Tribbles in the Pegasus Galaxy
by deblease
Summary: Tribbles, need I say more. Will be a series of one-shots.
1. Rodney

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate Atlantis

Tribbles in the Pegasus Galaxy

Rodney walked into his lab one day and found all his scientist's around one table playing with something. It was small and round and furry and it moved!

"That looks like a Tribble! This can't be good; did any of you watch STAR TREK as a kid? Don't you know what will happen?" He shouts.

Radek looks at him and says, "Calm down Rodney. Star Trek and Tribbles are not real. You can't base everything on what you watched as a child."

"And why not?" Rodney responded. "Most of the stuff that has happened out here is right

Out of sci fi or worse. How do you know that isn't some kind of monster that will kill us all?" He exclaimed.

Radek reaches down and picks the little fur ball up and places it in Rodney's hand.

Rodney strokes it with a finger, it trembles and purrs. Rodney slowly calms down. He sits in a chair and holds the little creature up to his face as he talks to it and strokes it.

From behind his back Radek whispers: "I want all of you to find out what you can about this little creature, if it can calm Rodney down and keep him happy I say we make sure he can keep It!"

They turn around as they hear Rodney talking to the little thing. "I don't care what they say, I say you are a Tribble, a Pegasus Tribble and I will name you fluffy."


	2. Todd

Disclaimer: I do no own Stargate Atlantis.

Of Tribbles and Wraith

What would happen if you gave a Wraith a Tribble?

Todd is visiting Atlantis. Rodney was carrying his Tribble named Fluffy around in his pocket.

"I wonder," thought Rodney as he entered the mess. "How would a Tribble react to a Wraith?"

On his favorite show Star Trek the Tribbles had reacted badly to Klingons. What would happen if he walked up to Todd with Fluffy in his hand?

"I've just got to try this!" exclaimed Rodney.

(There were more Tribbles on Atlantis by then. No, they weren't out of control like on

Star Trek, they were "safe" Tribbles. That's the only way Woolsey would let them on the base. I won't go into detail, but let's say the scientists made sure they would not reproduce unless it was desired.)

Rodney went over to the adopt a Tribble box in the mess. Dr. Keller was there to adopt out Tribbles to those who wanted them. She had taken this job over to make sure they went to good homes.

"Hi Rodney," says Keller. "Hi Jennifer," says Rodney back.

"You want to adopt a friend for Fluffy?" asks Jennifer.

"No," says Rodney. "I just want to borrow one for a few minutes."

"Borrow one? Now why would you need to borrow one?" says Jennifer.

"Oh no you don't, your going to experiment on one aren't you? After I found the Tribble in Lab 3 hooked up to wires I said no more experiments! They are pets, not lab rats!" exclaimed Jennifer.

"And to think I believed them when they said it was to be a mascot for their Lab! I should have known better!" said Jennifer.

"I just need it for a minute," said Rodney.

"I want to see their reaction to Wraiths. Todd's here today and I just wanted to see what would happen if I showed him a Tribble. I just wanted another Tribble in case something happens, I wanted to keep Fluffy safe."

"Well Fluffy will just have to take his chances, I will not give you another Tribble for your little experiment," said Keller as she put the lid on the box of Tribbles she had and left.

"Dang!" said Rodney. "I still want to see what happens, but I don't want Fluffy hurt. I will just have to be careful," He thought.

Rodney pulled Fluffy out of the pocket as he walked out of the mess and headed up to the control room. He saw Todd and walked over to him with Fluffy in his hand.

"Hi Todd, how's things going?" asked Rodney.

"What is that in your hand?" asked Todd.

"It's a small animal we found on planet TRI-152. We call them Tribbles because they look like a creature they had on a T.V. show back on Earth," said Rodney.

"What is it for?" asks Todd.

"It's not for anything, it is a pet," said Rodney.

Little Fluffy was purring as Rodney stroked him.

"Would you like to pet him?" asked Rodney. He had decided that letting Todd pet the Tribble would be safer than letting Todd hold it.

"O.K. if you insist," said Todd as he put out his hand to pet it.

As soon as that feeding hand was over little Fluffy's head, Fluffy let out a shriek that was heard all over Atlantis. All of its fur stood straight out from its body and it jumped straight up in the air! It landed back on Rodney's hand shaking and quivering.

Todd turned away in disgust and left.

Rodney brought little Fluffy close to his body petting and speaking to it trying to claim him down.

As Rodney turned to go you could hear him say, "Yeah, Wraith are just like Klingons."


	3. John

John and his Tribble…it's black of course.

Rodney walks into the mess one morning and comes to a stop at John's table.

"What is wrong with your hair?" he asks.

John looks up at him embarrassingly and says, "It's Puddles, he won't leave my hair."

John reaches up and pulls Puddles out of his hair and sits it on the table.

As soon as Puddles felt the table top underneath him he started whining, softly at first then louder until people were starting to stare at them wondering what they had done to the poor little thing. John scooped it up and put it back on his head. Puddles snuggled in and sighed contently.

"See," John told Rodney. I can't do anything with it. Puddles only wants to sit on my head. I think it is in love with my hair!"

"It does resemble your hair. Puddles is black and spiky just like your hair, which is probably why you picked it." Said Rodney.

"Yes, because as soon as it saw me it jumped on my head."

"I thought it was cool so I got him," replied John.

"I did not know he would want to stay there permanently," John sighed.

"What am I going to do?" John asked Rodney. "How can I go on missions or dates with Puddles on my head?" cried John.

"I think I have an idea," says Rodney.

The next day they went on a mission. John was at the gate minus Puddles.

"It worked!" John told Rodney. "How did you know what to do?"

"Well I used to have a cat on Earth that missed me when I would be gone for long periods."

"So to keep it from being lonely I would leave my pillowcase in its bed. It would recognize the smell and think I was there." stated Rodney.

"How did you know my hairbrush held enough hair for a whole nest for Puddles?" John asked.

Rodney looked at John's hair and said, "I guessed."

By the way, why did you name it Puddles?" asked Rodney.

John said, "I named it Puddle Jumper Jr., but that was a mouthful so it ended up just being Puddles."

"Your last girlfriend started calling him that didn't she?" asked Rodney.

"Yes," John said sheepishly.

"Thought so," said Rodney.

Authors note: In case you want to know Rodney's Fluffy is white and is male.

I don't know how they tell the girls form the boys so don't ask.


	4. Ronon & Teyla

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Ronon & Teyla

Tribbles are just for the crazy human's right?

Ronon and Teyla were sitting in the mess hall finishing lunch. They were watching the humans gathered around the adopt the Tribble boxes. One box of male Tribbles and one box of female Tribbles.

Ronon said, "Just what is it that these humans see in the little fur balls?"

"They tell me it is because they are cute and make great pets." answered Teyla.

"Everyone has had a pet when they were a kid, but you grow out of it." said Ronon. "I did."

"So you do admit to having a pet," teased Teyla as they both walked over to the boxes.

"Yes," says Ronon. "Like I said, when I was a kid."

"I also had a pet as a child," said Teyla. "I miss having one sometimes."

They came up to the boxes and looked inside. The Tribbles were a rainbow of colors.

She heard Ronon say, "Look at that big one there."

Teyla looked confused because they all looked the same size in the box she was looking in asked, "Which one?"

"Not that box," said Ronon. "This box of the male Tribbles."

In the box he pointed to there was a dark brown Tribble which was a little bigger than the others. Not only that, but it had really coarse hair, almost like dreadlocks.

"Come here big fellow." stated Ronon to the Tribble.

The dark brown Tribble boldly came up to Ronon's out stretched hand and crawled onto it.

"Brave dude," remarked Ronon. "You are just the right kind for me if I wanted a pet that is."

"You want him alright." said Teyla. "Just admit it, besides I think he likes you."

"Alright," said Ronon. "And I will call him Dred."

While they had been talking Telya's hand had dropped toward the other box of Tribbles and a tan colored female was nuzzling against it.

Telya scooped her up and said, "Hey there little one, you want to be adopted too?"

The tan Tribble purred and snuggled into her palm.

"O.K. then." Teyla said. "Ronon, Dred meet Lola my new pet!"

"I guess we are as crazy as the humans are after all." stated Teyla.

And off they went with their new pets.


	5. Lorne

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Tribbles colors and names: white Fluffy—Rodney's pet, black Puddles---John's pet, tan Lola---Teyla's pet and dark brown Dred---Ronon's pet.

New pet. Yellow Buttercup---Lorne's pet.

Lorne

The team of SGA-1 was sitting at their favorite table in the mess. They had just finished their lunch. One the tables were their pets. Dred and Lola were chasing each other while Fluffy and Puddles watched.

John said, "I know you did it to help me with Puddles Teyla, but it's just not right I tell you!"

"Why?" asked Teyla. "It makes it easier for you when you take Puddles around with you." "I thought you were tired of him riding around on your head all the time."

"I am," says John. "But it makes Puddles look like a sissy!"

"I think it's kind of cute." stated Rodney.

Rodney leans over to talk to puddles.

"How does little Puddles like his little cute blankie that Auntie Teyla made for you?" asks Rodney.

Puddles' hearing his name comes over to Rodney dragging his blanket with him. The blanket is about 4 inches by 4inches square made out of Johns hair. Rodney gives him a pat and sends him over to John.

"And by the way," asks John. "How did you get enough of my hair to makes that little blanket?"

"The last time you got your hair cut," answered Teyla. "Remember I went with you?"

"I gathered your hair up after you left." You had more than enough long hair because you had let it grow out to try to hide the fact Puddles was in your hair."

"Yeah," said Rodney. "It looked like you had a big knot on your head."

"It just doesn't look right." John says as he scooped up Puddles and his blanket.

"It reminds me of that kid on the Peanuts cartoon." "You know, that kid with the blue blanket he took everywhere?" said Rodney.

"Yes, I know who you are talking about," John said as he put Puddles back down on the table.

It is nice getting Puddles off my head, but a blanket! How am I going to live this down?" John whined.

"Talking about something to live down," says Rodney. "Here comes Lorne and his new pet."

Major Lorne was just coming up to their table with his new pet. The brightest yellow Tribble you have ever seen, sitting on his shoulder. It jumped down to play with the others when it saw them.

"Hi Lorne, how is Princess Buttercup today?" asked Rodney.

"BUTTERCUP is just fine Rodney." said Lorne.

"How did you come up with that name?" asks John.

Lorne's eyes light up as he sighs and says; "Princess Bride is my favorite movie. When I saw her I thought of name Buttercup immediately." Lorne said.

"I think it's a sweet name," says Teyla.

"You would," said Rodney.

Puddles runs up to Johns hand right then whining.

"What's the matter little guy?" asks John.

"I think that is," said Rodney as he pointed to Buttercup who was holding onto Puddles new blanket.

"Puddles has a blanket?" questions Lorne.

"Don't ask," says John.

"Come on Buttercup," said Lorne. "Give Puddles back his blanket."

Buttercup comes up to Puddles who is hiding inside John's hand. She tosses the blanket down and runs off. Puddles comes out and grabs it and runs back inside John's hand.

"I think Puddles has had enough interaction with his peers today." John said.

He picked up Puddles and put him with his blanket into his front shirt pocket and leaves.

Lorne leans over and asks Rodney, "Puddles has a blankie?"


	6. Lab Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Lab Explosion

Rodney was in his lab at his desk working. Fluffy was in his pocket sleeping. Radek was over by his desk trying to find his pet Tribble Miloval, a Czech word meaning loved.

"Rodney have you seen Miloval?" asked Radek.

"No I have not seen your little red demon." replies Rodney.

"Miloval is not red demon!" exclaims Radek. "She is beautiful rose red Tribble, no harm she causes."

"No harm!" screeched Rodney. "Every since you got her and started bringing her to the lab things have happened."

"She almost killed Fluffy yesterday." Rodney said.

"Was not her fault." stated Radek. "She was showing off to your Fluffy and accidentally hit the button that activated the panel he was sitting on."

"Not Miloval fault that your Fluffy was shocked, he should not have been near the Panel in the first place." said Radek.

"Well, keep her on your side of the lab and things will be fine." snapped Rodney.

Rodney looked into his pocket to check on Fluffy. Fluffy was gone. Rodney joined Radek looking now for both pets. Unknown to the both of them, their pets where off playing in a box full of ancient artifacts.

Rodney spotted them first, but Radek was closer. Radek reached in and brought out Miloval and walked over to his desk talking to her and scolding her not to run off like that.

But when Rodney reached into the box to retrieve Fluffy his acquired ATA gene activated two devices that should not come into contact with each other. BOOM!

It caused an explosion big enough to knock Rodney and Fluffy across the room.

Radek hit his comlink and called for medical help.

Rodney was brought into the infirmary with Fluffy lying atop his chest. Both were out cold and were singed looking. Fluffy looking more grey than white.

Dr. Keller had someone take Fluffy who was waking up to be checked out. Rodney was next to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Rodney. "Oh my, where is Fluffy, what happened to Fluffy?" he questioned.

"Fluffy is fine." Dr. Keller said. "He's over there being checked out."

"Let's see how you are." she replied.

"I remember now!" screamed Rodney. "It's all Radeks fault." "It was his Tribble that caused the explosion." Rodney accused.

"No you are mistaken Rodney." Radek said. "Miloval and I were over by my desk when explosion happened." "Miloval could not have caused it." He said.

The nurse brought Fluffy over to Rodney. Poor Fluffy was shivering and whining scared from the explosion. Rodney took him and started petting him and talking to him to reassure him everything was alright. They both were found to be O.K. and released from the infirmary.

Radek told Rodney later that it was Rodney's acquired ATA gene that had caused the explosion. Both scientists decided to keep better track of their pets when in the Lab in the future.


	7. The Grey Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

The Grey Tribble

Day 1.

We are in a science lab being looked over to see if we would be safe to be pets. We are judged safe and someone takes us to a big room with lots of people.

Here we sit in a box, two boxes really. One with female Tribbles. And the box I am in the box with the male Tribbles. I am a grey Tribble. Humans come and look us over. Exclaiming about how cute we are, what colors we have. They pick us up they put us down. Some are taken this is my first day in the box.

Day 2.

A male human comes by to look us over. He is only interested in the male Tribbles so I may have a chance. Dang! Can you believe it? That little black one just jumped on top the guys head.

John picks the black Tribble off his head and looks at it. It was so cool the way it jumped on his head and snuggled into his hair. It must like him.

"I'll take this one," John tells Dr. Keller. And takes little Puddles home not knowing how much fun is instore for him.

Day 3.

Grey Tribble sees a big guy and a lady come over to the boxes. This is a real big guy; he kind of scares the grey Tribble. He need not have worried. The big guy spotted the big dark brown Tribble.

Ronon put his hand in the box and said, "Come here big fellow." And the dark brown Tribble came up to Ronon's hand and crawled onto it. That's brave thought the grey.

Maybe the lady would pick him, no she just picked up one of the females. From the way

she is going on I bet she takes it home. I am right, off they go.

Day 4.

Here comes a guy with messed up hair and something on his face. The strange things are over his eyes, so they must help him see. Maybe if he has trouble seeing he will pick me!

Hey guy over here, look over here whined the grey Tribble trying to get Radek's attention.

Nooooo! whined the grey Tribble as Radek saw the red rose Tribble and picked her up. "You are beautiful. I will name you Miloval." Said Radek.

"Hey," said Dr. Keller to Radek. Is it just me or does it look like that grey male Tribble is pounding its head against the wall of the box?"

Day 5.

Not much happening. I have noticed though that the brightest colors of Tribbles are going fast. Not much hope for me.

Oh look, here comes a person I could claim as my own. But no, he is looking at that bright yellow one in the female box. Again with the bright colors! I am getting depressed he thought as Lorne walked off holding Buttercup in his hand.

Day 6.

I have lost all hope of ever getting adopted. I am the last of the first group of Tribbles and no one has picked me or even looked at me. I think I will just sit in this corner and mope the grey Tribble sighed.

Right then Mr. Woolsey walks by. He sees that all the Tribbles have been adopted out.

No, there is one left. He almost did not see it there in the corner.

"What a beautiful grey color. It matches my uniform." he thought. And it is not jumping all around like those other Tribbles did when they were first set out.

He was thinking who wanted an overactive animal running around in their room. But this grey one acted the way a Tribble should act.

"I'll take that grey one off your hands Dr. Keller." Said Mr. Woolsey.

Mr. Woolsey picked him up and held him to his face like all the other people had theirs.

And said the magic words. You are beautiful. I will name you Mr. Grey and you will be my pet.

The grey Tribble was so happy. He finally had a home.


	8. You can't make a Tribble race

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

You can't make a Tribble race.

John got the idea from the Marines. He had heard that some of the Marines were racing their Tribbles. Making bets on them and having fun.

The next time SGA-1 got together for a team night he brought the subject up.

"Hey guys, John said. I want to ask you something."

"What do you want and why would I want to do it?" asked Rodney.

"Not just you, John said. I want to ask everyone on the team."

"What is it?" asks Teyla.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Ronon.

"I heard that the Marines are racing some of their Tribbles and I wanted to know if you guys would be interestd in doing that," asked John.

"Let me get this straight, Rodney asks. You want us to race our Tribbles? Why?"

"It would be fun." says John.

"I don't know, I don't think Fluffy wants to race." Rodney said, looking over at Fluffy who was sitting by Puddles.

"Fluffy and Puddles just don't look like racers." Rodney said.

"Yeah, said Ronon, they don't. But you take Dred over here, he could race!"

"My Lola could beat your Dred." says Teyla.

"You want to bet on it?" asks Ronon.

"Bet on what?" asks Lorne as he steps inside the room with Buttercup in on his shoulder.

"Sheppard wants us to teach our Tribbles to race." replied Rodney.

"I've raced Buttercup, but she never finishes a race. explains Lorne. So I gave up."

"She starts out O.K., but then she starts running in circles and then some the other racing

Tribbles start running in circles, so she is banned from racing." stated Lorne.

"Well let's give it a try anyway." says John.

They taped off a place on the floor, lined the Tribbles up and yelled go!

Fluffy just looked at Rodney like he wanted to say, You want me to do what?

No way, no how! And Fluffy just sat there.

Puddles just sat next to Fluffy like, if he stays I stay. John tried to get him to go by taking his blankie and moving it forward a little at a time. It worked twice then when Puddles noticed John kept moving it. Puddles sat down and whined till John gave it back to him. Then Puddles took his blankie and went and sat down next to Fluffy.

Of course as soon as the go word was spoken Buttercup, Dred and Lola took off! Racing each other to the finish line, halfway there Buttercup started going in circles. Circles around Dred and Lola. Then circles around Fluffy and Puddles, then she sat down next to them and watched Dred and Lola.

Dred and Lola kept going, all the way to the finish line. It looked like they would cross the line, but then they noticed they were alone. The other Tribbles were just sitting there. So Dred and Lola stopped just shy of the finish line and went back and joined the other Tribbles. Soon they were all playing together.

"Well, there goes that idea. said John. I wonder how the Marines got theirs to race?"

"Maybe because they treat their Tribbles more like animals instead of good pets?" said Rodney.

"Maybe, says John. I do think Puddles is spoiled. But I like him this way."

Everyone decided that having good pets was better than racing Tribbles.


	9. Poor Todd or is it Poor Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Poor Todd or is it Poor Tribbles?

Todd was staying on Atlantis because he had lost his hive ship.

He was waiting to see if the humans were going to keep him or let him go.

But that was not the worst of it. He had a problem, a big problem that came in small packages.

They were called Tribbles and they made his life horrible.

He could not go anywhere on Atlantis without bumping into someone who had one.

First they would shriek, then all of their fur stood straight out from their bodies and they would jump straight up in the air.

They would land all shaking and quivering. Then he would hear the word Klingon!

As their owners walked off with their pets. He must ask Sheppard what this word meant.

So he avoided everyone and kept mostly to his room only coming out when he needed to.

This would have been fine if it was not for Dr. Keller.

She thought everyone should have a pet. She was sure that Todd just had not met the right Tribble for him.

So every day for the next week she came by with a different Tribble.

The shrieking was getting to him. It had to stop. But Dr. Keller would not take no for an answer. Until that one terrible day.

Dr. Keller had brought the poor thing in. It went through the whole routine Todd had come to expect, except this time this ones aim was off.

When it jumped up in the air it came down close to Todd.

All he did was stick his hand out (his feeding hand) and catch it. There was an ahhh! and then a poof!

All that was left in Todd's hand was ash and fur. It tasted awful too.

Then Todd had a thought, If I know these humans as I think I do. I know how I can get them to let me go.

Todd looked at his hand, dusted it off and then said, "May I have another one, they are so tasty."

Dr. Keller looked shocked. "They are pets, not food!" She yelled as she left the room.

A little later Sheppard came by and told Todd they were letting him go.

"So soon, said Todd, "I thought I would like to stay longer."

"No," said Sheppard and escorted him to the gateroom.

As Todd went through the gate smiling, he was thinking, I should have thought of that earlier.


	10. Help! My Tribble is sick!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Help! My Tribble is sick.

John was asleep, but he heard a noise and woke up. The noise was coming from Puddles. Puddles was moaning and whining.

"What's the matter little guy?" asks John as he picks Puddles up. "Are you sick?"

Usually Puddles would calm down if John picked him up but he kept moaning.

"I think you are sick." Said John.

John contacts Dr. Keller and tells her he thinks Puddles is sick.

She tells him to bring him into the infirmary and she will call Dr. Cramer the Zoologist on Atlantis who found the Tribbles and is the specialist who takes care of them when needed.

Dr. Cramer has become the Tribbles vet. They still take them to the infirmary to be checked out because that's where all the scanners are.

Dr. Cramer is waiting for them. He takes Puddles and starts checking him out.

"He does not have a temperature." says Dr. Cramer.

"I think it is a stomach ache that is giving him trouble." states Dr. Cramer.

"Have you been feeding him only the food pellets that we have prepared for the Tribbles?" asks Dr. Cramer.

"Yes," says John. "Only the food pellets you gave me."

Dr. Cramer said, "Let me do some tests and I let you know in a few minutes."

By the time Dr. Cramer said this 3 more people had come into the infirmary with whining, moaning Tribbles.

"I think I better take these guys in for testing too." said Dr. Cramer.

Dr. Keller and another nurse took the moaning Tribbles and followed Dr. Cramer.

In about a half hour Dr. Cramer and Dr. Keller came back with the test results.

"We have found the problem." said Dr. Cramer. "It is a problem with their diet."

"When we prepared their special food pellets we missed a vital ingredient." He said.

"We need to send a team to the planet where they were found and collect this plant." said Dr. Cramer holding up a plant he had gotten from the botany department.

"It seems that even though we prepared food pellets for them to eat, they still need this green plant fresh at least 3 times a week to stay healthy." He said.

The SGA-1 team and 4 people from the botany department sent out an hour later to the Tribble planet to collect the plants. They took enough cuttings to start their own supply as well.

By the time they had gotten back almost all the Tribbles were sick. They were each fed some fresh greens and soon were feeling better.

Dr. Cramer pulled John aside to talk to him. "You remember asking me how old I thought Puddles was?" he asked.

"Puddles is 2 years old, just a baby. That is why he needs more attention than the others." Dr. Cramer said.

"I figured out that most of the others are about 4 years old. We must have picked up a group of juveniles about the same age. For some reason Puddles was with them." Dr. Crammer said.

"I am still working on what their life span is, I'll let you know when I find out." He said.

"Thanks Doc," said John. "May I take Puddles home now?"

"Yes, as you can see he is fine now." Said Dr. Cramer as he gave Puddles back to John.

"Lets go home Puddles." John said.

Little Puddles was fast asleep by the time they got back to Johns room. John put him in his nest and tucked his blankie around him, turned out the light and went to sleep himself.


	11. PINK TRIBBLES!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

PINK TRIBBLES!

John was in the Lab with Rodney and Zelenka. They had him touching Ancient artifacts to activate them so they could see what they were for. He was soooo bored.

So he began watching Puddles play with Fluffy and Miloval. Rodney and Zelenka had fixed up an area on a table for the Tribbles to play in so they could keep an eye on them. Rodney did not want any more lab explosions.

"You know guys if you ever mated Fluffy and Miloval together you would get pink Tribbles." John said.

"No, no pink Tribbles." said Rodney. "We don't need any pink Tribbles."

After awhile Rodney got sleepy. He had not slept well the night before.

Before he knew it he was fast asleep on his keyboard.

John and Zelenka kept on working.

Rodney snoozed on. He was dreaming he was watching Fluffy and Miloval playing.

I love to watch Fluffy play thought Rodney. It is so calming and relaxing.

Wait; is that a pink Tribble with them now? Yes, a pink Tribble.

Rodney closed his eyes. It had to be a trick, yes John had snuck in a pink Tribble, had to be.

Rodney looked back at the pets now their were two pink Tribbles playing with Fluffy and Miloval!

No, this can't be happening! Now their were 3 pink Tribbles. Every time Rodney blinked their were more. Now there were up to 10 pink Tribbles on the table.

As he watched their came more and more pink Tribbles that the table was over flowing with them the floor was soon covered with pink Tribbles.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Screamed Rodney as he woke up.

He looked around wildly till he saw Fluffy and Miloval on the table together.

It was a dream, just a dream he thought.

"It's all your fault Sheppard!" Rodney said and stormed out of the room taking Fluffy with him.

John and Zelenka looked at each other wondering what that was all about.


	12. Stop Ronon! That's not a meatball!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Stop Ronon! That's not a meatball!!!

The Team was eating supper together.

They had their pet Tribbles with them.

They had put out some food pellets and fresh greens on top of the table for the Tribbles to eat too.

It was spaghetti and meatball night.

It was Ronon's favorite meal he liked it allot.

He would load his plate high with as much spaghetti and as many meatballs as he could.

They got their trays of food and sat down at the table to eat.

As usual someone made a quip about Ronon and his big plate of food.

"I'm a big guy and I need allot of food." Ronon said.

"Theirs allot of food and then theirs ALLOT OF FOOD!" said Rodney.

"Look who's talking." replied John.

Meanwhile the Tribbles had finished their food and were playing.

Dred was going by Ronon's plate when he stopped and looked at it.

"What is that stuff?" He thought.

He came closer to the plate. He hopped on the plate into a hole formed by the warm spaghetti.

No one had noticed. Their were round shapes on the plate too.

Dred squeaked at one, but it said nothing back.

Then down came a sharp thing with 3 prongs. It stabbed the round thing by Dred and took it!

What was that thing? It stabbed more food around Dred just barely missing him.

Dred borrowed deeper into the spaghetti trying to avoid the sharp thing.

Then the spaghetti on top of Dred was lifted away and the sharp thing was coming right at him!

Dred Squealed just as Rodney looked over and said, Stop Ronon, that's not a meatball!

Ronon stopped the downward stroke with his fork and looked at his plate.

Their was Dred dripping in tomato sauce and shaking in fear.

"What are you doing on my plate? Asked Ronon as he picked up Dred and started wiping the sauce off of him.

"I almost ate you," He sighed. Sitting Dred back down on the table.

"Maybe in the future you should slow down when you eat." said John.

"And keep an eye on your plate." said Rodney as he looked around for Fluffy, giving a sigh of relief when he spotted him.

"I'm still hungry," said Ronon as he got up to go get seconds.

Just to be on the safe side the Team rounded up the Tribbles and put them as far away from Ronon's plate as possible.


	13. The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

The meeting.

Woolsey was sitting at his desk, getting ready for the morning meeting.

Mr. Grey was shuffling around his desk, moving stuff around and making sure it was orderly.

For some reason, this Tribble was a neat freak. Richard loved it though.

Mr. Grey tided up everything he could, so Richard didn't have to.

Woolsey made sure he had everything, picked up Mr. Grey and made his way to the conference room.

He didn't remember when they first started to bring their Tribbles to the meetings, but now they did it all the time.

Woolsey arrived at the conference room, waiting for him were SGA-1, Lorne, Radek and Jennifer.

Their Tribbles were already on the table and were playing.

Dr. Jennifer Keller had the newest Tribble, she was a sky blue color and it name was Aquamarine.

Woolsey put his papers down on the table and Mr. Grey hopped off his shoulder to join the other Tribbles.

"Let's get this meeting started shall we?" said Mr. Woolsey.

Over on the right of the table where the Tribbles were Mr. Grey was lining up the other Tribbles.

"Any new business today?" asked Woolsey, as he looked around the table.

"Squeak Squeak," said Mr. Grey, as he looked at the other Tribbles.

"If not let us get this meeting started," said Woolsey as he walked back and forth behind his chair.

"Squeak Squeak," said Mr. Grey as he walked back and forth in front of the Tribbles.

John was bored and was watching the Tribbles. He noticed Mr. Grey was acting like Woolsey.

Every time Woolsey got up and walked around, Mr. Grey walked around.

Every time Woolsey spoke, Mr. Grey would start squeaking.

And am I seeing things, thought John, or does Mr. Grey have on a little pair of wireframe glasses too, almost like Woolsey's, but without lenses.

John nudged Rodney and pointed at Mr. Grey and then Mr. Woolsey.

Rodney caught what he meant and nudged Radek who was next to him and so on and so on till everyone at the table except Woolsey was looking at Mr. Grey who was acting like Mr. Woolsey.

Noticing he had lost everyone's attention Woolsey turned to see what they were looking at.

There was Mr. Grey with all the other Tribbles around him acting like he was leading a meeting!

Mr. Woolsey cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back to him and with a smile got the meeting going again.


	14. Kavanagh

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis

Kavanagh

"Dr. Keller it's not fair I tell you, not fair at all!" screamed Kavanagh.

"Everyone has one but me. I want one too!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Dr. Kavanagh, but I can't make them like you." says Dr. Keller.

"It's just not fair! Says Kavanagh on his way out the door. I want a Tribble too."

As Kavanagh leaves the room Dr. Keller looks at all the Tribbles.

"You would think at least one of you guys would like him." She sighs.

The only other people Tribbles don't like are Wraith. What's that say about Dr. Kavanagh?


	15. The Christmas Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

The Christmas Tree.

Being in the Pegasus Galaxy they always had a fake tree for Christmas.

It had been put up on December 1st in the mess hall.

The day before Christmas the SGC had sent through the Christmas dinner, cutting it a bit close some thought.

The last thing to come through the gate was a real Christmas tree.

It was a big one, about ten feet high. The marines set it up in a special place.

"Wow, a real tree this year! We'll have to decorate it special." said John.

Everyone was gathered in the mess hall. Tribbles of course were there too.

They were playing with the tinsel. Checking out what was in the boxes. Then they spied the tree.

All the Tribbles gathered around the bottom of the real Christmas tree. Soon they were all climbing into it. All the Tribbles were now in the tree.

Teyla turned around and saw them. At her exclamation of delight others turned around.

It was beautiful! With all their round little bodies and beautiful colors they looked just like Christmas tree balls.

John turned around too, putting a box of decorations down he said, "I guess we don't really need these do we?"

Everyone agreed. The live tree with all the Tribbles in it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.


	16. Never show a Tribble a scary movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Never show a Tribble a scary movie.

The team was having movie night. The movie they had picked was Gremlins.

Their Tribbles were with them. Puddles and Fluffy were sitting between John and Rodney.

Dred was in the popcorn bowl and Lola was on Teyla's shoulder.

The team had watched Gremlins before, but it was the first time for the Tribbles.

It did not seem to bother any of them expect for Puddles, he was scared.

It really scared him when the water splashed on a gremlin and what happened afterward.

Puddles was sitting quietly besides Fluffy until Rodney accidentally poured his glass of water on Fluffy during a scary part. Fluffy growled at Rodney.

No sooner than the water hit Fluffy and he heard him growl then Puddles screamed and ran up Johns chest under his shirt.

John yelled and sat up to see Puddles peeking out from under the neck of his shirt.

"What's the matter little guy?" asked John.

Puddles was still scared and shaking and a little wet from the water that hit Fluffy.

Rodney who was drying off Fluffy said, "I think I scared him when I spilled my water on Fluffy and Fluffy growled at me.

"No more scary movies for you little guy," John said.

And the fact that Puddles kept him awake the rest of the night reinforced that thought.


	17. Something lemony this way comes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Something lemony this way comes.

Rodney screamed as he jumped from the floor to the bed.

Where did it go?

"Rodney to John, I need help!"

"What's going on Rodney?" asked John and where are you?"

"I'm in my room and hurry its going to get me!" Rodney screamed.

It jumped up on the bed. Rodney jumped off the bed onto the floor.

It jumped off onto the floor too.

All John could hear on his comlink was Rodney screaming as he was being chased around the room.

Rodney was getting tired he jumped onto a chair.

It was getting ready to jump into the same chair when Rodney jumped over it onto the floor and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

John comes to Rodney room and opens the door.

Rodney yells from the bathroom, "get it! get it out of here!"

"Get what?" asks John.

The bathroom door opens a little and Rodney points a finger at the floor

Sitting on the floor covered all over in a yellow liquid was Fluffy.

A very confused Fluffy wondering why his owner was running from him instead of

picking him up.

As a joke someone had covered Fluffy covered in yellow food coloring.

John picked Fluffy off the floor and had Rodney step out of the bathroom so he could wash Fluffy off in the sink.

"Really Rodney, the things I do for you," said John.

Later that day in the mess hall John told Teyla and Ronon about what happened.

Teyla said, "It was you wasn't it John?"

John smiled and said, "Yes it was and boy was it funny! You should have heard him on the comlink screaming like a girl."

"If he finds out he will pay you back," said Ronon.

"Yeah, if he finds out." laughs John. Not knowing that Rodney was standing behind him.

Rodney put his finger to his lips to tell Ronon and Teyla not to let John know he was there. Then Rodney turned and left the room.

"So it was John!" Rodney frowned as he thought. I am so going to make him sorry!

Later that day John went to his room to feed Puddles.

John started calling his name. "Hear puddles, come here boy! Time for you to eat."

But Puddles did not come. John looked high and low for him but could not find him.

Then he heard a sound in the bathroom and saw that the door was ajar. He never left the bathroom door open because of Puddles.

Puddles loved Johns hair jell and would take it if it was left out.

John opened the door wider and looked in, there was Puddles in the floor with the contents of Johns last tube of hair jell all over the floor.

The three people standing outside John's door swear they heard crying inside.

Ronon turns to Rodney and says, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Rodney just smiled as he Ronon and Teyla headed off down the hallway.


	18. Just how many knives does Ronon have

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Just how many knives does Ronon have in his hair?

The team is sitting at their favorite table in the mess hall.

Their Tribbles were on the table playing.

The discussion was about hold out knives in case of capture.

Then Rodney turned to Ronon and asked, "Just how many knives do you have just in your hair?"

So Ronon started pulling out the knives, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.

He had ten knives just in his hair!

The team was amazed; the Tribbles who had been watching were amazed too.

Especially Dred who had been watching Ronon closely. He went over to the toothpick holder on the table.

When Ronon started putting the knives back in his hair Dred started putting toothpicks in his fur.

Only it did not turn out quite the same. No one noticed until Puddles left out a yelp.

Poor Puddles had gotten too close to Dred who must have had at least 10 toothpicks sticking out of his fur. He looked like a fury pincushion.

Dred started parading around the table for all to admire. Everyone burst out laughing at the site.

It was funny till the other Tribbles got poked by the toothpicks if they got too close.

Ronon called Dred over and started picking out the toothpicks.

"Sorry big guy, it's just too dangerous to let you leave these in."

After that they had to hide the toothpick holder whenever Dred was on the table.


	19. Girls just want to look pretty

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Stargate Atlantis.

Girls just want to look pretty.

Dr. Jennifer Keller and Teyla were sitting at a table in the mess hall.

They had their Tribbles Aquamarine and Lola on the table.

Jennifer was putting a bow in Aquamarine's fur and Teyla brushing Lola's fur.

Lorne and Zelenka were walking by the table when Buttercup who was sitting on

Lorne's shoulder jumped off onto the table to visit with Lola and Aquamarine.

Zelenkas Miloval soon followed.

"Well looks like we will be joining you ladies if it's alright with you?" asked Lorne.

"Sure, sit down both of you. Besides I think your Tribbles want to visit ours." said Jennifer.

Lorne and Zelenka sit down and start eating.

Buttercup and Miloval are over by Buttercup and Lola admiring their fur and bows.

Then Buttercup comes up to Lorne and starts squeaking. She goes back and forth to

Aquamarine and Lorne like she is trying to tell him something.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" asks Lorne.

"I think she wants a bow in her fur like Aquamarine does," stated Jennifer.

At that Buttercup squeaks like she means yes.

"See," says Jennifer, "she wants a bow too."

"A bow?" sighs Lorne. "What do you want a bow for? It's girly!"

"She is after all a female," says Teyla.

"And look, Miloval wants one too. She can have one if she wants one." said Zelenka.

"O.K. if she wants a bow go ahead and put a bow on her." says Lorne.

"Yes, said Zelenka, Miloval will look nice with a pink bow."

"No, not us you guys need to learn how because we can't be there every time they want one." states Jennifer.

"Oh alright!" says Lorne. "I want to learn how too," said Zelenka.

Keller and Teyla showed the boys how to tie bows and left some ribbons to practice with then left.

John and Rodney were walking by with their food trays a few minutes latter and could not believe their eyes!

Their sat Lorne and Zelenka brushing the fur of their Tribbles and tying little bows in their fur.

Lorne was talking to Buttercup saying, "Oh what a pretty girl you are, such a pretty little girl."

Zelenka saw John and Rodney and cleared his throat to get Lorne's attention.

Lorne looked up at the guys and swallowed hard. "Ah guys, it's not like it looks."

"And how does it look?" John said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It looks," said Rodney, "like two guys playing dress up with their Tribbles."

"Yeah, that's what it looks like alright." said John.

And then there was a flash as someone took a picture.

"Good timing Chuck," said Rodney. "Lucky you carry your camera around with you."

Then Chuck and Rodney look at each other and say at the same time, "Let's upload this on the computer and post it on our web site!"

Chuck and Rodney had a web site where they posted Chucks pictures of interest of Atlantis.

"Right," says Chuck, "I'm on it." And off he goes.

Zelenka and Lorne look at each other. "We'll never live this down they sigh together."


	20. What happened to the Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

What happened to the Tribbles?

It was Thursday, pancake day for breakfast. Even the Tribbles liked the pancakes.

But where were all the Tribbles?

There were no Tribbles in the mess hall. Not one.

No one was seen carrying a Tribble, either from their rooms or in the hall ways etc.

Soon an announcement was heard throughout the city of Atlantis that everyone was to report to the mess hall to talk about what had happened to the Tribbles.

Everyone was gathered, some were crying, wondering what had happened to their pets.

There were several suggestions made as to what had happened.

Some were too bizarre to even consider.

Where could about 100 Tribbles go? And why had no one seen them go?

Only questions, no answers. So they started questioning everyone about when they had last seen their Tribbles.

Everyone said the same thing. They were in the mess hall when they last saw their Tribbles.

They had been watching the cook make pancakes. He was trying out some new ones and wanted to practice to make sure they would come out right for the morning breakfast.

He had a small audience of people and quite a few Tribbles who were watching and sampling the small pancakes.

He only made a few of each kind so he would have enough batter for the morning.

After he was satisfied he shooed everyone out and closed up the kitchen for the night.

Then everyone left. The Tribbles stayed behind.

They were in their special playpen the marines had made for them.

Sometimes they let the Tribbles stay together kind of like a sleep over.

They would put them all in a playpen in the evening and pick them up in the morning.

The Tribbles got to play with each other and then would all pile together and sleep.

They seemed to like to do this at least once a week.

And didn't I say the next day was to be Pancake Day?

Usually the Tribbles waited to be served the pancakes the next day, but the cook's samples had made them hungry. Real hungry!

So they waited till all the people left.

Then the Tribbles hopped out of the playpen and made their way toward the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes was still in the air.

They could smell the pancakes, but could not find them.

Then they went into the kitchen, still no pancakes!

They looked everywhere! In all the cabinets and in all the bags they could open, but no pancakes.

They knew the cook who made the pancakes slept in the back room in the kitchen, his Tribble led them there.

So the Tribbles made their way to the cook's room. The door was open; the cook was in bed fast asleep.

They all jumped up onto the bed to wake him up to cook the pancakes. But the cook would not wake up! (He had taken a sleep aide).

When the Tribbles could not wake the cook up they all gathered around him and went to sleep.

And that is where everyone found him and them when they went looking for the Tribbles.

They had followed the mess from the kitchen to his door.

They all said Awww isn't that cute, and then they woke them all up because after all it was Pancake Day and they were hungry!


	21. What's the matter boy,

Disclaimer: I still do not own Stargate Atlantis.

A Rodney & Radek story or

What's the matter boy, did Timmy fall into the well?

Rodney & Radek were in one of the labs. It was the one that was the farthest from the living quarters, gate room, mess hall, etc.

It was used for things that might go boom. And you don't want things that go boom near everything else.

Rodney & Radek were working on something sensitive today. So they had set up their stuff in the "Go Boom Lab" as it was called because things in there blew up allot.

They were the only ones in there; everyone else had the day off because it was one of the special days off Atlantis had when things in the Pegasus Galaxy were quiet.

Radek was complaining, "I don't see why this could not wait till tomorrow Rodney."

"Quite complaining," said Rodney. "It will only take a few minutes then you can have your precious day off."

"But why now," asked Radek.

"I wanted to get this done without all the other people in the lab bothering me. This is sensitive stuff and I need to concentrate, so shut up."

"Shutting up," said Radek.

Fluffy and Miloval hopped over to a box on the floor full of stuff.

Radek spying them said, "No you don't, as he picked them up and placed them on the table, the last time you two did that there was an explosion."

"Should we even have the Tribbles in here?" asked Radek.

"They're O.K., as long as they are over there out of the way," said Rodney.

"To be on the safe side though, why don't you put them in that metal box on the floor by the door? There are some toys in there for them to play with, then come over here and help me," said Rodney.

Radek picked the Fluffy and Miloval up and placed them into the box. The Tribbles saw the toys they started playing.

Radek stood up and then went over to Rodney, just before he got to him he heard Rodney say, "Oh Crap!" And then BOOM! Radek was thrown back and covered with debris.

Rodney had thrown himself under the nearest desk just before the explosion.

The box the Tribbles were in was knocked over on its side and had kept them from harm.

Radek then tried to get up, he could not, he was trapped and worse he had lost his radio and could not call for help.

The Tribbles hopped over to him. Miloval whining as she rubbed against Radek's face.

Radek said, "Hi guys! Glad to see you both are o.k. Now if only I could get up." Radek tried to move but he was pined to tight.

Then he yelled to Rodney. "Rodney! Rodney! Are you alright?"

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Rodney said as he woke up, the explosion had knocked him out for a minute.

"Are you injured?" asked Radek.

"I can't tell," whined Rodney. "I don't think so, I hurt all over especially my left arm and I am trapped under this desk."

"How about the Tribbles, are they injured?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, they are o.k. and I am fine too thanks for asking!" yelled Radek.

."Only I am buried also and can not get out. Also have lost radio, do you still have yours?" questioned Radek.

"Let me see," said Rodney. "Ouch! I can't get my right arm up far enough to check."

"How about your left arm?" Radek asked.

"Can't feel my left arm," said Rodney, "it's caught under something. It could be broken or cut off and I don't know it yet. I could be bleeding to death and not know it!"

"I am sure your arm is fine," said Radek.

"How can you tell?" said Rodney, "you can't even see it from over there."

"Do you think anyone heard the explosion?" asked Rodney

"I don't think so," answered Radek, "I think everyone is gathered together in the mess hall by now."

"Surely not everyone?" questioned Rodney.

"Oh wait there's us! We wanted to work on our day off so we will not be there!" pointed out Radek.

"I should have said no to you and took the day off like everyone else, but noooooo, you wanted to come to the lab and work!" yelled Radek.

"Quite complaining!" said Rodney, "you know as well as I do that something's can only be done by me, and you of course. And this was a chance to do this." stated Rodney.

"Yes, but now this has blown up!" snapped Radek, "and how are we to get out of here or get help."

"Keep your shirt on," said Rodney; "I'm trying to think of something."

"Squeak, Squeak," the Tribbles cried. They were scared and wondering why their humans were not getting up and moving around.

"How about the Tribbles?" asked Radek.

"What about them?" asked Rodney.

"We can send them for help," suggested Radek.

"The Tribbles! Yes, glad I thought of them," said Rodney.

"You thought up?" asked Radek.

"Yeah, yeah," said Rodney, "try to keep up."

"Fluffy can you hear me?" asked Rodney.

Fluffy squeaked and hopped up and down. He could not get to Rodney through.

"Go get help Fluffy, go get help for us." said Rodney.

Fluffy just stood there.

"Let me try," said Radek.

"Miloval, Fluffy, go get Puddles. Go get Puddles." yelled Radek.

"Puddles is in the mess hall with Dred and Lola. Remember the mess hall? That's where all the food is. That's where the pancakes are too."

Miloval and Fluffy got excited and went out the door, which had been blown open and into the hallway.

They walked and walked. The hallway was empty. They knew the way to the mess hall because they had been there allot. The problem was they needed to use the transporter at the end of the hall way to get there.

Lucky for them the transporter doors opened for them. They went inside and the doors closed. The panel to activate it was way up on the wall, too high to reach. They hopped and hopped up and down but could not reach it.

They stood there wondering what to do as the transporter took off with them! The doors opened and a human they did not know came in.

Fluffy and Miloval squeaked and squeaked and hopped up and down but the human never looked down or heard them. He had ear buds in his ears and an ipod in his hand going full blast.

He was looking at the transporter controls saying out loud to himself saying, "Do I go to the mess hall first and eat or do I go to my room and pick up that book I wanted to give to Amy? Eat first? Or book for Amy, he kept repeating over and over. I feel too hungry to wait so mess hall it is!

Of course when the Tribbles heard the words "mess hall" they got excited because that is where they needed to go!

The door of the transporter opened into the hallway in front of the mess hall. The human did not see the two Tribbles that got off and went running and hopping into the mess hall in front of him.

So many people thought the Tribbles. Where is Puddles? Must find Puddles. There he is! And off they went charging through the people and around the tables to reach him.

"SQUEAK! SQUEAK!" Said Fluffy and Miloval together when they got to the table.

Sheppard picked them up and set them on the table.

"What are you guys doing here? Is Rodney and Radek with you?" John asked as he looked around. He did not see them.

Fluffy saw Puddles and the other Tribbles and started squeaking and as fast as he could to them, telling them what happened. Miloval too.

Soon all the Tribbles were in an uproar. Squeaking and hopping all over the table.

Fluffy and Miloval kept trying to drag Puddles after them and off the table to bring him to Rodney. John had to pick Puddles up so they would leave him alone.

"What's the matter boys, Timmy fall into the well?" John asked. "Or should I say did Rodney fall into the well?"

At the mention of Rodney's name Fluffy and Miloval started jumping and squeaking.

Taken aback at the reaction he got, John asked Fluffy, "did something happen to Rodney?"

Fluffy started whining and squeaking trying to tell John what happened.

John reached up to his comlink and pushed it. "Rodney can you hear me?"

Rodney could hear him but he could not reach his comlink. He sighed in frustration.

Radek asked what was wrong. Rodney told him the Tribbles must have made it to the mess hall because John was trying to contact him but Rodney could not reach his comlink!

John got worried when Rodney did not answer. "Do any of you guys know where Rodney is?" he asked.

"I'll try Radek," said John. "Radek do you know where Rodney is?" John asked,

but he did not get an answer because Radek had lost his comlink in the explosion.

John looked at everyone and told them he could not get a hold of Rodney or Radek, maybe something was wrong.

He looked at the Tribbles again and noticed they looked a little scorched. He comed Chuck in the gate room and asked if he could tell him where Rodney and Radek were.

Chuck said their transponders were showing they were in the Boom Lab.

"The Boom Lab?" asked John, now I am worried. Send a med team there stat said John and he jumped up from the table to go to the lab taking Ronon and Teyla with him. Knowing Rodney as he did he knew it couldn't be good.

The Tribbles gave chase not wanting to be left behind. When John noticed them in the transporter he picked them up and gave them to Teyla to hold.

When the transporter door opened they all ran down the hall and saw that the door of the lab was ajar and some smoke was coming out.

The door was hard to open but Ronon gave it a good shove and opened it. They found Radek first and freed him. Then got over to Rodney after some digging. Rodney's left arm was not broken, just asleep from being pined.

Later after both scientists were checked out in the infirmary they joined their rescuers in the mess hall for a meal. The Tribbles were there as well.

Rodney and Radek were eating and talking about what had happened.

John turned to Rodney and said, "I felt like I was in an episode of Lassie." "It was just so cool how your Tribbles came to find us and tell us what happened."

"Yeah," said Rodney, "Fluffy was quite the hero." "And so was Miloval," spoke up Radek.

"Huh, yeah her too," said Rodney absently. Radek muttered to himself in Czech.

Fluffy and Miloval the heroes of the day were curled up together on a pile of napkins in the middle of the table. The other Tribbles joined them and all were soon fast asleep.


	22. Todd's Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Todd's Tribble

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The noise could be heard throughout Atlantis. But what was it?

It was a Tribble, an angry Tribble!

The little bugger had gotten caught in a mouse trap.

Who had put out the mouse trap and why had the Tribble been out alone to trip it?

Questions, Questions, but no answers.

Security brought the Tribble to the infirmary so Dr. Keller could check it out.

Dr. Keller examined the little guy after it was let out of the trap.

"Hmm, seems only his fur was caught, I can't find any damage." said Dr. Keller.

"Does anyone know who it belongs to?" she asked.

No, no one knew. All Tribbles were accounted for.

And the color of the Tribble was weird, white but not white, more of a ghostly white.

Almost the color of Wraiths hair. Wraith hair?

It couldn't belong to Todd?

That was the only Wraith on Atlantis.

And as far as anyone knew Tribbles could not stand Wraiths.

But wait a minute; it was not really a Tribble just Tribble like.

On closer examination it was kind of creepy.

Todd walked into the infirmary.

"Ah I see you found my little pet." said Todd. "His name is Creep."

Creep the Tribble jumped into Todd's hand happy to see him.

"I named him Creep because every time you humans see him up close they say, man that's one creepy Tribble."

"Ah, exactly how did you come to own such a Tribble as Creep?" asked Dr. Keller, "I've never seen anything like him."

"I made him myself." answered Todd. "I took a regular Tribble and added Wraith DNA."

"Where did you get the Tribble you experimented on?" asked Dr. Keller.

"Remember that sickly white Tribble that died?" asked Todd. "I asked you if I could have it."

"After I brought it back to life I did a few little experiments on it and as you can see it worked." Todd said, holding out Creep.

"Ah, if Creep has Wraith DNA, just what does he eat?" asked Dr. Keller.

Wouldn't you like to know, laughs Todd as he turns and leaves the infirmary with Creep.


	23. Puddles and Creep

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Stargate Atlantis.

Tribbles, who has which one: white Fluffy--Rodney's pet, black Puddles—John's pet, dark brown Dred—Ronon's pet, tan Lola—Telya's pet, grey Mr. Grey—Woolsey's pet and ghostly white Creep—Todd's pet.

Puddles and Creep

Little puddles was scared. He was scared of the new Wraith Tribble named Creep.

Todd Creeps owner was visiting Atlantis and Creep was put in with the other Tribbles while he was in a meeting with Mr. Woolsey and the SGA-1 team.

Sometimes the Tribbles got to go to the meetings, but not when really important stuff was discussed. The Tribbles could be distracting.

Creep was on one side of the playpen and Puddles, Fluffy, Dred, Lola and Mr. Grey were on the other side.

Poor Creep was sad. He wondered why the other Tribbles did not like him. Was it because he was part Wraith? Were they afraid he would feed on them?

That was silly! Todd made sure that he would eat normal Tribble food, not feed like the Wraith did. He was only part Wraith after all.

Todd had told the Atlantis team this when he put Creep in with the others. They had still looked worried and asked Chuck to keep a check on them.

The other Tribbles started playing. Creep looked on like he would like to play too.

Puddles decided that maybe he was wrong to be scared of Creep and went over to visit him.

Puddles slowly went up to Creep. Creep noticed him and waited to see what Puddles would do.

Puddles came up to Creep and squeaked hello. Creep squeaked back.

Encouraged Puddles came all the way over and sat down by Creep.

Puddles even showed off his blankie of hair that Teyla had made for him. Creep thought it was great! He liked the feel of it and sat on it with Puddles watching the others play.

When the meeting was over everyone came over to retrieve their Tribble.

When Todd and Sheppard came over they saw that Puddles and Creep were together sitting on Puddles blankie.

"Looks like you made a friend." said Sheppard as he picked up Puddles.

"Yes," said Todd who then picked up Creep. Creep was holding onto Puddles blankie.

"What's this?" asked Todd, taking the black hair blankie from Creep.

"Ah, its Puddles blankie," said an embarrassed Sheppard taking it from Todd.

"Your Tribble has a blankie?" laughed Todd.

"Yes, anything wrong with that?" questioned Sheppard sharply.

Creep had not liked Todd taking the blankie from him and started squeaking loudly.

He jumped from Todd to Sheppard and grabbed the blankie from Puddles and jumped back.

Puddles did not like this one bit. He had shared his blankie with Creep, but it was his. He started squeaking loudly wanting his blankie back.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has a Tribble who likes blankies." said Sheppard taking the blankie back and giving it back to Puddles which made Creep start squeaking.

"What am I going to do?" asked Todd trying to console Creep.

"Let's go visit Teyla." suggested Sheppard.

A little bit later Todd left Atlantis with much shorter hair and a happy Creep holding his ghostly white blankie.


	24. A Tribble for Kavanagh

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

A Tribble for Kavanagh

"Oh no, not again!" thought Dr. Jennifer Keller when she saw Dr. Kavanagh coming.

Even though he could not find a Tribble that liked him Dr. Kavanagh came to the mess hall everyday to look at the Tribbles hopping that he could find one that would. And everyday he left feeling more rejected as the little fur balls shied away from him.

Today he thought could be the day after all he had heard that Todd had one. So he had to make it himself, but he still had one. A Wraith had a Tribble and Kavanagh didn't! How fair was that?

"Hello Dr. Kavanagh," said Jennifer politely. "Here to try again?"

"You bet and I will never give up!" said Dr. Kavanagh.

"Well these are the same ones you saw yesterday and the day before so I don't know if you will have any luck, but you can try," suggested Jennifer.

Dr. Kavanagh put his hand into the box of male Tribble and all the Tribbles backed up to the other side.

"Ah, come on you guys," said Kavanagh talking to the Tribbles. One of you come over here and I will show you how nice a guy I am."

"I mean it! Right now!" shouted Kavanagh. All the Tribbles cowered together on the other side of the box.

"Dr. Kavanagh, That is not the way to go about it." said Dr. Keller, trying to calm down the terrified Tribbles.

"Why don't you stop coming for a few days. I, err, will have all new Tribbles next week, so why don't you wait and try again then?" suggested Dr. Keller.

"O.K.," Kavanagh whined as he turned to go.

As he left Jennifer thought to herself, "Just how am I supposed to find a Tribble that likes him?" She shook her head trying to think of what to do.

It was next week and a new litter of Tribbles were ready to be adopted out. One of them was kind of strange.

It had stringy black fur and had what looked like a top knot on its head, kind of like a pony tail.

It was a moody little guy and whined allot for no reason.

Dr. Keller would be glad to see him go. But who would want it?

No, thought Dr. Keller, would he? No, even Kavanagh would not want a Tribble like that or would he?

In the mess hall Dr. Keller was setting up her boxes of Tribbles to be adopted.

Right on cue Dr. Kavanagh came in and headed straight for the table.

Looking first at the female box of Tribbles and then at the box of male Tribbles.

As usual all the Tribbles backed up together to the other side of the box. All but one that is.

Yeah, you're right. The one with the stringy black fur and the top knot on its head just stood there looking up at Kavanagh. As if it was daring him to pick him up.

Kavanagh put his hand into the box and the strange Tribble hopped up onto it.

Kavanagh looked at the strange Tribble in his hand. Hmm, not quite what I had in mind. But wait; is that a pony tail on its head? Just like mine! And look how self-assured he is. Just like me!

Dr. Kavanagh brought the strange Tribble up to his face and said; "I like you and it seems you like me. I will adopt you and name you Genius! For that is what you are a genius. Because only the best Tribble would be for me."

With that Kavanagh turned and left the mess hall with his new pet. Talking to it and telling it all his great plans and the little Tribble looked like he was taking it all in.

"Whew!" said Dr. Keller. "I thought I would never find one for him."

"It looks like there is a Tribble for everyone after all."


	25. Fluffy and Miloval meet Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Fluffy and Miloval meet Genius or

Fluffy & Miloval + Genius = Chaos in the Lab.

Kavanagh brought Genius to the lab the next day.

Its stringy fur had been brushed but still looked stringy and its top knot had a rubber band around it.

If you put a lab coat on it, it might just look kind of like Kavanagh himself.

Kavanagh went over and sat Genius in the box with the other Tribbles.

Fluffy and Miloval were the only Tribbles in there because Rodney and Radek were the only ones working in the lab.

By now every lab had a special box to keep their Tribbles in. Each box had toys to keep them happy. Some were plain old baby playpens and some were marvels to behold.

The Tribble box in this room was a reinforced metal box with a lid to keep Fluffy and Miloval inside. They had proved quite adapt at escaping and getting into trouble.

When Dr. Kavanagh had put Genius in with them he had left the lid open.

Rodney noticed and yelled at Kavanagh to close it.

Dr. Kavanagh asked, "Why it needed a lid on it in the first place." "Were they afraid of their own Tribbles?"

"Not afraid of them, afraid of what they might get into." explained Radek.

"O.K., O.K." said Kavanagh, "I will close it."

But when he went over to close the lid he found the box empty!

"What did you do with my Tribble?" screamed Kavanagh.

"What did we do?" asked Rodney. "We are all the way over here, we did not do anything."

"Then it was your Tribbles!" Kavanagh shouted. "Where is Genius, what did they do with him?"

"Your Tribble is missing?" asked Radek.

"Duh, that's what I said and your Tribbles are gone too." said Kavanagh.

"Our Tribbles are gone?" Shouted Radek and Rodney at the same time. "Why didn't you say so right off?"

"Why does it matter?" asked Kavanagh. "The thing that matters is what have they done to my Genius?"

About that time they all heard pfft, flowed by a cloud of blue smoke over in the opposite corner of the room.

By the time they got over there the only thing there was a smoke bomb.

Then there was another pftt followed by a cloud of red smoke a few feet over.

Once again when they got there the Tribbles were gone.

What is going on here? Shouted Kavanagh, pulling at his hair.

Then they heard a noise heading away from them.

"All right we need to spread out and try to catch them," instructed Rodney.

The three scientists spread out Rodney went to the right, Radek went to the left and Kavanagh went through the middle of the room.

They heard Kavanagh say; "Aha! Got you!" Just as another pfft sounded and a yellow cloud went up and into Kavanagh' face.

Kavanagh rose up coughing holding Genius in his hands and had some of the color of the yellow smoke bomb cloud on his face and clothes. Genius was holding onto a lighter.

When Rodney and Radek came up to them they found Fluffy and Miloval in the floor, each with a smoke bomb.

"Where the heck did they get smoke bombs and how did they know how to use them?" asked Rodney.

"Remember yesterday when Dr. Lester was lighting smoke bombs and cherry bombs on the north pier?" asked Radek, "we were both there with our Tribbles."

"Yeah," said Rodney, "but how did the Tribbles get a hold of them?"

Radek said, "I saw Dr. Lester put the remaining ones in his desk drawer when we got back to the lab." "I had Miloval with me and she must have seen them too."

"Your Tribbles are juvenile delinquents and made my Genius help them!" yelled Kavanagh.

"From the looks of that lighter Genius is holding, your Tribble was the one lighting the smoke bombs." said Radek.

"They made him do it!" Kavanagh screamed.

"Yeah, sure they did," said Rodney as he put Fluffy and Miloval back into the box, minus the smoke bombs, and shut the lid.

"I'm taking Genius and going to another lab to work." said Kavanagh storming out of the room. Genius still had the lighter on him and something else sticking out of his fur.

Rodney and Radek looked at each other and Radek said, "Do we tell him what genius is holding?" "Nah, they said together."

A few minutes later they heard an explosion and a scream. When they went to look out they saw smoke coming out of the door of the lab Kavanagh had went to.

"Cherry bomb." said Rodney.

"Cherry bomb." said Radek.


	26. Lego's

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Lego's.

Lego's

The scientists were in the Lego room. That's where the Scientists go to relax. Others tried to come in and work on the Lego's too but were driven out after the Marines made a strike against one of the Space Outposts in progress. So everyone split off into their own areas. And this is the area for the Scientists:

It was sectioned off as so:

Star Wars

Star Trek –The Original Series, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine & Voyager

Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica: 2003

Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, SeaQuest

Stargate SGC with stargate

Stargate Atlantis gateroom complete with Stargate.

Original design ideas, etc.

Every section had its special place. The people who were making the Star Trek Original Series scorned the Next Generation people, but got along with the Deep Space Nine people. The Deep Space Nine people got along with the Star Trek Original people and the Next Generation and Voyager people because their series all overlapped. The Voyager people got along with Deep Space Nine, and were only o.k. with the Next Generation people because they said they did not try hard enough to find them when they were lost. Yes, sometimes they forgot it was only a series.

The Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea people put up with the SeaQuest people but both shunned the person who was doing Sponge Bob Square Pants. They had to relocate Sponge Bob after the other two paired up and attacked his area.

The Tribbles were given their own corner to play in. Someone had made a giant Lego Fort to put them in, it had windows in it were they could look out. They had their toys and Lego bricks and pieces left over from things the Scientists were building.

Mostly the Tribbles played with the Lego bricks putting them together and popping them apart. Today when Rodney and Radek came to the Lego room they had their Tribbles with them and Puddles too since they were babysitting him for Sheppard.

They put Fluffy, Miloval & Puddles in the Lego Fort with the other Tribbles and went to their own sections.

Puddles just sat and stared out one of the side windows at the site before him. All this stuff in one room, but he could not reach it or play with it. Fluffy and Miloval were playing with some Lego bricks nearby.

Puddles was still standing by one of the small windows watching the Scientists make things, and then he saw it! A scientist nearby was making a Lego puddle jumper! It was brown just like the one his owner had. Sheppard had taken Puddles out with him a time or two and Puddles just loved the jumper.

Puddles zipped over to Fluffy and Miloval and started squeaking excitedly. They listened to what he said and then went over to look out the window too. Then they started looking around for what they would need.

When Rodney and Radek went to pick them up latter they found Fluffy, Miloval and Puddles putting the finishing touches on a Lego Puddle Jumper.

It looked just like one of the jumpers in the bay, the color was brown it even had a pod engine on each side; the only difference was that the window in front was missing so Puddles could climb in. Which he did as soon as the last block clicked together. And this Puddle Jumper had wheels so it could be pushed.

As soon as Puddles was inside Fluffy and Miloval started pushing it around. Puddles was thrilled until Fluffy and Miloval got tired which did not take long.

Rodney and Radek had been silently standing by watching it all. When Fluffy and Miloval stopped pushing Puddles started whining. Rodney picked up the jumper with Puddles in it and sat it down in a clear space. He then sat on the floor and had Radek sat opposite facing him. Rodney then pushed the jumper to Radek and Radek would push it back.

That lasted a while till the scientists got tired of everyone coming by and making fun of them sitting on the floor and playing like kids. Of course as soon as they stopped Puddles would whine.

"This is tiring anyway," said Rodney. Radek agreed. "I know what to do," Rodney said as he snapped his fingers.

Later when Sheppard was on his way to Rodney's room to pick up Puddles he found him out in the hallway.

Rodney had Fluffy on his shoulder and was holding a remote. On the floor was Puddles inside a Lego Puddle Jumper zipping up and down the hallway happy as could be.


	27. Is his name Genius or Pyro

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Is his name Genius or Pyro

"KAVANAGH!" "Where are you?" Shouted Rodney.

"Over here Dr. Kavanagh sighed dejectedly." "What has he done now?"

"He set my trash can on fire." said Rodney. "I thought you took that lighter away from him?" Rodney said as he placed Genius on the table in front of Kavanagh.

"I did," said Kavanagh picking up Genius, "but he always managed to find it." "Then I threw it away by tossing it from the south pier." "So I guess he found another one."

Rodney almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Well you have to do something, we can't have a Pyro Tribble running around its dangerous." replied Rodney walking away.

"I know I know," sighed Dr. Kavanagh as he looked at Genius. "Give me the lighter Genius." Genius gave him the lighter. "Any more I should know about?" Genius thought a minute and then pulled another smaller lighter out of his fur. "Is that all of them?" inquired Kavanagh. I better make sure he thought as he felt Genius's fur. There were no more lighters.

Ever since the smoke and cherry bomb escapade Genius had fell in love with lighting fires. The next day he had set Dr. Carla Burg's shoe on fire when he lit her shoelace thinking it was a fuse. It had been funny at first watching her dance around trying to put the fire out but then she had accidentally kicked Genius across the room. He could have been hurt! Kavanagh had yelled at her for it till she had threatened to kick him across the room too.

And if that wasn't bad enough that evening when Kavanagh had stopped by the gym to catch Teyla working out Genius had set the bag on fire that Teyla keeps her sticks in. Kavanagh was still hiding from her.

"What am I going to do with you?" "He asked Genius as he held him." "I love you and you are a good pet, but you have picked up a bad and dangerous habit."

"I think we are going to have to pay a visit to Dr. Heightmeyer maybe she can help us," Dr. Kavanagh said as he picked up Genius and left the room.

Kate Heightmeyer sat in her chair across from Dr. Kavanagh with Genius on his knee.

She had heard about the fires and agreed that Genius needed to be stopped before the small fires became big ones.

"Well this is the first time my patient is a Tribble," stated Dr. Heightmeyer.

"I don't know where else to turn," said Dr. Kavanagh. "I need help with Genius."

Dr. Heightmeyer took a good look at Genius. He had stringy black fur and had what looked like a pony tail on top of his head with a rubber band around it. He didn't look like he was the cause of all the trouble.

"I don't think reasoning with him will work so I think I'll try hypnosis on him," said Heightmeyer.

"Hypnosis?" asked Kavanagh.

"Yeah, let's give it a try." she said. She picked up Genius and looked him squarely in the eyes, or tried to. Tribbles were like sheep dogs with the fur over their eyes and all.

When the session was over Dr. Kavanagh thanked her and left. He took Genius back to the lab because he needed to get some work done.

Radek looked up when he saw Kavanagh put Genius in the Tribble box where Miloval was and made sure he put the lid down.

"Like I'll ever forget to do that again," muttered Dr. Kavanagh as he went over to his desk. Surprisingly he managed to get some work done. Genius had been quite the whole time.

The next day was going great, not one fire! So far the hypnosis was working. Everything was fine until he passed Rodney and Jennifer's table in the mess hall with Genius on his shoulder.

Rodney had just lit a candle to place on top of a cupcake to celebrate Jennifer's birthday when Genius let out a horrible scream and dived into the front of Kavanagh's shirt. Kavanagh let out a scream of his own and threw his arms up spilling the coffee he was holding all over Jennifer, (good thing it wasn't very hot) Jennifer screamed and threw the cupcake up in the air. It was headed for Ronon. Always ready to shoot anything Ronon shot it and what was left of it landed on Mr. Woolsey's head. Everyone turned to stare at Dr. Kavanagh.

Kavanagh quickly apologized and ran out the door. As soon as he was in the hallway he took Genius out of his shirt and looked at him. Genius was really scared. Maybe the hypnosis was not working after all. He then made his way to Heightmeyers office. When he got there he told her what had happened.

"Maybe I made him too scared of fire," Heightmeyer said. "Lets try again."

A half hour later Kavanagh was on his way to his room with Genius. Just to make sure what had happened in the mess hall did not happen again Kavanagh was going to do a test. He let himself into his room and got one of the lighters he had taken off Genius earlier.

"O.K. here goes nothing," and lit the lighter in front of Genius. Genius stared at it but did not scream or hide. "That was good for test 1, now for test 2. Test 2 was laying the lighter down where Genius could see it and turn away. He did so. When he turned back the lighter was still there. "Good, Good." Now for test 3. Kavanagh put a small fire cracker down by the lighter and turned away. Genius went over and looked at it, but did not touch it or try to light it. Kavanagh was so happy. And over the next few days there were no fires or missing lighters. Genius was cured!

Of course the small problem of Genius still being a kleptomaniac was the same. He wasn't taking lighters or starting fires anymore, but he was still taking things, such as the small gold bracelet he took off Heightmeyers arm when she had last hypnotized him. Looks like Dr. Kavanagh was in for some more fun with Genius.


	28. Lego's II

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Lego's II

.

.

Rodney had told John to meet him in their hallway after lunch and to be sure and bring Puddles and his puddle jumper. But he would not tell him why.

When John showed up he found Rodney on the floor with Fluffy putting the finishing touches on a Star Trek shuttle craft.

"I see Fluffy has a new ride," John said as he put Puddles down on the floor beside his puddle jumper.

"And not just any ride" said Rodney. "This is the Galileo II shuttle from episode: TOS 075-The Way to Eden. It is the one stolen by Dr. Sevrin in 2269 during his search for the mythical planet Eden on the original Star Trek series. On the side of the shuttle it even had the number of the shuttle craft on it: NCC-1701/7 with the words USS Enterprise under the numbers.

"," said John, as he looked from his plain brown puddle jumper to Rodney's fancied up shuttle.

"Anyone can just make a shuttle craft," replied Rodney. "I wanted one of the best."

"O.K., that's it, its all set to go." said Rodney. "Got your remote?"

"Right here," said John holding it up. "And I'm glad we made sure all the Lego's are glued together now so we won't have to rebuild them after we race them." "It made Puddles cry when I hit the wall with his last week and knocked off an engine pod."

"O.K., said Rodney, "Let's go to that long hallway we found last time we were checking out abounded parts of the city." They got there in a few minutes.

"All right, lets race." said Rodney.

They set the Lego jumper and shuttle craft down by a line they marked on the floor. Fluffy and Puddles crawled into their vehicles.

John and Rodney got their controls ready.

"1--2--3 go!" yelled John. And off they went.


	29. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Movie Night

.

.

Just another movie night with the SGA-1 team. The movie was Iron Man.

As usual, Fluffy and Puddles sat in between Rodney and John.

Lola sat on Teyla's shoulder and Dred sat in a popcorn bowl full of popcorn.

Since he had a thing for popcorn they started giving him his own bowl otherwise no one else got any.

Besides Rodney said it was disgusting to eat popcorn out of a bowl with an animal in it.

Ronon didn't mind though and ate around Dred. Dred would growl when the supply got too low.

Ronon said, "He would like an Iron Man suit so he could use it against the Wraith."

Everyone agreed that it would help. So they started making a list of how an iron suit would help you against the Wraith:

"In an Iron suit a Wraith could not feed on you," Rodney said.

"You could fly away from the Wraith if you had to," Teyla said.

"Your suit would have weapons you could use against the Wraith," Ronon said.

"You would so look much cooler than the Wraith," John said.

Everyone turned to look at John.

"We are all trying to think up how the suit could protect you or help kill the Wraith," said Rodney. "But you Mr. Fashion can only come up with that it would look cool?"

"Just saying," John said pouting.

That sort of ended the discussion and they got back to watching the movie.

"It would so look cool," John said under his breath.


	30. A Tribble for Sam

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

A Tribble for Sam

.

Sam Carter was standing in her fishbowl like office looking out on the people in her command. She had just been in Atlantis a few days. The people who were working were business like and professional.

She liked Atlantis and was glad at the chance to command it. But she was not so sure of the "pets" that the Atlantis people had found. She had read about TRI-152 the planet they came from and about what the scientists had wrote and more importantly that their would not be a population explosion of said "pets".

"Tribbles?" thought Sam, that's what Rodney had called them and it had stuck. They did resemble them from the Star Trek show, she had watched the episode. Even though they didn't look like it, they had tiny arms with hands and very short legs and little feet, though you never saw them. It looked just like a puff ball of fur moving around without any means of locomotion.

She was still thinking about them when she went to lunch. She had heard that Dr. Keller had two boxes of Tribbles set up, one of males and one of females in the mess hall. Maybe she could find out what all the "fuss" was about.

On her way to the lunch she was joined by Teyla with her Tribble Lola on her shoulder.

"Hello Colonel Carter," said Teyla walking up. "Are you on your way to get some lunch too?"

"Yes, and call me Sam," said Sam eyeing Lola. "And while I am there I would like to take a look at the Tribbles Dr. Keller has to adopt."

"Are you thinking of getting one?" asked Teyla, they make lovely pets she said as she reached up and petted Lola.

"I'll see," said Sam, "first lets eat lunch."

"O.K.," said Teyla. They got their trays and sat down at a table. Teyla put Lola on the table and gave her some Tribble food.

They talked about Atlantis and how Sam was getting along and about Lola and what a great pet she made. After lunch Teyla had to be on her way for a meditation class she was teaching so Sam walked over to the Tribble table to have a look.

"Hi Colonel Carter," said Dr. Jennifer Keller as Sam walked up.

"Hi, and you can call me Sam, replied Sam." "O.K., said Dr. Keller, "and you can call me Jennifer."

"So these are the Tribbles everyone talks about," said Sam as she looked them over in the boxes. "Such beautiful colors she said looking in both boxes." "How could you possibly pick one?"

"That's the easy part," said Jennifer, "I have found that it's the Tribble that picks you, not you the Tribble."

"Really?" said Sam. She put her hand into the box of males and not one of them seemed interested in going up to her. "Well so much for the guys," said Sam as she withdrew her hand.

Next she looked at the female Tribbles and their seemed to be one that was looking at her. Only it was different then the others, that's it! All the others were one color, but this Tribble had four different colors. She had red, blue, yellow and green splotches all over her fur.

Sam put her hand into the box and the colorful Tribble hopped on. Sam brought the Tribble up to her face and said, "aren't you a pretty little girl?" The Tribble squeaked in agreement. "I shall call you Rainbow because you look like one," said Sam as she petted Rainbow.

"I think you have found the one," said Jennifer, "and as far as I know she is the only one with different colors." "Rainbow is a good name for her." Jennifer said.

Sam smiled and left the table with Rainbow in her hand. She brought Rainbow up to her face and told her how she was the most beautiful Tribble she had ever seen. She thought she now knew what all the "fuss" was about over the Tribbles.


	31. Chuck gets a Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Chuck gets a Tribble

.

Chuck sat at his station above the gateroom. When no one was coming or going through the gate it sometimes got boring. Today was one such day.

Radek had been up fixing and recalibrating some stuff and told him all about his Tribble Miloval. How cute and funny she was and on and on.

Chuck had not thought much about the Tribbles on Atlantis. He had seen them, some of his friends had one, but he not gotten one himself. At first he thought they sounded like a lame pet. Who wants a fur ball? What can it do? And so forth.

But to his amazement the little fur balls could do allot. His friend Steve had trained his to play checkers! Yes, checkers.

And he had heard how McKay's and Sheppard's Tribbles had built a puddle jumper and a shuttle out of Lego's. Maybe a Tribble would be more fun than he thought.

When he went to lunch in the mess hall that day he went by the Adopt a Tribble table. He looked into both boxes. He did not know what kind of Tribble he wanted yet or if he wanted a male or a female. Such colors!

Dr. Jennifer Keller saw Chuck was interested and told him to remember that the Tribbles seem to be the ones who pick the people, not the people the Tribbles.

"I don't pick them?" "They pick me?" as Chuck. "That's weird." "Weird but true," said Keller.

"Come on, put your hand in the box of females," Keller said. Chuck did so and none of them took much notice. "I see you won't be getting a girl Tribble today," Keller said.

"But what if I wanted one?" said Chuck. "O.K., said Dr. Keller, "pick one up and see."

Chuck put his hand into the box again and scooped up a girl Tribble. It just looked at him then hopped off his hand back into the box. "Huh," said Chuck.

"Now look over into the box of male Tribbles." Dr. Keller said. Chuck did and saw that one was racing around the box having fun. "That little guy looks cute," Chuck said as he put his hand front of the Tribble. The Tribble hopped right onto it and looked at Chuck as if to say pick me up already!

Chuck brought the Tribble up to his face for a better look. It was a red with a white spot on its back that looked kind of like a maple leaf. Chuck thought this was cool since he was from Canada. Canada had a white flag with a red maple leaf; his Tribble was red with a white patch that looked like a maple leaf.

"Hi there little fella," said Chuck. "Now to think of a name." "Since I work above the gateroom so I will name you Gatester."


	32. The List of Tribbles, not a story

The List of Tribbles

...

...

This is just a page of the people who have Tribbles. Who has which one and what color they are. I will come back and update this page as needed...

...

The intellengant Tribbles were found on planet TRI-155

Jen-brown fur, is male

Grego-white fur, is female

Buffy-long silky blond fur, new mate to Jen, is female

.

.

The Tribbles were found on planet TRI-152

Altantis Tribbles#######################################################

Rodney McKay-Fluffy, white is male

Rodney McKay-Honey, a Fluttertribble with short honey golden fur with wings of the same color, is female

Radek Zelenka-Miloval (her name in Czech means loved), medium length rose red fur, is female

Radek Zelenka-Zuza (her name in Czech means Graceful Lilly), Dragontribble that can spit fire, has golden skin, is female

John Sheppard-Puddle Jumper Jr., Puddles for short, black with spiky fur is male, has a pet black mouse named Bug

John Sheppard-Swat, a Fluttertribble with brown fur with brown and white feathers on his wings, is male

Ronon Dex-Dred, dark brown, has coarse fur like dreadlocks is male, has a big hairy spider as a pet named Aragog

Teyla Emmagan-Lola, tan is female

Lorne-Buttercup, long silky yellow fur, is female

Richard Woolsey-Mr. Grey, grey, wears glasses, is male

Richard Woolsey-Waldo, Fluttertribble with red and white stripped fur and white wings, is male

Jennifer Keller-Aquamarine, Aqua for short, medium length sky blue fur, is female

Todd-Creep, ghostly white fur, is a Wraithtribble, has a pet Iratus bug named Shep, is male

Kavanagh-Genius, long stringy black fur kept in pony tail, is male

Samantha Carter-Rainbow, red, blue, yellow & green fur, is female

Chuck-Gatester, red with white spot on back that looks like maple leaf is male.

Chuck-Gabby is a Fluttertribble and has white fur with red swirls in her fur and has red tips on her feathered wings, is female, is a Fluttertribble

Sergeant Markham-Scout, dark green fur, is a fix it Tribble, is male

Laura Cadman-Rory, long white fur with black patterns on it that look like the inkblots on a Rorschach test, is female

Amelia-Emmy, emerald green, is female

Dr. Biro-Barney, purple fur, is male

Dr. Elizabeth Weir-Trudy, champagne color fur, is female

Aiden Ford-Dude, caramel colored fur (golden brown), is male

Carson Beckett-Laddie, black-red-blue-yellow colors arranged in a kind of a tartan plaid, is male

Sergeant Bates-Bruce, dark blue fur, a Karate Tribble, is male

Dr. Michele Tredway (made up person)-Dr. Casey, blond fur, the first doctor Tribble,is male

Helen Meyers (made up person)-Sally, black silky fur, is female

Kanaan-Herman, yellow and brown intermixed almost like stripes, is male

Captain Frank Levine-Timmy and Jimmy, orange fur with black markings on their right shoulders and blue eyes, identical twins, both male

Lieutenant Miller-Kato, all black fur with a streak of white across his eyes so it looks like he is looking out of a mask, is male

Sergeant Stackhouse-Flubber, blue fur, is male

Dr. Robert Rothman-Digger, black and dark brown fur, is male

Lieutenant Dorothy Harris (made up person)-Melody, peach fur, is female

Private Dodson (made up person)-Herbie, white fur with blue and red swirls in it, is male

Dr. Iam Unnerving (a made up person)-Igor, silver fur-Beast, black fur-Sticky, short brown fur with lizard like skin, all males...He also created

the Mertribbles and Fluttertribbles.

Drago-is a Dragontribble who can spit fire, he has brown skin with gold streaks in it, had the ATA gene for a while, is male

Cuddles-is a Mertribble who thinks he is a Moat monster, has short silver fur on his top half and dark silver scales, is male

China and Jade-gargolye Fluttertribbles, both have dirty gray fur that looks like stone, China is the female and Jade is the male.

Nurse Katy Feelgood (a made up person)-Tonia, bright bloodred medium leangth silky fur with black in it that looks like hearts, is female

Mar-coal black medium leangth silky fur with red in it that looks like hearts, is female

Fred-Brown fur with a white patch on top of his head that looked like a star, is male

Gill (Gnillah)-Monk, brown curly fur, is male (both Gill and Monk are hypochondriac's)

Private Carmen Sanders (made up person)-Marcel, mime Tribble, its head is black, its face is white, it has 3 white strips around its body like a shirt and then the bottom half is black, it

looks like it is dressed as a mime only its his fur, it even has white fur on its hands like gloves, Marcel is a mute Tribble, is male

Jeff-Gordon, a Fluttertribble with short blue fur and red feathers on his wings, is male

Charlotte Daily (made up person)-Deblease, wavy light brown fur, is female and mother to Stephanie and Andrew

Lilly Patterson (made up person)-Stephanie, black curly fur, is sister to Andrew, turns hyper if given anything with sugar, has the ATA gene, has a pet lady bug named Tulip,is female

Captain Dave Kleinman (transferred from the Daedalus)-Andrew, brown fuzzy fur, brother to Stephanie, has the ATA gene, has a pet robotic caat he named Kaylee that he made himself, is male

Dr. Andrew McPherson-Bucky, orange and black fur and bucked teeth, is male, (Dr. Andrew McPherson is a human suit made by Andrew the Tribble whole controls it from inside. Dr. Andrew McPherson has his own lab and works for Dr. McKay.)

Sara Blaze-Jinx, black and silver fur with the markings of the classic tabby cat with the bullseye pattern in his fur, is male

Joanie-no owner yet, long red fur with golden highlights, wears pigtails with tartan ribbons in them, is female

Simon-Shirley, white furred with grey tipped feathers, a Fluttertribble, is female

Farting Thomas-chubby black furred Tribble, has a gas problem, is male

Leigh Ann-long light brown fur, is female

Jenny-frist robotic Tribble, medium blond fur with brown eyes, made to look and act like Dr. Jennifer Keller, is female

Roddy-second robotic Tribble, short brown fur with startling blue eyes, made to look and act like Dr. Rodney McKay, is male

Pickles-a kitchen Tribble who does not belong to anyone, has light green fur and green eyes, is female

Sharyn-mother of McKellen, has dark purple fur with pink polka dots, is female

Millie aka Melia (an x-ascended person)-Shadow, an ascended Tribble, dark grey smokey colored fur, is male

Sunshine-an ascended Tribble, long silky light yellow fur that sparkles, is female

F. Feathers-dark purple fur and she wears a faded feather boa, is female

Harry-blonde fur, father of Becky, is male

Dr. Miko Kusanagi-Dani, orange fur, mother of Becky, is female

Diane-light pink fur, is female

Stewart-red fur, is male

Dale-green fur, is male

Vincent-light brown fur, talks from a digital recorder he wears around his neck, is male

Bob-tan fur, lost right arm to a rat trap now has a robotic arm, is male

Madeline-Yellow fur, is mother to Candy, Belongs to unnamed Marine, is female

Candy-yellow fur with what looks like a white M on her chest, mother is Madeline,Belongs to unnamed Marine, is female

Tilly-used to be named Trembles when owned by Diane, brown fur, is female

Doug-Weretribble, unnamed owner, brown fur, is male

Vanessa-Vampirefluttertribble, unnamed mad scientist owner, red fur, is female

Louis-ghost Tribble, no owner so not missed, no fur color is ghost, is male

Carol-Jingles, has light brown fur with white patches in it, is male

Karen-Monster, a big mean Tribble with black fur with small white patches in it, is male

Aurora Lin Fisher-Geekette-has long silvery fur which shimmers as she walks making it look like tiny stars are in it, is female

Aurora Lin Fisher-Jewles-has long rich purple fur with maroon swirls in it, she has one dark green hand, can make herself disappear when feels sad, mad or lonely, is female

.

Goa'uld Tribbles

Pinky-has pink fur and has a Goa'uld inside him named Brain, they have the ATA gene, both male

Peter-brown fur, is a Goa'uld Tribble and controls the body he is in, is male

Olivia-has red fur, is a Goa'uld Tribble and controls the body she is inside, is female

Ana-has long slily fur the color of field flowers, is a Harsesis Tribble since both of her parents are Goa'uld, is female

.

.

Atlantis Tribble babies###########################################

Mina-daughter of Fluffy & Aqua, white fur with blue streaks in it, is female

Charley-son of Dred & Emmy, dark brown fur with green swirls in it, is male

Nicky-daughter of Scout & Rory, dark green fur with white streaks and has black patterns on her fur, is female

Jax-son of Lola & Herman, yellow fur with tan spots, is male

Ella-daughter of Buttercup & Mr. Grey, yellow fur,has a twin brother Max, is female

Maxamillion or Max-son of Buttercup & Mr. Grey, grey fur, has a twin sister Ella, is male

Kilian (his name in Czech means: little warrior)-son of Miloval & Creep, ghostly white fur with rose red highlights, is male

Becky-daughter of Dani & Harry, blond with swirls of orange in her fur, is female

Shade-son of Shadow and Sunshine-light grey fur, is male

Starlight-daughter of Shadow and Sunshine-long white fur so white it almost hurts your eyes with little streaks of yellow throughout and fur has a twinkling star light look to it, is female

Alex-son of Joanie and Laddie-tartan plaid fur that is black, red, blue and yellow with golden highlights, is male

Gidget-daughter of Gatester and Gabby, red fur with white wings, is female, is a female Fluttertribble

Gadget-son of Gatester and Gabby, white fur with red wings, is male, is a male Fluttertribble

Coaster-son of Gatester and Gabby, red fur with white swirls with red wings with white tips, is a male Fluttertribble

Mickey-son of Honey and Swat, honey colored fur with brown and white wings, is male, is a Fluttertribble

McKellen-daughter of Sharyn, dark pink fur with purple polka dots, is female

.

.

Rogue Tribbles

Red-long red fur, wears pigtails, is female

Animal-shaggy orange and red fur, is male

.

.

At the SGC#################################################

Teal'c-Yoda, dark green is a Jedi Tribble is male

Dr. Fraiser-Phyllis, purple is female

General Hammond-Boris, orange is male

Jack O'Neill-Bob, dark and light green fur like camouflage, likes to fish is male

Daniel Jackson-Isis, lavender likes to watch fish is female

Dr. Carolyn Lam-Twinkles, pink is female & friend Phyllis, purple is female

General Landry-Jack, big bushy fur grey & black is male

Vala Mal Doran-Delilah, hot pink with long silky fur in pigtails is female

Cameron Mitchell-Footloose, red is a male

Walter-Norman, short yellow and gold fur, is male

Bill Lee-Tiffany, long fur with 3 colors, it started out yellow that ran into a pink color and ended with green almost like she was wearing a colorful dress, female

Private Helen Jennings (is a made up person)-Mazy, purple fur with green polka dots, is female

.

.

Daedalus########################################################

Colonel Steven Caldwell-Apollo, olive green is a male

Hermiod-Odin, molted grey is a cloned Asgard Tribble is male

Dr. Lindsey Novak-Catnip, white-brown-black like a calico cat, has a pet Madagascan Giant Hissing cockroach named Dog, is female

Dr. Kavanagh-Genius, stringy black fur, is male

Danny Jackson-Clyde, short silver & brown fur intermixed, is a Goa'uld Tribble, Goa'uld's name is Ajax, both are male

Scientist Angelina Coast-Fiammetta, her fur is wavy and the colors are red, orange and yellow like an open flame, is female

.

.

Earth##########################################################

Madison Miller-Princess, long silky pink fur, is female

Kyle Bush-Spike, short brown fur, is male

The Llama-Marvin J. Preston Esq., brown wooly furred Tribble who is the manager of The Llama


	33. INDEED

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

If Teal'c visited Atlantis would he want a Tribble too?

.

"INDEED"

.

Teal'c was visiting Atlantis, while he was there he went to see Ronon whom he had befriended on his last visit.

He was told to check the gym and then the mess hall, two of Ronon's favorite places.

Teal'c looked in the gym and there was Ronon sparing with one of the marines. When he looked up and saw Teal'c he told the marine that was enough for today and he could leave.

"Ronon my good friend it is good to see you," said Teal'c. "It's great to see you too Teal'c," replied Ronon.

"Let me get my stuff and we'll go get some lunch," suggested Ronon as he started picking up his things. One of the things moved and hopped up onto Ronon's shoulder when he bent down.

"What is that creature on your shoulder?" asked Teal'c. "This is Dred my pet Tribble," replied Ronon as he took Dred off his shoulder and held him out for Teal'c to see.

"Indeed," said Teal'c, as he looked at Dred. "It is good to meet you Dred he said." Dred squeaked back at him. "He seems to be intelligent," stated Teal'c.

"Yeah," Ronon said, "they are smart little guys." "Let's go to lunch and you can meet Dr. Keller, she's the one who adopts them out." "Lead on says Teal'c."

They went to the mess hall and Ronon took Teal'c by the table with the boxes of Tribbles on them. Ronon introduced Teal'c to Dr. Keller and she showed him the Tribbles up for adoption that day.

Teal'c asked why the separate boxes when they all looked the same? She told him that one box was for the females and the other box was for the male Tribbles.

Teal'c looked into the boxes of Tribbles, all he saw were little balls of fur moving around.

"You can tell them apart?" a surprised Teal'c asked. "Yes us doctors can, but hardly anyone else, answered Dr. Keller.

Teal'c looked into the boxes again. He did not pay much attention to the box of females.

He was interested in the male Tribbles. He watched them for a few minutes and then put his hand out to one in particular. The Tribble was a dark green one. It looked at the hand and then up at the human holding it out. Then he hopped onto his hand.

Teal'c brought his hand up to his face and looked at the Tribble and said, "I shall name you Yoda for you remind me of the creature in my favorite Star Wars movie." Yoda squeaked his acknowledgement.

Then Ronon and Teal'c went over to get some lunch. Dr. Keller had told Teal'c what food to feed Yoda and had given him some. The Tribbles sat on the table and ate while Ronon and Teal'c had their meals.

Ronon asked Teal'c about the name he had given his Tribble. Teal'c told Ronon about his favorite movie Star Wars. Yoda was a very wise green creature that had taught Luke Skywalker the ways of the Jedi and how to use the force. And they used weapons called lightsabers.

Then Ronon took Teal'c to one of his favorite places the Scientists Lego room. He said there was something he wanted to show him. He explained that the marines and others had Lego rooms too, but that the scientists had the most interesting stuff. Over in one corner was what Ronon wanted to show Teal'c, an entire corner dedicated to "Star Wars."

Teal'c was amazed at what all was there. There was a little bit of what had been in all the Star Wars movies! Even little Jedi people with lightsabers too. While they were looking around the Tribbles were looking around too. Hopping in and out of the displays careful not to bother them. Dred had told Yoda that they were not to damage anything or they would not get to come back.

Later Teal'c went to his room to rest. He lay down on the bed with Yoda beside him and drifted off to sleep. When he awoke a couple hours later he sat up and noticed that a piece of material was missing from his robe and his Tribble Yoda was not beside him.

He looked around and spotted Yoda on the dresser in front of the mirror with a tiny brown robe on holding a green Lego lightsaber in what he assumed was his hand, it just looked liked the lightsaber was sticking out of his fur.

I am indeed blessed to have the only Jedi Tribble in Atlantis. I can't wait to show you off to my friend Jack O'Neill when I get back to SG1.

.

authors note: If you remember when SG1 was on Teal'c loved Star Wars and yes Jack will get a Tribble later maybe Daniel too. Wait and see.


	34. Tribbles at the SGC

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

I like to do stories on Atlantis the best, but I am going to sidetrack a bit and send some Tribbles to the SGC on earth and see how it goes, I may not do the characters in the order of when they were on the show. I just want to say that so you won't jump on me for getting people out of order. Thanks.

.

Tribbles at the SGC

.

General Hammond was waiting for Teal'c to come through the wormhole from Atlantis. He knew that Teal'c was coming back from Atlantis with a Tribble. He had had to get permission from General Hammond first. Hammond had already read a report about the Tribbles. He knew that sooner or latter that they would end up with Tribbles too. So instead of waiting for people to sneak in the Tribbles they had asked Atlantis to send them some. Teal'c was bringing two boxes of Tribbles with him today, male and female.

Teal'c came walking through the wormhole with his Tribble Yoda on his shoulder and two boxes of Tribbles in his arms. For this trip he had ten male and ten females.

General Hammond came up to Teal'c and looked at Yoda on his shoulder. "So these are the little guys that are causing all the fuss?" "But I don't remember anyone saying anything about them wearing clothes."

"They don't," answered Teal'c. "So far only my Tribble has shown an interest in clothing." "Is he holding something?" asked the General. "Yes," relied Teal'c, he is holding a Lego Jedi lightsaber." "." says the General, "well welcome back and take these Tribbles to the infirmary to get checked out." "Indeed," says Teal'c as he leaves the gateroom.

The Tribbles were cleared and Dr. Fraiser was put incharge of adopting them out.

"Hi Dr. Fraiser," said General Hammond as he came into the infirmary. "Is that a purple Tribble on your shoulder?" "I thought you were adopting them out, I didn't know you wanted one."

"I didn't want one this one wanted me," Fraiser replied. "When I was checking them out to see if they were healthy this one decided to help." "She would line the others up and make sure they behaved, it was quite funny to see." "Then she wanted to stay with me no matter where I went or she would cry." "I named her Phyllis after a friend of mine, she really reminds me of her."

"Since I am here I would like a look at them, maybe one wants me?" asked General Hammond. General Hammond leaned over the boxes, "Hi boys and girls." Would one of you like to be my pet?"

The Tribbles all stared back at the big bald guy. Their was no fur on his head, everyone they had seen till now all had fur on their heads. An orange male hopped up on his head to check it out. It was so smooth. Then he jumped down to the Generals shoulder and turned to look at him. Hammond looked at the orange Tribble on his shoulder and said, "Are you trying to tell me you want to be my pet?" "The orange Tribble squeaked back at him." "Well I guess you do."

"What are you going to name him sir?" asked Dr. Fraiser.

"I am going to name him Boris after a Russian commander I know." The Tribble really reminds me of him." "So Boris lets go to my office and get some work done," he said as he left.

Dr Fraiser looked down at the Tribble in front of her, "I hope you are all as easy to adopt out."


	35. Jack and Daniel

Disclaimer: I still don't own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Jack and Daniel

.

.

Daniel sat watching the fish in his new aquarium. It totally relaxed him to sit and watch them. Jack came by and saw him just sitting there so he walked in to bug him.

"Hi Daniel, what's going on?" yelled Jack as he strode in and slapped him on the shoulder. Daniel jumped when he did that, he had been so deep in thought he did not notice when Jack walked in.

"Ah, nothing except the new fish tank." "I just love to sit and watch them." "Fish tank?" said Jack. "That's just a big bowl full of water, if you like fish you should try fishing."

"I thought you never caught any," said Daniel, "your pond is still empty right?" "Yes it is, but that is not why fishing is fun!" stated Jack.

Just then something jumped off Jacks shoulder into the fish tank. "Oh Bob! Why did you jump in the fish tank?" asked Jack as he pulled him out." Bob was holding a goldfish. Jack took the fish and threw it back in and asked Daniel if he had a towel.

"Yeah, sure, what is that?" "Is it a Tribble?" "Yes, just got the little bugger," said Jack, holding up a wet Bob. The Tribble had dark and light green fur, kind of like camouflage. "And you named it Bob?" asked Daniel. "What's wrong with Bob?" asked Jack. "Nothing," said Daniel, "it's just that there are so many interesting names and you just come up with "Bob"." "I like the name Bob," replied Jack.

"By the way asked Daniel, how did you come to get Bob?" "I was just passing by the infirmary and this little guy was making a break for it." "Crawled right up my leg and into my pocket," said Jack. "I pulled him out and tried to give him back, but he wouldn't go."

"So I got a Tribble." "I like him Jack said as he finished drying Bob off."

"Are you going to get a Tribble?" asked Jack. "Oh I don't know," said Daniel. "You should at least go and look at them," suggested Jack. "O.K.," said Daniel. "I'll come along," said Jack putting Bob back on his shoulder.

They went to the infirmary where the Tribbles were. Daniel looked in the boxes. Bob jumped off Jack's shoulder into the female box and started chasing one of them a round. It was a pretty lavender colored one. Then both the Tribbles hopped out of the box and started running around Jack and Daniels feet. Jack leaned over and picked up Bob, Daniel picked up the other one.

The Tribble was so soft and started purring when he petted it. "You look like an Isis to me," said Daniel. The Tribble squeaked its agreement. Daniel had his Tribble.

As mentioned at the start of this story Daniel had bought a fish tank for his office at the base. He loved looking at the fish. Isis liked looking at the fish too. Daniel would find her in front of the tank watching during the day. The only problem was Bob. Bob liked the fish too. But Bob liked to catch the fish not watch them. This was becoming a problem.

"Jack!" yelled Daniel. "Bob is in my fish tank again." "That's once yesterday and twice today, can't you keep an eye on him or buy your own fish tank?" "I don't want a fish tank," answered Jack, as he took a wet Bob from Daniel. Bob you have to stop this. You are wet all the time can't you catch fish and stay dry?" "Don't encourage him," said Daniel.

"By the way," asked Jack, what does Bob do with the fish?" "That's the weird thing," said Daniel, "he catches them and releases them; sometimes he throws them out of the tank at Isis." "I stepped out of the room for a few minutes and when I came back Isis was sitting in front of the tank crying with about four fish flipping around her. "My fish are getting stressed out and so is Isis." "She loves to watch them swim, but she doesn't like it when Bob chases them." "She whines something awful till I get him out."

The next day Jack heard his name screamed by Daniel. Seeing no Bob in his office Jack knew what it meant. Only this time it was different. When Jack got to Daniels office he saw Daniel pointing at the top of the fish tank. There was Bob on a raft with a pole made out of a toothpick with a string tied to it and a tiny marshmallow tied to the string. He was teasing a goldfish by pulling the marshmallow out of its mouth every time it tried to bite it.

"I see he took your advice about staying dry," snapped Daniel. "What a smart guy you are Bob!" exclaimed Jack as he took Bob and his raft out of the tank. "Look he made it out of my pop sickle sticks," said Jack holding up the raft and he tied it together with string.

"But what are we going to do about Bob," asked Daniel. Jack said, "I think I know what to do, I don't really want any fish, but I think I can make Bob leave you and your fish tank alone."

The next day Daniel kept expecting Bob to show up but he never did. Isis stayed by the fish tank quite and happy. He could not stand it any longer so he went over to Jack's office to see what was going on. When he opened the door he saw a tank of water about 4 inches deep and about 2 feet long by a half foot wide. In the tank on his pop sickle raft was Bob catching plastic fish floating in the tank with a little pole and hook Jack had given him. Jack looked up and seeing Daniel in the doorway waved him in.

"See," said Jack, problems all fixed and I didn't have to buy any real fish." Daniel smiled and then left. Tribbles are really weird he thought.


	36. General Landry and his daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

This one is set after Dr. Fraiser was killed.

.

.

General Landry and his daughter

.

General Landry looked at his daughter and said, "How is it that you have two Tribbles?"

Dr. Carolyn Lam looked from one shoulder to the other at her Tribbles. On her right shoulder was pink Twinkles and on her left shoulder was purple Phyllis who used to belong to Dr. Janet Fraiser who was killed in action during a rescue mission to P3X-666.

"I sort of inherited Phyllis," Carolyn said, "After Dr. Fraiser died Phyllis would not leave the infirmary." "She would not let anyone else adopt her either." "She would mope and cry and no one could help her." "It was a sad time, and then Twinkles came along." "Twinkles is a young Tribble, and Phyllis took care of her." "So when Twinkles adopted me Phyllis came along with her, she seems to be allot happier now."

"All right," said General Landry, "I just wanted to make sure there was no favoritism going on." "If someone asks why you have two I can now tell them why."

Later that day General Landry was walking past the infirmary when he heard loud sounds coming from within. It seemed like every alarm on every piece of equipment had gone off at the same time and all the Tribbles were hollowing from the noise.

He looked inside to see people scurry around here and there turning off the equipment.

"What's going on in here?" shouted the General. Jane, one of the nurses came over and told him that one of the male Tribbles had gotten out and had turned on every machine in the infirmary. They were trying to find him.

The General stood in the doorway looking at all the chaos. Then he saw the Tribble in question making for the door. He was a big fellow. His fur was all bushy (kind of like General Landry's eyebrows); his color was grey and black. The Tribble was coming at the door full tilt; the General knew he had to stop him. He spied a baseball glove laying on one of the tables (it was Dr. Ingle's baseball glove, he and a marine played catch on breaks) put it on his right hand, hunkered down low and pow, right in the glove. He got him!

Landry stands up and looks into the glove at the Tribble that had caused all the fuss.

"And where did you think you were going?" General Landry asked. The Tribble looks up at him, squeaks happily and then crawls out of the glove and up the Generals arm to his shoulder gives a contented sigh and snuggles into his neck.

"I guess he was looking for you," laughs his daughter Dr. Carolyn Lam. "Looks like you just got yourself a Tribble." "What are you going to call him?"

General Landry picks the Tribble up and looks at him. "I would call him trouble, but he needs a proper name." "Let's see now, how about Jake." "Do you like your name Jake?" asked Landry. Jake squeaked yes.

The General put Jack back on his shoulder and said, "Come on Jake I'll show you where you'll be staying, I'll show you my office too." Jake sat on his shoulder squeaking happily as they walked off.


	37. Vala and Cameron

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Vala and Cameron

.

Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell was lying in a bed in the infirmary. He had been shot in the leg on his last off world mission. Cameron's red Tribble Footloose was snuggled up to his leg, where he was shot, whining softly. Vala Mal Doran one of his SG1 teammates was sitting on the end of the bed, her hot pink Tribble Delilah was on her shoulder. Delilah had beautiful long silky fur. Vala had put it up into pigtails on top of Delilah's head. "What's wrong with Footloose?" Vala asks. "The little guy just can't stand it when I get hurt," said Cameron, while petting Footloose.

"Poor little Footloose, maybe my Delilah can cheer him up," Vala said placing Delilah on the bed. Delilah went over to Footloose and snuggles up to him and starts whining too.

"She's not cheering him up, she's joining him," complained Cameron, "now we have two depressed Tribbles."

"I didn't think that would happen," said Vala looking at the Tribbles. "What can we do?" she asked.

In walks Daniel with his lavender Tribble Isis on his shoulder. "What's going on guys?" He spots the two whining Tribbles. "What's with them?"

"Footloose is whining because Cameron got shot and Delilah is whining because Footloose is," explains Vala.

Isis jumps off Daniels shoulder and joins the other two Tribbles. She snuggles in between them and then starts tickling them, soon the three Tribbles are off chasing each other around the bed. After the third time one ran into his hurt leg Cameron called a stop to it. "I'm glad they feel good now, but can we get them off the bed?"

"O.K.," says Vala as she scoops up Delilah and Footloose and Daniel caught Isis. "Since Footloose is happy again why don't we take them somewhere to play and let Cameron sleep?"

"That's a good idea guys," says Cameron. "Where are you going to take them?" he asks.

"I know," says Vala as she runs out the door after giving Daniel the eye. Daniel catches on and says, "Oh no you don't!" "Leave my fish tank alone!" He yells as he chases after her.

"Quiet at last," sighs Cameron as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.


	38. Colonel Steven Caldwell

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Getting back to the Pegasus Galaxy and Atlantis.

.

.

Colonel Steven Caldwell

.

Colonel Caldwell had just beamed down from the Daedalus. He was bringing supplies to Atlantis. He had heard about the Tribbles and had seen some at SGC when he was there.

He was told that his crew would be allowed to have some as pets as well since they were small and easy to care for. "Pets on my ship, that's a great idea, not!" thought Caldwell.

"Welcome back to Atlantis," said Mr. Woolsey, "have a good trip?" "Same old, same old," replied Colonel Caldwell. "I see you have a Tribble too," Caldwell said looking at Mr. Grey who was on Woolsey's shoulder.

"Yes," said Woolsey "wouldn't know what to do without the little guy." "He's a great pet. "Infact the SGC told us to give you some Tribbles to see how they adapt to ship life," replied Mr. Woolsey, and if they do well you may have some more for your people." "They are so small that they would make great pets on board a ship, better than a cat or dog I would think, said Mr. Woolsey.

"We'll see about that," answered Colonel Caldwell. "Not too sure are you?" asked Woolsey. "I just don't want a bunch of animals running all over my ship." replied Caldwell. "Well, let's go to the infirmary to see the batch we are sending with you." said Mr. Woolsey. "Lead on," replied Caldwell.

The next day the Daedalus was on its way back to Earth. On board was two boxes of Tribbles. One box of ten male and one box of ten Female Tribbles and a supply of food for them.

As usual it was the infirmary who adopted them out. By now it was known that the Tribbles were known for picking the humans more than the humans picked them.

Caldwell came to the infirmary to see how the "pet" situation was going. He went over and looked into the boxes. So much color, they did look pretty, but a pet? He would have to see about that.

One of the nurses came over. It was Nurse Johnson. "Hello Colonel Caldwell, she said, looking for a pet?" "No, no," he said, "just came to see how things were going." "It's going great sir," replied Nurse Johnson. "We have already adopted out four Tribbles.

"In the infirmary I bet since that's where they are?" Caldwell replied. "No, not really," Nurse Johnson said. "Just because we look after them does not mean they want to be our pet." "It's like Dr. Keller told us, they tend to pick you."

"See Lt. Goodwin over there looking kind of sad?" Johnson asked. "She tried and tried to get one of the Tribbles to come to her, but they all ignored her." "She'll have to wait and see if she can get one from the next batch." "That is if there is a next batch she said hurriedly seeing Caldwell's face. "You don't think it will work out to have pets on the ship?" she asked.

"I don't know," Caldwell replied, "if I had my way I would not want pets on a ship." "But the higher ups think it will make everyone happy, it didn't make Lt. Goodwin over there happy."

Just then all the gravity shut off and everyone started floating up in the air. "What?" shouts Caldwell. He hits the hailing button on the wall by him and asks the bridge what is going on.

The bridge said the gravity was only off in the infirmary and they were sending someone to fix it. In the meantime people and Tribbles were floating all over. The Tribbles were having fun tumbling around. They would come together and push off each other and shoot off in all directions.

"See if you can catch those Tribbles and contain them before they float into something," yelled Caldwell. "And all you people not rounding up Tribbles grab onto the other stuff floating around and get it stowed."

Just then an olive green colored Tribble that had ricocheted off the wall in front of Caldwell was coming right at his face! It hit Caldwell in the nose and hung on. Colonel Caldwell brought his hand up to pull the Tribble off, it was hanging on tight. He managed to get it to detach and zipped it in the top of his jumper to keep it from floating off. The gravity came back on a few minutes later.

"What was that about?" demanded Colonel Caldwell to the man who came to fix the problem. "It was a faulty relay sir, its all fixed." "Good," said Caldwell as he turned to leave the room. Just then the Tribble he had zipped in his jumper crawled out and up to his shoulder. Caldwell had forgotten about it.

"Oh I guess I need to give this guy back to you," Caldwell said to Nurse Johnson as he tried to pick up the Tribble to hand it over. The Tribble did not want to go he hung on tight to the Caldwell's jump suit. "What?" questioned Caldwell.

"Don't bother trying to give him back sir he has made his choice." said Nurse Johnson. "You now have a pet Tribble sir."

"Well I guess then that I need to name him, it's a him right?" He asked. "Yes that's a male Tribble sir."

Knowing that the human wanted him it allowed Caldwell to pick him up. Caldwell looked closely at the olive green Tribble. "Nice military color," He thought.

"But what do I name him?" "I know I will name you Apollo for NASA's Moon landing program." "Sounds like a good name for a pet on a spaceship, yes Apollo."

Hearing his new Name Apollo squeaks his approval. Caldwell puts him back on his shoulder and leaves the infirmary.

.

.

Authors note: In case anyone felt sorry for Lt. Goodwin, she did receive a pet in the next batch. I just wanted to use her to point out that people had no control over the Tribbles on who adopted them.


	39. Hermiod gets a Tribble, it's a clone of

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Hermiod gets a Tribble; it's a clone of course.

.

Hermiod the Asgard advisor for the Daedalus was watching the humans with their new pets. He always thought it was amazing how the humans could have advanced so far and yet act so silly at times as they were doing now with the Tribbles. He didn't think he would ever totally understand them. And for some strange reason the Tribbles were attracted to him. Here came a little brown one now.

It crawled up to Hermiod and stopped at his feet. Then it bumped his foot like it wanted his attention. Hermiod bent over and picked it up. So soft, he petted it and it purred. Maybe it would be nice to have one as a pet he thought.

Lt. Sanchez who the Tribble belonged to came up to reclaim it, "Isn't it cute?" She gushed. Hermiod looked at the little fur ball in his hand and asked, "It is quite an interesting pet." "I would like to do some experiments on it if you don't mind."

Lt. Sanchez snatched the Tribble from his hand so fast it made him dizzy. "You will not experiment on my pet!" She shrieked as she ran out the door with it.

Every one had the same reaction when he would ask if he could do any experiments on their pets. They would stare at him as if he were some kind of monster and then snatch their pet away and leave him. It got to were if they saw him coming and they had their Tribble with them they would turn around and go back they way they had come. These humans are most irrational when it came to their pets he thought.

I must have a Tribble I can experiment on, I know I will clone me one! Hermiod went to the infirmary to see if any Tribbles were left. He went up to the boxes. There was only one grey male Tribble left; all the others had been adopted. Seeing no one around he picked the Tribble up and took a small DNA sample. And then put the Tribble back in the box. He was able to leave the infirmary with no one knowing what he had done.

Back in his quarters he gathered what he needed and went to his lab. Being the only Asgard aboard he had asked for and been given his own lab. He started his experiment.

He mixed the Tribble DNA with his own Asgard DNA because he not only wanted his own Tribble he wanted a unique and intelligent one. He worked in his lab everyday and a week later he was seen to be carrying a Tribble around with him. And not just any Tribble but a Tribble that was part Asgard! It had fur, but very short almost soft stubble and it had Big Black Eyes! That you could see.

On regular Tribbles you could not really see the eyes because they were covered with their fur, almost like sheep dogs. But this Tribble had very short grey fur, you could see its skin color under it and it was the color of Hermiod who was a molted brown color. The colors together looked kind of molted grey. The whole effect was quite startling to behold.

And if that wasn't enough it could speak. Hermiod had given it intelligence and language. But it would only speak Asgard. It could speak English, but chose not to because it considered English a barbarian language. He had named his Tribble Odin which is a Norse god name. The Tribble could be seen helping Hermiod at his station. Soon everyone got used to it or as used to it as they could.

Yes Hermiod thought, a pet is nice, but it's even nicer when you make it yourself.


	40. Aboard the Daedalus

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Remember in Season 2: The Intruder, where Sheppard comes into the room with Hermiod in it and stares at him so? And McKay says he doesn't like it if you stare?

What about if Sheppard walks in the room and there is Hermiod and his Asgard Tribble Odin to stare at?

.

Aboard the Daedalus

.

.

The Daedalus was in orbit over Atlantis. They were back after a run in with the Wraith and needed some repair work done. They needed McKay's help. Since the beam device was not working Sheppard took McKay up in a puddle jumper.

Rodney was in the Asgard core room talking to Hermiod. Hermiods Tribble Odin was sitting on the control panel at the work station helping make repairs. Rodney had got over the shock of seeing the Asgard Tribble. It was weird looking but to Rodney it was cool that it was a clone and that it was intelligent and could speak.

John walked into the room. He stared at the Asgard. Hermiod, he was still naked, why couldn't he at least put on a pair of pants? John thought.

Rodney said, "I told you he doesn't like people to stare at him." "O.K. O.K." said John then yelped and jumped back as he caught sight of Odin sitting there working on the control panel. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"That's Odin, Hermiods pet Tribble." "Hermiod cloned him himself!" "Cool huh," Rodney says.

All John could do was stare. "You sure it's a Tribble?" asked John, "look at those big black eyes." "And you can see its skin under the fur." "Our Tribbles don't look like that."

"That's because he is a cloned Asgard Tribble," replied Rodney, "I think he's cool."

John is still staring at the Tribble. "Ah, John," says Rodney, you really should not stare at the Tribble like that." John still stared at it. The Tribble was getting irritated and spoke in Asgard to Hermiod.

"It can talk too?" asks John, still staring.

"John you should really stop staring at him," warns Rodney.

Just then John's jacket is beamed off him. "What?" asks John jumping back a step.

"The beaming device is now working," says Hermiod.

"You don't say," says Rodney, looking at John minus his jacket. "But I do say," insists Hermiod. "Ah, never mind." mumbles Rodney.

John is really staring at the Tribble now. Hermiod moves over by the Tribble and then looks over at John.

"Colonel Sheppard I must insist you stop staring at Odin, you are making him quite angry." states Hermiod. "And you should apologize to him for the staring," He added.

"Apologize to a Tribble?" asks John. "I won't apologize for staring at a Tribble, much less a really weird one."

Just then John's shirt is beamed off, but his undershirt is still there.

"You really should apologize," suggests Rodney. "No," states John.

Now John's pants are beamed off and he is left standing in his underwear.

John looks down at himself, knowing the underwear is the next to go He finally apologizes to Odin.

Later on the ride back to Atlantis Rodney is still laughing everytime he looks at John.

"It's bad enough I had to apologize to a Tribble!" says John, "but he could have at least given me my clothes back."


	41. Tribbles IOA Chaos

.sitnaltA etagratS nwo ton od I: remialcsiD

.

I don't do my stories in any order but when I do a certain one off a show I like to tell you which one it is to help set the scene. This is a takeoff on Remnants, Season 5, in which Shen Xiaoyi from the IOA comes to Atlantis to do a performance evaluation on Mr. Woolsey. This is the only part of that show I am using. She will do an evaluation on Mr. Woolsey and see how it is going having the Tribbles as pets. This is just after the Tribbles became pets on Atlantis.

.

.

Tribbles + IOA = Chaos

.

Mr. Woolsey was getting nervous about his upcoming performance evaluation. The IOA was sending someone today a Shen Xiaoyi. Not only would she evaluate Mr. Woolsey on the job he is doing in Atlantis, they wanted to evaluate the Tribbles.

Mr. Woolsey was waiting in the gateroom; Mr. Grey was on his shoulder. Mr. Grey liked to watch the gate. He loved the big whoosh the gate made as it opened.

Just then Chuck said: scheduled off world activation, and the gate made the big whooshing sound as it activated. Through it walked Shen Xiaoyi, Mr. Grey felt Mr. Woolsey stiffen as he caught site of her. This alarmed the Tribble somewhat, for if Woolsey was scared of this woman should he be scared too?

Mr. Woolsey stepped forward and shook her hand and said, "Welcome to Atlantis."

Shen Xiaoyi shook his hand and said, "It's nice to see you again Richard." Then she looked at his shoulder and saw Mr. Grey sitting there. "Is this one of the Tribbles I have heard so much about?"

"Yes," said Mr. Woolsey, and may I introduce you to Mr. Grey my pet Tribble. Mr. Grey bowed slightly towards Ms. Xiaoyi. "He can understand you?" she asked nodding at Mr. Grey.

"Yes the Tribbles are quite intelligent," Mr. Woolsey said, "would you like to hold him?"

She said yes so Mr. Woolsey picked Mr. Grey off his shoulder and handed him to her.

"Its fur is so soft," Shen replied. "Squeak," said Mr. Grey. "What?" she said "is that the noise it makes?"

"Squeak," said Mr. Grey again. He did not like being called an "IT". He hopped back to Mr. Woolsey's shoulder and glared at Ms. Xiaoyi. Mr. Grey decided he did not really like her.

Mr. Woolsey laughed and said, "I don't think he liked you calling him an it." "But it is only an animal," Shen said. After hearing this Mr. Grey turned his back on her.

Feeling he should change the subject Mr. Woolsey asked if she would like to see her quarters. He showed her to her quarters and then gave her an outline of the city and where to find everything. Then he went back to his office.

Shen Xiaoyi stood looking around her room. She went out to the balcony, it was a beautiful site. With just the parts of the city she could see and the ocean around it was quite breathtaking. I will really like it here she thought. I can't wait to get rind of Richard and take over.

"But I'll have to see about the so called pets," She thought. Mr. Grey was not very nice.

I hope the other Tribbles are better. Then she went back in her room and unpacked.

That evening at the mess hall she noticed that some of the people brought their pets with them. The Tribbles were hopping all over the table playing while their owners ate.

"Not very sanitary," She thought, "if I was in charge here they Tribbles would be banned from the mess hall."

The Tribbles noticed that she was watching them, and they saw the scowl she made on her face while watching. The Tribbles started talking to each other about the strange woman. Mr. Grey had told them that she had called them animals when she had been introduced to him. Mr. Grey had been at the first meeting that Mr. Woolsey had with her and she had said that in future meetings would he please leave his pet behind. The Tribbles decided to keep a very close eye on her in the future.

Shen Xiaoyi was out walking around Atlantis thinking to herself what she would change or do different when she took over. She felt that someone was watching her; she turned around and saw two Tribbles sitting on a window ledge staring at her.

Later she noticed that everywhere she went there were at least two or three Tribbles staring at her. It was starting to creep her out. "It's just my imagination," She thought, and went to an appointment she had with Woolsey.

"I have come to give you my decision," Shen told Mr. Woolsey. "I know you want to replace me," said Richard Woolsey. "Replace you?' asks Shen, no not just to replace you but to tell you that you have been reassigned to a new position back on Earth." "Congratulations Richard," She said as she put out her hand to shake.

Woolsey does not shake her hand. "I have done a good job here; I don't want to be reassigned even if it is to take a better position! Woolsey stated. "Just who is going to take over here?" He asked. Seeing the look on her face he said, "It's you, you want to take over here."

"Yes," She said. "You have done a good job here but you do not follow IOA policy by the book." "The IOA policy does not always make sense out here on Atlantis," stated Woolsey. "It does not matter, you should always go by IOA policy!" yelled Shen.

"I will fight you on this," Woolsey said. "You will not win," Shen said, "they will go by my evaluation." "You have no say in the matter."

Forgotten on the table Mr. Grey was taking this all in, and then he went to tell the other Tribbles what the woman was up to. From that day on everywhere Shen Xiaoyi went she was followed by at least four Tribbles.

It got to where she was never alone. Even when Shen was in her room she would find a Tribble sitting on the floor or the window ledge watching, just watching. She would plug up all the places that they could come in, but they always got in. She was starting to develop a twitch in her right eye from the stress.

Over the next few days she wrote up her report and went back to Earth. In the report she had wrote about how Mr. Woolsey should be replaced and that all the Tribbles should be rounded up and eradicated! She wrote a whole big paragraph on how evil the Tribbles were and how they had spied on her and terrorized her never leaving her alone a second. By the end of the report she sounded quite insane.

The day after she had presented her report Shen Xiaoyi was sent to a private sanitarian still raving about the evil Tribbles. The IOA contacted Woolsey and told him that he was still the head of Atlantis and that the Tribbles were o.k. as pets. They said that the decision was made by a person they had sent to observe without his knowledge. That the Tribbles were the nicest pets he had seen. And the agent had said that he had never seen the Tribbles following Shen Xiaoyi or bothering her.

Mr. Woolsey was glad that he got to keep his job. But he wondered why Shen Xiaoyi said the Tribbles were evil? He picked up Mr. Grey and said, "You Tribbles are the nicest pets anyone could have, what was her problem?"

But Mr. Grey knew what her problem was because he and the other Tribbles had known about the person who was sent to observe without anyone knowing. Because when people play with pets they like to talk to them too. So the Tribbles knew all about the secret observer and made sure that Ms. Xiaoyi looked crazy. Tribbles as dumb animals? Not these Tribbles!


	42. Todd & Hermiod

.sitnaltA etagratS now ton od I: remialcsiD

.

.I know Todd never met Hermiod, but what if he had?

.

.

Todd & Hermiod

.

Todd and his Tribble Creep were aboard the Daedalus. Todd was there to meet with Mr. Woolsey who was on board, but busy at the moment. While waiting Todd heard that there was an alien on board. He was the Asgard advisor Hermiod. Todd had never seen an Asgard so he went for a look.

Todd walked into the Asgard Core room and there was Hermiod at his station. He was a strange small alien that was completely nude; next to him on top of the work station was some sort of creature. Was that a Tribble? He walked over to look. Yes it was a Tribble but a weird sort of one. And it had big black eyes; you could see yourself in them, quite disturbing really.

Hermiod looked at the Wraith. He had heard of the Wraith Todd. He knew the story of how there came to be an alliance with him.

"May I help you?" Hermiod asked. "Ah no," said Todd, "excuse me for being rude, but just what kind of Tribble is that?" "That is my Tribble Odin; I cloned him myself and gave him Asgard DNA."

"You made him yourself then?" asked Todd. "Yes," replied Hermiod.

"This is my Tribble Creep," said Todd holding out Creep. "I brought back a dead Tribble and gave it Wraith DNA."

Creep hopped down off Todd's hand onto the top of the work station and went up to Odin. Creep and Odin looked at each other and then started squeaking to each other. They liked each other instantly.

Todd and Hermiod looked at the both of them and smiled, as best as either alien could.

"Let's have a long talk," suggested Todd. "Yes let's," answered Hermiod. And spent the rest of the day talking about things, like DNA, cloning, Tribbles, the strange humans……..

.

.

Please review so I know people are reading!

Also I would like some story suggestions, I may or may not use them, but I need ideas please.


	43. Puddles or Watch out that Tribbles got a

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Puddles or Watch out that Tribbles got a grenade!

.

John was cleaning his room. He was bending down looking under his bed for a lost sock. He finally spied it where he could not reach it. Turning around he saw Puddles was watching him.

"Here Puddles," He called. Puddles came over and looked up at John. "See the sock under the bed?" John asked. Puddles looked under the bed and then took off under it. He came back with the sock. "Hum," thought John.

"Puddles," said John, "would you bring me everything you can find under the bed?"

Puddles took off under the bed again. He came back with a wadded up piece of paper, a piece of gum, a paperclip, etc. Mostly he came back with allot of dust.

Puddles started sneezing, a little at first then allot. John got worried about him and took him to see Dr. Keller.

When John brought Puddles in Dr. Keller looked at him and asked, "Isn't Puddles supposed to be black?" Poor Puddles was covered with so much dust that he was kind of a grey color.

"Just what has Puddles been doing to get so dusty?" asked Keller. John explained that he had Puddles crawling under the bed picking up stuff. "Poor baby," cooed Keller to Puddles as she took him over to a sink and began washing him off. "No wonder you were sneezing." As soon as Dr. Keller had Puddles bathed and dried off his sneezing stopped.

"There all better now," Dr. Keller said as she returned Puddles to John. And I prescribe no more under the bed cleaning for Puddles unless you keep it dusted. "Alright Doc," John said and left.

John went back to his room to finish cleaning. He put Puddles in his nest up on the dresser to keep him out of the dust. He vowed to keep it cleaner under his bed.

Puddles had liked helping John clean, so from then on, anytime John dropped anything that rolled under the bed Puddles would zip under it and retrieve it.

John noticed how much fun Puddles was having bring things back so he started playing fetch with him. Fetch became Puddles favorite game.

Latter that week John had been playing with Puddles before he left his room, fetch of course.

John had thrown the little blue ball one more time and then headed out of the room. Puddles had been waiting for this maneuver. John had used it every time he needed to leave the room without Puddles. Unknown to him Puddles had grabbed the ball and then followed him out the door.

Puddles saw John walking away fast so he hopped onto the cuff of his pants for a ride to where John was going.

After awhile they came to the training room for the marines. Today was grenade practice. The marines were learning how to arm and throw grenades.

At first Puddles sat by the wall watching the men practice throwing a green egg type things (grenades). He looked at his little ball and then back at the green egg things.

He wanted to throw a green egg thing too! So he tossed his ball down and went to a box to get himself a green egg thing for his own. There were two boxes with writing on them, one said Practice grenades and one said Live grenades. Puddles could not read of course. He hopped up and looked into both of the boxes. They both held the green things and looked the same to him. So he did not know he chose one from the box labeled Live grenades.

Just then John saw a little blue ball roll across the floor. He went over and picked it up. It looked just like Puddles little blue ball. Then he heard Lorne yell at him and point over by the boxes of grenades. There sat Puddles with a live grenade in his hand!

Puddles was trying to pull the pin out so he could throw it just like he had seen the marines do. Finally! Out popped the pin and then Tribble and grenade were scooped up by John who threw the grenade to Lorne who was waiting by an armored box that was there just for that reason. Lorne tossed the grenade in and took cover. The grenade exploded making a loud noise. Everyone in the room looked towards Lorne."

"It's alright everyone," said Lorne. "Someone just accidentally pulled a pin on a live one." "Go back to practicing." Everyone went back to what they were doing only they paid a little more attention after hearing a live one go off.

Johns hand shook slightly as he looked down at Puddles. He had almost blown himself up. Lorne came over and looked at John and Puddles and said, "That was a close one sir."

"Yes," replied John, "Good thing you saw him in time." "I don't know how he got out of the room." Holding Puddles up to his face he said, "Puddles I am going to have to teach you that grenades are bad and that, holding up Puddles little blue ball, that balls are good. Puddles just squeaked happily and grabbed his ball back.

"I think its going to take some time sir," said Lorne. "Yes," John said as he was leaving to put Puddles back in his room, "I think your right."


	44. FOOTBALL

Disclaimer: I really really do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

FOOTBALL

.

.

Boredom had set in on Atlantis. There had not been an emergency for quite awhile. Someone, no one remembers who, had started training some of the Tribbles to play football.

They had got a mini football and two different colors of ribbons to tie around the players for the two teams, but so far they only had enough Tribbles for one team. So today in the gym room were football tryouts for any Tribbles that wanted to play.

A week ago when John had first heard about the football idea he had bought Puddles a mini football and started practicing. He put Puddles threw his paces to see if he could play. Puddles loved playing with the mini football, he did well enough that John took him for the tryouts the next day.

When he got to the gym he found out that so many people and their Tribbles had shown up that they may have enough for three or four teams.

John went over and signed Puddles up. When it was Puddles turn he caught the ball and ran with the ball perfect, but when he was faced with other players that tried to tackle him or did tackle him and take the ball he would sit down and cry.

"Ah come on Puddles, you can do this," John said. So Puddles tried again, but when he was tackled or the ball was taken away from him he sat down and cried again. Dismayed John picked Puddles up and took him over to the sidelines where Lorne and Rodney were talking to Jennifer.

"Hi guys," John said sadly as he walked up. "Washed out huh?" Lorne asked. "Yep big time," replied John as he bent down and sat Puddles by his friends Fluffy, Buttercup and Aqua. Radek came over with Miloval to join them.

"What are you guys up to?" John asked, looking at some small pom poms Aqua was holding. "Well every team will need to be cheered on when they play," said Jennifer, "so our Tribbles are going to be the cheerleaders!"

"So far we have Buttercup, Fluffy, Gatester, Miloval and my Aqua for the cheerleaders," said Jennifer. "Would Puddles like to be a cheerleader too?" She asked.

"A cheerleader!" said John. "Aren't cheerleaders supposed to be girls?" He asked.

"Do our Tribbles look like girls?" asked Chuck and Rodney at the same time."

"Cheerleaders can be both boys and girls," stated Jennifer. Looking at Buttercup, Miloval and Aqua and the ribbons in their fur John asked, "You're not going to put ribbons in his fur are you?" "I don't want to see any ribbons on Puddles." He stated.

"No we won't put ribbons in his fur," said Jennifer. "Let's see, we have three girls and with Puddles three guys." "What should we put on the guys?" She asked.

"I know," said Radek, "I can make them small caps to wear." "I can make them for the male cheerleaders on both teams," He said. "And I can make the ribbons for the girls to wear," suggested Jennifer.

For the next few days everyone was busy making things for the first game. First they named the teams. There was to be a Red team and a Gold team. Both Lola and Dred had made the Gold team.

For uniforms they decided to keep tying a ribbon around each Tribble, a red ribbon for the Red team members of course and a gold ribbon for the Gold team.

Radek was making caps in the team colors for the guys to wear and Jennifer was making ribbons in the team colors for the girl's fur. Both were making pom poms for the cheerleaders. Red and white for the Red team and gold and white for the Gold team.

A week later they were having their first football game. Out came the players. The Red team hit the field first each wearing a red ribbon tied around them, and then the Gold team came out each with a gold ribbon tied around them. Lola and Dred came out wearing their gold ribbons proudly.

Then on the sidelines the cheerleaders were lining up. The cheerleaders for the Red team came out with their red ribbons tied in the fur of the girls and red caps on the guy's heads. Each was holding red and white pom poms. Then the cheerleaders for the Gold team came out with their gold ribbons tied in the fur of their girls and the guys with the gold caps on, each holding their gold and white pom poms.

Then the game started. The Tribbles on each team played hard soon the score was tied at 15 to 15. With 3 sec. left in the game Lola made the winning touch down. The Gold team's cheerleaders celebrated with a Tribble tripod with Fluffy, Miloval & Gatester on the bottom with Aqua and Buttercup on the next tier and Puddles, being the smallest, on top waving his pom poms proudly!

authors note: please review.


	45. No reviews make the Tribbles sick

.sitnaltA etagratS nwo ton od I: remialcsiD

.

.

No reviews make the Tribbles sick.

.

.

"Hey doc are they going to make it?" asked Lorne. "I don't know, I just don't know," Dr. Jennifer Keller said. Buttercup was lying on a bed in the infirmary moaning and whining. One of many Tribbles in there. So many Tribbles were sick they were lying about 10 to a bed.

Almost all the Tribbles on Atlantis were sick or falling sick daily. No one knew why.

"I've checked their food pellets and the fresh plants we give them. It does not seem to be food related like last time." stated Dr. Keller.

"I think I know why the Tribbles are sick," says Rodney bringing in his laptop and holding it out to them to see. "People are reading the stories but are not reviewing them so the Tribbles are feeling unloved and are falling ill, maybe even die unless they get some reviews soon."

Dr. Keller turns and looks out to where she believes the people reading this story are and says, "Please send us some reviews soon, I don't know how long I can keep them alive without the kind words of all you people out there who are reading these stories."

Lorne & Rodney join Dr. Keller and say, "Please review soon, we love our Tribbles and we don't want them to die, that's all they can say as they turn and cry on each others shoulders, shoulders that they once carried their brave little Tribbles on.

Dr. Keller come quick, it's the Tribbles they are………………

Authors note: are you going to review?


	46. Part 2 of No reviews make the Tribbles s

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Part 2 of No reviews make the Tribbles sick.

.

.

Dr. Keller come quick, it's the Tribbles they are all getting better! All the Tribbles in the beds in the infirmary sat up and started squeaking, they were all better.

They had found out that you loved them, really really loved them! (I know it's cheesy)

Buttercup sat up in bed and looked around, she started hopping up and down on the bed. She felt better than she had in days! Fluffy and Aqua started hopping up and down on the bed too.

Lorne and Rodney and Dr. Keller all ran over to their pets and picked them up and petted them and told them how happy they were that they were alright.

John had fell asleep sitting with the ailing Puddles in his arms, he came awake to Puddles jumping up and down in his lap. John picked up Puddles and hugged him tight.

And it was all because of You, the people out there who wanted to read about Tribbles.

I promise not to kill the Tribbles off; they are too much fun to write for. And you don't have to review every chapter, just review enough that I know you are all still reading.

It's just that with no new reviews I was running out of story ideas.

Thank you my loyal fans. And just to let you know with the reviews I have read so far I have come up with at least 2 new stories. One story will star Hermiod & Odin and the other story star Fluffy and Puddles.

Don't know which will be first, they sort of write themselves. Thanks.


	47. Fluffy and Puddles have an adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy and Puddles have an adventure.

.

.

Fluffy and Puddles were bored. SGA-1 had to go offworld for a few days and had dropped all of their Tribbles off at the Tribble Daycare and Overnight Camp.

With so many teams going offworld and having pets they had to set up a daycare for them. And incase you left your Tribble in your room and your one day offworld mission turned into two or three days someone would go and check on your Tribble or bring them to the Daycare till you came back.

This worked out great for everyone. At the daycare their were toys and games to play with. And the one who ran it made sure all the Tribbles had fun.

But today for some reason Fluffy and Puddles just did not feel like doing the usual things.

They had both went and watched Dred and Lola for awhile. Dred and Lola would play fight with little sticks Ronon had made them.

Dred and Lola had always gone to the sparring room with Ronon and Teyla. And after watching them for a day or two demanded their own sticks so they could practice too. If you went to the room when they were all in there you would see Teyla and Ronon sparring in the middle of the room and off to the side you would see Dred and Lola sparring just as hard.

Fluffy sat there with Puddles at his side thinking. Then he had an idea! He squeaked at Puddles and asked him if he wanted to play explorer. Puddles squeaked back how would they play that?

Fluffy said follow me and took off. Puddles followed. Fluffy had spied two comlinks lying on a table. He hopped up and took both and hopped back down besides Puddles.

He gave Puddles one and he took one. They were two big to hang on their small ears so they hung them on their arms. Puddles was delighted! He had always wanted to get his hands on one.

Fluffy pressed the comlink and squeaked the equivalent of, can you hear me?

Puddle pressed his and squeaked back. Both were quite happy with their new toys.

(Chuck sitting at his station above the gateroom asked Amelia who was sitting beside him if she had heard a squeaking noise over the comlinks. She said, yes she did. They did not hear it again so they soon forgot about it.)

Fluffy told Puddles to follow him and off they went into the next room. Fluffy had discovered that the door in this room would open for anyone, even a Tribble. He had filed the information away for a day such as this.

Before they left they got Puddles blankie, put some snacks in it and rolled it up and tied it on Puddles back. Then out the door they went. They were going to explore the city of Atlantis.

Not wanting to get stepped on they both hugged the wall. The daycare camp was located near the gateroom so people could drop their Tribbles off on their way to going offworld or coming back from being offworld. Fluffy looked left then right seeing which way they wanted to go. Fluffy and Puddles used their comlinks to squeak back and forth before they decided on the gate room. They did not need to use the comlinks standing close together as they were, but they had them and thought it was cool to use them, so they did.

(Chuck says, "I hear squeaking again." "So do I," replied Amelia. Then the squeaking stopped again. "The next time we hear it lets try to locate where it is coming from," suggested Chuck. "Alright," replied Amelia.)

They went into the gateroom and watched one of the teams getting ready to go offworld. The gate made the whooshing sound as it opened. Fluffy thought about going with them for about 2 seconds, then decided they had better not because they could get lost forever out there.

After watching the gate activate a couple more times they were ready to set off again.

This time they to the infirmary. Just for fun Puddles had made up a game of how many times can you cross the main room in the infirmary without anyone seeing you?

Puddles, fast little guy he was, made it across 4 times. Fluffy made it across 3 times. He did not get to try for 4 because by then the nurse who worked in the room was starting to think she was seeing things and started looking real hard to see if something was really there.

After awhile the nurse called Dr. Keller and a few others over to search for whatever she was seeing. No one could find anything but the nurse keep insisting that she had seen something. Dr. Keller decided to give her a sleeping aide and the rest of the day off and told her to let her know if she was still "seeing things" after a good rest.

Fluffy and Puddles couldn't resist running between the legs of the nurse making her scream as they left. The last thing they saw as they looked back was the nurse being sedated and put to bed.

They felt sorry for the nurse but knew if they went back to explain they would only be brought back to the daycare camp. They decided that the nurse had looked tired and really needed a nap so on they went.

Puddles squeaked that he was tired and hungry, so they looked for a spot to stop rest and eat. They found a little nook and darted in. Their they rested and after they ate took a small nap.

Unknown to Puddles and Fluffy it had been discovered that they were gone. It was just after the two comlinks had gone missing. The daycare personal had looked on and around the desk where the comlinks had been, not finding them they had started checking the Tribbles to see if they had them. That's when Fluffy and Puddles were found to be missing and put two and two together. Two missing Tribbles plus two missing comlinks together that is.

They had called Chuck to see if he had heard any squeaking noises on the com system. He confirmed that they had. They then asked Chuck if they could track them. He told them only if they stayed on them long enough, so far they did not use them for very long at a time.

Just then the gate whooshed, "Scheduled offworld activation," Chuck said. It was the SGA-1 team returning.

Chuck ran down the stairs to tell them what was happening, about how their Tribbles Fluffy and Puddles had escaped and that each one had a comlink. Chuck told them he had tried but could not pinpoint where they were.

John told Rodney to skip the debrief and find a way to track the Tribbles. "On it," said Rodney as he left to go to his lab.

Meanwhile Puddles and Fluffy had waked up from their nap and were headed out for more exploring. They saw a few more rooms, but all the rooms were full of humans. They wanted to explore where no one was around so they could walk openly around the room to explore it.

Fluffy and Puddles started squeaking back and forth to each other on their comlinks about where to go.

(Chuck tells Rodney that the Tribbles are using the comlinks again.)

Rodney clicks his com and says, "Fluffy, Puddles I can hear you, we are back and want to see you both very much, come back to the Gateroom."

The squeaking stops and then starts again. Fluffy tells Puddles that if they go back now they won't be allowed to explore anymore and he wanted to see one more room before they went back.

Puddles was undecided at first because John was back and when John came back from a mission he gave Puddles allot of attention.

Just one more room Fluffy says. O.k. Puddles sighs and off they go.

The room is one that Rodney has brought Fluffy to before. It is not too far off from the inhabited part of Atlantis, but was sealed until Rodney and Radek had more time to explore it. There was a lot of gadgets in there that no one knew anything about.

Fluffy went over to the table he wanted. There on the top was a beautiful object. It was white and black and shinny. On the white side was a picture of a very small man. On the black side was a picture of a big man, a very big man.

Puddles walked up to Fluffy and pushed one of the buttons. Both Tribbles squeaked in surprise as a blinding white light enveloped them. When the light faded Fluffy and Puddles just stared at each other in amazement. Then they both scooted off the table they had been standing on. Before they could do anything else the door opened.

In walked Rodney and John. Rodney was saying, "See John I told you I would be able to find them!" Both had their heads down looking at the Life signs detector in Rodney's hand as they entered the room.

Both came to a screeching stop when they heard a loud squeaking in front of them. There stood Fluffy and Puddles, both about six feet tall!

Fluffy stood there with the shinny object still in his hand. He started squeaking at Rodney for help. Puddles took one look at John and charged him!

John screamed and dodged Puddles as he yelled for Rodney to do something.

Rodney walked over to Fluffy and took the shiny object out of his hand. Fluffy knew Rodney would help so he stood still by him.

John was still being chased by Puddles who just wanted to say "Hi." "Rodney!" John screamed again, "Do something now!" "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." John ran around and between the tables and then tripped, a happy Puddles jumped on his stomach knocking all the air out of his lungs. John almost blacked out.

"Ah, Hi Puddles," John gasped as he looked up at him. "Would you please get off me?"

Puddles rolled off and sat next to John. Then Puddles grabbed John pulling him into his lap and squeezed him tight.

"Rodney could you fix this faster, I-I don't think I can take too much more of Puddles love," John wheezed, "and I think he cracked a couple of my ribs."

Rodney said, "I know what to do, bring Puddles over here and I'll put them back." After looking over at John still on the floor he said, "Or we could come over to you."

Rodney took Fluffy over to John and Puddles. He helped John up and then stood Fluffy and Puddles together and handed Fluffy the white and black object.

"Press the button on the white side with the very small man on it," Rodney told Fluffy.

Fluffy did and a blinding white light appeared again only this time when they could see again the Tribbles were back to their right size. Both started squeaking happily and hopped onto their owner's outstretched hands.

Rodney let Chuck and the daycare center know that he had found the Tribbles and the missing comlinks. Before he left the room he locked up the white and black object. The debriefing on this one was going to be fun, at least the room had a camera in it and he could show them what happened. He was going to have fun with the footage of a giant Puddles chasing John around the room.

Their next stop was at the infirmary so Dr. Keller could wrap John's cracked ribs. Rodney told her what had happened. Jennifer was laughing so hard from the image she had in her head of Puddles chasing John that she could hardly do her job, she finally waved a nurse over to finish as she collapsed laughing onto the next bed.

After the nurse was done Rodney who had been holding Puddles handed him back. Puddles cooed to John and snuggled in his arms to show him how sorry he was for hurting him. "It's not your fault little guy," John said, "You did not know you would hurt me."

With the debriefings done on the offworld mission they had been on and the debriefing on what had happened to Fluffy and Puddles the team settled down for movie night.

They had been told to expect a mini movie before the main movie was shown. Up on the big screen they saw John running and screaming as he was chased by a 6ft Puddles. Everyone broke out laughing and started teasing John.

John just looked at Rodney and mouthed the words, "I'll get you for this." Rodney just smiled back at him.

As Fluffy sat watching the big Puddles chase John on the screen he remembered what it was like to be big. It had been scary at first, but next time he thought he could handle it. He knew where Rodney locked up the object and he knew how to pick a lock. Maybe one day he would like to see how it was to be big again….maybe he would do it again….maybe….maybe……..

The next time they were dropped off at the Daycare camp Fluffy went into the room with the door that would open for anyone. It was just as he thought; it no longer opened for him. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and then brought out a small remote from his fur. He aimed it at the door and pressed a button, the door opened, he pressed the button again and it closed. Good thought Fluffy, the next time I want to go out I can leave with no problem.


	48. Planet of the Tribbles

Disclaimer: I really wished I did own Stargate Atlantis!

.

.

Planet of the Tribbles.

.

.

They were in a meeting about a new planet they had found in the data bases. It was Planet TRI-155, from the description it was very similar to the planet TRI-152 that the Tribbles were found on. They would be going there tomorrow.

The next day with their Tribbles dropped off at the Daycare they made their way through the gate to the new planet.

"Huh," says Rodney. "What?" asks John. "This planet reads almost exactly the same as the planet we found our Tribbles on," replied Rodney.

"Really?" asks Teyla, "thin I suggest we keep a lookout for Tribbles so we don't step on any."

"Any life signs yet?" asks Sheppard. "No, not yet," says Rodney, except for some small animals." "How do you know its small animals and not just small Tribbles?" asks Sheppard.

"By knowing what kind of readings our Tribbles give off I can tell if it's Tribbles or just animals," replies Rodney.

They walked for awhile, it was a beautiful planet. Coming up to a hill they climbed it and looked down.

"WOW" was all anyone could say. Down below was the most beautiful city you ever saw. It had towers a mono rail system, moving sidewalks, cars that looked like golf carts and lots of inhabitants going about their daily business. But the most amazing thing of all was that it was all in miniature. They would not be able to go into the city at all, they were too big. But for the inhabitants who were TRIBBLES, it was just the right size.

Yes, it was a city built by Tribbles, run by Tribbles and lived in by Tribbles.

"Why didn't you get a power reading when we first came through the gate?" John asked Rodney. "Because they must be shielding it," said Rodney.

"Shielding it?" asked John, "How can Tribbles shield all this?" "Their just Tribbles."

"Not these," suggested Rodney, "these Tribbles must be very advanced.

"Lets try to make contact," suggests Rodney. "I think they know we are here," says Teyla pointing to a floating car advancing toward them.

The car with two Tribbles in it came up and hovered about three feet away at the level of their eyes. The Tribbles looked just like theirs. They did not wear clothing either, not that they really needed any with all the fur. Then a speaker came on and the squeaking of Tribbles was heard.

"They may be advanced," said Ronon, "but they still speak like our Tribbles and we can't understand them."

"Spppeeaakk mmoorree pplleeaasse," the words came from the floating car.

"Ah, are you trying to speak to us?" asked John.

"Neeaad yyouu sppeaak more to help us set our translators." "There!" "Translators set."

"You use translators and can speak to us?" inquired Rodney.

"Yes," said the one speaking." "Let me introduce ourselves, I am Jen said the brown Tribble and this is Grego," he said pointing to the white one.

"Why have you come to our planet?" Jen asked, no one has come through the gate for thousands of years." "Those were bad days, 1/3 of our population was taken and never seen again."

"It wasn't us," said Rodney. "Of course it wasn't," replied Jen, "It happened long ago, but it could have been your ancestors." "We have pictures of what they looked like and what happened, you people look just like them!"

"We haven't been in the Pegasus Galaxy for long," said John, but a people who looks like us were here long ago." "We call them the Ancients, they are all gone, they ascended."

"We used a gate system, like the gate you have on your planet, to come to this galaxy from our galaxy," Rodney explained.

"Then go back the way you came," says Grego. "We want nothing to do with big beings like you." "We will follow you back to the gate and seal it once you're gone."

"And if we won't go?" suggested Ronon. ZAP! A laser blast hits the ground in front of the humans. "Go or we will make sure you go," Grego said.

The four sigh and return the way they had come. But before they dialed up the gate Rodney turned around and asked, "You say you don't want anything to do with us?" "Does that mean you would talk to someone like yourselves?"

"You have beings like us where you come from?" asked Jen.

"Yes," says Rodney. "But their just our pet Tribbles, said John to Rodney." "We can't under stand what they say even if the Techno Tribbles can."

"You're already naming them?" asked Rodney rolling his eyes, "who said **you** could name them?"

"Guys," get back on track, suggested Teyla, "I think you are making them mad."

"You keep beings like us as pets!" shreaked Jen, zapping a laser bolt in front of John.

"Whoa there, quit firing those things and let us explain," exclaims Rodney.

"Our Tribbles are not advanced like you are," said Rodney, "Our Tribbles are more like pets, kind of like the cats and dogs we had as pets back where we come from." "They can't talk or build cities or anything."

"Tribbles?" asks Grego. "That's what we named them," replies Rodney, "we got the idea from an old sci fi series on TV."

"Tribbles, sci fi, TV, what are these things?" asked Grego & Jen together.

"That's why we need to talk," says Rodney, "and I know just the person, err, Tribble, err, being for the job."

The Techno Tribbles (yes John got to name them, doesn't he always do the naming?) said they could come back, but no farther than the gate. They told the humans to come back tomorrow so they would have time to talk to their leaders.

The group dialed up Atlantis and went back through the gate. They debriefed Mr. Woolsey on what they found. Rodney suggested that their Tribbles they have as pets might be the ancestors of the Tribbles taken from the Techno Tribble world. Rodney suggested that they should go back with Hermiod and his Tribble Odin to talk to them. He also suggested that they take some of their Tribbles along so they could show that they were well treated pets and not being made a pet against their will. Fluffy, Puddles, Dred and Lola were chosen to go.

Lucky for them the Daedalus had shown up that day with new supplies. They had Hermiod and Odin along with Colonel Stevens beam down. They explained what they had found and who they would be talking to. It was decided that Hermiod and Odin were to be their ambassadors. Hermiod and Odin were very excited about the idea of smart Tribbles. They could not wait to go.

The next day found everyone that was going in the Gateroom. The gate was dialed up and the group stepped through.

The Techno Tribbles were waiting for them. They had set up a place for themselves to sit and waited for the group to come over.

Rodney came forward first to introduce Hermiod and Odin as their ambassadors who would do the talking for them. The Techno Tribbles were fascinated by Hermiod and especially Odin. Odin came forward and started a dialogue with them. But before he started talking the Techno Tribbles spied the Tribbles sitting on the shoulders of SGA-1.

Knowing what was going through the Techno Tribbles minds Odin gestured for the Tribbles to come down and join him.

Fluffy, Puddles, Dred and Lola hopped down and walked up to Odin. They started at the other Tribbles. The Techno Tribbles named Jen came forward and spoke to the Tribbles.

The Tribbles squeaked back. Jen again tried to talk to the Tribbles.

Odin interceded and told the Techno Tribbles that although the Tribbles could understand most of what they were saying they could not speak back. That they were a more primitive Tribble and not advanced. He told them how they thought that their Tribbles might be the ancestors of the ones taken from the Techno Tribbles world but because of being uprooted and put somewhere else they must have slowly lost their language and technology. In essence they had become no more than barbarians compared to the Techno Tribbles of today.

After talking to the Tribbles through Odin and testing Fluffy and the rest they agreed that might have been what happened. They said they were alright with the idea of them being pets to the humans as the Tribbles told them, though Odin, that they were happy and well cared for.

But they still saw no reason for themselves to have contact with the humans and asked that they leave. No amount of talking could make the Techno Tribbles change their mind except that every once in awhile Hermiod and his Tribble Odin could come back to at least to keep in touch. Hermiod and Odin agreed and obtained a sort of IDC from the Techno Tribbles so they would know it was them and open the gate. The humans, Hermiod and their Tribbles left an hour latter.

They had the usual debriefing when they got back. The team gathered at their favorite table in the mess hall for a meal. Rodney seemed kind of glum.

"What's wrong Rodney?" asked John. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong," answered Rodney.

"It's the fact that we found a world where Tribbles are the dominant species and then we aren't even allowed to go back."

"Might as well get over it," suggested John, "we" aren't allowed to go back."

"But one day our Tribbles might!" Rodney stated looking at Fluffy. "Maybe them or their children might if they evolve enough." "Yeah, just think of it, one day maybe they can," Rodney said smiling. After that the topic turned to other things.


	49. A friend for Genius aka Pyro

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

A friend for Genius (aka Pyro).

.

.

Dr. Kavanagh transferred to the Daedalus. He thought he would like it onboard the space ship better than he did being posted at Atlantis.

Besides there would be no Dr. Rodney McKay onboard to boss him around! He was sick and tired of Dr. McKay.

Everyone acted like McKay was everything and did not take Kavanagh seriously at all, that would change. He was the head scientist here and they would listen to him.

He had of course brought his Tribble Genius. Genius loved the ship. He had already been told by other Tribbles about the fun of zero gravity.

And he had been told about the strange Tribble Odin. That Odin was an Asgard Tribble and had very short grey fur; you could see its skin color under it. Its skin was the color of its owner Hermiod who had a kind of molted brown skin, so Odin kind of had a molted grey look. And the weirdest thing of all was its Big Black Eyes! You could see yourself reflected in them.

Genius got his chance to see Odin the very next day. Dr. Kavanagh was allowed to bring his Tribble with him unless it caused trouble. Dr. Kavanagh worked in the same place as Hermiod and Odin so Genius would get to see both of them today!

Dr. Kavanagh reported to his work station at 7 a.m. with Genius on his shoulder. Genius was busy looking around the room Kavanagh would spend most of his day in and then he saw them. There at the big work station was Hermiod the Asgard and right there on the top of the work station was Odin. WOW! They were a weird looking pair alright.

Odin must have felt Genius staring because he turned around and looked up at him. Genius was like a deer caught in headlights. His mind went blank and he could not even squeak a hello to Odin. He just started back dumbly. Then Odin looked away. Dang! thought Genius.

Dr. Kavanagh took Genius off his shoulder and put him on top of his work station. He told Genius to be good while he worked. Genius just sat there wondering how he could approach the strange Tribble Odin. He was a weird looking Tribble, but some Tribbles said the same thing about him. He could not help it if he had stringy fur! Dreds fur was weird too, but the other Tribbles thought it was cool. Genius liked the rubber band that held his pony tail. He was proud that it looked like the one Dr. Kavanagh had. Not every Tribble looked like their owner. He was special.

Genius did leave some Tribble friends back on Atlantis as did Dr. Kavanagh. Though, now that he thought about it, his Tribble friends tended to be the pets of the friends of Dr. Kavanagh. Which were the other scientists who didn't like McKay either.

Genius had liked Miloval, but he thought Fluffy was a little stuck up. And Puddles was just a baby, he whined allot. Puddles stayed by Fluffy like he was his big brother that would protect him from everything. Also on Atlantis Fluffy, Puddles, Dred & Lola were kind of a group set apart from everyone. Just like the SGA-1 team and everyone thought they were special.

Blah! Now Genius was the special one, he was aboard a real starship! And his owner was the chief scientist here. Yeah, he was going to like it here.

The next few days went fast. Dr. Kavanagh was busy and Genius was busy too. He had met some of the other Tribbles and made a few friends he thought. But the one Tribble he would like to get to know better was Odin. For some reason he thought if Odin would become his friend he would be all set.

Odin had noticed the new scientist Dr. Kavanagh and his Tribble Genius that first day. How could he not the way the Tribble was staring at him! And its name, Genius, really. Having a name like Genius did not make one smart.

Odin had intermixed a little with the other Tribbles on board, but did not have what you could call a real friend. The other Tribbles were nice to him, but did not treat him the same as the others. They always acted like they were on guard against him, like he would do something to them or experiment on them or something.

Huh, as if he even wanted to. Though that one they called Catnip was strange enough to warrant a closer look. He couldn't put his finger on it, but that Tribble was strange. Even so they did not treat him like they did Odin. They were just dumb animals compared to his intellect anyway. So what, he didn't really need a friend. He had Hermiod and that was enough or so he thought.

Genius was convinced that if he wanted to talk to Odin he would have to make the first move. So the next day he boldly went over to Odin and introduced himself. Odin acknowledged him but that was all. So Genius asked him if he would like to play together or talk. Odin said he had work to do. Odin not being a normal Tribble had always worked along side Hermiod. Others Tribbles came to work, but played or talked to each other during that time.

Genius considered this and then asked Odin if he took breaks? Odin said yes he did. So before Odin could say anything else Genius said o.k. see you on your next break and then hopped back over to Dr. Kavanaghs work station.

Odin was surprised, Genius had not waited for him to answer, he had just assumed that Odin would do as he suggested. The nerve of that Tribble! He should not even consider it. No, he thought, I won't take a break with him. But then again he thought he would.

No other Tribble had ever asked him if he wanted to spend time with them. And maybe he thought if I do spend time with Genius who was a normal Tribble; it would help him find out what the other Tribbles were like. Yes! Like an experiment. He would only go on break with Genius because he wanted to know what the normal Tribbles were like. So on his break he went over to where Genius was.

Genius had been waiting nervously to see if Odin would come or not. He jumped a little when Odin hopped on over to the work station Genius was on. At first they just started at each other, and then came the small talk.

"How long have you been aboard ship?" Genius asked Odin. "I was cloned three months ago so I have of course been on this ship three months," replied Odin.

"Do you eat the same Tribble food and green plants us other Tribbles eat?" asked Genius.

"Of course I do," replied Odin, "I am after all a Tribble." "Is this the only reason you wanted me to come over?" asked Odin, "to ask me question after question."

"Because if all you have are questions I can give you a data chip with all the information you want to know on it then you would not have to bother me," Odin said as he turned to go.

"Don't go," said Genius. "I am sorry for all the questions; I just want to know more about you, questioning you is a way to do that." "It's how Tribbles get to know each other, and by the way I am glad that you can still talk Tribble so I can understand you.

"How many languages can you talk?" "Oh, sorry, that was another question," stated Genius.

Odin turned back and looked at Genius curiously; maybe this is why he did not have any friends. He did not give them the time to get to know him. O.K. for the sake of his experiment he would answer Genius's questions. After all he had some questions of his own to ask.

So Genius and Odin got to know each other and found out that they even liked each other. Genius may not have been as smart as Odin but he could sometimes hold his own when Odin started going on and on about something technical. After all he had a scientist as an owner and Dr. Kavanagh always talked to Genius about his work and what he was doing, some of it was bond to sink in.

To show what good friends they had become, one day Genius was bemoaning to Odin the fact that he had not got to experience zero gravity even once since being on board.

Odin told Genius to come with him.

He brought Genius to a room with no one in it and then went over to the control panel. Odin flipped a switch and they both floated up in the air. Odin told Genius that he had programmed it that only this room would have zero gravity so as not to disrupt any other functions of the ship.

Genius thanked him and then they spent the next half hour floating and playing. Yes Genius had taught Odin that he could "play" as well as work. Odin forgot all about what he was calling "the experiment." The two became the best of friends.


	50. Catnip

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Catnip

The story of Catnip and why she is a weird Tribble.

.

.

Catnip is Dr. Lindsey Novak's Tribble. She was just a little nip of a thing when she first got her so with her love of cats she named her Catnip. Catnip reminded Lindsey of Pickles, the calico cat she used to have as a child. Her colors are white brown and black.

Dr. Lindsey Novak is an engineer aboard the Daedalus. She works along side Hermiod and is responsible for transmitting Colonel Caldwell's orders to Hermiod.

When she is off she likes to curl up on her bed with Catnip and watch cat cd's. She has lots of them. Some are movies and some are cat shows she has her friends record and send her. The Daedalus may be stationed on Earth, but they go back and forth so much to the Pegasus Galaxy that it leaves her with little time to record her own cd's.

Dr. Novak loves cats so much she says, Here kitty, kitty when she calls Catnip to her. She even bought Catnip headbands with cat ears on them. The one with white ears is Catnip's favorite.

Because of all the cat stuff Catnip has been heard to say Meow instead of squeak Hello to the other Tribbles. And she is also different because she has a pet.

Just the other day for instance Odin and Genius were standing in the play room of the Daedalus version of Tribble Daycare and Catnip came by walking her pet.

Odin and Genius squeaked Hello to Catnip who Meowed back at them. When asked what she had tied to the string and was walking she replied, "my doggie" and his name is Dog. Her "doggie" is a 3 inch long Madagascan Giant Hissing cockroach who Catnip had found in with the supplies one day. No one knows exactly where it had come from. Maybe one of the other scientists had ordered some and this one had gotten away. Dr. Novak said she could keep it as long as it stayed in a cage when it was in her room.

Catnip told her doggie to bark for the guys. The cockroach hissed at them. "My doggie knows how to do tricks," she said. Watch. Catnip told Dog to roll over, and he did. Catnip told Dog to play dead. Dog dropped to the ground and rolled over on his back with all his feet in the air. Catnip then told Dog to go and shake hands with Genius and Odin.

Dog went over and held up two of his legs on one side to Odin and Genius to shake. They were a little taken aback of the idea of shaking the legs of a cockroach, but decided they did not want to offend Catnip.

When asked where Catnip was taking Dog, she told them she was going to show Dog to the new Daycare lady.

Genius and Odin followed to see what would happen. Odin had whispered to Genius that the new Daycare lady was afraid of bugs. Very very afraid of bugs.

Genius and Odin stood back and timed how long it would take for the lady to scream and run.

Catnip walked up to the new lady whose name was Cindy and showed her Dog.

1, 2, 3..Odin was counting and right on the 3 they heard the scream and then saw Cindy jump straight up onto the nearest person who happened to be Colonel Caldwell who was there picking up his Tribble Apollo.

"That leap must be a record for a human woman," Genius said to Odin. "Indeed," replied Odin, it was about 4 feet straight up into his arms."

Caldwell looked at Cindy and then down at Catnip and Dog.

Catnip thought Cindy did not like her doggie so she started crying. Odin and Genius came over to comfort her.

The Colonel put Cindy down, Cindy apologized to him.

"Have you ever seen a redder face on a human before?" Odin asked Genius. "No, I did not know that shade of red was possible," replied Genius.

Catnip standing between them had stopped crying. Dog was indifferent to the whole thing.

Soon everything was clam again. But from that day on Odin and Genius were followed around by Catnip and Dog.

"She must have imprinted on us when we were claming her down," Odin told Genius.

"Yes she must have," Genius replied walking along.

"Come on doggie," yelled Catnip to Dog, "we don't want to be left behind. "Hiss," said Dog.


	51. Where's my stuff?

Disclaimer: I do own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Where's my stuff?

.

All over the city of Atlantis people were missing stuff. Stuff like paperclips, cardboard boxes, duct tape, crayons, brushes & paint from Lorne's room, Lego's from the Lego room, etc. Everyone seemed to be missing something.

And if that wasn't worrisome enough the Tribbles would disappear a few hours at a time all through the day and night.

Was this all connected? And if so how and why?

Sheppard had given Ronon the job of finding out what was going on. He was the best person for the job because of his amazing tracking skills.

Besides he had been wondering the past two days what Dred had been up to. Dred had disappeared yesterday for 2 hours.

And when he came back he acted like he had never left. No matter what question Ronon asked him he would only squeak and mime that he had not left the room.

So today he was going to follow him! Ronon got ready for the day as he always did. Got up went for a run, came back to shower and change, and then went to breakfast. Or so Dred was to think. Dred knew that after breakfast Ronon would be gone from the room for a few hours.

Each time Ronon left the room that day he would circle back and hid and stake out his room to see if Dred would leave.

Fifteen minutes after Ronon had said he was going to breakfast Fluffy came out of Rodney's room. Then he went over to John's room and let Puddles out with a remote control. After he let Puddles out he came over and let Dred out and off they went down the hallway.

Ronon followed them. It was hard to in the hallway with nothing to hide behind, but the Tribbles did not seem to look back.

Ronon followed them down an unused hallway that was a dead end. Just as he was closing in on them a Marine came by and started talking to Ronon about a sparing lesson. When Ronon looked down the hall again the Tribbles were gone!

Where did they go? Ronon would have seen them if they had come back out of the hallway. Ronon got down and started feeling the walls all the way around the hallway.

He could find a way for the Tribbles to have disappeared.

Ronon then went to find Rodney McKay. Maybe Rodney could see if that hallway had a camera and if he could tell where the Tribbles went.

Rodney said, "Sorry Ronon the camera is not working in that hallway." "Your sure they didn't get by you when you were talking to that Marine?"

"No they didn't get past me!" Ronon yelled, "I would have seen them."

"And you felt all along the bottom of the walls all the way around the hallway?" asked Rodney.

"Yes McKay, that's what I just said," stated Ronon.

"Could it he a hologram thingy like when you and Daniel found that secret lab?" inquired Ronon.

"If it was like that then they would have to be a lot taller to access it," Rodney said.

"But it could be something like that only…." trailed off McKay.

"Only what?" asked Ronon. "Let me do some tests and I'll get back to you," Rodney stated.

Ronon went to tell John what had happened and that Rodney had an idea.

While Ronon was still talking to John Rodney called them over the comlink to come and see what he had found in the hallway. John answered and said, "We'll be right there."

When they got to the hallway Rodney was standing there with a grin on his face.

"I see you figured it out McKay," said Ronon. "Yes I did, and you were right about it being the same as the entrance to the secret lab Daniel and I found."

The lights you touch to open the entrance are up here," Rodney said pointing to the three lights on the wall. "And over here is where they are getting in," said Rodney as he put his hand through the wall close to the floor. "I figure it is big enough for the Tribbles to go through along with what ever it is they have been taking."

"How do you know it's the Tribbles that have been taking things," asked John. "Because that I did find out from some of the cameras near our quarters."

"Now to see what they have been up to," said Rodney as he touched the lights in the correct order. The wall vanished and they stepped inside.

Inside the room were allot of busy Tribbles. Some Tribbles were building things, some were playing with things already built like the small roller coaster along side one wall that had a 4 foot drop and then did two loops before it ended. They had even made a small merry go round.

Mostly though there were different kinds of houses. Some made out of the missing Lego's, some made out of the cardboard boxes their supplies came in and painted with different colors. One had even made a room out of books, and was sitting in the middle of the room reading one of them.

Some Tribbles were into art sculptures. Others were painting pictures (with Lorne's paints & brushes). There was allot going on in the room. The Tribbles looked at the humans for about a minute and then went on with what they were doing.

John, Rodney & Ronon talked it over and decided to leave the Tribbles alone for the moment and went to tell Mr. Woolsey what they had found. It was decided that the Tribbles needed their own space to do things they wanted to do so Rodney made sure the wall stayed open so people could go in and see what their pets were doing, but were told not to mess with any of it.

Also in an empty corner of the room people started leaving things they thought the Tribbles might be able to use so that they would stop taking things.

Now besides the Tribble Daycare there was another place the Tribbles could go and have fun.


	52. The HairFur Salon

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Hair/Fur Salon.

Lt. Dorothy Harris is a made up person.

.

.

Lt. Dorothy Harris was so good at giving hair cuts and styling hair for men and women that it became her only duty. Her specialty was reviving women's hair after a week off world with no shampoo.

With the coming of the Tribbles she decided to go into the styling of fur also. So if you came to get your hair done and you brought your Tribble with you she would style its fur also.

Her own Tribble Melody was a beautiful peach color Tribble who liked to wear beads in her fur. Some days Dorothy would spray glitter in her fur for a fabulous look.

It was one such day that she started thinking of hosting a Tribble Fashion Show. The winner would get a little silver tiara to wear. This was for the female Tribbles. The guys wanted in on the action so they were included so she added a crown for them to wear.

There would be one female and one male chosen. The prize for each would be a little a tiara for her a crown for him, a sash for both.

The day had come for the show. They had to hold it in the mess hall so everyone could fit in.

Everyone was there. The ones who had Tribbles in the contest were brushing and dressing their Tribbles up until it was time. It was decided that the girl Tribbles would wear a tutu type skirt of any color and style their fur the way they wanted.

The guy Tribbles were going to wear a tie or bow tie. Having all that fur made them get hot easily and skirts or ties were all they would put up with. Besides the styling of the fur was one of the biggest things they were to be graded on.

Lt. Dorothy Harris's peach colored Tribble Melody was first out. She had her fur styled in curls sprayed with glitter and tied to one side with pink ribbons and she wore a pink tutu around her waist.

Next out was Puddles with his cute black spiky fur all combed and shiny looking. He had on a little white bib with a black bowtie on it. He came out sucking his thumb and dragging his blankie. Everyone thought he looked precious.

Next came yellow Buttercup her fur looking long and silky, her fur was combed into a topknot with blue ribbons and she wore a blue tutu around her waist.

Fluffy was the next guy out with his fur all fluffed up and combed with a black tie on. He carried a small laptop and walked to the end of the runway and struck a pose before he went and took his place.

Miloval was next with her pretty rose red color fur done up in waves, she had had a perm put in. She was wearing a pink tutu with little eyelets in it. It sparkled as she walked. Instead of ribbons in her fur she wore little diamond like sparkles.

Brown Dred was out next. His dreadlock like fur done up special. He looked like a miniature Ronon up there with his dreadlocks in his fur and his little leather vest on. He boldly walked out and over to where the others were.

Lovely tan Lola was next. Her fur washed and combed in a simple style that made the fancy ones look overdone. She was wearing a small leather skirt.

Mr. Grey came out with his grey fur combed to perfection and had on a black tie and carried a black briefcase. His glasses had been replaced with a nifty silver pair of wireframes.

Sky blue Aqua came dancing out with her fur swept up into pigtails with white ribbons on them. She was wearing a white tutu with beads of different colors sewed onto it.

Genius came out next with his stringy black fur tied in a ponytail just like Dr. Kavanagh. He walked out wearing a white bowtie and carrying a small martini glass in a James Bond type way.

Here are the contestants. Your job is to pick the winner. You must vote for 1 male and 1 female Tribble. I will add up the total and post it at the bottom of this page Friday. All voting must be over by Thursday night.

So far the voting showes that Puddles has 3 votes and Mr. Grey has 1 vote on the guy side.

So far the voting showes that Miloval has 2 votes, Auqa has 1 and Buttercup has 1 vote on the girl side.

The winner for the girl Tribbles is: Miloval

The winner for the boy Tribbles is: Puddles

Puddles and Miloval came over together to accept their crowns. Puddles got a gold crown and Miloval got a silver tiara, they both received a sash to wear. Puddles took his crown off to look at it and then put it back on crooked. Miloval was so happy she twirled around few times showing off.

Thanks to everone who voted.


	53. Creep is back

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Creep is back.

.

Todd was visiting Atlantis and of course he had his Wraith Tribble Creep with him. He would be in a meeting with Mr. Woolsey and the SGA-1 team most of the day and when he was told that Atlantis had two Daycares, one by the gateroom for people to drop off their Tribbles on their way offworld and a new Daycare in the room the Tribbles had found and made their own.

He was told that there would be a person in there to keep an eye on the Tribbles. So Todd went to check it out. He went along with John Sheppard who was on his way to drop off Puddles.

"I see Puddles still has a blankie," stated Todd.

"Yes he does," sighed John, "what happened to Creeps blankie that Teyla made him?" John asked.

"He still has it, but he keeps it to sleep with these days, I haven't seen him carry it around as much as he used to," Todd said, "maybe he has outgrown it, or it was a fad."

"Well sometimes I wish Puddles would get over wanting his," explained John. "He drags it all over the place so much I've had to replace it once already."

They reached the new Daycare place and went inside. Todd thought it was most interesting what the Tribbles had done there in the room. He saw Tribbles playing, building with Lego's, painting pictures, etc.

Rodney and the rest of the team had already dropped off their Tribbles, even Mr. Grey was there.

Todd and John put Creep and Puddles down beside the others and then left to go to the meeting.

Puddles came over to say hi to Creep whom he had befriended last time he was on Atlantis.

Then the Tribbles went walking around the room showing Creep what all the Tribbles had made.

Fluffy was getting jealous that Puddles was following Creep around, Puddles was his friend, not Creeps!

After awhile Fluffy went over and dragged Puddles away from Creep. Then Creep went over and dragged Puddles back.

Puddles did not like the rough treatment and started to cry. Creep then took Puddles over to a castle that some Tribbles had just finished building and put Puddles on top of the highest tower. Then Creep went and blocked the door so the others could not get in.

"Oh no! Creep has kidnapped Puddles!" Dred and Lola squeaked. "We must rescue him," Fluffy squeaked back.

Dred and Lola tried to get the door open, but it was blocked tight. Fluffy started building a catapult out of some stuff from the pile of stuff people would leave the Tribbles.

The Tribbles who had built the castle were not pleased that it had been taken over and started helping Fluffy. Soon they had the catapult ready and were gathering marbles to load it with to shoot at the castle.

Creep saw what they were doing and started throwing blocks down at the Tribbles gathered around the castle. Unfortunately one of the castle building Tribbles had laid in quite a supply of blocks to be used for defense. So Creep had enough blocks to last quite awhile.

Puddles sat on his blankie on top of the tower watching below. His friends were shooting marbles at the castle; Creep was throwing blocks at them. All he could do from up there was watch.

Then Mr. Grey got involved. He came to the castle and tried to talk to Creep, but Creep did not want to talk to him and threw a block at him. Mr. Grey dodged it and got back out of harms way.

Genius (aka Pyro) stood on the sidelines watching. It looked like Creep was outnumbered and would soon be overrun by the other Tribbles. Genus had met Creep and thought it was cool he was a Wraith Tribble.

Genius went over to the corner where he had hid his stash. Yes still there. There was his bag with his lighter, fireworks and smoke bombs in it. Kavanagh and Heightmeyer had tried to cure him from lighting things and Genius had played along for awhile. But he had not lit anything on fire or blown anything up for awhile so he thought he was due.

Genius took his bag and snuck in the back way to the castle. He had made a back way into the castle so he could go in anytime he wanted to.

Creep was surprised to hear a squeak behind him. He turned to find Genius behind him holding a lighter and a smoke bomb. "Alright more ammo" squeaked Creep as he welcomed Genius.

Genius lit the smoke bomb and Creep threw it. The Tribbles below scattered out of the way. The smoke bomb was followed by a few firecrackers. That set a pattern; it was smoke bomb, firecrackers, smoke bomb etc.

By then the Tribbles on either side of the castle had got caught up in the fight. The Daycare person did not intervene because she had taken a break and had not asked for someone to watch the Tribbles while she was gone, after all what trouble could they get into?

By the time she came back there had been at least six smoke bombs thrown and allot of firecrackers.

She came over and tried to stop the fight. There were too many Tribbles throwing things and with the smoke bombs and firecrackers there was just too much chaos going on. She had to call for some help.

She also sent a message to the meeting room about what was going on. The meeting had just ended so everyone came to see what was happening.

As soon as Mr. Grey saw Mr. Woolsey he came over and squeaked about what was going on. Mr. Woolsey picked him up and told the others to get their Tribbles under control.

Rodney, Ronon and Teyla picked up their Tribbles. John reached over and picked Puddles and his blankie up off the tower. Todd picked Creep up in midthrow and got hit on the nose with a smoke bomb which bounced off and hit one of the Tribbles houses on the sidelines. Tribbles came running out as smoke filled the little house.

Finally they got the fight stopped but the room was a mess with the castle and the houses on either side torn up. And there were blocks, marbles, smoke bombs (still smoking) and the debris from the fireworks was everywhere.

They had all the Tribbles leave the room so people could come in and clean up the mess.

No one knew what had started the fight not knowing how to speak Tribble. But it was clearly Creep and Genius against the rest. They weren't sure why Puddles was on top of the tower though.

The Tribbles were separated. Dred, Lola, Mr. Grey & Fluffy were taken by their owners and put in their rooms for the rest of the day as punishment.

Kavanagh was told to bring Genius back to Dr. Heightmeyer because he evidently needed more counseling.

Creep went back to Todd and stayed on his shoulder for the rest of the day.

Little Puddles with his blankie was curled up in John's pocket asleep. After all it had been a long day for him and he was tired.

Two days latter the room was opened once again for the Tribbles. But now there were two people on duty so if one left the room the other could keep an eye on the Tribbles.

After all, one never knows what the Tribbles might do. One just never knows……


	54. Who you gonna call, the fix it Tribble o

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Who you gonna call, the fix it Tribble of course!

.

Keeping the ancient city of Atlantis going sometimes gave the technicians headaches. Everything being 10,000 years old didn't help.

There were some places that were so tight and small that you could not get your hand into it or go far enough in to fix it.

Thank goodness for the Tribbles. Those little guys could crawl into the smallest places so the technicians and engineers who had Tribbles trained them to help fix things.

They even made them some small tools and a tool belt to carry them on. Tribbles learned quickly and were a natural at fixing things.

Everyone was happy that the little guys were around to help, everyone except for Sergeant Markham one of the ATA gene puddle jumper pilots.

As you guessed he did not own a Tribble and did not know just how smart the little guys were, that is until one day one saved his life.

Sergeant Markham heard the announcement over the city wide address system.

I repeat we are missing a dark green male Tribble that has escaped from the adoption center. He is a very shy Tribble and may be hiding somewhere.

"Tribbles," Markham thought, as far as he was concerned they were just a nuisance. They were everywhere these days. Almost everyone walking around had one on their shoulder. The preferred place of the Tribbles so they could see all that was going on.

And now they had one running amuck. He would keep an eye out all right because the sooner it was caught the less trouble it could get into.

The dark green Tribble was scared. At first he was scared when he heard people in the infirmary talk about adopting the Tribbles out. "What if I don't want to be adopted?" He thought. So he had run away.

After what seemed like hours and the endless hallways he found his way into the jumper bay. He heard some people talking and hid. One of the puddle jumpers was being made ready for planet PF1-956. After the people walked away and left the jumper open the dark green Tribble went inside to have a look around.

The Tribble hopped on in, he walked around looking at everything, and then he heard people coming so he hid. So when jumper number five left Atlantis is had one extra passenger on board.

As Sergeant Markham reported for duty that day Colonel Sheppard told him he would be needed to pilot a puddle jumper to planet PF1-956. His assignment was to take a scientist who was to check out an energy reading on the planet and a botanist to collect some samples. He would also have two marines with him in case of trouble. You will leave in 30 minutes.

"Yes sir," said Sergeant Markham and left to get ready for the mission. He would need to get to the puddle jumper first to preflight it.

"Oh great," Markham thought as he left, "a babysitting job." All the marines hated the babysitting of scientists and the botanists were the worse. They tended to wonder off.

Sergeant Markham was in the jumper ready to go when the rest of the group arrived. As soon as everyone stowed their gear he made ready to leave.

"Puddle jumper five ready to launch," Markham said. The bay doors that lead to the gateroom opened after Chuck dialed the gate for PF1-956.

The puddle jumper descended into the gateroom and hovered in front of the gate.

"Have a good trip," Chuck said as they went through.

Sergeant Markham brought the puddle jumper down at the spot the botanist Dr. Alan Bush wanted.

He opened the back up and out everyone came out. The botanist almost running as he saw one of the plants he wanted to bring back. Markham sent a marine after him and said, "Keep that guy in sight and don't let anything happen to him."

"Yes sir!" barked the marine and went after the botanist.

Dr. Kyle Gordon the scientist was already taking energy readings. "Sergeant the energy reading is about two miles away and erratic. I want to get a closer look at it and could you please take me in the puddle jumper to go find it?

Sergeant Markham did not like to split up but the planet had been declared safe. He left the two marines with the botanist and climbed back in the jumper with Dr. Gordon. He had told the marines to call him over the comlink if they needed anything.

The closer they got to the energy reading the more excited the scientist got. Maybe there would be a ZPM there!

They were almost on top of the energy reading when a laser beam shot out of a building below and hit the jumper.

Sergeant Markham lost control of the jumper and crashed it. It was a very rough landing and the Dr. Gordon who had been standing had hit his head and broke his arm.

Markham was in better shape but may have bruised or cracked ribs from the crash.

Markham leaned over the scientist and bandaged his head wound which was bleeding very badly and then put Gordon's arm in a splint.

Then he checked for damage. Only two things were wrong with the jumper from the crash. First one of the engines was not working and the other was the DHD in the console. It was not working either and they would not be able to dial out. The reason they needed it was because the planets DHD was also broken and they needed the console on the jumper in order to be able to dial out to go back.

Atlantis would not miss them until their check in time in 5 hours. They needed to fix the shuttle so they could bring Dr. Gordon back.

Markham radioed the rest of the team and told them what happened. He told them to stay by the gate for when Atlantis called so they could ask for help. In the meantime he and the scientist would try to fix the ship.

Dr. Gordon located the problem in the console to fix the DHD but could not fix it. It was a circuit in the control panel but it was way inside the console. So far that he could not reach it with his good arm.

Markham gave it a try since his arm was longer but his fingers were too big to grasp the circuit that needed replaced.

While this was going on the dark green Tribble came out of his hiding place and walked over to the Sergeant. The scientist and Markham realized that this was the missing Tribble everyone was looking for. He was small enough to go in and get the circuit and replace it.

"Come here little guy," said Dr. Gordon. But the Tribble would not come to him.

The Tribble walked up to Markham and squeaked at him. The scientist said, "He must like you better than me, see if you can get him to understand what we need him to do."

Markham spoke to the Tribble and pointed out which circuit they needed to change. The Tribble squeaked at him and then went into the console and pulled out the bad circuit and brought it out to him. Then Markham gave the Tribble the good circuit and the Tribble went in and put it in.

Dr. Gordon checked the DHD controls. They were working. Then he went to see what was wrong with the engine and with the Sergeants help fixed it. They flew back to the gate and picked up everyone and dialed Atlantis.

On the ride back to Atlantis the Tribble crawled up on Sergeant Markham's shoulder and sat down. Markham turned his head and looked at it, "Comfortable?" The Tribble squeaked yes.

Later that day when Sergeant Markham went for his debriefing he forgot about the Tribble on his shoulder.

He arrived at Colonel Sheppard's office knocked and was told to come in.

Sheppard looked at the dark green Tribble on Markham's shoulder and said, "I see you found the run away Tribble." "Where did you find him?"

"Oh sorry sir, I forgot he was there," said Markham. "He hid on our jumper sir and it's a good thing to for he helped up fix the ship." The Tribble squeaked his agreement.

"Well it looks like you got yourself a new pet," said Sheppard. "Better go by Dr. Keller and tell her you found him and that you are keeping him." "You are keeping him aren't you?" asked Sheppard. "Yes sir I think I will," replied Markham.

After the briefing he went to tell Dr. Keller he had found the Tribble and was keeping him.

"If I am going to keep you, you need a name," said Markham. "I know, how about Scout?" "Do you like it?" The Tribble squeaked that he did.

From then on everywhere that Sergeant Markham went his new pet Scout went to, for Scout had become a certified fix it Tribble and was allowed to go with him where ever he went.


	55. Amelia gets a Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Amelia gets a Tribble with a little help from Dred.

.

Ronon and Amelia were having lunch in the mess hall one day.

They were talking about various subjects when the discussion turned to Tribbles.

"You don't have a Tribble," Ronon observed, "don't you want one?"

"I hadn't really given it much thought," replied Amelia.

"They're allot of fun and make good pets," said Ronon.

"I've noticed," answered Amelia, "Dred here is really cute and he seems to behave really well."

Hearing his name Dred walked over to Amelia who had both hands on the table. He walked up one arm across her shoulders and back down the other arm and then went over to Ronon and did the same.

"You were saying something about behavior?" inquired Ronon as he and Amelia laughed at Dreds antics.

"Yes I think it might be time I got myself one of these little clowns," she said while petting Dred.

They walked over to the adopt a Tribble boxes. Today Dr. Keller had three females left and two males.

Ronon and Amelia looked into both boxes. Dred hopped over into first the box of males and then into the box of females. He came up to green emerald Tribble and started squeaking.

"Looks like Dred is picking one out for you,' said Ronon, noticing how much Dred liked the green Tribble.

Amelia put her hand into the box and both Dred and the emerald green Tribble climbed on.

Amelia asked Dred, "is this the one for me?" Dred squeaked yes and the other Tribble squeaked too.

Ronon took Dred and Amelia looked closer at the Tribble Dred had picked.

She was such a beautiful Emerald green color. Amelia said, "I will name you Emmy."

"Do you like your new name Emmy?" asked Amelia. Squeak! answered Emmy.

Ronon and Amelia left the mess hall with Dred on Ronon's right shoulder and Emmy on Amelia's left shoulder squeaking away at each other.


	56. Fluffy has a shield

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy has a shield

.

.

Rodney and Radek had been pulling an all nighter and were real tired. So tired that when they left to go get a few hours' sleep they forgot and left Fluffy and Miloval at the lab.

One of the other people in the lab noticed and fed and watered the Tribbles and dropped them off at the Daycare center in the room the Tribbles had found and made their own. Or as they had started calling it Tribble room # 2, Tribble room #1 was the one by the Gateroom.

No one noticed that Fluffy had something in his hand under his fur.

As soon as they were dropped off Fluffy and Miloval went over to join the other Tribbles Puddles, Dred & Lola were already there. They were standing on top of a table looking around the room wondering what they wanted to do.

Fluffy pulled out the thing he had hid in his fur. It was a green jewel-like device and when Fluffy put it on it glowed green and enveloped him in a personal force field.

Fluffy had overheard the people talking about the shield device in the lab. About how his owner had worn one like it once and how it would protect you. But that's all he knew.

The other Tribbles gathered around when they saw Fluffy put on the device. Puddles came over and poked Fluffy, he saw a green force shield appear and found out that he could not touch Fluffy. Then Puddles pushed Fluffy off the table. Fluffy fell off the table and got back up unharmed.

Fluffy thought it was cool. The others thought it was cool to. Then the other Tribbles hopped off the table down to where Fluffy was. Fluffy then squeaked for Dred to come over and hit him. Dred tried but could not do so. Then Dred picked up a block and threw it at Fluffy, it did not hit him. The green force shield activated and the block bounced off.

Then all the Tribbles threw something at Fluffy. He still did not get hit, but all the commotion it caused made the Daycare person come over to see what was going on.

As soon as the person saw the green shield she called for Dr. McKay to come to Tribble room #2.

Rodney and Radek ran in. Fluffy was sitting on the floor with the other Tribbles. Rodney bent down to pick Fluffy up but could not get a hold of him because of the force field.

"Yeah he's got a working shield alright," said Rodney as he held out his open hand and had Fluffy walk onto it. "How are we going to get the shield off of him?"

"These devices have a mental component and you have to think them off," offered Radek.

"Yes I remember that thank you," answered Rodney, "but how do we get a Tribble to think off a device?"

John walks up right then and looks at Fluffy as he pokes him. "Yeah, got a shield device on alright.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious!" Rodney stated, looking at John. "We know what he has on; we just don't know how to get it off him."

Meanwhile Fluffy starts squeaking in a sing song way. John leans over to listen. "Is it me or is Fluffy squeaking the words invulnerable?" He asked.

Rodney just started at John then rolled his eyes at him shaking his head.

"I swear this Tribble is squeaking the word invulnerable!" snapped John.

"I think you are right," said Radek listening too.

Rodney just waved his hand dismissively at them, "you both are crazy." "Let's go get some food, I can't think on an empty stomach he said as he walked away with Fluffy.

They went to their favorite table and started eating. Their Tribbles started eating too, all except Fluffy. Poor Fluffy could not eat or drink anything because of the shield. He started crying.

Rodney turned to look at him, "Damn I forgot about that." "About what," asked John.

"The fact that as long as Fluffy has that shield on he can't eat or drink," replied Rodney,

"we've got to get that shield off now!"

"Get it off," said John, "just how did he get it on in the first place?"

"That's my fault," answered Rodney, "I had one on my desk that I had activated, Fluffy must have picked it up."

"Come here Fluffy," Rodney said. Fluffy got up and walked over to Rodney.

Rodney looked at Fluffy and said, "You need to get that off and I can't take it off of you." "You will have to do this yourself, do you understand me?"

Fluffy looked up at Rodney and squeaked o.k.

Rodney said, "now concentrate real hard that you want it to fall off."

Fluffy tried, he closed his eyes and thought about wanting it off, but it was still there.

"You can't get it off that way," said John, "Have you tried taking it off of him?"

"No," said Rodney, "I just assumed he would have to think it off."

Rodney reached over and tried to take the shield off Fluffy. He could not get to it, just like he could not pick up Fluffy earlier at the Daycare center.

"Not working," replied Rodney. "Maybe it is because you only have an artificial ATA gene," replied Radek. "Maybe someone with a strong natural one can get it off," Radek said looking at John.

"Well I guess I could try," said John. John reached over and tried to pull the shield off Fluffy's chest. He could not get a hold of it. "It didn't work," replied John.

"I know," said Radek, "next try thinking it off of him."

John started thinking off while looking at the shield on Fluffy; the shield fell off onto the table. "Great it worked!" said John smiling.

Fluffy was so happy! And he was so thirsty and hungry too! He went over to where the Tribble food was and ate drank so much he got a stomach ache. He lay down on the table and started moaning and groaning.

"Oh great, just great, now I have a little glutton for a Tribble," Rodney said as he picked up Fluffy who was still moaning.

"I think you better take Fluffy to the infirmary before all that food he ate comes back up on you," John said.

"Yeah," agreed Rodney as he left to take Fluffy to see Dr. Keller. Poor Fluffy, you went from being an invulnerable Tribble to a miserable one."


	57. Puddles meets Catnip and Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Does everyone remember how much Sheppard hates bugs?

.

.

Puddles meets Catnip and Dog.

.

The Daedalus has come in with some supplies. While there Sheppard and McKay go up to visit along with their Tribbles.

Rodney takes Fluffy and Puddles and drops them off at the Daedalus version of the Tribble Daycare. Fluffy sees Genius and Odin and goes over to say hi.

Puddles looks around and spots Catnip walking her doggie. Puddles goes over to where they are and says, "Hi my name is Puddles, what's yours?" Catnip meows hi back and says, "My name is Catnip."

Puddles thinks it strange that she meowed at him but thinks what she has tied to the string looks even weirder. Puddles then asks Catnip what she has tied to the string.

"This is my doggie named Dog," replies Catnip. "Dog say hi to Puddles." Dog hisses at Puddles.

It scared Puddles at first when Dog hissed at him. Then he thought it was cool. "Can I pet him?" asks Puddles. "Yes," said Catnip. Puddles pets Dog. Dog likes it and gives a low hiss.

Then Catnip invites Puddles to help her walk Dog around, she even lets him hold the string.

A couple hours later Rodney and John went to pick up their pets. When John picked up Puddles he did not see the big hissing cockroach attached to the string Puddles held till it hissed at him.

As soon as John heard the hissing and saw the cockroach in his hand with Puddles he let out a scream and dropped both of them and jumped up into Rodney's arms.

"What the?" says Rodney holding John in his arms. "Bug, Bug, Big Bug!" stutters John hysterically.

Rodney looks down to where Puddle landed with the cockroach. Puddles looks back at John with tears in his eyes because he dropped him. (lucky for Puddles it was onto a pile of pillows.)

And then Rodney sees the big hissing cockroach tied to the string Puddles is holding.

"Ah, a Madagascan Giant Hissing Cockroach that is so cool!" says Rodney as he puts John down and bends over to see it better. John gets behind Rodney.

"Cool?" asks John, "That's a bug and bugs are not cool they are scary!"

"Man you have got to get over that iratus bug that got you in the neck, not every bug is bad.

Catnip goes over to get Dog. "Poor doggie," she squeaks taking him back from Puddles, "mean man tried to hurt doggie!"

"The hissing cockroach belongs to this Tribble?" asks Rodney.

"Yes," says Dr. Lindsey Novak who just walked in. "That Tribble is Catnip, she belongs to me and the cockroach is her pet."

"You let your Tribble have a big ugly big as a pet?" inquires John.

"It's not a big ugly big, and Catnip loves it," states Dr Novak. "Don't you Catnip," She says as she picks up Catnip and Dog and places them on her shoulder.

"Bugs are bugs!" John says as he picks Puddles up. Puddles is still mad at John for dropping him and bites him. "Ouch!" Puddles why did you do that for?"

"I would bite you too if you dropped me like that," said Rodney.

"I'm real sorry Puddles," John said, "I didn't mean to drop you, it was that bug, I hate bugs!"

Puddles showed John he forgives him by kissing the place where he bit him.

Then Puddles looks sadly back at Dog, he wishes he had a pet too. He would like a pet like Dog, but if John didn't like bugs that was not going to happen. But what about mice?

Puddles had seen mice on Atlantis and had even petted one once. A mouse would make a great pet!

Puddles vowed that as soon as they got back to Atlantis he was going to go and find himself a pet mouse.

That evening back on Atlantis John walks into his room and just stares. There on the floor sat Puddles with a string tied around a little black mouse. Puddles had found himself a pet. And he named it Bug.


	58. Tribbious the Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Tribbious the Monster.

.

It was story night. Once a week the team would get together with their Tribbles and tell made up stories about Tribbles. The Tribbles just loved it. They would all sit together and wait for the story to start. Teyla told nice sweet stories with happy endings. Ronon told adventure stories and Rodney told stories that had allot of science in them, they usually got a good nights sleep after one of Rodney's stories. John loved to tell scary stories.

Tonight it was Johns turn to tell the story. And it was going to be a scary one. You would think John would learn not to make it too scary since he had little Puddles as a pet. But noooo, he never gave it a thought when it was his turn to tell the story.

Everyone was gathered in John's room sitting on pillows in the floor. Puddles was sitting on the floor with his pet mouse named Bug and his blankie, Lola was sitting by them. Fluffy and Dred came over and joined the group and they all looked at John.

John cleared his throat and said in a very scary voice I am going to tell you about Tribbious the biggest scariest monster in all Tribble legend, he lived in the forest of dead trees. Nothing lived there except the monster. Anyone who had ever ventured into the dead forest was never seen again.

(The Tribbles looked worried)

Once upon a time their were four Tribble friends, there was the daring Dred the most fearless soldier, Fluffy the smartest, Lola the most beautiful and finally little Puddles the smallest of the group and the keeper of the mouse, the most wonderful pet in the world.

(The Tribbles all smiled)

They all four lived in a little town called Tribbleton which was located on the edge of the dead forest. They lived by the dead forest but never went into it because everyone knew that a big terrible monster lived there.

(Tribbles looking a little scared)

One day Puddles was playing fetch with mouse. He would throw his ball and mouse would go get it. The next time Puddles threw the ball it went into the forest! And his pet mouse went after it! Oh, no Puddles was scared. What should he do? His pet had gone into the dead forest and had not come out yet. Should he go and get Fluffy the smartest to help him figure out what to do? Or should he go for Dred the most fearless soldier?

(Tribbles looking worried again)

Puddles was thinking about whom to go get for help when he heard his pet cry out. Oh no the monster must have got him! Thought Puddles and he ran into the dead forest to go help his pet giving no thought to his own safety.

(Puddles picks Bug up and hugs him)

A little later Lola went out to call Puddles into lunch and does not see him or his pet. Then she saw his ball where it had rolled out of the forest. But had it rolled out of the forest or had it been placed there as a trap? Big monsters need allot of food you know.

Fearing the worst she call her friends Fluffy and Dred to help her find Puddles.

Meanwhile in the dead forest Puddles is running and looking everywhere for his pet.

Up ahead Puddles hears growling and squeaking. He knows the squeaking is his pet, but where is the growling coming from. Tribbious the monster of course. Puddles bursts out into an open area of the forest and finds the monster, the biggest monster anyone has ever ever seen! The monster must have been four feet tall and two feet wide and it had sharp claws on each massive paw and in its mouth were allot of very sharp pointed teeth. And it had his pet in one of its paws getting ready to eat him!

(Puddles getting real scared is now under his blankie with Bug only peeking out, Lola, Dred and Fluffy are looking scared too)

Puddles ran toward the scary monster and yelled. Don't eat my pet as he kicked at the monsters feet. To the monster the kicks did not hurt at all, it just annoyed him, so the monster scooped up Puddles too and brought him and mouse up to his face and opened his mouth with the very very sharp teeth and eats them! When Puddles friends come running out to try to stop the monster he eats them too! The big mean Tribbious the monster ate everyone! The end.

Puddles screams and runs towards John. He has his mouse under one arm and is dragging his blankie with his other as he runs over to John crying. The other Tribbles looking scared go over to their owners too.

"John," Teyla says, "when will you learn not to scare them so?" "Look how bad you scared Puddles."

Little Puddles was in John's hand shaking. Bug was on John's shoulder where he had run when Puddles turned him loose. John was trying to soothe Puddles with little success.

Teyla came over and took Puddles for awhile and talked to him as a mother would to her baby and calmed him down. She gave him back to a sheepish looking John who promised not to tell such scary stories any more.

And the next morning a bleary eyed John vowed to never tell such a scary story again.

Puddles had nightmares all night and had to sleep with John, which meant he brought his pet mouse also.

John could not sleep because he was trying not to roll over on Puddles or the mouse.

When he showed up for breakfast the others looked about the same. Their pets had kept them up all night too.

When John walked over they all looked up at him grumpily.

"Alright, Alright from now on only slightly scary stories," John said as he sat down with his coffee.


	59. Puddles and Bug

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Dr. Biro is from Sunday on Season 3.

.

Puddles and Bug.

.

Puddles still carried his blankie around. Now that he had a pet you would see him walking around dragging his blankie with one hand and holding onto the string with his pet with the other hand. And when he would sit down he would spread out his blankie for him and his pet to sit on.

Puddles really like his pet mouse named Bug. He had someone to play with now when John was gone all day working.

One day Puddles was in Tribble room # 2 with his pet. He was busy building them a house to play in. While Puddles was busy Bug wondered off.

When Puddles went to get Bug he could not find him anywhere. He looked and looked and no Bug!

Puddles got an idea. He went over to where the crayons and paper were kept. He sat down and drew some pictures of himself and Bug. Then he went around and put them up.

He even went up to the person in charge, Nancy, and showed her the picture. At first Nancy thought Puddles was giving her the picture. When she asked Puddles if the picture was for her he shook his head no and pointed at the picture of him and Bug and then to the picture of just him.

Then Nancy remembered seeing Puddles dropped off with a black mouse and was told it was his pet.

Nancy bent down to Puddles and pointing at the picture asked him, "Did you lose your pet mouse?" Puddles nodded his head yes. "Do you want to know if I have seen him?"

Puddles nodded his head yes.

"Sorry," Nancy said, "I have not seen him, do you want me to help you to look?"

"Yes," nodded Puddles.

Nancy and Puddles looked and looked, but did not find his pet. She told Puddles she would keep an eye out for Bug and not to worry someone would find him.

Then Puddles went back to his house to see if Bug had come back yet. No Bug. Puddles was getting sad wondering where Bug was and if he would ever see him again.

Fifteen minutes went by then along came a purple Tribble with Bug! Bug had been found!

The Tribble who brought Bug back was named Barney, he belonged to Dr. Biro.

He had found Bug wondering around. He had seen one of the pictures Puddles had drawn. Barney knew Puddles had a pet mouse so he asked around till he found where Puddles was.

Puddles hugged Bug and told him he was a bad pet to wonder off. Then Puddles invited Barney into his new house. There they played till their owners showed up.

When John went to pick up Puddles he found him in a little house with a purple Tribble. They were sitting on Puddles blankie with the mouse between then petting it. Dr. Biro was there talking to both of them.

"Oh hi Colonel!" exclaimed Dr. Biro. "I guess you are here to pick up Puddles," Of course you are here to pick him up." "Or why else would you be here?"

"Yeah hi," muttered John. (Dr. Biro could go on and on, how could he break away?)

"Puddles is such a cute Tribble, not saying that my Barney isn't a cute Tribble too, and Puddles has a pet mouse!" "How did that happen?" "Not that it's any concern of mine of course."

"Ahhh sorry I just need to pick up Puddles and head on out to meet someone," stammered John.

"Oh, sorry to keep you, why didn't you just say you didn't have time to talk?" "I would've said hi and kept it short," said Dr. Brio. "I just hate people who run on so don't you?" "Well I don't run on, no if someone doesn't walk to talk I stop talking, not like some people."

"Ah, Dr. Biro, I really need to get going," said John.

"Oh sorry, said Dr. Biro and bent to pick up Barney. "Come on Barney lets get home."

"Say bye to Puddles now." "Squeak," says Barney as he is whisked off.

"Whew," sighed John, "that woman can talk." "How about you little guy?" All ready to go home?"

Then John looked down and saw one of the pictures Puddles had drawn. On the picture was a picture of Puddles and Bug with Puddles looking happy, then Puddles had drawn a picture of himself with no Bug and looking sad.

In all he found four pictures like this. (Puddles and Barney had gathered them up after Barney brought Bug back) John wondered why Puddles had drawn these. He took them to the person in charge and asked if she knew anything about it.

Nancy told him that Puddles pet had gotten lost and Puddles had drawn pictures of him to pass out to help him find him.

John looked at the picture again, it was pretty good. Maybe he should get Puddles some crayons and paper for his own. He put the pictures in his pocket and took Puddles home.

Later John showed the pictures around like a proud father.


	60. Elizabeth Weir gets a Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

I totally forgot Dr. Weir.

.

.

Elizabeth Weir gets a Tribble.

.

Elizabeth stood looking at the two boxes of Tribbles Dr. Keller had brought to her office. "So these are the so called Tribbles?"

"Yes," answered Dr. Jennifer Keller. "And after clearance from you I will be the one to adopt them out." "I want to be in control of adopting them out to make sure they all go to good homes."

"Are we going to be overrun with Tribbles?" asked Dr. Weir.

"No," answered Dr. Keller. "the scientists have helped me to make sure no Tribbles will not be able to become pregnant unless we want them to."

"Well, O.K., as long as they have been cleared and are safe to be pets," replied Elizabeth.

"They are and they'll make great pets, you'll see," answered Jennifer as she gathered up the two boxes of Tribbles and left the office.

Unknown to Dr. Keller or Elizabeth one had stayed behind. A beautiful champagne colored Tribble was hiding behind a bowl on Dr. Weir's desk.

Dr. Weir kept working only taking time out to sip her coffee. She had just gotten a fresh cup when Dr. Keller left and had been sipping on it trying to make it last.

"That's strange," Elizabeth said out loud as she looked in her cup a few minutes later, it was almost empty. "I know I was not drinking it fast, I was only sipping it."

Hic, hic, hic hiccup!

"Hiccups, who was hiccupping?" "She was alone wasn't she?" thought Elizabeth, looking around the room. Then she heard something behind the bowl.

Elizabeth moved the bowl and the most beautiful champagne colored Tribble looked up at her and hiccupped!

"Well hello there," Elizabeth said as she leaned toward the Tribble. "Looks like Dr. Keller forgot one."

"I wonder if you are a girl or a boy Tribble." "And how in the world do they find out?" wondered Elizabeth.

Elizabeth put her hand out and the Tribble climbed onto it. Then Elizabeth brought her hand up so she could look the Tribble over.

Elizabeth put her other hand up to her comlink and asked for Dr. Keller.

Dr. Keller answered and asked if she could call Elizabeth back because they were looking for a lost girl Tribble at the moment.

"Is she the color of champagne?" asked Elizabeth. "Yes," answered Keller, "do you know where she is?"

"She is right here in my hand," replied Elizabeth.

"I'll be right there to get her," answered Dr. Keller.

"Don't bother," replied Elizabeth, "Trudy can stay with me, I'll officially adopt her as my pet."

Dr. Keller agreed and said she would be up in a little while with Tribble food and care instructions.

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth asked the Tribble, "do you like the name Trudy and would you like to be my pet?"

Trudy squeaked yes.

"But no more coffee unless Dr. Keller says you may have it," replied Elizabeth.


	61. Food Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Food Fight.

.

One day the team was in the mess hall talking over lunch. They of course had their Tribbles with them.

Rodney was looking at his food sighing, "Is this really the best they can do?" "I don't even know what it is."

"Mac and cheese?" guessed John. "No," that I might eat," replied Rodney, "you know they really ought to do us better in the food department."

Fluffy had heard Rodney complain about the food and came over and offered Rodney one of his Tribble food biscuits. "Ah, thanks Fluffy, but I want you to keep it," replied Rodney, "I'll just stick to this human food."

Fluffy leaned over and put his hand in Rodney's plate and tasted what was on it. As soon as he tasted the mystery food he spat it out and threw what food he had left on his hand.

The food hit Ronon right in the forehead. Ronon growled and tossed a piece of food Rodney's way, but he ducked and it hit someone over at the next table.

"Food Fight" someone yelled and then the food started flying through the air.

The Tribbles thought this was great and went to help out by grabbing whatever was on the nearby plates and throwing it.

Fluffy got a Marine walking past Rodney with a big glob; the Marine unloaded his full tray of food onto Rodney's head.

Ronon retaliated by dumping the rest of his plate on the Marine.

The food kept flying and the Tribbles were having a blast.

When the food started running out at the tables some Tribbles went over to the serving tables and let that food fly too. The kitchen staff retreated and called for help.

In came security to restore order. In walked Mr. Woolsey behind them. It took a minute or two for the humans to stop throwing food and look sheepishly around them.

The Tribbles stopped throwing food when they noticed the humans had stopped.

Mr. Woolsey ordered everyone to pick up what food and trash was around them and throw it out on their way out of the room.

Food covered Tribbles were also picked up and wiped off and carried out.

The team looked around them and cleaned their area and then picked up their Tribbles to go get cleaned up.

It took the cleaning crew a couple of hours to clean up the mess.

Because of the food fight only cold sandwiches and bottled water were served for dinner that evening.

With such depressing fare the team decided to break out the popcorn and chips for a movie night. The movie tonight was Wall-E one of the Tribbles favorite.

They all got ready to watch the movie. Dred had settled down into his favorite popcorn bowl which was held by Ronon and started eating. Ronon ate around him as usual.

Fluffy and Puddles were sitting on Puddles blankie between John and Rodney eating popcorn watching the movie. Lola was sitting on Teyla shoulder eating chips.

No one knew when it started or who started it, but soon popcorn and chips started flying everywhere the movie forgotten.

"All right stop it, I said stop it," yelled Rodney. "Didn't we have enough fun at lunch today?"

"Sorry," said John laughing, "who started it anyway?" He asked as he looked around.

Puddles, Dred and Lola were all pointing at Fluffy, who slowly put the popcorn he was getting ready to throw into his mouth and sat down trying to look innocent.

"Fluffy," said Rodney. "You should not throw food." "Being in that food fight today probably made him do it," stated Rodney, "because otherwise Fluffy would never do anything like that."

Everyone settled down and started watching the movie again. Dreds bowl of popcorn had been emptied during the popcorn fight so he was eating it where he could find it. Right now he was inside Sheppard's shirt pocket eating the popcorn that landed there, and then he moved on to eating popcorn off the couch or people as he found it. Yes, he then went down to the floor and started eating popcorn off it too. Dred liked his popcorn.

Fluffy had settled down to watch the movie. He remembered the food fight and the popcorn fight. They had been fun and he couldn't wait to do it again. Soon Fluffy was thinking, soon……


	62. No more coffee for you Fluffy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

No more coffee for you Fluffy.

.

Rodney had always been a coffee drinker. It was the only thing that kept him going most days as he went from one disaster to another. The scientists could not keep going without their coffee and so they had a hidden supply that never ran out.

Their main coffee of choice was American (regular) roast, a moderate brew, not too light or too heavy, just right. And no decaffeinated coffee allowed, ever!

No matter who went back to Earth for whatever reason they were paid to bring back coffee.

And today they scored big-time! Mr. Woolsey had gone back to the SGC for a meeting and brought back the really good stuff. French roast, which used heavily-roasted beans to brew a strong coffee.

The scientists were in heaven. Rodney even let everyone have a break just so they could sample the new brew. He sat his second cup of coffee down to pick up his laptop when Fluffy came walking over. Fluffy had been good for awhile so he had not been put in the box today.

Fluffy came over to Rodney's cup and sipped it. He had drank the coffee left in Rodney cup allot of times, mostly cold coffee long forgotten. Fluffy liked the taste of coffee.

Fluffy sipped the coffee in Rodney's cup this time and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell over. That stuff was great! He got up and went back for more. By the time Rodney picked up his cup again it was empty and Fluffy was wired!

Rodney looked at his cup again and then at Fluffy. Fluffy was literally vibrating! And his eyes! They were wide open and staring, Fluffy didn't even blink then he started bouncing all over the desk and then the room.

Putting two and two together Rodney figured out what had happened to his cup of coffee. The French roast must have been too strong for the little guy.

People were getting out of Fluffy's way. Fluffy bounced over to the coffee pot where someone had just poured a giant cup full of the strong coffee.

John was on his way to Rodney's lab to see if he was ready for lunch. As he walked into the door, which was by the coffee machine, Rodney yelled, "grab that Tribble."

John snatched up Fluffy before he could get a sip. Poor Fluffy was shaking and squeaking coffee, coffee, coffee!

"What's going on?" asked John, and why does it sound like Fluffy is saying coffee?"

"It's because he's high on French roast," said Rodney as he walked up and took Fluffy from John.

Fluffy was still vibrating. "He drank a cup full of the stuff and went berserk," said Rodney, "I better take him to the infirmary to have him checked out."

As Rodney was leaving the lab you could still hear Fluffy squeaking coffee, coffee, coffee!

Dr. Jennifer Keller heard the squeaking before Rodney and Fluffy came in the infirmary door.

She rushed over to see what was wrong. Rodney explained what had happened and asked if there was something she could do.

Jennifer took Fluffy and examined him. "Yeah the little guy has had a caffeine overload all right," She said. "As you can see he is way too stimulated and his blood pressure is high." "I better keep him the rest of the day till the caffeine is out of his system."

"Fluffy has drunk some of my coffee before, why is this different?" Rodney asked.

"Before you had regular coffee and he must not have drank that much at one time, said Jennifer. "This time he drank a whole cup at once and it was very strong stuff, too strong for him."

"Don't worry," said Jennifer, "we'll give him something to counteract the stimulant and calm him down." "Come back this evening and pick him up and he will be fine."

Rodney came back later and saw a mellower Fluffy being carried around by Jennifer.

"There you are," said Jennifer as she saw Rodney. "Here's Fluffy good as new," She said as she handed him over.

Rodney took Fluffy and looked at him, he sure was glad Fluffy was alright. As he left the infirmary he heard Jennifer yell, "and no more coffee for Fluffy unless its decaf!"


	63. Lola

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Lola

.

Now that Ronon and Amelia were dating Lola did not see as much of Dred. When Ronon and Amelia were together so were Dred and Emmy, Amelia's Tribble.

Now she only saw him in Tribble room #1, when their owners went offworld or in the new Tribble room #2.

Lola was lonely. She missed Dred. They used to spar together when Ronon and Teyla did. Now Ronon mainly spared with Amelia. Lola didn't know if Emmy spared with Dred since she was never there to watch.

Lola was in Tribble room #2 today with Fluffy and Puddles who were there building some more on the house Puddles had made. He was adding a play room for his pet mouse named Bug.

Lola was walking Bug so he would not wonder off while Puddles was busy. Puddles always made sure where Bug was since that day he thought he was lost.

Lola liked Bug and considered if she wanted a pet too. No, she thought I would rather have a new friend than a pet.

As Lola was walking Bug other Tribbles would come up and pet him. Bug liked all the attention.

The Purple Tribble named Barney came over to pet mouse and talk to Lola. Barney had been the one to find Bug. Barney was allot of fun.

He squeaked a song as he walked. It went: I love you, you love me, were a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me, were best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too? (Yes it's the Barney song!)

Lola just loved the song! Barney walked back to where Fluffy and Puddles were. They all started singing Barney's song, soon all the Tribbles in the room were squeaking the Barney song!

The Tribbles loved the song so much that they just kept squeak-singing it over and over.

After an hour Cindy who was in charge of the room that day checked herself into the infirmary with a gigantic headache.

The next person in charge, Nancy could not get them to stop either. It was so bad that everyone was told to come and get their Tribbles. They hoped that breaking them up would make them forget about the song.

Everyone who had a Tribble in room #2 that day knew the song by memory the next day.

Some people caught themselves humming the song at work the next day.

Room #2 was open again the next day but there was something different. They had a cd player hooked up that was playing various songs to make sure the Tribbles had a variety and not just the same song over and over.

Dr. Biro who owned Barney was told to make sure she played different songs for him so he would not get fixated on just the one song.

And best of all Lola had made a new friend. And Teyla had learned that there are some songs that you can hate.


	64. Easter at Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Easter on Atlantis.

.

Rodney got a gift basket for Easter from his niece Madison. She had sent him two chocolate bunnies, some candy eggs, rabbit shaped peeps, and some fake eggs all in a basket on top of the usual green plastic grass.

It had arrived on the Daedalus and someone had dropped it off in his room.

Fluffy was beside himself looking at and checking out the basket. He popped open a few fake eggs, some had jelly beans inside. He tried a jelly bean and spit it out, and then he bit into the rabbit peeps, too gooey, last he tried the chocolate bunny.

Fluffy's eyes got wide and he smiled, this was the best tasting stuff in the world!

When Rodney went to his room later he found the contents of the Easter basket scattered all over his bed. There was at lest one bite taken from each food item and one of the chocolate bunnies was missing. Wait a minute there it is or the remains of it in Fluffy's hand.

There was Fluffy covered in Chocolate from head to toe. Lying on the bed slowly eating the chocolate bunny with a look of ecstasy on his face.

"Guess I won't be eating much from the Easter basket this year," mumbled Rodney as he cleaned up the mess.

Later Rodney met John for dinner at the mess hall. Fluffy had brought the other bunny with him to give some of it to Puddles, Dred and Lola.

Fluffy gave Puddles a piece of the chocolate bunny. Puddles loved it! Dred and Lola came up and Fluffy gave them some too. Too soon the chocolate bunny was gone.

The Tribbles wanted more! Fluffy went up to Rodney with the empty box the bunny had been in and showed it to Rodney so he could see that it was all gone.

"Ate the other bunny too, huh?" asked Rodney. "Well that's it, I don't have anymore."

Fluffy indicated that he wanted more chocolate bunny and the other Tribbles came up and showed that they wanted more too.

"Am I the only one who got an Easter basket?" asked Rodney. Since John did not have anyone to send him one and there was no one to give Ronon or Teyla one that was all the chocolate bunnies there would be.

Rodney said, "Sorry guys, that's all the chocolate bunnies I had." The Tribbles all sighed and sadly walked back to the other side of the table.

Unknown to them there would be more chocolate Easter bunnies after all.

Dr. Jennifer Keller had gotten the brilliant idea of giving out small Easter baskets to all the Tribbles. She had put in her order months ago and it had arrived two weeks before Easter. Each basket had the famous green plastic grass, two little chocolate bunnies, chocolate eggs and other candy. Being a doctor she had made sure the items she ordered were Tribble friendly.

When people opened their doors the next day on Easter morning there was a small Easter basket filled with goodies for their Tribble sitting outside the door.

All the Tribbles on Atlantis got a taste of the wonderful thing called "chocolate". (I know there was chocolate already on Atlantis in the form of candy bars and fudge, etc. But no one had thought of giving any to the Tribbles, so the Tribbles had never tasted chocolate before.)

Easter was fun for the Tribbles. Someone had gotten a bunch of the fake eggs and hid them all around Tribble room #2 for the Tribbles to find. Some had candy in them and some had little toys in them.

By evening all the fake eggs were found and all the chocolate candy and chocolate bunnies were eaten. The tried little Tribbles were taken to their rooms and tucked in for the night.

The next day people were going on with the regular business of living and working on Atlantis. But the Tribbles had other plans. When they got up the next day they expected more chocolate!

At first people just put them off saying, they were sorry but Easter was over and there were no more chocolate bunnies and chocolate eggs. Some people satisfied their Tribbles by giving them a chocolate candy bar.

The Tribbles that were not given any more chocolate gathered together in Tribble room #2. Some drew pictures of chocolate bunnies on them, some with candy bars or chocolate eggs on them. Then they marched out into the Gateroom.

Chuck looked down and saw all the Tribbles. He called for Mr. Woolsey to come out of his office. Mr. Woolsey came out and looked down at the Tribbles. Rodney and John were in the control room and were looking at the Tribbles too, as was everyone else in the control room.

"Look," said John, "some of them have signs with bunnies and candy bars on them."

"And some of them are holding the wrappers from the chocolate bunnies," said Rodney pointing at them.

Mr. Woolsey looked at John and Rodney. "Does either of you two know what this is about?" He asked.

"From looking at the signs and wrappers they have I would say it is about chocolate," stated Rodney.

Mr. Woolsey pushed the button on his comlink and asked for Dr. Keller to please come to the control room.

On her way to the control room Dr. Keller had to go through the Gateroom. When she reached the Gateroom she was amazed at the site of all the Tribbles who were there with their signs and wrappers. She slowly made her way across the floor and up the stairs to where Mr. Woolsey stood. Before she got a word out Mr. Woolsey asked her what she knew about this.

"Sir, I think I know why the Tribbles are acting this way," said Dr. Keller. "My own Aqua was doing the same this morning." "She wanted more chocolate."

"We had never given the Tribbles chocolate before and did not know they would like it this much."

"What are we to do about it?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Well it's not good to give them chocolate all the time," Dr. Keller said, "or they could get sick." "But we could give them some, lets say once a week." "That way they would get their chocolate and it would not affect their health."

So it was decided that one day a week a special chocolate treat was made for the Tribbles.

To disburse the Tribbles from the gate room they gave them each a square of chocolate from some candy bars. As each Tribble was given a chocolate square they were told that they would get another treat in a few days.

"I think that did in the chocolate candy bar supply everyone had stashed around Atlantis," said Rodney after giving the last Tribble a piece of chocolate and sending it on its way.

"Think they can or will wait for the one day a week chocolate treat?" Rodney asked Jennifer.

"I think they will if we are consistent in giving it to them," stated Jennifer.

"But why one day a week and not just a small piece a day?" asked John.

"One, they could get sick on too much chocolate and two we would run out too fast and then we would have angry Tribbles on our hands again," She explained. And nothing is worse than an angry Tribble wanting chocolate."

"Except maybe angry women wanting chocolate," put in John.

"You got that right," said Rodney ducking as Jennifer tried to hit him.


	65. Fluffy to the rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy to the rescue.

.

Rodney was working late in his lab as usual. Fluffy was with him working on some stuff Rodney had given him to keep him busy.

Rodney got up to get a fresh cup of coffee and felt dizzy. He noticed his hands were shaking too. He tried to think back on when he had last ate something and realized that he had not eaten since lunch. Crap! He thought as he collapsed to the floor suffering from a hypoglycemia attack.

Fluffy walked across the table and looked down at Rodney. Rodney was lying on the floor trying to open the bottle of glucose tablets he carried but could not because his hands were shaking too much. Fluffy hopped down to Rodney's chest and took the bottle of glucose tablets and opened it. Fluffy then handed Rodney a tablet.

Fluffy had seen Rodney like this before and had seen him take these tablets when it happened. As the tablet dissolved Rodney felt better but was not out of danger. Fluffy knew Rodney still needed help. Fluffy hopped back up to the top of the worktable and grabbed a power bar and then hopped back down to where Rodney was and gave it to him.

As Rodney slowly chewed the power bar Fluffy went over to Rodney's comlink he was wearing, took it and clicked it on. Someone answered. Fluffy squeaked loud and long that Rodney needed help, but no one could understand Tribble.

Chuck answered it, and when he heard the squeaking he thought a Tribble was playing with one of the comlinks again. He decided to trace it since the Tribble was still squeaking into it to see where it was so they could get it away from him. It showed the Tribble was in Rodney's lab.

Chuck sent someone to go check it out. The Marine he sent found Dr. McKay lying on the floor and called for Dr. Keller and a medical team to come to his lab.

Dr. Jennifer Keller checked Rodney. "You forgot to eat again didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rodney managed to get out, he was still feeling week.

"You should not work alone because of such occasions," Dr. Keller remarked.

"I wasn't alone, I had Fluffy with me," said Rodney, "It was him who opened the bottle of tablets and got me a power bar." "He saved my life."

"Yes he did," said Jennifer as she smiled at Fluffy. "Well let's get you to the infirmary and check you out to make sure you're alright."

A bit later Jennifer came over and said, "Your o.k. Rodney, all you need is a good meal." "I had you one sent up so I could make sure you eat it. It's in my office along with one for me." "I thought we could eat together since I've missed dinner too."

Rodney and Jennifer went inside her office. The dinner trays were on her desk and Fluffy was sitting by them eating a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"I see you rewarded Fluffy with his favorite fix," replied Rodney.

"Yes he deserved a reward for helping you when you needed it," She said.

Fluffy finished the pudding and licked the bowl clean. Then he walked across the desk top over to Rodney and crawled into the crook of his arm and fell asleep. It had been a big day and he was tired.


	66. Buttercup falls in love

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Buttercup falls in love.

.

Buttercup was sitting on Lorne's shoulder people watching. She loved seeing all the different types of people. How different they were from each other. They only had fur on their heads and wore clothes. She wondered why they wore the clothes then decided it was because they must get cold not being covered in fur as a Tribble was.

Lorne was running an errand for Sheppard to the control room. He had just picked up what he was sent for when Buttercup noticed Mr. Woolsey come by. Buttercup looked at his head and shook hers. Poor Mr. Woolsey, hardly any fur at all to keep his head warm.

She waved to Mr. Grey who was on Woolsey's shoulder, Mr. Grey waved back.

Mr. Woolsey came over to ask Lorne a question and when he came close enough Mr. Grey hopped over to Loren's shoulder to talk to Buttercup. They chatted away until Mr. Woolsey called Mr. Grey back over so he could leave.

All the way back to Sheppard's office Buttercup sat and thought about Mr. Grey. She really did like him, from Mr. Grey's fluffy grey fur to his silver wire rim glasses. Buttercup was in love!

From then on every time she came into contact with Mr. Grey she would make an excuse to hop over and talk to Mr. Grey. It got to be that sometimes she would forget to hop back and Mr. Woolsey would have to call Lorne to come and get her. When Mr. Grey started doing the same thing and Lorne had to come and give Mr. Grey back that their owners had to have a talk.

Lorne was eating at a table alone in the mess hall when Mr. Woolsey approached.

"May I sit down?" asked Mr. Woolsey. "Sure," replied Lorne wondering why he was there.

"Ah, Lorne we need to talk about our Tribbles," Mr. Woolsey stated. "I have noticed that your Buttercup and my Mr. Grey are becoming friends." "In the past few days either I have had to return Buttercup to you or you have been bringing Mr. Grey back to me."

"I know," replied Lorne, "It's getting tiresome."

"Since I know we don't want to spend more time together, replied Woolsey, "I suggest we leave them in Tribble room #2 more often so they can see each other without all the passing back and forth we have been doing."

"Sounds like a plan sir," replied Lorne.

When Sheppard saw Lorne a few days later he asked, "What has happened to Buttercup, I have not seen her on your shoulder as much lately?"

"I've had to start leaving her in Tribble room #2 more than I used to," said Lorne, "she has developed a friendship with Woolsey's Mr. Grey." "I would either have both of them or he would have both of them for most of the day." "It got annoying."

"Sooooo your saying you and Mr. Woolsey are dating?" smirked Sheppard.

"I guess you could say our Tribbles are sir," replied Lorne with a smile.

"You better hope they don't want to move in together," said Sheppard.

"Why?" asked Lorne.

"Because then you would end up with Mr. Woolsey as a roommate!" laughed Sheppard.

Lorne looked stricken. Then he said, "Ewww!"

They both laughed at the joke as they walked down the hallway.


	67. Carson gets a Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

I thought and thought about which Carson to give the Tribble to and I decided on the 2nd Carson, the one that is the clone. It seemed to write itself.

.

.

Carson gets a Tribble.

.

Carson Beckett was back in Atlantis finishing up some work some on a project he was doing. He had been going back and forth from Atlantis to the SCG and back as he did his research.

Carson walks into the infirmary and stops to talk to Jennifer who is checking out a batch of new Tribbles.

"Hey Jennifer how's it going adopting out all the Tribbles?" asked Carson.

"Just fine," She replied. "Carson I just realized something, you don't have a Tribble." "Would you like to have one?"

"I haven't given it much thought," replied Carson. "I've been real busy lately, they're cute little buggers though," he said as he petted Aqua who was on Jennifer's shoulder. Aqua purred as he petted her.

"Besides I don't know if any one of them would want me really," Carson sighed, being a clone and all." I've handled quite a few of them and not one of them has wanted to be my Tribble." "Do you think maybe it's because I am a clone?" He asked.

"I don't think that's it at all," replied Jennifer, "Aqua likes you and the Tribbles that we take care of likes you." "I have found that sometimes it takes awhile for the right one to come along, look how long it took Dr. Kavanagh to get one." "And if a Tribble can like him they can like anyone!" She stated.

"Now don't go comparing me to Kavanagh lass, no one liked him," replied Carson laughing lightly.

"See you later at lunch?" asked Carson or are you eating with your Rodney?"

"If he evens remembers lunch," sighed Jennifer, "I swear a man as smart as he is and he doesn't take the time to take care of himself."

"Maybe he just needs his own doctor? Huh?" asks Carson playfully.

"Aw you," Jennifer says as she tosses something at him, "go on and get to work."

Carson laughs as he leaves the room get started with the days work.

Later Carson went to lunch with Jennifer; Rodney being busy had eaten in his lab. And then he helped set up the Tribble boxes.

Carson just stood there looking at them wistfully wondering if he really wanted one.

As he stood there one of the male Tribbles looked up at him. Seeing how sad he looked the Tribble started doing tricks to see if he could make Carson laugh.

Carson saw the male Tribble and smiled. The little guy was standing on its head and then doing some somersaults and just being silly. It made Carson laugh just to watch it. And the color of the Tribble was hard to define, it was allot of different colors they were black, red, blue and yellow arranged in kind of a tartan plaid.

"Aye," said Carson to the Tribble, "you would make a great Tribble for a Scotsman such as myself. And then Carson put his hand in the box and the Tribble hopped on. Carson brought the Tribble up to his face and looked at him. "I know just the name for you to, I will call you Laddie."

Laddie crawled up Carson's arm to his shoulder and sat down like he had always been there.

"See," Jennifer said, "there's a Tribble for everyone."

Note:Tartan plaid is simply a pattern of thread repeated in both the breadth and width of the finished fabric, the woof and the wrap. A true plaid, then, has the same pattern when you rotate it 90 degrees. There are over 2,500 registered tartans ranging from the family plaid to what ever colors the wearer wants.


	68. Puddle Jumper Jr & Fluffy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Puddle Jumper Jr. & Fluffy

.

Rodney and Radek had finished repairs on one of the puddle jumpers. John and Rodney were going to take it out for a test flight so they brought their Tribbles along.

John was sitting in the pilot seat with Puddles on his shoulder and Rodney was sitting in the co-polite seat with Fluffy on his shoulder.

"Hey Puddles," John said. "Did you know that I named you after the puddle jumpers?"

"Yeah, you go by Puddles but your real name is Puddle Jumper Jr."

Puddles was delighted he was named after a puddle jumper and squeaked happily.

Fluffy looked at Rodney questionably. Rodney looked at him and said, "Oh you were named after my cat."

Fluffy gave Rodney a distained squeak. He had seen a picture of the cat and thought it looked weird.

"Hey I am so sorry I did not think of a cool enough name, alright?" Rodney asked Fluffy.

Fluffy huffed at Rodney and turned his back to him.

"Now look what you have done Sheppard!" yelled Rodney.

"What I did?" "Don't blame me because you gave Fluffy a lame name." replied John.

Fluffy huffed at John now.

"Sorry Fluffy, I don't really mean that your name is lame," states John, "I mean it is kinda lame, but not lame on you, oh crap!" "Rodney I could use some help here."

Fluffy was really starting to get irritated.

"What do you want we to do wise guy, you insulted him," said Rodney.

Fluffy hopped down from Rodney's shoulder and went into the back of the jumper.

"Come back Fluffy, don't be mad, please!" said Rodney as he unbuckled and went in the back to retrieve him.

Puddles looked at Fluffy and whined, which meant that he was worried about him.

"Don't worry Puddles," said John. "Rodney will bring him back."

Rodney came back up front with the still glowering Fluffy.

Rodney sat him on the control panel and looked him in the eyes.

"Fluffy you are the best pet a person can have and I love you very much, please don't be mad at me," pleaded Rodney. "And I'm sorry you don't like your name but I like it."

"When I first met you Fluffy you were so cute and fluffy looking that you reminded me of my cat Fluffy that I had to leave behind on Earth. So I named you Fluffy. I hope you don't mind?" asked Rodney.

Fluffy knew Rodney loved him and decided to forgive him for not giving him a cool name like Puddles had.

So Fluffy jumped off the control panel onto Rodney and snuggled up to him. Rodney happily hugged and petted him.

Puddles was so happy that Fluffy was feeling better that he started hopping around on top of the control panel.

It distracted John so much he lost control of the jumper.

"Hey watch it," yelled Rodney as he held onto his seat.

"Could you catch Puddles for me?" asked John as he once again got control of the jumper.

"Come here you," said Rodney as he caught Puddles in mid hop.

"I think we have tested this jumper enough," said John, "let's head back."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Rodney, "I'll just hold onto Puddles for you till we get back."

Later Rodney was in his room showing Fluffy pictures of his cat and telling him how much he had missed him till he had a new pet named Fluffy to love and to love him.

Fluffy decided he didn't think the cat looked weird anymore. And he also decided that being named after a pet Rodney had loved meant Rodney really loved him.

Yeah, the name Fluffy may not be cool but it was all his.


	69. Happy Birthday John

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Happy Birthday John.

.

Today was John Sheppard's birthday. The team was going to have him a birthday cake after team movie night. They even let him pick out the movie.

Everything was going great until it was time to bring out the cake.

Rodney kept John busy while Teyla went to get the cake. It had been sitting behind the couch on the floor inside a box.

Teyla set the box on the table and opened it, then brought the cake out and set it on the table. It was a chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing which is why no one had noticed the middle of the cake looked weird.

Rodney stuck a candle in the middle of the cake only to hear "ouch".

When everyone heard that they all leaned closer to the cake to see what had said ouch.

Just then Puddles popped up from the middle of the cake squeaking! Almost giving everyone a heart attack.

The little guy was covered in head to toe of cake and chocolate icing. Puddles had eaten out the middle of the cake and then sat down inside it so he could surprise John.

Rodney looked down at Puddles and then over at John. "You showed him that movie with the lady popping out of the cake didn't you?"

"What movie?" asked John as he reached over and picked Puddles who was trying to climb out of the cake.

Rodney snapping his fingers, "You know the one with that actor Seagal who played a guy named Casey Ryback as the cook on a ship and is a former Navy Seal."

"Under Siege," says Ronon, "yeah we watched that last week."

"It's your fault that Puddles ruined the cake," said Rodney sadly looking at the cake.

"Not ruined," said Ronon cutting himself a slice.

"Ewww," said Rodney, Tribble germs!

"I'll cut you a piece Puddles did not touch," said Teyla.

"O.K.," sighed Rodney.

Teyla cut around the place Puddles was and set it on a plate and then cut everyone a slice except Ronon who was already eating a slice.

John had gone to clean Puddles up. He came back with a wet Puddles wrapped in a towel and started drying him off.

"Look John," said Rodney pointing at the piece Teyla had cut and set out. "That's your piece.

"Fine," said John, "I keep Puddles clean and I don't mind eating it." "Besides Rodney, it's the biggest piece."

"No fair," whined Rodney.

"You're never satisfied," stated John digging in to his piece of cake.

Fluffy, Dred and Lola started squeaking for a piece of cake too. Teyla gave them each a small piece.

Puddles was full of cake and after the needed bath fell asleep in John's lap.

After eating the cake they put in another movie which just happened to be "Under Siege" which Teyla had never seen.


	70. Scout & Gatester

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Scout & Gatester

.

Sergeant Markham and Scout his fix it Tribble were in the control room above the Gateroom. Sergeant Markham was talking to Colonel Sheppard. While he was talking Scout was hopping around the controls checking them out. He was allowed, he was a fix it Tribble after all.

Chuck was at his work station with Gatester. Gatester was watching Scout. Gatester hopped over to where Scout was checking out a control panel and squeaked hi. Scout looked up and squeaked hi back and then got back to work. One of the lights on the panel was not working and Scout changed it.

Gatester thought that was so cool, he wanted to be a fix it Tribble too! So after Sergeant Markham and Scout left Gatester started acting like a fix it Tribble too. He found a small eyeglasses screwdriver and pried off a panel on Chuck's workstation with it. Then he stuck the screwdriver into the panel and zap! Sparks came out and Gatester's fur stood out all over.

Chuck yelped when all the control lights on his panel went out. He looked over to see what had happened and saw Gatester standing there with the small screwdriver, his fur standing out all over and an aura of smoke coming off his fur.

"Gatester! What the heck did you do?" asked Chuck picking him up and taking the small screwdriver from him.

Chuck called for someone to fix his workstation and then took a break to take Gatester back to his room.

"I know what this is about," said Chuck, "I saw you watching Scout fixing the panel." "You want to be a fix it Tribble, don't you?"

Gatester squeaked and shock his head yes.

"O.K.," said Chuck, "But before you can be one you have to take a class and pass it." "I'll sign you up tomorrow."

Gatester squeaked happily, he was going to be a fix it Tribble like Scout.

The next day Chuck dropped Gatester off at the fix it class. They were each given a place to sit and things to work on to see if they had the aptitude to be a fix it Tribble.

First thing was to make a light bulb turn on. Gatester made his light blow up.

Second thing was to fix a small toaster that would not pop up the toast when the toast was done. Gatester made the whole toaster pop up when the toast was done.

Third thing was to fix a can opener that would not twirl the can around as it cut off the lid. Gatester made the can twirl so fast that the can popped off and spilled. Then the lid that was cut off the can shot out and gave the Tribble next to him a clean shave on the top of his head so he looked like a little hairy Friar Tuck. Said Tribble was not amused and moved far far away from Gatester.

The forth and last thing was to come up to an open panel and access what needed to be done. Having learned nothing from his previous encounter with the same type of panel, Gatester walked right up to it and stuck his screwdriver in. Zap! Being a training panel he got only a mild shock this time.

Needless to say Gatester did not qualify to train as a fix it Tribble. When Chuck picked Gatester up he was told in no uncertain terms to never let this Tribble try to fix anything. Not only that but to keep an eye out whenever Gatester was around anything electric.

Chuck took a sad Gatester back home to his room. He sat Gatester down on his dresser and looked at him.

"Well I guess you won't be a fix it Tribble after all, said Chuck, "but that doesn't matter to me." "I like you just the way you are."

Gatester smiled and hopped back to Chuck and squeaked to show that he was happy if Chuck was happy.

From that day forward Gatester left it up to the real fix it Tribbles when things went wrong. Who needed to be a fix it Tribble anyway?

He was Gatester, the keeper of the Gate! Don't tell Chuck.


	71. The Music Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Music Room.

.

Jennifer & Aqua were walking down one the hallways to the new music room. Many of the people of Atlantis had musical interments they had brought with them, guitars, flutes, etc. And someone had gotten Colonel Caldwell to smuggle in a piano on the last load that the Daedalus brought in.

Rodney had asked Jennifer to come and he would play some songs for her. She knew Rodney used to play the piano, but she did not know how good he was.

As she got closer to the room she heard beautiful piano music. Could that be Rodney?

She looked into the room and yes it was! Jennifer had no idea he was this good. She snuck in and sat down on one of the chairs behind him to listen to him play. She wasn't the only one there either. A few others were sitting and listening too. Rodney had an audience and didn't even know it.

When Rodney finished the song he was practicing for Jennifer he was surprised to hear clapping behind him. He turned around and there was Jennifer, Teyla, Carson, Lorne and a few he didn't know sitting behind him clapping.

Jennifer came over to where Rodney was and said, "I didn't know you knew how to play so good." "I was expecting little more than chop sticks and I got to hear concert style music instead."

Rodney looked down his face turning red from the praise. He said, "I used to play when I was younger, but was told I would never be good enough for concerts."

"Whoever it was had a tin ear," replied Jennifer. "More people should hear you play."

The Music Room was becoming a place to go to. Some people donated interments for others to play some came and played theirs when they didn't want to play alone. Someone even started a choir. They sang with music when someone wanted to play for them and without when no one was available.

The Tribbles even got in on it. Fluffy was learning to play a few notes when Rodney played to accompany him.

Even Carson and Laddie had a duo going on bagpipes. Someone had made Laddie a small set of bagpipes.

People were getting so good that they decided to put on a Talent Show. Everyone and their Tribbles were welcome to come and join in.

The night of the Talent show arrived.

Carson and Laddie were first up on the bagpipes. They of course played "Highland Laddie".

Jennifer and Aqua were next with Jennifer singing "I Will Always Love You", by Dolly Parton. Aqua hummed along while Jennifer sang.

Next were Rodney and Fluffy. Rodney played the piano with accompaniment from Fluffy.

John played "Old McDonald had a Farm" and Puddles made the sounds. Puddles liked the mooing part the best so Old McDonald ended up having quite a few cows on his farm.

Teyla and Lola sang an Athosian song. Lola hummed and purred along with her.

Chuck and Gatester did a mime act. They both came out in white face and did the lean on air thing. When they did the mime in the box no one knew who was funnier, Chuck the human or Gatester the Tribble trying to get out of the box. They did a few more "mime" type things before leaving the stage.

There were other people in the talent show that did a lot of different acts. Everyone had allot of fun and at the end of the show declared Chuck and Gatester as the winners. And they all agreed to hold a Talent Show at least once a year from now on.


	72. Puddles and the Tooth Fairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Puddles and the Tooth Fairy.

.

When Puddles was in the infirmary having a checkup Dr. Jennifer Keller saw that he had a loose tooth.

"Hey Puddles looks like your going to lose one of your baby teeth," said Dr. Keller.

"His baby teeth?" questioned John.

"Yes, remember Puddles is a little younger than the other Tribbles, he still has his baby teeth." said Dr. Keller. "Just like a small child Puddles will lose his baby teeth and grow in his permanent teeth." "I don't envy you the next couple of months," said Jennifer.

"Why?" asks John.

"Because just like a small child growing in teeth hurt," warned Jennifer. "If you need any help during this period just come and ask I'll be glad to help."

"Thanks Doc," replied John, "but I'm sure I can handle it."

John was sitting in the mess hall later when Rodney came over with his tray. "Jennifer told me that Puddles is losing his baby teeth," said Rodney.

"He is," said John, "but I don't think it will be a big deal." "Where's Fluffy?"

"I left him with Radek and Miloval," said Rodney, "Radek had made them all some sort of treat, whatever it is both Tribbles just love it."

Puddles wonders over to the guys since there is no Fluffy to play with. John and Rodney take turns petting him and playing with him. Puddles bites into a carrot and cries out.

"What's the matter Puddles?" asks John as he picks him up.

Puddles opens his mouth and his loose tooth falls out.

"Looks like Puddles is in for a visit from the Tooth Fairy," says Rodney looking over at the tooth.

"Tooth Fairy?" asks John.

"Yeah, didn't you do the whole Tooth Fairy thing at your house when you where a kid?" asks Rodney, the whole put your tooth under your pillow before you go to bed and there would be money under your pillow instead of your tooth the next day?"

"Yeah, I used to get a quarter for mine," replied John.

"My old man never gave us more than a nickel," said Rodney.

Puddles listened to them talking and looked at his tooth. They were saying that if he put his tooth under his pillow tonight in the morning he would find something else there.

"I don't think Puddles expects the Tooth Fairy," said John.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that," said Rodney looking at Puddles hold his tooth. "Looks to me he was listening to us talk and from the looks of it he will expect the Tooth Fairy to come.

"What should I use," asks John lowering his voice so Puddles can't hear.

"Money is no good to a Tribble," whispers Rodney, "the only thing they really like is chocolate." "From his size I would not give him too much since he will expect it every time he loses a tooth."

"Hum," whispers John, "what kind of chocolate?" "I know!" "I got a bag of regular M & M's stashed away."

"That would be great," whispered Rodney, "just enough chocolate for each tooth without overloading him and it will fit under his pillow."

That night Puddles put his tooth under his pillow just like Rodney thought he would. After John was sure Puddles was asleep he tiptoed over and carefully took the tooth and replaced it with an M & M.

When Puddles woke up the next day he was astounded! Where his tooth had been was now a piece of candy coated chocolate! He was so happy. He picked it up and ate it.

John brought Puddles to the mess hall with him for breakfast the next morning. Puddles hopped off John's shoulder as soon as John sat down with his team. Puddles then went over to the other Tribbles and told them all about his lose tooth and about a thing called a Tooth Fairy that brings you chocolate for your tooth if you put it under your pillow. The other Tribbles thought it was great that you could get chocolate for teeth.

They all put their hands in their mouths to see if they had any loose teeth. No one did. Fluffy didn't like it when Dred came over to make sure none of his teeth were loose. They would have to think about this.

The days went by and Puddles lost another tooth and he told the others that the Tooth Fairy had brought him another piece a chocolate.

Fluffy, Dred and Lola thought and thought about how to cash in on this, and then Fluffy had a plan.

The next evening after dinner Fluffy, Dred and Lola walked over to their owners and whined. The team was worried with all three whining maybe they were sick. When asked what was wrong all three held their mouths open and had one of their front teeth blacked out and for a "tooth" each held a piece of corn in his and her hand. It was all they could do not to laugh.

"You poor thing," cooed Rodney to Fluffy, "you lost one of your teeth?" He asked.

Fluffy shook his head yes and showed Rodney the piece of corn.

"It doesn't look like a tooth," said Rodney looking at the piece of corn.

Fluffy insisted it was a tooth. He pointed at the blacked out tooth and then at the piece of corn in hand. Rodney kept a straight face and said Fluffy should put it under his pillow tonight to see what happens, but he warned him that if it was not a real tooth he may get something else besides chocolate when he wakes up in the morning. Fluffy, Dred and Lola looked worried when they heard that.

"What do you think guys," Rodney whispered to Ronon and Teyla. "If we let them get away with this they will do it all the time."

"I know what to do," said Teyla, and she whispered what they should do.

That night Fluffy, Dred and Lola all put their piece of corn under their pillows and in the morning they all found was a green pea. Fluffy showed Rodney the green pea.

Rodney looked at the green pea and said, "Yeah I was afraid of that." "The Tooth Fairy cannot be fooled." "You gave her a fake tooth so she gave you a fake piece of chocolate."

That morning at breakfast all three Tribbles were depressed. Their plan had not worked.

The next time Puddles lost a tooth they were not happy knowing that Puddles would get another piece of chocolate but the next day they got a surprise.

At breakfast the next morning in honor of Puddles loosing a tooth the Tribbles were each given a chocolate square from a Hershey bar by Puddles to celebrate the occasion. They were all happy and from then on looked forward to Puddles losing a tooth. Of course they were unhappy when Puddles lost the last tooth. But then they were happy again because the whole ordeal was over. Puddles had whined every time a permanent tooth was growing in to replace the baby tooth he lost.

John was glad that it was over too because his M & M supply had run out and Rodney's Hershey bars were long gone.


	73. There's Tribbles on top of the Stargate

Disclaimer: I do now own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

There's Tribbles on top of the Stargate.

.

Fluffy and Gatester were sitting on top of the Stargate. They had wanted to see what it looked like when the Stargate opened. Yes, it was even cooler to see it whoosh open from up top. They just sat there and watched and watched.

How did this happen? How did Tribbles get on top of the gate in the first place? And how were they to get down? All very good questions and they will be answered one at a time.

Rodney and Chuck were working in the control room together this morning. Fluffy and Gatester were sitting on the railing across from the Stargate watching it as people came and went on missions. They both never got tired of watching the gate open; it was the coolest thing to the Tribbles.

Then Gatester asked Fluffy how it would look if they were on top of the gate? Fluffy thought about it and said of course, that it would be way cooler than watching it where they were now. So it all starts.

They decided they wanted to sit on the Stargate so they needed a way to get there. After watching one of the puddle jumpers go through Fluffy got an idea. They made their way up to the jumper bay and got on top of one of the jumpers that were getting ready for an away mission.

When the bay was opened and the jumper was lowered down to go through the gate Fluffy and Gatester were on top of it. Fluffy and Gatester hopped up onto the top of the Stargate as the puddle jumper went through. And they were still there an hour later. They started to get hungry. They were going to get down the same way but another jumper was not scheduled to go through for hours. So they did the only thing a truly hungry Tribble could do. They started squeaking as loudly as they could to Rodney and Chuck and anyone else who could hear them because they wanted down and they wanted down now!

Rodney and Chuck were still working when they heard the squeaking. They both looked over to where Fluffy and Gatester were last and did not see them. They started looking all around them; they could hear them but still could not see them. Then Chuck pointed to the top of the Stargate. There on the top were the two Tribbles.

"How in the world did they get over there?" asked Rodney.

"Beets me," said Chuck, "They can't jump that far."

"Maybe they were on top of one of the puddle jumpers that left?" put in Amelia who was now watching the two Tribbles. "They could have jumped onto the gate as it went through."

Rodney asked, "How do we get them down?"

"The same way," suggested Amelia.

"Can't," said Chuck, "all the jumpers that are working are gone and none are scheduled to come back for at least another two hours."

"Crap," said Rodney, "now what?"

"I have an idea," said Amelia and called for someone to bring a sheet from the infirmary.

When they brought the sheet Amelia told everyone to follow her.

They all went and stood in front of the Stargate, even the guy who brought the sheet.

Amelia said, "O.K. everyone take a corner of the sheet." They all did. "Now we spread out and we have something for the Tribbles to jump onto."

"Great," said Rodney, "Fluffy did you and Gatester hear that?" "We want you to jump onto the sheet and we will catch you."

Fluffy and Gatester squeaked yes.

"O.k. on the count of three you both jump," said Chuck.

"1-2-3 jump!" Fluffy and Gatester both jumped off the top of the Stargate onto the sheet. They bounced up and down on the sheet, this was great fun too.

Rodney and Chuck took their Tribbles and scolded them for what they had done. They could have not hopped off in time and ended offworld somewhere, or what if it had been a space gate!

Rodney and Chuck made them promise they would not ever do that again. The Tribbles finally promised. Then they were taken and fed.

Fluffy thought this had been one of the best days ever.


	74. Another Music Room Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Another Music Room Story.

.

Dred and Lola were in the Music Room with Rodney and Jennifer and their Tribbles. Ronon and Teyla had gone to her village on an errand and had left them in Rodney's care. Dred was bored. Rodney played the piano while Jennifer sang. Fluffy was helping Rodney play while Lola and Aqua were playing with some tambourines they had found.

Dred was bored and walking around the Music Room when he came across someone sitting up a drum set. Dred loved drums! Ever since Dred had watched The Muppets Take Manhattan he was hooked. He loved watching Muppet movies but most of all he liked the Muppet Animal who played the drums. The Muppet Animal played the drums in a band called the Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem. He loved when Animal would go crazy on the drums.

Rodney and Jennifer had finished singing so the drum guy, Dave started to play. Dred got closer and closer till he was right by the drums. He watched Dave play memorizing what he saw him do. After one set Dave got up and stretched then walked over to get a drink of water.

While Dave was gone Dred slowly went around to the other side of the drums, he climbed up on the chair and picked up the drum sticks. He almost dropped them when Dave came back finding Dred in his chair.

"Hey little guy," said Dave, "are you wanting to try out my drums?" Dred nodded his head yes. "O.K. give it a shot," said Dave.

Dred first tried out the drums one at a time to see how they sounded. He liked the noise the drums and cymbals made. Then he played exactly how Dave had played till the finish when he acted like Animal and went crazy! He finished with a flourish.

"Hey there little guy," cried Dave, "that was pretty good, you played drums before?"

Dred shook his head no.

Rodney, Jennifer and the other Tribbles had come over to watch when Dred started playing.

"That was really good Rodney and Jennifer both said." The other Tribbles nodded that they liked it too.

Dave and Dred took turns playing the drums till it was time to go. They were all meeting Ronon and Teyla in the mess hall for dinner.

The next day Ronon brought Dred to the music room. Rodney and Jennifer had told him how good Dred was on the drums.

The guy Dave was not there but he had told them Dred could play anytime. Ronon walked up to the drum set. Dred hopped off his shoulder to the chair and picked up the drum sticks. Then he started to play. Ronon was surprised since Dred had not shown any musical talent before.

And the best part of Dred playing the drums was the finish when Dred would do his Animal routine.

Ronon inquired and was able to get Dred a child size set of drums for his own. At first he had them in his quarters but the neighbors complained because Dred wanted to play them all the time. Ronon had himself been woken up more than once in the middle of the night by Dred playing on his drums. So Ronon moved them to the Music Room.

But the people in the Music Room did not want to hear drum music all the time so Ronon asked his teammates for help. Rodney said what they needed was a sound proof room. They needed one for the people who played the drums anyway because other people complained when Dave or any others played the drums.

So a side of the Music Room was soundproofed and one wall was glass so you could see who was in there.

So Dred, the "Animal" could play his drums as loud as he wanted whenever he wanted.


	75. Transporter Tag

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Transporter Tag.

.

The Tribbles had all sorts of games they played that the humans knew nothing about. One such game was Transporter Tag. The Tribbles being small could not reach the controls of the Transporter, not without a lot of hopping up and down which got tiring. So they came up with a version of the game that involved the unknowing humans.

Tribbles rode on their owner's shoulders which allowed them to be high enough to see things. They would talk to each other and sometimes hop over to visit with each other until their paths separated.

In Transporter Tag a Tribble would carry a small black marker and the first Tribble to hop over and tag the other with a mark from the magic marker would be the winner. At the end of the day the Tribbles would get together and look at each others arms to see who had the most tag marks on his arm and who had the least. The one with the least was the overall winner of the day.

This continued on for almost a month till one day when the Tribbles were a little bored. They started tagging the humans instead of each other. They would tag the humans on their ears. No one really noticed until Jennifer was having lunch with Rodney and noticed one of his ears was completely covered in black dots.

"What is wrong with your ear?" asked Jennifer as she looked closely at Rodney's ear.

"Why, what's wrong?" Rodney asked putting his own hand up to check his ear.

"It's covered in black dots," said Jennifer after looking closely seeing they were made by a marker.

Then Rodney looked at Jennifer's ear and saw she had one almost as covered as his. He pointed it out to her.

When John and Ronon joined them Rodney and Jennifer discovered that their ears had black dots too, only not as many.

They told John and Ronon about the dots and asked them if they knew how they had gotten them. Nobody remembered getting them.

Rodney then asked, "Have you guys noticed that the dots are on the side that our Tribbles like to ride on?"

Just then two people passed by each other in front of their table. They saw one of the Tribbles hop over and put a dot on the ear of the other person and then hop back to his human.

The Tribble whose human got tagged let out a surprised squeak when he saw what happened. He had not been paying attention and his human had been tagged!

"Did you see that?" asked Jennifer, "I think they are playing a game." "Let's see if it happens again."

They saw the tagging happen time after time. The Tribbles were having a great time.

While they were talking and looking around their own Tribbles were busy hopping around and tagging them.

John caught Puddles as he hopped over from tagging Ronon. "Guys, I think it is a game," John said as he took a marker from Puddles. "And where did all these black markers come from?"

"That must be that box of markers that the infirmary got by mistake," replied Jennifer. "Someone just shoved it in the storage room." "The Tribbles must have found them."

"I think it's time to round all the markers up," suggested John.

An announcement was made about the Tribble game and would everyone please take the black markers from their Tribble so they would quit putting black dots on people.

The Tribbles were rounded up and the markers were taken from them. But that was o.k. because they already had a new game going that involved paper clips. Don't ask.


	76. One of my Tribbles is a mermaid

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

(Dr. Iam Unnerving is a fake person, duh!)

.

.

One of my Tribbles is a mermaid.

.

Crazy Mad Scientist Dr. Iam Unnerving was in the first group brought to Atlantis. The higher ups liked the fact that he was a genius and could work in almost any situation.

They did not know his IQ was higher than Rodney McKay's because Dr. Unnerving kept his IQ a secret. He had found out long ago that you should only act smart enough to get the good assignments, but dumb enough not to be noticed.

Dr. Iam Unnerving was doing research on his pet Tribble Igor. He had made the same promises everyone else did when adopting a Tribble, but he had his fingers crossed behind his back at the time.

Dr. Iam Unnerving had fallen in love with the little fur balls that had been named Tribbles at first site. He saw the possibilities right away. He adopted Igor out of the third group offered. Igor was a beautiful silver furred Tribble. And Igor had come to him as soon as the doctor had put his hand in the box.

Dr. Iam Unnerving had cloned Igor so he could do all the tests on Tribbles he wanted without anyone knowing. And he only used Igor to make the clones, otherwise Igor was his pet. And he was very smart, especially after Dr. Unnerving boosted his IQ to 295 the same as his. Igor helped the doctor in his experiments. It did not bother him that they were experimenting on Tribbles because Igor believed that the doctor was helping Tribbles by making them better.

Dr. Iam Unnerving had his own secret lab that no one knew about to do his Tribble experiments in. He had found a secret door in the wall to his room and upon entering it found a lab someone had made for themselves. Very convenient for a Crazy Mad Scientist.

He had been cloning Tribbles now for three months. He had made quite a verity of Tribbles, such as:

He had a mermaid Tribble named Shelly, who was his favorite, she had fur and scales. The fur was on top her had like human hair and the scales started from her waist on to her mermaid like tail. He liked this one so much he had made about 20 female and 20 male Mertribbles. He was using water from the ocean around Atlantis because he wanted to let them go one day so they would breed and populate the ocean. He had made the Mertribbles very fertile so this dream could come true.

Then their was the one he called Beast. He only made one of him because something must have gone wrong and Beast was quite stupid. He growled and howled but was a friendly as a puppy. In fact Igor treated him like he was his puppy. Well, every boy needs a dog so Dr. Unnerving let him keep Beast as a pet. Beast has black fur.

Sticky was a lizard like Tribble who could walk on the walls or ceiling, hence the name. He had short brown fur and lizard like skin. Dr. Unnerving was using him as a spy Tribble. Sticky could crawl up to the ceiling and listen in on meetings etc. The potential was high for this one. But so far he had only made one of him; he could always make more when he needed them. Unknown to him he should have made more.

Someone had found out about the doctor's experiments on Tribbles and the fact that he had a secret lab. And Colonel Sheppard was about to make a move on him. Dr. Rodney McKay was with his team because of the experimentation involved in cause they needed help seeing what the Mad Scientist was up to.

Dr. Unnerving had found out about the raid a few hours before it came. "I knew I should have made more lizard Tribbles!" He thought. "I would have found out about this a long time ago and could have made plans."

"Igor come here," Dr. Unnerving said as he entered the secret lab. "We need to do a few things before they come for us."

Dr. Unnerving and Igor shredded papers and hid micro films of documents in his belongs so no one would find them. But most importantly he freed the Mertribbles! It was to be the next stage in the experiment anyway. Out they went into the ocean more than 50 males and females, yes the babies had already started coming. He had wanted to make sure of their fertility before he set them lose.

"Goodbye my loves," He cried as they swam away. "Be happy fruitful and multiply!"

That was the last thing the doctor said as Colonel Sheppard and some Marines came busting into his secret lab.

They looked everywhere but could not find anything incriminating to accuse the doctor with. He had managed to get rid of all of it. So they just charged him with unlicensed Tribble cloning. All they knew about were Beast and Sticky. They had no idea about the Mertribbles. Though Dr. McKay did wonder about all the fish tanks in the lab.

They shipped Dr. Iam Unnerving back to the SGC where they could keep an eye on him. He was smart and important they needed him there more than locked up. He was allowed to take Igor, Beast and Sticky since the Tribbles would not leave him.

About a month later Rodney, John, and Mr. Woolsey were sitting in one of the below ocean rooms drinking coffee and talking, just watching the fish swim by when Rodney saw it.

"Uh, guys," said Rodney rising out of his chair and going to the window. "You better come see this."

John and Woolsey both got up and went over to where Rodney was. When they looked out at the ocean scene their mouths dropped open and they just stared. Because just outside the window swimming by were Mertribbles, hundreds of Mertribbles.

"I think I know why he had all the fish tanks now," said Rodney.

"How many are there?" asked John.

"He didn't have time to make that many did he Rodney?" asked Mr. Woolsey

"No, but I think he made sure that they could make more of themselves," replied Rodney.

"But our Tribbles are not fertile," said Mr. Woolsey.

"No, but I think he made sure his were," said Rodney, "so he could make sure they would make it."

"Do we report this?" asked John.

"Report what?" asked Mr. Woolsey turning his back. "It's not worth all the paperwork, besides what's done is done.

The next few days more people noticed the Mertribbles. The Tribbles noticed them too. Sometime they would go down to the piers and squeak at them in the water and the Mertribbles would squeak back. The regular Tribbles liked to swim so sometimes they would go swimming with the Mertribbles. So did the Atlantis people. The Mertribbles were friendly and would come and swim or float around anyone who would jump in and join them.

By the time the SCG found about them they were an established species under the protection of Atlantis.


	77. Dr Iam Unnerving left a surprise behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Dr. Iam Unnerving left a surprise behind.

.

The talk about Dr. Iam Unnerving had finally died down and it was back to business as usual or so they thought.

In another unfound unused lab something was hatching! There were exactly six something's hatching.

The eggs cracked open to reveal six little furry Tribbles with wings. They were all yellow, pink, blue and white in swirls around their bodies. And they had beautiful white feathery wings, like bird wings, about the same size they were. They looked just like a regular Tribble except they were thinner and a little taller.

As soon as they hatched they started crying for food. Dr. Iam Unnerving had thought of the possibility he might not be there when they hatched so he had a small robot ready to feed and care for them till they were big enough to fly. And when they did learn to fly a panel opened to let them out into the city of Atlantis.

Six little Fluttertribbles flew into the Gateroom and around the gate. At first Chuck thought he was seeing things, until they noticed him and flew over and landed on top of his workstation. They twittered at him, and then one of them saw Gatester on Chucks shoulder and flew up to sit by him. Gatester squeaked at the Fluttertribble and it twittered back at him though they seemed to understand one another.

Amelia who was sitting at the next workstation called Mr. Woolsey, Dr. McKay and Sheppard to come to the control room. Her Tribble Emmy hopped over to the Fluttertribbles and started squeaking at them.

When Mr. Woolsey, who arrived first being closer could not believe his eyes! Flying Tribbles!

McKay and Sheppard soon joined him and they walked slowly over to Chuck's workstation.

The Fluttertribbles were very friendly and did not fly off when they saw them coming.

One of them even flew over and landed on John's shoulder.

"Rodney, why do we have flying Tribbles in the Gateroom?' asked Sheppard.

"I'm thinking its more work of Dr. Iam Unnerving. I think we should have checked the whole city instead of only his hidden lab," said Rodney.

"Do you think there are anymore of them?" asked Woolsey.

"I don't think so," replied Rodney, "calculating their hatching and how long the doctor has been gone, I think this is it." "Either this is all he had or they didn't all make it."

"Just to be sure I want some teams out there looking," said Woolsey. "If anything else we can find out where they were."

Four teams were sent out and it took most of the day but they found the room and confirmed that there were only six eggs that had hatched. They must have been the first group because more nests were found but were empty.

"We are lucky," said Rodney, "this is the only ones he made." "But from the looks of it there could have been allot more, allot more."

We've contacted the SGC and asked Dr. Iam Unnerving about them. He said that these six were the only ones so far but just like the Mertribbles he made sure that there would be more.

"More?!" screamed Mr. Woolsey. "Do we really want more Fluttertribbles?"

"They are sweet and cute and adorable," sighed Dr. Jennifer Keller who had the six Fluttertribbles in the infirmary for a checkup. "The Fluttertribbles are three males and three females," said Dr. Jennifer Keller, "and I have also confirmed that the three females are pregnant."

"Pregnant?" asked Mr. Woolsey. "How many eggs will they each have?"

"I have scanned them and they are each carrying four eggs," replied Keller, "that will mean we will have twelve Fluttertribble babies in about a month."

"How can they be pregnant already?" asks Rodney, "didn't they just hatch the other day?"

"They mature very fast," said Keller, "another way to insure the survival of the new species Dr. Iam Unnerving made."

"I am really starting to hate that guy," says Woolsey.

"Can you make sure that the twelve babies will be the last babies the Fluttertribbles will have?" Woolsey asks Dr. Keller.

"I can, but why?" asks Keller, "they will need to have more in order to guarantee their survival." "After all they are a new species."

"We have Tribbles, we have Mertribbles, and now you want me to make sure we have Fluttertribbles?" asks Mr. Woolsey.

"Why not?" asks Keller, "they are already here so we might as well make sure they have enough numbers to survive."

"I will take it up to the SGC," said Woolsey, "We'll meet again later, dismissed."

The next day the SCG sent people to examine the Fluttertribbles. They were the same ones who said the Mertribbles were to be left alone. So everyone had high hopes.

Mr. Woolsey scheduled a meeting and told everyone that the Fluttertribbles could stay. But not just on Atlantis, they were to be sent to the mainland too to see if they could survive there.

Also one of the scientists suggested that some Mertribbles and some of the Fluttertribbles be sent to the home planet of the Tribbles to see if they could live there too. They also asked if they could latter have some Fluttertribbles for the SCG. Some people wanted to have flying Tribbles as pets as well as the regular ones.

Due to the different kinds of Tribbles a new Tribble infirmary was made just for them. It was for checkups, adoption and anything else Tribble connected. Some of the Zoologists that came to Atlantis were observing and writing papers just on the Tribbles. (They were the ones who ran Tribble room #1 & #2.) They were in heaven being able to study flying, swimming and regular Tribbles.

The next month Fluttertribbles were adopted out for the first time. Some people who had regular Tribbles even adopted a flying one too.

No one ever tried to catch a Mertribble though, it was not allowed. Mr. Woolsey said they could have regular and flying Tribbles, but no Mertribbles who needed fish tanks and what ever else! Two kinds of Tribbles were enough.

The Tribbles introduced the Fluttertribbles to the Mertribbles and they all got along great. The Fluttertribbles would fly over the Mertribbles and swoop at them and sometimes pick them up and toss them back into the water. They would even toss in the Tribbles that came to swim with the Mertribbles. It was great fun to watch.

Mr. Woolsey was standing at the balcony looking down below at all of the different Tribbles having fun. Chuck walked up to him and looked down too.

Woolsey said to Chuck, "Remember the good old days when we just worried about Wraith and Replicators?"

Chuck looked at him strangely and said, "Sir are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just didn't know that when I took over this job that I would be required to be a zookeeper too, that's all." Mr. Woolsey said as he walked away.


	78. Water, water where's all the water gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Water, water, where's all the water gone.

.

Rodney was taking a shower, just as he was almost finished the water shut off. "What the?" sighed Rodney. "At least I was almost done."

A not so lucky Sheppard commed him a moment later. "Rodney, what's up about the water shutting off?" yelled Sheppard, "I only just got soaped up, how am I going to rinse?"

"I'll have someone bring you a bucket of water," replied Rodney, "while I go see what's happened."

Later Sheppard caught up with Rodney as he was tracing down the water problem.

"Couldn't you have made it a warm bucket of water?" asked Sheppard, "that was cold!"

"Sorry, forgot to tell them that," replied Rodney.

"Do you at least know what the problem is?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes, we have a water break somewhere and I have just figured out where," said Rodney, "come with me."

Sheppard and Rodney went down a hallway or two and then came to Tribble room two. "This is where the problem is,' said Rodney as they stepped inside.

Tribble room two is where the Tribbles played and built what they wanted, it was a whole room devoted to just them. On the far side by the wall some Tribbles were making a water park. They had a water slide; a pool, and a hot tub. One of the fix it Tribbles was making an ice skating ring to one side and another Tribble was making ice skates.

"There's our problem," said Rodney pointing at the Tribbles. "They must have found the wall where the water goes through the pipes and diverted it to this room."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sheppard. "They look like they are having so much fun I hate to take their water away."

"I'll get right on it, said Rodney, "I just need to make sure that I can get our water problem fixed and divert some water here too."

Later that day the showers were working again and Tribble room two had its own water supply.

"Where did the Tribbles learn about water parks and ice skating?" asked Sheppard as they brought their Tribbles to join in on the fun.

"I think it comes from some of the movies we watch with them," replied Rodney. "I have noticed that things they would have no knowledge of pop up in here after certain movies."

"Then shouldn't we be careful about what we let them see?" asked Sheppard as he helped Puddles put on skates. Puddles and Fluffy skated out onto the rink.

"Yes we should or who knows what might happen next," said Rodney.

Having forgot all about what they had said about the movies they watched a King Kong movie that night. The next day their was a big tower in the Tribble room with Dred at the top knocking down toy airplanes the other Tribbles sent up by remote control.

"Do you see that Sheppard?" asked Rodney.

Sheppard just looked at Dred on the tower and said, "Yeah, it makes me glad that we didn't watch Jaws last night like I wanted to."


	79. Laura Cadman wants a Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

.

Laura Cadman wants a Tribble.

.

"I want a Tribble!" "Why don't I have one yet?" whined Laura to Jennifer, "I have looked into the boxes again and again and none of them have ever given me a second look."

"Don't be so down on yourself," said Jennifer, "allot of people have had the same problem." "Like Dr. Kavanagh, I thought…

"Don't compare me with Kavanagh!" yelled Laura cutting her off.

"Alright, claim down or I'll give you a valium," joked Jennifer.

"O.K. Doc., I'll claim down," said Laura.

"You know you do come on a little strong, maybe you, I don't know….maybe you scare the Tribbles?" asked Jennifer.

"You think I scare them!" shouted Laura so loud that Aqua yelped and hid under Jennifer's hair.

"Sorry, maybe I do," said a downcast Laura.

"Well next time I show you some Tribbles try to relax and let them come to you, don't stand over them like you usually do," suggested Jennifer, "It scares them alittle."

The next two weeks went along slowly. Jennifer had Laura in each week to see the new Tribbles. Laura tried her best to be cheerful and sensitive. It didn't work.

"I tried Jennifer, I really tried!" sobbed Laura. "It's just not me." "If a Tribble is to love me it has to love me for the way I really am." "Maybe there isn't a Tribble for me after all!" Said Laura as she left the room.

The next week when the new Tribbles were in the mess hall to be adopted out Laura did not even glance their way. She even made a wide detour around the area where they were.

She sat alone at a table and slowly ate her lunch. Not once did she look towards the place where the Tribbles were or the happy people who adopted them. After she was finished She sighed heavily and put her tray up and left the room.

Unknown to her a beautiful little female Tribble was following her. The Tribble had long beautiful white fur with black patterns on it. The black patterns looked like the designs used in Rorschach inkblot testing. Over all a very startling appearance, and very exotic at the same time.

The Tribble stealthily followed Laura to her quarters and slipped inside without her noticing. That night after Laura went to bed the Tribble crawled up onto the bed and went and snuggled up to her. They slept like that all night.

In the morning Laura awoke with the little Tribble curled up beside her. She could not believe how beautiful it was. She wondered how it had gotten into her room and why?

The Tribble woke up and looked up at Laura and smiled. Laura looked back at her wondering if this could really be happening. Jennifer had always told her it's the Tribble that picks the person, no the other way around. Well Laura had been picked!

After showering and dressing Laura took the Tribble to the infirmary to show Jennifer. Beside she did not have any Tribble food for it. Tribbles did like veggies but they also needed their Tribble food that was made for them to keep their diet balanced.

Jennifer looked up as Laura came into the room. "That's where she got to," Jennifer said seeing the Tribble. "I looked and looked for her last night and this morning." "How did you find her?"

"So it's a girl?" asked Laura, "and I didn't find her, she found me." "When I woke up this morning she was in bed with me." "She must have followed me home." "Can I keep her?"

"You'll have to," replied Jennifer, "I don't think she would leave you." "She has made her choice." "What are you going to name her?" She asked.

"Well, she is all white and then she has a kind of a Rorschach thing going on, so I think I will name her Rory."

"What do you think little one?" "Do you like the name Rory?" Laura asked.

Rory squeaked happily at her new name.

"I need some Tribble food for her," said Laura, "and do they still need that plant that comes from their home world so they won't get sick?" asked Laura.

"Here's your Tribble Kibble," laughed Jennifer, "and no, we don't have to go offworld anymore for the special plant we have since found out that celery has the same things in it as the plant from their planet. If we don't have celery, we can give them a combo of other veggies till we get more.

Laura and Rory slowly got to know each other. Laura introduced Rory to tap dancing. At first when Laura would tap dance Rory would sit or lay on her dresser watching.

Then Rory tried to tap dance, she stopped and looked at her feet and then at Laura's feet and made squeaking sounds of dismay.

"What's wrong Rory?" asked Laura "does your foot hurt?"

Rory hopped down from the dresser and went to stand by Laura and pointed at her tap shoes. Then she did a few tap steps and motioned for Laura to do the same. The only difference was that when Laura danced her shoes made a tapping noise.

"Oh, I see what you want." "You want tap shoes so you can make a noise when you tap dance like me?" questioned Laura. Rory squeaked yes.

Laura was able to get a little pair of shoes for Rory and had the metal put on them to make them tap shoes. After that whenever Laura was tap dancing Rory would put her shoes on and tap dance too.

Rory was such a sweet good little Tribble, but she had one thing she could do that bothered people. And by people I mainly mean Rodney McKay. The Marines all thought it was cool.

Rory could imitate the sound of any gun even Ronon's. She could also make explosion sounds. The highlight of her day was sneaking up on Rodney McKay and doing the loudest explosion sound she could. Rodney would always jump and scream.

"Cadman!" yelled Rodney as he came out of his lab holding Rory. "I knew you were around when I found this under my desk." "She scared the life out of me, again!"

"Poor baby," cooed Laura taking Rory from Rodney.

"Don't poor baby her, she's a menace, said Rodney.

"I wasn't poor babying her, I said poor baby to you," smiled Laura.

"Did Rory scare the mean old scientist again?" asked Laura talking to Rory.

Rory squeaked happily back to her.

"Don't encourage her," said Rodney, "It will only make her keep doing it."

"And one day that will come back to bite you." He stammered and left.

"I hate to say it, but he is right," sighed Laura. "Mr. Woolsey still hasn't got over your machine gun noise as he walked to his office this morning."

Laura met Jennifer for lunch and discussed the problem with Rory.

"It doesn't help the fact that you encouraged her," replied Jennifer.

"I did not encourage her!" snapped Laura.

"Did you make her stop when you saw how it affected other people?" "Or did you think it was funny and laugh?" asked Jennifer.

"I thought it was funny and laughed," said Laura rolling her eyes.

"See, you encouraged her!" stated Jennifer.

"Alright, alright how do I unencourage her now?" asked Laura.

"Let her do them for fun." "When does she like to do the noises the most?" Jennifer asked.

"Around the other Marines," Laura said. "They think it is cool and enjoy it."

"O.K. so reinforce that," said Jennifer. "When she is around the other Marines praise her, and when she might use it to scare someone tell her no and show her you are not pleased."

"But I am pleased when it's people like Rodney!" said Laura, "I think it's funny."

"But not funny to him and he doesn't need the stress it gives him," said Jennifer, "He's under enough stress as it is."

"Oh alright," sighs Laura. "We will both try to be good around Rodney, but only because he is your boyfriend."

"Thanks," replied Jennifer.

Over the next few days Laura made sure to discipline Rory when she did her noises at people that it scared. And Laura encouraged her when she did her noises at the proper places and with people who liked them, like the Marines. After awhile people who she used to scare would come over and ask Rory to do some the gun noises or explosion noises she was famous for.

And Rory left Dr. McKay alone after one day when she had snuck up on him and let go with the biggest explosion noise ever and he had reacted so bad he managed to knock him self out and ended up in the infirmary all day. Laura had taken Rory's tap shoes away for two whole days after that! And Rory loved her tap shoes so she squeaked a promise to never scare Dr. McKay again.

Besides she was too busy to scare people anymore since she was made the mascot of Laura's Marine squad. Rory got to do all the noises she liked with the new recruits.

They used her for special effects noises when explaining guns or different types of explosions.

Rory was a happy Tribble and Laura was happy to have her.


	80. Dred the mighty hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Dred the mighty hunter.

.

Dred was sitting on the table in the mess hall enjoying some Tribble Kibble and a celery stick. He just loved celery! He liked the way it crunched when he bit into it. When they didn't have any celery they had some of the green plants from his home planet. If they were out of both then they would give them other veggies.

As Dred was eating his celery he heard the humans talking about the next time that the Daedalus would be in. All the Tribbles knew that when the Daedalus came in so did good things like chocolate, fresh food etc.

Then Dred got to thinking. He was eating a fresh celery stalk, so if the Daedalus had not brought it where did it come from? Dred wanted to know. So after lunch when Ronon dropped him off at Tribble room #2 he snuck out and went hunting, hunting for celery.

He went to the kitchen first; they were out of celery and kitchen helper Cindy was being sent to get more. Dred followed her. He followed Cindy to the place where there were a lot of plants. The botany department! He should have remembered that the botany department was where they grew the plant from his home world. Of course the Celery would be there.

He followed Cindy inside and saw where she went. A whole room full of celery, fresh still in the ground celery. Dred walked over to the corner away from the humans and hopped up to where the plants were. He bites into one, delicious.

The kitchen helper, Cindy, asked Lisa the botanist if she heard a crunching noise. They both stopped to listen. Yes, it was coming from the corner.

Dred did not hear them coming he was too busy eating. The noise of the celery canceling out all other noise around him.

"I found the noise," said Cindy holding up a stalk of celery with Dred attached to the end of it hanging there by his teeth.

She picked up Dred and sat him in her hand and he immediately started eating the celery stalk again.

"Look what he has done to that celery plant," Said Lisa pointing to the plant the celery stalk had come from.

Dred had taken one of his knifes (Dred had made himself four knives which he of course kept in his hair.) and cut down some of the celery stalks and had tied them together in a bundle.

"Looks like this Tribble was making a raid," said Cindy.

"Doesn't he know that growing celery requires a longer growing season, lots of water and cooler temperatures?" asked Lisa, "without the proper care and conditions celery stalks can be very dry and stringy."

Cindy looks at Lisa and says, "No, I don't think your average Tribble knows that." "I didn't know that either."

"What do we do with him?" asked Lisa indicating Dred.

"I need to get back to the kitchen with some celery," said Cindy, "Why don't you take this Tribble and the bundle of celery he chopped down to the control room so they can locate his owner."

Lisa took Dred and the bundle of celery to Mr. Woolsey's office. She knocked at the door and then went in.

"Sir, I want to report a Tribble thief," said Lisa holding out Dred. "He raided the celery garden," She held up the bundle of celery.

"What do you expect me to do with him?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"I expect you to lock up the thief, find his owner, do something," replied Lisa.

"He needs to be punished for raiding my celery garden or he might do it again," said Lisa as she sets Dred and the bundle of celery on the desk.

"Well I better call Ronon and tell him you found Dred in your garden," said Woolsey.

"Mr. Woolsey used his comlink to contact Ronon.

"Here comes his owner now," said Mr. Woolsey a few minutes later looking out and seeing Ronon coming to his office.

Ronon came in, looked down at Dred and at the bundle of celery by him. Then he gave a disappointed grunt.

Dred ducked his head and whined a little.

Ronon put his hand down for Dred to come to him.

Dred stood up and started to pick up his bundle of celery to take with him.

When Dred went to pick up the celery Ronon made a noise that meant no.

Dred turned away from the celery and went to Ronon with his head down and hopped onto his hand.

Ronon brought his hand up to his face and looked Dred in the eye, and then he turned around and left the office.

"I don't think you will ever have anymore trouble from Dred," stated Mr. Woolsey.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisa. "He didn't say anything to Dred, just grunted at him looked mad.

"Yes, well that's Ronon way of disciplining Dred," said Mr. Woolsey, "I won't be surprised if Dred went off celery for a few days too."

"Is that all?" asked Woolsey.

"What about this celery?" asked Lisa, "I can't take it back."

"Give it out as a treat for the Tribbles in the botany department," suggested Mr. Woolsey.

Mr. Woolsey was right; Dred did not eat any celery for three days. He was only allowed carrots and peas. Dred never again went on a celery raid. I can't say Dred was entirely good from then on either not after the whole hair dye incident. But lets leave that for another story.


	81. Red Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Red Tribbles.

.

Amelia and Ronon were in the Hair/Fur Salon. Amelia was getting her hair cut and styled and Ronon came to be with her. Their Tribbles were sitting in the play area of the Salon to keep them out of trouble.

Dred was tired of playing. He sat down and started watching the people getting their hair done. Emmy, Amelia's Tribble came over and sat down beside him.

They watched people getting their hair cut, styled, etc. But the strangest thing of all was watching the people getting their hair dyed. These humans, men and women, would come in with one hair color and leave with another.

Dred looked down at his dark brown fur; he looked over at Emmy with her emerald green fur. He looked around at all the Tribbles and their many colors. Would any of them like to change their color, just for awhile? Dred thought it might be fun. He discussed it with Emmy. She thought it would be great.

Dred and Emmy went to find Melody the Tribble who belonged to the owner of the Hair/Fur Salon. They found Melody and asked about dying their fur. But not forever, just for a day or two for fun.

Melody knew just want they wanted and took them to the storeroom. Someone had shipped Atlantis a case of temporary hair dye color spray. That is a very very red temporary hair color spray, it was called flaming red, and was the brightest red ever.

Dred, Emmy and Melody passed the word to all the Tribbles to come to the Tribble Room #2 tonight.

Three hours after the Salon closed that night Melody met Dred and Emmy there and got the box of hair color spray. It was all the three Tribbles could do to drag it to the Tribble room.

When they got there Melody took out the first can and demonstrated how to spray the hair dye on. She told them to make sure they closed their eyes and did not breathe when they were being sprayed.

Dred sprayed Emmy first. She went from emerald green to flaming red in minutes; you couldn't even tell she was the same Tribble.

Seeing this Tribbles took out the cans and started spraying each other. After awhile it looked like a red bomb had gone off in the room. Not only had the Tribbles sprayed themselves but they had sprayed the floor and the walls.

After the spraying was over all of the Tribbles snuck back into their rooms. The next morning you could hear a few yells, screams and expletives coming from the rooms.

Rodney woke up to a flaming red Fluffy. Because he was white Fluffy's fur had been dyed very red, it almost hurt your eyes to look at him.

John work up to a red spiky furred Puddles. Since Puddles fur was very black, it must have been a very red dye to change it.

Mr. Woolsey almost fainted when he saw Mr. Grey the next morning. All he could say was, "Mr. Grey how could you?" Mr. Grey just smiled; he thought he looked really cool.

Ronon woke up and on seeing Dred used his comlink to ask Amelia if her Emmy was red also. Amelia reported that a very red Emmy was on top of the dresser combing her fur and primping in front of the mirror.

Teyla work up to a red Lola standing on her chest squeaking good morning and looking very happy.

Lorne had almost cried on seeing Buttercups beautiful yellow fur turned red.

Radek's Miloval and Chuck's Gatester were already red, but now they were an almost glowing red.

Everyone with their Tribbles gathered in the Mess Hall. It was so strange seeing a whole room full of only red Tribbles. Some people could not tell their Tribbles from others.

The room attendant from Tribble Room #2 had reported in that they found a case of empty hair color dye spray cans. They said the color red was everywhere and were trying to get the room cleaned up.

Lt. Dorothy Harris who ran the Hair/Fur Salon reported in that a case of red dye spray cans was missing and that her Melody was red just like the other Tribbles.

The first day everyone was just trying to get used to what the Tribbles had done. Some had tried washing their Tribbles without success.

Lt. Dorothy Harris told people that temporary hair dye was not always so temporary. It could last to a few days or weeks till it faded out.

By the end of the week the Tribbles were in various stages of red. Rodney had washed Fluffy everyday and by the end of the week he was pink. Radek had fun with Rodney during this time making jokes about Fluffy.

By the end of the month the Tribbles were all back to their regular colors and a lock had been placed on the storage room of the Salon. The fur dyeing incident was over and the talk had finally died down. Life was back to as normal as it gets on Atlantis.


	82. Lola and ice cream

Disclaimer: I do no own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Lola and ice cream.

.

The Tribbles had tried chocolate at Easter. And found that they loved it above all other sweet treats that is until they discovered ice cream.

Having found two ZPM's the SGC and Atlantis enjoyed the advantage of being able to go back and forth in minutes again instead of weeks on the Daedalus.

It being a slow time with neither Wraith nor Replicators to deal with people started using some of that vacation time they had saved up. Vacation time saved up because no one could go anywhere.

When they would gate to the SGC they took their Tribbles with them since them had them at the SGC too. They could not take them off base though they had to leave them with the SGC's Tribble Daycare.

One such day Rodney and John had taken Teyla and Ronon out to A Cold Stone Creamery. Rodney, John and Teyla had one of the small sized called Mine which serves one to two people. Rodney figured Ronon would go for the next size up called Ours which serves two to three people. Instead Ronon had eaten the one called Everybody's which feeds four to six people. They all agreed it was the best ice cream ever.

They had felt bad that the Tribbles could not get out and come with them so they bought an Everybody's size to go and when no one was looking had it beamed to the SGC to the room where the Tribbles were. (yes, they had called in a favor Caldwell owed them to do this)

At first the four Tribbles just stood on top of the table and looked up at the big bowl of ice cream. Dred reached out a hand and touched it, it was cold! He squeaked his amazement to the others who reached out and touched it too.

Puddles put in his spoon into some chocolate ice cream and took out a small bite. He put it in his mouth and tasted it. It was great. Then he tasted some strawberry and the vanilla. It all tasted great and he dug in.

The other Tribbles started eating too. Dred had decided he liked strawberry and was busy eating it. Fluffy liked the whipped cream the best and favored the chocolate ice cream.

Lola found out she liked all the flavors of the ice cream but the vanilla tasted the best. She liked the whipped cream too. Then She spied the cherry on top. Lola crawled up onto a napkin holder sitting on the table to reach the cherry on top. She leaned out over the bowl and fell!

Lola turned her fall into a dive and went into the ice cream cleanly grabbing the cherry on the way. After she ate the cherry she stood up and was about four inches into the giant ice cream mound. She started eating her way out towards one of the sides. Lola popped out right in front of Fluffy who yelped and fell on his butt.

Fluffy got up and started eating the ice cream around Lola to help her get all the way out. Dred looked over but continued on eating on his side of the bowl.

Puddles had seen Lola climb on top of the napkin holder and decided to do the same. He climbed up and looked over at the place where Lola had fell in. He picked a new spot and did the same. Then he ate his way out to a different side of the bowl.

It took awhile but they ate all the ice cream and then were given baths and put down for a nap to sleep off the treat.

When the team got back to the SGC they watched a security tape of the Tribbles eating and having fun in the ice cream. Then they went in to check on them. The Tribbles were still asleep.

Everyone being tired from the day of fun decided to call it a night and went to bed early.

The next day was more fun as the team went to a fair ground and rode rides and ate lots of good food.

Vacation time was up and they went back to Atlantis bringing a copy of the security tape of the Tribbles eating the ice cream to show. The Tribbles liked watching themselves on the tape. They were even served a small bowl of ice cream from the mess hall during viewing. The bowls were small but the ice cream was good.

The team vowed to do it all again on their next vacation.


	83. The BandAid Brigade

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Band-Aid Brigade.

.

Some Tribbles wanted to help other Tribbles. Dr. Jennifer Keller started the Band-Aid Brigade and taught them how to help other Tribbles who have been injured. But mostly they handed out band-aides.

In Tribbles Room #2 the Band-Aid Brigade had made a hospital and had little Tribble sized beds in it. It was staffed with Tribbles at all times. Some were trained and some liked playing nurses and helped out. One of the fixit Tribbles had made an ambulance.

One day after the team had dropped their Tribbles off for the day Puddles began to get sick. He had an upset stomach. Fluffy called for the ambulance and they came right away. The ambulance pulled up to Puddles house and Dr. Casey hopped out. He was a doctor Tribble.

Puddles stomach as hurting him worse than when Fluffy had called the hospital. The Tribble doctor took Puddles back to the hospital and Fluffy came with him.

The room attendant had heard the ambulance go out on a run so he went and checked to see if it was serious or not. He went over to the hospital and saw them bring in Puddles.

Puddles was holding his stomach and getting sicker by the minute. The room attendant let the Tribbles take care of Puddles while he went and called one of the vets to come and look at him.

They had someone who only worked with the Tribbles now that they had the Tribble infirmary. They even had two vets and two zoologists who staffed it. A Dr. Michele Tredway was the head doctor. When she arrived she took over the training of the Band-Aid Brigade. She had a blond furred Tribble named Dr. Casey.

By the time the vet arrived Puddles was worse and the Tribble doctor was worried.

Puddles was brought to the Tribble infirmary and John was called. It seemed Puddles had something like appendicitis in humans and needed surgery.

The team and their Tribbles were in the waiting room while Puddles had his surgery.

Fluff, Dred and Lola were really worried. Finally the doctor came out and said Puddles had come through fine but would have to stay for two days before he could go home.

The doctors from the Band-Aid Brigade had gotten to see Puddles before the surgery so the doctors could show them how to tell what was wrong in case another Tribble had the same problem. They had been allowed to watch the surgery. One of the Tribbles, Dr. Casey had shown allot of interest in this area and even worked in the Tribble infirmary when he was not in Tribble room #2. He had also assisted in Puddles surgery.

His owner as I mentioned before was the head doctor in the Tribble infirmary room. Her name is Dr. Michele Tredway. She was one of the first vets posted to Atlantis. She was teaching her Tribble Dr. Casey everything she could. She wants him to be the first Tribble doctor/surgeon.

After his surgery Puddles was sore and got carried around and petted allot. Rodney even gave him the last blue jell-o when he was allowed to eat again.

They had to shave Puddles fur where they had operated him. Puddles liked showing everyone his stitches. John was glad when the stitches came out and the fur grew back. Puddles must have shown everyone on Atlantis his stitches by then.

But John did like all the attention from the women he received when Puddles would show them where he had his surgery. He had gotten four dates out of it. All too soon Puddles was back to his normal self and John was back to getting his own dates.


	84. Fluffy's fun day

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy's fun day.

.

In Rodney's lab they had a new play area. They had gotten rid of the metal box they used to put the Tribbles in. One of the scientists had complained that it was too inhumane, but of course her Tribble had never blown up the lab or caused any of the disasters that some of the other Tribbles had.

So the scientists had cleared off a corner of the room and made a pretty good sized area with toys and stuff. The walls were see through so they could see their Tribbles and vise a versa. And of course there were air holes and everything they needed while there.

Rodney overslept and arrived at the lab late today. This meant for a few hours he was very busy trying to catch up. Too busy to notice that when he dropped Fluffy off at the play area that Fluffy did not go into the play area. Instead Fluffy dropped to the floor and hid just long enough for Rodney to go on to his work area.

Fluffy had not walked around the lab much lately so he went around the room looking to see what was going on. As he was walking around Fluffy found something on the floor. It was about the size the personal shield had been. Fluffy had liked that shield. The thing was black and It had two buttons on one side. One button was red and the other button was green. Fluffy pushed the red button, nothing then he pushed the green button, still nothing or so he thought.

Up on Radek's work table sat Miloval who had not been put in the play area today. She had been watching Fluffy for awhile. When Fluffy had pushed the red button he had turned invisible! When Fluffy had pushed the green button he had become visible again.

Miloval hopped down to where Fluffy was and told him what she had seen. She took the object and pushed the red button, and then the green button to show him what had happened.

Fluffy thought this was cool and wanted to try it out. Miloval told him to give it to Rodney or Radek because he should not play with it. Fluffy pushed the button and turned invisible and went to have fun. Miloval just shook her head and hopped back up to Radek's work table so she could see better what Fluffy was up to.

A scientist dropped his pen; Fluffy picked it up and made a zooming noise as he ran around in circles four times before he put the pen in the scientist's hands.

Another scientist was drinking coffee. Fluffy hopped up onto his desk and little by little moved the coffee cup every time the scientist took a drink. The scientist finally noticed when the coffee cup was getting closer to the edge. He just shook his head and finished it off.

Fluffy got bolder and started to toss papers up in the air. He picked up pens and pencils and threw them around. And just before they caught him he picked up Miloval and ran around the table with her over his head like she was flying.

Some of the scientists had gotten spooked and some started looking for the cause. Rodney finally noticed when Miloval went flying around the table. At first he thought Miloval had found something and was playing with it. Then Fluffy tripped and squeaked sending Miloval towards the table edge. Radek caught her before she fell.

Rodney in the meantime put out his hands and grabbed at the spot under Miloval and discovered he was holding a Tribble, his Tribble Fluffy. He ordered Fluffy to turn off what ever it was he had.

Fluffy turned it off and handed the object to Rodney. Rodney saw that it was something that they had put away to study later. Rodney put it in his pocket then he took Fluffy over to the play area and put him in. Once again Fluffy was busted for playing with ancient tech.

Later in the empty Mess Hall Rodney had walked in to see what was left since he had skipped lunch. Fluffy had been left in their room for punishment. Rodney spied the last piece of chocolate cake and heading for it was Ronon. "No! Ronon is so not going to get the last piece of chocolate cake," Rodney said as he reached into his pocket and pushed the button. He had found out how the device worked.

Rodney walked over to the chocolate cake and picked it up before Ronon could. All Ronon saw was a floating piece of chocolate cake. The cake floated over to where the hot coffee was. Now a cup of coffee and a piece of cake floated over to a table as soon as they were set on the table the cake floated up in the air and started disappearing bite by bite. The cup of coffee was drank. Then the dirty dishes floated over to the tray return and set themselves down and did not move again.

Ronon just stopped and stared at the whole spectacle with his mouth open. He turned to see if anyone else had witnessed what was happening but he was alone. Then said to himself, "Sheppard must have been right when he said I had a concussion when I was sparring with him," then he turned and left to go to the infirmary.

It was all Rodney could do not to laugh out loud. Then he put the object in his pocket and said I must give Fluffy an extra special treat for finding this fun toy as he left the room.


	85. Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Genius

.

Dr. Kavanagh and his Tribble Genius were back on Atlantis while the Daedalus was commandeered by McKay and some other scientists to go check out something in the area.

Seeing he was not needed Dr. Kavanagh decided to stay on Atlantis till they came back. He wanted to rethink about Atlantis and see if he wanted to come back or not.

While he was busy doing this his Tribble Genius was checking out Tribble room #2. There had not been a Tribble room #2 when he was there. He loved all the things in there and the fact that he could make anything he wanted. And what Genius wanted to make was a thermo nuclear bomb. It would be a nonworking model of course. It was a dream of his.

Since making a nuclear bomb was out of the question Genius got busy and started making another kind of bomb. A bomb was a bomb and that's what he wanted to make. He convinced some other Tribbles to help him out.

Soon every Tribble in the room knew what was being made and was either helping or staying away from it. The room attendant just thought it was something they Tribbles were building and did not have a clue.

Genius worked every minute he could on the bomb and it was finally ready. Early that morning Genius and some other Tribbles carried it out and put it in the middle of the Gateroom. Genius armed it and then they all left.

One of the night patrols found it as he was going off duty the next morning. He called Mr. Woolsey, Sheppard and Radek to the Gateroom. When they arrived they could not believe their eyes. The bomb was three feet tall and three feet wide. It was all sorts of colors since it was made out of allot of different things. And it had a digital timer on the front counting down the time. Their were 20 minutes left on the clock.

"What is a bomb doing in the gate room?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Where did it come from?" John asked turning to first Radek and then Woolsey.

Radek said, "If I didn't know better I would say it looks a little like a thermo nuclear bomb."

"Can you disarm it?" asked Woolsey.

"Not with only 10 minutes to go and me not knowing anything about what kind of bomb it is," said Radek. "We had better get out of here."

As they turned to go all the Tribbles on Atlantis came hopping into the Gateroom and gathered around the bomb.

"What are all these Tribbles doing here?" asked Woolsey, "we need to get them out of here since we can't stop the bomb."

But the Tribbles would not leave and the bomb had counted down to zero. All of a sudden the bomb rose up into the air and exploded! Out came Tribble kibble, chocolate, toys, etc. The bomb had been sort of like a piñata.

Woolsey, Sheppard and Radek had all thrown their selves onto the floor when the bomb had rose into the air and exploded. They were coved in treats and Tribbles.

No one every found out which Tribble or Tribbles had made the piñata bomb. They only knew it had been made by Tribbles because the room attendant had said it looked like what she had seen the Tribbles building. They looked at the tape but it had been erased by a fixit Tribble.

Rodney was glad a tape had made of the bomb in the Gateroom so he could see how ridiculous Woolsey, Sheppard and Radek had looked after the bomb went off. In fact it was shown several times a day on many laptops and computer screens.

Dr. Kavanagh and Genius went back to the Daedalus when it got back. Kavanagh having decided he did not want to go back to Atlantis to work, he liked the Daedalus. Genius had liked making the piñata bomb and vowed that the next time he was back it would be bigger and something else beside toys and candy would come out of it, then Genius smiled. Yes he would be back, he would be back.


	86. Fluffy plays a mean trick

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy plays a mean trick.

.

Todd was at Atlantis and he had of course brought Creep with him. Creep was happy to see his friend Puddles.

Fluffy was jealous of Creep. Because whenever Creep visited, Puddles played with him instead of Fluffy.

Fluffy had a plan to make Puddles not like Creep. Fluffy was going to act like Creep was a real Wraith Tribble.

Fluffy had seen Todd's feeding hand; he knew Creep did not have a feeding hand. That was going to change.

Creep and Puddles were playing in Tribble room #2 when Fluffy walked up and indicated he wanted to shake hands with Creep. Creep put out his hand and when Fluffy shook it he crazy glued a fake feeding mouth onto Creeps hand.

Then Fluffy screamed and fell on the floor like Creep had fed on him. Creep looked at his hand and saw the fake mouth. He tried to pull it off but it was glued fast.

Puddles seeing Fluffy "die" and seeing the mouth on Creeps hand went hysterical. First because he thought Creep had killed his friend and second because when Creep tried to console Puddles he had put out the hand with the fake mouth on it and Puddles thought he was going to feed on him too.

Then the Tribbles around the three came over to see what was going on. They saw Fluffy on the floor and Puddles by him screaming and pointing at Creep. Then they saw the fake mouth on Creeps hand. Then all the Tribbles started screaming and running.

The room attendant came over to see what the fuss was all about. She saw Fluffy was on the floor with Puddles beside him. Poor Creep was just standing there looking at his hand.

When the room attendant saw Creep's hand she did not check to see if it was real or not she just screamed and ran out the door. She used her comlink as she went saying that Todd's Wraith Tribble had killed Fluffy and was trying to kill other Tribbles and to send the Marines.

When the Marines plus Sheppard, Rodney and Todd came they saw poor Creep just standing there trying to get the glued mouth off his hand. Fluffy was still playing dead and Puddles was sitting besides him crying.

When Puddles saw John he hopped right up into his arms. Rodney picked up Fluffy and Todd picked up Creep and looked at his hand.

Lorne who had come with the Marines asked, "Is it true, did Creep kill Fluffy?"

"No," said Rodney as he pinched Fluffy who let out a yelp and opened his eyes. "Fluffy is not dead, yet."

Todd showed them Creep's hand. "Who would glue a fake feeding mouth onto Creeps hand?"

"I think Fluffy did it," explained Rodney holding up the small crazy glue bottle he had found on him. "I know Fluffy gets jealous whenever Creep visits." "I think he was trying to scare Puddles so he would not like Creep anymore."

"But wouldn't Puddles have guessed what happened after Fluffy showed he was not dead?" asked Lorne.

"I don't think you thought it all out, did you now?" Rodney asked Fluffy.

Puddles was still crying so John showed him Fluffy was still alive. Puddles was happy and hopped over to hug Fluffy.

Then Creep squeaked at Puddles but Puddles would not squeak back because he was scared of Creep now. Poor Creep looked so sad, it even made Fluffy feel bad about what he had done.

Fluffy squeaked to Puddles that it was a trick he was playing on him to make him not like Creep. Puddles then hopped back to John. Now he was mad at Fluffy. But he was still scared of Creep.

"Let's go to the vet infirmary and get that off him," Suggested John. "Maybe after it's off Puddles won't be as scared of Creep anymore.

Todd and John went to the vet infirmary and they managed to get the fake feeding mouth off. Then John showed Puddles that it was only a fake mouth and that Creep was not a true Wraith Tribble.

Puddles decided that Creep was o.k. again and squeaked to Creep that he was not scared anymore. Puddles hopped over to Creep gave him a quick hug then hopped back to John.

Rodney took Fluffy to have a talk about friends and sharing. He also told him friends don't scare friends to death by acting like they are dead. Then he grounded Fluffy from Tribble room #2 for a couple of days. He told Fluffy he would be going to Tribble room #1 for those two days. Fluffy hated Tribble room #1, it was not as fun and his friends would not be there. He felt sorry for himself. Maybe he had went too far this time.


	87. We're busten outta here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Team Tribble refers to Puddles, Fluffy, Dred & Lola.

.

We're busten outta here.

.

Team Tribble was getting their gear together. They were busten out of Tribble room #1. They had been put there six whole days ago when their owners SGA-1 had went off world for a couple of days.

The two days had turned to four then six. The Tribbles would not have thought much about it but Dred had overheard one of the attendants saying that SGA-1 was back with injuries and were all in the infirmary. It must be bad if they had not informed their Tribbles so they were going to bust out and go see their humans.

Fluffy had the remote that controlled the door. Puddles, Lola and Dred were ready. Buttercup, Lorne's Tribble was going to be the distraction.

Lorne's new girlfriend was into chick flicks and Buttercup had picked up allot of knowledge from them. Her best was fainting. She could faint so well you would swear it was real.

Fluffy made one last check to make sure the team was ready. Everyone carried a back pack with what was needed in it. Fluffy had electronics, like the door opener in his hand.

Dred had his knives in his fur and other things in his back pack. Lola carried a first aide kit and her fighting sticks. Puddles carried his blankie in his back pack, after all if John was bad off he would need the blankie in order to get well.

The whole operation was supposed to take no more than a half hour. They were going just after lights out so no one would check on them till morning. Buttercups distraction was to make sure no one saw them leave. They were ready.

At precisely 2000 (8:00 pm) Buttercup went into her act. She came out of one of the Tribble sleep rooms and started weaving as she walked like she was dizzy. Then when she had everyone's attention she swooned beautifully to the floor. The attendant swore she was really unconscious. When she was picked up she was as limp as a noodle as if she didn't have a bone in her body.

The vet and Lorne were called. No one noticed Team Tribble sneak out of the other sleeping room. They stayed tight against the wall and went into the next room. Fluffy pulled out his remote and opened the door letting them all out and then he shut the door.

Team Tribble had made it to the hallway. Fluffy put up his door opener and pulled out his scanner to home in on the infirmary. He also passed out small Tribble sized comlinks to everyone.

They made their way through hallways without being seen using their comlinks when needed. When someone did come they would hide in dark corners. Once they needed to cross a room that had a couple of chatting guards in it.

Fluffy pointed to Dred who pulled a marble out of his pack and went over to the edge of the doorway. Dred then threw the marble as hard as he could in the opposite direction.

The guards left to go see what had made the noise.

Many times they had to use their comlinks as one or two would go ahead to make sure it was clear and then would com the others to join them.

At last the infirmary was in sight. They made it to the door which was open. They looked inside and saw a clock, it was 2100 (9:00 pm). It had taken them an hour to get there. From the looks of it no one was around except a person sitting at a desk with her back to them.

Fluffy signaled to Lola to recon and report back. Lola slipped off and disappeared. She was back about five minutes later and told them were their humans were. Everyone took off their comlinks and backpacks and stowed them into a side vent to be collected later.

Then one by one they each went up to the bed of their human and hopped into bed and snuggled up to them and went to sleep.

The humans did not wake up but when they felt their Tribble snuggle up they just sighed happily and went into a more restful sleep.

When Dr. Keller checked on her four special patients later it was to find each one with a Tribble snuggled up to them.

Fluffy was snuggled up to Rodney who had a smile on his face and his hand around Fluffy.

Puddles was snuggled up under John's chin with his thumb in his mouth and his blankie covering him and John's hand which was around him.

Dred was sleeping on Ronon's chest and Ronon had pulled the covers up over him and then placed his large hand over his small Tribble.

Lola was curled up between Teyla's chin and shoulder sleepily purring as Teyla held her.

Dr. Keller noticed that all her human patients were more restful sleeping better than they had for the past few days. She would have to remember to bring in a patients Tribble from now on to help in the healing process. She quietly left the area and left orders for no one to try to take the Tribbles.

She then contacted Tribble room #1 and left them know where the missing Tribbles were only to find out no one had missed them yet. Buttercup was still "acting" and was keeping them too busy.

Team Tribbles mission had been a success!


	88. How Fluffy found out Rodney was allergic

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

How Fluffy found out Rodney was allergic to lemons.

.

Fluffy did not know that his human was allergic to lemons until he had tried to give Rodney a lemon or things with lemons in them.

Lorne's Tribble Buttercup was painting a fruit bowl in Tribble room #1. One of the fruits was a lemon. Fluffy had never seen a lemon before so he went over and picked it up.

Buttercup squeaked at him to put it down, she was still painting it.

"But what is it?" squeaked Fluffy to Buttercup.

"It's a lemon." She squeaked back.

"Can I have it after you are done?" Fluffy squeaked.

"Sure," Buttercup squeaked.

Rodney came and picked up Fluffy later and went to his quarters. He never noticed what Fluffy had in his hand.

When Rodney went into his room and put Fluffy down on the bed the lemon fell to the floor. Not seeing what had dropped Rodney bent over and picked it up, screamed and dropped it.

Fluffy hopped down and picked up the lemon and tried to give it to Rodney, but Rodney screamed again and backed out of the room.

Sheppard was coming down the hallway and had heard the screaming. He saw Rodney backing out of his room. When Sheppard looked in the room all he saw was Fluffy in the floor holding a lemon.

"Get it out of my room," shouted Rodney to Sheppard. Sheppard walked over and took the lemon from Fluffy.

"Why would Fluffy bring a lemon with him?" asked Rodney.

"Maybe Fluffy doesn't know lemons are bad for you," suggested Sheppard, "you haven't had him that long give the little guy a break. Sheppard then left with the lemon.

Fluffy ended up getting a bath while Rodney lectured him on how bad lemons were.

The next day someone had given Fluffy some lemon gum before Rodney picked him up.

Rodney went over to get Fluffy. Fluffy hopped into his arms and squeaked a lemony "Hi" to him.

Rodney screamed and almost dropped Fluffy. Rodney caught him in time and took him over to a trash can and made Fluffy spit out the gum. When they got back to their room Rodney made him brush his teeth twice. Once again lecturing him on how bad lemons were.

Fluffy was wondering why something as beautiful as a yellow lemon could be bad. And the piece of lemon gum had tasted good. Maybe Rodney hadn't given lemons a chance.

Fluffy was going to make sure Rodney saw that lemons were good.

In the next few days Fluffy tried to find every thing with lemons on it he could to give to Rodney. But all his attempts at making Rodney like lemons ended badly, for him. Fluffy had never had so many baths in his life, it was getting so Fluffy associated lemons with bath time.

Fluffy decided to give it one more shot. The next morning at breakfast Fluffy put some lemon juice in Rodney's cereal. Rodney would of course taste how good lemons were and would not be afraid of them again thought Fluffy. Rodney of course being allergic immediately went into anaphylactic shock. Luckily Rodney carried an epi pen with him and his team knew what to do.

After another bath Fluffy was allowed to see Rodney in the infirmary later. Fluffy was so sorry for hurting Rodney he cried and cried on Rodney's shoulder.

"Why has Fluffy tried to kill me all week with lemons?" asked Rodney to Dr. Jennifer Keller.

"Are you sure Fluffy knew you were allergic to them?" asked Jennifer.

"I lectured him every time I found him with something with lemon in it that lemons were bad," replied Rodney.

"But did you tell him why they are bad for you?" asked Jennifer

Rodney thought a minute and then said, "I don't think I did, I just told him how bad they were."

"I think Fluffy was trying to show you how good they were," replied Jennifer. "Every time you said they were bad he got you something else with lemon in it right?" She asked.

Rodney thought about it and then said, "I think you are right because it was always after I told him how bad that I would end up with something else with lemon in it."

"Come here Fluffy," said Jennifer to Fluffy who was sitting on Rodney's bed.

"Fluffy did you see what happened to Rodney when he ate the cereal with lemon juice in it?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes," squeaked Fluffy.

"Do you understand now that lemons are very bad for Rodney and he must avoid them at all costs?" asked Jennifer.

"Yes," squeaked Fluffy.

"I know you feel bad for accidentally hurting Rodney so from now on I want you to protect him from lemons, o.k.?" asked Jennifer.

Fluffy squeaked, "Yes." From now on Fluffy would take care of Rodney and make sure nothing with lemons every got near him again. Fluffy had a mission!

In the mess hall, in the lab, or wherever they were Fluffy was on the lookout for lemony things. Whenever someone would come anywhere Rodney with anything lemony on their tray Fluffy would go into action!

When Rodney was in the Stargate control room and Mr. Woolsey came by with a lemon cream donut it was karate chopped out of his hand and sent flying against the wall by Fluffy.

When Lt. Harper walked by Rodney with plastic lemon earrings on Fluffy immediately jumped onto her shoulder and tried to take them off. After much screaming Rodney was able to disengage Fluffy's fingers from the earring and a very mad Lt. Harper continued on her way.

In the mess hall people started keeping a distance between them and Rodney when he was in line for food; no one was allowed anything with lemon on it in their trays if they were in front of or behind Rodney. If you were in front of him or behind him you dare not pick up anything with lemon on it or it was put back by an angry Fluffy.

Fluffy scared one chief so bad after she set out some fish with lemon that she would not go near the serving line for days.

If that was not bad enough just try walking by Rodney's table with anything with lemon on it. Fluffy meant business.

In the mess hall that day John sat down at their table and looked over at Rodney. "We need to talk about Fluffy," He said.

"What about Fluffy?" asked Rodney.

"Fluffy has got to stop attacking people who have anything with lemon on them," John said, as he watched Fluffy launch himself at a Marine with yellow jell-o on his tray behind Rodney. "It's getting so that people are afraid to approach us when he is with you." The Marine was tying to make Fluffy let go of his jell-o cup.

"I think it's nice," said Rodney. "Finally I don't have to put up with lemons, lemon food, lemon perfume, etc." "I like it. The Marine finally giving up gave Fluffy the yellow jell-o which Fluffy took over to the nearest trash can. The Marine gave an angry look to McKay's back and stomped off.

"But no one else does," replied John, "and it's not good for Fluffy."

"Why's it not good for Fluffy?" asked Rodney.

"Fluffy is so busy protecting you from things with lemons that he is not having fun anymore," John said.

Rodney looked over at Fluffy standing on the table. Puddles had come up to him wanting to play but Fluffy shook him off so he could keep guard on Rodney. Puddles sadly went back over to John.

"Maybe your right," said Rodney, "I'll talk to him about it.

After lunch Rodney took Fluffy back to their quarters and had a talk with him about lemons and how it was nice that Fluffy wanted to protect Rodney, but he needed to stop being so aggressive about it.

"I've been watching out for myself for years," said Rodney, "let me take over watching out for things with lemons again and you go back to being just Fluffy my pet?" asked Rodney.

Fluffy thought about it and squeaked, "Yes." Fluffy had more fun after that not having to worry about Rodney all the time.

But when the new lab person just in on the Deadliest came in with a lemon cupcake on her first day in the lab Fluffy hopped over to a table in front of her and held his hand up for her to stop. He then pointed at the sign with the lemon free lab words on it and then back to her cupcake. He would not be as aggressive, but he would make sure his human was protected from other stupid humans when he had to.


	89. Puddles and Bug get lost

Disclaimer: I do no own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Puddles and Bug get lost.

.

John left Puddles in his room because he just needed to go down the hallway for a minute and pick up something Rodney had in his room.

When he left the room Puddles was playing with his pet mouse named Bug. John told Puddles he would be back in a few minutes and left.

Puddles was brushing Bug's fur. After that he picked up his backpack and put it on. Then he put Bug's leash on him. Puddles wanted to take Bug for a walk. He didn't want to just walk around the room he wanted to walk in the hallway.

When John left he had dropped his hairbrush in the doorway and the door could not close all the way shut.

Puddles walked up to the door and peaked out into the hallway. Then he pushed himself through the gap, it was a little tight and he had to take off his backpack but he made it through. Bug the mouse went through easily.

Puddles put his backpack on again dropping a Tribble kibble and took off down the hallway with Bug.

John came back later than he thought. Rodney had started talking about something and before John knew it he had been there 20 minutes.

When John got back to his room he noticed that the door was not shut all the way. John checked his room and Puddles and Bug were gone. John knew for sure when he saw the dropped Tribble kibble on the floor outside the room.

Puddles had taken Bug out of the room and he could be anywhere. John cursed himself for leaving the door open enough for the small Tribble to get out. He went back to Rodney's room and asked him to help look for Puddles.

Rodney and Fluffy came over to John's room to start the search there. Rodney was going to go one way and John was going to go the other and see if they could find him.

Puddles meanwhile had walked pretty far and sat down in a corner to rest. He ate some Tribble kibble and fed Bug some. He had a water bottle and they both took a drink from it. Then they fell asleep. Unknowingly John walked right by the corner Puddles and Bug was in.

Puddles woke up and wondered where he was. He forgot which way he had come from. Bug was no help at all. Then Puddles remembered the comlink Fluffy had given him. He put it on and clicked it to see who had theirs on. Fluffy answered immediately.

Fluffy squeaked at Puddles through the comlink, "Where are you?"

"In a long hallway," squeaked back Puddles.

"Do you know how to get back?" squeaked Fluffy.

"No I don't," squeaked Puddles.

Rodney wondered what Fluffy was squeaking at till he noticed him wearing a small comlink.

Then he looked at Ronon's Tribble Dred and then a Lola Teyla's Tribble who had joined the search. They were all wearing small comlinks.

"Fluffy are you talking to Puddles over your comlink?" asked Rodney. Fluffy squeaked and shook his head yes.

"Fluffy has a comlink?" asked John.

"Look around they all have comlinks," Rodney said as he pointed to Dred and Lola.

"And Puddles has one too, Fluffy is talking to him right now," said Rodney.

"Just let me get heir frequency and you will be able to hear him," said Rodney.

"Now, can you hear him?"

All of a sudden John could hear squeaking coming over his comlink, it was Puddles.

"Puddles are you alright?" asked John.

Puddles started squeaking excitedly when he heard John's voice.

"Well we know he is alright," said John, "but how do we find him?"

"We'll use the Tribbles," said Rodney as he sat Fluffy on the floor and indicated for Ronon and Teyla to put Dred and Lola down also.

"O.K. Fluffy get Puddles to tell you where he is and we'll follow you right to him," said Rodney. "First ask him which way he went when he left their room."

Fluffy squeaked to Puddles and Puddles told him which way he had gone. Fluffy set off down the hallway with Dred and Lola and everyone following him.

After a few errors they finally found Puddles who had managed to walk quite a distance from John's room.

John picked up Puddles and Bug. He put Bug in his pocket and held Puddles asking him if he was alright. Puddles was o.k. just tired and hungry. Everyone went to get something to eat.

In the mess hall while they were eating Rodney brought up the subject of putting locater chips in the Tribbles.

"After all we all have locater chips in us," said Rodney.

"I'm all for it if it will help us find them faster," said John holding a sleeping Puddles. Bug was asleep in his pocket.

"But what I want to know is when did you make them all small comlinks?" asked John.

"I didn't make them, Fluffy must have," suggested Rodney.

"And how does Fluffy know how to make comlinks," asked John.

"Duh! Fluffy is the pet of a genius," states Rodney, "need I say more?"


	90. Fluffy's in love

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy's in love.

.

Ever since Rodney and Jennifer started dating Fluffy saw allot more of Aqua. Fluffy didn't mind, she was o.k. and all. She was a pretty sky blue color and he was so glad Jennifer had shortened her name from Aquamarine to just Aqua. The other was a mouthful in any language Tribble included.

Fluffy and Aqua were sitting on the back of the couch watching Rodney and Jennifer and it was getting boring. If Puddles was here they could find a game to play. Aqua was tying ribbons in her fur. She did look good in all those pink ribbons in her fur. In fact she was pretty cute.

Fluffy was staring at Aqua when she turned around and looked at him. What beautiful eyes she had. Why had he never noticed before?

Fluffy smiled at her, sighed and fell off the back of the couch. He gave a loud squeak when he hit. Rodney and Jennifer heard the squeak and looked over to see Aqua looking down behind the couch.

Fluffy slowly got up and looked up back at Aqua. His skin went red under his white fur. How embarrassing.

Rodney had went behind the couch and picked Fluffy up to see if he was alright. "He fell off the back of the couch," said Rodney.

"Let me look at him to make sure he is o.k.," said Jennifer.

"It wasn't that far a fall," said Rodney.

"Any fall should be checked out," said Jennifer as she checked Fluffy to see if he was alright. "He's fine," said Jennifer setting him on the couch seat, not the back. Then she picked up Aqua and placed her beside Fluffy. "Maybe you two shouldn't sit on the back of the couch anymore," said Jennifer.

Fluffy looked at his hands in his lap, he was afraid to look at Aqua in case she was laughing at him for falling off the couch. When he didn't hear any laughter he snuck a look her way and found himself staring into her eyes once again only this time they were closer. Much closer.

"Well boy," said Rodney as he picked up Fluffy," Let's call it a night." I've said goodbye to Jennifer, you say your goodbyes to Aqua." Fluffy barely got a squeak out before Rodney had them out the door and down the hallway.

The next day in Tribble room #1 Fluffy and Puddles were working on a flying puddle jumper for Puddles. Of course it would seat two so both Fluffy and Puddles would be able to fly in it.

As Fluffy was working on the electrical systems Aqua came by. She stopped by Puddles to ask what they were doing.

When Fluffy heard her voice he looked up saw her. His mind went blank. He forget he was holding two live wires and touched them together. He yelped as he felt the shock. Trying to down play it he stepped backed and fell over his tool kit. By the time Fluffy recovered himself Aqua had went on by.

Puddles just stood there and looked at Fluffy wondering why he was so klutzy all of a sudden. Then Puddles got a smile on his face and started running circles around Fluffy singing the Tribble version of Fluffy and Aqua sitting in a tree….you know the one.

Fluffy went red under his fur and started chasing Puddles. They ran around and around the puddle jumper and then up and down the room until finally they were both tired. They collapsed laughing on the floor by the jumper.

The next few days didn't go well for Fluffy. Every time Aqua was around he had made a fool of himself. He had walked into two walls, hit his head once and knocked a stack of papers off Rodney's desk. He was feeling miserable. But he couldn't get Aqua out of his mind.

The next day Rodney and Jennifer were going to have dinner alone together. Rodney was bringing Jennifer some flowers from the botany department. Fluffy took one of the flowers to give to Aqua.

When they got there Rodney gave Jennifer her flowers. Jennifer thanked him and took them to put in some water.

Fluffy gave Aqua his flower. Aqua took it and squeaked thank you. She put it in her fur by one of her bows. It looked real nice in her fur.

Then they sat down to dinner. Jennifer had made a table up for her and Rodney and a small Tribble sized one up for Aqua and Fluffy.

Fluffy was the perfect gentle Tribble. He mirrored every thing Rodney did. When Rodney pulled out Jennifer's chair for her, so did Fluffy for Aqua.

When Rodney paid Jennifer complaints, Fluffy said nice things to Aqua. Every thing was perfect. Who knows what will become of it thought Fluffy, but for now this dating stuff was nice.


	91. Puddles was worried about John

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

This story came from Faded Feathers who has given me lots and lots of story ideas. Some of it has been changed by me. We hope you like it. Please keep sending in ideas, but not stories because I have found I like writing my own stories, it's more fun.

.

Puddles is worried about John.

.

Puddles was worried about John. For the past three nights, just before going to sleep, he had picked up a rectangle thing full of pages and had started at them for over an hour before sliding a piece of colored paper in between its pages and putting it down.

John would flick through different pages of this strange thing and occasionally frown or make noises.

So tonight Puddles would find out about the strange thing that had been on the desk for three nights. Was it dangerous? Or was it safe?

It would be hard to get to the strange thing. Puddles was either with John or in Tribble room #2. Puddles needed help. And When Puddles needed help, he would ask his friends.

Lola couldn't come; she and Teyla were going in a Puddle Jumper over the sea to the island. Puddles thought Lola would be a very pretty island Princess.

Dred was too tired, he and Lola had been sparing for a very long time, and he wanted to sleep all night long. Puddles thought Dred needed to sleep.

Fluffy wouldn't help, he and Rodney had been working all day and planned to work all night, he was terribly busy.

But who would help Puddles try and make sure John was safe? The strange rectangle thing might hurt him! The strange thing might decide to run around and then everyone would be scared and running too!

Puddles still needed help. As Puddles rode on John's shoulder he asked Tribbles all day whenever John stopped to talk to someone. They said they were busy, but if the thing was dangerous, then they would come and help.

It took him all day, and still no one wanted to help! Puddles was taken to the Tribble room #2 for a few hours and was very upset, he tried very hard not to cry. He went over and sat down at one of the tables.

Then a squeak was heard over his shoulder, and Puddles almost fell off his seat.

Miloval! Miloval wanted to help! The pretty rose red Tribble squeaked, and then two minutes later, Genius and Rory came over and said they would help too.

Genius said if the strange thing was dangerous, he would set it on fire and make it not-dangerous. Rory was very happy and said she would help if the thing moved or ran away, she knew all the hallways of Atlantis. She would be able to find it. She was a very smart Tribble.

This made Puddles very happy some of his Tribble friends were going to help him! Puddles then asked how they were going to get past the person watching all the Tribbles in Tribble room #2.

Genius told them he would get Buttercup to set off a diversion, and they would just walk past. He quickly climbed up high and started squeaking to the other Tribbles. He told them of their plans.

All the Tribbles were amazed at how brave they were for going to save everyone from the strange creature.

Buttercup was very brave too. She took one of the smoke bombs and a cherry bomb that Genius had in his fur, and hid them under the desk that the attendant sat and kept an eye on the roomful of Tribbles. Laddie was to distract her to keep her away from the desk.

As Genius, Miloval, Rory and Puddles left, there was an explosion, not a big one, and heaps of smoke. Puddles hoped no one had gotten hurt.

It wasn't very hard to get to John's room, no one paid attention to their feet. All the Tribbles were very good at hiding around corners, and by now the message had spread around all the Tribbles.

Keep Puddles from getting caught on his way to John's room. So when the other Tribbles people were about to see them, they would nip their ear or squeaked a lot, and sometimes Rory made machine noises. It was funny to see all the people scramble away.

When they got to John's door, Genius managed to open it, by hopping up and grabbing hold of the panel and playing with the crystals for a moment. (He did not have a door control like Fluffy did.) He was very good at breaking into rooms. He had seen his person do it many times.

When they were in Puddles frowned, the book was not on the desk it was on a very high dresser. How would they get up onto that dresser?

Puddles squeaked to his Tribble friends, but they didn't know how they were going to get up there, it was very high.

Rory squeaked loudly, then raced over to the drawers, and tried to pull it open. Rory was getting mad. The drawer was very hard to open.

Miloval and Genius helped Rory pull it open, and they jumped up and squeaked to Puddles. They grabbed him and pulled him up onto the drawer and together they pulled open the next drawer, not as much as the first one, but enough to hop into it.

After they had pulled open five drawers, Rory jumped up onto the dresser and helped everyone up.

The strange rectangular thing had a black and red cover with lots of pictures, and gold letters on the front. It looked very scary.

The four Tribble friends stared at the thing for a moment. No one wanted to touch it; it looked big and dangerous, and very very scary.

Puddles wanted to hide, but then his human might get hurt! And Puddles didn't want his human to get hurt! John was nice and brave and smart.

Puddles puffed up his chest and tackled the strange thing. Puddles shrieked and jumped back. The thing had opened!

Rory made machine gun noises and Genius pulled out a lighter, they didn't want Puddles getting hurt. He was their friend!

Genius threw the lighter at the strange thing and jumped back as it started to burn. The Tribbles watched the thing for a moment before the door opened with a whoosh and John walked in. He had a water bottle in his hand.

Puddles shrieked his human needed to get out! He was trying to save him!

John took one look at the burning thing and threw the water on it, then watched the smoldering black remains of his favorite book.

Then he turned to the four Tribbles.

"Who did this?" He asked.

Rory, Genius and Miloval stepped backwards, Puddles smiled at his human and leapt forwards. His person was saved! Super Puddles strikes again!

John didn't look very happy though, he held out his hand.

"Come on guys, let's get you all back to your owners."

A very long time later, Puddles was eating some Tribble kibble at dinner with his person, he could see Rory, Genius and Miloval on other tables.

Genius was being ignored; his person was used of Genius getting in trouble. Rory's person was a little upset and Miloval was almost crying her owner had been very shocked.

Puddles was listening to John who was very unhappy with him.

"This," John pulled out the thing! It didn't look all black and crumbly though, "is called a book." "We read them for fun, they don't hurt you."

Puddles looked at the book, it was the same, but it wasn't burnt.

John picked up and book and turned a page. "And hey don't hurt…Ouch!"

John pulled back his hand; a long thin cut appeared on his finger.

Puddles shrieked and tackled the book, sending it onto the floor.

No one was hurting his human.


	92. Puddles was born to fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Puddles was born to fly.

.

In Tribble room #2 Puddles and Fluffy had been working on a flying puddle jumper. Puddles wanted one just like John had and Fluffy was helping to build it. It would of course seat two because he wanted Fluffy to be able to fly with him.

They had worked on it every day for a month. There had been a slow down when Fluffy went ga ga over Aqua. Puddles didn't think he would ever get Fluffy back.

But Fluffy started helping again. The only difference was Aqua was hanging around more. As long as she didn't cause any trouble it was o.k. with Puddles. Girls!

Before long the puddle jumper was ready to fly. Fluffy and Puddles made all the final adjustments. Aqua had insisted on painting their names on it, but Puddles had drawn the line and squeaked no when she said she also wanted to paint flowers on it. Really what were girls thinking? He didn't want flowers; he wanted flames painted on it!

Aqua painted the flames on it and she did a pretty good job. Maybe he would let her follow him and Fluffy around after all.

The jumper was ready, the paint was dry. It was time to fly.

Fluffy and Puddles climbed in. Fluffy had his remote door opener ready. They were going to fly this jumper to the gate room and surprise John and Rodney who were in the control room this morning.

Puddles was in the pilots seat and Fluffy was in the co-pilots seat. They started it up and flew up into the air. All the Tribbles around them cheered. The room attendant looked a little startled when they flew by.

They flew over to the door and Fluffy opened it and out they went into the hall way past a few other startled people.

Puddles flew the plane into the Gateroom, buzzed the gate and then flew up to where John and Rodney were.

They heard it first and then saw it coming. A small puddle jumper, it looked almost like the real ones except there wasn't a window in the front. It was open, kind of like the Lego puddle jumper Puddles and Fluffy had made.

Puddles buzzed the room being careful not to get too close to the people. Then Puddles and Fluffy flew back to Tribble room #2. Fluffy opened the door again and after they did a fly over all the Tribbles, Puddles landed it back where they had started from.

The two happy Tribbles got out and hugged each other. Aqua ran up and hugged Fluffy but Puddles ducked her when she tried to hug him.

John and Rodney came into the room and looked at the small jumper. They were both surprised and happy that their Tribbles were smart enough to build one.

John told Puddles he was the best Tribble pilot ever which made Puddles proud.

Rodney congratulated Fluffy on the design.

John did tell them though to let them know when they wanted to go out and fly. That way they steer them to an area clear of people.

Puddles thought this was the best day ever. John had called him a pilot! Puddles was now a puddle jumper pilot just like his human John.


	93. The Arboretum

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Arboretum.

.

The botany department got permission to start an Arboretum for the Tribbles. It would contain many trees and shrubs and plants from their home planet. It would be a place to play "outside" in the sunshine.

The Arboretum was being made in a room they found that may have housed one before.

Ever since the room was discovered the botany department had staked a claim on it.

Today was the day it was to be unveiled. The official name will be The Arboretum, and its unofficial name will be Tribble room #3.

To recap, Tribble room #1 was the day and night care of Tribbles for people going offworld for a few days and needed total care of their Tribbles.

Tribble room #2 is the room the Tribbles found and made their own. Every thing in it is made and used by Tribbles only. There is always a pile of stuff for the Tribbles to make things out of and to play with. Tribbles are often dropped off there when their humans go to work or just to play with other Tribbles. It does have an attendant to watch over them in case of trouble, plus the people from zoology who are writing papers on Tribbles.

Tribble room #3 will be the new Arboretum where the Tribbles can run and play on real grass, see real flowers and play in the trees and shrubs, etc. Just like being outside but being kept safe. And it will have people from zoology studying Tribbles and the people from the botany department studying the vegetation from the Tribble home world.

All the Tribbles in Atlantis were invited for the opening. Of course their humans came along with them. There was to be a big picnic and games and things for Tribble and humans alike.

The Team of course was there with their Tribbles. Joining them was Dr. Jennifer Keller and Amelia and their Tribbles.

Dred, Emmy, Lola, Fluffy, Aqua and Puddles were sat on the grass so they could explore.

The girls all ran over to look at the flowers. The guys were more interested in trying to climb the trees and just run around on the grass.

Soon the group of Tribbles broke up into couples. Dred and Emmy went off to explore.

Aqua dragged Fluffy off to look at some flowers. Lola had run off with some friends she had met up with.

Puddles looked around and found himself all alone. He had left his mouse Bug at home today since it was a new place. Puddles had wanted to make sure it was safe for Bug to go there.

Puddles slowly walked around feeling sad. He wanted to be with someone. He didn't want to be alone.

As Puddles walked looking at everything he passed he got the feeling he was being followed. He looked behind him but did not see anyone so he kept on walking.

A pebble was tossed at Puddles followed by quite giggles. As soon as it hit his back Puddles twirled around and saw a girl Tribble standing there. A girl! Wouldn't you know it thought Puddles? He started walking again. Another pebble hit him.

Puddles did not like this at all. He turned around and went up to the girl Tribble. She was a young Tribble just like him. In fact she seemed to be around the same age as Puddles.

"Hi," squeaked the girl Tribble. "My name is Sally," she squeaked. Sally's fur was just as black as Puddles but it was not spiky like his. Her fur was silky and she had two pigtails with red ribbons on them. Puddles thought she was kind of cute, maybe.

She was holding a red balloon in one hand. Puddles asked her where she had gotten it. Sally walked over took Puddles by the hand and led him over to the balloon person who just happened to be her owner Helen Meyers one of the civilians on Atlantis. She was average height and had short black silky hair and green eyes.

Helen Meyers saw Sally coming back dragging a small black Tribble with her. "Hi Sally," said Helen, "did you find a friend?"

Sally squeaked and nodded yes. She indicated she wanted to get him a balloon. Helen picked out a blue one and handed it to Puddles.

"I wish I knew your name," said Helen.

"His name is Puddles, he's my Tribble," said John walking up beside her. "And my name is John."

"Hi Puddles and John," said Helen. Puddles squeaked hi back.

"And who is this?" asked John indicating Sally.

"That is Sally, my Tribble," said Helen, "and my name is Helen."

"Hi Sally and Helen," said John. Sally squeaked hi back.

"I came over to see if Puddles wanted to go get something to eat," said John. "Would you and Sally like to join us?"

Helen said yes and gave her balloons to someone else. John and Helen along with Puddles and Sally made their way over to where the food was. They filled up some plates and found a nice spot to sit and eat. Then they all sat silently for a few minutes eating.

John asked Helen what she did on Atlantis and she told him she was one of the kitchen workers and had only been on Atlantis for a few weeks. John told her who he was; it was nice to talk to someone who didn't know all about him for once.

They talked about Atlantis and the Tribbles and the new Arboretum. Puddles and Sally ate and then started playing tag. Puddles found out Sally was fun to play with for a girl.

The day soon ended.

Puddles decided maybe girls weren't so bad after all.


	94. Lola found a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Lola found a friend.

.

Fluffy and Puddles were given permission to fly their new puddle jumper in the Arboretum. They were going to meet Dred and Lola there.

Puddles and Fluffy got into their jumper and took off. This time the attendant knew they were leaving and had the door open and ready. Fluffy thought it was more fun to open it himself.

Puddles thought the door being open was nice because sometimes Fluffy would wait to open the door till the last second just to see if he was fast enough. He had scared Puddles by doing this one day.

They flew through the hallways keeping well above the heads of all the people. Up ahead the door to the Arboretum was open and they flew through and landed by Dred and Lola.

Puddles took Lola for a ride and then Fluffy took Dred for a ride. Fluffy liked to fly the jumper too.

When everyone was tired of flying they parked their jumper in a safe place and went to play. The Arboretum was such a beautiful place and they had only explored a very small part of it.

Lola wandered off by herself to think. Everyone in her group had made some new friends. Everyone but her, she had lots of friends but no special friends except their main group.

As Lola was walking she ran into a Tribble she had never seen before. He had short fur that was yellow and brown intermixed almost like stripes.

Lola went up to him and squeaked, "Hi."

Lola found out that the Tribble did not have an owner he had wondered away from the adopt a Tribble person. They had been taken to the Arboretum to play and maybe find someone who wanted to adopt them.

Lola liked the new Tribble and she had an idea. Teyla's husband Kanaan did not have a Tribble. Maybe this Tribble would like to be adopted by Kanaan?

Teyla and Kanaan went for a walk in the Arboretum and to pick up Lola. When they spotted Lola she was sitting by a Tribble they had not seen before. Kanaan liked the coloring of the new Tribble.

Lola and the Tribble stood up when Teyla and Kanaan came nearer. Lola hopped into Teyla's outstretched hand as soon as she had put her hand out and started squeaking about the new Tribble.

Kanaan bent over to look at the new Tribble and when he put his hand out the Tribble hopped right on!

Teyla said, "I hope you were wanting to adopt a Tribble today Kanaan."

"Why?" asked Kanaan studying the Tribble in his hand.

"Because that one just adopted you," replied Teyla.

"It did?" asked Kanaan.

"Yes," replied Teyla, "let's go find the adoption person so they know we have it."

When Jennifer spotted them coming she said, "We were just starting to look for that little guy."

"It is a male Tribble then?" asked Kanaan.

"Yes and by the looks of it he won't be coming back with us, said Jennifer.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Teyla.

"Looks like a Herman to me," said Sheppard walking up.

At the sound of the name "Herman" the yellow and brown Tribble let out and excited squeak.

"So now you are naming Tribbles as well as Wraith?" asked Rodney who had come over with Sheppard.

"Herman is an unusual name," replied Kanaan. "I don't think I have every heard such a name before." "But he seems to like it so Herman it is," said Kanaan looking at his new Tribble.

"Herman is not very Athosian sounding," replied Rodney.

"It doesn't have to be an Athosian name," stated Teyla. "My Lola does not have an Athosian name either." "Come Kanaan lets take Lola and Herman home," said Teyla as she took Kanaans arm.

And that's how Lola found a new firend.

Authurs note: to all you people who never review: without reviews I don't know if you like the stories or want more, etc. Please review!!


	95. The Evil Twins capture Bug

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Evil Twins capture Bug.

.

Puddles was in Tribble room #2, he had just put his puddle jumper into the new garage he had made when Sally came running up to him crying carrying a piece of paper. Puddles wondered what was wrong and where was Bug? Sally had taken him for a walk.

Sally squeaked to Puddles that two mean boy Tribbles had taken Bug and said if Puddles wanted to see him again he would have to pay a ransom. They wanted the puddle jumper. She said they were holding Bug at the castle.

Puddles did not like going to the castle ever since Creep had held him hostage there. But he was brave and he would do it for Bug.

Puddles took out his comlink and called his friends to come help. Fluffy, Lola and Dred came right over.

Puddles told them what had happened. That they needed to rescue Bug from the evil twins. The twin's names were Timmy and Jimmy.

Timmy and Jimmy were identical twins; each had orange fur with a black marking on their right shoulders, and blue eyes. They were bullies and it was time for someone to teach them a lesson. It was time for Team Tribble to jump into action.

Fluffy, Puddles, Dred and Lola geared up to go rescue Bug. They had smoke bombs and firecrackers and a couple of cherry bombs in case they were needed. They had Sally to stay at Puddles house so she would not get hurt.

Fluffy and Puddles would go by puddle jumper and do a fly over to see what was going on. Fluffy had just installed a cloak so the twins would not see them coming.

Dred and Lola were ground support. They would go in and scout the area on foot and see what they could find out. They would meat back at Puddles place in 30 minutes. Off they went.

Puddles flew over the castle while Fluffy took readings on his scanner. Fluffy had picked up a reading on the chip he had put in Bug so they could find him if he every got lost.

Bug was not in the tower like Puddles had been, Bug was being held inside. They would have to go inside the castle to save him. They flew back to Puddles house.

Dred and Lola were back and said that Barney had seen them take Bug inside. Barney was keeping an eye on the castle till they got back. They also had good news and bad news.

The good news was that they had found other Tribbles to help them storm the castle. The bad news was that they had seen Genius go into the castle with a big bag and they all knew what that meant. Genius wasn't also known as Pyro for no reason.

Soon they were ready to go. Puddles and Fluffy were going to fly the puddle jumper and drop firecrackers on the castle. Dred and Lola were going to help with the catapults, one was going to shoot marble and the other was going to shoot smoke bombs.

They were ready. The castle was surrounded. Being a good Tribble and not wanting anyone to get hurt Mr. Grey approached the castle first to ask for the release of Bug.

His answer was a bucket of water dumped over his head and blocks thrown at him.

Mr. Grey retreated and the war started.

Catapult #1 started shooting marbles at the castle. Catapult #2 started shooting smoke bombs.

Genius got out his lighter and threw out some smoke bombs of his own. Then he cleared the floor in front of the castle with a cherry bomb.

As he was getting ready to toss another one Puddles flew low over him and Fluffy dropped a string of firecrackers by him. Genius hopped out of the way and looked up frowning that they were being fired at from above as well as below.

Timmy and Jimmy had sling shots and started shooting marbles at the puddle jumper. It was hit and Puddles and Fluffy went down. Puddles managed to land it without wrecking it too bad.

Then Puddles and Fluffy joined the fight on the floor. Fluffy readied the cherry bombs.

With all the smoke bombs going off no one noticed Dred and Lola as they went into the castle. They were able to get in and started looking for Bug.

Dred and Lola found Bug tied to a pole. Poor Bug was scared, he was glad to see someone he knew. Dred and Lola untied Bug and lead him out of the castle.

Genius, Timmy and Jimmy had been kept busy by the other Tribbles and had not noticed that their hostage was gone.

As soon as Dred and Lola were out they used their comlink to tell Fluffy and Puddles that Bug was safe and they were going to take him to Puddles house.

With the hostage safely out of the way the Tribbles stepped up the firepower. Two cherry bombs were placed at the front door of the castle. The bombs went off and blew off the front doors. As soon as the doors were gone the Tribbles ran forward and into the castle. They captured Genius, Timmy and Jimmy. They brought them out of the castle and over to a jail house. There they locked them up till their owners picked them up later.

Fluffy was able to fix the puddle jumper so they could fly it back to Puddles house. As soon as they got there Puddles ran in to see Bug.

As soon as Puddles saw Bug he hugged him and petted him. "Poor Poor Bug, you are safe now," squeaked Puddles to his pet. The others Tribbles were all happy that they had gotten Bug back.

If you are wondering why the room attendant did not do anything to stop the war it is because the room attendant was out to lunch. She was a new person and didn't have anyone to replace her during her lunch that day. She thought the Tribbles were so sweet and nice that nothing would happen if she took her hour lunch break. (The other room attendants knew better and had their lunch sent in when no one could take over for them.)

When she left all the sweet Tribbles were nicely playing. When she returned the room was full of smoke and trash littered the floor and it looked like a small bomb had gone off by the castle which was a mess. Yes the whole war had only taken an hour.

She looked at the Tribbles who all went stalk still when she had entered the room. Then the owners started showing up. Everyone who came in the room first looked at the big mess and then at the room attendant who could not stand it any longer and started to cry.

They owners tried to console her telling her that you never knew what a Tribble would get up to. Everyone pitched in, even the Tribbles and soon the room was clean again.

When Kavanagh came to pick up Genius he was not surprised to find him in the local jail, again.

Timmy and Jimmy did not have an owner because they were so much trouble. They were the wards of the vet infirmary. When one of the vet infirmary aides came for them and was directed to the jail he just shook his head. This pair was allot of trouble and I am sure they will be in trouble again soon.


	96. XMen or is it XTribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

X-Men or is it X-Tribbles.

.

Movie night last night was the first two movies of the X-Men and it had a very big impact on our Tribbles. It was all they could talk about the next day in Tribble room #2.

They each picked which of the X-Men they wanted to be. Dred wanted to be Wolverine, Lola said she wanted to be Storm, Fluffy said he wanted to be Xavier and Puddles wanted to be Cyclops.

Puddles pulled a small pair of sunglasses out and put them on for his Cyclops character.

Dred pulled out some of his knives and taped two to each hand.

Lola put on a black cape and flapped it like she was making the wind blow.

Fluffy's power was a mental ability so he put his hands up to his head and acted like he was thinking.

They weren't the only ones playing. Genius had been passing by and said he wanted to be Pyro of course and pulled out his lighter. Pyro was a bad guy and they needed to fight bad guys. Then the twins Timmy and Jimmy came by and said they were going to be bad guys like Genius. Timmy said he was ice and Jimmy said he was water and they could combine their powers to put ice over everything. The twins would play as themselves.

Everyone gathered around and Genius/Pyro made the first move, he acted like he was shooting fire at someone's house. Lola/Storm said she made it rain to put the fire out.

Puddles/Cyclops took off his sunglasses to send lasers at Genius/Pyro to knock him over so Genius/Pyro falls over while Fluffy/Xavier used his mental powers to try to get Genius/Pyros lighter, no such luck.

Jimmy shot water at Puddles/Cyclops and Timmy turned it to ice so Puddles acted like he froze in place.

Dred/Wolverine came over and acted like he used his knives to free Puddles/Cyclops from the ice. He was being careful with his knives which were sharp.

Puddles/Cyclops then shot lasers at Timmy and Jimmy. Genius/Pyro threw pretend fire at Puddles/Cyclops to knock off his aim. Timmy and Jimmy got out of the way and the lasers hit Lola/Storm. Oh no!

Lola/Storm crashed into the side of Puddles house and acted unconscious. Dred/Wolverine went after Genius/Pyro but was turned into ice by Timmy and Jimmy.

Fluffy/Xavier used his mental abilities on Timmy and Jimmy to make them turn Genius/Pyro into ice but Genius/Pyro used his lighter to melt it before he was frozen.

Puddles/Cyclops shot lasers at Timmy and Jimmy again and scored a hit. Timmy and Jimmy dropped as one and pretended they were knocked out.

In the meantime Lola/Storm, now conscious, acted like she sent a tornado to take Timmy and Jimmy away. Timmy and Jimmy rolled off like they were being blown away.

They went on like that for awhile until lunch time. Both groups went their own way and promised to continue the game after lunch.

Dred, Lola, Puddles and Fluffy all agreed that they were having fun and that for once Genius and the twins were being good.

Genius and the twins were talking over lunch too. Genius squeaked that he was having lots of fun but wouldn't it be even more fun with live ammo? The twins agreed.

They all met back up again after lunch. Team Tribble hadn't a clue about what they were in for.

The game restarted. Genius /Pyro said he was going to shoot flames at Lola/Storm and pulled out his lighter with the highest setting on it, real flames shot out towards an unsuspecting Lola. Fluffy was able to push her out of the way in the nick of time getting his fur singed as he did.

An angry Dred came at Genius with his knives. Timmy and Jimmy blocked him with a small table they threw at him knocking him down. Then they lit a cherry bomb and threw it at him. Dred used the table to deflect the blast.

Puddles was getting scared. He knew this should be ended before someone got hurt. He wondered why the attendant did not come when the cherry bomb went off. Puddles looked at the attendant and she was wearing things over her ears and listening to music.

So Puddles grabbed a smoke bomb that had rolled out of Genius's bag and light it to signal the room attendant. Since she didn't hear anything maybe she would see the smoke since she did look up every once in awhile to look at the Tribbles. Just as it started smoking the room attendant came over to investigate just like Puddles knew she would.

She caught Genius pulling a string of firecrackers out of his bag. She also saw that Timmy and Jimmy each held cherry bombs.

The attendant took away the ammo and escorted the trio to the new Tribble detention center which was made after the kidnapping of Bug. The Tribbles called it the new jail and the Tribble sheriff and deputies left the old jail and moved into the building they had built by it as the new sheriff's office. They would go over and check on the "prisoners" every so often.

Kavanagh once again came for Genius and then brought him to a mandatory meeting with Dr. Heightmeyer. Dr. Heightmeyer had requested that the twins come also. She was starting a special Tribble counseling just for those three.

Fluffy, Dred, Lola and Puddles wondered why Genius and the twins were so bad. Did they want to be bad? They just could not understand them.

As they went back to Puddles house Lola tagged Dred and said, Lola/Storm just made it rain on you and took off. Dred/Wolverine took off after her saying he was going to jump up so high he would knock her out of the sky.

Fluffy and Puddles looked at each other and then Fluffy/Xavier said I am going to use my mind powers on you so you can not run away. Puddles/Cyclops froze into place and the game was on again!


	97. Is that a baby I hear squeaking?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Is that a baby I hear squeaking?

.

Rodney and Jennifer had been married for a few months now. They had moved into a bigger quarters and their Tribbles had become inseparable.

One day Rodney awoke to a new noise, a tiny squeaking noise. The Tribbles made squeaking noises, but these noises sounded tiny like a baby!

At the thought Rodney sprang from the bed and looked wildly around. Jennifer was sitting in the floor beside the pile of pillows Fluffy and Aqua shared. And in her hand was a tiny baby Tribble. It was white with sky blue streaks. Fluffy and Aqua had had a baby.

Rodney went over to the corner and sat down by Jennifer and looked at the baby, it was so tiny. Deciding Jennifer had held it long enough Aqua went over and took her baby back then went to sit by Fluffy who was looking proudly at the baby.

"They had a baby?!" questioned Rodney, "How did they have a baby?"

"Well you see Fluffy is a boy and Aqua is a girl….." started Jennifer.

"I don't mean that!" "I know how…All right I want to know how." stated Rodney. "You've always said that you guys had made sure the Tribbles were unable to have babies so we would not be overrun with Tribbles on Atlantis.

"Now that we know more the ban has been lifted," said Jennifer. "Most Tribbles only have one baby at a time, like humans, not litters like animals," said Jennifer.

"We have been studying them since we first brought them to Atlantis and have decided that if people want their Tribbles to have babies we should let them," stated Jennifer.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" asked Jennifer, a boy or a girl?"

"What is it?" asked Rodney as he leaned over and looked at the tiny baby again.

"It's a girl," said Jennifer.

"What are we going to call it?" asked Rodney then he looked at Fluffy and Aqua and asked them if they wanted to pick out the name.

"How do we let them pick the name?" asked Jennifer.

"We'll say some girl names and let them pick the one they want," suggested Rodney.

"O.K.," said Jennifer, "Becky? Susan? Laura? Mina? At the sound of Mina both Tribbles squeaked with delight.

"Mina it is then," said Jennifer to the proud parents.

Word had gotten around quickly that Fluffy and Aqua had a baby. Teyla, John, Ronon and Amelia with their Tribbles came to see the new baby.

Puddles, Lola, Herman, Dred and Emmy gathered around the new parents. They all squeaked in excitement at seeing the new baby.

Puddles was overjoyed to get to hold baby Mina. Lola and Emmy looked at each other and then back at Herman and Dred and squeaked quietly to each other and then giggled.

Herman and Dred just looked back at them wondering what they were up to.

When Rodney and Jennifer went out Fluffy or Aqua held baby Mina. By the time they arrived wherever they were going either Rodney or Jennifer had all three Tribbles on their shoulders.

Puddles liked holding Mina because she was so small. Mina could crawl and would follow Puddles around when he visited. It made Puddles feel big when baby Mina called him uncle Puddles.

Soon Puddles was uncle again when Dred and Emmy had baby Charley who was dark brown with green swirls on his fur and then a month later when Lola and Herman had baby boy Jax who had yellow fur with tan spots.

Puddles and Sally loved playing with all the babies and were good babysitters as long as the parents did not go too far. But poor bug did not like all the attention the babies gave him, when Bug saw the babies coming he would hide. Smart Bug.


	98. Fun with babies

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fun with babies.

.

One morning at breakfast the guys started talking about their Tribbles new babies.

"He's so tiny," said Ronon talking about baby Charley. "I am afraid that I will accidentally step on him or something."

"I know what you mean," sighed Rodney. "I went to sit in my favorite chair last night and if it wasn't for Aqua squeaking at me I would have sat on Mina." "Now Fluffy keeps an eye on me all the time, it's got my nerves on edge."

Teyla says, "I can't believe you guys are so scared of tiny baby Tribbles."

"Like you said, tiny baby Tribbles," said Rodney.

"That's not the only problem," said John as he once again pulled baby Mina, dripping with syrup, out of his pancake stack and handed her to Fluffy who proceeded to lick her clean.

"If you think that's bad," said Ronon as he put his hand up to his head and pulled out baby Charley holding one of his knives. "I have to keep an eye on this one, for some reason he knows where all of my knives are." Dred walked over and took baby Charley and gave him to Emmy who scolded him.

"Where's baby Jax?" asked Rodney. "I don't see him with Lola or Herman.

"Oh no, not again," said Teyla as she looked around the table top till she spied Jax behind the salt and pepper shakers. "This one likes to hide," she said as she directed Lola to go and get Jax.

"Thought you said baby Tribbles were not a problem," said John with a smirk.

"I didn't say they weren't a problem, I said I can't believe you guys are so scared of them," said Teyla.

Just then John heard Puddles squeaking in distress. John turned around to find Puddles trying to get his blankie away from the babies. Puddles had one corner and the babies each had a corner. John intervened before the blankie was torn apart. He picked up the blankie and Puddles. Puddles stuck his tongue out at the babies from the safety of Johns hand as he hugged his blankie.

"I think Puddles and I have had enough fun with babies this morning," said John as he got up to leave.

When John was out of earshot of the others he held Puddles up to his face and said, "Please don't grow up too fast Puddles, I like it fine right now with just the two of us."

Puddles squeaked his agreement and turned around and stuck his tongue out at the babies one more time as they left.


	99. Timmy and Jimmy get adopted

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Timmy and Jimmy get adopted.

.

Captain Frank Levine is in the vet infirmary giving Sheppard a message when he sees Timmy and Jimmy sitting forlornly in the corner looking sad.

Captain Levine asks one of the vets what seems to be wrong with the two Tribbles.

"What's not wrong with them?" "They are the meanest little Tribbles I have ever seen," said the vet.

"Now, now," said Dr. Michele Tredway coming over to the two men. "They aren't really mean; they just need a good home." "Getting into trouble is a cry for love."

"Love! Those two?" said the vet, "sorry, no, I think those two just need locked up," the vet said as he left.

"He really doesn't like these two?" asked Captain Levine.

"Well they are a handful and they get into trouble allot, but I still think if they had a home most of the trouble would stop."

"O.K.," said Captain Levine, "I'll take them."

"You'll take them?" asked Dr. Tredway amazed.

"Yes, I'll take them," He said again.

"You do know that a Tribble picks out it owner, you just can't take them?" asked Dr. Tredway.

"I know," said Captain Levine, "why don't we go over there and see what they think."

"There names are Timmy and Jimmy and they are identical twins," She added.

Captain Levine and Dr. Tredway walked over to the corner that Timmy and Jimmy were in.

Captain Levine squatted down and put his hand out in front of the two Tribbles. "Timmy? Jimmy? Would you like to come home with me and be my pets?" He asked.

Timmy and Jimmy looked up in surprise at the Captain. He wanted them? No one had ever wanted them!

The two Tribbles got up and walked over to the Captains hand, afraid he would pull it back and say it was all a joke. But the Captain kept his hand out willing the Tribbles to come to him.

Timmy and Jimmy looked at one another one last time then they both stepped upon the Captains hand. As soon as they were in his hand Captain Levine brought his hand up and looked at the two Tribbles and smiled at them. They smiled back. They were being adopted!

"Congratulations Captain Levine, you are now the owner of Timmy and Jimmy."

"And may God be with you," shouted out the vet from across the room that had talked to the captain before.

"I'll need some food for the little guys and by the way, do you know how to tell them apart?" asked Captain Levine.

"Yes I do," said Dr. Tredway handing him some Tribble kibble. "Look at their feet." "Timmy has a birthmark on the top of his right foot and Jimmy has a birthmark on the bottom of his right foot."

The Captain looked and sure enough there was a birth mark on each Tribble. Unless you knew to look for them you wouldn't know they were there.

The Captain put Timmy and Jimmy on his shoulder, thanked Dr. Tredway and took his new Tribbles to show them their new home.

A smiling Timmy and Jimmy sat on the Captains shoulder looking back at all the surprised humans and Tribbles alike as they passed them.

Timmy and Jimmy had been adopted!


	100. Timmy and Jimmy explore their new home

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Timmy and Jimmy explore their new home.

.

Captain Frank Levin brought his new Tribbles home and showed them around. The first thing he did was to make a place for Timmy and Jimmy to sleep.

Frank had wanted a Tribble for a long time. He had everything ready for a Tribble. He thought he would have to make the space bigger for the two Tribbles but Timmy and Jimmy liked the bed he had set up. They liked to curl up together when they slept and the bed was just right for them.

Frank let them walk around the room. He went over to play a video game. He sat down and picked up the controller and got involved in the action. After awhile Frank noticed that he had a Tribble on each knee watching the screen.

"Hey guys, would you like to play a game?" asked Frank. Both Tribbles nodded their head yes.

Frank gave them the controller; they were small so it took both of them to work the controls. After awhile you would have thought they were video game masters.

"Did you just get to a higher level than I was on?" He asked the Tribbles who squeaked happily.

"How about I play a game against you two?" Frank asked.

He got out another controller and hooked it up. Then he set the game for two people.

He was amazed at how fast the Tribbles learned things and if they got tired they switched places. Soon the Tribbles were beating him at games he had mastered long ago.

Things only got better for Timmy and Jimmy, having someone who loved them made all the difference. They were like two different Tribbles. Even Dr. Tredway remarked on it at their next checkup.

The attendants in Tribble room #2 had noticed a difference too. Soon the twins became friends with Puddles and Sally.

And when the babies visited Puddles, he and Sally had two more helpers to help take care of them.

Mina still liked Puddles best and was often seen sitting on his head as he walked around.

Charley and Jax were all over the place and kept Sally and the twins busy chasing them.

When the babies got tired everyone took a nap with them. They would all curl up into one big multicolored fur ball.

Puddles liked the new Timmy and Jimmy and hoped Genius would not make them mean again. But he needn't have worried because after that Dr. Kavanagh had transferred to the Daedalus with Genius. Without Genius being around to be a bad influence the twins stayed good.


	101. Ninja Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ninja Tribbles

.

All Tribbles are not the same, they like to copy different things and the ninja Tribbles are no exception.

In Tribble room #2 the ninja warriors were practicing their martial arts. Other Tribbles watched and some tried to copy them.

The head ninja Tribbles name is Kato, his fur is all black except for a small streak of white right across his eyes that make it look like he is looking out of a mask. His owner Lieutenant Miller (was a Green Hornet fan, for you young people that was a very old T.V. show). Kato made a ninja training school and including him there were five ninjas.

In his school Kato taught martial arts, illusion, scouting, and espionage. He did not teach assassination, which is also what real ninjas do.

The ninja Tribbles in training were: Scout--a dark green fix it Tribble who belonged to Sergeant Markham, Rory--a white Tribble with black inkblot patterns, and two other Tribbles.

Scout wanted to take ninja training because he liked martial arts like his owner Sergeant Markham and Rory, Laura Cadman's Tribble wanted to be a ninja so she could be with Scout.

The next day a new Tribble showed up in Tribble room #2, it was Yoda the dark green Tribble that belonged to Teal'c. Yoda was a Jedi Tribble, he wore a robe like a Jedi and he even had a green light saber. It was a Lego light saber, but a light saber.

Yoda watched the ninja's training in front of their school. Their training was not unlike the training exercises of a Jedi so Yoda went over and asked permission to join in.

He explained that he was here for the day with his owner Teal'c.

Ninja Kato said he would honored to have the Jedi Yoda join them. He knew what a Jedi knight was because his owner had some of the Star Wars movies.

After the exercises Yoda and Kato went for a tour of the ninja school. Yoda was impressed and said maybe he should start a school for Jedi's when he returned home.

Too soon Yoda had to leave but promised to visit the next time he was in Atlantis.

Life went on. After awhile Rory dropped out of ninja school. About a month later Laura Cadman was looking for Rory whom she had not seen for the last hour. She looked all over her room till she heard some squeaking coming from her closet.

Laura bent down and pulled a box out of the closet. The box was full of the softest washcloths Laura had and on top of the washcloths were Scout and Rory. Rory was holding a baby Tribble. The baby was dark green with white streaks and with black patterns on her fur.

"Oh what a sweet little baby you two have," said Laura looking at Scout and Rory.

Then Laura said, "I've got to tell Sergeant Markham about this!" She called Sergeant Markham on her comlink and told him to come to her quarters because his Tribble Scout was there.

Sergeant Markham knocked on the door; Laura opened it and let him in.

"O.K., where is Scout?" asked Markham, "I have been looking for him for hours."

"Come with me," said Laura as she lead Markham over to the box on the floor.

Sergeant Markham looked into the box and saw Scout with Rory and that Rory was holding a baby Tribble.

"Our Tribbles had a baby?" asked Markham in surprise.

"Yes, isn't she cute?" cooed Laura, "and I know the perfect name for her that is if they like it." "I would like to name the baby Nicky," said Laura. "What do you guys think?"

Scout and Rory looked at the baby and squeaked to each other and then smiled and nodded yes. Nicky was to be the baby's name.

"I don't want to break up a family," said the Sergeant, "but I like my Tribble and I don't want to leave him here all the time."

"We'll think of something," said Laura, "how about we talk about it over dinner?"

"O O.K.," said the Sergeant. "Is it o.k. if we leave them alone while we go have dinner?"

"I think they will be busy for awhile looking after the baby to miss us," said Laura.

Laura and Sergeant Markham worked out a schedule so that they each got to see their Tribbles and play with the new baby.

And yes, little baby Nicky was just like her mother. She could make any sound she heard. This sometimes drove her parents and the humans around her crazy.


	102. Mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Mine!

.

The team was setting at the table just finishing dinner. Rodney had went back and got a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. As soon as he sat the plate down on the table he was surrounded by the three Tribble babies.

Yes, the Tribble babies loved chocolate as much as their parents.

Rodney took a bite of his chocolate cake. The babies scooted closer.

Rodney took another bite of the cake. The babies scooted to the edge of the plate.

Rodney picked up the plate and turned half way around from the babies. The babies started crying.

"Come on guys," whined Rodney. "How's a man to eat his dissert with these three after it," McKay said as he gestured at the crying babies.

"Can't you share with them?" asked Sheppard.

"Share? With these three?" asked Rodney as he gestured at the babies again.

"Why don't you go get a piece of cake and "share" it with them," Rodney said as he turned his back and finished off the piece of cake.

"Alright I will," declared John. He walked over and got another piece of chocolate cake and sat back down at the table. As soon as the plate touched the table the three Tribble babies were around it.

"Fast little things aren't you?" asked John as he cut a small piece of cake and gave it to Jax who was the nearest. Then he gave a piece to Mina and then Charley.

By the time the babies were satisfied there wasn't any cake left. "I see what you mean Rodney," said John. "The only way to get a piece of cake with these three around is to get one to feed them and one for you."

But John had also made another mistake when he had fed the babies chocolate cake. From then on any chocolate dessert John tried to eat he was forced to share with the babies.

"They got your number," joked Rodney as he watched John share his chocolate pudding with the three.

To get them to stop John stopped getting chocolate desserts for awhile. Finally one day he got to eat in piece. The babies had given up on him. He could even get the chocolate desserts once in awhile because of Ronon.

One day Ronon had come in with a big, I mean a really big piece of chocolate cake and sat down and started eating not noticing and not seeing the three babies who sat on the other side.

The babies crawled closer till they were close enough to touch the piece of cake. Then they just reached in and pulled off a piece and stated eating.

Ronon did not know they were on the other side eating until he scooped up a big piece and brought it up to his mouth and saw it looking back at him. He had scooped up Charley who was eating the piece of cake Ronon had picked up.

Ronon looked down and saw the other two babies finishing off his cake. He just sighed and placed the fork with Charley on it back down on the plate.

After awhile no one would bring any chocolate dessert to the table. If they ate chocolate it had to be when the baby Tribbles were not present.


	103. Torren discovers Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Torren discovers Tribbles.

.

Teyla had her Tribble Lola a few months before Torren entered the world. Kanaan did not mind having Lola around she was a nice Tribble and got along with both of them.

When Lola had found Herman in Tribble room #3 and he became Kanaans pet that was even better. Then Teyla had baby Torren.

The Tribbles loved to snuggle up to Teyla and watch the baby. It was small to the humans, but bigger than a Tribble.

Then the Lola and Herman had baby Jax. Baby Jax being a Tribble could crawl almost from birth which meant he went everywhere and got into things.

Little Torren had started crawling about the time of Jax's birth. They were both on the floor one day when they crawled into each other, or you could say Jax being smaller crawled under Torren as he crawled by.

Torren stopped and looked back at the baby Tribble. Jax stopped and looked at baby Torren. Not knowing if Torren would harm Jax Lola hopped over and picked up baby Jax and hopped up onto a table so Torren could not reach them.

Teyla had told the Tribbles that Torren being a baby might accidentally hurt them without knowing it. Teyla told them to hop up somewhere Torren could not reach.

Torren crawled over to the table Lola and Jax were on. He sat up and looked at both Tribbles but could not reach them. Feeling safe Lola sat Jax down and started doing silly things to make both babies laugh.

Herman hearing the noise looked over and saw Lola and Jax on top of a table and saw that Lola was entertaining them. So he hopped up and started acting silly too.

When Teyla walked into the room she saw the Tribbles up on the table and Torren on the floor laughing at them. Seeing this as an opportunity to introduce Torren to the Tribbles and make sure he never harms them Teyla went over to sit by Torren on the floor.

Teyla talked to Torren and introduced him to each one. First she had Lola hop onto her hand and she held let Torren pet her and told him her name. Then Teyla showed Torren Herman and let Torren pet him. Last Teyla picked up baby Jax but held Torrens hand and only let him pet Jax with his finger since Jax was very small.

Torren liked the furry Tribbles. And he learned that they would only play with him if he was careful.

They soon invented a new game together. When ever Torren was crawling on the floor the Tribbles would hop up on his back or on and then off his back as a game. Baby Jax would usually just crawl under and around Torren when he was on the floor.

If it ever looked like Jax was in danger Lola or Herman would grab baby Jax and hop him up to safety.

Torren learned to walk and so did Jax. Torren could now reach the table they used to hop up on. But Torren was a good boy and never hurt the Tribbles. When he would take naps sometimes he would wake up to find the three Tribbles all snuggled around him. He would just smile and go back to sleep.

Torren and Jax got along so well that it was no wonder that Jax adopted him. One day Teyla noticed that whenever Torren was walking around baby Jax was usually on his shoulder, the preferred place of Tribbles. And anywhere Torren went so did Jax.

When all three of them went out together there would be Teyla with Lola on her shoulder, Herman sitting on Kanaan's shoulder and little Jax sitting on Torren's shoulder.

Sometimes the Tribbles would hop back and forth to different shoulders or all sit on Teyla's or Kanaan's shoulder. But most of the time they would sit upon the shoulder of the human they had adopted as their own.


	104. Forget Chocolate, I want Blue JellO

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Forget Chocolate, I want Blue Jell-O.

.

Everyone slowly got back to eating what ever dessert they wanted again. The babies had had a chocolate overload and had quit eating anything chocolately.

One day during lunch Rodney had gotten his real favorite dessert blue jell-o. He had opened it and set it down a moment while he went to get another cup of coffee.

When he came back it was to discover an overturned jell-o container with two babies beside it and one inside the container eating his blue jell-o.

"What is going on here?" shouted Rodney. "Is no dessert sacred to these three?" He said as he gestured at the trio.

The babies looked up at Rodney with innocent smiles on their faces and blue jell-o all over their fur.

"Stop whining Rodney," said John, "we have all had to make some adjustments with the babies around."

"But a man's food should be sacred, especially his dessert," Rodney said as he looked at the babies.

"Fluffy, Aqua, Dred, Emmy, Lola and Herman get over here now!" demanded Rodney.

The Tribbles hurried over to Rodney and looked up to him.

"Would you guys please try to keep your babies out of my food?" asked Rodney.

They Tribbles looked at Rodney and then looked at each other then nodded their heads.

Then each set of parents went over and took their blue jellied furred baby away from the jell-o cup over to the other side of the table.

"How long do you think that will work?" asked John, "It might be easier to just get two blue jell-o's next time?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Rodney, "You do remember that the blue jell-0 is THE favorite jell-o around here and it is hard enough to get one."

"Well then, just don't eat it in front of them," said Teyla joining in on the conversation.

"But I shouldn't have to sneak around just to eat a dessert," stated Rodney and I won't!"

The next few days Rodney brought his blue jell-o to the table. The babies were kept away by the parents. When John could he would get some blue jell-o for the babies to keep them away from Rodney. But one day as the supplies ran low before the next Daedalus delivery there was only one blue jell-o cup and Rodney got it!

He smugly put it on his tray and went to sit down. The babies eyed the cup of jell-o and their parents kept an eye on the babies.

Ronon and Teyla had brought some snacks to the table for the Tribbles and they all went over to be by them taking their babies with them. The babies tried the snacks which were o.k., but not quite as good as the blue jell-o. They looked longingly over at the jell-o.

Rodney snapped his fingers and got up to go get his coffee which he had forgotten.

The babies saw their chance and took it. No one noticed as they slowly snuck away from their parents and over to Rodney's tray. It took all three of them but they got the lid off the jell-o cup. Then little Mina, Jax and Charley dove in and ate it all in seconds.

Rodney came back to the table and cried, "NO!" "That was the last blue jell-o in Atlantis!" Then he sat down put his head in his hands and cried.

Everyone at the table turned and stared at Rodney.

The three babies felt so bad that they came over to Rodney and crawled under his hands to his face and gave him little baby Tribble kisses to try to get him to spot crying. The kisses tickled Rodney and he started laughing.

"All right, all right you guys stop it," said Rodney as he sat up to get away from the tickling babies. He continued laughing awhile and then stopped and looked at the babies who were looking up at him.

They were so sweet looking and he could not stay mad long, so he forgave them for eating his blue jell-o and promised in the future to share it with them once in awhile.

Being a scientist he also went one step further, he invented blue dessert Tribble kibble for all the Tribbles and later made some chocolate ones. The Tribbles loved them.

From then on Rodney always had some in his pocket to keep the babies satisfied.


	105. Puddle jumper race

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Puddle jumper race.

.

There were some new Tribbles in Tribble room #2. There was a boy Tribble named Andrew who had brown fuzzy fur and liked to make things; he had made his own Tribble sized computer and was busy inventing a Tribble sized Wii. He was also a member of the fix it Tribbles.

And there were two girl Tribbles, one named Stephanie, Andrew's sister, had black curly fur and would turn hyper if given anything with sugar. The other girl Tribble was named Leigh Ann; she had long light brown fur and was always laughing, mainly at Stephanie when she ate too much sugar.

The three went everywhere together. They were walking around the room one day when they spotted Puddles washing his puddle jumper. Andrew stopped at once to look at it.

His eyes glazed over and he almost drooled at the site of it. A Tribble size puddle jumper was so cool. Andrew had to have one. He went over to talk to Puddles.

Stephanie and Leigh Ann stopped and sighed. Whenever Andrew saw something cool he had to stop and look at it or talk to the Tribble who had it. They knew they were in for a long wait so they went over to look at the puddle jumper too.

Puddles liked talking about his puddle jumper and after a few minutes of talk Andrew decided he would be able to build one too.

As they left Andrew told the girls about how he would build one big enough for the three of them and they could go flying. They girls listened as he talked himself out.

The next day Andrew was busy getting the parts he would need to make a puddle jumper. Puddles and his friend Fluffy came over to help Andrew get started.

Leigh Ann and Stephanie talked to Aqua who was holding baby Mina. Mina was so cute. They each took a turn holding her. Then the girls went to get some Tribble kibble and snacked as they watched the guys work.

Aqua took out some ribbons she had and Leigh Ann braded some into her fur. Stephanie made herself two curly pig tails held by ribbons. Aqua tied some ribbons in baby Mina's fur.

After awhile Stephanie was bored. She absently took out four pieces of candy and popped them into her mouth. Then she started feeling jittery. She was getting a sugar rush. Stephanie started squeaking a mile a minute.

Aqua started at her like she was crazy. Leigh Ann sighed and squeaked that Stephanie must have eaten too much candy and candy gave her a sugar rush. She told Aqua not to worry that Stephanie would wind down soon.

Baby Mina was kept giggling by Stephanie's crazy antics while under the sugar rush. It must have been a big one because Stephanie was almost bouncing off the walls. But at last she got tired and came over and fell on the floor by Leigh Ann.

Leigh Ann squeaked at her that she should know better than to eat so much sugar at once.

Stephanie just held her hand up, as in squeak at the hand and did not listen.

Puddles and Fluffy had helped Andrew get a good start on his puddle jumper and came over to collect Aqua and baby Mina. They looked at Stephanie still lying on the floor and then at Leigh Ann and Aqua. Aqua just shook her head, meaning don't ask questions and I'll tell you after we leave.

Leigh Ann stood there looking down at Stephanie who was still on the floor. She sighed; she really had to do something about Stephanie and sugar. Then she walked over to see how Andrew was doing on the puddle jumper.

Andrew had his puddle jumper ready to fly. He called to Stephanie and Leigh Ann to come and fly with him.

They all three got into the jumper. Andrew started it up and they took off. They buzzed the room and then headed for the door. Fluffy had installed a button on the puddle jumper that you could push to open the door. He had put one on Puddles jumper too.

They headed for Tribble room #3 for some outdoor fun. They had heard that some playground equipment had been made Tribble size and they wanted to go check it out.

When they arrived they went right over to the playground. There were small forts made for Tribbles to play in, swing sets and teeter totters, slides, ropes to climb, etc.

All three Tribble went over to the swings. Each got theirself a swing and started swinging. After awhile Andrew got off his and went over to see how high he could push Stephanie.

After they were tired of the swings they went over to the forts to play. The forts were fun to climb up into and everything, but they needed someone else to play with. Leigh Ann spotted Puddles, Dred and Fluffy in the next fort. She asked Andrew and Stephanie if they wanted to play attack fort.

They all agreed and snuck over to the next fort. Leigh Ann, Andrew and Stephanie silently climbed the legs of the fort. When they got to the top they playacted that they were taking the others as prisoners.

Puddles, Dred and Fluffy were surprised at first and then went along with the fun.

They took turns being the bad guys and soon were all worn out from too much playing.

They all went over to the picnic area and had something to eat and drink. Soon it was time to go home.

Puddles told Andrew that he had flown his puddle jumper too, so how about they race back? Andrew agreed.

Andrew, Stephanie and Leigh Ann all piled into their puddle jumper. Puddles and Fluffy got into theirs. Dred had come with Emmy and Charley and went back to where they were.

Fluffy did the count down, 1...2...3...GO! And both puddle jumpers took off. Fluffy pushed the button on their puddle jumper to open the door for them.

Fluffy and Puddles were ahead of Andrew and the girls. Andrew put on more speed to try to out race them back to Tribble room #2.

They had forgotten it was lunch time and the hallways were full of people, screaming ducking people. Both puddle jumpers were forced to pull up towards the ceiling.

Andrew complained that his jumper was heaver because he had an extra person with him and would one of the girls like to jump out so he would have a better chance at winning? He even offered the use of a parachute he had made. Both girls just looked at Andrew like he was crazy and made no move to get out. Girls! Thought Andrew as he put on more speed.

The jumpers were nose to nose and the door to Tribble room #2 was coming up fast. Just as they reached it and before either one could push the button to open the door the door opened and Mr. Woolsey walked out right into the path of both jumpers which had gone lower in order to go through the doorway.

Mr. Woolsey screamed and ducked just in time! Both jumpers screamed past him into the room and landed by Puddles house.

They landed and were trying to figure out who won when Mr. Woolsey walked up to them and ordered them to park their jumpers for a month as punishment for almost hitting him and putting other people in danger.

Mr. Woolsey said they could start flying them again after Colonel Sheppard gave them a safety course about when, where and how to fly their jumpers safely and properly.

Andrew and Puddles did not like the fact that they could not fly their jumpers for a month but decided it was better than Mr. Woolsey taking their jumpers away. So both Tribbles put their jumpers into their garages till their punishment was over.


	106. Buttercup and Mr Grey

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Buttercup and Mr. Grey.

.

Mr. Woolsey had been searching for Mr. Grey for hours. Ever since Mr. Grey had fallen in love with Buttercup and her him Mr. Grey would take off to go visit her.

Mr. Woolsey taped his comlink and asked Lorne if Mr. Grey was with him and Buttercup?

"No Mr. Woolsey I haven't seen either of them in the last few hours, I was getting ready to call you to see if Buttercup was with Mr. Grey," replied Lorne.

"Well that means they are both missing," said Woolsey. "Rodney has put chips in all the Tribbles so we can find them easier so go by his lab and ask him to locate them for us," ordered Mr. Woolsey.

"O.K.," said Lorne as he set off for Rodney's lab.

"I am a scientist not a rodent hunter, not that Tribbles are rodents, but you get the idea," stated Rodney. "Let me take a look on the monitor, here they are in Tribble room #2." "Now may I get back to my real work?" asked Rodney as he turned away.

"Mr. Woolsey sir," said Lorne into the comlink. "Rodney has located our Tribbles." "They are both in Tribble room #2, I'll meet you there."

Mr. Woolsey and Lorne went to Tribble room #2 and found Mr. Grey and Buttercup. What they did not expect to find was that Buttercup had Mr. Grey were each holding a baby Tribble. Buttercup had had twins and each one took after one of its parents. Mr. Grey was holding a yellow furred girl and Buttercup was holding a grey furred boy.

Lorne and Mr. Woolsey looked at the Tribbles then at each other and then down at the Tribbles again. They just could not believe it.

John walked up to Lorne and Mr. Woolsey and said, "Aw… isn't that special, now you're both related." Lorne's face went so pale John thought he might faint and Mr. Woolsey didn't look so good either.

"You two ought to get in touch with Lieutenant Cadman and Sergeant Markham," said John. "Cadman's Tribble Rory and Sergeant Markham's Tribble Scout got together and had a baby Tribble named Nicky."

"Sergeant Markham being a senior officer and Lieutenant Cadman being a junior officer means they can not date or anything," said John. "So they had to make arrangements on who gets the Tribbles and for how long and such."

"I'm sure you two can come up with an arrangement of some kind," smirked John. "By the way, what are you going to name your grandtribbles?" asked John just before he left smiling at all the future fun he was going to get out of the situation.

Mr. Woolsey cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we leave them here for awhile and go have a cup of coffee to talk this over?"

"Alright," said Lorne not looking forward to it.

After they got their coffee they started talking about what to do with the Tribbles.

"I know I don't want Mr. Grey living with you all the time so he can be with Buttercup and the twins, but I don't want to break them up," stated Woolsey.

"Yeah," said Lorne, "I know what you mean, I can't give Buttercup up either so I guess we will have to share them."

"I get first dib's," spoke up Mr. Woolsey. "After all I am the senior officer."

"O…O.K.," said Lorne reluctantly. "By the way, who gets to name the babies?"

"That's simple," said Woolsey, "there are two babies so we each get to name one."

"Then I want to name the girl baby," said Lorne. "I think I will name her Ella."

"Ella," said Woolsey, "yes that is a good name for the girl." "For the boy I was thinking of a name I would have used if I had married and had children," said Woolsey. "I would like to name the boy Maxamillion."

"Maxamillion?" questioned Lorne, "isn't that an awful big name for such a small baby Tribble."

"He'll grow into it," said Woolsey.

"I guess we could always call him Max," said Lorne.

"You'll do no such thing!" cried Mr. Woolsey. "Maxamillion is a fine upstanding name for a boy."

"This is a Tribble," said Lorne.

"Makes no difference," said Mr. Woolsey, human boy or Tribble boy Maxamillion is a great name." (So of course he ended up being called Max by everyone including Mr. Woolsey after a while.)

Having agreed on the names they went back to the new Tribble family and ran the names past Buttercup and Mr. Grey. Both parents liked the names. Mr. Grey of course liked the name Maxamillion.

Mr. Woolsey got custody of the Tribbles for the first few nights then it was Lorne's turn.

They each loved playing with the new babies and after awhile did not mind having to share.

Some days you would see Mr. Woolsey walking around with Mr. Grey on his right shoulder with a baby and Buttercup on his left shoulder with the other baby. And other days it would be Lorne with the new family. Sometimes the Tribbles split up and Lorne and Mr. Woolsey would each have a Tribble and a Tribble baby for the day.

And yes John did have allot of fun teasing both Lorne and Mr. Woolsey.


	107. What happened to my clean walls?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What happened to my clean walls?

.

The SGA-1 team was in a meeting with Mr. Woolsey. It was not very important so the Tribbles were there too. Puddles was sitting by John drawing pictures on a piece of paper. He gave it to John when he was finished.

John looked at it and complimented Puddles on it and said as he looked at the blank white wall in front of him, "You know we could use some pictures on that wall, it's so white and plain." Rodney agreed absently and both soon forgot about it.

Every one but Puddles of course. Puddles looked at the wall, it was white and plain. He decided right then and there that he and his friends could do something about it. Puddles went over and starting squeaking to Fluffy and Aqua that he wanted to ask them something and to pass it on to the other Tribbles.

The meeting was adjourned for a few hours. Puddles got together with the other Tribbles and asked them if they wanted to do something nice for their owners? They all squeaked yes. He told them about what John had said about the wall. They all agreed that the wall needed something.

Puddles asked everyone to go and get some crayons and meet him back in the meeting room in a half an hour.

The Tribbles came back with boxes of crayons. Puddles told everyone to pick out a space and start drawing any thing they wanted. The Tribbles each armed with a box of crayons got busy.

Mr. Woolsey decided to go back to the conference room early to get some paperwork done. Mr. Woolsey walked into the conference room and stopped dead. He just stood there and started at what used to be a beautiful white clean wall.

Puddles and the fuzzy brown Tribble named Andrew were drawing puddle jumpers. Aqua, Emmy and Buttercup were drawing flowers. Leah Ann was drawing herself wearing a superhero costume. Fluffy was drawing pictures of baby Mina. Dred and Lola were drawing pictures of hunting. Miloval was drawing pictures of Dr. Zelenka working in the lab. Herman was drawing a picture of Lola and Jax.

The babies Tribbles were drawing lines and stick people about two inches above the floor. All except for Charley who was drawing a purple monster eating Mr. Woolsey and was busy filling in all the blood.

But what had him most amazed was the black curly furred Tribble named Stephanie who from all the candy wrappers around her must be on some kind of sugar rush. She was hopping higher than baby Charley who was standing on the table drawing. She just had her crayon pressed against the wall and made higher and higher marks with it as she hopped up and down and side to side. In fact her highest mark was above Woolsey's head.

And his own Mr. Grey was drawing a picture of himself as king of all Atlantis.

The others had come back for the next meeting and wondered why Woolsey was just standing in the doorway. They went around him and saw what the Tribbles were doing.

They could not believe their eyes either. The entire wall was now covered in drawings. John walked in and caught one curly furred Tribble in mid bounce. He held the vibrating Tribble as he scanned the room for Puddles.

Puddles and the other Tribbles finished up their work and proudly went over to the humans.

Mr. Woolsey started to complain about the Tribbles drawing on the wall but before he could John started saying how much he liked it and elbowed Rodney to join in. Taking the hint Rodney said how much he liked the wall and soon Mr. Woolsey calmed down and decided he liked the wall too. But he wondered if he needed to have a talk with Mr. Grey about his drawing.

Mr. Woolsey told the Tribbles that they should have asked him first but that he liked the wall. And no drawing on any other walls in Atlantis without HIS permission.

When John sat down in a chair for the meeting and looked up at the ceiling he saw crayon marks on some of it. He wondered which Tribble could have done it until he let go of the curly furred Tribble Stephanie and she bounced from the table to the ceiling and made another mark. He caught her again on her next bounce and took her crayon. The Tribble seeming to run out of energy walked over and fell flat on the table, her Tribble brother Andrew walked over and looked down at her in disapproval. Stephanie just held up her hand as before, squeak to the hand had become her trademark gesture after a sugar rush.

The meeting got started after the Tribbles and the crayons had been collected and sent back to Tribble room #2 and John vowed he would never make a remark about walls ever again in Puddles presence.


	108. Just how many do they have?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Just how many do they have?

.

The Tribbles were in the mess hall with their owners. Andrew and Stephanie hopped off their owner's shoulders as they walked by the table so they could be with Puddles and the other Tribbles.

Dred and Stephanie started having an argument about who carried the most stuff in their fur. Did Dred have more knives in his fur than Stephanie had candy in hers? That was the question. They were going to find out the answer.

John and Rodney heard all the squeaking and turned their heads to look at the two Tribbles who were arguing and continued to watch when the Tribbles faced each other wondering what they were up to.

Dred went first and pulled out one knife and laid it on the table, Stephanie pulled out a piece of candy.

"Ah, that's what their doing," said John to Rodney. "What?" asked Rodney.

"They each pulled something out of their fur," said John, "You know Dred carries knives just like Ronon does?" "I bet they are going to see who is carrying the most stuff in their fur."

"I'll take that bet," said Rodney laying down a five. "I bet Dred wins."

"O.K.," said John, "and I will bet the curly furred one named Stephanie wins."

Meanwhile Dred had pulled out his fourth knife and Stephanie had pulled out her forth piece of candy.

Now everyone else at the table noticed what was going on and more people were betting on the outcome.

Dred pulled out three more knives and Stephanie pulled out three more pieces of candy.

That made seven knives for Dred and seven pieces of candy from Stephanie.

Dred pulled out two more knives and Stephanie pulled out two more pieces of candy.

That's a total of nine knives and nine pieces of candy.

"He can't have any more knives can he?" asked Teyla watching.

"I think he can have a few more," answered Ronon.

Dred pulled out two more knives and gave a so there look at Stephanie who looked at the pile of knives. Dred was sure he won but before he could squeak anything Stephanie pulled out not two more pieces of candy but four. Stephanie had won with thirteen pieces of candy to Dreds eleven knives.

"Pay up," said John to Rodney.

"How did you know she would win?" asked Rodney.

"You remember that time in the conference room and the wall?" asked John.

"Yeah, I remember," said Rodney.

"She was bouncing all over the place and I had to catch her, when I picked her up it was like picking up a candy store," recalled John.

Meanwhile the winner Stephanie was busy picking up all her candy and putting it back in her fur as fast as she could. She had seen that her owner was on her way back and she did not allow Stephanie to have any candy.

As their owners passed by Andrew and Stephanie both hopped on their shoulders. Stephanie waved and threw a piece of candy at Dred as they left.


	109. Let's race

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Let's race.

.

The Tribble Stephanie was owned by Lilly Peterson who was the biggest NASCAR fan ever. And since she was a fan her Tribble Stephanie was also.

Lilly's prized position was the remote controlled number 24 car of Jeff Gordon. It was big enough that her Tribble Stephanie could ride in it.

Lilly would let her hop in and she would run it up and drown the deserted hallways. Once she had come across Rodney and John racing their cars with Puddles and Fluffy in them.

Lilly pulled her car up to the start line and when John yelled go her car raced off with theirs with all the Tribbles squeaking excitedly. She would have won that race but John was trying to make Rodney wreck and wrecked her car instead.

Stephanie her Tribble hopped out and squeaked long and loud that she did not like that at all!

John apologized to Lilly and Stephanie and said he would not do that again. Lilly accepted John's apology and took her car and Stephanie back to her room to check the car for damages. Her car was alright.

Stephanie the Tribble was laying in her bed thinking about race cars. It was fun when Lilly would take her out and let her ride in the car but she wanted more, she wanted to drive the car for real.

The next day in Tribble room #2 Stephanie went and told Andrew her brother about wanting to drive the race car for real. While they were talking Fluffy and Puddles came by. They squeaked that they to would like to drive the cars for real too.

They thought it would be fun if they used the remote control cars that John, Rodney and Lilly had. Fluffy had a way to make them work both ways. The Tribbles could drive them or their owners could drive them with the remote control. Fluffy would install a switch in the cars that the Tribbles could push to make them drive with or without the remote.

The Tribbles took what parts they needed and snuck out to make the adjustments on the remote controlled cars. Fluffy and Puddles fixed their cars up. Stephanie and Andrew fixed up her car and unknown to her Andrew added a new switch that he said could be used in emergencies.

Because of wrecking Lilly's car last time they raced John and Rodney had asked Lilly for a rematch.

They all picked up their Tribbles and their remote controlled cars and got ready.

The Tribbles were ready. They all had their comlinks on so they could squeak at each other. Andrew had his on too so he could squeak to his sister during the race.

They lined up the cars, got their remotes ready. John yelled go and all three cars took off.

The Tribbles squeaked with glee as they each pushed the button that took the cars off remote control and enabled them to drive the cars their selves. They took off leaving the humans with looks of shock on their faces.

They went from the empty hallway into one filled with people. They zoomed around the people weaving in and out from between their legs. When someone opened the door to one of the labs they raced inside around it and out the door again back into the hallway.

Meanwhile their owners were running after them yelling at them to stop while trying to get their remotes to work.

The Tribbles raced back into the empty hallway and down to the finish line. Stephanie squeaks to Andrew that she is losing. Andrew tells her to hit the other switch he had installed. She hit it and took off flying! I don't mean just racing very fast, I mean really flying. Andrew had put an engine in her car that was like the puddle jumpers so it could fly too.

She flew over the finish line and landed behind it. Fluffy and Puddles crossed the line at the same time and ran over squeaking that she had cheated! They were racing their cars not flying in the puddle jumpers so flying across the finish line was cheating.

Stephanie squeaked that they had not made any rules about racing or flying in order to win. She went across first so she won.

Puddles came up and told her it was still cheating. Stephanie jumped on him and the fight was on. Candy flew everywhere as Puddles and Stephanie wrestled around on the floor.

The humans ran up and stopped the fight each one picking up their Tribble.

Rodney checked out the cars and found out what the Tribbles had done.

Of course John thought it was real cool.

Stephanie hopped down to pick up her candy. Lilly stopped her and picked her back up saying, "No you don't need any candy." Stephanie started to cry. John picked up the candy and gave it to Stephanie to stop the crying.

Lilly looked at him and said, "You really should not give it to her, she'll expect it every time she cries now." "I don't think we should give them allot of candy."

"You do know she carries allot of candy on her don't you?" asked John.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly.

John reached over and pulled a piece of candy out of Stephanie's fur. Stephanie squeaked at him and put the candy back.

Lilly started feeling Stephanie's fur and found more candy. "Just how much candy does she have and where did she get it?" asked Lilly.

"You don't give it to her?" asked John.

"No like I said, I don't believe in giving a Tribble very much candy," She stated.

"She must get it from somewhere," said Rodney joining the conversation.

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on her from now on," said Lilly as she decandyed Stephanie.

Stephanie squeaked in indignation at having all her candy removed from her fur. She gave John the evil eye as her candy was removed.

The next day in Tribble room #2 Stephanie was sitting sadly by herself. All of her candy was gone. Then she heard some squeaking coming closer.

It was Puddles and he had brought her two pieces of candy. He said John had given it to him to give her since it was his fault hers was taken away.

After awhile Lilly forgot about the candy and Stephanie was able to get her supply back up. She kept most of it hid in the room now in case Lilly did a fur check, but she always had at least two or four pieces on her.

Lilly had let her keep the race/flying car and when the Tribbles went from Tribble room #2 to Tribble room #3 Stephanie was able to fly her car and follow the puddle jumpers.

John and Rodney let Fluffy and Puddles keep the modifications on the race cars so they could drive them too. But they said to let them know when they took them out, which Fluffy and Puddles did when they remembered to.


	110. What's in the shadow's?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What's in the shadows?

.

There was a new Tribble. He had dark grey smokey colored fur. When he stood in the shadows you could not even see him. His name is Shadow of course.

Shadow was in Tribble room #2 watching all the other Tribbles work and play. Shadow had yet to make any friends.

Right now he was sitting in the shadow of the castle that had been rebuilt once again. Shadow was watching the other Tribbles as they passed by. He was shy.

Then Shadow felt someone's eyes on him. It was Stephanie the curly furred Tribble. She had seen a shape in the shadow's and came to investigate.

Stephanie came up to Shadow and held out her hand. On her hand was a piece of candy. It was her way of squeaking hi.

Shadow reached out his hand and took the piece of candy and put it in his mouth. Stephanie pulled out another piece of candy from her fur and put it in her mouth. Then they just stood there a minute chewing and looking at each other.

After they finished the candy Stephanie put out her hand again and beckoned Shadow to come with her.

Shadow put his hand in hers and came out of the shadows. Stephanie took Shadow over to meet her brother Andrew and Puddles who were working on one of the puddle jumpers. They were always updating them.

Stephanie introduced Shadow to them and he even got to ride in Andrew's puddle jumper when he took it out for a test flight. It was allot of fun.

They walked all over Tribble room #2 that day. Stephanie knew allot of Tribbles and introduced Shadow to each of them.

There was. F. Feathers, a beautiful dark purple furred Tribble who liked to wear a faded feather boa.

Then Dani an orange furred Tribble who liked to walk around with Tribble Diane who had light pink fur.

Flubber the blue furred Tribble bounced by as they were walking back towards the castle where Stephanie had first spotted Shadow.

There she squeaked goodbye and told him to stop by anytime and visit with her and her brother Andrew.

Shadow waved goodbye and thought about his fun day.


	111. The Tribble babies

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribble babies.

.

Fluffy and Aqua had baby Mina, Dred and Emmy had baby Charley, Lola and Herman had baby Jax. With the birth of Rory and Scout's daughter Nicky the total of Tribble babies was up to four. Then Buttercup and Mr. Grey had the twins Ella and Max. New friends orange furred Dani and blonde furred Harry had baby Becky who was blonde with orange swirls in her fur. The total of Tribble babies was now seven.

Puddles didn't know what to think about all the babies. They were tiny and cute and could crawl from form birth which meant he could not get away from them for long.

Puddles and Sally used to baby sit the baby Tribbles when there were just three of them.

Mina was a delight to baby sit; she followed Puddles everywhere and a good baby.

Charley for some reason like knives and would find them no matter where they were. It made cents since his father Dred carried knives just like Dreds owner Ronon did.

Jax was hard to babysit because he liked to hide. That Tribble could disappear in seconds. Puddles could see him becoming one of the ninja Tribbles later.

Then there was baby Nicky. Just like her mom Rory she could make any sound she wanted to and it sounded real. Puddles had lost track of how many times she had scared them all with her noises.

Now there were three more babies! They needed a Tribble daycare for all the Tribble room #1-2-&3.

In Tribble room #1 one there was no problem because the babies Tribble parents were there too.

In Tribble room #2 the daycare was run by Tribbles to take care of the babies while their parents got needed things done.

In Tribble room #3 the daycare was run by Tribbles and humans to make sure the babies did not get lost in the grass and such.

Puddles was glad that there was a daycare now. It was fun to take care of a few babies, but not seven! But he did miss the fun of taking care of the babies.

Puddles was out walking around and he came up to Dani who was trying to work on some things in the front of her house. As he was passing by Dani squeaked to Puddles could he come and help her for just a minute and hold baby Becky?

Puddles squeaked o.k. and went over and was handed baby Becky. Becky was such a beautiful baby Tribble with her blonde fur with the orange swirls in it. She was a real happy baby.

Dani forgot to warn Puddles that there was one thing baby Becky liked to do and that was to tickle anyone who held her.

Puddles stood there holding Becky and then he felt little fingers tickling him. At first he tried to ignore it. Then he started giggling a little then allot. Finally Puddles could not stand it any longer and started squeaking out loud.

Soon Puddles was on the floor with baby Becky sitting on his chest tickling him.

Dani heard and came over to take Becky back. She apologized to Puddles about forgetting to warn him that Becky tickles anyone who holds her.

Puddles said that was alright he did not mind it. It had been fun taking care of baby Becky.

Harry had shown up by then to help Dani so Puddles went on his way.

Puddles continued on his walk running into F. Feathers and Diane who were looking for Flubber. Had Puddles seen Flubber?

Puddles squeaked that he had seen Flubber with Shadow as he passed by them.

Soon the day was over and Puddles was ready for John to pick him up and take him home.


	112. Scout goes off world

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Scout goes off world.

.

Scout wanted to go off world with his owner Sergeant Markham. This would not be his first time off world. Scout had went off world with Sergeant Markham when he had hid in the puddle jumper Markham was taking on an off world mission once and had even helped him fix it. That was when Scout had adopted Sergeant Markham.

Scout watched as Markham got ready for the day, and then he rode on Markham's shoulder on the way to Tribble room #1.

Markham dropped him off and said he would see him soon. He just didn't know how soon.

Scout was out the door in seconds and right behind Markham. Scout followed him to the Gateroom and when Markham put his pack on the floor Scout was in it before he picked it back up.

The team was ready to go through the gate. There were three Marines counting Sergeant Markham. Their scientist was Dr. Miko Kusanagi.

Chuck dialed the gate. Scout heard the whooshing sound from inside the pack and then they were through the gate. He had done it, he was offworld!

This was supposed to be a routine mission to check out some power readings. And lucky for everyone it was closer to the gate than most buildings were. In fact the gate was inside the compound they found theirselves in. Most of the walls were gone now though.

Scout peaked out of the backpack looking around. He decided he would be the extra eyes for Markham in case there was trouble. After awhile he fell asleep. So when Markham opened the backpack Scout was the first thing he saw.

"Scout what are you doing here?" asked Sergeant Markham. Scout woke up, stood and saluted Markham.

"Oh, so you're a member of my team now?" asked Sergeant Markham.

"Yes," squeaked Scout.

"Well I can't do anything about you now," said Markham, "behave yourself and we'll talk about this when we get back."

Scout squeaked happily as he hopped onto the Sergeants shoulder.

Their scientist Dr. Miko Kusanagi walked over then and said she had the door open so they could check out the building.

She saw Scout and looked at Sergeant Markham with a questioning look.

"Scout decided to join us," Markham said, "we are stuck with him till we get back."

Miko gave the Sergeant a small smile, thinking about what she would do if her Tribble Dani had snuck into her backpack. Then she went back to the building they were getting ready to enter.

Sergeant Markham had one Marine stand guard at the doorway and then they went in with himself going first, the scientist second and the other Marine third.

The building lit up as soon as they walked in the door. "Lights, that's always a good sign," said Miko.

Miko naturally had the ancient gene so she had no problem using the ancient controls.

She hooked up her tablet and gathered the information stored there.

One of the new Marines with them had the ancient gene too; Miko had to keep warning him not to touch anything.

The guy would stop and then walk over somewhere else and start touching things again.

Sergeant Markham had to order him out of the building. On his way out he hit one last button, the self destruct button.

A warning noise sounded and a countdown started. Miko was all the way over on the other side of the room by this time having found a ZPM she hoped was still good.

Markham yelling for Miko shoved the Marine who had hit the button out the doorway as a small explosion collapsed the roof. Markham was in the doorway but was not hurt.

Miko however was buried in the debris. Sergeant Markham ordered the Marine who had been standing guard to dial the gate and get help while he and the Marine who had pushed the button started digging Miko out.

Scout was scared when the explosion happened. He had hopped off Markham's shoulder to the outside. He stood now and looked back into the building wondering if Dr. Miko Kusanagi was alright.

"Too much debris," said Sergeant Markham, "we'll have to have help." "Miko are you alright?" asked the Sergeant on his comlink.

"Yes, but I am trapped under a console," she replied over her comlink.

"We are going to have to wait for help," said Sergeant Markham, "I wish there was something I could do…wait a minute, come here Scout."

Scout came over to the Sergeant. Sergeant Markham then asked Scout if he thought he would be able to crawl through the debris to Miko to see how she really was and then to come back out and report.

Scout crawled and found Miko. He squeaked hi to her and she petted him glad of the company. Scout saw that Miko was not injured just stuck under the console; it had taken all the weight. Then Scout squeaked that he would be back and went out to report what he saw.

Markham saw Scout come back and bent down to question him. Scout drew a picture in the dirt of how Miko was trapped. Then he gestured that he wanted to go back in and keep her company.

"You want to go back in and keep her company?" asked Markham. Scout nodded and squeaked yes.

Markham thought a minute it might make Miko feel better if she had someone with her while they dug her out. Besides it might take awhile and the company of the Tribble would help.

"O.K.," said Markham, "here take her this bottle of water when you go back."

Scout took the bottle of water and crawled back in to Miko who was very thirsty by then.

Scout snuggled up to Miko who petted him and he purred hoping to keep her calm.

A couple of hours later Miko was free. She was able to walk out after they freed her. But she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Markham, "are you sure you are not hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt, just mad that I didn't get that ZPM!" "I almost had it when the ceiling collapsed probably smashing it," She sighed.

Just then a loudly squeaking Scout scouted out from under some the debris dragging the ZPM behind him.

"Scout!" yelled Miko, "you saved it!" She ran over and picked up the Tribble and ZPM at the same time. Then she kissed Scout and told him he was the greatest.

When they got back to Atlantis and debriefed it was decided that maybe having a Tribble on off world missions might not be a bad idea after all. And if Scout and Markham wanted to he would be the first Tribble to test the idea out. If it worked other teams would be assigned a Tribble too.

And Rodney was really happy when he and Zelenka tested the ZPM and found it to be 100% full.

Scout was given a small medal by Mr. Woolsey at the party they had later to celebrate.

Rory and baby Nicky came over to admire his medal. Then pieces of chocolate cake were passed around with the first piece going to Scout.

And of course the button pushing Marine was punished, something about a real angry Tribble that would nip him on his ear whenever he tried to touch what he shouldn't.


	113. Flubber Private Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Flubber Private Eye.

.

Flubber's owner was Sergeant Stackhouse. Sergeant Stackhouse has his own reconnaissance team and he is also a competent pilot. Flubber his Tribble had been watching old detective shows in Stackhouse's DVD collection. Stackhouse liked detective movies and almost all of his DVD's were about private eyes. Flubber liked watching them and wanted to be a private eye too.

First he needed a case to work on. After thinking a minute he thought of the new Tribble Shadow. What did they really know about him? Who was his owner?

These were questions that needed to be answered and they would be answered by him, Flubber Private Eye.

The next day when Flubber was in Tribble room #2 he waited by the door to see who it was that dropped Shadow off. He waited and waited and when he asked around he found out that Shadow was already there even though no one ever saw him enter the room.

That was strange thought Flubber. This is the only way in or out how could he get in if no one saw him? Maybe he snuck in? More questions.

Flubber was thinking, I could go to the source and just ask Shadow, but what kind of private eye would I be? No, I will first try to find out on my own, thought Flubber.

So all that day Flubber followed Shadow around just to see what he was doing and who he talked to. It turned out that Shadow did not do much except go from shadow to shadow until he reached the newly reconstructed castle. Shadow then went to sit in the deepest darkest shadow it had and watch the other Tribbles go by.

Flubber decided he was getting nowhere. He needed someone who knew Shadow. Just then F. Feathers walked by. Flubber stopped her and asked her about Shadow.

F. Feathers said she did not know anything about him. She had only met him that one time when Stephanie was showing him around.

Stephanie, that's the Tribble he needed and here she came now.

Stephanie was hopping along wearing pink bunny ears and carrying a very big Easter basket. When she was stopped by Flubber she reached into her basket and pulled out a candy Easter egg and gave it to him.

"Ah thanks, what is it?" squeaked Flubber to Stephanie.

"It's called an Easter egg," squeaked back Stephanie, "and it's made out of candy.

Looking into her basket Flubber could not help noticing quite a few empty wrappers. It looked like Stephanie was eating more than she was handing out.

F. Feathers got the next Easter egg as she was still standing by Flubber.

"Love the bunny ears," squeaked F. Feathers. Stephanie dug around in her basket and then pulled out another pair of pink bunny ears and gave them to her. F. Feathers squeaked in delight and put hers on. Then F. Feathers went hopping off.

Flubber then squeaked to Stephanie that he wanted to ask some questions about Shadow.

Stephanie squeaked back that she did not really know him. When she saw him sitting in the shadow of the castle that day she saw he was lonely and introduced him around to other Tribbles so he could make some friends.

Another dead end thought Flubber. Maybe I should just go and ask him my questions after all. Yes he decided he would go to the castle, the one place Shadow liked to be.

Flubber saw Stephanie hopping up ahead of him on her way to the castle too. Stephanie stopped at one of the deepest darkest shadows. She pulled and Easter egg from her basket and handed it to Shadow. She squeaked with him for a few minutes then was off hopping to somewhere else.

Flubber walked up to the shadow and looked inside it. Sure enough Shadow was in there and he was eating the Easter egg that Stephanie had just given him. Flubber walked over and sat down beside Shadow and started opening his own egg.

As they sat there together Flubber asked his questions. Question #1: "who is your owner?"

"Owner, I have no owner," squeaked Shadow.

"Every Tribble has an owner," squeaked back Flubber.

"Ah, maybe everyone here has an owner," squeaked Shadow, "but where I come from we don't have owners."

"And why is that?" squeaked Flubber.

"Because I am an ascended Tribble," replied Shadow as he changed from his corporeal form and begin to manifest himself into a grey smokey shape-changing form of energy which disappeared into the shadows.

Flubber stood up and his mouth dropped open as he saw Shadow change from his Tribble form to his ascended form of grey smoke like energy.

"Shadow was an ascended Tribble?" squeaked Flubber.

Flubber never got all of his questions answered by Shadow. And he decided he did not make a very good private eye, but he still enjoyed watching the DVD's.

Shadow still came to Tribble room #2 and he stayed mostly in the shadows as before. But sometimes he did come out into the light and visit with the Tribble friends he had made. And he considered Flubber his best friend.


	114. Who let the cats inPart 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Who let the cats in…Part 1.

.

SGA-1 was in a meeting talking about planet PA4-231. A survey team had been there the week before and reported an unknown power source was on the planet. They also reported that there weren't any dangerous animals or creatures on the planet. The main animal life is somekind of cat-like creature. It is the same size as a normal house cat on Earth and seems not to be a threat.

"Why do they bother putting that in?" asked Rodney.

"Putting what in," asked John.

"The part about there not being any dangerous animals or creatures on the planet, pointed out Rodney. "Do you know how many planets we've been to and were chased by dangerous animals or creatures that were not supposed to be on the planet?"

"Yeah I see what you mean," said John.

"Why not just put in that there were not any dangerous animals or creatures on the part of the planet we surveyed?" asked Rodney. "Or there were not any dangerous animals or creatures right where we were standing," said Rodney. "That would at least be accurate."

"O.K. enough talk about the report," said Mr. Woolsey, "you leave in an hour."

SGA-1 was geared up and ready to go. Chuck dialed the gate. SGA-1 stepped through. Then a few minutes later…the Gate reactivates.

Chuck yells, "Unscheduled activation! "It's Dr. McKay's I.D.C.

"Lower the shield," says Mr. Woolsey.

The team comes running in backwards firing as they go. Rodney comes running in first screaming and holding his right arm which is covered in blood. He is followed by Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard who are firing through the Gate.

Sheppard the last one through yells, "Get the Shield up!"

The shield goes up and Chuck deactivates the Gate.

"Medical team needed in the Gateroom," says Sheppard into his comlink.

Dr. Keller and a med team come into the Gateroom. Everyone has cat-like scratches all over them but Rodney's right arm is the worst and needs stitches.

"What the heck happened?" asks Mr. Woolsey.

"It was those nonthreating cat-like creatures that attacked us!" yelled Rodney as Dr. Keller was bandaging his arm till she could stitch it up.

"Yeah," says Sheppard, "It was so creepy to." "As soon as we came through the gate we were surrounded by them, and then they attacked us."

"No one should go back there unless they take a Puddle Jumper," suggests Ronon.

"Well let's get you all to the infirmary and get these scratches disinfected and bandaged," says Dr. Keller. "And you get some stitches Rodney."

"Lucky me," sighs Rodney as they all walk off to the infirmary.

Unknown to everyone four of the cat-like creatures made it through the gate and were hidden for the moment.

The team picked up their Tribbles after they were released from the infirmary. Their Tribbles were concerned about all the bandages everyone sported. Fluffy was very concerned about all the bandages on Rodney's arm.

They assured their Tribbles that they were alright and it was just scratches. Rodney told Fluffy not to worry Jennifer had made his arm all better and he just needed to wear the bandages for awhile. Then they went off to dinner.

Meanwhile the cat-like creatures were prowling around Atlantis. For the moment they left the humans alone since they learned that they would fight back. They were on the lookout for something smaller and more helpless, maybe something like a Tribble…..

The next day while Chuck was walking to the Gateroom with Gatester on his shoulder they were attacked by one of the cat-like creatures. The cat-like creature had jumped and knocked Gatester off Chuck's shoulder onto the floor. As the cat-like creature pounced on Gatester Lorne shot it.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Lorne as he kneels down to make sure the creature is dead.

"Yeah were o.k.,' said Chuck as he checks out Gatester who is alright just scared.

Seeing the creature is dead Lorne calls for Mr. Woolsey and Sheppard to meet him in the vet infirmary. Then Lorne picks up the creature and brings it there.

When Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey arrive it is to see the head vet, Dr. Michele Tredway examining the creature.

"Hey, that's one of the cat-like creatures that attacked us yesterday," stated Sheppard.

"What's it doing on Atlantis?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"I think a few of them came through the gate," Suggests Lorne, "the men and I have seen signs that some kind of animal has been wondering around Atlantis." "I was just on my way to report it to you when I saw this one Jump and knock Gatester off Chuck's shoulder."

"Was Gatester hurt?" asked Sheppard looking around to see if the Tribble was there.

"Not hurt, just scared," assures Lorne.

Sheppard says, "Until we know how many of creatures are on Atlantis we had better close Tribble room #3 and secure the Tribbles in Tribble room #2 and put guards at the door."

"Why close Tribble room #3," asks Lorne.

"Because Tribble room #3 has plants and trees and allot of hiding places for our friends here," Sheppard said as he gestured at the creature.

An announcement was made and everyone took their Tribbles to Tribble room #2. No one carried a Tribble on their shoulder after Chucks and Gatester's close call.

When they were clearing out Tribble room #3 they found another cat-like creature hiding in the bushes. The Marines who were sent to make sure the Tribbles got safely to Tribble room #2 killed it. Now there were only two creatures left.

Puddles and Sally were in Tribble room #3 when it was cleared out. They were being taken to Tribble room #2 by Leroy, one of the attendants.

Leroy was slow getting out of Tribble room #3, he held the two Tribbles in his hands and ran with them trying to catch up to the others. Not as fast as the others, one noticed that Leroy with Puddles and Sally was slowly being left behind.

Then out of nowhere the creature struck! It hit Leroy so hard he fell and hit his head on the floor knocking him out.

Puddles and Sally went flying out of his hands onto the floor. Sally broke her leg in the fall and Puddles was trying to help her when the creature batted them with one of his paws.

Sally landed near Leroy and crawled under his coat to hide. Puddles had been knocked out and lay on the floor in front of the creature who bent over his body and ……………

This is a great stopping place, don't you think so??????


	115. Who let the cats inPart 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Who let the cats in…Part 2.

.

Sally landed near Leroy and crawled under his coat to hide. Puddles had been knocked out and lay on the floor in front of the creature who bent over his body and opened up its mouth and scooped Puddles off the floor and bit down on him.

Just as the cat-like creatures teeth bit into Puddles flesh Sheppard appeared around the corner and shot it. The creature dropped Puddles and fell down dead.

John rushed over and carefully picked up the bleeding unconscious Puddles. Sally crying, crawled out from under Leroy's coat and over to John dragging her broken leg. Leroy was still unconscious.

Having heard the shot Lorne arrives before John can use his comlink to call for help. Lorne checks Leroy, and then he calls for a med team.

John, who is still holding Puddles, asks Lorne to pick up Sally and place her in his other hand so he can run them both to the vet infirmary.

As soon as Lorne places Sally on his hand John is off. He rushes into the vet infirmary with the two hurt Tribbles. One of the vets takes Sally and Dr. Tredway takes Puddles.

John told her that when he shot the creature it had Puddles in its mouth.

Dr. Tredway shaves off Puddles fur around where he was bitten. You can see a perfect half circle on his front and back where the teeth of the creature had pieced Puddles skin on both sides. If John had not shot it when he did it would have bit Puddles in half.

"These bite marks are very deep." "I need to scan Puddles to check for a head injury, internal bleeding and to check his spine since he was almost bitten in half and then I need to stitch up these bite marks," said Dr. Tredway. "You may stay with him while I do that if you want."

"I'll stay," says John. Then he looked over to where Sally was and asked how she was.

The vet taking care of Sally said she was fine except for a broken leg. He put a cast on it and then had one of the nurses put her to bed. They gave her some pain medicine which made her fall asleep.

Dr. Tredway scanned Puddles telling John there was no sign of a head injury, internal bleeding or spine injury." "Then she stitched up his wounds and bandaged up Puddles and put him to bed. Thru it all Puddles had not woken up once.

Rodney came down to the infirmary to talk to Sheppard and to see how Puddles is.

"How is Puddles doing?" asked Rodney

"The doctor says he's alright, she scanned him and stitched him up and everything, but she is worried because he has not regained conscious yet," replied a worried John.

"I came down to tell you we looked at the tape of the Gateroom and we now know that four of the cat-like creatures came through the Gate," said Rodney.

"Four?" asks John, "then counting the one I just killed we have gotten rid of three of them."

"That means we still have one on the prowl," sighs Rodney.

"Have all the Tribbles been rounded up and put in Tribble room #2?" asks John.

"Yeah there all in and accounted for," replied Rodney, "and we have two armed guards inside and two armed guards outside the room." "Of course they have only stun guns in case a Tribble was to get in the way."

"Good," said John as he looked at Puddles. "I don't want anymore of the Tribbles getting hurt.

The fourth and finial cat-like creature had hidden in the first room it had come to when the humans started running around and hunting them. It was a strange room full of very small buildings, toys and things made for very small creatures, yes it had hidden in Tribble room #2 where all the Tribbles were being held.

Tribble room #2.

All the Tribbles were gathered together in one spot in the front of the room. They were all scared because of the creatures and they had heard about the earlier attack on Gatester.

When they heard the humans talking about the attack on Sally and Puddles they really got scared. They were all huddled together no one going out in the room to play or walk around or anything.

The cat-like creature peeked out from where he was hidden on the far side of the room. So many mouth watering treats! But he also noticed the two armed guards by the door.

How could he get to the food and not get trapped or killed by the humans?

He decided to wait for now. They would not stay all huddled up forever. Some of them would wander out farther into the room as time went on and then he could pick them off one by one. So for now the creature took a nap dreaming of the delicious treats called Tribbles.

Shadow appeared in the room beside Flubber and F. Feathers scaring them a little. He had been out for awhile and when he came back it was to find a room full of frightened Tribbles. Then they told him what was going on.

Shadow said he would go out and see if he could find where the creature was hiding. Shadow did not know it was in the room they were in because it was asleep. Shadow disappeared.

As time went on the Tribbles slowly went deeper into the room almost to where the sleeping creature lay.

Diane came by and asked Dani if she and baby Becky wanted to go for a walk. Dani decided it was a good idea because baby Becky was scared and walking might help.

So they set out on their walk, which unknown to them would take them right in front of the sleeping creature.

The creature woke up from his nap and heard some Tribbles coming; it was Diane, Dani and baby Becky.

Closer, come closer thought the creature as it got ready to spring. There, they were in striking distance.

The cat-like creature launched itself at the three Tribbles. Diane, Dani and Becky looked up and screamed as the creature came toward them. It was too late to move out of the way. Death was certain.

Then a blinding light appeared between the three Tribbles and the creature, it was Shadow, he was back and had sensed the attacking creature. The bright light made the creature miss the Tribbles. Diane, Dani and baby Becky were saved!

The two guards seeing the bright light and hearing the Tribbles scream were there in no time and stunned the creature.

A few Tribbles were stunned also and taken to the Tribble hospital by the Tribble ambulance.

After the creature was removed it took awhile for the Tribbles to calm down.

Back at the vet infirmary John was still waiting for Puddles to wake up. He had been told that the last creature had been caught and put in a cage in the zoology department for now.

As John sat there thinking about how close they came to losing some of their Tribbles he became aware that someone was looking at him. It was Puddles who had just woken up.

John was so happy that he wanted to pick Puddles up and hug him, but since Puddles was hurt he contented himself to softly petting him and telling him what had happened and that he was going to be alright.

Puddles was released from the vet infirmary the next day and later that week his stitches were taken out. He looked kind of funny with his fur shaved around his middle all the way around but no one teased him about it.

Sally walked around with a cast on her leg for awhile. Sally was gald when it was removed.

In Tribble room #2 Shadow was given a party by the Tribbles for saving Diane, Dani and baby Becky. Shadow was surprised and still a little shy at so much attention.

Now all the Tribbles knew that Shadow was an ascended Tribble. Shadow now had many more new friends.

And the humans never found out what had caused the bright light the two guards swore they saw when the creature attacked the Tribbles. They thought maybe one of the Tribbles had a flashlight and used it to scare the creature.

Life slowly got back to normal and the story of the cat-like creature who hunted Tribbles soon became legend as it was passed down from generation to generation of Tribbles.


	116. Taking a step back with Puddles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Taking a step back with Puddles.

.

Little Puddles woke up not knowing where he was. It was a strange room and there was a human on the bed asleep. Puddles was in a small bed on the nightstand by the big bed.

Puddles sat there and looked around the room and then looked at the human. Then he remembered. He had been adopted. The human on the bed was the one that had adopted him. The humans name was John.

Puddles looked at the human's hair, it was black and spiky. The human's hair was one on the things that had attracted Puddles because the hair on top the human's head looked just like Puddles fur.

He remembered when the human had come to look for a Tribble. As soon as Puddles saw him he had jumped on top of the humans head.

Puddles was lonely in the small bed by himself so he hopped over onto the bed. Then he made his way to the top of John's head and snuggled down into his hair. Ah…that was better. Then he went back to sleep.

John woke up in the morning and the first thing he did was look into the small bed he had made for his Tribble Puddles the night before. The bed was empty.

John sat straight up in shock wondering where the Tribble was. He put his hand up to run his fingers through his hair and felt something small, warm and furry on top of his head.

He went over to a mirror and looked. There was Puddles snuggled in his hair so tight that he had not been dislodged when John had sat up quickly.

John smiled and slowly pried the small pet from his hair. It was hard going for Puddles had somehow got his hands entangled in Johns hair and was holding on tight even while sleeping.

Finally John managed to free Puddles and brought him down to eye level. The sweet little Tribble was still asleep. John went over to the nightstand and gently put Puddles back to bed.

Then John got ready for the day. Laughing about finding Puddles in his hair this morning. He was really glad that he had found Puddles before he got in the shower.

By the time he was ready for the day Puddles had woken up. John reached over and picked up his new pet. Puddles squeaked at John happy to see him then they left the room to go to breakfast.

Who knew getting a pet could make you feel so good thought John. He had not felt this way in a long time. With the Wraith and the Replicators and everything else going on in the Pegasus Galaxy it was nice to know that something as good and sweet as the Tribbles could be in it.


	117. So what's Miloval up to?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

So what's Miloval been up to?

.

Miloval, Zelenka's Tribble was sitting in the lab one day thinking about her owner. She liked him allot and thought it was funny when he would get mad and start speaking Czech.

She was starting to understand a little of what he said when he did this. She noticed that it was McKay who mostly started Zelenka's rants.

She used to get mad at McKay because of this until she got to understand their working relationship. It's almost as if they needed to act this way in order to do their work.

She looked over and saw that Fluffy was in the lab today. She liked Fluffy. He was her first Tribble friend. She was happy when Fluffy and Aqua had baby Mina.

Mina was so cute and fun to play with. The only bad thing was that Fluffy did not always come to the lab since Aqua and Mina.

While Miloval was looking around she spotted Todd with Creep. She had not seen Creep for awhile so she hopped on over to squeak to him.

Creep saw Miloval coming and smiled, he liked Miloval allot. He thought Fluffy was as arrogant as Dr. McKay was. Miloval was nice like Zelenka. Creep respected Dr. Zelenka.

Miloval and Creep sat squeaking to each other and then went off to the corner play area. Miloval and Creep had allot of fun and Miloval was happy to learn that Creep would be there all week since Todd needed to work with McKay.

Creep kept Miloval company in the lab and when they would go to Tribble room #2 she had no problem sharing Creep with Puddles who was one of Creeps first Atlantis friends. The three would have a blast together.

But best of all Miloval liked it when she had Creep to herself in the lab and did not have to share him with anyone.

A few weeks later after Todd and McKay had finished their project and Todd had went back to his hive with Creep, Zelenka woke up to hear Miloval squeaking excitedly.

Zelenka got out of bed and went over to where Miloval was and saw her holding a baby boy Tribble. The baby Tribble had ghostly white fur with rose red highlights.

"Oh my!" was all Zelenka could say. He thought back to when Todd was at Atlantis and remembered that Miloval and Creep had been together allot.

"Well my beautiful Miloval," said Zelenka, what are we going to name your and Creep's new son?

Like most Tribble owners in this spot he ran a list of names past her till she settled on the one she liked which was Kilian, which in Czech means: little warrior.

"Kilian it is then my pretty Miloval," said Zelenka. "Won't Todd be surprised when he comes back this week to go over things with McKay again?"

"McKay, McKay! Oh no, what will McKay say when he sees baby Kilian and finds out Creep is the father?" asks Zelenka to himself.

"Who, Who did you say the father was?" asked McKay again as he started laughing.

"You know very well that Creep is the father of Miloval's baby," replied Zelenka.

"I…know…I just….can't take..it in.."laughed Rodney who by then was laughing so hard one of the other scientists called for a medical team.

Fearing Rodney had been hurt in the lab Jennifer rushed her team to the lab to find a ring of scientists around Rodney who was laying on the floor gasping for breathe from laughing so much.

She put an oxygen mask over his face and asked Radek what was going on.

Rodney is being ridiculous as usual," said Zelenka.

"Ask him…ask him who the father…is," laughed Rodney.

"The father of who?" asked Jennifer as she turned to Zelenka.

Zelenka took Jennifer by the arm and brought her over to where Miloval was sitting on his worktable holding baby Kilian.

"Miloval had a baby?" asked Jennifer, "but who is the father?"

"It's Creep!" shouted Rodney and went off on another laughing jag.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Jennifer turning to Rodney who had stopped laughing for a moment and was breathing in some oxygen from the mask.

"What's wrong with that?" "It means that Zelenka and Todd are now relatives!" said Rodney as he dropped the mask and started laughing again.

"Stop that Rodney or I'm going to sedate you," said Jennifer. "It's not right to laugh about something like this." "I think it's sweet."

Jennifer turned back to Miloval and asked to see the baby. Miloval brought baby Kilian over and let Jennifer see him.

"His fur is ghostly white just like Creeps," said Jennifer, "and look at the beautiful rose red highlights that came from Miloval." "He's a little doll," Jennifer said to Miloval who smiled with pride.

By now Rodney had calmed down and was sitting at his worktable just giggling every once and awhile.

"I'm going back to the infirmary," said Jennifer, "If Rodney gets out of hand again I'll come back with a big needle and give him a shot."

Rodney looks at Jennifer in horror and says, "You wouldn't dare?"

"Yes I would!" said Jennifer as she turned and left.

"You don't think she really meant that do you?" Rodney asked Zelenka.

"Yes she did and I would hold you down for her," Zelenka said as he turned back to his worktable as Miloval was showing Fluffy and some of the other lab Tribbles her new baby.

By the end of the day everyone on Atlantis had heard about Miloval having Creep's baby.

They all awaited Todd's arrival to see what he thought.

Later that week Todd and Creep returned to Atlantis. As soon as he was there Rodney hurried him to the lab.

"What's so important that you have to drag me here?" asked Todd.

"Just come over here and look," said Rodney.

Rodney took Todd to Zelenka's worktable where Miloval was holding baby Kilian. Creep hopped down beside her and admired the baby. She then handed it to him to hold.

"What is this?" asked Todd, "are you trying to say Zelenka's Tribble and my Creep have had a child?"

"Yes," said Zelenka, "and it's a boy." Miloval and I have named him Kilian, which in my language means: little warrior."

"Little warrior," says Todd, "I approve of a name like that."

"They look so happy together," said Todd after awhile, "I wish I did not have to split them up when Creep and I go back to the hive."

"For some reason I don't think they will mind," replies Zelenka.

And from that day on whenever Todd was in their neighborhood he would let Creep come and spend some time with Miloval and Kilian.

And this is the last Tribble baby to be born for awhile.


	118. Teyla doesn't mind taking care of the ba

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Teyla doesn't mind taking care of the babies.

.

Teyla said she would take care of all eight babies: Mina, Jax, Charley, Nicky, Becky, Ella, Max and Kilian. Teyla had agreed to this because Kanaan and Torren were both gone visiting the Athosian village today and she thought she would be bored.

The reason the babies were with her instead of in the daycare in Tribble room #2 was because they were redesigning the Tribble daycare centre today. The one that was run by the Tribbles, because of all the babies and it was easier to do it all in one day. And really, how much trouble was it to take care of eight baby Tribbles?

All eight baby Tribble were on the floor in front of Teyla. She was going to baby sit them in her quarters. She had some toys out for them to play with.

Baby Mina was playing with Ella. Babies Max and Kilian were napping. Jax who lived there was showing Charley around. Nicky was watching a nature DVD and trying out bird sounds. And baby Becky was…where was baby Becky?

Teyla was worried; had she already lost one of the babies? Then she felt someone tickling her, it was baby Becky. Teyla laughed as she picked up Becky who had snuck over by Teyla and was tickling her. Becky gave her a big smile.

Teyla handed her a toy and sat her by Mina and Ella. The three started playing together. Teyla looked around the room and noticed Charley dragging something behind him. It was one of her knives, how did Charley get it? She went over and disarmed Charley and put him by Mina, Ella and Becky.

Jax of course was missing by then. Jax loved to hide. But he did not always go very far. Teyla scanned the room more slowly and there he was behind the leg of a chair. She called him over and got him playing with the others.

Nicky came hopping over since her DVD was over and started entertaining everyone with the bird sounds she had just learned.

Everything was going smoothly. Teyla seeing that all the babies were occupied stepped out of the room for a few seconds to put up the knife that Charley had dragged in.

When she stepped back in all the babies were gone! All eight of them had disappeared at the same time.

"Don't panic; don't panic recited Teyla to herself. If I were a baby Tribble where would I go?" she asked herself.

As she stood there frozen with worry she thought she heard some very faint squeaking noises coming from under the bed. She got down on her knees and peered under the bed and there they all were.

"All right you funny little guys come out from under there," said Teyla.

The eight little Tribble babies came rolling out from under the bed and headed straight for her. "Oh no you don't," said Teyla as she tried to straighten up before they reached her.

The hopping Tribble babies were faster and soon they were all in her hair. Teyla slowly sat up and started picking them out.

First out was baby Mina holding one of her earrings. Then was baby Ella holding the other one. She put those two down and took her earrings back.

Two down, six to go. Teyla reached up and pulled out baby Becky who had started tickling her behind her left ear. Teyla sat her down by Mina and Ella.

Nicky was easy to find she was behind Teyla's other ear making the bird noises she had learned today. Teyla picked her up and put her down. That's the four girls, now to get the boys.

Since baby Jax lived there he came when she called him. She was able to grab babies Max and Kilian together.

All that was left was baby Charley who was swinging on a few strands of hair like he was Tarzan.

There! All eight baby Tribbles were back on the floor in front of her again.

Teyla was beginning to wonder just what she had gotten herself into when the door chime sounded. It was John with Puddles and Sally.

"We thought you might like some help with all these little guys," said John.

"I admit I could use the help," answered Teyla.

Puddles and Sally hopped down and went over to the babies. The babies crowded around them. Puddles and Sally got them all playing together and soon had them worn out.

Then they fed everyone and put them down for naps. Teyla spread out the quilt that Max and Kilian were napping on earlier for them all to lay on. Soon all the Tribbles were asleep, including Puddles and Sally.

John and Telya sat talking. And an hour later the baby Tribbles were all picked up.

Never again thought Teyla. At least not all eight of them at the same time. She was so glad that John had showed up with Puddles and Sally to help her.


	119. Zelenka and Miloval

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Zelenka and Miloval.

.

Zelenka sat at his worktable watching his Tribble Miloval take care of baby Kilian. She was such a beautiful Tribble and he loved her rose red color. And little Kilian looked adorable with his ghostly white fur with the rose red highlights.

He was so blessed to have such a good Tribble and now he was blessed twice that she had baby Kilian.

As he sat there watching her Zelenka thought about the fact that he had never done anything really nice just for her. He of course had given her a place to stay and feed her and took care of her. But he had never just done something for her.

Zelenka came to a decision. Tomorrow he would do something special and it would be just him and Miloval.

Baby Kilian would be with his father tomorrow as Todd was coming in for a few days. And Miloval would be free to do what she wanted since the first day back Creep liked to spend it with just Kilian since he was not there all the time.

The next day Zelenka went to see Todd and Miloval handed over baby Kilian to Creep. They spent the first few minutes with Miloval, Creep and Kilian squeaking to each other catching up on what the other has been doing. Then Creep took Kilian for the day.

And Zelenka was sure that he saw a smile on Todd's face at the site of baby Kilian. Zelenka noticed that for a big mean looking Wraith he could be very genital with the baby Tribble.

"So Miloval my lovely," said Zelenka, "I have some plans for the both of us today if it is alright with you."

Miloval squeaked her acceptance and off they went.

First they went to the Hair/Fur salon, Zelenka got a haircut and Miloval got her fur done.

Then they went to dinner. Zelenka had ordered something special for her with a chocolate pudding for dessert.

Then they went to movie night, Zelenka hardly ever went to movie night. He preferred chess, but Miloval loved movie night and for some reason she liked chick flicks and there was one playing. Zelenka even got her some popcorn.

Zelenka felt like he was out with his daughter. He had never married nor had children so Miloval was probably it. And if Miloval was like his daughter then Kilian was his grandchild.

They had a great day together and ended it by picking up baby Kilian for the night.


	120. Creep's world

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Creeps world.

.

Creep was not able to stay with Miloval since he was Todd's Tribble. He got to live on a Hive ship though which he thought was cool.

The only thing wrong with it was he was the only Tribble. Todd had told his crew if anyone wanted one he would be happy to make one for them. So far there were no takers.

What Creep liked best were his visits to Atlantis since he would get to see Miloval and his son Kilian. Creep loved Kilian and liked to go visit him.

He liked it when Todd would go back to the Hive ship for awhile when Kilian was with him so he could show baby Kilian where he lived. Kilian thought the Hive ship was cool too.

And Creep noticed that the last few times he had brought Kilian aboard that he was starting to bond with Todd's second in command Kenny. Sometimes Creep and Kilian were with Todd talking or something Kilian would hop over and set on Kenny's shoulder.

Creep had noticed that Kenny did not mind and would even pet Kilian and talk to him.

From the looks of it Creep may not be the only Tribble aboard the Hive ship in the future.

He did not know if it was alright with Miloval though, he would have to squeak to her to see what she thought.

Yeah, all in all Creep did not have it too bad.


	121. Eight Little Tribbles and Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Eight Little Tribbles and Shadow.

.

There were now eight Tribble babies. Mina was the first born, followed by Charley then Jax. Nicky and Becky came around the same time. The newest babies were Ella and Max the twins and now there is baby Killian making a total of Eight Tribble babies.

They were all playing in front of the new Tribble daycare center. F. Feathers and Flubber were standing by and looking at them all.

That's allot of babies, said Flubber.

Yeah, we kinda had a little population explosion going there, replied F. Feathers.

Shadow appeared in the shadow next to them and said, "It's good to see the little ones having fun."

"Oh, hi Shadow," squeaked Flubber and F. Feathers together.

"Hi," squeaked Shadow back.

"Where have you been lately?" Flubber squeaked to Shadow.

"Just here and there," squeaked back Shadow.

They three squeaked back and forth for awhile then Shadow asked them if they wanted to see something funny. They squeaked back they did.

Shadow dematerialized and went into the daycare center among the babies. As soon as he came near them they all turned and looked right at him.

Shadow knew that babies could see him when he was dematerialized and liked to have fun with it.

Shadow walked back and forth in front of the babies. The babies all sat down and followed him with there eyes only moving their heads.

The daycare Tribbles were stopped squeaking with each other and looked at the babies. To them it looked like the babies were all looking at something, but nothing was there!

Flubber and F. Feathers knew what was going on and watched to see what Shadow would do next.

Shadow then got the babies to line up and follow him around the room by squeaking to them softly.

The daycare Tribbles were starting to get freaked out because to them the babies were now following "something" around the room.

It was all Flubber and F. Feathers could do not to start laughing.

Then Shadow came over to baby Charley who was the most daring and picked him up and made it look like he was flying around.

That did it! The two daycare Tribbles screamed and ran over to the attendant at the door, squeaking and pointing back at the daycare center.

By the time the attendant got over there all the babies including a smiling Charley were just sitting on the floor.

The two daycare Tribbles thought they were going crazy and asked for the rest of the day off. Two new daycare workers took their place.

Shadow materialized back beside Flubber and F. Feathers.

"That was really funny!" squeaked F. Feathers. "Yeah," squeaked Flubber.


	122. They were doing what with the garbage?

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

They were doing what with the garbage?

.

It was the monthly meeting about the mundane things that went on with running a city the size of Atlantis and the next topic was: garbage or the disposal of our waste and trash.

Mr. Woolsey said, "It has come to my attention that we have a garbage problem."

Everyone groaned.

"What we do with our garbage is as important as how many drones we have to defend the city with," stated Mr. Woolsey.

"As I was saying it has come to my attention that the only thing being done right now is to put it all in some rooms in an uninhabited part of the city." "That is to say paper, bottles, boxes things of that nature." "The actual garbage, or left over food and such is being dumped into the ocean."

"That's the way it's always been done," said Sheppard as he gave Puddles a piece of paper to color on. The Tribbles were at the meeting.

"Well I propose to change that," said Woolsey. "Just because we don't live in the whole city is no reason to fill up part of it with trash." "This is the Ancient City of Atlantis people; we should not fill it with trash!"

"Well, when you put it that way," says Sheppard.

The Tribbles were all listening and Mr. Grey was taking a special interest in the meeting.

The meeting was soon over. Mr. Grey squeaked to the Tribbles he wanted to have a meeting of his own.

They all met in Tribble room #2. Mr. Grey told them that he was worried about the trash problem too. He pointed out that Mr. Woolsey said if they did not do something soon they would all be choking in garbage! And did anyone have any ideas.

They squeaked back and forth a few time then Gatester said he and Fluffy had a plan.

Fluffy and Gatester squeaked about the time they were sitting on top of the Stargate because they liked watching it open because they liked the whooshing sound it made.

While they were up there Fluffy had dropped a piece of food he had been eating. The gate had opened right at that time and the piece of food disappeared. Why not get rid of the trash that way?

All the Tribbles agreed and decided to get started. Puddles and Andrew went to get their puddle jumpers and Stephanie went to get her flying #24 car. The other Tribbles went to get some trash. Gatester went to get the schedule of the next gate openings.

They all had different ideas of ways of getting rid of the trash. And here they are:

Puddles and Andrew would take small bags of trash tried to their jumpers by string. They would hover above the gate waiting for it to open. When it did open it would dissolve the trash and all that would be left is the string dangling from their jumpers.

Fluffy and Gatester liked to sit on top of the gate. Stephanie would fly them up there in her flying car and then they would tie pieces of trash onto strings and dangle them from the top of the gate. When the trash was gone they would tie on new trash for the next scheduled gate opening.

Gatester came back with the schedule. There would be four teams leaving for off world missions in the next two hours. They needed to get ready.

With most of the Tribbles helping they managed to drag quite allot of trash into one of the hallways just off the Gateroom.

The first team was ready to go off world.

Stephanie had already flown Fluffy and Gatester up to the top of the gate with some string and trash. Puddles and Andrew each were ready with some trash tied to their jumpers. They were hovering near the top of the gate.

They heard the team leader ask for the gate to be dialed. They all got into place and Fluffy and Gatester dangled their trash from the top of the gate.

The gate opened with the usual whooshing noise and all the trash disappeared! The mission was a success.

They quickly gathered more trash and got ready for the next gate opening. They did this three times before being caught.

Rodney and Mr. Woolsey were standing in the control room looking down at the last team as they got ready to go through the gate.

Something caught Mr. Woolsey's eye, he nudged Rodney and pointed at the gate where they clearly saw two Tribble size puddle jumpers with trash dangling off the back of them by string. And then Rodney spotted Fluffy and Gatester sitting on top of the gate with trash dangling by string looking like they were fishing for trash.

The gate whooshed open and the trash disappeared!

"What the?" asked Rodney. "Did you just see that too?"

"Yes," said Mr. Woolsey, "and it gives me an idea."

A meeting was called and the tape of what the Tribbles did was shown. Everyone decided that it was a great idea only a few changes needed to be made.

They were ready to test out the idea to see if it was feasible on a larger scale.

They did it different from the way the Tribbles did. They wanted to get rid of as much trash as possible so they set all the trash they could in front of the gate. So that when it opened it would be in the field of the gate opening.

Of course Sheppard wanted to do it the way Fluffy and Gatester did. He was sitting on top of the gate dangling trash bags by rope.

Everything was ready, Chuck opened the gate and almost a month worth of trash vaporized.

Everyone cheered, especially Sheppard who was now standing on top of the gate.

They of course thanked the Tribbles for the great idea and soon had all the trash that they had stashed in the uninhabited parts of Atlantis gone.

Mr. Woolsey had to issue an order that no one was allowed to sit or stand on top of the Stargate when the weekly trash was vaporized. He did not want to fill out paperwork on how someone was killed taking out the trash.

Sheppard pouted of course!


	123. When Puddles first met Fluffy, Dred and

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

When Puddles first met Fluffy, Dred and Lola. (A step back in time for Puddles)

.

Puddles fur was as black as Fluffy's fur was white. From the first time they met they became friends. Fluffy was older than Puddles and was kind of like a big brother to him.

Where ever they went Puddles stuck close to Fluffy. He followed him everywhere he could. Especially if other Tribbles were around.

When Puddles met Dred he was kind of scared. Dred's fur was really course like dreadlocks and he was a little bit bigger then all the other Tribbles Puddles he had seen.

When Puddles met Lola he knew she was a nice Tribble and liked her right off. Plus he liked the fact that Lola could kick Dred's butt. That was nice to know in case he ever made Dred mad, Lola could save him.

Puddles was sitting around on the table looking at all of John's friends. There was Rodney who was John's best friend, just like Puddles and Fluffy were best friends.

Ronon was sitting there eating. Puddles had watched Ronon eat and Ronon had to be the only human who ate the most of anyone he had seen. Then he looked over at Dred who was eating just as much. Those two were really alike.

Then Puddles looked at Teyla and Lola who was on Teyla's shoulder. They were both the nicest and they were both beautiful. And just as Lola could kick Dred's butt, Puddles had heard that Teyla could kick Ronon's if she wanted to.

He also liked Teyla because she had made a blankie for him from John's hair. That way when John was gone Puddles had something to cuddle up to so he would not get scared.

All in all this new family of his was just great and he was glad to be a part of it.


	124. They came by night

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

They came by night.

.

Day one: He looks into his closet first thing every morning. Yes he whispers, its all there and it's all mine!

Day two: He looks into his closet first thing and sees that some of it is missing. What? He thinks, maybe I miss counted.

Day three: He looks into his closet first thing and sees that some more has gone missing. I can't believe it! It has now happened two nights in a row! What is going on here?

Day four: He looks into his closet first thing and sees that even more is missing. It has now happened three nights in a row. I am going to try to stay awake; maybe if I stay awake nothing will happen tonight. He could not stay awake.

Day five: He looks into his closet and screams…Ahhhhh! NO! NO! NO! Its half gone, it has now happened four times in a row! This is not happening!

Day six: He is afraid to look into his closet. He slowly goes up to the door and cracks it open. It is almost all gone! He slowly slides to the floor softly crying.

Day seven: The Tribbles slowly entered Rodney's room at night and make their way to his closet, there it was, "IT" was what was left of the biggest chocolate stash in all of Atlantis and now by taking the last of it, it was all theirs!


	125. Aiden Ford

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.(someone I forgot to give a Tribble to.)

.

Aiden Ford.

.

Aiden Ford sat on the unknown planet and contemplated his next move. It had been hard living on his own since he ran away from Atlantis. He was alone, friendless and feeling sorry for himself.

He did not know it but he was on planet TRI-152, yes you guessed it. He was on the planet that they found the Tribbles on.

It was a nice warm planet and there was plenty of food and water for Aiden. He was tired from running from planet to planet so he thought he would take a few days and rest up.

He found them on the third day. To him they just looked like a bunch of small furballs walking around. You could barely see the little arms and legs sticking out from under the fur.

He found he enjoyed watching them and even chanced sitting closer each day till he was right by them. They didn't seem to notice him, just went about their day. That is all but one of them ignored him.

It was a male Tribble, his fur was the color of caramel, a beautiful golden brown. He came up to Aiden and walked right up his leg to his shoulder and then sat down and turned to look at him.

"Dude!" exclaimed Aiden. Dude squeaked happily back. "Ah, did I just name you or something?" asked Aiden. Dude squeaked back in the affirmative.

Aiden did not know it at the time but he had just adopted a Tribble, or the Tribble him since they do say that it is the Tribble that picks you out.

Dude stayed by Aiden's side and when Aiden got up one morning planning on leaving the planet Dude was ready.

At first Aiden did not want to take Dude away from such a nice place. But Dude insisted he was going with or without Aiden's approval.

Aiden saw that Dude was not going to let him leave without him. So he packed up some Tribble food for him and Dude who had taken up his place on Aiden's shoulder and left the planet.

It was nice traveling with a friend. Aiden was no longer alone he had Dude and Dude had him.

Aiden learned through trail and error what other foods he could feed Dude to keep him well and healthy. He had even snuck aboard a Puddle Jumper on one planet looking for himself some stuff and come across some Tribble kibble.

It was one of the Puddle Jumpers that were testing out the theory of having a Tribble on away missions. Dude loved it.

Aiden was happier now than he had been for awhile. He still wanted to go back to Atlantis one day and when he did he would be bringing his new friend along.

His Tribble named Dude.

.

.

for some fun short stories read: The crazy people are in charge, by Metakinght1897. I really liked ch 4. And don't forget to review! He may let me help write ch 5 which I think will be even better!And not just because I might help, because he has great story ideas.


	126. Meet Bruce

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Meet Bruce.

.

There was a new Tribble in Tribble room #2. He was a dark blue furred Tribble named Bruce who was a butt kicken Karate Tribble and he was trouble.

The only Tribbles Bruce respected were the ninja Tribbles. Maybe because they outnumbered him four to one.

Bruce had not been adopted yet. He lived in the vet infirmary. So that the Tribbles could have fun and not stay cooped up in the vet infirmary till they got adopted they were allowed to go to Tribble room #2 & 3 so they could play, have fun and meet other Tribbles.

Bruce was glad he could get out and wander around because he wanted to see and get to know the people who wanted to adopt Tribbles. Because he wanted the best.

Bruce was hanging around the door when Ronon dropped off Dred. Bruce wondered how it would be to be Ronon's Tribble.

He had seen Ronon sparring with the Marines. Bruce liked the fact that Ronon was a big tough guy. And Ronon could kick butt! Just like Bruce could.

But what to do about Dred. He thought Dred was tough too and wondered if Ronon would mind having two Tribbles.

Bruce squeaked to Dred about it. He quickly found out Dred was not the sharing kind. Ronon was his human and that was that.

We'll see, thought Bruce. Over the next few days Bruce made sure he was around wherever Ronon was. And then one day Bruce saw his chance. Just as Ronon sat down, Bruce hopped up on his shoulder. Dred growled at him and Ronon took Bruce off his shoulder saying, "Sorry little guy, I already have a Tribble."

Ronon put the disappointed Bruce down. It didn't help that he heard Dred squeaking happily.

Bruce was now depressed, if he could not have Ronon, who was worthy to be his human?

Bruce was wondering around not noticing where he was going when he ran right into a boot. The boot belonged to Sergeant Bates.

Sergeant Bates looked down and saw Bruce. He bent down and put his hand out. Bruce thought what the heck and hopped on.

Sergeant Bates brought Bruce up to eye level and looked at him. He saw that Bruce was a healthy looking well muscled Tribble, not like those fru fru Tribbles most of the people had. He liked the looks of Bruce.

While he was looking at Bruce, Bruce was looking at Sergeant Bates. Hmm thought Bruce, I never gave him a thought. He had seen Sergeant Bates around. And he had seen that of all the Marines that Sergeant Bates could hold his own with Ronon.

So when Sergeant Bates asked Bruce if he wanted to be his Tribble, Bruce squeaked yes.

Instead of just naming Bruce Sergeant Bates told Bruce a list of names, of which Bruce happened to be one of. As soon as Sergeant Bated said "Bruce" the Tribble squeaked yes. He was happy he got to keep the name he liked.

He had been getting tired of Dr. Tredway calling him "Brucie" in the infirmary. Whenever she did it Bruce would squeak at her: My name is Bruce!

Now Bruce was no longer depressed, he had been adopted by a tough Marine. He had also made some friends. Dred being one of them after awhile. Dred became one of Bruce's sparring partners.

Bruce had also got to know Kato the leader of the ninja's. Bruce would go over and work out with them in the mornings.

Yeah, thought Bruce, this is the life.


	127. Fluffy has an adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy has an adventure.

.

Fluffy had gotten into a rut. Everyday was the same. He had not done much of anything since Mina was born.

Fluffy decided he needed to go on an adventure! An adventure by himself, he knew Puddles would want to go along with him if he asked. But for some reason he wanted to do this by himself.

He told Aqua what he wanted to do. She did not like him going alone, but she understood and squeaked for him to have fun.

Puddles begged to go along. He told Fluffy they had not had as much fun as they used to now that Fluffy had a family. Fluffy told him he would take Puddles next time. This trip was for him.

Fluffy packed a backpack with food and water. He also packed his comlink if case of an emergency.

Then he sat off. He knew just where he was going too. Fluffy was looking for proof that Shadow was an ancient Tribble.

Fluffy knew about Shadow being an ascended Tribble and all. But Shadow would not talk about his past.

Fluffy was looking for proof that Shadow was not just an ascended Tribble but an ancient ascended Tribble, maybe even the Tribble of Janus.

He had heard of the finding of another sealed off lab that had been thought to belong to Janus and he was going to be the first one to investigate it.

Fluffy was walking down the long hallway to the lab. A litter further and there it was. The door had been left ajar and tape had been put across it saying do not enter. Rodney wanted to make sure no one but him went inside first.

Fluffy being Tribble sized slipped right through the small space and stopped to survey the room. Unlike most of the science labs they found this one was not empty. It was full of stuff!

Fluffy slowly walked around the room being very careful, he knew Janus often booby trapped his labs.

From the looks of it this lab had been used allot. Rodney would be proud of all the artifacts he would find when he got back to this lab.

Fluffy saw some small cages up on one of the tables. He hopped up to look. Inside the cages were small bones. Tribble sized bones.

Could it be that the ancients or maybe just Janus experimented on Tribbles? The thought gave him the creeps. Or if not experiment may they created the Tribbles? Even that was hard to think about.

Fluffy went farther across the table looking into all the cages. The cages all had names on them. He came across another cage that had the name Shadow wrote on it.

Shadow? Was this were Shadow was created? Right then Shadow himself popped into the room beside Fluffy.

He did not look very happy that Fluffy was in the lab.

"Shadow," squeaked Fluffy.

"Yes," squeaked Shadow.

"Were you created in this lab or were you brought here for experiments?" squeaked Fluffy.

"We were brought here to be experimented on," remarked Shadow, "as you can see that used to be my cage."

"Allot of us died in the ancients experiments, they thought that we were just dumb animals." "They used us as the humans use the mice." "When Janus found out we were smarter than the average animal he tried to stop them from using us." "But as you can see they did not stop," Shadow said as he pointed to the cages.

"Why were you left in the cages when all the ancients left for Earth," squeaked Fluffy.

"Just as they forgot to take all this with them they in their hurry to leave they forgot about us in here too, we were left to starve and die in our cages, said Shadow.

"Some of us had already been working on ascending, we had heard about it from the scientists who worked in here," said Shadow, "and a few of us made it."

"If more ascended than just you where are they?" squeaked Fluffy.

"They don't like it here, they will never come back," stated Shadow.

"So why did you come back?" squeaked Fluffy.

"I came back when I felt the presence of Tribbles again," squeaked Shadow, "I wanted to make sure they were not being experimented on."

"It was very surprising to see that this time around they came to Atlantis as pets," said Shadow, "very surprising indeed." "I like the humans from Earth."

"Now I must ask you a question Fluffy," said Shadow." "Now that you know about me and the Tribbles of the past, are you going to tell the others?"

Fluffy thought for a moment then said, "Do you want me to tell the other Tribbles?"

"Shadow said, "No I really don't want them to know, but once Rodney and the other scientists come in here the news will get out."

"Not if there is nothing to find," squeaked Fluffy.

"What do you mean?" squeaked Shadow.

"What if you made all the cages that have the bones of the Tribbles in them disappear?" asked Fluffy. "You can do that right?"

"Yes I could," squeaked Shadow. "I never did because I did not want to forget what had gone on here."

"That's all in the past, dead and buried as the ancients are," squeaked Fluffy. "If you don't want your Tribble friends to find out then just get rid of it."

"O.K. I think I will," squeaked Shadow as all of cages with the bones in them disappeared, also gone were any research notes about Tribbles.

Shadow had even put dust over the places where things had disappeared.

"That really makes me feel better," squeaked Shadow.

"Me too," squeaked Fluffy who had enough adventure for one day. He asked Shadow if he could pop him back home so he would not have to walk all the way back.

Shadow said he would be glad to and off they went.

When Rodney finally got to go investigate the lab he could not tell that anything was missing.

.

.

Ch 5 of : The crazy people are in charge is up! by Metakinght1897 Go over and read it and review!


	128. Back at the SGC Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Back at the SGC Part 1.

.

It had been awhile since the Tribbles were brought over from Atlantis to Earth. Almost everyone on the base had one by now.

Everyone loved their Tribbles so much it was hard to leave them behind when they were off base for a few days. Whether it was because they were on leave or just because they did not live on base, their Tribbles could not go home with them, they had to stay on base. They did not have the freedom of the Tribble owners on Atlantis.

That is until one day someone decided that they did not want to leave their Tribble behind anymore. They wanted to take it home with them and they did.

Yes this is the turning point of Tribbles history; it's the day that the Tribbles were introduced to the people of "EARTH".

It all started as any old normal day except for the fact that Private Helen Jennings took her Tribble Mazy home with her for the weekend that day. Mazy had purple fur with green polka dots. She was not exactly your everyday normal looking pet.

By Monday of the next week not only did the people of Earth know about Tribbles, they all wanted one. Talk about the best pocket size pet ever. Tribbles were so small they put purse puppies to shame.

And here's how it all started:

Friday at exactly 1700 hours or 5:00 pm sharp Private Helen Jennings filled out her time sheet and got ready to go home. Normally on her way off base she would go over to the Tribble room the SGC provided and check Mazy in for the weekend. Today she did not.

Helen knew it was wrong and she knew she would get into trouble for it if she got caught. But all she really wanted to do was bring Mazy to her apartment and to show her where she lived.

Helen had promised herself as soon as she showed Mazy around she would turn around and go back to the base and act like she left something there and she would sneak Mazy into the Tribble room where she was supposed to be. But you know how plans don't always go as you wish them to.

Private Helen Jennings put Mazy inside her bag left her office and went and got into her car and left the base. It was easier than she thought it would be to sneak Mazy out. So it would not be a problem to bring her back in thought Helen. Mazy was being good and quiet inside the bag.

As soon as Helen reached her apartment building she parked her car picked up her bag with Mazy in it and went to her apartment.

She was a little shaky putting the key into the lock; her nerves were catching up with her.

Finally she was in the apartment and the door was shut and locked. Helen stopped and took a deep breath, and then she opened her bag and let Mazy out.

Her Tribble Mazy hopped out of the bag and onto the back of the couch. Mazy slowly looked around the room she was in. So far it almost looked the same as being at the base except it was more colorful than any room at the base.

Helen walked over and Mazy hopped up on her shoulder. It was time to start the grand tour.

"Well Mazy we did it!" squealed Helen as she walked Mazy around the room showing Mazy the living room/kitchen. "And here's the bathroom," Helen said as she walked past the open door. "And last but not least, here is the door to my bedroom," Helen said as she opened the door. Mazy hopped off Helen's shoulder and started bouncing on the bed happy to be home with Helen.

"I am so happy," said Helen as she sat on the bed beside Mazy. Mazy stopped bouncing and hopped into Helen's lap.

"I wanted to show you my home and now I have," sighed Helen. Then she looked sad and said, "Well I guess I better get you back to the base."

Mazy squeaked sadly.

"Hmm," said Helen, "I guess I could wait at least 30 minutes so you can at least fell like you have been here."

Mazy squeaked happily and started bouncing again.

Thirty minutes turned into an hour and hour turned into two hours and so on till it was 2000 hours or 8:00 pm. Both Helen and Mazy had fallen asleep on the couch. Helen forgetting all about the need to get Mazy back.

.

.

Meanwhile at the SGC it is 2000 hundred hours or 8:00 pm.

A young Marine went to General Landry's office. Seeing the door open he stopped and knocked on the open door.

"Yes," said General Landry as he looked up from some paperwork.

"Sir we have a problem," said the young Marine.

"Well, what is our problem then," asked Landry looking at the Marine.

"One of the Tribbles is missing sir," said the Marine.

"And did we look for it?" asked Landry.

"Yes we did sir, and it is not only missing it is not on the base sir," said the Marine.

"How do we know it is not on the base son?" asked Landry, "and start at the beginning."

"Well sir as you know everyone who works hourly here turns their Tribble in at the end of their shift," said the Marine. "They are to take them to the Tribble room and sign them back in." "If they want to keep them out longer they just tell the staff there and then turn them in before they leave the base."

"O.K. I am with you so far," said Landry.

"Well sir, Private Helen Jennings did not turn her Tribble Mazy in at the end of her shift and she is seen on surveillance leaving the base carrying a bag with her in such a way as to seem that something alive might be in it," said the Marine.

"Is that all you have?" asked Landry, "that she carried a bag strangely?" "Could it be she turned her Tribble in and it ran off?"

"We've checked sir and it is not on the base," said the Marine.

"And how do we know that?" asked Landry.

"Because each Tribble is chipped and we would have been able to fine it sir," replied the Marine.

"So does the chip show where it is off the base?" asked Landry.

"Sir our equipment can only pick up the chips to about four hundred feet from the base," said the Marine.

"Then send someone to her home and see if she has it and if she does bring them both back," says Landry.

"Yes sir," says the Marine as he salutes and leaves the office.

That's all we need thought Landry for some private to bring her Tribble home and it end up on the news or something. Well no worry, we will have the Tribble back soon enough.

.

.

Back at Private Helen Jennings apartment.

Helen woke up and looked at her watch. "Oh no!" she shrieked looking at Mazy, "we missed the 8:00 pm check in time for you." "They will know by now that you are not at the base and will come looking for us."

Just then someone knocked on the door. It was the Marine and the two MP's he had brought with him. They were there to see if the private had indeed brought her Tribble home even though she like everyone else had been ordered to never take them off base.

.

.

Writting of Part 2 in progress.


	129. Back at the SGC Part 2

Disclaimer: I do now own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Back at the SGC Part 2.

.

Just then someone knocked on the door. It was the Marine and the two MP's he had brought with him. They were there to see if the private had indeed brought her Tribble home even though she like everyone else had been ordered to never take them off base.

"What do I do?" asked Helen to Mazy as she looked to the door and then back at the Tribble.

"Open up Private Jennings we know you are in there!" stated the young Marine. He held a scanner in his hand which confirmed that the Tribble was inside the apartment with her.

Helen, a good Marine herself did what she was ordered to do, she opened the door. Inside marched the Marine and the two MP's. The Marine shut the door behind them incase one of the neighbors were watching.

"Private Helen Jennings?" asked the Marine who knew good and well it was her since he also held her photo in his hand.

"Yes sir!" stated Helen as she came to attention. Mazy took that moment to hop up onto her shoulder.

The Marine looked at the Tribble on her shoulder and asked, "Private Helen Jennings did you willfully disobey the direct order from General Landry that states: No one whether an enlisted person or civilian on this base will ever remove the animal officially known as the "Pegasus Tribbles" off base?"

"Yes sir," answered Helen.

The young Marine then said, "I have been ordered by General Landry to take you and your Tribble back to the SGC. Then he gestured at the two MP's behind him.

One MP went over and handcuffed Helen and the other one brought out a small cat carrier to put Mazy in.

Then all heck broke lose.

Mazy who had been sitting on Helen's shoulder all this time could feel that something was wrong. She could tell by the way Helen had come to attention. And when Mazy saw one MP handcuff Helen while the other one brought over a cage, well she just was not going to let this happen!

Mazy hopped off Helen's shoulder to make a break for it. The MP with the cage went after her.

Helen was calling to Mazy to come to her, that she would only have to be in the cage till they got back to the base and then she would be let out again.

Mazy was not listening. The young Marine brought out a dart gun to sedate Mazy with.

He missed, she was just too fast. And then one of the neighbors got involved.

The Marine had shut the door when they had come in, but had not locked it. Hearing all the noise one of the neighbors fearing something was happening to Helen opened the door to see what all the noise was about. And you guessed it; Mazy saw the open door and escaped into the hallway.

The hallway was full of people. Helen's neighbors, having seen the Marine and the MP's go in and then hearing all the noise as they tried to catch Mazy, were all in the hallway talking to each other. Bill was the neighbor who had opened the door.

When Mazy came hopping out of Helen's door the people got out of the way, some screamed not knowing what the heck they were seeing.

The young Marine had to call in for backup. They took Private Helen Jennings to their car and waited. Soon twenty marines arrived all of them armed with dart guns. General Landry was with them.

As soon as the General stepped out of his car the young Marine went over to make a report.

The first thing the marines did was to clear the building saying there was some kind of rodent infestation problem.

Then they were going to tent the building and pump in some sleeping gas to try to put Mazy to sleep so they could just go pick her up by using their chip scanner. But they never got a chance to.

Of course by then all the news channels arrived and started doing interviews with all of Helen's neighbors. They each told a different story about what was going on.

One person said they had seen a big rat run down the hallway, and some said they had seen allot of rats.

One person who had seen Mazy more clearly said that an alien was in the building.

Another person said it was some kind of animal genetic mutation running around.

One reporter went over and tried to get a story from the General. Asking why was the military getting involved if an apartment building just had rats in it.

General Landry was just about to make some kind of report to the news media just to satisfy them when Mazy herself hopped out the front door of the building and in front of all the cameras. Every news station worldwide and their affiliates saw a small animal with purple fur with green polka dots. No way was this a creature from Earth.

########################################################################

General Landry asked for everyone to be quiet. He had Helen turned lose so she could go get her Tribble. Then he took a piece of paper from his pocket and started reading it while the cameras recorded and flashed around Helen and Mazy who were standing by the General.

"What you see here folks is a genetically engineered pet. It's not any type of animal you have come to know, it is a completely new animal made in the laboratory. A test tube pet if you will.

It is a small intelligent pet, small enough to fit in your pocket and you won't break the bank trying to feed it. It is the perfect pet.

We were going to give them out for free or adopt them out if you will, so that everyone who always wanted a pet can now have one. Also they are completely allergy proof.

That's right, anyone who was ever to allergic to have a pet can have a Tribble. (It was proven on Atlantis that no one is allergic to a Tribble.)

We were going to introduce it later this month but as you can see our Private here jumped the gun. We will be putting a larger statement out later with more info about what we are calling "Tribbles" since they look just like the ones in that old Star Trek show. Thank you and good night."

########################################################################

General Landry then ushered Helen and Mazy into his car and they all left and went back to the SGC.

Monday morning at SGC headquarters:

"Well Private Helen Jennings," said General Landry. "You sure made a mess of things Friday night."

"Yes sir," she said weekly. (She had spent her weekend in the brig; Mazy was back in the Tribble room)

"We knew something like this was bound to happen one day," said the General, "and we made up the genetic engineered pet story just in case." "It's also makes the government look good, doing something for the little guy."

"It looks like not only are the public buying the story on the Tribbles, but they all want one too," said the General as he flipped the TV Channels with pictures of Mazy on every one of them.

"In fact we have opened up a sort of government pet shop and the orders are pouring in," said the General, "And even though we are giving them away we are making piles of money on the food, toy and Tribble clothing line." "Enough in fact to keep us funded for awhile without the governments help."

"All in all it's not that bad a thing that it leaked out as long of course they don't find out that they are from another galaxy," put in the General.

"You will of course be punished," said the General, "and your punishment is to make you our Tribble PR person." "You will be at the beck and call of all who want any info on the Tribbles."

The General shuttered, "I can't think of a worse punishment."

"What about my Mazy sir?" asked Helen.

"She'll be with you of course, now dismissed," said General Landry.

Everything turned out alright and now even the people of Earth had the pleasure of owning a Tribble.


	130. Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fish—you may want to reread ch. 35 about Bob's problem with fish.

.

(Back on Earth)

Daniel and Jack were out walking around the city. They each had their Tribbles on their shoulders just like most of the people around them did. As they passed a sign advertising the local Aquarium Isis started squeaking.

"She still crazy about fish?" asked Jack.

"Yeah she is," said Daniel, "I think I will take Isis to the Aquarium to see what she thinks about the big fish tanks."

"Me and Bob will go with you," suggested Jack.

"Ahh…does Bob still like to swim with the fishes?" asked Daniel.

"He has not done that since I got him his own tank and toy fish to catch," said Jack.

"O.K. then let's go," said Daniel as they went through the door way to the Big Aquarium.

They bought their tickets and went to look at the fish.

Isis was captivated as soon as she saw the aquariums with all the different colored fish in them. She would give little squeaks of delight as they walked around looking at the different fish.

Bob on the other hand looked calculating. He looked at the different fish in the different tanks and got that look in his eye that meant trouble.

Daniel and Jack made small talk as they walked through. Isis only had eyes for the fish.

Then Daniel looked over at Jack's empty shoulder and said, "Where's Bob?"

"Right here," said Jack as he put his hand up to his empty shoulder. Then he started looking around to see if Bob had hopped off onto the floor or something.

Just then Isis started squeaking very loudly and hopping up and down on Daniels shoulder while looking into the next fish tank, the one with the sharks in it.

There was Bob riding on the back of a great white shark. Daniels mouth fell open while Jack only said, "He sure does like to fish."

They don't know how Bob made it out of there without being eaten, but he did.

Then Bob went over to the fish tank next to it with smaller fish in it. When the aquarium people netted him and pulled him out he was holding one of the small fish. He was not very happy when the people at the aquarium made him give it back.

The people at the aquarium also suggested politely that Jack and Bob leave and that Jack should refrain from bringing Bob back.

When they left Daniel said, "That's a first, being thrown out of an aquarium that is."

Jack said, "At least they said you could come back."

"But only if you and Bob are not with me," pointed out Daniel.

Jack was drying off Bob with a towel they had given him when he found another fish in Bob's fur. It was a very small rare fish luckily still alive. The person seeing them out gasped as he took the fish and turned and ran back to the fish tank.

Jack smiled and said to Bob, "I just can't take you anywhere can I?"

"At least where's there's fish," said Daniel.


	131. What about us?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What about us?

.

Walter and Bill Lee were sitting in the mess hall together talking about Tribbles.

About how almost everyone on base had one and now the people on Earth could have one too. So why didn't they have one?

"Have you been over to see the newest Tribbles yet?" Bill Lee asked Walter.

"Not yet, it's too early in the morning to be rejected again," said Walter.

"Yeah me too," sighed Bill.

They had each tried on many occasions to adopt a Tribble, so far with no luck.

They talked some more and then decided what the heck?

Leaving the mess hall together and heading to the Tribble room where you went now to adopt instead of in the infirmary. They also had two Tribble vets who oversaw their care.

Bill and Walter slowly walked up to the boxes of Tribbles. There were some really colorful ones today.

Bill was drawn towards a beautiful female Tribble with long fur that had three colors, it started out yellow that ran into a pink color and ended with green almost like she was wearing a colorful dress. Bill named her Tiffany.

Walter was drawn to a male Tribble with short fur that was yellow and gold. Walter named his Tribble Norman.

They both left the adoption room with silly happy faces.

"I guess we get to have a Tribble after all," said Walter petting Norman.

"Yeah," sighed Bill as he combed Tiffany's beautiful fur.


	132. Shadow adopts a human

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow adopts a human.

.

Shadow was floating above Tribble room #2 watching the humans drop off their Tribbles.

Some just dropped them off with a wave and a see ya latter, while others acted like they were dropping off their only child and would never see them again. What drama!

While Shadow was floating around thinking he started thinking what it would be like it he would have been adopted. He kinda felt sad that he had never had the chance to find out.

Spying his friends getting together below Shadow appeared below in the shadows next to Flubber and F. Feathers. They were squeaking about the new Tribble Bruce and how he had settled down since his adoption. As soon as they felt Shadow's presence they both squeaked hi to him.

Dani with baby Becky walked by with her friend Diane squeaking to each other on their way to drop baby Becky at the Tribble day care. After they dropped off Becky they were going to have a day of primping at the Hair/fur Salon. They were discussing which kind of fingernail polish went best with their fur colors.

After awhile Shadow dematerialized and floated around the city again. He was going to take a really good look at the humans to see if he would like to be adopted by any of them.

Most of the humans that he thought were interesting already had a Tribble. Some humans had two Tribbles. So if he found someone he liked and they already had Tribble he could always ask the Tribble if he or she would mind sharing.

All through the day Shadow looked and looked he did not find anyone who he thought would like an ascended Tribble like him. He was about to give up on the whole idea till he spotted the one, the one person who would not only understand and like an ascended Tribble, but someone from the looks of it needed him as will.

Shadow floated around her first looking her over. He knew her and from the look on her face she knew he was there even though she could not see him.

She had been sitting there crying about the situation she found herself in. The utterly loneliness she felt was slowly killing her. She did not know if she could take living like this anymore. And then she felt Shadow's presence.

As soon as "Millie" felt Shadow's presence she looked up and stared right where he was even though he was not visible.

"Come here and show yourself to me little one," said Millie, "I will not harm you."

Shadow materialized and floated over to Millie. She put out her hand and Shadow landed on it. They looked at each other and each felt the same way. That they had found the one they needed.

Shadow said, "I know you." "You are or were Melia." "What are you doing here in Atlantis and why have you taken human form?"

Millie told Shadow her story:

Yes Shadow I was Melia an ascended ancient. I was caught helping the humans when they first came here. I discussed myself as a hologram and gave them as much information as I could, but I was caught and punished.

My punishment was to be put in human form. It took awhile but I was able to become a part of the Atlantis group as one of the scientists. I don't have any powers anymore but I am allowed to help the humans with any human knowledge I had before becoming an ascended one. But it has been hard living here with no one in which to share my secrets or just to talk to.

"You don't have to be alone any longer," said Shadow. "I will become your Tribble and we will have each other to talk to." "I to have found it lonely, being the only one of my kind here."

Millie smiled and said, "I would be honored if you were to become my Tribble. Now Millie and Shadow each had someone they could talk to.

And when Millie was out she was seen to have a Tribble with dark grey smokey colored fur riding on her shoulder. And if you look twice sometimes you would swear that you could see through it at times. Shadow still had to practice staying solid when out and about.

.

Melia—is an ascended ancient; she appeared in "Before I Sleep" as a member of the Atlantean High Council and in "Rising" as a hologram.


	133. Team Tribble Gear UP

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Team Tribble Gear UP.

.

Atlantis was attacked by the Wraith. They were able to destroy the hive ship and all the darts that had attacked. No one knew it but a Wraith had crash landed inside the city.

The Tribbles had all been rounded up and put in Tribble room #2 during the attack to keep them safe.

All the explosions and the shaking of the buildings scared the Tribbles. They were happy when it was over and they were happier that their humans had won!

Shadow was out early the next morning making his rounds. After an attack of any kind Shadow took it upon himself to go and check all over Atlantis to make sure it was safe.

What he found scared him. He came upon a wrecked dart in an uninhabited part of the city. When he went to check it out he found a Wraith. He needed to sound the alarm.

He first went to his new human Millie. Millie said she could not just say her Tribble told her there was a Wraith in Atlantis. She needed to show them proof. She told Shadow to keep an eye on him while she found some evidence. She did not have to worry after all about telling them about the Wraith because Teyla who had been gone during the attack was back and sensed the Wraith as soon as she walked through the gate.

After checking on the Wraith again, who seemed to not be doing anything at the moment but sitting by his dart, Shadow went to warn the Tribbles.

Not wanting to take any chances Team Tribble geared up, along with Kato and his ninjas. Scout and Rory did not belong with the ninjas anymore but they made a team of three when Bruce joined them. Bruce knew Karate and so did Scout and Rory.

Fluffy gave everyone comlinks so they could keep in touch with each other. They divided up into three teams: Fluffy, Dred, Lola and Puddles in one group, Kato and his ninjas in another and then Scout, Rory and Bruce in the last group.

They also had their puddle jumpers and the flying car. Puddles flew his jumper with Lola as the lookout. Andrew flew his jumper with Bruce as the lookout. Stephanie flew her flying 24 car with one of the ninjas as her lookout. That way each group had someone in the air keeping watch and someone on the ground.

Shadow would also be helping by keeping an eye on the Wraith and telling the Tribbles if he went anywhere.

They set out. Shadow popped out and then back and told them that the Wraith was still around the crashed dart.

The jumpers and flying car lifted off leading the way. The Tribbles weren't just going to find the Wraith they were going to catch him too.

While the Tribbles were making their plans the humans were making their own. The humans got started about 20 minutes after the Tribbles.

The puddle jumpers and the flying car spotted the Wraith. They flew over and dropped a net over him that they all had a piece of. Then their Tribbles on foot hopped over and tightened the net over the Wraith.

Shadow glowed brightly in front of the Wraiths eyes to blind him so he could not hurt the Tribbles as they netted him.

Scout, Rory and Bruce along with Kato and the ninjas were kicking and karate chopping at the Wraith while Fluffy, Dred and Lola tied the net together.

The humans were almost there, they rounded the corner and came to a dead stop and just started. Ahead of them was the Wraith all netted and tied up and the Tribbles were standing there waiting for the humans to take him away.

The Tribbles were thanked for catching the Wraith and told next time to let the humans help. Because they could not guarantee that next Wraith would have two broken legs and internal injuries and would be as easy to catch.

The poor injured, frightened Wraith was taken away to the infirmary and then to the brig.


	134. Save Charley!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Save Charley!

.

It was a nice day so they took all the babies to Tribble room #3. They met up with Dani, Harry and baby Becky who were already there. Then they all played on the swings and in the forts and everywhere.

When it was time to go home they rounded all of the babies up. Everyone was there except Charley, he was missing.

Everyone including the babies wanted to go looking for him. Not wanting to lose anymore of the babies Dani, Rory, Aqua, and Lola kept the babies together while Scout, Dred, Emmy, Herman, Fluffy, Puddles and Harry went to look for Charley.

Puddles had brought his puddle jumper and was going to take Dred up to have a look while Fluffy, Harry, Emmy and Herman searched from the ground.

They looked over by the swings, they looked in the forts. They looked around all the bushes and trees.

Then Dred spotted his son Charley in a tree about six feet up. How the little thing got all the way up there they don't know. But from the looks of it he was too scared to come down and was now stuck.

Puddles flew the jumper up and then slowly over to where Charley was. He hovered as close as he could to the tree so Dred could hop out and pry Charley off the tree limb he was holding onto.

As soon as Dred got Charley to let go of the limb Charley grabbed onto Dred. Then Dred hopped back over into the puddle jumper and Puddles took them back down to the others.

As soon as Charley saw Emmy he detached from Dred and made a bee line towards her and hopped into her arms and held tight, only now crying over his ordeal. And Charley didn't let go of Emmy all the way home.


	135. Shadow is in Trouble with the Acended On

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow is in trouble with the Ascended Ones.

.

Shadow was floating around Atlantis early one morning on his "rounds" when he came upon a human planting a bomb inside one of the consoles in the control room.

Shadow looks around, there is only one other person in the room this early and he is not paying any attention to the guy planting the bomb. Just as Shadow starts to do something about it he disappears. He never even got a look at the bombers face.

Shadow appears in the high court room of the ascended ones. He floats in the middle of a room in front of a table with Ascended people sitting at it and Ascended Tribbles sitting on it.

"Shadow you have been brought here because it has come to our attention that you are interfering too much with the corporeal humans and Tribbles," said Annia one of the ancients of the high council.

"We who have ascended beyond corporeal form into a higher existence should not interfere with the ones who are corporeal or on a lower plane of existence," stated Annia.

"O.K.," said Shadow, "but before I was snatched I had just seen someone planting a bomb…."

"And you were going to alert the other person in the room?" asked Annia.

"Yes of course," replied Shadow, "so you see I need to get back to warn…"

"To warn the humans?" finished Annia.

"Yes!" said Shadow who was tired of not being able to complete a sentence. "Send me back so I can warn them about the bomb!"

"Sorry we cannot do that," replied Annia, "that would be interfering…."

"You mean saving," said Shadow.

"With the lives of the humans or the Tribbles," finished Annia. "And that is why you are here."

Shadow growled under his breath and said, "Don't you care that Atlantis may be blown up and that there could be allot of lives lost, human and Tribbles?"

"That may be but it is of no concern to us," stated Annia.

Shadow was shocked. This of course was one of the reasons why he spent his time on Atlantis and not on the ascended plane.

Shadow then turned to look at the Tribbles at the table, maybe he could appeal to them.

Seeing Shadow look at him Marcus, one of the ascended Tribbles stood up and walked forward on the table.

"It is not only the ascended humans who think you interfere too much," stated Marcus. "We ascended Tribbles think you interfere too much with the corporeal Tribbles." "You show yourself to the Tribbles on Atlantis and help them all the time."

"Not all the time, just when they need it," said Shadow.

"You even helped the Tribbles catch a Wraith," said Marcus.

"I only helped a little," said Shadow, "I just blinded his for a few moments."

"They could have been hurt or injured!" exclaimed Marcus. "If the Wraith had just gotten his feeding hand on one or more of them……It makes me shudder just thinking about it."

"But everything turned out fine," said Shadow.

"Maybe this time but what about the next time and the next?" questioned Marcus.

"You may go back now so that we may talk among ourselves to see if punishment is in order and if so what kind," said Annia.

"And no interfering into the affairs of the humans or the Tribbles while you wait to be summoned," cautioned Marcus.

"You mean I can't tell them about the bomb?" asked Shadow.

"No you may not tell anyone about the bomb or show anyone the bomb or stop the bomb yourself." "If it is their time to die, which would sadden us greatly, then so be it and if it is not then let THEM find it and deal with it," stated Annia.

Shadow found himself back in the control room floating above and behind the guy installing the bomb. They had sent him back to almost the exact time he had left. The bomber was just putting the cover back on the console to cover it but not before Shadow saw the timer. The bomb had been set to go off in two hours.

Shadow was beside himself with worry. He was not allowed to tell anyone about the bomb, crazy! What was he to do? He was so worried he forgot to look to see who the person was who planted the bomb.

He decided to go to the only other person who knew what he was going through; his adopted human Millie aka ascended ancient Melia.

As soon as Shadow thought of Millie the voice of Marcus could be heard inside his head saying, "You may not even tell Millie who is now a corporeal being."

Shadow went to Millie anyway. He thought and thought how he could question her without telling her what was going on.

"Hi Millie," said Shadow as he popped into her room. Millie had not left for work yet.

"Hi Shadow, how's your day going," asked Millie smiling at him.

"Not too good," replied Shadow, "may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," replied Millie.

"Ahh…what would you do if you know something bad was going happen and you were not allowed to tell anyone about it?" asked Shadow.

"Is something wrong?" asked Millie.

"I can't say," whispered Shadow not looking her in the eye.

"Does it have anything to do with the all knowing ascended yahoos?" asked Millie.

"You got it," said Shadow.

"And let me guess, something bad is going to happen and you are not allowed to interfere," suggested Millie, because if you do interfere there will be consequences?"

"Good guesser," said Shadow.

They both thought about the problem then Millie asked Shadow if he wanted to play a game.

"A game, now?" asked Shadow.

"Yes a game," said Millie putting her finger to her nose and pointing up to the ceiling, "I believe it is called charades," said Millie.

Shadow got it immediately. Millie holding her nose and pointing up to the ceiling meant she was talking about the ascended yahoos. She knew he could not tell her or show her the bomb but they forgot to say he could not let her guess.

"O.k.," said Shadow, "I guess I got at least an hour and fifty minutes before I have to be somewhere else." This let Millie know the bomb would go off in one hour and fifty minutes.

"That long," said Millie watching Shadow shake his head yes. "Who should go first,' she asked.

"I got one said Shadow, "It's a place." Shadow held his hands up and traced a big circle and then he made a motion that meant something above the circle.

"A big room," guessed Millie. Shadow traces a big circle again.

"That looks more like a big circle," said Millie, "is it a big room with a big circle in it, is it the Stargate?" asked Millie.

"Yes," said Shadow.

"But you also indicated something above the Stargate," said Millie. "Do you mean the control room?" asked Millie. "The control room is above the Stargate."

"Yes," said Shadow.

"I'm right so my turn is next," says Millie.

Millie thinks a minute and then says, "I've got one and it's a person."

Millie then acts like different people who work in the control room and as Shadow guesses each name he shakes his head no.

Well you didn't guess which person I was thinking of said Millie so I get to go again.

Now Millie knew none of the people who worked in the control room had anything to do with the bomb.

Then Millie thought if it was not one of the people who worked in the control room maybe it was someone who was not there all the time. Then Millie did another charade and Shadow guessed that it was a person who fixes things or one of the techs. A tech who Shadow did not know because he was snatched before he could see the guys face.

But what did the tech do. Rig the consoles to explode? Rig the Stargate?

Shadow said it was his turn next since he guessed her person.

Then Shadow said, "Alright this is one word."

He acted like he held something in his two hands and then acted like his hands were blown apart.

Millie said, "Bomb." Then Millie's eyes got big and she lip-synced the words to Shadow, "There is a bomb in the control room?"

"You guessed it," said Shadow. "That was a fun game but we are running out of time."

"I need to go to work anyway," said Millie as she ran out of the room. She was headed toward the control room to warn them. But how to do it? They would want to know why she knew there was a bomb etc. Maybe she could get them to find it themselves!

Millie got to the control room and started looking around for anyplace someone could hide a bomb. Then she saw a glimpse of Shadow over one of the consoles. Then he winked out. Shadow was showing her that the bomb was in that console.

Shadow hovered over the console to show Millie which one and then was snatched again! He hoped Millie had seen him.

Shadow was again floating in front of the big table with the same ascended beings in front of him.

"We have decided not to punish you at this time because your interactions of inference are in what we call the grey areas," said Marcus smirking as he looked at Shadow's grey fur.

"And after looking at the charges we can not find any direct action you did that had an impact on the ones around you," said Annia, "except maybe the momentary blinding of the Wraith to help the Tribbles, but we shall overlook that one."

"You are free to go, but try to keep yourself apart from the corporal beings and let them live their own lives," said Annia.

"Yeah, o.k." said Shadow hopping they would shut up so he could get back and find out what had happened. Then he was back in the Atlantis control room and he could see Rodney and Radek taking the bomb out of the console. There was also a man in handcuffs in Mr. Woolsey's office.

"Good," said Shadow as he spotted Millie. When no one was looking he popped into existence on her shoulder.

"What did I miss?" whispered Shadow because normal Tribbles did not talk.

Just then Rodney walked up to Millie and did a double take at Shadow because he was not there when Rodney had talked to her a moment ago.

"It's a good thing you spilled your coffee on that console or we would never had found the bomb," said Rodney.

"But from now on you are not allowed to drink coffee around the ancient consoles or any other ancient equipment!" yelled Rodney.

Then before he left he turned around again and said, "I thought you would at least have known better, you are one of my best workers." "One of the ones who I don't have to hang over your shoulder to make sure you don't blow up anything," Rodney gestured with his hands something blowing up as he left.

"Well I guess you'll have to cut down on your coffee addiction," whispered Shadow as he looked at the retreating Rodney.

"Small price to pay for getting them to find the bomb," whispered back Millie. "I don't know about you but I need a break."

"Me to," said Shadow, "me to."


	136. Squeak to the hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Squeak to the hand.

.

The curly furred Tribble named Stephanie was just coming off another sugar rush; she walked over by her brother Andrew and fell flat on the floor. When Andrew started up about her problem with sugar she just held up her hand to him. It was her "Squeak to the hand" gesture she always made after she was coming off a sugar rush.

When Lilly Patterson who was Stephanie's owner came by to pick her up she saw the usual site, Stephanie lying on the floor with candy wrappers all around her.

Lilly walked over and picked Stephanie up. Stephanie just lay in her hand like a limp noodle, the sugar rush was over and she was all out of energy. Stephanie smiled up at Lilly.

"You silly little girl," said Lilly. "What am I going to do with you and your love of sugar?"

The next day Lilly took her Tribble Stephanie in to see the vet Dr. Michele Tredway.

"Dr. Tredway I am worried about Stephanie," said Lilly.

"Why?" asked Dr. Michele Tredway who was giving Stephanie her checkup.

"She eats way too much candy," replied Lilly, "so much if fact that it gives her a big sugar rush and then she crashes."

"That's not very good for her," said Dr. Tredway.

"I know, but I don't know what to do," said Lilly, "I tried keeping all candy away from her and that didn't work." "I've even tried giving her candy but restricting it and that does not work either."

"Where does she get all her candy?" asked Dr. Tredway.

"That's part of the problem, I don't know where she gets it all," sighed Lilly, "she just seems to have it on her at all times."

"Like now asked the Doctor?"

"Sure, just look for yourself," replied Lilly.

Dr. Tredway started feeling Stephanie's fur and felt allot of lumps. Then she started pulling out what caused the lumps. It was candy, allot of candy. In all the doctor pulled out twenty pieces of different kinds of the stuff.

"Looks like she beat her own record," stated Lilly looking at all the candy.

Stephanie of course was mad at the doctor and gave her dirty looks as she got busy putting it all back.

"Looks like she does have a problem," verified Dr. Tredway. "I think we had better take her off sugar completely, that's the only way to get her to give it up."

They both heard a loud squeak and a small crash as Stephanie fainted after hearing what the doctor said.

"Quick while she is unconscious lets take all her candy," said Lilly, "it's the only way!"

A groggy Stephanie woke up a few minutes later feeling lighter. She felt her fur and all her candy was gone! She looked up accusingly at Lilly and the doctor.

"Now Stephanie," said Lilly, "you know its for your own good."

"Don't let her have extra sugar like candy, but she can still have normal sweets like desserts if she is good," said Dr. Tredway, "but no more than one a day."

Lilly thanked the doctor and carried a grumpy Stephanie back to her room with her. When she brought Stephanie in she sat her on her bed and went over and made sure that there was no hidden candy around Stephanie's bed.

Lilly held up a handful of candy that she had found in and around Stephanie's bed. Stephanie just glared back.

"I'll be back in a minute," said Lilly as she headed toward the door with the candy. "I need to get rid of this," meaning the candy as she left.

While she was gone Stephanie hopped over and checked on her back up supply of candy, then her back back up supply, then her back back back up supply. Yes all of her candy was accounted for.

The candy Lilly had found was just her show candy, in other words it's the candy Lilly expected to find. Stephanie smiled, Lilly may try but Stephanie was sure she would win in the end.

Over the next few days Lilly kept an eye on Stephanie. Even though Lilly took every piece of candy Stephanie had she continued to find candy on her daily.

Lilly thought, "Her supplies have to be getting low by now." "Just a little longer and she will have to give up candy because she will not have any candy left."

Stephanie was worried. Her back up candy supply was gone. Her back back up candy supply was gone too. Stephanie was sitting and looking at her back back back up candy supply which was now gone as she had just eaten the last piece.

Because of the sugar ban and Lilly enlisting the help of her friends and their Tribbles, Stephanie had not been able to get her hands on any extra candy. And now it was all gone!

The first candyless day dawned, Stephanie barely made it through. She needed her sugar.

The second candyless day dawned; Stephanie was starting to have to withdrawal systems.

The third candyless day dawned, Stephanie's withdrawal systems were getting worse and Lilly was starting to get worried. Lilly asked the vet about it and the vet told her to be strong, Stephanie's health was at stake.

The fourth candyless day dawned and Stephanie could not take it anymore. She needed candy or something sweet and soon!

Lilly took Stephanie with her to the mess hall for lunch. She was so proud of Stephanie being off sugar. She was going to give Stephanie a special treat, blue Jell-O! Won't Stephanie be surprised?

By now Stephanie had gone four days with no sugar and it was making her crazy! After lunch Lilly said she was going to give Stephanie a special treat for being so good.

Stephanie had visions of candy, cake and chocolate pudding going through her mind. When Lilly had stopped in front of the jell-O Stephanie went berserk! Jell-O? Blue Jell-O was Lilly's idea of a treat!

Stephanie could not take it a minute longer. She gave the loudest scream possible for a Tribble and dived from Lilly's hand into a chocolate cake that the server had just set out.

The Tribbles scream scared the server and made everyone within ear shot lookup. What they saw was a red faced Lilly trying to get a hold of her Tribble Stephanie who was busy eating the cake from the inside.

Lilly was not able to get a hold of the slippery icing covered Tribble and Stephanie did not stop eating until the cake was gone.

There on the empty serving plate lay Stephanie covered in icing and full of sugar! Stephanie bounced off the serving plate and into the air having the biggest sugar rush ever.

Stephanie had bounced all around the mess hall landing on tables, in plates of food and scaring allot of people.

Finally one of the Marines was able to net her and bring her to the vet's. Lilly, head down, quickly followed.

Dr. Michele Tredway observed the icing covered Stephanie lying limp on the table. The sugar rush was over.

Dr. Tredway examined her and said, "You said she ate the whole cake?" "How can such a little thing eat a whole cake?"

"She had not had sugar in so long I guess she went a little crazy," said Lilly.

"Well I'm glad you're here, I needed to talk to you about the sugar issue." "I took some blood when she was here last and the results just came in," said Dr. Tredway.

"Your Tribble for some strange odd reason I don't even know needs sugar," said Dr. Tredway. "She needs sugar like we need food." "I never should have taken her off of it and after what happened today I can see why."

"She needs sugar?" asked Lilly, "but what about the sugar rushes?"

"They are normal for her," said the vet. "Don't ask me why, but you have one strange Tribble here."

"Oh Stephanie," said Lilly, "I'm sorry I took away all your candy."

The icing covered Stephanie looked at Lilly and at Dr. Tredway and just put up her hand.

Yes her squeak to the hand gesture, and then she smiled.


	137. When Fluffy met Rodney

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

When Fluffy met Rodney.

.

'I am sitting on a table surrendered by humans in white coats. They are petting me and talking to me and they all seemed very nice. I purr when they pet me which seems to make them happy.'

'Then in walks another human. They call him Rodney. They seem scared of him. Rodney takes one look at me and starts shouting and gesturing. He is calling me a Tribble. Am I a Tribble? He is getting all worked up just over the site of me.'

'What is wrong? Am I scary? I don't feel scary.'

Radek looks at Rodney and says, "Calm down Rodney." "Star Trek and Tribbles are not real." "You can't base everything on what you watched as a child."

'That is one worked up human, if he gets anymore upset he may blowup!'

"And why not?" Rodney responds. "Most of the stuff that has happened out here is right out of sci fi or worse." "How do you know that isn't some kind of monster that will kill us all?" He exclaims.

'The scientist whose name is Radek is picking me up. Is he going to give me to the Rodney human who is upset?'

'Yes, he is, he is giving me to the Rodney human! Radek places me in Rodney's hand, it is so soft.'

'Rodney reaches out and strokes my white fur with his finger. It makes me tremble and purr. He starts talking to me as he strokes my fur. I look up into his kind eyes. I want to stay with him forever.'

"I don't care what they say, I say you are a Tribble, a Pegasus Tribble and I will name you Fluffy," says Rodney.

'He wants me and he named me Fluffy! I like my new human and my new name.'


	138. Bruce goes Trek, Star Trek

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Bruce Goes Trek, Star Trek.

.

Movie night, all the humans and their Tribbles were there. They had scored big this time. The movie being shown was the new Star Trek movie. And everyone was excited, especially the Trekkies.

Sergeant Bates was a Star Trek fan. He had all the original episodes of Star Trek. His favorite character was Kirk. His Tribble Bruce had a favorite character too, Spock.

Bruce became a Star Trek fan after being adopted by Sergeant Bates. He had watched the entire set of DVD's of the original Star Trek series.

Bruce thought he made the perfect Spock. Spock wore a blue shirt, Bruce's fur was blue. Bruce could also give the Vulcan Salute with his fingers easily. He even had pointed ears. All the Tribbles did but you just could not see them because of all the fur. Bruce parted his fur around his ears so you could see how nice and pointed they were. He was even trying to perfect the Vulcan nerve pinch, but the other Tribbles did not like him practicing on them.

When Fluffy had made everyone comlinks Bruce had asked for a com badge like they had on Star Trek the Next Generation series (one of Bates friends had that series). As you know, on Star Trek the original series they carried hand held communicators and wore a symbol sown on their shirts. The com badges replaced the symbols on the shirts in the Next Generation series.

And when anyone walked by them Bruce would hold up his hand giving the Vulcan Salute and squeak out his version of "Live long and prosper". (The Vulcan Salute is a hand gesture used by Vulcan's. It involves holding the palm of ones right hand outwards while placing the fingers in a "V" shaped by separating the middle and ring fingers, while keeping the others together. The Vulcan Salute is part of Vulcan greetings and Vulcan farewells. The formal phrase associated with the salute in both cases is "Live long and prosper.")

After awhile people noticed some of the other Tribbles were looking a little Trekkie. So Bruce decided to get a crew together. It was to be the crew of the original Star Trek series.

Stephanie was the first Tribble to sign up. She said she wanted to be in engineering. Bruce told her Scottie the engineer was a guy and had a red shirt on and her fur was black. Stephanie squeaked back that she was a girl engineer and she did not have to be Scottie. Fluffy said that's o.k. he wanted to be Scottie and Stephanie could be one of his officers in engineering. Stephanie liked that idea.

Miloval said she was Chekov the navigator, by this time Bruce had given up on getting the fur color or the gender right on the crew. Puddles said he was Captain Kirk, but his Captain Kirk did not like girls because he did not like girls because they were yucky. Sally said she wanted to be Janice Rand the captain's yeoman.

Leigh Ann said she wanted to be Uhura the communications officer. Aqua said she was Dr. McCoy or "Bones" and F. Feathers said she was nurse Chapel. Flubber said he was Sulu the helmsman. And so all the main characters had been chosen. Their next mission was to make a scale model replica of the Enterprise.

The next time the humans came in to pick up their Tribbles they were greeted with the site of the Enterprise flying around the room. Yes, Fluffy the engineer made it really fly. It was only big enough though for the ten Tribbles playing the parts of the crew though.

The only worrisome thing for the humans was the fact that the Klingons aka Kato and his ninjas were building their own scale model of a Kvort-class Bird of Prey light cruiser Klingon ship. Since the ninjas did not know how to build a space ship they recruited Andrew to build it. Andrew loved his puddle jumper he had made but he had always wanted his own Klingon war ship.


	139. The Klingons are coming

Disclaimer: I do now own Stargate Atlantis.

.

The Klingons are coming.

.

Andrew along with Kato and his ninjas had their Klingon Bird of Prey up and running in no time. It was just the right size for Andrew, Kato and his four ninjas.

Andrew took the helm and their ship took off. Seeing them go the Tribbles that crewed the Enterprise took off after them.

They left Tribble room #2 telling the attendant they were going for a test drive, they just did not say where.

Chuck was sitting at his console half asleep. He was working the night shift this week. His bleary eyes could not take in the site in front of him. He had to be dreaming, because if he wasn't he just saw a miniature of the Enterprise fly into the Gateroom being chased by a Klingon Bird of Prey.

The Klingon ship chased the Enterprise in and out of the gate and then all around the gate room.

If that wasn't enough for poor Chuck the Enterprise landed one on the consoles near by followed by the Klingon ship. Bruce came out of the Enterprise and Andrew came out of the Klingon ship. They had stopped and got out to talk to each other because their comlinks were not on the same channel so they could not talk ship to ship.

Bruce looking as close to Spock as Tribblely possible gave Andrew the Vulcan Salute squeaking Live long and prosper. Andrew wearing a headpiece looking like a Klingon forehead (the bumpy kind in Next Generation series) saluted back and repeated the Vulcan greeting. They made sure their comlinks were on the same channel and got back in their ships and flew off the way they had come back to Tribble room #2.

By this time Chuck was slapping himself to see if he was awake. He refilled his coffee and took a big drink. He closed his eyes savoring the taste. When he opened his eyes again the two ships were gone.

A few minutes later Amelia arrived for the day shift. "How was your shift Chuck?" she asked in passing.

Chuck stood there a minute thinking about the last twenty minutes of his shift, the two ships and the strange looking Tribbles. Thinking he had fallen asleep and dreamed it all he answered, "Same old, same old," then left to go to his quarters to sleep.


	140. Fluffy and Miloval blow up the lab

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy and Miloval blow up the lab.

.

Fluffy and Miloval were sitting together on a shelf watching Rodney and Radek work. They were bored, very bored. The play corner held no appeal and they really did not want to go to any of the Tribble rooms.

Miloval spotted one of the scientists mixing chemicals at another worktable. It looked like fun. She poked Fluffy in the arm and pointed over to the scientist. The scientist was Miko and she was mixing up some fizzy water and when she was done she drank it and then left.

Fluffy and Miloval looked at each other and decided they wanted some fizzy water too.

So as soon as Miko left they hopped over to make them some. Miko had taken the vials she had mixed her fizzy water with her so they had to use different vials.

Fluffy got a beaker ready and Miloval went to get the first vial. It was red and Miko had used one red vial so she poured it in. Fluffy went and got a vial with blue stuff in it and he poured that in. Miloval stirred it together. It did not look like enough for two Tribbles to share so they each got another vial and poured them in.

When the stuff in the vial started smoking both Tribbles squeaked in fright and hopped off the table towards Rodney and Radek. A surprised Rodney turned when he heard the squeaks and saw the smoking vial and the fleeing Tribbles. He screamed for everyone to get down and hit the floor just as what was in the vial exploded.

Sheppard who was on his way to pick Rodney up for lunch heard the explosion and called for some Marines and a medical team to come to the lab.

When Sheppard got to the door and tried to open it the door fell off its hinges. Inside was allot of smoke. He could hear a few people groaning. Rodney and Radek were the closest to the explosion so they got it the worst.

Rodney had some burns and Radek had fallen and broken his arm during the explosion. A singed Fluffy and Miloval, fur smoking hopped over to them.

Rodney looked at them and then back at the table where he had seen them jump from just before the explosion and put two and two together which equals Tribbles.

"Fluffy, Miloval did you mix something together that exploded?" asked Rodney.

"Yes," squeaked the Tribbles together as nodded their heads.

"So this was your entire fault," asked Rodney.

"No," squeaked the Tribbles shaking their heads.

"Then who's fault is it," asked Rodney.

They both pointed to Miko who had just got back and she was still holding her fizzy drink vials.

"Miko was not here when the explosion happened," said Radek, "how can the explosion be her fault?"

Fluffy and Miloval hopped over to Miko and pointed at what she held. Radek looked and guessed what she had done before she left. Radek know she would be in trouble now because Rodney did not like her to mix her fizzy drinks in the lab.

Rodney saw the fizzy drink mix too. He went over to Miko and asked her what she did before she left and she admitted she had mixed up a fizzy drink and drank it before she left.

Then Rodney pointed at the Tribbles. "See this is exactly why I told you not to mix them in the lab." "They saw you and then I bet they tried to mix some of their own, only they did it with explosives!" "We could have all been killed because you are addicted to fizzy drinks!" He yelled.

Miko shrank back as Rodney continued to yell at her. Sheppard stepped in and stopped Rodney's rant. Rodney then banned Miko from ever mixing her fizzy drinks in the lab again under punishment of being shipped out.

Miko who loved Atlantis agreed and took her punishment in stride. She just hopped she could make it through the punishment which was every dirty and boring job around that Rodney could think of and he could think of allot.

Fluffy and Miloval were told not to ever touch anything in the lab again and were banished from the lab for one week followed by only being allowed in the play area in the lab for the next week. After that if they were good they could go back to hanging around the lab but only if they never touched anything again.

Fluffy and Miloval were very sorry for blowing up the lab and they too hoped to make it through their punishment. When they were allowed back in the lab they never went over to the table with the vials of stuff in them. And if they every saw anyone over there mixing chemicals they would go as far as they could away from it and hide till the person stopped. And for the longest time they would not touch any drink that was red or blue even though Kool-Aid was a Tribble favorite.


	141. Teal'c and Yoda are back

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Teal'c and Yoda are back.

.

Teal'c came to Atlantis on business; his Tribble Yoda of course came with him.

While Teal'c was in meetings Yoda was in Tribble room #2 catching up with his new friends Kato and the ninjas.

Yoda liked to be with them because the way of the ninjas was close to the Jedi way. Yoda would exercise with them and practice his Jedi moves while training with the ninjas.

While he was there Yoda talked to Fluffy about building him a real light saber. Fluffy knew what a light saber was and had made one after they had a Star Wars festival when someone received Star War DVD's for their birthday. So he gave Yoda a light saber of his own, telling him to be careful of course.

The other Tribbles walked over while Fluffy and Yoda were looking at the light saber and squeaking about Star Wars they started squeaking about which characters they wanted to be. Yoda squeaked of course he was Yoda.

Fluffy squeaked he would be Han Solo. Dred squeaked he would be Chewbacca. Bruce said he was Luke Skywalker of course. Shadow popped in and did his best Darth Vader voice squeaked, "Luke I am your father," which broke everyone up laughing.

Andrew was flying by in a TIE fighter he had just built; he parked it by them and hopped out. He had gotten there in time for Shadow's imitation of Darth Vader. He thought the voice Shadow did was cool too but he wanted to be Darth Vader. Shadow said that was alright with him, he wanted to be Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sally and Stephanie were arguing about which one was going to be Princess Leia, Stephanie won. She even had her fur fixed in round pig tails like Leia. Sally got mad and left. Andrew and Fluffy were talking about what they wanted to build next….

Chuck was tired of the night shift. He was sure it was causing him to have hallucinations. He still remembered the night he thought he saw the Enterprise and a Klingon ship in the Gate room and then the strange Tribbles. He had not seen anything like that since.

Chuck fell asleep and was woken up by a noise and not just any noise. He had been woken up by a TIE fighter flying by him. He looked up and it was flying toward a Deathstar hanging in the air by the Stargate. Following the TIE fighter was the Milennium Falcon of course.

Chuck put his head down and started crying, he really needed to get off the night shift.


	142. Chuck needs a vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Chuck needs a vacation.

.

Chuck was lying on a blanket in Tribble room #3 under the trees. Gatester was off playing with his Tribble friends.

While lying there Chuck started thinking about what he had hallucinated last night. The Deathstar, Falcon and TIE fighter.

"Laying out here under the trees like this next I'll be seeing Ewoks," thought Chuck as six Tribbles dressed like Ewoks ran by him.

"Ewoks?" "What's next Storm Troopers?" thought Chuck.

Next Chuck saw four Tribbles dressed as Storm Troopers run by after the Ewoks.

Chuck lay back down and looked up into the "SKY" which was the ceiling. Floating up there was the Deathstar.

"Should have guessed," sighed Chuck.

Sheppard walked into Mr. Woolsey's office for a meeting. He found Mr. Woolsey busy talking to Chuck who was demanding his vacation leave.

"Why do you want to take your vacation leave now?" asked Woolsey.

"I just do," said Chuck who knew he would be sent somewhere else entirely if he told them what he had seen this week.

When Chuck glanced over at Puddles who was sitting on Sheppard's shoulder it was to see Puddles dressed like a Ewok. He closed his eyes and counted to ten and then opened them again. Puddles was still there and was still dressed like a Ewok.

Chuck didn't say anything but he turned his back to Sheppard so he could not see Puddles.

"I'll consider your vacation," said Mr. Woolsey as he stood up and walked around his desk, "and I'll let you know by the end of the day."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he stood to leave.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you something Chuck," said Mr. Woolsey. "How come you are the only person not to write a report about what the Tribbles have been seen doing lately?"

"Everyone else has written about the Tribbles flying around a replica of the Enterprise with a replica of a Klingon Bird of Prey chasing it," He said. "And last night two people wrote that they had seen the Deathstar, Falcon and TIE fighter that the Tribbles have made."

"They saw them too?" asked Chuck. "Other people have been seeing the same things I have?" "I thought I was going crazy," said Chuck as he stepped closer to Woolsey and threw his arms around him and started crying on his shoulder.

"Ah, Ah Chuck?" said Mr. Woolsey patting Chuck clumsily on his back and looking over at Sheppard worriedly. "On second thought I will approve your vacation; in fact you can leave as soon as you pack."

Chuck thanked Mr. Woolsey and ran out of his office to go pack.

Sheppard asked, "What was that all about?"

Mr. Woolsey said, "I'm not sure, but I think Chuck thought he was the only ones seeing strange things this week." "I'm sure he'll feel better when he comes back."

Sheppard agreed and they started their meeting.

Chuck has a wonderful vacation and since Tribbles were allowed on Earth now Gatester had a good time too.

Unknown to poor Chuck the Tribbles were at it again. They had just decided that the day after tomorrow (Chucks first day back at work on the day shift) that they were going to do one of those things they had heard people talking about where allot of people show up at the same place and same time and do things.

The Tribbles were going to all show up in the Gateroom at twelve noon dressed up like robots and play their new favorite song "Mr. Roboto" and dance to it.

Yes Chuck was in for some more fun Tribble style.

.

.

.

Authors note:

This is the last time I will pick on Chuck for awhile, I hope you enjoyed them.


	143. Sheppard

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Sheppard

.

Sheppard had been pouting ever since he found out Fluffy had made Yoda a lightsaber.

"Come on Rodney," said Sheppard, "your Tribble can make a light saber, why can't you?"

"You have been bugging me to make you a lightsaber forever," replied Rodney. "I still say it can't be done."

"Fluffy made one," said Sheppard, "maybe you should ask him for help?"

"Fluffy did not make a lightsaber!" stated Rodney, "now drop it."

"Yes he did," said Sheppard.

"No he didn't," said Rodney.

"Yes!" Sheppard

"No!" Rodney

"Yes!" Sheppard

"No!" Rodney

"Fluffy come here!" yelled Sheppard, "and bring your lightsaber."

Fluffy picked up the hilt of his lightsaber and went over to Sheppard and Rodney.

"Turn it on and show Rodney that you did to make a lightsaber," said Sheppard.

Fluffy flicked the switch and a green light came out of the hilt and stopped at just the right place.

"That's not a lightsaber," said Rodney, "he's just turned on a light so it looks like one."

"Show him it's real," Sheppard told Fluffy.

Fluffy looked around him and then walked over to a small statue of a dog Rodney had on his dresser and with one swipe of his lightsaber cut it in half.

Rodney gasped, "He really did make a lightsaber?"

"Told you so," smirked Sheppard.

"How did he make a lightsaber?" "I never even figured out how to make one and I really tried after I saw my first Star Wars movie," said Rodney.

"Ah Fluffy, would you show me how you made that?" asked Rodney pointing at the lightsaber.

Fluffy nodded his head and squeaked "yes".

Fluffy showed Rodney how to make a lightsaber. Sheppard of course got the second one. Rodney got the first one.

Teyla got the third one and proved to be very good with it. Teyla and Sheppard practiced together. Rodney and Fluffy had installed a button for practice mode. In practice mode the lightsaber could not cut through anything but it would just give you a jolt of electricity. Sheppard said it was sat way too high. He would know because Teyla got him more than a few times.

Fluffy and the other Tribbles had installed the practice mode button after Flubber was waving his lightsaber around and cut Shadow in half. Shadow was not corporal at the time so it only went through him. Any other Tribble would have been cut in half.

McKay had one but was not allowed to take it off the practice setting around people because Sheppard and the others wanted to keep their limbs intact. McKay had demonstrated that he had no ability whatsoever with a lightsaber. And Ronon did not want one because he said his gun topped lightsabers and was more fun.

They discussed taking them offworld. The lightsabers could be used to cut down vegetation out of your way on walks, cut up firewood real fast, cut yourself and teammates out of jails or prisons if captured unless of course the guards took them when they took all your weapons. Someone pointed out that if taken it could help thin out the guards who would try to turn it on.

One team was so good with lightsabers that they were renamed from SGA-13 to SGA-Team Jedi. They never liked being number 13 anyway. When watching them train with their lightsabers you would think you were watching real Jedi.

Sheppard was a little put out that SGA-13 got a cool name like SGA-Team Jedi, and that they seemed to be better with lightsabers than he was, but consoled himself that he finally did have a lightsaber of his own.


	144. The Explosion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Explosion!

.

Tribble room #2 exploded today at 1300 hours or 1:00 pm., it wiped out everything in it, and if anything was alive in there, they were wiped out too.

People came running from all over Atlantis when they heard what had happened. Every Tribble on Atlantis was in there today because today was to be a very special day.

At twelve noon today in Tribble room #2 there was to be a party, a party just for the Tribbles. It was to celebrate the Tribbles anniversary of when they came to Atlantis.

It's all the Tribbles could squeak about the day before. Everyone made sure they dropped off their Tribbles around the same time so the party could get started.

The room attendants made sure everything was set up and ready to go. The Tribbles gathered around the Tribble size tables set with all their favorite foods. There were even party hats for everyone.

After the people dropped off their Tribbles they went about their business, be it going to work or having the day off they left the Tribbles alone to celebrate, even the room attendants did not stay in the room today. It was to be a total Tribble fun day.

Then an hour into the party Tribble room #2 exploded! When security finally got into the room nothing was left. Everything the Tribbles had made was gone, just ashes remained. And there was not a Tribble body in sight. Or if there was no one could tell because of the heat that went with the explosion cooked everything.

People started gathering outside the room. On hearing that no survivors had been found inside some people started crying because if you had seen the room you would have realized that no one could have survived it especially a Tribble.

After security was able to get into the room they started the process of trying to figure out what had happened. How could an explosion like this happen, and in this room of all places?

"They can't all be dead," cried Teyla looking at what was left of the room. Trying not to picture what she was beginning to believe was true, that her sweet little Tribble family was dead.

"There were so smart they would have figured a way out," suggested Laura Cadman picturing her Tribble Rory holding baby Nicky standing beside Scout as she had last seen them when she dropped them off. Sergeant Markham, Scouts owner was off world.

"If they knew they needed to get out," cried Chuck wondering if Gatester was really gone.

"I for one am not believing they are dead, no way no how," cried Lorne, "they found a way out they had to of……Buttercup where are you?" cries Lorne as he breaks down.

Unknown to everyone gathered around Tribble room #2 or what used to be Tribble room #2 there is someone among them who is happy, very happy that the Tribbles have been destroyed, because he was the one who set the bombs. HIS goal was to get rid of every Tribble on Atlantis and it looked like HE had succeeded.

Earlier that day before the party before any Tribbles were allowed in the room a few people had come in to decorate the room and HE had been one of them. HIS decorations were special, if you could call decorations filled with C-4 decorations. HE had made sure to place HIS bombs everywhere around the room leaving no where to go for the Tribbles to go to escape them. They were doomed as soon as they had stepped in the door.

If you are wondering who HE is, HE is a spy for the Genii. He had been sent to find anything that would help destroy the will of the Atlantis people. HE was to do something so bad that the people who called Atlantis home would never feel safe again and would be ripe for an invasion.

In fact now that HE had blown up Tribble room #2 HIS next job was to dial the gate to a certain planet on which waited the Genii invasion force. HE was so gleeful that he failed to notice that the people he passed in the hallways wondered how he could be so happy on such a sad day.

HE was apprehended on HIS way to dial the gate. HE was livid that HE had been found out! But then HE started laughing again stunning the people of Atlantis. HE said maybe I did not get to watch Atlantis fall but I did get to destroy all of your favorite little pets and know that I have struck a blow for the great Genii. HE babbled off more things as he was taken away to the brig.

They had found out why the explosion had happened, they had captured the one responsible for it but no one felt any happiness from the knowledge.

Just as the people of Atlantis were feeling their worst they got the best surprise ever! Because just at that moment Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Daedalus hailed them and asked them where did they want him to send down a hanger bay full of Tribbles? And would someone please explain to him why he had a hanger bay full of Tribbles? Colonel Caldwell got his explanation and was glad his ship had been there to help.

Yes the Tribbles were alive and well on the Daedalus! They had been beamed up there by Odin and Genius just before the explosion.

Let me explain…..

The Daedalus Tribbles were invited to the party to if they arrived in time because the Daedalus was expected any day with supplies for Atlantis.

As the Daedalus was making orbit Odin and Genius were scanning Tribble room #2 to see if all of the Tribbles were there yet. While scanning Odin discovered the explosives, being too much to beam out he instead beamed out all of the Tribbles putting them in one of the empty hanger bays.

All of the Tribbles were surprised to find themselves suddenly aboard the Daedalus and were very happy to be there and alive when they found out why. Since the tables and food had beamed up with them the Daedalus Tribbles joined them in the hanger bay to continue the party.

If you are wondering why Shadow did not discover what was up it was because at right about the time he did he was snatched by the ascended ones who wanted to prevent him from interfering. They feel that everything happens for a reason and they should not get involved with the living. Shadow was so mad he told off everyone on the ascended council and said for them to never never interfere with his life again. Having never seen anyone as livid as Shadow was the ascended ones beamed him back to Atlantis without one word and decided that from now on Shadow was on his own. They even left him with his powers because they said he would need them living amount the Tribbles and humans. As soon as he was sent back to Atlantis Shadow went to join the Tribbles on the Daedalus after sensing them up there.

While the Tribbles partied on the Daedalus the humans partied on Atlantis. Their Tribbles were alive and well. They taunted the Genii prisoner with this info and were happy to see it made him mad.

Tribble room #2 would be rebuilt and the Tribbles would be given even neater stuff to put in it.


	145. The rebuilding of Tribble room 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The rebuilding of Tribble room #2.

.

It was the opening day of Tribble room #2. There was not much to see yet because the Tribbles were the ones who were going to do the rebuilding. The humans just cleaned up the room and fixed things so that the Tribbles could move in and start to work.

The Tribbles got a surprise when they went into the cleaned up room, it was now bigger! The explosion knocked down a wall into the next room so they now had more room to play in and to build.

Puddles and Andrew were glad that their latest creations had not been in the room the day of the explosion. The replica of the Enterprise, Klingon ship, Flacon, TIE fighter and the Deathstar had been on display in the mess hall that day. But their beloved puddle jumpers were gone and Stephanie's #24 flying car was gone too. Stephanie already had Andrew gathering parts to rebuild her #24 flying car.

Having the puddles jumpers destroyed did not make them too mad because when they rebuilt them, and they would, they could build in new upgrades to make them faster and cooler than before.

Puddles decided he wanted to rebuild his house before he rebuilt his puddle jumper. And since he and Andrew liked to work on things together they were going to live closer so they could work on their projects easier. They decided to build a big garage in the middle of both houses with Puddles house on one side and Andrew's house on the other side and a big garage in the middle.

But what about the rest of the big empty room? Already a growing supply of materials was appearing in a big pile just inside the room for the Tribbles to use in their rebuilding.

The Tribbles who had built the first water park had already started working on replacing it and in the same place because of the water pipes. The ice skating rink was already back and there were three Tribbles in the new bigger hot tub.

And for some reason a few Tribbles were rebuilding the castle. Not everyone wanted the castle rebuilt because it had been a place to attract trouble and had done so on many occasions. But other Tribbles liked the castle so they rebuilt it. While they were rebuilding the castle Puddles had come by and had a look. The castle only held bad memories for him and he did not like the fact that they were rebuilding it. Puddles and his pet Bug had each been held hostage here on separate occasions.

By the time the castle was rebuilt Shadow, who liked the castle, was sitting in its shadow watching the busy Tribbles rebuilding in the rest of the room.

Flubber spotted him and came over to chat. "Hi Shadow," squeaked Flubber.

"Hi," squeaked back Shadow. "Looks like you all have a big job ahead of all of you," He added. "Yes a really big job."

"Yes we do but we will have allot of fun rebuilding it all," squeaked back Flubber. "The fix it Tribbles have allot of new ideas." "Why don't you pick a spot and build yourself a house or something?" asked Flubber. "You might like having a place to call your own, as for me I don't need much so I am going over to check out Diane's new apartment building."

"Diane is making an apartment building?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah," squeaked Flubber and I want to go pick out a room before anyone else shows up.

After Flubber left Shadow got to thinking about building a place of his own. What would it be? Shadow faded out as he thought about it.

Dani and baby Becky were watching the Tribbles rebuild the Tribble day care center. Becky was especially watching them rebuild the playground. Harry was taking care of rebuilding their house so they had nothing to do and had stopped here.

F. Feathers came by and sat down beside them and squeaked, "I already have my house rebuilt so I think I will take a break and sit here with you two." "By the way have your seen Diane yet?"

Dani squeaked, "She is busy rebuilding her house, only she did not want to build just a house this time." "Diane squeaked that she was going to build an apartment house for Tribbles who don't want a whole house."

"Sounds cool," squeaked F. Feathers.

Bruce was walking by and squeaked, "What sounds cool?"

"Diane is building an apartment house instead of a regular house this time," squeaked F. Feathers.

"Maybe I'll go check it out," squeaked Bruce as he waved bye and left.

"Except for Puddles and Andrew not many of the single male Tribbles like to make houses, maybe it's a guy thing?" asked Dani.

"Could be," squeaked F. Feathers, "By the way did you check out Puddles and Andrew's houses with the garage in the middle?"

"Yes I did," squeaked back Dani, "The garage itself must be twice the size of the houses, I wonder what they are thinking of making to have a garage that big?" asked Dani.

"Knowing those two it could be anything," replied F. Feathers.

The Tribbles worked throughout the day, planning and building new houses and places. Dred and Emmy had built their new house next door to Fluffy and Aqua's. Lola and Herman were helping out and decided to go ahead and build their new house in the same area.

Miloval, Creep and baby Kilian already had their house finished and were moving in stuff. Todd was in Atlantis and had let Creep come and help his family to rebuild. Creep was also going to be there a couple of weeks while Todd had to go do some things.

Kato and his ninjas were rebuilding their new Ninja Academy. It was really big and they had added a special courtyard in which to exercise.

Buttercup and Mr. Grey were building a very nice house not too far from where their other Tribbles friends were except there's was a two story house. Complete with a nice office for Mr. Grey and a sitting room for Buttercup. They had added a special playroom for the twins Ella and Max. Their house had been finished first so they had the babies Mina, Charley and Jax over at their house in the new playroom.

Baby Nicky was with her parents investigating her own new playroom. Rory and Scout had built themselves a nice house and because they both liked to stay in shape they had added a gym to their house.

The fix it Tribbles were everywhere someone needed them to be. But before helping the other Tribbles they had gotten together earlier and built themselves a big warehouse in which to work in.

The room was getting all kinds of new things added like the NASCAR race track that Stephanie had insisted on. It was located in the new room that had been opened up. While Andrew was busy rebuilding her flying #24 car she was busy building herself a race car to race on the new track. Other Tribbles who wanted to race had joined in.

Now Tribble room #2 is back in business and the Tribbles are ready for more adventures.

.

.

Authors note:

Sorry if the story was boring, it was mainly to bring you up to date on what the Tribbles are doing. I need reviews in order to make up the cool stories. Lots of reviews help to keep the stories coming.


	146. NASCAR Racing, Tribble Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

NASCAR RACING, Tribble Style.

The Atlantis 100 Race.

.

Everyone was ready for the first NASCAR Tribble Race. Stephanie the Tribble had built herself a racing car as did some other Tribbles, including Stephanie there would be a total of ten Tribbles in the first race.

Some of the cars were fixed up like NASCAR racing cars, for example: Stephanie's car was fixed up like Jeff Gordon's race car with the #24 on it.

Andrew was driving the 88 UPS car of Dale Jarrett, yes the number 88 was his before he retired and it became Dale Earnhardt jr.'s number.

He was not the only one with a driver with the old number on the car. There was a Dale Earnhardt car painted red with his old #8 on it driven by the green furred Tribble Dale.

And the Tony Stewart fan had his car fixed up with Tony's old #20 on it and it was driven by his Tribble red furred Stewart.

Dr. Casey was going to drive the #9 car because his favorite driver was Kasey Kahne. His owner Dr. Tredway did not like him racing but he had convinced her to let him.

The twins Timmy and Jimmy had entered the #48 car for their owner's favorite driver Jimmy Johnson. Jimmy was driving and Timmy was going to be his crew chief.

Some Tribbles that did not have owners with favorite drivers or just wanted to race like Barney the purple Tribble had a purple car with the #100 on it.

Kato had a total black car he was going to drive and his ninjas were his pit crew. His number was #346 and he was not saying why.

Bruce had entered a blue car the color of his fur and had the #007 put on the side. He had painted the Starship Enterprise on his hood.

Shadow had entered a grey smokey car with the #10003 on it; some said it was his age.

Even though I did not mention them all everyone had a crew chief and a pit crew. They were told the rules and Shadows was also told that he must stay corporal during the race and no levitating his car over the other cars.

The cars were lined up and the race was ready to begin.

The pace car was driven by Fluffy with all the cars lined up behind him. To pick the order in which to line up they had drawn numbers. Kato was in the number one spot followed by Stephanie. There were going to be 100 laps.

Fluffy in the pace car pulled off the track and the race was on!

Kato in the #346 hit the gas and took off. Stephanie in the #24 squeaked, "Oh no you don't," and went after him.

Barney in his #100 was in third place and Andrew in #88 was in fourth. In fifth place was Kato in his #346 with Shadow in the #10003 closing up behind him in sixth place.

Battling it out in seventh and eighth place was Stewart in his #20 and Jimmy in his #48.

In ninth and tenth place were Dr. Casey in his #9 car and Dale in his #8.

Ten laps into the race they had their first caution; Dr. Casey in his #9 car had gotten a flat and had to pull into the pits.

Dale in his #8 was now in ninth place. Dr. Casey in his #9 was now in the tenth spot when he pulled back onto the track.

Thirty laps into the race they had green flag pit stops. Everyone changed their tires; they did not need gas because they ran on alternative power.

On lap fifty Barney in #100 car got loose and hit Timmy's #48 car, both cars crashed and a caution was called.

Timmy in #48 was able to continue the race but Barney in #100 had to sit out a few laps for car repair. He was 6 laps down when he came back on the race track.

By now the race leader was Shadow in #10003. He had been able to slide past Stephanie in her #24 and Kato in his #346 while they were battling each other for first.

Stephanie finally got around Kato and went gunning for Shadow.

There had been two more cautions and now they were up to lap 80. Stephanie in her #24 had managed to get around Shadow in his #10003, he was now second. Bruce now in third place in his #007 was right behind Shadow and closing.

Andrew in fourth place in his #88 was behind him and Stewart in #20 was in fifth. Kato in #346 had dropped to sixth place.

Barney in #100 was now in seventh place with eighth, ninth and tenth held by Timmy in #48, Dale in #8 and Dr. Casey in #9, in that order.

On lap 85 they had a big crash. Barney in #100 hits the wall; Timmy in #48 hits Barney head on totaling both cars. Shadow in #10003 who had dropped back after some car trouble and was behind both Barney and Timmy used his powers to float over the two cars and was black flagged for using powers. A caution was called.

Fluffy had the pace car out with everyone lined back up except Barney and Timmy who were out of the race and the Black flagged Shadow.

Left on the track in this order was: Stephanie in #24 in first, Andrew in #88 in second, Stewart in #20 third, Bruce in #007 fourth, Kato in #346 fifth, Dale in #8 in sixth and Dr. Casey in #9 in seventh.

Fluffy in the pace car circled the track a couple of times and then turned them loose once again. There were thirteen laps left in the race.

Stephanie in #24 took off and Andrew in #88 spins his tires and lost a position. Stewart in #20 surges forward with Bruce in #007 on his bumper. Kato in #346 and Dale in #8 are battling it out while Dr. Casey in #9 blows an engine and has to leave the track. He did not get off in time so caution is out once again. With three laps left they are going to have a green white checkered finish.

The pits are open and no one goes in, Fluffy in the pace car once again leaves the track and they are off. Six cars are left and with three laps left they are racing hard. Bruce in his #007 goes up and tries to take the lead from Stephanie in her #24 car.

With two laps to go Bruce in #007 pulls ahead of Stephanie in #24. She has to slide behind him in a curve and then comes out around him in the straight away.

It's the last lap and they are even with first Bruce in his #007 pulling away and then Stephanie in her #24 car taking the lead again. It's like this almost all the way to the finish line until Stephanie finally pulls out in front and wins the race! Bruce is second, Andrew is third, Kato is fourth, Dale is fifth, Stewart is sixth and Dr. Casey is seventh.

Stephanie does a great burnout and goes to the winners circle to collect her Trophy.


	147. Shadow is king of the castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow is king of the castle.

.

Shadow had been thinking of what Flubber had said to him about getting a place of his own in the rebuilt Tribble room #2.

He had floated all over the room and thought about what kind of place he wanted and where, but he could not find any he liked, except the castle.

Shadow loved the castle, he could always be found in its shadow watching the other Tribbles as they went about the room.

The castle did not really belong to anyone. Not even to the Tribbles who rebuilt it. They had rebuilt the castle because they liked having one in the room.

The only problem with the castle was the fact that it would get taken over from time to time and then the other Tribbles would have to take it back.

Shadow remembered the time Puddles was held in the highest tower as Creep fought off all the Tribbles who tried to get him back. Puddles pet Bug had been taken prisoner and held in the castle too before Dred and Lola rescued him.

"Maybe," thought Shadow, "the castle needs an owner who will not let things like that happen anymore." And with that thought in mind he moved in.

Shadow was standing in the highest tower looking down on the Tribbles as they went about their day.

"I think I will like living in the castle," thought Shadow.


	148. The Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Castle

.

Shadow had settled into the castle with no problem. Tribbles liked to share and if Shadow wanted to live in the castle that was fine with them. Shadow still had the problem of other Tribbles trying to use the castle for their other purposes though.

And he was gone some of the time so he always had to scare out whoever had moved in while he was gone too. Last time he had to rescue a kidnapped Tribble who had been held and locked in the tower.

When he was at the castle he could always scare them out. But sometimes he had to leave and then he would come back to a mess. It was always the same story, someone would kidnap someone and bring them to the castle and then the other Tribbles would lay siege to it and then there was always a mess to clean up.

Shadow was getting tired of that. He thought that when he took over the castle that the other Tribbles would stop doing things like that but they didn't so he rigged up some traps. Then when he would come home after being gone he would have to let the poor Tribbles out of the traps, it was an ongoing job.

He needed someone to stay there all the time to watch over the castle. Someone who would be there to let the Tribbles out of the traps and to clean up after the latest siege or to keep the siege from happening in the first place, he needed a groundskeeper. And he would be getting someone sooner than he thought.

Remember how I said none of the Tribbles minded Shadow moving into the castle? Well one Tribble did mind and his name was Digger. He was the one who had put rebuilding the castle into the minds of the other Tribbles. He had plans for the castle and his plans did not include Shadow living in His castle! He was a black and dark brown Tribble owned by one of the new scientists.

The scientists name was Dr. Robert Rothman. He used to be the scientist on SG-11 team, he is an archaeology expert. He had transferred over to Atlantis three months ago. He adopted his Tribble Digger two months after arriving at Atlantis.

No one really liked Dr. Rothman though. Rothman was often bogged down with frustration and self-defeat and had a tendency to slow down others around him. The SGC approved his transfer just to get him off their hands.

Because of Dr. Rothman's defeatist attitude Digger tended to have the same problem. Digger compensated by taking things to make himself feel better. And right now the thing he wanted the most was Shadow's castle. Digger thought if he owned the castle then all the Tribbles would like him better.

Digger didn't know that the Tribbles liked him but had a hard time getting to know him because of his attitude.

Digger started making plans on taking over the castle. He kept a watch on it to see when he could move in and take over. Then main problem was that Shadow was trying to keep things from going on at the castle so he was there more often.

But Digger wanted the castle bad and he waited and waited till one day he overheard Flubber telling F. Feathers that Shadow was going away for two days to visit an ascended friend. Digger had his chance!

As soon as he knew Shadow was gone he made his move. First he snuck in one of the side doors to give the castle a once over. He knew about the traps so he went slowly and avoided them or took them apart. He walked through the rooms and even went up into the highest tower and looked out over the room. From here he felt like he was The King of the Castle. Yes he was going to like this.

Shadow came back two days later to find Digger had moved into the castle. At first he was very mad that someone had again moved in when he was gone. After talking to Digger and finding out that he had been the one to get the castle rebuilt and had wanted to live there Shadow felt bad for having moved in without asking.

They came to a compromise on it though. Since Shadow did like to live in the castle and he did come and go even if not as much as he used to, he needed someone to watch over the castle when he was gone. So Digger got to stay in the castle he liked and so did Shadow.

Digger had fun setting traps for the Tribbles who would sneak into the castle and letting the other Tribbles out of the traps and keeping the castle nice. And he found out that the other Tribbles did like him. His new happy attitude rubbed off on his owner Dr. Rothman who started to fit in better and made some friends of his own.

They did make one change to the castle though, both Shadow and Digger liked to go up into the highest tower and look out over the room so they added another high tower to the castle so they each had one to stand in.

Digger was standing in his tower looking out over the room and thinking about how much he liked living in the castle and having new friends. While looking out he saw trouble coming.

Looks like someone else is thinking of taking over the castle today, sighed Digger. Why did the castle attract so much wrong attention? Well might as well get the traps set. Maybe this time I will use the silly string bombs he thought as he left the tower.

.

.

If the stories are kind of boring it is because I have not had any great ideas for awhile and I was busy Reading and Reviewing my favorite writers. There have been allot of good stories out there lately. Thanks to the people who do review my stories. I'll try to think of some better ones.


	149. The Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribbles

.

The Tribble Laddie was pacing around the top of Carson's desk. He would stop and look out the door and then start pacing again. As soon as he heard Elizabeth Weir's voice he stopped, hopped down and hopped into the infirmary.

No, he did not want to see Elizabeth; it was the Tribble on Elizabeth's shoulder he wanted to see. On Elizabeth's shoulder was her Tribble Trudy.

As soon as Laddie hopped out of the office Trudy hopped down to join him on the floor where they started squeaking at each other at high speed.

"You would think they never get to see each other," said Elizabeth looking at the two Tribbles.

"Aye," said Carson, "Laddie sure does like it when you bring her around, I knew they would become best friends just like us."

As soon as Trudy hopped down and went over to Laddie they started catching each other up on what was going on around Atlantis. Being the Tribbles of two of the top people they got to see all sorts of things.

Trudy told Laddie all about the last time that SGA-1 came running through the gate that they were being fired upon. How scary it was and how glad Trudy was that the team had made it back safely.

Laddie told Trudy about one man on Lorne's team had come back with terrible wounds and about how long it took Carson to operate on him saving his life. Laddie thought Carson was the most wonderful and knowledgeable doctor ever.

Trudy not to be outdone told Laddie about how just the other day Dr. McKay and Radek had come in arguing and how Elizabeth handled them and solved the problem they were having. Elizabeth was the greatest negotiator ever.

When Carson and Elizabeth decided to go to lunch together the two Tribbles squeaked delightedly. More time to spend together.

Carson and Elizabeth brought their food trays to the table and sat them down. When their Tribbles hopped down they gave them their lunch.

John came by with Puddles and sat down with them. Puddles brought his lunch over and sat with Laddie and Trudy. Trudy and Laddie liked little Puddles and treated him like a little brother.

As the adults talked so did their Tribbles. Soon Puddles took a nap on his blankie and Trudy and Laddie started comparing there humans again each trying to outdo the other.

Trudy told the funny story, not to McKay, of when Rodney McKay had came through the gate with the arrow in his butt.

Laddie laughed so hard he almost fell over telling her about how Rodney had whined so much that Carson gave him morphine so that Rodney started acting weird and could not tell the Major who was questioning him how to find his team. The Major had been livid.

As both Tribbles thought of Rodney lying on the table with the arrow in his butt both Tribbles fell over laughing. Elizabeth, John and Carson gave them a puzzled glance shaking their heads at them.

They had almost stopped laughing until both Tribbles caught sight of Dr. McKay joining the group at the table. One look at McKay set them off again until they were rolling around on top of the table laughing to hard to stop.

"What the heck is wrong with Laddie and Trudy?" asked McKay.

"I don't know," said Carson, "they were laughing earlier but when you sat down they started up again."

"Are they laughing at me, why would they be laughing at me?" asked McKay.

"What's not to laugh at," smirked Sheppard.

"Ha, ha," said McKay as he started to eat. Fluffy went over to join the two laughing Tribbles to see what was so funny. Puddles woke up with all the noise and joined them.

Before they could tell Fluffy and Puddles what they had been laughing about Ronon and Teyla had joined the lunch group at the table bringing with them Dred and Lola.

As soon as all the Tribbles were together Laddie and Trudy told them what they had been laughing about and just retelling the story made Laddie and Trudy start up laughing again. As soon as the other Tribbles heard what they were laughing about they all turned to look at Rodney and then they to started laughing.

"Did you see that?" asked Rodney. "They all looked at me and started laughing; I told you they were laughing at me." And for some strange reason my left buttock is tingling."

As soon as he said that all the Tribbles were set off again on another laughing jag till they could laugh no more. By the time lunch was over they had to pick up the limp Tribbles who had laughed theirselves out and they never did find out what was so funny.


	150. It came from off world or baby Becky

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

It came from off world or baby Becky finds a pet.

.

Baby Becky wanted a pet. Puddles had a pet mouse named Bug. So when Becky asked her mother Dani if she could have a pet mouse her mother said no way was a mouse coming to live with them. When she asked her father Harry for a pet at first he smiled and started to say something, but then her mother had gave her father "that look". The one that said don't agree to anything we have not talked over, and then he said we'll see. We'll see, as every kid knows, Tribble kids included meant no.

SGA-14 had just come from off world. They had brought back an animal that looked like a cat from Earth except for the fact that it was green. It was even the same size of a house cat on Earth. It lived in trees and when it went down to hunt and stood in the green grass you could not see it. Dr. Amy Freeman did not see it till it scratched her leg after she had stepped on its tail.

They had caught it and brought it back so they could test it to see if it had any diseases to make sure Dr. Amy Freeman would not get sick because of the scratches. After it tested out clean and Dr. Freeman did not develop any problems because of it they put it in a cage to take it back to the planet it came from.

The only problem was that they had not secured the door and the creature got away. Everyone was out looking for it. The poor creature who did not know it was being taken back home was wondering around Atlantis looking for a place to hide and a good meal.

The creature was roaming the hallways when it heard someone coming and ducked into the first room it saw, Tribble room #3. It ran up the first tree it saw. After it calmed down and started looking around it noticed it was in a room, a room with trees and grass. It was not home but it would have to do for now. Now that it had a hiding place it started looking around for some food. It heard some squeaking noises and looked down from the tree it was in. It saw some tiny creatures sitting at the bottom of the tree.

Under the tree were all of the baby Tribbles out for a picnic. There names are in case you have forgotten are: Mina, Charley, Nicky, Jax, Ella, Max, Kilian and Becky. They had their picnic and as usual Becky brought up wanting a pet again. When Dani again said no baby Becky turned her back and pouted. Dani rolled eyes and started cleaning up from the picnic. By the time she was through baby Becky was asleep. Dani left her under the tree on the blanket and took the other babies over to the swing set a few yards away.

The green cat like creature had been watching and as soon as everyone except Becky moved off toward the swings he came down the tree. He went over to the blanket and sniffed at the baby Tribble. Deciding she was not food the cat then tried some Tribble Kibble left on the blanket. After eating it he lay down beside baby Becky and touched her with his nose.

Becky felt the nose touch her and opened her eyes to see, to her, was a great big green cat looking at her. Was she scared? Not Becky, she had been dreaming about getting a pet and waking up and seeing one beside her, even as big as it was, was an answer to her dreams.

She rose up and petted the cat on his nose and squeaked to him how much she loved him and had always wanted a pet and now she had one. Becky stood up and told the cat to follow her. She took the cat over to her mom Dani who had her back turned.

"Mom, Mom guess what?" squeaked Becky. I found a pet! Dani expecting to find a bug or a worm or something small behind her turned around and looked up and up to see a big green cat like creature behind her very small looking daughter. She almost fainted, but got a hold of herself. She was not about to let some creature eat her daughter.

Dani looked at the cat like creature trying to decide what to do. She was afraid to move incase the cat would pounce on them. (To us it would be the size of a small house cat and Becky would be the size of a mouse to it.)

Just then the creature opened it big sharp toothed mouth and licked Becky who had been petting it. Only Becky was so small every time the cat liked her it picked her up a little off her feet. It tickled too and soon had Becky laughing. Hearing the laughter the other baby Tribbles came over to see what was going on.

The cat was big and scared them but the other baby Tribbles seeing Becky was not afraid of it came over to look the strange cat over. The cat sniffed the babies and finding them nonthreating let them pet him.

The babies were in love with the pretty green cat and fed him some more Tribble kibbles. The cat liked the kibbles. Then they all crawled on top of the cat's back and the cat stood up. Becky yelled for her mom to look at her ridding her new pet.

Dani smiled back weakly thinking about how she should have let baby Becky have a mouse, mice were small.

As she stood there still trying to think of what to do SGA-14 came in. They saw the cat and went over to see what was going on. When they told the Tribbles that they were going to put it in a cage and take it away all the babies cried as they gathered tightly around the creature.

The head of Zoology was called in as was Mr. Woolsey. The Tribbles showed them that they wanted to keep the cat creature. Mr. Woolsey asked if it was a safe animal to be around the Tribbles. The Zoologists said that it was a vegetarian and could be fed the Tribble kibbles and the type of diet they had so it would not be hard to take care of.

Mr. Woolsey agreed to let them keep the cat. Though all the Tribbles played with the new pet they agreed Becky was his owner. She was the one that he wanted to stay around the most and she soon had him wrapped around her very small finger. Cat as he came to be named did what ever Becky wanted, be it fetching or playing dress up. So baby Becky got a pet just like she wished.

And there owner Miko got a strange pet cat too whether she had wanted one or not. Being a cat person herself she had no problem letting Becky have Cat.


	151. Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter but this one took a while to write.

.

.

Invasion

.

Monday morning at eight a.m. Atlantis was invaded by aliens. The strangest aliens ever seen. They were all very tall and thin and looked like giant lizards.

They descended on the city by beaming in all at once all over the city at the same time. It was all over in about an hour.

Every human on Atlantis had been rounded up and put in there own brigs. The Tribbles did not know anything was going on till two of them showed up in Tribble room #2 to take the two human attendants.

The aliens looked the Tribbles over, scanned them, and then left with the human room attendants. The Tribbles did not know what to think a first. They all gathered together to talk about what had just happened.

Fluffy started off, "Is Shadow here today Flubber?" Flubber being Shadows best friend always knew if Shadow was around.

"Yes he is," answered Flubber, "I sent word to Digger to get him."

"Here I am," said Shadow as he appeared in their midst, "and I know what has happened."

Shadow had all the Tribbles gather close together so he could tell them what had happened. "It happened very fast, when I was making my rounds of Atlantis this morning I saw aliens beam in all at once all over the city." "The humans did not have a chance."

"We saw the two aliens that came in here," squeaked Fluffy, "Do the rest of the aliens look like the two we saw?"

"Yes," said Shadow, "And there are allot of them, I counted them and it's about three aliens to every human, not good odds."

"We need to help!" all the Tribbles said at once.

"Let us make some plans," squeaked Fluffy.

Andrew held up his hand and squeaked, "Puddles and I have set up a command center in our garage, and we can see what is happening all over Atlantis by tapping into the cameras."

Andrew and Puddles took everyone over to their garage. Andrew squeaked, "You can't all fit inside so I will put up the big screen." As he said this he pushed a button on a remote and a giant viewing screen rose up from behind their huge garage. All the Tribbles in the room would be able to see.

Puddles brought out a Tribble size lap top and used it to control the screen. He used it to pan around all the cameras in Atlantis. On every screen was the same thing. Lizard like aliens walking around the city and not a human in site. When he went to the cameras inside the brigs they could see that all the humans had been rounded up.

'This is bad," squeaked Puddles. "They will need our help to escape," squeaked Andrew.

"Yes," said Shadow. "It will take all of us Tribbles working together to help our humans.

Shadow had popped over to his owner Millie and told her that help was coming. Unlike some humans who would not believe the little Tribbles could help themselves let alone the humans, Millie knew Shadow really meant what he said.

"We need to free our humans," said Shadow. "We need to get rid of the enemy," squeaked Flubber.

"We need to do both," squeaked Fluffy, "I suggest we split up into different teams."

Puddles, Fluffy, Dred and Lola were team one.

Andrew, Miloval, Gatester, Herman and were team two.

Stephanie, Scout, Rory and Amelia were team three.

Laddie, Aqua, Dr. Casey, Barney and Bruce were team four.

Kato and his ninjas, he had a total of ten ninjas now, were to be team five.

Shadow would pop back and forth between teams and the control room.

Mr. Grey would run the command center with the help of Leigh Ann and Diane and some of the Tribbles. He would tell them where the aliens were and what they were doing.

Dani, Harry, Digger and Buttercup were to take all the Tribbles babies and bring them all to Shadow's castle which was the safest place in the room.

The rest of the Tribbles had jobs too, some would help in guarding the babies, some in making the room secure from the aliens. Some were sent by ones and twos throughout the city with comlinks to stations theirselves all over the city where there were no cameras to let the Tribbles know what was going on.

Andrew and Puddles had made new puddles jumpers. They could cloak and had shields and weapons and each had remote door openers. The jumper were larger than the old ones too. They had made four jumpers in all.

Puddles as pilot, with Fluffy, Dred and Lola on team one took the first puddle jumper and went to the Gateroom because they wanted to make sure it was secure.

Andrew as pilot, with Miloval, Gatester and Flubber on team two took the second puddle jumper to the weapons room to see if there was anything they could use and to secure it from the invaders.

Stephanie as pilot, with Scout, Rory, and Amelia on team three took the third puddle jumper to where the brigs were to see if they could free any people.

Laddie as pilot, with Aqua, Dr. Casey, Barney and Bruce took the fourth puddle jumper were to go to the infirmary to see what was going on there and to help any humans if needed.

Kato and his ninjas did not have a puddle jumper and did not want one anyway. They preferred to travel by foot and were very stealthy. Their job was to sneak around and take out lone aliens they found and put them out of commission. Some other Tribbles led by F. Feathers went with them to find a secure room to put the aliens in as the ninjas took them out and to guard said aliens.

Everyone was ready, the four puddle jumpers rose up in the air and cloaked. The door opened and they all left the room.

Mr. Grey got everyone organized in the control room. He had Leigh Ann monitor the brigs to see if the aliens were treating the humans all right. He put Diane on monitoring the comlinks for the Tribbles spread over the city.

Puddle jumper one team one were in the Gateroom. There were about ten aliens in there and they were trying to access the controls but Dr. McKay had enough time to lock them out. They knew this because they had Dr. Rodney McKay in Mr. Woolsey's office trying to make him unlock the controls. Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey were also in the office.

Rodney was bleeding where they had raked his face with their long fingernails. Fluffy was very mad that they were treating Rodney this way. They decided to do something to distract the aliens and help Rodney and the two others get away from them.

Fluffy using his laptop made a control panel overload which caused allot of sparks. When all the aliens but one went to investigate, Puddles flew the cloaked jumper into the office and took out the lone guard. He then decloaked the jumper to show the humans that it was the Tribbles who had helped.

For a second the three were stunned to see the Tribbles, and then they got the heck out of there waving for the Tribbles to precede them. This had been a good idea because Puddles had to take out two more aliens helping the humans get away.

They regrouped as soon as they got to safety. Puddles decloaked the jumper again and hovered in the air nearby.

"Looks like our Tribbles just saved us," said Rodney.

"Yeah," I didn't know Puddles was such a good shot, replied Sheppard proudly.

"When did they add cloaks and weapons to their jumpers?" asked Woolsey.

"Who cares," said John, "now that we are free we can see about getting Atlantis back."

"But there are only three of us," said Woolsey.

"That may be but we do have some help," said Rodney looking at the Tribbles in the hovering puddle jumper.

They started making plans on how to take Atlantis back, meanwhile let's check in with team two. Andrew and his team were in the weapons room to secure it and to look for anything that would help the Tribbles take back Atlantis. Andrew found some grenades and put them in the puddle jumper. Miloval took some C-4 and some timers, Gatester was on the comlink to Mr. Grey to see if there were any aliens in the area. Mr. Grey reported they were clear for now. Flubber was securing the grenades and the C-4 in the jumper. They loaded up and then sealed the door on their way out. They used the grenades on groups of aliens they saw and Miloval made some bombs using the C-4 to take out any alien machinery they came across.

Kato and his ninjas had used every ninja skill they had to take out the aliens. The Tribbles who were helping them set up a room and when the Kato and his ninjas took out an alien they would drag him to the room and the Tribbles in the room would secure them and keep them unconscious. They had small stun guns and wooden bats to keep the aliens knocked out. F. Feathers had a big wooden bat and if the aliens so much a twitched she would let them have it. So far they had taken out six aliens and where on the hunt for more.

Team four were decloaked and hovering by the lock pad on one of the brigs. They had entered the open door and found no aliens standing guard. The aliens were sure the humans could not get out and they were right. But now they had help. Stephanie held the jumper steady as Scout overrode the brig control. Scout soon had it deactivated and let the humans out. The humans were amazed it was their Tribbles that had rescued them.

Stephanie decloaked the ship and headed for the next brig. The humans started making plans of their own and melted away into the hallway.

The next brig had guards on the outside of the door. Amelia stunned both with their stunners. When they went into the room they found two more guards who were taking out a prisoner. Amelia stunned the first one, but the next one ducked. Scout jumped out of the cloaked jumper and on top of him and used his Karate to knock the other one out. They also had Rory with them. To clear the hallways Rory would make machinegun noises to scare the aliens when they would see them in big groups so they could maneuver in the hallways. They did not want any aliens running into their jumper.

Team five were in the infirmary. There was a guard at the door and when they went into the room it was a terrible sight! The few humans who where in there were not being taken care of. Laddie landed the cloaked jumper on top of the nurse's desk. There they found what each patient needed. Laddie being Carson's pet had learned to read medical charts. He checked what was wrong with each patient and sent the others to help the people. One person was in a coma and did not need any care, but others had been left too long without care. Barney helped Aqua pass out bottles of water and Dr. Casey passed out pain pills to the ones who needed them.

Bruce kept an eye on the guard at the door. On the way into the room they had seen that there was only the one guard but when they tried to stun him they found out their stunner did not work. Bruce knew Karate so it was his job to take out the guard. He took the guard out in two minutes. He radioed for some Tribbles to come and take the guard away. Bruce took the guards place at the door to keep watch for any more aliens. The rest took care of the patients.

In about two hours they had freed all the humans. The Tribbles who were scattered all over Atlantis with the comlinks reported that the aliens were being taken out by humans as well as by Tribbles. Soon it was all over.

The humans were awed that the Tribbles had shown such courage and were able to help them. They made a special day to honor the Tribbles with and put it on the calendar to be celebrated every year.


	152. Bad dreams

Disclaimer: I so not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Bad dreams------I am only doing the Tribbles mentioned below. As for them all saying the exact same thing when they wake up from their dreams, I just thought it was funny.

.

.

F. Feathers got to Tribble room #2 early that morning. She was looking for her boa, her beautiful faded feather boa. She must have left it in the room, she had to of.

F. Feathers never went anywhere without her boa. She just didn't feel like herself without it on.

An hour later and still no boa! F. Feathers is about to cry when along come Shadow. He looks at her noticing something different but can not put his finger on it.

"Hi, F. Feathers," says Shadow. "Is something wrong?" He asks as she starts to cry.

"I have lost my beautiful faded feather boa," squeaks F. Feathers, "I cannot find it anywhere."

Shadow thought for a minute about the last time he saw her yesterday. She was wearing the boa just before she left the Tribble room yesterday.

"What were you doing just before you left the room yesterday?" asked Shadow.

F. Feathers stood there and thought for a minute. "I, I stopped off at the Daycare center to give Dani some cookies for baby Becky," She squeaked.

"Let's go look there," suggests Shadow, maybe someone found it."

Someone had found it, eight little someone's to be exact. In the floor all eight babies had a piece of what was left of F. Feathers boa. They had torn it apart playing with it.

F. Feathers gave one long shriek and then fainted dead away. Shadow caught her before she hit the floor. She woke as she fell into his arms.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked F. Feathers then she went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrew was in his puddle jumper flying through the halls of Atlantis. For some reason there was no one in the hallways today.

Andrew flew and flew, his puddle jumper was the best, and then he was falling. "What is happening?" He squeaked.

Andrew pushed buttons, rearranged crystals, he did everything he could think of but the jumper kept falling. Just as he was about to hit the floor the jumper came back to life and Andrew landed it safely. Andrew then checked it out and could not find out why it had stopped working.

Andrew brought his jumper back to the garage and went in to work on one of his many gadgets he was building. It shocked him! You would say so what? But it was not even plugged in that's what. After that it seemed that any electrical thing Andrew worked with would shock him and just stop working.

Andrew finally had to stop working on or touching anything electric. Fluffy checked out the stuff Andrew had worked on and said the stuff was all o.k., the problem was Andrew. Fluffy told Andrew he could never work on or touch anything electric for the rest of his life! Andrew woke up screaming, that was his worse nightmare. Then he woke up.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Andrew then he went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stephanie was curled up on her little bed eating bon bon's. The Daedalus had come in and on it was her most favorite thing of all, chocolate bon bon's.

So she was staying in the room today and relaxing. She had put on her favorite movie and was lying back on her bed and started eating the bon bon's.

She was all out of bon bon's by the time the movie was half over. So she put the movie on pause and got up and started looking for another treat to eat with the rest of the movie.

There was no more candy or treats in the room. Stephanie looked everywhere; all of her stashes were empty.

What had happened? Had her owner Lilly thrown out her candy again?

Stephanie turned off the movie and left the room in search of more treats. But no matter where she looked all the candy and treats on Atlantis were gone. And everyone she met offered her carrots. Soon all the Tribbles were chasing her trying to get her to eat a carrot.

Stephanie woke up squeaking NOOOOOOOO!

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Stephanie then she went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fluffy was in the lab helping Rodney with an experiment. Fluffy was proud to help, usually Rodney did not let him help when he was mixing chemicals.

Rodney asked for the bottle of green stuff, Fluffy brought it over. Rodney poured some into a beaker.

Rodney asked for the bottle with the pink stuff, Fluffy brought it over. Rodney poured some of it into the beaker.

Rodney asked for the bottle with the yellow stuff in it, Fluffy brought it over. Rodney poured some of it into the beaker. The solution started swirling together and smoking.

Rodney asked Fluffy to come closer, when Fluffy came closer Rodney grabbed him and forced him to drink the liquid! Then he let Fluffy go and watched him to see what would happen.

Fluffy grabbed his throat, it burned. He started to feel weird, his fur began to grow very fast till it was six feet long. Rodney pointed at Fluffy and started laughing then Fluffy woke up.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Fluffy then he went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miloval was in her favorite place in the whole wide world. She was in Zelenka's lap and he was combing her fur and telling her what a beautiful and wonderful Tribble she was.

Every night before going to bed Zelenka would pick up Miloval and sit down with her and comb her fur. It was Miloval's favorite time of the day.

It was bedtime and Zelenka had just come in the room. Instead of going over to Miloval and picking her up to do her nightly combing he instead came over and picked up her comb and then went and sat down.

Miloval wondered what was wrong. Why did he pick up her comb and not her? She hopped over onto the arm of the chair and there in his lap sat the yellow Buttercup.

What was Buttercup doing here? And why was Zelenka combing her fur? Miloval made an unhappy sound which Zelenka heard.

I am sorry Miloval but I have found someone more beautiful and wonderful than you. I am going to replace you with Buttercup. Miloval could not believe her ears! She woke up with a jerk.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Miloval then she went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Grey was in Woolsey's office looking at his schedule for the day. It looked like it was packed as usual so he might as well find something to do.

Mr. Woolsey came in his office and took one look at Mr. Grey and screamed! He then picked up a baseball bat and started chasing Mr. Grey around the room.

Mr. Grey squeaked and squeaked that it was just him and what was wrong with Mr. Woolsey?

Mr. Woolsey chased Mr. Grey into the control and as soon as the people in the control room saw him they yelled and started chasing him and trying to hit him with anything they could pick up.

Mr. Grey only saw humans, no Tribbles anywhere. "What is going on here?" thought Mr. Grey. He woke up with a start when Woolsey beamed him with the bat.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Mr. Grey then he went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Puddles was searching for his blankie. He could not find it anywhere. He knew John would give him a new one if needed but Puddles wanted the one he had.

Finally Puddles gave up the search and went to John. John guessed immediately what was wrong.

"Lost your blankie again?" grumbled John.

Puddles nodded his head yes wondering why John was sounding so mad and why was John wearing that stalking hat.

John looked for the blankie for a little bit and then he turned to Puddles and said, "That's it, no more blankies!" Then John took off the stalking hat and Puddles fainted when he saw that John was bald!

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Puddles then he went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dred was looking for his knives to put them in his fur for the day. He found them but every time he picked one up it fell over like a limp noodle.

Dred looked at all of his knives. None of them were right. "Could something have happened that made the metal go limp like this?" thought Dred.

He went in search of Fluffy to see if he could explain it taking his knives with him.

Fluffy looked at Dred's knives and seemed happy to see what had happened. Fluffy picked up one of the limp knives and waved it in the air. "Cool huh?" he asked Dred.

Dred yelled at Fluffy that there was nothing cool about the fact that all of his knives were useless. Then he woke up.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Dred then he went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lola was looking everywhere for her friends. She looked in each one of the Tribble rooms, she looked in the mess hall and she even tried Ronon and McKay's quarters but no luck.

She slowly walked back to her room she shared with Teyla. On the way there she passed a room full of Tribbles and they were all laughing.

Wondering what was going on Lola walked over and looked in the room. In the room were all of her friends. Lola smiled and started to walk into the door. As soon as she stepped one foot inside all the Tribbles stopped laughing and turned and looked at her.

The looks they were giving her were not very friendly at all, in fact Lola was starting to get scared and took a half step back without knowing it.

Then Dred who was her best friend started laughing again and pointing at her, soon all of the Tribbles were laughing and pointing at her.

Lola put her hands over her ears as she turned and ran out the door the laughter following her. Then she woke up.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Lola then she went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bruce was retelling his story on how he Karate kicked the aliens helping to save Atlantis. Tribbles loved a good story and even though they had heard Bruce tell his story a few times already they would set and listen again and again.

Bruce was feeling great, the Tribbles that did not get in on much of the fighting liked hearing Bruce tell his side of it. Bruce made the story come alive and by the time he was done you were sure you had been there with him as he kicked alien butt.

Bruce walked around Tribble room #2 looking for Tribbles who he had not told his story to yet and then he saw a big Tribble up ahead. Bruce caught up to the big Tribble and started talking about the invasion day. The big Tribble turned around and he looked like one of the aliens!

Bruce tried to use his Karate on the big Tribble but nothing worked. His kick was very week, his Karate chops hurt his hand and he could not follow through. Bruce was at the mercy of the big Tribble.

The big Tribble grabbed Bruce by the fur on his neck and pulled him up off the floor. Then the big Tribble raised a fist like he was going to pound Bruce's face in. Bruce woke up just before it connected.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Bruce and then he went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flubber was walking over to the castle to see Shadow. He walked and walked, he could see the castle in the distance but he could not reach it.

He tried calling out Shadow's name but he received no reply. After walking what seemed like hours Flubber finally gave up and sat down. He was so tired. Why couldn't he get to the castle? He could see it plan as everything but he could not reach it no matter how hard he tried.

Shadow was his friend and he wanted to see him. Just then Shadow appeared in front of him. "Having a hard time reaching my castle?" squeaked Shadow.

"Yes," squeaked Flubber, "what's wrong, why can't I get there?"

"You can't get there because I don't want you there," squeaked Shadow, "I have a new friend now that Digger has moved in and I don't want you coming around any more," After he said this Shadow disappeared.

"Shadow doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" squeaked Flubber. Flubber got up and slowly walked back the way he had come. Then he woke up.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Flubber then he went back to sleep

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dani was trying to find baby Becky. She could hear her but could not see her.

"Becky! Becky! Where are you Becky?" yelled Dani over and over.

"Over here mommy, I'm over here playing with Cat," answered Becky.

Dani finally saw Becky and Cat over behind the couch. When she started to walk over to get her Cat looked at Dani and then looked at Becky, then Cat lowered his head down and gulped up Becky with one bite!

"Nooooooooooo screamed Dani as she raced toward Cat to make him spit Becky out, but she was too late."

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Dani then she went back to sleep."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Diane was walking with her friend F. Feathers. They were going to the Hair/Fur salon to have their fur done. Diane also wanted her toenails painted light pink which was her fur color.

Diane and F. Feathers went in together and stayed together as they had their fur done, then they sat in chairs by each other as they had their toenails painted.

They were also having their toenails trimmed. The person who came over to do Diane's toenails had very shaky hands. Diane was a little afraid to have her do her toenails.

The person got to work. She clipped two of the toenails with no trouble. Diane relaxed, and then when the person clipped the third toenail she slipped and cut off Diane's toe. It hurt allot and there was allot of blood. But the person did not notice at all and clipped off the next toe too.

By this time Diane should have been screaming but she could not, she could not get out a scream or a sound. She looked to see if F. Feathers had noticed what was going on but F. Feathers was busy talking and not paying any attention.

Diane was missing three toes on her right foot and the lady was starting to pick up the left foot. The lady brought up the scissors and settled them at the base of the big toe on Diane's left foot. Just as she cut off the toe Diane woke up.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Diane and went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shadow was floating around Atlantis as he did every morning making sure everything was alright.

It was very quiet this morning. There was not a human in site. In fact the city looked empty and deserted as if there were no humans in the city.

Shadow then went to check the Tribble rooms. No one and nothing was in any of the Tribble rooms, it was as if the Tribbles had never been there.

Shadow was frightened finding himself alone on Atlantis. He tried to go to where the ascended people and Tribbles were but he could not. Shadow awoke from his nightmare.

"That was some bad dream," squeaked Shadow, "It's a good thing I don't really need to sleep. So he stayed awake and floated around the city making sure everything was all right.


	153. John teaches Puddles to play golf

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Getting back to the basics, for awhile I am going to go backward and write some stories of when the Tribbles were new and younger and there were no couples or babies.

.

.

John teaches Puddles to play golf.

.

John had his new pet Tribble Puddles out on the pier where he liked to hit golf balls into the water. He even had a small golf club made for Puddles and some small balls for him to hit.

John first sat Puddles down where he could watch what John was doing. John showed Puddles his golf club and then put a golf ball on the tee. John showed Puddles how to swing the club and hit the ball.

Puddles watched John carefully and jumped up and down happily when John shot the ball into the water.

John then picked up Puddles and sat him down on the floor. Then he handed him a small club and a small ball to hit.

Puddles looked at the club and ball then he looked up at John and smiled. Puddles then stood like he saw John had stood then he held his club like John did. Then he took a mighty swing with the club at the ball.

Puddles looked and looked but did not see his ball go into the water. It did not go into the water because it was still in front of him, he had missed it.

Puddles swing at the ball again and again without success. Getting tired of the whole thing Puddles dropped the club and picked up the ball and threw it towards the water.

Puddles being so small could not throw it far so it ended up only a few feet in front of him.

Puddles had had enough! Like any small two years old he sat down and cried. John stood there trying to think of what to do when Ronon, who had been watching the whole thing, gave him a suggestion.

John petted Puddles till he stopped crying and then told him to try it one more time. Puddles picked up his club and went over to the ball and took a big swing and hit the ball into the water!

Puddles was so happy to see his ball go into the water that he had not seen John behind him with his club and ball. John had hit the ball just as Puddles did. John's ball had sailed out into the water while Puddles ball had went backwards towards John who had scooped it up.

Being a small Tribble just like a small child Puddles wanted to do it again and again.

After sending the tenth ball into the water John called it quits. Puddles pouted but perked up when promised some chocolate pudding.

That was the last time John tried to teach Puddles golf. Next time John was thinking I think I'll try to teach him football. And we all know how that turned out if you read chapter 44.


	154. Of ribbons and Tribbles, female Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Of ribbons and Tribbles, female Tribbles that is.

.

The Tribbles had been on Atlantis for about two months now. And women being "girls" no matter what the age started fixing their Tribbles up. The ones who had female Tribbles that is.

They combed the fur, braided the fur and put ribbons in the fur of their female Tribbles.

The problems started when the female Tribbles that belonged to guys, like Lorne's yellow Buttercup, wanted ribbons and bows in their fur too.

Some of the guys, who had girlfriends, let them fix their female Tribbles fur. Of the poor guys who did not have a girlfriend sometimes one of the ladies would have pity and fix up his Tribble. Some guys took the plunge and decided to learn how to do it themselves.

Dr. Jennifer Keller took pity and this group and started a class to help them. There was ribbon tying 101, the art of braiding fur, and the right way to comb your female Tribbles fur.

When John would walk into the mess hall on class day he was always embarrassed to see the guys at Jennifer's table sitting there tying ribbons and bows in the fur of their female Tribbles.

And if that was not enough to make a guy hurl, walking by a group of guys talking to each other about how hard it was to tie the small ribbons would.

It was the last straw when John caught Lorne showing one of the other Marines how to tie a certain kind of bow and for lack of something to tie it on tied it on a P-90!

John blew his top and said all talk of such things were band when he was around. When he left Lorne looked at the Marine he was trying to teach the special bow to and said, "He just jealous, he has a boy Tribble!


	155. Where did F Feathers find her boa?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Where did F. Feathers find her boa?

.

F. Feathers loved wearing her faded feather boa. She loved it so much that she wore it every day every where she went.

Diane was walking around Tribble room #2 with F. Feathers one day and asked her where she had gotten it.

F. Feathers stopped walking and picked up one of the ends of her feather boa. Looking at it brought it all back. It was just as if it had happened yesterday.

F. Feathers had been with the other Tribbles who had found Tribble room #2 before the humans knew about it. While exploring the room F. Feathers found a creak in the wall and stuck her head in to see what was behind the wall.

She was so surprised, there inside was another room, one much much smaller than Tribble room #2, sat a mummified ancient lady. The lady was sitting at a table facing a mirror. It looked like she was admiring herself in it. She looked like she was alive and was very beautiful. At first I thought she was alive, but she never moved or breathed, she was dead.

F. Feathers went the rest of the way into the room, all over the table and all around the room were things that must have belonged to the lady during her life. The room was like a small tomb, and the things around it like treasure, it must have been sealed up all these years.

Feeling like she was trespassing F. Feathers started to slowly back out of the room. As she was backing out she stepped onto something soft. It was a piece of a beautiful feather boa. It was faded with age. "This must have really been pretty when it still had all of its colors," squeaked F. Feathers, "but to me it is still beautiful." F. Feathers put it around her neck, even though it was only a small piece of a boa it was more than enough for someone who was Tribble sized.

"So you see," squeaked F. Feathers, "I wear this to remind me of the Lady I found in the small room." F. Feathers put her hand up to a crack in the wall which had been resealed. "I resealed the room so no one would disturb her."

"Wow," squeaked Diane, "that is such a beautiful story." They stood there a minute thinking about the mummified Lady inside and then walked on.


	156. HOCKEY

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

HOCKEY

.

John and Rodney were in the Tribble room #2 watching the Tribbles who were busy building things.

"Busy little guys aren't they," said John to Rodney.

"Yes they are," replied Rodney.

"Look, they built a skating rink over there," said John "let's go have a look."

John and Rodney walked over to the skating rink. Rodney followed John over and then he started measuring the rink.

"What you doing?" asked John as he watched Rodney take the measurements.

"I think it is just big enough," said Rodney.

"Big enough for what?" questioned John.

"Big enough for a Hockey rink," replied Rodney smiling.

"Hockey?" asked John.

"Yeah, you know that game that they have sticks and hit a little puck around on the ice," said Rodney snidely.

"I know what a Hockey rink is Rodney," said John. "I just meant you like Hockey?"

"Duh, I'm from Canada after all," said Rodney.

"Do you think they will go for it?" asked John.

"I don't see why not," replied Rodney, "but to make sure this show them a Hockey game tonight."

John and Rodney and their team got together later and Rodney put on a Hockey game he had recorded. The Tribbles seemed interested. The next day John and Rodney brought some small Hockey sticks they had made and a couple of small pucks.

A Tribble had made skates for the Tribbles that wanted to ice skate so they got each Tribble a pair and had them put them on.

Fluffy and Puddles took to the ice right away. Skating seemed easy for them to learn. Then John set up a goal at each end and handed out the Hockey sticks and one of the pucks.

Other Tribbles gathered around to watch. Fluffy and Puddles were on one team and Dred and Lola were on the other. They skated around the rink pushing the puck with their sticks like on the movie. They each practiced hitting a puck into the net.

Some of the braver Tribbles came over and put on skates too and went out on the ice. They needed six players on each team; the Tribbles that joined them on the ice were; Bruce, Digger, Flubber, Gatester, Scout, Rory, Barney and Laddie.

John and Rodney divided them up into two teams with six players on each team. The players on team one are; Fluffy, Puddles, Gatester, Laddie, Rory and Digger. The players on team two are; Dred, Lola, Bruce, Flubber, Scout and Barney.

They had their teams John and Rodney oversaw the practicing till they thought they could play a game. The big day arrived. John had team one and Rodney had team two.

John's team was the fist out onto the ice. Each Tribble had a hockey stick and a blue helmet. Rodney's team came out next sporting red helmets.

The puck was dropped in the center of the ice and Team one took off towards their goal. Dred on team two managed get control of the puck and hit it to Lola on his team who scored a goal. They scored the first points of the game.

On the next face off Fluffy got the puck and managed to get it to Puddles who scored. The team was tied.

Lola was sent to the penalty box for roughness. It was pointed out to her that the hockey sticks were to be used on the ice, not as fighting sticks like Teyla did.

The end of period one was soon called with the score at two to four in team two's favor. Rodney of course pointed out that he was Canadian of course so his team was better.

The second period the game started. Rory and Laddie came out as strong players on team one and scored two points for team one. Now the score was tied at four to four.

Rodney was getting worried but then Bruce and Flubber made a point each, the score was now team one with four points and team two with six points.

Period three was starting and the game was getting serious. Team one scored a point and then team two scored another point making the score five to seven.

John was getting worried some of the Tribbles were getting tired and losing focus on the game. He hoped the game was over soon when he spotted Puddles starting to do figure eights on his side of the rink.

John suspiciously looked over at Rodney and asked, "Just what movie were you and Jennifer watching when you babysat Puddles yesterday?"

Rodney smiled and said they had been watching figure skating. John got made and accused Rodney of trying to sabotage his Tribble Puddles who was now doing spirals.

The Hockey game soon ended with team two winning the game with ten points to team one's six points. John of course said Rodney had cheated.


	157. The building of the very first castle

Disclaimer: I do own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The building of the very first castle and the very first siege.

.

This story starts when Tribble room #2 was first discovered by the Tribbles and when the first castle was built. The castle just being rebuilt in chapter 53 when Creep took Puddles hostage was really castle number two because the very first castle was had been destroyed.

The attendant had been reading the Tribbles a story. The humans were not to sure if the Tribbles knew everything they said yet, but they did notice that the Tribbles liked story time.

The story today was about a wizard who lived in a big castle and about how the town's people did not like the wizard because he had captured the most beautiful girl in the village because he wanted to marry her. The wizard had carried her off one night and locked her in the highest tower. The town's people lay siege to the castle and then destroyed it after they had saved the girl.

As soon as the story was over the excited Tribbles went to work. They wanted to build the castle in the story and then act the story out.

With everyone's help it took about an hour to get the castle just the way they wanted it. It even had a very tall tower, just like the tower in the book and a window for the wizard to stand in and look out of.

As soon as it was done the Tribbles choose who wanted to play the wizard, which was going to be Bruce and the beautiful girl was going to be Buttercup. Most everyone else would be the angry town's people.

First the Tribbles set up a small 'town' by the castle. Then Buttercup walked around the town playing the beautiful girl. Bruce the wizard was standing in the tallest tower looking out the window down at the town and spotted the beautiful Buttercup.

Then they acted like night had fallen. As soon as the villagers went to 'sleep' Bruce snuck into the town and made off with the Buttercup. It was hard for Buttercup to keep from giggling at this point.

Bruce took Buttercup to the castle and put her in the highest tower and acted like he locked the door. The next 'morning' the town's people woke up to find Buttercup missing!

Oh where was the most beautiful girl Buttercup? The Tribbles went around and acted like they were looking for her.

Then someone heard Buttercup yelling for help. The town's people looked up and saw Buttercup in the highest tower. Oh no, butter had been Tribblenapped!

Bruce the wizard locked the lower door of the castle and waited for the siege to start. He had a supply of blocks and marbles to use as ammo against the town's people. He could not wait for the siege to start this was going to be fun!

The town's people were getting ready to, they had some blocks, marbles and one Tribble was making a catapult, and a good thing too for soon the story they were going to act out was going to become real, very real. Because there was one Tribble in the room who did think Buttercup was the most beautiful and he wanted her for a girlfriend but Buttercup had spurned him. Well, thought Genius, we'll just see what she thinks when I Genius tell her she is mine whether she likes it or not! (Evil laughter goes here).

And Genius had come prepared. He had smoke bombs, cherry bombs, firecrackers and his ever present lighter that he had taken from one of the Marines who had been setting off fireworks. Genius had loved the fireworks and had taken some along with the lighter.

Genius snuck into the castle by a door he had put in when helping build the castle. Only he knew how to open or close it.

The stage was set, Buttercup in the highest tower, all the doors locked and barred, and Bruce was on top of the castle wall looking down on the 'town's' people who had by now surrounded the castle.

Unknown to anyone Genius was inside the castle and was sneaking up on Bruce. He liked flare so he waited for Bruce to say his lines about how Buttercup was his now and he let the town's people say theirs about how if the wizard Bruce did not give her back they would attack the castle and save Buttercup.

By this time Genius was standing behind Bruce and pushed him off the wall into the crowd of Tribbles at the door. Lucky for Bruce they broke his fall.

Then Genius looked out over the crowd of Tribbles and told them that Buttercup was his and he would not let her go! On hearing and seeing what was happening Buttercup tried to leave the tower. But Genius had snuck up and locked the door for real.

Poor Buttercup looked out of the tower window and at all her friends below and squeaked for them to help her.

At first the Tribbles did not know what to do. They tried all the doors and found them locked; Bruce had really locked them for effect. The only way in was to break down the front doors.

Genius watched as the Tribbles tried to break down the front doors. After Bruce had locked the doors Genius had barred them and reinforced them. There was no way they would get through those doors.

The Tribbles stopped trying to break down the door and got together to plan what to do next. While they were planning Mr. Grey went over and tried to reason with Genius that he should give up Buttercup. (who unknown to him was going to be his future mate).

Genius showed Mr. Grey what he thought of his plea by throwing a firecracker at him. Mr. Grey turned and ran from the door. The siege had begun.

The Tribbles only had blocks and marbles to throw at the castle while Genius had fireworks. And he started using them on the Tribbles below when they tried to break open the doors again by using a battering ram.

By then the catapult was finished and the Tribbles launched marbles and blocks at the castle. These at least made some damage. Tribbles were also using ladders trying to get to Genius. Genius would just push them over. When two or three tried to at the same time Genius threw a cherry bomb which scattered the Tribbles for a minute.

If you were wondering what had happened to Bruce after he was pushed off the castle he was busy trying to find the door that Genius had used to enter the castle. While the other Tribbles were keeping Genius busy he was going to find a way in to rescue Buttercup.

Genius was having the time of his life throwing fireworks at the Tribbles. He reached for a couple of smoke bombs so the Tribbles could not see. He lit a red one and a blue one. The Tribbles in front of the castle started coughing. One Tribble, Flubber got an idea and started fanning the smoke Genius's way. When the other Tribbles saw this they went to help. Soon it was Genius who was coughing and could not see anything.

While Genius was dealing with the smoke Bruce found the door and got inside the castle. He went to set Buttercup free. Buttercup was so happy to see Bruce and she was really happy to see the last of the castle. Bruce brought her to the secret door and they both left the castle.

When the other Tribbles saw that Buttercup was free and out of the danger zone they stepped the siege up a notch. They started battering down the doors and launching blocks with both catapults. Yes they had built a second one when seeing that the first did so well.

The Tribbles broke down the front doors and went inside and dragged out a still coughing Genius. Barney the Tribble appointed himself sheriff and him and a few other Tribbles quickly built a jail to put Genius in.

All the Tribbles gathered around Buttercup and Bruce. Cheering that they had saved the girl and defeated Genius, they thought this was better than the book. And the castle they had built lay in ruins.

You ask why the room attendant didn't stop any of this. That's because back then they did not have a room attendant, they only had a human come and check on this once in awhile but after this they did put a room attendant in the room for all day.

When the humans went to pick up their Tribbles later that day they found what was left of a castle with blocks, marbles and spent fireworks all around it. They also found some Tribbles guarding a building which held Genius.

Dr. Kavanagh showed no surprise when he had to pick Genius up at the jail. He was also told Genius was banned from the room for a week.

When Lorne picked up Buttercup she was so happy to see him, she squeaked and squeaked about how her day had went. Lorne just looked at her wondering if he really wanted to know what she was squeaking about.

The humans cleaned up and tossed what remained of the castle after the siege. And another castle was not built till the time Creep arrived and took Puddles hostage in it.

Genius helped Creep then because he wanted to get back at the other Tribbles from when he had taken over the castle.

Just another eventful day in Tribble room #2.


	158. Little Tonia the new Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Little Tonia the new Tribble.

.

This would be Tonia's first day in Tribble room #2. She had just been adopted yesterday by Nurse Katy Feelgood.

Nurse Katy Feelgood had arrived the week before with the other new replacements. And of course she had heard all of the old jokes about her name by the end of the first day. But she did not mind, she was on Atlantis! And one of the best things about coming to Atlantis she had found out was being able to adopt a Tribble. (This was when Tribbles were new to Atlantis and the SGC did not have them yet.)

Kate had gone to the mess hall with the other nurses and looked the two boxes of Tribbles over. When she looked into the box of females one had stood out from all the others, she was a beautiful Tribble; her fur was a bright blood red with black in it that looked like small hearts. He fur was medium length and silky. As soon as Katy had put her hand into the box the Tribble hopped up on it. Kate brought her to her face and said, "You are the most beautiful Tribble in the whole world, and I will name you Tonia." Tonia squeaked happily at Katy showing her she liked her new name.

The next day Nurse Kate dropped Tonia off at Tribble room #2 on her way to work. Some people left their Tribbles in their rooms during the day. Kate thought that would be boring for her pretty little Tribble. Kate kissed her goodbye and headed out the door.

Tonia just stood there for a minute taking in the sites around the room and all the Tribbles that were in it. And look at all the colors thought Tonia; she had never seen so many different colored Tribbles in her life.

Tonia decided to leave the door and go into the room. All the Tribbles she saw were very nice and greeted her as she walked around the room. She found a skating/hockey rink, a water ride, a Ferris wheel and a merry go round and allot of things in the making that looked like more rides, Tribbles liked to have fun. Tonia was beginning to think she was going to like this room.

She ran into a purple Tribble who was wearing a faded boa and introduced herself as F. Feathers. The Tribble walked around with Tonia for awhile and told her about how the Tribbles had found this room and the humans let them keep it and even gave them things to build with. She told Tonia that she could build anything she wanted, even a house all to herself if she wanted to.

Wow, thought Tonia later as she was sitting in a Tribble café eating some Tribble kibble and drinking a cool glass of water. I think I will really like it here.


	159. Who put the city of Atlantis down as one

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Who put the city of Atlantis down as one of its tourist's sites?

.

(You might want to reread Chapter 48 before or after you read this story.)

.

.

Chuck was in the control room when the gate activated. "Unscheduled off world activation!" yelled Chuck.

Mr. Woolsey walked out of his office and asked, "Do we know who it is?"

"No," said Chuck, "I am not getting an IDC from them so its not one of ours."

"Then leave the force field up until we know who it is," stated Woolsey.

"The force field did not come up and I can't get it to come up," said a worried Chuck.

"What do you mean the force field will not come up?" asks Woolsey.

Woolsey taps his comlink and asks for Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay to come to the gate room ASAP."

The Marines who were already in the gate room had their guns ready and pointed at the gate. The Stargate kawhooshes and about thirty Tribbles come pouring through. They are wearing sunglasses and some have cameras around their necks, and others carried camcorders. The Tribble in the front started talking like he was a tour guide.

He said: "We are now entering the Gateroom of the city of Atlantis." "The armed humans with the guns are there in case hostiles come through the gate; up the stairs is the control room from where the humans dial the gate and control the city." The group of tourist Tribbles oood and ahhhed as the tour guide pointed out things.

Mr. Woolsey starts down the stairs and tells the Marines to stand down. Then He, Sheppard and Rodney walk down the stairs to the gateroom floor. They looked at the group of Tribbles. There's something familiar about them. Then the tour guide Tribble floats up to their eye level and starts talking to the humans.

"My name is Jen, you came to our planet once," said Jen.

"We did?" asked Sheppard.

"Oh," says Rodney, as he snaps his fingers, "you're the intelligent Tribbles from planet TRI-155, and the ones Sheppard named Techno Tribbles?"

"Yes," replies Jen.

"What's this about a tour?" asks Mr. Woolsey.

"We have decided that we have been cut off from other worlds far too long," states Jen. "So we are taking trips to various planets to see what's out there." "We decided to come to Atlantis as our first tour stop and while we are here to check up on your 'pet' Tribbles."

"Isn't it a little dangerous?" asked Sheppard, "I mean for you little guys to go around visiting other planets?"

"There is no danger to us," said Jen. "We have ways to deal with anyone or anything that attacks us."

Sheppard remembering the weapons on the flying car nodded agreement.

"So," says Jen, "Let's get this tour started, first take us around your beautiful city, we want to see all the sites and then we would like to talk to some of the Tribbles here to see how they are treated and if they have progressed any.

Sheppard and McKay both looked at Mr. Woolsey questionably. Mr. Woolsey nodded and appointed Sheppard and McKay as the people to show them around.

Sheppard wondered how they were going to heard thirty Tribbles around. Rodney decided they should break up into two groups of fifteen each, they would take them around the city and then they would all end up in Tribble room #2 at the end. Jen would go with Sheppard's group and Grego, who had come along also was going to be in charge of Rodney's group.

Sheppard and Rodney walked around with their groups. They took them all around the city and showed them everything. They even went to the parts that were under water so they could see the fish swim by and out on the balcony to see how large the city was.

The tour ended in Tribble room #2. The thirty Tribbles from planet TRI-155 walked into the room. Jen was impressed when he saw all that the Tribbles were doing. Even though they were like barbarian's to the Techno Tribbles.

Fluffy, Puddles, Dred and Lola came over to see the visitors and squeaked 'HI' to them.

This excited the tourist Techno Tribbles, having real live barbarian Tribbles talk to them was a thrill.

Bruce, Dani, Flubber, Digger, Diane came over to see the strange Tribbles that talked instead of squeaking.

F. Feathers squeaked that she felt like she was in a zoo the way the Techno Tribbles gawked and stared at them.

Shadow was sitting quietly in the shadow of his castle when he heard all the commotion going on. He thought about going to investigate, but decided to stay where he was since the Techno Tribbles were headed his way.

The Techno Tribbles wanted a look at the castle and inside the castle. Shadow scared them when he stepped out of the shadows becoming corporeal with each step.

That got Jen and Grego's attention. They had never seen an ascended Tribble before. They battered him with questions as Shadow leads them on a tour of the castle.

Shadow was offended when the Techno Tribbles asked him how he could stand to live with the barbarian Tribbles on a daily basis. Didn't he crave intelligent companionship?

Shadow said, "The Tribbles are very intelligent, just look around at what all they are doing."

Jen shook his head sadly in the negative, "All I see are a race of Tribbles who have not even developed language skills." "Yes as you point out they are getting smarter and building things now compared to what they used to be like when the humans first came to our planet, but they are no where near our intelligence." "I fear it will take them a long time to come up to our standards of what we call intelligence," Jen said sadly.

Shadow was offended by this remark even more and said so, and then he disappeared.

Jen shook his head sadly again thinking what a waste it was for Shadow to be around the barbarian Tribbles. They had seen enough and were ready to go back home. But before he got the words out to tell everyone they were leaving his eyes locked with a very beautiful Tribble across the room. She saw him staring at her and came over to squeak 'HI'. She had long blond silky fur and was so beautiful.

Jen was tongue tied; he could not get a single word out for a minute. Then he got himself together and asked her what her name was. She squeaked back to him that it was Buffy. Jen was glad he had taken classes in the barbarian langue so he could understand her. Buffy, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful Tribble. Jen fell was in love on the spot and from the way Buffy looked at him the feeling was mutual.

The Techno Tribbles were invited to stay for lunch before they left. Jen made sure that he sat by Buffy. Jen thought the Tribble kibbles were interesting and pocketed a few. They could use them to make their own. The salads and vegetables served were also good. But when it was time to leave Atlantis Jen found out he could not, not without the beautiful Buffy.

"Buffy," said Jen, "Even though you are a barbarian and do not have any language skills, I love you and want to take you back with me." "What I am trying to say, is Buffy my sweet little barbarian come back with me and be my mate. "Yes," squeaked Buffy. She was not anyone's adopted pet so she was free to go.

All the Techno Tribbles plus one gathered into the gateroom to go to the next planet on their tour. Some of the Tribbles had come to see them off but most of the Tribbles did not like the uppity Techno Tribbles.

Jen dialed the gate with a handheld device and off they went. As they were leaving they could hear Jen saying that the next planet had something called Wraith on it. Before the humans could warn them they were through the gate and it had shut off. I hope the Techno Tribbles and the Wraith have fun!

.

AFTERWARD:

The next planet did indeed have Wraith on it. Not knowing what Wraith were the Techno Tribbles activated their individual cloaking devices rending them invisible to the Wraith. For the next hour the Wraith had a feeling that someone or something was watching them.

To see if the Wraith were really bad Grego decided to appear to one and talk to it. Grego appeared to one of the Wraith, the Wraith growled at Grego. Grego talked to the Wraith which really weirded the Wraith out. The Wraith then pulled his gun and shot at Grego, but Grego was gone before the Wraith pulled the trigger.

The planet number was recorded and the Wraith were deemed 'hostile.' The Techno Tribbles then dialed the next gate address and were off again.


	160. Another day in Tribble room 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Another day in Tribble room #2.

.

Tonia was showing Fred and Mar all around Tribble room #2. They were both new to the room and just like F. Feathers had shown Tonia around she was going to show them around.

Mar was born in the same batch as Tonia; they were very cute when they were together because Mar was the reverse of Tonia.

As you remember Tonia had medium length bright blood red silky fur with black in it that looked like hearts, well Mar was the opposite, she had medium length coal black silky fur with red in it that looked like red hearts.

Mar's owner had not taken her to Tribble room #2 yet because she had a bad cold and was in the Vet infirmary for a few days till she was better. So this was to be her first look at Tribble room #2 and she brought a friend she had made at the Vet's with her. His name was Fred and he had been in the infirmary with a cold too. Fred had brown fur with one white patch on the top of his head that looked like a star.

Tonia took Mar and Fred around the room. They walked around some, and then they rode some of the rides. The Ferris wheel was Fred's favorite.

They stopped for a snack at the Tribble café, the same place Tonia had stopped at on her first day.

While sitting there eating and looking around the room Fred spotted the castle and asked Tonia if anyone lived there. Without looking at it Tonia squeaked back that an ascended Tribble named Shadow lived there with his friend Digger.

Then Fred asked was it always covered by a grey cloud? Tonia looked up and saw that the entire castle was covered by a grey cloud. She wondered what it meant.

After finishing their snack the three Tribbles walked over toward the castle to see what was going on. In front of the castle a group of Tribbles had gathered together looking at the castle and wondering what was going on. After awhile Digger came out to talk to them.

"Hi everyone," squeaked Digger. All the Tribbles started squeaking at once wanting to know about what caused the cloud, was the castle on fire?

"No," squeaked Digger, "the castle is not on fire, the grey cloud is being caused by Shadow." "For some reason Shadow is depressed very depressed." "It started yesterday as a small grey cloud floating over his head, then it started getting bigger and bigger till it is as you see now, it covers the entire castle."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Bruce. "No," replied Digger, "nothing I can think of."

"How about if we try talking to him?" asked Flubber, Shadow's best friend.

"Might work, why don't you give it a try," said Digger, "I'll help you find your way in."

The two Tribbles disappeared into the grey cloud. Flubber could not see anything in front of his face. He asked Digger how they were going to find Shadow? Digger replied that he had tied string around the castle and was following it back inside.

After walking for awhile they came to the room that Shadow was sitting in. For some reason this room was clear of the grey smoke and Flubber could see his friend Shadow.

He had never seen Shadow look so depressed. Flubber walked over to him. Shadow looked up smiling for a second seeing his friend then he frowned again.

"Shadow is anything wrong?" asked Flubber "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shadow looked at his friend and sighed heavily then he said, "My depression is not something easily fixed." "I don't think you can help me with this problem."

"Tell us what the problem is and see if we can help you," squeaked Digger. "Yeah, give us a chance," squeaked Flubber.

Shadow looked at both of his friends and then said, "I am depressed because I do not have any friends of my own kind to converse with." "I have been thinking about it every since the Techno Tribbles pointed it out." "At first I thought it did not matter, but sometimes I would like to talk about things that only an ascended Tribble would know about."

"The only way to help you out with that problem would be to ascend ourselves," squeaked Flubber, "and I'm not ready to go yet, how about you Digger?"

"I'm not ready to ascend either," Digger squeaked.

Shadow smiled weakly at his friends and said, "No offence but I would like an ascended friend who is female."

"Don't know if any of the girls want to ascend either," squeaked Flubber teasing Shadow.

Soon they had Shadow laughing at the jokes they were making about how to get someone to ascend so Shadow could have an ascended friend.

Though his friends cheered him up for awhile he slowly became depressed again. His friends left to go outside to talk to the others about the problem.

F. Feathers, Diane and Dani with her daughter Becky came by to see what was going on.

"He wants an ascended friend?" squeaked F. Feathers, "how do you go about finding ascended Tribbles?"

"I don't know," squeaked Diane, "but I think the problem is getting worse look."

They all turned to look at Shadow's castle, the grey cloud was spreading to the buildings next to it and now lighting was beginning to strike around the castle.

Far above the planet an ascended female Tribble named Sunshine was flying throw space. She was out exploring. When passing the planet the city of Atlantis was on she felt the presence of another ascended Tribble, she had not seen any of her ascended friends for awhile so she went to investigate. As Sunshine flew down to the planet she saw a city below floating on water. Sunshine became invisible and flew to the city and through it as she searched.

She came to a room that was full of Tribbles, corporal Tribbles, where was the ascended one? She felt the ascended Tribble was close and was surprised to find that its presence was coming from a large grey cloud up ahead. The cloud even had lighting coming from it. She was flew onward toward the cloud and through it. Inside a castle was an ascended grey Tribble sitting in a chair looking very depressed. Sunshine landed and appeared in front of Shadow.

Shadow was surprised to see an ascended Tribble appear floating in the air before him. She had long silky light yellow fur that sparkled in the light of the one lamp he had on. Shadow just looked at her wondering if she was real. Sunshine smiled and introduced herself to him. Shadow introduced himself to her. Shadow had never met her on the ascended plane because Sunshine liked to travel and hardly ever went there. Shadow and Sunshine began talking.

The Tribbles who were outside the castle noticed that the grey cloud seem to light up from inside. It was not as dark as before and then it was gone. They were happy Shadow was feeling better but did not know why until Shadow came out of the castle bringing Sunshine with him.

All of the Tribbles thought she was the most beautiful Tribble ever and loved the way her fur sparkled in the light. They were glad Shadow had found a friend.


	161. Fluffy stands guard

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy stands guard.

.

Rodney had just got back from an all nighter. He could not remember when he had last slept. Fluffy hearing him come in looked up and took in the site of the tired scientist dragging into the room too tired to do anything but fall into bed. Fluffy felt sorry for Rodney at times like this, because usually Rodney would be called back out in a matter of a few hours or sometimes minutes.

Fluffy lay back down on his bed and thought about it, then he had it, he had a way to help Rodney. He would make sure that no one and he meant no one was going to bother Rodney today so he could get some much needed sleep.

The first thing Fluffy did was to take Rodney's comlink and turn it off and then Fluffy made sure the com system to the room was shut off too. After he made sure that no one could wake Rodney up from the inside of the room he went outside to stand guard. Yes, no one was going to bother Rodney today or they would have to go through Fluffy! He was armed and dangerous.

"What do you mean you can't get a hold of Rodney by his comlink?" asked John, "he hardly ever takes it off."

"I know but he was really tired so he might have," said Radek as they were walking to Rodney's room.

As they came around the corner and approached the door to Rodney's room they both stopped short at what or I should say who was in front of the door. There stood Fluffy and he was looking at them angrily knowing that they were coming to bother Rodney. He was holding a pea shooter in his hands. They would not get by him he vowed.

John looked at Radek as in what now? Radek walked up to Fluffy and asked if they could talk to Rodney. Fluffy growled at him and stood firm.

"I don't think he wants us to bother Rodney," said Radek.

"Come on Fluffy we just need him for a minute," whined John.

Fluffy would not let them into the room.

"I think we can take him," said John to Radek, "on three let's….

"I think not," shrieked Radek as Fluffy shot him with his pea shooter, only it was loaded with small beads and they really hurt.

"Fall back!" yells John as they clear the hallway.

A little later John is peeking around a corner to see if Fluffy is still on guard.

"Is he still there?" asked Radek.

"Yes, replies John trying to think of something to do. Fluffy had run out of the small beads and had switched to small darts. If that wasn't bad enough they were coated with some kind of sleeping medicine and whoever he shot with them fell down and went to sleep on the spot.

One unlucky scientist had found that out the hard way by getting to close to Fluffy as he went to his quarters, he was still laying where he fell in the hallway.

"I could call Lorne to come over with a squad of Marines," suggested John.

"And would you be able to live it down that you needed a squad of Marines to bring down one Tribble?" asked Radek.

"Your right," sighed John, "He would razz me for at least a month." "So what do we do?"

"I am beginning to think we should do nothing and let Rodney sleep," suggested Radek.

"But we can't let a Tribble get the best of us!" exclaimed John, "where's your pride man?"

"My pride is very sore, I was shot many times with the small beads," answered Radek. "See I have to bruises to prove it," said Radek as he showed John the many bruises on his ankles.

"All right, all right," said John as he waved his handkerchief as a white flag and waved it at Fluffy.

"You win Fluffy, you have my and Radek's word that no one will bother Rodney for the rest of the day." "See were leaving," said John as they backed away and out of sight.

"What about the people passed out on the floor?" asked Radek. A few more unsuspecting people had come too close as well. Now they had the first scientist who had passed too close as well as two Marines and Mr. Woolsey who had come by to see what was going on.

"They'll be fine," said John, "let's go."

Fluffy stood guard for the rest of the day, when he finally heard Rodney stirring around inside the room he left his post to come inside.

Rodney sat up in bed, yawned real big, and then he got up and took a shower. He felt great!

Rodney decided to go eat since he was hungry. When he stepped out of his room however he saw the four people in the floor where Fluffy had dropped them with his darts.

Rodney without missing a beat turned around and looked at Fluffy and asked, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Fluffy just shrugged and snuggled down into his own bed, he had a busy day and he was tired.

Rodney looked again at he prone figures on the floor and then shrugged his own shoulders as he stepped over them and headed for the mess hall. He used his comlink to call John and asked him why there were four people passed out in the hallway.

You could hear him laughing as he walked, John was telling him about what happened while he slept.


	162. I Protest

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

I Protest---(This story is different than chapter 138 when I wrote about the Tribbles seeing the movie Star Trek. I just saw the new Star Trek again and thought this up.)

.

It was movie night and they were showing the new Star Trek movie. The humans and Tribbles were gathered together watching it. When it was over everyone agreed it was the greatest, everyone that is except a few Tribbles.

The next morning Mr. Woolsey found a bunch of Tribbles in his office holding protest signs. The signs read: FREE THE TRIBBLES!

"Free the Tribbles?" asked Woolsey, "what Tribbles?"

One of the Tribbles had a picture on his sign it was made from a scene in the movie. The picture was of two Tribbles in a cage sitting on Scotty's desk at the outpost on Delta Vega.

Remembering the scene from last nights movie Woolsey groaned wondering how he should handle this. He stood there for a moment and thought about what to say.

Mr. Woolsey gathered his thoughts and went over and sat down on the floor in front of the Tribbles and said, "You have all seen movies before right?"

The Tribbles all nodded their heads yes.

"And you have been told that the things in movies are not always real right?" asked Woolsey.

The Tribbles nodded their heads yes.

"The Tribbles in the movie you saw were not real, they were fakes." said Mr. Woolsey. "You noticed that they weren't quiet the same as yourselves?"

The Tribbles again nodded their heads.

The 'fake' Tribbles in the movie were fake Tribbles that appeared on an old TV show and when we found you, our Tribbles that is, we named you after the Tribbles on the movie because you were so much like them." "Do you understand?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

The Tribbles nodded their heads yes but one of the Tribbles pointed at the picture of the Tribbles in the cage.

"Oh, don't worry about that, we would never ever put our Tribbles in cages," stated Mr. Woolsey.

With their fears addressed the Tribbles put their signs into Mr. Woolsey's trash can and left the office.

Sheppard was coming into the office as the Tribbles were leaving. "What was that about?" he asked pointing at the Tribbles.

"Oh, just a minor problem, but we worked it out," said Mr. Woolsey smiling as he stood up, "Now what can I do for you?"

.


	163. The Bug Zapper

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Bug Zapper.

.

In the evenings the team would bring their Tribbles and gather on one of the balconies to sit and watch the stars come out. That is until tonight when some weird kind of water bugs started hatching. The bugs would hatch and then fly up to the balconies and land everywhere. They would land on the people the Tribbles and any food left out. The humans and their Tribbles were soon driven indoors to get away from them.

Rodney looked up the strange bugs and said that it was the time of year for this to happen and it would be over with in a few weeks and that they only came out after dark. Everyone groaned when they heard that because they loved to sit out on the balcony and relax after a hard day at work.

Since they had found a fully charged ZPM on their last off world mission and could now go back and forth as much as they wanted Sheppard put in an order the next day for a bug zapper. That evening when they went out on the balcony he set up the bug zapper and they waited. Soon you could see and hear the bugs getting zapped as they got too close.

Puddles was sitting in Johns lap watching the bugs getting zapped. At first he didn't know what was happening to the bugs until one zapped bug landed on John's leg. Puddles went over to it and saw that it was dead. Then he looked back at the bug zapper as it zapped more and more bugs. Puddles realized that every bug that flew to the zapper would die! Puddles let out a loud scream when he realized what was happening to all of the bugs that were being zapped.

When Puddles first screamed John almost jumped out of his chair. He picked up Puddles to see what had happened to him. Seeing that Puddles was o.k. John asked him what was wrong.

The tearful Puddles pointed at the bug zapper and then down at the floor where all the dead bugs were.

John realized what was wrong; Puddles did not like the fact that the bug zapper killed the bugs. He told the others what he thought was wrong with Puddles that he did not like them killing all of the bugs.

They turned off the bug zapper and went back inside. Puddles soon went to sleep and John went and put him to bed and then came back to rejoin the others back out on the balcony with the bug zapper turned back on.

John sat down and looked at the pile of bugs under the bug zapper. It really had killed off quite a few of the bugs. Maybe Puddles was right, maybe they should think about what killing all those bugs might mean.

John told the others what he was thinking; maybe killing off all those bugs was not such a good idea after all.

Ronon of course said that humans were just too soft on everything. Teyla said John may have a point. Rodney said he would look for more info on the bugs. But for the moment they unplugged the bug zapper and all went in for the night.


	164. The Bug Zapper retold: this is a

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Bug Zapper story retold: this is a different take on the story, Puddles still got upset and was put in John's room but they did not turn off the bug zapper in this story.

.

"That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen," squeaked Dred to Lola.

Zap Zap Zap bugs hitting the bug zapper.

"And look at that pile of bugs! I wonder how they taste." thought Dred.

Zap Zap Zap more bugs getting zapped.

Dred walks over and picks up one of the zapped bugs and pops it in his mouth.

Crunch crunch crunch, mmmm, delicious, crunch crunch crunch, much tastier than when they are alive and uncooked.

Lola walks up and Dred hands her one of the zapped bugs. Lola puts it in her mouth and chews, crunch crunch crunch, you're right," squeaked Lola, "the live ones were too squishy."

Fluffy walks over and tries one, not too bad. He then picks up a pile and takes them back to where Rodney is sitting and sits down by him and eats them.

Rodney hears the crunching noises and looks over at Fluffy. "Yuck!" yells Rodney, "Fluffy is eating bugs!"

"So are Dred and Lola," replies Teyla, "they must like the taste."

"I wonder what they taste like?" asks Ronon as he reaches over and picks up a few.

"Ewww! You are not going to eat them are you?" asks Rodney making a face.

Ronon puts them in his mouth and starts chewing them as John comes back from putting Puddles in his room. "What did I miss?"

"Ronon eating bugs!" exclaims Rodney.

"What?" asks John thinking he didn't hear that right?

"The Tribbles were eating the zapped bugs so Ronon tried them and he likes them too," said Rodney.

"They are food same as other things," says Teyla picking up one and considering it.

"Not you too," said Rodney, "you guys are turning my stomach."

Teyla bit into her bug and Rodney made retching sounds. "I am getting out of here," said Rodney, "drop Fluffy off after he finishes his pile."

Fluffy had gone back for another handful of bugs.

Teyla said, "They are pretty good and I like the crunch." "Do you want to try one?" Teyla asks John.

"No, I'm good," says John not wanting to offend her. He might try something like that if he had to, but he'd rather eat popcorn.

The crunching started to get on John's nerves after awhile so he made an excuse about checking on Puddles and left.

Ronon, Teyla and the three Tribbles ate till the pile of bugs was gone. Then they turned off the bug zapper and went in for the night. They dropped off a very full Fluffy at Rodney's door. When he opened the door and took him from Teyla Fluffy burped in Rodney's face. "Yew, bug breath," squealed Rodney holding Fluffy at arms length as he closed the door.


	165. Jen and his barbarbian mate Buffy visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Jen and his barbarian mate Buffy visit.

.

Mr. Woolsey was sitting in his office with Mr. Grey when he hears the gate start up.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" yells Chuck.

Mr. Woolsey walks out of his office with Mr. Grey on his shoulder and over to stand beside Chuck. "Are we expecting anyone?" He asks.

"No one is scheduled to arrive for another two hours," replies Chuck, "and they are not using an IDC."

Gatester who is with Chuck today walks over to the railing and looks down into the Gateroom to see who is coming in.

"Then put up the force field," said Mr. Woolsey.

"It won't activate sir," replies Chuck.

The Marines in the Gateroom stand ready with their guns in case of trouble.

The gate kawhooshes and in flies a small air car and I mean small as in Tribble size. Inside the car are Jen and his new mate Buffy. They bypass the Marines and fly up to the control room and land on the console beside Chuck. Jen gets out and looks up at Mr. Woolsey.

"Ah just the human I wanted to see," says Jen, "I hope you don't mind but we came for a visit." "My sweet little barbarian mate Buffy was homesick."

"Yes since your already here you might as well," replied Mr. Woolsey, "and before you leave lets get you your own IDC so you can let us know your coming next time."

Jen salutes Mr. Woolsey and gets back into his car with Buffy and they fly off towards Tribble room #2.

Gatester and Mr. Grey look at each other and roll their eyes knowing how this visit may go since Jen is know for his opinions about what he calls the barbarian Tribbles.

Mr. Grey nods his head at Gatester who activates his comlink and lets the Tribbles in Tribble room #2 know they are about to have company.

Jen and Buffy fly through the door of Tribble room #2 and land in front of the castle.

As soon as Jen lands in front of the castle the Tribbles in the room start to gather.

Shadow and Sunshine come out of the castle to greet them. Shadow does not really like Jen but he is curious to see why they have come.

Jen helps Buffy, a very bejeweled Buffy, out of the car and proceeds to take out luggage from the truck. He sets them down beside the car and then gives a look around at the gathered Tribbles, spotting Digger coming from the castle Jen snaps his fingers at him and points to his luggage.

Digger stops walking and looks questionably at Shadow. Shadow shrugs his shoulders not knowing why either. Digger then walks over to Jen and asks him why he needs his luggage taken into the castle.

Jen looks at Digger as if he is a slow witted child and slowly squeaks, he prides himself on speaking barbarian to the barbarians, that if he and Buffy are going to visit they will of course need to stay somewhere and only the castle will do.

Shadow decides to intervene before Digger gets angry and walks over to Jen and says, "How long were you planning on staying?"

"About a week I think," replies Jen.

Shadow wonders who he upset in his past life to be punished so and decides to let them stay at the castle, because if he doesn't who knows who Jen will upset if left to find his own place to stay.

Digger taking his cue from Shadow picks up the luggage and starts for the castle only to be told by Jen as he walks off to make sure to put it in the best room in the castle.

Sunshine had been standing by Buffy all this time watching the interaction. Shadow had told her about Jen and the other intelligent Tribbles and how the last visit had gone. She decided to let Shadow take the lead in dealing with their 'guests'.

Jen and Buffy got their selves settled in and rested the rest of the day. When it was supper time they come down to the dining room and found the table set and ready.

Shadow and Sunshine could eat but did not need to were standing by the table while Digger was bringing out the food.

Shadow gestured for them to sit. Jen of course went to sit at the head of the table with Buffy beside him. Shadow sat at the other end of the table leaving Sunshine and Digger to sit together on one side with Buffy across from them. When Digger sat down Jen gave him a look and said, "You let the help sit at the table?" how generous of you."

Digger started to get mad and Shadow and Sunshine both kicked him under the table to make him stay quiet. Digger just glared at Jen.

Jen praised the food and said that even if it wasn't up to what he was used to it was quite good. Buffy squeaked that everything was great.

After the meal the guys went off together and Buffy and Sunshine were left alone. Buffy told Sunshine that she liked living with the intelligent Tribbles and she was learning to talk instead of squeak but had a way to go. She told Sunshine that the real reason they were here is because she had always wanted a fairytale wedding with all of the trimmings like the attendants would read them in the books. And she wanted her wedding to be here where she had lived.

Tribbles did not really marry. They just decided that each other was the one and then moved in together. They did not know what weddings were except what they learned from the humans. But Buffy wanted the whole nine yards you could say.

When Sunshine told Shadow what Buffy wanted he first said no way. Then she said that if Buffy got her wedding it would make for good relations with the other Tribbles. Shadow wanted to know why they needed good relations with them and Sunshine said who knows what the future holds if nothing else they would owe us one. Shadow agreed.

The news about the big wedding ran through the room. There was going to be a Tribble wedding, a wedding like no other. The Tribbles got together and started clearing a place to stage the wedding. It was a big open space. They set up an altar with a white arch for them to stand under. They gathered chairs, enough for every Tribble except for the Tribbles who were going to be in the wedding.

The bride and groom of course were Jen and Buffy. Jen requested Shadow to perform the wedding since he was an ascended being. Sunshine was to be the maid of honor.

Tonia and Mar were chosen as brides maids because their fur and colors were opposite of each other and looked sheik Buffy said. All of the babies were going to throw flower petals as they walked or crawled down the girl boy style, it would be Mina, Charley, Nicky, Jax, Ella, Max, Becky and Kilian.

The best man was going to be Grego who had flown in for the wedding with Flubber and Bruce standing beside him. Digger, Herman and Harry were making sure there would be enough chairs at the wedding and Fred, Timmy and Jimmy would be seating the guests. Mr. Grey was asked to walk Buffy down the aisle.

F. Feathers was organizing the wedding and Diane was helping her. Dani was in charge of the babies. Miloval and Lola were in charge of finding the decorations and to help F. Feathers and Diane decorate with them.

Puddles and Andrew were fixing up a coach for Buffy and Jen to ride in. Fluffy set up the sound system. Scout and Dred were in charge of making sure everything was getting done, mostly they were the gofers or the ones who had to go for this and go for that.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. The open chapel was set up and the Tribbles were coming in and being seated by Fred, Timmy and Jimmy.

Fluffy was had some soft music playing in the background as the Tribbles were being seated. Everyone was squeaking excitedly as they came in and saw all the pretty decorations. There was a red carpet leading from the back of the open chapel to the altar in the front. There were ribbons and flowers lining the red carpet up to the altar.

At last all were seated; Shadow came to stand just behind the white arch the couple would stand under. It was decorated in ribbons and flowers too.

The music changed and the groom and his best men came to stand on the right side of the altar. It was Jen wearing a black bow tie with a big diamond tie pen on each side of the bow. Grego his best man, Bruce and Flubber were wearing black bow ties with smaller diamond tie pens in them.

In came the maid of honor Sunshine who was wearing a diamond necklace that sparkled along with her fur and carrying a small bouquet. Sunshine kept her sparkle on low so as not to out shine the bride. Following her were Tonia and Mar wearing matching diamond necklaces like Sunshine's and carrying small bouquets. The flowers they were carrying were white lilies.

After the bridesmaids came the babies as the flower kids. Each girl baby had white ribbons in their fur and carried a basket of flower pedals; each boy had on a black bow tie and carried a basket of flower pedals. Needless to say the carpet was well pedaled for Buffy to walk on.

At last the bridal march played and in walked Mr. Grey wearing a black tie with the small diamonds in it and beside him was Buffy the stunning bride who was wearing a diamond tiara with a small white veil made of netting attached to it. She also wore a diamond necklace with matching bracelets on each arm. Mr. Grey walked her up the aisle and presented her to Jen who took her hand in his and brought her to his side.

Shadow spoke the words that have bond Tribbles together for the ages. Jen and Buffy exchanged gold wedding bands with small diamonds on them of course. Then Shadow told Jen to kiss the bride, which he did. Shadow pronounced them Tribble and Tribble and the happy couple walked down the aisle together and stepped into a Cinderella coach for the ride to the party.

Everything was set up including a big beautiful wedding cake enough for everyone. At the end of the party the couple got into the coach again for a ride to the castle.

The next day the happy couple thanked everyone for the best wedding ever and went back home. They were flown back home by Grego in a limo he brought. Their flying car was left behind for Shadow as a gift for letting them stay at the castle. Shadow who did not need a flying car gave it to Puddles and Andrew who were already drooling on it with visions of making something even cooler out of it.

The wedding was so popular that F. Feathers and Fred opened a small wedding chapel in Tribble room #2. Fred married the couples and F. Feathers made the bouquets and supplied the veils, etc. There were at least four more wedding that week.


	166. Team Tribble gear up for off world

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Team Tribble gear up for off world.

.

SGA-1 was getting ready to go off world and on their way to the Gateroom they dropped their Tribbles off in Tribble room #1 because they were going to be gone for at least a couple of days.

The Tribbles who were tired of staying home while their humans got to go to all different kinds of places and planets decided that this time they were not going to stay home.

As soon as they were dropped off they went to the secret place where they kept their gear. Everyone had a backpack with food and water and a med kit. They even had their own weapons. Dred had a miniature gun just like Ronon's and he carried as many knives as Ronon did. Lola had a miniature P-90, a few knives and a pair of banto sticks. Fluffy carried the scientific equipment like Rodney did; he had a scanner, laptop and the required P-90. Puddles carried a P-90 and a knife as well as his blankie, don't ask.

They had their gear on and were standing in the Gateroom five minutes after being dropped off at the Tribble daycare. They snuck into the backpacks of their owners when they weren't looking. They were able to do this because everyone had their backpack sitting on the floor while they ran over a few things with Mr. Woolsey who had come down to ask them some questions before they left.

It was time to go, SGA-1 picked up their backpacks as Chuck dialed the gate. The gate kawhooshes and then they head out. Rodney complained that his backpack felt heavier than it did a few minutes ago. The others had not noticed and John told him to suck it up and get moving. The gate closed behind them.

They were on planet PE3-899 to see if they could locate a power source that another SGA group noted when they did a fly over. Rodney of course complained why didn't they have a ship instead of walking? John of course told him where they were going was not far and Rodney needed the exercise anyway.

The Tribbles stayed hid and listened to their humans talking and teasing each other. After awhile they fell asleep while the humans continued to walk.

Fluffy woke with a thump! Rodney had set his backpack down with a thud and started digging through it for a MRE as they were stopping for lunch. What he found instead was Fluffy staring back at him and squeaking "HI!" "What the," began Rodney, "Is it just me or do we all have Tribble infested backpacks?" asked Rodney as he pulled Fluffy out and showed the others that he had company.

On seeing Fluffy everyone shucked off their backpacks and opened them, yes their Tribbles were in their backpacks too. All of the Tribbles had come.

No one noticed that the Tribbles were armed because they were carrying their guns under their fur in case the humans did not want them carrying weapons.

"Well we've come too far to turn around and bring them back," said Sheppard, "So I guess we'll have to keep them with us."

Hearing this, the Tribbles cheered and set about getting their own lunch out and eating it.

"At least they came prepared," stated Teyla as she watched them take out food and water.

"O.K. break is over," said John ten minutes later as he picked up his backpack with Puddles sitting on the top. Puddles hopped up to John's shoulder and sat down.

The others picked up their packs and their Tribbles hopped onto their shoulders too and off they went.

Soon they came to an ancient building. Fluffy and Rodney both had their scanners out trying to trace the source. Rodney went over to the door which opened easily for once, John and Puddles stepped inside weapons out to check out the room. Puddles had taken out his P-90 and held it ready. John saw him but didn't say anything as he checked out the room.

John waved Rodney and Fluffy in. Rodney and Fluffy took their laptops out at the same time. Rodney hooked his up to the podium in the center of the room and started to take readings. Fluffy hooked his laptop up to Rodney's and watched as the information flew across the screen. Rodney smiled when he saw Fluffy mimicking him, unknown to him Fluffy had become fluent in ancient from being around Rodney and living on Atlantis.

Ronon and Dred took one side of the building and Teyla and Lola took the other side. Ronon and Dred had their blasters out and Teyla and Lola had their P-90's ready. Neither human begrudging their pets holding weapons, on the contrary Ronon and Teyla like the fact that their pets could take care of themselves.

After awhile Rodney and Fluffy disconnected their laptops and put them back into their packs. Rodney told Sheppard that he had everything of value from the building and that there was no reason to explore further. The place didn't even have it's own Zee PM!

"Let's go home," said Sheppard and that's when all heck broke loose.

The humans woke up and found themselves inside a big cage. The Tribbles were no where in site.

"Did they kill them?" asked a frightened Rodney looking out from behind the bars.

"Or eat them?" asked Ronon. "Eat them!?" exclaimed Rodney. "Don't give them any ideas."

The four humans were inside the cage with nothing but what they were wearing, their backpacks and guns were stacked across the clearing from them in front of another dwelling.

The natives holding the humans came to stand in front of the cage and one of them said, "We are Wraith worshipers and we have captured you to give to our masters. We are going to call them now. The Team knew they needed to get away now before the Wraith could show up.

While the team were trying to think up a way out John spotted little Puddles walking up to the Wraith worshipers with his thumb in his mouth dragging his blankie. He made such a sweet picture the Wraith worshipers stopped to look at him.

"That is the cutest sweetest thing I ever saw," said one of the women in the group as she stood in front of Puddles. Even the men were taken in by the sweet little thing. As they stopped to oh and ah at Puddles the team heard a noise in the back of the cage. It was Dred. He had gotten hold of Ronon's gun and had brought it to him.

"We have a weapon but not a key for the lock on the door," stated Rodney.

Hearing this Dred crawled up and opened the lock by putting his hand into the lock with one of his knives and unlocked the door.

"Now we just need a diversion," said John.

As soon as the Tribbles heard John say diversion Puddles dropped his blankie and stood there holding a P-90 on the Wraith worshippers. The Wraith worshippers looked at the small animal thing holding a miniature of the guns they took off of the prisoners. Deciding it was not real one of them took a step towards Puddles who shot off the guy's big toe before he could take more than the one step.

As the Wraith worshiper screamed and held his foot Fluffy and Lola stepped into the light with their P-90's at the ready herding the Wraith worshippers back towards the now empty cage. Ronon locked them in.

Then Rodney and John just stood there and looked at Fluffy and Puddles holding the miniature P-90's.

"Should we be worried?" asked Rodney. "I'm not sure," replied John, "but I am glad that they were armed and able to take care of themselves."

The team pickup up their stuff and left the Wraith worshippers inside the cage for their own people to find.

They made it back to the gate, dialed and went through. Later in the briefing with Woolsey: "You said your Tribbles had miniature guns and that Puddles shot the toe off of one of the Wraith worshippers?" asked Woolsey.

"Yes the little guys can take care of themselves," stated Ronon.

"I don't like the Tribbles being armed," said Woolsey, "maybe you should disarm them now that you are back."

"Can't," said John, "as soon as we got back they guns kinda of disappeared."

"Like they knew what you would say," said Ronon.

The Tribbles had hid their guns as soon as they got back, you never knew with humans if they were going to praise you for carry guns or think it was dangerous and take them away. The Tribbles wanted to be ready for any danger so they had stashed their guns as soon as they got back.

After the mission though John sometimes wondered when he saw Puddles with his blankie if there was a P-90 hidden under it.

.

.

.

Sorry for taking so long between stories. Sometimes it takes me awhile to think up some new ones. I am trying to get to an even 200 stories before I stop writing them but I don't know…..


	167. I have Tribble groupies

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

I have Tribble groupies.

.

Ever since Dr. McKay had saved six Tribbles from near death they started following him everywhere. Whether he was in his lab working or in the mess hall eating they were there. They all carried cameras or camcorders and documented every move he made.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," sighed Rodney looking at his 'groupies'.

"You should be flattered," replied John.

"Did you know I found them in my room this morning when I woke up?" asked Rodney, "they nearly scared me to death." "They were all sitting on my nightstand and when I rolled over facing them, they all took my picture at the same time!" "It was paparazzi hell."

"Did Fluffy let them in?" asked John.

"No, I don't know how they got in, Fluffy was asleep till they all took my picture and I screamed." "Fluffy helped me throw them out; I think he is jealous of them."

Fluffy was jealous and he didn't like the six Tribbles following them at all. He would have to do something about it and soon.

Later in Tribble room #2, Fluffy was talking to his friends about the six Tribbles and how they were driving him and Rodney crazy.

"I think the only way to get rid of them is to have someone else save their lives," squeaked Lola.

"But who?" squeaked Fluffy.

"I know," squeaked Puddles, "let Dr. Kavanagh save them!"

"Dr. Kavanagh?" squeaked Fluffy, "it would serve him right after the way he acts and treats everyone." "Why did Genius pick him?" squeaked Fluffy.

"Who knows, let's get busy and 'arrange' for Dr. Kavanagh to save the six Tribble groupies," squeaked Dred.

"At least they work in the same lab so it should not be too hard to arrange something," squeaked Puddles.

The next day Rodney was surprised to find that the rest of the team's Tribbles came to the lab with him. Then he sighed, "Maybe they were following him now too?"

Rodney dismissed it from his mind and got to work. The Tribbles put their plan into action. They got the six groupie Tribbles to take a break from Rodney watching for a few minutes and led them over to Dr. Kavanagh's side of the room.

There they had rigged an accident so Kavanagh could 'save' them.

Fluffy made sure the Tribbles were in the right spot, sitting on an important paper being written by Kavanagh, by telling them a story about Rodney. The Tribble groupies were taking in every word, some were even writing it down.

Dred and Lola were setting up the 'accident' while Puddles was sitting on Kavanagh's worktable; he was going to make sure that Kavanagh would be the one to come to the rescue.

The time had come. Fluffy left the six Tribble groupies alone, to be rescued, and hopped out of the way. The accident that Dr. Kavanagh was to save the 'groupie' Tribbles from was to be a toxic spill. Unknown to the Tribble groupies or Kavanagh the toxic spill was composed of harmless green syrup like goo.

Dred and Lola were sitting on a shelf over the Tribble groupies. They tipped the bottle of green goo so that it would pour over the six Tribbles. Kavanagh looked up, because Puddles made a strange noise only see a green liquid spilling down from a top shelf onto his very important paper he had been writing. It was almost ready to publish. He did not give the six Tribbles a thought as he threw his body over them to save his paper.

The six Tribble groupies were in awe of Dr. Kavanagh, he had saved them from certain death! Who knows what would have happened if the green goo had spilt on them?

Kavanagh straightened up and slid his paper out from under the Tribbles. He looked it over and was happy to see it had not been harmed. He sat the paper down on his worktable and then took off his gooey green jacket. Looking up he could not see a reason for the bottle to be knocked over. Dred and Lola were long gone.

As he stood there looking the six Tribble groupies descended upon him. Kissing and hugging him and squeaking loudly about how great he was for saving them. Not knowing their intentions Kavanagh screamed and tried to shake them off. He made a run for it as soon as he could get them to let go.

Not to be detoured the Tribble groupies gave chase while clicking their cameras and recording Kavanagh with their camcorders.

Rodney laughed as he recounted it to John later in the mess hall. He even copied the security tape and it was playing all over Atlantis of what happened.

"So you got rid of your groupies?" asked John.

"Yes! And I am so happy!" exclaimed Rodney.

They both stopped talking as they heard shouting; running into the room was Kavanagh trying to lose his Tribble groupies. Kavanagh ran through the room only stopping long enough to snag a sandwich and a water bottle before heading out the other door. The Tribble groupies were not far behind. Nothing could make them stop following the one who had saved their lives.

"I almost feel sorry for him," said Rodney smiling. Then he said, "No I don't it could not have happened to a nicer guy."

John and Rodney laughed as Kavanagh made another loop through the mess hall.

.

.

What Rodney saved the Tribbles from: remember these are six really silly Tribbles; Rodney had saved them from the trash compactor. The six Tribbles had crawled into a box and fell asleep in the trash room. The trash compactor had stopped working and Rodney was called in to fix it. When he got it working again he heard Tribble noises coming from a box that the trash compactor was in the process of compacting. Rodney stopped the compactor and pulled the partly crushed box from its jaws thus saving the six Tribbles, now you know the rest of the story.


	168. M7G677 the planet with the kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

M7G-677 the planet with the kids.

.

SGA-1 was going on a fun mission for a change. They were going to M7G-677, the planet with all the kids on it. They were bringing the kids Tribbles, ever since Tribbles had been introduced to Earth the humans on Atlantis wondered if they could give the kids on planet M7G-677 some Tribbles.

The scientists had studied their planet and said it would be alright to send Tribbles there.

"Of course we will make sure they go to good homes," said John.

"How would we know?" asked Dr. Keller worriedly, "we won't be there to watch over them."

"They will be fine," put in Rodney as he walked into the room.

"Hey Zelenka, want to go?" asked Rodney.

"I will never set foot on that planet ever again!" said Zelenka as he stomped off.

"He still hasn't forgiven you for sending him there that last time has he?" asked John smiling remembering how Zelenka looked when he was finally able to come home.

The kids had painted his face different colors and then woven white straw and colored braid into his hair.

"Nope, but I don't mind," said Rodney, "I've got pictures of him." "When ever he gets out of line I just post one of them as his background on his computer, it took him a week to get rid of the last one."

SGA-1 was bringing their own Tribbles with them to show the kids as well as twenty Tribbles male and females as a gift.

The Tribbles liked it whenever they got to go off world with their humans. They did not gear up or bring their guns with them on this trip; they were told they would not need them.

Puddles was very excited as he hopped onto John's shoulder waiting for the gate to be dialed.

Fluffy was sitting on Rodney's shoulder like he went off world every day.

Dred was sitting on Ronon's shoulder looking down into one of the boxes of Tribbles squeaking to them that they would be alright.

Lola was on Teyla's shoulder looking into the box she carried. Lola was singing to the Tribbles in their box.

Chuck dialed the gate, it kawhooshes and the team steps through. Some of the kids are waiting for them. They are surprised to see furry animal things on the team's shoulders.

The team joins them and they walk to the village telling the kids what they have brought. One kid runs ahead to tell Keras the leader.

Puddles looks all around at the young people. It scares him a little so he holds onto John's collar and snuggles closer into his neck. John reaches up a hand and pets him and tells him everything is alright.

They come to the village and the kids all gather around. Keras comes out and greets the team. First John tells them about the Tribbles and the team shows them their pets. The kids look in awe at the Tribbles instantly wanting one of their own.

Soon the kids are gathered around the boxes. The Tribbles inside the boxes look out at the kids. One kid, Casta starts to grab one of the Tribbles. His hand gets slapped away by Ronon. Casta looks up into Ronon's eyes, the kids respect Ronon and Ronon tells him that you do not grab the Tribbles the Tribbles come to you but only if they want to. So Casta sits back down looking into the box willing a Tribble to come to him. His sister Cleya comes over and sits by him willing a Tribble to come to her too.

Ares, the next in line to command sits and stares at everyone gathered around the box of Tribbles. If he was in charge he would not let these offworlder's bring in their strange pets. His mussing is interrupted by the squeaking of a Tribble who has decided that he likes the looks of Ares. The Tribble has dark brown fur and hops up onto Ares shoulder thus Ares becomes the first one to adopt a Tribble. Ares smiles at his new pet.

The next to adopt was a girl named Pelius, a sweet little curly blond furred female. She walks off petting her new pet.

Two other people walk off with Tribbles. Casta and Cleya are still waiting, they look almost like twins so it is no wonder that two identical Tribbles squeak to be picked up by them. The Tribbles both have light yellow fur almost the color of the brother and sister's hair. The only way to tell them apart is that the boy Tribble has a white patch under his left arm, the girl Tribble does not. The brother and sister pick up their new pets and go off to play.

Rodney smiled when the two were adopted by the Tribbles. Cleya and Casta were the two that he had given chocolate to the fist time they had come to this planet. And he had kept them with him when the Wraith came. He was glad they had both gotten pets.

Soon all twenty of the Tribbles were adopted. Food for the Tribbles was given to them as well as a list of other stuff they could eat.

John told them they would soon have more Tribbles ready for adoption. Before everyone left they had a party. By the end of the party the team ended up looking like Zelenka did after his visit.

Rodney told Ronon that he really looked great with the white straw braded into his dreadlocks. This of course earned Rodney a stare that said I'll talk to you later. Rodney shut up and quickly moved behind Teyla.

Their Tribbles got into the fun to. Puddles had straw braded into his fur as well as the other Tribbles and somehow he and Lola ended up wearing matching grass skirts. Dred really got into the mood and ended up with three colors of paint on his fur. Fluffy had been sitting too close to Cleya who thought he looked too white; he ended up with three different colors braded into his fur.

When the team came back many pictures were taken before they could make a break for their quarters. Zelenka not only took pictures of Rodney he made a mini movie that showed up in front of every movie on movie night till Rodney found it and burned it. But he could not get rid of the backgrounds on his computer so easy or so he told Zelenka. Privately Rodney thought he looked kind of rakish in the shot and left it on his computer.

All in all a good time was had by everyone.


	169. Team Tribble once again called into acti

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Team Tribble once again called into action.

.

Gatester was at the controls dialing the gate. Puddles, Fluffy, Dred, Lola, Scout and Dr. Casey were geared up and ready to head off world. They would be going there in puddle jumper #4 which was the biggest puddle jumper they had built. It was big enough to hold six Tribbles and the stuff they needed to bring back to make the antidote. The gate kawhooshes and the Team Tribble plus two fly through the gate on the most important mission of their lives….

O.K., what is going on here? Gatester's dialing the gate? Team Tribble is waiting to go off world? What has happened?

What has happened is all of the humans on Atlantis are asleep. Just like in the story of Sleeping Beauty. It all started when they came back from a trading mission on planet COF-367. They brought back some beans that made the most glorious cup of coffee you have ever tried. It was so good that every human on Atlantis had some.

(You say coffee is supposed to help keep you awake? Did you forget that this coffee is from a Different Planet in a different galaxy and as you know things from a Different Planets and galaxies can have different or opposite effects from things from our Own Planet. This has been an educational message.)

The people who drank the coffee first fell asleep, then all over the city people who drank the coffee dropped where they were standing and fell asleep. The last people who drank the coffee tried to call for help but it was too late and they too fell asleep.

The Tribbles were kept busy in the next few hours making sure the humans were comfortable. Other Tribbles made sure ovens and other dangerous things were turned off.

Mr. Grey held a meeting and the Tribbles pinpointed exactly when the humans started falling asleep and why it had happened. By talking to the Tribbles who went around with their humans that day they pieced together that the humans had went to planet COF-367 and traded for a bean they could use to make coffee. All of the Tribbles knew the humans were crazy for coffee. It was after ingesting the liquid from the brewed beans that the humans started falling asleep. The Tribbles needed to go to the planet and get an antidote for the humans.

Now back to the Gateroom……………………….

Puddles, Fluffy, Dred, Lola, Scout and Dr. Casey got in puddle jumper #4 and flew through the gate to planet COF-367.

As soon as they were through the gate they headed to the settlement that was marked on the map they had gotten from Mr. Woolsey's office. They were flying cloaked of course and high up enough so they would not run into anyone.

First they flew around the settlement listening to the people. After a few minutes they heard someone say the name of Dr. McKay. They came closer to the people and heard them talking about SGA-1.

From listening to the people they found out that the coffee beans were from a special kind of plant and instead of keeping people awake like the regular coffee beans these coffee beans made people fall asleep. They wanted the people of Atlantis to fall asleep so they could come in and take what they wanted, after that they were going to call in the Genii to take care of them.

The only problem was things did not go according to plan. The plan was that a few people would drink the coffee and fall asleep and then someone would come and ask for help. Then they would send in people who would act like that came to help and then they would take over Atlantis.

Fluffy decided they must not know how crazy humans were over coffee. To the humans coffee was right up there with chocolate.

The Tribbles also found out from listening what the antidote to the sleeping coffee beans was, Dr. Casey and Scout were going to go find it, both Tribbles had their own P-90's. They each put on a personal shield and left the puddle jumper. These personal shields were an improved version. They not only made you invulnerable but also cloaked you.

While Dr. Casey and Scout looked for the antidote the rest of the team flew around the settlement checking it out. They found out that these people were not nice at all; they had done this kind of thing before to other people who traded with them. The Tribbles decided that they were going down.

Scout contacted them and told them that he and Dr. Casey had found the antidote and were waiting for pickup. The team went over and picked them up and as much of the antidote as they could carry.

But before they left they switched the settlements regular coffee beans for the ones that made you sleep. Then they radioed the Genii and taunted them so they would come and clean up the settlement. They had used a recording of some of the people talking about how the Genii were next on their list.

The Tribbles then went back and dialed the gate with the DHD in their ship and went back home. They soon had all of the humans up and awake again.

After the humans woke up they deduced what had happened to them with the help of the Tribbles who had recorded some of the people of the settlement talking about what they had done.

When SGA-1 and a few teams went back to the planet they found it empty of life. The Genii had come. Since there was no one there they took all of the good coffee beans they could and also some plants so they could grow their own.

They also took a supply of the sleeping coffee beans and some of those plants, who knows, they might come in handy.

Everyone thanked the Tribbles for once again saving them. Of course everyone celebrated by drinking that good tasting coffee again.

The humans were always being surprised by how smart and clever their Tribbles were and they were glad that they had saved them. Who knows how long they would have been asleep if not for them?

.

Please review so I know people read my stories, as for the people who review the most: thank you, thank you, without reviews I lose my ability to write stories.


	170. When time stopped

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

When time stopped, will Shadow be able to save them?

.

Shadow had been gone for three days. When he had popped into his castle today he had found Digger frozen in time. Digger had just sat down and was in the act of picking up a book. After looking at Digger a minute Shadow then floated out of the castle and into Tribble room #2. He found all of the Tribbles just like Digger was, frozen in time, the room attendant too.

Shadow then flew through all of Atlantis and found the same thing; everything that was alive was frozen in time. What had happened, and most of all what could he do about it?

Shadow started to become corporeal as he was thinking. All of a sudden he stopped and became noncorporeal once again, for as soon as he had tried to take corporeal form he started slowing down, he would have been caught in time also!

He would have to remain noncorporeal while he tried to find out what was going on. Shadow decided to check every room, every nook and cranny of Atlantis to see if he could find out who or what had everyone frozen in time.

Shadow searched most of the morning without any luck then he found the problem. In one of the abandoned labs he found Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka standing by a strange machine. Dr. McKay still had his finger over a button like he had just pushed it.

Shadow studied the machine and decided that one of the ancients must have built this machine to stop time but had never activated it because it would stop time and who then would turn it off? It was just another wild idea one of the ancients seemed to of had. Why he did not know.

Not knowing what the machine did Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka had turned the machine on and activated it. Since it affected everyone it was like Shadow thought, everyone frozen and no one to turn off the machine.

Now all Shadow had to do was find out a way to turn the machine off. He found the off button and pushed it, his finger went right through it! "What?" thought Shadow, "I can push buttons in my noncorporeal form, and I can even pick up babies. He thought of the time he had picked up baby Charley and acted like he could fly. So why couldn't he push the button?"

Studying the machine some more and reading about it in the database he had accessed he found out that the paranoid ancient who had made this machine had made it so an ascended person could not turn it off.

Shadow could not stand it anymore and let out a scream of frustration then he got an idea. Shadow popped into Tribble room #2 looking for just the right Tribble for the job. For this job the Tribble did not have to move, it just had to have the right frozen gesture.

There said Shadow as he dove and hovered by baby Becky. Becky had just what he needed. Shadow picked up Becky and popped to where the machine was then he tilted the frozen Becky using her to turn off the machine with her already pointed index finger. Then Shadow popped Becky back to where he found her, after sitting her down he popped back to the machine to see what would happen next.

It was just like Shadow thought, Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka thought the machine had done nothing. Before Dr. McKay could push the button a second time Shadow gave him a thought, one Rodney would heed. He told Dr. McKay he was very hungry and made sure Zelenka felt hungry too. Shadow wanted them out of the room so he could destroy the machine. It must not ever be turned on again.

As soon as both doctors left Shadow popped into the armory for a grenade, then he popped back into the room with the machine.

Shadow then popped inside the machine with the grenade, pulled the pin and popped back out. The machine exploded and no one got hurt.

On hearing the explosion Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka ran back into the room to find it a smoking mess. "It's a good thing we left the room when we did," said Zelenka looking at the machine." "Yeah," replied McKay.

Later when trying to find out why the machine blew up Dr. Zelenka found the remains of a grenade. He showed it to McKay. Neither one could guess how it had gotten inside of the machine. It remained a mystery.

While they had been working on the machine Mr. Woolsey had checked in with Stargate Command and found out they were missing three days.

McKay and Zelenka finally found out what the machine was for while reading up on some new material they found in the data base. They told everyone that all of Atlantis had been frozen in time for three days after Rodney had turned it on.

"So who turned it off?" asked Sheppard. "I guess we will never know,' said Zelenka.

Millie knew, Shadow had told her all about it. Shadow was a hero, he had saved Atlantis.

Shadow popped over to baby Becky and gave her a cookie for her part in the plan. Shadow wondered if Becky remembered pushing the button. He had popped her in and out so fast he doubted it but rewarded her anyway. Baby Becky was not sure what had happened since it was so fast, but a cookie was a cookie for whatever the reason.


	171. It's story time for the Tribble babies

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

It's story time for the Tribble babies.

.

Once upon a time in Tribble room #2 Andrew and Puddles were bored; they were so bored that they were watching the babies play at the Tribble Day Care center. All of the babies were there playing out in front when the door attendant walked over and handed out some pretty ponies for them to play with. The ponies came with hair brushes and bows to fix them up. Each baby got one to play with.

Mina had a purple pony, Charley had a brown pony, Nicky had a silver pony, Jax had a black pony, Ella had a yellow pony, Max had a white pony, Kilian had a red pony and Becky had a pink pony.

The girls got busy brushing out manes and tails on their horses and putting bows on them. The boys were sitting on theirs acting like their horses were real.

Andrew and Puddles watched awhile noticing how the girls and boys played differently with their new toys. Then Puddles got an idea and whispered it to Andrew whose eyes lit up and they were off.

The next morning in Tribble room #2 the room attendant could not believe what she saw. It was two Tribbles ridding miniature horses around the room. When she got closer she found that the horses were not real, they were robotic.

Andrew was wearing a black hat and riding a black robotic horse that shot flames out of its nostrils. Puddles was wearing a white hat and ridding a white robotic horse that could shoot lasers from its eyes.

They rode their horses around the room and then over to the Daycare center where the babies were. As soon as the babies saw them they wanted to ride horses too!

Andrew and Puddles told them to move away from their ponies. When the babies moved away Puddles horse shot lasers out of its eyes at the ponies. As soon as the laser touched them they started moving. It had brought them to life. The babies cheered and hopped up on their ponies. Then they all rode around the room.

After the ride they got off their ponies and played with them. They tried to play hide and seek with them too but the ponies were not very good at hiding. Their idea of hiding was to cover their eyes, they figured if they could not see you than you could not see them.

Soon everyone was tired and took a nap. The ponies lay down and the baby Tribbles curled up next to them. At the end of the day everyone got to take their pony home with them.

The End.

.

Andrew and Puddles were bored; they were so bored that they were watching the babies play at the Tribble Daycare center. When it was story time they went over and sat by the babies to listen. As soon as the story was over Puddles whispered to Andrew whose eyes lit up and they were off.

The next morning in Tribble room #2 the attendant could not believe what she saw. It was two Tribbles ridding miniature horses around the room. When she got closer she found that the horses were not real they were robotic.

Andrew was wearing a black hat and riding a black robotic horse, Puddles was wearing a white hat and riding a white robotic horse………………


	172. Who burned down Shadow's castle?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Who burned down Shadow's castle?

.

Digger was sitting outside the burned down castle watching all of the activity in the room. He was waiting for his friends to come and help him rebuild it.

Digger was alone at the castle because Shadow was off who knows where. Shadow never told Digger where he went just that he was going and sometimes how long.

Shadow would always joke to Digger before he left by saying, "Don't burn the castle down or anything while I am gone."

Then Digger would say, "I can't make any promises to you about that, after all it is a castle and seems to be a trouble magnet."

Then they would both laugh and Shadow would disappear. Digger was wondering what Shadow was going to say when he got back this time because the castle had been burned down. As Digger sat there thinking he heard a poof behind him and knew it was Shadow.

"And I thought you were joking when you said you could not make any promises," said Shadow as he surveyed the damage.

"I thought we were joking too," replied Digger joining Shadow. "But it seems that I was wrong; let me tell you what happened…..

"The day started as any other, you took off and I went out for my morning walk." "When I got back there was a crowd gathering at the doors of the castle." "Flubber told me that a gang of bad Tribbles had taken it over, they even put up a flag," said Digger pointing to a black flag with a skull and cross bones on it that lay on the ground.

"They said the castle belonged to them, said Digger, "and then their rivals showed up." "The two gangs fought it out until the second gang were able to get inside and take the first gang captive." "Then they all left and I cleaned up a bit, by then it was lunch time and I went out to eat."

"I didn't hear anything in that explanation about why the castle was burned down," stated Shadow.

"I know, I know, I'm getting to that," said Digger, "Just be patient."

"After lunch I came back and there was another crowd outside the castle doors," replied Digger. "Another set of Tribbles had taken over the castle."

"Another group in one day?" asked Shadow, "we usually only have about one castle storming a week."

"I know," said Digger, "something must be in the water or something because I never saw a day like this before ever!"

"O.K., get back to the story," said Shadow.

"Like I said, after lunch I found another crowd outside the castle doors." "This time it was two young Tribbles who had taken over the castle and barricaded the doors." "They loved each other but their families did not like each other, there names were Romeo and Juliet."

"They burned down my castle?" asked Shadow.

"No," said Digger.

"Their parents and friends burned down my castle trying to get them out?" asked Shadow.

"No," said Digger, "the parents and friends talked them out of the castle by promising to try to work something out." "Then Romeo and Juliet came out and they all left quietly."

"Still nothing about the castle burning down," said Shadow.

"I know, I know, I am getting to that," replied Digger.

"Get to it faster please," said Shadow.

"By then it was supper time and I had promised F. Feathers to come to her house because she wanted to try a new recipe," said Digger. "When I returned….

"I know the castle had been burned down!" said Shadow.

"No, not yet," said Digger.

"You found an angry mob outside the castle doors?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Digger.

"I'm becoming physic," stated Shadow, "did they burn down my castle?"

"Ah, no they caused a little damage, nothing I couldn't fix," replied Digger.

"THEN HOW DID MY CASTLE BURN DOWN?" asked Shadow for the fourth time.

"I burned down the castle," whispered Digger with his head hanging down.

You burned down my castle?" asked Shadow, "how did you burn it down?"

"I tipped over a candle without noticing and it and the castle burned down while I was gone on my nightly walk," said Digger.

Shadow could not take it any longer, he started shaking, and then he laughed out loud!

Digger did not understand why Shadow was laughing and asked him why?

"It's just so funny when you think about it," said Shadow, "after all that you were the one who burned down the castle by tipping over a candle!" And he started laughing again. Soon Digger joined him after seeing it from Shadow's point of view.

By then Digger's friends had showed up and they started clearing away the debris so they could build a new castle.

Shadow told Digger he was not allowed to have or light any candles in the new castle, Digger agreed.


	173. Lab accident or just call me furless

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Lab accident or just call me furless.

.

Fluffy went to work with Rodney today instead on going to Tribble room #2. He wanted to do something different instead of the same old thing. All that was going on in Tribble room #2 was the rebuilding of Shadow's castle.

As soon as Rodney walked into his lab Fluffy hopped off and went over to say hi to Miloval. She hardly ever went to the Tribble rooms; she liked to stay by Radek's side.

Fluffy squeaked to Miloval awhile and then walked around the room to see if anything new had been added. He knew not to touch anything and was being very careful. But one of the lab people was not being careful and it was going to cost Fluffy big time.

Dr. Kavanagh was in the lab today and he was not being very careful. Just as Fluffy walked by Dr. Kavanagh knocked over a vial, Fluffy tried to get out of the way but almost the entire vial of the chemical got on his fur.

Fluffy squeaked loud and hard because this stuff burned! Rodney looked up at Fluffy's squeaking and saw what had happened. Dr. Kavanagh tried to catch Fluffy to flush the contents of the vial off him but Fluffy ran over and hopped into Rodney's hands. Rodney's hands started to burn when he caught him.

Rodney ran over to the sink and doused Fluffy with water. He ran the water till all of the chemical came out of Fluffy's fur and his hands stopped burning.

"What the?" said Rodney watching as the water not only cleaned Fluffy's fur but it removed it as well where the chemical had hit him. Fluffy's beautiful white fur was going down the drain.

Poor Fluffy was almost naked! The chemical had burned off fur everywhere it had touched him. What fur he had left looked weird. And his skin was red and swollen where the chemical had burned his skin. The skin on Rodney's hands was red and swollen too. Rodney took Fluffy to the vet. He also took some of the chemical that had burned them.

Dr. Michele Tredway was the vet on Atlantis; she had joined the Atlantis team to take care of the Tribbles. Her Tribbles name was Dr. Casey the first Tribble who was also a doctor; he helped her with the Tribbles.

Dr. Michele Tredway examined Fluffy, so little fur was left that she shaved the rest off. Fluffy was naked; he looked kind of like those hairless cats without his fur on. She put ointment on his burns and then wrapped gauze around him. When she was done Fluffy looked like a small mummy.

Fluffy did not like how he looked at all, Dr. Casey her Tribble felt sorry for Fluffy and handed him a washcloth to wrap around himself.

Dr. Tredway said to use the ointment for a few days till the redness went away, she told Rodney he could use the same ointment on his hands too. She put some oh Rodney's hands as she was talking to him and wrapped his hands up too.

She told Rodney and Fluffy not to worry his fur would grow back with no bald spots in it, it would just take awhile.

Rodney carefully picked up Fluffy, thanked the doctor and left the vets. It was lunch time so he went to the mess hall. He got his tray and filled it with food for him and a chocolate pudding for Fluffy since he had been through allot today.

John came and sat down next to Rodney. He looked at Rodney's bandaged hands and then at the bandaged Fluffy who had dropped his washcloth and was sitting on it while he ate his pudding.

"Rodney what happened to your hands and why does Fluffy look like a miniature mummy?" asked John.

Fluffy did not like what John said and picked up his washcloth and pulled it around his shoulders again. Puddles was sitting with him by now eating his lunch, he squeaked at John so he would know Puddles did not like him picking on Fluffy.

Rodney looked up and said, "I brought Fluffy to the lab with me today and Kavanagh the fool spilt a chemical on him that took most of his fur off." "My hands got burned when I caught Fluffy and washed Fluffy off in the sink."

"I don't think I have ever seen a hairless Tribble before," said John looking at Fluffy who turned his back on him. "Will his fur grow back?"

"The doctor said it would, it will just take awhile," said Rodney. "I'm more worried about how he fells right now."

Just then Ronon and Teyla joined the others at the table. Teyla imminently started to console Fluffy and ask how he was. Ronon on the other hand laughed out loud when he saw him. Fluffy hid behind Puddles and Lola. Dred like Ronon thought it was funny too.

Rodney finished lunch and picked up the angry and embarrassed Fluffy who was now sitting on the table with the washcloth over his head hiding himself. Lola hit Dred and was squeaking to him that he was mean and Teyla was letting Ronon have it when they left the table.

John and Puddles left with Rodney and Fluffy. Rodney had to get back to work so he took Fluffy to his room so he could rest. He wasn't going to drop him off in one of the Tribble rooms after the way Ronon and Dred acted. John left Puddles with him for company.

Fluffy let Puddles stay because he was his best friend and would not make fun of him. Puddles stayed the rest of the day and even got Fluffy to smile by telling him jokes he had heard.

The next day Fluffy felt better and decided no matter what the other Tribbles said he was going to go to Tribble room #2, staying in was boring. So after Rodney put on fresh ointment and wrapped some clean gauze around Fluffy he took him to Tribble room #2.

At first Fluffy wore his washcloth pulled around himself as he followed Puddles into the room. A few Tribbles stared and some came over to look at Fluffy. Most of them had heard what had happened from people and Tribble gossip. And hardly any of them were mean to Fluffy.

In fact Fluffy started a new trend that day, no the others Tribbles did not shave themselves naked, but they did shave themselves.

Some Tribbles shaved just the tops of their heads and looked like small furry friars. Some Tribbles shaved circles around their arms and or legs and or middles. There were even some Tribbles who looked like French Poodles the way they were shaved.

Here are some examples of how other Tribbles shaved theirselves:

Curly furred Stephanie had Andrew shave a big number 24 on her back because she liked Jeff Gordon the race car driver.

Tonia and Mar each shaved two circles around their wrists and two circles around their ankles, then they each shaved a strip around their middles about two inches wide so you could see their navels.

Bruce shaved a capital B on his chest and Flubber shaved a capital F on his.

Kato shaved the area where the white streak was that went across his eyes, he looked weird.

F. Feathers shaved the fur on both of her shoulders and then shaved wide bands around her wrists.

Diane shaved bands around her wrists and ankles.

Dani who was not going to shave at all caught baby Becky shaving her tummy. Dani evened out the shaved spot till Becky had a circle shaved around her belly button. For some reason all the babies thought this was cool and before you knew it all of the babies had their fur shaved around their belly buttons too.

Some of the Tribbles stopped shaving themselves after Fluffy's fur grew back but the fad was far from over and allot of the Tribbles still shaved either the same areas or different areas as the mood hit. Everyone agreed that Leigh Ann had the coolest shaved look. She had herself shaved in one continuing half inch line that started at her head in a circular pattern that went all the way to her toes.

Fluffy was very happy when his beautiful white fur grew out again he for one never did shave himself; he never wanted to be without his fur again!


	174. Halloween or Trick or Tribble?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Halloween or Trick or Tribble?

.

It was Halloween in Atlantis and the first time they were going to celebrate it with their Tribbles. Some of the people prepared elaborate costumes for their Tribbles and some let their Tribbles dress up on their own.

Puddles was going as a mummy, he thought Fluffy had looked cool as a mummy when he had lost his fur for awhile. With Puddles black spiky fur sticking up between his bandages he looked more silly than scary.

Dred was going as a cave Tribble. When Rodney saw Dred with the necklace of teeth hanging around his neck and the spear he was carrying he said to Ronon, "I don't think Dred looks any different from his everyday look." Dred had heard him and Rodney was now holding a sore finger where Dred had poked with his spear.

Lola was going as a witch, she had on a black pointed hat, black Dress and cape and carried a broom. Ever since she had watched one of the kid Halloween cartoons she had wanted to dress as one.

Fluffy did not know what to be, his white fur was a problem. He could not pull off the mummy look anymore since his fur grew back because who could see the white bandages with his white fur? The same went for the mad scientist and the white lab coat? Yeah, he had a problem. Then it came to him, he would be a vampire! Yes the clack cape would look lovely on his white fur and he would have pointed teeth with fake blood dripping down. Fluffy felt great.

They were going to have a Halloween party in the mess hall at noon. It was time and everyone started to gather. Most people dressed up along with their Tribbles, and one dressed up like a Tribble. It was Chuck, he dressed up and went as Gatester and Gatester dressed up as Chuck.

John reluctantly dressed as a mummy too since Puddles would not go to the party unless he did. Carson walked by John and stopped and asked, "Is that one of the sheets from the infirmary you've torn up?"

"I didn't want to tear up one of my sheets," said John.

"The infirmary sheets are not to be torn up and used as costumes!" shouted Carson. After Puddles started to cry because Carson yelled at John, he relented and left, he made the gesture of a very big needle as he walked off.

"You owe me one Puddles," John said trying to think of a way to get out of his physical next week.

Radek walked in dressed like a mad scientist, the hair was easy it always looked that way. Miloval was dressed up as Igor and had a hump on her back.

Ronon walked in as Dr. Kavanagh, he wore geek glasses and had his hair slicked back in a pony tail and wore a white lab coat. If not for Dred on his shoulder dressed like a cave Tribble no one would have known him.

Teyla and Lola came dressed as witches. Lola wore her black dress and cape and pointed black hat and broom. Teyla wearing a black dress, black cape and pointed hat.

Lorne came dressed as Prince Charming and Buttercup was dressed as Princess Buttercup from the movie 'Princess Bride'. At the sight of the handsome Lorne dressed as a Prince made allot of the women sigh as he walked by.

Mr. Woolsey came in wearing long hippie hair and had love beads around his neck; he had on a pair of jeans and a flowered shirt. Mr. Grey had on the full Boy Scout uniform with hat, badges and sash full of buttons.

Jennifer Keller walked in wearing a ballet outfit complete with a tutu. Aqua was wearing the same only in miniature and both wore diamond tiaras. Jennifer did a few ballerina steps over to Rodney and Fluffy who had just walked in.

Yes Fluffy was dressed as a vampire from black cape to fanged bloody teeth and Rodney was dressed as a knight in shining armor for Jennifer. Only his armor was light weight so as not to hamper his movements.

Todd who had stopped at Atlantis was curious about Halloween and came to the party. He and Creep came as theirselves, because as Rodney said, "You can't get any scarier than that." Todd smiled and agreed.

Dr. Kavanagh thought he had the best costume being dressed like Ronon till he ran into Ronon dressed like him. Dr. Kavanagh and Ronon looked at each other and then went heir separate ways. Dr. Kavanagh looked as weird in dreadlocks as Ronon did with his hair slicked back in a pony tail. Genius came dressed as Albert Einstein of course.

Sergeant Markham was dressed as Daniel Boone and Scout came dressed as an Indian. They walked in with Laura Cadman and Rory. Laura was dressed as a tap dancer and wore her tap shoes and showed off her stuff. Rory came dressed as a Marine down to her fake P-90. She made machine guns sounds with it till she was made to stop after she scared Mr. Woolsey real bad.

Sergeant Stackhouse and Flubber came in as Batman and robin. Stackhouse was Batman and Flubber was Robin.

Diane came dressed as Poison Ivy one of their foes. Diane was in character acting like she was flirting with the both of them like Poison Ivy does in the Batman movie until Flubber threatened to lock her up.

Dr. Robert Rothman came as the archaeologist he was and Digger came dressed as a King and wore a gold crown. He did live in a castle of course.

Carson Beckett and Laddie came dressed as Scottish Highlanders and each had a set of bagpipes. Ronon kept asking him why he was wearing a dress.

Sergeant Bates came as Captain Kirk and Bruce came as Spock of course. He did the Vulcan Salute to everyone as he passed.

Dr. Michele Tredway came dressed as a patient and Dr. Casey her Tribbles came dressed as her doctor, he had on a white lab coat and even had a small stethoscope around his neck.

Amelia came dressed as Peter Pan and Emmy came dressed as Tinkerbell. They really pulled the look off.

Capitan Frank Levine came as a Warden and Timmy and Jimmy came as his prisoners, both dressed in little white and black striped prison outfits.

Lieutenant Miller came as a Sensei for Kato and his ninjas. Kato and his ninjas came as ninjas of course.

Nurse Katy Feelgood came dressed as a angel and brought Tonia and Mar with her who were dressed as devils. Tonia with her Bright bloodred fur had on black horns and a black tail and Mar who had dark black fur had on red horns and a red tail. With the horns and hearts they both looked sweet together.

Lilly Paterson came dressed as the crew chief of race care driver Jeff Gordon and Stephanie of course came dressed as Jeff Gordon.

Captain Frank Kleinman came dressed as Luigi and his Tribble Andrew came dressed as Mario. The giant Luigi next to the tiny Mario looked cute.

Leigh Ann a motorcycle enthusiast came dressed as a biker chick. She rode in on a small motorcycle Andrew had made for her.

Millie came dressed as Lois Lane and Shadow was dressed as superman. Millie had to keep reminding Shadow not to fly about the room, not everyone knew Shadow was an ascended Tribble.

F. Feathers came as Christine wearing a beautiful white dress with fake diamonds in it and fake diamonds in her fur on top of her head and Fred came as the Phantom of the Opera, he looked good in his a small tux with black cape and the white phantom mask on.

Dr. Miko came as a Magician and Dani came dressed as a rabbit that Miko would pull out of her hat. They would stop and Miko would pull Dani out of the hat to everyone's enjoyment.

Dr. Biro came dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and her Tribble Barney came as the wolf. A purple wolf looked kind of weird.

Mina, Ella, Nicky and Becky came dressed as tiny fairies complete with wings and wands.

Charley, Jax, Max and Kilian came dressed as cowboys; the attendant had been reading them about cowboys and Indians lately.

Everyone had a good time at the party and vowed to have a Halloween party every year.


	175. Team Tribble baby style

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Baby Mina's big day or Team Tribble baby style.

.

The babies had heard stories about Team Tribble and how they had saved the day on more than one occasion. So for playtime today they played like they had their own Team Tribble.

Mina was the leader; she got her group together. She chose rattle was her weapon of choice, it made a noise that could scare someone or make them come and see what is going on. Charley had toothpicks in his fur as his weapons, Jax had a big stick, Nicky had a toy gun and made shooting noises, Ella and Max had a rope, and they could each get on one side and trip someone, Kilian said he could bite people, Becky had a fairy wand that lit up and said she could use it to signal with.

The babies had so much fun playing Team Tribble that they decided to go out and play it for real. They were going to sneak out at nap time. They knew the routine in the Daycare center and they knew when would be a good time to sneak out. When the attendants put them down for nap time they always went into the next room for a coffee and gossip break.

The babies were ready, as soon as they heard the attendants start talking they snuck out and took their 'weapons' with them. They were going to go on a mission. Team Tribble was ready to roll.

Mina lead the group out of the Daycare center and over to the door on Tribble room #2. They waited till the attendant's boyfriend came by, like he did everyday at this time, and snuck out the open door.

No one noticed they were gone until one of the Daycare Tribbles went to check on the napping babies and found them all gone! Thinking that the babies would not go far they first started searching Tribble room #2 which gave the babies an even longer head start.

Dani went over to Puddles and Andrew and asked them if they could help. They went to their high tech garage and pulled up the surveillance tapes they had of the room till they found the one where the babies left the room. Seeing the babies leaving the room almost made Dani faint, to think that her baby Becky was out there in the large city of Atlantis.

Parents of the missing babies were called in and a search party was being formed.

Fluffy, Puddles and Andrew each took out a puddle jumper to fly around and look for the babies. Aqua went with Fluffy, Dani went with Andrew and Lola went with Puddles and Dred, Herman, Harry, Miloval, Emmy, Scout and Rory split up into two teams to search on foot so no nook or cranny would be missed. Buttercup and Mr. Grey stayed at the command center to coronate the search.

Digger told Shadow about the missing babies and went and told Millie so she could tell the other humans to keep a look out for them.

Meanwhile the humans in Atlantis had problems of their own; they were looking for someone who was sabotaging machines around the city. But they found themselves always one step behind the one doing it. They had Marines out all over Atlantis looking for the saboteur.

Millie told Rodney about the missing babies so the Marines out looking for the saboteur was to report back if they saw any baby Tribbles on their search. When asked how she knew they were missing she said she had gone by Tribble room #2 to check on her Tribble Shadow and found everyone looking for the babies.

Rodney said, "I knew I should have chipped the little buggers." "When we find them I think I will in case this ever happens again."

The saboteur was in an abandoned lab hiding planning his next move, unknown to him he was being watched. The babies had noticed a person sneaking along the hallways and had followed him. The babies knew that if the man was sneaking around then he was up to no good and it was up to them Team Tribble to capture him.

The question was how? Mina had everyone gather together and started whispering about what they were going to do. As they were making their plans the man left the room and they had to hurry to follow him. The man was carrying something in his hand. Nicky who had Scout and Rory as parents identified it as a bomb, a small bomb but a bomb for sure.

The babies followed him till they saw him go into the ZPM room. The man was going to blow up the ZPM! Mina knew what a ZPM was because she had heard Rodney talk about them allot and had seen one before. So she knew if the man put a bomb in here that it would be bad, very bad.

The babies decided they did not have time to alert anyone it was up to them. Mina organized her team. Mina would use her rattle to make a noise so the man would come over to where the rope was. Ella and Max would be waiting to trip him with the rope so he would fall down. After the man fell down Charley would poke the man with his tooth picks, Kilian would bite the man's ears and Jax was to hit the guy with his big stick at the same time. Nicky was to make loud gun noises so the humans would hear and come in to capture the man. When everyone got into position Becky was to light up her wand and wave it so everyone knew it was time to attack.

The man stood at the control and started getting his bomb ready. Becky lit up her wand and waved it, the man heard a faint rattling noise made by Mina to his right. He slowly walked over there and was tripped by Ella and Max. As soon as the man was down Charley, Kilian and Jax attacked. Charley poked him with his toothpicks and Kilian bit his ears while Jax hit the man with his big stick. Rory started making the loudest machinegun noises she could while Mina and Becky joined the boys and started biting the man too.

Lorne and his men were on their way to stand guard on the ZPM room when they heard loud machinegun noises coming from inside it. Lorne and his men ran to check out the noise, as he ran Lorne used his comlink to ask Colonel Sheppard if there was anyone else was in the area. He was told by Sheppard that Lorne's team was the only team in that area.

Lorne and his men burst into the ZPM room to find a man on the floor trying to fight off seven baby Tribbles, Nicky was standing next to the door still making machine gun noises.

Lorne first got Nicky to stop making noise which made the babies look up and see him and his men. The babies hopped off the man and went over to Lorne who picked them up. The man on the floor stood up shakily and was taken into custody by Lorne's men and the bomb was taken away.

Lorne used his comlink to tell Sheppard that he had found the saboteur and the Tribble babies. The saboteur was being taken to the brig and he would bring the babies back to Tribble room #2.

Rodney and Carson were waiting along with the Tribble babies' parents. Before each baby was returned Carson would take them inject a chip so they could keep track of them. When all of the babies were chipped Rodney made sure his scanner tracked them.

The babies were given to their parents who took them and scolded them for running away and worrying them. Then of course the babies were hugged and petted by their parents because they had returned safe and sound.

Mina smiled as she was taken home. Her team had done well; they had saved everyone just like the older Team Tribble had. And if needed her team would be ready again.


	176. Shadow and Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow & Sunshine

.

Digger stood outside the newly rebuilt castle and looked at it. It was nice to have it back; he liked living in a castle. As he went inside he heard voices coming from the living room so he went on inside calling out to see who was there.

Inside the living room sat Shadow and Sunshine side by side on the couch. Every time Digger saw Sunshine he would sigh, she was just so beautiful with her long light yellow silky fur that sparkled. Shadow was one lucky guy alright.

Digger squeaked hi to each of them as he came into the room. Shadow and Sunshine said they had something to tell him. They asked him to sit down first; when Digger declined to sit they told him they had gotten married. At the news Digger sat down in the chair behind him.

"Married, when had that happened?" squeaked Digger.

"We were married while visiting our ascended friends," gushed Sunshine.

Digger was a little sad he had not been invited to the wedding but he soon got over it at their next news. "What, what did you just say?" asked Digger.

"We said," stated Shadow, "that we are going to have a baby!"

"A baby!?" squeaked Digger. "Can ascended people, ah Tribbles have babies?"

"Apparently they can," said Shadow, "because Sunshine is going to have a baby soon."

"Soon?" but you just got married," squeaked Digger.

"It doesn't take as long as it does with ordinary Tribbles," said Sunshine. "Infact it should be real soon."

Then Digger thought of something, the old saying that two was company and three was a crowd. It took a minute for Digger to get up the courage to ask Shadow, "Since you and Sunshine are married now and expecting a baby, do you want me to leave?" asked Digger looking down at the floor.

"No," said Shadow, "I won't hear of it, we like having you here, don't we Sunshine?"

"You can't leave," said Sunshine as she went over to Digger, "we want you to stay."

"Thank you," squeaked Digger.

As the days passed the trio got ready for the baby. All of the Tribbles in Tribble room #2 were excited too. They were happy to hear that Shadow and Sunshine had gotten married and were expecting a baby.

A week later Digger was out walking thinking about everything that had changed. Shadow married, Sunshine expecting, them letting him stay in the castle he loved. He was so involved with his thoughts that he had not noticed what was going on at the castle in front of him.

He looked up and saw the castle surrounded by dark grey clouds with sunshine shooting through them. Digger hurried to the castle and as he came inside he heard the sound of babies. "Babies?" thought Digger, "I better check this out."

Digger followed the sound of the babies till he reached the living room where Sunshine was sitting holding the most beautiful baby girl Tribble he had ever seen. The baby had long white fur so white it almost hurt your eyes with little streaks of yellow through out and as Sunshine's fur sparkled, the baby's fur had a twinkling star light look to it.

Digger didn't know he had squeaked these things out loud till Sunshine said, "Yes, your right Digger, we shall call our little girl Starlight." Digger smiled liking the fact that he had named the baby.

She was the most amazing baby Tribble Digger had ever seen, but wait a minute, I heard two babies when I came in thought Digger as he turned to Shadow who it turned out was holding a small grey furred baby boy. The baby had short light grey fur like you would see in the shade of a tree or building not like Shadow's dark grey fur, which was so dark you could not see him in the darkest shadows.

Once again Digger had named a baby. "Yes," said Shadow, "I shall call this one Shade for he has a lighter colored fur than the shadows do." So it was that Digger became godparent to Starlight and Shade.

And it took all three of them to keep track of these two. Little Shade liked to hide but it was easy to find him because he produced small grey clouds just like Shadow could produce big dark grey clouds.

Little Starlight had to learn to turn the brightness down a notch, like her mother Sunshine she would literally light up any room she was in.

Digger liked to take the babies out on his walks, he would put child leashes on them because unlike the regular Tribbles babies these two tended to float around, sometimes it looked like he was holding two Tribble shaped balloons on strings. Digger was thankful they had yet learned to vanish like their parents could. Digger loved the new babies and helped Shadow and Sunshine out as much as he could.

.

.

The Tribble stories are coming to a close. I am surprised I wrote this many. People may be reading the stories but except for a few loyal fans no one reviews. I am going to try to get to 200 stories and then stop. Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed.


	177. Millie meets the new babies

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Millie meets the new babies or Millie has a problem.

.

Millie was the ex-ascended human whom Shadow adopted. When Shadow married Sunshine he brought her to meet Millie who was happy that Shadow had found someone like himself. Now it was time to show her the babies.

Shadow first popped in on Millie alone. He made sure that she had time to visit with him and Sunshine, he did not tell her about the babies yet because he wanted to surprise her.

Millie had gotten off work a half hour ago and even though she was tired she agreed to let Shadow and Sunshine come for a visit. She loved her Tribble Shadow and Sunshine was so beautiful. Millie knew they would be happy together.

Millie had just sat down in her big comfy chair when Shadow and Sunshine popped in on her. To her surprise they each held a Tribble baby. Shadow and Sunshine brought the babies closer for Millie to see. One baby was light grey and one baby was white with streaks of yellow and had a twinkling star like look to her fur.

She loved the babies names too, Starlight and Shade. She even got to hold the little ones for a minute. Millie told them to be sure to visit often with the babies.

Millie was so happy she started singing as she was getting ready for bed after the little family had left. Then Millie had a thought, something she had not thought about before because with just Shadow it did not matter, but with four of them the secret was bond to get out. The secret was that Shadow and Sunshine were ascended Tribbles who spoke perfect English and now that they had babies she knew they to would soon be speaking instead of squeaking.

Millie knew Shadow and Sunshine would be careful not to talk in front of other humans but what about the babies. Should she worry, not yet she thought as she went to bed. She should have worried.

Shadow and Sunshine spent more time in Tribble room #2 since the babies came. Digger enjoyed taking them out and about. He had made a special leash for them since they floated more than they walked. Like I said in another story sometimes it looked like he had two Tribble balloons when they floated around him. This did not bother the others but it could scare the attendant so he did not go that way on his walks.

As the babies got a little bigger he started having problems, together they could lift him up in the air on the leashes and took him flying. He kept even further from the door.

Now the babies were big enough that he did not use the leashes anymore and just walked along keeping them in site. They were pretty good about staying around him on their walks.

But one day they decided they wanted to go the other way, the way by the door. They started their walk out the usual way but before Digger knew it he was headed straight for the door and the attendant standing by it talking to one of the Marines.

The babies had not really been around humans much except Millie and wanted to meet the people by the door.

They knew they should not leave Digger behind but he was not going fast enough so they both swooped down and picked him up to take along with them.

The room attendant just happened to turn around at that moment and saw a Tribble flying at her. She screamed of course which kicked the Marine into marine mode; he had his gun out so fast and pointing at Digger and the babies that they all stopped in mid air.

Digger being a regular Tribble could only squeak at the humans not to shoot. But the ascended babies who were just learning to talk both told the Marine to put down his gun.

The Marine and attendant were of course surprised to hear a Tribble talking and baby Tribbles at that.

But for the poor Marine and room attendant it was not over. Hearing the mental call of their babies in trouble Shadow and Sunshine popped over into the air around the babies.

Seeing the Marine with the gun pointed at his children Shadow got mad and made the gun vanish. Then Shadow told the Marine what he thought about him pulling a gun on his children!

By now the room attendant had called security thinking they were under attack by alien Tribbles.

Shadow of course requested that they bring in his owner Millie. Now Millie was sitting in the conference room with her Tribbles who on the table. Standing behind them were two Marines. They were waiting for Mr. Woolsey.

Mr. Woolsey arrived next and bid her a good day and took his place at the head of the table. Sheppard, McKay, Zelenka, Carson and Keller then arrived having been called in by Mr. Woolsey and the meeting started.

Before Mr. Woolsey could say anything Rodney started up about how busy he was and why were one of his scientists here with her Tribbles, surely this was not important enough that he needed to be here. He then started to get up out of his chair.

Mr. Woolsey said, "Dr. McKay this is very important and concerns us all so sit back down and I will start the meeting." McKay sat back down.

As you all know this is Millie one of the scientists under Dr. McKay's department. Everyone nodded because they had dealings with her before from when Shadow would tell her things and she would pass it on.

Dr. McKay said, "Yeah, yeah we all know who she is."

"Millie is more than just a scientist here," said Mr. Woolsey, "she is also an ex-ascended being like Dr. Daniel Jackson."

That got everyone's attention and they all looked her way. Millie bowed her head and looked at the table.

"An ex-ascended being and your just now telling us?" asked McKay.

"I just found out myself a few minutes ago," replied Woolsey.

"By the way," asked Sheppard, "what do her Tribbles have to do with anything?"

"Her Tribbles are not just regular Tribbles," stated Woolsey, "they are ascended Tribbles, all of them including the babies."

"Ascended Tribbles?" asked McKay, "how do you know they are ascended Tribbles?"

Shadow popped over to Rodney scaring him and said, "Because I say I am." And then he popped back to his family.

"Did that Tribble just talk?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes, ascended Tribbles can speak perfect English," stated Millie.

Rodney looked at Shadow for awhile and then said, "You know there were allot of times I swore Shadow was not with you and then there he was." Said Rodney.

"Yes," he would pop in and tell me things," said Millie.

"I was wondering how you always knew what was going on," said Sheppard.

"Now that you know that I am an ex-ascended being it won't affect you letting me keeping my job and staying here will it?" asked Millie.

"I don't think it should," said Sheppard.

"You could be a valuable resource of information on the ancients," stated Rodney.

"Do you have any powers from when you were an ascended person?" asked Keller.

"No," said Millie. "When they kick you out you only leave with what you came with and I was already a scientist."

"Is the reason you are smart because you are ascended?" asked Rodney.

"No I was intelligent before I ascended and was working in the field I am now," stated Millie.

"I really like working here and being in the Pegasus Galaxy again," said Millie. "That's way I applied for the position on Atlantis in the first place, to go back home."

"I don't see how this can be a problem," stated Mr. Woolsey, "after all you would be an expert on the Pegasus Galaxy so it would be smart to keep you here."

"And I suppose your Tribbles talk Tribble as well as English?" asked Keller

"Yes they do," said Millie.

"Good, it sure would be nice to know just what they are saying once in awhile," said Keller looking at the little Tribble family.

"If they are so smart and ascended and all why can't they make it so the other Tribbles can talk?" as Rodney.

"Because," said Shadow floating over to where Rodney was and making him lean back a little, "they don't want to."

"Why wouldn't they want to be able to talk to us?" as Sheppard. "I would like it if Puddles could talk to me."

"Would you really?" asked Shadow thinking. "All right how about an experiment?"

"An experiment?" asked Mr. Woolsey worriedly.

"Yes," said Shadow, "from this hour (it was noon) till midnight tonight you Mr. Woolsey, Sheppard, McKay, Zelenka, Carson and Dr. Keller will be able to understand what the Tribbles are saying."

"This will be so cool!" stated Sheppard.

"But first Mr. Woolsey I need to ask, is everything settled here with Millie keeping her job and letting me and my ascended family continue to live on Atlantis?" asked Shadow.

"Yes," said Mr. Woolsey, "knowing about you, your family and Millie will not change anything."

"Alright then," said Shadow, "let the experiment begin!"

.

.

What will happen? Will it be fun to understand Tribbles? Wait till the next story to find out. I shall call it Shadow's experiment!


	178. Shadow's experment

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow's experiment!

.

They all left the meeting excited wondering what it would be like to hear what the Tribbles are saying. They had decided not to let anyone, not even the Tribbles know that they could hear them today. They each went their separate ways.

Mr. Woolsey stepped over to the control center he had left Mr. Grey talking to Gatester during the meeting. He could see that they were still together squeaking away.

As Mr. Woolsey walked up he heard Mr. Grey say, "Finally, I was beginning to think I was stuck out here all day."

Gatester said, "At least you get to go around with your human, when I come to work with Chuck I am stuck here all day except for breaks and meals." "It gets boring since they don't let us Tribbles do anything." "Just once I would like to dial up the Gate!"

"Dream on," said Mr. Grey as he hopped up onto Woolsey's shoulder. Mr. Woolsey looked at both Tribbles who were quiet now and looking at him and made a decision.

"Chuck if you don't mind I would like to take Gatester for a little while, give him a change of scenery."

"Ah, O.K.," said Chuck wondering what had come over Woolsey. Chuck motioned for Gatester to go with Mr. Woolsey and Mr. Grey. Gatester hopped up onto Mr. Woolsey's other shoulder and off they went.

Mr. Woolsey took them both on a small tour of Atlantis; let them see places that only a few people ever did. Both Tribbles enjoyed themselves; Mr. Woolsey liked listening to them now that he knew what they were saying. Afterwards he dropped a happy Gatester off and took Mr. Grey to lunch.

It was like walking into chaos. Not only could he hear all of the humans in the room but the Tribbles too! He was used to hearing the squeaking sounds and had learned to dismiss them but to hear what all the Tribbles were saying was too much.

Mr. Woolsey walked by some Marines and their Tribbles were all talking about how their human could beat up the other Tribbles human. Or two Tribbles were sitting and talking about which weapon was better. But the Tribbles who were talking about all of the uses for C-4 really had him worried. Mr. Woolsey quickly grabbed his food and went back to his office to eat.

Sheppard happily went to pick up Puddles; he wanted to see what the little guy was thinking. When he went into Tribble room #2 it was like walking into a sea of voices! He could hear all of the Tribbles at once and it was too much. He winced and went over to where Puddles was to take him to lunch as he did many times before. Puddles was waiting and started squeaking as soon as he saw John.

Puddles was saying, "There he is, there he is, he didn't forget me." Andrew the Tribble who was squeaking to Puddles when Sheppard had come in said, "You say the same thing every day!" "Of course he came for you he always does you have some real abandonment issues." "By the way, don't forget we need to start on the plans for the nuclear submarine we have been talking about building when you get back."

Puddles nodded and said, "I especially want to make sure we have enough drones in case we need them to blast any big fish that come too close." And he hopped up on John's shoulder wondering about the weird look on his face.

Puddles squeaked at John saying, "Are you alright?" John who didn't want Puddles to know he knew what they were saying just gave himself a mental shake and left to go to lunch. He was going to pick Rodney up on the way to compare notes. He made a mental note to check to see who owned Andrew.

Rodney had walked into his lab happy to be able to hear the Tribbles. Every day when he came through the door they all seemed to turn and look at him and start squeaking. Now he would know what they were saying.

"Look, here comes the smartest man in all of Atlantis," said one Tribble. Rodney smiled until he noticed the sarcastic way in which it was said. Then he heard another Tribble say, "He better not make my human cry again today or I may just lose it and bite him!" That Tribble belonged to one of the female scientists whom he had yelled at yesterday and had cried and left the room.

He saw Miloval was here but could not see Radek. He went over to see what she was squeaking about. Miloval was sitting there squeaking to her son Kilian about how nice and sweet Radek was and how he was the best human in the world. Miloval looked up at Rodney and told Kilian that Dr. McKay yelled allot and mostly at Radek, she thought it was because Radek was as smart as McKay was and didn't like it so he yelled at him allot. Kilian agreed.

As Dr. McKay went over to his worktable he passed by two Tribbles standing on a shelf by some vials. One said to the other, "Can't I just pour a drop or two on him as he passes by?"

"No Larry, I don't care how much you dislike him, you can't maim him with this stuff, it would leave bad scars."

Rodney vowed to never walk by those two again. He saw Fluffy was in his lab today and Fluffy squeaked at him as soon as he saw him. Fluffy said, "Hi Rodney, ready for a new day of discovery?" "Maybe today we will discover something cool!" Rodney smiled for the first time and sat down to go to work blocking out what the other Tribbles were saying.

On his way to pick up Rodney John was having trouble not staring at the Tribbles who were squeaking as he passed. Some commented on his hair, some on how he was too young to be in charge of anything, most were just gossiping. Until today he did not know how much the Tribbles did gossip.

He was almost at the door to the lab when he passed Dr. Kavanagh and Genius. Genius was squeaking about one day Atlantis would be his and Kavanagh's to rule. He was also wondering about how much C-4 he could get away with for a problem he had in Tribble room #2. One of the Tribbles had built his house too close to Genius's house and he wanted to blow it up. Sheppard made a note to make sure the C-4 was more secured.

He picked up Rodney after running the gauntlet of the lab Tribbles. There were allot of mad Tribbles in there. They went to lunch and found the same problem Woolsey had and Sheppard had in the Tribbles room. They too picked up their food and went somewhere quite to eat.

Zelenka came back to his worktable to see Miloval with her baby Kilian. He went over and petted them both telling them how much he loved them and what beautiful lovely Tribbles they were. He was surprised to hear them say they loved him too.

Then he sat down and looked around the room. He saw Rodney at his work table and he heard what the Tribbles were saying about Rodney. He also heard what the Tribbles were saying about him. Most of them liked him. One said he looked like a mad scientist with his weird hair. One wanted to know how strong his glasses were and would he miss them if the Tribble was to take them?

Zelenka decided that besides his Tribbles he really did not want to know what was being said. It was almost like being able to hear what people were really thinking if you were physic. Then He too blocked out what the Tribbles were saying and got down to work.

Carson and Keller walked into the infirmary with their Tribbles on their shoulders. Carson dropped Laddie off at his desk and turned to go only to hear Laddie squeak that he always got dumped on the desk and never got to go on rounds and check on the patients with Carson. So Carson turned back and beckoned for Laddie to join him. Laddie hopped back on his shoulder and went on rounds with him.

Some patients had their Tribbles with them to give them comfort and to help them heal faster. As Carson made his rounds Laddie would squeak to the Tribbles that he was making rounds today like a real doctor. And to Carson's amazement he found out allot just listening to Laddie and the Tribbles talk.

He found out one patient was coming down with a fever before it showed. And he heard one Tribble say that his human complained of headaches even though he had not told Carson. Carson found out that if he listened to the Tribbles he knew better how they were doing. He compared notes with Keller and was told that she had found out the same thing, that the Tribbles knew how their humans were really feeling and could treat them better going by what they said.

They two found out that the Tribbles spent most of the day just gossiping. And Keller could not keep a straight face when Lorne came in for a few stitches after sparing with Ronon. As she was stitching him up he was petting Buttercup who was squeaking loudly that every time she had her fur the way she liked it Lorne would pet her and mess it up again. When Lorne asked her what was so funny she just said it was something Buttercup did.

Both doctors did find it was too much to be around so many talking Tribbles in the mess hall but all in all they liked being able to hear them.

The next day dawned and Woolsey, Sheppard, McKay, Zelenka, Carson and Keller were back to hearing squeaking Tribbles. Everyone except the doctors were relieved. They doctors decided just by noticing how the Tribbles who were with their humans were acting might help them take care of their patients better. The more worried and clingy a Tribble was the more the patient was in trouble. The more relaxed the Tribble was the patient was doing better.

Shadow had watched the humans all day yesterday and had noticed how each had handled being able to hear the Tribbles. It seemed that the doctors were the only ones who handled it the best. That was one fun experiment thought Shadow as he patrolled Atlantis that day.


	179. That's not a Tribble, it's a robot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

That's not a Tribble, it's a robot!

.

Andrew and Puddles both liked Dr. Jennifer Keller allot. As they were talking together one day they were trying to picture her as a Tribble. They decided she would look as she does now with her beautiful blond hair color she had now for her fur and of course her brown eyes. Both Tribbles sighed at the lovely picture.

They looked at all of the girl Tribbles around them and did not see any that would match Dr. Keller's description. "We might as well built one," suggested Puddles sounding dejected, "we'll never find anyone just like her."

"Yeah!" said Andrew, "why didn't we think about it before?" "Let's build a robot Tribble that looks and acts just like Dr. Jennifer Keller."

"Wait a minute," squeaked Puddles. "You mean build a robot Jennifer?"

"Yes," squeaked Andrew with that look in his eye that meant he was already thinking about how to make it possible.

"O.K., but she would not be real, she would just be a robot," squeaked Puddles.

"That's alright," squeaked Andrew, "it would be nice just to have her around."

"All right let's get to work," stated Puddles.

The boys stayed busy all day planning and gathering the materials to make a robot. A week later they were done. They named her Jenny and took her out to see if she could fool anyone into thinking she was real.

Puddles and Andrew took Jenny out to meet some of their friends. First they introduced her to F. Feathers who was walking by. They told F. Feathers that Jenny was a new Tribble who had not been adopted yet.

F. Feathers said, "Hi Jenny nice to meet you," as she put out her hand to shake.

Jenny the robotic Tribble said, "How do you do?" as she shook F. Feathers hand.

"Nice firm grip you got there," said F. Feathers. "Hey Bruce," said F. Feathers as Bruce was about to walk by. "Meet Jenny here who is new."

Bruce stopped and introduced himself and shook Jenny's hand. He too commented on Jenny's firm handshake.

Everyone chatted for awhile and then went their separate ways.

Puddles and Andrew were beside themselves with happiness. They had did it, they had made a robotic Tribble and so far two Tribbles thought she was real. Next they needed to take to over to meet Dr. Jennifer Keller so their robot could pattern herself to how Jennifer acted. All they needed was for Dr. Keller to touch Jenny's hand and she would take on the qualities of Dr. Jennifer Keller. Off they went to the infirmary.

Jennifer was surprised when Puddles, Andrew and Jenny showed up at the infirmary. Now that they had a vet working on Atlantis she did not take care of the Tribbles anymore so she wondered why they were here.

"Hi, Puddles and Andrew," said Dr. Keller. "I see you have a new friend I don't think I have seen her before. Puddles went over and took Jenny's hand and mimed that she wanted to shake Dr. Keller's hand. Dr. Keller reached out and touched Jenny's hand.

As soon as she touched the robots hand she received a mild shock. Jenny the robot shut down for a few moments processing the information she had just received. Then an amazing thing began to happen it was as if Jenny had become Dr. Keller!

The robotic Tribble Jenny who had been a little stiff seemed to relax and when she moved she moved just like Dr. Keller did. She even had Keller's smile. Puddles and Andrew left the infirmary with Jenny and went back to Tribble room #2.

Dr. Keller straightened up after shaking Jenny's hand and wondered what all that was about and why did she get a small electric shock when she touched the Tribbles hand? And why was her smile so familiar? She decided to dismiss it and went back to work.

Jenny the robotic Tribble was so much like Dr. Keller now it was unbelievable. Puddles and Andrew treated her just like any other Tribble and Jenny even made her own friends. It did come to light in the Tribble room that Jenny was a robot. There was a mishap in which she lost an arm but Andrew soon reattached it and she was fine. The other Tribbles just took it in stride that one of their number was now robotic.

The only problem they ever had with Jenny was that any time she saw Dr. Rodney McKay she would let out a big wolf whistle. The first time this happened the boys grabbed her and hid behind one of the nurses legs. When Dr. McKay looked for the one who had whistled at him the nurse was the only one standing there.

The nurse denied whistling at Dr. McKay while Dr. McKay said there was no one else around it had to have been her. Her only defense was that she had seen some Tribbles and she thought the sound had come from them. Dr. McKay told her that as far as he knew Tribbles didn't or couldn't whistle.

Jennifer finally broke up their argument and got McKay out of there. She asked him why it mattered if the nurse had whistled or not? He said he was an engaged man now and the nurse should have known he was out of bounds. He finally dropped the subject.

No matter how many times the boys tried to reprogram this out of Jenny it did not work. Jenny continued to whistle at Dr. McKay whenever she saw him.

.

note: Jenny squeaks Tribble, she is programed to talk to but does not unless she needs to.


	180. Andrew and Puddles build a submarine

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Andrew and Puddles build a submarine.

.

Andrew and Puddles were putting the last touches on their new submarine. It was not nuclear as Andrew had wanted. It ran on some kind of ancient battery they had found. It was big enough for fifteen Tribbles. They even had a small kitchen to stash some food in, and of course a bathroom.

The submarine had weapons too. Some of the fish out there was big enough to eat a Tribble sized sub. They had small drones and torpedoes and could give an electrical jolt to anything that got too close.

They built the sub on one of the levels that were under water so when they were ready to launch it they could just go right in the water. Andrew had made sure the consoles still worked and the room drew minimal power so no one in Atlantis noticed them.

It was finally launch day. Andrew, Puddles, Flubber, Bruce, Digger and robotic Jenny were going to go on the first voyage. Dred and Lola did not want to go under the water for any reason and Fluffy was going to stay and monitor their first trip.

The sub was docked inside the moon pool at the edge. They all climbed aboard and battened down the hatches. Andrew and Puddles ran to the front of the sub and jumped into the control chairs. Puddles was going to be the one who drove the sub and Andrew was on weapons. He liked blowing things up. Robotic Jenny was in the torpedo room ready to load and launch what was needed.

Flubber, Bruce and Digger were there for the ride. Flubber had always wanted to go out into the ocean and see the fish up close.

They slowly submerged the sub; they went down and out of Atlantis into the ocean. At first they stayed close to the underside of the city then they got a little braver and ventured out further about three feet from the city. As they went they passed some of the underwater windows. Some of the people who liked to stand at the windows and fish watch saw them and waved.

The front of the sub had a big window so the people could see that it was being driven by two Tribbles. The command center was notified and everyone kept watch on the sub in case the Tribbles got into trouble. Fluffy was not the only one watching now.

The sub was making another ring around the city and the people and Tribbles of Atlantis who were not busy were at all of the windows watching them by now. As the sub was making its next pass a giant fish came up behind them and swallowed them whole!

Before anyone one on Atlantis could react the fish gave a big shudder and out came the sub. Andrew had electrified the hull and the fish had spit them out. Everyone at the windows gave a sigh of relief.

Colonel Sheppard contacted the sub and told them to come on in that was enough excitement for the day. Puddles brought the sub back to the moon pool and docked the sub. All of the Tribbles came out of the sub very happy with their first trip.

Sheppard and McKay were standing there waiting when the Tribbles all came out of the sub. As soon as robotic Jenny spotted McKay she gave one of her wolf whistles. He turned around and pointed her out to Sheppard saying, "Look! That Tribble is the one who has been whistling at me."

"I thought you said Tribbles don't whistle," said Sheppard as he turned around to look robotic Jenny whistled at McKay again and then winked at him. "I guess she likes you," said Sheppard. As he looked closer at Jenny he asked McKay, "Does she look familiar to you?"

McKay looked closer at Jenny and said, "Now that you mention it she looks allot like Jennifer, if she was a Tribble that is."

"Yeah you're right," replied Shepard.

Hearing this Puddles and Andrew made ready to get robotic Jenny out of the room as soon as possible. But before either of them made a move robotic Jenny made a bee line for McKay. She climbed up his clothes and hopped up and planted a kiss on his lips before he knew it.

Puddles and Andrew stood there stunned. Sheppard started laughing as McKay tried to pry the Tribble off his lips for Jenny kept kissing him.

"A little help would be nice," mumbled McKay with robotic Jenny still attached. Sheppard stopped laughing and pulled the Tribble off McKay's lips.

"Ouch!" complained McKay as robotic Jenny was detached; there were two red spots on his face where she had been holding on.

"Look," said Sheppard, "she's not a real Tribble she's a robot!"

When he picked up Jenny he could feel that she was not a real Tribble, she was heaver and not soft and warm like the Tribbles were.

Robotic Jenny took offense at being called a robot. She thought of herself as a real Tribble. She hopped down and kicked Sheppard hard in the ankle. Then she left the room.

"I guess she does not like to be called a robot," said Sheppard holding his hurting ankle.

Then Sheppard looked down at Puddles and Andrew who had not moved since robotic Jenny's attack on McKay. "Do you two have anything to do with a robotic Tribble being on Atlantis?" he asked.

Puddles and Andrew innocently shrugged their shoulders while taking small backwards steps out of the room.

"What do you think?" McKay asked Sheppard. "They built a sub so they probably built a robot too." "You know sometimes I think they are smarter than Jen and those so called smart Tribbles on planet TRI-155."

"Then why can't they talk or build a translator device or something," said Sheppard.

"I don't know, maybe it's like that ascended Tribble Shadow said, they just don't want to." "Besides don't you remember the chaos of all of the Tribbles talking that one day?" McKay reminded Sheppard.

"Yeah, I forgot for a moment," replied Sheppard.

"Forgot!" stated McKay, "there's still a couple of Tribbles in the lab that I will never get close to again!"

Looking around seeing everyone including Tribbles had left the room they decided to call it a day and leave the room also. As they were walking away the guys were wondering where the robotic Tribble had went and if she would go after McKay again.


	181. Jenny the robotic Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Jenny the robotic Tribble.

.

After Sheppard had pulled her off of McKay and called her a robot, Jenny had kicked Sheppard and ran from the room. She ran all the way back to Tribble room #2 and into the garage where Andrew and Puddles had made her a room. If robots could cry she would have. As it was she sat down in a chair and just started at the wall.

Andrew and Puddles came looking for her and knocked on her closed door. When they asked to come in she said, "Yes."

"How are you feeling?" squeaked Andrew.

"How am I feeling?" asked robotic Jenny. "I am a robot I don't 'feel'.

"Yes you do," squeaked Puddles, "or you would not have run off to your room."

"Huh, maybe I do have feelings after all," replied robotic Jenny, "because it made me real mad when Sheppard called me a robot."

Robotic Jenny thought for a moment then she added, "I guess I should not have kissed McKay, but for some reason I found myself very attracted to him."

"That was our fault," said Andrew, "we made you in the image of Jennifer his girlfriend, only Tribble like, and maybe her liking McKay rubbed off on you when we imprinted you from her touching you."

"You said you found your self attracted to him," squeaked Puddles, "are you saying it is no longer true?"

"Yes that is right," stated robotic Jenny, "I have decided that I am no longer attracted to him." "I think kissing him and him not liking it made me think about it."

"Would you like us to make you a guy robot?" asked Andrew with thoughts of building another robot starting to run through his head.

"No guys, if I want a robotic boyfriend I can make him myself," stated Jenny. "But thanks for the thought."

Andrew was disappointed when he heard he would not be building another robot soon until he heard robotic Jenny say, "Well guys what should we build today?"

Puddles and Andrew's faces lit up and they started discussing the various things they wanted to build and started going through some plans that they had been drawing up.


	182. Jenny the robot builds herself a boyf

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Jenny the robot builds herself a boyfriend.

.

Robotic Jenny did get lonely after awhile and wanted someone like herself to talk to. So she did just what she said, she built herself a boyfriend and of course it looked like Rodney or what Rodney as a Tribble would look like just as she looked like Jennifer.

She named her robotic Tribble boyfriend Roddy. Now she needed to get Dr. McKay to shake robotic Roddy's hand so he could pattern himself to how Dr. McKay acted. She did not love Dr. McKay anymore but she did like his looks. Off they went to McKay's lab.

McKay was surprised when he looked up and saw two Tribbles standing on his work table. One was the robotic Tribble Jenny and the other, though familiar looking was a Tribble he had never seen before.

"Ah, hello robot, uh, Jen, Jenny!" McKay stuttered while he was trying to think of her name. "Yeah that's right, your name is Jenny?" Robotic Jenny nodded her head. Then she indicated the Tribble beside her. McKay was scared wondering if Jenny the robot was back for more kissing. He was not sure what to do.

"Ah, you came with a friend?" asked McKay. Jenny nodded yes, then she went over and took Roddy's hand and mimed that she wanted Dr. McKay to shake hands with the new Tribble. Dr. McKay reached out and touched Roddy's hand.

As soon as he touched the robots hand he received a mild shock. Roddy the robot shut down for a few moments processing the information that he had just received. Then an amazing thing begin to happen it was as if Roddy had become Dr. Rodney McKay.

The robotic Tribble Roddy who had been a little stiff seemed to relax and when he moved he moved just like Dr. Rodney McKay. He even had Dr. Rodney McKay's lopsided smile and when he moved he had a little bit of a swagger. Robotic Jenny then took Robotic Roddy back to Tribble room #2.

Dr. McKay leaned back in his chair after shaking Roddy's hand and wondered what all of that was about and why did he get a small electric shock when he touched the Tribbles hand? And why was his smile and the way he moved look so familiar? And what about those startling blue eyes? He decided to dismiss the whole thing and go back to work. He was just glad that the robotic girl Tribble did not try to kiss him again.

Roddy the robotic Tribble was so much like Dr. McKay now it was unbelievable. She went and showed him off to Andrew and Puddles who did not know he was a robot like her till she told them. Puddles who had been around Dr. McKay allot said Roddy was so much like Dr. McKay that it was scary.

And the robotic Roddy was attracted to Dr. Keller for awhile just like robotic Jenny had been attracted to Dr. McKay. Only thing different was that when robotic Jenny would see Dr. McKay she used to give a loud wolf whistle, when robotic Roddy would see Dr. Keller he would hop up and pinch her on the behind.

The next day robotic Roddy decided to track down Dr. Keller. This was a very bad idea because it was the day when the Marines were in the infirmary for their physicals. At least ten Marines were slapped that day before she found out it was a Tribble pinching her and she only found that out because the Marines were tired of getting unjustly slapped for something they did not do. So they decided they would have to have surveillance on her behind. One Marine was to have Dr. Keller's behind in their site at all times.

Dr. Keller had just got pinched again! She turned around ready to slap whichever Marine was standing there this time. What she found when she turned around was a Marine holding onto a Tribble that had the most startling blue eyes and a sweet lopsided smile looking right at her.

"Ma'am said the Marine, I know you did not believe us when we told you we were not pinching you on your, ah, behind Ma'am." "We decided to do surveillance on your ah, behind and we found the perpetrator." "This Tribble is the one who was doing it Ma'am, pinching you I mean, not us."

"You did surveillance on my butt!" shrieked Dr. Keller her face turning so read it looked like she was headed for a stroke.

"Only in order to clear us of any wrong doing Ma'am," replied the Marine looking a little red faced too.

Dr. Keller just stood there not knowing what to say next. "Uh, thank you for finding out who was pinching me," said Dr. Keller as she put her hand out for the Tribble. After taking him from the Marine she went into her office with it.

The robotic Tribble Roddy just stood in her hand and looked at her with total admiration. The only sound he made was to give a big sigh every once in awhile. Dr. Keller was unsure what to do with it.

Sheppard, who had just came into the infirmary for some stitches after a sparing match with Ronon stopped at the doorway of her office.

Sheppard looked at Dr. Keller and then at the Tribble in her hand. He came up to her and asked, "What's going on Doc?"

"This Tribble has been pinching me on my butt, my behind," said Keller, "and I don't know why."

"It really looks familiar," stated Sheppard taking a closer look. "Hey I got it, it looks just like Rodney!" "It looks like Rodney, if he was a Tribble that is."

Dr. Keller looked closer at the Tribble and it did look like Rodney, right down to the eye color and its lopsided smile.

"Last week a Tribble was kissing Rodney and it looked like you, you know if you were a Tribble, but it was a robot!" stated Sheppard. Sheppard picked up Roddy and said, "Yeah, just like I thought, it's a robot too."

Sheppard had done it again, by calling Roddy a robot he had ruined any chance Roddy thought he had with Dr. Keller. Robotic Roddy hopped off Keller's hand, kicked Sheppard hard in the ankle and left the infirmary and went back to Tribble room #2.

Sheppard grabbed his hurt ankle and said, "When will I ever learn that they don't like to be called robots."

Robotic Jenny was waiting for robotic Roddy because she knew where he had went and wanted to be there for him just in case. As soon as she saw robotic Roddy hurrying into the room and heading to the garage she knew what had happened. She came out to meet him. As soon as she saw his face she knew she was right about what had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him. "Not yet," he said.

Robotic Jenny nodded her head and said, "Whenever you are ready I will be here to listen."

"Thank you," replied robotic Roddy, then he left and went to his room.


	183. Babysitting taken to the ascended level

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Babysitting taken to the ascended level.

.

Shadow and Sunshine needed a babysitter because they wanted to go somewhere they could not take the babies. Digger was staying with a sick friend and the Tribble Daycare center was closed for a remodel.

Shadow and Sunshine asked everyone they knew if they could take care of the babies. At last they found someone, two someone's to be exact. Tania and Mar were bored and did not have anything to do that day so they had agreed to babysit the twins.

Tania picked up Starlight and Mar picked up Shade. This was going to be so much fun. They had babysat for the regular Tribble babies allot, but this was the first time to babysit the ascended babies. Shadow and Sunshine told them ascended babies could get into more trouble than regular babies could. They also told them that one of them would pop in from time to time to see if everything was alright. Then they left.

The day started out fine. Tania and Mar walked around exploring the castle, each still holding a baby. The babies were quite while they walked around. They liked exploring the castle too.

When Starlight and Shade got fussy they all went back to the kitchen to see what food was there for them to feed the babies with. They found out that ascended babies did need to eat and sleep. Starlight wanted only strawberries to eat and Shade only wanted peas. Being so young after they were fed they took a nap.

While the babies were napping Tania and Mar fell asleep too, when they woke up they could not find the babies. Both babies were gone. First they went over the entire castle top to bottom but they could not find the babies. Then they started searching outside the castle but could not find the babies.

Just when Tania and Mar were starting to get scared Sunshine popped in. She listened to the girls and then stood still for a moment with her eyes shut, then she popped out and then back real fast. She was holding two babies when she came back. The babies had both been on top of the highest tower watching the girls look for them. Sunshine disciplined the babies and told them to obey the girls then she had to leave again.

Tania and Mar looked at the babies. This was a little harder than they thought it would be. Then both girls got the babies interested in some toys. An hour went by with not problem. Just when the girls thought they were doing great again the babies disappeared again!

This time Shadow popped in to see what was going on. They told Shadow what had happened and he stood there for a moment and then he vanished and when he came back he was holding the two babies. This time they had been with Millie. They were told that they had to stay with the girls so that the girls could take care of them. The babies agreed.

The next time they disappeared they took the girls with them. Well they were told not to leave the girls right? But Tania and Mar wished that they had not because the babies took them for a visit outside the city about a foot above the water to watch the fish swimming by. Andy those were big fish. One looked up and spotted the four Tribbles. To the fish they looked like a good snack. The fish jumped up into the air and opened it mouth, snap!

Tania and Mar and the babies were back inside the castle with two shaking babies. The big fish had scared them so they had popped back into the castle. Thankfully they remembered to take the girls with them.

The babies played quietly for a while after that and then started popping all over Atlantis. The girls found themselves on top of the Stargate just as it whooshed open, flying around in the back of a puddle jumper, visiting the mess hall kitchen for chocolate pudding (everyone liked that visit) and then back to the castle.

Soon Shadow and Sunshine were back and the girls could leave. They decided that the ascended babies were a little more difficult to take care of but it was never a dull moment so they decided if they were asked to babysit again they would do it.

"By the way Mar," said Tania as they left the castle, "why are the hearts in your fur spinning around?"

"Yours are too," commented Mar as she looked closely at Tania's hearts. Then the girls both looked up at the castle at one of the windows, there sat both babies laughing at what they had done. The babies waved bye and the hearts on both girls returned to normal.

"Yes we definitely will have to do that again!" said both the girls at once. Tina and Mar looked up at the castle one more time, waved at the babies and then went home.


	184. Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Story

.

Once upon a time there was a place called the city of Atlantis. It was in another universe and you had to travel through an alien gate system to get there. Going there took so much power that you may not be able to return, ever. But you go anyway; you love adventure, excitement and exploring.

Once there you see many strange things. The strangest of all is a race of people who feed on the life force of others in order to survive, they are called the Wraith. Then there are the people who they feed upon.

Most of the people there just want to be able to go about their daily lives with out the threat of being eaten. Their basically good people who do a little trading but otherwise keep to themselves.

Then there are the people who prey on others, like the Genii. They live to conquer and take what they want with weapons of mass destruction like nuclear bombs.

Throw into this equation the people of earth who come through the stargate looking for adventure and you've got one big melting pot of trouble.

As if that was not enough throw in a few Tribbles and then stir. What you get is below:

Just another day on Atlantis, the Wraith want to eat us, the Genii want to kill us and the local tradesmen want us to take us for as much as they can when we do business with them, all in all not a bad place to live.

What's that look you're giving me? Oh, you mean the Wraith and the Genii, after awhile you get used to them. We even have friends who are Wraith like Todd and Kenny. Wondering why a scary creature like a Wraith has names like Todd and Kenny. That's easy, I named them. Yes me, I am the namer of all things Pegasus, my name is Colonel John Sheppard.

That is I have named everything we have encountered here in the Pegasus galaxy except, yes there is an exception. I did not name the Tribbles, HE named them. You know HIM.

All right, all right, Dr. Rodney McKay named the Tribbles, the Pegasus Tribbles. Are you happy now?

These little guys (the Tribbles) were found on planet TRI-155. They have some snooty relatives maybe even where they originally came from on planet TRI-155.

Well all I know is ever since we got the little fuzz balls we have been in love with them. They are the best pets to have in the world. They don't take up much room, it's like having a cat or dog only they are smarter.

I have a boy Tribble with black spiky fur and its name is Puddles. I of course gave him a grandiose name of Puddle Jumper Jr., but noooo, my then girlfriend forever branded him with the name of Puddles. How do you walk up to another strapping guy and talk to him about how your little Puddles is doing?

I'll tell you how, it's easy because the Marine I am thinking about is Lorne and he has a Tribble named Buttercup, yes the sugaryest sweetest name for a girl Tribble you ever heard. And she is the brightest color of yellow you ever saw.

Why did he end up with a girl Tribble do you say? Because Tribbles pick you, you don't pick them. Well some people did pick their Tribbles but the Tribbles did not object so you could say they did have a say in the matter. Because if a Tribble is not interested in you they will let you know it.

But enough about me and the people on Atlantis this is going to be a story about the Tribbles, about how the Tribbles view Atlantis. From the first day they were brought here to now.

Now lets see……………………………………………………….

A Marine brought a big box into the infirmary and set if down by Dr. Jennifer Keller.

Jennifer jumped up and asked excitedly, "Are these them?" "What did Dr. McKay call them again?" She asked.

"He called them Tribbles, Pegasus Tribbles Ma'am," replied the Marine.

"Tribbles?" asked a perplexed Jennifer.

"Yeah, you know, like the little furry guys on that old Star Trek show on T.V.," replied the Marine.

"Star Trek?" asked Jennifer. The Marine rolled his eyes and said, "I thought you were a geek Ma'am, all of the geeks I know watched Star Trek when they were kids or the reruns."

"I was too busy studying to watch T.V.," replied Jennifer as she opened the box. "Oh my gosh, they are adorable!" she shrieked as she looked into the box at the furry little animals.

The Tribbles looked up at the head hanging over the box. One minute they had been out in a field eating some green leaves and the next thing they knew they were in a box. The box was closed and it got moved around a lot and now they were here with this smiling head hanging over them. Some were scared, others were excited.

Each Tribble was taken out of the box and weighed, measured, bathed, dried off then fed. After they were fed they were put into a different kind of box with something soft in it to sleep on.

The next day they were separated into two boxes, males in one and females in another. Then they were brought into what was called the mess hall to be adopted out. All the Tribbles could see in the infirmary and in the mess hall was the ceiling and the people who leaned over them.

Soon they heard why they were there. They were there to be pets. What's a pet? And why did the humans want one? So far the humans who came by the table were ignored by the Tribbles. For some reason this made the humans sad. The Tribbles had no idea why.

Then a strange thing happened, a human leaned over the box to look at the Tribbles and one of the Tribbles looked up at the human. The Tribble wanted to be with that human, it was almost like a compulsion, the Tribble in question was a small peach colored one. The human in question was a lab tech looking into the box of male Tribbles.

The lab tech noticed the Tribble looking at him and put his hand inside the box. As soon as he lowered his hand into the box the peach colored Tribble hopped up on his hand and walked up to his shoulder and sat down. When the human reached up and petted the Tribble he purred and then he started squeaking excitedly at the Tribbles in the boxes.

What the humans heard was just squeaking, what the Tribbles in the box heard was, "This is so cool!" "I can see everything from up here on this human's shoulder, guys you got to try this." "Hey I can see my box from here!"

After that all of the Tribbles in the boxes started to take a closer look at the humans. No they did not all jump at the first hand that beckoned them, they still had a choice. Soon the two boxes were empty and you could hear excited Tribbles everywhere squeaking to each other. It went like this:

Look at me sitting up here so high.

My human is taller than your human.

Bob? You say your human just named you Bob?

Look the humans come in different colors too.

What ever you do guys don't hop down onto the floor, there's allot of big feet down there! I thought I was a goner!

I like it up here.

Hey these humans have two shoulders if you get tired of one side you can go to the other one.

My human has long hair, I can hide in it!

Yes life had become exciting for the Tribbles. Soon they were on shoulders all over the city. They were pampered and cared for. Being able to have the Tribbles as pets made the humans happy.

They even had a place to take care of the Tribbles when their humans were off world, they called it Tribble room # 1.

After awhile the Tribbles, unknown to the humans, went exploring all over Atlantis. One day they found a big empty room (soon to be Tribble room #2). This room was a secret for awhile till a human followed their Tribble to the room. The Tribbles liked building stuff. They took things they found to the room and built things with it.

Helen was following her Tribble. Her Tribble disappeared every night at the same time and Helen had been trying to find out where she was going. She saw her Tribble slip through a crack in the wall. She lay on the floor and peeked into the crack and saw an amazing site. Tribbles, lots and lots of Tribbles and they were building things.

She hurried off to report what she had seen. Dr. Rodney McKay found the door to the room the Tribbles had found and opened it. He had been wondering himself what his pet Fluffy was up too when he snuck out at night.

When the door opened and the humans stepped in they were amazed at what their Tribbles had done. Buildings everywhere of every shape and size, it was an amazing site. Tribble room #2 was now official. They put an attendant at the door to watch over the Tribbles and to help them if needed. After finding some of their missing objects in the room the humans brought in different things for the Tribbles to use for building and such.

The Tribbles and the humans lived together happily ever after.

.

.

Note:

Coming soon, after I see the movie, is a Tribble story about Transformers!


	185. Transformers

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Transformers

.

It was movie night and the movie was the new movie, Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. Someone had even gotten a hold of some transformer toys for the Tribbles to play with. Andrew had Optimus Prime, Puddles had Bumblebee, and Fluffy had Ironhide.

The twins Timmy and Jimmy of course had the Autobot twins. Timmy had Mudflap and Jimmy had Skids. The girls liked the girl motorcycles, Stephanie liked pink Arcee, Sally liked blue Chromia and Lola liked purple Elita. Vincent had Wheelie.

The movie was a long one with lots of action. It really spooked the Tribbles to see the kitchen appliances come to life and try to kill Sam's family. They cheered when Bumblebee burst out of the garage to destroy them.

When Optimus Prime was fighting for his life against some Decepticons Puddles got up on John's head and had a tight hold on his hair. When Optimus Prime was killed Puddles got so worked up he pulled out a plug of John's hair. For the rest of the movie John moved him to his shoulder. He regretted this when Puddles became attached to his ear during all of the fighting when Sam was trying to get to Optimus Prime to bring him back to life. John tried but could not detach him.

Timmy and Jimmy loved watching the twin Autobots Mudflap and Skids. When the Autobots got into a fight in the movie so did the twins Timmy and Jimmy, they had to be separated by their owner Captain Frank Levine for the rest of the movie.

Fluffy, Andrew, Stephanie and Vincent sat by each other watching the movie intently. Vincent especially liked the way Bumblebee talked using the radio. The movie was finally over, the humans and Tribbles cheered and then everyone started talking and squeaking at the same time about how good it was.

John had Jennifer look at his head and discovered that Puddles hadn't pulled out as much hair as it had felt like. But when Jennifer looked at his sore ear she found two small red hand prints where Puddles had held on tightly. Jennifer told John that next time he might want to hold Puddles to avoid injuries.

The Tribbles were all in the floor playing with their transformer toys as the humans sat and talked about the movie. Fluffy, Andrew and Puddles decided to build their own transformers. The toys were fine but they wanted to make them able to transform on their own like in the movie.

Vincent asked Andrew if he could help him with something. After listening to Vincent about what he wanted Andrew agreed that he could help.

Two days after the movie John and Rodney were walking toward Tribble room #2 when they saw their Tribbles Fluffy and Puddles coming out of the door with a remote controlled car and truck. Andrew was behind them with a remote controlled truck.

When John and Rodney stopped and asked the Tribbles about them the Tribbles started squeaking indicating they wanted them to watch. Fluffy went first, he pushed a button on his remote control and his Black GMC Topkick truck transformed into Ironhide. The transformer stood about three feet tall.

"Impressive," said Rodney looking at John.

Puddles went next and when he pushed a button on his remote controlled his Yellow G5 Chevrolet Camaro it turned into Bumblebee who also stood three foot tall.

"Awesome," said John looking back at Rodney.

Then Andrew pushed a button on his control and his Blue Peterbuilt Truck w/Black stripe decals transformed getting bigger and bigger until an eight foot tall Optimus Prime stood before them. John and Rodney both had to look up at it.

"Wow," was all both men could say. Then John said, "I've just got to find out who owns Andrew, he and I need to talk."

While they were standing there Vincent came out of the Tribble room holding his transformer toy Wheelie. He was wearing something around his neck. John bent down to see what it was; it was a small digital recorder. Just as he leaned in close Vincent pushed a button and out came part of a song, it said, "Stand back!"

It surprised John so much that he fell back on his behind. "What was that?" He asked.

Vincent pushed two more buttons and the words, my and voice came out, meaning "My voice."

Rodney laughed and said to John, "Don't you see?" "He is using music to say things like Bumblebee in the movie did."

Vincent looked at Rodney then pushed another button and said, "Right on." Vincent with the help of Andrew had made a digital player that had prerecorded parts of songs and when he pressed certain buttons Vincent could play the parts of songs he wanted to talk with.

Rodney and John heard motorcycle noises coming up behind them and stepped back as Stephanie, Sally and Lola rode by on their motorcycle transformers.

"We have got to give more thought to the movies we show the Tribbles," said John as he heard a scream from up ahead as Stephanie rode her motorcycle through someone's legs.


	186. Transformer fun after the movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Transformer fun after the movie.

.

The Transformer movie was so good no one wanted to see the fun end, so here are some examples of what went on after the movie.

As you know the Tribbles made their own versions of the Transformers. Andrew had allot of fun with his, what he liked to do best was ride on his Transformer in its truck form and then sneak up on someone who is about to turn around.

He would position his truck right behind the person and transform it just before the person turned around. When the poor person turned they would run right into Optimus Prime, all eight foot of him staring down at them. It was usually good for a scream or two.

Andrew's other fun thing to do was to station Optimus Prime where the Marines would march by. He would have Optimus Prime salute the Marines as they passed and of course the Marines saluted back. Hey! Were talking about Optimus Prime here, of course they saluted.

Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka got in on the fun to. You know how the scientists love their coffee, well the next time Dr. Kavanagh went to get a cup of coffee it transformed into a Decepticon and ran away from him. But if anyone else wanted coffee it would come over and fill up their cup. Poor Dr. Kavanagh did not get anymore coffee that day unless he went to the mess hall to get it.

Dr. McKay finally did reprogram it to give Dr. Kavanagh coffee too because Kavanagh got too grouchy going without it. But they did keep it as a Transformer coffee maker because it was allot easier when the coffee machine came to them and gave them refills instead of having to stop and go get it. The only draw back was when it ran out of coffee it would whine until someone refilled it until Zelenka upgraded it to refill itself. Then they only had to make sure they had enough coffee cans for it to refill from.

Vincent was still using the digital recorder to talk. He had expanded his vocabulary and was soon able to hold conversations with people.

The girls Stephanie, Sally and Lola were still running around on their Transformer motorcycles. They stopped running them between peoples feet when they were told that if they kept it up they would have to put the motorcycles up.

Dred liked the movie but did not take to any one Transformer. What he liked best were the weapons. He liked the part of the movie where Optimus Prime donned Jetfire's weapons. Dred made himself an exoskeleton with weapons, it carried allot of fire power.

He liked to put it on and walk around sometimes. No one bothered him when he wore it including some of the toughest Marines.

I wonder what movie they will see next?


	187. Night at the Museum Atlantis Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Night at the Museum Atlantis Style

.

A new person had joined the group in Atlantis; her name was Mary Fisher, a civilian. She had come to Atlantis to set up a museum for the City. There was allot of ancient stuff that had been found and just packed away never to see the light of day again.

Mary had put in a request to go through it, catalog it and place it in what was to be Atlantis's own museum. Of course the good stuff went back to Earth and area 51.

Not too far from the central tower two huge rooms had been found. From the looks of it the rooms may have been used as a museum before because it had everything she needed.

Things deemed harmless but cool to look at soon were coming her way. Some of the things they knew what they were and some were just a mystery that may never be solved.

One in particular caught her eye. It was a golden plaque with ancient writing on it. It was so beautiful that she put it in a central spot so everyone who came in would see it. After the plaque was put into place the museum was ready to open.

Here are some of the items in it: There were some wax statues of some of the ancients from the ancient Lantean warship Tria. No one had liked it that the ancient Helia had kicked them all out after bringing them to Atlantis. The ancients had taken back the city for awhile but after the Replicators destroyed them all the Atlantis expedition moved back in. The people from earth wanted to at least honor some of the fallen. The statues were of Captain Helia and three of her crew. There was also a photo of the Lantean warship Tria.

The other wax statues were of Wraith. There was a Wraith Queen, a Wraith that looked like Todd and two Drones. They had a crashed Dart on display behind them.

There was a big skeleton on display; it looked like some kind of fish with legs. It had a big unpronounceable name attached to it so most of people referred to it as Big Fish.

There was a big mural on one wall that had been painted by Lorne, it was the McKay—Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge. It showed all 34 gates from the Pegasus gate system to the Milky Way gate system with the Midway Station in the middle. It took up one side of the entire room but was worth it. After Lorne had painted it Dr. McKay had fixed it so that the circles depicting the Stargates would flash sequentially along the line from the Pegasus Galaxy until they reach the Midway Station which would light up and then flash along the line till they reached the Milky Way.

There was even a Tribble exhibit. They did not use any stuffed deceased Tribbles least it scare the live ones so it was agreed it would be a hologram exhibit. And at the push of a button the hologram exhibit would come to life and show Tribbles going about their day.

Now the new Atlantis Museum was ready to open. That first week went by quickly. The museum was a big hit with people and Tribbles visiting daily. The Tribbles really liked the hologram exhibit. They were scared of the wax Wraith statues until someone proved to them that they were not alive and could not move. And they were told not to touch anything from the ancient exhibits.

Mary Fisher settled down and enjoyed her new job in Atlantis as the museum curator. Like I said before the first week went by in a flash, it was the second week that got Mary wondering if someone was coming into the museum at night and moving things around. Sometimes it was little things that were out of place, no one but Mary would know. Then it got to be big things out of place like finding the Wraith Todd standing by Captain Helia one morning.

Mary was sure someone was coming into the museum at night and moving things around. So for the next few days she kept watch on the museum from the outside. She locked the doors and acted like she was leaving for the day, then she made her way back and slipped into a shadowy corner to watch and wait.

No one went into the museum that night except a couple of Tribbles who squeezed in through the door; she would have to get that fixed. She did not worry about them doing anything, but the next day something had been moved. And she knew the Tribbles had not done it because the thing that had been moved was Big Fish. It was slightly off from the way it usually looked.

Mary vowed to watch the museum from outside everyday that week. Day two found her standing in the same shadowy corner. Tonight there were six Tribbles going into the museum. What were they doing? The next day in the museum everything was in its place and nothing had been moved. Mary was beginning to doubt herself so for the next few nights she did not watch the museum at all. Then a few days later something had been moved again.

Mary had enough of it; someone was getting inside and if not from the doors, how? Tonight she was in her corner, she waited and waited. Then through the hallways she heard the sounds of allot of little someone's coming. She peeked around the corner and was surprised to find most of the Tribbles of Atlantis coming to the museum and going through that small gap in the door. She had forgotten to have it looked at.

What in the world were the Tribbles doing coming to the museum at night? Just what was going on in there? Mary pulled her keys from her pocket and decided to go and have a look for herself. She walked up to the door and quietly unlocked it and slipped inside.

What she saw made her mouth drop open. There on shelves and table tops and in the floor sat the Tribbles and they were all watching……watching…..Todd the wax Wraith statue chase the wax statue of Captain Helia around the room. Not only that but the two Drones had taken Helia's crew hostage and the Wraith Queen was questioning them.

At the Tribble hologram exhibit some of the live Tribble were holding conversations with the hologram Tribbles. And some of the hologram Tribbles joined the live Tribbles watching the action going on with the Wraith and the Lanteans.

But the most impressive thing of all was Big Fish playing fetch with the live Tribbles. The Tribbles had brought a big ball to play fetch with. Big Fish was acting just like a puppy, a big puppy.

Mary Fisher could not take it all in and fainted on the spot. A few minutes later Mary came to, she found herself surrounded by a group of concerned Tribbles. She carefully sat up and told them she was alright. Then she remembered what had happened and looked around. The Wraith and the Lantean wax statues were standing behind the Tribbles starting at her. Big Fish was behind them. She almost fainted again but pulled herself together and stood up.

Before she could ask what was going on the Wraith that looked like Todd came over and started talking to her. "We were all wondering when someone would show up and tell us what was going on," stated Todd.

"Tell you what was going on?" asked Mary, "I am wondering what is going on myself."

"You are all supposed to be wax statues, and wax statues do not walk and talk."

"Well for some reason we do," stated Todd looking angry."

"I have tried and tried to explain to them what is going on," said Captain Helia, "I knew what was going on ever since I woke up here one night and saw that hanging on the wall."

Mary looked to where Captain Helia was pointing, it was at the golden plaque that Mary had found and hung there. "That's just a gold plaque I found," said Mary.

"Yes just a plaque!" stated Todd, "It means nothing."

"It means everything!" yelled back Captain Helia. "That plaque was found in the ruins of a very old ancient race even older than ours." "We found it to be cursed, and hid it away."

"Cursed?" asked Mary, "Why did you think it was cursed?"

"We found something about it in the data base of their records; it says where ever this plaque is displayed the things around it will be cursed to come alive from midnight to sunrise every day." "We of course not believing in curses dismissed it and put it away." "That may be why nothing like this ever happened before," replied the Captain.

"I guess we will have to believe you now," said the Wraith Queen. "Yes," agreed Todd.

"What's this got to do with all of the Tribbles being here every night?" asked Mary.

"They are very curious and like to come and watch us," said Captain Helia smiling, "I wish we would have had Tribbles."

"Do you want me to remove the plaque?" asked Mary.

"NO!" everyone said at the same time. "We like being alive, or whatever this is," replied the Wraith Queen.

"O.K.," said Mary.

"Will you tell the people here about us?" asked Captain Helia nervously.

"No," said Mary, "Not if you don't want me to, besides there's no way I can tell anyone about all of this. "No one would believe me and I might find myself shipped off back to Earth." "This can be our secret."

Mary installed a small hidden door for the Tribbles to come inside the museum at night if they wanted to. She was able to get the Wraith and the Lantean wax statues to quite fighting but sometimes the ancients would provoke the Wraith or the other way around and then Mary would have to intervene.

When Mary had to work at night on an exhibit or anything she would find herself watching or talking to the wax statues too. Mary thought it was real weird that her favorite was the Wraith Queen. They had many stimulating conversations.

And Mary never told anyone about how the museum would came alive at night, that is except for Marvin Payne who had to watch over the museum for a couple of weeks when Mary fell down some stair and broke her leg.

Lucky for her Marvin was a sci-fi buff who thought anything such as things coming to life in the museum was very cool. She was also glad she now had a friend who she could talk to about it. And they were always very careful what kind of exhibits they introduced into the museum since they would come to life at night. They both decided not to have any Replicators statues at all.

Mary told everyone in the museum that they had to be in their right places the next day and they did most of the time. But they just could not help it when Todd talked one of the handsome statues of the ancients to trade places with him one night.

There was a young Marine named Jane who liked to come and stare at the handsome ancient because he reminded her of the boyfriend she had left on Earth. The next day when she came in to moon over him there was Todd looking scarier than ever leering at her. She screamed and ran out of the museum.

Mary and Marvin quickly set things to rights scolding Todd as they moved him back in place and exchanging him for the handsome ancient. But they were laughing at the same time because they had grown tried of Jane coming in only to stare at the wax statue every day. Yes just another strange thing going on in the Pegasus Galaxy.

.

.

Note:

This is how you get new stories people, review, leave ideas; I read every review and will give thought to all story ideas, if I think I can do it I will.


	188. What happened to John?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What happened to John?

.

Rodney and Radek were working in another mystery lab they had come across as they searched Atlantis.

"Just how many labs are there in Atlantis?" asked Radek.

"I'm beginning to think that every man, woman and child in Atlantis had a lab," complained Rodney as he was hooking up his laptop to yet another console trying to find out what this lab was for.

John was bored; he hated it when he had 'scientist' duty. That's what all of the Marines called it. It was a very boring job escorting the scientists from room to room trying to find out if anything useful was left in Atlantis from when the ancients were here. By Johns reckoning they had not searched a fourth of the city yet.

John wondered over to a console no one had checked yet. The lights on it came on and started to blink as he neared it. Rodney knew how John liked to touch things and was keeping an eye on him. As soon as he saw John approach the console and it light up Rodney yelled at him.

"Stop right there, do not touch that console!" yelled Rodney but he was too late. John had already reached out and pushed the big shiny button. A bright light enveloped John. The light was so bright Rodney and Radek had to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes again all they saw was a little boy around the age of four looking at them with big scared eyes wearing a smaller version of Sheppard's clothes.

Rodney and Radek just stood there and stared at the child, and then they looked at each other. Radek put his hand up to his comlink and called for medical help while Rodney approached the child, John that is.

John in the meantime was scared, it seemed to him that he was at home one minute and then he was here in this scary place. He watched Rodney approach him wondering who this man was. Had this man taken him from his family? Had he been kidnapped?

"John do you remember me?" asked Rodney wondering if John would know him.

"Who are you?" asked a scared John.

"I'm you friend Rodney McKay," replied Rodney walking closer thinking at least John's clothes had shrank too.

"I don't have any grownup friends, I don't know you!" answered John backing up slightly.

Radek came over and tried to talk to John too, John was scared and wondered who these men were. It was too much to think about and he started crying.

Rodney didn't know why he reached out and picked up the crying child. He was never good with children, but he knew John and John was his friend.

When Dr. Jennifer Keller and her medical team came running into the lab she stopped in her tracks. There was Rodney holding a sobbing child on his shoulder patting his back while making soothing sounds.

Radek walked over to fill her in on what had happened.

"And it turned him into a child?" Jennifer asked.

"As you can see," replied Radek turning back to look at Rodney holding John.

Jennifer walked over to Rodney and the now sleeping John who had cried himself out.

"Rodney?" asked Jennifer as she approached, "How is he?"

"He cried himself to sleep," replied Rodney, "I don't want to wake him up yet so I better carry him to the infirmary."

Jennifer nodded and they set off to the infirmary, Radek stayed behind and hooked his laptop up to the console so they could find out what had happened and how hopefully to reverse it.

An hour later John was awake so Jennifer ran a few tests to make sure he was alright. She walked over to Rodney and Mr. Woolsey who had heard what happened and had came to the infirmary.

"He is a perfectly healthy four year old," said Jennifer as she walked up to both men.

Mr. Woolsey turned to Rodney and asked, "Have you figured out why this has happened yet?"

"No, but Radek has finished downloading the information from the console and will let me know what he finds out," stated Rodney.

"Awww, would you look at that," said Jennifer. The two men turned around and looked at John who was sitting up on the bed sucking his thumb. That was cute in itself, but the fact that Puddles was sitting by him sucking his thumb as well was what made it so cute.

Jennifer ran and got a camera and took a picture of them the first of many she was to take that day.

Yes Puddles had heard something had happened to John and he had headed straight to the infirmary. He was there waiting when Rodney brought John in. Rodney laid John carefully on one of the beds. John did not wake up.

Puddles squeaked and looked at Rodney as if asking what happened to John?

Rodney picked Puddles off of the desk he had hopped up on and told him that John had been turned into a kid but that they were working to turn him back to the way he was. Puddles listened and then hopped from Rodney's hand to the bed and snuggled in with John. When John had woken he found that he had a small furry creature sleeping next to him.

It was not a dog or a cat, John did not know what it was. John put out his hand and touched Puddles fur waking him up. Puddles had immediately hopped onto John's lap. As John sat there petting Puddles, Rodney had told John that Puddles was a Tribble and was in fact his pet.

By now Teyla, Ronon and Lorne had entered the infirmary. They went over and stood by Mr. Woolsey and Rodney.

"Reporting as ordered," said Lorne to Mr. Woolsey.

"Major Lorne you are in temporary command till, ah Colonel Sheppard returns to or is returned to normal," stated Mr. Woolsey.

"Yes Sir," said Lorne, "I just could not believe it when I heard about it." "Does he remember anything, about us or Atlantis?" He asked.

"No, he is just as you see him," answered Jennifer, "a small four year old boy."

Teyla walked up to John and ran her fingers through his hair as she would any small child. "He is so cute!" She said.

"Isn't he though?" answered Jennifer looking at John. "Want to see the picture I took of him and Puddles?"

Teyla looked at the picture of John and Puddles sucking their thumbs, "Can I have a copy of this?" She asked.

"Yes sure," replied Jennifer, "Hey, about a picture of you and John?" Teyla agreed and Jennifer took their picture.

Ronon thought it was funny and had a picture taken of himself hold John. John did not seem to mind in fact he enjoyed having his picture taken. Even Mr. Woolsey had his picture taken when John.

"I'm hungry," said John looking up and I think Puddles is hungry too." Puddles squeaked that he was also hungry.

"Let's take him to the mess hall and get something to eat," said Rodney, "I need some food in me as well."

The team went to the mess hall and got their food and went over to their favorite table. Ronon was carrying John's tray as well as his own.

When the team had first walked in all talk in the room had stopped. By the time the team had made it through the line and brought their trays to the table conversations had started up again.

Radek was taking a break and brought his tray over to their table too. "I have some news," he stated as he sat down across from Rodney and John. John was setting between Rodney and Teyla. Teyla was cutting up his food for him.

"Well don't leave us in the dark," grouched Rodney, "tell us what you have found out."

"From what I have read the Colonel, ah John will stay a child for about three days and then will return back to normal," replied Radek. "The machine was designed for fun; the ancients used it for the purpose of relieving stress." "If life got too hard or demanding a person could turn into a carefree kid again for a few days and when they turned back they would be relaxed."

"Weird way to relax," said Rodney looking at John. John had eaten most of his food and was sharing his chocolate pudding with Puddles. The other Tribbles were all sitting looking at John and squeaking to themselves. They found John fascinating.

After lunch all of the teams Tribbles wanted to go with John and Puddles so they let them. Jennifer came across them walking out of the mess hall. Little John walking with the five Tribbles, Miloval went with him too. She of course took another picture.

Then someone got the idea of showing John Tribble room #2. John was thrilled when he walked into the room full of Tribbles. He thought it was cool that the Tribbles liked to build things and liked to play. He was soon engrossed building something with the Tribbles. More pictures, Jennifer had followed.

John had a great time and when he fell asleep on the floor all of the Tribbles around him snuggled up and had a nap too. More photos.

The Daedalus made an early stop so they got in on the picture taking too. Caldwell had a picture taken of him an John. Hermiod and Odin had their pictures taken with John as well as Kavanagh. Some of the girls John had dated had their pictures taken with him as well.

Then early on the third day John grew up, he went to bed small and woke up his old self and size. To celebrate they had a party. Some of the cutest pictures were blown up and put on the walls. All of the other photos were scattered on the table John was sitting at.

"What is all of this about?" asked John looking at a picture of himself and Puddles sitting on a bed sucking their thumbs.

"I took pictures to document the occasion," replied Jennifer.

"Pictures or a photo album?" asked John as he picked up another picture of himself sitting on Mr. Woolsey's lap.

"Did everyone here get their picture taken with me?" asked John as he picked up a picture of one of the nurses giving him a bubble bath. John looked up to see the nurse in question who winked at him. John's face got red and he looked down again and picked up yet another picture.

"Here are the pictures with the Daedalus crew," said Jennifer putting down another pile of pictures.

"Not them too," sighed John as he picked up a picture of his younger self sitting on the lap of Colonel Caldwell. "Can this get any worse?" He asked.

"Look at this one," suggested Jennifer. It was a picture of Hermiod holding Odin standing beside John.

"Hermiod too?" asked John, "and what is he wearing?" "Bermuda shorts!"

"Ah, you would only let Hermiod take a picture with you if he put on some clothes and the only thing we could find in his size was a pair of Bermuda shorts." "Colonel Caldwell says he is still wearing them for some reason and put in a request for a few more pairs."

John picked up the picture of him sleeping on the floor with all of the Tribbles. "For some reason the Tribbles followed you everywhere while you were a kid," said Rodney. "Everyone was glad when you went back to normal so they could have their Tribbles back."

The next day Jennifer came up to Rodney to walk with him to lunch. "How is John doing today?" she asked.

"You just won't believe it," said Rodney so I will show you. They walked on and as they entered the mess hall they saw John standing there talking to two women, as soon as he finished his conversation with them another woman walked up and started talking to him.

"Well he looks alright, what's the problem?" asked Jennifer.

"Don't you see?" asked Rodney. "He is using the whole turning into a kid and back again thing to get dates."

"Dates?" asked Jennifer looking back at John as yet another woman walked up.

"Yes dates!" "Every single woman here wants to date him after seeing what a cute kid he was and as you can tell John just loves it."

Jennifer started laughing and soon Rodney joined her. The whole thing was just too funny. Just another day in the Pegasus Galaxy.

.

Please review, you do not have to log in to review my stories.


	189. Rodney and Fluffy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Rodney and Fluffy.

.

Rodney was eating breakfast when John walked up and shoved his laptop at him. "Take it off, take it off now!" yelled John.

The background on John's laptop was a picture of John asleep on the floor in Tribble room #2 with Tribbles all around him. Rodney smiled as he hit a few buttons and the picture was replaced by Johnny Cash.

"You know a different one will only show up in its place in a few hours," replied Rodney as he handed the laptop back.

"Yes and wait till I get my hands on the person or persons who are doing this," said John as he took back his laptop.

Rodney just smiled; he had set the program up that replaced John's background every two hours with one of the pictures that were taken when he had been turned into a four year old.

"By the way my sister says to tell you how adorable you looked in the picture Jennifer took of you and Puddles sucking your thumbs," said Rodney.

John looked up at Rodney, "You sent her a picture?"

"Yeah a few actually," replied Rodney. "The was the one of you being given a bubble bath by a nurse and the one where you were sitting on Colonel Caldwell's lap and the one I just took off as your background."

"Is that all?" asked John.

"Maybe," replied Rodney taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Changing the subject my niece Madison just got a pet Tribble," remarked Rodney.

"Just got a Tribble?" Tribbles have been on Earth now for almost a year, why did they wait?" asked John.

"Well you know my sister's husband Kaleb, he wanted to wait to make sure they were 'safe'," replied Rodney.

"It's a pretty pink girl Tribble and she named it Princess of course," said Rodney.

"I'm glad they let her have one," said John, "kids should have pets."

"It's nice that there are Tribbles on Earth now because when I go to her birthday party this weekend I can bring Fluffy with me," said Rodney.

"Yeah having three ZPM's makes gate travel to Earth possible again," said John.

"By the way," said Rodney, "I have been meaning to ask you just how did you get the leader on that planet to give you three ZedPM's?"

"I did him a favor," replied John.

"What kind of favor?" asked Rodney.

"I went to a dance with his daughter," replied John quietly.

"You mean that real ugly girl of his?" asked Rodney surprised that John had gone to a dance with her.

"Yeah, the leader thought that if a handsome guy like me took his daughter to the dance then other guys would get interested in her," said John.

"And did it work?" asked Rodney.

"No, not really," replied John, "the poor kid is really ugly, I hope she grows out of it."

"Then why did he go ahead and let you have the three ZedPM's?" asked Rodney.

"Because I felt bad for her and stayed and danced with her till it was over," replied John.

"That was nice of you," remarked Rodney.

"It was no problem, we got to talking as we danced, she is a really nice girl," said John, "by the way, when do you leave for Earth?"

"In a couple of hours," said Rodney, "just got to pack a few more items."

Rodney was in the Gateroom waiting for Chuck to dial Earth; he only had one bag because he was only staying for two days. Fluffy was on his shoulder ready to go.

Chuck dialed the Gate and they went through, Sam was waiting in the Gateroom on the other side.

"Hi Rodney, I hear your going to see your sister this weekend," said Sam, her Tribble Rainbow was on her shoulder and squeaked hi to Fluffy and Fluffy squeaked back.

"Yeah it's her birthday," replied Rodney smiling.

"I see you're taking Fluffy with you," said Sam.

"Yes now that Tribbles are on Earth he always goes with me," replied Rodney petting Fluffy. "I think he is the reason they finally let Madison get a Tribble." "Well got to be off, see you when I get back."

The Daedalus was in orbit so Rodney was able to beam up to it and then right into his sister's house. "That sure does save you allot of time," remarked his sister Jeanie.

"Not to mention air and taxi fare," replied Rodney, "where is everybody?"

"Kaleb is picking Madison up from her dance class," said Jeanie, "they should be here any minute."

Just then the door flew open and Madison came running into the house, when she spotted Rodney she made a bee line for him. He was just able to catch her as she jumped on him.

"I think you must have put on a few pounds since I was here last," laughed Rodney as he kissed her and set her back down.

"Hi Uncle Rodney and hi Fluffy," said Madison as Rodney sat her down. "I got something to show you both, be right back!" And off she ran into her bedroom.

"She sure is getting bigger," said Rodney putting his hand to his back.

Madison came running back into the room with something pink and furry in her hands.

"Look Uncle Rodney look, I have a Tribble too, just like Fluffy only pink."

She held out the pink Tribble for Rodney and Fluffy to look at. It was a pretty little thing. It had long silky pink fur and wore a small princess crown Madison had gotten for her.

Madison sat her Tribble on the kitchen table and Fluffy hopped down to go say hi. The two Tribbles squeaked back and forth to each other.

"Look Uncle Rodney, they are already friends," said Madison.

"Yes I think they like each other," replied Rodney.

"Uncle Rodney, if you're my uncle does that make Fluffy Princess's uncle?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess so," replied Rodney.

"I thought so!" "You have an uncle too Princess, just like me," Madison told Princess.

They had a fun evening and Madison had fun playing with both Tribbles. Though Rodney was not so sure Fluffy liked being dressed up as a baby complete with bonnet and diaper.

The next day at 3:00 pm was to be the birthday party. Rodney was going to go to the stores and look for Madison a present when they opened that morning. He took Fluffy with him; it was strange walking around on Earth with a Tribble on his shoulder.

As Rodney shopped he people watched, he wanted to see just who had Tribbles and how the Tribbles were doing. He saw some punk kids with punk Tribbles. He saw people who must be hair stylist because their Tribbles fur was styled in weird styles. He even saw some kids with piercing all over their bodies whose Tribbles had piercing too.

The Tribbles kept up a running conversation as their humans walked them around. Sometimes Rodney swore the squeaking of the Tribbles was louder than the talking of the humans. It looked like the Tribbles had no problem settling in on Earth.

Three O'clock came and the birthday party started. Madison and her Tribble were both wearing princess crowns. There was a birthday cake in the shape a castle with candy people and animals around it. No expense had been spared.

Madison tore into her presents, most being Tribbles accessories to play dress up with her Tribble and a few matching outfits for them to wear. Of course there were pretty ponies, toys and jewelry, everything a little girl loves.

Rodney had gotten Madison a junior size chemistry set, his sister Jeanie asked him if he knew what little girls played with these days. He said yes and pointed to another gift that held a little ballerina outfit in it with a very small one for her Tribble Princess. Jeanie just smiled and said, "You're learning Mer, your learning."

Everyone had fun; too soon it was time for Rodney to go back to Atlantis. Fluffy was more than ready to leave, between playing dress up and the tea parties he wanted to get back to where things were normal again. Later they were standing in the Gateroom at the SGC both thinking how nice it would be to get back home to Atlantis.

.

.

if you review more I will write more, reviews = stories


	190. John gets Rodney back

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

John gets Rodney back.

.

With Radek's help John finally got Rodney's computer program of revolving pictures off of his laptop. He thought it had been Rodney who had put it on. Now with Radek's help he was going to get Rodney back.

He and Radek spent the next couple of hours setting up a program to put on Rodney's laptop. They finally finished and Radek pushed the button to upload it.

Rodney was on his way to lunch; he swung by his lab to pick up his laptop because he wanted to catch up with some work while he ate. He got his tray made his way to a table, sat down and took a bite or two of his food while he opened up his laptop. As soon as the screen came up Rodney knew John had found out he was the one behind the pictures.

Because as soon as his laptop came on there on the background was a picture of John looking very angry and no matter what Rodney did the picture would not leave. "Alright," said Rodney to himself out loud, "you may have gotten me back but I can get rid of you, meaning John's picture, faster than you can say Mensa."

"Ah ha!" yelled Rodney as he cleared off the picture of John but then it was replaced by a picture of a Tribble, "What the?" asked Rodney. Rodney got rid of the picture. He smiled then he frowned as another picture popped up, yes another Tribble picture.

While he was trying to fix his laptop Fluffy was sitting on his shoulder looking at the Tribble pictures as they came up, he started squeaking about it and soon every Tribble within about six feet of his table came to look at the Tribble pictures too. Tribbles just loved seeing pictures of theirselves.

Twenty minutes later lunch and work forgotten; Rodney still sat at the table trying to clear his background on his laptop, by now he had Fluffy sitting on his head and at least seven Tribbles up and down each arm. Other Tribbles were standing around the laptop watching the pictures change.

So far Rodney had seen alternating pictures of angry John pictures and pictures of Tribbles. Rodney sat back and said out loud, "What did he do, go take pictures of every Tribble on Atlantis?" The Tribbles started squeaking when Rodney stopped, they wanted to see more pictures of themselves.

John and Radek were sitting at another table watching the show trying not to laugh at the faces and noises McKay made as he worked on his laptop while trying to shoo off the Tribbles. Then Radek and John left to set up another prank on McKay, this one involving his shower. They knew McKay was going to do the same so they were going to beat him to it.

Rodney finally got rid of the last Tribble picture, he shooed off the Tribbles, about thirty of them now, sighed got up, grabbed a sandwich and coffee as he left to get back to the lab. It had taken him a total of forty five minutes to clear his laptop of the unwanted pictures. It would have been faster without the Tribbles gathered around. He knew by how hard it was that John had been helped. "Radek," mumbled Rodney to himself as he walked to the lab.

Rodney may have started it but He was going to finish it. Radek and John woke up to nice hot showers wondering why Rodney had not shut off the hot water as he had done in the past. Rodney himself was wary till his shower proved to be working fine too. What the three did not know was that Rodney had fixed John's and Radek's showers run fine for ten minutes and then coat the person with red dye. And Rodney's shower had been fixed to turn him blue after five minutes.

All three of them came together in the mess hall at the same time. Like I said before Rodney was blue and Radek and John were red. Each looked at the others. When Ronon and Teyla saw them they got a good laugh out of it as did everyone in the mess hall that morning.

Radek, John and Rodney just looked at each other, then it was Radek who laughed first, then John followed by Rodney. When they got over laughing they got their food and went and sat at the same table talking about the pranks with the laptops and the showers.

When one of the Marines laughed a little too hard Rodney glared at him and asked him how he would like to be the color purple all day tomorrow. The Marine quit laughing and hurried out of the room. He knew McKay would make good on such threats.

Puddles, Fluffy and Miloval did not know what to make out of their now colorful humans. All they knew was that humans were weird.


	191. It's tough being four inches tall

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

It's tough being four inches tall.

.

Puddles was having a bad day. It seemed everything he needed today was out of his reach and to top it off he had injured his right foot. He was sitting in the vet infirmary waiting for John to come and pick him up. His right foot was hurting real bad because he had sprained it. The Vet had given Puddles a pain pill and then wrapped up his foot and told him no more hopping around till it was better. Puddles wished the pain pill would kick in soon.

Tribbles could hop very high if they needed to, but the shelf Puddles had tried to hop on was too high so he had fallen. When he fell he had landed on his foot wrong and sprained it badly.

John came in and went right over to Puddles. The Vet saw John come in; he came over and told John about what had happened. He told John that Puddles had a bad sprain and not to let Puddles walk or hop on his foot for about a week. The Vet then gave John a few pain pills in case Puddles needed them.

John gently picked up Puddles being careful not to jar his foot, then took him back to his room and set him in his bed. He asked him if he needed anything but Puddles was too sleepy after the pain pill the doctor had given him and went to sleep. John set a baby monitor up by his bed and went back to work. If Puddles woke up and needed anything John would be able to hear him.

The vet infirmary also sent a nurse to check on Puddles during the day, they did this for sick or hurt Tribbles whose humans had to go back to work, if the Tribble was very sick they stayed in the vet infirmary all day and were picked up after their humans got off work.

Puddles slept the rest of the day. When he finally woke up John was back and came over as soon as he heard Puddles squeaking. He asked Puddles if he wanted anything to eat. Puddles shook his head no, he was not hungry. John was able to get Puddles to drink something though.

The next day Puddles was feeling a little better so John took him with him to the mess hall for breakfast. All of the teams Tribbles gathered around Puddles squeaking about how sorry they were that Puddles had gotten hurt.

Puddles enjoyed being the center of attention. He squeaked pitifully when Teyla had asked him how he was and gave him some chocolate pudding. Puddles had a thought, "What if my foot did not get better?" John had been working allot and Puddles wanted some attention so he decided to play up his injury then John would have to take care of him all the time.

A week later John took Puddles to the vet because Puddles foot had not gotten any better, in fact Puddles was 'acting' like it was worse. The Vet unwrapped Puddles foot and x-rayed it, and then he asked for John to come over and look at the x-ray with him.

They were over far enough that Puddles could not hear them talking about him. The Vet pointed to the x-ray of Puddles foot and told John it was fine in fact Puddles foot was healed and he could do what ever he wanted to.

John was surprised and asked, "How can you say it is fine when Puddles cannot even walk on it yet?"

"I looked at his foot and it is fine, I think Puddles just wants some extra attention from you," said the Vet, "Before the accident had you been paying less attention to him?"

"Yeah," said John, "It has been so busy around here and Puddles was acting more and more independent and going off to the Tribble room without me having to drop him off so I guess I ignored him a little."

"Well that is why Puddles is acting like this; he just wants some attention from you." "Maybe you should show him more attention and then Puddles will stop acting like he is hurt," said the Vet.

John still looked like he did not believe the Vet after all Puddles acted like he was in allot of pain.

"I see you don't believe me about his foot being alright," said the Vet. The Vet called over a nurse and asked her to sit a bowl of gummy worms, all Tribbles adored them, just far enough from Puddles that he would have to walk over to get to one. Then she was supposed to come back and pick them up again.

The nurse did as she was told. She picked up a bowl of gummy worms and acted like she needed to sit them down a moment. Then she turned her back to do something. Puddles looked at the nurse and then he looked at the Vet who was still talking to John. Thinking that no one could see him, Puddles got up and walked over to the bowl of gummy worms.

He picked up one and stuffed it in his mouth and ran back to were he was supposed to be sitting.

John had been watching him from the corner of his eye; if he had not seen Puddles go get a gummy worm he would have sworn that the Vet was wrong. He had a little faker on his hands. John thanked the Vet and picked up Puddles and left.

For the next few days John gave lots of attention to Puddles, who loved it. John was trying to think of a way to trick Puddles into walking again but it turned out that John did not have to worry about it. Because the next day John fell down some stairs, he had slipped on something left on one of the steps, and Puddles was the only one with him at the time.

They were on their way to lunch when John remembered something he had left in his room that Rodney had asked for. Puddles was sitting on his shoulder as John was running down the stairs. John's foot stepped on something and his foot slid out from under him, John then fell down the stairs landing badly. When he tired to get up he found that he could not and his right foot was hurting.

Puddles had hopped off John's shoulder as soon as John stated to fall and landed on one of the steps with no problem, he then hopped over to John.

John lay back down, he felt a little dizzy. John put his hand to his head and felt a knot on it; he must have hit his head too. John then put his hand up to his comlink to call for help. He could not find it "Must have lost it in the fall," muttered John.

Puddles hopped over closer to see why John was not getting up forgetting all about his 'injured' foot. Seeing him John asked Puddles if he could find his comlink. Puddles squeaked, "Yes," and started searching for the comlink. John was hurting and did not notice that Puddles did not even limp as he went to search for the comlink.

Puddles finally spotted the comlink and brought it to John. John picked it up and put it behind his ear and activated it, good it still worked. John sighed with relief as he called for help and told them where to find him. Dr. Keller soon showed up with a medical team and got him to the infirmary.

His foot was x-rayed. Dr. Keller walked up with the x-ray and showed John that he had not broken anything but he did have a very bad sprain. Keller also told him he did not have a concussion so he did not have to stay in the infirmary. She wrapped his foot up and told him to go to his room to rest. John would be on crutches for about a week or less.

Ronon had come by the infirmary saying he had heard that John had fallen and did he need any help? Dr. Keller had Ronon wheel John to his room. Ronon wheeled him to his room; Puddles rode on John's shoulder.

Ronon helped John to the bed and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now, I'm just tired," replied John.

"I'll get this back to the infirmary then and I'll check on you later," said Ronon and then he was out the door.

During all of this Puddles had stayed with John not thinking about his foot at all, John needed him and he was going to help. John looked down at Puddles and told him his was tired and was going to take a nap. Puddles curled up beside him and took one too. John woke to allot of pain, the pain pill Dr. Keller had given him had worn off and he could not reach the bottle of pain pills from where he was laying.

Puddles woke up as John was trying to reach for the pills. Puddles indicated that he would go get them for John. John said, "But Puddles you have a hurt foot like me, there's no way you can hop over there and back?"

Puddles got up and walked back and forth in front of John to show him that his foot was now better. Puddles then hopped over and got the bottle of pills and then hopped back to John. John thanked Puddles for the pills and looked around for his water bottle. The bottle was of course a little father than the pill bottle had been, before John could try to reach for it Puddles had hopped over and retrieved it and hopped back to John. John had taken care of him so he was going to take care of John.

John thanked him again and told Puddles how glad he was that Puddles foot was better.

John was better after a week and things soon got back to normal. Puddles still had problems with things that were too high, but now he showed John when he needed help so he would not fall again. Yes it was hard being only four inches tall, but having a tall human helped.

.

.

New story is up for : The Crazy People are in charge! It's a good one!!


	192. Dred

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Dred

.

Dred, Ronon's Tribble stayed busy. He was not into the 'high tech' stuff like Fluffy and Puddles. Nor was he into the meditating like Lola.

Dred was into fitness just like Ronon was. He exercised, and ran, he was in good shape. He prided himself to mirror Ronon in every way; he even carried knives in his fur just like Ronon did in his hair. The only thing different between Ronon and Dred was the cool gun that Ronon carried. Dred wanted one too, so he went to the 'high tech' Tribbles which were Fluffy, Puddles and Andrew to see if they could build him one.

Dred told them want he wanted and the other Tribbles thought about it, then Puddles got out a piece of paper and started drawing. The drawing was exactly like Ronon's gun. Then Andrew started making a list of the items needed to build such a gun. Fluffy started drawing up some schematics. They told Dred to come back tomorrow. Dred left feeling happy; he knew his friends would not let him down.

The next day Dred came back and they gave him a gun that looked just like Ronon's, and they gave him a holster to go with it. Dred strapped on the gun and they set off to a practice area so Dred could see how it worked.

Dred pulled the gun from the holster and fired a stun shot. It even sounded like Ronon's gun. They told him it had the same settings as Ronon's gun so he needed to be careful with it. It also came with a feature that Dred had asked for; it could zap bugs like a bug zapper could. Dred liked zapped bugs, they were so crunchy.

Dred asked if he could stun humans with it. They said no, but I bet you could make their feet really numb. Dred figured he would not be stunning anything as large as a human so the gun was fine. He wanted to mainly use it for hunting bugs, big big bugs. There was a bug on Atlantis that was some type of a beetle. Ronon had seen one while he and Dred were out one day and had given it a light zap with his gun. Dred had gone over and bit into it and found out that it was delicious. After that Ronon always zapped him some bugs whenever they were out together.

(Remember in chapter 163 and 164 in the Bug Zapper stories about the water bugs Dred, Lola, Fluffy along with Ronon and Teyla liked eating bugs zapped by the bug zapper.)

The next day Dred strapped on his gun and went out hunting for the big bugs he liked to eat. He went far into the deserted areas where the bugs were more plentiful. He had allot of fun chasing and zapping bugs. He was sitting there eating his fourth bug when he heard some noise. Someone was coming his way.

Not knowing who it was Dred automatically faded back into the shadows so no one could see him. It was a good thing too because the person making the noise was a Wraith!

What was a Wraith doing on Atlantis? The last attack had been about a week ago. Maybe a dart had crashed and no one knew it? I need to tell someone thought Dred. Dred put his hand up to his comlink that Fluffy had given all of them; he always wore it when he was out walking around.

Dred had not wanted it at first but Fluffy had explained that he should wear it just in case. Now Dred was very glad he had it on. Dred told Fluffy that he had seen a Wraith and where. Fluffy told him to keep them appraised of where the Wraith was and what it was doing. Then Fluffy went over to Shadow's castle to tell him what was going on. Shadow then popped over to his human Millie and told her about the Wraith.

The people on Atlantis knew about Shadow being an ascended Tribble and that Millie was an ex-ascended being. So when Millie told them that her Tribble Shadow said there was a Wraith loose on Atlantis they took action. Shadow stayed with Millie so he could relay anything else Fluffy could tell him about the Wraith.

In the meantime Dred was following the Wraith telling Fluffy what the Wraith was doing. Dred had followed the Wraith into a room that had allot of consoles in it that still worked. The Wraith was standing in front of one of the consoles doing something. Dred was worried about what might happen if the Wraith got finished with what he was doing before the humans could come down and capture him.

Dred got an idea, he slowly went over to where the Wraith was and when he got with in range he shot the Wraith in the left foot with his stunner on its highest setting. The Wraith felt his left foot go numb, he stomped his foot but it still felt numb, and then his other foot went numb too. Dred had zapped the other foot.

The Wraith could not stand with both of his feet feeling so numb so he sat down on the floor. As soon as he sat down Dred shot him in the head with the stunner. It was not enough to knock the Wraith out, but the Wraith got real dizzy.

By the time a Team of Marines lead by Sheppard showed up the Wraith was laying on the floor unable to move because he felt so bad. Dred had been busy stunning the Wraith to keep him immobile. The Marines took the Wraith to the brig.

Dred hopped up onto Sheppard's shoulder. Sheppard looked over at Dred and saw the stun gun still in his hand, it looked just like Ronon's but allot smaller. "Did you use that on the Wraith?" asked Sheppard. Dred nodded and showed him his gun.

"It's a good thing you had that," said Sheppard, "but what are you doing way down here all alone?" Sheppard asked Dred not expecting an answer. Dred pulled a small crispy beetle out of his fur and bit into it chewing loudly.

"You were down here bug hunting," said Sheppard looking at Dred finish off the bug. Dred nodded his head yes. "So you are telling me that you have a stun gun to hunt bugs with?" asked Sheppard. Dred nodded his head yes as he pulled another small but out of his fur and ate it. Dred had shot some small bugs as he was watching over the Wraith.

"What setting do you use to zap your bugs?" asked Sheppard. Dred pointed to a picture of a bug on the dial. The stun gun was just like Ronon's except it had a setting for zapping bugs till they were crispy.

"Would you do me a favor?" asked Sheppard. Dred looked at Sheppard. "Would you please stop eating bugs while you are on my shoulder, it's kind of gross," said Sheppard.

Dred nodded and popped the rest of the bug he had into his mouth and did not pull out anymore. Sheppard gave Dred back to Ronon and told him about Dred capturing a Wraith. He asked Ronon how long Dred had had a stun gun.

Ronon said he did not know Dred had one. Dred pulled his gun out and showed it to Ronon. Then he showed him how it worked. Ronon thought it was cool and he asked Dred what he mainly did with it. Dred saw a couple of big bugs crawl by and shot them with his gun. Then he went over and brought them back to Ronon and gave him one, he ate the other.

Ronon looked at the crispy bug and then to John's horror he popped it into his mouth, it crunched as he ate it.

John left the two looking for more bugs to eat.

.

Now please review, I did not even get one review on my last two stories which tells me no one is reading or I guess liking what I write anymore.

These stories are fun to write but it is more fun to know that people like to read them.

##############################################

And be sure to go and read: The Crazy People are in charge by Metaknight1897 and leave him a REVIEW!!!!!


	193. Genius is visiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Genius is visiting.

.

Genius was in Tribble room #2 visiting some old friends. He had been away because Dr. Kavanagh transferred to the Daedalus. Since the Daedalus was going to be at Atlantis for a few days Kavanagh had dropped Genius off at the Tribble room. As Genius was walking around the room he came across the castle. He had heard that an ascended Tribble named Shadow lived there now along with another Tribble named Digger.

Genius had always loved the castle, he remembered both of the times he had barricaded himself and or others inside and fought off the rest of the room. Ah memories, like the time he helped Creep after he had kidnapped Puddles and held him in the castle (chapter 53) and then the time he helped the twins Timmy and Jimmy when they captured Puddles pet named Bug (chapter 95). He decided to go have a look at the castle for old time's sake.

Genius went up and knocked on the door, no one answered. Then Genius tried the door and it opened. "Not even locked," said Genius to himself as he went inside. Genius walked around the castle noticing all of the improvements. He even checked out both towers, there used to be only one. One tower only had a comfy chair in it and that was all but the other tower was outfitted the way Genius would do it, with a comfy chair, mini fridge, and snacks to eat.

Genius sat down in the chair and got himself a cold drink and a snack. He sat looking out the window watching the Tribbles going about their business. Genius really liked this tower. "Maybe I should just stay here while the Daedalus is at Atlantis," thought Genius. "A genius like me should stay at the best places and this castle is the best place in the whole room, "I Genius am taking over this castle!" proclaimed Genius as he went to lock it down and barricaded the doors.

Digger was on his way back to the castle after being out all day. Shadow was gone somewhere and Digger did not know when he would be back. You never knew with Shadow, he came and went as he wanted to.

Digger came up to the door and it would not open. "Locked?" wondered Digger, "I don't remember locking the door when I left," "Oh no! I forgot to lock the door when I left and someone has taken over the castle, again!" sighed Digger. "What is it about this castle that everyone wants to take it over? Digger was tired of it and started pounding on the door.

Genius heard the pounding and went to see who was there. He peeked out of a window and saw a Tribble he did not know, could this be Digger? Since there was only one Tribble at the door Genius went ahead and opened the door and invited Digger inside.

"That's the first time I have been invited inside my own home," squeaked Digger to Genius."

"Oh, so you are Digger, I thought you might be," squeaked Genius.

"Yes I am," squeaked Digger, "and you are trespassing!"

"Trespassing?" inquired Genius, "I think not." "When I lived on Atlantis this castle was built for everyone, no one Tribble owned it."

"Yes, but it caused allot of problems because the only people who use it always take it over for bad reasons; like kidnapping or worse," squeaked Digger.

"Yes, yes I know," replied Genius, "I have helped take it over twice myself in the past."

Digger was surprised he was bragging about it and said, "Shadow an ascended Tribble lives here now so Tribbles would stop taking it over," squeaked Digger.

"And how's that worked out for ya?" squeaked Genius.

"Not all that well actually," replied Digger. "The only time it works is when Shadow is home to defend the castle, being an ascended Tribble means he has powers which he uses to stop the takeovers." "But when he is gone nothing stops them," squeaked Digger.

"Tell you what," squeaked Genius, "I am only going to be here for a few days, a week at the most." "If you let me stay here I can help you defend the castle."

Digger thought about it, "I guess that would be alright and it would be nice to have someone else to help because Shadow is not around that much."

So Digger let Genius stay. While Genius was there he helped Digger improve on the traps that he had set around the castle. The day Genius had taken over the traps had not been reset, just like the door had not been locked, Digger was a little forgetful. While setting the traps Digger liked having Genius help him but he had to put his foot down about using C4 in any of the traps. "We want to prevent Tribbles from taking over the castle, not kill them!" yelled Digger.

After they set the traps they sat back and waited for the action. In the next two days they caught four Tribbles trying to sneak in the castle. One was caught in a net, one knocked out by gas and two immobilized by silly string bombs. All were put in the dungeon.

Digger did not like putting them in the dungeon. Genius asked him what he usually did and Digger told him he just let them go.

"And did they just come right back and try again?" asked Genius.

"Yes, sighted Digger, "they always came back." "But are we just going to keep them or what?" asked Digger wondering what Genius was going to do.

"We scare them!" said Genius, "that is how we make sure they never come back and maybe it will detour others.

"How do we scare them so bad that they never come back then?" asked Digger.

"Give me a minute," squeaked Genius. "I have it, we will……" Genius whispered to Digger just what they were going to do. Digger's eyes got real wide as he listened.

They took the four Tribbles out of the dungeon and brought them to the tower, Shadow's private tower. Shadow hated for anyone to go into his tower. Shadow was still gone but the four Tribbles did not know that. They put them in the room, shut the door and left. As soon as the door shut the lights went out and covers dropped over the tower windows making it as dark as night. The four Tribbles were starting to get scared. Then they heard a very scary deep voice asking who they were and why were they in his castle? The voice said it did not like anyone being in his castle unless they were invited.

Then very horrible noises started up and screaming and all manors of horrible sounds, and then they saw a form start to appear. It looked like a Tribble but it glowed like a ghost. They thought it was Shadow come to throw them out. The four Tribbles were so scared they could not stand another minute they pounded the door till it opened and out they ran, out of the tower down through the castle and out the front door never to come back.

Genius and Digger did not have anyone try to take over the castle the rest of Genius's stay. Genius was pretty said about that, he liked making traps and emptying them out and coming up with plans. Digger though enjoyed the quiet.

When Genius finally had to leave Digger squeaked goodbye and told him to drop in the next time he came to Atlantis. Digger went back inside the quiet castle and sat down in his favorite chair, he thought he would take a nap. Digger could not sleep it was too quiet. Digger looked outside to see if anyone he knew was passing by. No one he knew passed by and the Tribbles that did pass by stayed as far away from the castle as they could.

Digger sighed and went and sat down again. He decided it was too quiet, he liked the excitement of Tribbles taking over the castle and having to throw them out. He went around and disarmed the traps and left the door unlocked then he went for a walk. When he came back someone had taken over the castle and there was a crowd gathering outside. Digger sighed happily and went over to see what was going on. Everything was normal again.

.

please review!! reviews = stories!!


	194. Tribble Daddy babysitting woes

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Tribble Daddy babysitting woes. (thought this one up faster than I thought I would)

.

The Daddy Tribbles decided to give the Mommy Tribbles a day off. They were going to babysit the babies. Even Shadow was going to join in on this one.

The Tribbles decided to do the babysitting at the castle because it was the biggest place and there was a nice playroom for the kids. The Daddies all thought this was going to be a piece of cake.

At nine am everyone showed up at the castle. Shadow, Sunshine and the twins Starlight and Shade were waiting. Fluffy and Aqua brought baby Mina, Lola and Herman brought baby Jax, Dred and Emmy brought baby Charley, Buttercup and Mr. Grey brought their twin babies Ella and Max, Scout and Rory brought Nicky, Dani and Harry brought baby Becky, Miloval and Creep brought baby Kilian. Todd had dropped Creep off for the week while he and Dr. McKay were working on a project together.

The Mommy Tribbles all kissed their babies goodbye and headed out for some fun. The Daddy Tribbles looked down at the babies, all ten of them. Time to get this group together and into the playroom.

The Daddies gathered and herded the babies into the playroom. As soon as the babies saw all of the toys they took off into the room and started playing. The Daddies thought to themselves, this is going to be so easy. They were wrong. Ten minutes into the babysitting and the babies started acting up.

Jax did what he did best, which is to hide, Herman set off looking for him. Dred had to disarm Charley; again, he had gotten rid of all of the toothpicks Charley had hid in his fur before they came. But Charley had made a trip to the kitchen and found new objects to stick in his fur such as small candles and some matches, Tribble size of course.

Dred wondered what Charley had planed but was glad he did not have to find out the hard way. The candles and matches were put away.

Herman was still looking for Jax so Dred and Charley joined him in his search. Max had found some string and was busy tying up his sister Ella with it so Mr. Grey and to step in and make him untie her. The string was put away with the candles and matches.

Herman finally found Jax hid in one of the bedrooms and brought him back to the playroom. The girls were busy playing with bows and ribbons putting them in each others fur. Kilian joined them and soon had as many ribbons and bows as the girls did. Creep did his best not to go over and take them all out of his fur. He knew the babies were just playing and the ribbons and bows did not make Kilian a sissy, but it was hard to watch his little son play dress up with the girls.

Nicky soon got bored and started making all kinds of sounds. She scared Fluffy and the other Dads with sounds of gunfire. Her P-90 impression was very real. The ascended babies Starlight and Shade got bored and started popping in and out of the room till Shadow made them stop, then someone decided to play hide and seek, what could go wrong with hide and seek?

Herman hated the game because Jax was so good at it but since everyone wanted to play why not? He would just keep a close eye on where Jax took off to. At least that was the plan. The Daddies all hid their eyes, except Herman who was peeking, and started counting thinking how far can the babies go? Well pretty far because the ascended babies decided to help them hide. Herman could not believe his eyes as Starlight came over to Jax, took his hand and disappeared. Before he could tell the other Dad's what was going on the two ascended babies had popped in and out and hid all of the babies.

The Daddies turned around dumbfounded at the empty room, empty of babies that is. Shadow was not worried, after all he was an ascended Tribble and would be able to find the babies after all Starlight and Shade would not hide them very far, right? Wrong!

Starlight and Shade started out with the idea of hiding the babies around the castle but then decided to go a little farther. Not only that but they were going to hide the babies wherever the baby wanted to hide to make it more fun.

For the next twenty minutes Shadow had popped in and out of most of Atlantis. He did find the first baby in the castle. Baby Mina was found in Digger's tower room eating one of his snacks and sitting in his chair. All of the other babies were spread out all over. Jax was found in the Gateroom sitting on top of the gate laughing as the gate whooshed open. Charley and Nicky were found in the weapons room sitting on top of a grenade box. Shadow looked at them and decided he would have to keep an eye on these two as they grew up.

Ella and Max were found in Mr. Woolsey's office sitting on top of his desk drawing pictures on some forms that were on the desk. Mr. Woolsey came in after Shadow had popped them out and wondered why someone had drawn pictures on his supply forms. Kilian was found in the lab sitting on Zelenka's worktable and Becky was found in the infirmary unrolling a box of gauze. Starlight and Shade popped back in the playroom when Shadow brought back Becky.

Shadow was very tired and the other Dad's were still upset from where they had heard their kids were found. Starlight and Shade were punished. Punishment was to start after lunch which they had totally forgotten about. As soon as lunch was over the babies were put down for naps in the playroom. Because Starlight and Shade were being punished they had to go to their own rooms for their naps and after they woke up were to stay in their room for an hour. Shadow had made sure they could not pop in and out during that hour.

The Mommies came back around two and asked how the babysitting had went. The Daddies all looked at each other and then said it was fine, not wanting to worry the Mommies. The Daddies did not know that the Mommies knew everything that had went on, after all one of the Mommies, the ascended one, had popped in and out on occasion to check on them. Sunshine had kept them up to date on what all had happened, even the game of hide and seek which worried the Mommies until Sunshine told them all of the babies were found. They decided not to tell the poor Daddies that they knew how the day had went. When it was suggested that they do this again soon all of the Daddies looked scared.


	195. Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis.

.

.

Serenity---Movie Night.

.

It was team movie night plus one, Jennifer and her Tribble Aqua were also invited. Ronon and Rodney were arguing over which movie to watch as John brought in the popcorn. "All right boys play nice and pick a movie or you won't get any popcorn," said John as he sat down on the couch.

"But Ronon wants to see Jaws again!" yelled Rodney, "and I don't."

"Well then you are in for a treat Rodney," said John, "because we are not going to see Jaws tonight."

Ronon groaned and Rodney asked, "What are we seeing then?"

"Serenity," answered John, "you know the movie they made about the T. V. Series Firefly?"

"Shiny" said Ronon as he sat down and grabbed his bowl of popcorn; Dred was already sitting in the middle of it eating away. Ronon and the others had watched the T.V. series because John had the whole DVD series of Firefly, everything but the movie Serenity and now he had that too.

"Good," said Rodney, "I just love the mechanic named Kaylee, she reminds me of you Jennifer."

"Thank you Rodney," replied Jennifer as she sat down beside him. "You remind me of the handsome Doctor Simon."

Ronon and John just looked at each other and then John made a gagging sound. Rodney told him to cut it out.

"If I was a character on the show I would like to be Jane the mercenary," said Ronon, "he has the best guns and firepower."

"I like Zoe," said Teyla, "she is a very strong female warrior and we have much in common."

"I like to think I would make a good Captain Mal," replied John.

"Does that make we Wash?" asked Rodney.

"Not the way you fly a Puddle Jumper," replied Shepard, "besides Jennifer already said you were the Doctor."

"So who's Wash?" asked Rodney.

"I'm thinking Lorne, he's a good pilot," stated John.

"Who do you think would make a good Inara?" asked Rodney.

"Weir," said John. "Amelia," said Ronon.

Rodney started to open his mouth to say something but shut it when he saw the look on Jennifer's face.

"How about the shepherd named Book?" asked Ronon, "I'm thinking Mr. Woolsey?" Everyone agreed he fit the bill.

"Well how about River?" asked Ronon, "Do we have anyone who fits her character?"

"Laura Cadman!" everyone said at once and then laughed. Laura knew how to fight and shoot; she would make a good River they decided.

"Let's quit talking and watch the movie," said Rodney. Everyone sat down ant watched including the Tribbles. Puddles had invited Andrew over for movie night so he got to watch too.

After the movie as everyone talked the Tribbles got together on the floor and started playing. Puddles said he was captain Mal, Fluffy said he was the doctor, Aqua was Kaylee, Lola was Zoe, Andrew was Wash, and Dred was Jane.

The next day they got together in Tribble room #2. They thought Rory would be a good River so they went to ask her if she wanted to join in and she said yes. Digger and F. Feathers came by as they were talking and Digger said he wanted to be Book the shepherd, F. Feathers said she wanted to be Inara the companion.

Andrew and Puddles got busy designing a replica of the Firefly big enough to hold the nine Tribbles. F. Feathers said to make sure and include the two man shuttles called 'Beetles' they had on the show. After all the Inara the companion lived in one.

By the end of the week their ship was ready to fly and won't you know it Chuck was back on the night shift by then. The Tribbles boarded Serenity and took off just as Chuck sat down at his work station.

The Tribbles flew the ship around for awhile and then took off for the Gateroom. They like to fly there at night because the room was so big and no one was using the Stargate so they had the room to themselves. They of course never took notice of the nightshift workers.

Chuck was sitting at his workstation; his eyes were starting to close as he got sleeper and sleeper. Then he heard a noise coming from the Gateroom. Chuck looked down and saw something flying around the gate. Chuck thought it looked allot like the firefly ship on the movie Serenity. By now the movie had made the rounds.

Of course it is he thought, first it was Star Trek with Vulcan's and Klingons. Then it was Star Wars with Death stars and TIE fighters along with the Millennium Falcon. Now it's Serenity with a firefly ship flying around the gate.

Then the ship landed on a table near by, the cargo bay doors opened and a yellow rocket sled came out with Puddles wearing a brown jacket like Mal the captain did and sitting in the drivers seat, Lola was sitting beside him wearing a brown jacket and carrying a gun, Rory was sitting behind Puddles wearing a short black dress, Dred was carrying the biggest gun Chuck had ever seen and had what looked like grenades on a belt across one shoulder.

They sled left the ship and buzzed by Chuck and went over to the table that held the coffee and donuts. Dred shot a harpoon gun at the donuts and ended up with two of them. They reeled them in and then went back to their ship. They flew the sled into the cargo hold and closed the doors and took off leaving the gate room.

Why do the Tribbles always do this when I am on the night shift? Chuck took out a notepad and wrote on it: be sure to make an appointment with Dr. Katie Heightmeyer on next day off. Then he got up and went to get a cup of coffee and a donut if the Tribbles left any.

.

.

Firefly was the name of the series

Serenity is the name of the ship; it's a transport ship firefly-class

Mal is the Captain

Jane is a mercenary

Zoe is first mate

Wash is the pilot

Inara is the companion

Kaylee is the mechanic

Book is shepherd

Simon is the Doctor/ passenger/federal fugitive

River is passenger/ federal fugitive

.

.

Theme Song Lyrics

Take my love, take my land

Take me where I cannot stand

I don't care, I'm still free

You can't take the sky from me

.

Take me out to the black

Tell'em I ain't comin' back

Burn the land and boil the sea

You can't take the sky from me

.

There's no place I can be

Since I found serenity

But you can't take the sky from me


	196. da da da da da da da da Batman!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

da da da da da da da da Batman!

.

Chucks sessions with Dr. Kate Heightmeyer were going well. Chuck no longer thought the Tribbles were going out of their way to drive him crazy. Dr. Heightmeyer told him that it sounded like the Tribbles liked to go out late at night to do things and it was just Chuck's bad luck to be the one on the night shift duty when things happened.

Chuck had one week left to go on the nightshift. He was sitting at his workstation bored out of his mind. "I wouldn't even mind it if the Tribbles came by tonight," he thought.

No sooner than those words came out of Chucks mouth than he heard a noise and looked down into the Gateroom. A small black Tribble sized car came zipping into the large room. No it can't be thought Chuck as he got up walked over to the railing and looked down. There on the floor was a replica of the original batmobile. A Tribble stopped the car and jumped out, it was Puddles dressed as Batman with his blankie tied around his shoulders for a cape. In the other seat sat Andrew dressed as Robin.

Then another car drew up and parked by them, it was a green car with question marks all over it. And a Tribble got out who was wearing a cloak with question marks all over it and a mask. It was the Riddler.

Chuck stood there and watched for awhile; soon the caped duo and the Riddler were joined by Catwoman, Egghead, Batgirl, and so on till everyone or villain who had been on the Batman show was there.

Almost everyone, Chuck heard a squeak behind him only to turn and see Gatester dressed as King Tut hop down off the work table and run down the stairs to join in. Now it was complete: all of the villains were now there.

Chuck watched as the Tribbles played out scenes in some of the Batman shows, he worried whenever Batman and Robin were captured and cheered as they escaped again and again.

After the fun was over a party started up, Chuck was surprised to feel someone tugging on his pants leg. He looked down and saw Gatester and Puddles gesturing for him to join them.

Chuck thought why not and went down and joined the small partygoers. He brought his own drink, coffee and the Tribbles provided the cookies. The next shift found Chuck seated on the floor surrounded by Tribbles telling them about some of his favorite Batman episodes.


	197. Just another day in Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Just another day in Atlantis. (Harry Potter

.

One day Sheppard's team was sitting in the mess hall talking about the Tribbles. About how the Tribbles liked to copy anything they saw in the movies. Tribbles see a movie one day and the next day they copy it anyway they can.

The new Harry Potter movie was shown last night and they were watching the results walking by their table. Some of the scientists that were walking by were big Harry Potter fans and on their shoulders sat their Tribbles holding wands. Some Tribbles wore cloaks, some wore cloaks and pointed hats and some just had the wands.

One Tribble had shaved a lighting shape in his fur to look like the scar on Harry's forehead and he had on a pair of black rimmed wireframe eyeglasses like the ones Harry Potter wore, he pointed his wand at them as he passed and sparks came out of it and if that wasn't enough a group of Tribbles then came flying by on small brooms dressed in Quidditch outfits. They were techno Tribbles of course.

The teams own Tribbles were no different; Fluffy was dressed as Professor Dumbledore, Dred was dressed as Hagrid, Lola was dressed like Hermione and of course Puddles was dressed as Harry Potter complete with the wireframe glasses, no scar.

"Just because Dred is dressed like Hagrid does not mean he has to carry around that big hairy spider, said Rodney pointing at the big spider Dred was sitting by; he had to sit by it because it was almost as big as he was.

"You mean Aragog?" asked Ronon reaching for the hairy spider and putting it on his own arm.

"I thought the spider Aragog died in the movie," said Sheppard as he moved away from the spider. He was not the only one, Rodney and Teyla were sitting farther away than usual.

"It did but it upset Dred so much that I had to get him one," replied Ronon who sat the spider back down by Dred. Dred started combing it and squeaking to it. "It's his new pet," said Ronon.

As they were sitting there Andrew's owner, Captain Dave Kleinman came in with Andrew sitting on his shoulder. Andrew was wearing a cloak and carrying a wand, as the captain passed by Andrew hopped off his shoulder and went over to visit with the other Tribbles. The captain went on to get his food and then came back and asked if he could join the group.

"Sure, that is if you don't mind spiders," said Rodney as he pointed out Dred's new pet.

"Woe, that is one big hairy spider!" exclaimed Captain Dave Kleinman. "Where did you get it?"

"From a guy in zoology," replied Ronon.

Andrew who did not like spiders much walked over and looked at it then he poked it. The spider did not like this at all and lunged at him. Andrew pointed his wand at it and stunned it. Yes his wand not only shot out sparks and lighting bolts his wand had a stun setting too.

When the spider could move again it went to stand behind Dred. Dred did not like Andrew stunning his spider but he did not have a wand, let alone a wand that could do anything. One of Dred's friends saw what had happened and hopped onto the table to confront Andrew. After some heated squeaking the two walked down the table a little ways and pulled their wands out.

"Look guys, it a wizards duel!" exclaimed Sheppard.

The other Tribble was a techno Tribble so his wand had some firepower too. The Tribbles stood there a minute, pointed their wands at each other and then zap! They each shot out a small lighting bolt. Each Tribble ducked behind something so they missed each other. After that they started pointing and shooting at things that were around each other. Soon salt and pepper shakers and napkin holders were being blown to pieces.

Then the Tribbles tried to stun each other. The other Tribble fired first and Andrew ducked, the stun bolt hit Rodney in his right arm.

"Ouch!" cried Rodney as his right arm went numb; he tried but could not use his arm. "I think this is getting a little out of hand," said Rodney.

"Yes," said John who just got one of his fingers zapped. "We need to stop this before anyone else gets hurt."

As they had been talking the two Tribbles had went up a notch with the wands. Now they were shooting fire out of the wands at each other. The napkins had been set on fire by the time the humans stopped them.

Captain Dave Kleinman picked up Andrew and took his wand. Shepard did the same with the other Tribble. Shepard saw the Tribbles owner and flagged him down and told him what was happening. The guy took his Tribble and left.

Andrew in the mean time was mad that the fight was stopped. He was sure he would have won if they had kept going. And he did not like the fact that his wand had been taken. Captain Dave Kleinman apologized to everyone and picked up Andrew and left.

The team sat there looking at the ruined table. Pieces of the salt and pepper shakers and the pile of burnt napkins, then Rodney said, "I hear next weeks movie is something that came out before Harry Potter but has been hard to get."

"What is it?" asked John.

"Terminator Salvation," stated Rodney.

.

.

authors note: No I am not doing a Terminator movie, I never got to see it and I don't want to find out what the Tribbles will do.


	198. Lord of the Rings Tribble style

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Lord of the Rings Tribble style, with a dash of Terminator Salvation thrown in.

Written by my daughter and Tribble approved.

.

The Tribbles loved movie night. They loved watching the movies and they almost always copied stuff from it. Last week was Terminator Salvation. The humans were scared that the Tribbles would do something or make something from it.

The Tribbles thought it was an interesting movie but did not copy anything from it, no one except Andrew that is, who did make a seven foot Terminator. He programmed it to come up behind you and scare the living daylights out of you. You see he made it so that its mission was to either scare or prank the humans, not Tribbles, just the people.

It was all going fine until the Terminator went into the armory which had a bunch of new Marines inside. They were already spooked from their first Wraith mission and by the time the gunfire died down there was hardly anything left of it. Andrew was amazingly not mad that his Terminator was destroyed; he went back to the drawing board and he told the other Tribbles that he had been planning a bigger and better one anyway. But a bigger one never turned up and why is there a Marine stationed at that closet door down the hall all of the time and why does it sound like something is trying to get out?

Anyway tonight was movie night again. This time the owner of the Tribble Stephanie picked the movie, or the three movies they would watch tonight. The Lord of the Rings was what they were going to be watching. It's a good thing it was a day everyone had off so they could start the movies early enough to get them all in.

The Tribbles watched it and became entranced in it. After the movies were over and Stephanie and her owner were back in their room, Stephanie couldn't sleep and was looking through her owners stuff. She then came upon a ring; with a gasp she realized that it was the one ring. Stephanie picked it up, yes indeed it was the one ring, and it even had the writing on it. And that meant only one thing, she was Frodo and she needed to take it to Mt. Doom. Yes Stephanie's owner being a Lord of the Rings fan had bought herself a copy of the one ring and yes it had the writing on it too.

The next morning came and Stephanie's owner dropped her off in Tribble room #2. As soon as she was put down Stephanie ran to her brother Andrew. She squeaked to him that she had found the one ring in her room and it needed to be destroyed! Andrew thought the movie was silly and he told her that he was busy working on his second Terminator (the one that Sheppard had locked in the closet) and to bother someone else.

Stephanie then saw Fluffy and went over and told him about her problem and he agreed to help her. He said that if she was Frodo then he was Gandalf the White. Stephanie squeaked that there were nine people in the group in the movie, so they went in search of others.

Leigh Ann became Sam, Puddles became Aragon, and Dred became Gimili because he thought Dwarves were cool. Lola became Legolas because she could shoot with a bow and arrow. Miloval became Merry, Gatester became Pippin and Scout became Boromir. So now they had the nine Tribbles needed in the quest to destroy the ring. They decided to use the Stargate; it was the most logical way to destroy it.

So they set off, but they didn't notice that someone else knew about the ring. It was Genius; he wanted the ring for himself. If it was as powerful as the movies showed, Genius would be able to do anything he wanted. He decided that he was Gollum and followed them.

The Tribbles made it to the gate faster than the movie had their people going to Mt. Doom. Of course they didn't have transporters at their disposal like the Tribbles did. To make it more exciting the Tribbles climbed the gate all the way to the top and Stephanie dangled the ring from the necklace that it had been on. Gatester started dialing the gate, Stephanie waited, hoping this would work. Just then something attacked her. It was Genius.

Genius wrestled the ring from Stephanie and put it on, it was a bracelet to him, and it didn't work. He took it off and then put it on again. No nothing, he had been fooled! Genius threw the ring at Stephanie and climbed back down the gate.

Gatester had stopped dialing the gate when he saw Genius jump Stephanie, now that Genius was gone he started dialing again and Stephanie once again dangled the ring.

The Stargate whooshed and the ring disappeared leaving a broken chain. Stephanie and the other Tribbles cheered that the ring was destroyed. They climbed down from the gate and went to their rooms. Their deed was done.

Chuck had been taking a coffee break while all of the action was going on. He came back in time to see the gate shutdown and the Tribbles leaving the room. He could not even guess at what they had been up to and really did not want to know. He sat down at his workstation and drank his coffee.

.

.

come on people, if you read it review it!! you do not have to log in to review my stories!!


	199. Dred and Puddles have fun with their pet

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Dred and Puddles have fun with their pets.

.

Dred and Puddles decided to take their pets for a walk. Puddles went to get his pet mouse named Bug, he put the new blue collar and leash on him that John had made. Not to be outdone Dred put a collar and leash on his big hairy pet spider, only Aragog's collar had spikes on it.

The two decided to walk their pets around the main hallways so they could show off their pets to everyone. They left the Tribble room and set off down the hallway.

"That's something you don't see everyday," said Lorne watching the Tribbles walk down the hallway with their pets.

"What's that?" asked Miko who was walking beside him. Lorne pointed to the Tribbles walking their 'pets', Miko gave a big scream and jumped up into Lorne's arms as the two Tribbles and their pets walked by. Miko was afraid of mice and spiders and would not let Lorne put her down until they were gone from sight. Lorne decided to follow them and point them out to other ladies along the way.

And that's about how the walk went, some people liked the types of pets they had and thought it was cool but most people screamed (men & women) and some tried to climb the walls or whatever or whoever was the closest. Even Mr. Woolsey had a nurse jump into his arms when the pair walked by with their pets. After that John and Ronon were ordered to go get their pets and their pet's pets, and put them up either in their rooms or back in Tribble room #2.

"I don't see what all of the fuss is about," said Ronon as he picked up Dred and Aragog and set them on his shoulder.

John thought that Dred and Aragog sitting on Ronon's shoulder looked even creeper but did not say so. What could he say? He had Puddles and a mouse on his.

As the two walked their pets back to the Tribble room they got just as many screams because the spider and the mouse were now at eye level.

After seeing Lorne point them out for the third time to the women walking in the hallway John sent him to his office to catch up on paperwork. Lorne had to walk off still holding Lilly Patterson, Stephanie's owner because she would not let Lorne put her down around the 'pets'. Lorne walked off to do his paperwork smiling.

The Tribbles and their pets were returned to Tribble room #2 and Dred and Puddles were told to walk their pets in there.

Puddles and Dred just stood there were they were dropped off for a minute and then they started comparing notes on whose pet got the most screams. Puddles squeaked to Dred, "Let's go walk them in the mess hall maybe they will throw food, I'm hungry." Dred grinned looking forward to it as they set off.


	200. 200th Tribble story

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

200th Tribble story is here!

.

.

Andrew breaks his Terminator out of the closet.

.

The Tribble Andrew did not mind when his first Terminator was destroyed by the Marines, but he did mind that as soon as he finished his second Terminator that Sheppard had confiscated it and locked it in the closet with a guard at the door.

Andrew had worked real hard on the second one and it was bigger, 8ft tall and it was better, it could do more things than just scare people.

First Andrew tried to get the Terminator to break itself out of the closet but that did not work. The ancient city had strong doors; he did scare the Marine who was standing guard though.

Well tonight Andrew was going to break it out of there. First he got Stephanie to distract the guard at the door. He had told Stephanie that the guard had a chocolate candy bar and if she was nice the guard would give it to her. While she was doing that Andrew was going to try to get the door open.

Stephanie took off at a run, she loved candy and chocolate was her favorite. Stephanie went up to the guard and looked up at him. First she had to get his attention. She went up to the guard and pulled on his pants leg to let him know she was there.

The guard felt something pulling on his pants leg; he looked down and saw a black curly furred Tribble. He tried to shoo it away. Stephanie was determined to get the candy bar. Andrew was right the guard did have a chocolate candy bar in his pocket but he was saving it for his break.

When Stephanie saw he was not going to give her the candy bar she started saying; candy, candy candy, CANDY!!! Yes she did know one word in English and that word was candy.

The Marine tried his best to ignore her but she would not let up and then she threw herself on the floor and had a tantrum. The Marine had no other choice than to give her the candy bar. As soon as he handed it to her she ripped off the paper and stuffed it into her mouth. Then her eyes rolled up into her head and she started vibrating and bouncing off the walls. The whole candy bar had been too much she was in sugar overload.

The Marine tried to use his comlink to call for help but it was not working. He did the only thing he could; he caught her on a bounce and ran with her to the vet infirmary as fast as he could. Once there he gave her to the vet and told him about the candy bar. From the vets he called Colonel Sheppard and told him he had to leave his post and why.

Sheppard could not find anyone to replace the guard so he went himself. When he got there the closet was open and the Terminator was gone! He immently put out an APB on the Tribble Andrew because he knew it had to be him. He would even bet that the Tribble that was overloaded on sugar had been on purpose.

A half hour later Sheppard was called and told that they had found the Tribble Andrew and the Terminator robot and they had them cornered. Sheppard said he would be right there. What he found was Andrew sitting on the shoulder of the Terminator robot holding a remote control.

Sheppard made Andrew give him the remote and then walked both of them to his office. He called both of the Tribbles owners and was waiting for them. Andrew was sitting in a small cage pouting and his sister Stephanie, who was over her sugar overload, was in another cage just laying there. He hoped the owners would come soon because it was creepy having the Terminator standing there watching him.

Lilly Patterson showed up first and took charge of Stephanie. She apologized to Sheppard and took Stephanie home. Then Andrew's owner Captain Dave Kleinman came for Andrew and the Terminator.

"Kleinman come on in," said Sheppard when he heard Kleinman knock on the open door. Kleinman came in and looked first at Andrew pouting in the cage and then at the Terminator.

"He tried to get it back?" asked Kleinman.

"He did get it back for awhile," said Sheppard as he took Andrew out of the cage and handed him over to him.

"Did it they cause any damage?" asked Kleinman.

"Not this time," said Sheppard, "but I would like you to get rid of the Terminator."

"I am sir," replied Kleinman, "one of my friends on Earth is buying it off me." Andrew grunted at Kleinman. "Yes you will get the profits from the sale as usual," said Kleinman to Andrew, minus my 10%. Andrew smiled.

"You sale things Andrew makes and then give him the money?" asked Sheppard. "And you only keep 10%?"

"That's all he will let me have sir," says Kleinman, "and it's only fair he does do all of the work and the money buys things for Andrew to build with." "Andrew is very smart."

"I agree with you on that, Andrew is very smart," said Sheppard looking at Andrew. "Why don't you try to stay out of trouble for awhile, and if you are going to build something, make it a little smaller please," said Sheppard. Andrew nodded his head and smiled.

Sheppard let them leave and said he would keep the Terminator till its sell went through. As soon as Kleinman left Sheppard put a paper bag over it head so he could not see its eyes.

The next day in Tribble room #2 Andrew was sitting at a table working on a very small robot. "Make it small Sheppard said, well this is small wait till I let it loose in his office," thought Andrew. Andrew was making a small Iratus Bug and he was going to let it go in Sheppard's office.

Andrew picked up the bug and set off for Sheppard's office. When he got there the door was ajar so he turned the bug on and let it loose. 3..2..1..

Sheppard felt something bump his shoe, he looked down and SCREAMED! He started stomping it until it was dead. When he went to throw it away he saw it was mechanical. You could hear Sheppard scream the name ANDREW all over Atlantis.

.

.

Yes I will write more stories, they are too fun to write to quit. Review if you want more stories.


	201. M&M's

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

M & M's or Lorne's date with Lilly Patterson.

.

Last time you saw Lorne he was walking off still holding Lilly Patterson who had been scared by Puddles mouse and Dred's big hairy spider. Lilly would not let Lorne put her down or turn loose of him till he came to his office. Lorne talked to her on the way trying to calm her down, by the time they arrived at his office he had asked her out on a date and she had said yes.

Lorne knew about Lilly's Tribble Stephanie and her love of candy. Lilly had told him not to bring her candy or Stephanie would try to eat it all. Lorne promised no candy, but he was so nervous that he forgot all about the half bag of mini M&M's he had left from his lunch in his pocket. What harm could a few tiny chocolate M&M's cause?

Lorne knocked on Lilly's door at promptly 7pm. Lilly opened the door and let him in. They were going to watch a movie she had just received from home. It was a chick flick but what the hey.

Lilly put the DVD on grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat down by Lorne. Stephanie was being good and was sitting on Lilly's lap eating popcorn. She looked at Lorne once in awhile.

Lilly had told her before Lorne came to be good and not pester him. She told Stephanie that she had made sure Lorne was not bring any candy. Stephanie sadly agreed to be good and decided if it got too boring she would go to bed early.

As Stephanie was sitting on Lilly's lap she picked up the smell of something. Chocolate! Where was it? She started sniffing and decided the smell was coming from Lorne's shirt pocket.

They stopped the movie a minute while Lilly got up to go get her and Lorne a coke. Stephanie crawled over to Lorne and hopped in his lap and held out her hand, "Candy?" she squeaked. Lorne looked at Stephanie, how did she know he had candy? She is a cute little thing so he gave her one small M&M. Stephanie looked at the small M&M then popped it into her mouth. CHOCOLATE! She wanted more but Lilly was coming back so Stephanie scooted back to her side of the couch. She had seen Lorne take the M&M out of a small bag that rattled, meaning that there was more. Stephanie decided to get as many of them from Lorne as possible.

Lilly gave Lorne a coke and looked over at Stephanie; she was being good almost too good. Well maybe Stephanie liked Lorne and was going to be nice. Lilly sat back down and they started up the movie again.

Stephanie slowly crawled over to the arm of the couch and then along the back of it till she was by Lorne's ear, the one on the opposite side of Lilly. And just as the bad guy on the movie grabbed the starlet Stephanie leaned over and whispered in his ear, candy? Lorne gave a start and spilt some of his coke. Lilly got up and went to get a cloth. Lorne turned his head and he was eye to eye with Stephanie who had her hand out for more candy. This time Lorne gave her two M&M's and shooed her off. By the time Lilly had came back with a cloth and whipped up the coke and sat back down Stephanie was on her side of the couch again.

This set the tone for the rest of the movie, Stephanie would sneak over and ask Lorne for candy and he would give her one M&M at a time. By the end of the movie Stephanie was sitting on the arm of the couch by Lorne eating from the bag, Lorne had given up and gave it to her so she would leave him alone.

The movie ended, Lilly took the movie out and put it back in its case. She then turned around to look at Lorne and what she saw shocked her. There behind the couch was Stephanie bouncing all over on a sugar high. Lilly looked at Lorne and asked if there was something he wanted to tell her?

Lorne looked back at Stephanie and then back at Lilly his face red, he said it was his fault that he had forgotten he had some M&M's in his pocket and Stephanie had smelled them and wanted them. The M&M's were so small that he thought it was o.k.

While Lilly went behind the couch to catch Stephanie she asked Lorne to go get the padded play pen out of her bedroom. Lorne brought the padded playpen out and sat it in front of the couch. Lilly put Stephanie in the padded playpen, closed it and then sat back down by Lorne. For the next 30 minutes they watched Stephanie bounce around inside of it.

Lorne asked if Stephanie was alright, and Lilly told him she was fine, she only needed to get rid of her sugar high. After awhile Stephanie bounced less and less until she was finally lying on the bottom of the playpen all wore out and fell asleep.

Before Lorne left he asked if he was allowed another date? She said yes as long as he only brought Stephanie low sugar treats like gummy worms which were Tribble favorites.


	202. Puddles is mad at Andrew

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Puddles is mad at Andrew.

.

As soon as Puddles heard what Andrew had done to John he went hunting for him. When Puddles found him he walked up and started squeaking at him, telling him scaring John with a robot iratus bug or any kind of bug was mean. Puddles told Andrew to go tell John he was sorry or he would not be his friend anymore, then he left.

Andrew sat down in a chair and started thinking about what Puddles said. He liked have Puddles as a friend. He had only been thinking about getting back at Sheppard, he had forgotten all about the fact that Sheppard was Puddles owner. Andrew decided he would go to Sheppard and apologize so he would not lose his friend.

Andrew went to Sheppard's office; the door was open so he went on in. He hopped up on Sheppard's desk.

Sheppard had seen Andrew come in, when Andrew hopped up on his desk he was wondering why he was there.

Andrew started squeaking that he was sorry, and then he remembered that Sheppard did not understand Tribble. So Andrew went over to a piece of paper lying on Sheppard's desk and picked up a pencil and wrote on it. I AM SORRY. Then he looked up at Sheppard.

Sheppard looked at the note, wondering how Andrew knew how to write, then he reached for a paper bag and poured the contents in front of Andrew. It was the remains of the iratus bug that Andrew had made. "Is this what you are sorry about?" asked Sheppard.

Andrew looked at the smashed iratus bug and then at Sheppard, he nodded his head yes.

Sheppard could tell by looking at Andrew that he was sorry but felt that Andrew should be punished for it and the punishment Sheppard had come up with was for Andrew to clean his office. Since Andrew was just a Tribble John only expected him to pick up stuff on the floor, maybe put a few things back that had fallen on the floor, etc. Yeah, this punishment could work and his floor would be clean. Andrew agreed he would start the next day.

Andrew looked around at the office before he left and saw all of the papers on the floor, and the piles of books not put back on the shelves, John was a messy person. Yeah he would clean up Sheppard's office but he would do it his way.

Sheppard came into his office the next day and was amazed, it was clean and orderly and fun of small robots, yes robots. Andrew was sitting on the staple box with his feet up on a smaller box eating gummy worms as he watched the robots that were cleaning up the office. At first Sheppard was going to get mad because Andrew was not doing anything himself, but then he thought Andrew was doing it the way Andrew would do it so he remained quiet. For the next week Sheppard's office was spotless, he was sad to see Andrew's time was up he had gotten used to his office being cleaner.

Oh well he thought, Andrew will get in trouble time and time again, so I will be able to get my office cleaned over and over. Sheppard smiled and got to work.


	203. SwitchARoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Switch-A-Roo, Team SGA-1 and their Tribbles switch bodies!

.

This is a big story, when I put human/Tribble, I am talking about the humans in the Tribble bodies and when I put Tribble/human I am talking about the Tribbles in the human bodies. When I put the names John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla I am talking about the humans in the Tribble bodies. When I put Puddles/John, Fluffy/Rodney, Dred/Ronon and Lola/Teyla I am talking about the Tribbles in the human bodies. Does this make sense? I hope I can keep it straight myself.

.

.

The last week in Atlantis was so boring that Mr. Woolsey decided to send the SGA teams out searching the city instead of going off world. Each team had an extra scientist to help in case they found something. John, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla had Zelenka as their extra scientist.

The team decided to take their Tribbles with them since they would be inside the city. Zelenka had Miloval with him too. They met in the gate room and set out.

"Why are we searching way out here?" asked Rodney who never did like to walk far.

"At least the transporters are working," replied Teyla trying to point out something nice.

"Yeah, yeah but why can't we search closer to the tower like everyone else?" asked Rodney.

"Because the head of the science department said a lab in this area need to be checked out ASAP," replied Zelenka looking at Rodney who is the head of the science department.

"Oh yeah right, forgot all about that," mumbled Rodney as he started walking faster. He had just remembered something about why he had wanted to check out the area.

"Slow down Rodney," said John, "what's the rush?"

"I just remembered why I wanted to check this place out, it is using allot of energy so I want to shut it down to save on the ZedPM," replied Rodney.

The team finally got to the room which was all lit up with every monitor running. They stood in the doorway while Rodney took some readings and said, "Man this place is sucking in the juice we need to shut all of this down."

Before they went into the room Rodney and Zelenka told everyone not to touch anything and then Rodney turned to John and said, "Especially you Mr. Pusher of shiny buttons," said Rodney to John, "no matter what kind of buttons you see, no pushing!" "Infact I think Teyla should stand by you and keep an eye on you."

To John's surprise Teyla agreed. "Hey now, you're on his side?" John asked Teyla.

"Yes," said Teyla, "I have seen you touching things before that have gotten you or someone else in trouble." Teyla then walked over and stood by John.

"I see were ready to go in the room now," said Rodney. John just sulked.

They walked in and Rodney and Zelenka got to work. First they plugged in their laptops to find out what the room was for. Then they worked out a plan on how to shut it all down. But before they could start Ronon said he found something on the other side of the room that looked weird.

Zelenka stayed where he was while everyone else walked over to see what Ronon found. There was a console with a raised floor by it. It looked like they were connected. Ronon was standing on the raised floor, Teyla joined him. Rodney hooked his laptop up to the console to download what it was for, while that was going on he walked around and stepped up onto the raised floor too. John was the last one to step up; as he did so he put his right hand out and accidentally hit a button on the console. All of a sudden there was a bright light.

Zelenka saw the bright light and hurried over to see what had happened. When he got there everyone was yelling but not making any sense. Even their Tribbles who had been quiet up till now were squeaking their heads off.

Zelenka yelled for everyone to shut up. Then he asked Rodney what had happened, only Rodney did not answer, Fluffy did. Fluffy started squeaking his head off and jumping up and down on Rodney's shoulder while Rodney just looked at him.

Zelenka had a feeling he did not want to know what had happened. Zelenka then asked John if he knew what had happened and Puddles started squeaking. Yes, he now knew the worst. For some strange reason SGA-1 had switched minds, bodies, whatever you wanted to call it with their Tribbles.

To make sure Zelenka walked over in front of Rodney and looked him right in the face and asked him his name. Rodney opened his mouth a couple of times, no words coming out and then he said, "My…nname…isss..Fluffy, my name is Fluffy!

Meanwhile Miloval was squeaking to the Tribble on Rodney's shoulder who should have been Fluffy, but told her he was Rodney. Rodney was surprised he could understand what Miloval said, Miloval was asking if it was true. Had he and Rodney changed bodies? Rodney squeaked back that they had.

Zelenka in the meantime having talked to everyone called for a med team and Mr. Woolsey. He also called for a science team so they could start trying to find out what had happened. It was a good thing Rodney had hooked his laptop up to the console it would save some time.

Later in the infirmary John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla or their 'bodies' were sitting on the beds as nurses took blood and ran tests. The Tribbles who were inside the bodies did not like it but knew if they must if they wanted to get back inside their own bodies.

The Tribbles were all sitting on the same bed being looked over by the Dr. Michele Tredway the head Vet and her Tribble Dr. Casey who was the only Tribble who was also a doctor.

"This is stupid," squeaked John, "are you sure you are a doctor?" he squeaked at the Tribble Dr. Casey.

Dr. Casey squeaked back "Yes I am a doctor and hold still and the tests would be over soon."

Rodney was sitting there thinking, he was a Tribble and everything looked so big. Was this how everything looked to the Fluffy? Of course it was and it was weird seeing himself sitting or his 'body' sitting across from him. He also thought it interesting that he could understand the Tribbles now when they squeaked at him and he could understand the humans when they spoke. He wondered if all Tribbles understood humans and asked Dr. Casey.

"Yes we do understand humans, too bad they don't understand us," replied Dr. Casey as he helped his human Dr. Tredway.

Ronon and Teyla had been quiet so Rodney asked them is they were alright.

"I just can't take it all in," said Teyla.

"Yeah, it's just too weird," replied Ronon.

All the tests were done but nobody knew what to do next. Then Millie and her ascended Tribble Shadow came in. Shadow could speak English and Millie thought it would help if he could tell the human's what the human/Tribbles were squeaking.

Shadow went over and sat by Rodney and Rodney through Shadow explained what had happened and John told which button he had 'accidentally' pushed.

While Shadow was talking for Rodney, Puddles in John's body came over and picked John up and held him and started petting him. "This is just too weird," squeaked John.

At first John did not like being petted then to his horror found himself purring. Ronon started laughing and John hopped off Puddles/John's hand back to the bed. Puddles/John went and sat back down looking sad.

Carson and Jennifer told everyone they might as well go back to their rooms while Zelenka and the other scientists got to work on the problem. The Tribble/humans went over to the bed and the human/Tribbles hopped up on their shoulders for a ride back to their rooms. Millie and Shadow followed them to make sure no one bothered them.

"Man this is so weird," said Ronon riding on Dred/Ronon's shoulder. "I can see why the Tribbles like to ride on our shoulders though, it's because you can see everything from here."

"Yeah," squeaked John, "this is weird and cool at the same time." "You know what I want to do?" asked John.

"Be normal again?" asked Rodney.

"No, I mean right now, I would like to go to Tribble room #2 and see what it's like when you are Tribble sized."

"Alright!" yelled Ronon, "I'm in.

"Me too," squeaked Teyla.

"How about you Rodney?" asked John.

"Might as well, it would be nice to know how the Tribbles really live," squeaked Rodney.

To Millie's surprise all the Tribbles hopped off the Tribble/humans shoulders and took off for Tribble room #2.

"Where are they going?" asked Millie to Shadow.

Shadow told Millie about the conversation the human/Tribbles had just had and that they were headed to Tribble room #2. Shadow said he would go with them to keep them out of trouble. Millie said alright, and Shadow left following the human/Tribbles.

Millie turned to speak to the Tribble/humans who had been complaining about being hungry to find that they were walking off headed for the mess hall. She quickly followed.

The human/Tribbles John, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla plus Shadow made it to Tribble room #2 with no problem. They were a little tired though because of their size and small legs.

"We should have had ourselves drop us off," complained Rodney.

"Do you know how that sounds?" asked John, "it sounds creepy." "Have ourselves drop us off, creepy!"

"We are here now let's look around," suggested Teyla.

"I'm hungry," put in Ronon.

Shadow heard him and steered them all to a place to eat. It served Tribble kibble and vegetables.

The four sat at the table, Shadow stood nearby. Ronon picked up a Tribble kibble and took a bite. It was good so he ate the rest. Everyone started eating.

"This stuff is even better when you are a Tribble," squeaked Ronon.

"You have eaten this stuff as a human?" questioned Rodney.

"Yeah, sure lots of times," replied Ronon as he continued eating.

Teyla ate some kibble and then had a bowl of the vegetables. Everyone agreed that the Tribble food was great. It was nice to know that they were feeding their pets something they liked.

After they ate they walked around the room looking at all of the things the Tribbles had built. John even went on the Ferris wheel. They all enjoyed walking around and even visiting with the other Tribbles. Most of the Tribbles had heard from Miloval what had happened. They had allot of fun but were getting tired.

Shadow suggested that they visit Puddles house. They arrived at Puddles house and went inside; they were amazed at what was in there. Puddles had floor pillows, chairs, even a table and other furniture. He even had a kitchen and a bedroom. While they were there Andrew came over to see what was going on. Shadow told Andrew about what had happened. Andrew looked at John and started laughing, he laughed so hard he fell on the floor. John suggested that they go somewhere else. They could still hear Andrew laughing as they left. Shadow brought them to his castle next.

"So this is the castle everyone tries to take over," squeaked Teyla.

"It sure does look big from down here," squeaked Rodney.

"I like living in the castle but I do get tired of the takeovers." "When I am here no one will try anything but when I am gone and only Digger is here, he's my caretaker, it always gets taken over," said Shadow.

"Digger used to set traps and lock the door to keep them out but now he has decided he likes the excitement and it gets taken over every time I am gone," said Shadow, "let's go inside."

Now to check in on Millie and the Tribble/humans. Millie followed them to the mess hall. Everyone stared as they came in, they all knew what had happened but the Tribble/humans did not seem to notice. At least the Tribble/humans had come into the mess hall enough with their humans to know how the whole getting your food thing worked. They all got a tray and lined up. As they went through the line they all took some food, the only difference was that they had allot of chocolate pudding, blue jell-o and other sweets.

Millie helped them select some food that was good for their bodies too. She had to stop Fluffy from getting something with lemon in it otherwise it went well. Fluffy did insist on a cup of coffee because that's what Rodney drank allot. Millie got him milk too in case the coffee was not to his liking.

They automatically went to 'their' table. Everyone sat down and dug in, literally with their hands, they did not know how to use silverware. Dred/Ronon just picked up his plate and scooped it into his mouth. Millie had to make him slow down and not get choked. Lola/Teyla ate like a lady and did not make a mess like the guys. Millie had to enlist the help of Carson and Lorne to help get the guys cleaned up.

Lorne could not keep his eyes off of Puddles/John. It still looked like John and moved like John, but it creeped him out when Puddles/John asked him to hold him. Puddles/John was tired and just wanted to be held and cuddled. Millie said she would sit by him and hug him till he felt better. Puddles/John sat down by Millie and laid his head on her shoulder. Millie put an arm around him and held him. Lorne did not know what to think.

All of the Tribble/humans were getting tired so Millie suggested they go to their rooms and nap. On the way Shadow and the human/Tribbles met up with them, they were tired out too. Millie got them all into their rooms then left to go find out if the scientists had found a way to turn them back. She asked Shadow to keep a check on them.

The human/Tribbles and the Tribble/humans were so tired they slept the rest of the day. When they woke up Millie rounded them up and took them back to the lab where it all happened. Mr. Woolsey and Zelenka were there waiting to talk to them. Zelenka said they could put everyone back into their own bodies. He had everyone step back up onto the raised floor and hit a different button than the one John had pressed. This button allowed everyone to go back to their own bodies.

Zelenka told Mr. Woolsey and everyone to close their eyes as he pushed the button. As soon as he pushed it there was a bright light again. For a minute everyone just stood there until Mr. Woolsey asked them if it had worked.

"Yes it did!" exclaimed Rodney in his own voice in his own body. Fluffy squeaked that he was in his right body too. Everyone had been switched back.

After the ordeal was over they all were sitting around and talking about what had gone one while everyone was switched.

Lorne told John about how he had asked him to hold him, if that didn't turn his face red it went red when Millie told him she had sat by him and held him to make Puddles/John to feel better.

Shadow said he was glad it was all over to because he was the only one that could tell the other humans what the human/Tribbles were saying. He had gone around and took turns talking for any of the human/Tribbles. But he put his foot down when Jennifer and Rodney got to sweet talking each other.

It had looked weird enough when Jennifer was holding Rodney/Fluffy in her hand talking sweet nothings but Shadow said he would not say everything Rodney wanted him to say back to Jennifer, it was just too much

Well everyone was back to normal so they of course had a party to celebrate. And the lab that caused all of the trouble was shut down.


	204. Stephanie & Buttercup

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Stephanie & Buttercup

.

Lorne had left Buttercup at home on his first date with Lilly Patterson. He did not know if Buttercup and Stephanie would get along and did not want to take a chance on it in case they did not like each other. Of course it didn't help that he had accidentally brought the mini M&M's with him.

He decided this date would turn out better. This time they were going to have it at his place and it would be for dinner. Lorne was friends with one of the chiefs in Atlantis and the chief was making the entire meal. It would be delivered just before Lilly and Stephanie would arrive.

While he was getting the place cleaned up Buttercup was over in her corner of the room straitening up a little. Buttercup did not know Stephanie all that well, they ran into each other once in a while in Tribble room #2 but they ran in different circles. Stephanie hung around the guys like Puddles and her brother Andrew. She had a flying car and raced in the Tribble version of NASCAR. And then there was that sugar problem she had! Really, Buttercup figured that they had nothing in common. But tonight she would try for Lorne's sake, besides she really did like Lilly Patterson.

Meanwhile in Lilly's room Stephanie was sitting on top of the dresser watching Lilly get ready for her date at Lorne's place. She did not want to go but Lilly wanted her to so she would. Stephanie liked Lorne but she was not so sure about Buttercup. Buttercup was always a lady; she did not hang with the guys. Buttercup liked shopping, hanging around the Hair/Fur Salon. They had nothing in common! This was going to be one boring night.

Lilly was finally ready and came over so Stephanie could hop onto her shoulder. They went out the door and over to Lorne's. His place was in the next hallway, they were there in no time. Lilly knocked on the door and Lorne opened it and invited them in.

Stephanie looked around; she had never been in Lorne's room before. Where was Buttercups place? Then she saw it. Buttercup had a corner all fixed up and it looked like Barbie lived there because Lorne had bought her one of those Barbie dollhouses. Everything was pink! And standing in front of all of that pink was the bright yellow Buttercup with her long silky fur done to perfection and wearing a pink bow in her fur.

Stephanie all of a sudden felt sick, her fur was black and curly and she did not wear anything in it let alone combed it today. Next to Buttercup she looked like an unmade bed. "I'm in hell," thought Stephanie, "just shoot me now and get it over with."

The night went from bad to worse, it seemed like everything Stephanie did was wrong. She squeaked too loud or she ate too fast, everything she did was wrong and Buttercup did everything right.

Lilly of course told Lorne how beautiful she thought Buttercup was and such a lady! By the time the date was over Stephanie was almost in tears. Buttercup had only squeaked to her when needed and had ignored her the rest of the time. She had stayed near Lorne and Lilly.

After they left Lorne's room Stephanie could not get home fast enough. When Lilly walked into their room Stephanie went straight to her part of the room and crawled into bed. She covered up her head as Lilly went on and on about how nice the evening was and wasn't Buttercup such a little lady? "Maybe you should try to be more of a lady Stephanie," said Lilly.

"What!" squeaked Stephanie, be more like Buttercup? Lilly actually said she wanted her to be more like Buttercup? Does that mean Lilly does not like her the way she is? A sad Stephanie thought, "Maybe I should try to be a lady so Lilly would still love me."

The next morning when Stephanie got up she combed her fur and then looked around for those bows that Lilly had bought her once. Lilly thought they made Stephanie look cute, but Stephanie hated them and hid them. "There they are," squeaked Stephanie pulling them out of a hole in the wall. She walked over to the mirror and put it in her fur like Buttercup had hers last night. "Yuk!" thought Stephanie, "I look like a girl!" Now Stephanie knew she was a girl she just did not want to look like one.

For the next two days Stephanie acted just like Buttercup. She kept her squeaking down and acted like she thought Lilly wanted her to act. By the third day Lilly had her at the vet's office to see what was wrong with her. The vet said she was fine. Lilly told the vet Stephanie was not fine because when she offered Stephanie candy Stephanie only took small bites out of it and saved the rest for later and did not even get a sugar high.

Talking with the vet, Lilly told him that something must be wrong with Stephanie. "But it's just not my Stephanie, it's like someone came and took her away and put in a replacement." Then Lilly started crying and saying she wanted her Stephanie back, the bouncy, noisy Tribble that she loved."

The vet asked Lilly how long the problem had been going on and Lilly told him for three days. The vet asked her what had happened three days ago. Lilly told him, "Nothing out of the ordinary I just had a date with Lorne."

The vet asked if there was another Tribble there. Lilly said, "Yes, Lorne's Tribble Buttercup, she is such a beautiful Tribble a real little lady." At hearing this Stephanie started sulking, the vet noticed.

"And did you make a great to do about Buttercup?" asked the vet. Lilly admitted that she had. "And it was after this date that your Tribble Stephanie started acting this way, more like a lady?"

Lilly looked at the vet and then at Stephanie. "It's all my fault," said Lilly, "I made too much of a fuss about Buttercup and Stephanie started acting like this to please me?" "Oh Stephanie please forgive me for making you think I liked Buttercup better because she acted like a lady." "I love the way you act, if I had wanted a lady like Buttercup I would have picked one." "I love you just the way you are," Lilly said.

Stephanie hopped up on Lilly's shoulder and kissed her face. Lilly loved her the way she was, she did not want a lady like Buttercup, she wanted her. Stephanie was so happy because it was so hard to be a lady.

Stephanie and Buttercup spent more time together as Lorne and Lilly dated. Stephanie did not try to act like Buttercup anymore. She was still NASCAR to Buttercups Hair/Fur Salon but some of Stephanie did rub off on Buttercup. Like the other day at lunch when Lorne and Buttercup had joined everyone at SGA-1's table because Lilly and Stephanie were there. Stephanie, Puddles, Dred, Fluffy and Lola had been having a burping contest. Lorne was thinking how lucky he had such a little lady for a Tribble until he saw Buttercup join them and then burp the loudest and longest to the other Tribbles delight.

.

.

Please review, reviews make me write more stories.


	205. The Blue Police Box

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Blue Police Box or Dr. Who.

.

Andrew's owner Captain Dave Kleinman had a birthday and his sister sent him season 1-4 of the T. V. series Dr. Who. Dave and Andrew had sat up all night watching some of them. When Dave was at work Andrew stayed in his room and watched Dr. Who DVD's all day until he had seen all four seasons. He could not wait till season 5 came out even though it was a year away, Dave's sister promised to send him it for his next birthday.

Andrew loved the sonic screwdriver Dr. Who had and he liked the Tardis that the doctor traveled in. He was not sure which doctor he liked the best though, Christopher Eccleston or David Tennant. David Tennant tended to be a little hyperactive at times, but was allot of fun to watch. Kinda reminded him of his sister Stephanie on a sugar high.

Andrew was thinking allot about the sonic screwdriver, it would be cool to have one. He would just have to make himself one. And he would only make one. If Puddles or Fluffy wanted one they would have to make there own. He decided to also make the doctors Blue Police Box.

Andrew got started the next day, he did not go to Tribble room #2, and he stayed in their room to work on them. By now he had a workshop in his and David's room too. In a couple of hours he had his own version of the sonic screwdriver, it even made the same noise. Next he started work on the famous Blue Police Box. He had no way of making a time machine 'yet' so he just made a Tribble size replica. Not only could his replica fly but it had the flashing light on top and made the grinding sound the 'real' TARDIS made.

After he was finished he flew it around the room. David came home and watched the Blue Police Box flying around; he of course knew it was Andrew. As soon as it landed David walked over and looked it over.

"That's really cool looking," said David to Andrew. "It's not a real time machine is it?" asked David looking uncertain, you never knew with Andrew.

Andrew sadly shook his head no.

"What else did you make?" asked David.

Andrew showed him the sonic screwdriver and demonstrated it by unlocking a box David had on his nightstand.

"That is so cool!" stated David. "Would you make ma a sonic screwdriver?" asked David.

Andrew looked at David and nodded, but instead of going off to make David one he pointed to David's bed where a white box lay. David went over and picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a human sized version of the sonic screwdriver. David thanked Andrew and then started playing with it. After awhile he went out to show some of the guys.

After he left the room Andrew climbed into his Blue Box and flew out of the room. He went to go get Puddles and have some fun. Andrew found Puddles and showed him the Blue Police Box and the sonic screwdriver. Puddles thought they were both great. Andrew asked Puddles if he wanted to go have some fun with Chuck. Andrew had heard that Chuck was on the nightshift again. Then Andrew showed Puddles what else he had built into the Blue Police Box. Puddles looked but was uncertain of what use it could be. Andrew squeaked, "Don't worry, I will show you." And they both got into the box and flew to the gate room.

Chuck hated the nightshift but he had to do it at least once a month. He had heard David say his Tribble Andrew had made him a sonic screwdriver and he had heard about the flying Blue Police Box Andrew had made too. Chuck knew Andrew liked to play mind games with him so he kept an eye out so Andrew could not sneak up on him.

Two hours into his shift and sure enough here came the flying Blue Police Box. Chuck had to admit it was cool looking but he just glanced at it and looked back at the magazine he had brought with him. He was not going to give Andrew the satisfaction of being surprised.

Andrew and Puddles landed the box on an adjoining console. He had picked this place earlier in the day and had set up his 'surprise' for Chuck. After landing both Tribbles came out and 'acted' like they were looking for something. Andrew and Puddles went over and picked up a human sized screwdriver and went over to the box. Andrew went back inside and Puddles pushed the screwdriver into the box! The screwdriver was at least 6 inches long and it had gone all the way into the small box.

"No way!" yelled Chuck. "No way is it bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, that is not a real TARDIS!"

Then Andrew came out and he and Puddles picked up a stapler and a box of staples. They shoved both inside the box and then they both got in and left.

For the next few minutes Chuck sat and tried to figure out how Andrew and Puddles had put such large objects into such a small box. He had even went over to the other console and looked at it but he could not find out how he did it.

Andrew and Puddles started laughing as soon as they flew the box out of Chuck's sight. They had pulled one over on Chuck. No, Andrew's Tardis was not bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. The special thing that Andrew had added was a trap door in his Tardis. When he went into the box first it was to open the trap door. As Puddles pushed the screwdriver into the box Andrew took it out through the trap door and then hid it under the console. He did the same with the stapler and the staple box.

Andrew waited a few minutes and then he went back and landed on the same console. Andrew and Puddles took the three things out of the box they had put in before. Puddles came out and started pulling the long screwdriver out of the box and then came the stapler and the box of staples. Andrew had went under the console and brought each one up for Puddles to 'pull' out of the ship. Then they had gotten back inside the box and took off again.

Chuck just sat there and then he went over to the console again and looked it over. He still could not find out how Andrew and Puddles had done it.

One more time Andrew and Puddles flew the blue box by Chuck and landed on the same console, opened the door and both Tribbles got out and stood looking at Chuck. Chuck did not know what to think. Puddles went back inside; Andrew saluted Chuck and went back inside too. Only this time instead of flying off as usual when the TARDIS started making its grinding sound it slowly disappeared leaving a mystified Chuck who just kept saying over and over, "Andrew the Tribble is not a Time Lord, Andrew the Tribble is not a Time Lord, he can't be, he's only a Tribble for heavens sake!"

.

.

Yes Andrew and Puddles had pulled a good one over on old Chuck. And how did he make his TARDIS disappear that last time? I'll never tell. Andrew told me not to.


	206. It's Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

It's Party Time.

.

John, Ronon and Telya were sitting at their table in the mess hall when Rodney and Jennifer joined them. Their Tribbles Fluffy and Aqua hopped over to join the other Tribbles who were on the table gathered together eating their lunch.

As everyone sat there talking the subject of birthdays came up. Everyone started talking about past birthday parties when Jennifer looked over at the Tribbles and asked, "Has anyone thought about our Tribbles birthdays?"

Rodney said, "I don't even know when Fluffy's birthday is." Most of the others answered the same; no one knew when their Tribbles birthday was.

"Let's give them all a birthday party!" suggested Jennifer.

"A birthday party for all of the Tribbles?" asked Teyla.

"Yes," replied Jennifer.

"How would we do that?" asked Ronon.

"You know, like cake and ice cream and party games," answered Jennifer.

"That would be nice," said John, "I know Puddles would enjoy it."

So it was decided, they were going to give the Tribbles a birthday party, every Tribble in Atlantis.

Jennifer rounded up some helpers to get things organized. Some were going to make some small invitations for the Tribbles; some were going to make the cake and other treats while others rounded up the rest of the party things.

A day before the party each Tribble had an invitation delivered to their owner's room. The invitations had a picture of a Tribble on it eating cake and the words Tribble birthday party tomorrow at noon in the mess hall written on it. Of course the Tribbles could not read so their owners read it to them. The Tribbles were very excited that the humans were giving them a birthday party and could not wait.

The next day at noon everyone brought their Tribbles to the mess hall. The Tribbles could not believe their eyes, there were colorful streamers all over and balloons, one for each Tribble to take home. They were each given a party hat and there was a great big cake on the center table that looked like a Tribble, but before any eating there were going to be some games.

They played pin the tail on the Tribble. Someone had drawn a Tribble a little larger than normal and made up the tails with the pins attached. The game was fun until Jimmy and Timmy started pinning the tail on any human with their back turned, the pins had to be taken off the tales and tape was used instead. By the end of the party most of the humans were wearing tails, Timmy and Jimmy decided that the taped ones were more fun to use because then the humans did not know they were wearing the tails. The game ended when they ran out of the tails to tape on.

They had a relay race, Dred and Lola won that. They had Lorne set up to paint faces; I mean to paint things on the Tribbles furry faces. Dred had a skull and cross bones painted on the fur of his chest. Fluffy had lighting bolts painted across his fur. Andrew had the words 'World's Smartest Tribble' painted on his fur; he had given Lorne a piece of paper with the words on it. Stephanie had 'Give Me Candy' painted on her fur, Aqua and Lola had flowers painted on their fur.

Next the Tribbles lined up for the piñata, it was regular size but it did not swing in the air it was just standing on a table and they would blind fold a Tribble and give him or her a stick and let them have at it. After about a half hour with no results the Tribbles banded together and attacked it all at once. The piñata went down under a pile of Tribble bodies. The Tribbles let out a shriek of glee as the piñata was broke open. Every Tribble came crawling out of it with an armload of candy. After that day no one could leave anything out or the Tribbles thought it was a piñata and broke it open.

After a few more games it was time for cake and ice cream. Then the Tribbles one by one grew tired and were taken home. Of course Stephanie was bouncing around after all of that sugar, her owner Lilly had a leash on her and just let her bounce all the way home.


	207. First Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

First Story. This is the first of three stories. Each will start the same with minor changes and with different outcomes.

.

Now that Andrew had his Blue Police Box he needed something else, Enemies! Yes the doctor was always fighting someone, either the Cybermen or the Daleks or some type of enemy all the time. Andrew with Puddles help made them both, four each of the Cybermen and the Daleks, and then they took them out to play.

Chuck was sitting at his workstation on the last day of his nightshift for this month. He thought he heard something, so he got up and walked over to the railing and looked down into the Gateroom. There was a war going on. The Blue Police Box Andrew had made was flying through the air with Daleks flying after it firing lasers. Cybermen were on the floor marching around and shooting lasers at the Blue Police Box and the Daleks. Chuck could hear the Daleks yelling; "Exterminate!" as they flew after the Blue Police Box.

"This ought to be interesting," thought Chuck who was a Dr. Who fan as he settled down to watch thinking it was all for show. He watched the Daleks split up so they could chase the Blue Police Box and also go after the Cybermen who they thought were inferior.

Andrew and Puddles had made the Daleks and the Cybermen too good, the fact was that Andrew had given them both real lasers, he thought he had turned them off for the game but he was wrong and as soon as they had turned the Daleks and the Cybermen on they thought that Andrew was the real doctor and Puddles was his companion. So they were in it for the kill, no prisoners were to be taken. The war Chuck was watching was for real as he was soon to find out.

Andrew and Puddles had found this out for themselves after they had activated them. First the Cybermen and then the Daleks as they came online had zeroed in on the Blue Police Box and the two standing by it. When Andrew had introduced himself and Puddles to their creations he had called himself the Doctor and Puddles his companion because they wanted to play a game. Unfortunately for them they had programmed the Cybermen and the Daleks too well, they thought that Andrew and Puddles was the enemy and with the lasers armed started attacking them.

Andrew and Puddles were holding their own by this time. They had weapons but were not able to destroy the Cybermen or the Daleks. Seeing Chuck watching Andrew headed for him, they needed help.

Chuck was surprised to see the Blue Police Box head for him. It was still being followed by the Daleks who were firing at it. The Cybermen had to climb the stairs. Andrew stopped by Chuck long enough for Puddles to get out and then he took off again to draw the Daleks away. It would take awhile for the Cybermen to come up all of the stairs.

Puddles hopped over to Chuck and started gesturing wildly. Chuck at first thought it was part of the game until he saw the fear in Puddles eyes. The war was real and the Tribbles were in danger. Chuck knew he needed to take out the four Daleks first because they could fly and were more dangerous so not having a weapon he swatted them with what he had available which was a laptop. He missed the first time and was rewarded with a sting on his wrist by a laser fired by one of the Daleks. "You gave them real weapons?" asked Chuck as he swung again as Andrew brought the Daleks around again. This time Chuck swatted the Daleks with the laptop as hard as he could. The Daleks fell to the floor he had managed to get all four. His laptop though was ruined.

Chuck smiled then he frowned as sudden pain shot up his leg, the Cybermen were here and they were attacking Chuck. Chuck did a little dance trying to evade the lasers the Cybermen fired at him. He finally jumped up onto a desk and looked down. The Cybermen were still firing at him but could not reach him on top of the desk. Chuck thought a minute and then he had and idea. There were only four of them and he had two feet, if he jumped down on top of them he could take out two at a time.

Chuck jumped down on top of the first two. He heard metal crunch and stopped a minute to admire his handy work, unfortunately he stood there a minute too long as he felt the sting of another laser burn on his ankle. Chuck quickly jumped up and down on top of the last two Cybermen. Andrew landed his Blue Police Box and got out and looked at the damage. Andrew was sad they had been destroyed but was glad to see that he and Puddles and Chuck were alright. He smiled knowing he and Puddles had made them so well and next time he would have to make sure they were not armed when he and Puddles played with them.

The next morning Mr. Woolsey called Chuck into his office. When Chuck knocked on the door Mr. Woolsey told him to come in, and then he picked up a piece of paper off his desk and looked at Chuck. "I see you have turned in a requisition for a new laptop." Chuck nodded his head yes. "Why I asked you in here was to clear up the reason why you needed a new laptop, you stated here that it was ruined when you used it to destroy four Daleks?" asked Mr. Woolsey, "what are Daleks?"

Chuck looked at Mr. Woolsey and started saying, "You see Sir when Andrew…

"Andrew the Tribble, Andrew the Tribble who is always building things and getting into trouble?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Yes," stated Chuck, "you see Andrew…

"You don't need to say any more," stated Mr. Woolsey, "you'll get a new laptop, dismissed."


	208. Second Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Second Story.

.

Now that Andrew had his Blue Police Box he needed something else, Enemies! Yes the doctor was always fighting someone, either the Cybermen or the Daleks or some type of enemy all of the time. Andrew with Puddles help made them both, four each of the Cybermen and the Daleks, and they took them out to play.

Andrew and Puddles had made the Daleks and the Cybermen too good, the fact was that Andrew had given them both real lasers, and he had given the Daleks shields as well. Andrew thought he had turned the weapons off for the game but he was wrong and as soon as they had turned the Daleks and Cybermen on they thought that Andrew was the real Doctor and Puddles was his companion. So they were in it for the kill, no prisoners were to be taken.

The Daleks and the Cybermen started firing at them so Andrew and Puddles had jumped inside the Blue Police Box and took off. Their enemies followed them.

Lorne and his team were getting ready to go off world when the attack started. One minute a small Blue Police Box flew by with four Daleks flying after it firing lasers and then someone or thing was firing lasers at him and his men from the floor area. Lorne looked down and to his surprise he saw four shiny metal men shooting lasers at them.

After receiving a laser sting to the leg Lorne yelled for his men to take cover. He had Lt. Laura Cadman his second in command and Private Warden start firing on the little metal men while he and the scientist Chambers, who was a great shot, were going to take out the flying Daleks that had stopped chasing the Blue Police Box and were coming after them yelling "Exterminate!"

Being a Dr. Who fan Lorne knew what the flying Daleks meant.

The Blue Police Box landed behind Lorne and Andrew and Puddles came running out and hopped up on Lorne's shoulders. Lorne looked at them and then at only Andrew and said, "I thought you might be behind this." Lorne shot at a Dalek and its shields activated and deflected the shot. Lorne looked at Andrew and said," You gave them weapons and shields?" Andrew just shrugged his shoulders as in 'of course'.

Lorne turned back to the Daleks and kept firing. Sheppard called him on his comlink and told Lorne someone had reported weapons fire and would he go check it out. Lorne answered and told Sheppard that his team was the ones firing the weapons and why. "Andrew and Puddles built what?" shouted Sheppard.

"Small Daleks and Cybermen," replied Lorne as he scored a hit when one of the Daleks shields went out. "Do you need any help?" asked Sheppard. "No, we are getting it under control since the Cybermen don't have any shields; it's the Daleks that are hard to take out."

"He gave the Daleks shields!" yelled Sheppard. "Yes," said Lorne as he took down another Dalek. "As soon as you get everything under control bring Andrew and Puddles to me," said Sheppard.

Lt. Laura Cadman and Private Warden went and picked up the now dead Cybermen. Lorne and the scientist Chambers picked up what was left of the Daleks. They put them all into a bag and brought it and the two Tribbles to Sheppard.

Sheppard stood behind his desk looking down at Andrew and Puddles. He picked up one of the Cybermen and looked at it closely. They had made it look just like the ones on the Dr. Who T.V. show. Then he picked up a Dalek, every detail was there, he wished he could have seen it flying. He then looked at Puddles who looked worried about what John was going to say and then at Andrew who just stood there looking bored.

There was no doubt that he needed to punish them, but what kind would make an impression on Andrew. Then he got an idea. John told Puddles he was grounded for two weeks from Tribble room #2 and that he could not see Andrew for the same two weeks. Puddles looked sadly at his feet. The next two weeks were going to go by slowly.

Then John looked at Andrew and told him the same thing only he added to it. John told Andrew that he was grounded for the two weeks and he could not see Puddles for that same two weeks along with the fact that Andrew was also grounded from making anything, anything at all for the same two weeks. Andrew looked up at John and then fainted. What a harsh punishment.


	209. Third Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Third Story.

.

Now that Andrew had his Blue Police Box he needed something else, Enemies! Yes the doctor was always fighting someone, either Cybermen or the Daleks or some type of enemy all of the time. Andrew with Puddles help made them both, four each of the Cybermen and the Daleks, and took them out to play.

That morning the Wraith had attacked Atlantis, it had been a small warship and they had taken it out easily. But a couple of Darts had crashed on Atlantis and there were teams out looking for them.

Hearing this Andrew and Puddles decided to take their new creations out and field test them. Andrew had given the Cybermen and the Daleks both lasers and shields. Andrew and Puddles got into the Blue Police Box and with the Daleks flying and the Cybermen marching behind them went out to look for some Wraith.

Sheppard's team was one of the ones out looking for the crashed Wraith Darts; they heard weapons fire up ahead and ran to see what was going on. The sight that met Sheppard's team as they rounded the corner was priceless. There behind a wrecked Dart hid a Wraith who was shooting at four small metal men who where firing lasers at him from the floor. Because of their shields the Wraith was not making any progress at picking them off. And if that was not bad enough there were four small Daleks circling around his head firing at him that had shields as well. If you looked up you could see a small Blue Police Box hovering above it all.

Sheppard and his team just stood there for a minute taking it all in. The Wraith would fire at the small metal men on the floor then he would fire at the flying Daleks. He even tried batting at the flying Daleks with his hands but they flew out of his reach. The stinging of the lasers were not harming the Wraith much but were annoying.

Sheppard decided to take action before the two Tribbles, one of them he was sure was Andrew, in the flying Blue Police Box were harmed.

Sheppard yelled for the Tribbles to stand down as Ronon fired his gun at the Wraith stunning him. The Wraith was taken to a cell and the Tribbles and their 'creations' were taken to Mr. Woolsey's office. There Mr. Woolsey thanked the Tribbles for keeping the Wraith busy until they could get there and he gave each Tribble a small medal for their bravery.

The happy Tribbles got back in the Blue Police Box and ordered their creations to follow them back to Tribble room #2 where they were put them up. Then they showed everyone their medals and told all of the Tribbles what had happened.

Later Andrew sat thinking about Ronon's gun. Ronon had been able to stun the Wraith with one shot from his gun. Andrew was thinking about adding a stun setting to the Cibermen and the Daleks, a stun setting strong enough to knock out a Wraith.


	210. Fireworks Andrew Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fireworks Andrew Style.

.

It was the fourth of July and all over the Atlantis the Tribbles and the humans were partying and setting off fireworks. Colonel Caldwell had brought them in on the Daedalus and had joined in on the fun.

That evening they had a picnic on the north pier and the fireworks were scheduled to be set off as soon as it got dark enough. In the meanwhile the Tribbles were playing with firecrackers, sparklers and a few smoke bombs.

Finally it was dark enough and everyone in Atlantis and from the Daedalus was sitting on the north pier waiting for the fireworks. The Tribbles made sure not to miss a thing, most of them were up on top of people's shoulders or their heads or standing on things waiting.

The show got started slowly, first the small stuff and then bigger and bigger stuff with everyone ooohing and ahhhing at the fireworks.

Then it was time for the grand finale, four big fireworks went off at the same time lighting up the sky. It was beautiful.

Now it was all over. Everyone started to get up and get their things together but Captain Dave Kleinman stood up and told everyone to sit back down. He said his Tribble Andrew wanted to set off a firework of his own.

Everyone sat down, some giggled. Most wondered what it would be since Tribbles were so small. Was it a firecracker? A skyrocket? Something small right?

Andrew the Tribble walked out and hopped up onto a box so everyone could see him. Then he pulled a remote out of his fur and pushed a button. It sounded like a giant rocket ship took off. Everyone could see the smoke trail it seemed to go up forever then 'BOOM' it exploded into an image of the city of Atlantis, and then it went 'BOOM' again and the next one was an image of the Daedalus, then 'BOOM' one more time and it was the image of a Tribble and not just any Tribble it was an image of the Tribble Andrew. Everyone knew it was Andrew because the firework had spelled out his name underneath it. Everyone applauded and Andrew took a bow before he hopped off the box and went back to Dave.

.

.

That what you call fireworks Andrew style.

.

Please review, you do not have to be logged in to review my stories, anyone can review them. Remember reviews = stories!


	211. Don't let Stephanie babysit

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Don't let Stephanie babysit.

.

In Tribble room #2 one day all of the Tribbles were busy rebuilding because of the last castle siege. The siege was so bad that many of the surrounding buildings were damaged or destroyed. The Tribbles were rebuilding and they needed someone to babysit all of the babies.

Lola and Aqua went around to everyone they knew but no one could babysit because of the cleanup. Just as they were about to give up Stephanie walked up and said she would do it. Lola asked Stephanie if she had babysat before. Stephanie said she helped out the other babysitters once in awhile and she would be happy to do it.

Lola told her she would have to babysit all of the eight babies plus the two ascended babies. Stephanie just smiled and told her it would not be a problem. Lola and Aqua brought Stephanie back with them to where all of the babies were. They could not go to the Tribble Daycare center because it was damaged to so Stephanie was told she would have to babysit them somewhere else.

"Like where?" squeaked Stephanie.

"I don't know, somewhere safe and with people around in case you need any help," squeaked Lola as she walked away.

Stephanie thought for a minute then she had it, she got all of the babies together and put them in her flying #24 car and left the room. She had decided that the perfect place to babysit the babies would be in her brother Andrew's room. He was grounded and was not allowed out so she flew the babies over to his place or Dave's room.

Stephanie flew the car to his room. When she arrived at the door she pushed a doorbell Andrew had installed so he would know she was there. After a few seconds the door opened and she flew in. She landed the car on top of Dave's bed and all of the babies piled out. Andrew hopped over to see what was going on. Stephanie told him she was babysitting all of the babies and would he like to help. Usually he would not but he had wanted to try out something he had invented the last time he helped babysit.

Andrew had Stephanie bring all of the babies over to a place in the floor. Stephanie put them back in the car and flew them over. After she landed they all got out again. Andrew told all of the babies to sit inside of a circle he had drawn on the floor. The babies did, even the ascended babies. Then Andrew pushed a button and a force field went up around and over the babies. Charley put out his hand and touched it and it gave him a mild shock. It scared the babies and they huddled closer together.

Andrew told Stephanie that it was the perfect solution when babysitting. The babies could not get out and mess things up or get lost if you confined them. Stephanie took the control from Andrew and turned off the force field. She told Andrew that was not how to take care of babies and she was going to go somewhere else. The babies slowly got up keeping an eye on Andrew and crawled back inside the car. Andrew smiled at them and told Stephanie if she changed her mind he had a few other devices he wanted to try out sometime.

She had decided that the next perfect place to babysit the babies would be Sheppard's office. It was a safe place and he would be around if she needed help. Sheppard had breakfast and then went to his office to do some paper work, he hated paperwork but it went with the job. As he walked up to his office he heard allot of squeaking inside. He knew he had left Puddles in Tribble room #2 so it was not him, and besides this sounded like allot of squeaking. He walked through the open door and into chaos.

On top of his desk was all ten of the baby Tribbles. Some of the babies were sitting, some crawling while others drew on some papers left on his desk. These were of course the reports he was working on. Sheppard knew the babies probably did not come alone and looked around for the Tribble responsible and found himself looking at Stephanie. She was holding baby Mina.

Sheppard looked at Stephanie and asked her, "Are you the one responsible for the babies being on my desk?"

Stephanie squeaked, "Yes."

"I heard that the Tribbles are cleaning up Tribble room #2 is today so my guess is you are babysitting while they do it?" asked John.

Stephanie nodded her head and squeaked, "Yes."

"I'm sorry but you cannot babysit them in my office," stated Sheppard.

Stephanie looked disappointed but gathered up the babies and loaded them back into her car to set off for a new place, before she left she had to find Jax who was hid behind a stapler and then baby Nicky started making machinegun noises at Sheppard because she did not want to leave. After they left Sheppard sighed and looked down at his reports and got out some fresh paper.

Meanwhile Stephanie was headed for a new place, she decided the infirmary would be a good place, after all if something happened there were doctors and nurses in there. If you want to know why she did not think of the vet infirmary it is because that is where she goes for checkups and shots and does not like going in there unless she has to. So off to the human's infirmary she went.

Stephanie landed on an empty bed and let the babies out. Then she asked Starlight and her brother Shade to fly over and get them something to play with. Shade brought over some tongue depressors and Starlight brought over some rolls of gauze. Stephanie decided they could play mummies. She unrolled the gauze and wrapped up each baby in it till they looked like mummies. She used one of Charley's knives to cut it with.

Jennifer was passing by the bed when she looked over to see the ten Tribble mummy babies wrapping Stephanie. Jennifer walked over to the bed and asked Stephanie why she was in the infirmary. Stephanie gestured that she was taking care of the babies today. Jennifer told her that was fine but she could not do it in the infirmary, they would have to leave.

Stephanie sighed and packed up the babies once more. She had everybody except Starlight and Shade who were 'visiting' a patient in the next bed. The poor guy woke up and saw two tiny mummies hovering over him. He screamed scaring the babies who both disappeared and reappeared inside the car. Stephanie took off as Jennifer was trying to clam the man down telling him that there were no ghosts in the infirmary tiny or otherwise.

By now everyone was hungry so Stephanie took them all to the mess hall. She parked her car on one of the tables and asked Starlight and Shade to zip over to the food and bring them something to eat. Starlight and Shade liked flying so off they went to get the food. The ascended babies were a great help and brought back blue jell-o, chocolate cake, chocolate pudding and milk. Stephanie had insisted on the milk because the babies needed to eat healthy.

These foods were all of Stephanie's favorites so she dug in, soon all of them were full and snuggled up where they were to nap. After the nap Stephanie set off for a place to wash everyone up. She flew them over to one of the sinks in the kitchen and hosed everyone off. Then they had a water fight till one of the staff told them to leave. Being a nice person they first helped dry off all of the baby Tribbles before sending them on their way.

They all loaded up into the car and set off for a new place. Stephanie decided to go to Mr. Woolsey's office. When they got there Mr. Woolsey was busy working on some papers, he was so busy that he never looked up as they landed on his desk. Everyone got out of the car and went into different directions. Mr. Woolsey kept working until he felt something tickling him. When he put his hand where the tickles were he felt something small and furry. When he brought his hand up there was baby Becky sitting in it.

Seeing the small Tribble he looked up wondering where she could have come from and saw all of the other babies on his desk playing. Stephanie had them all busy hooking all of the paperclips together. Baby Ella and Max came crawling over to Mr. Woolsey when he sat baby Becky down. They loved Mr. Woolsey and squeaked 'grandpa' at him. Yes Mr. Woolsey had taught them to call him grandpa. He loved to play with Buttercup and his Mr. Grey's children.

Mr. Woolsey had never seen all ten of the Tribble babies together before and thought they looked cute. He quite working for awhile and started playing with them. He got out some small toys and they all had fun. Chuck and Amelia heard laughing coming out of Woolsey's office and looked over to see him playing with the baby Tribbles. They could not believe it. But it was nice seeing straight-laced Mr. Woolsey having fun.

Stephanie and the babies had allot of fun and stayed with Mr. Woolsey until it was time to get back. Mr. Woolsey gave them all some candy before they left. Stephanie stuffed all the candy she could inside her fur, and ate as much as she could before she packed up the babies and headed back to Tribble room #2 and waited by the door for the parents to come and pick up their by then bouncing babies who along with Stephanie were all on sugar highs.

The disapproving parents came and picked up their bouncing babies as Stephanie waved bye to them as she bounced this way and that.

Sheppard and Lilly walked in at the same time. Sheppard was telling Lilly about finding Stephanie in his office babysitting. Then he looked at Stephanie and asked Lilly why Stephanie's fur was standing out so far. Lilly looked at Stephanie too who was still bouncing. She caught Stephanie and felt of her fur which was full of candy. Infact Stephanie had so much candy in her fur she was almost stiff. Lilly looked at Stephanie and shook her head at her. Stephanie just smiled and held up her hand in her 'talk to the hand' gesture she always gave and collapsed onto Lilly's hand. Now that she knew Mr. Woolsey had candy she would be visiting him again.


	212. Jax & Torren

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Jax & Torren. (Jax was first introduced in chapter 103, Torren discovers Tribbles, this story is from Jax's point of view.)

.

When Teyla and Kanaan got together they only had Telya's Tribble Lola. Then Lola found Herman in Tribble room #3 one day and he became Kanaan's Tribble.

Then Teyla had baby Torren, Lola and Herman loved watching the new baby and would snuggle up to him and sleep with him. Around the time that baby Torren learned to crawl Lola had baby Jax.

Being a Tribble Jax could crawl almost from birth. He crawled around everywhere, Lola and Herman had to keep an eye on him since he was so small. To Jax Teyla and Kanaan looked like giants and the one they called Torren was large too. At first he was scared of them until he saw for himself that they were friendly and took care of him and his family. Plus they gave out treats; anyone who gave out treats was alright by Jax.

But Jax was so small that Teyla and Kanaan had a hard time not stepping on him or sitting on him. They had to keep an eye out for him. Kanaan had it worse because Jax kept sitting in his chair; Kanaan had almost sat on him twice in one day because of it. Lola and Herman had to keep telling Jax to watch the humans and not get in their way. And one way to do that was to stay out of the human's favorite chairs. Jax soon learned this lesson the hard way.

Jax just loved sitting the Kanaan's favorite chair and one day he was sitting there and fell asleep. Kanaan came home and was very tired. He headed immediately to his favorite chair and sat down. He was so tired that he forgot to check to for Jax. Jax was always in his chair and when he was Lola or Herman always came hopping over and scooped him up when Kanaan wanted to sit down. This time no one came and Kanaan did not look. Kanaan sat down right on top of Jax!

Lucky for Jax this was a nice soft chair and when Kanaan sat on him he did not squish him but Jax was trapped under him. First Jax tried to squeak, but he was too squashed to make a sound. Then he did the only thing a Tribble in his situation could do, he bit Kanaan on the butt. Jax may be small but he could bite. Kanaan yelled and jumped at the same time bringing Teyla, Lola and Herman to see what was the matter.

There stood Kanaan rubbing the place Jax bit him and looking down at the baby Tribble. Lola and Herman hopped over to Jax to see if he was alright. Jax was laying there just breathing, it was so nice to breath again. Teyla took Jax to the vet to be checked out and they said he was alright, that the softness of the cushion saved Jax's life.

After that Jax never sat on Kanaan's chair and for awhile he did not go near Kanaan either. Kanaan soon won him over again and things got back to normal but Jax never fell asleep anywhere but his own bed for awhile. And Kanaan learned to always check to make sure that his chair or wherever he sat was Tribble free.

One day Jax was on the floor crawling around, not going anywhere just around and around. As he was crawling something passed overhead. It was Torren who was crawling around too. The first time Jax passed under Torren he didn't even notice. The second time it happened he stopped and sat down and looked at Torren who had stopped and sat down too.

Jax knew that this was the small human in the apartment they called Torren. He was called a baby and as far as Jax knew the only thing Torren did was cry allot, otherwise he did not do much. Sometimes when Torren was on the floor Jax would come over and look at him. But this was the first time Jax had seen him crawling around.

They both sat there a minute and just looked at each other. Fearing Torren might hurt Jax Lola hopped over and scooped Jax up and took him back to the top of the dresser where they lived. Jax and Torren did not see each other the rest of the day.

The next day Lola let Jax crawl around while Torren was taking a nap. Torren was sleeping on a quilt on the floor. While he was asleep Jax crawled over to have a look at him. He was so big! Not as big as the adult humans but big to a Tribble and especially a baby Tribble.

Jax watched Torren for awhile and then grew sleepy and snuggled up under Torren's chin and went to sleep. When Torren woke up there was something soft and furry under his chin. Torren put his hand up to his chin and felt the furry object. It was warm and soft. Torren picked it up and looked at it. It was that little furry thing he had seen crawling around the apartment.

Jax woke up to find Torren holding him and looking at him. Jax squeaked at Torren and Torren smiled, Jax squeaked some more. Torren must have found the sound funny because every time Jax squeaked Torren laughed. Hearing all of the squeaking Teyla and Lola went to see what was going on.

Teyla stood with Lola on her shoulder watching the two babies. Seeing that Torren and Jax were having fun Teyla and Lola sat down and watched. After awhile the squeaking and laughing stopped. Jax hopped from Torren's hand to his shoulder. When Torren got back on his knees to crawl around Jax hopped onto Torren's back and rode around the room.

After they were tired of crawling around both went over to their mothers. Teyla picked up

Torren and Lola hopped over and picked up Jax. Teyla sat in the chair holding Torren while Lola sat on the arm of the chair holding Jax. Teyla pointed at the Tribbles and said their names. Torren could not talk yet so he just made baby sounds at them.

Lola, still holding Jax, hopped over onto Teyla's arm and let Torren pet her. Torren petted Jax too. Lola hopped back out of the way when Torren got excited and started swinging his arms around. She came back when he stopped; trying to show him that he had to behave if he wanted the Tribbles around.

Until Torren learned to walk both Jax and Torren crawled around on the floor together. Sometimes with Jax on Torren's back or on top of his head and sometimes with Jax on the floor. When Jax was crawling around on the floor he would crawl under Torren and go in and out and around Torren as he crawled.

Hide and seek was their favorite game. Jax of course was better at hiding since he was small, Torren of course had a harder time hiding and Jax always found him. But when Torren could not find Jax sometimes he would squeak a little to give him clues. It made Torren happy when he would find Jax.

After Torren learned to walk Jax started sitting on his shoulder, the preferred place of Tribbles. So of course it was no surprise that Jax had adopted Torren and became his Tribble. Whenever Teyla, Kanaan and Torren were out you would see their Tribbles sitting on their shoulders. Teyla with her Lola and Kanaan with Herman and baby Jax sitting on Torren's shoulder. And sometimes whoever was holding Torren ended up with all three Tribbles.

Jax and Torren did get into trouble sometimes and when they did they tried to blame it on each other. But Teyla did not believe Torren when he pointed to Jax when she asked him who had moved the statue from the table to the floor. Jax was not big enough to pick something like that up.

And when Lola asked Jax who had chewing on the wiring and Jax pointed to Torren she had to point out that as big as Torren was he would never had fitted where the wiring had been chewed.

But they all did have fun living together.


	213. What happened to Stephanie's fur?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What happened to Stephanie's fur?

.

Stephanie was mad, she was mad at her curly fur. Her owner Lilly was brushing her fur but is was so curly that it was hard going. Stephanie kept squeaking and crying out at every knot Lilly found. By the time her fur was brushed Stephanie was in tears.

Lilly sighed and said, "I'm really sorry if I hurt you Stephanie." "Your fur is just so tightly curled that it is hard to brush."

Stephanie knew this to be true and hopped up on Lilly's shoulder and kissed Lilly on the face so she would not feel bad. But she had had it with her fur. Tomorrow when Lilly went to the Hair/Fur Salon for her monthly haircut, Stephanie vowed she was going to go and do something about it.

The next day after lunch Lilly took Stephanie to the Hair/Fur Salon. Lilly liked to come in once a month to keep her haircut looking great. Stephanie always went with her of course. Stephanie usually went and spent time with Melody or the other Tribbles but not today.

As soon as Lilly was in a chair Stephanie hopped over to the picture of Tribbles with their fur styled in different ways and pointed to one. Dorothy Harris looked over and asked Lilly was Stephanie serious?

"Serious, about what?" asked Lilly looking over to where Stephanie was. Stephanie was still standing by the pictures Dorothy Harris used to find out how the Tribbles wanted their fur styled. All a Tribble had to do was point to a picture to show Dorothy how they wanted their fur styled and she would do it. Stephanie was pointing to a picture of a Tribble with long straight fur.

"Your want your fur straightened?" Lilly asked Stephanie. Stephanie nodded her head and squeaked, "Yes."

"But it is so beautiful curly," said Lilly. Stephanie stamped her foot and pointed at the picture again.

"It looks like she has her mind made up," said Dorothy Harris.

"Yes I was afraid of that," said Lilly. "Her fur is so curly that it is hard to brush."

"I could give you something to make it easier to brush," said Dorothy.

Stephanie stamped her foot again and pointed at the picture once more.

"I think we had better just do as she wants," said Lilly. "If it does not work out I'll come back for it."

Two hours later they both came out of the salon. Lilly with her haircut and Stephanie with long straight fur. When they straightened her fur they found out it was half a foot long! Stephanie was standing on Lilly's shoulder with her fur flowing over Lilly's shoulder and down her back.

When people passed Lilly they stared at Stephanie. One reason was they could not believe it was Stephanie and the other was because they had never seen a Tribble with such long fur.

Lorne and Buttercup came by their table as lunch. Lorne sat down and asked "Is that really Stephanie?"

Lilly replied, "Yes it is, isn't it amazing how long her fur is when it's straightened?"

"I'll say," said Lorne staring at Stephanie who was sitting and brushing her fur. Buttercup had long silky fur herself but it looked short compared to Stephanie's.

At first Stephanie had fun with her straight long silky fur. She brushed it and put bows in it. It was beautiful and easy to brush. Stephanie loved her long fur but it caused her problems too. It was so long that she sometimes tripped over it and it just dragged behind her as she walked which made it get dirty faster so that it had to be washed more often. She also found out that she could not hide even one piece of candy in it! When she would put in a piece of candy it would just fall out. Stephanie decided she did not like having straight hair after all.

A few days later Lilly was called to the Hair/Fur Salon. When she arrived she found Stephanie standing by the Tribbles pictures again only this time she was pointing at one with curly fur.

"Can you please talk her out of it?" asked Dorothy Harris. "I told her if she has a permanent put in now just after having it straightened that she would end up with fur so curly it would look like a big afro but she insists."

Lilly looked at Stephanie and said, "I don't think it matters Dorothy just do it."

Dorothy sighed and waved for Stephanie to come to her. Stephanie came over and sat down ready for her perm. After almost an hour Stephanie walked out with the biggest afro anyone had every seen. Her fur stood out half a foot on each side.

When she hopped onto Lilly's shoulder. Lilly started laughing because Stephanie's fur was tickling her face and neck.

Stephanie knew her fur was sticking out too far and at first she was mad till she thought what this could mean. Stephanie hopped off Lilly's shoulder and made her way to Mr. Woolsey's office. When she got there he was no where to be seen. Stephanie knew he was gone at this time every day that's why she had come. Stephanie snuck into Mr. Woolsey's office and went over and opened the bottom drawer. There inside it was a whole bag of Hershey kisses. Stephanie opened the bag and started packing it in, into her fur that is and she managed to get it all of it.

Sneaking out was harder because her fur was so full she could not move very fast. She looked and Lilly was there so she knew she could have a ride out. She tried to hop up to Lilly's shoulder but was too heavy. When Lilly looked to see what had hit her in the back she saw Stephanie. Not only was her fur standing out it was full, full of Hershey kisses. Lilly knew this because the little papers were sticking out everywhere making Stephanie look like her fur was full of paper. She wondered where Stephanie could have gotten all of that candy until she looked over and saw Mr. Woolsey, who had just gotten back to his office, standing at his doorway holding an empty bag. Mr. Woolsey saw Stephanie too and waved for Lilly to come over.

Lilly came over and they went into his office. Lilly picked up Stephanie and sat her on his desk. Mr. Woolsey looked down at Stephanie and asked her if she had something of his?

Stephanie shook her head no. As she shook her head she had to hold onto her fur to keep the candy from falling out.

Then Mr. Woolsey showed her the empty candy bag and asked her again. Stephanie thought for a minute and then reached into her fur and brought out a Hershey kiss and gave it to him.

"Is that the only one?" asked Mr. Woolsey. Stephanie nodded her head yes. Mr. Woolsey then held up a mirror in front of her and asked her again. Stephanie looked in the mirror and saw to her horror that all of the little papers from the kisses were hanging out. No wonder they knew!

Lilly tried to make sure that all of the kisses were out of Stephanie's fur and then they left the office. Mr. Woolsey just kept looking at the pile and back to Stephanie's fur wondering how in the world did she get it all in there.

Stephanie may not have made off with all of Mr. Woolsey's candy, she had at least ten pieces left, but she made candy raid after candy raid that day and the following days. She hid all of the candy in her favorite hiding place. There were stories being told all day about the furriest Tribble you had ever seen running around Atlantis stealing candy. Chuck said he could have sworn that he saw it put an entire giant snickers bar into its fur and take off. Everyone was complaining that their candy was disappearing. Lilly had to do a daily fur check to see if Stephanie had someone's candy. But she never found any.

Stephanie was busy, she kept up her candy raids and whenever Lilly went out she would go to where all of her candy was hid and count it and stack it and eat some too. Stephanie was having a big time and she was happy.

Then one day her big puffy fur was back down to its usual look, tight and curly, so Lilly stopped checking Stephanie's fur daily for candy. Stephanie did not mind her curly fur as much this time, for one thing Dorothy had given Lilly something that did help when it was brushed and the other thing was that Stephanie could go back to hiding candy in her fur again like she used to but for right now she had enough, enough candy to last her for along long time.


	214. Ella & Max

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ella & Max

.

"Come on Mr. Grey let's go get some lunch," said Mr. Woolsey as he stood up from his desk stretching. Mr. Grey did not appear. Mr. Woolsey started looking for him. He was here earlier when Lorne came by with a report. "Lorne!" thought Mr. Woolsey, "Mr. Grey must have left with Lorne and his Buttercup again!"

Mr. Woolsey was getting tired of this; he never had Mr. Grey to himself anymore not since Mr. Grey and Buttercup had fallen in love and spent all of their time together he never knew where Mr. Grey was. Either they were both with Lorne or in Tribble room #2 together or they were both with him.

"Well it's lunch time so I will look for him in the mess hall," decided Mr. Woolsey as he left his office. Mr. Woolsey did find Lorne in the mess hall but he was Tribbleless. When Mr. Woolsey asked Lorne if he knew where they were Lorne said he thought that they were with him. They ate lunch together and then decided to go look in Tribble room #2.

They looked all over Tribble room #2 and could not find either one. So then they went to search their rooms. Sometimes the Tribbles would decide to go back to their rooms by themselves. Lorne searched his room and could not find Buttercup or Mr. Grey. He decided to over to Mr. Woolsey's room to see if he had any luck.

Lorne knocked on the door and Mr. Woolsey let him in and gestured for Lorne to follow him. Mr. Woolsey whispered that he had looked all over and finally found them in a box under the bed. Lorne followed Mr. Woolsey to the box; he looked inside and saw Buttercup and Mr. Grey plus two small tiny furry babies.

His Buttercup had had babies! Lorne looked closely and saw that one had long silky yellow fur like Buttercup and one had grey fur like Mr. Grey. Mr. Woolsey said that they should leave the Tribbles at his place tonight and tomorrow Lorne could have them. They set up a schedule so that they both could visit with the Tribbles and the new babies.

When the babies were big enough they found out that the yellow one was a girl and the grey one was a boy. Lorne named the girl Ella and Mr. Woolsey named the boy Maxamillion. Lorne thought that this was a very big name for such a small Tribble but Mr. Woolsey said that he would grow into it. Then Lorne said that they could call him Max for short. Mr. Woolsey said, no nicknames, it was Maxamillion and that's that. So of course everyone called him Max.

Mr. Woolsey loved Max and Ella and when they were big enough he taught them to say the word grandpa. So whenever Max and Ella visited Mr. Woolsey they would squeak 'grandpa' at him till he picked them up. And sometimes he even called Maxamillion his nickname of Max.

Mr. Woolsey was never too busy to babysit them either. He had a special place on top of his desk where they could play and he would keep an eye on them.

Later as the babies got a little older Mr. Grey would stay with Mr. Woolsey by himself and sometimes he would bring the babies and Buttercup would stay with Lorne. During the day they sometimes traded back and forth.

Because of meetings and such Lorne went back and forth between where Woolsey's office was and where he worked, it was as he made these trips that the Tribbles would hop onto or off of his shoulder. They did it so much that Lorne complained to Sheppard that he felt like a Tribble taxi service. But he did not really complain, like Woolsey he loved the little family and he too got to babysit the babies. But he made sure they only called Mr. Woolsey grandpa.

The babies found out early on that Mr. Woolsey was the push over where they were concerned. Lorne was good and nice buy Woolsey had the candy and played with them the most. And when they called him 'grandpa' Mr. Woolsey was putty in their little hands. Life was good for little Ella and Max.


	215. Charley

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Charley

.

Ronon and Amelia were very happy when their Tribbles Dred and Emmy had baby Charley. He was so cute with his dark brown fur with green swirls in it. The dark brown was from Dred and the green swirls were from Emmy's emerald green fur.

Being a little boy he got into everything, as soon as he started crawling they had to watch him. Not just because he would get into stuff but also because of his love of knives. Just like Ronon and Dred little Charley liked knives and wanted to carry them in his fur like his dad Dred.

Being so little he could not get away with it though. But even if he could not carry them he liked to play with them. Ronon had to watch where he kept his smaller knives or Charley would find them. It was really weird to see the small little furry Tribble baby dragging a knife behind him three times his size when he was crawling around. Or he would get one of Dred's knives which being Tribble size were smaller but still too big for baby Charley.

When not playing with knives Charley would bother Ronon. Charley thought Ronon was just so cool. His favorite game was to get into Ronon's hair and see if he could find all of his knives. Ronon had to check his hair before he left the room everyday to make sure Charley was not there. Charley was so small Ronon could not always tell when he was there or not.

One day little Charley decided he was going to spend the day with Ronon. Charley kept watch and when Ronon bent over to put on his boots he hopped up onto Ronon's head. Ronon did not feel him at all. Charley was very careful not to move much so Ronon would not know he was there. As soon as Ronon finished tying his boots he was out the door.

Little did Charley know of the adventure he was in for because Ronon was not going to be doing his usual, Ronon was going off world with his team SGA-1 today. Charley started to worry when Ronon went to the ready room and prepared to go off world. Charley was thinking; it may have been fun to be with Ronon around Atlantis but off world? Charley started to squeak that he was there but no one heard him over the whooshing of the gate as it opened.

Ronon and his team were through the Stargate before Charley could get in another breath. Charley was amazed at how one minute he was in the gateroom and now he was off world on another planet, wait till he told Jax and the others.

SGA-1's mission today was to find an energy source another team had noted and see what it was. Rodney as always hopped it was caused by a ZPM. They had a way to walk and after awhile Charley fell asleep.

The team stopped for a lunch break and Charley woke up. He did not move and kept quiet until the food came out. Little Charley had missed breakfast and his tummy was letting him know it. Charley wondered if he could get something without anyone knowing. That thought lasted till Rodney let out a shriek and pointed to Ronon's head believing that Charley was some kind of an animal or a parasite or something

Ronon put up his hand intending to hit whatever it was till Teyla who was closer yelled for him to stop. She walked over and carefully removed the now scared Charley and held him out for everyone to see.

"Charley, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Ronon. Charley could not answer of course and just gave a little squeak.

"Someone did not remember to do a hair check today," stated a smug Rodney.

"At least I have hair to check," shot back Ronon.

"Now boys quite fighting," said Sheppard.

"I think the little one is hungry," suggested Teyla as she took Charley and began to feed him some of her food. Charley hungrily gobbled it up.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Rodney after awhile. "He is so small we could lose him and not know it."

"He was doing alright riding in my hair," stated Ronon, "I will just put him back, and he should be safe enough."

"Yes," said Teyla, "it's not like this is a dangerous mission."

"Now you've done it!" yelled Rodney, "you've just jinxed us!"

"Calm down Rodney, we are not jinxed," said Sheppard, "Ronon take Charley back and get him comfy and let's get to that energy source and see what it is."

Teyla came over to Ronon who was still sitting and put Charley back on his head. She watched as Charley snuggled down into one of Ronon's dreadlocks safe and secure. Then they set off again.

In thirty minutes they were there. It was a small building covered in vines. Rodney went up to the door and got it opened, they went inside. As they entered all of the lights came on. Rodney went over and hooked his tablet up to the nearest console to see what the place was for. As usual he yelled at Sheppard not to touch anything as he got down to work. It turned out that the building was some kind of outpost. It mainly gathered information on the planet and there were also a couple of labs.

"Big waste of my time," stated Rodney after he told everyone what he had found. "The only thing of interest that I can see is the power source." "I'll see what it is and if we can take it back with us."

By now little Charley had crawled out of Ronon's dreadlock and was sitting on Ronon's head looking around. He hopped onto the console Rodney was working on and started pushing at the buttons. Rodney started to yell at him but saw that the Tribble was so small that he could not push any of the buttons in. Sheppard on the other hand tried to grab Charley and in doing so pushed one of the buttons. All of a sudden an alarm went off and a count down started. Before anyone could get to the door it had closed and locked. They were trapped!

"Sheppard!" yelled Rodney, "what did I tell you not to touch anything!"

"But I had to grab Charley," stated Sheppard.

"If you had noticed like I did," said Rodney, "Charley is so small that he could not push in the buttons."

"Oops," said Sheppard "Now what do we do?"

"I think the best thing would be to shut the power source down and then turn it back on to reset everything which will turn off the alarm." Rodney did so. The room went dark and everyone turned on the flashlight on their P-90's. Rodney did a small count and then turned the power back on. As he thought everything reset, the door opened and the alarm stayed off. "Genius," stated Rodney pointing to himself, what would you do with out me?"

"Blow up," stated Ronon looking at Sheppard. Shepard looked sheepish and started to had Charley back but he hopped off Sheppard's hand and onto another console. Ronon went to get him and saw something familiar. "Rodney you should come over here and look at this," said Ronon.

Rodney went over and saw what Ronon was looking at, it was a ZPM cover. Rodney pushed on the top of the cover, when he did a lighted ZPM came up. Rodney pulled it out and carefully put it into his pack.

"Let's get back to Atlantis and see how much power this thing has," said a smiling Rodney.

Ronon put Charley back on his head and everyone gathered up their stuff and headed back.

A worried Amelia with Dred on one shoulder and Emmy on the other met them at the gate. Ronon walked over and put his hand up to his hair, little Charley hopped on. As soon as Ronon was closer Charley hopped over to his parents who had been very worried.

Rodney proudly showed Mr. Woolsey the ZPM then he went to check it out. He found out that it had at least 70% of it's power left. That was great because the one they had was down to 50%. Now that they had more power they would be able to dial Earth and could go back and forth easily again.

Charley of course was watched even closer than before and Ronon was not allowed to leave the room unless Charley was accounted for to make sure he did not hitch any more rides.


	216. Mina

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Mina

.

Mina is the baby of Fluffy and Aqua. Baby Mina is white and has sky blue streaks in her fur. Fluffy is so proud of her. He holds her as much as Aqua will let him and she soon became a Daddy's girl.

Whenever they go out Fluffy holds her the most. He tells Aqua it is to make sure she is safe and does not fall from the humans shoulder. Aqua knows it is because Fluffy loves his new little baby girl.

Fluffy and Aqua make sure Mina is safe around the room they share with Rodney and Jennifer too. Rodney is so afraid he will sit or step on Mina after she is crawling around so when he comes home he stands in the doorway and calls out to Fluffy, Aqua or Jennifer to see where Mina is before he will step into the room.

Puddles fell in love with baby Mina as soon as John brought him over to visit after she was born. She was so tiny and he liked holding her. When Puddles was around and Mina was crawling Puddles would follow her around and make sure she was safe. He had even saved her from being squished one day.

Rodney had come home so tired that he did not look left or right and just headed straight for the bed to get some sleep. Jennifer was still at work and Rodney thought that the Tribbles were in Tribble room #2. They had been but had come back early. Puddles had come home with them and had been sitting up on the bed playing with baby Mina while the humans were gone.

They had both fell asleep on top of the bed. When Rodney had come home Puddles was woken up from the noise he made and had just managed to grab baby Mina from where she lay before Rodney had fell upon the bed and went to sleep. It had scared Puddles that Mina had almost been squished.

Rodney loved his Tribble Fluffy and Jennifer's Tribble Aqua. When they had baby Mina he was amazed at how small she was, but then when she started to crawl around Rodney became terrified he would step or sit on her. It helped that she was white against the dark floor so he could see her when she crawled around. Rodney also had to start checking his shoes before putting them on if he left them on the floor. One day he picked up his shoe to put it on only to drop something in it. When he turned the shoe over to shake the object out he not only shook out the object but baby Mina too who had crawled in there. After that he kept his shoes on top of his dresser.

Jennifer loved Aqua and was glad that she and Fluffy had gotten together. When baby Mina came along Jennifer was very happy. They tiny Tribble baby was fun to watch. It was also fun to watch Fluffy and Aqua act like parents. Taking turns with Mina and teaching her things. Jennifer had to keep watch on where baby Mina too. Mina crawled everywhere and you never knew where she would turn up. Once Jennifer found her inside one of her pockets in her lab coat, she had laid it out on the couch and baby Mina had crawled inside a pocket. Jennifer picked up the coat and put it on. While she was checking her pockets she found baby Mina in one. As soon as she felt the fur Jennifer carefully pulled Mina out of her pocket. Jennifer called Aqua over and gave Mina to her. Aqua took Mina and squeaked to her all the way back to their part of the room. Jennifer could tell from the tone Aqua used that she was scolding baby Mina for getting into Jennifer's pocket. Jennifer smiled as the scolding turned into happy squeaks that baby Mina was alright.

Tribbles are fun to have around but baby Tribbles are even more fun.


	217. Team Tribble and Team Baby Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Team Tribble and Team Baby Tribble gear up in this story called: Hypnotized!

.

Team Tribble along with their families were in Tribble room #3 for the day. They were going to have a picnic, play games and just have some fun.

The Tribbles in Tribble room #3 were Fluffy, Aqua and baby Mina; Dred, Emmy and baby Charley; Lola, Herman and baby Jax; Puddles had invited Sally. Miloval and baby Kilian had come too and brought with them Dani and baby Becky. Creep, Kilian's father was off with Todd and Harry Becky's father was fixing up their house today. He was making a surprise playroom for baby Becky.

Puddles had decided to bring Sally after his first choice, his friend and inventing partner Andrew had said no because he was busy today building a bomb of mass destruction. Puddles never knew when Andrew was kidding or not. He would have to check back with Andrew later.

Our picnicking Tribbles were the first ones to come to Tribble room #3 today. They were surprised when no one else showed up. Tribble room #3 was a favorite since it had trees and grass and small lakes. The humans in Atlantis had even brought some plants in from their home Tribbles planet which the Tribbles enjoyed nibbling on.

Fluffy and the others did not worry too much and enjoyed themselves. When it was time to pack up and go home they again released that they were the only ones in Tribble room #3 and started to get worried. Puddles used his comlink to call Andrew but received no answer which made him worry because Andrew always left his comlink on and always answered.

Unknown to them the rest of Atlantis was not doing so well, some aliens had come in through the gate and had hypnotized them, in fact they had hypnotized everyone human and Tribble all over Atlantis except the Tribbles in Tribble room #3.

The group had used the largest puddle jumper to fly to Tribble room #3. They loaded it back up and went to see what was going on.

As they flew back to Tribble room #2 the Tribbles noticed that all of the humans and the Tribbles they encountered were acting strangely. They all walked around like zombies with no emotion on their faces. When the Tribbles hovered in front of them in the puddle jumper the humans and the Tribbles alike paid them no notice.

Now the Tribbles were really worried. They got to Tribble room #2 in record time and landed by Puddles and Andrew's house. Puddles got out and looked around but he could not find Andrew. In fact as he looked around he did not see a single Tribble. That was because they had all been rounded up and locked up. Except for a few Tribbles, the ones called fix-it Tribbles.

It was time for Team Tribble to go into action and find out what was going on. Fluffy, Dred, Lola and Puddles geared up and set out. They left Aqua, Emmy, Herman and Miloval with the babies at Puddles and Andrew's house to monitor them.

Aqua worried about weather or not the other Tribble babies were being taken care of went over to the Tribble Daycare center to check. Sure enough she found Ella, Max and Nicky. Shade and Starlight were off on a trip with their parents Shadow and Starlight.

Aqua brought the babies back with her to the others and told them that she had found them alone and scared. The babies Aqua brought back joined the other babies and started squeaking to everyone about what had happened. Ella squeaked that she and the other babies had all been dropped off by their parents as usual, then after lunch time the Tribbles who took care of them all stood up at the same time squeaked the words "yes master" and then left, leaving them all alone.

When the babies came out to the playground they saw all of the adult Tribbles leaving the room. Even the human room attendant had acted the same way and marched out with them. The babies had been alone ever since.

Herman who had been monitoring the comlink came out and said that Fluffy had just checked in and said that they had found the same thing the babies had said. Everyone including Tribbles was acting strange. Most of the Tribbles had been locked up. Only the Tribbles who were helping the humans were allowed out.

Puddles had tried to set the Tribbles free but when he opened the door no one would come out. They just stood there staring, saying nothing. It was real spooky.

Fluffy said they were now on their way to the command center to see what was going on over there.

The babies were listening to all that the adults said. They were scared and the ones who had been left alone wondered what had happened to their parents and if they would ever see them again. To help keep their mind off everything Mina suggested that they assemble their own team, Team Baby Tribble, just in case.

Mina went over to the toy box to get her 'weapon'; hers was a jump rope which she could use to trip people or tie them up. Charley of course had knives; he had watched Dred make his own and had succeeded in making himself two nice ones. Nicky used her ability to make any sound, just like her mother Rory, as her weapon. Jax's weapon was the fact that he could hide anywhere; they called him the 'invisible Tribble'. Ella and Max did everything together and their weapon was to drive the humans crazy by crawling around so fast that they could not be caught, and sometimes one would keep a person busy while the other one would sneak up on them. Kilian had his ghostly white appearance to help him. He was so ghostly white that some took him for a ghost and he could sneak in almost anywhere. Becky was the tickler. It was hard to chase Tribbles baby or otherwise when someone was ticking you to death.

Fluffy used his comlink to tell everyone they were now in the control room. The puddle jumper was cloaked so no one knew they were there. They saw some strange humanoid like aliens in the control center ordering around the humans and Tribbles alike. They wore necklaces with glowing orbs in them that kept the humans and Tribbles hypnotized to do their bidding. The Tribbles needed to destroy the device that controlled the necklaces so they could free everyone.

Next Fluffy had Puddles fly them down to the Gateroom to check out a small alien ship that had landed in front of the ring. The door was open so they flew inside. They found two aliens talking about Atlantis. One was saying why don't they just kill everyone now and get it over with. The other alien said no, they needed the humans and the small furry creatures help them with the takeover. Atlantis was too big and there were too few aliens for them to do it.

Fluffy relayed the conversion saying that they now knew that the aliens wanted to take over Atlantis and that there were not very many of them. If they could only find the object that controlled the necklaces then they could take it out and the humans would drive off the aliens.

Puddles flew the cloaked ship around looking for the machine. They knew it had to be on the ship. Then they found it, it was too small for them to crawl into they would need the babies help. They flew back to Tribble room #2. Aqua, Herman, Miloval and Dani ran out to meet them squeaking asking about what had happened.

Fluffy told them all they had found out and told them that they would need the help of the babies in order to shut down the machine. Fluffy was surprised to see the entire group of babies crawl out wearing their own gear. Fluffy and Puddles got them aboard and of course everyone else piled in too. Before they left Puddles went to Andrew's house and picked something up. Then they set off for the Gateroom.

They flew inside the alien ship and found it empty; all of the aliens were out. Puddles set the ship down besides a strange object. The babies came out too. They had the babies try to crawl inside the machine but it was a tight fit. The only one who could do it was Jax because he was so skinny, but he could not go far. What they needed was a bomb, a bomb to blow up the object and the ship.

Puddles told Fluffy what Andrew had said that morning about building a bomb of mass destruction. Andrew had built one and Puddles had found it. It was a small bomb and would fit inside the machine, they had Jax crawl inside and put it as far in as he could. Then they all got out of the alien ship. They flew a ways off and detonated it. There was an explosion and smoke came out of the ship. Knowing their hypno machine was gone the alien's power over the humans and the Tribbles was gone too. The aliens stunned and locked up the humans and the Tribbles.

Fluffy had Puddles land the ship while they discussed the situation. They needed to rescue the humans and the Tribbles. They decided to rescue the Tribbles first because of their size they could sneak around and help the humans. Fluffy, Puddles, Dred and Lola would go free the Tribbles; they left Aqua, Herman, Emmy, Dani and Miloval plus the babies to watch over the humans.

After Team Tribble left to free the Tribbles Aqua and the others heard some of the aliens coming and hid. The aliens came in and were talking about the humans, that they should kill them now so that when they left the humans could not come after them. They both had weapons on them. Aqua, Herman, Emmy, Dani and Miloval knew they needed to free the humans now! They looked over at the babies wondering what to do with them.

Mina squeaked that she and the other babies could distract the aliens while the adults freed the humans. It was agreed, while Aqua and the others snuck over to free the humans the babies kept the aliens busy. Mina used her jump rope to trip the alien in the lead. When he fell Becky hopped onto him and tickled him as hard as she could. The breathless alien laughed so hard he could not get up. Mina and Kilian tied him up with her jump rope. Charley took away the aliens weapon and used his knife to disable it.

Ella and Max were crawling around the other alien so fast he was getting dizzy. When he fell over Ella and Max tied him up with a cord Max had found while Charley used his knife to disable his weapon too.

Jax and Nicky crawled into the hallway when they heard a noise, it was another alien and he was coming this way! Nicky quickly started making machine gun noises which made the alien stop and look around while Jax disappeared from her side. He reappeared closer to the alien with one of Charley's knives. Jax stuck the alien in the foot with it. The alien yelled as he grabbed his foot and fell over. Kilian came to them with some more cords and the three quickly tied up the third alien.

When the humans were let out they saw that the Tribbles had everything under control. Sheppard and Lorne went to the weapons room and loaded up to go and hunt up the rest of the aliens. By supper time all the aliens had been captured and put in the brig. Their ship was put into the hanger bay to be studied by the scientists.

Later the Tribbles were all back in Tribble room #2. They had a party to celebrate the fact that they had helped take Atlantis back. The tired babies were happy that they had helped too. They had all been given chocolate pudding and went to bed full and happy.

The aliens who were in the brig sat wondering about the little furry things that had foiled their plans. What kind of creatures were these? If they ever escaped they vowed to take one with them in order to study it.


	218. Aliens

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Aliens

.

The aliens who had tried to take over Atlantis by hypnotizing everyone broke out of the brig. They managed to make it to their ship and escape. Their ship which was broken had repaired itself, not the hypnotizing machine, just the ship. On their way to their ship they kidnapped two of the Tribbles. They wanted one to study and ended up with two because they were together when the aliens came along.

How it happened: Lorne had posted two guards outside the brig. He had set up a rotating schedule so there would always be two guards present. Lorne himself had one of the shifts. He had just finished his shift and was on his way to his room when the alarms sounded.

When he arrived at the brig it was to find his two guards unconscious on the floor, one inside the brig and one outside it. It looked like they had unlocked the brig in order to give the aliens some food and somehow the aliens had gotten the upper hand.

After Lorne got a medical team down for his men he went up to the control room. There he found out that the aliens not only escaped the brig they had also escaped Atlantis in their spaceship. They had flown out through the opening in the hanger deck.

Sheppard and some Marines were in pursuit. Lorne asked if they wanted him to follow in another ship. He was told to assemble a team and stand by.

While everyone was focused on catching the aliens their was a problem in Tribble room #2, the problem was that the Tribbles had found out that the aliens had taken two Tribbles with them when they escaped, and the Tribbles they had taken were Andrew and his sister Stephanie. The Tribbles drew pictures of the aliens grabbing two Tribbles and brought it over to the room attendant. The attendant knew which two Tribbles they meant because one of them had their fur stuffed with candy, which was Stephanie and the other one was Andrew. The attendant had enough run ins with Andrew to know what he looked like. The attendant informed command that the aliens had made off with the two Tribbles.

Lorne went to tell Lilly that her Tribble Stephanie had been kidnapped by the aliens. She was devastated! Her poor sweet Tribble Stephanie in the hands of those awful aliens, she turned and cried on Lorne's shoulder. Lorne of course was thinking the aliens had made a bad mistake kidnapping that Tribble and when he found out that the aliens had Andrew too he almost felt sorry for them.

By now Dave Kleinman the owner of Andrew had heard about the kidnapping and came up to Lorne and Lilly to ask what had happened. He was told that the aliens had taken two Tribbles with them, his Tribble Andrew and Lilly's Tribble Stephanie.

"I wonder why?" asked Dave, "why would they take Tribbles?" No one knew the answer to this. They were interrupted by Sheppard calling in and telling them that they had not been able to catch up to the aliens and were coming back. They told Sheppard that the aliens had taken two Tribbles with them. Sheppard was mad that they had not been able to catch the aliens and get the Tribbles back.

Meanwhile on the alien ship Andrew and Stephanie were sitting in a cage watching the aliens who had kidnapped them. Andrew was just sitting there watching everything the aliens did. He was starting to make escape plans. His sister Stephanie was sitting by him and she was not happy. Before the aliens had put them in the cage they had taken all of her candy! And she was mad.

After awhile she went over to the bars on the cage and held out her hand and said, "Candy." The aliens took no notice. Stephanie stamped her foot and held out her hand again and said, "Candy!" The aliens looked her way again and Stephanie pointed to the pile of candy that they had taken from her. "Candy!" she demanded again.

The aliens had taken the candy away from her because they did not know what it was and did not want to give it back to her in case it was a weapon. Once again they turned away.

By now Stephanie was getting really angry, that candy was hers and she was going to get it back! Andrew was thinking about how he could use this to his advantage.

Stephanie wanted her candy! The aliens had no right to take it and she wanted it back. Stephanie started chanting the word candy over and over. The aliens were starting to get a headache, finally one of them decided to give her one piece just to shut her up. The alien went over and picked up one piece and gave it to her. Stephanie grabbed it and gobbled it up as soon as the wrapper was off, did it satisfy her? No of course not it just made her want more.

Stephanie started chanting, "Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy, candy!" over and over until the aliens could not take it anymore. The alien who had given her the first piece came over and dumped all of the candy into the cage with her. Andrew backed up into a corner and waited. Sure enough after Stephanie had stuffed the last piece of candy in her mouth she started vibrating and started bouncing around and hitting the walls in full sugar overload.

The aliens were mesmerized watching the Tribble bounce around in the cage. Then one of them made the mistake of opening the door to bring her out for a closer look. She bounced through the open door and started bouncing around the room. All of the aliens went over to try to catch her. While they were focused on Stephanie Andrew came out of the cage and went over to the ship controls and set their course back to Atlantis.

After that Andrew sat in the captain's chair and turned around to watch the fun. Stephanie was still bouncing away and the aliens were still trying to catch her. Stephanie bounced up and down, back and forth. After awhile the aliens got dizzy watching her passed out and all fell to the floor, Stephanie who was coming off of her sugar high landed by them. Andrew was ready and tied up all of the aliens while Stephanie watched. When the aliens came to they found themselves tied up and unable to move. Stephanie was lying on the floor by them with a smile on her face. When of the aliens asked her a question she just raised her hand up in her 'talk to the hand' gesture and did not answer.

Finally they were back to Atlantis. Andrew cut the aliens loose and demanded that they send the two Tribbles back down to Atlantis. The aliens agreed wholeheartedly and beamed them down. As soon as the troublesome Tribbles were off the ship the aliens headed back home as fast as they could. Once there they told the stories of the strange humans and their furry monster pets. The aliens marked the planet Atlantis was on as a dangerous planet and vowed never to return there again.

Andrew and Stephanie had materialized on top of the console Chuck was sitting at. Chuck called Mr. Woolsey, Sheppard and McKay to come to the command center. Then he called Lilly Patterson and Dave Kleinman and told them that their Tribbles were back and to come and pick them up.

Lilly was so happy to see Stephanie that she came over and scooped her up and started hugging and kissing her. Stephanie was glad to see Lilly too. Dave went over and picked up Andrew, Andrew was happy to see Dave and squeaked a greeting. Everyone was wondering why Stephanie and Andrew were let go, everyone that is except Lorne, Lilly and Dave. They just wondered what the Tribbles had done to be delivered back so quickly.


	219. Kilian

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Kilian

.

Creep and Miloval are the parents of Kilian. Creep belongs to Todd so he is not around that often, but when he does show up he spends all of his time with his family. Kilian misses Creep when he is not around but Miloval takes good care of him and Zelenka takes good care of both of them.

Zelenka takes Miloval and Kilian to work with him everyday. Sometimes Miloval and Kilian visit the Tribble rooms and sometimes they stay home. But they mostly stay wherever Zelenka is.

Miloval likes to sit on top of Zelenka's worktable and watch him do things. She thinks Zelenka is very smart. She has watched Rodney and Zelenka work together and knows that they both are geniuses even though Rodney would never admit it.

When Fluffy comes into work with Rodney he comes over to visit Miloval and Kilian. He tells her all that is going on in the Tribble rooms and what the latest gossip is. Sometimes Aqua and baby Mina come too and then they have allot of fun. Mina and Kilian play as the adults get caught up.

When they get to squeaking too loud Rodney will yell at them to be quiet so he can work. Their squeaking never seems to bother Zelenka. He even sets out treats for the Tribbles.

Kilian misses his father Creep and stays by his side every time Todd brings him to visit. It is funny to watch Todd walking around with the little family on his shoulder. The tall mean looking Wraith with the rose red Miloval and the ghostly white Creep holding little Kilian with white fur with rose red highlights in it. Zelenka used to worry about it but saw that Todd treated them nicely and never said anything about them all being with him just as Zelenka did not mind it when Creep would spend the day with his family in the lab with him.

On the times when Todd went back to the hive ship for a few hours Creep would bring Kilian with him. Miloval never wanted to go. Creep would show Kilian around the ship and sometimes when Todd and his second in command Kenny were together Kilian would sit on Kenny's shoulder and Creep would sit on Todd's. Kenny did not mind and would pet and talk to Kilian as if he were his own.

One time Todd had come back from the hive ship with Kenny and Zelenka almost fainted when he saw Kilian sitting on Kenny's shoulder like he had adopted him. Zelenka was happy when Kilian hopped off and came over to Miloval who was sitting on Zelenka's shoulder. But it did make him wonder if Kenny was in Kilian's future. After all Jax had adopted Torren and he was the same age as Kilian. Zelenka decided not to think about it. And if Kilian did adopt the Wraith then he would be with his father Creep.


	220. Swimming and Flying

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

See Chapter 76. Mertribbles look like a regular Tribble and are covered with fur from their head to their waist, from their waist down they are covered with fish scales from and have a mermaid type tail, they squeak like Tribbles.

See Chapter 77. Fluttertribbles look like a regular Tribble but are a little thinner and taller than regular Tribbles. They are covered with fur except for their wings which are covered with feathers like a bird and they lay eggs like bird. They twitter instead of squeak but the Tribbles and the Mertribbles understand them.

.

.

.

Swimming & Flying

.

.

The Mertribbles were created by Dr. Iam Unnerving and had all been set free by him so that they could be a new species. Dr. Iam Unnerving had made sure so that they had a good chance of survival. He had let them all go into the ocean when Sheppard and a team of Marines had come to shut down his secret lab. The people of Atlantis liked the Mertribbles and would often go down to the piers and watch them swim or join them along with their Tribbles which liked the Mertribbles too. The Mertribbles were very friendly and liked it when the humans and the Tribbles would come down to swim with them.

After a while a colony found their way back into Atlantis and into the lake in Tribble room #3. Everyone was surprised when they showed up. Now the humans and the Tribbles that did not like swimming in the ocean or going out to the pier could visit with them inside Tribble room #3.

When the babies were old enough to go swimming their parents would bring them to Tribble room #3 and the Mertribbles would come up to the shore and watch the babies swim and help them out if needed. And when the humans would come in to swim they ended up surrounded by at least three or four Mertribbles swimming around them.

They were not the only ones to come back; some of the Fluttertribbles had also found their way into Tribble room #3 too. The colony of Fluttertribbles had built nests in the trees and now called Tribble room #3 their home too. They were a vocal bunch and sat in the trees and twittered to each other.

The humans loved watching the Mertribbles and the Fluttertribbles as they played. Sometimes the Fluttertribbles would swoop down and catch a Tribble by surprise and fly away with it for fun. They never went too far and always returned the Tribble to where they snatched it and sometimes the Fluttertribbles would pick up a Tribble by the lake and fly out and drop them in the water. Since all the Tribbles could swim it was not a problem. The babies loved this best and would take turns standing on the shore waiting for the Fluttertribbles to fly by and pick them up and drop them in the lake.

But Mr. Woolsey was not as happy as everyone else was. The Mertribbles stayed in the lake but the Fluttertribbles would fly out the door and fly around Atlantis. Sometimes in the mornings Chuck would find at least ten Fluttertribbles sitting on the gate asleep and when the gate activated it would scare them and they would take off flying everywhere.

Chuck's Tribble Gatester was visited by a Fluttertribble he started calling Gabby because from the moment she landed she started twittering to him and Gatester like she just had to tell them the latest news as fast as she could. Gabby was white with red swirls in her fur and had red tips on her wings. As you remember Gatester is red with a white place on his back that looks like a maple leaf. They made a cute couple. (See chapter 32 for names and colors of Tribbles)

On one of the days that Chuck left Gatester in his room he came back later to find the door open. Inside he heard lots of squeaking and twittering, when he walked inside it was to see Gatester and Gabby finishing up a nest they had built on top of his dresser. Looking inside the nest he saw three small eggs. Fluttertribbles laid eggs just like birds.

Chuck checked the nest everyday wondering what the baby Tribbles/Fluttertribbles would look like. When they hatched the three babies all had wings like the Fluttertribbles did, there was one girl and two boys. Chuck named the girl Gidget; she had red fur and white wings. She was thin and tall just like a normal Fluttertribble baby. One of the boys looked just like her only his fur was white and his wings were red so Chuck named him Gadget and called them the twins. The third baby, the other boy looked just like a normal baby Tribble only with wings, he was chubby and his wings were a little bit bigger and longer than the other two babies. Chuck named him Coaster. Coaster had red fur covered in white swirls and his wings were red with white tips.

As soon as they could fly the babies followed Chuck everywhere. Gatester would ride on his shoulder as usual with Gabby and the babies flying around Chuck's head. It was quite a site. They went to work with Chuck too until Mr. Woolsey told Chuck that the Fluttertribbles made it hard for anyone to get any work done so Chuck told Gatester to take his family somewhere else. Since Gatester could not fly Gabby usually picked him up and flew off, now that the babies were a little bigger they liked to fly Gatester around. It was cute watching the three babies pick up Gatester and fly him out of the room.

The family started spending Chuck's work hours in Tribble room #3, but as soon as Chuck got off work he would find them waiting for him. They would fly Gatester over and deposit him on Chuck's shoulder. Sometimes they flew around Chuck as he walked and sometimes Gabby would sit by Gatester on one shoulder while the three babies would sit on Chuck's other shoulder. Chuck did not mind, he loved his Tribble/Fluttertribble family. Some people were jealous because the Fluttertribbles rarely adopted a human. Chuck was indeed lucky.


	221. Becky

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Becky

.

As you know Becky is the Tribble baby that likes to tickle everyone. From Mr. Woolsey on down to the room attendant in Tribble room #2 anyone who has come in contact with Becky gets tickled.

Her mother Dani and her father Harry have tried to get her to stop, at least with strangers but she does it anyway. Becky thinks tickling makes people happy because it makes them laugh.

Today in Tribble room #2 Sheppard was the room attendant. He was sitting slouched at the door looking down at all of the Tribbles. He had made a promise to Mary the room attendant that if she went out with him he would take over any day she picked and be the room attendant that day. And then of course he forgot all about it.

A week went by and then yesterday Mary had come running to him saying that she had something important to do and could not get anyone to take her place in Tribble room #2 tomorrow. Sheppard had tried to get out of it at first but Mary kept pleading and told him if he would take over that one day they could go on another date.

Sheppard was sitting there thinking when Rodney dropped off Fluffy, Aqua and Mina. Rodney looked at Sheppard and then around the room. He knew it was Mary's day to be in there and had heard about Sheppard making the promise. Rodney smiled and asked Sheppard how he liked being a room attendant. Sheppard just growled at him. Rodney smiled and left.

Sheppard was sitting at the desk talking to himself, "Man this is so boring!" "How does Mary stand it?"

Dr. Miko Kusanagi walked in to drop off her Tribbles. Harry, Dani and baby Becky. Hearing John's question she replied, "I think Mary 'stands' it because she really likes taking care of the Tribbles."

"Oh, hi," said John.

"Mary said she would not be here today," said Miko, "I heard you offered to cover for her that was real nice of you."

"That's me, mister nice guy," replied Sheppard as he watched her Tribbles go into the room. "I see you have three Tribbles."

"Yes, this is Harry, Dani and baby Becky," said Miko. The three Tribbles all squeaked hi at John and then went into the room.

"See you later when I pick them back up," said Miko as she left.

"Yeah, see ya," replied John.

As Sheppard sat there he began to feel something tickling his ankle. He looked down and pulled up the hem of his pants to see a blond Tribble with orange swirls in it's fur, it was baby Becky. She tickled his ankle again. Sheppard smiled at the small Tribble and picked her up so the tickling would stop. He looked for Dani who seemed to be looking for something. Sheppard went over and handed Becky to her. Dani squeaked her thanks as she took Becky. He could hear her squeaking at Becky as he walked back to the door.

An hour passed and John was still bored. He had watched the Tribbles for awhile but that did not keep his attention long. He even watched a storming of the castle which did not last long because Shadow was home and scared off the Tribbles who had begun the siege. John thought it impressive when Shadow had used electric zaps to get rid of the attackers.

Sitting there he soon nodded off. He woke to a weird tickling feeling. At first he did not know where it came from. When he was totally awake he looked down and saw baby Becky was back and this time she was tickling his arm. He picked her up and brought her back to Dani.

Baby Becky was wondering why her tickling John had not made him happy yet. She had tickled him twice and he smiled at her but went back to looking bored as soon as she stopped. Becky decided she had to try harder; she would get Sheppard to laugh yet.

So for the next few hours it became a game. Sheppard would feel the tickling and find baby Becky was the one doing it. He had brought her back to her mother over and over. He did not know why the baby Tribble would not leave him alone.

Baby Becky knew they would be leaving soon and was going to give it one more try. She snuck up to Sheppard and very carefully crawled up till she was at his shirt collar. Sheppard had not felt her at all. Then she crawled into the space between his collar and his neck and started tickling him.

Sheppard jerked as soon as he felt the tickle and baby Becky fell down between his undershirt and his back. Once she was in there she started tickling in earnest. Sheppard could not reach her no matter how hard he tried. He started laughing as he tried to reach her. Sheppard finally managed to get his shirt off but Becky was between his undershirt and his skin and kept up the tickling. By now Sheppard was laughing and twisting around as he tried to get to Becky. He was laughing so hard he was having trouble pulling off his t-shirt and that's how Miko found him.

Miko had walked into the room to pick up her Tribbles when she heard the laughing. When she walked all the way inside it was to see Sheppard with his shirt off and pulling his t-shirt out of his pants. As soon as he pulled his t-shirt free baby Becky dropped out and was caught by Miko before she hit the floor.

Sheppard stopped laughing and was getting his breathing under control as he tucked his t-shirt back in. He then picked up his shirt and turned to Miko who was still holding Becky.

"That baby Tribble has tickled me all day long," complained Sheppard looking at baby Becky.

"She has?" asked Miko.

"Yes, and not just once or twice but all day," complained Sheppard.

"She likes to tickle people especially people who she thinks are unhappy," replied Miko as she handed Becky over to Dani.

"So why has she bothered me all day?" asked Sheppard.

"Well you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine when I dropped them off this morning," said Miko, "and you still aren't."

"I'm not unhappy, I'm just bored," complained Sheppard.

"Well Becky can not tell bored from sad," said Miko as she bent down and her Tribbles hopped up on her Shoulder. "I suggest the next time you take over for Mary you act happier," said Miko as she walked out the door with her Tribbles."

The shift was soon over and Sheppard was free. "Never, never, never am I going to do that again," said Sheppard to himself as he left. "Date or no date!"

Sheppard went to the mess hall for supper, there he saw Mary sitting and talking with a guy. "I was hoodwinked!" said Sheppard. "She was not busy she was on a date." For awhile he just stood there staring at Mary and the guy. Mary looked over and saw Sheppard staring at them. She quickly looked down knowing it was over between her and him. Sheppard turned and left the mess hall losing his appetite.

All the way back to his room he was thinking of things to say to Mary. Or what he wanted to do to the guy. It was bad enough that she was dating someone else behind his back. He thought she had liked him and now he knew she didn't. "Thanks Becky for showing me what type of person she is," muttered Sheppard under his breath. "And I know just how to get back at her."

At the next opportunity he got Mary back. One day when he dropped of Puddles he asked Miko if it was alright for him to drop off her pets too. She said alright and gave him her three Tribbles. Sheppard dropped them off then he went over and dropped baby Becky down the back of Mary's shirt. Becky was happy that Sheppard wanted her to tickle Mary. As soon as he put her down the back of her shirt Becky started tickling. "Payback," said Sheppard as he walked away, "is sweet."


	222. China and Jade just your average

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

China and Jade just your average gargoyles.

.

China and Jade are both Fluttertribbles. One day they were out flying and took a wrong turn and ended up in Tribble room #2. There they chanced to see a movie the attendant was showing. It was the Disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame and it had gargoyles in it. Both China and Jade's fur was a kind of a dirty grey that looked like stone so after watching to the movie they decided they were both gargoyles and set out looking for a place to perch on. As they flew around Tribble room #2 they spotted the castle, the perfect place for a couple of gargoyles.

Digger was out on his mornings walk. He looked at the castle as it came into sight and something looked strange. Then Digger spotted the Fluttertribbles. Digger at first tried to shoo them off. But they would not leave. He asked them why they were sitting on top of the castle and they twittered at him about finding out that they were gargoyles and needed a place to be a gargoyle on, the Castle was perfect.

Digger could not get them to leave so he decided to leave them up there for the time being. He went into the Castle and started on his daily chores. After awhile he heard a commotion outside. Someone was trying to take over the Castle. Digger went outside to see what was happening. When he stepped out he saw the two Fluttertribbles chasing off the Tribbles who were going to take over the castle. As soon as the Fluttertribbles chased them off a ways they both flew back and took up there posts again as gargoyles.

Hum thought Digger; maybe having a couple of Fluttertribbles around is a great idea after all. Digger went back into the Castle to finish his chores. Then he made lunch for him self and something for the Fluttertribbles.

China and Jade came down as soon as they saw Digger with the food. They all ate together outside the castle. Digger thanked them for scaring off the Tribbles that were trying to take over the Castle and they could stay if they wanted to. China and Jade happily flew back to their perch on top of the Castle after lunch.

The next day Shadow and his family came back from their trip. They arrived in the living room and when I say arrived one minute the room was empty and the next minute it was full of Tribbles. Digger heard the noise and came out of the kitchen. He squeaked hi to everyone and the babies Starlight and Shade squealed as they pounced on him. Starlight and Shade loved Digger. Not only was he the caretaker of the castle he was also the babysitter when needed.

When everyone had settled down Digger told them about the two Fluttertribbles who had deiced they were gargoyles and were living on the roof of the Castle. Digger told Shadow how the two had already prevented three takeovers by chasing and hissing at the Tribbles who tried.

Shadow liked the idea of extra protection for the Castle and liked the fact that they stopped the takeovers. Everyone decided to go out and met them. Digger said he would put a lunch together and bring it out.

As soon as China and Jade saw Digger come out of the Castle with food they both swooped down. Digger introduced the Fluttertribbles to Shadow and his family. Everyone loved China and Jade from the start, especially the babies because they could fly.

The Fluttertribbles took their job seriously and not only stopped Tribbles from taking over the Castle but kept an eye on the ascended babies too. Being ascended babies they could fly so they would go and visit the gargoyle Fluttertribbles. Fluttertribbles loved to fly around and play so one Fluttertribble would fly around and play with the babies while the other one stood guard and then they would trade. Sometimes when no one could find Starlight and Shade all they had to do was go outside and look up. If there were two small gargoyles up there with the two big ones then they had found them.

And that's how the Castle in Tribble room #2 got its own pair of gargoyles.


	223. Starlight and Shade

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Starlight & Shade

.

Starlight and Shade are the ascended babies of the two ascended Tribbles Shadow and Sunshine. Shadow is owned by an ex-ascended female human named Millie. Her ascended name was Melia. They both adopted each other because only they knew what the other was going through. Later Shadow met Sunshine and they got together and had twins. The girl's name is Starlight and the boy's name is Shade.

They live in a castle in Tribble room #2 with Digger who is a regular Tribble. He is the caretaker of the castle and moved in after Shadow took the castle as his own. Shadow likes having someone there because he is gone allot. That did not change after he had a family, now Shadow and his family are gone allot, so most of the time Digger is there alone. Or he was alone until the two Fluttertribbles China and Jade arrived, two Fluttertribbles who think they are gargoyles after watching a Disney movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Starlight and Shade love playing with the Fluttertribbles turned gargoyles and after awhile they became the main babysitters of the ascended babies. Being able to fly was a big plus in keeping up with those two. But their main job is to sit atop the Castle like gargoyles. They both have fun posing. Sometimes they flare their wings out and act menacing sometimes they just sit there like stone. But they are always on alert.

Starlight and Shade love going to the Tribble Daycare Center and play with the other babies but sometimes the other babies do not want to play with them. Hide and seek used to be a fun game until Shade decided to help the other babies to hide and they were not found till evening. Shade was told not to help them hide again.

And then there was the time that Starlight and Shade decided that the only reason the other babies did not fly was because no one had taught them how. They had taken all of the babies to the highest tower in the castle and poor Charley was to be their first student, Starlight and Shade picked Charley up and pushed him out the window and then yelled for him to fly as they watched him fall. China had heard the babies inside the tower and had gone over to see what they were up to. She was just in time to save Charley's life.

China brought Charley back and yelled at the two ascended babies to never try that again. She told them that the regular Tribbles did not fly and pushing them out of a window would kill them. When Starlight and Shade learned that they had almost killed Charley they became upset but not as upset as Charley and his parents were. All of the babies were picked up and Starlight and Shade were punished.

Everyone on Atlantis knew about Shadow and his ascended family and most of the people of Atlantis had had a run in with Starlight and Shade. Shade like to play jokes on the humans and Starlight liked to play matchmaker. She would decide two people were just right for each other and then make sure they stayed together. Ronon and Amelia had an encounter with her. They had just had their first fight and were not talking to each other so Starlight forced them to be together by sticking their legs together, her left and his right. It was like watching a two legged race only instead of racing they were trying to get away from each other. Shadow arrived and got the two apart and then explained to Starlight that even people who love each have fights and not to interfere.

Shade on the other hand played tricks on whoever the room attendant was. Some times Shade would make their chair vanish just as they would go to sit down. And one time he made a snake crawl out of someone's lunch. He had tried to play a trick on Andrew once but it backfired on him. Andrew knew Shade was going to try something and had done something first scaring Shade so bad that he had not tried anything on Andrew again.

One time Starlight had a crush on Lorne and followed him around everywhere and changed places with Buttercup one morning. Lorne was walking to the mess hall for breakfast when Buttercup disappeared from his shoulder and Starlight appeared. Buttercup had ended up at the Castle. As soon as she appeared Sunshine knew something was up. When she questioned Buttercup about where she had been and with whom she knew what Starlight had done. Sunshine took Buttercup back to Lorne and picked up Starlight who by now had worn out her welcome with Lorne. He was very glad Buttercup was back.

The two ascended babies were always up to something so life was never boring.


	224. Farting Thomas

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Farting Thomas

.

There was a new Tribble in Tribble room #2 today. He was named Thomas but because of a problem he had, he had been labeled Farting Thomas. Poor Thomas was a chubby black Tribble that had a problem of the gaseous kind. Because of this his owner had abandoned him and left Thomas on Atlantis when he went back to Earth.

By now there were quite a few Tribbles who did not belong to a human. Some never adopted a human and some belonged who humans who had died. So there was allot of Tribbles who were ownerless but Thomas was the only Tribble that was left behind because of a health problem.

His owner did try to help Thomas at first and had brought him to the vet to see what they could do. They tried changing his diet, did not work. Then they tried various pills to no avail. But nothing worked for poor Thomas. Humans could not stand to be around him and most Tribbles avoided him.

One day while sitting in a corner crying about his problem he looked up to see a Tribble standing by him wearing a gas mask, it was Andrew. He had heard about Thomas' problem and told him he would try to help. Of course being Andrew he also had other devious ideas on what he could invent because of Thomas' problem.

Andrew brought Thomas home with him to see if he could help. By trail and error they found out what foods made Thomas worse but they never did find out anyway of making him stop completely. Thomas had a gas problem and that was that.

Puddles had moved out of his side of the house while Thomas was there. The farting did not bother Andrew because he used nostril plugs when Thomas was around.

Well Thomas was with Andrew a week when a cure was discovered, no not for the gas problem but for the smell of the gas problem. Andrew invented a pill that Thomas could take once a day that would make his farts odorless he was helped by Dr. Casey the only doctor Tribble in Atlantis.

While Andrew had helped make a cure for Thomas he had used the samples of gas to develop a few things. One was a stink bomb so powerful that it cleared a conference room full of humans in less than five minutes. Andrew was there wearing a gas mask and had a stop watch out to time it. Most of the humans had made it out fine but Dr. McKay had to be given oxygen.

Another thing Andrew made out of Thomas farts was a fuel that was more powerful than regular rocket fuel. Thomas did not enjoy the extraction process but he was glad to help Andrew out. They had found out about the idea of using the farts for fuel after a little mishap which involved a candle Thomas had backed up to just as he farted. Flames shot out of Thomas butt a couple of feet and scared the heck out of the room attendant.

Andrew found out that if you fed Thomas a big bowl of beans the flame would burn brighter and go farther. Thomas was very proud of the fact that one fart that Andrew had lit shot out over four feet! After that Thomas became the mascot of one squad of the Marines. They renamed theirselves the Farting Thomas squadron and someone had painted a picture of Thomas in their room bent over shooting fire out of his butt. They were the envy of all of the other Marines.

Thanks to Andrew not only did Thomas find new friends he had become famous throughout Atlantis.


	225. Nicky

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Nicky

.

Nicky is the daughter of Rory and Scout. Rory is owned by Laura Cadman and Scout is owned by Sergeant Markham. They take turns caring for their Tribble family.

Nicky can mimic any sound she hears just like her mother Rory can. They can make anything from machine gun sounds to twittering like the Fluttertribbles. This ability had gotten both of them in trouble more than once.

Mr. Woolsey was unfortunately is one of Nick's favorite victims because he is so easy to scare. Rodney is a close second.

The scariest noise Nicky could make was the sound of a dart but her best was the noise the gate made when it activated. Nicky's noise's sounded so real it always made the humans comes running. She even did the alarm sounds.

Between Rory and the noises she made and Nicky with the noises she made Atlantis was kept on its toes.

The first sound Nicky made when she was a baby was the off world activation siren. When she was hungry or just wanted attention she would make the siren sound. During the day it was bad enough but at night it was unnerving to be waked up every few hours this way.

Laura Cadman and Sergeant Markham traded the Tribble family back and forth so they each could have some quiet and get some sleep.

After about a week Nicky changed from the siren to the whooshing sound the gate made when it activated.

Laura cursed herself for being responsible for both of those noises. She had taken Rory and Nicky to show to Chuck and the off world activation siren had sounded followed by the whooshing sound of the gate.

After that Laura and Sergeant Markham tried to make sure that Nicky did not hear any more loud sounds. Rory was old enough to know better but Nicky was still a baby and mimicked whatever she heard. Things quieted down for awhile until one day when the whole Tribble family was with Sergeant Markham. He had to stop off at the place where they trained the Marines to use grenades. One private had pulled the pin on a real one, instead of the practice grenade he was supposed to have picked up, and dropped it.

Lorne had scooped the grenade up and tossed it into the armored box that was there for that purpose. The grenade exploded harmlessly. All the way home Nicky made the explosion sound over and over. The Sergeant did not look forward to handing the little family over to Laura tonight; it was her turn to take them for a few days.

Laura had just gotten off duty and headed for the mess hall for a bite to eat. It was hand off day and Laura had gotten into the habit of eating with Sergeant Markham on those days. As Laura entered the room she heard an explosion noise. Not seeing anything blow up she looked for where the sound had come from. Sergeant Markham was sitting at a table and waved her over. On her way to the table she heard the sound over and over. Of course little Nicky who was sitting on the table was making the sounds.

Laura looked at Sergeant Markham and asked, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nicky heard a grenade go off this morning," said Sergeant Markham.

"I never would have noticed," replied Laura as she looked at baby Nicky who was crawling her way. As soon as Nicky got to Laura she hopped into her hand and made the grenade explosion noise again.

"What are we going to do with you?" asked Laura of the small Tribble. She looked at Sergeant Markham and said, "Rory was never this bad but when I got her she was a little older."

"I guess we will just have to put up with it," sighed Sergeant Markham. "Since it was my fault do you want me to take her back for the night?"

"No that's alright," replied Laura, "I'll take them as planned."

After Laura brought them home she thought, "I should have taken him up on his offer." Little Nicky had made the grenade explosion noise now ten times. Knowing she would never get to sleep tonight Laura put on a CD a friend have given her for her birthday last year. It various birds' sounds on it and Laura had never played it. She decided that today might be a good day. Laura fell asleep while it played.

Once the CD started Nicky forgot all about the grenade noise and started listening to the bird sounds. When it was over Nicky started making all of the sounds of the birds she had heard, her mother Rory joined her.

Laura woke up to the sound of birds the next morning. Wondering what was going on till she remembered the CD she had left on. With Rory and Nicky making the bird sounds it was as noisy as a rain forest in Laura's room.

When Laura passed by Sergeant Markham on her way to Tribble room #2 he was pleased to see that the grenade explosions had been replaced with bird song. Maybe that was the key to getting Nicky to make quieter sounds. After that both Laura and Markham got together and found CD's with noises that could live with and let Nicky listen to them.

Life was allot easier after that.


	226. A lazy day in Tribble room 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

A lazy day in Tribble room #3.

.

F. Feathers, Diane, Bruce and Flubber were sitting on the shore of the lake in Tribble room #3. They had been swimming with the Mertribbles and were now just sitting around.

Laddie, Scout and Rory were out in the lake swimming. It was baby Nick's first time in the water and she was having a big time swimming and making dolphin sounds. The babies had watched a nature film the day before on dolphins. Harry, Dani and baby Becky joined them.

It seemed that all of the Tribbles were in Tribble room #3 today. Fred and Digger were having a picnic with Tania and Mar. Even Kato and his ninjas who hardly ever left Tribble room #2 were there today.

Flubber, F. Feathers, Diane and Bruce watched as Kato and his ninjas were joined by some Fluttertribbles. Kato and his ninjas were trying to get the Fluttertribbles to fly in formation and so they could use them for missions. But the fun loving Fluttertribbles did not understand. They did fly in formation of a sort and swooped down to picked up Kato and his ninjas but then they flew over the lake and dropped them in one by one. After the last one went in they swooped back down and picked them back up again out of the water.

As they watched Flubber squeaked, "I had heard that Kato wanted to train some of the Fluttertribbles, but it doesn't look like it is working."

Bruce agreed, "Kato has his hands full trying to train the Fluttertribbles."

F. Feathers squeaked, "I heard Digger say that two of the Fluttertribbles has taken to sitting on top of the castle like gargoyles." "And when someone tries to storm the castle they swoop down and scare them away."

"That would work," squeaked back Bruce watching as the Fluttertribbles brought the ninjas back to shore and landed.

F. Feathers squeaked, "Digger says that they have already stopped five takeovers in the last two days."

Andrew and Stephanie arrived in Stephanie's flying #24 car. They unpacked their picnic things and sat down on a blanket. After awhile Stephanie saw her friends and ran off to play with them. Andrew sat and watched Kato and his ninjas working with the Fluttertribbles. Kato wanted to teach the Fluttertribbles combat skills but the fun loving Fluttertribbles did not want to learn.

After a few more minutes of watching Andrew got out the package he had brought. It was a jet pack and strapped it on his back. Using some of his 'special' fuel he fired it up and took off. Kato and his ninjas watched openmouthed as Andrew flew up and around the Fluttertribbles and away. The Fluttertribbles twittered excitedly and took off after Andrew and chased him around.

Andrew even got the Fluttertribbles to do some of the maneuvers that Kato was trying to teach them. After a few minutes Andrew flew back to where Kato and the ninjas were and landed. Kato and the ninjas went over to Andrew and started squeaking to him. After awhile Andrew strapped the jet pack on Kato and let him go fly around. The Fluttertribbles followed Kato just like they did Andrew.

Fred and Digger were pouting, when Andrew had strapped on the rocket pack and took off Tania and Mar only had eyes for him. They did not turn back around to them until Andrew landed. Then all they squeaked about was how smart and cute Andrew was. And then when Kato strapped on the jet pack the girls started squeaking about him. It took a while to get the conversation back to other things.

Laddie was in love; at least he thought he was. Laddie had been swimming with Scout, Rory and their baby Nicky. Some mertribbles had come over to swim and play with them.

One Mertribble had swum up behind Laddie and splashed water on him. When Laddie had turned around to return the favor he had seen the most beautiful Mertribble in the world. She had short gold and silver fur and her mermaid tail was silver and her fin was gold.

Diane, who had been trying to get Laddie to notice her, sighed and looked away. Just her luck that Laddie would fall for a Mertribble, and just when she was about to get up the courage to go and talk to him.

Diane heard a splash and looked back at Laddie and the female Mertribble; they had been joined by a male Mertribble who must be the mate. He was so very handsome with his short silver and gold fur, his mermaid tail was gold and his fin was silver.

Poor Laddie had lost out. "So what," he thought out loud as he left the water for the shore, "Mertribbles and regular Tribbles were not compatible like the Fluttertribbles and the regular Tribbles were."

"And what would you have done with her anyway, kept her in a fish bowl?" squeaked Diane as she walked up to him. That made Laddie laugh, Diane joined in the laughter. Then two walked off squeaking together.

F. Feathers watched them walk away. "What are you thinking about?" squeaked Bruce.

"Just thinking," squeaked F. Feathers.

"Thinking about what?" squeaked Bruce.

"I was just thinking if those two ever got together what the heck their kids would look like," squeaked F. Feathers. "With her being light pink and him being black, red, blue and yellow plaid, what the heck color or patterns would their children have?"

"I see what you mean;" squeaks Bruce "gives one a headache trying to think about it."

"So it does," squeaked F. Feathers, "so it does."

The rest of the day went like that, Tribbles relaxing and playing, Mertribbles having fun in the water with both humans and Tribbles to play with. Fluttertribbles did not like the water much. They would take a dip in it and glide over the surface but they did not get in and swim. If there was shallow water they would stand in it and clean themselves like birds. The Fluttertribbles idea of fun was to swoop down and carry off unsuspecting Tribbles and fly them around. Or they would swoop down over the water and pick up a Mertribble, go up a little and then drop them back into the water. The Mertribbles seemed to like it.

It was just one of those rare slow lazy days in Atlantis.


	227. Dr Kavanagh hypnotizes the Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Dr. Kavanagh hypnotizes the Tribbles.

.

Dr. Kavanagh had heard all of the jokes and the things people said about him since he had arrived at Atlantis and he took it in stride because he knew he was superior to all of them. But no one said bad things about his Tribble Genius. Genius was the smartest, bravest Tribble on Atlantis. All of the other Tribbles were just animals compared to Genius.

That scientist was crazy to think that his Genius needed locked up! After all it was only an accident that Genius had set the guy's lab coat on fire. If any of the other Tribbles had done it they would have just said it was an accident. But no, since it was Genius they all jumped in and said that Genius was a pyro and needed help. In Kavanagh's mind Genius was the only Tribble of intelligence; all the others were just common Tribbles and he would show them this. Kavanagh had an idea. He would show them just how stupid their Tribbles were.

Over the next few days everyone noticed that their Tribbles were acting strangely. They did not come when they heard their names, were mean, some even started biting their owners. It was a complete mystery.

Rodney and John were talking about it one day at lunch after Fluffy had stomped off after Rodney asked him to pass the salt shaker. Fluffy had been sitting leaning against it on the table and ignored Rodney's request and when Rodney tried to pick up the salt shaker himself Fluffy had bit him and then stomped off to the other end of the table.

"Fluffy! What has gotten into you?" asked Rodney looking at his bleeding finger.

"It's not just Fluffy," said John who was trying to get Puddles off his head. Puddles had hopped up there after John had gotten on to him about jumping on his plate and throwing food off of it at people passing by. Now Puddles was holding onto John's hair and pulling it at the same time.

Teyla came over and helped him extract Puddles from his hair without too much hair loss. After they detached him John put him into his pocket. Puddles was now shredding John's shirt pocket trying to escape.

"It's as if all of the Tribbles turned mean at the same time," said Ronon who just sat down at the table. Dred was no where to be seen. "I had to actually put Dred in a cage and leave him in my room."

"Even my Lola who is the sweetest Tribble ever is being bad," said Teyla looking at Lola who was busy putting pepper all over Teyla's food. "It's as if they have been taken over by something evil."

Just then in walked Dr. Kavanagh with Genius on his shoulder. Genius was acting normal which was weird since all of the other Tribbles were acting bad. Ronon made a comment about it after Kavanagh passed by.

"Why is it all of our Tribbles are acting out and his is still normal?" asked Ronon.

"It's as if only our Tribbles are affected," replied John watching Kavanagh get in line.

"Could he have done something to our Tribbles?" asked Teyla.

"What could he do?" asked Rodney, "It's not as if he could hypnotize all of them or something."

"What if he did?" asked John, "I heard that he has been spending allot of time in Tribble room #2 lately." "Maybe it's time to see what he has been doing," suggested John. Rodney said he could pull the tapes after lunch to see what had been going on in the room.

"I don't understand," said Rodney looking at the blank tape.

"What is it?" asked John.

"Every tape made since Kavanagh has been going to Tribble room #2 is blank!" stated Rodney.

"How about the other security tapes for other rooms?" asked John thinking it might have been a glitch or something?

"No, every room and hallway around Tribble room #2 is fine, it is only the tape for that room that is blank," said Rodney. "He must be up to something."

"What does the room attendant say?" asked John.

"Nothing, the attendant says that Kavanagh dismisses him as soon as he comes in," declared Rodney. "The attendant did not mind getting an extra break so never said anything."

"We need to see what is going on in that room," said John. "When is Kavanagh's next shift in there?"

"Today in a couple of hours," said Rodney. "I will rig something up so we can see what is going on live, so he cannot erase it."

The two watched the door to Tribble room #2 and when Dr. Kavanagh came down the hallway and went in Tribble room #2 they shut their door to their room and looked at the monitor Rodney had hooked up.

Rodney and John watched as Kavanagh came into the room with the Tribbles. The Tribbles seemed happy and gathered around him. Kavanagh then went over to a large monitor on the wall and turned it on. He inserted a disc and watched as all of the Tribbles gathered around it. It was cartoons, the Tribbles loved cartoons. After watching the monitor for about fifteen minutes all of the Tribbles started acting mean to each other. Kavanagh just stood there and laughed. Genius was no where to be seen.

"He showed them cartoons?" asked John, "how can cartoons make then behave the way they are?"

"Not just cartoons," said Rodney, "look!" Rodney was replaying the cartoons very slowly and what they saw surprised them.

"Subliminal messages?" asked John. "Can Tribbles even read?"

"Some can but they don't need to," replied Rodney, "He is also broadcasting a high frequency message to them." "This is why our Tribbles are acting they way they are, Kavanagh is hypnotizing them!"

"That's why Genius is not there, so he won't be hypnotized?" asked John.

"Yes," replied Rodney. "We need to deprogram the Tribbles; I'll get started on it right away.'

"O.k. but after that I want you to do something else," said John. Then he whispered what he wanted Rodney to do. Rodney smiled and left to get to work.

Rodney came into Tribbles room #2 an hour later and put his own disc into the monitor and turned it on. The Tribbles were growling at each other and some were fighting, on seeing Rodney put a disc in the monitor the Tribbles gathered around expecting more cartoons. Rodney had made his own cartoon disc. Afterward the Tribbles seemed more relaxed and even happy. The disc was played all day until they were sure the Tribbles had been deprogrammed.

Mr. Woolsey was informed of what Dr. Kavanagh had done and he was banned from any of the Tribble rooms unless dropping off or picking up Genius. Everyone had been mad after they had found out what Kavanagh had done. Especially Mr. Woolsey after Mr. Grey had shredded a report that had taken Mr. Woolsey a long time to write.

Later that day when Dr. Kavanagh went back to his room it was to find his room in a mess! He looked all around wondering who had torn it apart. Then he heard a noise behind him, he turned around to find Genius on top of his bed shredding his pillow. When Kavanagh tried to take the pillow away from Genius he growled at him and tried to bite him.

John and Rodney were outside in the hallway listening. They heard Kavanagh give a small scream and then heard furniture overturning like someone was trying to get away from something. Then Dr. Kavanagh came out the door it shut just before Genius could get out.

Dr. Kavanagh saw Rodney and John and pointed a finger at them accusingly, "You did this!" "You two are reasonable for making my Genius go crazy!"

"You Genius is acting like our Tribbles were?" asked John, "just like you programmed them to?

"Exactly!" replied Dr. Kavanagh.

"Oh so you admit that you were the one responsible for the way all of the Tribbles have been acting?" asked Rodney.

"Yes, no, O.K. fine!' said Dr. Kavanagh, "I admit I did it so what are you going to do about it?"

"Us? Nothing," replied John, "but Mr. Woolsey on the other hand is pretty mad about that report Mr. Grey destroyed so no telling what he's going to do."

Dr. Kavanagh found out later just what it was that Mr. Woolsey had planned for him. He was given a roll of tape and a bunch of torn up papers, it was Mr. Woolsey's report. Mr. Grey had not only torn up the paper copy he had deleted it from Woolsey's laptop too, so Dr. Kavanagh's punishment was to piece the report back together and then he was to retype it on the laptop.

Unknown to Kavanagh Mr. Woolsey always had a backup and had already sent in the report, but Dr. Kavanagh did not have to know that.


	228. I just want pancakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

I just want pancakes!

.

Dred woke up hungry; he was glad that Ronon was one of those people who got up early so he never had to wait long for breakfast. Today was Pancake Day and Dred wanted to get to the mess hall before the Marines did.

Everyone joked how much food Ronon ate but he did not eat any more than the Marines already did. It must be the hard work or something because the Marines came in a close second to Ronon's eating.

Where was Ronon? Dred thought he heard the shower running, good that meant that Ronon had already had his run and was getting ready to go for breakfast.

Dred hopped over to the bed and sat there waiting for Ronon to come out and get dressed. As soon as Ronon put his shirt on Dred hopped onto his shoulder.

"Woke up hungry big guy?" asked Ronon as he pulled his shirt down. "I know, it's 'Pancake Day' in the mess hall, yeah I can't wait either," said Ronon as they left his room and Ronon picked up his pace.

Dred bounced up and down on Ronon's shoulder as if he could make Ronon go faster.

They entered the mess hall picked up a tray and got in line just as the first batch of pancakes came out of the kitchen.

"Looks like we beat the Marines," said Ronon to Dred, "more for us!" Dred growled in agreement.

Ronon took two plates of pancakes, one for him and one for Dred. Ronon got himself some bacon and then they went and sat down. Syrup and butter were on the table.

Ronon placed the plates on the table, Dred hopped down by his and waited for Ronon to pour on the syrup. As soon as the syrup was on he started eating. Dred did not use a fork he just walked up to the pancakes and started eating.

By the time the rest of the team joined them for breakfast a syrup covered Dred was laying on his syrup covered plate and Ronon was on his second plateful of pancakes.

Just as Rodney sat down Dred made a big burping sound and patted his stomach.

"Yuck! A sight like that could make you lose your appetite," said Rodney as he sat down and poured syrup on his stack of pancakes.

"It doesn't seem to bother you any," replied Ronon watching Rodney eat.

"I have to eat! I'm hypoglycemic," stated Rodney as he took another mouthful.

John sat down and looked at Dred as he continued to lay on the plate while he licked some of the syrup off his fingers. "He sure does love his pancakes!" remarked John as he dug into his own stack.

Ronon smiled and replied, "Yes he does."

Teyla sat down with her two pancakes and picked up the syrup. As she poured it on her pancakes she remarked, "I admit that pancakes are good but why do you each have to eat so many?"

"Because they are so good," said all the guys at once.

Teyla smiled and shook her head as she started eating hers.

Yes the other Tribbles got to eat some pancakes too. Fluffy, Puddles and Lola were all sitting by a plate of pancakes that had been cut up with syrup put on it for them to eat. They ate slowly and did not even get any syrup on their fur.

But Dred did not care what they thought or that he would need a bath afterwards, all Dred knew was that he had gotten the pancakes he had wanted. Life was good, good and sticky that is.


	229. Blue JellO

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.l

.

Blue Jell-O

.

The Tribbles just loved blue jell-o. I know I said they loved chocolate but they loved the blue jell-o just as much. The only problem was there was never enough of it. Everyone loved it and everyone stashed it.

The Tribbles were no exception. Every Tribbles had a stash of food hid somewhere and in almost every one of them there was a small tub of blue jell-o. They were easy to store and easy to open, the Tribbles loved them. Even Stephanie who mainly ate candy had a couple of the little tubs stashed away. Now to the story:

"I got the last one, I got the last one;" sang Rodney as he danced around holding up a small tub of blue jell-o. Ronon walked up, plucked it out of his fingers pulled off the top and sucked it straight out of the tub. Then he placed the empty jell-o tub back in Rodney's hand and walked off.

"You, you barbarian!" shouted Rodney at Ronon's retreating back; "You can't just steal a man's blue jell-o and walk away!"

"You should not have teased him," said John not looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"I know, I just didn't think he would take it," whined Rodney, "and it was the last of the blue jell-o till the Daedalus makes its next supply run."

"Then you shouldn't have teased him like I already said," repeated John.

Fluffy was listening and was mad that Ronon had taken the blue jell-o too because Rodney always gave him some.

It was a slow week, the Wraith weren't attacking, and the Replicators were gone so most of the people in Atlantis declared a holiday and slacked off, everyone but Rodney that is. Who knows why he is always working so hard when everyone else is taking it easy. No one knows and no one really cares.

Rodney was doing what he usually did when not going off world; he was fixing things around Atlantis. Didn't the people around here know that everything from their toilet flushing to the lights staying on depended on Rodney and his team of scientists constantly fixing and adjusting things to make Atlantis run smoothly.

Rodney had given his team of scientists a couple of days off like Mr. Woolsey said but that did not mean he would take time off. No, Rodney was busy fixing things. The Tribbles knew Rodney was a workaholic and kept an eye on him since the humans did not always seem to.

When Rodney was working he forgot to eat or sleep. The Tribbles knew Rodney was hypoglycemic and made sure there was always a power bar in reach when Rodney got busy. At first Rodney was surprised to find a power bar and a cup of coffee when he needed it. At first he thought it was Zelenka or maybe someone else. When he asked no own claimed to know anything about it.

Rodney decided it must be his team till one day he saw Fluffy and Puddles place a cup of coffee and a power bar by him. He thought, "Its Fluffy and Puddles who do it." But sometimes he saw Tribbles he had never seen before leaving a power bar and a bottle of water near his work area. It was the Tribbles, all of the Tribbles who were taking care of him. "Unbelievable," thought Rodney, "I wonder why?" he thought as he got back to work.

The Tribbles in Tribble room two noticed a vibration in the floor. They looked around but the room attendant did not notice it. The Tribbles checked and the slight vibration was everywhere all over Atlantis, but so slight that the humans did not notice. Nobody noticed that is except for Rodney who was lying on the floor under a console fixing it.

"That can't be good," thought Rodney when he first started feeling the small vibration. Then he touched his comlink and asked Zelenka where he was.

"I am resting in my room, that's where I am," said Zelenka. "You should be resting too."

"I can't rest when the place is falling apart around me," said Rodney, "don't you feel the vibrations?"

Zelenka sat for a minute and then said, "No I don't feel any vibrations, maybe you're just tired."

After that Rodney used his comlink to call Sheppard and then Chuck. Both did not feel the vibrations. And Chuck told him that everything looked good from the control room.

After talking to everyone Rodney lay there on the floor for a minute. Was it just him? Was he tired? No, he could feel the vibrations something was wrong. Rodney got up and grabbed his laptop and started and started typing real fast. He traced where the vibrations were coming from, grabbed a tool kit and went to fix whatever was causing them.

The trace leads him to the unexplored part of Atlantis. "Of course," said Rodney out loud, "why is it always in the scary, dark, unexplored part of Atlantis." He turned his flashlight on and kept walking. "I better call someone and tell them where I am," added Rodney to himself. He hit his comlink but it was not working, he was properly too far away for his comlink to be picked up.

Rodney proceeded down the dark hallway until he found the room with the problem. In the room sat a machine, some kind of a generator he guessed, that was running so fast and so hard it was building up to an overload. Rodney quickly checked it, wondering why it was running at all. Then he remembered hearing one of the other scientists telling him about finding it. Rodney had told him to shut it down.

Only the scientist had never shut it down, he had never gotten back to that room again because he had fell and hit his head on his way back knocking himself out. He had been found and sent to the infirmary. By the time he was better he had forgotten all about the machine and Rodney thinking it had been taken care of had forgotten about it too.

Rodney tried to shut the machine down but it was too late, he finally gave up and ran as fast as he could but it was not fast enough. The explosion caught him and blew him across the room into the wall. Feeling bones break as he hit Rodney passed out.

Feeling and hearing the explosion Sheppard and a search party went to see what had happened. They found Rodney and called for a medical team. Zelenka took care of making sure everything in the room was shut down.

Rodney lay in the infirmary his burns and broken bones covered in bandages. It turned out he had second degree burns on his face and arms and he had broken a couple of ribs in the fall.

What's all this got to do with the blue jell-o I was talking about in the first part of the story? Everything! You see while Rodney was in the infirmary healing a small tub of blue jell-o would show up on Rodney's pillow every day. The Tribbles knew that it was Rodney that kept Atlantis running and he was the one keeping them safe. The blue jell-o was their way of saying thank you to Rodney for all he does. The End.


	230. Furry Tribble balls

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Furry Tribble balls.

.

The new Tribble fun sport was bowling. But they did not use a bowling ball; bowling balls were way too big for Tribbles. They used themselves. The way the Tribbles played bowling was for anywhere from three or more Tribbles to get together and made a big furry ball. They would then roll themselves down the lane and hit the pins.

The Tribbles started this game after watching the humans bowling. Right after the humans set up the bowling pins four Tribbles who had been watching the game got together and made a furry ball and rolled themselves down the lane and made a strike. It was so much fun they did it over and over.

They did it so much the humans had to quit bowling for awhile because as soon as they set the pins up the Tribbles took over. It got tiring to set the pins up over and over again and never get to play.

When the humans stopped bowling the Tribbles started rolling themselves everywhere. Anyone walking down the hallway had to watch out for furry Tribble balls.

But all of that stopped after the Tribbles got carried away and scared everyone one night. It was movie night and someone was showing the 1984 Gremlins movie, you know the first one where all of the Gremlins got together and made a big ball?

Well the Tribbles watched the movie and after seeing this part snuck out and made the biggest Tribble fur ball ever and waited for the movie goers to come out. The poor humans walked out of the movie room and right into the biggest furry Tribble ball ever, there must have been over two hundred Tribbles in there.

With the humans still thinking Gremlins you can what happened when they set eyes on the giant furrball that confronted them. It was chaos, there were screams, gunfire (someone should disarm the Marines before a movie), lots of running and then to end it all a flashbang was set off (someone should really disarm the Marines before a movie).

The flashbang not only had the humans staggering around, the Tribbles were affected too and they disbanded. So when Sheppard, Lorne and a security team arrived they saw the blinded humans and Tribbles staggering around. A medical team was called and they started sorting out the humans and the Tribbles that needed medical attention.

Sheppard questioned the Marines and confiscated the gun of the Marine that had fired it. He had to attend a gun safety class to make sure he knew when to fire it and when not to and was told not to bring it to the movies with him when he got it back.

They found out that the flashbang had been set off by one of the civilians, her boyfriend was a Marine and had given it to her because she had been scared ever since a Wraith attack last month in which some of the Wraith had gotten into the city.

The Tribbles were rounded up and told no more making themselves into furry balls if they were going to scare the humans. That they were lucky that no one had been shot or hurt.

Sheppard also told the Marines that flashbangs were not gifts to hand out to scared girlfriends and if anyone else had one to turn them in. Sheppard was surprised to have 10 flashbangs turned into him by the end of the day. It seemed they were the preferred weapon of choice to give to girlfriends.

Things finally settled down again and the movie Gremlins was banned from Atlantis.


	231. The Trouble With Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Trouble with Tribbles.

.

Rodney was getting ready for bed. He looked over to where his new pet Tribble Fluffy was sleeping. He could not believe how much he loved him already. And now there were a few more Tribbles.

John had adopted one and called it Puddles, Puddles! Rodney just could not get over the name. Of course John said he had named it Puddle Jumper Junior, which he had, only his girlfriend of the moment had shorted it to Puddles and Puddles had stuck. And Puddles was a young Tribble too and had a blankie. Oh there was enough stuff going on here to rib John about for months.

Well at least his Fluffy and John's Puddles were friends. Fluffy took care of Puddles like he was a little brother, Fluffy being older. Rodney settled into his bed took one last look at Fluffy and went to sleep.

Rodney woke up the next morning to chaos. During the night it seems some Tribbles had gotten into the food supply. These Tribbles were multiplying all over the place. It seemed the more they ate the more of them there were.

Dr. Keller came to the emergency meeting Mr. Woolsey had called in his office. As soon as she walked in she blurted out: "There born pregnant!"

"What?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"The Tribbles sir, they are born pregnant and not only that the more they eat the more babies they have." stated Dr. Keller. "At the rate they are multiplying we will be neck deep in Tribbles in a week."

"Not a week," said a dazed looking Rodney, "days, in a few days we will be neck deep in Tribbles.

"How did this happen?" asked Woolsey. "I thought the Tribbles were fixed or something." "You and the other scientists said this would not happen, that they could not reproduce unless you let them."

"I don't know," stated Dr. Keller, "we did tests and we made sure that the medicine we put into their food would make them sterile."

"Yeah, we made sure," said Rodney, " we didn't want to get overrun with Tribbles like that T. V. show Star Trek, you know the episode: The Trouble with Tribbles?"

"That's the one," remarked John, "It's one of my favorites." "Hey we didn't happen to have any quadrotriticale lying around?" asked John.

"No we don't have any quadrotriticale!" exclaimed Rodney, "I'm surprised you could even say the word."

"Quadrotriticale," smirked John, "I not only can say it I know what it is too, it's a high yield grain, kinda like the grain Teyla brought back yesterday from planet PQU-203."

"That could be it," said Dr. Keller, "something in that grain made their medicine stop working and now they can reproduce again!"

"We need to quit talking and do something!" shouted Rodney, "Look," he said pointing out the window of Mr. Woolsey's office."

There were Tribbles everywhere, the Stargate was halfway covered in Tribbles. "I thought you said we had a few days?" Mr. Woolsey asked Rodney.

Now Tribbles were starting to overflow onto the control room floor. "What?" asked a confused Rodney, "what is going on?" Now the Tribbles were flowing over his ankles, then they were up to Rodney's waist. Rodney screamed as his head was covered over by the furry bodies.

Rodney woke up with a start, he looked over at the sleeping Fluffy. It was only a dream, it was only a dream. Rodney lay down and went back to sleep.

Down below in the room where the new high yield grain that Teyla had brought back today from planet PQU-203 was stored a few Tribbles were nibbling away……….


	232. The Fluttertribbles discover ping pong

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Fluttertribbles discover ping pong.

.

There was an old ping pong table in the rec room. The Fluttertribbles who had found this room one day watched two humans play. The Fluttertribbles were lined up on the back of a chair watching the game. It was fun to watch them move their heads back and forth watching the ball.

As soon as the humans put down the paddles two Fluttertribbles flew over and each picked up a paddle. Another Fluttertribble flew over picked up the ball and hovered next to the table. As soon as the two Fluttertribbles with the paddles trilled that they were ready the one with the ball tossed it to the Fluttertribble on his right, the game had began.

A few passing humans stopped to watch the game. The Fluttertribbles flew back and forth keeping the ball in play, when the ball was missed one of the Fluttertribbles not playing would fly over and retrieve it and set it in motion once more.

By the time the Fluttertribbles were tired they had acquired an audience of humans. At the end of the game the humans clapped to show how much they had enjoyed it. The Fluttertribbles soared around the room doing loops and showing off.

The Fluttertribbles had enjoyed playing and would come in and play whenever no one was as the ping pong table. One day a Fluttertribble flew into the rec room and there was only a human there no other Fluttertribbles to play with. So he flew over and tapped the human on the shoulder and then flow over to the table and picked up a paddle.

The surprised human went over and stood on the other side and picked up his paddle. The game started. At first the human was going to go easy on the Fluttertribble but he found out that the Fluttertribble was a good player and decided to give it his all. They played a hard game together and at the end the Fluttertribble won. Then he flew his victory loops over the table.

After that the humans and the Fluttertribbles played ping pong with each other when they could.


	233. Swat

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Swat

.

Swat was a brown and white Fluttertribble, his fur was brown and his wings were white and brown. Every other feather was either brown or white almost like a pattern. Swat was your average Fluttertribble only he seemed to always be in the way. He got the name Swat because everywhere he went the humans would swat at him and yell at him to go away and leave them alone. That's because Swat liked the humans and tried to help them. But when he helped them things did always go as he planned.

Sure Rodney wanted another cup of coffee but a Fluttertribble flying across the room with a full cup of hot coffee is not a good idea. Swat had taken Rodney's empty cup and flown it over to the coffee maker. Another scientist was pouring himself a cup of coffee and went ahead and filled up Rodney's cup too.

Swat grabbed the coffee cup with both hands and lifted off. The problem was he could not keep the full cup from spilling as he flew it back to Rodney. He left a trail of hot coffee in his wake. Scientists, papers and experiments or whatever Swat flew over on his way back ended up with hot coffee on them. By the time Swat gave Rodney the cup it was half full and had some of Swat's feathers in it.

Poor Swat was chased out of the lab after being swatted with a magazine. Poor Swat he just wanted to help.

One day Swat went too far with his helping. He had flown into the room where the Marines train with grenades. A few Marines were practicing throwing fake grenades. They had a box of fake grenades by them. Swat noticed that the box was starting to get empty so he went and got them some more.

He went over to where the grenades were kept, one box said fake grenades and one box said real grenades. Of course Swat could not read and started bringing over real grenades for the Marines to throw. One of the Marines put his hand in the box and picked up a live grenade, it felt different than the fake one, heavier. He looked at it closely and found out he was holding a real one. He felt a little faint that he had almost pulled the pin.

He stopped the others from getting anymore and called Lorne over. Lorne looked at the grenade and looked into the box just as Swat was putting in another real grenade. They had been lucky; Swat had put in at least three real grenades with the six fake ones that were left.

The men got a little overzealous driving Swat out of the room and Swat was injured. Sheppard had came in by then and asked what had happened. Lorne and the Marines told him. Sheppard yelled at them and said in the future to make sure the room was secure before they started training, and he also yelled at them for hurting the Fluttertribble.

Sheppard still had pictures in his mind of the time Puddles had followed him in the room and pulled the pin on a real grenade. Then he carefully picked up the injured Swat and took him to the Vet.

The head Vet Dr. Tredway told Sheppard that Swat had broken his wing and needed to be taken care of till it got better. Normally she would have kept Swat at the Vets but she was down to a skeleton crew because her people were off world helping a village with sick cattle.

Sheppard said he would take Swat home with him and take care of him. On his way home he stopped and picked Puddles up from Tribble room #2. He introduced Swat to Puddles and said they were taking care of him till his wing healed. At first Puddles was jealous of the Fluttertribble until he saw that Swat's wing really hurt him. So Puddles started helping John take care of Swat. He even let Swat sleep on his blankie. And the two became good friends.

Soon Swat's wing was healed and he could fly again. John of course thought Swat would fly off and go back to Tribble room #3 where he used to live but Swat decided he liked living with John and Puddles and adopted them. Whether John liked it or not he now had a Tribble and a Fluttertribble.

The next morning in the mess hall he showed up with Puddles and Swat on his shoulder. As soon as he got his food and sat down Swat and Puddles hopped off his shoulder and went over to be with the other Tribbles.

"I see Swat's wing is healed," remarked Rodney as he sat down, "so why is he still with you?"

"He adopted us," replied John watching Puddles spread out his blankie for him and Swat to sit on. "He won't let me leave him behind; he goes everywhere we do now."

"Fluttertribbles rarely adopt humans," said Rodney, "you're lucky."

"Is that what you call it?" asked John, "this is Swat we are talking about, I would call it cursed." Then he went on to explain how life with Swat was.

After Swat's wing had healed he adopted John and Puddles and would not let them out of his site. Swat treated Puddles like he was his little brother and would do anything Puddles asked. When Puddles wanted John Swat would pick him up and fly Puddles to him, no matter where he was or what he was doing.

As soon as John was spotted Swat would swoop down and land by John and then scold him for leaving without them. Puddles would hop into John's pocket and snuggle down and Swat would hop up on John's shoulder and watch him.

John learned to keep the bathroom door closed when he took showers after Puddles and Swat joined him in the shower one day. Swat flew Puddles right into the spray of water soaking them both. John ended his shower and took the dripping wet Tribble/Fluttertribble and dried them off. He used a towel to dry off Puddles and used a towel and his hairdryer on its lowest setting to dry off Swat's fur and feathers.

"That's not too bad," commented Rodney.

"I can't leave anything lying around anymore either," stated John. "Unlike Puddles who can only hop so high, Swat can fly and get into everything, nothing is safe," said John as he thought about his hair cream that he had found Swat rubbing into Puddles fur this morning. Swat had used the whole tube and John had to give Puddles a bath before he could leave the room.

"You could train him," suggested Ronon who had joined them.

"It's hard enough training Puddles," sighed John, "how do you train a Fluttertribble?"

"I'll help you," said Ronon and that day they started training Swat. They had to teach Swat that he and Puddles could stay alone in the room or be dropped off at the Tribble rooms. They dropped Swat off with Puddles in Tribble room #2 or 3 a few minutes at a time till Swat got the idea that they could be away from John for awhile. And after awhile Swat turned into a very obedient pet.

The only thing they could not do was to stop Swat from bringing Puddles every time he got a scratch or stuffed his toe. Swat would bring the crying Puddles to John for him to take care of him. John put up with this figuring at least he would know if anything bad happened, he would check Puddles over and then let him crawl into his pocket. Then Swat would land on John's shoulder and sleep or just sit there and be quite.

After awhile John and Puddles could not remember what it had been like before Swat had joined them.


	234. Gordon

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Gordon

.

Stephanie was on one of the balconies today with her owner Lilly watching the Fluttertribbles race. Some of the people who had been adopted by Fluttertribbles had found out that the little guys like to race each other. So they got together every weekend and raced their Fluttertribbles.

Lilly and Stephanie were there to watch Sheppard's Fluttertribble Swat and Chuck's Fluttertribble Gabby race. Puddles, Gatester and the three babies Gidget, Gadget and Coaster were sitting on the railing beside them.

Sheppard and Chuck were busy with their Fluttertribbles, getting them ready and putting their racing numbers on them. You could have any number you wanted as long as no one else had it.

Sheppard had picked the number 42 for Swat because the number 42 was the so called answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe & Everything according to the computer Deep Thought in the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy.

Chuck had picked the number 6 because he, Gatester, Gabby, Gidget, Gadget and Coaster made a total of six.

Mr. Woolsey was entering in a Fluttertribble by the name of Waldo. Waldo was a Fluttertribble who liked to go over and visit with Mr. Woolsey whenever he ate his lunch in Tribble room #3 by the lake. Waldo had red and white stripped fur and white wings. Mr. Woolsey would share his lunch with him and they would sit and watch the Mertribbles splash and play in the lake. Waldo's number was number 1 of course.

The other entries were getting ready too, plus some of the Fluttertribbles who had no owners were allowed to pick a number and race. The Fluttertribbles with no owners would land and pick a number out of a basket and someone would put it on them, then they would go over and line up with the others.

Stephanie was sitting on Lilly's shoulder looking around. It looked like they were going to have at least twenty Fluttertribbles racing today. As Stephanie scanned the Fluttertribbles she saw her favorite number in the whole world, it was the number 24!

Stephanie started hopping up and down pointing at the Fluttertribble wearing the number 24. Lilly looked over to where she was pointing and told Stephanie that the Fluttertribble wearing it was named Gordon. His owner was named Jeff and was new on Atlantis. For some reason as soon as the Fluttertribble had seen Jeff he had attached himself to his shoulder and adopted him. Jeff named him Gordon after his favorite race car driver. Gordon had short blue fur on his body and red feathers on his wings. He wore the number 24 proudly.

The Fluttertribbles were lined up and ready. At the signal they were off and flying! They were flying an obstacle race, they were to fly around flagpoles and fly through hoops and then they would turn around and fly straight back.

At first all of the Fluttertribbles were grouped up together but when they got to the flag poles and the hoops there were a few that started to pull ahead. They were the numbers 42, 6, 24 and 1. Or you could say; Swat, Gabby, Gordon and Waldo.

They stayed in a group for awhile then #1 Waldo started pulling ahead followed by #42 Swat, #24 Gordon and #6 Gabby coming up last of the four. They were so far ahead of the other Fluttertribbles everyone knew one of this group would be the winner.

They bunched up together once more and then they all crossed the finish line with the winner being #42 Swat, followed by #1 Waldo in second place and #6 Gabby in third with #24 Gordon coming in fourth.

The four Fluttertribbles flew over to the perch in the winners circle to pick up their prizes. The first place prize was a 4 inch gold trophy and a ribbon that said first place. The second place prize was a 2 inch silver trophy and a ribbon that said second place. The third and forth place prizes were ribbons that said third and forth place and a small bag of candy each.

Stephanie met Gordon after the race. She squeaked to him that the #24 was her favorite number because it was the number of her favorite NASCAR driver Jeff Gordon.

Gordon twittered back that Jeff Gordon was his favorite NASCAR driver too! That his owner Jeff was a NASCAR fan too and had named him Gordon because together their names were Jeff Gordon.

Gordon gave Stephanie a piece of his winner's candy and took a piece for himself. Gordon twittered to Stephanie that he just loved candy but he was not allowed to have any on the day of the race. His owner Jeff said it was because of the big sugar rush he got. He might start out fast but would crash when the sugar high wore off.

Stephanie squeaked to Gordon that she had the same problem with candy and the sugar that was in it.

Lilly came to pick up Stephanie and said hi to Gordon's owner Jeff then took Stephanie home. As soon as Stephanie got home she went into her secret candy stash and picked out something nice to give Gordon the next time she saw him. She knew they would become good friends.

.

.

Note: To pick the winners of the race I wrote each name down on a piece of paper and folded it up and put it into a bowl and drew the names out one by one.


	235. Fluttertribble mail

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluttertribble mail

.

Just like in the Harry Potter movies where they used Owls to deliver mail and messages someone came up with the idea of using Fluttertribbles for the same thing and it was annoying.

Mr. Woolsey was busy writing a report when a Fluttertribble flew in and dropped a piece of paper on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it; it was another note from Colonel Sheppard. It was the second one in the last ten minutes Sheppard had sent and Mr. Woolsey was getting irritated.

Ever since Sheppard had been adopted by Swat he had been finding things for Swat to do. It kept Swat happy and busy and kept him out of Sheppard's way.

Sheppard looked up as Swat flew back into the room. He flew over to John and dropped a piece of paper on his desk and then he flew over to his perch that John had made him.

Sheppard picked up the note and read it. It was from Mr. Woolsey and the message went something like this; quit sending Swat to my office with messages! I said no and I mean no!

Sheppard slouched in his chair as Lorne walked in. Swat twittered a greeting to Lorne as he walked in. Lorne looked at Sheppard and asked, "Mr. Woolsey still says no?"

"Yeah, but it would be so cool!" said Sheppard as he petted Swat and gave him a treat.

"Cool, maybe but not necessary," pointed out Lorne. Lorne really respected Colonel Sheppard but sometimes he thought Sheppard acted just like a big kid.

"Let's go to lunch sir and I'll let you try to win me over on the idea," suggested Lorne.

"Alright," stated Sheppard. "Hey Swat, go fetch Puddles," said Sheppard as he left.

"Why are you sending Swat after Puddles?" asked Lorne.

"Puddles has a Vet appointment after lunch and this way I don't have to go pick him up," said Sheppard, "besides Puddles likes it when Swat flies him around."

Just before they reached the mess hall Swat swooped over Sheppard and deposited Puddles on his shoulder. Swat landed on Sheppard's other shoulder and twittered at him.

Sheppard petted him and told him what a good boy he was and then petted Puddles so he did not feel left out.

"I don't know how Chuck does it with five of these guys," said Sheppard as he petted Puddles. Swat had flown over to Lorne for more petting since he thought Sheppard wasn't paying him enough attention.

"I won't mind having a Fluttertribble," said Lorne as he petted Swat. "The Tribbles are cool but the Fluttertribbles are even cooler."

Puddles stuck his tongue out at Lorne at that remark and Swat twittered happily at Lorne.

"Watch it or Puddles will tell Buttercup what you said," remarked Sheppard.

They got their food trays and went and sat down. As soon as they were seated Sheppard started up again about using Fluttertribbles to deliver messages again.

McKay had joined them by then. After he heard what Sheppard said he had to put in his two cents worth. "No no no," said McKay. "I agree with Mr. Woolsey on this one." "Fluttertribbles cause nothing but trouble," he said looking at Swat.

"You still mad about Swat trying to get you a cup of coffee?" asked Lorne.

"Not that, though it is a good example," stated McKay. "I'm talking about today, an hour ago when Mr. Fluttertribble Man here sent Swat to my lab to make sure I would not forget to go to lunch."

"It worked, you're here," remarked John.

"You could have used your comlink," said McKay as he pointed to his comlink, "then maybe Miko would still be in the lab working instead of in the infirmary under sedation."

"What happened to Miko?" asked Sheppard and Lorne together.

McKay told them the story… "I was at my desk working when I head something twittering, Fluttertribbles twitter so I looked up to see Swat flying into the lab and straight at me holding a piece of paper. Miko must not have seen Swat because she stood up just as Swat started to fly over her. Miko screamed tossing the beaker of a sticky compound she had been working on into the air. The beaker fell on the floor and broke. If that is not bad enough Miko slipped and fell right on top of it, face first. One side of her face was stuck to the floor, as was the whole front of her body, even her arms and hands had gotten stuck when she had fell. She was stuck to the floor good and tight and they could not get her unstuck. They worked for almost an hour to free her. She started to freak out and Dr. Keller had to sedate her. Since they could not free her in the lab they ended up taking her and the flooring under her to the infirmary to try to free her there."

"Wow," said Sheppard and Lorne.

"Have they got her unstuck yet?" asked Sheppard.

"Yeah," said McKay, "Zelenka was able to find a compound that worked, though she lost some skin on her face and the palms of her hands." "She was still sedated last I heard."

"Maybe I should go by and see her?" asked Sheppard.

"And apologize," put in McKay.

"It's not my fault Swat scared her, but I will apologize on his behalf," stated Sheppard.

Later Lorne caught up with Sheppard outside the infirmary. "How did it go sir?" he asked.

"Well she's awake and feeling better now that she is unstuck from the floor, Miko accepted my apology on Swat's behalf," said Sheppard. "When I asked her if there was anything I could do she suggested that I not use Swat to deliver anymore messages to McKay, I told her I wouldn't."

"That's big of you sir," said Lorne, "I guess Fluttertribble mail is just not going to work."

"I could still use him to send messages and notes to friends though," said Sheppard looking happier.

"Yes you could sir," Lorne sighed as he looked forward to seeing more of Swat than even he wanted to. "That's a very good idea sir, just remember not to send him to McKay in the lab unless he is alone."

"Yeah," agreed Sheppard, "at least not when Miko is in there." "Maybe I can call him on the comlink first and see if she is there, if she is not there then I could send Swat in." "Yeah, that'll work!"

Lorne was thinking Sheppard had not learned his lesson, he knew so when he heard Sheppard say, "Come here Swat, I've got a message for you to deliver to McKay in his lab." (Good thing Miko is still in the infirmary.)


	236. Every Tribble, Fluttertribble and Mertri

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Yes I tried to quit writing but the stories just keep coming.

.

Every Tribble, Fluttertribble and Mertribble

.

One morning in Atlantis the humans woke up to complete and total silence. Oh the machines were working and the usual sounds the people made were heard, but the sounds that they had become accustomed to were gone.

Those sounds were the sounds and noises associated with the Tribbles, the Fluttertribbles and the Mertribbles.

Since the humans come into contact with the regular Tribbles the most these were the ones who were first missed. Then it was the twittering of the Fluttertribbles who sang every morning. The Mertribbles never left the lake in Tribble room #3 so no one knew if they were missing until people went and looked and found the lake empty of Mertribbles and of water. The lake was bone dry.

What had happened to them all, they couldn't just disappear into nothing with out anyone noticing? Could they? And what happened to the lake?

The best scientists were put on the case lead by Dr. Rodney McKay. His Fluffy was gone and he was going to find out why?

Dr. Rodney McKay called a meeting. They decided to hold it in the mess hall so everyone on Atlantis could hear the findings. Dr. McKay stood up and went to the front of the room. And here is what was said:

"As you all know all of the Tribbles, Fluttertribbles and Mertribbles are missing from Atlantis. We have searched everywhere and they are not to be found. We have run tests of everyplace they have been and we have found that they are not gone, they are still right here…

The noise level in the mess hall rose with exclamations of disbelief.

"People, people claim down," stated Dr. Radek Zelenka. "Let him finish, let Rodney finish."

Dr. McKay started speaking again, "They are right here with us only we can not see them because they are out of phase with us because………..

People started talking again drowning him out.

"If you want answers you will have to be quiet!" shouted Zelenka.

Everyone shut up again.

"As I was saying, they are here but they are out of phase with the rest of us. While we were searching for an answer we found a machine in one of the many old labs here that caused the problem. We don't know how or why but from the looks of it the Tribbles must have found it and activated it. We are working on the machine to see if we can bring them back into phase. That is all for now," said Dr. McKay as he left the room followed by Zelenka.

The people were silent as they watched them leave, wondering and hoping that they could help.

The Tribble side of things*************

Andrew, Puddles, Fluffy and all of the techno Tribbles were gathered around the mysterious machine that had been found. Some silly Fluttertribbles had been flying around and had found the machine. Attracted by the pretty lights they had landed on it and started pushing buttons. They had caused the out of phase problem they found themselves in.

The Tribbles were lucky that some techno Tribbles had been out exploring and had come upon the scene after the machine had been activated. They had tried to fix it but were not able to work on it because it was now out of phase with them and their hands passed right through it. So Andrew, Puddles, Fluffy and all of the Tribbles who had any tech skills had been called in to see if any of them knew what to do.

"Man this is weird," squeaked Andrew standing by Dr. McKay even though Dr. McKay did not know it. Andrew was standing there by McKay's foot and was testing the out of phase theory by putting his hand through McKay's foot and pulling it back out.

"Do you think they can fix it?" squeaked a worried Puddles who had tried unsuccessfully to get John's attention when ever he was near.

"I really hope so," squeaked Fluffy, "because we have another problem; we are not only out of phase with the humans, we are out of phase with food and water too."

"But the Mertribbles are still in the lake water, why aren't they out of phase with it?" squeaked Flubber who had joined the group around the machine. "I just checked and the Mertribbles are in the lake acting as if nothing has happened."

"I don't know," squeaked Andrew, "but maybe it has to do with the fact that they are always in the water, so it phased with them?" (This is sifi, things like that, meaning the water going out of phase with the Mertribbles could happen.)

While the Tribbles worried some of the Fluttertribbles were busy playing. Their new game was flying through the humans. Yes some of the sillier Fluttertribbles were making a game out of the fact that they could pass right through the humans without them even knowing it. Some were even flying through the walls. (I see trouble coming for this group.)

Dr. McKay, Zelenka and their group of scientists worked through the night and finally got the machine back to working.

The Tribbles, Fluttertribbles and the Mertribbles (with their lake water) phased back in. Quite a few humans were surprised when hit by Fluttertribbles who were still playing their game when the phasing in happened and a few other Fluttertribbles were surprised when they hit some walls.

The humans took care of the injured and fed the hungry. They gathered up the Fluttertribbles who were bruised from hitting walls and brought them to the Vets. The Mertribbles did not have any problems and had never known there was a problem so they left them alone.

Just another weird day in Atlantis.


	237. Where's Waldo?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Go back and reread chapter 236 which is now a story if you missed it. The story in Chapter 236 and 237 just popped into my head this morning.

.

Where's Waldo?

.

Mr. Woolsey had not seen Waldo for the last three days when he went to Tribble room #3 for lunch this week. He had looked and looked for him but Waldo was not to be found. He got worried and called Colonel Sheppard in. He told Sheppard that he wanted Tribble room #3 searched to see if they could find Waldo.

Colonel Sheppard replied, "O.K., we can use it as a rescue training drill." He used his comlink to call Major Lorne and told him the situation. He told him they were going to use the search as a drill and for the guys to bring their tree climbing gear and meet him in Tribble room #3 in twenty minutes.

Colonel Sheppard was in Tribble room #3 standing by the door looking up into the trees, some of which were very tall. Tribble room #3 was a very big and tall room. He was joined by Major Lorne and thirty Marines. They split them into tree climbers and ground searchers, that way they could cover more area.

They cleared the room of regular Tribbles and told the Fluttertribbles to stay on one side while the search was going on unless they wanted to help. The Marines and some Fluttertribbles spread out and the search commenced.

About an hour later they found a very hungry and dehydrated Waldo tangled in some string near the top of one of the highest trees. Some one had left some string in the room and Waldo must have picked it up to put it in his nest. On his way to his nest the string had gotten tangled in the branches of a tree and Waldo had managed to tie himself to the branch trying to get it loose.

No one knows why none of the other Fluttertribbles noticed his plight. One reason might be because Waldo's nest was almost on the other side of the room. The reason no one heard him calling out that he was in trouble could have been because of the noise in the room because it was always full of people and Tribbles and of course the fact that it was so far over.

Poor Waldo was taken to the Vet and fed and given water, he was checked out and declared in good health otherwise. They kept him for a few days and then released him. Mr. Woolsey visited him every day.

When Waldo was released Mr. Woolsey was there and sat on a bench and watched him fly around. After that Waldo started following Mr. Woolsey back to his office after lunch and would stay with him till he finished work. Mr. Woolsey had a perch installed for Waldo and he would sit on it and sing to Mr. Woolsey and just sit and sleep, almost like a pet bird.

Mr. Woolsey noticed that after Waldo's string mishap he moved his nest close to the bench they liked to sit on for lunch. Waldo was a free spirit and never did totally adopt Mr. Woolsey but they did have a good friendship.


	238. Stephanie gets Gordon in trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Don't know why but for someone who tried to quit writting the stories just would not leave me alone today. They want out so I guess I'll just have to keep writting till they run out.

.

Stephanie gets Gordon in trouble.

.

Stephanie liked watching Gordon in the Fluttertribble races. She would always squeak the loudest whenever he raced.

He had come in fourth in his last race, and in today's race he had come in second. Stephanie went over to congratulate him as soon as the awards were given out.

"You were great!" squeaked Stephanie as she ran over to him.

Gordon smiled and tittered back that it was indeed a close race. He had almost gotten first place but he was just not as fast as the winner had been. The winner being Swat again, Swat was on his way to becoming the fastest Fluttertribble racer.

Stephanie sighed and squeaked, "I bet if you ate some candy before the race you would be faster."

"I can't," squeaked Gordon, "the candy high would not last for the whole race, so it would not be any help."

Stephanie thought and thought about how to make Gordon faster. She was sure he was wrong about the candy. Gordon said his owner said it would be bad for him, but had he really tried it?

Gordon was going to start training to get ready for next weeks race. Stephanie decided to ask him to try eating some candy so he could see if it would help. It would be o.k. because it was not a real race yet, just training.

The next day Stephanie went over to where Gordon trained for the races. She came up to Gordon and handed him a piece of the most sugariness piece of candy she had and told him to eat it before training.

"No Stephanie I can't, my owner said to never eat sugar before a race," squeaked Gordon.

"But this is not a race, it is just training," squeaked Stephanie, "what better time to see if what your owner says is true?" "If it works then you know your owner Jeff was wrong, if it doesn't work, then you will know Jeff was right."

"I can't turn down logic like that," squeaked Gordon who took the piece of candy from Stephanie and ate it."

"Yum," said Gordon as he eyes rolled up into the back of his head, "now that's what I call sugar!" Then he took off at warp speed.

"Wow, look at how fast he can fly!" squeaked Stephanie, "I knew I was right!"

Gordon was so high on sugar that he flew around the training area twice the speed he usually did. Then he did loops and circles and started flying crazy. Stephanie was starting to get worried and was glad when Jeff, Gordon's owner and Lilly her owner showed up.

Jeff took one look at Gordon and said to Lilly, "Someone has given Gordon candy."

Lilly looked down at Stephanie who was busy stuffing the empty candy wrapper in her fur. Lilly picked Stephanie up and pulled the wrapper out of her fur and showed it to Jeff.

"I think I know you gave it to him," she said.

Jeff looked at the wrapper and shook his head and said, "This stuff has allot of sugar in it."

By now Gordon was starting to wind down and glided down to the floor and just lay there. Jeff went over and picked him up and walked back to Lilly.

"Poor little guy," said Jeff, "Gordon you know you should not have eaten that candy." Then Gordon did something that Lilly only thought Stephanie did. Gordon held up his hand as in 'squeak to the hand'.

Jeff smiled and turned to Lilly and said, "He always does that whenever I get on to him about sugar."

A surprised Lilly laughed and said, "Stephanie does the same thing!" "The exact same thing!"

Jeff could not believe it. They started talking about other things their Tribbles did as they walked back inside.


	239. Hologram room

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Hologram room

.

Andrew, Puddles and Fluffy were on a joint venture. They were trying to make a Hologram room. How did this come about? Let's just say they became interested after the Star Trek a thon that had run in the movie room all week.

The Tribbles of course got into character by dressing as their favorites. Blue furred Bruce of course was Spock. Puddles said he was Kirk and Fluffy said he was Scottie. Andrew was wearing his bumpy headpiece because he of course was a Klingon.

It was when Star Trek the Next Generation started its run with the holodecks that the Tribbles got interested in making a hologram room of their own.

After seeing every episode that featured the holodecks The Tribbles got busy. They had recently found a way into the next room by Tribble room #2. It was an empty room that the humans had found, looked at and left alone. The Tribbles decided that if the humans did not want it they did. They named it the Tribble Holosuite Room and got busy.

With all of the Tribbles helping the room was cleared in no time. Anything of use was put into a corner and things that were just trash were put into a closet inside the room.

Andrew, Puddles, Fluffy and some the techno Tribbles got busy. When they were finished it looked kinda like the holorooms looked on Star Trek Next Generation. Andrew liked to keep things authentic looking.

It was all done and they were going to test it our. The room had been divided into smaller rooms just like there was more than one holorooms on the holodecks in Star Trek The Next Generation.

It was done, the Tribbles came in and split up and went into the different rooms. Each Tribble had a different thing they wanted to see. Barney the purple Tribble had always wanted to ride a horse. The problem besides not having any horses on Atlantis was that horses were giant animals to Tribbles but thanks to the holoroom he was in standing in he could program up a Tribble size horse to ride like he always wanted to and he did.

In a few minutes every holoroom was filled with Tribbles. Some of the Tribbles had the same dreams and shared the rooms. Some Tribbles were alone in a room like Andrew the Tribble who was busy reenacting the moon landing of Neil Armstrong onboard an Apollo II mission. Last time I peeked in he was just making it down the ladder squeaking that it was 'One small step for Tribbles one giant step for Tribblekind.' Then he planted a flag on the 'moon' with his picture on it.

Stephanie and Gordon were in one room racing each other in miniature cars that looked like the real ones on NASCAR. Stephanie was of course driving the #24 Jeff Gordon's car and Gordon had made himself a special car with a big G on the side instead of a number. Plus his was sitting in a seat to accommodate his wings. He thought it was fun driving the race car.

Gatester was in a room with Gabby and the kids Gidget, Gadget and Coaster flying, him too! The holorooms were so good that it felt like you were really flying. He did loops and flew clouds and everything. They all had a good time.

And in one room some Tribbles had made the city of Atlantis Tribble size and run by Tribbles. This room was so popular that they kept that one running and Tribbles came and went as they pleased.

All of the Tribbles had allot of fun in The Tribble Holosuite Room and went there whenever they could. As far as I know the humans have not found out about it yet.


	240. What the?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What the?

.

Rodney had just called John on his comlink and told him to come and see something extraordinary and to hurry!

John hurried and was out of breath by the time he arrived. Rodney looked at him and said, "And you tell me I'm out of shape?"

"You told me to hurry!" snapped John, "now show me what the fuss is about."

Rodney moved away from the screen he was standing in front of and pointed at it. On the screen was the inside of a room. It was a big room with smaller rooms inside. The small rooms had see though roofs and you could look inside and see holoprograms running in them. It looked just like the holodeck rooms on the Enterprise in Star Trek The Next Generation. The only difference was the size of the rooms, they were Tribble size.

"What the?" asked John as he looked, "Is that what I think it is…a holodeck?"

"A holodeck or holoroom, whichever," replied Rodney, "that's exactly what you are seeing."

Rodney zoomed down into one of the rooms. There was purple Barney ridding a Tribble sized purple horse.

"That is so unfair!" exclaimed John, "were the humans with the bigger brains, how come they come up with holorooms first?" "And by the way, where are they?"

"There in that vacant room next to Tribble room #2," said Rodney, "the camera in there started working when I was fiddling with the security cameras today."

Now they were looking in the room with the Tribblesized Atlantis in it.

"Is that Atlantis?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Rodney, "pretty good aren't they."

John stuck out his lower lip. "If the Tribbles can have a holoroom the humans should have one too," he pouted.

"I figured you would feel that way and I've already had a talk with Fluffy via Shadow and they said to go next door," replied Rodney.

The two set off to see what the surprise was. They went to the room next door to the Tribbles holoroom. When they walked up to the door it opened to reveal a holoroom of their own.

Shadow popped into the room as they were looking around and went over to them.

"Hello humans," said Shadow, "Andrew told me to come and tell you that he knew you would be jealous so he had this room built for you humans to use. It has a couple of programs ready but you will need to impute others you may want."

"Andrew also said to call him or Fluffy if you needed any help," said Shadow then he popped back out.

"Wow our own holoroom!" exclaimed John as he pushed a button to see what one of the programs was.

All of a sudden they were in a big room where everything was big except them, they were Tribble sized. Then a giant Tribble walked into the room and looked down at them. It was Andrew! He looked at the two humans and began to speak.

"There's my two pet humans, come on up and I'll take you to Human room #2 on my way to work." He picked the two up and sat them on his shoulder. They held onto Andrew's fur as he walked so they would not fall off.

Andrew stopped at a door and went inside. The attendant at the desk was the Tribble Stephanie. Inside the room were human's building and making things just like their Tribbles do.

"Do you think Andrew made this program to put us in our place?" asked John.

"You know it," snapped Rodney as he was looking around. Then Rodney said, "End Program."

The two were once again standing inside an empty room.

"That was cool and creepy at the same time," muttered John.

"Yeah," said Rodney.

"I do have a suggestion though," said John, "I think we should make our own programs."

"Yes," said Rodney, "I'm not sure I want to see the other program Andrew made for us."

"By the way," asked Rodney, "What was the name on the program we were just in?"

John looked and said, "How to discipline your human."

Both guys looked at each other and then Rodney took out a piece of duck tape and put it over the button. "Better not let anyone try that one out till we check the whole program."

"Yeah," said John with a scared look on his face.


	241. More fun in The Tribble Holosuite Rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

More fun in The Tribble Holosuite Room

.

Now that they had a Holosuite Room the Tribbles had even more fun than before. They could do any adventures they wanted and they did.

Fluffy, Puddles, Dred and Lola were in one of the rooms all geared up to go 'off world'.

Puddles was playing as Sheppard, Fluffy was the scientist or Rodney, Dred was Ronon and had a gun like his and Lola was playing Teyla.

Hologram Gatester dialed the gate and off they went. Andrew and Puddles had downloaded several different off world scenarios so the 'world' they went to would be different every time.

As soon as they walked through the Stargate they found themselves on a world being culled by the Wraith/Tribbles. Before they could take a single step they were beamed up by a dart and taken to a Hive Ship.

First they were taken before the queen Wraith/Tribble who questioned them and then they were put into a cell and told they would be dealt with later.

As soon as the guard left they tried to escape. Dred pulled out his knives and threw them one by one till he hit the door control that opened their cell. He then went over and collected the knives he had used before they set off.

They went through the ship fighting their way to the dart bay so they could escape. Puddles flew the dart and scooped the others up and left the Hive Ship. He flew the dart back to the planet and released them and then they dialed and went back to 'Atlantis'.

"That was a scary one!" squeaked Lola.

"Yeah, Andrew said that we should make them as real as possible," squeaked Puddles.

"I could do with less real," squeaked Fluffy.

"That weren't scary at all and I got to fire my gun," squeaked Dred.

"This one had a hard version and an easy version," squeaked Puddles, "we just did the easy version." "In the harder version we bypass the dart bay and go to the bridge and try to take over the ship and try to take the Wraith hostage.

"Dang!" squeaked Dred, "I want to try that one."

"Not right now,' squeaked Fluffy, "we'll do it another day, let's go to a different one."

"O.K.," squeaked Dred.

On their next mission they stepped through the gate looking for a power source. They met the 'nice' villagers and talked about ZPM's. Everything was fine until Fluffy found a ZPM and took it, and then everything went to heck. Turns out it was considered the village god.

'They weren't using it, it was just sitting there," squeaked Fluffy as he held the ZPM against his body as he ran for the gate.

"We won't be coming back here anytime soon," squeaked Puddles as he fired on the villagers.

"You could have waited to tick them off after lunch," squeaked Dred who was hungry.

Lola just rolled her eyes and fired as she ran.

As soon as they got back to 'Atlantis' Fluffy ran a few tests and then hooked up the ZedPM, as he called it. Fluffy reported to hologram Mr. Grey that the ZedPM was full and would last for quite awhile.

Lola squeaked that they should not have taken it.

Fluffy said that the fact that the ZedPM had full power proved that it was not being used for anything. But to appease Lola and the villagers they sent a used up ZPM through the gate which the villagers took for theirs and they put it back in the temple none the wiser.

It was their own lunch time so they sat in the holo mess hall and had lunch. While they ate they talked about if they wanted to do one more mission today.

"What kinds of missions have been recorded," squeaked Fluffy.

"Not very many yet," squeaked Puddles.

The two we have already done and then one more. Andrew says he is working on some more and will download them as soon as they are ready.

"Well what is the last one?" squeaked Dred.

"The last one has something to do with the Replicators," squeaked Puddles.

"The Replicators?" squeaked Fluffy, "and did you or Andrew think this one up?"

"This one was entirely thought up by Andrew," squeaked Puddles.

"That means that it will be hard, cool!" squeaked Dred.

The others were not sure that they thought hard would be cool but they stepped through the gate anyway and it was just like Dred thought, it was hard, very hard by the time they got back through the gate they were all wore out.

Lola squeaked, "That is the last mission of Andrew's I go on unless someone has checked it out first!"

Puddles squeaked, "Did he have to make it so real, I didn't think we would make it back."

Fluffy squeaked, "I am so tired and sore I can't stand it."

Dred squeaked, "Cool! That was so cool, let's do it again!"


	242. It had to be clowns

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

It had to be clowns

.

Colonel John Sheppard just loved the new Holosuite room that the Tribbles had made for the humans. So far there was only one but construction on two more had just began. So for the time being everyone got a turn to visit the one they had. A list was made up and they were only able to use the room for two hours at a time.

This was the first day of the list and of course John had put his name down first followed by Rodney's.

John had set himself up with a training scenario. This would be the second time he had run it. He had run it the first time right after he had set it up to see how it worked.

John opened the door to the Holosuite and went in. He told the computer what to run. The room around him changed, he found himself standing in a village, a village being culled by the Wraith.

John found himself a place to hide so he could survey the area. Man it all looked so real, he could hardly believe it. Well time to get to work. He started shooting and killing Wraith while trying to save and protect the people in the village.

He was in his element then it started to happen. The Wraith were replaced by John's worst nightmare, right you got it clowns. All of the Wraith were replaced by clowns!

John hated clowns; no one knew why they just knew.

John stopped firing at the Wraith that had just turned into a clown and just stood there with his mouth open. He could not believe it! What had happened? Then the clown attacked and he started firing like his life depended on it and shot every clown till they were all dead.

Then he started laughing, he laughed all the way out of the room and back to his office. Lorne was in his office and asked him what was so funny.

"Clowns!" said John "The Wraiths turned into clowns!"

"Clowns sir?" asked Lorne wondering if he had heard right. "I thought you were going to go to the Holosuite and work on your save the village scenario?"

"I was, I did," said John, "but after a few minutes all of the Wraiths turned into clowns!" "You ever see a Wraith clown?" "There ugly and scary at the same time!" said John as an involuntary shudder went through him.

"Who would have done such a thing?" asked Lorne.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," said John.

"Are you going to fix it and turn the clowns back into Wraith?" asked Lorne.

"No," said John after a moment, "I think I'll keep the clowns, they're allot scarier than the Wraith."

Andrew was still in the humans Holosuite room. He had been in there fixing something when John had come in to run his training scenario. Andrew had seen it the first time John had run it and had made a few changes like turning the Wraith into clowns.

Then he had stayed to watch. That was fun thought Andrew when John left. Now let's see who's next on the list, that's right Rodney. What's he scared of?


	243. Whales of course

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Whales of course

.

It was Rodney's turn in the Holosuite room. He was running late and had missed John leaving so he did not know what had happened to John while he was in there. Maybe it was for the best.

Rodney had not picked his first Holosuite session Dr. Kate Heightmeyer did. He had been having the whale dreams again and again. Dr. Heightmeyer told him to make a happy whale scenario where he could watch whales so he could see that they weren't out to get him. Then maybe he would stop dreaming about one eating him every night.

She had told him to do this after a session in which he told her about how his dad had read him the story of Moby Dick every night and ever since he had had bad dreams about the White Whale eating him.

And that the dreams had come back full force since the time he had crashed a Puddle Jumper into the sea and was found because of the whale like fish swimming around in circles above him.

"I thought you liked whales now and even named the one that helped rescue you Sam?" asked Dr. Kate Heightmeyer.

"Yes I did and I do, like whales I mean...I mean I like the whale I named Sam but I still don't like whales like the Great White Whale Moby Dick. I still dream about him every night and he still eats me every time," complained Rodney.

So at Heightmeyers suggestion Rodney had made a whale scenario in which he could watch a whale up close. He chose Sea World as the place to view his whale.

Rodney went into the Holosuite and told the computer to run the Whale Program. The room changed, he was standing on the side at the top of a big tank of water. He looked into the water and could see a large fish swimming around and then the fish swam up to the surface and looked out of the water.

It was a whale! Rodney had taken a step back when the whale had broken the surface. He stood there a moment and then he took a deep breath and walked over to where the whale was. At first he just stood there and looked at it. The whale looked back.

"This is my hologram whale and it will not hurt me or eat me," muttered Rodney as he stood looking at it.

The whale drove back down into the water and started swimming around again. The next time it came up next to Rodney he surprised himself by putting his hand out and touching its wet skin. He gave a little laugh and said, "You're a nice whale, not a mean whale…you would never eat me would you?" The whale closed and opened its eye as if winking at him. Rodney relaxed as he gave the whale another pat.

The whale drove down into the water again but when it came back up beside him again it had changed. It was not longer Rodney's friendly whale it was The Great White Whale Moby Dick.

Rodney screamed as the White Whale broke the water surface and then dove back down. As it went down a wave of water went over Rodney knocking him down and almost washing him into the tank.

Rodney got up took another look at the White Whale breaking the surface again and ran out of the Holosuite screaming.

The Tribble Andrew watches as a dripping wet Rodney runs out of the Holosuite. He looks down at the list he has copied. Sheppard, check. McKay, check. Who's next? Dr. Jennifer Keller, what's she afraid of wondered Andrew as he looked at her name.

.

.

I am only doing two more Holosuite stories like this. Next is Dr. Jennifer Keller's and then the story of how John, Rodney and Jennifer find out it's the Tribble Andrew behind it and get back at him.


	244. Snakes! Anything but snakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Snakes! Anything but snakes

.

It was Dr. Jennifer Keller's turn in the Holosuite Room. Being the scientist that she was she had loaded in a program about an upcoming surgery she needed to do. The reason was because it would be a dangerous surgery and she wanted to run a 'practice surgery' before doing it.

If this worked out like she wanted it to Dr. Keller decided she would load up different types of surgeries so her nurses and doctors could keep in practice. Or use it like she was using it today as a surgery run though.

Jennifer told the computer to start the program. She found herself standing inside an operating room. There were two hologram nurses, one other doctor and the patient.

Jennifer already had on her scrubs and pulled her mask up as she approached the table.

The hologram nurses and doctor gathered around the table and the patent was ready. "Scalpel," said Dr. Keller as she started the 'surgery'.

Everything went great, from the first cut to the last stitch. The surgery was perfect. "That was great, just like I knew it would be," said a happy Jennifer. But I want to run it again just to make sure.

She looked at her watch and saw that she still had some time so she told the computer to run the program again.

She asked for the scalpel and made the first cut and started the surgery again but before she could do anything else a snake crawled out! Then another and another, Jennifer was deathly afraid of snakes ever since medical school when a friend of hers had put a snake in a cadaver she had been working on.

Jennifer took one more frightful look at the snakes and then screamed and ran out the door right into the arms of Rodney McKay. He and John had been coming by to warn her about the Holosuite room.

As Rodney comforted Jennifer John went inside and looked around, he saw the hologram snakes coming out of the patent but he also saw something else, he saw a certain Tribble named Andrew leaving the room.

"Andrew," whispered John to himself, then he told the computer to end the program and he left the room.

.

.

Now they know who did it, what will they do? Can they get one up on Andrew? Wait and see in the next chapter.


	245. Andrew's found out part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Andrew's found out, Part 1

.

John and Rodney were sitting in the mess hall talking over what had happened when they had their turns in the Holosuite. Someone was reprogramming it and they needed to find out who.

"Who is next on the list to use the Holosuite?" asked Rodney.

"Let's see," said John as he looked down at the list. "Here it is I put Jennifer's name down after yours." "She's next."

"Do you think we should warn her about what happened to us?" asked Rodney.

"Yes we should," said John.

"When is she scheduled to use the Holosuite?" asked Rodney.

"Let me look, there it is, she is scheduled to use the room at eleven am today," said John.

"Eleven am!" exclaimed Rodney, "that means she is already in there!" He jumped up and started running out of the mess hall. John took off after him, hoping they were not too late.

They could hear Jennifer's screams before they even got to the Holosuite door. The door opened and Jennifer ran out yelling, "Snakes! Lots and lots of snakes!" She saw the two men and ran right into Rodney's arms. He put his arms around the shaking Jennifer and asked her what had happened.

"I was running a practice surgery," Jennifer said, "I am operating on a patent tomorrow and wanted to run through it a time or two, well the first time I went through it it was flawless." "But you know me I wanted to do it again just to make sure, as soon as I cut him open with the scalpel the second time snakes started coming out of him." Lots and lots of snakes," cried Jennifer as she buried her face in Rodney's shoulder.

John went to the door and looked in. He saw all of the snakes and he also saw something else, or should I say someone else. John saw Andrew the Tribble leaving the room.

"Andrew," thought John, then he told the computer to end the program and left the room.

John came over and told Rodney and Jennifer who he had seen leaving the room.

"Andrew?" asked Jennifer, "why would Andrew do something like this?"

"You would have to know Andrew to answer that question," replied Rodney, "come on lets get out of here.

"I'm going to shut down the Holosuite Room for a few days while we decided what to do," said John as they walked away.

Later that day in the mess hall Jennifer joined Rodney and John for supper and talked about what to do to Andrew so he would not do anything like that again.

Meanwhile Andrew was in Tribble room #2 sitting in his house thinking. "Did John see me?" "I saw him so I know he saw me." "Since he saw me what will he do?" "One thing is for sure I better keep a watch on those three."

So Andrew decided to watch John, Rodney and Jennifer. He did not consider Jennifer much of a threat but he decided to kept an eye on her anyway. How would he do this? By bugging them of course! That night while they were asleep Andrew went to each of their rooms in turn and bugged their rooms and things like their watches so he could keep track of them and know if they were going to do anything.

The next day John went looking for Andrew. He was going to bring him in and read him the riot act for scaring the three of them. No matter that Andrew was a Tribble and could not speak back. Andrew did understand what you said so he could listen! While John was walking he was talking to himself saying what he'd like to do if and when he got his hands on Andrew.

Andrew had head John talking to himself on the way to Tribble room #2 so Andrew left. John could not talk to him if he could not find him.

John searched every Tribble room and could not find Andrew in any of them. Andrew stayed one step ahead of John all day. It was fun, just like a game.

John finally admitted defeat and went to find Rodney. It was supper time by then and the two of them got their food and went and sat down at their favorite table. As soon as they sat down they started talking about Andrew.

"I've looked and looked for him all day!" declared John, "I can't find him anywhere."

"Maybe he knows you are looking and is hid out some where," said Rodney.

"If he was hid out I would find him eventfully," said John thinking, "It's more like he's one step ahead of me."

"One step ahead," said Rodney then he snapped his fingers and said, "Could he have you bugged?"

"Bugged?" yelped John as he started running his hands over his shirt.

"If he had you bugged it would be on something you would wear everyday," said Rodney looking at John's black wrist band and his watch.

John took off both and handed one to Rodney as he looked at the other. "There's nothing on my wristband," said John putting it back on.

"But there is something on your watch," said Rodney pointing to a tiny receiver. Then Rodney took off his own watch and looked at it. He was surprised to find that his watch had been bugged too. He showed it to John. Then Rodney removed both receivers and put them in a container he had in his pocket.

"Andrew bugged us and has known our every move and everything we have said," whispered Rodney not taking any chances even though he knew Andrew could not hear them with the bugs in the container.

"That little rodent, no wonder he has been one step ahead of me all day!" declared John.

Andrew was sitting in his house in Tribble room #2 eating his lunch as he listened in on the conversation. So they had found the bugs he had planted on their watches. He knew they would find those eventually. That's why he had used bugs that they were familiar with for the ones for them to find, what they did not find was the smaller ones he had made that were still attached to their watches. They were very small and only a Tribble might find them.

This was the most fun Andrew had had in a long time. He wondered how long he could draw it out. Andrew finished his lunch and went to see if the humans Holosuite was up and running again. He had heard that Mr. Woolsey was the next person to use it after its reopening.

Mr. Woolsey walked into the Holosuite he had a program he had wanted to run for awhile. Mr. Woolsey told the computer to run the program. He was on the starship Voyager in the sick bay. Captain Janeway had just activated the EMH or the Emergency Medical Hologram.

Mr. Woolsey stepped up to Captain Janeway and said, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency?" Yes he was playing the part of the doctor on the Star Ship Voyager.

Andrew settled down to watch. He had seen Voyager when the Star Trek a thon was going on and he thought Mr. Woolsey did look a lot like the doctor, especially without his glasses on. For now he would just watch, watch and wait for just the right time...

.

.

Note: Andrew has not been caught. He is always one step ahead thanks to his bugging devices. Will they ever catch him? If they do catch him what should be his punishment? And what about Mr. Woolsey? Hopefully all your questions will be answered in part 2.


	246. Andrew's found out part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Andrew's found out part 2

.

Mr. Woolsey was standing in front of hologram Captain Janeway. She had just activated the EMH onboard the Star Ship Voyager. Their doctor had been killed and they needed the services of the EMH or the Emergency Medical Hologram.

Mr. Woolsey had stepped up to Captain Janeway and said, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency?"

Andrew had settled down to watch. Unknown to him Rodney had found the smaller bugs Andrew had placed on their watches but left them on them for now. They had also checked Jennifer's watch and found the two bugs he had placed on it and removed bigger one leaving the smaller bug on her watch so Andrew would not know they had found the smaller ones.

Rodney was busy making a device to track Andrew by using his own bugs against him. Rodney, John and Jennifer were together talking as Rodney worked. They had taken off their watches and left them in Rodney's lab. If Andrew tuned in he would just think they were all in Rodney's lab.

Andrew was still watching Mr. Woolsey portray the EMH on the Star Trek Voyager. He was so caught up in it that he had not tried to scare Mr. Woolsey at all. He was too interested in watching him as the EMH doctor. It was because of this that he was caught.

Rodney and John had used Rodney's tracker to locate Andrew. Andrew was in a viewing booth above the Holosuite looking down on the holoroom. Andrew was so intent on watching Mr. Woolsey that where able to come into the room and sneak up on him. He did not notice John and Rodney beside him till John put out his hand and touched him. Andrew jumped and looked up at the both of them. Then he turned back around and continued to watch the drama below.

John and Rodney did not expect this. They expected Andrew to run. They both wondered what had Andrew so fascinated that he did not even try to get away so they both came closer to the viewing window and sat down on either side of Andrew who was standing on a small table between two chairs. They looked down and saw Mr. Woolsey portraying the EMH on the Star Ship Voyager.

"Wow," said Rodney as he watched Mr. Woolsey's flawless performance as the EMH.

"He looks and acts just like the guy that played the EMH on that show," said John.

"Shhh," squeaked Andrew who had turned around to shush John.

"Sorry," whispered John. "Do you think he was an actor before he joined the IOA?"

"Who knows," whispered Rodney who looked at Andrew and asked him, "Which season and what episode is he doing?"

Andrew went over to Rodney's tablet and wrote; Season one, episode one, The Caretaker part 1. Then he wrote; I heard him say he is going to recreate all of the shows and in order.

Rodney and John looked at the pad and then back down at Mr. Woolsey who was really into the part now.

"This is so cool!" whispered John. "We can sneak up hear and watch him whenever we want to." "Who's in?" Rodney and Andrew both raised their hands.

Then John looked at Andrew and said, "Aren't we supposed to be punishing you for playing tricks on us?"

Andrew shook his head no; they did not want to punishment him.

"Not punish you?" asked John, "now why in the world would we not want to punish you?"

Andrew erased what he had written before on Rodney's tablet and wrote something else.

John and Rodney looked at the tablet and then looked back at Andrew. "You are one mean little rodent," said John.

Andrew had written: If you punish me then I will show Mr. Woolsey the recording of you watching him in the Holosuite. Then you won't get to sneak in and watch him whenever you want.

"O.K., no punishment," said John. "Let's go back to watching Woolsey, too bad we don't have any snacks."

Andrew pushed a button and out popped some chips and dip and three sodas.

"How does he do that?" asked Rodney.

"Who cares," said John as he scooped up some chips and started crunching.

"Shhh," squeaked Andrew. Then they all three settled down to watch Mr. Woolsey.

.

.

Yes that's right Andrew did not get punished after all he is a very smart Tribble.


	247. Drago the firebreathing Dragontribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Drago the fire breathing Dragontribble.

.

When the mad scientist Dr. Iam Unnerving was still at Atlantis he dabbled in trying to make different kinds of Tribbles. You remember he was the one who made the Mertribbles and the Fluttertribbles. He also made his own pet Tribble Igor into one of the smartest Tribbles ever by boosting his IQ to 295. His only failure was Beast a Tribble who was quite stupid and became Igor's pet. The other Tribble he made was Sticky who was a lizard like Tribble who could walk on walls and ceilings; he had short fur over a lizard like skin.

Dr. Iam Unnerving was caught and sent back to Earth. Just before he was caught he had released his latest experiment, the Mertribbles. The Fluttertribbles were found later after he was gone.

And now there was one more kind of strange Tribble left behind by him who was just now found. Let the story begin;

Rodney and Radek were down in what used to be Dr. Iam Unnerving's secret lab back when he was in Atlantis. They were checking out a power surge that had been reported that morning.

"I thought this place was cleaned out," said Rodney as he moved yet another pile of boxes to get to a power station.

"It was," replied Radek, "but then someone decided to use it for storage."

"That was smart, not!" snorted Rodney as he moved some equipment that had been dropped into a pile.

"Ah ha! Found it." said Rodney as he stood up and held up a metal box he had found plugged in behind a console from the original lab. "Let's see what's in this box that was sucking down all that power."

Radek came over and stood beside the table Rodney had placed the box on and put his hand on it. "It feels warm," he said.

"Yeah, almost like some kind of incubator," said Rodney as he opened it up. Inside was a small leather egg.

"Do you think it's viable?" asked Radek.

"I don't know we will have to see," replied Rodney thinking. "What's it been, like a year since he was here last?" "Nothing can stay an egg and still be viable after a year, can it?"

"Dragon eggs were known to take years before they hatched," said Radek.

"But there are no dragons," replied Rodney, "at least not in the real world." "Let's drop this off with Dr. Treadwell the Vet and see what she thinks."

"It's an incubator all right," said Dr. Treadwell, "and the egg inside it is about ready to hatch."

"That's why the power spike," said Radek, "It was warming the egg up to hatch, it must have just kept it warm enough and then the power spiked when it was getting ready to hatch."

"What's going to hatch out of an egg that has been in an incubator for a year?" asked Rodney.

"A dragon of course!" exclaimed Radek.

"You and your dragon talk," said Rodney.

"You say the Mertribbles and the Fluttertribbles were both created by this Dr. Iam Unnerving?" asked Dr. Miclele Tredway, "So why not a dragon or should I say Dragontribble?"

All talk stopped as the egg started to hatch. It rocked back and forth and then started to split open, out popped the strangest Tribble yet. It looked like a Tribble, had wings like a Fluttertribble but no fur or feathers! Instead of fur it had leather like skin on its body and its wings or as Radek would say dragon skin. For indeed it was a Dragontribble!

Radek quickly named him Drago before anyone else could come up with a name. Drago gave a high pitch squeak showing that he liked his new name. Drago had brown skin with gold streaks in it.

Dr. Tredway did some tests and found out that Dr. Iam Unnerving must have crossed a Tribble with a bat instead of using birds like he had for the Fluttertribbles. Drago did not twitter like a Fluttertribble. Drago was silent but when he did make noise it was a high pitch squeaking sound, an almost bat like noise and he had bat sonar but unlike bats he could see as well in the day time as he could in the dark. And the neatest thing about him is that Drago could spit fire!

As soon as he heard about the new Dragontribble John came running. "That is so cool," said John as he walked into the vets. Drago had just set Rodney's pencil on fire. He had poked Drago with it and he did not like it.

Drago gave a happy squeak and dived into a bowl of fruit Dr. Treadwell had just set down.

"Did you name him yet?" asked John.

"Yes, we have," said a smiling Radek to the unhappy looking John, "I named him Drago, it is a name for a dragon."

"That's cool," said John, "At least it's a dragon sounding name.

"You're mad because someone else named him aren't you," said Rodney.

"Who's going to take care of him," asked John acting like he had not heard what Rodney said.

"I will for now," said Dr. Tredway the Vet, "At least until I know he is going to be alright." "Then we will see what happens; see if he is like the Tribbles in adopting someone or flying free like most of the Fluttertribbles do."

.

.

I don't know about you but I don't think this is the last we will hear of Drago the Dragontribble!


	248. It's so hard for a Dragontribble to

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

It's so hard for a Dragontribble to fit in.

.

The Vet Dr. Michele Tredway came into the mess hall with her Tribble Dr. Casey on one shoulder and Drago the Dragontribble inside one of her pockets. She came over to the teams table to ask a favor.

"Hello everyone," said Dr. Tredway as she approached the table. "I stopped by to ask a favor."

"What is it Doc?" asked John.

"I need a babysitter for Drago," said Dr. Tredway, "all he wants to do is hide in my office or if I go out he hides in my pocket," she said as she took Drago out and sat him on the table. "Would you guys watch him for awhile?"

"Have you adopted him?" asked Rodney looking at Drago as he went over and crawled under Puddles blankie to hide.

"No, but he knows me so he stays close," replied Dr. Tredway, "I don't know if he will adopt anyone but maybe if I get him out of the office so he can see other people he might."

"We'll watch him," replied Zelenka who was sitting with them today. Zelenka picked up a piece of fruit and tried to get Drago out from under Puddles blankie. Drago poked out his head and grabbed the fruit and pulled it under the blankie with him.

"I wouldn't mind having a Dragontribble," said Zelenka.

"What about Miloval and Kilian?" asked Rodney.

"What about them?" asked Zelenka.

"Well, won't they get jealous?" asked Rodney.

"Is Puddles jealous of Swat, Johns Fluttertribble?" asked Zelenka.

"Only sometimes," replied John as he tried to help Puddles get his blanket back. Puddles was pulling on his blankie trying to get it off Drago but Drago was holding on too tight.

Zelenka gave Drago another piece of fruit which Drago ate too fast and got the hiccups. It was funny watching him hiccup under Puddles blankie until he had a really big hiccup and set Puddles blankie on fire.

Rodney poured a glass of water on it putting out the fire. John picked up the blankie and looked at it. "Teyla?" asked John, "Is my hair long enough for another haircut?"

Teyla looked at the blankie and saw why John was asking. The fire had burned a hole in Puddles blankie and it was not fixable because burned hair kind of fusses together. "Good thing you have not had time to get a haircut this month," said Teyla, "let's go after lunch and I'll cut it and with the hair I've saved from your other haircuts I'll make a new blankie for Puddles.

Puddles was sitting on the table holding his ruined blankie crying. Poor Drago crawled over to Zelenka and hid behind one of his hands still hiccupping slightly. Zelenka took a napkin and patted him dry and decided to take him to the lab with him for awhile. They soon left.

"I don't know," said a worried Rodney as he watched them go, "I don't think the lab is a good place for a firebreathing Dragontribble to be." So he got up and followed Zelenka out but got stopped on the way for a few minutes by Mr. Woolsey.

Rodney was proved right. Zelenka brought Drago to the lab and introduced him to his Tribbles Miloval and her son Kilian, and then he got to work. Miloval and Kilian were nice to Drago and sat and squeaked with him for a while.

Drago hiccups stopped and he was feeling better so he started walking around Zelenka's worktable. Everything was going alright till he accidentally knocked over a beaker of some kind of fluid with one of his wings. It scared Drago so bad he spit fire at the liquid which set Zelenka's worktable on fire.

Miloval grabbed Kilian and hopped away with him. Zelenka grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

Drago was scared and flew out of the lab right into Rodney who caught him as he walked into the lab. Seeing the damage Rodney suggested that someone drop Drago off in Tribble room #2, maybe he would be happier there?

Zelenka took Drago, Miloval and Kilian to Tribble room #2. He needed Miloval and Kilian out of the way while he cleaned up his desk and he thought Rodney was right. Maybe Drago would do better around other Tribbles.

Miloval squeaked to Drago about Tribble room #2 telling him about it and then went off to join her friends and talk about her exciting day.

Drago stood by the door for a minute and then he stood up and pulled in his wings and started walking around the room. Most of the Tribbles were nice and squeaked little hellos at Drago as he walked by. Drago was doing very good until he tripped over something and fell. He of course spit fire as he fell setting a nearby house on fire.

Drago tried to help by flapping his wings to put the fire out but it only spread the fire to the next house. Drago ran as the angry Tribbles put out the fire. As soon as he was far enough away Drago took to the air looking for a place to hide.

He saw the castle up ahead and the two Fluttertribbles on top, he landed on the roof and hid behind them. China and Jade the castles gargoyles looked at Drago and twittered at him asking him what was wrong, Drago pointed over to where the Tribbles were putting out the fire on the two houses. China and Jade asked him if he had done it on purpose.

Drago squeaked back that it was an accident.

Digger walked outside with lunch about then so the three glided down. Digger looked up and was surprised to see someone with China and Jade. Before he could see who it was an angry mob showed up squeaking and pointing at Drago.

Digger found out what had happened and said that he would keep Drago at the castle while he was in Tribble room #2. The castle had been remade many times and the last time it was make out of stone, so it was safe for Drago to be near it. The angry Tribbles left and a grateful Drago thanked Digger for helping him.

All that day Drago stayed at the castle. After awhile he started exploring it, from the roof to the dungeons and he made surprising find. He found an entrance to a cave like room under the castle near the dungeons. Drago liked the room and claimed it as his own. He also claimed Digger his new friend as his owner. Yes Drago had adopted a Tribble as his owner.

When Shadow and his family popped in that evening from their latest trip Digger filled them in about the castles latest occupant Drago the Dragontribble. Drago came out and met everyone. The ascended babies of course loved the fact that Drago could spit fire and Shadow agreed a Dragontribble was just right for a castle.

Then Shadow turned to Digger and said, "We live in a castle, we have two Fluttertribbles who think they are gargoyles living on the roof and we have a Dragontribble living under the castle." "You might as well dig a moat for the moat monster that's bound to turn up next."

Digger took Shadow at his word and had a nice moat put around the castle any moat monster would love to live in. A few months later Digger was drinking his coffee was he walked outside that morning. He saw a ripple in the water in the moat and went over to look. The head of a Mertribble popped out and it squeaked, "Hi, my name is Cuddles and I'm a Moat monster!"

Digger nodded his head turned around and headed back into the castle yelling, "Shadow!"

Everyone came out to meat the new Moat monster Cuddles. He had short sliver fur on his top half and his bottom half had dark silver scales all the way to his fins.

No one knows how the male Mertribble got to Tribble room #2 or why. But now the castle was complete. And they all lived happily ever after…or did they? After all the castle in Tribble room #2 has always had something going on.


	249. Cuddles the Moat monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Cuddles the Moat monster

.

"Boo! I scared you," squeaked Cuddles to Digger.

"No you didn't," squeaked Digger.

"Yes I did!" squeaked Cuddles.

When Digger did not answer him again Cuddles slowly slipped back under the water.

Shadow came out of the castle and Cuddles jumped back up and squeaked, "Boo!" I scared you."

"No you didn't," replied Shadow.

"Yes I did!" squeaked Cuddles as he submerged once more.

"Is Cuddles all right?" asked Shadow watching Cuddles sinking under the water.

"He is trying to be a scary Moat monster," squeaked back Digger.

"He's not that scary," said Shadow.

"Duh," squeaked Digger going back into the castle.

There was one Tribble or should I say Dragontribble that Cuddles could scare all the time and that was Drago. No matter how many times he had seen Cuddles pop up out of the water he would jump every time and spit fire.

That's why Cuddles liked scaring Drago; he liked to watch him spit fire. It was fun, up until one day when Digger was coming out of the castle with a tray with their lunch on it. Cuddles scared Drago; Drago spit fire on the food tray and let's just say lunch was flambé that day and very well done. And Cuddles was told to quit scaring Drago!

Now Cuddles did not scare Drago unless it was accidental. But he was still working on scaring everyone else. Cuddles decided that if he was not scary enough maybe he needed a disguise.

The next time Digger walked out of the castle he heard a low moaning coming from the moat, when he went over to see what it was Cuddles popped out of the water wearing a seaweed wig, fangs and two extra arms.

Digger took one look at him screamed and fainted. Shadow came out to see what was going on and found Digger lying by the moat with a hideous creature leaning over him from the water. Cuddles looked up at Shadow and squeaked, "Scared him!"

Shadow had Cuddles back off when he saw Digger was waking up. Digger wondered what had happened and Shadow told him. This time when Digger looked at the disguised Cuddles he could tell it was him.

Cuddles was beside himself laughing that he had scared Digger. The disgusted Digger got up and went back into the castle.

Cuddles liked his disguise and thanked Andrew for it when he stopped by later. Cuddles told Andrew that he especially like the way the extra arms moved like they were real.

One good thing about having Drago and Cuddles around no one had tried to storm the castle lately.

Cuddles still got to scare the other Tribbles, especially the ones who did not know about him and would walk all the way up to the moat and look in. Cuddles would pop up in his disguise and scare them silly.

Drago was shown that the scary Moat monster was Cuddles and for some weird reason Drago was not as scared of Cuddles in his disguise as he was of him popping out of the water without it on. Go figure.


	250. Drago meets the baby Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Drago meets the baby Tribbles

.

It was Drago's turn to drop the ascended babies Starlight and Shade at the Tribble Daycare center. They had been away on a trip and wanted to go and play with their friends.

Drago came out of his cave squeaked hi to Cuddles and waited for the babies to come out. Starlight and Shade came flying out of the castle and jumped on Drago's back. They could fly but they wanted to ride on Drago to the Daycare center.

Drago jumped into the air and flew over to the Tribble Daycare center. They were a little late and all of the other babies had already been dropped off. Which is what Starlight and Shade wanted; they wanted to make an entrance. So when Starlight gave Drago his cue he spit fire in the sky and then came to land on the playground.

All of the other babies gathered around Drago after he landed. They could not believe that Starlight and Shade had ridden to the center on a fire spitting Dragontribble! They had heard about Drago but had not seen him yet.

Drago was very careful around the babies and stood still when they came up to him. He was being very good. The boys wanted to see him spit fire again but Drago squeaked no that is was too dangerous to spit fire around them.

Charley wanted to see Drago spit fire again so he tried figure out a way to make him do it.

The other boys & girls were sitting around Drago squeaking a mile a minute squeaking about how cool they thought he was. And they were comparing Drago's wings with the wings of the Fluttertribble babies Gadget, Gidget and Coaster who were visiting that day too.

They thought it was strange that the Fluttertribble babies had fur on their bodies and feathers on their wings, where as Drago did not have fur or feathers. Drago's skin was brown with gold streaks in it and was leathery and bat like and his wings were the same.

Charley came up and asked Drago to spit fire one more time. Drago said no so Charley blew pepper in Drago's face and when Drago sneezed he spit fire just missing Charley but he did singe him. That scared Charley so much he hid behind a bench.

All of the other babies joined him as Drago sneezed over and over. By the time Drago quit sneezing everything was on fire! Someone needed to save the babies.

The two ascended babies each grabbed someone, Starlight grabbed Mina and Shade grabbed Nicky and popped out back to the castle. The Fluttertribble babies each grabbed someone too Gidget grabbed Jax, Gadget grabbed Ella and Coaster grabbed Max and they flew up out of the fire. That left Drago to save Charley, Becky and Kilian. They all three climbed onto Drago and he flew up out of the fire meeting up with everyone back at the castle.

The Adult Daycare Tribbles and the room attendant put out the fire but the Tribble Daycare center was destroyed. Everyone blamed Drago until Charley confessed to being the one to make Drago sneeze and start it.

Charley was grounded and had to stay home for a week with no outings to any of the Tribble rooms and no friends over.

Drago was so scared that he had almost toasted baby Tribbles that he went into his cave at the castle and would not come out. Charley was made to go and apologize to him and explained that it was all his fault and not Drago's. After that Drago came out again.

Charley had a lonely week while he was grounded and was happy to see it end.


	251. Fluffy meets Honey

Disclaimer: I do now own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy meets Honey.

.

Rodney was in the lab early trying to get stuff done before his next off world mission. He had dragged Zelenka in to help him.

"I don't understand what's so important that we have to come in this early," said Zelenka, "this stuff could wait for later."

"It could but I want it done now, not in a few hours if I have someone else do it," replied Rodney.

"I know you can do things faster than most of us but you are wearing yourself out Rodney," said Zelenka, "You should do a lighter load, rest a little you will be going off world again the day after tomorrow."

"I know that's why I want it done today and done right instead of letting one of those jokers do it and then I have to redo it when I get back," stated Rodney.

"Those jokers as you call them are your workers, they are here to help you, so let them," replied Zelenka.

Rodney was about to make another comment when a Fluttertribble flew into the room. It saw Rodney and made a bee line for him. When it reached him it crawled into his lab coat and lay there shaking. Before Rodney could respond two other Fluttertribbles flew in, it was apparent they had been chasing the first one.

Zelenka shooed the two out of the lab and shut the door. Rodney pulled the still shivering Fluttertribble out of his lab coat. It was the most beautiful Fluttertribble he had ever seen. It was a female with short honey golden fur with wings of the same color.

"There there," said Rodney as he held and petted her. She made a soft twittering sound and when Rodney put her down she flew up and sat on his shoulder.

"Looks like you made a new friend," said Zelenka, "I wonder if Fluffy will be jealous?"

"She is pretty isn't she?" asked Rodney petting her, "Fluffy has nothing to be jealous about." "She'll most likely fly off the moment the door is open again."

Rodney got back to work and the Fluttertribble flew over and perched on a shelf and watched him. She did not let Rodney out of her sight and when he went to lunch she flew down and attached herself to his shoulder like she belonged there. She stayed with Rodney all day and when he went to go pick up Fluffy, Aqua and the kids she was still with him.

Fluffy did not know what to think about the Fluttertribble at first. When Rodney had picked them up Fluffy, Aqua and Mina sat on one shoulder while the female Fluttertribble sat on the other.

When Rodney met up with Jennifer later for supper Aqua and Mina moved over to her shoulder while Fluffy stayed with Rodney keeping an eye on the Fluttertribble.

Jennifer looked at the Fluttertribble and asked Rodney about her. He told her the story about two Fluttertribbles chasing her into the lab and that she had stayed with him all day. Jennifer asked him what he was going to name her if she stayed.

Rodney thought a minute and then said, "Honey," because her fur is a honey golden color. Hearing her new name Honey trilled at Rodney and rubbed her head on his neck. Fluffy was jealous before but seeing this was too much! Fluffy started squeaking at Rodney long and loud, and then he hopped over to the shoulder Honey was on and started growling at her.

"What's wrong with Fluffy?" asked Rodney.

"Fluffy is jealous of Honey," replied Jennifer.

"Oh," said Rodney picking up Fluffy to separate them. He then started petting Fluffy and telling him that he was his first pet and was special. Fluffy stuck his tongue out at Honey.

Honey in turn stuck her tongue out at him.

For the next few days Fluffy and Honey did not let Rodney out of their site. No matter where Rodney went or what he was doing Fluffy and Honey were there. And when his back was turned they did things to each other like when Rodney was walking down the hallway one day Honey knocked Fluffy off Rodney's shoulder and the unknowing Rodney walked on leaving a very mad Fluffy sitting on the hallway floor.

Or the time Fluffy caught Honey asleep and tied string around her body and wings so she could not spread her wings to fly. So when Rodney left the room Honey could not follow and Fluffy spent the day with him. It took Honey awhile to bite the string off but by then she was locked in the room and was not able to leave until Rodney came by his room later to pick something up.

The next day when Honey joined Fluffy on Rodney's shoulder on his way to lunch Fluffy poured some water onto Rodney's shoulder from a small bottle he had hid in his fur and when Rodney said, "Yew!" "Who did that?" Fluffy pointed to Honey.

Honey got Fluffy back later when she flew down and knocked over Rodney's coffee cup that Fluffy was standing by and then zoomed back up to a shelf so fast Rodney yelled at Fluffy for being clumsy.

The fighting was so bad that Aqua and Mina stayed out of it. They stayed with Jennifer or went to Tribble room #2 during the day to escape it and could only talk to Fluffy when Honey was not there and to Honey when Fluffy was not around.

One day the fighting got so bad that Rodney had to put a stop to it. Fluffy and Honey were both in the lab with him and they were standing on one of the worktables with four beakers with dye in them and two dozen raw eggs. Miko was dying Easter eggs for baby Becky's first Easter egg hunt.

Fluffy and Honey were on the table arguing and started throwing the beakers and eggs at each other. By the time they were done they were each covered in raw eggs and about four different colors of dye as well as the lab coats of anyone who was nearby.

Unknown to them Rodney had been noticing their fighting and had had enough. He picked up each of them and took them back to his room; there he bathed them getting all of the dye and egg out of their fur. After they were dried he went over and stood them both on top of his dresser and said:

"You may have thought that I have not noticed the fighting going on between you two but I have and it has to stop." "Fluffy you were here first and if you really cannot stand for Honey to be part of the family I will understand and make sure she leaves." On hearing this Honey started to cry and Fluffy started to feel bad. "I am leaving you both here together so you can work this out if you can't then when I come back I will find somewhere else for Honey to live and you won't have to see each other any more." Then Rodney left.

Honey and Fluffy just looked at each other and then sat down on opposite sides of the dresser top. Honey did not want to leave, she loved Rodney and Jennifer and Aqua and baby Mina.

Fluffy was thinking that he did not hate Honey that much he was just afraid that Rodney might love Honey more than him. An hour later they were still each sitting on one side of the dresser.

Then Fluffy got a call on his comlink, every one in Team Tribble had one. Puddles was calling to say that Drago was visiting the Tribble Daycare center and had started sneezing and set it on fire!

"Oh no!" thought Fluffy, "I can get out of the room but how can I get to Tribble room #2 fast enough?" Fluffy decided to ask Honey for help since she was a Fluttertribble she would be able to fly him there faster than he could run.

Fluffy went over and explained what was happening. Honey agreed to fly him there. By the time they arrived all of the babies were at the castle and the fire had been put out. Honey flew Fluffy to the castle and he went looking for Mina as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Fluffy found baby Mina and he picked her up and held her glad that she was safe. Honey came over to check on Mina too. Fluffy told Honey thanks for getting him there so fast.

Afterwards Fluffy had a talk with Honey and told her he was not jealous anymore and that he would be glad if she stayed. When Rodney came back to the room later he found Fluffy and Honey playing with baby Mina (Aqua was helping rebuild the Daycare.) and not fighting. So Honey got to stay and Rodney now has a Fluttertribble too.


	252. Drago is having a good day

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Drago is having a good day

.

Swat was in Tribble room #2 trying to find Puddles. He was bored and wanted to play. When he found Puddles he was busy with Andrew building something. Those two were always building something.

After Swat was told to go find someone else to play with he flew over to the castle, he wanted to see if his friend Drago wanted to play. He found Drago over by the Moat watching Cuddles try out scary moves. But Drago was not afraid of him anymore and was not a big help. So Cuddles gave up and went back underwater.

Swat glided over and asked Drago if he wanted to play. Drago agreed and off they went flying out of the room. Swat had decided that he wanted to fly around Tribble room #3 and Drago went with him.

They flew around for awhile until lunch time and they both were hungry. Swat took Drago to the mess hall with him to go find Sheppard and get some lunch. Swat spotted their table and flew over and landed by Sheppard, Drago landed by Rodney almost making him spill his coffee.

"What the?" said Rodney as he set his coffee cup back down, "you guys need to be more careful." "Rodney took a drink of his coffee and said, "It's cold! Why can't my coffee stay hot longer?"

John said, "Maybe you should drink it while it's still hot." "You started working on your tablet and have not taken a drink out of it since you set it down, no wonder its cold."

Drago saw a chance to help Rodney; he went over and spit fire at the coffee cup heating up the coffee inside.

Rodney picked up the cup and took a sip. "Just the right temp," he said, "thanks Drago."

Drago was happy that he had helped. After John saw him heat up Rodney's coffee he got an idea and asked Drago to come over to him. He had been feeding Torren marshmallows when Telya's back was turned. She did not mind a few but sometimes John gave him too many.

John put one of the marshmallows on a fork and asked Drago to spit fire on it. Drago did and the marshmallow burst into flames. John let it cook a minute and then blew it out and ate it. "Yum, just right," said John.

"This little guy would come in handy at a cookout. He could roast marshmallows, hotdogs, it would be fun.

Rodney leaned over and whispered to Drago, "Run for you life or Sheppard is going to turn you into his own private camp fire. Not knowing if Rodney was serious or not Drago slowly backed away from John.

"Rodney! Why did you do that, you scared him," yelled John.

"Sorry," laughed Rodney, "it's o.k. Drago I was only kidding, John won't hurt you." Drago was relieved to hear that but he stayed away from John just in case. He went over to Zelenka who had joined them and started eating the fruit off his tray. Zelenka did not mind he had been trying to make friends with Drago and would feed or pet him whenever he let him.

After lunch Swat left with John. Drago still feeling happy about being able to help Rodney and John set off to see if he could help anyone else.


	253. Drago goes on an away mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Drago goes on an away mission.

.

Drago, Honey and Swat were in the room where SGA-1 was gearing up getting ready to go off world. Swat was flying loops all around Sheppard while Honey was sitting by Rodney twittering worriedly about him leaving her.

Drago had been flying around but got bored and landed on the open backpack of Teyla's, he decided to take a nap so he borrowed into her pack, got all comfy and fell asleep. He did not even wake up when Telya zipped it up and put it on her back.

SGA-1 was ready to go off world. And nobody was looking forward to it because on the planet they were going to it was winter. It was planet PW1-209 and in the data banks it was re listed as The Snow Planet. The planet was far enough from its sun that it never thawed so it was winter all year round.

Rodney was already whining about it. "Snow, the whole planet is covered in snow?" asked Rodney, "why are we going there?"

"Yes the whole planet is covered in snow and we are going there because a certain scientist said there was a real good chance that a ZPM was there," said John looking at said scientist.

"Oh, that planet, O.K. then," said Rodney, "are we going in the Jumper then?"

"Yes we are," said John, "see how nice I am?" "It's only like two miles to the site but I will take you there in a cozy warm Jumper because I'm a nice guy."

"He's not such a nice guy," said Ronon, "because I heard Lorne and Dr. Rhodes are going there anyway, so we get to ride along and get dropped off." John gave him a hard stare.

"What ever," said Rodney, "I always like it when I don't have to walk."

"I like the fact that we are using a Jumper too," replied Teyla.

The four were ready; they picked up their gear and headed towards the Jumper bay where they met up with Lorne and Dr. Rhodes.

After everyone and everything was loaded they asked Chuck to dial the gate then they lowered the Jumper down into the Gateroom and went through it.

Lorne flew them to their destination and SGA-1 gathered up their gear and got out. They had come to an ancient building that had been built into the side of a mountain. They exited the Jumper and Lorne and Dr. Rhodes took off to do their research.

"Ten to one the part we need is in a cave in there somewhere," said Rodney as he went up to get the door open.

John and Ronon took up positions to keep a look out while Teyla stood by Rodney handing him things as he worked. The door was a stubborn one and after awhile Rodney's hand were too cold to go on and said he needed a break.

"A break?" asked John, "You've not been at it that long surely?"

"Yes I have and if you have noticed it is cold here and I need to stop and warm up my hands if I ever want to get that door open," complained Rodney.

"It's not that cold," replied Ronon in a bored voice.

"Yeah," said John standing there acting like Ronon.

Teyla on the other hand sided with Rodney.

Everyone decided they might as well make it a lunch break and sat down on some rocks to eat. When Teyla opened up her pack she got a surprise as Drago hopped out and twittered at her.

"Drago?" what are you doing here?" asked Teyla.

Ronon, John and Rodney hearing the remark looked over to see Drago standing in the snow by Telya's pack.

"He must have crawled in when I was packing," said Teyla.

Drago had never seen snow and started playing in it. "This stuff is cold!" thought Drago as he spit fire at it. The snow melted showing the ground. Drago spit fire till he had uncovered a few feet then he sat down on the warm piece of ground he had made.

"Would you look at that?" asked John, "I said he would be good on a camping trip!"

John then gathered some twigs and put them in front of Drago and asked him to spit fire at them. Drago did and soon they had a small fire going. Everyone gathered around telling Drago he was the coolest Dragontribble ever.

Rodney held his hands over the fire warming them, and then got back to work. John and Ronon took up point again and Teyla went back to helping Rodney. Drago was having fun clearing the ground around him of any snow and sometimes he would fly around spiting fire at snowflakes. He was having a great time.

Rodney got the door open and he and John went in leaving Ronon and Teyla to take point. Drago not wanting to be left behind flew up and grabbed onto the back of John's coat and crawled onto his shoulder and went with them into the building, John did not seem to mind.

The first room was empty except for a few consoles. Rodney hooked up his tablet to a console and started taking readings. "It's just like I thought, the power source for the ZedPM is coming from down below," said Rodney he unhooked his pack and they set off.

Down they went and after awhile the walls turned to stone, they were in a cave. Rodney found the power source and unhooked the ZedPM. "Will you look at that?" asked Rodney.

"What is it?" asked John.

'This ZedPM is at full power!" exclaimed Rodney, "we'll be set for quite a while with it." He put it carefully into his back pack. Then they started back, John in the lead with Rodney and Drago behind him. Drago had switched over to Rodney's shoulder in order to get a closer look at the ZedPM. Rodney was so happy at finding it that he chatted on and on to Drago about what they could do with all that power.

Just before they came out of the cave tunnel and back into the building part they felt a rumbling. John yelled for Rodney to run and they both took off. John made it to the hallway of the building but Rodney tripped and fell, the ceiling came down cutting him off from John.

John looked in horror at the rubble. Was Rodney trapped in it or behind it? He tried calling for him but did not get an answer. John tried his comlink to call Ronon and Teyla but could not get them, too far underground. John decided getting help was the only thing he could do so he took off for the surface. When he got there he told Ronon and Teyla what had happened, then he used his comlink to call Lorne. He told him to radio Atlantis that they needed help to clear a cave in. And to send a medical team too. After that he left Teyla at the front of the building and he and Ronon went down to start moving rock.

The reason Rodney did not hear John calling to him after the cave in is because he had been knocked unconscious. When he came to his face was being licked by Drago who had been trapped with him.

"Ahhh my head," moaned Rodney. He slowly sat up and used a flashlight he had with him to look around. "Looks like we are trapped," said Rodney to Drago who had come over and crawled into his lap. "Well at least I have company."

"I wonder how long it will take them to get us out of here?" asked Rodney, "Let's see, I have food and water, yes you can have some too," Rodney said to the twittering Drago. "But its cold, how long can we last in the cold?"

Drago looked at Rodney and understood what the problem was. He amazed Rodney by going over to a small rock and spiting fire at it till it heated up. It stayed warm for a few minutes.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rodney, "can you do that to a small pile of rocks, because if you can we can stay warm." Rodney made a small pile of rocks and Drago spit fire at it till they were all heated up, Rodney could feel the warmth. Drago then came over and curled up on Rodney's lap.

Meanwhile in the last hour John and Ronon had made little headway when Lorne showed back up with help. With the extra people they made short work clearing the rock. Finally they broke through. Drago was the first to come through followed by Rodney.

"It's been over an hour since the cave in Rodney, how did you stay warm while we dung you out?" asked John.

"I had Drago with me," replied Rodney, "he spit fire at the rocks and they gave off enough heat to keep us warm."

Everyone looked at Drago. "I have got to add him to the team!" declared Sheppard.

Rodney was declared alright except for the head wound which was not serious so they made their way back above ground to the waiting Jumpers and returned to Atlantis.

Much to do was made over Drago including a party for the small hero. John got together with one of the vets wanting to know if they could breed Dragontribbles or at least clone Drago. Rodney installed the new ZedPM and was very happy. So ends another day in the life of the only Dragontribble in Atlantis.


	254. The Band

Disclaimer: I do now own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Band

.

They were in a long dry spell in Atlantis and since it was close to Halloween everyone decided to have a party. Not a dress up party like last year, just a party. The one thing they wanted was not to be, what they wanted was a real band to play at their party.

But it's hard to get a live band through security let alone to another galaxy to play. You could make one in the Holosuite room, but the room was not big enough to party in so they hunted up their best CD's and decided to make the best of it.

The party started good food good music and friends. Then over to the side where someone had erected a small stage, smoke started to pour from a hole that had opened up in the center of it. As the smoke cleared you could see a small stage of the same size rising up with a small band on it, it was the Tribbles and they had made themselves a band!

Dred was on drums, Puddles and Andrew were playing guitars, and Fluffy was playing the keyboard. They even had backup singers and dancers; Stephanie, Aqua, Emmy and Miloval.

As they rose up they were playing 'The Monster Mash'. Lorne, Amelia and Jennifer were standing by the stage. Lorne walked up to the microphone stand while Amelia and Jennifer each picked up a microphone of their own. Then Lorne in his best spooky voice started singing;

.

.

I was working in the lab late one night

When my eyes beheld an eerie sight

For my monster from his slab began to rise

And suddenly to my surprise

.

He did the mash.............................................(Amelia and Jennifer started singing and the Tribbles started singing in their own sqeuakiy voices)

He did the monster mash

The monster mash

It was a graveyard smash

He did the mash

He did the monster mash

.

From my laboratory in the castle east

To the master bedroom where the vampires feast

The ghouls all came from their abodes

To get a jolt from my electrodes

.

They did the mash...........................................(By now everyone in the room is singing the chorus along with Amelia and Jennifer and the Tribbles)

They did the monster mash

The monster mash

It was a graveyard smash

They did the mash

It caught on in a flash

They did the mash

They did the monster mash

.

The zombies were having fun.............................(The Tribbles are really playing their hearts out and their backup singers are squeaking loudly)

The party had just begun

The guests included Wolf Man

Dracula and his son

.

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds

Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds

The coffin-bangers were about to arrive

With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five"

.

They played the mash........................................(By now Mr. Woolsey is dancing like Frankenstein and Chuck is howling like the Woofman)

They played the monster mash

The monster mash

It was a graveyard smash

They played the mash

It caught on in a flash

They played the mash

They played the monster mash

.

Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring

Seems he was troubled by just one thing

He opened the lid and shook his fist

And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?................(At the mention of the twist everyone starts doing the twist!)

.

It's now the mash

It's now the monster mash

The monster mash

And it's a graveyard smash

It's now the mash

It's caught on in a flash

It's now the mash

It's now the monster mash

.

Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band...................(By now everyone is singing and dancing)

And my monster mash is the hit of the land

For you, the living, this mash was meant too

When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you

.

Then you can mash

Then you can monster mash................................................(Everyone is wore out by now and falls to the floor tired and laughing)

The monster mash

And do my graveyard smash

Then you can mash

You'll catch on in a flash

Then you can mash

Then you can monster mash

.

(The Tribble band played more songs and everyone said what a great party it was)

.

Note: I am sorry I have not written much lately. I did not have any story ideas and my kids bought me a cool game called; Plants v Zombies which is allot of fun to play!


	255. Repeating Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Repeating Day

.

Andrew was sitting in his favorite chair in Tribble room #2 thinking, thinking real hard about a problem he had caused. The whole thing had started as such things on Atlantis do; in an old abandoned lab. Andrew had wondered in there and found a strange machine, stranger than any machine seen on Atlantis before.

Andrew had hopped up onto the machine and hooked up his tablet and ran a scan and downloaded information on what the machine was for, while scanning he had accidentally hit a few buttons; Andrew was relived when nothing happened. When the scan and download were complete Andrew unhooked his tablet and put it back in his backpack and left. He would look at the scans later after supper. Today was Thanksgiving and he did not want to miss out on all the great food.

The rest of the day went fine. Andrew went about his usual business and then went to bed at his usual time. He never did look at the information he had gotten from the machine. The problem started the next day or should I say the same day because the next day was the same day all over again. Andrew did not know this until breakfast when everyone started talking about Thanksgiving and about what was going to be served for supper tonight.

When Andrew went over to Puddles and asked him what day it was. Puddles looked at him strangely and told him it was Thanksgiving of course and then he asked him if he was o.k. Andrew said to ask him later about that and took off for the strange lab he had found yesterday. That's why Dave had said the same thing he had said yesterday morning! Andrew just thought he was playing a joke on him and had ignored him.

By supper that night Andrew did not have a reason for the day to be repeating itself. The machine had looked the same and the readings looked the same. He brought his tablet out and started shifting through the data he had downloaded, he wondered why the data had not disappeared but it hadn't, thinking maybe it was him, maybe the day had not repeated itself at all. But deep down Andrew knew there was a problem and he had caused it.

Yes just like in the movie Groundhogs Day staring Bill Murray Andrew was repeating the same day over and over, the day was November 26 Thanksgiving day.

Andrew was almost afraid to get up the next morning. He slowly got up and looked over at his owner Dave Kleinman who was in the floor exercising. Then he waited for Dave to say the same thing he had said every morning; "Hi Andrew, got to exercise to make some room for all that good Thanksgiving supper they are serving today." Now it was confirmed, this was the third Thanksgiving Day since Andrew had found the machine.

Andrew decided to get a head start on trying to fix the problem only today he would have help, he would bring Fluffy and Puddles with him.

Andrew went to Tribble room #2 and found Fluffy and Puddles. He then told them his story about finding the machine, accidentally pushing buttons and then the day repeating now for the third time. After Andrew finished telling them they both just looked at him for a moment then they both agreed to help. If anyone else had come to them with this story they would have thought them crazy. But since it was Andrew they knew he was serious.

They got their toolkits together and went to look at the machine. After trying to figure it out all morning the three decided that maybe this was beyond them and they needed help. Fluffy said they needed Rodney's help. Andrew quickly agreed, three days of Thanksgiving was enough. They went back to Tribble room #2 and sent Rodney an email about the problem. They went back to the old lab and found Rodney and Zelenka already there.

"So Andrew, you think the day is repeating itself over and over all because of this machine?" asked Rodney.

Andrew nodded his head yes.

"You sure this is not joke he is pulling on you?" asked Zelenka

"It's Andrew, of course I believe him!" stated Rodney, "lets get to work.

Fixing the machine was harder than they thought and it took 4 more days of telling Fluff, Puddles and sending Rodney an email about the problem before it got fixed.

Andrew got tired of the days repeating. Every day started with his owner on the floor exercising and saying the same thing, "Hi Andrew, got to exercise to make some room for all that good Thanksgiving supper they are serving today." Then Andrew had to go Tribble room #2 and tell Fluffy and Puddles about what happened but instead of taking them to the lab as he had the first time he just went ahead and emailed Rodney about the problem so he and Zelenka could meet them in the lab to start working on the problem.

If that was not bad enough he also had something bad happen to him every day on his way to Tribble room #2. The first time it happened Andrew had just brushed it off as an accident. On the second day it was annoying because he had forgotten about it happening the first day so it had happened again. By the third day on he had avoided that hallway and went the long way around to Tribble room #2. But with the days repeating themselves now for 7 days in a row he needed to get there faster so he headed for the hallway and kept a look out for the 'problem'.

And here she came now, it was Dr. Jennifer Keller and she was carrying so much stuff in her arms that she could not see where she was going. Every time Andrew had encountered her in this hallway she had dropped a bedpan on him, open side down, so he ended up inside it. No he was not hurt, but the indignity of it irritated him.

This happened every time he had used this hallway since the repeating days had started and everyday he had tried to avoid her but for some strange reason no matter how he dodged her that silver bedpan ended up on top of him. He hated it but this hallway saved him ten minutes, bedpan and all, and every minute counted if they were to get time back to normal.

Day 8 dawned and Andrew crawled out of bed, stuck his tongue out at the exercising Dave and left the room, he decided to go early to avoid Dr. Keller. You think that would work wouldn't you? But no, on days he went early she went to the supply closet early. It was almost as if it was preordained that that silver bedpan would end up dropping over Andrew.

He came to the hallway, he looked both ways and then he took off running and hopping as fast as he could and then Blam! "Oh, sorry Andrew," said Dr. Jennifer Keller as she lifted the silver bedpan off of Andrew. Andrew just sighed and took off again for Tribble room #2. If only he had left his laptop in his room on Thanksgiving Day the fist time it would be in his room with him every morning and he would not have to make the dash to Tribble room #2.

They had gotten an early start and were all standing in the lab by 7am. Only this time it was different, no one knows why or how but this time they had gotten the machine fixed and had stopped the repeating days! Andrew was happy! And Andrew had decided that he never wanted to see turkey again as long as he lived.


	256. Chuck, Gatester and family

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Chuck, Gatester and family

.

Chuck was on the night shift again but it was not as bad this time because he had company. Gatester and Gabby and all three babies were with him. At the moment Gatester was sleeping in his pocket, Gabby was sitting on his console trying to tell him all about her day and the babies were circling his head. The ones he called the twins Gidget and Gadget flew off to investigate an overflowing trash bin and Coaster glided down and settled onto Chuck's right shoulder. He walked on it over to Chuck's neck and cuddled up and fell asleep.

Chuck was sitting there thinking about when he had found that Gatester and Gabby had built a nest and that it had three eggs in it. At first he could not believe it and then he started worrying if the babies were going to be Tribbles or Fluttertribbles or both? Then it hit him that he was going to soon be the owner of not just one Tribble but a whole family of Tribbles and Fluttertribbles. It had all turned out fine though he thought.

That was how Rodney found him when he came by to fix one of the consoles. Rodney could not sleep so as he often did when insomnia struck him he went out and fixed some of the many things on his to do list. He had left everyone at home except for Honey who had followed him. As soon as she saw Gabby she flew over to talk to her. Chuck sighed in relief, pretending to listen to Gabby was hard at times.

Rodney looked over at Chuck and took in everyone around him and said, "That's allot of Tribbles or should I say Tribble and Fluttertribbles for one person to have."

"Yeah, sometimes it seems that way," said Chuck as he picked up Coaster and put him in his pocket with Gatester. "Sometimes I wish it was just Gatester and me again but I love having Gabby and the babies around, though they do make life more interesting."

"How so?" asked Rodney sitting down in the next chair. The twins left the trash can and came over to listen to the guys. Gadget landed by Chuck and Gidget landed by Rodney.

"Like I used to just throw my stuff all over my room, Gatester did not mind, but Gabby makes me clean up after myself," said Chuck. "If I don't put my stuff up then she does and my stuff could end up anywhere." "One laundry day I forgot to put it up and later I found my socks stuffed in a desk drawer Gabby had opened and my underwear was under my pillow." Chuck went on, "My shirts were in the trash can I had emptied earlier and if that wasn't bad enough I found my handkerchiefs lining Gabby's nest. I never did get them back and had to order more." "Now on laundry day I put everything up as soon as I get back to my room."

"I wonder if it's just Fluttertribbles who do that?" asked Rodney, "because Fluffy never did mind stuff lying around, but Honey pesters me till I pick it up or she will pick stuff up to and put it wherever she finds a place." "I'll have to ask Sheppard if his Fluttertribble does that but since his is male he may not, it may only be the females who do it."

They both sat there thinking about it and looked over at Gabby and Honey. When the two Fluttertribbles turned and found themselves being stared at they both scolded Rodney and Chuck and went over across the room and then started twittering to each other again.

"You would think they thought we were eavesdropping on them," said a surprised Rodney. "How about we let the girls talk, meaning Honey and Gabby, and we go to the mess hall for a snack and a coffee?"

"Sounds good," said Chuck. The twins did not want to be left behind so they each latched onto one of the guys and went with them. Rodney and Chuck found themselves sharing donuts with the two. They heard a noise and turned around to find Honey and Gabby flying into the room. They got themselves a donut and settled down onto their table sharing it and starting their conversation back up.

After the break Chuck and his group headed back up to the control room and Rodney decided to go work in his lab. Honey followed him twittering to him to wait up. Life was never boring with Tribble and Fluttertribbles around.


	257. John, Puddles & Swat

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

John, Puddles & Swat

.

John and Puddles had a settled routine when Swat joined the two. Every morning they ate breakfast in the mess hall with the team and then John would drop Puddles off in Tribble room #2 on his way to work and pick him up every evening. Sometimes he picked up Puddles and took him to lunch with him. They did have food in Tribble room #2 so on days John did not pick him up Puddles ate there. Then Swat came along and at first he did not want to be separated from John at all. He would pick up Puddles and go find John wherever he was and then scold John for leaving them behind.

Ronon had helped John train Swat and now Swat did not follow John everywhere but he still brought Puddles to John whenever he hurt himself or for the littlest things. John put up with it figuring at least he would know if anything bad had happened, he would check Puddles over and let him crawl into his pocket. Then Swat would land on John's shoulder and sleep or just sit there and be quiet.

Living with Swat in their room was another story. Swat at first stayed with Puddles on top of the dresser. After awhile though he built himself a nest on a high shelf John used to put things he did not want Puddles to get into, now those things were in the closet with the door shut to keep Swat out of them. Since the shelf was bare Swat made himself at home there.

Every morning Swat woke up he would look down to see if John was up yet, if John was still in bed Swat would wake him up. He would swoop down twittering loudly and land on John's head and start licking his face. If John pulled the pillow over his head Swat would crawl under it with him and then lick his face till he got up. It was like having a flying puppy. Days off did not matter either, John got up when Swat did.

And Swat was helpful too; after John took his shower Swat, who had learned to open drawers, would pull out whatever clothes were on top and put them on the bed for John. Since John did not always need more than one t-shirt, underwear and socks he would have allot of clothes to put back. He tried to tell Swat that he could get his own clothes out but that did not work. Then John convinced Swat that his special job every morning was to get out a pair of socks for him, only the socks. Swat caught on and John would find a pair of socks laid out for him on his bed every morning instead of half of the clothes in each drawer. It was nice not to have to repack the drawers every day.

And the answer is yes if you were wondering Swat made sure John kept his room picked up just like Honey and Gabby did for Rodney and Chuck. It seems all Fluttertribbles male or female don't like clutter. It is also a fact that anything you are missing is usually to be found in the Fluttertribbles nest. If you left it out that means you did not want it and they would take it. Puddles did not have to worry about Swat taking his things or his blankie because Swat considered anything on the top of the dresser to belong to Puddles and did not bother it. But if Puddles left his blankie on John's bed Swat would take it and John would have to get it back for him.

Dr. Jennifer Keller was beside herself. John was in the infirmary as well as the rest of the team. They had been ambushed on their last off world mission. John was hurt the worst and needed to stay for a couple of days, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla only had minor injuries and were let go. So of course they stayed to be with John.

Dr. Keller's problem was Swat, as soon as he found out that John had been hurt he had grabbed Puddles and headed for the infirmary. Everyone ducked as the Swat came swooping into the room with Puddles. As soon as Swat saw John he flew over and deposited Puddles on one side of John's pillow and he landed on the other side. Both pets tried to wake up the unconscious John.

Dr. Keller came over and told them that John was alright but he needed to sleep and they had to be quiet if they wanted to stay. Swat and Puddles got together and snuggled down under John's chin. When ever Jennifer or the nurses needed to move John or anything else Rodney would pick up Puddles and Ronon picked up Swat until they were done and then let them back on the bed.

To everyone's relief John woke up a later that day. He of course wanted to leave but was told that he had a bad concussion and needed to stay in the infirmary so they could keep a check on him and wake him when needed to make sure he was alright. John said o.k. but pouted. He did have a bad headache so he stayed….the night. The next morning between rounds he snuck out. He decided to go to his room; he decided to keep his pajamas on since he was going to go to bed once he got there. He took Puddles and Swat with him. He never made it to his room.

Dr. Jennifer Keller found his bed empty when she came to check on him and see if he needed anything. John's bed was empty and none of the team was around. Rodney walked in just then because it was his turn to sit with John. Jennifer pointed to the empty bed and asked him if he knew where John was.

"No I haven't seen him yet today," said Rodney. Rodney then used his comlink to contact Ronon and Teyla and asked if they had seen John. They both answered no so he told Ronon to go check John's room and asked Teyla to check the mess hall.

"He's not in his room," reported Ronon, "I'll start looking for him."

"He's not in the mess hall," reported Teyla and she too started searching.

Mean while John was laying in a hallway no one used much so his chance of being found was not good. He had become confused and started wondering around till he was lost then he passed out. Puddles and Swat were worried, first because when John passed out fell down he had almost squished Puddles. But Puddles was able to hop out of John's hand and out of the way. Then Swat and Puddles tried their best to wake John up but they could not.

Puddles squeaked that he would stay with John and sent Swat to go for help. Swat flew back the way they had come and flew into the infirmary. He saw Rodney and Jennifer and flew over to them twittering loudly that John needed help.

"Swat?" said Jennifer, "what are you doing here?"

Swat circled the two twittering and flying back and forth between them and the door.

"Swat," said Rodney, "do you know where John is?"

Swat flew over to Rodney and twittered at him excitedly.

Rodney told Jennifer, "I think if we follow Swat we will find John."

Rodney took off after Swat. Jennifer grabbed her medical bag and followed him. Rodney used his comlink to call Ronon and Teyla and have them meet up with them. They all came together just as they got to the hallway John was laying in. Jennifer called a medical team and told them where to come as she checked John over to see if he was alright.

"He's alright, only passed out because of the concussion," stated Jennifer. Puddles squeaked worriedly from Jennifer's shoulder. He had hopped up there when she was checking John. Swat landed on Rodney's shoulder and watched.

The medical team came and loaded John up for a ride back to the infirmary and put him back to bed. His team got themselves some chairs and gathered around his bed. When John woke up later it was to find himself back in the infirmary with everyone looking at him.

"What?" asked John as he woke up, "and why am I strapped down?" John asked as he tried to move his arms and could not because of the restraints on his wrists.

"That's just my way of saying if you don't stay in bed this time I'll make sure you do," said Jennifer as she released him. "Try to get up again and I'll put them back on."

"Your mean," complained John.

"And you should not have left the infirmary," said Jennifer as she walked away.

"You had us all worried," said Teyla.

"We almost didn't find you," said Rodney, "At least you had your pets with you, Puddles watched over you while Swat flew back and got help."

"Puddles and Swat did that?" asked John. Puddles and Swat hearing John say their names came over squeaking and twittering from the foot of the bed where they had been napping. They were so happy to see him awake. "Thanks guys," said John as they both pounced on him.

John stayed in the infirmary until Jennifer let him go. When he got out he was still on light duty so they did not go off world for awhile. Since they were bored they decided to watch some of the new movies that had came in on the last supply run along with everyone's favorite 'popcorn'. It turned out Swat liked popcorn almost as much as Dred did and when Swat ran out of popcorn he raided the bowl Dred sat in when he ate. They had to be separated and Swat was given another bowl of popcorn. All was right in Atlantis again.


	258. Zelenka's surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Zelenka's surprise

.

Zelenka and Miloval were sad, lonely and bored. The last time Todd's Hive ship had came in Kilian had left with Creep his father. He would only be gone for two weeks but it seemed like forever.

"Oh well my pretty one," said Zelenka to Miloval, "cheer up our little Killian will be back soon."

Miloval squeaked at him as if to say, "Not soon enough," then hopped onto Zelenka's shoulder to go with him to the lab. As soon as they got there Zelenka started in on the day's work.

Without Kilian around Miloval was soon bored and got Zelenka's attention that she wanted to leave. Zelenka nodded that he understood and she left.

Now a Tribble can travel in different ways;

1. Is to run or hop from place to place but with Atlantis being so big you soon got tired.

2. If a human was taking their own Tribble to one of the Tribble rooms they asked the other Tribbles if they wanted a lift and they would hop on and be dropped off.

3. You just hopped on the next human that went out the door and you hopped off when the human passed by where you wanted to go.

Miloval chose option number 3; she just hopped on the shoulder of the next human who left the lab. She did not really want to spend the day in one of the Tribble rooms. Seeing the other Tribble babies would just make her miss Kilian more, so she decided to go exploring. When the human whose shoulder was ridding on passed the hallway where Mr. Iam Unnerving used to have a lab Miloval hopped off and her human transport traveled on.

The last time she had been in Dr. Iam Unnerving's lab was when Rodney and Zelenka were looking for a power source and had found Drago's egg. Miloval didn't expect to find anything she just liked looking around the old lab because of all the weird stuff that was in it.

It was being used for storage when Rodney and Zelenka were last in it but now it was cleared out again and someone had brought back the old lab stuff. Maybe they wanted to use it as a lab again? Miloval did not know but it meant she had more stuff to look at.

She poked around here and there until she heard a noise, it was a baby noise and it was coming from a crate. Miloval went over to the crate and in through a hole in it had in it. Inside the crate was a newly hatched Dragontribble, it was inside an incubator that had been packed in the box. This one must have run on some kind of ancient battery to have lasted this long. Miloval went over to the incubator and let the Dragontribble out. It looked just like Drago only she, it was a girl, had golden skin. The Dragontribble gave a high pitched squeak of thanks to Miloval.

Miloval gave the Dragontribble some food and water and then took her home with her. When Zelenka went to his quarters later he was surprised to find Miloval sitting on top of his dresser with a Fluttertribble, no on closer look it was not a Fluttertribble but a Dragontribble! And she had beautiful golden skin. Zelenka started asking questions like who was she, where did she come from, etc.

Miloval could not answer him that way so Zelenka asked her to show him where she had found the Dragontribble. Miloval hopped onto his shoulder and indicated that she would show him. The golden Dragontribble hopped on his shoulder beside her. Miloval directed Zelenka until they came to Dr. Iam Unnerving's lab and then she showed him the box with the incubator in it. Zelenka saw the remains of the egg she had come from.

"So you are another one of Dr. Iam Unnerving's gifts he has left for us?" said Zelenka. That's what Zelenka thought about all of the different offshoots of Tribbles He had designed.

"With your permission I will name you Zuza," said Zelenka, "it Czech it means Graceful Lilly."

Zuza gave a high pitch squeak to show she like her new name then the trio went off to celebrate. Kilian was surprised when he got back home and found a Dragontribble living with them now. And yes she can spit fire just like Drago.

.

Note:

Incase your wondering why I never referred to Drago as a baby Dragontribble is because unlike other Tribble babies, Fluttertribble babies and Mertribbles, Dragontribbles were not really babies. After Drago hatched he grew to normal Tribble size in a few hours as did Zuza. I just forgot to put it in. And no I'm not going to get the two of them together yet, we don't want to burn Atlantis down by Dragontribbles do we?


	259. Buttercup and Stephanie

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Buttercup and Stephanie

.

Lilly (Stephanie's owner) and Lorne (Buttercup's owner) had been dating for awhile now. Stephanie and Buttercup had gotten used to each other and actually had fun when Lilly and Lorne had their dates.

Buttercup was still a little lady and Stephanie was the tomboy so it surprised Stephanie to find out that Buttercup was a prankster. Yes, sweet Buttercup that perfect little lady liked to play pranks on humans and right now her favorite human to prank happened to be Lilly.

Stephanie thought it was funny when Buttercup tied Lilly's shoe laces together because when Lilly stood up to leave she fell right back down and smacked Lorne across top of the head. Both Tribbles squeaked with laughter as the red faced Lilly untied her shoelaces. Lorne looked at both Tribbles as if to ask which one? Of course they both pointed at each other.

Then there was the time Buttercup put something in Lilly's favorite nail polish that it stayed the same color when you put it on but when it dried it turned a sickly green color. Lilly walked around with green fingernail and toenails for a couple of days till she got her hands on some nail polish remover.

But Buttercup got mad when Stephanie pranked Lorne. Lilly and Lorne liked to do their laundry together and sit and talk as it washed and dried. Stephanie found an old red sock left in one of the dryers and put it in the wash with Lorne's white underwear and it all turned pink. Buttercup let Stephanie have it about leaving her human alone!

This made Stephanie mad and she jumped on Buttercup and they started fighting. Lilly and Lorne did not notice at first until they heard a splash and lots of squeaking. It seems that they forget where they were fighting and fallen into a washer full of water someone was letting their things soak in.

Stephanie could swim but Buttercup could not. When Stephanie saw Buttercup go under she dived down and grabbed her and pulled her back to the surface. By then Lilly and Lorne had reached them and each pulled their pets from the water. They were dried off and scolded about playing around the washers, and then they were both dropped off at Lilly's apartment till the laundry was done. It took awhile because Lilly had to help turn Lorne's pink load white again.

Stephanie and Buttercup sat on Stephanie's dresser where they were left not looking or squeaking to each other. After awhile Stephanie squeaked to Buttercup if she was alright and then Buttercup thanked Stephanie for saving her.

Buttercup promised not to prank Lilly anymore and Stephanie promised not to prank Lorne. By the time Lilly and Lorne got back to drop of Lilly's laundry and for Lorne to pick up Buttercup the two were friends again.

.

.

Yes it's short, some stories are just that way. May have a long one coming up so might take awhile to write it.


	260. Zombie Tribbles and the Puddle Jumper of

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Zombie Tribbles and the Puddle Jumper of Doom

.

This is going to be a scary Halloween story so be prepared to be scared! Our story starts off with Captain Dover and Sergeant Myers who had been chosen for the simple mission of flying Scientists to and from the mainland, allot of flying back and forth. It was one of those simple run of the mill jobs that would bore you silly. They were just on their way back to Atlantis after dropping off a group when they heard a noise in the back of the Jumper.

"THUMP!"

"Did you hear that?" asked Captain Dover.

"Hear what?" replied Sergeant Myers who was trying to concentrate on his flying. He did not have as much flying time in as the Captain and had asked to take over flying on the way back to Atlantis each time.

"THUMP…THUMP!"

"Now you must have heard it this time," said Captain Dover as he got up to go investigate.

"No I still don't hear anything," replied Sergeant Myers who was still concentrating on his flying, in fact he had been concentrating so much that he never even noticed the Captain getting out of his chair to go investigate what the noise was.

"THUMP….THUMP….THUMP…Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Now Sergeant Myers did hear that last part, you know the part where Captain Dover screams Ahhhhhhhhh!

Sergeant Meyers heard the captain scream and when he turned around to look he, well let's just say he screamed as well. You would to if you'd seen what was in the back of the Puddle Jumper. They must have snuck aboard after everyone had got off on the last trip.

The Puddle Jumper kept on flying (auto pilot) and when it came back to Atlantis it landed and the door opened. The next group of scientists that were ready to leave walked up to the back of the Jumper for their trip but when they looked inside the Puddle Jumper it was empty! No one was in it at all, not Captain Dover….not Sergeant Myers….not even the scary whatever it was….just plain nothing. The End

What do I mean by The End? Well it's the end of the story. What happened to Captain Dover and Sergeant Myers? Well how should I know I wasn't on the Puddle Jumper! And what happened to the scary whatever it was? Again how should I know?

O.K. don't leave mad I'll tell you what happened, what really happened but don't blame me if you get scared. Where was I…oh yes…The next group of scientist getting ready to leave walked up to the back of the Jumper for their trip but when they looked inside the Puddle Jumper it was empty, of people that is, no Captain Dover…no Sergeant Myer...just, just their clothes and their bones were left. Their torn apart bloody clothes and their gnawed on bones!

And then it happened, their torn apart bloody clothes started moving, the clothes were not really moving it was what was under the clothes that was moving and that something was Tribbles, Zombie Tribbles! Yes little Zombie Tribbles came boiling up out of their torn up clothes and out of every nook and cranny of the Puddle Jumper, hundreds of them!

At first the scientists just stood there until one of the Zombie Tribbles grabbed onto someone's leg and started chewing, then it was yelling, screaming and running, yes lots of running and more screaming.

A few scientists made it back to the control room and told them what happened, they rest, well….they were eaten by the Zombie Tribbles. And as the scientists were telling their story shots were heard and when everyone turned around a stream of Zombie Tribbles were flowing down the stairs into the control room leaving torn bloody clothes and bones in their wake. Told you it was scary!

All through the night the people of Atlantis fought off the terrible Zombie Tribbles by daylight there were only a few people left. Yes all that was left of the people of Atlantis were our favorite SGA-1 team and they weren't long for this world.

"I'm out of ammo," shouted Sheppard, "how are you guys doing?"

"I'm out," whimpered McKay as he saw the Zombie Tribbles getting closer.

"My gun no longer works," said Ronon, "needs a recharge, but I still have my knives."

A few more shots rang out and then Teyla was out of ammo too, then they were overrun by the Zombie Tribbles. A few screams were heard and then all was quite. Only the torn bloody uniforms and the bones of the team SGA-1 were left. No one in Atlantis was left alive.

"Zombies! The Tribbles have turned into Zombies!" screamed Rodney who was asleep on the couch.

"Wake up McKay!" said John, "your having a nightmare."

"Zombie Tribbles! Everyone's dead!" Screamed Rodney again.

"Wake up Rodney! It's just a dream," yelled John trying to wake him up.

Then Rodney screamed 'Zombie Tribbles' one more time sitting bolt upright on the couch scaring the ones around him.

"Jeez Rodney give a person some warning," said a startled John.

"That was so real," said Rodney meaning his dream.

"Must have been a real scary one," said Ronon.

"What was your dream about?" said Teyla looking at Rodney.

"I dreamed that the Tribbles had turned into Zombies and they killed everyone including us!" exclaimed Rodney gesturing with his hands.

"Well it was only a dream," said Teyla.

"Yeah, just a dream," said Rodney to himself, just a dream."


	261. Genius and Drago are heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Genius and Drago are heroes

.

Genius had a sack of cherry bombs, which were his favorite, but he had lost his lighter. He had seen Drago in Tribble room #2 and he knew that Drago could spit fire so…

"Hey Drago do you want to do something fun?" squeaked Genius to Drago.

Drago not knowing anything about Genius squeaked, "Yes."

Genius picked up his sack of cherry bombs and he and Drago headed off to the Marines training room. Genius knew what time the Marines used the room and he and Drago arrived after they had left.

Drago and Genius walked into the empty room and Genius sat down his sack. He told Drago that he needed to practice lighting and throwing his cherry bombs so he could help out if ever any Wraith or other aliens attacked Atlantis.

Drago thought this was a great idea and he wanted to know how he could help. Genius pulled a cherry bomb out of his sack and showed it to Drago. He explained that he had lost his lighter and he needed someway to light them. Since Drago could spit fire would he please light the cherry bombs and then Genius would throw them? Drago agreed.

Genius and Drago had a great time lighting the cherry bombs and throwing them. Drago was scared when the first one had went off but got used to the noise and thought it great fun. Genius would hold out a cherry bomb and Drago would spit fire at the tip of the fuse. As soon as it ignited Genius would throw it and it would explode with a nice big bang.

Soon they were all out of cherry bombs, Genius had only brought about ten with him this time but he promised Drago that he would bring more next time.

The next time they snuck off to light the cherry bombs Drago wanted to throw one too. So Genius gave him one (with a longer fuse just in case) and Drago held it flew up a few feet then spit fire on it and let it go. Bang! Man that was fun!

Genius and Drago were never caught at their new hobby and one day it came in handy. Genius and Drago were on their way to the Marine training room when a prisoner escaped! The prisoner was a Marine who had come to Atlantis for the sole purpose of sabotaging the city, he was caught and now he had escaped.

When Genius and Drago snuck into the Marine's training room with their cherry bombs they found they were not alone. The prisoner was hiding in there. Drago saw an opportunity to help the people of Atlantis, Genius saw an opportunity to have some fun.

The prisoner never noticed the two small pets sneak into the room and hide behind a crate. Genius pulled out a cherry bomb and had Drago to light it then he threw it at the prisoner. The guy had been looking the other way and did not hear the cherry bomb land behind him, when the cherry bomb went off it really scared him.

The prisoner started running for the door; Drago picked up Genius and chased him. Genius had his sack and he would pull a cherry bomb out and Drago would light it and then Genius would throw it at the guy. They chased him out of the room into Lorne and a squad of Marines who had been searching for him.

The prisoner was taken into custody; Drago and Genius were brought to Colonel Sheppard. Sheppard told them they were both heroes and he gave them each a special treat. Lorne brought Drago back to Tribble room #2 and Genius was picked up by Dr. Kavanagh. Sheppard kept the bag of cherry bombs to keep them out of Genius's hands but he shouldn't have bothered, as soon as Genius got back to his room he went to his secret place and looked at his 'stash'. His 'stash' was over a hundred cherry bombs that he had managed to smuggle in from Dr. Kavanagh's frequent trips to Earth. And he would soon have the bag that Sheppard had kept too because he knew where Sheppard put them.

Genius smiled thinking about all the fun he and Drago would have in the future.


	262. Drago and Zuza

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Drago and Zuza

.

Genius was in heaven not only had he found Drago whom he considered to be a 'walking lighter', now there were two of them, two Dragontribbles that could spit fire. If he could befriend them both he would never have to worry about keeping a lighter hid on himself again. Genius set out on his new mission of befriending both the Dragontribbles.

Miloval had brought Zuza to Tribble room #2 today. Kilian wanted to play with the other Tribble babies whom he had not seen for two weeks and Miloval wanted to introduce Zuza to Drago since they were the only Dragontribbles.

When Miloval found Drago he was with Genius. Miloval did not like Genius he was trouble. Miloval walked over and introduced Zuza to Drago. Drago was surprised to see another Dragontribble he thought he was the only one. It made his happy to meet Zuza. Genius was very polite to Zuza and won her over as a friend. Miloval was worried, why was Genius being so nice?

Miloval left Zuza with Drago and Genius. After Miloval left Genius and Drago told her about the 'training' they were doing so they would be ready to help if needed. They also told her how they had helped capture a prisoner who had escaped. Zuza was fascinated and wanted to join them in their 'training'. Genius of course said "Yes."

Genius, Drago and Zuza snuck into the Marines training room. Genius had brought in a big bag of firecrackers with him; he wanted to save what cherry bombs he had till he could get more.

Genius had Drago light a few firecrackers and then he let Zuza light a few. Drago even showed Zuza how he could fly up holding a firecracker spit fire on it and let it go. Of course Zuza had to try that too. Genius and the Dragontribbles had allot of fun.

Soon they where able to put their new skills to the test and this time it was not an escaped prisoner it was an alien animal that had came through the gate with the last off world group of the day. It was some type of creature almost like a cat and it hissed like a snake. It was real scary and when it found Tribble room #2 all of the Tribbles in there were in danger.

Genius, Drago and Zuza had just got back from 'training' they were at the castle eating a snack when the door opened and the creature came through. Genius still had his sack of firecrackers but they would not be much of a match against the creature. So Genius went to the secret place he had in Tribble room #2 and loaded up the good stuff, cherry bombs and smoke bombs.

All of the Tribbles in the room had run for cover when the creature entered. Shadow who was home flew over to the door to see what the matter was. The creature saw him and tried to swipe at him with it's paw but Shadow was too fast.

Shadow saw Genius and the Dragon Tribbles coming and went over to see what they were going to do. Genius told him of the plan and Shadow said he would help. Drago lit the cherry bombs and Genius threw them. Shadow took the smoke bombs and Zuza lit them for him to throw. The four of them were able to run the creature out of the room. As soon as it left they shut the door and no one left the room till the creature was caught by the humans.

Shadow congratulated Genius, Drago and Zuza on helping to scare the creature out of the room. Shadow asked them how come they worked so well together and Genius said it had taken allot of practice. Shadow went back to the castle he decided he better keep an eye on Genius to make sure he didn't get the Dragontribbles in trouble. But trouble found them.

Genius was puffed up with the fact that he and Drago had helped capture a prisoner and then helped drive off a killer creature that had invaded the Tribble room. He could do not wrong or so he thought. His world came crashing down one day in the practice room.

Zuza had gotten bored and was wondering around the room as Genius and Drago practiced. After awhile Zuza came back to where the guys were but she had something with her, it was a grenade, a live grenade. Zuza told the guys that she had found it over in a corner in a box and when she found it it had a pin in it but she took it out. Just as Drago reached out for the strange round thing Genius (who knew what it was) grabbed it and hopped over to the disposal bin as fast as he could. He no sooner put the grenade in than it blew up throwing Genius across the room.

Drago and Zuza were shocked at what had happened and went over to check on Genius. Genius slowly got up and looked at both Dragontribbles and told them to never touch anything in the room without asking him about it first then he sat there for a moment thinking about the fact that he had almost died. He Genius had almost died because he was so arrogant that he had not thought about the fact that the Dragontribbles who did not know about explosives like he had almost gotten them all killed.

Genius used the rest of the training hour to show the two Dragontribbles around the room and to point out what everything was and tell them what they should never ever touch, like the grenades. Then Genius did something he has never done he apologized to them both for bringing them to a dangerous room and not telling them what the room was for and what was in it. After that they did not train for a few days and when they started training again they were all more careful.

.

.

The next story will be very different Drago gets Wraithnapped!


	263. Drago gets Dragontribblenapped by Todd

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Drago gets Dragontribblenapped by Todd.

.

Todd's Hive ship was back so Zelenka took Zuza and Miloval to go pick up Kilian. When they arrived in the control room there was Todd with Creep on his shoulder and Kilian on Kenny's. As soon as Kilian saw Zelenka and Miloval he hopped off Kenny's shoulder and over to Zelenka's shoulder.

Kilian was surprised to see someone else sitting by his mother. It looked like Drago the Dragontribble only it was the wrong color and it was a girl. Miloval introduced him to Zuza and told him she was a Dragontribble too and that she lived with them. Zelenka moved them to a table over to the side so the Tribbles and Dragon Tribble could talk to each other.

Todd walked over so Creep could join his family and looked at Zuza; he asked Zelenka what kind of Fluttertribble she was. He had seen Fluttertribbles but none like her. Zelenka told him that she was not a Fluttertribble she was a Dragontribble and that she could spit fire.

Todd thought this was interesting and wanted to see her do it. Zelenka said, "I can't really make her spit fire on command, she has to want to do it. Hearing her name Zuza walked over and looked up at Zelenka and then took a look at Todd and Kenny who had joined him. Thinking the Wraiths were strange and scary looking she hissed and spat fire at both of them. Not enough to burn anything but more as in a warning.

Todd was really impressed. Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey walked over when Zuza had spit fire at the Wraiths and looked at Todd and said, "I guess Dragontribbles don't like Wraith."

That's the moment Swat and Drago came flying into the control room. Swat flew over to Sheppard and dropped a crying Puddles into his hand to take care of. Sheppard saw that Puddles had a splinter in his foot and pulled it out and then put Puddles in his pocket. Swat landed on Sheppard's shoulder and Drago landed by Zuza when he saw her hissing and spitting fire at the two Wraths he joined her.

"There are two of them?" asked Todd, "I would like to own one of these little spit fires myself." Hearing this Drago spit fire and burned one of Todd's fingers. Todd looked at his singed finger and back down to Drago. "Yes indeed, I would like to own one."

Todd looked at Swat on Sheppard's and said, "Why do you have just a Fluttertribble when you could have one of these?"

"You don't just take them," explained Sheppard, "they chose to adopt you and if they don't want you then you are out of luck."

"Who do they belong to?" asked Todd.

"Zuza belongs to me," said Zelenka going over and picking her up and sitting her on his right shoulder. Drago flew up and joined her.

"Who does the other one belong to?" asked Todd.

"Drago belongs to a Tribble named Digger we think," said Mr. Woolsey.

"A Dragontribble belongs to a Tribble?" asked Todd, "how strange." "So he really does not belong to anyone, person I mean?"

"Don't get any ideas," said Sheppard.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Todd smiling, "I wouldn't think of it." In fact he was thinking of it and he was going to act on it.

While Todd was in Atlantis he would drop Creep off in Tribble room #2 every day and be sure to talk to Drago and give him a treat trying to win him over. Drago was leery of the friendly acting Wraith, he did not hiss and spit fire at him anymore but he did not trust him but the treats were tasty.

Soon it was time to leave Todd made one last trip to Tribble room #2 to pick up Creep. Before he did he went over and gave Drago a treat. Drago was used to Todd to giving him a treat every time he saw him so he ate it and then he fell over. The treat had been drugged! Todd picked up Drago and placed him in a deep pocket then he walked over to pick up Creep. Creep said goodbye to his family and hopped up on Todd's shoulder. Kilian said to tell Kenny he would miss him until his next visit. Then the two Wraiths left Atlantis.

No one knew Drago was missing for a few hours. When they realized he was missing they started searching for him. But Drago was no where to be found. Sheppard remembered that Todd had taken a liking to the Dragontribble and feared that he had taken him. They called off the search when there was no sign of Drago on Atlantis. Sheppard was now sure then that he had been Wraithnapped by Todd.

Meanwhile on the Wraith Hive ship Todd had left Creep with Kenny and went to his room. As soon as he reached his room he took Drago out of his pocket and put him in a cage. Now Todd was watching Drago as he woke up.

Poor Drago he woke up feeling woozy and found himself in a cage, not only that but he was in a strange room. When he looked over and saw Todd the Wraith looking at him he knew he was in trouble.

Todd looked at Drago and said, "Yes I have taken you from Atlantis you are mine now, if you are good I will even let you out of the cage after awhile."

This made Drago mad, he did not want to be Todd's pet and he did not want to leave Atlantis. Digger needed him to live at the castle and help protect it and he had friends there too. Drago was mad and he was going to show Todd that you did not just up and kidnap someone and expect them to like it.

Unknown to Todd Drago did not just spit fire he could breathe fire as well. For fun Genius had started training Drago and Zuza to breathe fire like real dragons so Drago walked over to the cage door and breathed fire on it. The door melted away, Drago stepped out of the cage and looked at Todd.

Now Todd did not know Drago could breathe fire like that and when Drago melted the cage door and stepped out Todd became concerned and took a step back. The next hour for Todd was one he would never forget. By the time Drago was through with him his hair was singed and he had melted spots in his leather clothes. Not to mention that almost everything in his room had burn marks on it, nothing had escaped not even his bed. Todd decided he did not really want a Dragontribble after all and told Kenny to take the ship back to Atlantis.

When Todd's Hive ship was in haling distance he asked to speak with Mr. Woolsey. He told him that Drago the Dragontribble must have somehow gotten aboard his ship when he left and he was sending a Dart to bring him back.

Mr. Woolsey noticed that Todd looked a little singed around the edges. He told Todd they would be waiting for the Dart to bring Drago back. He stepped out on the balcony and waited for the Dart, Sheppard joined him. They saw the Dart coming toward them. It flew straight at the balcony and beamed down Drago down. Drago was so happy to be back in Atlantis that he took a big breath and let out a stream of fire about four three long.

Mr. Woolsey looked at Drago and said, "That must be why Todd looked singed."

Sheppard looked at how far Drago could breathe fire and said, "Are we sure we want him back?

The two took a step closer together and looked down at the happy Dragontribble who was flying around breathing fire like a real Dragon.

When Todd took Creep back to their room later and Creep saw all of the damage he had a feeling about what had happened and why they had went back to Atlantis. He shook his head; it looked like he would still be the only pet of the Tribble kind for a little while longer on the Hive ship.


	264. Twitter on Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Twitter on Atlantis

.

What if they had Twitter on Atlantis? What if the Tribbles discovered Twitter?

Below are the names of the people and the Tribbles who are using Twitter. This is just a small sampling of what might happen. I know it's short but it was hard to write so this will be the only Twitter one I do.

Humans on Twitter

.

Mr. Woolsey-----InCharge

John Sheppard----Jumperjocky

Rodney McKay---Savestheday

Dr. Jennifer Keller---Healer

Evan Lorne----Manwithagun

Lilly----NASCARlover

Radek Zelenka----Madscientist

Kavanagh----Thegrandidiot

.

.

Tribbles on Twitter

.

Mr. Grey----Glasses

Puddles----Blankie

Fluffy----Smarterthanyou

Miloval---Rose

Stephanie----Sugarhigh

Andrew----Toosmartforyou

Lola----Vanilla

Dred----toothpick

Genius----Master

.

.

Jumperjocky: Isn't this great, Twitter on Atlantis!

Savestheday: We have Twitter?

Thegrandidiot: Who fixed my computer so I ended up with this name? It won't let me change it!

Madscientist: I will look into it, Not!

InCharge: Whose Idea was this?

Jumperjocky: Why?

InCharge: Because I like it!

Jumperjocky: It was my idea.

Healer: Are we on for lunch today Rodney?

Savestheday: So far am running on schedule so yeah.

Thegrandidiot: I just tried to change it again and it still says the same thing! I'm going to another computer!

Madscientist: Good luck with that.

Manwithagun: Hey Sheppard your late to look over the new recruits.

Jumperjocky: Sorry! I'm coming.

NASCARlover: Hey Lorne we still on for tonight?

Manwithagun: Yes! See you later!

NASCARlover: Remember to empty your pockets of candy this time!

Thegrandidiot: This computer won't let me change my name either!

InCharge: Time to get back to work people, enough play.

.

As soon as the humans had gone offline the Tribbles go online:

.

Blankies: You there Andrew?

Toosmartforyou: Here.

Blankie: What are we going to do today?

Toosmartforyou: Play a prank on Sheppard?

Blankie: No, I won't let you; leave him alone for awhile.

Toosmartforyou: Play a prank on Woolsey?

Blankie: Now you're talking.

Smarterthanyou: This is fun.

Toothpick: Boring.

Sugarhigh: Some one stole my candy!

Vanilla: No one stole your candy, you ate it all.

Sugarhigh: Oh, forgot.

Master: Who won't let my owner change his name?

Toosmartforyou: It wasn't us.

Rose: I'll never tell.

Master: So it was Zelenka, where are my cherry bombs?

Rose: Not where you left them, He, he.

Master: You had no right to steal my cherry bombs! I'll get you for this.

Smarterthanyou: Leave her alone or else!

Master: Or else what?

Toosmartforyou: You may not want to know.

Blankie: Yeah you bully.

Humans coming back online, Tribbles still online:

Jumperjocky: Blankie? Puddles is that you?

Blankie: Yes it is.

Jumperjocky: What are you doing on Twitter?

Blankie: Twittering.

Jumperjocky: Now we can talk to each other!

Blankie: squeak, squeak

Jumperjocky: Hey! Stop that and talk again.

Blankie: Hello John how are you?

Jumperjocky: For some reason that was creepy.


	265. Paging Dr Casey

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Paging Dr. Casey

.

Dr. Michele Tredway was the head Vet in Atlantis and her blond furred Tribble Dr. Casey was the first doctor Tribble anywhere. It came in real handy having someone help with the surgeries whose hands were smaller than yours. Dr. Casey had assisted in several surgeries and had even performed some of his own.

Dr. Casey helped Dr. Michele Tredway take care of all Tribblekind in the Vets office plus one more thing, he made house calls. Twice a week Dr. Casey would pack up his doctor bag and go to the different Tribble rooms and check on his patients. He visited each Tribble room in turn and then he would go to a Clinic that the Tribbles had built for him in Tribble room #2 and see any Tribbles that needed a doctor. If the Tribbles were very sick or needed more than he could do he would send them to the Vet's office.

Today was house call day; Dr. Casey started his rounds in Tribble room #1. Now Tribble room #1 was the very first Tribble room. It was the room where you dropped off your Tribble when you went off world, either for the day or a few days. They made sure your Tribble was fed and looked after. The staff would even bring any Tribbles who wanted to go to the other Tribble rooms during the day and then bring them back at night. And if your Tribble was sick they would take care of it. If it was real sick it would stay at the Vets while you were gone.

Dr. Casey came to Tribble room #1 and went inside. He squeaked 'Hello' to everyone and made his way over to where the sick and injured Tribbles were. There was Larry who had a broken leg, Dr. Casey checked to see how he was doing and told him the cast would be off soon.

Then he visited Dred who had a bad cold but not bad enough to stay at the vets. SGA-1 was off world for a few days so Dred was stuck in Tribble room #1. Emmy and Charley were staying with Amelia so they wouldn't get his cold. Dr. Casey made sure he was taking his medicine and then went to take care of Bob.

Poor Bob had a run in with a rat trap. The person who put it out was sent back to Earth for trying to trap Tribbles and his traps were destroyed. Bob had lost his right arm in the rat trap. Dr. Casey looked it over and told him it was healing nicely. He told Bob that as soon as the stump healed a Tribble named Andrew would make him a new robotic arm. Bob hated losing his real arm but the promise of a robotic arm seemed cool. Andrew liked to build things and ran a side line in robotic limbs. Tribbles just like humans sometimes needed a limb replaced and Andrew enjoyed the work. With no other sick Tribbles to visit Dr. Casey set off for Tribble room #3. He would go to Tribble room #2 last since his clinic was there.

In Tribble room #3 Dr. Casey visited with the Mertribbles first. He first patient was a young male Mertribble named Flash, because he was a fast swimmer, who had been out swimming in the ocean around Atlantis and had attracted a predator. The big fish had bitten down on Flash's fin and left teeth marks in it. Another Mertribble had been able to hit the big fish which made it open its mouth so Flash could escape. Dr. Casey doctored Flash's fin and teased him that it was a good thing he was a fast swimmer because if he had been any slower his name would have been 'supper'. Bad joke but made Flash laugh.

Flash had been his only Mertribble patient today so Dr. Casey set out to check on the Fluttertribbles. There were quite a few Fluttertribble injuries today. There was Swat who had run into a window a few minutes ago; he claimed the sun had been in his eyes. Dr. Casey reminded him Tribble room #3 was indoors. Then Swat said it must have been the simulated sun's fault. Swat would not admit that he had not been paying attention.

Next there was a Fluttertribble with a sprained wing which Dr. Casey took care of and then another one with a broken wing whom Dr. Casey had to send to the Vets via the room attendant after he immobilized the wing by wrapping it to the Fluttertribbles body for the trip. After that there were a few Fluttertribbles with scrapes and bruises then there was one who had the hiccups and could not stop. It took awhile to help her. That was his last patient so after a small lunch by the lake Dr. Casey went to Tribble room #2.

In Tribble room #2 Dr. Casey first visited his Clinic and restocked his bag before setting out to visit his homebound patients then he would come back to the Clinic for a few hours to take care of any Tribbles who showed up.

The first patient on Dr. Casey's list was F. Feathers who had a bad cold; the Tribbles seemed to be passing one around because Diane and Flubber were also on his list with colds. Those were the only sick ones he needed to visit. But before he went back to the Clinic he had to make one more stop. It was his one and only patient who he considered to be a hypochondriac, which was a rare problem in Tribblekind. His name was Monk and Dr. Casey blamed his problem on his owner who was himself a hypochondriac and the fact that they both watched the T.V. series Monk religiously.

As soon as Monk spied Dr. Casey coming toward his house he was at the door asking the good doctor in. Monk started listing symptoms before Dr. Casey even asked how he was.

And for once Monk was sick or he was getting sick which scared Monk enough to make him stop talking for a minute. Monk had a touch of food poisoning from eating some food that had gone bad. You would have thought a hypochondriac would watch what they eat and know better but sometimes Monk's stomach got the better of him. Bellyaches were one of the leading causes of Monks problems along with all of the other imagined things Monk thought was wrong with himself. Needless to say Monk enjoyed his ride to the Vets.

After Monk Dr. Casey went back to his Clinic to see if anyone had show up today, there were the usual bruises and sprains and then there was Digger. Digger's blood pressure was up and he was requesting valium.

"Valium?" squeaked Dr. Casey.

"Yes Valium!" demanded Digger, "it's that or die of a heart attack one of these days."

"What seems to be the problem?" squeaked Dr. Casey.

"The problem," squeaked Digger is a certain Mertribble named Cuddles!" "Its bad enough that he tries to make himself scary to scare off people who want to take over the castle, but now with Halloween coming he has stepped it up." "He has scared be bad enough to make me pass out twice this week!" "I need drugs or I will never survive the month."

Dr. Casey knowing how Cuddles was had pity on Digger. He gave him a very low dose Valium and a pill for his high blood pressure and told Digger to come back in a few days to see how he was doing. He gave Digger a note to keep Cuddles from scaring him anymore, the note said: If you keep scaring Digger I will come by and give you a shot with the biggest needle I can find signed Dr. Casey. Digger showed Cuddles the note when he got back. Cuddles knew that Dr. Casey meant what he said and slowly slid back into the water vowing not to scare Digger anymore.

There were no more patients that day so Dr. Casey went back to the Vets office, Dr. Tredway saw him come in and asked him how his day had went. He went over and downloaded his notes from a small laptop he carried into her computer. She read them and asked him about his patients and told him it might be a good idea to give Digger a physical soon. Dr. Casey agreed and then they went home. So ends another day in the life of Dr. Casey the only Tribble doctor who is a Tribble in Atlantis.


	266. Dr Casey to the rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Dr. Casey to the rescue

.

The day started off with a bang, literally. Rodney was working in one of the labs with some artifacts brought back from their last off world mission. John of course was there to touch things.

"Touch this one," said Rodney shoving yet another artifact at him.

"I've been touching things all morning and I'm tired," stated John as he took the artifact from Rodney. "It doesn't do anything, I think its dead," said John looking at the black square object.

"Try it one more time Supergene," said Rodney, "think on."

"I am thinking 'on' its not doing anything," replied John tossing it into the pile of artifacts that did not activate when he touched them.

"Quit tossing the artifacts like that, you could break them," scowled Rodney.

"I think they are already broken or they would work," said John as he tossed the next artifact that had not reacted to his touch into the pile.

"What do you do with the ones that don't work anyway?" asked John.

"We put them in a box labeled 'Things John can't turn on' and put them on a shelf in that locker over there," stated Rodney.

John got up and walked over to the locker and looked inside and sure enough there were some boxes in there labeled 'Things John can't turn on' in there. "You were serious," stated John as he came back over to his chair sitting down and picking up the next artifact.

"Why wouldn't I be, I labeled the boxes myself," stated Rodney, as he took the artifact from John that had turned on. He made a note about the artifact and what it was for and put it into a different box, this one labeled 'John's turn ons'.

John saw the label and asked, "Did you label that one too?"

"No, Radek thought up that label," said Rodney as he added another artifact into the 'John's turn ons' box.

"You guys are real funny," stated John as he picked up another artifact, it started glowing and then it started making a sound like something overloading. John threw it across the room and grabbed Rodney and hit the floor. There was a big bang and everything went dark.

Rodney woke up and found himself laying facedown pinned to the floor by John's body. At first he thought he could not move because John was on top of him but as he tried moving the unconscious John off of him he found out that they were both covered by debris from the explosion. Rodney stopped moving and took stock of himself and decided he was alright just trapped; he then managed to slide himself out from under John but he was still trapped under the debris.

There was not much room under the debris but Rodney was able to slowly turn himself around until he was on his left side looking at John who was laying face down with his face turned towards Rodney. John was still unconscious but Rodney found that John's pulse was strong. Then Rodney checked to see if John was injured, everything seemed to be o.k. until he felt along John's left leg and his hand came away bright red with John's blood, allot of blood. Rodney could just barely reach the wound so he did not know how bad it was except that it was serious.

About that time Rodney could here people at the door of the lab calling to them. Rodney yelled back where they were and the fact that John was unconscious and bleeding. Rodney also told them that he could not reach the wound to stop the bleeding. Lorne yelled not to worry and told him they would get them out soon.

Then Lorne turned to Dr. Jennifer Keller who was standing by him. "It's going to take awhile to get them out of there and we don't know if John will bleed out with that leg wound," stated Lorne. Jennifer volunteered to go in so she could help John.

"Sorry doctor, but you are too big and they are too far into the room for you to be able to crawl all the way over to them without getting hurt yourself." "No, I'm sorry I can't let you go in," replied Lorne.

Dr. Michele Tredway was in the hallway too and told them there was someone with medical experience who was also small enough to crawl in and help John. She held up her pet Tribble Dr. Casey who was holding his medical bag. He had been on his way to do his twice weekly house calls.

Lorne thought she was nuts but Jennifer said it was a great idea; she had observed Dr. Casey operating on Tribbles and knew he had the skills needed for the job.

Dr. Keller told Dr. Casey what Rodney had said about John's leg wound and the fact that Rodney did not know how bad it was except that it was bleeding allot.

Dr. Casey squeaked that he understood and hopped off Michele's hand down to the floor he stood in the doorway a second and then he crawled into the debris filled room. Being so small he was able to make good time and got to there in minutes.

Rodney heard a noise and was surprised to see a Tribble holding a doctor bag crawl out of the debris. "Is that you Dr. Casey?" asked Rodney. He had heard Jennifer talk about Dr. Tredway's Tribble Dr. Casey and how he was a doctor Tribble.

Dr. Casey squeaked at Rodney and then looked at John. Rodney said, "It's his left leg somewhere on his thigh." "I tried but can't reach it; I don't know how much blood he's lost."

Dr. Casey squeaked that he understood and then he went over to John and crawled under the debris towards the wound on his leg. When Dr. Casey got there he found that John had a deep cut about two inches in length on the outside of his thigh and it was bleeding heavily. "Must have nicked an artery," squeaked Dr. Casey to himself as he cleaned the wound he found that he was right. He quickly set about stitching up the artery and then the wound, then he put a bandage over it. After he was done he checked to see if John was bleeding anywhere else. Finding no other wounds he returned to Rodney and squeaked that he had taken care of the wound.

"You sowed up his leg?" asked Rodney.

Dr. Casey squeaked again that he had and nodded his head yes. Then seeing a wound on Rodney's head that Rodney had not been aware of Dr. Casey went over to look at it.

John woke up while Dr. Casey was putting a bandage on Rodney's forehead. John groaned softly and closed his eyes a minute then when he opened them again it was to see Dr. Casey finishing taping the bandage to Rodney's forehead.

"Am I hallucinating or is there a Tribble in front of you putting a bandage on your head?" asked John.

"Yes it's a Tribble and it's about time you woke up!" "We've been worried about you, said Rodney.

"Why is a Tribble putting a bandage on your head?" asked John still slightly dazed.

"Because I needed one," said Rodney, "and it's not just any Tribble it's Dr. Casey who belongs to the Vet Dr. Michele Tredway." "He just saved your life by the way."

"He saved my life?" asked a confused John.

"Yeah, you had a bad cut on your thigh and he crawled over and stitched you up saving your life," stated Rodney.

"Ah, thanks Dr. Casey," mumbled John before he went blacked out again.

Later John woke up in the infirmary with his team standing around him looking down at him. As soon as they saw he was awake they called Dr. Jennifer Keller over.

"Glad to see your awake Colonel," stated Dr. Keller as she checked his vitals. "You have a mild concussion and you had a deep cut on your left thigh." "How are you feeling?"

"Like I hit my head and my leg hurts," stated John, "and I think I was hallucinating earlier because I swear I saw a Tribble putting a bandage on Rodney's forehead."

"That would be this little guy," said Dr. Michele Tredway as she set Dr. Casey on top of John's bed. Dr. Casey walked up to John's head and peered into his eyes and then squeaked at him.

"He wants to know how you are," said Dr. Tredway.

"Ah, I'm fine," said John to the Tribble.

Dr. Casey squeaked at John again and pointed to his left leg.

"He wants to see how your wound is he sowed up," explained Dr. Tredway.

Jennifer pulled the covers off of John's left thigh and pulled the bandage back so Dr. Casey could see the wound.

John looked and saw a neatest row of tiny stitches. Dr. Casey had done a very nice job.

"He did that?" asked John not quite believing it."

"Yes he did," said Dr. Tredway as she picked up a satisfied Dr. Casey.

"He did a very nice job of it, there won't be much of a scar," replied Jennifer as she rebandaged the wound and covered John's leg back up.

Dr. Tredway and Dr. Casey left and then everyone else slowly trickled out now that John was awake and was alright. Rodney stayed behind; they talked for awhile until John fell back asleep. Whenever he woke up he would see another member of the team sitting by his bed.

A couple of days later John was released and back to desk work until his stitches were out. A concerned Puddles was waiting for him when he returned to his room. Puddles had been gone when the accident had happened and had just heard about it today when he got back. He and Fluffy and some other Tribbles had been on a trip to their home planet. Some scientists had gone there to study Tribbles in the wild and some of the Tribbles went along with them.

Puddles scolded John for getting hurt and then would not let him out of his site for a few days till he decided that John was alright. Puddles had scolded Swat too for not knowing that John had gotten hurt that day. Swat had been in Tribble room #3 playing Fluttertribble tag and had not heard about the accident till later in the day when he went to find John. It took awhile but Puddles forgave Swat for not keeping an eye on John and soon everything got back to normal.


	267. Monk's owner

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Monk's owner

.

Monk's owner was an Athosian named Gnillah which was too hard for most to pronounce so Sheppard renamed him Gill which stuck. Gill had stayed behind when his people had left to find a new planet to call home.

Gill wanted to stay in Atlantis with the humans because they were the descendants of the ancestors. He worked in the mess hall and was very good at his job. He kept it spotless and orderly.

Gill liked to hang out in the movie room when he was off work. He loved watching the magic box which showed stories about people and other places. He had even watched the Star Trek marathon when it was shown. And yes, he did know that what he was seeing were actors and the shows were not real, they were called fiction. And he learned that the magic box was not magic but he still called it that.

But what he liked to watch the most was a T.V. series called Monk. One of the people in the mess hall where he worked was a Monk fan and he had brought the first season of Monk with him when he came to Atlantis. His name was Joe and he had his family send him the other season's as they became available. When Joe's tour was up and he went back home he had gifted Gill with his own small T.V. and DVR plus season 1-3 of Monk, now Gill could watch Monk anytime and as much as he wanted to in his own room. So of course when Gill adopted a Tribble he named him Monk.

His Tribble Monk had brown curly fur that Gill swore looked just like the hair of the actor that played the detective Monk. Gill and his Tribble Monk would spend most nights sitting in Gill's favorite chair watching and rewatching the series. Once in awhile he would glance over to the signed autographed picture Joe had sent him. It said: To Gill my #1 fan from Tony Shalhoub. Gill had put it in a frame and hung it on the wall by his bed.

This was why Dr. Casey blamed the fact that Monk the Tribble was a hypochondriac on his owner Gill. Gill himself was a hypochondriac before he had adopted his Tribble Monk so of course Monk became one too. And watching the Monk T.V. series and all of the characters phobias didn't help.

Gill had been a hypochondriac before he ended up living in Atlantis. He was the only known Athosian hypochondriac that Dr. Keller had met. She had asked Teyla about it one day and Teyla told her that it rarely happened among her people.

Gill had a good life on Atlantis and he was of course got paid for the job he did. Not needing much he spent most of it on 'Monk' stuff like the bobble head Monk he had on his dresser and of course the next released series of Monk when it came out.

Dr. Jennifer Keller and Dr. Michele Tredway were the only ones who complained about Gill and Monk. Dr. Keller because Gill was there most days with a new systom to complain about and Dr. Tredway because if Gill had seen Keller that morning she was sure to see Monk a little later on.

Dr. Keller had tried to wean Gill off his favorite T.V. series by giving him other DVD's to watch and Gill would watch them but he always returned to what he liked best and that was the T.V. series called Monk. He's up to season four now. Maybe she should blame Joe who keeps sending him the series as it is released?

.

.

For anyone who noticed Gnillah's name is Halling spelled backward. And I did think about Gill naming himself Adrain but decided against it.


	268. They call him Dude

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

They call him Dude

.

Aiden Ford and his Tribble Dude were still on the run. He thought about going back to Atlantis and turning himself in every once and awhile but never did.

Aiden did not feel as alone as he had at first since his Tribble Dude had come into his life. Having a pet helped him get through the long days and nights. Dude was a great companion. Aiden had found Dude on the Tribbles home world where he had once stayed a few days.

But one day Dude got sick, and not just sick like you'll be better soon sick. No Dude got sick like in if you don't get help you will die sick.

Aiden loved his pet and he knew of only one place where he could get help for him, that's right, Atlantis. Aiden Ford was going back to Atlantis so he would not lose his best friend Dude.

Aiden dialed the gate, after it activated he tossed a note through and then shut it down. Aiden knew if he had gone through the gate with no GDO they would not take down the force field and he and Dude would die. So he had tossed a note through saying who he was and why he was coming back. Then he sat down beside the DHD and waited holding the ailing Dude in his arms.

A few minutes later the gate activated again and SGA-1 walked through. Aiden stood up after they came through and walked over to his once commanding officer Sheppard and held out his sick pet. "He's dying can you help him?" asked Aiden.

When Sheppard first set eyes on Aiden Ford he almost cried, the poor kid looked like hell. The clothes he wore were not more than rags and the sick Tribble he held out looked like it was at deaths door. As soon as Aiden walked up to Sheppard with his sick pet Sheppard put out his arms and drew Aiden into a hug, being careful not to crush Dude. He had never given up hope of one day finding the young soldier again and now he had.

They redialed the gate and brought Aiden and his pet Tribble back to Atlantis. Dr. Michele Tredway the head Vet was standing by and took the sick Tribble Dude with her to the Vet infirmary. Sheppard assured Aiden that she was a doctor that specialized in the care of Tribbles and if anyone could save him it would be her.

Then he took Aiden to the infirmary for a checkup of his own, while he was there Aiden got to use the shower and get a set of clean clothes plus a hot meal. He of course had guards stationed around him. Sheppard went to make a report to Mr. Woolsey about Aiden Ford and the ailing Tribble Dude.

Mr. Woolsey said Aiden Ford would of course have to be sent back to Earth to stand trail for being AWOL and other charges but that could wait till later after they found out if his Tribble Dude was alright so he be sent back with him.

Aiden was allowed to walk around Atlantis after he had rested and was released from the infirmary; followed around by guards of course. He was amazed to find that they all had pets that looked like his too. He also learned that they called them Tribbles and that Dr. Tredway, who was taking care of Dude, was a Tribble specialist.

They asked how he came to own a Tribble being on the run and all and Aiden told them about how he had visited a planet with little furry creatures on it and that one of them, Dude, had wanted to go with him when he left.

They took Aiden to the Vet infirmary to visit Dude and find out if he was going to be alright. Dude looked allot better but he was still a sick Tribble. Dr. Michele Tredway said Dude was so sick partly because of his diet. Because Dude had not been eating right before he had became ill the illness worked faster on him and almost killed him. A few more days and Dude may not have made it. Dr. Tredway was certain that a few days of rest, vitamins and some good Tribble food would set him to right again.

Aiden thanked her and then went over to spend a little time with Dude. Dude was happy to see Aiden, he had been afraid that they had taken Aiden away and he would never see him again.

The days went by swiftly, Dude recovered and he and Aiden both looked a lot better after some good food and rest. Aiden would of course be sent back to Earth, along with Dude but for a little while it was just nice to be back in Atlantis again among the friends he thought he had lost.


	269. Ford

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ford

.

Aiden sat in his old room. He could not believe he was back at Atlantis. His Tribble Dude was busy making himself a place to sleep on top of the dresser. When Aiden had visited with Sheppard in his quarters today Dude had played with Puddles on top of Sheppard's dresser where he had made a nest. He even showed Dude his blankie.

Ford could not believe that someone like Sheppard would have such a cute little Tribble and that its name would be Puddles. How cute was that? Sheppard had explained that he had named his Tribble Puddle Jumper Jr. but that was a mouth full so it ended up just being Puddles.

Ford looked at Sheppard and asked the same thing Rodney did, "One of your past girlfriends named him that didn't she?"

Sheppard looked at Aiden sheepishly and said, "Yes."

Aiden just smiled and said, "You're still the same."

Sheppard smiled at that and on the inside he wished it were true. A lot had happened since Ford had left and he felt like life had hardened him a little. Having Ford back gave him a fresh outlook on things, if only Ford didn't have to go back to Earth to face the charges against him.

The team had a special movie night and invited Ford and Dude. Teyla welcomed Ford back as if he was only gone a short while, Rodney welcomed him home too. But Ford was a little wary of Ronon, who had replaced him on the team. Ronon was such a big guy and kind of intimidated him a little. But as the movie rolled and the popcorn and sodas flowed he got to know Ronon better and even wished that he could be on the team again.

He had really made a mess of his life.

His Tribble Dude sat with the other Tribbles. They squeaked to each other and seemed to be following the movie. Ford knew they were when there was a real scary part and Puddles squeaked real loud and made a bee line for Sheppard. After that Puddles crawled in Sheppard's pocket and peeked out at the top of it at the movie, if it was scary he would pull his head back into the pocket until it was over.

Ford looked at the other Tribbles. Fluffy was a perfect pet for Rodney and acted just like him. Teyla had the lovely Lola and Ronon had a big tough Tribble named Dred. Then he looked at his Tribble Dude. Dude was really enjoying being with his own kind, if only I could stay sighed Ford, if only.

Aiden was sorry to see the last of Atlantis and he knew his pet Tribble Dude was sad to leave. Dude had made many Tribble friends while he was there and thought he would be the only Tribble on Earth and might even be separated from Aiden.

They were both surprised to learn that Tribbles were not only at the SGC but on Earth now too and that Dude could go anywhere Aiden did. They were both a lot happier hearing that.

The day came to say goodbye. Everyone who had known him came to wish him well and saw him off as he went back to Earth. Sheppard accompanied him because it was his duty and as a friend. Sheppard would only be gone for a few days but would Ford ever return?


	270. Party night, how the guys get ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Party night, how the guys get ready

.

"Now give me the eyes, come on Puddles give me that look with the eyes," said John.

Puddles looked up at John with what is called the 'puppy dog look' the look that makes any girls heart just melt and say "Ahhhh isn't he just the cutest little darling you have ever seen?"

John's door was open and Rodney came in and looked at Puddles and John. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching Puddles how to look adorable to help me get dates," replied John.

"You use Puddles to get dates?" asked Rodney.

"Yeah, why not?" asked John, "you've used Fluffy that way."

"I do not use Fluffy that way!" exclaimed Rodney.

"I saw Jennifer making a big to do over him yesterday in the mess hall and you didn't seem to mind when she sat down and started talking to you," said John.

"I did not use Fluffy to get Jennifer to talk to me!" stated Rodney, "well, maybe a little bit."

"See!" exclaimed John, "and it works too." "Doesn't it my cute little Puddles," said John talking in a baby voice to Puddles as he brushed his fur.

"Now your talking baby talk to him?" asked Rodney, "next thing I know you'll be putting bows in his fur."

"Puddles doesn't need bows to make him cuter," replied John, "beside bows are for girls." "Well kid let's go knock em dead," said John as he picked up Puddles who looked so cute with his fur brushed and holding his blankie.

Rodney had to admit that Puddles was adorable sitting there holding his blankie. He looked over at Fluffy wondering how he would look with a blankie. Fluffy picking up on Rodney's thoughts gave a soft growl and a look that said, "Don't even think about it!"

Lorne came by about then with his Tribble Buttercup. Her long yellow fur was brushed to perfection and she had little bows in her fur.

"Not you too!" exclaimed Rodney.

"Not me too what?" asked Lorne.

"Not you too as in you are using your Tribble to get dates with girls," replied Rodney.

"Of course I am!" stated Lorne, "see how cute she is, the girls just can't resist her."

"Are we ready to go?" asked John looking at Lorne and Rodney.

"Just a minute," said Rodney as he quickly gave Fluffy's fur one last brushing. He turned around and saw both John and Lorne looking at him. "What?" asked Rodney, "his fur just needed brushed is all."

"Right," said John, "well let's go."


	271. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Party

.

Jennifer and Aqua had just walked into the mess hall were the party was being held. As soon as she spotted Rodney Jennifer whispered to Aqua; "Remember what I said?" "If I can't get Rodney's attention you drag Fluffy over to me and then he will have to come over to get him, right?" Aqua nodded her head 'Yes'. She wanted a reason to drag Fluffy over anyway so she was game.

Lilly and Stephanie entered the room next. Lilly whispered to Stephanie, "You know the plan; if I can't get Lorne's attention you go over and hop up on his shoulder to give me an excuse to come and get you." "And be good this time, I don't think Buttercup appreciated you putting gum in her fur at the last party." Stephanie squeaked. "I know Lorne asked me to help him get the gum out of Buttercups fur but Buttercup did not like it when we ended up having to use scissors to get the gum out."

All over the room people were carrying out plans with their Tribbles in order to get close to the ones they were interested in. Even Mr. Woolsey was using Mr. Grey to get closer to one of the ladies from the botany department.

Sheppard was sitting eating cake and people watching, whenever a really nice looking lady would walk by he would nudge Puddles who would squeak to gain her attention and then go into his act.

So far Sheppard had talked to Dr. Michele Tredway their beautiful and single head Vet; Puddles didn't like it when she stopped by because her Tribble Dr. Casey came over to him and kept trying to get him to stop sucking his thumb. Puddles was glad when they left.

Then Dorothy Harris of the Hair/Fur Salon stopped by with her Tribble Melody. All Dorothy could talk about was John's hair and Puddles fur, they were both glad when she left.

Nurse Katy Feelgood stopped by with her Tribbles Tonia and Mar, Tonia fur was bloodred with little black hearts and Mar's fur was coal black with little red hearts. The effect was cool but for some reason creeped Puddles out.

They both liked the next person who walked by it was Helen Myers with her Tribble Sally. Sally and Puddles were the same age and liked playing together. John and Helen had a great time and so did Puddles and Sally.

Jennifer had made her own conquest at the party. She had managed to get Rodney to herself but only after she sent Aqua to drag Fluffy over like they planned because Rodney had gotten into a discussion with Radek and forgot all about the party. Fluffy who was bored had started squeaking loudly when Aqua grabbed him to catch Rodney's attention. Rodney finally hearing Fluffy looked over to see Aqua dragging him off and left Radek standing there. Radek was grateful for the distraction so he could go back to the party.

Lilly was feeling sad because Lorne was talking to Michele Tredway. Stephanie broke them up by pouring a cup of red punch over Buttercup who started squeaking loudly. Lilly went over to get Stephanie and help clean Buttercup up. Michele left during the cleanup process. A satisfied Stephanie sat on Lilly's shoulder while a wet Buttercup hid in Lorne's pocket because she did not want anyone to see her with her fur mussed. It had gotten mussed in the cleanup process.

All in all everyone had a great time.


	272. Ford's back

Disclaimer: I do now own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ford's back

.

As can only happen in the world of science fiction Aiden Ford was sent back to Atlantis. He had been debriefed, demoted all the way back to private and sent back.

Ford stepped through the Stargate and was back in Atlantis, the city he thought of as home. Even when he was running and trying to prove himself so they would take him back he had always hoped to return and now he had for good.

No he would not be on the SGA-1 team like he used to. He would have to prove himself again just to make it on any off world team but he would.

"Well Dude let's check in and get settled," said Ford to his Tribble. Dude squeaked back in the affirmative.

Just when Aiden thought no one would notice him Sheppard came walking up and slapped him on the shoulder and said, "I couldn't believe it when I heard they were sending you back." "It's good to see you again." "Let's get you checked in and find out what your duties are."

Ford followed Sheppard to his office. Lorne was waiting with some of the never ending paperwork for Sheppard. When Ford and Sheppard walked in Lorne stepped up to shake Ford's hand and welcome him back. Ford was told his old room was still available and given a work schedule.

Ford looked at the schedule and sighed it looked like he would only be working around Atlantis for while. Sheppard knew what he was thinking and said, "It's only for a little while, right now all the positions for the off world teams are full." "When something comes available you will get a shot at it just like everyone else."

"But it won't be the team I want to be on," said a downcast Ford. "It won't be your team."

Sheppard smiled and said, "No, not my team."

Ford nodded his head in agreement and then Lorne said, "Ford let's go drop your stuff off in your room and then I need to take you around and show you what all has changed since your worked here last.

Sheppard sighed as they both left his office. He wished he could have Ford back on his team, he really did. But only four to an off world team and Ronon had replaced Ford and he would not ask the Satedan to step down. No, anyway Ford needed to prove himself again before he was given a spot on any off world team. Sheppard decided not to think about what could not be changed and got down to work.

Lorne had shown Ford around and told him about the many changes since he had left. He went over with him what his duties were and where he was supposed to report to work. Then he told him to use the rest of today to settle in.

Ford went back to his room. He had dropped Dude off with his other stuff when Lorne had shown him around. From the looks of the top of the dresser Dude had been busy making himself a home. He had a nice cozy nest built and was taking a nap. Ford just smiled and set about putting his own stuff away. After he was finished he was hungry and so was Dude who had woke up.

Ford and Dude went to the mess hall. He was a little hesitant to go in at first wondering if anyone would stare at him or talk about him. He knew people had to be curious as to why he was back after all of the trouble he had caused when he ran. Well thought Ford just got to go in and face the music.

Ford was surprised to see that almost everyone he knew welcomed him back, the only ones indifferent were people he did not know. Ford got a tray and was wondering which table to set at when Teyla waved him over to hers or should I say the table that the SGA-1 claimed as theirs. Yeah, its good to be home thought Ford as he walked over and joined Teyla.


	273. John and Helen's date

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

John and Helen's date

.

At the party John had asked Helen for a date and she accepted. It was going to be for tomorrow night and it would be at Helen's place. John thought about his date all day and when the time came he and Puddles were ready. Puddles was happy that he was going to get to see Sally again.

Thanks to the last Daedalus run there was plenty of popcorn and cola's. The movie was going to be Monsters vs Aliens. Who said it had to be a serious movie? Plus it was new and everyone on Atlantis watched the new stuff no matter what it was just to be able to see something different.

It was about thirty minutes into the movie and John was going to put his arm around Helen. He held his arms up in the old 'I need to stretch my arms move' and then he slowly brought his left arm across the back of the couch and down…on top of two squeaking Tribbles! Unknown to John Puddles and Sally had moved to the back of the couch when the movie started.

The movie had to be stopped for a moment so they could pet Puddles and Sally telling them it was an accident. John was sort of red faced as he calmed Puddles down and Helen was gigging a little as she clamed Sally down. The Tribbles were relocated to the coffee table with a bowl of popcorn and the movie was restarted. Helen surprised John by sliding over next to him and he put his arm around her.

The sat and watched the movie and John saw a chance to sneak in a little kiss. John turned his face to kiss Helen and she turned her face towards him and just before their lips met a bowl of popcorn was flung at them. Puddles and Sally had gotten into a fight and had thrown the bowl of popcorn not caring where it landed.

John and Helen looked at the Tribbles and then at each other. The bowl of popcorn had landed upside down on John's head and they both were covered in popcorn. Helen started laughing so hard she fell off the couch which made John laugh. After they could laugh no more John helped Helen clean up the mess. Puddles and Sally had to be separated and the rest of the movie was spent with John and Puddles sitting on one side of the couch and Helen and Sally sitting on the other. Every so often Puddles would stick his tongue out at Sally and she would stick her tongue out at him.

When it was time to go John did get a good night kiss and they vowed to get a Tribble sitter the next time they had a date.


	274. Ford and Dude meet Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ford and Dude meet Shadow

.

Ford was ready for his first day of work but he was wondering what to do with Dude. He could leave Dude in his room or he could take him with him to work. He had seen Lorne and others with their Tribbles ridding around on their shoulders.

He had also heard that there were special rooms where the Tribbles could be brought like Tribble room #1 for people going off world. He did not need that room. Then there was Tribble room #2 where he heard that the Tribbles had found the room and built things in it like houses and such. Then if he remembered right there was even a Tribble room #3 that had grass, trees and a lake. He would take Dude there sometime but for right now he decided on Tribble room #2, that is if Dude wanted to be dropped off there.

Ford told Dude his options and Dude picked Tribble room #2 because he had been there once before and wanted to go back. Ford asked the next person he passed for directions and they were on their way.

Ford was surprised when he walked into the room; the whole floor was covered in Tribbles and the things they made. He saw houses an amusement park, a skating rink and a castle? Yes right in the middle of the room was a big castle. Ford had to go get a closer look at that.

Ford walked up to the castle and something jumped up out of the water and scared him. Ford yelped and took a step back. The thing in the water laughed and then slowly slid back down into the water. "What the heck was that?" asked Ford.

"That was a moat monster," replied Shadow, "his name is Cuddles he's a Mertribble."

"Who said that?" asked Ford as he turned around and saw a Tribble floating in the air by him. It was a grey Tribble as grey as the shadows he was named for. Dude didn't know what to make of the floating Tribble Shadow; he had not been here on Dude's last visit.

"My name is Shadow and this is my castle," replied Shadow.

"Ah hello," said Ford, "and what's a Mertribble?" "And why can you talk, and why are you floating in the air?"

"Questions, questions!" "First a Mertribble is part fish part Tribble," stated Shadow, "they live in the lake in Tribble room #3 and out in the ocean." "Cuddles came to live in the moat because he says he is a moat monster."

Just then China and Jade who had been sitting on the castle as still as stone moved, they liked to change position every once in a while for fun.

"Those gargoyle statues moved!" stated Ford. Dude knew about the two Fluttertribble/gargoyles and squeaked hi to them. They twittered back.

"Those are not statues, those are Fluttertribbles," said Shadow, "their names are China and Jade and they think they are gargoyles."

"Fluttertribbles?" asked Ford, gargoyles?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "Your new here aren't you?"

"No I left before Tribbles came to Atlantis and when I came back a few months ago I was only here a few days before I was sent back to Earth and only know about the Tribbles," stated Ford.

"Here on Atlantis there are different kinds of Tribbles," explained Shadow, "there are the original Tribbles like your Tribble Dude and then there are Fluttertribbles, Mertribbles, Dragontribbles and ascended Tribbles such as I."

Ford was trying to take it all in. "Tribbles, Fluttertribbles, Mertribbles, Dragontribbles and ascended Tribbles?" "Man I have been away far too long."

Ah, what's a Dragontribble?" asked Ford.

Shadow called for Drago to come outside. Drago came up out of his cave and flew up into the air and hovered by Shadow. "As you can see Drago has leather like skin which is good because he can spit fire." "If he had feathers like other Fluttertribbles did he would set himself on fire." Hearing the word 'fire' Drago spit fire, Ford and Dude took a step back.

"Wow! A Dragontribble," whispered Ford. Dude squeaked that he thought Drago was impressive too.

Shadow who was tiring of the conversation said, "You asked questions and I answered them, now go on your way human."

Ford knew a dismissal when he heard one and walked away from the Castle. Shadow flew back to his tower.

"Wow Dude it looks like we have a lot to learn," said Ford. "Well I have to get to work, are you going to be alright staying here?" asked Ford. Dude squeaked that he would be fine and hopped off.

When Ford reported to duty Sheppard was there and Ford told him about going to Tribble room #2 and meeting Shadow and everything Shadow told him.

"You think that's cool wait till you get to use the Holosuite," said Sheppard.

"We have a Holosuite?" asked Ford, "you mean a Holosuite like in Star Trek the Next Generation Holosuite?"

"Yes we do," replied Sheppard, "remind me to show it to you sometime." "Anymore questions before you get to work?"

"I do have one sir," replied Ford, "why is there an eight foot robot with a Tribble sitting on its shoulder in the hallway saluting the Marines as they pass and why are the Marines saluting it back?"

"That eight foot robot is a replica of Optimus Prime, you know the leader of the Auto Bots?" answered Sheppard, "of course they would salute it and that Tribble on his shoulder is Andrew." "Whatever you do don't cross Andrew, let me fill you in….

As Sheppard led Ford away he told him all about the Tribble Andrew and what he had been up to in the past and what he was capable of. Ford looked over his shoulder once more and looked at Andrew and Andrew started right back at him. Ford wondered why he all of a sudden felt scared?


	275. Ford and Andrew cross paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ford and Andrew cross paths and it's not what you think

.

It was Aiden Ford's fist day off since he had come back to Atlantis and he was headed for one of the Holosuite rooms. There were four of them now for the humans. The one Ford was headed to was brand new and Andrew was inside checking the wiring and finishing up. One of the techs on Atlantis was with him learning all he could about the Holosuite technology so that the humans would be able to build their own and repair them.

Ford stepped into the room and stopped as he caught site of Andrew. Andrew had finished with the wiring and was putting the cover plate back on, the room was ready. Andrew turned around and saw Ford standing in the doorway. Andrew squeaked at him that the room was ready and starting walking out.

Ford, not knowing what Andrew was squeaking about asked the tech guy. The tech guy told Ford that Andrew was telling him that the room was ready to be used.

"You understand what the Tribbles say?" asked Ford.

"No, but I have worked with Andrew allot and have got to know what he means," said the tech, "and if I don't understand what he says he will use his laptop to send me messages."

"Is it true that the Tribble Andrew is the one who built the Holosuites?" asked Ford.

"He had help from the other techno Tribbles but yes he is the one who invented them right after the Star Trek marathon," replied the tech. "Well got to go, enjoy your Holosuite hour." "You were told how to use it?"

"Yes I've been briefed on how it works," replied Ford.

Andrew had been listening to the two humans talk. So this was that Ford guy everyone was talking about. The one who had went AWOL and now he was back. Andrew had met Dude and liked him but he had not been around Aiden Ford before and wondered about him. Andrew decided the way to get to know Ford would be to watch what Holosuite program he used. Andrew ducked out and into the main observation room he had built and settled down to watch Aiden Ford.

At first Aiden just stood in the Holosuite. He looked around and then he went over and brought up the Holoprogram he had worked on. It was of that day, that fateful day that the Drone had tried to feed on him and they had both feel into the water. Ford stood back and watched it happen over and over. He was trying to see if there was anything he could have done to prevent the event that had changed his life. No, Ford decided after watching himself and the Drone fall off the baloney for the fifth time. There's nothing I could have done to prevent that from happening.

Then Ford changed the program to him in the infirmary yelling at Dr. Carson about how he wanted more Wraith enzyme. He was replaying the actual tapes from when they had taken him out of the water till he broke out of the infirmary and took off in a Puddle Jumper. Tears ran down his face as he watched himself make the biggest mistake of his life over and over.

"How could I have done that," whispered Ford, "how come I did not let them help me?" "Why did I run?" Ford knew the answers it was the enzyme that cursed Wraith enzyme that had made him do such things!

Andrew sat watching, watching Aiden play and replay that moment in his life. Andrew felt sorry for the young man and decided to help him.

Ford was sitting in a corner of the room watching everything play out as once again the Drone fed on him, falling into the water, escaping from the infirmary and stealing a puddle jumper when all of a sudden the lights went off and everything shut down. Then the light came back on and another Holoprogram started playing.

"That's me," said Ford recognizing himself walking around Atlantis with Dude on his shoulder. He watched himself as he walked around the city of Atlantis and saw how the people around him smiled and told him they were glad he was back. Person after person who had known him from before stopped to shake his hand or just say they were glad he was back at Atlantis. While Ford was sitting there Andrew came walking up to him. He pointed at Ford and then he pointed at the image of Ford walking around greeting and being greeted by old friends. Andrew squeaked at him and Ford could not understand him but he knew what he meant.

"Thanks Andrew, thanks for reminding me that I still have friends here, friends who care about me and are glad I'm back," said Ford. "I can't change the past but I can make for myself a better future."

Andrew squeaked at him and then pushed a button that changed the room again, it was an interactive game Andrew had invented for the Holosuites and he challenged Ford to a game. For the next half hour Ford and Andrew played the game and when it was over they both walked out of the room laughing. Andrew had won of course, he had invented the game, but Ford had held his own. The two parted company and went their separate ways. Ford felt great, felt better than he had for awhile. He whistled as he waked down the hallway.


	276. Hot Dogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Hot Dogs

.

Inside Tribble room #2 today it was Hot Dog Day, yes for some strange reason the Tribbles had found hot dogs to their liking. Since for once they had enough ZPM's their owners made sure to have a Hot Dog Day once a week.

The Tribbles were all lined up by the door waiting for the hot dogs. The door opened and two guys each brought in a huge kettle of the cooked wieners (let to cool slightly) and started handing them out, no need for buns, the Tribbles only liked the hot dog itself.

After a few minutes all you could hear in the room was the sound of eating and the groans of pleasure the Tribbles uttered. For such small things the Tribbles could really put away the hot dogs.

Ford was one of the guys on hot dog detail today. He stood there watching the Tribbles eat. He had to wait for the kettles to empty so he could bring them back to the kitchen anyway. Ford saw Ronon's Tribble Dred walk by with a half eaten hot dog hanging out of his mouth and one under each arm, his own Tribble Dude was on his third hot dog. This was Dude's first time eating hot dogs and he found them just as tasty as the rest of the Tribbles.

F. Feathers and Diane were each on their second hot dogs while Flubber was on his third. Dani ate a hot dog and watched as baby Becky and baby Mina ate a hot dog, one baby at each end. It would only take half a hot dog to fill up a baby so they shared.

Digger was eating by Drago and Zuza who were flambéing their hot dogs. It looked good so Digger stuck his hot dog on a stick and had Drago blacken it a little. It was so good that he had Drago blacken his next one too.

Mars and Tonia were sitting by Bruce and Fred each trying to see who could eat the most hot dogs. Mars and Tonia won by eating three and a half hot dogs to Bruce and Fred's three each.

Puddles, Andrew and Fluffy were eating when Dred came by with three more hot dogs making his take six. By the time Dred had consumed all six he was too full to move. Andrew and Puddles got a small fork lift and loaded Dred on to it and brought him to his mate Emmy who scolded him about eating so much. Baby Charley had eaten a whole hot dog and felt too full himself so after Andrew and Puddles off loaded Dred Charley snuggled up to him and they both took a nap.

Most of the Tribble babies did like Becky and Mina; each sat at one end of a hot dog and ate their way to the middle.

The ascended Tribbles loved hot dogs too, Shadow and Sunshine each ate two and Starlight and Shade shared one. Their gargoyles flew over and each grabbed two hot dogs apiece and flew back to the castle. Cuddles was in Tribble room #3 visiting with the other Mertribbles and ate his there.

Soon the kettles were empty and Ford and the other guy took them back to the kitchen. The hot dogs filled the Tribbles up so good that they did not need to eat the rest of the day and when everyone came to pick up their pets they found most of them still napping or just sitting around too full to move. For the rest of the day it was very quiet as the Tribbles were too full to even squeak.

The answer is yes in case you were wondering about the Fluttertribbles and the Mertribbles. Hot dogs were brought to and delivered to each Tribble room 1, 2 & 3. The only difference was that the Mertribbles preferred their hot dogs raw.

.

.

Note: I had a hot dog attack myself today and just had to have them! Hot dogs are so good I'm sure the Tribbles would love them too.


	277. Bob

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Bob

.

In chapter 265 we learned about Bob the poor Tribble who had lost his right arm to a rat trap. Bob was told that a Tribble named Andrew would make him a new robotic arm.

Well today was the day he went to see Andrew about getting one. Andrew was waiting for Bob at his house in Tribble room #2. When Bob showed up he was ushered into Andrew's lab to look at the robotic arm Andrew had made for him. It looked just like a Tribble arm lying there, it was even covered in fur and was the same color of tan fur Bob had. When it was put on no one could tell it was a fake arm except for the ones who knew.

Andrew fitted Bob with the arm and showed him how to use it. It had neuro interfaces that went over his stump and Bob's brain made it work. It also had different strength settings. Andrew figured that if he had an arm like that he would want to be able to make it stronger if he needed to. Andrew worked with Bob for a few days and then told him he was all set and only come back if he needed to.

Bob who had been without his right arm for awhile marveled at the new arm. He could do things again and the arm was a little stronger than his real one had been. Bob liked his new arm like to show everyone how strong it was.

As soon as Bob got home he opened the arm up and set the strength settings as high as it would go. Needless to say it got Bob into allot of trouble.

Bob set out to use his new strength. He passed Sheppard's office on his way back to his owner's quarters and saw through the open door that Sheppard was lying on the floor trying to retrieve something from under his desk; he had his left arm and his head under the desk. Bob walked in and was going to pick the desk up by the leg a little so Sheppard could get whatever it was out from under his desk, it did not happen as Bob planned.

There was Sheppard on the floor with his arm and his head under the desk and in walked Bob who picked up the whole desk by one leg. Sheppard saw the desk go up and looked up to see a Tribble holding his desk up with only one arm! Sheppard sat up so fast he hit his head on the desk, which was now above his head, and knocked himself out. When Sheppard hit the floor unconscious it scared Bob so bad he dropped the desk, narrowly missing Sheppard. The desk broke into on impact. Bob thought he had killed Sheppard and ran for his life.

Lorne walked in and saw Sheppard on the floor unconscious and his desk broke in half. Lorne ran over to check on Sheppard who was coming to by then. Lorne helped Sheppard sit up. "What happened sir?" asked Lorne.

"I'm not totally sure," said Sheppard, "I dropped my pencil under the desk and went after it. I was lying on the floor and was reaching for it when a Tribble came in and picked my desk up with one arm!" "I sat straight up and must have hit my head on the desk, that's all I remember."

"A Tribble did this?" asked Lorne pointing at the broken desk. "Maybe I should take you to the infirmary to get that head injury checked out?"

"I didn't hit my head that hard!" stated Sheppard, "and a Tribble did do this and mark my words it has something to do with Andrew."

The scared Bob was still running, he was running back to Andrew's house. When he got there he told Andrew what had happened and asked him to set his arm back to normal strength. Andrew shook his head at Bob as he reset the arm. As soon as Andrew was done he set out for Sheppard's office bringing Bob with him. He might as well, something told him Sheppard would come looking for him anyway.

Andrew and Bob arrived at Sheppard's office. Sheppard was inside sitting on his chair holding an ice bag to his head. Lorne was cleaning up the mess around the broken desk. Sheppard looked down and saw Andrew and Bob enter the room.

"There he is," said Sheppard pointing at Bob, "that's the Tribble that picked up my desk and broke it."

Bob took a step back and started to turn around; Andrew reached out and grabbed Bob by his arm, his robotic arm. In a second Andrew had pulled off the fake fur showing the metal arm under it. Sheppard and Lorne both started at Bob.

Then Lorne said," I remember that Tribble, I was the one who found him in the rat trap." "I heard Dr. Michele Tredway say that Andrew was going to make him a new arm."

"You gave him a robotic arm?" Sheppard asked Andrew who nodded his head yes.

"Why did you make him so strong?" asked Lorne.

Andrew indicated the settings on the robotic arm which could increase his strength and then pointed out that it was set to normal. Then Andrew pointed to Bob and set the strength up as high as it would go.

"So you're saying you gave Bob the arm and he set the strength up?" asked Sheppard.

"Why didn't you just put a normal setting on it in the first place, why give it different strengths?" asked Sheppard.

Andrew looked around and then went and picked up a splinter from the desk, he picked it up easily and then he set it back down. Then Andrew went over to a piece of the desk he could not pick up, he pantomimed setting his arm to a higher setting and acting like he could then pick up the object then he looked back at Sheppard and Lorne.

"So you put different settings on it so Bob could use it to pick up light or heavy objects or whatever he needed at the time?" asked Lorne.

Andrew nodded his head yes, then he turned to Bob showing that his arm was set to normal and then he locked it so Bob could not change it. Lorne and Sheppard got the idea and let Bob go but kept Andrew for a while longer.

Sheppard looked at Andrew and said, "You may have helped Bob but now I have a broken desk, what are you going to do about it?"

Andrew thought about it for a moment then he ushered Sheppard and Lorne out of Sheppard's office and shut the door. Lorne and Sheppard just stood there a minute and looked at each other and then Sheppard asked Lorne, "Did a Tribble just throw me out of my own office?" Lorne said, "Maybe he's going to clean it up?"

As they stood there talking a few of Andrew's cleaning robots came to the office. When they got to the door Andrew let them in and then shut the door again. A few minutes went by and then the eight foot Optimus Prime Andrew made came to Sheppard's and knocked on the door. Andrew let him in but left the door open. The robot Optimus Prime went over to the broken desk and picked it up then he carried it out of the office. The stuff that had been in Sheppard's desk was sitting on a shelf and the room was very clean.

Sheppard and Lorne walked into the room as the cleaning robots left and Sheppard said, "O.k. the room is clean and the broken desk is gone but I need a desk!"

Andrew looked at Sheppard and then gestures for him and Lorne to move. Hearing a noise behind him Sheppard saw that the robot Optimus Prime was back and that he carried a desk just like the one that was broken, the robot brought the desk into the room and set it where Sheppard's old desk had sat. Then the robot began putting everything from Sheppard's old desk into his new one. When he was done he walked over to Andrew who hopped onto his shoulder then Andrew looked at Sheppard as if to say, "Is that all?" Sheppard nodded his head yes. Andrew and the robot Optimus Prime left the office.

When they were gone Sheppard looked at Lorne and asked, "Just how does he do it?"

Lorne said, "I have no idea sir, but I'm glad he's on our side."


	278. Andrew vs Wraith

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Andrew vs Wraith

.

Andrew the Tribble was respected by most and feared by all in Atlantis. No one crossed Andrew and got away with it. Sheppard had had his share of run ins with Andrew and even when he won he somehow felt he also lost because no matter what happened or what punishment was given Andrew always came out on top. So let's see how a Wraith fairs with Andrew. Who will come out on top, Andrew or the Wraith?

Andrew the Tribble was in one of the human Holosuite rooms tracing a wiring problem in the wall. The humans had started taking over the maintenance of the Holosuites for the humans but every once in awhile only a Tribble could do the work, besides Andrew enjoyed working on things, he had found the problem and fixed it. Andrew crawled out of the wall and put the cover back on then he went up to the control booth to run a holoprogram just to make sure. But before he could start the program a Wraith came into the Holosuite.

Andrew had heard that Sheppard thought a Wraith may have survived the crashed Dart they found after the last attack and this must be him. Hum thought Andrew, "Do I call Sheppard to cart the Wraith off or do I have some fun with him first?" "I always wanted to experiment with a Wraith so….Andrew hit a button and the Holosuite door locked. The Wraith heard the lock click and tried the door, he was locked in.

Andrew smiled as he looked down on the Wraith and started up a Holoprogram. "Let's see, how about clowns, Sheppard is afraid of clowns are Wraith?" Andrew hit a few keys and the room was now full of clowns, tall, short, fat and skinny clowns. The Wraith was startled when the empty room he was in was now full of clowns. The Wraith tried to feed on the closest clown but nothing happened except the clown shot water into his face with the flower on his coat. The next clown hit the wraith with a pie and so it went for about an hour as clown after clown went after the Wraith. Andrew saw the Wraith was tiring and what the? Andrew watched as the Wraith lay on the floor and curled up into a ball and cried! Andrew called Sheppard to come to the Holosuite control booth.

Sheppard was in his office with Lorne when the call from Andrew came in. Andrew had sent the message by e-mail to Sheppard's computer. Sheppard looked at Lorne and said, "Andrew the Tribble just e-mailed me, I wonder what he wants?" Sheppard opened the e-mail and the message said; "Please come to Holosuite #4 and pick up your Wraith I'm through with him for now."

Sheppard looked up at Lorne and said, "He says to come and pick up my Wraith and he is through with him for now?" "What the heck does that mean?"

"I think it means what it says sir," answered Lorne. "If any other Tribble had sent that message I would not believe it, but it's Andrew and I believe anything Andrew says."

Sheppard and Lorne picked up a couple of P-90's and four Marines and went to Holosuite #4. When they got there the door was open and they walked in. Inside on the floor was a Wraith curled up in the fetal position crying. Andrew the Tribble was standing beside him. Sheppard had the Marines take the unresisting Wraith into custody and then he turned to Andrew and asked him what he had done to the Wraith. Andrew gave him a disc with a Holoprogram on and with a note attached that said; 'Watch this'.

The Marines departed with the Wraith and Sheppard and Lorne went up to the control booth with Andrew. Andrew popped in the Holoprogram then he left. For the next hour Sheppard and Lorne laughed as they watched the Wraith being assaulted by clowns, hundreds of clowns.


	279. John and Helen

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

John and Helen

.

John and Helen had been dating for a couple of weeks now, some with their Tribbles Puddles and Sally and a few without them.

Tonight they were going to double date with Lorne and Lilly; they had both had a tiring day but decided to go ahead with the date. Everyone decided to bring their Tribbles along. The four Tribbles should keep each other company? Right?

Sheppard and Lorne had arranged to have a small dinner out on one of the balconies. They had enlisted the help of one of the kitchen workers for a nice meal. There was even a blanket over to the side with all the things Tribbles like best.

After the meal they went to one of the movie rooms to watch a movie. They had popcorn, chips and dip to snack on and colas to drink. They had even set out a bowl of popcorn and Tribble kibbles for their pets on a blanket on the floor.

There was a long couch in the room big enough for six people to sit side by side so it was a comfortable fit for four. They sat down with the guys on the ends and the girls in the middle. The Tribbles were sitting on the floor on their blanket. The movie started and everyone got quiet.

Puddles was not sure he liked this 'date' thing, he was tired of seeing so much of Sally and now he was outnumbered by girls three to one. Maybe John would let him sit with him if he was real good? The girls were squeaking about girl stuff like what kind of fur shampoo they used and stuff. Stephanie who normally a Tom boy type Tribble had been hanging out with Buttercup so much she had started acting more girlish, like wearing the occasional bow in her fur.

When the talk turned to bows Puddles was ready to leave, he did not care if John wanted him or not he was going to get away from the girls. While he had been sitting there thinking the girls had stopped squeaking to each other and were looking at him. Turning around to see what had their attention Puddles was surprised to see the three staring at him.

The movie was great the guys were sitting with their arms around their dates and just as the movie got real intense a loud squeak was heard. It was Puddles; he squeaked again and made a mad dash for John with the girls in pursuit. When Puddles reached John he hopped into his front left pocket. The three girl Tribbles hopped onto John's chest and attacked his pocket trying to get to Puddles.

Helen and the others finally managed to get a hold of their Tribbles and John pulled Puddles out of his pocket and looked at him, he was covered in bows from head to toe, no wonder he had tried to get away from the girls.

John took the bows off of him and put Puddles back into his shirt pocket. The others set their Tribbles back down on the floor and rewound the movie to what they had missed and everyone sat down again. Helen leaned back against John once more, careful not to lean on Puddles.

As the movie went on Helen and John fell asleep, both had had a hard day as I said before and were a little tired. Lorne and Lilly looked over to see John with his head laid against the back of the couch sound asleep. He had his arm around the Helen who had fallen asleep against his chest. Puddles was lying on top of Helen's head and as I said all three were fast asleep. Lorne and Lilly picked up Buttercup and Stephanie while Sally hopped over to the sleeping couple and snuggled up under Helen's chin.

Of course Lorne took a picture and it circled around Atlantis the next day. By supper time it had become the number 1 background on all of the laptops.


	280. Part 1 of Exterminate all Tribblekind!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Part 1 of Exterminate all Tribblekind!

.

When the humans awoke this morning they thought that the city had become infested overnight with some kind of weird ugly space rodents. Tribbles everywhere were running for their lives as the humans who loved them thought they were something else and set out to destroy them. All over Atlantis people were running around with brooms, nets and setting traps or shooting at them trying to kill them.

Ronon had thrown knives at Dred, who was very agile; he used himself as a diversion while Emmy got Charley to safety. Dred met up with them later in Tribble room #3 the designated meeting place in case of trouble.

Puddles had barely escaped with his life when John, who is a very good shot, tried to shoot him. Swat swooped down scaring John enough to make him miss and then scooped Puddles up and flew out the open door.

Fluffy and Miloval had been cornered in the lab by Zelenka. Only their quick thinking of adding two chemicals together creating smoke to cover their get away saved them and the other Tribbles in the lab. Aqua, Mina and Kilian were in Tribble room #3 at the time visiting with the Mertribbles.

Mr. Grey, Buttercup and the babies had been with Mr. Woolsey when he had woken up that morning. Mr. Grey actually got hit with a broom Mr. Woolsey was wielding, the only thing that saved him was baby Max who had crawled up Woolsey's leg and bit him. When Woolsey screamed and grabbed his leg Max let go and dropped down into Buttercups waiting arms. As soon as she had Max Buttercup ran out the door followed by Mr. Grey who had Ella.

Stories such of these were coming in from all of the Tribbles as they gathered together inside Tribble room #3. Tribbles room #2 was full of humans who were trying to catch the Tribbles who lived there full time. Luckily for them the Tribbles had escape routes all over the room in case they ever needed to get out fast.

They don't know how but all Tribblekind had escaped with no fatalities but they did have some casualties. Everyone was still alive but a few were hurt and injured. Dr. Casey set up a treatment center in Tribble room #3 for Tribbles who had gotten hurt escaping. The Tribbles had every thing from scratches and burses to broken arms or legs. Gatester had a mild concussion from being hit on the head when he and his family escaped Chuck's room.

Chuck had woken up to see Gabby and the babies flying around his bed. Gatester hopped onto his bed too and had just gone up to Chuck squeaking his usual 'good morning' when Chuck screamed and hit him as hard as he could. Gatester went flying off the bed and hit the wall and lay there. Gabby twittered at the babies to get the door open and she dived down to grab Gatester and they flew out the door.

Note: Andrew and Puddles had made sure that no Tribble, Fluttertribble; Dragontribble would ever get caught in a room. They had installed buttons on the walls above the doors and at floor level so any Tribble flying or not could escape a room if needed.

They knew that Tribble room #3 would not be safe for long, they had to take action. The regular Tribbles decided that Atlantis was not safe for the Mertribbles, Fluttertribbles and the Dragontribbles so they had the Mertribbles go back into the ocean and the Fluttertribbles and Dragontribbles fly out to the mainland till the crisis was over.

The regular Tribbles stayed behind to find out what had happened to make all the humans want to kill them all.

They got to work; Andrew and Puddles searched all the data bases and security footage for any clues. Fluffy and Miloval went back to the main lab to see if they could find out anything. Maybe it was an artifact that had caused this?

Shadow and his family flew all over Atlantis searching for any clues as to why this had happened while Aqua, Lola and Emmy finished rounding up all of the babies and other Tribbles and brought them to a safe place to hide. They had Kato and his ninjas keep watch at the hideout.

.

Meanwhile

.

Aiden Ford woke up late he had overslept, he hopped out of bed and an awake Dude squeaked 'hi' from the dresser top. Ford went over and petted Dude then got dressed. Dude hopped on his shoulder and they went out of the room and into total chaos!

Humans were chasing Tribbles, when one Marine ran by and saw Dude sitting on Aiden's shoulder he got a crazed look in his eye and tried to grab him. Dude hopped out of the way and Aiden grabbed the Marine by the wrist and asked him why he had tried to grab his Tribble.

The Marine told Aiden that Dude was not a Tribble he was an alien rat, that when they awoke this morning all of the Tribbles and Tribblekind had disappeared and been replaced by alien rats. For all they knew the alien rats had eaten the Tribbles and taken their places.

The Marine told Aiden that when he had woken up that morning instead of his beautiful Tribble Annabelle sitting on his dresser there was an ugly alien space rat! The Marine forgot all about Dude as another Tribble ran by and he took off after it.

Aiden could not believe what the Marine said, and he could not believe what he was seeing either. He needed to help the Tribbles! Aiden put Dude in his pocket and told him not to peek out and let anyone see him. Then he started running around like the others only instead of trying to catch or kill Tribbles he helped them escape. He also told them that whatever was affecting the other humans was not affecting him and he would help them.

After awhile there was not a Tribble, Fluttertribble, Dragontribble or Mertribble in sight. The humans were satisfied that they had rid the city of the vermin then they set about to find out what had happened to their pets. They wondered how someone could have gotten rid of them all overnight and replaced them with the horrible rodents they found this morning.

.

.

.

Oh no! What are the Tribbles to do? Will they be able to find out what caused the humans to hunt them down and try to kill them? Or should they just cut their losses and leave Atlantis forever and find new homes? What will happen…..what will happen…….


	281. Part 2 of Exterminate all Tribblekind!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Part 2 of Exterminate all Tribblekind!

.

Aiden Ford did not know why he of all the humans was immune to what had happened. Afraid for Dude he had sent him into hiding with the other Tribbles. He kept in close contact with Andrew, Puddles and Fluffy via a handheld texting device Andrew had given him. With it Aiden could communicate to the Tribbles and they could communicate with him.

Mr. Woolsey had called a special meeting and had it transmitted over the speakers so everyone could hear. He first went over the fact that when they had woken up that morning that their Tribbles had been replaced with weird ugly alien space rats of some kind. Then he went on to ask Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Radek Zelenka if they had any theories.

They listed everything from sun spots to alien abduction on what could have happened. Aiden had tried to talk to Rodney before the meeting and had asked him the question, "What if there are no ugly alien space rats?" "What if we are seeing our Tribbles as ugly alien space rats and it's them we are trying to kill?"

Rodney shook his head no, "There is no way that the ugly things I found in my room today were Tribbles." "No, it is something that has either scared off Fluffy and his family or had them for dinner!" Then he stormed away. Aiden had tried talking to others about the Tribbles but after awhile he shut up, people were starting to stare at him and worry something was wrong with him. He needed to be able to move around if he was going to help the Tribbles.

Later that day when he went to his room Aiden found Andrew, Puddles and Fluffy inside. His own Tribble Dude was there too and hopped up to greet him.

"Have you guys found out anything?" Ford asked the Tribbles as he petted Dude.

Andrew typed something into his texting device. Ford picked his up and saw the message; "We have not found anything but Shadow and his family did." "He will be here shortly to tell us what it is." "He is sending his family away out of danger first."

Shadow appeared in the room and floated over to the waiting group. "I have found the source of our problem; it is an old enemy of mine called the Darkone." "He is an ascended Tribble like myself and blames me for getting him kicked out of the ascended plane and into exile." "He is the one making all of the humans exterminate their own pets."

"If he is mad at you why is he making all of the Tribbles look like ugly alien space rodents to the humans so they will exterminate them?" asked Aiden, "and why am I not affected?

"Because he thinks it's funny," replied Shadow, "The Darkone thinks it's funny to have the humans try and kill their own pets." He also wishes to destroy all in Atlantis because I have found happiness here among you humans and Tribbles." "He means to destroy anything good in my life, next I am afraid he is planning to turn the humans against each other until there are none left." "He wants to turn Atlantis into a ghost city so I will be alone like he is alone."

Then Shadow turned to Ford and said, "As to why you are not affected it must be because of the Wraith enzyme you used for so long, it re-wired your brain in such a way that you are immune."

"In what way?" asked Ford.

Fluffy stepped forward and using Andrew's texting device wrote; "We know that the enzyme makes someone more than a little crazy, but you Aiden had so much of it in your system that you went completely insane. Maybe after the detox your brain found a way to fix itself using different synaptic connections in place of the ones that were destroyed by the enzyme thus making you immune."

Aiden Ford looked stunned. The Wraith enzyme that had done him so much harm was now helping him. "All I want to know is how we can fight him?" asked Aiden.

"No human, you can not do anything, or can you," said Shadow looking over at the Tribbles, "The Darkone is very powerful and only an ascended being such as myself can fight him."

"There's got to be someway we can help!" exclaimed Aiden.

Andrew squeaked and then started texting to Aiden, "We may not be able to fight an ascended being but we can help Shadow fight him."

"How?" asked Aiden and Shadow at the same time.

Andrew started texting again and Ford and Shadow read what he said. "That could work," replied Shadow, "but we need to stage this somewhere so that the humans do not get injured."

They decided to take on Shadow's enemy in the most outer edge of Atlantis where no humans would be. They decided on a large room they found there and then they got to work building a trap. Andrew gave Aiden a list of the things he needed. Soon the trap was ready and it was Shadow's job to lore his enemy to the room.

Shadow lured the Darkone into the dark room, floating in front of him he said, "You will stop what you are doing to the humans right now!"

The Darkone said, "Who's going to make me?" "You?"

"We all are!" yelled Ford as the lights came on. Shadow's enemy saw that the room was filled with Tribbles and one human. Ford stepped forward and yelled, "Now!"

Andrew hit a switch and lighting filled the air where Shadow's enemy floated. While the Darkone was being assaulted by the lighting Shadow added his own powers into the mix. All that was left of the Darkone was a black cloud that quickly dissipated.

Everyone cheered except Shadow. Ford walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. "Being an ascended Tribble the Darkone cannot die," said Shadow. "We have not killed the Darkone; we have only driven him away." "It will take him quite a while to regain his powers though." "You humans and the Tribbles are safe now."

"How are we safe if that thing can come back?" asked Ford.

"I said he will regain his powers again but it will take him a few hundred of your Earth years to do so," said Shadow, "like I said you are all safe now."

The next thing to do was to go and see if the humans were back to normal. Ford decided that only two Tribbles should come out to see if the humans saw them as Tribbles or alien space rats.

Ford saw Sheppard and walked up to him. Ford had Dude and Puddles on his shoulder, as soon as he reached Sheppard Puddles hopped over to Sheppard's shoulder. Sheppard looked at Puddles and said, "Where have you been all day?" "I've been looking everywhere for you." "In fact we've been worried because no one has seen a single Tribble, Fluttertribble, Dragontribble or Mertribble all day."

It seemed that the humans did not remember what had happened. Ford asked Shadow about it and Shadow said, "I erased the humans memory of what happened today, from living around them for awhile I felt it would distress them too much to learn that they had all tried to kill their own pets."

Ford agreed, "I think you're right, I would not want to learn that I tried to kill Dude."

After that the all clear was given and by the next morning the Fluttertribbles, Dragontribbles and the Mertribbles were all back in Atlantis were they belonged.


	282. Fluffy helps

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy helps

(Season three Episode 4) The one where Rodney gets shot in the butt with an arrow, that's the only part I borrowed from that episode, this is how Fluffy dealt with it.

.

Fluffy came hopping into the infirmary as soon as he had heard that Rodney had come back injured from off-world. When Fluffy got there he hopped right up onto the table Rodney was laying on. Rodney was laying face down with a caula in his nose feeding him oxygen. He is staring off to the side dopily.

"Hi Fluffy," says Dr. Carson Beckett. Fluffy squeaks at Carson when he sees the arrow sticking out of left side of Rodney's butt. "Aye Fluffy," says Carson, "He was shot in the butt with an arrow."

Fluffy whines and hop's over to Rodney's head and looks him in the face. Rodney turns his head and looks at Fluffy and says, "Look at all the pretty colors." Fluffy squeaks worriedly at Carson. "He's not making much sense Fluffy I had to give him morphine for the pain.

Rodney still looking at Fluffy says, "I see something white and fluffy by me, Hi pretty fluffy thingy." Fluffy looks at Rodney and then back at Carson. "Don't worry Fluffy the drug will wear off and he will know who you are again. Rodney starts singing a song about white fluffy things dancing in the sky. Fluffy and Carson both roll their eyes.

Later after Rodney is released from the infirmary he is lying on the floor of his room and Fluffy is fetching things for him, John walks in.

"Why are you laying in the floor?" asks John.

"Arrow in the butt!" exclaims Rodney pointing to his butt, can't sit down."

"I don't see any arrow," says John.

"Don't be a wise guy," says Rodney.

John comes over and sits in the floor by Rodney. Fluffy hops over with the small bottle of water Rodney requested and then flops on the floor as if he is tired. John picks him up and pets him. "Your running Fluffy ragged fetching for you," says John.

"I am not," says Rodney as he busily types away on his laptop.

"Are too," says John, "just look at him."

Rodney takes a good look at Fluffy who was lying in John's hand panting. "I guess I did overwork the little guy a bit," says Rodney who takes Fluffy from John and pets him. "Sorry Fluffy," says Rodney, "you sit here and the floor and rest for awhile, if I need anything I'll have John get it."

Hearing this John's eyebrows go up and he say, "I will?"

"Yes thank you," says Rodney taking the 'I will' John said as a statement meaning he would help not as a question as in what he meant."

"O.k. I'll do it for Fluffy so he can rest," agrees John. Fluffy is already asleep snoring slightly. "Do you need anything?"

"A snack would be good, I missed lunch," says Rodney.

"For someone who claims to have hypoglycemia you sure don't take care of yourself," says John as he gets up. "It's almost supper time let's go to the mess hall and eat."

"O.k.," says Rodney, "but first would you pick up Fluffy and put him in his nest on the dresser so I won't step on him." John picks up the sleeping Fluffy and puts him to bed.

"Now could you help me up?" asks Rodney. John reaches down and helps Rodney stand up.

"Now throw me my pillow," says Rodney as he limps to the door, "I'll need it to sit on."

John picks up the pillow and throws it at Rodney almost hitting him in the head. Rodney catches it and glares at John. "You don't have a very good bedside manner," says Rodney.

"Your not in bed," replies John as they leave the room.

Fluffy wakes up and opens one eye and watches the two leave, "Peace at last!" squeaks Fluffy as he snuggles down in bed and goes back to sleep.


	283. Stephanie meets her favorite racecar

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Stephanie meets her favorite racecar driver Jeff Gordon

.

Lilly and her Tribble Stephanie are back on Earth. Lilly is taking her long awaited vacation. She is so happy that Tribbles are on Earth now so she can take Stephanie with her.

Speaking of Stephanie, Lilly had to buy a Tribble leash to put on her. Stephanie has never been to Earth and hops off whenever something catches her eye. Lilly bought the Tribble leash after losing Stephanie in various stores.

Lilly was afraid to tell Stephanie where they were going tomorrow or she would never be able to get Stephanie to settle down tonight. Tomorrow she and Stephanie were going to the Talladega Superspeedway to watch their favorite driver Jeff Gordon race. Not only that but her friend had scored her a garage pass which would get her right in there where the drivers are, up close and personal.

The next day

Today was the day, Lilly got up early and dressed for the track. She let Stephanie her Tribble sleep till she was ready to go. Stephanie woke up and looked at how Lilly was dressed. Lilly looked down at her and said, "I have a surprise for you Stephanie, today we are going to the Talladega Superspeedway to watch Jeff Gordon race!" Stephanie could hardly believe it; she started hopping up and down. Lilly speaks again, "I haven't told you the best part yet." Stephanie stops hopping and looks at Lilly. "The best part is we are going to see Jeff Gordon in person!" exclaims Lilly. Stephanie can't believe it, Jeff Gordon in person! She gives a high squeak and hops onto Lilly's shoulder ready to go.

Before they leave Lilly puts Stephanie's leash on her, the track is a big place and she does not want to lose her pet. Lilly drives to the speedway and finds a place to park. She gets out of the rental car and looks around, Talladega! She had always wanted to come and now she was here. Lilly reaches in the car and undoes Stephanie's leash from where she tied it. She had to tie it to something because Stephanie was hopping all over the car. Stephanie hops out and onto Lilly's shoulder squeaking excitedly. Lilly makes sure she has a good hold on Stephanie's leash as she shuts the car door.

As they are walking to the gate Lilly is amazed at how many Tribbles she sees. Some were dyed in the colors of the owner's favorite drivers. They make it through the gate and Lilly goes to find her seat. After she checks to see where she will be sitting she gets out her garage pass and heads to the garage area to see some real NASCAR drivers up close and one driver in particularly.

Lilly enters the garage area and starts looking around at the different drivers. "Stephanie, be sure to let me know if you see Jeff Gordon first," says Lilly to her pet. Stephanie squeaks back in agreement.

After awhile she hears Stephanie blowing raspberries at someone. She turns around and runs into Kyle Bush the number 18 driver. Lilly apologies to him as Stephanie continues to blow raspberries at him.

"I guess your Tribble doesn't like me," says Kyle.

"Sorry about that," says Lilly trying to make Stephanie stop making the sound. Stephanie stops and sticks her tongue out at him instead.

"Can't please everyone, Tribbles included," laughs Kyle as he walks off.

Lilly looks at Stephanie and says, "I know we don't like him but you should be nice to him and other drivers we see in person, after all Kyle is a racecar driver and I like to collect their autographs whether or not I like them. Just then Kyle stopped back by and said, "Just because your Tribble doesn't like me shouldn't stop me from at least giving you my autograph. Kyle signed the checker flag Lilly collected her autographs on. Lilly thanked him and again apologized again for the way Stephanie acted.

As he walked off Stephanie started squeaking excitedly, Lilly turned to see what she was looking at and saw Jeff Gordon coming their way. He was carrying his 2 yr. old daughter Ella with him. Lilly asked for his autograph and he stopped to give it to her. He sat his daughter on her feet and she stood there holding onto his leg as he signed the autograph. Lilly was so enthralled at meeting Jeff Gordon that she did not imminently register the fact that Stephanie had hopped over to Jeff's shoulder and started kissing his neck.

Lilly tried to pull Stephanie off of him but she held on tight to his firesuit at the collar. Jeff gave Lilly back her signed checkered flag and used both hands to pry Stephanie off and then handed her back to Lilly. Lilly said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Gordon, my Tribble Stephanie is a big fan of yours."

"Always glad to meet my fans," said Jeff as he reached out and petted Stephanie who imminently swooned. Lilly and Jeff laughed. Stephanie having not only kissed her favorite driver and gotten petted by him hopped down to take a look at his daughter Ella. Ella reached out her hand and petted Stephanie too.

Seizing on a conversation starter Lilly asked Jeff if they had any pet Tribbles. Jeff replied no, that they were waiting to get one after the race season ended unless they found one they liked before that. While Lilly and Jeff talked Ella started giving Stephanie candy, Ella had given her about ten pieces when Stephanie started hopping and bouncing all around Lilly, Jeff and Ella. By the time they caught her all three were tied up in her leash.

Kyle walked back by about that time and laughingly said, "I guess I know now who her favorite race car driver is." A red faced Lilly tried unsuccessfully to get control over Stephanie. She asked Ella, "Ella did you by chance give Stephanie any candy?" Ella nodded her head yes. "How much candy?" asked Lilly. Ella held up all of her fingers.

"Is candy bad for her," asked Jeff Gordon.

"Not bad but it makes her hyper," explained Lilly. Soon Stephanie's sugar high came to and end and she fell flat to the ground and held up her hand in the 'talk to the hand' gesture she always made after a sugar high.

"Is she alright?" asked Jeff and Kyle.

"She's fine, her sugar high has worn off," stated Lilly picking up Stephanie and putting her inside a shirt pocket. "It was nice meeting both of you," she said as they both left to get ready for the race and she left to go find her seat again.

Lilly and Stephanie cheered their driver on to victory as Jeff Gordon wins the race. Later as Lilly is leaving she is handed a note from one of the racetrack workers. She opens it and reads. It was nice meeting you today how about dinner at my favorite restaurant? Say about in an hour. You can even bring your Tribble even thought she does not like me. And then it gave the directions. It was signed Kyle Bush.

Lilly smiled, Kyle was a handsome guy, but what about Stephanie? She did not want to leave her in the hotel room. Lilly held Stephanie up to her face and asked her, "Kyle Bush has asked us out to dinner, can you be good?" Stephanie thought about it for a minute and then nodded her head yes, but she did not look happy about it.

Lilly went to the hotel and changed and then went on to the restaurant, Kyle was already there. They were seated and Stephanie sat on the table by Lilly and just started at Kyle. Kyle smiled back and started telling them about his Tribble named Spike; he had to leave Spike home this time because he had been sick. Kyle really missed him too. Dinner was ordered and when it came a bowl of chocolate pudding was given to Stephanie. She just loved chocolate pudding! After that she warmed up to Kyle, some.

After dinner Kyle asked Lilly if she was headed off to the track where they were going to race next week. Lilly shook her head no and said, "I'm afraid my vacation is over tomorrow and I have to head back to work, sorry."

"To bad," said Kyle, "I would have liked to get to know you better." "Hate to cut the evening short but I have to get back to the track and drive my motor home to the next track."

They both said goodbye and before he left Kyle leaned over and kissed Lilly on the mouth, a very soft sweet kiss. Then before Stephanie could move Kyle grabbed her and gave her a big smooch too. They both laughed as Stephanie squeaked back at him. Kyle told them bye once more and was gone. Lilly sighed and then left the restaurant to go back to her Hotel.

Before Lilly knew it she was back at Atlantis. She brought pictures to show everyone and some souvenirs to hand out. She even had a picture of her, Jeff and Ella tied together by Stephanie's leash that Kyle had taken before he had helped get them apart.

She had a date with Lorne later that week and they laughed over the picture of her, Jeff and Ella. Lorne asked her if she had had a good time and Lilly smiled (thinking about the kiss from Kyle) and said, "Yes, I had a great time, but I am glad to be back!" She never did tell Lorne about having dinner with Kyle or him kissing her, it was nice but he was not the one she was in love with. That guy was here right now in front of her. Lorne saw her smiling and leaned over to kiss her. Lilly kissed him back. Yeah her guy was right here.

.

.

NASCAR Race today, needed a race story.


	284. Ford's first offworld mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ford's first off-world mission with his new team

.

Ford had been at Atlantis for six months now and he had finally been put on an off-world team again. He was going to be on Lorne's team which was considered by most to be the second best team; SGA-1 was considered the best of course.

Aiden got up feeling great; he was going to go off-world again! It was a small mission and would only last a few hours but it was off-world. After Dude woke up he told him he would be dropping him off in Tribble room #1 today.

To insure that all pets were taken care of in case an off-world mission went south, everyone going off-world was required to drop off their pets in Tribble room #1. No one wanted a repeat of what had happened to Private Dodson's pet Tribble Herbie. Dodson had left Herbie in his room when he went off-world after being told the mission would only take a few hours. Two days later he returned to find Herbie half starved and dehydrated, if not for a few scraps of food left in the room Herbie might have died. No one had known to check on Herbie because Dodson had adopted him the day before the mission. (This was the main reason Andrew and Fluffy made sure every room had a button to open the door in case a Tribble needed to get out. This fact known only to Tribbles.)

Some pets owners like Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Teyla to name a few did not have to do this because their Tribbles were not as dependent on their owners. Their Tribbles often stayed in Tribble room #2 in houses they built themselves or with friends when their owners were gone.

After dropping off Dude Aiden Ford went to the ready room. Lorne was in there getting ready; when he saw Aiden he waved him over to introduce him to the members of his team. Major Lorne was the leader of course, his second in command was Lieutenant Al Porter and their scientist was Dr. Steven Taylor. After everyone was geared up Lorne told the lieutenant and the doctor to go on ahead he needed to talk to Aiden for a moment.

Ford waited as the other two left wondering what it was about. After the other two left the room Lorne walked over to Ford and told him that he had asked for him to be a member of his team and one of the reasons was because Aiden was a great marksman. (Aiden smiled at that.) Lorne told Aiden that his main job was to protect their scientist Dr. Taylor, he told Aiden that the guy was a klutz and got himself into all kinds of trouble and as Ford had experience with scientists that needed looked after, like Dr. Rodney McKay, Lorne thought he would be perfect for the job, then Lorne left to follow the others.

As Ford left the room he muttered under his breath, "I'm a babysitter! A babysitter with a gun, but still a babysitter, then he smiled. "Feels like old times," said Ford as he hurried to catch up with Lorne and his new team.

Two hours later SGA-2 came back through the gate, Major Lorne was mad and Lieutenant Porter had found the equitant of poison ivy. Private Ford came back dragging a limping Dr. Taylor; as soon as they cleared the gate Chuck closed it.

Mr. Woolsey came down the stairs and asked what had happened. Major Lorne filled Woolsey in as Ford was ordered to take the limping Dr. Taylor to the infirmary and Lt. Porter followed to get something for his Pegasus poison ivy.

A few hours later Ford picked up Dude on his way to get some food. Not feeling like eating in the mess hall Ford picked up enough food for man and Tribble and headed for Tribble room #3, he had heard it was a great place to picnic.

Ford spread out a blanket near the lake so they could watch the Mertribbles. Dude was fascinated by them and after lunch had walked out into the water to see them close up. Aiden went to get him and had a good look at them himself while doing so. The Mertribbles were a playful group and by the time Aiden got Dude away from the water they were both mostly wet.

Ford put up the leftover food and shook out the blanket and lay down on his stomach still watching the Mertribbles. As they lay there Ford told Dude about his first day off-world.

"Man it was good to walk through the gate again," Ford began, "It was daytime there and the weather was not bad." "We were there checking out a power source someone found when doing a flyover of the planet the other day." Ford stopped a minute as he watched some Fluttertribbles toss a few Tribbles into the lake. One of them could not swim but the Mertribbles got to him in time and helped him back to the shore. After the Tribble got back on land he gave a good squeaking to the Fluttertribble that had thrown him in. The Fluttertribble twittered back at him and then flew off.

Ford started up again; "Well everything was going fine the power source was not too far from the gate and then it happened, Dr. Taylor said, "This is the easiest mission I have been on in a long time!" Dude looked at Aiden and squeaked '?' "That's right replied Aiden, "He cursed us; we should have just turned around and gone back through the gate because the whole mission went down hill from there."

"The easy to get to power source ended up being on top of a steep hill," continued Ford, "We climbed all the way up there to find out that the power source was about the size of a light bulb and only a little more powerful than one." "Dr. Taylor tripped on the way back down the hill and that's why he was limping when we got back." "When Lieutenant Porter went over to get Dr. Taylor the doctor tripped him and he fell into the poison ivy."

Dude made a distressed squeaking sound. "You got that right," replied Aiden, "and I've never seen Major Lorne so mad. Man what a great first mission!"


	285. Shadow takes on the Wraith

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow takes on the Wraith

.

Shadow's family was off visiting were Sunshine used to live before she came to Atlantis and of course Starlight and Shade went with her. Shadow was on his own for once in the castle as Digger was with his owner on vacation on Earth. The two gargoyles were still there but they kept to themselves. Cuddles the Moat Monster was over in Tribble room #3 for a few days and Drago was spending most of his time with Zuza.

Shadow floated around the castle but was soon bored and went out into the room to see if anything was going on. The Tribbles were busy as usual building things, nothing new here. Shadow then went out of Tribble room #2 into the surrounding hallway and slowly throughout all of Atlantis. He was bored and looked for something to do.

While Shadow was out and about a Hive ship appeared on Atlantis's long range scanners, it would arrive at the planet in two hours. Shadow hated the Wraith as much as anyone and did not want anyone in Atlantis getting hurt if he could help it. Shadow did something he rarely does, he went hunting Wraith. Yes Shadow was not going to wait for the Wraith to come to Atlantis; Shadow was going to bring the fight to the Wraith.

Shadow appeared on the bridge of the Wraith Hive ship. He floated over to the one in command and hovered in front of his face. Shadow said, "Give up now Wraith and I will spare your life, your crew's life and your ship."

The Wraith never having seen a Tribble let alone an ascended Tribble just stared at Shadow for a minute and then he laughed at him. The Wraiths feeding hand came forward and went right threw Shadow to the Wraiths bewilderment. Shadow said, "We can do this the easy way Wraith or the hard way."

The other Wraith until now had all been standing around watching the scene play out with Shadow and the Captain. Hearing Shadow's words they came forward and surrounded him. Shadow said, "I see it's going to be the hard way."

The Wraith attacked and just as the captain hand had they passed right through him. Shadow had had enough by now and became solid so he could fight the Wraith. The other Wraith were stunned watching such a small thing grab a grown Wraith and throw him across the room. After Shadow had subdued the Wraith on the bridge he set about destroying the ship.

By the time he was done the Wraith were all dead and the ship listed to one side, all power was gone. Finishing what he had started Shadow left the ship and floated out into space. He turned to look at the pathetic thing, and then he used his powers to destroy it.

To the humans on Atlantis the incoming Wraith Hive ship just simply blew up! They never found out what had happened. Shadow floated back down to Atlantis back to Tribble room #2 and into his castle. As he settled into his favorite chair he said, "Wraith zero, Shadow one, one Hive ship that is."


	286. Ford's second and third trip through the

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Ford's second and third trip through the gate

.

"Dr. Taylor or Dr. Klutz?" mused Ford, "I don't know Dude but the guy makes Dr. McKay look like a highly trained Marine."

Dude made squeaking noises that meant he agreed. He had seen Dr. Taylor trip over his own feet.

Aiden Ford had just gotten back from his second off-world trip; Thank God that it had been another short one. Their scientist had fallen again and this time he had sprained his ankle bad enough to take him off the team for a week.

"I have to go off-world again today Dude," said Ford, "Do you want dropped off in Tribble room #1?"

Dude squeaked and shook his head no.

"You going to stay in Tribble room #2 with someone?" asked Ford.

Dude nodded his head yes.

"That's great, glad you are making some friends," said Ford. Dude hopped onto Ford's shoulder and they left the room. Ford dropped him off in Tribble room #2 on his way to the ready room.

Ford was wondering who was going to take Dr. Steven Taylor's place as he geared up in the ready room. Just as he, Lorne and Porter finished getting ready Dr. Rodney McKay ran in and hastily started to get ready.

"You're coming with us today?" asked Ford as Rodney got ready.

"Yeah, yeah I drew the short straw so to speak," replied Rodney as he geared up, "with Dr. Taylor falls allot laid up and my department spread so thin I am the only one available to go."

"What about your team?" asked Ford, "Don't they need you?"

"Sheppard had to go back to Earth for a family matter and Ronon went with him," replied Rodney, "and since Teyla was not needed she went to visit her people." "There! All ready let's go and get this over with so I can get back before who's left blows up my lab while I'm gone."

Ford smiled as they headed for the Gateroom. It might be nice going off-world with Dr. McKay today, just like old times.

An hour later Ford was thinking, "Yeah just like old times, did he always complain this much?" "I'm starting to miss Dr. Taylor."

The ancient building where they were going was located three miles from the gate and Dr. McKay had complained the whole way. First it was too hot; there was a rock in his boot, why didn't they take a Puddle Jumper and so on.

Ford had to say Major Lorne had been very polite and answered all of McKay's questions; yes it was hot, we'll take a break so you can get the rock out, all of the Puddle Jumpers were signed out and none were available and so on.

Ford went over to Lorne to ask him what was going on when McKay was getting the rock out of his boot. He wanted to ask Lorne why he was being so nice to Rodney.

Lorne answered that when Sheppard left he told everyone that if any SGA team had to take Rodney on any off-world missions they were to be nice and take good care of him. If he came back and found "his scientist" harmed in any way he would be sure to assign that team to the worst off-world missions he could find over the next two months.

"Sheppard's still mad about SGA-4 letting Rodney have a hypoglycemic attack because they stopped listening to him?" asked Ford.

"That and the fact that they did not even notice that he was in trouble, they just thought he had stopped talking," stated Lorne. "They didn't know he was in trouble until McKay passed out, it was only luck that they got him back to Atlantis in time for Dr. Keller to help him." "There on sewer duty in Atlantis and have not gone off-world since."

"That's why we had all those mandatory first aide classes lately on top of the usual first aide classes?" asked Ford.

"Yes," replied Lorne, "Sheppard wants to make sure that everyone is up to par on what to do, McKay could have died."

McKay put his boot back on and after having a power bar and some water they started walking again.

Ford decided maybe McKay would not complain as much if he had someone to talk to and asked Lorne if it was alright if he walked beside McKay? Lorne approved and took lead again while Porter took their six. Ford walked by McKay and started talking to him. He asked McKay about his Tribble Fluffy which lead into stories about Fluffy's family. After that Ford asked Rodney about Honey his Fluttertribble. This made time fly and before they knew it they were at the ancient building.

While McKay was getting the door open Lorne walked up to Ford and told him he could walk by Rodney on the way back too if it kept him from complaining. Ford smiled and told him that would be great.

They were able to get into the building and Dr. McKay found some ancient artifacts that looked promising in fact the building contained quite allot of stuff for a change. McKay took what interested him the most and then they resealed the building so a larger group could come back and pick up the rest. The time walking back to the gate was spent talking about what great stuff they found. When they got back Dr. McKay took the things they found to his lab, which was still intact, and after their reports were filed everyone went their own ways.

When Aiden and Dude went to the mess hall later it was to see Rodney sitting at his teams table alone except for his Tribbles. Ford went over and got invited to eat with them. "You all alone doc?" asked Ford as he sat down.

"I was going to eat with Jennifer but she cancelled on me," said Rodney, "someone on another team came back hurt and she had to take him into surgery."

Aiden looked around the table at all the Tribbles. Fluffy was there with his family Aqua and Mina. Honey had just flown in and settled down beside them. Dude was sitting by them and they were all eating some Tribble kibble.

Aiden said, "How do you take care of so many Tribbles?"

"It looks like a hand full doesn't it," replied Rodney, "but they are pretty good so it's not hard." "The hard part is making sure I don't step on or sit on baby Mina," said Rodney pointing her out.

Aiden had not seen a baby Tribble up close before. Rodney picked Mina up and put her in Ford's hand. She was so tiny compared to his Tribble Dude.

"How do you keep from sitting or stepping on her?" asked Ford.

"Well Fluffy and Aqua keep a sharp eye on her but it has been easier since Honey joined the group."

"In what way?" asked Ford as Aqua come over and took Mina back.

"As soon as I come in she will hover wherever Mina is and if it looks like I might sit or step on her Honey will swoop down and scoop her up and fly her to safety," replied Rodney. "I think she has become her nanny, she is the one who takes care of Mina if Fluffy and Aqua are gone."

Aiden and Rodney were soon joined by Jennifer who informed them that the surgery had went well and was shorter than she thought it would be. They all had a great time and got together a few times in the following days.

Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla finally got back to Atlantis and Dr. Steven Taylor's ankle healed so Ford's team had their scientist back. SGA-4 finally got off sewer duty and was allowed off-world again. Every thing was going great.

But as you know things only go well for so long and then the bad stuff happens again, like on Ford's mission today. Dr. Steven Taylor had in some way offended the village priestess and everyone came back dyed dark blue and it lasted for days. They weren't allowed to go on any off-world missions till all of the blue was gone. The others dubbed them SGA-Team Smurf.


	287. Herbie

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Herbie

.

Andrew and Puddles were standing by their house one day in Tribble room #2 and watched the other Tribbles. One in particular caught their eye; it was Herbie whose owner was Private Dodson. Herbie had white fur with blue and red swirls in it. He was the Tribble that was adopted one day and the next his owner went off-world and was gone for two whole days.

Herbie had survived but he became fearful because of it. His owner was working with Dr. Kate Heightmeyer on helping him get over his fears. Herbie could not stand to be left alone in the room they shared anymore even though Fluffy had come over and installed him not only a button to open the door but an emergency exit too.

The other Tribbles felt bad about what had happened to Herbie, if they had known Herbie was stuck in the room they would have come to save him. But Herbie was from a new batch and just adopted, he had not even been to any of the Tribble rooms yet, so they did not know about him.

Andrew and Puddles watched Herbie as he once again tried to get out of the room. Herbie wanted his owner and did not like being separated from him since the incident. Private Dodson was only dropping Herbie off for a few minutes at a time trying to show him that he would come back and get him. It was not going well. Even the room attendant could not comfort him; the only thing that cheered Herbie up was when Private Dodson walked in to pick him up.

Andrew and Puddles decided to help Herbie. If Herbie was afraid and wanted to be with Private Dodson maybe they could make it so that Herbie could check on his owner for himself.

Andrew and Puddles went to their workshop which was built in between their two houses connecting them. They decided on a Tribble sized wrist band and put a two way radio on it. They put a two way radio on Dodson's watch too. If Herbie wanted to he could push a button on his two way radio and a tiny red light would flash on Dodson's. Dodson could then talk to Herbie instead of running down to Tribble room #2 all day.

They tried it out the next day and it worked, Herbie felt a lot better knowing he could get in touch in his owner anytime he wanted to. The only problem was if Dodson went off-world. When Dodson went off-world the other Tribbles would try to take Herbie's mind off of it. It took awhile but Herbie slowly became less dependent on his owner.

.

.

I know it was a short story but be warned; the next one will take a while because it is longer and has Replicators in it. So be warned that the Replitribbles are coming!


	288. Replicators

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Replicators—the Replicators had found out about the pet Tribbles from Elizabeth Weir's memory of her Tribble Trudy.

.

The Replicators thought they were being smart; they were going to get inside Atlantis by sending in small Replicators that looked like Tribbles or Replitribbles.

Yes the Replicators had decided to infiltrate Atlantis with Replitribbles. No one would even notice them! They would just think they were regular Tribbles and never be the wiser.

Operation Replitribble began in December, the Replicators had decided that the humans would be so distracted by the upcoming holiday (how humans acted around the holidays, also from Weir) that they would not notice a small army of Replitribbles entering the city. The humans might not notice but there was someone who did and that's the Tribbles themselves.

Andrew was out walking around Tribble room #2, for some reason the room was full of Tribbles, more Tribbles than usual. He knew something was up when Weir's Tribble Trudy squeaked hi to him as he passed. Trudy had been sent to Earth to Elizabeth's family and had not been here since. Could she be visiting? Thought Andrew, no and before he could think on the matter more he passed her again and again and again and again!

Now that he looked more closely there were allot of Trudy's in Tribble room #2 today. (Yes the Replicators had used the image of Trudy in Weir's memory to fashion the Replitribbles on.)

Andrew slowly turned around and went back to his house latching onto Puddles and Fluffy as he went. As soon as they were inside Andrew told them what he had seen. Puddles and Fluffy had thought that they too had seen Trudy but just figured that it was another Tribble that looked like her. That was until they each saw four more Trudy's on the way to Andrew's place.

Andrew brought up his big screen and scanned the room. By now there were fifty Trudy's in the room and the number was growing. What were they? Clones? No not clones squeaked Puddles as Andrew panned the room. Then Fluffy let out a squeak, not clones, Replicators! Or in this case Replitribbles! The room was starting to fill up with them and the other Tribbles had noticed too and had started leaving the room as fast as they could.

Andrew, Puddles and Fluffy started thinking up a plan. They needed to alert the humans. Andrew went to his laptop and sent a priority e-mail to Woolsey, Sheppard & McKay.

Andrew also sent a message to Shadow that they needed him. Shadow appeared a few minutes later. Puddles explained what was going on and Shadow was sent out to see if a Replicator ship was nearby. Shadow was gone for a few minutes and then popped back into the room. He reported that a small Replicator ship was nearby and that it was cloaked. No way would the humans know a threat was around until it was too late.

Andrew's laptop beeped and he went over to look at the incoming message from Sheppard. It stated that Sheppard himself was coming into Tribble room #2 to check out what was going on. It said for Puddles to be ready to leave with him so it just looked like John was in there picking up his Tribble.

John walked into Tribble room #2, he told the room attendant she was needed in the control room. As she left John scanned the room, he knew what Trudy Weir's Tribble looked like and was amazed how many champagne colored Tribbles were in the room now and the number was growing.

John saw Puddles come out of his house and walked over to pick him up. Puddles did not have to act glad to see him for he was very glad to see John. After John stood there talking to Puddles a minute using the time to give the room another once over he left and went straight back to the control room.

"There must be at least one hundred Trudy Tribbles in there by now," John reported.

"For the Replicators being so smart why did they make all of their Replitribbles look the same?" asked Rodney who was at the monitor watching as the Trudy Replitribbles continued to multiply.

"You've already named them?" asked John.

"Yes I did," said Rodney, "although the word Replitribble was not that hard to come up with."

"Enough about naming them," stated Mr. Woolsey, "what are we going to do?" "They may be Tribble size but their still Replicators."

"Replitribbles," said Rodney and John at the same time.

"I don't care what we call them, what do we do?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Andrew and Fluffy have a plan and I think it will work," said Rodney.

"What's the plan?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Their going to herd the Replitribbles towards the Gateroom and were going to space them using the gate," replied Rodney, "kinda of like what we did with Weir and the Replicators she brought with her last time." Everyone looked at each other, after that last sentence; it would always haunt them that they had to do that to Elizabeth. "Well that's plan A anyway," replied Rodney.

"Plan B is what?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Plan B is what we make up when Plan A fails," replied John as he used his comlink to call Lorne to break out the Replicator guns and have someone bring them to the control room. The humans were going to wait in the control room while the Tribbles drove the Replitribbles towards the Gateroom. They were going to have help though; Lorne and his men were stationed along the way to make sure the Replitribbles only went to the Gateroom.

Andrew and Fluffy had made sure that all of the real Tribbles had escaped from the room and that the only Tribbles in the room now besides the two of them were the Replitribbles. Shadow popped back in and asked them if they were ready to go? Andrew and Fluffy each had a Tribble sized Replicator gun in case they needed them. Shadow was going to be herding the Replitribbles out of the room and towards the Gateroom. Andrew and Fluffy would follow with their Replicator guns just in case.

Shadow went to the back of Tribble room #2 and with his powers started to slowly push the Replitribbles forwards towards the door. Soon they were all out in the hallway headed for the Gateroom. Lorne's men had set up a barricade so that the Replitribbles could only head one way.

Andrew used his comlink to squeak to Puddles that they were coming. Puddles squeaked to John that the Replitribbles were now on the move. John received a call from Lorne too confirming that they were on the move.

As the Replitribbles moved out of the room and through the hallway Andrew and Fluffy fell in behind them. As they moved through the hallways Lorne and his men slowly came out of their places and followed too. Finally all of the Replitribbles were inside the Gateroom. Shadow was doing some kind of force field around all the openings into the room so they could not leave. Plan A was ready to go into action. They just needed to dial the gate and heard them through. Plan A did not work because the Replitribbles were not as dumb as expected and as soon as they were in the Gateroom and sensed a trap they started flowing together until one giant Replitribble as tall as the gate stood in the Gateroom.

"I think it's time for Plan B fellows," stated Mr. Woolsey looking at the giant Trudy Replitribble smiling evilly at them. It was standing right in front of the Stargate.

Puddles started squeaking at John and made a whooshing noise. John looked at Puddles and then at the giant Replitribble standing in front of the gate and acting fast dialed the gate. The gate ka-whooshed and the giant Replitribble vanished! Everyone cheered; they had destroyed the giant Replitribble!

Shadow had told them were the cloaked Replicator ship was but when they checked after destroying the Replitribble it was long gone. To make sure the Replicators never tried this again Andrew and Fluffy put an alarm that would warn them if the Replicators tried the same thing in the future.


	289. Replicators the sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Replicators the sequel

.

You might have thought that the gang on Atlantis got off easy, not so. The cloaked Replicator ship was still around and they weren't finished with the people of Atlantis by a long shot.

When the gate ka-whooshed it did destroy the giant Replitribble but the Replitribbles that made up its feet were not destroyed. Yes Fluffy and Andrew shot some and Lorne and Sheppard shot some of them too. But during the battle they did not notice that a few Replitribbles got away.

They went into hiding in Atlantis in the area's that no one ever ventured into to because of past water damage. There they contacted the cloaked ship and reported their failure. They were told to stay hidden and wait for instructions on what to do next.

Andrew was worried, his alarm system for Replitribbles stayed on but Andrew could not find any Replitribbles anywhere. He had scanned everywhere that he could but found no trace. Maybe thought Andrew they were on Atlantis but they were hidden in the outer reaches where he did not have any scanners? But if so why did his alarm stay on without any in sight?

The Replicators had learned a great deal and figured out part of what had gone wrong the first time. They sent out very small intelligence gathering Replisensors, the things that were setting off the alarm, and gathered information. They found out that they had given themselves away by having all of the Replitribbles look the same.

Andrew made a hand scanner for Replitribbles and set out to find out if he was right about why his alarms stayed on. He did not tell anyone where he was going so no one knew when he went missing.

Andrew woke up in a dingy room in the part of Atlantis where there was much water damage. About ten Replitribbles stood around him. One walked up to him and asked him some questions. Andrew would not answer them. Then the Replitribble did something Andrew did not expect, it put its hand into his forehead. The pain was unimaginable it was just like he had read in the humans mission reports of when the Replicators did this to them for information.

The Replitribble spoke to Andrew while it sifted through his mind. When it got what it wanted it withdrew its hand. Then it changed its shape, it turned into him! The Replitribble had taken Andrew's shape. Andrew tried to attack it but the other Replitribbles held him back. The Andrew/Replitribble turned and left going back into Atlantis as Andrew. How could Andrew warn his friends or the humans?

Andrew/Replitribble went to Andrew's house in Tribble room #2, so far so good. Puddles saw Andrew and came over to talk to him. He asked Andrew where he had been and if he knew that his Replitribble alarm would not shut off. Andrew/Replitribble looked at Puddles and remembered that Puddles was Andrew's friend and squeaked back that the alarm was malfunctioning and everything was under control as he walked into Andrew's house and shut the door. Andrew/Replitribble was confident that Puddles did not suspect a thing.

Puddles just stood there for a minute wondering what was going on. Andrew had not acted like Andrew. Andrew would not say it was just malfunctioning and then walk off he would work on the alarm until he found out what was wrong and he would have asked Puddles to take a look at it too. No, something was wrong with Andrew. Puddles went to get Fluffy.

Puddles got Fluffy and brought him back to Andrew's house, they were going to talk to Andrew and see what was going on. They opened the door and went in and discovered the Andrew/Replitribble caught in a force field. Puddles knew instantly that it could not be Andrew in that force field, it had to be a Replitribble. Puddles knew this because he had helped Andrew construct the trap. Puddles and Fluffy questioned the Andrew/Replitribble but it would not tell them much except that they had Andrew and if they wanted to see him alive they should let the Replitribble go.

Puddles and Fluffy walked into another room to discuss what to do. Fluffy thought about it and asked Puddles did Andrew make anything else to fight the Replitribbles with. Puddles thought about it and said Andrew did make something that would download info from Replitribbles but it would destroy the Replitribble in the process. If they destroyed the Replitribble would the other Replitribbles know? Fluffy said it was a chance they would have to take.

Fluffy and Puddles went back into the room where the Replitribble was and Puddles started the download process. After the information was downloaded the Replitribble lost shape and became a puddle of metal on the floor. The force field shut off and Fluffy sucked up the pool of metal with a special vacuum. It sucked the metal puddle into a jar and sealed it. Then they got busy going through the info they downloaded.

Andrew's machine had worked great, they not only found out where they were holding Andrew they also found out the Replitribbles plans. They uploaded the info into a message and sent it to John and Rodney; they were even able to give them the location of the cloaked Replicator ship.

A plan was hatched; Fluffy and Puddles along with Kato and his ninjas were taking Replicator guns and going after the Replitribbles while the humans went after the ship.

Puddles, Fluffy, Kato and his ninjas set off armed and ready. They went to the area where Andrew was being held. They took out the two guards in the hallway and went into the room where they found Andrew standing over his guard. They had not taken Andrew's scanner away when they captured him and he had turned it into a Replitribble weapon and used it on his guard when the others left. The guard was not dead through just stunned so Fluffy finished him off with his Replitribble gun.

After talking together they decided there were at six more Replitribbles out there and they needed to track them down. Puddles gave Andrew the extra Replitribble gun he had brought for him and they set off.

Meanwhile the humans had found the cloaked ship or Dr. McKay had found it. Thankfully it was a small ship and they did not have too much trouble destroying it and the Replicators on board.

Andrew, Fluffy, Puddles, Kato and the ninjas finally tracked down the other six Replitribbles. They were trying to blow up the ZPM room with C-4 from Atlantis's own supplies. As Puddles, Fluffy, Kato and the ninjas took care of them Andrew had to defuse the bomb they had made and it was counting down;

10…Andrew looks at the bomb seeing he had only minutes to disarm it

9…Andrew looked at the wires to see which to cut, they were all the same color! Stupid Replitribbles!

8…Puddles shot a Replitribble sneaking up on Andrew and saw the timer still counting down and squeaked, "Why haven't you got that defused yet?

7…Andrew squeaked back, "I can't work with you hanging over my shoulder."

6…Andrew was muttering, "Is it this gray wire or this gray wire? Or one of the other grey wires?

5…Andrew cuts one of the grey wires

4…Andrew another grey wire

3…Andrew cuts all the grey left and the bomb counts down to

2..and shuts off

That was close squeaked Andrew as he fell over onto the floor, way to close.

Everyone was sure this time that they had gotten all of the Replicators and Replitribbles, Atlantis was finally safe. The End


	290. The nightmare maker

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The nightmare maker

.

"Can't I at least have a human doctor," complained Rodney as Dr. Casey finished up putting a few stitches in a cut on Rodney's arm.

"Look around," said Jennifer, "We are real busy and I for one am glad to have the help of Dr. Casey as well as his owner Dr. Tredway.

Rodney looked around just now noticing how busy the infirmary was. When he had come in there seemed to be more people that usual but he was not concerned until the nurse said he needed a few stitches and Dr. Casey the Tribble showed up to do them.

"What happened?" asked Rodney as Dr. Casey finished the stitches and put a bandage over them. Then he squeaked at Rodney that he was done and went over to the next patient.

"SGA-3 & 4 were on a joint mission and ran into some crazed villagers," stated Jennifer, "we have been busy ever since removing arrows and stitching up cuts."

"By the way," asked Jennifer, "what happened to you?"

"I cut myself working and Zelenka said it was bad enough to have stitches," replied Rodney, "I guess he was right."

"If your all done go back to work we need the bed you're sitting on," said Jennifer.

Rodney said, "Fine, I need to get back to my lab anyway." He hopped off the bed and left the room.

Rodney moaned as he turned and twisted on the infirmary bed. "Hasn't he woke up yet?" asked a concerned Sheppard.

"No and that really worries me," said Dr. Jennifer Keller. "What exactly happened?"

"We were checking out a lab today when Rodney was checking a console a bright light hit him and he passed out," explained John. "And he wouldn't wake up."

Fluffy and Honey both wore on the bed trying to get Rodney wake up. Fluffy pulled on Rodney's arm hoping Rodney would wake.

"Dr. Casey quit that!" said Rodney as he looked at the Tribble pulling on his arm. "You already switched that up now leave me alone."

Rodney twisted on the bed and slapped at Fluffy, Fluffy had to move. Honey hopped up on Rodney's shoulder and rubbed her face against his. Rodney put his hand up to his face and brushed her away.

"Dr. Casey you already have an owner," said Rodney as he brushed him away from his face.

"Jennifer, what is wrong with Dr. Casey today?" asked Rodney.

"He's fine just affectionate," replied Dr. Tredway coming over to retrieve her Tribble.

Rodney sat on the bed looked around and said to himself, "I thought I already left the infirmary?" "I'm going back to my lab," and he left the infirmary again.

Alarms were ringing and people were hurrying here and there when Ronon came into the infirmary to check on Rodney. "What's going on?" asked Ronon.

Rodney lay on the bed and was not moving Jennifer and her staff was working on him. He had stopped breathing. After a few minutes he started breathing again, but was still asleep.

Rodney looked around he was sitting on a bed in the infirmary again. "I thought I just left to go back to my lab?" he muttered looking around. This time the infirmary was empty except for him, Jennifer and Dr. Casey.

"I think you are right doctor," replied Jennifer to Dr. Casey, "we should operate right away." "And I think you should be the one to do the surgery." Dr. Casey squeaked back that he was up to it.

"What?" asked Rodney looking at Jennifer, "what surgery?" "Who needs surgery?"

"You don't remember?" asked Jennifer, "You passed out so now we need to operate on you."

"You don't do surgery on people if they pass out!" stated Rodney as he got up off the bed he was sitting on.

"Yes we do and we're going to operate now!" stated Jennifer as she grabbed his arm.

Rodney let out a scream and thrashed around like he was fighting someone. If took Sheppard and Ronon both to hold him onto the bed.

Rodney was lying on the operating table; Jennifer was wearing her operating scrubs and was tying on her mask. Dr. Casey had on a mask but that was all. Dr. Casey was standing on the instrument tray looking at the scalpels. Rodney started pleading with Jennifer not to do it, he did not need surgery. Dr. Casey picked up the biggest knife on the tray and hopped onto Rodney's stomach.

Rodney was scared, the most scared he had been in his whole life. Not only were they going to operate on him, they were not even going to knock him out! Rodney started screaming as Jennifer held him down and Dr. Casey started cutting.

Ronon and John were holding the screaming Rodney. Why wouldn't he wake up? Why was he so scared? What the heck was going on?

Rodney gave one more blood curdling scream then sat straight up scaring both Ronon and John.

Ronon and John both released Rodney. Rodney sat there looking around the infirmary like someone who is trying to find a way out, then he said, "the infirmary again!" "Why do I always end up in the infirmary?"

Then he looked at John and Ronon by him. "You weren't here before, why are you here now?"

None of this made sense to John. "What's wrong Rodney?" "You passed out when that light hit you; we brought you to the infirmary."

"Passed out?" said Rodney, "passed out?" "You don't operate on people who only passed out!"

"Of course we don't," said Jennifer standing now by Rodney. "You were starting to worry us, you've been asleep for hours and we could not get you to wake up. "And you kept thrashing around like you were fighting someone."

"It must have been a nightmare," said Rodney, "because no matter how many times I left I was always in here." "First it was to get a cut on my arm stitched up, Dr. Casey put in the stitches, then you and Dr. Casey were going to operate on me with out any anesthesia and you held me down when Dr. Casey started cutting!"

"It was just a nightmare," said Jennifer putting her hand on Rodney's shoulder.

Zelenka walked in about then and said, "Quite right, that's exactly what the machine was designed for."

"To create nightmares?" asked Sheppard, "why would anyone want to create nightmares?

"They were studying them," answered Zelenka.

"What kind of nightmares are they if they make you stop breathing?" asked Jennifer.

"Sometimes I think those ancients were really screwed up," said Rodney. Then he turned and put his feet on the floor intending to get up.

"Are you sure your alright Rodney?" asked Jennifer.

"I'm fine," stated Rodney, "what are a few bad dreams, I've always had nightmares." "At least there were no whales this time."


	291. What if a Tribble had the ATA gene,

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What if a Tribble had the ATA gene, Part 1?

.

Andrew was a very smart Tribble and caused allot of headaches for Sheppard. Little did Sheppard know that Andrew was secretly envious of him. Andrew envied Sheppard because he had the ATA gene and not just any ATA gene; Sheppard had the strongest ATA gene of anyone in Atlantis.

Andrew wonder what it would be like if he had the ATA gene. If he had the gene he would be able to make things work with his mind. Andrew decided he wanted to have the ATA gene too. Andrew pulled up everything about the ATA gene from the infirmary computers. After reading all the information he decided it was time to give it a try. The ATA gene therapy would not hurt him and it would either work or not just like in the humans it had been tried on.

Andrew waited till nighttime and then went to the infirmary. No one was around. For once there were no patients to care for so the place was almost empty except for two people. Andrew found where the ATA gene therapy was kept. He had already calculated how much a Tribble size dose would be. He took out a Tribble sized syringe he had swiped from the Vet clinic and filled it with the correct amount. Then looking around once more to make sure no one saw him Andrew plunged the needle in his arm and sent the plunger home. Andrew put the vial back and cleaned up behind himself taking the syringe with him and went back to his home in Tribble room #2.

After Andrew got home he went to his lab to see if the gene therapy worked. He went over to a small device and thought 'on'. The ancient device turned on! Andrew was ecstatic. He was now the only Tribble to process the ATA gene. "This is going to be so much fun," thought Andrew.

The next morning in the infirmary Dr. Jennifer Keller was looking at the vial of ATA gene therapy and saw that a small amount was missing. It was a very small amount and she would have missed it except this vial was a new one she was going to use today on a batch of new arrivals who wanted to see if the ATA gene therapy worked on them.

Being a doctor if was easy for her to calculate just how much was missing. In her estimate the dose was very small, not mouse size, but maybe Tribble size? Tribble size! The first thought in Jennifer's head was the Vet Dr. Michele Tredway. She had been given the gene therapy and it did not work, could she have tried it on a Tribble? Maybe her own Tribble? Jennifer called Dr. Tredway on her comlink and asked her to stop by.

When she came to Jennifer's office later Jennifer asked her if she was trying the ATA gene therapy on Tribbles or maybe her own Tribble since it did not work on her? Dr. Tredway was surprised to be asked that question. "No I haven't, but why do you ask?" asked Dr. Tredway.

"I asked because a Tribble size dose of the ATA gene therapy is gone," replied Jennifer.

"May I see?" asked Dr. Tredway. Jennifer showed her the vial and the paper work that went with it and how much was missing. "Yes, that would be the amount a Tribble would need, but why do you think I would do it? Asked Dr. Tredway

"The gene therapy did not work on you so I thought maybe you wanted to see if it would work on your Tribble," stated Jennifer. But now that I think about it, why would you want your Tribble to have the ATA gene?"

"No reason I know to give it to a Tribble, let alone mine," said Dr. Tredway, "But talking about missing things, I just did an audit of my syringes and I have one missing."

"You have a missing syringe and I have missing ATA gene therapy?" mused Jennifer, "someone is responsible." "Thanks for coming by and I'm sorry I accused you." Jennifer told Dr. Tredway.

"That's alright, with a Tribble size dose missing I guess my name would be on the top of the list," said Dr. Tredway as she left.

Jennifer next checked to see if Mr. Woolsey was in his office. She told him about the missing ATA gene therapy and Dr. Tredway's missing syringe. Sheppard was in his office so Mr. Woolsey told him about it.

"You say Jennifer is missing a Tribble size dose of the ATA gene therapy and Dr. Tredway is missing a syringe?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes," confirmed Mr. Woolsey.

"There's only one person or I should say Tribble that would do something like this," said Sheppard, "and that is the Tribble Andrew!" Sheppard put his hand up to his comlink and asked Lorne to bring Andrew the Tribble to Mr. Woolsey's office. Lorne was not surprised to hear he was supposed to bring in Andrew, he just wondered what the Tribble had done now.

Lorne went and got Andrew and brought him straight to Mr. Woolsey's office and sat him on the desk. Sheppard looked down at Andrew and asked, "Do you know anything about a missing syringe from the Vet clinic and a missing 'Tribble size' dose of the ATA gene therapy?"

Andrew looked up at Sheppard, smiled and nodded his head yes. "Just like I thought, you took the syringe and the gene therapy," stated Sheppard. Andrew nodded his head again.

McKay then walked into the room with a piece of ancient tech. "Here's what you asked for Sheppard," said McKay, "I don't know why you want it it does not do anything but turn on a light when you think on and turn off the light when you think off," said McKay as he handed the device to Sheppard.

"It's for a test," answered Sheppard, "Our busy little friend here Andrew has injected himself with the ATA gene therapy and I want to see if it works with him." "That's why I wanted something simple for him to try." Sheppard sat the device down by Andrew and told him to think 'on'. Andrew looked at the device thinking on and it turned on.

"He actived the device!" exclaimed McKay, "that means that Andrew has the ATA gene!"

"Yes it does," replied Sheppard looking at Andrew. Andrew was proudly turning the device on and off.

Mr. Woolsey said, "Is this going to be a problem?" "I mean he has the gene but what could he really do with it?"

"I don't know," said Sheppard, "but with Andrew you can never tell."

McKay picked up the device that Andrew had just turned off again turned to Sheppard and said, "When your done here come on down to the lab, Zelenka and I have some stuff for you to turn on."

"Turning on stuff is so boring I…..I don't have to, I mean here McKay," said John as he picked up Andrew and handed him over. "Andrew has the ATA gene now let him turn your devices on." Andrew gave a squeak of surprise as he was handed over.

"But he only has the artificial ATA gene like I do, I need you and your super gene," declared McKay.

"How do you know he does not have a super gene?" asked Sheppard, "you like experiments go test him, see if his gene is like yours or like mine."

McKay looked at Andrew in his hand then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why not, after all a Tribble has never had the gene before, come on Andrew let's see what you can do." As McKay walked out the door Andrew turned around and gave Sheppard a mean look as if to say, "I'll get you for this!"

.

.

So what will happen? Will Andrew's ATA gene be like McKay's or Sheppard's? You will find out when I do on with the testing!


	292. What if a Tribble had the ATA gene, P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What if a Tribble has the ATA gene Part 2? (Remember this is sifi and anything is possible)

.

Andrew sat on McKay's worktable thinking 'on' as McKay handed him yet another object. Andrew's ATA gene, even through it was artificial tested out almost as strong as Sheppard's. No one knew why unless it had something to do with him being a Tribble.

Andrew sat there thinking that this was not the way he wanted to spend his time and this was not the reason he wanted the ATA gene. This was all Sheppard's fault. Sheppard did not like to do this job so he dumped it on Andrew and Andrew was going to get him for it.

Andrew sat there thinking of things to get back at Sheppard with. Now that he had the gene he could go anywhere and do anything, almost anything being a Tribble but you get the idea. As for Sheppard he was sitting in his office talking to Lorne.

"Man this is nice!" exclaimed Sheppard. "It feels great not to have to sit for boring hour after hour with Rodney and Radek thinking 'on' every time they shove another ancient artifact at me.

"Aren't you worried about Andrew," asked Lorne.

"What about him?" asked Sheppard.

"That he will get you back for sticking him with your boring job?" asked Lorne.

"What can he do?" stated Sheppard, "He is after all just a Tribble."

"But he's Andrew sir, and you know that he will try to get back at you somehow someway," said Lorne.

"Yeah," declared Sheppard, "your right, Andrew will try to get back at me but how?"

Andrew touched the next device McKay gave him and it shocked him. He squeaked at McKay and through sign language showed him he was done for the day. McKay said, "Sorry Andrew, I didn't know that would happen and I think you are right, let's call it quits for today." "See you tomorrow?" Andrew made a rude sound at McKay as he hopped down from the worktable and left the room.

Zelenka came over and said to Rodney, "I didn't think Tribbles knew that gesture."

"Me neither," said McKay as they watched Andrew leave.

The fingers on Andrew's right hand still felt numb after the shock. It made him even madder at Sheppard. When he saw Sheppard ahead of him he speeded up and followed him.

Sheppard was on his way to his favorite Puddle Jumper. It was to be a simple run, just take some trade goods, drop them off and come right back. He needed the Jumper because of the load and because he would need to go through a space gate to get to and from the planet. The planet itself did not have a gate. Shepard was doing this job himself because he liked flying any chance he got and he did not want to cross paths with Andrew for awhile.

Andrew saw him head for the Puddle Jumper and speeded up to catch up with him. He was going to tell Sheppard a thing or two before he left and then he would get back off. It did not matter that Sheppard did not understand Tribble, Andrew just felt like telling him off.

But it didn't go as planned. Sheppard was in a hurry and did not see or hear Andrew get aboard. As soon as Sheppard sat in the pilot's seat he shut the door and told Chuck to dial the gate. Before Andrew knew it Sheppard had taken the Puddle Jumper through the Stargate.

"Great, just great," thought Andrew as he hopped over to where Sheppard was. Andrew hopped up onto the copilot seat and turned and squeaked at Sheppard. Sheppard looked over and almost had a heart attack when he saw Andrew standing there staring at him.

"I got a stowaway," said Sheppard looking at Andrew. "Was there something you wanted?"

Andrew was still mad so he squeaked long and loud about how unfair Sheppard had been to him sticking him with the boring job with McKay and Zelenka. Of course Sheppard did not understand a word of Tribble but he did get the idea that Andrew was upset.

"Calm down Andrew, I don't know what you're saying but I can guess," replied Sheppard, "your mad about the fact that I stuck you with helping McKay and Zelenka?"

"Yes," squeaked Andrew nodding his head.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can take turns?" suggested Sheppard.

This caught Andrew off guard, take turns? Sheppard was actually sorry and wanted to take turns? Andrew was speechless; he sat down on the chair and looked back at Sheppard to see if he meant it. Sheppard nodded his head yes and said, "How about a truce?" "You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you." Andrew thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head yes. The rest of the flight to the planet passed in silence.

At Sheppard's request Andrew hid when they landed and unloaded the Jumper. Andrew did not mind hiding; he hated it when people made a fuss over him. He came out of hiding as soon as Sheppard closed up the shuttle for the return flight.

Everything was fine on the way back to the space gate until they ran into a few Darts. Sheppard was able to fight them off but the Jumper took some damage and Sheppard had hit his head which was bleeding and injured his right arm, it hung useless by his side. Andrew was knocked around a little but had found a place to hang onto and was alright.

As soon as the last Dart was destroyed Andrew hopped onto the console and walked over to Sheppard to see if he was alright. Sheppard had his head lying on the console with his eyes closed and there was blood on his forehead. Andrew hopped over to the med kit and brought it back to Sheppard. He got out a bandage and taped it to Sheppard's forehead then he patted Sheppard on the face and squeaked at him to wake him up.

Sheppard slowly opened his eyes and looked at Andrew. He said, "I'm O.K., I just hit my head, I'll be alright in a minute. Then he closed his eyes again. Andrew worried Sheppard had a concussion and squeaked at him again. Sheppard opened his eyes again and slowly sat up. He groaned as he straightened up in the chair. "We need to get home," said Sheppard as he put his left hand on the console but he could not raise his right hand. That arm was injured and he could not move it.

"I'm afraid were stuck here," said Sheppard, "I can't use my right arm and I need two arms to fly this thing. Andrew walked over on the console and stood where Sheppard's right hand should go. "Your going to help me fly?" asked a surprised Sheppard. "Yes," squeaked Andrew. "O.K. let's give it a try," said Sheppard.

It was slow going and they flew anything but a straight line but they finally made it to the space gate, Andrew dialed it and they went through. Sheppard had passed out at least once more before they got to the gate but with Andrew's help they finally made it.

Later in the infirmary when Sheppard woke up it was to find Andrew sitting on his bed. Andrew squeaked at Sheppard when he saw he was awake. Rodney looked up from where he was sitting by the bed working on his laptop and told Sheppard, "It's about time you woke up, you had us all worried."

"What's Andrew doing here?" asked Sheppard as Andrew sat back down on the bed and watched him.

"He was worried about you too," said Rodney. Rodney turned to Andrew and said, "See I told you he would be alright, it's that hard head of his." Andrew squeaked at Rodney looked back at Sheppard for a minute and then hopped off the bed and left.

A few days later and Sheppard was in the lab with Rodney and Radek touching artifacts for them since he was on light duty till his arm healed.

The next thing Rodney handed Sheppard shocked him. He swore at Rodney and said, "That's it I done for today." Then he got up to leave.

"You can't leave, we just got started," whined Rodney.

"You had me in here yesterday and again today," said Sheppard and that's enough for awhile." As Sheppard got up to leave Andrew walked in and hopped up onto Rodney's worktable squeaking.

"What?" asked Rodney, "what do you want?"

Andrew pointed at Sheppard and then to himself and sat down.

"I think Andrew is saying he'll take Sheppard's place," suggested Radek.

Sheppard looked at Andrew and said, "You'll take my place?" Andrew squeaked and nodded his head yes. "Then I'm out of here," said Sheppard leaving.

Radek waved Rodney over to him and lowered his voice, "Have you ever noticed that Andrew always seems to know what is going on?" asked Radek. "I mean, how did he know Sheppard needed a break, or how about all the other times Andrew shows up just when something is going on?"

"Yeah," said Rodney, "I used to think that way too until I found the bug he planted in the lab."

"He's got us bugged?" asked Radek.

"Yeah, but that's not the part that worries me," replied Rodney. "What worries me is the fact that he's tapped into the subcutaneous transponders we all have so in a way you could say he's got us tagged to, he not only knows what we talk about he always knows where we are."

Both scientists looked over at Andrew at the same time and Andrew smiled back at them.

"I'm thoroughly creeped out now," said Radek.

"Me too," said Rodney as they walked back over to the worktable and Rodney handed Andrew the next device.


	293. Stephanie wants the ATA gene too

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Stephanie wants the ATA gene too

.

Ever since Stephanie heard that her brother Andrew had given himself the ATA gene she had wondered what it would be like to have it too. In her minds eye she could see herself walking around Atlantis opening anything that was controlled by the ancient tech.

"Cool," thought Stephanie, but right now she was on a mission of her own, every time the Daedalus arrived with the supplies Stephanie would try to sneak into the room where they keep all the candy. They had started putting it in a special room ever since they found out that Stephanie was the one making off with it.

The room was behind one of the ancient doors that only the humans could open and being a Tribble the door would not open for her. Stephanie knew it would open for Andrew because she had conned him into opening the door to test his ATA gene out when he first got it. She had made off with a whole bag of Skittles then. It had just run out and she wanted more. Andrew told her no when she had asked him to open it for her again.

Stephanie stood at the door and smelled the candy that was behind it. She wanted some candy real bad. She started hopping up and down in front of the door. Sheppard walked by and caught her on one of her hops. "Stephanie, what are you doing here?" he asked. Stephanie looked up at Sheppard and said the only human word she knew 'candy'!

Sheppard looked at her and noticed which door she had been hopping in front of, it was of course the candy room. Sheppard knows Stephanie's problem with candy and is not about to open that door. When Sheppard starts to turn away still holding Stephanie she starts whining softly and the farther away he gets from the door the louder she gets. Sheppard stops and turns back around to the door and says, "Alright, alright but just this once." "I'll open the door and you may have one item and that's it."

Stephanie looks at Sheppard and then into the room, she hops down to the floor and into the room and goes right to the biggest bag of Skittles she can find. She starts dragging it out of the room gasping with the effort.

Sheppard looks down at what Stephanie is trying to make off with and picks it up with Stephanie still attached. He detaches her from the bag and starts to put it back. "I said one item, in like one piece of candy." "Not one item as in one big giant bag of candy," said Sheppard as he puts the bag back.

Stephanie starts crying first softly then louder and louder. Sheppard can't get her to stop and then says, "Alright, but not a big bag, here you can take this smaller one." Stephanie acts like the little bag is too little until Sheppard adds, "It's the little bag or nothing at all."

Stephanie decides some candy is better than no candy and takes the small bag. As she walks away with her candy she hears Sheppard say, "Thank God you don't have the ATA gene or you could open the door yourself!"

"Open the door myself," thinks Stephanie, "if I had the ATA gene I could open the door myself!" So off she goes to hide her candy and then she went to find Andrew her brother.

"Let me get this straight," squeaked Andrew, "you only want the ATA gene so you can open the door to where they keep the candy?" "Yes," squeaks back Stephanie.

Andrew thought about it, if I give Stephanie the gene then she could take a turn at turning things on for Rodney and Radek. That would mean that I wouldn't have to do it as much. And Rodney and Radek have been able to get through allot more tech with two of us helping them, what if three of us can help? Sounds like a win win situation all around.

Then he thought about Stephanie and how she got into trouble allot. If she had the gene then who knows what she might do? It would certainly keep Sheppard on his toes. And if Sheppard is off chasing her he won't be able to watch me as closely. Andrew thought that would be funny, so he said yes and gave her the ATA gene.

The next day when Sheppard passed the door to the candy pantry he found it open and saw Stephanie sitting on a bag of candy eating out of another bag. Sheppard goes in and picks her up, comes out and shuts the door and tells Stephanie to go back to one of the Tribble rooms. A half hour later he passes the door to the candy pantry and it is open again and Stephanie is sitting on another bag of candy while eating candy from yet another bag. Sheppard repeats what he did earlier but does not leave the area and waits to see what will happen.

A few minutes later Stephanie comes back to the pantry door and it opens for her and she walks in. "What the heck is going on?" wonders Sheppard, "It's almost as if she has the ATA gene." "No, she couldn't have, Andrew is the only Tribble with the…Andrew!"

The first thing Sheppard does is go to the infirmary and ask Dr. Keller if she is missing another Tribble size dose of the ATA gene. She goes to look and says that she missing some. He then checks with Dr. Tredway and finds out that is missing another syringe, she says she is. Then he heads off to go find Andrew, a half hour later not finding him Sheppard set off for his office. He found Andrew sitting on his desk waiting for him.

Sheppard walks up to Andrew and says, "You gave the ATA gene to your sister Stephanie." Andrew nodded his head yes. Then Sheppard says, "Andrew you cannot go around giving the ATA gene to any Tribble that wants it, you are never to do that again!"

Andrew looks at Sheppard and nods his head yes again. Then Andrew points at Sheppard's lap top. Sheppard sits down in his chair in front of his laptop and reads what Andrew wrote:

Stephanie only wanted the ATA gene to get in the candy room. But I also had another reason for giving it to her. Her gene is as strong as ours and she can help out Rodney and Radek too, with the three of us having the gene you and I won't have to go to their lab so much. Sheppard thought about that and said, "It's good that we can divide that job three ways but I don't ever want you to give the ATA gene to another Tribble, it would be chaos around here if most of the Tribbles had the gene. Andrew agreed to never give the ATA gene to another Tribble.

Later that day when it was Andrews turn to go to the lab he showed up with Stephanie. When Rodney asked him why she was there Andrew went over and picked up an ancient device and handed it to her. Stephanie took it and turned it on. Rodney looked at her and said, "She has the gene too?" Andrew nodded his head yes and then left.

A few hours later Sheppard and Andrew came back to the lab to see how Stephanie was doing. She was still sitting on the desk happily touching everything they gave her. When Rodney noticed them standing there he said, "We like working with her allot more than you guys, she's easier to get along with." Then he handed Stephanie a small piece of candy. Stephanie grabbed it and put it in her mouth, as she chewed she continued with her new job.

"You give her candy for helping you?" asked Sheppard, "how about the sugar high she gets if she eats too much candy?"

"We calculated how much candy we can give her at a time so the sugar overload does not happen," said Radek, "we only give her a very small piece for every five objects she touches."

Sheppard looks at Andrew and says, "I don't think they want us anymore."

Rodney said, "No, no, no you two aren't going to get out of it that easy, you three still get to take turns, its just that we like her best."

Andrew and Sheppard just looked at one another and then left the lab.

.

.

Note: All vials of the ATA gene were locked up where no Tribble could ever get at it again including Andrew and these are the only two Tribble getting the gene. Next story will be about something different, maybe even weird, got to see how it goes.


	294. Just a Goa'uld in a Tribbles body

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Just a Goa'uld in a Tribbles body (sifi people, weird and unexplainable things happen in sifi)

.

Private Danny Jackson was just your average low man on the pole aboard the Daedalus, he had a job and he did it well. He had no aspirations of anything more. He was happy to be a Private and a Private he stayed. Everyone who knew him liked him and he got along with almost everyone.

When Tribbles were brought aboard to be adopted he got one from the very first batch and named him Clyde. Clyde had short silver and brown fur intermixed. He was took one look at Danny looking into the Tribble box and hopped out to him. The surprised Danny caught him and when he looked at Clyde knew that this was the Tribble for him.

Unknown to Danny or his Tribble Clyde there was another person on the ship that kept to himself and tried not to draw much attention. That person was another Private named Joe Swanson and the reason Joe Swanson kept to himself was because of what he was, he was a Goa'uld, not a regular Goa'uld out there to conquer and enslave but just your average Goa'uld who just wanted to be left alone and he left everyone else alone. Almost like a Tok'ra you could say. He did not take his host Private Joe Swanson by force but because Joe Swanson said he could.

How Joe and ended up a Goa'uld:

It was just after a ground assault, the host the Goa'uld was in, Joe's best friend, was dying of a fatal wound, and Joe Swanson was also wounded but not fatal, just badly wounded something a Goa'uld could heal. Both were lying together on the ground and Joe's friend had crawled over and told Joe with his last dying words what he was and if he could transfer the Goa'uld to him.

Now Joe was taught that all Goa'uld were bad and did not want one living in him. Then his friends eyes lit up and the Goa'uld explained that he only wanted to live and if Joe let him transfer to him he would not take over his body and he would leave it as soon as possible. He also told Joe that he would be able to heal his wounds.

Joe was saddened that his friend was dying and felt sorry for the Goa'uld trapped inside him and let him transfer over to his body. He was found unconscious by the medics later and taken off the battlefield to the nearest medical facility. Upon examining him they found him to be alright and just figured he had been stunned and put him in a bed till he woke up.

Upon awaking Joe thought he had been dreaming but when the Goa'uld started talking to him inside his head he knew it had been real. Joe asked the Goa'uld if he had a name and the Goa'uld replied that his name was Ajax, after the name of a legendary hero of the Trojan War. Joe and Ajax got along so well that they quit looking for a host for Ajax and decided to stay together. You could almost say Joe was his own best friend with Ajax inside him. After awhile Joe ended up serving on the Daedalus along with Danny Jackson.

Danny and Joe became friends and started hanging around together. One of the reasons Joe liked visiting Danny was that Danny's Tribble Clyde would let him hold him and pet him. Joe could not adopt a Tribble of his own because no Tribble would come near him. It's like they knew he had a Goa'uld inside of him and they did not want any part of it, but Clyde liked him.

And that was why Clyde was with Joe on that fatal day that Joe was killed. Joe had picked up Clyde and was bringing him to Danny when the Daedalus was attacked by a Wraith Hive ship while on their way to Atlantis on a supply run. Joe lay there under the debris that had fallen on him and looked to see what had happened to Clyde. Clyde had been thrown clear and hopped over to Joe to see what was wrong.

Joe said, "Clyde I know you're just a Tribble but I know you understand what I tell you." Clyde whined and got closer to Joe. "You are the only one here with me and I am dying, I need to ask you a big favor." Clyde squeaked back as if to say, "Tell me." Joe's eyes lit up and the Goa'uld inside of him asked Clyde if he could transfer over to him. That if he didn't he would die with Joe. Now Clyde being a smart Tribble had always known that there was something different about Joe and now he knew what it was. Clyde who came to love Joe almost as much as he own owner squeaked and nodded his head yes. And that's how a Goa'uld came to be inside a Tribble.

When Danny heard what had happened to Joe he went straight to the infirmary to see if it was true. There he saw his friend for the last time. While standing by his friend's body a nurse handed Danny his Tribble Clyde who was brought in with Joe. Clyde hopped over onto Danny's shoulder. After awhile Danny and his Tribble left the infirmary and went back to his quarters. As soon as they got there Clyde hopped off Danny's shoulder and started squeaking at him.

As soon as Clyde got Danny's attention a light came into his eyes and he spoke in the voice of the Goa'uld Ajax who was inside him. He told Danny that he had been inside Joe when he died and had transformed himself over to Clyde but only because Clyde let him. He told Danny his name and all about himself and how he met Joe and everything.

Danny asked how long he was going to stay inside Clyde and Ajax said, "Clyde says I can stay as long as I want." When Danny asked to speak to Clyde about this Ajax let him. Danny seeing the light going out of Clyde's eyes asked him if he really was Clyde right now. Clyde squeaked and nodded his head yes. "Clyde it's your choice but do you really want a Goa'uld living inside you?" Clyde squeaked excitedly and nodded yes. "Alright Clyde, may I speak to Ajax for a minute then?" Clyde squeaked and nodded yes and then his eyes lit up and he was Ajax again. "It seems that Clyde likes you and if he trusts you and wants to keep you I guess it is alright with me too," said Danny.

Life was pretty much the same after that except now Danny could have conversations with his Tribble that he couldn't have before. Clyde liked the fact that he could talk to Danny thru Ajax. And another thing Clyde got from Ajax was a constant companion, when Danny left him alone he was never really alone anymore and Clyde liked that because after he joined with Ajax other Tribbles did not like to be around Clyde as much but Clyde made new friends later like Hermiod's Asgard Tribble Odin and Dr. Kavanagh's Tribble Genius. But that is for another story for another day.

.

.

Note: Yes I have already started a story on how Clyde and Ajax meet Odin and Genius. I'm not going to rush it though. This is while Dr. Kavanagh was aboard the Daedalus, Genius and Odin became friends. People have given me lots of story ideas, thanks guys.


	295. Clyde & Ajax meet Odin and Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Clyde & Ajax meet Odin and Genius

.

Danny walked into his quarters to find his Tribble Clyde in front of the mirror again. Clyde was standing there watching his eyes light up and then go back to normal kind of like on off on off with a light bulb. Clyde liked to watch the light appear in his eyes when Ajax took over. Danny said, "You have to quit doing that for him."

"There's no harm," said Ajax as his eyes lit up once again and besides Clyde likes it."

"Clyde you are one weird Tribble," says Danny. Clyde squeaks to Danny as he turns away from the mirror and comes over to say hi. Danny picks him up and pets him for awhile. While he is petting Clyde his eyes start to glow and Ajax starts to talk. Danny almost drops Clyde and says, "You have got to quit that, it's weird to be petting Clyde when you take over."

"Well it's weird to be petted too," replies Ajax, "I'm used to being a person not a pet."

"Did you want to say something?" asked Danny.

"I just wanted to know if you want to play a game of chess," said Ajax.

"I thought you said I played too slow," replied Danny.

"It's not like I've got too many options of who my chess partners are," stated Ajax, "and maybe if you play more you will get better at it."

"I'll think about it, "replied Danny. They of course played chess and Ajax won again as usual.

The next morning Ajax asked Danny to take them to the ship Daycare center. Clyde had told him about it and he wanted to go see it. Clyde had not been there since Ajax joined with him. The other Tribbles sensing Ajax would not come near him anymore. Ajax wanted Clyde to try again, maybe they could make a friend. Ajax wanted Clyde to have Tribble friends again just like he used to.

Danny dropped Clyde off at the Daycare center the next morning. As usual the other Tribbles in did not come too close to him. Clyde was getting discouraged when Ajax told him to go to the other side of the room where two Tribbles were standing. One was real weird looking with barely any fur like stubble and had two big black eyes. The other had stringy black fur. Clyde decided why not and walked over.

Odin and Genius were standing side by side when Clyde walked up. Genius like the other Tribbles sensed something different with Clyde but he did not move away. Genius wanted to know what was different. Odin stood there looking at Clyde and when Clyde came up to them said, "I was not aware there were any Tribbles with a Goa'uld inside them." Needless to say this surprised Genius and Clyde. Genius because he had heard about the Goa'uld but never met one and Clyde because how did Odin know?

Clyde squeaked at Odin and asked how did he know? "Because of my higher intelligence I tend to notice these things more," stated Odin. Genius did not fell slighted with Odin saying he had a higher intelligence because Genius knew he did and accepted the fact.

Odin next asked, "My I speak to the Goa'uld?"

Clyde first looked around to make sure no one was looking his way, especially the humans. Clyde knew that the humans would freak out if they saw his glowing eyes when Ajax took over. Clyde stood with his back to the humans in the room and his eyes glowed as Ajax took over. (Odin and Ajax are speaking normal English to each other, Odin speaks Tribble to Clyde)

Odin asked, "What is your name Goa'uld?"

"My name is Ajax," Ajax replied.

"You used to be inside Private Joe Swanson did you not?" asked Odin.

"You knew about that?" asked Ajax.

"I knew the minute he came aboard the ship," replied Odin, "and so did my creator Hermiod."

"Hermiod knew and he never turned us in?" asked Ajax surprised.

"We observed you and found you not to be a threat so there was no need," replied Odin, "I am sorry that Joe was killed, he was a very nice human."

"Thank you," replied Ajax.

"How did you come to be inside Clyde?" asked Odin next.

"Clyde was with us when Joe was injured," replied Ajax remembering, "We asked him if I could transfer over to him and Clyde said yes."

"I would like to talk to Clyde a moment to ask him if what you say is true," said Odin.

The light went out of Clyde's eyes and he was Clyde again. Odin asked him if what Ajax said was true and if he willingly let Clyde transfer to him. Clyde squeaked that yes he did, that he liked Joe and Ajax was part of Joe so he had no problem with it and beside he thought it was cool. Odin told Clyde that he wanted to speak to Ajax again and Clyde's eyes lit up again showing Ajax was back. All this time Genius was just standing there taking it all in. It never occurred to him that having a Goa'uld Tribble around might be dangerous.

Odin started talking to Ajax again. He told him that he, Hermiod and Genius would keep his secret and he could join them when he wanted the company of other Tribbles. Genius agreed that Clyde & Ajax were alright by him.

Clyde was very happy to have new friends and such interesting friends at that. Later when Danny picked them up and brought them home Ajax told him all about Odin and Genius and what Odin had said. Danny was surprised that the Asgard Hermiod was going to keep their secret. But he also felt good that someone other than he knew about it in case he ever wanted to talk about it to someone.

Clyde liked hanging around with Genius and Odin. Catnip joined the group every once in awhile. Clyde really liked her doggie which was a 3 inch long Madagascan Giant Hissing coach roach named Dog. Ajax thought the fact that a Tribble had a giant coach roach as a pet was interesting. The four or five if you count Dog got along well together which shows you that life aboard the Daedalus could be as exciting as life anywhere there were Tribbles.


	296. How did Drago get the ATA gene

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

How did Drago get the ATA gene

.

No one knows how Drago got the ATA gene but Andrew was suspected and he denied it.

With the ATA gene Drago can open Zelenka's door anytime and go and visit Zuza.

Drago likes the gene because it makes the doors open as he flies up to them. Drago was always a little impatient and had run into quite a few doors before acquiring the gene.

It all started about a month after Drago hatched and went to live in the castle in Tribble room #2. At first he never left the room but when he met Swat and Swat took him out exploring Drago found out that he liked to go out and fly around Atlantis the problem was the doors. The ancient doors opened for the humans when they walked up to them but not Tribblekind.

Fluffy had installed sensors at the bottom of the doors and at the tops of the doors so Tribbles and Fluttertribbles could come and go. Swat showed Drago where the sensor was so the door would open when they fly up to them but Drago never paid attention and usually ran into the closed door.

It was an expected sight to see Drago flying towards a door and then whap, right into the door! They even tried putting a collar on Drago that would activate the sensor when he flew near but Drago did not like the collar and took it off.

It seemed like a daily occurrence for someone to find Drago on the floor by a door to a room he just tried to enter. He had many trips to the Vet infirmary and Dr. Tredway was starting to worry about him.

But that all changed one day that's because when Drago flew up to a door it opened automatically for him, just as if he had the ancient ATA gene. Andrew of course was brought to Sheppard's office and questioned about it. Andrew denied everything and said he had not given Drago the gene because he had made a promise to Sheppard that he would not give the gene to anyone else and he had kept his word.

When Sheppard went to the Vet clinic to see if any syringes were missing they told him they were all accounted for. When he went to the infirmary and checked the vials of the ATA gene therapy they were all accounted for not even a Tribble size does missing.

So who gave Drago the ATA gene? It was Shadow of course! Shadow had seen poor Drago hit more than one door and had felt sorry for him. He had given Drago the gene because he was afraid that the Dragontribble would harm himself if he kept running into the doors. Shadow never told anyone he had done it so it remained a secret. Everyone just accepted the fact that Drago had the gene now and life went on as usual. How Drago uses the gene or if it causes him any problems is another story.

.

I know too short, but it opens the door to more Drago stories.


	297. ATA gene troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

ATA gene troubles

.

Andrew, Stephanie and Drago where in Sheppard's office. Since acquiring the ATA gene Stephanie and Drago had run into some problems, Andrew was just there because Sheppard like to bug him.

"Stephanie," said Sheppard, "while Rodney and Radek appreciate you being such a cheerful helper and touching ancient devices to see what they do, they do not appreciate you touching more than one at a time."

Stephanie was hanging her head down looking at the floor. She liked it that she received candy for every five ancient devices she touched so she had tried to speed up the process by touching five things at once. It had not gone well and they were still cleaning up that part of the lab that had blown up. Rodney knew what a buildup of power sounded like and he had grabbed Stephanie and pushed Radek out of the lab as fast as he could. At least it was a small explosion and did not damage the whole lab.

Then Sheppard tuned to Drago and he looked at the floor as Sheppard read off what he had done. It seems that Drago had invited all of the Fluttertribble to the mess hall for a late night snack. Those doors did not have sensors on them because they wanted to keep the Tribbles and the Fluttertribbles out of the food. Drago had opened the doors to not only the mess hall but into the kitchen area too. The mess hall was closed today while they cleaned it up and saw what food was left. Everyone was unhappily eating MRE's. McKay was the only one who didn't mind.

Sheppard looked at the reports he held in front of him of all the trouble the ATA gene had gotten Stephanie and Drago into. Andrew had not been a problem so far, he was able to control himself, but the other two…Sheppard was not sure what he was going to do with them.

McKay came by while Sheppard was studying the list. He had still had a big bruise on his head from when he was working in one of the Jumpers and Drago had flown in and landed on the control panel and started up the Jumper. McKay had been looking under a console at the time and rose up so fast that he hit his head and knocked himself out. At least Drago went to the infirmary to get help.

When Stephanie saw McKay she squeaked hi at him but was not surprised when McKay only looked at her and then he pointed to Andrew and said, "Andrew! My lab in two hours," before he left. Stephanie was wondering when he would let her back in the lab. She was told not to go back till asked for.

After Sheppard telling them to be more careful or he would find a way to take the gene away they all left Sheppard's office. Andrew to go to McKay's lab for a few hours of touching ancient devices to see if they work and Stephanie and Drago to Tribble room #2, they only place they were allowed right now.

Andrew sat in McKay's lab thinking, he had thought that giving Stephanie the ATA gene would be helpful but she was turning out to be a walking disaster with it. Any time she was around ancient tech she turned it on with out thinking about the consequences. And it had only helped her get candy the one day because now they kept it locked up in a locker under plain old lock and key. Not hard for Andrew to deal with but it stopped Stephanie.

Andrew had wondered how Drago had gotten the gene and he had narrowed it down to Shadow as being the only one who could do it. Maybe he could go to Shadow for some help in what they could do to help Stephanie and Drago. They were soon done and Andrew went back to his house in Tribble room #2.

When Andrew got home he found Shadow waiting for in the living room. They sat down and talked over the problem till they found an answer to both. Andrew was going to take care of Stephanie's ATA gene problem and Shadow was going to deal with Drago's.

Andrew set about making Stephanie a necklace, not just any necklace though it was a necklace that would dampen her ATA gene when she wore it. For just everyday normal stuff Stephanie would wear the necklace and when she was needed in Rodney's lab or if for some reason she needed to use the gene all she had to do was to take off the necklace. It was a great plan; all he needed to do now was sell her on the idea.

Shadow realized he had not done Drago a favor by giving him the ATA gene. If Shadow had not given him the gene Drago would have eventually learned the hard way that he needed to fly by the sensors to open the doors. By giving Drago the gene Shadow had given him the easy way out. Well no more, Shadow was going to take the gene back. Drago was mad at Shadow for awhile then he became better with the doors. He did not miss the ATA gene though; it had only caused him problems.

Stephanie liked the idea of keeping the gene because she liked helping Rodney and Radek. When she went back to helping them she was careful to only touch one thing at a time and waited for her candy. It helped that Andrew had bribed her with a large bag of skittles for her secret stash. He had an account with one of the people on the Daedalus to bring him candy for Stephanie and other items he needed. He still made quite a bit of money selling things he made through his owner.

Sheppard was just glad that the problem went away. But on Atlantis old problems are usually replaced by new ones sooner or later.

.

.

Sorry to take Drago's ATA gene away but flying Dragontribbles get into enough trouble as it is and if he ever does need it again Shadow can give it back.


	298. Super Intelligent Goa'uld Tribble

Discloser: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Super Intelligent Goa'uld Tribble with the ATA gene tries to take over Atlantis or

Pinky and the Brain….one is a genius the other insane…

.

There was a pink Tribble who nobody had adopted named Pinky (the room attendant in Tribble room #2 named him). The worker had named him after her favorite cartoon show 'Pinky and the Brain' because Pinky was a silly Tribble just like Pinky the mouse in the cartoon and he had pink fur. Little did she know how right she was because inside Pinky was the one called 'Brain'. He was a Goa'uld who had come to Atlantis and tried to sabotage it. The human he was in was killed and the only one near him at the time of the human's death was the Tribble Pinky. When he heard why the attendant called the pink Tribble Pinky he liked the fact that it made him the brain of the two so he renamed himself 'Brain'.

Now being inside a Tribble was kind of strange to Brain but he got used to it and even found that being in such a small body proved useful for scouting out around Atlantis. He found out more being Tribble size in a few days than he had in a few weeks as a human. That's because the humans talked in front of the Tribbles about things that they would never tell another human. Brain was waiting for just the right opportunity to strike.

Now if you were wondering how Pinky got the ATA gene I'll tell you now. He received it from the Darkone when he was at Atlantis. The Darkone had sensed that the Tribble Pinky had great evil inside of him, not knowing that the evil dark side he sensed was actually the Goa'uld living inside of Pinky, and gave him the gene.

Pinky himself was a fun loving silly Tribble who had watched too so many Pinky and the Brain cartoons with the room attendant that he had started saying Zoink and Narf allot. The Goa'uld had to of course watch whatever Pinky did; he had watched so much in fact that instead of wanting to sabotage Atlantis he now wanted to take it over, just like the mouse Brain wanted to take over the world the Goa'uld Brain wanted to take over Atlantis!

So began Pinky and the Brain's attempts to take over Atlantis. There was the time that Brain got the idea to hypnotize every one to think that he was their master. But Pinky had set the message up wrong and instead of worshiping the Brain the humans and all Tribblekind worshiped Stephanie and brought her lots and lots of candy. The jealous Brain put a stop to that and everything went back to normal. Stephanie had so much candy that she threw a party afterwards. Of course she stashed away as much as possible first.

Then there was the time the Brain got the idea of making the Wraith Todd his personal bodyguard. Todd looked weird walking around Atlantis with a pink Tribble on his shoulder that said Zoink, and Narf! The humans and the Tribbles only laughed at the site so Brain released Todd from his hold over him. Todd did not remember why he had felt that he should take care of the weird pink Tribble and Creep was glad to have his place back.

Next the Brain decides to use his ATA gene to take over Atlantis. That night he had Pinky take them up to the Gateroom so he could use the console in front of the Stargate to make Atlantis answer only to him. (Season three Helia has a console rise up out of the floor in front of the gate and takes control of Atlantis.) Pinky walks over to the spot and uses the ATA gene to make the console raise up and then, and then their way to short to touch it so Pinky hops and hops till he lands on top of the console. Then he places his hand on the control and…nothing happens, he's just a Tribble and Atlantis does not recognize Tribbles ATA gene or not (might be because he has a Goa'uld inside). The console slowly goes back down into the floor taking the dejected duo with it. Pinky sadly leaves the Gateroom knowing he has failed the Brain again.

Yes the Tribbles did wonder what was going on. Andrew still wondered why he had felt the need to worship his sister a few days ago. And the thing with Todd really got him to wondering, that's when Andrew noticed that whenever something weird was going on the pink Tribble Pinky was always around. Andrew, Fluffy and Puddles got together and talked about it and then started keeping an eye on Pinky. It wasn't until Shadow got back from one of his long absences that they found out that there was a Goa'uld inside of Pinky and took action. They locked him up in the Tribble jail.

As Andrew walked away from the two he heard Pinky squeak to the Brain inside of him and say…"Gee Brain what do you want to do tonight?" Then his eyes lit up and the Goa'uld named Brain said, "What we do every night Pinky, try to take over Atlantis!" "But first we must break out of jail." Yes it's Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain!

.

.

For Pinky and the Brain fans here is The Pinky & The Brain Theme Song:

.

Pinky and the Brain

They're Pinky and the Brain

Yes, Pinky and the Brain

One is a genius, the other's insane

They're laboratory mice

Their genes have been spliced

They're dinky

They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain

Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain

.

Before each night is done

Their plan will be unfurled

By the dawning of the sun

They'll take over the world

.

They're Pinky and the Brain

Yes, Pinky and the Brain

Their twilight campaign

Is easy to explain

To prove their mousey worth

They'll overthrow the Earth

They're dinky

They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain,

Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, NARF!


	299. The Harsesis Tribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Harsesis Tribble

.

Peter has brown fur and his mate Olivia has red fur. There baby Ana for some unknown reason has long silky fur the color of field flowers, it's as if a bouquet of field flowers were dropped on a Tribble. She was quite startling to behold. The Goa'uld's Peter and Olivia have total control of the Tribbles they are inside of. The technique used when they joined them erased the Tribbles real selves and made their bodies more or less empty shells. (I know poor Tribbles but this way I don't have to go back in forth with Tribble says, Goa'uld inside says etc.)

.

.

A Harsesis is a human child of two Goa'uld hosts. They contain all of the knowledge of the Goa'uld because the genetic memory in the Goa'uld DNA is passed on to the human offspring. Such a child is forbidden, punishable by death, and hunted down and destroyed by the Goa'uld by great impunity.

So if the Harsesis is a human child then how come this Harsesis is a Tribble? Well since Tribbles were allowed on Earth now more and more Goa'uld have been using them to infiltrate the SGC on Earth. Because of this all Tribbles entering Stargate Command must now be checked to make sure there is not a Goa'uld inside of them.

This story is about two Goa'uld spies named Peter and Olivia who were already in the SGC. They fell in love and had a child while in their Tribble hosts. They did not want the Goa'uld hunting them down to destroy them or their child and had decided to take their baby Ana and hide in the next packages headed for Atlantis where it was safer, besides they needed to get out of the SGC before the testing started. Being Goa'uld spies they did not have owners so they were not missed.

Having heard from other Tribbles who had gone to Atlantis with their owner's they knew about the three Tribble rooms and decided on Tribble room #3 to live in. They did not want to live around too many Tribbles afraid they would get caught.

On arriving in Atlantis they quickly made their way to Tribble room #3. As soon as they went through the doorway they fell in love with the place. They loved the fact that it had grass and trees and even a lake. They decided they wanted to live in the trees and built themselves a tree house like some of the other tree dwelling Tribbles there. (Picture the Ewok villages.)

If you think they lived happily ever after you would be wrong. For one thing their child Ana being a Harsesis had the genetic memories of the Goa'uld in her consciousness. As she got older she would be able to access it and who knows what would happen? They were afraid she would become evil with such knowledge, they needed help. Peter had heard about the ascended Tribble Shadow who lived in Tribble room #2 and decided to go to him for help.

Shadow agreed to help them and like the ascended ancient Oma buried the genetic memories of the Goa'uld in Shifu's subconscious because the evil was too great to resist, so did Shadow bury the genetic memories of the Goa'uld deep in Ana's subconscious. Shadow warned them that as Ana got older she would be able to access the memories if she wanted to; it was up to her parents to teach her not to. Shadow said he would help if they needed him. For now though they lived happily in Tribble room #3.

.

.

That's all I could think to do with a Harsesis Tribble for now, unless she grows up and access's her memory and becomes evil and Shadow and his family have to fight her and etc, etc………(not sure I want to write that, I don't like killing off Tribbles unless I have too)


	300. Of Pirates and Forts

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Of Pirates and Forts (Decided not to have them play act like the actors in the movies, more fun this way.)

.

Andrew, Puddles and Fluffy were talking about the movie marathon of Pirates of the Caribbean they had seen this week. Andrew wanted to build a pirate ship but Puddles wanted to build a big fort by the water. Fluffy put in his two cents worth and asked why don't we build both?

That's all it took to get them busy. Andrew made drawings of the ship he wanted to build while Puddles went to Tribble room #3 to find a good place to build a fort. Fluffy helped by finding Tribbles who wanted to help them build both things and to man them when they were done.

Puddles found a place for his fort right at the waters edge and started building while Andrew worked on his ship.

Soon they were ready, Puddles had finished his fort and he was going to be the captain of the fort. His helpers would be Flubber, F. Feathers, Harry, Monk, Dani, Dude and Fluffy.

Andrew finished his ship, he was the captain and he had helpers too, they were Stephanie, Bruce, Diane, Fred, Tonia, Mar and Vincent with his digital recorder around his neck of course.

Andrew had his Optimus Prime robot bring his ship to Tribble room #3 and put it in the water. Andrew and his crew were already aboard. His pirate ship had black sails and a skull and cross bones on the flag. Puddles had a flag with the picture of a fort on it. His group was ready too.

A crowd of people had gathered in the room to see what was going on. John, Rodney and Lorne had joined the group. Everyone admired the Tribbles handy work. The fort looked just like the one in the movie except in miniature and it had cannons mounted all around the top. The pirate ship looked just like the Black Pearl; it too had cannons mounted on the deck.

The humans gathered around watched to see what the Tribbles would do next. They watched as Andrew brought his ship around for a run across side of the fort that faced the water. As he came into range Andrew ordered Bruce, Fred, Tonia and Mar to fire the cannons! Stephanie and Vincent were making sure they did not run out of cannon balls.

The cannon balls hit into the walls of the fort causing minor damage on their first run. In the fort Puddles had Flubber, F. Feathers and Dude fire the cannons and scored a hit or two on the pirate ship as it sailed by. Dani and Harry were piling up more cannon balls for them to fire and Monk was trying to help and stay clean at the same time, it wasn't working out to well for him. Fluffy was relaying Puddles orders making sure they were carried out. The pirate ship made two more runs but was taking on more and more damage each time.

The humans clapped their hands thinking it was a great show, that is until a stray cannon ball whizzed by Lorne and blew up the drink of the person behind him.

Lorne stood up and yelled for all the people to get back that the cannons were real and they were shooting real cannon balls! As everyone got a safe distance away they watched as the fort and the ship kept firing at each other. The fort was damaged and the pirate ship on the lake was starting to sink. Andrew squeaked for everyone to abandon ship. Vincent using his digital recorder yelled the same thing. The ship sunk after the last Tribble hopped over the side.

The Mertribbles had watched the fun came over and helped the Tribbles get to land. The Mertribbles squeaked to the Tribbles about how much fun it was to watch the action. Another group of Mertribbles pulled their ship to shore; it was full of holes and listed to one side.

When the pirate Tribbles came ashore Puddles and his group were waiting and arrested them for being pirates and firing on his fort. As Andrew and his group were lead into the fort they watched as Monk was hurrying around with a broom trying to clean up the mess.

Before Puddles could lock up the pirates Sheppard came over and started lecturing them about using live ammo. Andrew had Vincent come over, he squeaked for Vincent to tell them that it was the live ammo that made the game more fun, besides didn't they notice that all shots were fired away from where the Tribbles were? They weren't trying to kill themselves they were just having fun.

Sheppard said they could have fun without live ammo and had Lorne take any that was left. After the humans left the Tribbles decided to finish playing. Puddles locked the pirates up and Andrew and his pirates plotted a breakout while Puddles and his group cleaned up their fort.

Andrew blew the wall of the cell with a very small amount of C-4 he had hidden away in his fur and the pirates escaped. Then all the Tribbles came together and agreed that they had had fun. Monk just shook his head at the mess the C-4 made and started cleaning up again. The others teased him that being messy was apart of playing and stopped him. After that they went over to the ship to see how bad the damage was. Andrew said it was not bad and he could have it back in the water in a day or two. The only problem was that Lorne had taken all of their cannon balls and gunpowder so what were they supposed to use instead?

Andrew, Puddles and Fluffy thought about it and came up with a great idea. Two days later the pirate ship was back out in the water and Puddles and his group were back in the fort. Dred had joined the pirates and Lola had joined the fort. Andrew made a run at the fort and each side started firing their cannons.

Sheppard and Lorne had stopped by and after watching the damage caused Sheppard turned to Lorne and asked, "I thought you took away all their cannon balls and gun powder?"

Lorne answered, "I did, I don't know what they are using."

Sheppard walked a little closer and picked up a stray cannon ball and looked at it closely. Lorne walked over and looked at it too. The cannon balls were frozen meat balls! They found the empty meatball bags that confirmed it.

On the pirate ship Andrew had to squeak at Dred more than once to quit eating the ammo and shoot it! (It's a good thing Andrew had made eatable gunpowder because Dred wasn't the only one eating the meatball ammo.)

This time the pirates had won the game; they landed the ship and took over the fort. Then they brought everyone from the fort back to the ship and made them all walk the plank. The Mertribbles had loads of fun watching the Tribbles being forced overboard. After the pirate and fort game were over everyone joined the Mertribbles and swam around for awhile. Some of the Mertribbles were eating the thawed out meatballs. They squeaked that frozen meatballs should be used all the time.

The pirates and the fort Tribbles had another fun day. Too bad they weren't allowed to use frozen meatballs again because they did almost as much damage as the real cannon balls because of being hard frozen. And besides what good was spaghetti without the meatballs which they had to do without the next day when spaghetti was served.


	301. Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Vacation

.

SGA-1 had some down time and decided to take a few days vacation on an uninhabited planet that had been found. The planet P17-924 was so nice that they renamed it Planet Fun. It was a great place to go and relax. It even had a nice beach and the sand was just right for sand castles. They were taking their Tribbles along too.

Rodney did not like camping but the planet was so nice he didn't even grumble and for once he left his laptop back on Atlantis. That shows how bad they needed a break.

Ronon liked to go there for camping and hunting but this time they were going to spend their mini vacation on the beach and John was going to teach him how to surf. Teyla did not care about surfing and was just going to swim. Rodney was so tired he just wanted to lie in the sun; he brought lots of suntan lotion and a big beach umbrella. That was his idea of lying in the sun.

They went through the gate and made their way to the beach; their Tribbles started playing in the sand as soon as they got there. Puddles started building sandcastles keeping an eye out for Dred who had destroyed his first one. Fluffy was relaxing like Rodney, he was laying out on a washcloth sunning. Lola was playing in the shallows and Dred was catching things in the tidal pools when not destroying Puddles sandcastles.

John taught Ronon how to surf and was now sitting on the beach resting. He sat there and watched Ronon surf and then laughed when Ronon fell off the board. Then John heard Puddles squeaking loudly. He looked over and saw that Dred had just destroyed Puddles third sand castle. John went over and started helping Puddles rebuild and Dred went off to look for more tidal pools.

John and Puddles created a very nice sand castle. Puddles started adding shells and things to make it look nice. They both looked up on hearing Dred squeak at them as he walked by dragging something from a tidal pool. It was some kind of fish. Dred walked over to Ronon who was sitting on the beach now. Ronon looked at what Dred caught and then they both cleaned the fish and ate it raw.

Rodney looked over and said, "Yuk!" Fluffy just grunted and rolled over to sun his other side. Teyla had picked up Lola and taken her out a little ways and was swimming by her.

For lunch John started a camp fire and they had a cook out. They roasted hotdogs on sticks which the Tribbles enjoyed. Dred never cooked his hot dogs very long; he was too impatient and ate them before they were done. When they were done with the hotdogs John brought out the marshmallows. The Tribbles really enjoyed these. Unlike the raw hotdogs Dred liked to burn his marshmallows before he ate them.

After lunch they had a contest on who could build the best sand castle. John and Puddles were made to start a new one for the contest. Everyone went off with their Tribbles and started building.

An hour later they were done. Rodney and Fluffy made one that had geometric shapes; the main part of the castle was a hexagon with triangle shaped towers. John and Puddles were making the standard sandcastle that looked like a sandcastle. Teyla and Lola made one that looked kind of like the Athosian meeting place for Teyla's people. Ronon and Dred were more or less making bucket shaped sand piles. When they finished the Tribbles hopped around looking at them all but could not decide which one they liked the best.

The Tribbles were still playing around the sandcastles while the humans set up the camp for the night. They brought tents and set them up but the night was so nice that they all decided to pull out their sleeping bags and sleep under the stars.

The next few days went by fast and before they knew it it was time to head back to Atlantis. Everyone decided that they should take a vacation more often.


	302. Blame it on the Mime

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Blame it on the Mime

.

Sheppard and Lorne were waiting by the Stargate. They were expecting some new recruits to be sent through from Stargate Command. The gate activated and the new recruits came through with their gear and some had their Tribbles sitting on their shoulders. Yes the soldiers that had pet Tribbles had them sitting on their shoulders because that's the way the Tribbles traveled, no pet carriers for them.

Sheppard was looking at the batch of new recruits; there was one that stood out. The reason she stood out was not because of the way she was dressed. She was dressed in the standard military issue like everyone else; it was the Tribble sitting on her shoulder that made her stand out. Sheppard looked again, that was one weird looking Tribble.

On Private Carmen Sanders shoulder sat a Tribble that, well all you can say is it looked like a mime. Its head was black, its face white. It had had three white strips around its body like a striped shirt and then the bottom half of it was black. It looked like it was dressed as a mime only it was its fur that looked that way. It even had white fur on its hands like white gloves.

Sheppard stood to the side as Lorne gave the standard lecture to all the new comers, but his eyes kept going over to the young Marine with the weird looking Tribble on her shoulder. Was it dressed as a mime? No, that was its fur, its fur made it look like a mime.

Sheppard looked away and then looked back at the Tribble who had noticed Sheppard looking at it and started doing the mime trapped in a box routine, and then he switched to pulling on an invisible rope. Sheppard had to look away. He couldn't stand mimes Tribble size or otherwise. He hated clowns and in his mind a mime and a clown were the same. Soon the recruits were being sent in search of their new quarters.

As soon as Private Carmen found the room she had been assigned she took her Tribble off her shoulder and sat him on the dresser and said, "I thought I told you to behave, I saw Lt. Colonel Sheppard looking at you and I saw what you were doing." "Do you want to get me in trouble?"

Her Tribble Marcel (What else are you going to call a mime Tribble?) looked at her sadly and mimed crying at her. Why didn't Marcel squeak at her instead? Because he could not squeak, for you see Marcel the Tribble was mute. Carmen thought that might be one of the reasons he took up being a mime. That and the fact that she had shown him DVD's about mime's.

When Carmen had adopted Marcel she had named him after the greatest mime ever Marcel Marceau. She had even shown her Tribble a movie about the mime and told him that she had named him after the mime Marcel Marceau because of how he looked. After she had found out that her Tribble Marcel was mute she had bought some DVD's about the mime which her Tribble Marcel loved. He was a quick study and soon was entertaining her and her friends with his miming.

The next day at lunch the team was sitting at their favorite table when the young marine with the mime Tribble sat at the table to the side of them. As soon as the Tribble was sat on the table it began. After awhile they were all watching it.

Ronon asked, "Why does it keep acting like it's trapped in a box?"

"That's just what mimes do," said Rodney.

"But why?" asked Ronon.

"It's a mime thing," put in Sheppard watching as the mime Tribble acted like he found a rope and started pulling on it. By now all four of them were watching the mime. After pulling on the invisible rope for awhile it started acting like something was pulling back.

"What's pulling back on the rope?" asked Teyla.

"Nothing is pulling back on the 'invisible rope'," stated Rodney.

"It looks like something is pulling on it!" insisted Teyla worried about the mime.

"It's just acting like something is pulling it back," said Rodney.

The Tribble mime was pulled off his feet and fell over. Teyla was going to go see if he was alright when the Tribble got up, dusted himself off and started acting like he was walking behind an invisible wall.

"Now what is he doing?" asked Ronon.

"It the mime behind the invisible wall routine," replied Sheppard trying not to look but could not help himself.

"Oh look! He found the end of the wall," stated Teyla as the mime acted like he was holding onto the corner of a wall and peeking around it. When the Tribble peeked around the wall he waved at everyone at the table. Teyla waved back happily.

"Don't encourage him," snapped Sheppard. Too late the mime Tribble started into a new routine, now he was trying to open an invisible door.

When Teyla suggested someone should help the poor thing open the door the mime got the invisible door open and started walking against the wind.

Sheppard couldn't take it anymore and got up and left.


	303. Poor Chuck

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Poor Chuck, It always happens on the night shift

.

Creep was visiting Atlantis for a couple of weeks while Todd was off somewhere he did not want to take his Tribble. While in Atlantis Creep stayed with his family and Zelenka. Creep was introduced to Zuza the Dragontribble that was the newest pet. Creep thought she was cool. Baby Kilian liked her and she sometimes took him flying when Miloval let her.

One day Creep was in Tribble room #2 walking around and seeing old friends. When he went by Puddles and Andrews houses he stopped to see what they were building. Andrew and Puddles were building an Ancient space ship. Creep thought that was cool and he decided to build a Wraith Hive ship.

There were always enough techno Tribbles around who liked to build things so Creep had no problem finding some help. After the week was done there sat two finished ships. It was time to test them out. They liked to wait and do most of their ship testing late at night so there would not be any people in the hallways. They liked to fly their ships to the Gateroom and fly around the gate.

It was Chuck's first night back on the night shift. He brought Gatester with him but left Gabby and the kids at home. The reason he had brought Gatester with him was because Gatester never believed him when he told him what all had happened during his shift whenever he worked nights. So this time Gatester would be there to witness it.

Gatester was sitting on Chuck's worktable bored, he was thinking, "Where's all the excitement? This is boring!" Chuck was running some diagnostics to kill some time. He looked at Gatester and noticed the bored look and said, "Give it some time, we've only been here an hour." Gatester squeaked at him then flopped over onto his back like 'whatever'.

It was then that they heard the noise coming towards the Gateroom. Chuck looked out into the Gateroom and saw an ancient warship fly by followed by a Wraith Hive ship. Chuck figured each ship was big enough to hold about twenty Tribbles each. Gatester sat up and watched as two small darts left the hive ship and went after the ancient warship firing green lasers at it. The ancient warship fired back at them and the Wraith Hive ship.

They flew around and through the Stargate and then out of the room.

Chuck looked at Gatester and said, "See I told you!"

Gatester looked at Chuck like 'so?'

Chuck rolled his eyes and said, "Are you trying to tell me that wasn't weird?"

Gatester looked at Chuck and made a so so sign at him with his right hand.

Chuck sat back and asked, "So what would you call weird?"

Just then McKay ran through the Gateroom wearing only a T-shirt and Spongebob Squarepants boxers followed by Sheppard who had his clothes and yelling at him to stop and listen to him. "McKay Ronon was playing a joke on you, he did not squirt you with lemon juice it was just colored water!" "Put your clothes back on!"

Gatester looked at Chuck and pointed at Sheppard and McKay and squeaked something that sounded like, "That's weird."

By that time Ronon, who had come down another hallway grabbed McKay and stopped him. Then he looked at Sheppard and said, "Told you I could make him run."

"You did this just to make me run?" panted McKay as he took his clothes from Sheppard who had just caught up.

"You need the exercise," stated Ronon as he walked off.

McKay looked at Sheppard and started sputtering, "You, you put him up to this!"

"No I didn't, but he's right, he did make you run," said Sheppard as they left the Gateroom.

Chuck looked at Gatester and said, "I think your right that was weirder than the two ships."

Gatester squeaked again then settled down in a bed he had made on top of the worktable. The rest of the night was boring and they were both glad when Chucks shift was over. From then on Chuck always left Gatester at home when he worked the night shift.


	304. Marcel meets the other Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Marcel meets the other Tribbles

.

Private Carmen Sanders started her first day of work at Atlantis by first dropping her Tribble Marcel off in Tribble room #2. She told the room attendant that Marcel was mute so she would know. Carmen said goodbye to Marcel and went off to work.

Marcel stood in the front of the room looking about. He saw all the things that the Tribbles had built and set off to explore. Lots of Tribbles squeaked at him as he walked by and being mute Marcel would smile and wave back.

The other Tribbles were very friendly and he was told that if he wanted to he could build himself a house to stay in or stay in one of the many Tribble hotels and apartments buildings that some Tribbles built because not all Tribbles wanted a full house, just a room to stay in was all they needed. Marcel decided that's all he wanted too, just a room. So he set out to find a hotel.

After walking a ways Marcel spotted Diane's hotel. Marcel went up to the door and went in. Diane was sitting at the desk when Marcel walked up to her. Being mute he pantomimed that he wanted a room. Diane had heard of the new Tribble and that he was mute. She said she had an opening on the third floor and would he like to see it? Marcel nodded his head yes so they went over to one of the elevators and went up to the third floor.

Marcel looked around the room and pantomimed that he liked it and he wanted it. Diane gave him the room key and told him she was happy that he liked the room. After she left Marcel walked around the room and then over to a window. From his window he could see a large Ferris wheel so he decided to go have a look at it.

When Marcel went to where the Ferris wheel was he discovered that a small carnival surrounded it. Marcel went for a ride on the Ferris wheel then he walked around the carnival. After awhile he started performing his mime routine, as he performed Tribbles started to gather around watching him. This was the first mime they had ever seen, Tribble or human. After Marcel's routine was over the Tribbles clapped and squeaked that they liked him.

Marcel was hungry by now and went to find a place to eat. He decided on F. Feathers new restaurant that featured fresh vegetables. As he ate his lunch he continued to look around the room. Then he spotted the castle in the middle of the room. "Wow," thought Marcel, "I have to go see that!" And after the last bite of lunch he was off.

Marcel went up to the castle and stood out front taking it all in. On top of the castle he could see the two Fluttertribbles China and Jade. In the moat was the Mertribble named Cuddles. Marcel did not see Drago the Dragontribble, maybe he was not there. Diane had told him all about the other kinds of Tribbles since he was new to Atlantis.

Marcel walked over to the moat and Cuddles popped out to scare him. Not being able to scream Marcel threw up his arms and acted scared. Cuddles was not sure what to make of that. Digger came by about then and went over to them. He squeaked as he walked up, "Hi, you must be Marcel the mime Tribble I have heard so much about." Cuddles asked Marcel why he did not scream sense he did act frightened. Digger said, "Marcel is mute, that means he cannot talk."

"Then how does he communicate if he does not talk?" asked Cuddles.

Marcel heard Cuddles question and pantomimed the answer. "I see," said Cuddles, "he acts out what he wants to say." Marcel smiled and nodded his head.

"He not only acts out what he wants to say," said Digger, "he is also a mime."

"What's a mime?" asked Cuddles.

Digger explained as Marcel went into his mime routine. Digger and Cuddles enjoyed watching him. After awhile Sunshine along with Starlight and Shade came out and watched too. Everyone but Shadow who was standing at the window. "Mimes!" Shadow said, "I hate mimes!" He stood there glowering then he got an idea and went outside with the others.

Marcel was asked to repeat his routine for the newcomers, he gladly did so. Marcel started out with the mime in a box. As he put his hands up to act like he was in a box it felt like he really was in a box! Shadow smiled from where he was watching as Marcel found himself inside a real invisible box. After a few minutes of watching the poor mime try to get out Shadow got rid of the box.

Wondering what was going on Marcel smoothly went to the next thing which was finding a rope and pulling on it, after a minute he acted like something was pulling back and after a minute it felt like someone really was pulling on the rope for real, it was all Marcel could do to hang on, and then the something let go and Marcel fell over. Not knowing that Shadow was having some fun with the mime everyone clapped thinking that Marcel was the best mime ever to make it look so real.

Marcel got up dusted himself off and started acting like he was walking behind an invisible wall. Starlight and Shade clapped as Marcel found the corner of the invisible wall and peeked around it waving at everyone. Not having any trouble with the 'wall' Marcel moved on to trying to open an invisible door and he was not acting when he acted like he had trouble opening it for Shadow was being mean again. After Shadow had allowed Marcel to finally open the invisible door Marcel was almost afraid to go to his last routine of walking against the wind. But being a real trouper Marcel went for it and Shadow blew him off his feet. Then before Marcel could do anything else Shadow made a puff of smoke appear where Marcel was and when the smoke cleared Marcel the mime was gone!

Everyone was worried until Shadow assured them that when the mime disappeared it was apart of the act and meant that he was done. Shadow smiled evilly to himself as he went back into the castle.

Poor Marcel went from standing in front of his audience to appearing back inside his room at Diane's hotel. Marcel was not sure what had happened and went to find Diane.

After Marcel told Diane what happened, to the best of his pantomiming ability, she told him that only someone like one of the ascended Tribbles could do something like that. Marcel decided to stay away from the castle after that since someone in there did not like him.

Shadow was in his favorite tower at the castle thinking, "If I gave the mime the ability to talk would it still be a mime?" "I wonder….."

.

.

.

These are one shots people I don't always follow up every story I leave dangling. If you wonder what Tribbles pay for rent they don't. Tribbles like to build things and if they build a hotel or apartment building they let other Tribbles stay for free.


	305. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Thanksgiving

.

The mess hall was decorated and everything was ready for a Thanksgiving feast. The smell of Turkeys roasting in the ovens was overpowering. Everyone was ready for a great meal including the Tribbles. This Thanksgiving was going to be different; there were extra turkeys and fixings for everyone including Tribbles.

Soon the doors opened and everyone was let in to take their places at the tables. A turkey was on every table and as the servers started forward to serve the food the designated turkey carver at each table started carving. This was going to be the best Thanksgiving ever! Not like last year, as people sat and ate their fill they started taking about what everyone had come to label the Thanksgiving from hell.

The Thanksgiving last year had started out alright, they did not have enough power in the ZPM to dial Earth so the Daedalus had brought them the turkeys and all the fixings. What they did not have was any idea of what was going to happen when the Tribbles were exposed to all that food.

The story goes like this; someone had their pet Tribble with them when they did the finial check of the room before they let everyone in to eat. This person's Tribble saw all that food and hopped off to tell the others about it. When it was time to go in and eat no one had a Tribble with them because they had all disappeared, no one thought much of it at first not until they opened the doors to the mess hall and beheld the chaos.

Inside the mess hall the tables were covered in Tribbles, they where in all the food dishes and on top of and inside of the turkeys. Turkey turned out to be the Tribbles favorite meat; they ate like crazed carnivores all the way to the bones. After a few minute nothing was left not even a crumb and bloated Tribbles lay everywhere even in the gravy boats moaning and groaning.

The sad or should I say very sad humans picked up the bloated Tribbles and cleaned up the mess. The humans were way more than depressed their thanksgiving was ruined. The kitchen workers got together and put something together but it was not the same, not the same at all.

But like I said this year was different, in each Tribble room small tables had been set out with turkey and all the fixings were laid out to feed the hungry Tribbles. No Tribbles were allowed in the mess hall with the humans; they had learned their lesson and were never going to repeat it again.

After they had their separate dinners the humans went to pick up their little bloated pets and everyone stretched out for a nice nap. What else do you do after eating all that good food?

So Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and be glad there are no hungry Tribbles at your house on Thanksgiving Day.


	306. Stephanie finds Candy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Stephanie finds Candy?

.

Stephanie is out walking around Tribble room #3. She is eating mini M&M's as she walks and then up ahead she spots a bigger M&M laying on the ground. Stephanie stuffs her bag of mini M&M's in her fur and hurries forward. She picks up the furry M&M, furry M&M? Stephanie picks up the furry M&M and looks closely at it and it squeaks back at her.

Stephanie has found a baby Tribble, the reason she thought it was an M&M was because the baby Tribble was covered in yellow fur with what looked like an M in white fur on its chest.

Stephanie looked at the baby Tribble and then she looked around but did not see anyone that the baby belonged to so she decided to take her with her. Since she did not know the baby's name and needed to call it something so she named it 'Candy'. "Come on baby Candy," squeaked Stephanie let's find your Mommy.

Stephanie looks around again she is near the playground so she sets off there first to see if baby Candy came from other there. Stephanie walks up to every female Tribble she sees and holds up baby Candy and squeaks, "Anyone lose a baby?" All the female Tribbles squeak no. Stephanie asks, "Does anyone know who this baby belongs to?" Again everyone squeaks no.

Stephanie sets off for the picnic area which is a little farther away. When she gets there she goes up to the only female there and squeaks to her, "Is this your baby?" The female squeaks back no. Stephanie then squeaks, "Do you know who this baby belongs to?" The female again squeaks no.

Stephanie is starting to get worried and baby Candy is starting to cry. Stephanie stops her crying with the only thing she has on her, her mini M&M's. She gives the baby one candy at a time as she walks over around trying to find Candy's Mommy.

Stephanie is not having any luck so she brings the baby over to the room attendant and squeaks at her. The attendant does not know what Stephanie wants so Stephanie tries again. Stephanie holds up the baby and says, "Candy?" meaning do you know where baby Candy here belongs? The room attendant thinks she means that the baby wants candy and hands Stephanie and the baby a piece of candy and shoes them off.

Stephanie looks at the candy and then looks at the baby again and has an idea. Stephanie goes up to every human in the room and holds up baby Candy and says, "Candy?" And the humans who almost always carry around some candy for the Tribbles hands over a piece or two to her.

Stephanie is delighted and decides since she can't find baby Candy's Mommy she will just keep her and she will never run out of candy again.

When Lilly comes to pick up Stephanie it is to find Stephanie holding a very upset baby Tribble. Stephanie looks at Lilly and holds up the baby Tribble who has a terrible stomach ache. Lilly asks the room attendant if she knows who the baby Tribble belongs to but the attendant says no.

Lilly says she is going to take the Tribble baby to the Vets and if anyone is missing a Tribble baby to tell them to go there. By now Stephanie is really worried about baby Candy who keeps crying and holding her tummy.

Dr. Michele Tredway takes the baby and checks her out and asks Lilly what she has been feeding it. Lilly then looks at Stephanie and asks her what did she feed the baby and Stephanie of course says, "Candy."

Dr. Michele Tredway gives the baby some medicine and her stomach stops hurting and she falls asleep. The Vet asks Lilly who the baby belongs to knowing it is not Stephanie's. Lilly says she does not know and looks at Stephanie who shakes her head no that she does not know either.

Just then one of the Marines comes in with his Tribble Madeline. He asks if anyone has found a baby Tribble with yellow fur with a white M on her stomach. Dr. Tredway calls for him to come over and he does. As soon as Madeline sees her baby she hops off of the Marine's shoulder and goes and picks up her baby who wakes up and is very happy to see her.

The Marine is very happy that his Tribbles baby has been found and says, "There you are Candy, you had us very worried."

"The baby's name is Candy?" asked Lilly.

"Yes," answered the Marine as he picked up his Tribble Madeline who was holding baby Candy. "What else do you name a Tribble that looks like an M&M?" "By the way," he asked, "Where did you find her?"

"My Tribble Stephanie found her in Tribble room #3," replied Lilly, "she was holding her when I picked her up and the baby was fussing so I brought her to the vets." "I'm afraid my Tribble Stephanie may have given her too much candy after she found her." "Did you lose her in Tribble room #3?" asked Lilly.

"No," replied the Marine, "we were visiting friends who were going there today and she must have crawled into the basket of food they were bringing with them for a picnic." "We looked all over my quarters and then decided to go to Tribble room #3 just in case, they told us that you had found a sick baby Tribble and were taking it to the Vets."

"I'm glad Stephanie found her," said Lilly looking at the now claim baby. The Marine said thanks again and then they were off.

Lilly told Stephanie she was proud of her for finding the baby and taking care of it. But to remember that baby Tribbles do not live on candy alone and not to feed them any.

Stephanie agreed and was glad that the baby was back with its Mommy. Taking care of babies was hard work. She was happy though that she had guessed baby Candy's name.


	307. McKay vs Andrew

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

McKay vs Andrew

.

Sheppard walked into McKay's lab to find McKay and Andrew arguing. McKay was going on and on about ZedPM's and how it was not possible to make them. Andrew would listen awhile and then he would start squeaking back as he used his laptop to text McKay what he was squeaking.

McKay would stop and read a few minutes and then he would be off again telling Andrew how that just could not be done. After awhile Andrew got mad sent McKay one last text then hopped down and left the room.

As Andrew left McKay shouted after him, "Give it up, there is no way you are going to make one!"

Shepard walks over to McKay and asks, "What was that all about?"

"Andrew says he can make a ZedPM," replied McKay.

"Can he?" asked Sheppard, "We are talking about Andrew the Tribble who made Holosuites?"

"Holosuites are one thing and ZedPM's are another," replied McKay.

A few days went by. Sheppard walked into McKay's lab to find McKay and Andrew arguing. Sheppard walked over to them and saw that Andrew was holding something that looked like a mini ZPM. Sheppard looked closer and it was it was a mini ZPM!

"Say, isn't that a mini ZPM?" asked Sheppard.

"He says it is," replied McKay, "but that does not mean that it works."

Andrew held the ZPM up for Sheppard to see. Then Andrew went over and put the mini ZPM into a holder built just for it and turned it on. The mini ZPM lit up and the machine the ZPM was attached to came on.

McKay and Sheppard were dumbfounded, Andrew had not only made a mini ZPM it was a fully functioning ZPM. Andrew smiled as he unplugged his mini ZPM and hopped off the table and left.

McKay and Sheppard just looked at one another then McKay said, "He did it, he really made a ZedPM!" "It's a mini one but it is a real ZedPM!"

Then realizing that Andrew had left McKay ran after him shouting for him to wait up.


	308. Teyla's people

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Teyla's people

.

After the Fluttertribbles were discovered they had been sent to the mainland to see if they could survive there. They did so and also increased their numbers. After awhile some of the Fluttertribbles went back to Atlantis and found Tribble room #3 and lived there.

Since Teyla's people were living on the mainland too Teyla to take a trip there to find out if the Fluttertribbles were causing any trouble. When she got there she asked around about the Fluttertribbles if they were any trouble, like eating or damaging the crops. Her people said no that they stayed away from the crops and stayed to themselves except for the few that had adopted a human or liked to hang around the village.

Telya looked around the village and she began to spot some of the Fluttertribbles. Some were eating out of feeders the people had set out and some were playing with the children. Here and there she saw one sitting on someone's shoulder. She smiled to herself glad that the Fluttertribbles seemed to be fitting in and not causing any problems.

In fact the Fluttertribbles enjoyed helping Teyla's people like when they went fishing. Teyla was told that the first few times that they went fishing the Fluttertribbles just watched. The next time they went fishing the Fluttertribbles joined them.

After seeing what kind of fish the villagers kept and which kind they threw back the Fluttertribbles started fishing too. They would hover over the water and then dive in when they saw a fish. If they caught it they would bring it over to one of the villagers who would thank them for it. And the villagers always shared part of the catch with them.

The Fluttertribbles were also great babysitters. The Fluttertribbles watched over the kids and if one got hurt the Fluttertribbles would alert someone and bring them to where the kids were. Or if the kids were doing things that the Fluttertribbles knew was wrong the Fluttertribbles would set up a ruckus alerting the adults.

Teyla was glad that her people and the Fluttertribbles were getting along.

.

.

Sometimes I like to write short stories.


	309. Todd meets Marcel

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Todd meets Marcel

.

Todd was back to pick up Creep whom he had dropped off for a couple of weeks while he took care of some Wraith business. He went to Tribble room #2 looking for him and spotted an unusual Tribble named Marcel. Marcel was doing his mime routine for the room attendant who thought he was very funny.

Todd stopped and watched as Marcel acted like he was trapped in a box, then acted like he found a rope and started pulling on it. After watching Marcel go through all his mime routines Todd asked, "What kind of Tribble is that and what was he doing?"

The room attendant looked up at Todd and told him that Marcel was just a regular Tribble who had learned to mime. As the room attendant told Todd what a mime was Marcel stood there watching the Wraith. He had heard about the Wraith Todd and he had met Creep. Marcel thought Creep was weird until he met Todd. Then he thought that Creep was the perfect Tribble for the Wraith.

Creep had spotted Todd and hopped up onto the desk by the door and started squeaking at him. Todd picked up Creep and with one more look at Marcel left the room.

The room attendant turned to Marcel and said, "Todd just gives me the creeps, I'm glad he'll only be here for a week."

Marcel thought the Wraith was intriguing and wanted to see him again. In the next few days he followed Todd around, whenever Todd saw the Tribble Marcel the little mine would start doing his mime routine's it was starting to get on Todd's nerves. Creep had met Marcel and thought he was weird but otherwise alright.

Marcel kept following Todd and after awhile he started acting like him. Marcel would pantomime everything Todd did. It was all Sheppard and McKay could do not to laugh when Todd was standing there with Marcel behind him standing on a desk, table, etc where everyone could see him and mirror everything Todd did.

After the week was up Todd was very glad to leave, he could not get out of there fast enough. Sheppard looked at Marcel who was wearing a small leather Wraith coat with a white cotton ball on his shoulder (for Creep) wave goodbye to Todd.

"Maybe I like mime's after all," thought Sheppard as he watched the tall Wraith run towards the ship that came to pick him up.


	310. The Mertribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Mertribbles

.

For everyone who wanted to know how the Mertribbles really live. You know Dr. Iam Unnerving let the Mertribbles all go into the ocean and that some of them found their way to the lake inside Atlantis. Most of the Mertribbles in the lake live there too, but some go back and forth from the ocean to the lake and back. They live in the ocean and only visit the lake.

Andrew and Puddles wanted to know more about the Mertribbles in the lake so they decided to take a mini sub that they built and go explore the lake. It was a small sub built to hold two so they were able to put it in one of their puddles jumpers and flew it to Tribble room #3. They parked the jumper near the water and took out their sub and put it into the lake. They both got in and went down to see what the Mertribbles were up to.

The Mertribbles saw them get into the sub followed them when they went under the water. For a while the water was so thick with Mertribbles that's all they could see. Then the Mertribbles thinned out as they grew bored and wondered off. Andrew and Puddles continued down, the lake was very deep the further you got from the shore.

They continued on and soon they saw a light up ahead; the closer they got to it the brighter it became. Soon they started seeing what looked like bubble houses made out of glasslike looking stuff. In each bubble was a Mertribble family. The bubbles were half full of water and had a place to come out of the water if they wanted to.

Andrew and Puddles in their mini sub went down around the bubble houses. The Mertribbles saw them and came out and swam by them waving and making a 'follow me' gesture to them. They followed the Mertribbles to what could only be described as a castle under the lake. In fact they wondered if Cuddles the moat monster had told them about the castle in Tribble room #2 because except for being clear it was an exact replica of Shadow's castle.

One of the Mertribbles got their attention and waved for them to follow him, he lead them to a tunnel that came out inside the castle. At the end of the tunnel was a pier to dock their sub at and just like the houses there was a place to come out of the water. Andrew and Puddles docked their sub and crawled out onto the pier and walked into the connecting tunnel. The Mertribble who had brought them to pier was swimming inside a clear water pipe on the other side of the wall and indicated for them to follow him. They walked through the tunnel they were in until they came to a big room, the throne room.

In the room sitting on thrones were two of the most beautiful Mertribbles you ever saw with crowns made out of small glass bubbles, like the walls and bubble houses were. The King had short silver & gold fur and his mermaid tail was gold and his fin was silver. The Queen had short gold and silver fur and her mermaid tail was silver and her fin was gold.

The most amazing thing was that they seemed to be behind a wall of water. On Andrew and Puddles side it was dry and a couple of chairs had been placed for them to sit on. On the Mertribble side was water. Andrew walked up and placed his hand on the wall of water and when he pulled his hand away it was wet. "How cool!" thought Andrew as he went over and sat down next to Puddles.

The floor under the thrones of the King and Queen sat on began to move forward until it came through the curtain of water and stopped a few feet from Andrew and Puddles. This way they could squeak to each other. After they chatted for awhile the floor retracted so the King and Queen were once again on the water side. They were beginning to dry out a little.

Puddles and Andrew were given a tour of the castle; they walked dry glass hallways while their Mertribble escorts swam on the other side of the walls. After the tour they were treated to a Mertribble type lunch, raw fish and seaweed salad. Both Tribbles ate and thought it was very good. Tribbles eat almost anything really. After that Andrew and Puddles got back in there mini sub and headed back to up to the surface.

On reaching the surface they loaded their sub back into their puddles jumper and went back to Tribble room #2. There they the other Tribbles about what they had seen and Puddles showed some pictures he had taken. They went over to Shadows castle and asked Cuddles about the similarity in their castle and Shadow's. Cuddles admitted that he had told them about Shadows grand castle and that their King and Queen deserved a fine castle too so they made one like it.

Then they asked Cuddles if the Mertribbles who lived in the ocean had the same type of colonies. Cuddles answered yes but they were much larger and bigger than the colonies in the lake.

They talked with Cuddles for a while and then left to go back to their homes. It had been a long day and they were both tired.

They decided next time they might try to go and find the Mertribbles colonies in the ocean but to do that they would need a sub much stronger than the one they had built and circled around Atlantis in. It would have to be able to go farther and down deeper too. But for now they were just happy to have visited with the Mertribbles in the lake.


	311. A girlfriend for Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

A girlfriend for Genius

.

Genius was hanging out with Odin in the Tribble room onboard the Daedalus. He was talking to Odin and stopped mid squeak as his eyes met hers across the room.

She was a new Tribble that had come aboard with the last load of new recruits. Genius was drawn to her, her fur was not curly but wavy and it was red, orange and yellow like an open flame.

Odin wondered why Genius had stopped talking but when he turned his head to look he saw the beautiful Tribble across the room. Looking from one to the other Odin could tell that they were the victim of that instant chemistry called love at first site.

"I see you are staring at Fiammetta," said Odin.

"Her name is Fiammetta?" asked Genius.

"Yes and it is a very good name for her too," replied Odin, "for the word 'fiamma' means flame." "Her owner has feminized it by dropping the 'a' and adding 'etta' at the end making the word 'fiamma' into the name Fiammetta."

Genius only half listened to Odin as he watched the beautiful Fiammetta across the room. He could care less how she had gotten her name, but it did suite her. Genius noticed that whenever Fiammetta moved it was like watching an open flame dancing in the wind. He had to meet her.

Odin was not surprised when Genius straightened up and marched across the room. Odin followed thinking that he could add this to his research on how Tribbles fell in love.

Genius walked up to Fiammetta and before he could squeak anything she looked into his eyes and squeaked, "Hello my name is Fiammetta, what is yours?"

Genius just stood there unable to squeak a word.

Odin walked up and said, "Hello my name is Odin and this speechless fellow is my friend Genius." Genius nodded his head yes still unable to squeak.

"Doesn't he talk?" squeaked Fiammetta to Odin.

"Yes he can," said Odin but it seems that your beauty has rendered him mute." At this remark Genius elbowed Odin. Odin turned to Genius and said, "I am only stating the truth." Mentally Odin was making a list about the signs of love: 1. speechlessness when near Tribble of interest, check.

Genius was so embarrassed, this was not going according to plan. After giving Odin the eye, as in don't squeak another word, he turned to Fiammetta and squeaked, "It's nice to be met by me." Dang! this was worse than not squeaking at all, he tried again. "I..I..mean I am so glad to meet me." "Err..I mean it is so good to meet you!" "I, I am so glad to meet you. There! He had said it.

Odin made another mental note: 2. Does not make any sense when talks to Tribble of interest, check.

Fiammetta smiled and squeaked, "It's nice to meet you to."

Odin decided to help Genius out by asking Fiammetta if she would like to join them for lunch today. Besides if he waited for Genius to ask her it would take all day. Fiammetta squeaked that she would love to have lunch with them.

Later as Genius and Odin were waiting for Fiammetta to join them for lunch Genius said, "I think I'm going to be sick." "I…I don't think I can eat at all, I don't know what to say, or what if I freeze up again, Odin tell me what to do!"

Odin looked at Genius who was falling apart at just the thought of having lunch with the beautiful Tribble Fiammetta. Odin shook his head and said, "Get a hold of yourself Genius, it is just a lunch date." "You will be fine." Mentally Odin was making another note: 3. lose of appetite, check.

Fiammetta came over to them and sat between them at the table. Odin said, "I am glad you could join us for lunch."

Genius just nodded his head and said, "What he said." Which did not make much sense but Fiammetta took it in stride. Odin was wondering if this happened allot to her when with the opposite sex, he made a mental note to ask her later.

During the lunch Fiammetta and Odin carried the conversation. All poor Genius could do was the occasional squeak. Genius was sure that when the lunch Fiammetta would never talk to him again. So he was surprised to hear Odin telling Fiammetta that Genius would be glad to give her a tour of the ship tomorrow. Mentally Odin was making another note about Genius: 4. IQ seems to have dropped drastically during lunch.

After Fiammetta left Genius asked Odin why he had volunteered him to show Fiammetta around the ship. Odin said, "Maybe you will do better if your two are alone." "If I am not there to take up the conversation maybe you will do better."

Genius thought about it and then said, "Maybe your right, maybe I just need to be alone with her."

The next day Genius met Fiammetta at the Tribble room and started the tour from there. He showed her every part of the ship he was allowed and some parts he wasn't. The last room he showed her was the room Odin had taken Genius to so he could experience zero gravity for the first time. Genius was thinking that it would be so cool to show Fiammetta zero gravity but he had not thought to program the room for it.

Then to his amazement he and Fiammetta floated up as Odin (who was sitting on Hermiod's control panel) programmed the room for zero gravity. Genius and Fiammetta floated around the room. Fiammetta giggled at Genius's antics while in the zero gravity. To soon a warning light came on and Genius told Fiammetta that they needed to come down as the gravity was getting ready to come back on. Genius landed first and as he looked up at Fiammetta hovering over him Odin shut off the gravity. Genius caught Fiammetta in his arms as she fell to the floor. "Man am I good," thought Odin as he watched Genius catch Fiammetta, then he reached down to shut off the monitor he was using to make sure that the two landed safely.

Genius stood there holding Fiammetta for the longest time. Fiammetta finally squeaked, "You can put me down now." Which made Genius snap out of his trance, after he sat Fiammetta on her feet he leaned over and gave her the lightest of kisses. Then he ducked his head down in embarrassment.

Fiammetta then put her finger under his chin and raised Genius's head till they saw eye to eye again. Then she leaned over and kissed him back. After that the two left the zero gravity room hand in hand.

Odin who had not yet shut down the monitor saw it all and said, "5. And they lived happily ever after, the end, check."

.

.

And they lived happily ever after is just a way to end the story. It was the only ending that sounded good.


	312. My head is not your landing pad!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

My head is not your landing pad!

.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Jennifer as Shirley the Fluttertribble landed on Jennifer's head grabbing onto her hair.

"Simon! I thought I told you to train your Fluttertribble to stop landing on people's heads!" shouted Jennifer as she tried to disengage the Fluttertribbles feet from her hair.

"Sorry, sorry Jennifer, I've tried and tried but she won't stop doing it." said Simon as he came running over to help. He had tried everything to get his Fluttertribble Shirley, a white furred Fluttertribble with grey tipped wings, to stop landing on people's heads and grabbing their hair as a way to stop herself.

It was one of those things that was cute the first few times it happened but now was very annoying, especially to anyone with long hair. The only people who did not have trouble with how Shirley landed were people like Mr. Woolsey who are bald. Shirley tried to land on his head once and slid right off. Mr. Woolsey said, "I didn't know being bald would come in handy."

People who had short hair on little hair on their heads, like McKay were lucky but sometimes Shirley managed to grab just enough to make it hurt.

"Ouch!" "Where's Simon," demanded Rodney as he rubbed the top of his head where Shirley had just tried to land. "Simon I have little enough hair as it is without Miss Pulls your hair trying to scalp me!" Simon apologized to Rodney and picked up Shirley who had landed in the floor.

"Shirley you have got to learn to land properly before no one has any hair left," said Simon as he sat Shirley on his shoulder. Shirley cuddled up to Simon and twittered into his ear. Simon petted Shirley and wondered how they were going to get Shirley to stop.

The answer came in the next shipment on the Daedalus. "Who in their right mind ordered a giant box of Bald caps from the Halloween store?" asked Lorne who was in charge of sending the offloaded goods to the different departments.

Colonel Caldwell who had been standing by shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just haul the stuff they load onto my ship, I don't buy it."

Sheppard had heard about the shipment of Bald caps and had come running. "Cool!" he said as soon as he looked into the box, we should have a party and wear these," he said as he put one on.

Rodney had walked up by then and said; "Only you Sheppard would think it was cool to wear a Bald cap."

So it was decided, they had a party and everyone who came had to wear a Bald cap. Seeing Sheppard and Lorne in Bald caps was hysterical. And the women were real funny looking. Mr. Woolsey declined since he had the real thing. The party was a blast and it accomplished something no amount of scolding did. The party broke Shirley the Fluttertribble from landing on people's heads.

Of course everyone brought their Tribbles and Fluttertribbles to the party and when Shirley flew around she did not find a single head of hair to land on. She tried to land on a few of the heads with the Bald caps on but it was like landing on Woolsey's head, she just slid off.

Poor Shirley had to land on Simon's shoulder like a regular Fluttertribble did because no one in the room had hair! After noticing that it kept Shirley out of everyone's hair, someone decided to wear the Bald caps for a few more days to make sure that Shirley kept landing like a regular Fluttertribble.

So for the next few days everyone kept their Bald caps on and Shirley did not try to land on a single head. Then one day everyone took the Bald caps off and Shirley still did not land on any heads, she was cured! Everyone liked the Bald caps so much that they kept them and had a Bald cap day every once in a while to break up the monotony.


	313. What we need here is some Christmas spir

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

What we need here is some Christmas spirit.

.

The Tribbles everywhere noticed it, the humans were depressed; all of them and it was only a couple of weeks left before Christmas.

The Tribbles had been watching the Christmas movies and listening to everyone talking about Christmas when they were kids and Santa Claus! The Tribbles had been getting all excited about getting presents from Santa but now it looked like the humans were so depressed with fighting the Wraith and all that they were talking about not doing anything for Christmas this year.

"No Christmas this year?" squeaked Fluffy.

Puddles sadly nodded his head yes. Puddles had been with John when he was talking to Mr. Woolsey about the Christmas festivities. Mr. Woolsey had noticed that no one had started decorating yet for it and had asked John why. John had answered that everyone was so tired of fighting the Wraith that some of the people had talked about skipping Christmas this year.

Mr. Woolsey decided to order the Christmas dinner anyway. He had decided if they did not celebrate Christmas then at least they would have a good meal. Mr. Woolsey had even sent out an SGA team out to find a tree. They had returned with a nice one. It was in the mess hall but had yet to be decorated.

The Tribbles had decided to take matters into their own hands to save Christmas and Tribble room #2 started looking like Santa's workshop from the things they made to the items they had ordered through catalogs. The humans were so depressed that they either did not notice or care what the Tribbles were doing.

The night before Christmas all of the Tribbles were wrapping the presents they had made and bought for the humans and then they brought them to the mess hall to put under the Christmas tree.

The tree itself was being decorated by the Tribbles and the Fluttertribbles. The Fluttertribbles were the best at decorating the high parts. Honey and Swat were given the huge star to put on top. It took both of them to fly it up there and put it on. Everything was ready.

Andrew had made sure that all of the humans reported to the mess hall at the same time on Christmas day. The humans were surprised as they walked into the room to see all the decorations and that the tree had been decorated and presents were under it. As soon as all the humans sat down the Tribbles started passing out the gifts. A Tribble would give a present to a Fluttertribble who would then deliver it to the person it was for.

It was like a scene out of the Harry Potter movies when the owls would deliver the mail only this time it was Fluttertribbles delivering presents.

The Tribbles had made sure that everyone got a present even themselves. The Tribbles had made and bought presents for the Fluttertribbles and the Mertribbles too.

The Mertribbles had gotten water toys to play with and Andrew had ordered them all colorful beach balls too.

The Fluttertribbles had gotten air toys; hoops to fly through, games to play that involved flying etc.

The humans had gotten Tribble made things and some things ordered from various catalogs. Andrew had set up an account and Tribbles ordered things that they could not make and after finding a toy catalog ordered some things for themselves like a water slid for Tribble room #3 so the Tribbles could slide down it and into the lake.

Andrew had ordered some fun things too like a hairpiece for Mr. Woolsey, a chemistry set for McKay, a toy aircraft for Sheppard and a paint by numbers set for Lorne.

Everyone was happy and the Tribbles found out that their owners had not forgotten them after all. Even if they weren't going to celebrate Christmas they had made sure that their Tribbles received presents.

A happy Christmas was had by all and everyone enjoyed the Christmas dinner Mr. Woolsey had ordered.

.

.

And for the people who wanted to know how the Tribbles had money to buy things with it was through Andrew who by now was quite rich from selling his inventions and fixing things. His owner Captain Dave Kleinman had set up a bank account for Andrew a long time ago and Andrew was the only Tribble I know who has his own Gold MasterCard. Tribbles could order anything through Andrew and would pay him back by selling him their inventions or help Andrew when he would build things. Those spaceships and things Andrew makes require more than one Tribble to build you know.


	314. Who's showing up for Christmas dinner?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Who's showing up for Christmas dinner?

.

It was Christmas and the Daedalus crew had just showed up with the supplies and the Christmas dinner fixings.

"You cut it kinda close," remarked Mr. Woolsey to Colonel Coldwell.

"Sorry but we had a system malfunction on the way and it put us behind schedule," replied Coldwell. "We'll just have our Christmas dinner with you guys."

"I'll say," replied Mr. Woolsey, "you've brought enough to feed us, you and any company that shows up."

Since the Daedalus was parked on the pier everyone got to take leave on Atlantis. They visited friends and checked out the new Holosuites. Even Hermiod was walking around Atlantis and you did not see that too often.

Hermiod was walking around Atlantis with his Tribble Odin. Odin did not sit on Hermiod's shoulder but walked beside him. As they walked they looked at all the decorations and talked about this thing called Christmas.

They weren't the only Aliens sharing Christmas with the Atlantis crew, Todd was there too. Creep had wanted to spend Christmas with his family so Todd had brought him. The only thing Todd did not like was the fact that Creep insisted on wearing a Santa hat while sitting on Todd's shoulder.

It was bad enough that he had to put up with the gawking and laughing humans but every time Sheppard showed up he had to make a comment. Todd got him back though, he had found some Tribble sized antlers for Puddles with bells on them and had given them to him when Sheppard's back was turned. Puddles loved the antlers and liked to make the bells ring. Last Todd heard Shepard was on his way to the infirmary for some aspirin.

Todd had just dropped off Creep in Tribble room #2 when he ran into Hermiod who was dropping off Odin. The aliens stopped to look at each other.

"You're that Asgard Hermiod," stated Todd.

"You are correct," replied Hermiod, "and you are the Wraith Todd."

"Yes I am," said Todd. Then the two aliens stood there a minute just looking at each other. Hermiod had never seen a Wraith this close before and Todd had never seen an Asgard. After a moment they started walking down the hallway together.

"What do you make of this thing they call 'Christmas'?" asked Todd to have something to talk about.

"It is a strange custom," replied Hermiod.

"Do you know what it's all about?" asked Todd.

"I have heard two reasons; one is to do with their religions and the other is to do with a fat man who gives presents to humans," stated Hermiod.

"What about the tree in the mess hall?" asked Todd, "what's it got to do with Christmas?"

"The humans cut down a tree and then decorate it so the fat man will put presents under it," replied Hermiod, "I guess the decorated tree makes the fat man happy so he gives them gifts."

"Humans are so strange," said both Todd and Hermiod.

Later in the mess hall after the Christmas dinner was cleared away the presents under the tree were passed out. Todd and Hermiod were both sitting at the same table wearing Santa hats that Jennifer had put on them. Neither Todd or Hermiod looked happy wearing them. Their two Tribbles were off with Creeps family. The two aliens watched as the presents were passed out and people started tearing into them. They saw that the humans discarded the beautiful paper in favor of what was wrapped inside.

"So the covering is not the present, it only covers up what is inside?" asked Todd.

Hermiod nodded his head and said, "Apparently so."

A present was placed in front of each alien. Hermiod's opened his first, it was a small pair of pants and it was from Sheppard.

Todd opened his which was from Sheppard also; it was a replica of Michel Jackson's white glove with sequins on it. It was for the right hand, Todd's feeding hand.

Both aliens looked over at Sheppard who waved at them from his table.

"I do not wear clothes," stated Hermiod, "so why would Sheppard give me a pair of pants?"

"The same reason he have me a glove to cover up my feeding hand," replied Todd, "because he thinks it's funny."

To their surprise they received other little gifts, they each received a T-shirt and when they held them up to themselves everyone started laughing because each shirt said; I'm with stupid and Todd's shirt pointed to Hermiod and Hermiod's shirt pointed to Todd. Sheppard was laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

"It seems that Sheppard is having fun at our expense," replied Todd as he laid the T-shirt next to his other gifts, soap on a rope and deodorant.

Hermiod said, "I think you are correct," as he laid his shirt down beside his bottle of sun screen and hair piece.

The two aliens put their heads together and plotted how to get Sheppard back.

Sheppard was standing in the middle of the mess hall the next day. Then he disappeared, when he reappeared again he was wearing a long pink dress complete with a pink parasol shoes and purse. Everyone in the mess hall erupted in laughter! A very red faced Sheppard ran out of there as fast as he could tripping on his skirt on as ran. But not fast enough to escape the cameras some of the people had.

Pictures of Sheppard were found posted on walls and computer backgrounds all the rest of the day. The grumbling Sheppard was later found hiding in his quarters by McKay who said, "I think you learned your lesion about teasing certain aliens, right?" and then he said, "You have to come out sometime, might as well get it over with."

Sheppard agreed and they went to the mess hall for a meal. As soon as everyone saw him they started laughing and the red faced Sheppard made his way to the line and picked himself up some food. Then he went out to the balcony followed by Rodney.

"See, now don't you feel better?" asked McKay.

"How is getting laughed at making me feel better?" asked Sheppard.

"Because you have faced them now so this whole thing will blow over faster," replied McKay.

"You are right," stated Sheppard who had only drawn a few chuckles when he went back for the dessert he had forgotten.

"So," began McKay, "what are you going to do to them next year?"

"I've been thinking …" started Sheppard.

.

.

Note:

As you can se Sheppard did not learn his lesson at all.


	315. Todd and Hermiod help ring in the New Ye

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Todd and Hermiod help ring in the New Year

.

It was New Years Eve in Atlantis and they had planned a big party, it would include the Daedalus crew as they were in with supplies. Hermiod was out walking around looking at all the humans as they got ready for the party tonight. Hermiod had asked and someone had explained that the New Years Eve custom was to count down till midnight and then yell Happy New Year to people as they kiss each other.

As Hermiod was walking around he encounters Todd who is watching the humans get ready for the party. When Todd spied Hermiod he went over and asked, "What is all the fuss about it turning from one year to the next?"

Hermiod looked at Todd and said, "It is one of the human's many customs." "Every year when the old year is drawing to a close and the New Year is about to begin they have a party and together count down till the old year ends and the New Year arrives."

"They do this every year?" asked Todd.

"Yes they do," replied Hermiod, "I have been studying human customs and they always have a party on New Years Eve and count down until the New Year has arrived, and that's not all."

"There's more?" asked Todd.

"Yes," replies Hermiod, "part of the New Year's party is to kiss the person beside you."

"I would have to kiss one of the humans?" asked Todd.

"Yes, if they were standing beside you, "replied Hermiod, "it is a part of the custom."

"Not this Wraith," replied Todd, "I'm not kissing any humans!"

"But you must," said Hermiod, "or you will insult them."

"Does it have to be one of the humans?" asked Todd.

"No," replied Hermiod, "it just has to be the person beside you."

Todd and Hermiod walked to the mess hall were the party was being held. They stood around and watched the humans. Jennifer had come by and decked them out with party hats and noise makers. Todd wondered if he looked as silly as Hermiod did.

The two aliens stayed by themselves not getting to close to the happy humans in case they tried to lay a kiss or a hug on them. Todd really did not need to be worried, he looked scary and the party hat did not take much away from that fact.

Then all the noise stopped, everyone crowded around watching an oversized clock McKay had set up and started counting down the time to the New Year.

"It is almost time," stated Hermiod.

"Yes," replied Todd gritting his teeth.

"I know!" said Hermiod, "instead of kissing the humans we will kiss each other. That way we won't insult the humans."

"We have to kiss?" hissed Todd.

"Yes" replies Hermiod, "look around all the humans are doing it and we don't want the humans to think we are odd do we?"

"Fine!" says Todd as he leans over and plants one on the short alien. Sheppard turns around just as their lips meet and falls over hitting his head and knocking himself out. He woke up a short time later in the infirmary. When asked why he fell down Sheppard had replied, "When I saw Todd kiss Hermiod I just couldn't believe my eyes and fell down!"

"Todd kiss Hermiod?" laughed McKay who was standing by Sheppard's bed.

"Yes! At the stroke of midnight I saw Todd kiss Hermiod," repeated Sheppard.

By now everyone was laughing and Dr. Jennifer Keller asked John just how much he had to drink at the party?

"I am not drunk!" replied John, "and I did see Todd kiss Hermiod!"

Todd and Hermiod had come into the infirmary to check on Sheppard. When Sheppard saw them he pointed at them and said, "Just ask them."

"Ask us what?" said the Wraith and Asgard together.

"Tell them I saw you two kiss," stated Sheppard.

Todd and Hermiod looked at each other and sensing they may have misunderstood the 'kissing custom' denied the whole thing.

Sheppard's jaw dropped then he said, "I am not drunk, I did see you two kiss!"

"Sheppard Sheppard come now and admit it, you drank too much and were seeing things," said Todd.

"Yes," stated Hermiod picking up where Todd left off, "I am very surprised that you would make such a statement." Then he turned and left followed by Todd.

Sheppard kept shouting that he was not drunk and he knew what he had seen. He quieted down after the big shot Jennifer gave him and when he woke up again he could not say for sure what he had seen between the drinking and the sedative Jennifer had given him.

Todd and Hermiod never spoke of it again either. The End.


	316. Monk the hypochondriac gremophobic Tribb

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Monk the hypochondriac gremophobic Tribble

.

You remember Monk the Tribble who is a hypochondriac and his owner Gill the Athosian who is also one. Well lately Monk had become gremophobic as well. If it was not bad enough that he thought he had anything and everything he heard about or read about now he was now worried about germs too.

It all started when Dr. Casey talked to Monk after Monk had come in complaining that he had a bad pain in his leg. It turned out that Monk's leg had fallen asleep and the bad pain was from the circulation coming back. While Monk was there Dr. Casey had told Monk that half of what he thought was wrong with him could not be so because some of the things Monk had come up with were only caused by germs. Monk stayed so clean that Dr. Casey told him germs should not a problem so he shouldn't worry about being sick all the time.

When Dr. Casey sent Monk on his way he thought he would be seeing less of Monk because of his talk. Instead when Monk left he was badly shaken, he had a new fear now the fear of germs. Monk forgot all about his hypochondriac problem and started thinking about things germ related. All he wanted to do was go home and shower for the next hour in order to get rid of any germs he might have picked up.

Monk had been walking along thinking about how nice it would be to step into the shower as soon as he got home when he was way laid by Charlie and Jax who invited to the Daycare Center to share lunch with the babies.

Everyday the Daycare workers let the babies pick any Tribble that walked by around lunch time to come in and eat with them. Most Tribbles loved eating with the babies and came right on in. Not Monk though, Monk knew babies were messy and Monk stayed as far away from babies as he could.

Monk was dragged into the Daycare center by Jax and Charley who each had one of his hands. Monk was squeaking that he was busy, had already eaten lunch and any number of reasons as they came to his mind on why he could not possibly join them. But when he looked at the babies and how excited they were to be eating lunch with him he relented and joined them.

Monk knew that babies were messy but he did not know how much till now as he ate lunch with them. He watched in horror as Baby Becky not only ate her mashed potatoes but smeared a handful into her fur. Then Jax, whom he was sitting by, grabbed Monk's arm and left a ketchup handprint on it. Jax loved ketchup on his mashed potatoes and from the look of it on everything else he ate too.

Monk wiped the ketchup off his fur with a paper towel vowing to hold out till lunch was over before going home and jumping into his shower. The Daycare workers had given Monk a package of hand wipes to use but they were soon gone. Monk sighed as he watched the Tribble babies eat their lunch wondering how they got full since most of the food was on the floor, the chairs and themselves.

Monk looked around at the other babies and saw that the ascended babies Starlight and Shade were not an exception when it came to eating they were no different than the other babies and were wearing most of their food too.

Monk picked at his food as he sat and watched the babies eat. Ella ate like a lady while her brother Max woofed his food down. Mina and Kilian were having a race to see who could stuff the most food in their mouth. The race ended when Mina got choked and had to spit her food out. To Monk's disgust she just picked it back up and put it back into her mouth.

But the thing that made Monk run screaming from the Daycare Center was when Nicky, who decided she was a puppy dumped her food on the floor and ate it. Never mind that the Daycare worker told Monk that it was all right because they had a clean mat under Nicky's chair so her food was not really on the floor. Monk could not stand another minute of it and ran out of the Daycare Center and all the way home.

As soon as he got home he ran to the shower and jumped in. He took the longest shower in his life making sure that he had all the food and germs off of him and when he was done he took a long bath just to make sure. He scrubbed so hard that he ended up going to Dr. Casey to get a cream to put on his skin.

After that Monk never went around the Daycare Center again around lunch time. And Dr. Casey pounded his head on his desk for saying anything to Monk about germs because now Monk kept a package of wipes stuck in his fur at all times and acted more like the person Monk the detective on the T.V. show.


	317. Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Snow

.

Something strange and wonderful happened in Tribble room #3 today, it snowed. None of the Tribbles had ever seen the white cold stuff falling from the ceiling before. Yes ceiling because Tribble room #3 was a room, it was a big room and it had trees, grass and even a lake but it was still a room.

So how come it to snow in there? Well let's just say that a certain Tribble had just finished watching White Christmas with his owner and decided that he wanted a white Christmas too. Yes it was Andrew, you wouldn't guess it but he was had a soft spot he never let anyone see.

After watching the movie and hearing all of the humans talk about how much they would love to see a white Christmas he decided to give them one. So on Christmas morning everyone woke up to an announcement that they were to report to Tribble room #3 today and to bring their Tribbles with them.

When the humans and their Tribbles showed up it was to see the whole room covered in snow! In no time at all everyone had split up and started making snowmen, forts, snow angels and of course snow ball fights.

There was even a snowman contest which Timmy and Jimmy won. In the Calvin and Hobbes tradition Timmy and Jimmy had made a small snowman army. Flubber had made an upside down snowmen and Andrew had made snowmen that looked like they were putting themselves together.

The Tribble babies were all together playing in the snow. They made small snowmen and built a small fort to play in.

SGA-1 and SGA-2 had built forts across from each other and were busy having a snowball fight. Things got a little crazy and poor white Fluffy ended up flying through the air towards SGA-2's fort. Lorne realized that the snowball headed for him was squeaking loudly and managed to catch him and a small truce was called so Lorne could return him to Rodney. A bright red hat was put on Fluffy to make sure that did not happen again and the snowball fight started up again.

The Fluttertribbles made snowballs and flew over everyone and tossed them here and there at unsuspecting people and Tribbles alike.

Drago and Zuza flew around spitting fire at the snowflakes and when someone threw a snowball too close to Zelenka Drago flamed it so it never reached him. With two Dragontribbles guarding him Zelenka was safe from all snowballs.

The ascended Tribble family was there too. Shadow and Sunshine helped Starlight and Shade build their first snowman. Digger was making a snow castle with the help of the gargoyles China and Jade.

Kato and his ninja's were making snowmen but for some reason they all looked like snow ninjas instead.

F. Feathers snowwoman was wearing a boa of course and Tonia and Mar were making snow girls. Stephanie was making a snow car modeling it after Jeff Gordon's #24 car.

All in all every one was having fun except for the Mertribbles; they did not like the cold snow and went to their houses under the lake till the snow was gone.


	318. Hamster Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Hamster Ball!

.

Dr. Casey sat in front of Monk listening to his growing list of complaints. Now that Monk was a gremophobic as well as a hypochondriac the list had gotten longer. Before Monk could finish his list of complaints Dr. Casey stood up and squeaked, "Monk you are not sick, you just think you are."

Monk looked at Dr. Casey and squeaked, "But I am sick!"

"No you are not," squeaked Dr. Casey, "but you can't keep living this way or you will make yourself sick."

"But I can't help the way I feel," squeaked a downcast Monk.

"Then you might as well shut yourself up in that hamster ball!" squeaked back Dr. Casey pointing at a large hamster ball his owner Dr. Michele Tredway had gotten him as a gag gift. "Then you would be kept apart from everyone and everything and would not have to worry about germs or anything!"

Monk looked at the hamster ball and it was love at first site! If he was in the hamster ball he would be locked away from the germs and sickness of others. Before Dr. Casey could squeak another thing Monk had crossed the room and jumped inside the ball and closed the door.

Monk sat in the hamster ball; it was just the right size. Humans and Tribbles were the ones making him sick and spreading germs. Inside this hamster ball he would be safe.

Dr. Casey stood there watching Monk, after awhile he squeaked, "Come on out Monk I was only using the hamster ball to make a statement." But Monk did not come out, Monk liked the hamster ball.

"Monk, come out Monk, you can't really live in a hamster ball," squeaked Dr. Casey.

"Yes I can," squeaked Monk and then he rolled out of the room leaving an open mouthed Dr. Casey behind him.

Dr. Casey walked over to the wall and started to softly pound his head against it, "I turned Monk into a gremophobic by telling him about germs and now I have him living in a hamster ball? When will I learn to keep my mouth shut around Monk? When will I learn? When will I learn?" he squeaked over and over.

Monk rolled the hamster ball out of the Vets office and into the hallway. This was so cool! Monk rolled happily down the hallway watching as humans got out of his way. He rolled all the way to Tribble room #2 and went inside. Then he rolled around the room on his way to his house.

Monk forgot all about the Daycare Center and stopped in front of it for a minute and before he knew it his hamster ball was covered in Tribble babies! Monk looked out at the babies covering the hamster ball. Then Monk smiled, the babies could not touch him or get to him, how cool! Now how was he to dislodge them without them getting hurt? Monk slowly and patiently started rocking the ball back and forth just enough to nudge the babies. Soon all the babies were off the ball and Monk took off for his house. When he got there he rolled into his garage and shut the door, "Safe at last," squeaked Monk.

The next few days saw Monk rolling around everywhere. He just loved the hamster ball. The only place Monk did not like to roll around in his hamster ball was in Tribble room #3. The uneven ground was one thing but the main reason was the Fluttertribbles. The first time Monk had rolled into Tribble room #3 the Fluttertribbles spotted him and flew over and picked the hamster ball up, with Monk inside of course, and dropped it into the lake.

Because of the holes for ventilation the ball started to sink. The Mertribbles came to his rescue but their idea of helping him out of the water was to bat around the strange ball like you would a volley ball before depositing him on the beach. Poor Monk was so dizzy he could not roll his ball. The room attendant came to his aide and took him out of the ball and laid him down on a towel by her. Monk laid there till the room stopped spinning and then climbed back in and rolled back to Tribble room #2 and home.

The only time Monk came out of his hamster ball was to eat and sleep. Whenever he was out among the humans or other Tribbles he stayed inside of it.

At first Dr. Casey thought Monk was crazy to want to stay in it and then he realized that Monk was not coming in and complaining all the time about what new disease he thought he had or germs. Plus the fact that Monk had lost some weight. Dr. Casey decided that maybe in Monks case the hamster ball was a good idea after all.


	319. Willy Wonka

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Willy Wonka (Story not going to go strictly by the movie. And rooms may be out of order.)

.

Willy Wonka was shown today in Tribble room #2 on the big screen T.V. that had been put in there so the Tribbles could watch movies. Today's movie was Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, the ordinal one with Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka.

Stephanie could not take her eyes off the screen, all of that candy! She really liked the part in the room where everything was eatable. By the time the movie was over Stephanie just had to go get something sweet to eat. She sat in her sadly depleted secret candy place wishing she could go to the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory to restock it.

The next morning there was a surprise waiting for her. When Stephanie woke up she found a Willy Wonka candy bar lying by her bed. When she opened it up it had a golden ticket in it! On it were instructions for her to go to Holosuite #1 at 11:00am singed Willy Wonka. Stephanie was beside herself with anticipation.

Stephanie arrived at Holosuite #1 at 10:30am unable to wait any longer. She was surprised to find that there were four other Tribbles with golden tickets too. There was Tonia and her friend Mar, Puddles and last of all Drago.

They stood in front of the door waiting for it to open. At precisely at 11:00 am the door opened and Andrew dressed as Willy Wonka stepped out. He welcomed them to the chocolate factory and told them to follow him. Stephanie went in first followed by Tonia, Mar, Puddles and Drago.

When they walked into the Holosuite room they saw an exact replica of the front of the chocolate factory. Andrew had them sign in just like in the movie and then led them inside. The inside was just like in the movie too. And when Stephanie saw the room where everything was eatable she gave a scream of joy as she raced off and started eating.

Drago took one look and spread his wings and flew over to a patch of candy grass and started eating it while Tonia and Mar were both eating flowers. Puddles ran here and there taking a bite out of everything. When Stephanie saw Puddles drinking from the chocolate river she asked him if he wanted to fall into the chocolate river like Augustus in the movie had? Puddles squeaked, "No Way!"

Andrew stood by and watched as the five Tribbles had their fill then he rounded them up and took them to a small boat that was waiting for them on the chocolate river. After they all boarded the boat the Oompa Loompas paddled the boat off toward the tunnel of horrors. To everyone's delight it is the same scene from the movie they saw yesterday. Everyone acted scared as they go through the tunnel.

In the room where Veruca sang her song 'I want it now' everyone was labeled a 'bad egg' and got to slide down the bad egg shute that Veruca did. Drago had to tuck in his wings for this.

In the room where Violet ate the gum that was a full dinner that turned her into a blueberry when it got to the dessert Andrew offered them all a piece of gum that when chewed turned them all violet for a few minutes. Drago looked weird when he was the color violet, everyone thought that was fun.

In the Wonkavision room everyone got to experience what Mike Teevee did when he was miniaturized and sent over the air into the T.V. set on the other side. Then they were all turned back to normal.

Everyone loved the fizzy pop room where Charley and his grandfather drank the fizzy pop and flew up to the ceiling. Everyone enjoyed burping to get back down. Stephanie and Puddles had a burping contest on the way down to see who could burp the loudest and longest, Puddles won. Drago had thought it was weird that he did not need his wings in here to fly.

And in every room the Oompa Loompas sang a song and danced just like in the movie. At the end of the tour Stephanie, Tonia, Mar, Puddles and Drago were given a bag of candy as they left the Holosuite.

It had been so much fun that when they told the other Tribbles about it they all wanted to go too. So it was decided that one day every week five lucky Tribbles would find a golden ticket by their bed and would win a trip to the chocolate factory.


	320. Just call him Santa

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Just call him Santa

.

The baby Tribbles were all were all excited because Santa Tribble was coming to the Daycare Center today. They were waiting for Santa Tribble in the play ground and were told to look up to see who could spot him first.

The babies were all looking up this way and that when all of a sudden they heard jingle bells and baby Charley squeaked and pointed. All of the babies turned that way and were surprised to see a sleigh in the air being pulled by six Fluttertribbles and one flaming Dragontribble. In the sleigh was Fluffy dressed up as Santa Tribble!

The babies all gathered around after the sleigh landed and Santa Tribble stepped out squeaking Ho Ho Ho. The Daycare workers had set out a chair for Santa Tribble to sit in and the babies each took turns sitting on Santa Tribbles lap to tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

Afterwards they had a party and sang all the traditional Tribble songs such as:

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Tribble"

"Here comes Santa Tribble"

"I want a Fluttertribble for Christmas"

"Jolly Old Saint Tribble"

"Santa Tribble is coming to town"

But the babies Tribbles favorite song was:

Drago the firebreathing Dragontribble

had a very fiery flame

and if you ever saw him

you would not say its lame.

All of the other Fluttertribbles

used to laugh and call him names.

They never let poor Drago

join in any Fluttertribble games.

.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say:

Drago with your flame so bright,

won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the Fluttertribbles loved him

As they shouted out with glee:

Drago the firebreathing Dragontribble,

you'll go down in history.

.

.

Note: yes its small but its cute! Merry Tribble Christmas to everyone! And have a Happy Tribble New Year!


	321. The Domino Effect

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Domino Effect

.

Everywhere all over Atlantis Tribbles were sitting up dominoes. They were all different colors like red, green, white and black. The Tribbles patiently set the dominoes up one by one.

"What's with the Tribbles?" asked Rodney as he stepped over yet another long string of dominoes.

"They are setting up dominoes," answered John watching as Puddles accidentally tipped one of his dominoes and started a change reaction. John stopped them with his hand before it went too far. Puddles squeaked his thanks as he slowly began to set up the dominoes that had fallen.

"I can see that," stated Rodney as he looked at the intricate pattern being set up by Puddles wondering what it was supposed to be.

"I think it's something about Christmas," said John.

"They are using Christmas colors," replied Rodney looking closer at the dominoes.

"Have you noticed that they are doing this all over Atlantis?" asked John.

"All over Atlantis?" repeated Rodney, "where did they get all the dominoes?"

"I checked and the Daedalus has been bringing in a case every trip," said John.

"Who ordered them?" asked Rodney.

"A Mr. Andrew Tribble," replied John looking at Rodney knowingly.

"Andrew," said Rodney, "I wonder what he's up to?"

Yes all over Atlantis Tribbles were setting up the dominoes. The starting point was the hallway near Tribble room #2 and then they traveled down the hallways into the mess hall and back out even on the stairways with so many dominoes on a step set up so the last domino of each step would fall to set off the next step.

The biggest display though was in the Gateroom. There were no missions scheduled today so no one bothered the Tribbles as they set up their dominoes on the Gateroom floor.

All of the humans watched as the Tribbles set up the last of the dominoes wondering what would happen next. John had asked Rodney to set up the cameras so they could record the event.

Then at 6:00 pm after the last domino was placed a signal was sent out and Andrew the Tribble tipped the first domino over. The humans and the Tribbles followed the line of dominoes as they fell. Down the hallways into and out of the mess hall all around and down the stairs they fell making things like Christmas trees, poinsettias, green holly and mistletoe.

At last they made it to the gate room where there where thousands of dominoes set up. As the dominoes fell you could see the words 'Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year' were spelled out on a puddle of blue surrounded by a giant Stargate. It was truly an amazing site and since it was filmed they watched it later over and over again from start to finish.

Just like they had set them out the Tribbles picked up all the dominoes till there weren't any left. Then over the next few days dominoes would appear here and there. When they were tipped over they would produce pictures of things in Atlantis and sometimes portraits of the humans themselves like the picture of Lorne painting a picture, one was of the Stargate activating showing it whooshing into action. Then as before the dominoes would be picked up and put away.

This went on for several weeks and then nothing. Everyone guessed the Tribbles had gotten tired of making things with the dominoes. And then hey were sure when they found boxes and boxes of dominoes stacked into a corner of the game room one day.

The Tribbles may have gotten tired of the dominoes but now it was the humans turn to play!


	322. Black eyed peas

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Black eyed peas

.

It was lunch time and Puddles and the gang were sitting on top of the table eating lunch as their owners ate theirs. Sometimes the Tribbles liked to just sit and listen to their owners talk; this was one of those days.

Rodney asked John, "Are you going to eat the black eyed peas tomorrow?"

"No," replied John.

"You should you know," said Rodney.

"Don't tell me you are superstitious Rodney, I thought you were a scientist," remarked John.

"Not superstitious, it's proven scientific fact," stated Rodney. "All I know is the years I eat my black eyed peas on New Years Day the year goes alright, but on the years I forget everything goes to heck."

"Did you eat them this year?" asked Ronon.

"Yes," replied Rodney.

"And you call all that happened this year luck?" asked Ronon. "Hate to see a year you don't eat the black eyed peas then."

"What are black eyed peas?" asked Teyla.

"You know beans," said John.

"If they are beans why do you call them peas?" asked Teyla.

"People just do," answered John. "And some people, he began looking at Rodney, believe that if you eat black eyed peas on New Years Day it brings you good luck all year."

"How can a bean give you good luck?" asked Teyla.

"It doesn't really," replies John.

"Does too!" says Rodney.

"Does not!" says John.

"Does too!" says Rodney

"Does not!" says John.

"Stop!" yells Teyla.

"Sorry," says both Rodney and John.

The Tribbles had been listening to the conversation and had watched as the two yelled at each other. They were glad when Teyla put a stop to it. But they were intrigued about the 'black eyed peas' the beans that brought you luck. The Tribbles started squeaking among themselves they would have to get some.

The next day which was New Years Day the kitchen served black eyed peas for the people who wanted them. Atlantis could always use the luck so most people ate some.

At our teams table Rodney was happily eating a big serving of black eyed peas with his meal. He had brought an extra bowl of black eyed peas to the table for Teyla and Ronon to try. John made a point of not eating any.

Ronon who ate almost anything tried some and said they were o.k. but for 'lucky' beans they weren't that great. Teyla tried some and ate a few but did not finish them. Everyone soon forgot about the extra bowl of black eyed peas and talked as they ate their lunches.

The Tribbles gathered around the bowl of black eyed peas wondering if they were 'lucky' for Tribbles too. Then the Tribbles slowly pushed the bowl over to their side of the table. Puddles put his hand in and pulled out a few and stuffed them into his mouth, so did Fluffy, Dred and Lola. They tasted good and soon the bowl was empty.

The Tribbles wondered how long it would take for the 'good luck' to start. It didn't take long; each Tribble was given a small bowl of chocolate pudding to eat. The Tribbles had thought that the chocolate pudding had run out weeks ago but someone had found a hidden stash and looted it. Wow thought the Tribbles, the 'good luck' peas really were lucky.


	323. Jolt

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Sorry for not posting as many stories for awhile. Thanks for all the ideas some of you have given me. I am just moving slowly lately.

.

Jolt

.

Stephanie was in the mess hall with her owner Lilly eating breakfast. Lorne came in and sat down by them. He was drinking a can of Jolt, the energy drink. He talked to Lilly awhile and then left leaving the can of Jolt behind.

Stephanie had finished her food and was thirsty. She looked around and saw the can of Jolt. She picked up the can to see if any was left. Stephanie tipped the can and got the final drop. When the drop of Jolt hit her tongue it tingled.

"Oh my," squeaked Stephanie, "I want more!"

Lilly took the empty can from Stephanie and said, "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, no I will not let you drink any more Jolt." Stephanie stuck out her lower lip and pouted, and then she smiled. Lilly could not watch her all the time. Stephanie decided she wanted to drink Jolt and she would!

Over the next few days Stephanie stalked Lorne. Lilly had tipped him off and he made sure to never put his Jolt down where Stephanie could get at it until one day. Lorne was tired, he had worked long into the night doing reports and he just could not wake up today. He had sent someone to bring him his daily can of Jolt but feel asleep before it arrived. This is what Stephanie had been waiting for. As soon as the private put the can of Jolt on Lorne's desk and left Stephanie came out of her hiding place and hopped upon the desk. She carefully went over to the can and popped the top and started chugging down the drink.

Lorne woke up when he heard the can being opened and looked over to see Stephanie drinking his Jolt. She had drunk about half of it when he managed to get the can away from her.

Stephanie drank the Jolt and just like before her tongue started to tingle then her whole body started to tingle. It almost felt like a sugar rush only ten times more powerful. Then she started vibrating!

Lorne grabbed the now vibrating Stephanie and ran to the Vet's office bringing the can of Jolt with him. Lorne explained to Dr. Michele Tredway what had happened and wanted to know how the Jolt would affect Stephanie.

Dr. Tredway looked at Stephanie who was vibrating so fast she was a blur. Dr. Tredway reached out and picked up Stephanie and then put her inside a special padded cage. "It looks like the Jolt is affecting her a lot worse than sugar does." "I'll keep her here till it wears off."

Lorne called Lilly and told her to come to the Vets office. When Lilly showed up she did not have to ask where Stephanie was being kept because the cage Stephanie was in was vibrating along with her and then the cage shot off the desk and into the air! Humans ducked as the cage bounced here and there till it hit the wall and broke open. As soon as the cage opened Stephanie flew out and almost smacked a wall. Lorne caught her before she hit but he could not keep a hold of her. Stephanie popped out of Lorne's hands and out the door.

Lilly and Lorne raced out after the vibrating Tribble as she headed into the packed hallway. Humans screamed and ducked as the vibrating black thing shot back and forth like a ping pong ball. Lilly and Lorne chased Stephanie all the way to the Gateroom. SGA-1 was standing by as Chuck dialed the gate. Stephanie was on a collusion course with the Stargate! Lorne yelled as he saw Stephanie headed for the Stargate as it whooshed open. Just before Stephanie went through the now open gate Ronon stuck out his hand and caught her.

By now Stephanie was coming down from the effects of the jolt and lay in Ronon's hand listlessly. When Lilly and Lorne ran up to Ronon and looked down at Stephanie she raised her hand as in 'talk to the hand' as she always did after a sugar rush only this time the hand flopped down because she was so worn out.

Lilly took the tired Stephanie from Ronon and thanked him for catching her. Then Lilly and Lorne took Stephanie back to the Vets office to be checked out. She had a few bruises and cuts but nothing serious. The Vet told Lilly to just let Stephanie sleep it off.

After this Lorne gave up his Jolt and went back to regular coffee and Stephanie never tried another energy drink again.


	324. ZPM

Disclaimer: I so do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

Remember chapter 307? This is the rest of the story.

.

ZPM

.

Now that Andrew had made a mini ZPM Dr. McKay was after him to find out how so he could make a normal size one for Atlantis. Andrew showed him the files in the computer he had found.

Dr. Rodney McKay along with a new scientist named Dr. Andrew McPherson made and tested a ZPM, it worked so they made two more meaning they could run the city like it should be run.

Of course the IOA wanted them to make as many ZPM's as they could. Atlantis did but for every ZPM they sent to Earth they kept one back. They did not want to run the risk of not having enough power to run the city on ever again.

After making ZPM's became routine the IOA sent someone to Atlantis to talk to the scientist who was helping Dr. McKay make the ZPM's. They knew from reading the reports that a Dr. McPherson was instrumental in helping Dr. McKay make the ZPM's. The IOA wanted to know more about this Dr. McPherson and talk him into coming back and working on Earth.

Andrew who read all the reports coming in and going out to the SGC and the IOA smiled when he read about the IOA coming to talk to Dr. McKay and Dr. McPherson. This was going to be fun!

McKay and Zelenka were talking to the person the IOA sent a Ms. Amy Jones. When Dr. Andrew McPherson walked into the lab McKay waived him over and introduced him to Ms. Jones. After some small talk Ms. Jones said she would like to talk to Dr. McPherson later in the week about something important (like going back to Earth) and then she left.

As soon as Ms. Jones left Dr. Andrew McPherson looked around to make sure no one was around, no one was. Then Dr. Andrew McPherson caught the attention of McKay and Zelenka. When he was sure he had both their attention his face opened up to show a Tribble sitting in a chair, it was the Tribble Andrew.

Yes just like in the movie 'Men in Black' where the human head opens up showing the tiny Baltian alien, Andrew was sitting inside the head of Dr. Andrew McPherson!

"What the!" said McKay as he saw Andrew the Tribble sitting inside the head of the person he had come to know as Dr. Andrew McPherson, a scientist whom he had thought had come in on the Daedalus two months ago. No only that but Dr. McPherson had been put in charge of his own lab by McKay.

"Andrew! What did you do to the real McPherson?" asked McKay worrying that Andrew had kidnapped the scientist and taken his place.

Andrew squeaked and then Dr. Andrew McPherson spoke, "I am Dr. Andrew McPherson."

"You you have been Dr. McPherson all along?" stammered McKay. Andrew closed up the McPherson's head and nodded.

"Oh no!" moaned McKay as he brought his hand up to cover his face. "We can't let McPherson, ah Andrew talk to Ms. Jones." "What if she finds out?"

"Calm down McKay, take it easy," said Zelenka who until now had not said a word. "I think we can trust Andrew to get through an interview without her finding out."

"I guess he'll have to," said McKay as he looked at who he thought was one of his best scientists Dr. Andrew McPherson. "I guess we'll have to trust him."

Over the next few days Ms. Amy Jones followed Dr. McKay and Dr. McPherson around asking questions and making allot of notes.

Ms. Jones had Dr. Andrew McPherson in for that interview in which she hopped to lure him away from Atlantis. During the interview Dr. McPherson made it clear that he did not want to go back to Earth when there was so much to be learned here at Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. She finally gave up, wrote up her report and departed.

After she was gone Zelenka asked McKay, "I have wanted to ask you something, are you going to let Andrew continue with the charade of being Dr. Andrew McPherson?"

Rodney thought about it and said, "I guess I will let him, after all he's got that lab of his working better than any of the others except mine."

"What did Mr. Woolsey and Shepard say when you told them about Andrew and what he was up to?" asked Zelenka.

"I have not told them a thing," replied Rodney smiling, "Andrew and I have a bet going on which one of them will figure it out first!"


	325. Pet Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Pet Show

.

Stephanie was getting her pet, a ladybug named Tulip, ready for the Pet Show that week. The scientific name of her pet was Chilocorus stigma, commonly known as the twice-stabbed lady beetle, a native resident of the United States and Canada but does not live west of the Sierra Nevada. Its elytra is shiny black in color (the hardened forewing, the elytra serve as protection for the hindwings underneath). The two stab marks on Tulip are pink and look just like pink tulips so Stephanie named her ladybug Tulip.

Stephanie had read all about her ladybug in a book on ladybugs Lilly had found for her soon after Stephanie got her. Stephanie had been playing in the botany lab one day picking flowers till she was found and sent away. When Lilly picked her up later in Tribble room #2 she saw two pink spots on Stephanie's fur. When Lilly looked closer she saw that Stephanie had a ladybug in her fur.

Of course Stephanie wanted to keep her so Lilly let her. Stephanie made a small cage to keep her new pet in so it would not fly away. She loved her new pet and sat squeaking to it as she shined her shell. When Stephanie had seen the posters for the Pet Show she knew she would enter her new pet.

The only problem with Stephanie's pet was its size. Lilly had lost track of how many times she had almost sat on it or almost dropped something on the ladybug. And if Stephanie saw you almost sit or squish her pet she would let out a shriek that scared you to death.

Lorne found out the hard way one day when he stopped by. Stephanie had left Tulip on the couch and Lorne was in the act of sitting down on her when Stephanie let out the loudest shriek ever. Lorne was barely able to get out of the way as Stephanie dived under him to grab Tulip. Lorne fell in the floor as he avoided her.

Hearing the shriek Lilly came running into the room and found Lorne in the floor by the couch with Stephanie standing on a couch cushion holding her ladybug and looking at him angrily. Lilly came over to Lorne and explained to him about Stephanie's new pet. After that Lorne looked over the furniture real good before sitting down.

The day of the Pet Show donned and there were different kinds of pets entered. Puddles entered his black mouse he had named Bug. Bug's black coat was shinning and he was wearing his blue collar. Dred of course entered his big hairy pet spider Aragog who was wearing his spike collar. The Daedalus was in and Catnip had heard about the Pet Show and entered her pet named Dog who was a Giant Hissing cockroach. Stephanie of course had entered her pet ladybug Tulip. Vincent entered his pet worm Slimy and Barney entered his pet turtle Pete.

The Pet Show was being judged by Mr. Richard Woolsey, Dr. Jennifer Keller and Dr. Michele Tredway. There was to be first and second prize plus ribbons for everyone who entered. The first one up on the stage was Puddles with Bug. Puddles walked Bug around the stage and then had Bug do some tricks. He had taught Bug to play dead and roll over. Everyone clapped when they were done.

Next up was Dred with his spider Aragog looking threatening in his spike collar. Dred walked his spider around the stage and then Aragog scurried up the wall and made a small intricate web and then hung from it. Dred called Aragog back to his side and then they left the stage as people clapped.

Catnip proudly walked across the stage wearing her favorite headband with white cat ears on it. She had just a simple string tied around Dog her pet Giant Hissing cockroach. Then she had Dog do his tricks. Catnip told Dog to bark, Dog hissed. Catnip told Dog to roll over, he did. Then she had Dog shake hands, Dog held up two legs on one side. She had Dog play dead; Dog dropped to the ground and rolled over on his back with all his feet in the air. The crowd clapped and cheered when she left the stage.

Stephanie came onto the stage with her pet ladybug Tulip. All pets were supposed to be on a leash so Lilly had very carefully tied a slender golden string on the ladybug. Stephanie walked Tulip around the stage. Tulip walked around and then flew up into the air and flew a few circles around Stephanie and then landed on her out stretched hand. Everyone clapped as Stephanie left the stage.

Barney dropped out of the Pet Show after his pet turtle Pete ate Vincent's pet worm Slimy. Barney promised Vincent another pet worm and they left to go find one.

The winners of the Pet Show were Catnip and Dog for first place, Catnip was given a first place trophy and ribbon. Dred and Aragog won second place and was given a second place trophy and ribbon. Stephanie received a ribbon for being in the Pet Show and she was given a small trophy for prettiest pet. Puddles got a ribbon for being in the Pet Show and a small trophy for furriest pet. After all Tribbles were just like children when it came to things like trophy's and ribbons, no one could be left out.

After watching the pet show Andrew wanted a pet too. He wanted a cat but there were no cats on Atlantis and they were too big anyway. So Andrew made himself a Tribble sized robotic pet cat which he named Kaylee. She was a beautiful grey and white furred Tabby cat and had a bullseye pattern in her fur. Andrew decided if they ever had another Pet Show he would enter her in it.


	326. Dr Who for real

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Dr. Who for real

.

It had taken him a year to build it but he had done it. Andrew had made himself a real Tardis. He found out that the secret was to grow it as well as engineer it. Andrew walked over to his new Tardis and went inside. On the outside it looked just like the blue police box the Doctor had and on the inside it was of course bigger than the outside. Andrew was ready for a trail run.

Andrew had decided to go by himself on the first voyage so as not to endanger anyone else in case anything went wrong. Andrew went over to the controls and set them for twenty minutes into the future and his Tardis blinked from sight.

He chose his first test to be in the control room. Andrew watched as the humans interacted with each other. He listened to what they said and what they did. Then he went back to the twenty minutes before he left. Andrew sat and watched, and then he saw his Tardis appear exactly twenty minutes into the future. Andrew sat and watched himself come out of the Tardis and sit and watch everyone. His Tardis worked!

When Andrew got back to his house in Tribble room #2 Stephanie came over. Andrew told her all about the Tardis he made and told her that it worked. Stephanie wanted to get in and try it out too. Andrew and Stephanie went into the Tardis. Andrew showed Stephanie how to program it and told her to set it for thirty minutes from now. Stephanie squeaked, "O.K.", and programmed the Tardis.

It winked out but it was taking too long and did not appear anywhere. Andrew was worried that something was wrong and looked over the settings. Stephanie had not set the Tardis for thirty minutes a head; she had set it for 300 years ahead. And not only that they were not on Atlantis anymore they were somewhere out in space. The count down reached 300 years and the Tardis started to materialize. As soon as the Tardis came to a stop Andrew and Stephanie opened the door and looked out. They could not believe who they saw.

The Doctor was sitting in his Tardis as it flew through time and space. He heard a familiar noise and turned to look just as a small version of his Tardis appeared a few feet from him. The door opened and two small furry creatures came out. When the creatures looked up at The Doctor and both started squeaking excitedly. Soon the translator circuit on the Tardis caught up with the creatures and translated what they were saying.

Both creatures stopped squeaking when they heard the Tardis translating what they squeaked. The Doctor came over and sat down on the floor by the small Tardis and the two small creatures still standing in the doorway. He and said, "Hi there I'm The Doctor! Who may you two be?"

The small creature with the fuzzy frown fur introduced himself, "My name is Andrew and this is my sister Stephanie." The small creature with the black curly fur 'Stephanie' sighed heavily as she looked up into the smiling Doctors face then she ran up to the Doctor and hopped into his hand and started squeaking a mile a minute. The Tardis translating device could barely keep up with her.

The Doctor laughed as he heard through the translator what Stephanie was saying; "Hi Doctor! You're the real Doctor! I can't believe I'm on the real Tardis with the real Dr. Who! You look just like you do on TV. Are your pockets just like the Tardis? Are they bigger on the inside? Can I look in your pocket and see? Stephanie dives into his coat pocket. Wow I can't believe it's bigger in here, oh look candy! Can I have a piece of candy?" asked Stephanie as she crawled back out holding two pieces of candy.

All the Doctor could do was laugh as Stephanie crawled back out and went back over to Andrew and gave him one of the pieces and popped the other in her mouth. Andrew looked at the candy Stephanie gave to him and looked up at The Doctor as if to ask permission. The Doctor nodded his head and Andrew thanked him as he put it into his mouth.

Now it was time for The Doctor to ask a few questions. He asked Andrew as Stephanie was walking around looking at stuff. Andrew told The Doctor that they were Tribbles and that they were from the city of Atlantis which was located in the Pegasus Galaxy. He told The Doctor about a TV show he had watched from DVD's sent from Earth. From watching the show he had figured out how to make himself a Tardis. He had no idea that The Doctor was a real person.

The Doctor confirmed that he had seen the show and had actually tried out for and got the part as The Doctor #10. He did the show for three years and then decided it was time to move on. As they were talking they heard Stephanie exclaim "What does this blinking light mean?" Should I push the button under it?" she asked as she pushed the button.

The Doctor yelled as he jumped up and ran over to the controls and grabbed Stephanie with one hand and cancelled out the command she had just given the Tardis by pushing the button. "You should not be on the controls and no more pushing buttons, you almost ejected something important."

The Doctor sat Stephanie down by her brother Andrew who gave her that 'behave or else' look. Stephanie looked like she was going to cry but just stood there and sniffed.

The Doctor said, "It's been lovely having you here but I think it best if you go now."

Andrew agreed and asked if he could come back from time to time. The Doctor said, "Alright, but be sure to keep an eye on your sister if she comes with you." "Who knows maybe I'll visit you sometime."

They went back into their Tardis and went back to Atlantis. The Tardis appeared back inside Andrew's house. The two departed the Tardis and before Stephanie left she turned to Andrew and asked him if he wanted another piece of candy.

"Candy?" asked Andrew, "you only had two pieces right?"

Stephanie's fur makes a crackling sound as she pulls out two more pieces of what must have been quite a handful then she said, "You would not believe just how much candy he had in that pocket!"

The End


	327. Weretribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Weretribble

.

Poor Doug was in trouble, it was not bad enough that he snuck inside his owners backpack when he went off-world recently. It was what happened on the planet that got Doug in trouble. You see while off-world Doug was bitten by a werewolf so now Doug was a Weretribble. Every full moon Doug would change, his fur would grow out fuller and spikier.

His eyes would turn yellow and he would howl at the moon. If that was not bad enough they were showing the two movies Twilight and New Moon this week and he had to listen day in and day out everywhere he went about the cool werewolves in New Moon.

Doug could tell you that being a werewolf was not all fun and games. When there was a full moon he had to go off by himself so he would not harm anyone and hide till his transformation was over. And his owner was always asking Doug where he had been when he got back. No, the life of a Weretribble was not as glamorous as in the movies, no cool pack to hang around with and no beautiful girl to romance.

If Doug did not have enough to worry about his owner's contract was almost up and he was not sure if he wanted to stay on Atlantis or go back to Earth. Dough liked Atlantis and figured his life as a Weretribble would be easier to hide here than on Earth. Doug hoped his owner would make up his mind soon the worry was giving him mange.

So there you have it, if you thought your life was bad, what if you were Doug and had his problems? Poor little guy.


	328. Vampirefluttertribble

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis no matter how much I wish.

.

.

VampireFluttertribble

.

Vanessa met Doug during a full moon. She found him curled up in a corner of Tribble room #3. Red furred Vanessa herself had been hanging upside down in a tree nearby half asleep. She woke up when she heard moaning and groaning coming down from below and then the howling started!

Vanessa turned lose of the branch she had been hanging from and put her wings out and glided down to see what or who was making all that noise. If you haven't guessed by now Vanessa was a Fluttertribble, but not just any Fluttertribble, she was also a Vampire.

As Vanessa glided down to a stop by Doug she tucked her wings in and walked up to him. Poor Doug was now in full Weretribble mode; his fur was fuller and spiky. He howled more than he squeaked and now someone had found him!

Vanessa looked down at Doug and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Vanessa."

Doug looked up at Vanessa and saw that she was not afraid of him and wondered why. "Hi," growled squeaked Doug, "my name is Doug."

"You're not an ordinary Tribble are you?" twittered Vanessa taking in the full spiky fur and the growling noise Doug made when he squeaked.

"No," squeaked Doug sadly, "Werewolf bite and now I am a Weretribble."

When she heard this Vanessa smiled showing her two fangs. When Doug saw them his eyes got bigger and he squeaked, "You're not an average Fluttertribble are you?"

"No," said Vanessa as she lost her smile, "Mad scientist owner and now I'm a Vampirefluttertribble."

Then Doug had a thought and sqeaked, "Would you like to be friends with a Weretribble?"

And Vanessa twittered, "Sure as long as you want to be friends with a Vampirefluttertribble."

From that day on they were friends.


	329. Doug and Vanessa get a new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Doug and Vanessa get a new friend

.

A Tribble ghost named Louis was floating around Atlantis aimlessly. He had died awhile back and for some reason could not 'move on' to wherever Tribbles go after they die. No one could see him as he was floating around invisible. When he had first died he had shown himself to other Tribbles but it only scared them so now he stayed invisible.

Doug and Vanessa were in Tribble room #3 in their favorite spot. Doug was lying on the ground looking up at Vanessa who was hanging upside down from the nearest tree limb. They had been squeaking and twittering to each other when Doug thought he heard something.

Vanessa and Doug looked over to where Louis was. They could not see anything but they both knew something or someone was there.

Louis the ghost began to materialize. Vanessa and Doug found themselves looking at a ghost, a Tribble ghost that is. This did not frighten either of them which surprised Louis who was waiting for Doug or Vanessa to scream and run off. When they did not Louis looked at them and squeaked, "You're not afraid of ghosts?"

"No," squeaked back Doug, "but you see I'm a Weretribble so I don't scare that easy."

"No," twittered Vanessa, "but you see I'm a Vampirefluttertribble so I don't scare that easily either."

Louis smiled, he had found some friends he could talk to who were not scared of him and would not run away from him. Louis floated closer.

Doug squeaked, "How come you're a ghost?"

"Because I'm dead," squeaked Louis rolling his eyes.

"I know your dead, but why are you dead?" squeaked Doug.

"Oh, I don't like to talk about it," squeaked Louis.

"Because it makes you sad?" twittered Vanessa.

"No, because it makes me mad!" squeaked Louis. "My death was stupid!"

Vanessa and Doug look at each other and then back at Louis. Then Vanessa twitters to Louis, "How can your death be stupid?"

"O.K., O.K. I'll tell you," squeaked Louis, he took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I drowned; I drowned in a can of chocolate pudding."

"You drowned in chocolate pudding?" squeaked Doug who started laughing and rolling on the ground.

"You drowned in chocolate pudding?" twittered Vanessa who forgot she was hanging upside down and turned loose of the branch and fell to the ground laughing.

"See, this is why I don't like to talk about it," squeaked Louis as he slowly started to disappear.

"No, don't go!" squeaked Doug, "we're sorry, we won't laugh anymore." "Right Vanessa?" squeaked Doug as he poked the still laughing Vanessa in the side.

"Ouch! What? Oh yeah, yeah we'll stop laughing," twittered Vanessa as she stood up and shock herself to get the dirt out of her fur and wings.

"We're sorry we laughed but you have to admit, drowning by chocolate pudding is different," twittered Vanessa.

Doug wanted to know more and squeaked to Louis, "May I ask why you drowned in chocolate pudding?"

"O.K., I guess so….you see I was a chocoholic and chocolate pudding was the thing I loved the most," squeaked Louis. "I could never get enough of the stuff, so one day I snuck into the kitchen to find some to eat." Louis stood there a minute with his eyes closed thinking about that day. "It was just before lunch time and someone had opened this really big can of chocolate pudding and was getting ready to fill the bowls with it and he left to go get something." "While he was gone I hopped up to the rim of the can and bent over to get a taste and fell in!" Louis stood there shuddering for a minute. "No one saw me fall in so no one pulled me out."

"That must have been awful!" twittered Vanessa as she tried to lay her hand on Louis's shoulder, it went right through.

"Yeah it was, but it tasted great!" smiled Louis, "and you should have heard the scream of the worker when he scooped me out and put me in a bowl!"

Doug started laughing at the image of the kitchen worker scooping out Louis and plopping him in a bowl of chocolate pudding. Soon all three were laughing even Louis.

After the laughing jag was over the three sat down together and talked. Doug and Vanessa told Louis their stories and Louis decided maybe being a ghost wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Doug and Vanessa had to keep what they were hidden while Louis was free to float all over and around Atlantis.

Even though the three of them were as different from each other as night and day they soon became good friends.

.

.

.

.

I hope no one is put off by the fact that Louis drowned in a can of chocolate pudding or the fact that they all laughed about it. I wrote the story as it was told to me by Louis himself. Now back to the regular Tribble stories for awhile. Louis did not have an owner so no one misses him, no fur color because he is a ghost.


	330. Jack and his Tribble Bob come to Atlanti

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Jack and his Tribble Bob come to Atlantis

.

Major General Jack O'Neill and company walked through the SGC Stargate and into the Gateroom on Atlantis. For once he had brought his Tribble Bob with him. This was Bob's first trip to Atlantis and he was turning this way and that trying to take it all in.

Bob had dark and light green fur like camouflage and when Jack wore his green camouflage uniform, like he was now, Bob blended in so well no one knew he was there. Bob liked that because then he could surprise people.

Sheppard walked up to O'Neill and welcomed him to Atlantis. Sheppard was surprised to see a pair of eyes looking at him from Jack's shoulder. Jack saw Sheppard staring and said, "That's my Tribble Bob." Bob squeaked at Sheppard.

O'Neill looked over at Sheppard's shoulder to see a small black spiky furred Tribble sitting there holding a blankie and sucking his thumb. Sheppard said, "This is my Tribble Puddles."

"Puddles huh?" said O'Neill looking at Puddles and wondering how a man such as Sheppard had wound up with such a babyish Tribble. Why didn't he have a manlier Tribble wondered O'Neill?

As soon as the two women who were with O'Neill saw Puddles they both went over to Sheppard and started talking baby talk to Puddles and petting him and going on and on about how sweet and cute he was. While this was going on O'Neill thought, "That little Tribble of Sheppard's is a girl magnet, no wonder he picked him." O'Neil looked at Bob who must have read his mind because he gave a low growl. "Sorry Bob, on second thought you would not look as cute sucking your thumb as Puddles does."

O'Neill was there today in an official capacity to look over Atlantis and Sheppard was going to give him the tour. Sheppard started with the military aspect of things on down to the regular everyday stuff that kept Atlantis going. "Alright ladies," said O'Neill, "let's get this started. The two ladies who were his aides were there to fetch and carry for O'Neill and fell in behind him.

The tour started, they toured all the departments, labs and so on. Bob had especially liked looking at the fish in the zoology department. Bob liked to fish if you remember when Jack was just Colonel O'Neill Bob liked to fish in Daniel Jackson's fish tank. Daniel had bought the fish tank for his Tribble Isis who liked to sit and watch the fish. Bob liked to catch the fish which got Isis upset. O'Neill had set Bob up his own fishing place but every now and then Bob went after Daniel's fish again. Bob liked fishing and decided to come back later to see if any of the fish were easy to catch.

Then it was on to the Tribbles rooms. O'Neill liked seeing the different Tribble rooms. They only had one place to drop their Tribbles off which was more like Tribble room #1; they had nothing like Tribble room #2 or Tribble room #3 with its lake, trees and grass, just like being outside.

Bob had really liked Tribble room #3 and when he saw the lake he hopped off Jack's shoulder and over to the waters edge. Bob saw a fish tail and dove in the water expecting to catch a fish. Bob grabbed onto the tail and was surprised to see a Mertribble on the other end. Bob gave a loud squeak and hopped out of the water and back to Jack.

"These must be the Mertribbles I have heard about," said O'Neill. A wet Bob was sitting on Jack's shoulder watching the Mertribble he had caught swimming around. O'Neill decided it might be fun to bring back some Mertribbles for Daniel's fish tank.

Before they left the room Swat came swooping over and landed on Sheppard's other shoulder and started twittering to him and Puddles. Then Swat gave his wings a good stretch, folded them back and sat looking at the people standing by Sheppard.

"This is Swat my Fluttertribble," said Sheppard. The ladies ohhed and ahhed over Swat until O'Neill put a stop to it. Sheppard didn't seem to mind.

The last place on the tour was the Vet clinic for the Tribbles. Just as they opened the door Monk came rolling out in his hamster ball. He had been in to see Dr. Casey for a checkup. O'Neill looked at the Tribble inside the hamster ball and started to ask a question but then decided against it.

Sheppard just said, "Oh that's Monk, he's afraid of germs so he lives inside a hamster ball." O'Neill just raised his eyebrows and took one more look at the Tribble inside the hamster ball then they walked inside. Dr. Michele Tredway was on duty and the three talked as she showed O'Neill around the clinic.

After the Vet's office Sheppard dropped O'Neill off at Mr. Woolsey's office and Sheppard went to meet his teammates for lunch.

After the inspection and meeting with Mr. Woolsey O'Neill was served a nice lunch. Before O'Neill headed back to Earth and the SGC he made a stop at the Vets. When he left he was holding a container with four Mertribbles in it.

Daniel Jackson came into his office looking for a book. He found Major General Jack O'Neill in front of his fish tank; fearing Bob had gone fishing while Jack was visiting Daniel rushed over to find four Mertribbles swimming around the fish tank with his fish.

"Oh, hi Daniel," said Jack, "I was passing through and I thought I would leave you a gift."

Daniel looked into his fish tank and asked, "Are those Mertribbles?" Isis hopped off Daniel's shoulder and started watching the fish; she started squeaking when she saw the Mertribbles.

The Mertribbles swam with the fish checking out the tank. They found and swam into a small castle Daniel had in the tank and checked out the treasure chest as it opened and closed and bubbled. Then to everyone's horror and especially Isis they started eating the fish.

"Woops," said Jack as Daniels fish started disappearing. "I didn't know they ate other fish, being part fish themselves and all."

Isis was squeaking her head off and crying as Daniel tried to save some of his fish. Daniel gave up as the last fish was eaten. Daniel picked up and started petting Isis who was crying because the Mertribbles had eaten all of her fish. "They need a different container," said Daniel, "Don't worry I'll find something." "But first I need to go out and buy Isis some more fish."

The next time Jack came to the SGC and walked into Daniel's office he saw Isis sitting in front of her beloved fish tank watching her fish. There was no sign of the Mertribbles. Jack looked at Daniel and asked, "What did you do with the Mertribbles?"

Daniel said, "Follow me," and left the room. Jack followed him to a room that almost reminded him of Tribble room #3 but on a slightly smaller scale and it was not totally done yet. Daniel took Jack over to a small lake that had been installed complete with a beach area. In the lake he saw the four Mertribbles playing.

"When did all this get started?" asked Jack looking around the room as people were planting trees and laying out sod. He watched as a few Fluttertribbles flew around the trees.

"This had been in the planning stage for some time but they got started after your tour of Atlantis," said Daniel. "Just like on Atlantis this will be for the Tribbles, Fluttertribbles and now your Mertribbles to play in; we can have picnics in here too."

"Very nice," remarked Jack as he looked around. "Are they planning anything like they had in Tribble room #2?" he asked.

"They didn't have to," replied Daniel as he led Jack through another doorway and into a room full of Tribbles building things and playing."

"How did this get started?" asked Jack knowing that there was no room like this when he left.

"It's Bob's fault," replied Daniel, "all we can figure out is that Bob came back and told the other Tribbles all about Atlantis and the Tribble rooms there." "After you left this all sort of sprung up overnight."

Jack looked at Bob and asked, "Did you cause all this?" Bob just squeaked and looked proud then he hopped of Jack's shoulder and joined the other Tribbles in the room.

"Looks like I'm staying for awhile," replied Jack as he lost sight of Bob.

"Yeah," said Daniel, "come on back to my office and we'll talk and catch up on stuff while you wait for Bob to come back."

"Sounds like a plan," replied Jack as they went back to Daniel's office.

The End.

.

.

.

No I'm not going to start writing SCG stories now, this one just spilled over into both places.


	331. John is that you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

John, is that you? John went to bed with a full head of hair, how come he woke up bald?

.

The alarm went off and John hit it and slowly got up, he ran his fingers through his hair as usual and then sat up on the side of the bed. Wait….he ran his fingers through his hair, hair…hair where's my hair! John jumped up and ran to the mirror, he could not believe what he saw, all of his black spiky hair was gone and he was bald! John screamed!

Puddles woke up when he heard John scream and screamed himself when he saw John standing there in front of the dresser bald.

John quite screaming and turned from the mirror to look at his pillow which was covered with his hair. Then John called the infirmary. "Carson, medical emergency in my quarters," yelled John into the comlink.

"What's wrong?' asked Carson, "Let me get my people together…"

"NO! No people, just you Carson, no one else but you," stated John.

"Just me?" asked Carson, "just what kind of medical emergency is this?" "Can I at least bring Dr. Keller with me?"

"NO!" said John panicking, he did not want anyone to see him like this not even Carson but he needed medical help. "Just you Carson, just you!"

"All right son calm down I'll be there in a minute," said Carson as he grabbed his medical bag and started off to John's quarters.

While John was talking to Carson Puddles had hopped up onto John's bed and looked at John's hair and then he started collecting it.

A few minutes later Carson was knocking on John's door. "I'm here John let me in," said Carson. The door did not open and then a voice whispered, "Are you alone?" Carson wondered what was going on and said, "I'm alone, let me in so I can see what's wrong with ya."

The door opens and Carson steps inside the empty room. The door slides shut behind him and the bathroom door slowly opens, John walks out into the room. Carson's eyes bug out and his mouth drops open as he looks at John, a very bald John. Then John says, "It was this way when I woke up." "All of my hair is on my pillow," said John as he pointed to his bed where Puddles was still collecting his hair.

Carson looked at the bed with the hair covered pillow then back at John. At first he could not speak and then he finally got some words out, "John did you put anything on your hair yesterday that would cause this?"

"No," said John thinking real hard. "Just the usual you know, I washed it when I showered yesterday morning when I got up." Then John looked up at Carson and snapped his fingers, "My shampoo, someone must have put something in my shampoo!" John ran into the bathroom to get his shampoo bottle and gave it to Carson.

"I'll have this checked," said Carson, "are there any other hair products you use daily?"

John stood there thinking as he was thinking he looked over at the bed and saw Puddles sitting on his pillow weaving himself a new blankie out of John's hair. Teyla had taught Puddles how. John turned away as he thought about what Carson had asked. "No, I didn't use anything on my hair yesterday except for the shampoo," replied John.

"Alright," said Carson, "I need to bring you to the infirmary to run some tests to see if there is a medical reason for this to have happened."

John stood there with a look of horror on his face and then he said, "No I will not go to the infirmary and have people see me like this!"

Carson finally persuaded John to go to the infirmary after they found a hat large enough to cover his entire head. Carson also took a hair sample of the left over hair as Puddles had finished his new blankie. Carson had to admit that Puddles had done a fine job of weaving. Puddles picked up his new blankie and hopped back over to the dresser where he lived.

Carson and John went to the infirmary and brought along the hair sample and shampoo bottle. On the way John had contacted Lorne and told him he was in charge today. When they reached the infirmary Carson brought John into his office and took the necessary blood samples. He was going to run them himself along with testing John's shampoo and hair sample. While Carson was doing this John shut himself up in Carson's office to wait for the results.

Carson came back a little later and gave John back his shampoo bottle and told him his shampoo was alright, no one had put anything into it. In fact Carson told him his blood test was fine and the hair sample was normal too, Carson could not find a medical reason for John's baldness. He asked John to think about everything he did yesterday to make sure they had not missed anything.

John thought and thought and then it hit him, "McKay!" said John as he slapped his comlink, "McKay come to the infirmary on the double!" McKay said he would be right up without the usual whining.

"Why do you want Rodney," asked Carson.

"Because this is all his fault!" snapped John.

Rodney came to the infirmary and was directed to Carson's office. Rodney knocked on the door and was let in. He looked over at John who was wearing a hat and knew he was right. "You wanted to see me?" he asked John.

"I wanted to see you alright, I wanted to see you about this!" snapped John as he took the hat off.

Rodney looked at John's bald head and said, "I thought so."

"You thought so?" What do you mean you thought so?" asked John.

"Remember when you were in the lab yesterday and we had you touch this object?" asked Rodney as he held out a small black egg shaped item.

"Yes, when I touched it it made my scalp tingle," relied John. "Oh no, don't tell me it made me bald for life!" shrieked John as he ran his right hand over his smooth scalp.

"No, no not for life, just until it grows back out," replied Rodney, "you see it's a hair removal device." "Unfortunately for you it was set for bald at the time we had you touch it."

"Are you sure?" asked a worried looking John. "After all my hair did not fall out when I touched the device, it fell out overnight."

"Yes I am positive," replied Rodney, "Zelenka found the instructions for it this morning and it did mention that the process took longer in some people."

"If it can make your hair fall out can it also regrow hair?" asked a hopeful John.

"No, the device is for hair removal only," said Rodney.

After talking with Rodney it was apparent to John that he would just have to wait till his hair grew back but it was not easy. People talked about his baldness and some made jokes. The Marines learned the hard way not to say a word. Soon everyone grew used to how John looked.

Puddles on the other hand was very worried about John being bald and every morning he would hop over to John's pillow and look closely at John's scalp to see if his hair was starting to grow back.

One morning John woke up to Puddles squeaking loudly and hopping up and down on top of his head. When John put his hand up to stop Puddles he felt the reason for his pets delight, his hair had started to grow back! John jumped out of bed and ran over to the mirror. He could just about see the black stubble of his hair.

A week later and John stopped wearing a hat. It took about a month for his hair to grow fully in but John's hair was finally back to it's normal length and John made sure that the hair removal device was well hidden.


	332. Honey & Swat

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Honey & Swat

.

Puddles woke up to find a hard round object in his nest. He opened one eye and groaned when he saw what it was. "Not again!" squeaked Puddles as he gathered the egg closer and covered it with his blankie then he went back to sleep. He might as well; once Honey had made sure her egg was warm and being took care of she would be gone for hours.

Yes Honey and Swat had gotten together and Honey had laid an egg. They had made their nest in Sheppard's room on Swat's shelf. So for the moment Sheppard had two Fluttertribbles to put up with. His guy's only easy going room had now been invaded by Honey and she made sure Sheppard and the guys cleaned up after themselves.

You remember in chapter 256 how Chuck and Rodney were talking one night about how their female Fluttertribbles made them keep their room clean and wondered if Sheppard's Swat did the same? Well Swat being male did make a difference he didn't care how messy everyone was but now they had Honey to contend with. Puddles had put up his stuff and hid anything he did not want Honey to get her hands on and John had to do the same.

Now back to the story. A couple hours later and Honey was back to pick up her egg from Puddles. She twittered a 'thank you' to Puddles as she scooped up her egg and flew it back to her nest on the shelf where she made herself and her egg comfortable and then she started singing. Puddles did not mind the singing he thought it was pretty, but he wished Honey would take care of her own egg.

Even Sheppard had to egg sit once in a while. One day Honey had wanted to leave the room for awhile and the only one in the room with her was Sheppard. Honey picked up her egg and swooped down to Sheppard. She deposited her egg inside his front pocket, twittered at him and then she was off! Sheppard had had to be very careful for a few hours till she got back.

Sheppard had talked to Chuck about it since he had Gabby but Chuck said Gabby hardly ever left her eggs and if she did she would only let Gatester sit with them. They both decided that Honey was not going to be the typical mother Fluttertribble.

If you wondered what Swat was doing during this time he took his turn with the other guy's egg sitting but he was kind of like Honey in the running around department. But one day Honey did not run off like usual she stayed in her nest by her egg. Swat too stayed in the room that day. Sheppard guessed that their egg would be hatching soon and he was right. On Sheppard's third trip to his room that day to check on things he heard excited twittering coming from the shelf.

Sheppard went over to the shelf and looked into the nest. Inside the nest was the smallest Fluttertribble John had ever seen. It was perfect in every way except it was allot smaller than it should have been. Sheppard thought to himself that the baby Fluttertribble was no bigger than a newborn mouse so he named it Mickey, for Mickey mouse of course! Swat and Honey agreed that Mickey was a great name. Puddles who had been staying close to the egg to see it hatch thought Mickey was a great name too.

Honey had honey colored fur on her body and wings. Swat was brown and white with brown and white wings, Baby Mickey had Honey's honey colored fur and his wings were brown and white.

Worried about its size Sheppard had Dr. Tredway come to check it over. "It's a healthy baby Fluttertribble but your right he is very small almost a runt," said Dr. Tredway, "I doubt he'll grow to full size but you never know."

For the first couple of days Honey and Swat stayed close to their nest taking care of baby Mickey. But Honey soon went back to her running around and so did Swat. So instead of Puddles waking up to an egg in his nest he now found baby Mickey tucked in beside him. In fact baby Mickey spent so much time with Puddles that he went with him everywhere. Mickey was so tiny that Puddles could carry him easily. Honey would come and check on baby Mickey and feed him and then she would fly off again leaving him with Puddles for most of the day.

Puddles was used to being with him all day so he was kind of sad the day Mickey learned to fly. Since Mickey could fly Swat spent more time with him because Swat was a racing Fluttertribble and made sure Mickey was a good flyer.

But Puddles shouldn't have worried, Mickey did grow but he never grew as large as the other babies and so he did not hang around them much. He liked to stay with Puddles and Puddles did not mind at all.


	333. That McPherson guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

That McPherson guy

.

John watched as McKay was talking to Dr. McPherson. Something about the two of them did not ring true but John just could not put his finger on it. He stood there thinking and then he snapped his fingers, he had it; he knew what was wrong! When McKay was with Dr. McPherson he never yelled at him, or belittled him or made all the McKay ism's he usually did. McKay talked to McPherson as an equal, talked with no yelling.

Dr. McPherson left and John walked over to Rodney. As soon as Rodney looked up John asked him a question. "What is it with you and that McPherson guy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rodney wondering if John had noticed anything different about McPherson.

"Your act differently around him," said John.

"In what way?" asked Rodney wondering if John was right.

"You yell at all of the scientists you have working for you, even Zelenka, but I have never ever seen you yell at Dr. McPherson," replied John.

"Maybe he's a good worker," said Rodney.

"That's not it, you yell at even your best workers," said John.

"Maybe I haven't found a reason to yell at him yet," said Rodney making a mental note to yell at McPherson about something the next time he saw him.

While John was talking to Rodney Andrew had a problem of his own and his problem was sitting on his shoulder, or should I say Dr. Andrew McPherson's shoulder squeaking how much he loved him and he would make him such a good pet and would he please name him? Yes you guessed it; a Tribble had adopted Dr. Andrew McPherson. What was Andrew going to do?

The Tribble was a cute little thing, orange and black with bucked teeth and he was so friendly and loving. The little thing was everything a human wanted in a pet Tribble. But Andrew did not want a pet Tribble, he was a Tribble himself.

So Andrew brought 'Bucky', yes he had named him, into his office and locked the door behind him. Andrew sat down in his office chair and put Bucky on his desk. Then Andrew opened up Dr. McPherson's face to show Bucky that this was just a human suit and that he, a Tribble, was inside the suite.

Bucky looked up at Dr. McPherson and watched as his face opened to reveal a brown fuzzy furred Tribble inside it. Then Bucky squeaked, "That is so cool, you have a Tribble inside your head!"

"No, no," squeaked Andrew, "this is just a human suit I created, there is no Dr. Andrew McPherson, he is not a real person." "My name is Andrew and I'm a Tribble just like you and I control this human suit."

Bucky stared at Andrew sitting inside Dr. McPherson's head a minute and then squeaked, "It's o.k. if you have a Tribble living in your head, I love you anyway." And then he smiled.

Andrew closed up the head and put his human hands up to his human face and held his head as he shook it saying, "No, no, no, this is not happening."

"Are you alright Dr. McPherson?" squeaked Bucky. "Is the Tribble inside your head giving you a headache?"

Andrew started at Bucky through his human fingers wondering what he had done to deserve this.

As the day passed Bucky made it clear that he had adopted Dr. McPherson and there was nothing Andrew could do about it. Everyone in the lab liked Bucky and was happy that Dr. McPherson, about the only person they knew who did not have a Tribble, had been adopted by a Tribble. Andrew saw that like it or not he had a pet.

After work Andrew went to Dr. McPherson's quarters. Andrew had managed to get a room right next to his owner's room so he could pop over in an instant and get inside his Dr. McPherson suit when needed. While Andrew was there he helped Bucky make himself a nest on top of the dresser and left a supply of food and water for the Tribble. Then Andrew went over to the bed and laid his human suite down and opened the face and crawled out. He put his suite in sleep mode. It looked just like Dr. McPherson was laying there asleep; he even breathed and slightly snored. Andrew liked realism.

Andrew then asked Bucky to follow him. He showed Bucky the hidden door he used set between the rooms and told Bucky to come and get him anytime he needed something because once he put the 'suit' to bed it would stay there till morning. Bucky nodded his head that he understood and then he hopped back on top of the dresser to his nest. Andrew sighed and went through the door into his owner's room.

Andrew had tried to talk Bucky into coming and living with him but Bucky would not do it. Bucky had squeaked, "What kind of pet would I be if I didn't live with my owner?" Andrew had decided to drop it; Bucky just did not understand that Dr. McPherson was not a real human. Andrew had cameras set up inside the next room anyway to keep an eye on his creation and to make sure no humans ever came into the room. He angled one of the cameras to watch the top of the dresser so he could keep an eye on Bucky.

When Andrew went into the McPherson's room the next morning it was to find Bucky sitting on top of McPherson's chest gazing at his face. Andrew hopped up onto the bed and asked Bucky what he was doing. Bucky squeaked, "I glad you're here, I've been trying to wake up my owner for the last few minutes but he just keeps sleeping." "Is something wrong with him?"

Andrew sighed and squeaked to Bucky, "Bucky remember I told you this, pointing to McPherson, is just a human suit I made and it cannot do anything unless I am inside of it." Then Andrew opened up the suit's face and climbed in, as soon as the face closed Dr. McPherson started to get up. Bucky hopped to the nightstand and watched. Andrew opened the face again and squeaked, "See Bucky, I am the real Dr. McPherson, without me he cannot do anything."

"Oh," squeaked Bucky, "You're like his brains then aren't you?"

"You could say that," replied Andrew thinking that maybe Bucky now understood.

"If you're his brain then you shouldn't leave him," squeaked an upset Bucky, "your brains should stay in your head, you're a bad brain!

Andrew sighed and closed the face back up. Bucky smiled and hopped onto his shoulder. It was going to be a long day thought Andrew as he left the room. A real long day and it was. All day long Bucky squeaked about this and that almost driving Andrew crazy. It started as soon as they entered the lab.

Bucky squeaked hi to every Tribble he met and proudly told them that his human had a Tribble for a brain! Most of them just rolled their eyes because they all knew about Andrew and his human suit. The other Tribbles liked the fact that Andrew had one because he treated the Tribbles in his lab as well as he did the humans. The other scientists had remarked over and over that it was almost as if Dr. McPherson understood what they were saying. Because of course Andrew did know what they were saying. Andrew used this to his advantage.

Whenever Andrew assigned someone to something new he looked to their Tribble to inform him of any problem this human had with what he was assigning them. Like the time he was going to assign Dr. Eva Little to do something in the chemistry lab one day. Her Tribble knowing that she hated chemistry and that chemistry involved bunsen burners or 'fire' told Andrew that she hated chemistry and sort of blew up things when allowed around fire so Andrew gave her something else to do and sent another scientist whom his Tribble said loved chemistry and was good at it to do the job. That was one of the secrets that made Andrew's lab a success he listened to the Tribbles therefore avoiding trouble.

All day long Bucky barely left his side, if that was not bad enough Bucky was a talker. He squeaked questions at Andrew all day long. The humans just thought that Dr. McPherson had taken to talking to himself, it went like this;

"This whole lab is yours?" squeaked Bucky.

"Yes," said McPherson.

"All these people work for you?"

"Yes," said McPherson.

"May I help you?" squeaked Bucky.

"No," said McPherson.

And on and on till right in the middle of a lull Andrew, who had grown tired of all the questions yelled, "Would you just shut up for five seconds?"

Everyone in the lab stopped their work and looked over at Dr. McPherson who was looking at a stunned Bucky. Bucky who had never had anyone yell at him before burst into tears. All of the scientists in the lab looked at McPherson like he was a bad person for making the poor little Tribble cry.

Noticing the silence Andrew raised McPherson's head and looked at everyone in the lab. Then he made some sort of excuse and picked up the still sobbing Bucky and walked out of the room. Andrew took Bucky back to McPherson's quarters for privacy and had a long talk with him when they both returned to the lab everyone noticed that McPherson as well as Bucky had calmed down and everything was alright again.

As soon as Andrew walked his McPherson suit back to his workstation Bucky hopped off his shoulder and went over to where the other Tribbles were and talked to them. Andrew had told Bucky that when he was in the lab he was working and that anything Bucky wanted to know he could find out from the other Tribbles in the lab. From that day onward they got along better. But the one thing Bucky never understood was the fact that Dr. Andrew McPherson was something that Andrew had made, to Bucky, McPherson was as real as he himself was. He was just a little different than the other humans.

The next time Andrew in his McPherson suit had to go talk to McKay, McKay right away noticed the Tribble sitting on McPherson's shoulder. "You have a pet Tribble?" asked McKay.

"Yes," said Andrew in Dr. McPherson's voice.

"Does he know your not, you know, human?" asked McKay.

"Yes and no," replied Andrew, "He knows I am inside this human suit but he does not understand that the suit is not alive." "He thinks Dr. McPherson has a Tribble for a brain."

Hearing that McKay started laughing, he laughed so hard he had to sit down and take a few breaths. Andrew just stood there waiting for the laughter to stop. "Fell better now?" he asked.

"Yeah," said McKay that is just so funny!" Then he straightened up and looked serious again as he saw Sheppard coming towards them. "You remember what I told you about Sheppard noticing that I never yell at you?" asked McKay.

"Yes," answered Andrew.

"Here he comes now, let's make this look good," said McKay glad that Sheppard had not come by a few minutes ago when he was laughing.

By the time Sheppard walked up to them McKay was ripping Dr. McPherson to shreds. Sheppard watched as a shaken McPherson left, his shoulders hunched and his head down.

"What the heck did he do to deserve that?" asked Sheppard as he watched McPherson's Tribble try to comfort him on his way out.

"The usual, he though he was smarter than me and I had to show him different," replied McKay.

"Well I guess I was wrong," said Sheppard, "you treat McPherson just like everyone else." "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Go on ahead and I will catch up with you," said McKay.

Zelenka came over after Sheppard left and asked, "Why did you yell at Andrew ah McPherson like that?" "I thought you got along with him."

"Sheppard was getting suspicious because I never yelled at him so we had a make believe fight," replied McKay.

"And did I see a Tribble on his shoulder?" asked Zelenka.

"About that," said McKay starting to laugh, "A Tribble adopted Dr. McPherson."

"But Dr. McPherson is Andrew," stated Zelenka.

"Yes he is," said Rodney laughing.

"Surely Andrew told him he that McPherson was not real?" asked Zelenka.

"He did but the little guy won't believe it," laughed McKay, "His Tribble, Bucky by the way, thinks that McPherson is a real person with a Tribble for a brain." McKay could hold it no longer and started laughing again and Zelenka joined him.

Andrew woke up; he had heard someone crying, after a minute he realized it was coming from the speakers by the monitor of McPherson's room. Andrew went over to the monitor and turned it on. He saw Bucky sitting on McPherson's chest crying and asking him why he never petted him or took care of him like he had heard the other Tribbles say their humans did. Andrew felt bad that Bucky just could not understand what McPherson was so he decided to do something to help him.

The next evening Bucky was surprised to see that when Andrew opened McPherson's face and got out that McPherson sat back up and looked at Bucky. Andrew hopped down and went on into his room and over to the monitor. He watched as McPherson picked up Bucky and petted him and told him what a good Tribble he was. Then McPherson bathed Bucky and combed his fur and talked to him till Bucky went to bed.

Since Andrew could not get it into Bucky's head that McPherson was not a real person he had decided to make him able to do simple things when he was not in the suit like taking care of Bucky the same way the other humans took care of their Tribbles. He had even programmed the McPherson suit to talk to Bucky as he took care of him. Seeing that Bucky was happy Andrew turned off the monitor and went over to his owner Dave for some petting for himself. Even Andrew needed petting once in a while. The End.


	334. Baby Mickey

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Baby Mickey

.

John and his team were sitting at their favorite table in the mess hall eating lunch, and their Tribbles were sitting on top of the table eating theirs. Baby Mickey was flying circles around everyone and John was talking; "Mickey is so fast I'm going to enter him in the Fluttertribble races when he gets older."

"That's not fair!" stated Rodney from across the table. "You already have a racing Fluttertribble in Swat." "If anyone should enter Mickey in the Fluttertribble races it's me."

"Mickey was born in my room so he's mine to enter," stated John, besides you have Honey, you could train and enter her," stated John.

"Honey is so flighty that I couldn't train her to do anything," said Rodney, "If she wasn't a Fluttertribble I would say she has ADHD." "Besides Mickey is Honey's baby so he's mine!"

"Mickey also belongs to Swat so he's mine!" John snapped back.

Baby Mickey did not know he was being fought over as he buzzed around the table. Ever since Mickey had learned to fly that's all he wanted to do, even while eating. Every so often Mickey would fly over to Puddles who would hold up a piece of food for Mickey to grab as he zoomed by.

Honey and Swat flew in and joined the Tribbles on the table. They each got themselves some food and sat down by Puddles and ate while they watched baby Mickey fly around. When lunch was over Swat picked up Puddles and Honey twittered for baby Mickey to follow them and they flew off.

"Why does Swat still take Puddles with him?" asked Rodney.

"I think it's because he's such a good babysitter," replied John. "If they need to leave they hand off Mickey to Puddles before they go."

"Honey is not very motherly," replied Teyla, "or Swat very fatherly."

"Swat did teach Mickey to fly," said John in Swat's defense.

"Honey used to babysit Mina for Fluffy and Aqua," said Rodney, "so I don't why she hands him off to Puddles all the time."

"And I sometimes wonder if it was Honey passing Mickey around so much when he was still in the egg is the reason he is a runt," said John watching them fly away.

"We'll never know," said Rodney, "now back to talking about who's going to enter Mickey in the Fluttertribble races when he is older."

"There is no discussion," said John, "he's mine so I'll enter him!"

"No he's not yours he mine!" yelled Rodney back. And the argument was back on….


	335. Mickey's owner

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Mickey's owner

.

"No more discussion, I say Mickey is mine and that's it!" yelled John.

"No no no you don't!" yelled back Rodney, "you already have a racing Fluttertribble so he's mine!"

Stop it, stop it," yelled a frustrated Teyla. "You two have been arguing for days about who owns Mickey."

"Yeah," agreed Ronon, "and we're tired of it, besides Fluttertribbles are like Tribbles when it comes to picking their owners."

"Yes," agreed Teyla, "and from what I have seen Fluttertribbles are more picker than Tribbles when it comes to picking an owner." "So unless Mickey had picked either one of you lately you'll just have to wait and see who Mickey wants as an owner."

So for the next few days John and Rodney each courted Little Mickey whenever they were around him. They gave him treats, toys and petted him each trying to lore the little Fluttertribble away from the other but they were getting nowhere. Little Mickey liked them both but did not choose one over the other. So after awhile John and Rodney gave up and things went back to normal.

One day John and Rodney were walking towards the mess hall when Aiden Ford walked by. He had his Tribble Dude on his shoulder and sitting by Dude was a small Fluttertribble, you guessed it, Little Mickey.

When the guys came even with Aiden Rodney pointed to Mickey and asked, "What are you doing with little Mickey?"

"Oh, is that who he is?" asked Aiden, "I was wondering what to call him; he seems to have adopted me." "You should see how fast he flies, I'm going to train him so I can race him when he's older," said Aiden smiling.

"You can't have him," sputtered Rodney, "he is the baby of my Fluttertribble Honey so that makes him mine!"

"He is also the baby of my Fluttertribble Swat," said John, "but that makes no difference Rodney, can't you see he's adopted Aiden?"

"Yeah," says a glum Rodney, "I can see that but I don't like it."

"I'm sure Aiden will take good care of little Mickey," said John.

Aiden was worried there for a moment that they would try to take the little Fluttertribble away form him. He was happy that he got to keep Mickey. And when Mickey grew up, still a little smaller than an average Fluttertribble, he was the fastest flyer around and won many races to John and Rodney's dismay. The End

.

.

Yes a Mickey and Dude story is in the works. But who knows how long it will take to form.


	336. Mickey and Dude

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Mickey and Dude

.

While John and Rodney were fighting over who owned Little Mickey he was off having fun like any other Fluttertribble. Mickey was a very curious Fluttertribble and that's how he met Dude one day.

Mickey was flying around and flew through an open doorway, Aiden's doorway, as Aiden was leaving the room so Mickey became trapped inside. Dude was sitting on top of the dresser wondering what he wanted to do today when Little Mickey flew over and landed beside him.

"I flew through the door when it opened but it closed before I could fly back out," twittered Mickey. "Can you help me get out?"

Dude looked at the small Fluttertribble in front of him. It was the smallest one he had ever seen that could fly. Dude had been on Atlantis now for awhile now and knew about the sensors Fluffy had installed so Tribbles and Fluttertribble would never get stuck in a room again. Looking at little Mickey he assumed that Mickey was either very young and had forgotten or not been told about them yet. Dude pointed up at the sensor by the door and told Mickey to fly up to it and it would open the door for him. Mickey thanked him and flew up to the sensor and when the door opened he flew out. Dude wondered why such a small Fluttertribble was out by itself because there was so much trouble a little guy like that could get into. Then Dude was off to Tribble room #2.

Puddles was in Tribble room #2 looking little Mickey. Ever since Mickey had learned to fly he had not stayed with Puddles as much. Puddles liked it that Mickey could fly but he missed playing with him all day. Puddles ran into Dude as he was walking around and asked if he had seen little Mickey. As soon as Puddles described him Dude squeaked, "I think so, it sounds like that little guy that flew into our room this morning when Aiden left for work." "He did not know how to get out of the room till I showed him the sensor by the door, then he flew off before I found out who he was."

"That sounds like Mickey," squeaked Puddles, "I bet his parents have not told him about the sensors yet, I'm glad you were in the room to show him how to get out." "I wonder where he is right now."

Just then little Mickey zoomed into the room and headed right for Puddles and landed in front of him. As soon as Mickey landed he started twittering about his day. Dude who was still standing by Puddles squeaked, "That's the one that flew into our room this morning alright." Puddles introduced Dude and Mickey to each other then the three set out to play. They stayed together all day and when Aiden came to pick up Dude little Mickey went with them. Puddles did not mind he knew Dude and Aiden would look after the little guy.

When Aiden picked up Dude he did not notice at first that Dude had someone with him since Dude's fur was carmel colored and Mickey's was honey colored till Mickey spread his wings which were brown and white. Seeing the wings Aiden stopped and looked closer at Dude who for the moment looked like he had small wings coming out of his head where Mickey was perched. Aiden had seen Fluttertribbles before but this one was very small.

"I see you found a friend," said Aiden to Dude. Dude gave a squeak in agreement and Mickey twittered. "I wonder if he wants to stay with us or if he is just visiting?" asked Aiden who wouldn't mind having a Fluttertribble of his own after watching Sheppard's Swat race.

Dude squeaked at Mickey who twittered back. Then Mickey looked up at Aiden, as soon as he did he decided that he wanted to stay with Aiden and adopted him. Mickey was so happy that he flew up and flew circles around Aiden and Dude and then he landed in Aiden's out stretched hand. Baby Tribbles and Fluttertribbles usually don't adopt a human till they are older but sometimes they do. Just like baby Jax had adopted Torren baby Mickey had adopted Aiden.

As Aiden was on his way to his room he ran into Sheppard and Rodney arguing about baby Mickey. As soon as he saw them Rodney pointed at little Mickey and said, "What are you doing with little Mickey?"

"Oh is that who he is?" asked Aiden, "I was wondering what to call him; he seems to have adopted me." "You should see how fast he flies, I'm going to train him so I can race him when he's older," said Aiden smiling.

Then Rodney had argued that little Mickey was the baby of his Fluttertribble Honey and Sheppard had said that Mickey was also the son of his Fluttertribble Swat. But Sheppard had added that once a Tribble or Fluttertribble adopted who they wanted to and it seemed that Mickey had adopted Aiden and now belonged to him.

Aiden had been worried there for a minute that they would try to take the little Fluttertribble away from him. He was happy that he got to keep Mickey. As soon as Sheppard and Rodney left Aiden once again set off for his room. As soon as he got there he sat Dude and Mickey on top of the dresser thinking that Mickey would like to stay by Dude but Mickey had other plans. He flew around inspecting the room and then he settled onto a high shelf to the right of the dresser. Fluttertribbles liked to live in high places.

When it was clear to Aiden that this was were Mickey wanted to be he gave him some things to build a nest with. Dude watched as Aiden helped Mickey get settled. Dude was not to sure yet about the little Fluttertribble and wondered how it was going to be with Mickey living with them. You would think Mickey was way too young to move out of the family nest but because of the way Honey and Swat had raised him he was very independent.

Life was never the same for Aiden and Dude after Mickey moved in. Like the fact that little Mickey liked to wake up early and when he did he would wake up the other two. First he would have fun tossing paper wads down at Dude till he woke up and then he would fly over to Aiden and circle his head twittering till he woke him up. As soon as everyone was up Mickey would land on Dude's dresser and twitter at them.

The days passed and Mickey Dude got the message over to Mickey that waking them up early on work days were fine but on days off the two liked to sleep in. On these days Mickey would wake up and check on the other two. If Aiden waved him off mumbling, 'It's my day off go back to sleep!' then Mickey would fly up to the door sensor and go somewhere by himself, which could be anywhere now that Mickey had found the door sensors.

Since Puddles was an early riser like himself, Mickey sometimes went over to visit with him. Sometimes he would fly up to Swat's shelf and see if Honey or Swat was in. On days he did not find them in Sheppard's room he would fly over to McKay's room to Honey's shelf and usually found them there. After he found them Mickey would start twittering about everything that had happened since he last saw them and they in turn twittered back. So the unlucky fellow who's room they were in either put a pillow over their head or got up because three Fluttertribbles twittering was very loud.

By the time Mickey got back to Aiden's room both Aiden and Dude would be up. Mickey would land on the dresser and twitter about everywhere he had been while they were sleeping. Of course only Dude understood what he was saying.

Aiden had no idea what Mickey was saying but if he watched Dude while Mickey twittered he could almost tell. If Mickey had done something funny Dude would laugh and if Mickey had done something scary Dude would listen and then squeak back at Mickey, from the way Mickey acted Aiden could tell Dude had scolded him. But Mickey didn't stay down long because he was such a happy little guy.

As time went on and Mickey hit a growth spurt but he was still smaller than the average Fluttertribble. Aiden trained Mickey to race and Mickey enjoyed beating his father Swat in the races. Sheppard and Ford always had some kind of bet ridding on the races, but not for money. No they bet that the owner of the losing Fluttertribble had to do something silly like the day Mickey had lost a race and Ford showed up in the mess hall dressed like a mime with Marcel the mime Tribble and they both did mime routines till it drove the Marines crazy and they had to run for their lives. Sheppard saved them of course.

Then there was the time that Swat lost a race and Sheppard had to stand in the Gateroom and sing every time the gate activated. If people were going off-world he would sing; "On the Road Again' and if people were coming back he would sing 'Send in the Clowns'. He was finally run off by Mr. Woolsey who could not get any work done because Sheppard just could not hold a tune. People started watching the Fluttertribble races just to see would lose the bet and hated the days that neither Swat nor Mickey won.

It makes you wish that there really were Tribble in the Pegasus Galaxy after all, but in my stories there are so got to go now Mickey lost the last race and Aiden is in the mess hall dressed in a French maid outfit serving coffee. Bye.


	337. Furry blanket

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Furry blanket

.

John lay in the infirmary unconscious, surrounded by his teammates. Their last off-world mission had gone horribly wrong and John had suffered a bad head injury. Everyone was worried because John had not woken up yet or given any signs of doing so.

The only thing John did was shiver; it had been winter on the planet and John had fallen down a small hill after tripping over something buried in the snow. He must have hit his head on a rock as he fell down the hill and landed in the icy stream below. He was quite frozen when they finally managed to pull him out and get him back to Atlantis. Even now he continued to shiver despite the fact that he had quite a few warm blankets over him.

Puddles and Swat were allowed to be with John and were snuggled up to him trying to help keep him warm while waiting for him to wake up. Carson and Keller shooed everyone else out telling them they would let everyone know as soon as John woke up.

Word got around like it always did in Atlantis about John's accident and how he seemed to be so cold. The next time Carson and Keller checked on John it was to find not only Puddles and Swat and the rest of the team's Tribbles in bed with him but Tribbles they had never seen before all huddled up around and over John trying to warm him up. And by the looks of it it was working so they let the Tribbles stay.

John lay there under his multicolored furry blanket with a smile on his face and no signs of the earlier shivering. A few hours later John woke up feeling warm, his only problem was a headache from his head injury. He was surprised to find himself covered in Tribbles, sleeping Tribbles. Not remembering the accident John couldn't wait to hear why he was covered in Tribbles. But for now he decided to just go back to sleep, after all he was so warm and comfortable. The End.


	338. Cherry bombs

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Cherry bombs

.

Genius was in Tribble room #2. As he was walking to the Castle Drago came out and saw him. Drago was one of Genius's friends ever since Genius let him light cherry bombs with him (chapter 261). Drago wondered if Genius had any cherry bombs and went over to ask.

"Hi Drago," squeaked Genius watching him approach, "I was hoping to run into you today." "I have learned to make my own cherry bombs since I last saw you and was wondering if you wanted to help me try them out?" Drago agreed, he loved to set off cherry bombs and couldn't wait.

Genius took Drago to a lab in the shielded area he had found. Genius could set off all the cherry bombs he wanted since the lab was shielded and there were no sensors in the area.

Meanwhile unknown to Genius and Drago Sheppard and McKay were in the area mapping the area and repairing sensors as they went. "Why are we down here again?" asked McKay, "I have so much to do in the lab, why can't I send one of my minions to do this?"

"Because you deemed this area dangerous and said that you and only you or Zelenka should go through this area," stated Sheppard.

"So why isn't Zelenka down here instead of me?" asked McKay.

"Remember you sent him off-world to the rain forest planet today," answered Sheppard, "you said you didn't like to go there because it rains all the time."

"Oh, yeah right," said McKay as he smiled thinking of how soggy and uncomfortable Zelenka must be by now. "We might as well start with this lab," McKay said as he opened the door. "Wow would you look at this?"

"What?" asked Sheppard as he came into the lab.

"This lab is almost pristine," said McKay excitedly as he looked around it. Indeed there was no damage to the lab at all and it was full of equipment. It looked as though those who were last here had just stepped out for a moment. McKay started into the room and then stopped and turned around to Sheppard and said, "Alright Mr. Toucheseverything, before I let you in this room I want you to promise that you won't touch anything, and I mean anything at all unless I tell you to!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes and said, "Alright alright, I promise not to touch anything unless the great Dr. Rodney McKay tells me to."

"Alright then let's get started," said McKay as he went to plug his tablet into one of the consoles.

While McKay downloaded info Sheppard walked around the room looking at everything. He came to something that looked like a smaller versions of the status chamber they had found the aged Weir in once. Before he knew it he had pressed a button and it opened. McKay looked up when Sheppard started firing his P-90 into the chamber.

"What the?" asked McKay as he came running over, "I knew I couldn't trust you not to touch something." Sheppard grabbed McKay with one hand as he kept firing his P-90 with the other while backing up to the door. What had been inside the status chamber was coming out, Iratus bugs, lots and lots of Iratus bugs. Both men backed out into the hallway as the bugs came pouring out through the door. "Just how big is that stupid chamber they were in?" asked McKay as he stayed behind Sheppard who was still firing at the bugs. "I don't know I forgot to measure it when I let the bugs out!" shouted Sheppard.

Genius and Drago heard allot of noise nearby and went to investigate. They came around a corner and saw McKay and Sheppard backed against a wall. Sheppard was firing his P-90 and McKay was standing beside him firing a handgun. They were shooting at bugs coming out of a doorway. They needed help. Genius opened his bag of cherry bombs and pulled out some extra special explosive ones he had made and started lighting them and throwing them at the bugs. Drago flew over the bugs breathing fire clearing the area around the two humans. Through the combined effort of Sheppard, McKay, Genius and Drago all the Iratus bugs were soon dead.

"Whew," stated Sheppard. "We were lucky you two guys were around," he said looking at Genius and Drago. "Yeah," said McKay looking at the two, "I wonder why they were down here."

"From looking at the bag Genius is holding I would say the two were down here playing with cherry bombs," said Sheppard.

"Are you sure they were just cherry bombs?" asked McKay, "Some of them sounded like real bombs."

"Genius must have made some of his own, am I right?" asked Sheppard as he looked at Genius. "Anyway at least all the bugs are dead."

"Yeah," said McKay looking at all the dead bugs and then he walked back into the lab. "You made a real mess in here Sheppard, you totally ruined it!"

"Sorry, I was trying not to die," stated Sheppard.

While the guys were talking Genius and Drago left the room. Genius did not want to stay around incase Sheppard demanded to know where he made his cherry bombs and decided to take what he had left in his stash. He and Drago went back to the lab they had been in and cleaned up all traces of the cherry bombs they had set off and packed up his cherry bomb making equipment taking it the cherry bombs that were left to hide in another room.

Drago and Genius were tired after all this and went back to Tribble room #2 to rest and get something to eat. They talked about what had happened and decided that if they had not come along the humans would have been bug food. Genius had no problem talking Drago into keeping his cherry bomb stash a secret. They both agreed that they should keep practicing with them whenever possible because you never knew when they would come in handy. The End.


	339. Shadow and Marcel

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow and Marcel (Chapter 304 is first story about Marcel)

.

Shadow was sitting in the shadow of the Castle watching the other Tribbles. He sometimes sat there for hours just watching them go about their daily life. Today he was interrupted by someone coming up to him; it was Marcel the mime Tribble. Shadow looked at Marcel and asked, "Do you want something Marcel?"

Marcel smiled and pantomimed that he did not want anything and then he sat down by Shadow. Shadow did not really like Marcel and had even made Marcel disappear once when he was doing his mime routine at the Castle. Shadow sensed that Marcel knew this so why he was here? Shadow tried again to find out why Marcel was sitting by him.

"Are you sure there isn't something you want or need?" asked Shadow.

Marcel looked at Shadow and pantomimed that he did not need anything, that he was just enjoying sitting with Shadow.

By now Shadow was starting to get annoyed, he valued these quite moments sitting in the shadows and did not like to be bothered. Marcel did not do anything but sit there but it was getting on Shadow's nerves. Shadow started thinking of polite ways to get rid of him at first and then he started thinking of other ways to get rid of Marcel like making him disappear again or sending him on an errand that would take all day, or put an anti-mime force field around the Castle. Shadow got so caught up into thinking up things to do to the mime that he soon forgot Marcel was there.

Marcel continued to sit by Shadow. He wanted Shadow to like him and he had decided that the way to make Shadow like him was by spending time with Shadow so it was a good thing Marcel did not know what was running through Shadow's mind.

After awhile Marcel got up waved goodbye and left. Shadow watched him go still wondering why the mime had come then he shrugged his shoulders and went inside the Castle.

Over the next few days Marcel followed Shadow every where he went. Marcel was determined to befriend Shadow. Shadow was starting to go nuts because everywhere he went the mime showed up. It got so bad Shadow did not leave the Castle for a couple of days and when he did there was Marcel! Shadow just could not take it anymore and did the only thing he could, he zapped Marcel back to his room at Diane's hotel.

In fact from then on every time Marcel showed up at the Castle Shadow zapped him back to his room and after Marcel tried for the seventh time to go back to the Castle he found some kind of force field around it and could not even get near it, yes Shadow had put up an anti-mime force field. Poor Marcel sighed as he sat in his room; maybe befriending Shadow was not such a good idea after all.


	340. Shadow and Marcel the sequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Shadow and Marcel the sequel

.

Sunshine came up to Shadow's tower and stood beside him. She looked down to see what Shadow was staring at. It was Marcel the mime back for another attempt at seeing Shadow. She watched as Shadow zapped Marcel and sent him back to his room for the fifth time. Then she turned to Shadow and said, "Shadow why are you being so mean to that mime?"

Shadow looked at her and said, "You know I can't stand mimes!" "Besides the stupid mime is driving me crazy with these attempts to 'befriend' me." "If I wanted to be Marcel's friend I would, but I don't and I wish he would give up!" "Look here he comes again," said Shadow as he zapped Marcel back to his room for the sixth time.

"Stop it!" demanded Sunshine. "I demand you stop zapping Marcel back to his room every time he shows up."

"Fine," said Shadow as he turned and left the tower. Sunshine looked down and watched Marcel the mime come to the Castle for the seventh time. And true to his word Shadow did not zap him back to his hotel room; he didn't have to because Shadow had put up an anti-mime force field all around the Castle. Sunshine watched Marcel as he felt the invisible barrier that prevented him from coming near the Castle. Sunshine sighed heavily as she left the tower.

Meanwhile Shadow was standing at the front door watching Marcel feeling along the force field for a way in. He chuckled as he watched; because to anyone else it just looked like Marcel the mime was doing one of his mime routines, mime vs force field that is. "You might as well give up Marcel," thought Shadow, "a mime is a terrible thing to waste but I will waste one if it doesn't leave me alone." The End.

.

.

reviews = more stories


	341. Rogue Tribbles of Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Rogue Tribbles of Atlantis

.

As I have said before some Tribbles do not adopt anyone. They mainly live in the Tribble rooms, but there are some Tribbles who are wild and live wherever they want, they are the Rogue Tribbles of Atlantis and this story is about two of those Tribbles.

Red was a rogue Tribble, she did not like to hang around the humans or the Tribbles who were their pets. She had long red fur and wore pigtails. She had picked the name Red herself after watching something called Fraggle Rock in someone's room she had been hiding in. She had watched the show along with the oblivious human and by the time it was over she had decided to name herself Red after the adventurous Fraggle of the same name. How had she seen Fraggle Rock if she did not hang around humans you might ask? Red had one weakness, she liked to watch the movies and T.V. shows the humans had brought with them. So every chance she got she would sneak in and watch whatever the human's were watching. She was very quiet and no one ever knew she was there, human or Tribble.

Right now Red was creeping slowly along the wall of the corridor looking left and right to make sure the way was clear, that no one could see them. As she crept along the wall she held the chain tightly in her right hand lest he escape. Why oh why did he pick tonight of all nights to get loose and roam around the city? He was hard enough to control when times were normal but now with the heightened security alert going on because of the Wraith…he had run off when the alarms had sounded and she had just found him hiding in the store room where she had first found him. He always went there when he was scared. Red had attached the chain to his collar and was slowly leading the protesting Tribble back to their hideout. Just a little farther and they would soon be home.

The Tribble at the other end of the chain was also a rogue Tribble. His name was Animal. Red had named him herself after the Muppet character of the same name. The Muppets take Manhattan was one of her favorite movies.

Red had found Animal one day when she was out looking for some food. She spotted him curled up in a ball in the corner of the storeroom she was in. He had red and orange shaggy fur. When she looked closer she saw he had almost Neanderthal looks, a huge unibrow and an oversized jaw filled with many sharp teeth, and he looked kind of scary when he smiled. When Red questioned him to see who he was or what he was doing there she found out that he was quite primitive too and squeaked very few words. He was also starving and mangy looking. Red could see that Animal needed someone to look after him and decided to take him in.

As I stated before he had reminded her of the Muppet Animal from the Muppet Show so much that she decided to name him Animal. He must have liked his name because he repeated it over and over after she named him. "Animal, Animal, Animal!" was all he seemed to squeak. Red took him home with her. She added the spiked collar (for looks) and chain later when she found out how uncontrollable he was at times. And right now it took all her strength to drag him back home.

Once they were back home Red asked Animal about why he had run off. All she could get out of him was "Noise loud, noise loud and the word candy over and over. She decided he must have run off because of the noise the alarm made and he must have found some candy while he was out. At least she was able to get him safely home, home being inside the wall near the mess hall. Red scolded Animal as she brushed his fur, telling him not to run off like that again. He could have been hurt or gotten caught by the humans. Animal was not really listening to her he was too busy enjoying having his fur brushed. After Red brushed him Animal went over to his corner of the room and got into his nest and went to sleep. Red just shook her head, she was afraid one that one day Animal would get into trouble and she would not be there to help him. She sighed heavily as she went over to her own nest and went to sleep.

The next morning Stephanie was inside her hidey hole where she stashed her candy. She was dismayed to discover that some of it was missing. She followed a trail of wrappers to a hole in the wall she had never seen before. Suspecting mice she plugged up the hole as best she could and then left after gathering a day's supply of candy for herself and then she was gone.

Animal sat on the other side of the newly patched hole. The candy he had found yesterday was on the other side. It took him a minute but he soon had the hole open again. He went in and helped himself to some candy and then he left.

Stephanie had had a hard day and she needed a sugary pick me up. She went to her stash of candy to get one of her favorites and found that someone had helped themselves to some of her candy again! She looked over to the hole she had plugged up to find it open. Afraid of losing more candy she moved her stash to a different place.

The next day Animal was crushed, all the candy was gone! He was so sad that he sat down and howled. That's how Red found him; she had been following Animal to see where he had got off to yesterday. Animal was a creature of habit and if he found something he liked he would go back to it. Red followed the noise of his howling and found him sitting alone among empty candy wrappers howling. Red deduced from all the candy wrappers that Animal had been raiding someone's candy stash. And since the hole in the wall lead to the room of Stephanie the Tribble, everyone knew about Stephanie and her candy obsession, she figured that Animal had found Stephanie's candy stash and had been raiding it.

"Shush Animal!" squeaked Red, "or they will hear you." Animal quit howling but still looked sad. "You know better than to steal candy from other Tribbles especially Stephanie!" "Let's get out of here." Red snapped the chain leash onto Animal's collar and they left the now empty candy stash. As they walked Red told Animal that today she would give him a treat, they would go to Tribble room #3 and have a picnic and later she would let Animal play in the lake and scare the Mertribbles. Animal just loved scaring the Mertribbles. Animal smiled his big toothy grin and happily followed Red to Tribble room #3.

Red and Animal had lots of fun in Tribble room #3. First they had a picnic and then they played in the forts and on the swing sets. Then they went to the lake and sat on the beach for awhile watching the Mertribbles. Animal watched the Mertribbles and then gave a mighty howl and ran straight into the water. Mertribbles scattered every which way, some screaming. It was a game they played when ever Animal was in Tribble room #3. The Mertribbles loved playing games and loved it when Animal came into the water and chased them and tried to catch them.

After awhile Animal finally wore out came back to shore shook himself like a dog and plopped down on the waiting towel Red had laid out for him. As he took a small nap Red looked around the room watching the other Tribbles around them. She could tell which Tribbles had owners and which did not just by looking at them. The ones with owners were always cleaner and wore things like little hats and bows and their fur always looked well brushed. The ownerless ones had uncombed fur and were a little wilder looking.

After awhile Red must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was later in the day and Animal was missing. Red waited for it and then heard what she was waiting for, first a scream and then yelling. Yes Animal had gotten himself into trouble again. Red got up and followed the sounds to see what he was up to.

The noise was coming from behind the bushes up ahead, as soon as Red stepped around them she saw Animal up a small tree with Stephanie standing at the bottom of it yelling at him. When Red looked closer at Animal she saw that he had an armload of candy. "Damn!" thought Red as she walked over to the tree.

Stephanie was yelling at Animal to come down and give her back her candy. Animal was sitting in the tree eating it as fast as he could. Red waded through the candy wrappers at the bottom of the tree. As soon as Stephanie saw her she turned and started yelling at Red. "Your friend stole my candy and is eating it all!" squeaked Stephanie.

"Why did you bring candy to the beach?" squeaked Red looking at Stephanie.

"I always do," squeaked Stephanie, "but I hide it before I go swimming, he found it and took it!" squeaked Stephanie pointing to Animal.

"I can see that," squeaked Red as she looked up at Animal who had so much candy in his mouth he could hardly close it. "Animal get down here this instant!" demanded Red.

Animal looked down and saw that Red was very mad. He whimpered as he climbed down the tree. As soon as he touched the ground Red made him hand over what candy was left to Stephanie, which wasn't much.

"I'm sorry that Animal stole your candy," squeaked Red. Then she made Animal apologize to Stephanie. Animal's mouth was so full he just mainly grunted. Stephanie stuffed her remaining pieces of candy into her fur and took off in a huff. Then Red took the still chewing Animal back to pick up their stuff and they left the room. Red talked to Animal all the way home trying to make him understand that he should not steel things, if he wanted candy Red would find him some candy and so on. Animal grunted now and then to show he was listening and continued to chew. It was just an average day in the life of the rogue Tribble Red's life ever since she had found Animal but she liked Animal and won't have it any other way because ever since she had found him life was more interesting.

.

.

Reviews = more stories


	342. Animal

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Animal

.

Sheppard was in his office doing the dreaded paper work for the week, he had put it off too long this time and it was going to take him awhile to catch up. There was a knock at the door and Sheppard called for who ever it was to come in. The door opened and in walked Lorne holding onto a chain leading a strange Tribble. "What the heck is on the other end of that chain?" asked Sheppard as he looked at the Tribble named Animal.

"It's a Tribble, I think," stated Lorne as he walked into Sheppard office with Animal. When he reached Sheppard's desk Lorne picked up Animal and set him on top of it. Animal looked at both humans and then sat down awaiting his fate. "I found it in the store room when I was doing inventory," said Lorne. "I didn't know what to do with him so I brought him to you."

"Oh I see, you didn't want to make a decision about him so you make him my problem," states Sheppard. "He doesn't look like a normal Tribble does he?' asks Sheppard as he looks at Animal's Neanderthal forehead with the huge unibrow on it and the large oversized jaw filled with many sharp teeth.

"No he looks kind of like an animal," suggested Lorne. Hearing his name Animal starts squeaking his name 'Animal', over and over.

"What's he excited about?" asks Sheppard.

"I think it's the word animal," said Lorne. Animal nodded his head and started squeaking his name again, Animal, Animal Animal!

"I assume its name is Animal?" asked Sheppard. Animal nodes his head and squeaks Animal one more time.

"I guess you should announce over the city wide system that anyone missing a Tribble named Animal should come to my office and pick him up," says Sheppard.

An announcement was made and a few minutes later they heard a knock at the door. Lorne opened it and looked out but did not see anyone. He almost closed the door but felt something kick his shoe. He looked down to see a Tribble, a red Tribble with pigtails. When she saw that Lorne knew she was there and was not going to shut the door on her she preceded into the room. Red hopped up onto Sheppard's desk and picked up the end of the chain attached to Animals collar.

"Does this Tribble belong to you?" asked Sheppard. Red nodded her head yes. Sheppard looked up at Lorne and asked, "What happened to the good old days when only humans owned Tribbles?" Lorne just shrugged his shoulders. Sheppard looked back at Red and said, "You may take him home since he belongs to you but keep an eye on him." Red nodded her head yes and both Tribbles hopped off the desk and walked out the door.

A few days later Lorne once again showed up at Sheppard's office holding the chain of the disgruntled Animal. Knowing the drill Animal hopped up onto Sheppard's desk and sat down. "What was he doing this time?" asked Sheppard.

"I found him in the armory chewing on a block of C-4," replied Lorne. Animal grinned at Sheppard; he still had some C-4 on his teeth.

"You better clean his teeth before he blows his mouth off," said Sheppard laughing.

"Me?" whined Lorne.

"You found him, you clean his teeth,' replied Sheppard, "and do it carefully."

"Alright," said Lorne bringing Animal into the adjoining bathroom and sitting him on the side of the sink, but I'm using your toothbrush to do it since it's the only one in here."

"Fine," said Sheppard after Lorne started brushing Animals teeth, "but it's your toothbrush remember?" "When I came to my office this morning you were in there brushing your teeth saying how you were running late and since I wasn't here yet you decided to brush your teeth while you waited?"

"Damn!" said Lorne as he recognized the toothbrush. "That's the last time I do that, if I don't have time to brush my teeth in the morning anymore I'll just skip it till later." "Here Animal," said Lorne handing Animal the toothbrush after he was done. Animal smiled and put the toothbrush back in his mouth and slowly chewed on it. A few minutes later Red showed up and claimed Animal.

The next time Lorne showed up at Sheppard's office with Animal Sheppard looked up to see the Neanderthal Tribble with a huge bone in his massive jaws between his teeth. Animal looked like some kind of weird dog. "Don't tell me," said Sheppard, "you found him in the kitchen?"

"Yes," replied Lorne, "he was in there eating left over bones, as you can see he brought one with him." As Animal sat on Sheppard's desk he started chewing on the bone. The two humans could hear his massive jaws crunching the bone as he chewed. For some reason the sound made them shudder. They were both relieved when Red showed up for Animal.

"I have a feeling that's not the last time we'll be seeing Animal," said Sheppard watching the two leave his office.

"I think your right," replied Lorne. The End

.

.

That big review number up there is for past stories, need new reviews for new stories!


	343. Animals day

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Animals day

.

Animal had been good lately, so good that he bet Sheppard and Lorne were wondering what had happened to him. Animal was in Tribble room #2 today just walking around. Red didn't like to mix with other Tribbles so she rarely came to the Tribble rooms so Animal was on his own.

As Animal walked around he spotted the Castle. It looked big and the closer Animal got to it the bigger it looked. Animal decided he wanted to visit the Castle; there was a moat around the Castle and a bridge that went across it. Animal walked up to the moat first. Animal stood looking into the moat when all of a sudden something sprang up from the water screaming like a banshee. It was Cuddles the moat monster made up in one of his monster costumes. Today he had on a flame like wig, two extra arms on each side and big sharp fangs coming out of his mouth.

Animal had never seen such a creature in his whole life. He screamed as he ran in circles trying to get away from it. He finally ended up on the other side of the moat hiding in the shadows beside the Castle. Animal was breathing so hard he could not move and if that was not bad enough he heard a voice coming out of the darkest part of the shadow, it was Shadow of course and he had seen Cuddles scare Animal and was asking if Animal was alright.

But when Animal heard Shadow talk to him he assumed it was another monster out to get him. Animal took off out of the shadows of the Castle and crossed the bridge over the moat yelling, "Water monster scare Animal, shadow monster scare Animal!" "Animal leave this place!"

Animal ran until he came to a park like area covered in grass. Tribbles were sitting on blankets and eating or running around and playing. Animal stopped running and looked behind himself to see if the scary monsters were chasing him, when he saw that they weren't Animal decided to stop and rest. The Park was nice and there were no scary monsters in it. Animal was hungry so he went over and got something to eat from a park cafe and then he sat down on the grass and watched the other Tribbles as he ate.

Marcel the Tribble was in the park today doing his mime routine. Animal became fascinated watching the mime. When Marcel acted like he was being blown over by the wind Animal looked all around wondering by the wind was only blowing around the mime. When Marcel acted like someone was pulling against him when he pulled on the imaginary rope Animal again wondered what was going on and who was pulling on the rope? But when Marcel acted like he was trapped inside an invisible box Animal couldn't take it any longer and went over to 'help' the mime. Poor Marcel had to be carried away and Animal was told to go home.

When Animal got home Red squeaked, "What did you see in Tribble room #2 today Animal?"

"Me see big Castle, scary water monster, heard shadow monster and saw strange Tribble who got stuck in a box me no could see," squeaked Animal, "other Tribbles got mad when I try to take strange Tribble out of invisible box." "Tribble room #2 Tribbles are very weird," said Animal as he went over to his nest for a nap.

Red thought about what he had said about Tribble room #2 and thought, "Maybe I should go check out the Tribble rooms more often." The End

.

.

Review...Review!


	344. The Tribbles answer questions1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

This story idea is from reading Personality by Jammeke. She had the humans fill out her lists; my lists will be filled out by the Tribbles so some of the questions have been changed.

.

.

The Tribbles have discovered the internet or The Tribbles answer questions-- 1 Andrew & Puddles

(I will post the answers from two different Tribbles at a time)

.

Atlantis had the internet now for a few months. Andrew was of course the first Tribble to log on and establish an e-mail address. He was soon followed by Fluffy, Puddles and Miloval. Andrew was surfing the net one day seeing what all was going on in Atlantis he came across a list of questions that the humans had been sending around to each other. Andrew read them having a good laugh and then he thought that this would be fun to send around to all the Tribbles. Using the humans list and making a few changes of his own Andrew sent out his own list and since it was his idea he filled out the first one. Dare you read them?

1. What is your name? Andrew

2. Where are you? In my home in Tribble room #2

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Brown fuzzy fur

4. Who is your owner? Dave Kleinman

5. Is there someone with you? No

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Both

7. Favorite movie? All of the Star Wars movies

8. What were you doing before you got this? Thinking up things to invent

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa

10. Favorite color? Blue

11. What did you have for breakfast? Tribble Kibble

12. What was the last thing you ate? Chex mix

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? My lab

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Yes

15. Biggest fear? That McKay and Sheppard will find out what I am doing now

16. Favorite candy? Zero candy bars

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? No one at the moment

18. What would you do if you had only one day left to live? Take over Atlantis and rule it my way

19. Best friend? Puddles

20. Do you drink you coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Hot cocoa

21. If you were human who would you want to be? McKay because he gets to play with all the cool ancient stuff they find

22. Batman or Superman? Superman

23. Money or happiness? Both

24. The stupidest thing you've ever done? Built a Terminator robot, not my fault he got loose

25. Would you like to get married? Some day

26. Do you have a pet? A robotic cat that I made myself

27. Biggest ambition? Take over Atlantis

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Only on the day she brings out the needles

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Not really

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Puddles

31. Anything to add? Have fun with it

.

.

Puddles had been in Tribble room #3 all day helping out the Tribble Daycare workers with the Tribble babies. When he came back to his house in Tribble room #2 the first thing he did was go to his laptop and log on to the internet. He, Andrew and Fluffy had made Tribble size laptops available to any Tribble who wanted them. It was allot of fun. Puddles saw he had an e-mail from Andrew and opened it. It was a list of questions. Puddles read Andrew's answers and then did what he needed to do to answer the questions himself.

1. What is your name? Puddle Jumper Jr. but everyone calls me Puddles

2. Where are you? In Tribble room #2 in my home sitting in my favorite chair

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Short black spiky fur

4. Who is your owner? John Sheppard

5. Is there someone with you? No

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Blue Jell-O

7. Favorite movie? Ironman

8. What were you doing before you got this? I was in Tribble room #3 playing with the babies

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa

10. Favorite color? Black

11. What did you have for breakfast? What ever was left on John's plate

12. What was the last thing you ate? Some Tribble kibble

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? The Gateroom

14. Do you like thunderstorms? No!

15. Biggest fear? That I would lose my blankie

16. Favorite candy? Hershey kisses

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? Sally

18. What would you do if you only had one day to live? Stay with John

19. Best friend? Fluffy and then Andrew

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Hot cocoa

21. If you were human who would you want to be? John Sheppard, then I would be the leader and get to go off-world on missions and stuff

22. Batman or Superman? Superman

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Shaved Bug to see what he would look like with no fur

25. Would you like to get married? One day

26. Do you have a pet? A black mouse named Bug

27. Biggest ambition? To get over my fear of the dark

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Yes!

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Fluffy

31. Anything to add? No

.

.

.

Next up is Fluffy and Miloval

.

.

As I said the idea for this story is from the story Personality by Jammeke who has 20 chapters done so far, you have to go there and read them for yourselves.


	345. The Tribbles answer questions 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribbles answer questions--2 Fluffy and Miloval

.

Fluffy was sitting in Rodney's lab watching him work. After awhile he got bored and got out his Tribble sized laptop to check his e-mails. As expected he had at least six of them from Andrew about various projects he had started or wanted to start. One was about an ancient object that was in Rodney's lab and would he bring it to Andrew so he could take a look at it or would it be better if he donned his Dr. Andrew McPherson human suite and come to the lab and check it out himself? Fluffy told Andrew that McKay had that object on his desk and he better come as Dr. McPherson if he wanted to get a look at it. Before McKay had learned Dr. McPherson was Andrew he had given Andrew his own lab with his own science team. McKay let him keep it after he found out because Andrew's lab got allot of work done and didn't need to come running to him all the time like other labs. After sending that e-mail off to Andrew Fluffy saw he had one from Puddles. He opened it and read the list of questions and then he got busy answering them himself.

1. What is your name? Fluffy

2. Where are you? In Rodney's lab

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Short white fur

4. Who is your owner? Rodney McKay

5. Is there someone with you? Yes, a lab full of scientists

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Blue Jell-O

7. Favorite movie? Batman

8. What were you doing before you got this? I was being bored out of my mind

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? COFFEE, the good coffee not that off brand stuff

10. Favorite color? Sky blue the color of my mate

11. What did you have for breakfast? One of Rodney's power bars, he skipped breakfast

12. What was the last thing you ate? Said power bar, I need to make him take a lunch break soon

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Tribble room #3 watching the Mertribbles play

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Yes

15. Biggest fear? That baby Mina will grow up and leave home

16. Favorite candy? None unless you count blue jell-o

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? My mate Aqua

18. What would you do if you had only one day left to live? Spend the day with Aqua and baby Mina

19. Best friend? Human friend Rodney, Tribble friend Puddles

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Coffee sometimes

21. If you were human who would you be? Dr. Rodney McKay

22. Batman or Superman? Batman

23. Money or Happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you've ever done? Got my fur blown off once

25. Would you like to get married someday? Already married to the best Tribble ever Aqua

26. Do you have a pet? No unless baby Mina counts, she gets into allot of stuff

27. Biggest ambition? Already done, my family

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Only when she gives shots

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Miloval

31. Anything to add? Don't say anything you don't want others to read

.

.

Miloval was sitting on Zelenka's worktop holding baby Kilian who was being fussy today. When he finally went to sleep she put him in a small nest Zelenka had made for him and got out her laptop. She answered a few e-mails from Aqua and Lola and then opened the one Fluffy sent her. She looked at it then over at Kilian, deciding he might stay asleep for awhile so she started answering the questions.

1. What is your name? Miloval

2. Where are you? In Zelenka's and Rodney's lab

3. What color and type of fur do you have? medium length Rose red fur

4. Who is your owner? Radek Zelenka

5. Is there someone with you? Baby Kilian and I guess all the people in the lab

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Chocolate

7. Favorite movie? Anything Radek likes to watch is fine

8. What were you doing before you got this? Trying to get baby Kilian to go to sleep

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Tea

10. Favorite color? Brown like Radek's hair

11. What did you have for breakfast? Celery and apples slices

12. What was the last thing you ate? A cookie

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? By Radek's side

14. Do you like thunderstorms? No they wake up baby Kilian

15. Biggest fear? That Radek will get so mad at Rodney that he would leave Atlantis

16. Favorite candy? Peppermints

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? My mate Creep

18. What would you do if you only had one day left to live? Spend it with Creep, Kilian and Radek

19. Best friend? Fluffy, who watches out for me and Kilian when Creep is gone with Todd

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Tea and it is good

21. If you were human who would you be? Dr. Radek Zelenka who is the kindest man in Atlantis

22. Batman or Superman? I pick Superman

23. Money or Happiness? Happiness of course!

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? I never do anything stupid

25. Would you like to get married someday? All ready married to Creep

26. Do you have a pet? Does Zuza count? She's a Dragontribble you know

27. Biggest ambition? To be as good and kind as Radek

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Only when she gives Kilian shots

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Stephanie

31. Anything to add? No

.

.

Next up is Stephanie and Buttercup


	346. The Tribbles answer questions 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

*Like your story idea Blaze, story idea forming, look for it after Tribble question series.*

.

.

The Tribbles answer questions—3 Stephanie and Buttercup

.

.

Stephanie was sitting in her hidey hole where she kept her secret stash of candy. She was counting it and eating it while surfing on the internet. Stephanie decided to check her e-mail and found one from her friend Miloval. Stephanie read the questions and the answers Miloval wrote and then started answering them herself.

1. What is your name? Stephanie

2. Where are you? My secret candy stash

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Black curly fur

4. Who is your owner? Lilly Patterson

5. Is there someone with you? No one ever!

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Chocolate!!!

7. Favorite movie? Pride and Prejudice

8. What were you doing before you got this? Eating candy

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Dr. Pepper

10. Favorite color? Yellow

11. What did you have for breakfast? Twizzlers

12. What was the last thing you ate? More Twizzlers

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Flying around Atlantis in my #24 race car to get to my candy stash

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Sometimes

15. Biggest fear? SPIDERS!! Oh and if Jeff Gordon retires from racing

16. Favorite candy? Twizzlers

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? The human Jeff Gordon

18. What would you do if you only had one day to live? Ride along with Jeff Gordon in his race car

19. Best friend? Buttercup

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Dr. Pepper, and it's quite good actually

21. If you were human who would you be? Lilly Patterson

22. Batman or Superman? Batman

23. Money or happiness? Both

24. The stupidest thing you've ever done? Never stuff your fur with too much gum and then go out to sunbathe, that was a gooey mess!

25. Would you like to be married someday? Maybe, maybe not

26. Do you have a pet? Yes, a Ladybug named Tulip

27. Biggest ambition? To be the first Tribble NASCAR driver

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Nope

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Buttercup

31. Anything to add? Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, let's go racing boys!

.

.

Buttercup was sitting in the Hair/Fur Salon having her fur highlighted which was the latest fashion trend for girl Tribbles. She would have asked Stephanie to go with her but Stephanie was a tomboy and did not care how her fur looked. Ever since Lorne started dating Lilly Buttercup had tried to take Stephanie under her wing fashion wise but it was slow going. At least now Stephanie did wear the occasional bow in her fur and she did comb it more than she used to. You had to start somewhere. As Buttercup sat waiting for her turn with the furdresser she looked at her e-mails and found one from Stephanie. It was a list of questions just the thing to do while waiting. Buttercup read Stephanie's answers and then added her own.

1. What is your name? Buttercup

2. Where are you? In the Hair/Fur Salon

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Long silky yellow fur soon to be highlighted!

4. Who is your owner? Evan Lorne

5. Is there someone with you? Duh! I'm in the Hair/Fur Salon so of course there is someone with me

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Chocolate

7. Favorite movie? Princess Bride of course, that's Lorne's favorite and where he got my name

8. What were you doing before you got this? Sitting in the Hair/Fur Salon! Hello answered that one already!

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Tea

10. Favorite color? Yellow like my fur don't you know

11. What did you have for breakfast? Dry toast, a girl has to watch her weight

12. What was the last thing you ate? Dry toast

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? The Hair/Fur Salon, best place to be seen and find out the latest gossip

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Are you nuts?

15. Biggest fear? Mussed up fur in public

16. Favorite candy? Chocolate bon bons

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? My mate the dashing Mr. Grey

18. What would you do if you had only one day to live? Go get my fur done so I go out looking ravishing

19. Best friend? Stephanie

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? None of them, whipped cream? Really! Empty calories!

21. If you were human who would you be? A fashion model

22. Batman or Superman? Either one could come and save me

23. Money or Happiness? Both, you can't have one without the other

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Let the other Tribbles talk me into dying my fur red once

25. Would you like to get married someday? Already am to Mr. Grey

26. Do you have a pet? No, I have twin babies and a pet would be one thing too many to put up with

27. Biggest ambition? To be the most beautiful Tribble in Atlantis

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Some of them

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Lola

31. Anything to add? I'll send a list along later

.

.

The next two Tribbles will be Lola and Dred


	347. The Tribbles answer questions 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribbles answer questions--4 Lola and Dred

.

.

Lola was looking at the laptop she had been given by Fluffy. She was not sure she wanted one but she decided to try it. Buttercup had given her some lessons on it. Buttercup told Lola that she could keep up with all the latest news on Atlantis with it. Lola thought gossip might be a better word since that's what Buttercup did allot. So she turned it on and looked at her e-mails fist, finding one from Buttercup she opened it and began to read. After she read Buttercup's answers she began to answer the questions on the list herself.

1. What is your name? Lola

2. Where are you? I'm in Teyla and Kanaan's room resting while Herman takes Jax to Tribble room #3

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Short tan fur

4. Who is your owner? Teyla Emmagan

5. Is there someone with you? No

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? I like both but Blue Jell-o the best

7. Favorite movie? None

8. What were you doing before you got this? Sitting here resting while Herman deals with Jax today

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Athosian tea because it's stronger

10. Favorite color? Blue

11. What did you have for breakfast? Pancakes

12. What was the last thing you ate? Pancakes

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? On one of the balconies

14. Do you like thunderstorms? I don't dislike them

15. Biggest fear? That Jax will fall off one of the balconies

16. Favorite candy? Miniature M&M's

17. Attracted to or have crush on anyone? My mate Herman

18. What would you do if you only had one day to live? Spend it with my family

19. Best friend? Dred

20. Do you drink coffee tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? No

21. If you were human who would you be? Teyla

22. Batman or Superman? Superman

23. Money or Happiness? What is money?

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Fill this out?

25. Would you like to be married someday? Already am to Herman

26. Do you have a pet? No

27. Biggest ambition? To survive Jax growing up

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No, should I be?

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Maybe

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Dred

31. Anything to add? Only fill this out if you want to

.

.

Dred was sitting around eating his favorite thing in the world celery. He was munching on a stalk as he looked at the laptop that Puddles had just given him. Dred had watched as Puddles turned it on and explained it all to him and now he was learning to open his fist e-mail which was from Lola.

1. What is your name? Dred, don't you remember

2. Where are you? I am right here

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Puddles says its dark brown and course like dreadlocks, what are dreadlocks?

4. Who is your owner? Ronon Dex

5. Is there someone with you? Puddles

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Both and lots of it

7. Favorite movie? All of the Terminator movies

8. What were you doing before you got this? Eating celery and watching Puddles show me how to work laptop

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows

10. Favorite color? Dark brown the color of my fur

11. What did you have for breakfast? A stack of pancakes

12. What was the last thing you ate? A bug that just crawled by, Puddles don't throw up on laptop!

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Under the bug zapper, I love to eat crispy bugs, Puddles you get to clean that up, good thing you missed the laptop

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Yes

15. Biggest fear? That Puddles will throw up on laptop

16. Favorite candy? Chocolate covered bugs, that's it Puddles go home!

17. Attracted or have a crush on someone? My mate Emmy

18. What would you do if you had only one day to live? Find me the biggest juiciest bugs and eat them, Puddles I thought you left!

19. Best friend? Lola

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? All of them

21. If you were human who would you be? Duh! Ronon kick butt Dex

22. Batman or Superman? Batman

23. Money or happiness? Bugs and oh, happiness, bugs is happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Let Puddles show me how to work laptop, he throws up way to easy

25. Would you like to be married someday? Already am to Emmy

26. Do you have a pet? Yes, a big hairy spider named Aragog

27. Biggest ambition? To be just like Ronon

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Yes but don't tell Emmy

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Mr. Grey

31. Anything to add? Yes, don't talk about eating bugs in front of Puddles

.

.

.

Next two Tribbles up are Mr. Grey and Shadow


	348. The Tribbles answer questions 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribbles answer questions--5 Mr. Grey and Shadow

.

Mr. Grey opened up his new laptop and turned it on. The first thing he did was to start a daily blog. Day one, wrote Mr. Grey, Dred just delivered my new laptop which was strange because Puddles said he would be the one delivering it. When I questioned Dred about it he started laughing so hard he could hardly talk. Something about Puddles and bugs? Puddles had a bug? I'm not sure because Dred was laughing so hard. I will have to ask Puddles about it later. Oh, I've got mail, it's from Dred. I wonder what it is. Mr. Grey opened up the e-mail and read the list Dred had filled out. While reading the answers he found out what kind of bug trouble Puddles was having. Then Mr. Grey got ready to answer the questions himself.

1. What is your name? Mr. Grey

2. Where are you? In Mr. Woolsey's office

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Short grey fur

4. Who is your owner? Mr. Richard Woolsey

5. Is there someone with you? Yes, Mr. Woolsey

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Blue Jell-O

7. Favorite movie? Mr. Mom

8. What were you doing before you got this? Waiting for Puddles to deliver my new laptop

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Coffee, the most blessed thing ever created

10. Favorite color? Yellow

11. What did you have for breakfast? English muffin with grape jelly and coffee

12. What was the last thing you are? Tribble kibble, Mr. Woolsey keeps a supply for me in his office

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Mr. Woolsey's office, its glass and you can see everything that goes on around the control room and gateroom

14. Do you like thunderstorms? No, it wakes up the twins

15. Biggest fear? That Mr. Woolsey would be reassigned back to Earth and I would have to uproot the family

16. Favorite candy? Lemon drops

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? My fashionable mate Buttercup

18. What would you do if you had only one day left to live? Not something I want to think on

19. Best friend? Shadow

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Hot cocoa with lots of whipped cream, don't tell Buttercup!

21. If you were human who would you be? That's easy, Mr. Richard Woolsey

22. Batman or Superman? Superman because Buttercups calls me her Superman

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Me, do something stupid? No!

25. Would you like to get married someday? All ready married to the most fabulous and adorable Buttercup

26. Do you have a pet? No

27. Biggest ambition? To be the best mate for Buttercup and the best dad for the twins

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Maybe

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Shadow

31. Anything to add? I wonder if he has a laptop?

.

.

Shadow was sitting in the Castle watching Digger type on his new laptop. Digger had loved the laptop and had even picked up one for Shadow. Shadow opened his up and turned it on. He wasn't sure he wanted to surf the internet or not. But Digger had set Shadow up an e-mail address despite his protests so Shadow went to check his mail. He was surprised to find and e-mail from Mr. Grey. After reading it Shadow was not sure if he wanted to participate or not. Digger urged him to fill it out and said when Shadow was done to send it to him. All right thought Shadow here goes.

1. Who are you? The ascended Tribble Shadow

2. Where are you? Inside my Castle sitting across from Digger

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Dark grey smoky colored fur

4. Who is your owner? I don't have an owner, unless you count adopting Millie then I guess she is my owner, I would say friend more than owner really

5. Is there someone with you? Yes Digger

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? I have tried both and they both taste good

7. Favorite movie? I don't watch movies

8. What were you doing before you got this? Sitting here staring at my laptop

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? I don't really need to drink being ascended and all but sometimes I do drink beverages and my personal favorite is hot cocoa

10. Favorite color? Don't have a favorite, I like all colors

11. What did you have for breakfast? Nothing

12. What was the last thing you ate? You mean now or before I ascended?

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Right here in my Castle

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Yes

15. Biggest fear? I don't have any fears since I ascended

16. Favorite candy? Peppermint

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? Sunshine my lovely ascended mate

18. What would you do if you had only one day to live? Hello, ascended being here

19. Best friend? Digger

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Hot cocoa

21. If you were human who would you be? Don't insult an ascend being, who wants to be human?

22. Batman or Superman? Superman because of the word super

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Fill this out?

25. Would you like to get married someday? Married to Sunshine

26. Do you have a pet? Do Dragontribbles, Mertribbles or Gargoyles qualify?

27. Biggest ambition? Ascending, all ready done it

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Who needs a Vet!

29. Do you find these questions dumb? YES

30. Who are you going to send this to? Digger because he requested me to

31. Anything to add? Yes, who makes up these dumb lists anyway?

.

.

.

Next two Tribbles are Digger and Monk; I'm doing just a few more and then back to regular stories


	349. The Tribbles answer questions 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribbles answer questions--6 Digger and Monk

.

Digger eagerly waited for Shadow to finish answering the questions on the list. Shadow finally finished and sent him the e-mail. Digger read it, looked at Shadow a few times over the top of his laptop while reading Shadow's answers then got ready to answer the questions himself.

1. What is your name? Digger

2. Where are you? Inside the Castle sitting across from Shadow, wait, he left

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Short black and dark brown fur

4. Who is your owner? Dr. Robert Rothman

5. Is there someone with you? Yes, Shadow, no he left

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Blue Jell-O

7. Favorite movie? Princess Diaries

8. What were you doing before you got this? Sitting here waiting for Shadow to send this to me

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa

10. Favorite color? Pink

11. What did you have for breakfast? Cottage cheese on lettuce leaves, watching my weight don't you know

12. What was the last thing you ate? A hot dog but don't tell anyone

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Tribble room #2

14. Do you like thunder storms? No

15. Biggest fear? That I wake up one morning and my life is all a dream

16. Favorite candy? Anything chocolate except for the chocolate bugs Dred eats

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? It's a secret

18. What would you do if you only had one day to live? Have Shadow give me a crash course in ascending

19. Best friend? Shadow

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Hot cocoa

21. If you were human who would you be? Lorne because he is a nice human

22. Batman or Superman? Superman

23. Money or happiness? I'm a Tribble I don't need money so I say happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? I once burned down the Castle

25. Would you like to get married someday? Yes

26. Do you have a pet? Don't need one I live in the Castle and sometimes it's like a zoo

27. Biggest ambition? To marry someone someday

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Yes and you should be too

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this too? Monk

31. Anything to add? No

.

.

Monk was sitting around his house in Tribble #2 making a list of his latest aliments to give to Dr. Casey the next time he saw him when he heard his laptop ding. Monk had set his laptop up to ding whenever he got e-mail because he loved getting e-mail. When he was not looking at his e-mail he was looking up illnesses online to see he had something he didn't know about. Monk read the e-mail and then set out to answer the questions himself.

1. Who are you? Monk

2. Where are you? Inside my house

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Brown curly fur

4. Who is your owner? Gill

5. Is there someone with you? No, should there be, I don't really feel to good

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? I like both but then I have to take Tums and then I can't taste the chocolate or the jell-o because everything tastes like Tums

7. Favorite movie? Dr. Casey forbids me to watch movies because sometimes there are sick people in them and then I get sick and then Dr. Casey gets a headache

8. What were you doing before you got this? Making a list for Dr. Casey because Dr. Casey says my appointments go faster with a list for some reason

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Coffee gives me a stomach ache, tea is good, and I once burned my tongue so bad on hot cocoa that Dr. Casey had to bandage it

10. Favorite color? White like gauze or beige like Band-Aids

11. What did you have for breakfast? Chili cheese fries

12. What was the last thing you ate? Tums

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Dr. Casey's office

14. Do you like thunderstorms? No, are we going to have one?

15. Biggest fear? That I will get sick with something that Dr. Casey does not know how to cure

16. Favorite candy? All kinds of candy and then Tums

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? One of Dr. Casey's nurses but I can't remember her name

18. What would you do if you only had one day to live? One day to live, do you know something I don't; have you been talking to Dr. Casey about me?

19. Best Friend? Dr. Casey

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? All of them and then Tums

21. If you were human who would you be? Not really thought about it

22. Batman or Superman? Superman because he can't get sick or hurt or dead or anything

23. Money or Happiness? How about just not getting sick, not getting sick would be happiness so I guess happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Put chili on top of ice cream and then had to eat allot of Tums

25. Would you like to be married someday? Yes to a nurse or a doctor

26. Do you have a pet? No, are you kidding they have germs

27. Biggest ambition? To have a disease named after me

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No but she is afraid of me

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this to? Dr. Casey of course

31. Anything to add? No, Yes, Maybe

.

.

.

Next Tribbles are Dr. Casey and Creep who is visiting Atlantis with Todd


	350. The Tribbles answer questions 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribbles answer questions --7 Dr. Casey and Creep

.

Dr. Casey was transferring his patient files over to his laptop. He took a break for a minute to check his e-mail. Damn, another e-mail from Monk. What was wrong with him this time? Ever since Monk got a laptop he sent his symptoms to Dr. Casey by e-mail. Dr. Casey opened up the e-mail to see what he sent. It was a list of questions, this might be fun thought Dr. Casey as he read Monks answers and then he started answering the questions himself.

1. Who are you? Dr. Casey

2. Where are you? In Dr. Michele Tredway's office

3. What type and color of fur do you have? Short blond fur

4. Who is your owner? Dr. Michele Tredway

5. Is there someone with you? Yes, Dr. Michele Tredway is here doing paper work

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Chocolate

7. Favorite movie? None, but like the old Dr. Casey T.V. shows Dr. Tredway was able to find on her last trip to Earth

8. What were you doing before you got this? Transferring patient files to my laptop

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Coffee, it keeps me going

10. Favorite color? Purple

11. What did you have for breakfast? Coffee, toast and strawberry jelly

12. What was the last thing you ate? A few almonds

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? The Gateroom, when I have time I like watching the teams of humans come and go through the gate

14. Do you like thunderstorms? NO! Monk always calls me during thunderstorms because they scare him

15. Biggest fear? That Monk will become even more of a hypochondriac than he is now

16. Favorite candy? Caramels, but they get stuck to my teeth

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? Don't have the time

18. What would you do if you only had one day to live? Spend the whole day doing nothing but relaxing

19. Best friend? Creep, he's a little weird being a Wraithtribble in all but friendly

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Sometimes all of them

21. If you were human who would you be? A chief

22. Batman or Superman? Both because they both save the day

23. Money or Happiness? Monkless?

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Telling Monk about germs

25. Would you like to get married someday? Yes

26. Do you have a pet? No time for pets

27. Biggest ambition? Cure Monk of being a hypochondriac

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? I am the Vet

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Not really

30. Who are you going to send this to? Creep

31. Anything to add? Wish I had been in the control room when Creep showed Sheppard his new pet

.

.

Creep and Todd would be in Atlantis for a few days. While he was there he of course visited his mate Miloval and their baby son Kilian. Miloval showed him the newest rage for Tribbles which were Tribble size laptops that you could go online with. Miloval explained about surfing the net and even made Creep an e-mail address. Creep was playing around with the laptop when he saw he had an e-mail from Dr. Casey who had become his friend on his last visit to Atlantis. Creep looked at the list of questions he sent and looked at Miloval to see what she thought. Miloval told him she had already filled out a list herself and he should do one to. Creep read what Dr. Casey had wrote and then with Miloval's help he got ready to answer them too.

1. Who are you? Creep

2. Where are you? I'm in Dr. Zelenka's quarters with Miloval

3. What type and color of fur do you have? Straight ghostly white fur

4. Who is your owner? Todd

5. Is there someone with you? Yes, Miloval

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Blue Jell-O

7. Favorite movie? Don't have movies on Wraith ships

8. What were you doing before you got this? Talking to Miloval

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa when I can get some

10. Favorite color? Rose red

11. What did you have for breakfast? Tribble kibble

12. What was the last thing you ate? Cookie

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? Where ever my mate Miloval is

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Don't have them in space

15. Biggest fear? That baby Kilian will forget me because I am not around much

16. Favorite candy? Don't have a favorite, like all kinds of candy

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? My mate Miloval

18. What would you do if you had only one day to live? Spend it with Miloval and Kilian

19. Best friend? Genius and Dr. Casey

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Only on hot cocoa

21. If you were a human who would you be? Todd, oh wait, he's not human. Todd anyway

22. Batman or Superman? Miloval says to pick Superman

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Bring my pet Iratus bug named Shep with me to Atlantis to show Sheppard like Todd told me to do. Todd even named it Sheppard but I call him Shep for short. Anyway as soon as we arrived I held up the cage I had Shep in up for Sheppard to see and then there was this awful scream, from Sheppard, then he jumped higher than any human could and landed in Todd's arms! I tell you the whole Gateroom was in chaos for awhile and they made me lock Shep up at the Vet's till our visit is over. Last thing I heard was that Sheppard was in the infirmary sedated and for some reason pictures of Todd holding Sheppard have spring up all over the place.

25. Would you like to get married someday? Already married to Miloval

26. Do you have a pet? An Iratus bug named Shep

27. Biggest ambition? To leave Atlantis with Shep alive

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No but I bet she is afraid of Shep

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Yes

30. Who are you going to send this to? Genius, I heard the Daedalus is in

31. Anything to add? How about some help breaking Shep out of the Vets?

.

.

Next two Tribbles are Genius and Odin and then back to regular stories


	351. The Tribbles answer questions 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Tribbles answer questions--8 Genius and Odin, (this is the last one)

.

.

Genius was laughing his head off. He had only been back to Atlantis for a few minutes when he saw the pictures of Sheppard in Todd's arms, they were everywhere. And if that wasn't enough someone had copied the security footage and put it online so everyone could watch Sheppard scream and jump into Todd's arms. Genius was so glad his friend Creep had sent him the video. After sitting and watching the tape for a few times Genius decided to check his e-mail. He found one from Creep with the list of questions and after reading it he started filling it out.

1. Who are you? Genius, the smartest Tribble ever next to Odin that is

2. Where are you? In Tribble room #2

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Long stringy black fur worn in a ponytail

4. Who is your owner? Dr. Peter Kavanagh the greatest scientist of all mankind

5. Is there someone with you? No

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Chocolate

7. Favorite Movie? War of the Worlds but I think the Martians should have won

8. What were you doing before you got this? Watching the video of Sheppard screaming and jumping into Todd's arms over and over

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Coffee

10. Favorite color? Green

11. What did you have for breakfast? Yogurt on toast

12. What was the last thing you ate? Power bar

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? The Castle in Tribble room #2, one day it will be mine

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Yes, I like how it scares the other Tribbles

15. Biggest fear? That something would happen to Dr. Kavanagh

16. Favorite candy? Anything chocolate

17. Attracted to or crush on anyone? Only myself

18. What would you do if you had only one day to live? Get back at everyone who ever said Dr. Kavanagh wasn't a good scientist

19. Best friend? Creep and Odin

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Coffee sometimes

21. If you were human who would you be? The greatest scientist ever Dr. Peter Kavanagh

22. Batman or Superman? Superman

23. Money or happiness? Oh please, money of course

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? What, me do something stupid?

25. Would you like to get married someday? Ask me again in a few years

26. Do you have a pet? No

27. Biggest ambition? To out best Odin one day, he's my friend and all but sometimes I want to be the one who is the smartest, yes I did admit that Odin is smarter than me

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? NO

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Some of them

30. Who are you going to send this to? Odin

31. Anything to add? What do you think I could get for the Sheppard video back on Earth?

.

.

Odin did not know what to think when Genius shoved the laptop at him and told him to check his e-mail. Odin told Genius he did not have e-mail and Genius said that he knew that so he had set up an e-mail account for him. When Odin checked said e-mail he found one from Genius. Odin asked Genius why he didn't just tell him what he wanted instead of sending him an e-mail. Genius told him to just open the e-mail and then left. Odin opened the e-mail and read the list and Genius's answers and then he decided that if it was that important to Genius he would answer them to.

1. Who are you? Odin of course

2. Where are you? Just where you left me Genius

3. What type and color of fur do you have? Molted grey fur

4. Who is your owner? The Asgard Hermiod but he doesn't really own me

5. Is there someone with you? There was but you left

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Both and it's just a rumor that I have a secret stash of each hidden about the Daedalus

7. Favorite Movie? War of the Worlds the Martians should have done a better job of checking out the Earth before they decided to invade it. I wrote a paper on it but no one seems to take it seriously

8. What were you doing before you got this? Arguing with Genius about why I needed an e-mail account

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? I find a nice cup of hot tea is just the thing after a long day

10. Favorite color? Don't have a favorite

11. What did you have for breakfast? A paste that included all the vitamins I need for the day, I invited it myself and it is quite tasty

12. What was the last thing you ate? Something called a 'Sugar Daddy', not sure what it was will analyze a sample of it later, but it was good

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? The mess hall, I like to watch the humans interacting with each other as they consume their food

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Yes, but you don't see any in space

15. Biggest fear? Don't have one

16. Favorite candy? Sugar Daddy's

17. Attracted to or crush on anyone? Catnip, but don't tell Genius

18. What would you do if you had only one day to live? Clone myself

19. Best friend? Genius

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? What is whipped cream?

21. If you were a human who would you be? Who wants to be human?

22. Batman or Superman? Not sure have never met them

23. Money or happiness? I guess happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? I don't do stupid things

25. Would you like to get married someday? Maybe

26. Do you have a pet? No

27. Biggest ambition? To be just like Hermiod

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? I don't go to the Vet, Hermiod takes care of me

29. Do you find these questions dumb? I find them interesting

30. Who are you going to send this to? Not sure I'm sending it to anyone

31. Anything to add? Who makes up these lists?

.

.

.

And that's the last two. Hope you have enjoyed them. Sorry if I did not do a Tribble you wanted but just wanted to do a few of my main ones. Next story is a reviewer's idea. I am still working on it.


	352. Jinx

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Jinx

.

Sara Blaze was a petite redhead who worked in the mess hall and she was not in a good mood at the moment and Dr. Rodney McKay was the reason. He was busy in his lab as usual and had called them and told them to send him down his usual sandwich and some Blue Jell-O. Dr. McKay was not the easiest person to get along with and if the food you brought him wasn't just the way he wanted it he let you know in no uncertain terms so they all took turns delivering it and today was Sara's turn to bring him his food. She stopped cutting up the lemons she was preparing for the lunch rush and grabbed up the sandwich and a small tub of the Blue Jell-O and headed for the nearest transporter not even bothering to stop and wash her hands.

When she entered Dr. McKay's lab he was busy working at his computer and pointed to where she was to set the food she had brought. Sara placed the sandwich and jell-o where he indicated and turned to leave but before she could even make it to the door she heard Dr. McKay scream. When she turned to see what the problem was she saw him drop the sandwich he had just taken a bite of and start searching through his desk drawer.

"Lemons," yelled Dr. Rodney McKay, "the plastic wrap on the sandwich had lemon juice on it and it got on my sandwich, I'm allergic to lemons!" "Are you trying to kill me?" "I can feel my throat closing up, where's my epi pen?" Dr. McKay ranted as he continued his search through the nearest drawer. Sara ran over to see if she could help. She found his epi pen but by then Dr. McKay had fallen on the floor with his hands to his throat hardly breathing in anaphylaxis shock.

Sara popped off the cap on the epi pen and plunged it through the material of his pants into his thigh. Just as she did this Dr. Radek Zelenka ran in to see what all the yelling was about. Sara told him and he called for a medical team to come to the lab. Dr. Keller and the medical team arrived and after a quick check took Dr. McKay off to the infirmary.

By now Sara was standing to the side crying wondering if she had killed Dr. McKay. Dr. Zelenka came over to her after they took McKay out and asked her if she was alright. Sara started crying again saying it was all her fault, she had been cutting up lemons when she was asked to bring the sandwich down and she had forgotten all about Dr. McKay's allergy and had gotten lemon juice on the plastic and the sandwich. If Dr. McKay died it was all her fault.

Dr. Zelenka patted her on the shoulder and told her it was an accident and that McKay would be alright as he was very hard to kill. When Sara looked up into his face she saw that Dr. Zelenka had the kindest beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. It was all she could do to nod her head yes when he asked her if she was alright. Dr. Zelenka told her to go back to the kitchen and he would go and check on McKay.

By the time Sara got back to the kitchen everyone had heard what had happened. Seeing how shaken she was the kitchen supervisor told her to take the rest of the day off. Sara did not have to be told twice and left.

Sara's Tribble Jinx was on top of the dresser redoing his nest. He had black and silver fur with the markings of the classic tabby cat with the bullseye pattern in his fur. Jinx had found some real soft material and was lining his nest with it when Sara came running in. Jinx watched as Sara came in and throw herself on the bed and burst out crying. Jinx hopped over to the bed and over to Sara. He snuggled up to her face and started purring trying to make her stop crying.

Sara looked up at Jinx and hugged him to her face as she told him what had happened. How she was to one picked to bring Dr. McKay his lunch and how she had forgotten about his lemon allergy and had almost killed him. Jinx listened and made little noises as she talked. After awhile Sara stopped crying and said, "When he gets out of the infirmary I need to go apologize to him." Jinx squeaked in agreement.

Jinx knew who Dr. Zelenka and Dr. McKay were because he had heard the other Tribbles talk about them. They all said that Dr. Zelenka was the nice scientist and Dr. McKay was the mean angry scientist. But they all agreed on one thing, that it was Dr. McKay that had saved Atlantis over and over so they all kept an eye on him and took care of him when needed.

The next day with Jinx on her shoulder Sara went to Dr. McKay's lab to apologize to him. As soon as Dr. McKay saw her walk into the lab he screamed and ducked behind his desk yelling, "It's her, the one that tried to kill me!" Dr. Zelenka looked up to see what had scared him and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

Sara did not expect this reaction from Dr. McKay and just stood there in the doorway wondering what to do next. Dr. Zelenka walked over and asked her why she was there. Sara said, "I came to apologize to Dr. McKay." Jinx squeaked his agreement as he hopped off her shoulder and over to Fluffy and Miloval who where sitting on one of the worktables watching the humans.

"She came to apologize Rodney so be nice," said Dr. Zelenka.

"She can apologize from over there," replied Dr. McKay as he stood back up.

Thinking this was getting out of hand Sara decided to do just that and then to get the heck out of this crazy lab. "Dr. McKay it was all my fault that you came into contact with lemon juice yesterday," began Sara, "and I came to say I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

"Apology accepted now leave," commanded Dr. McKay.

Sara looked at Dr. Zelenka as in, "What now?"

Dr. Zelenka took Sara by the shoulders and turned her back towards the door and walked her outside the lab and said, "Everything is alright now, Rodney accepts your apology and now you must go."

Sara let herself be escorted through the door and into the hallway. Dr. Zelenka smiled at her and then went back into the lab. Jinx came hopping out a minute later. Sara picked up Jinx and started walking away she had to get to work. On her way to the mess hall she dropped Jinx off in Tribble room #2.

Jinx liked Tribble room #2 and squeaked goodbye to Sara as he went in to join the other Tribbles. After awhile Jinx started to wonder what was going on because everywhere he went the other Tribbles looked at him and started squeaking to each other. Jinx ran into F. Feathers, one of his friends, and asked her what was going on.

F. Feathers looked at Jinx and squeaked back, "Everyone is talking about how your owner Sara almost killed Dr. McKay yesterday."

"It was an accident," squeaked back Jinx.

"Oh, everyone knows that," squeaked F. Feathers, "but it makes everyone worry because humans have died from accidents like that before and everyone knows how important Dr. McKay is to Atlantis."

As the day wore on Jinx was stopped over and over by other Tribbles who wanted to squeak about what had happened. Jinx was getting tired of explaining that it was an accident and nothing more.

When Sara got to work a meeting was called. Everyone gathered around to see what it was about. It was about Dr. McKay's lemon allergy and how to prevent something like what happened yesterday from happening again. When this was said everyone turned to look at Sara, Sara's face turned red and she looked down at the floor. The kitchen supervisor told them that he had decided that they should have one person and one person only handle Dr. McKay's food deliveries from now on. Someone who knew about his allergies to prevent anything like this from happening again. Then he asked for a volunteer. Everyone was surprised when Sara raised her hand.

"But you're the one who almost killed him," said one of the kitchen staff.

"That's why I want to volunteer," replied Sara, "to make sure it won't happen again." And thought Sara to herself, "If I bring Dr. McKay his food then I can see that cute Dr. Zelenka again."

"Oh, what about on my days off?" asked Sara.

"On your days off I or the supervisor in charge will prepare his food," replied the kitchen supervisor. "It has been pointed out to us that Dr. McKay is very important and we should make sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again." Then the kitchen supervisor walked away.

While the supervisor went on to other subjects Sara thought, "I hope Dr. McKay doesn't scream when I walk in with his food order today, if he orders any today." Sara spent the next couple of hours thinking about Dr. Zelenka and wondering if Dr. McKay would come and get his food today or call in for it to be brought to him. As lunch time rolled around Dr. McKay called in to ask for his lunch to be delivered because he was too busy to come to the mess hall. He added that he hoped they could do that today without poisoning him.

Sara gave a small "yeah" under her breath because she would get to see Dr. Zelenka again as she prepared Dr. McKay's food and got ready to go deliver it and then she set off for his lab. Sara arrived at the lab and breezed through the doorway heading straight for Dr. McKay. She wanted to get this over and done with as fast as she could. If she was lucky she could be in and out without Dr. McKay knowing she was even there. No such luck. In her hurry Sara tripped over something in the floor and fell forward right into Dr. McKay knocking him down. As Dr. McKay fell he hit his head on a table, it knocked him out cold. The medical team was called and Dr. McKay was once again taken off to the infirmary.

Sara stood there not believing what had happened. Not once but twice she had almost killed Dr. McKay in his lab. After the medical team left Dr. Zelenka walked over to Sara and told Sara it was only an accident that could have happened to anyone. "But why does it keep happening to me?" questioned Sara. As she said this she looked up into Zelenka's kind eyes and thought, "Dr. Zelenka is so nice." Sara must have zoned because before she knew it she was on her way back to the kitchen and Dr. Zelenka was on his way to check on Rodney.

Sara walked into the kitchen slowly trying to sneak back to her work station unnoticed. No such luck, news travels fast around Atlantis and everyone had already heard what had happened. Sara felt everyone's eyes on her the rest of the day. Sara was so glad when it was time to go home. She picked up Jinx who was in a bad mood. Word had gotten around to the Tribbles about what had happened. All the Tribbles wanted to know why Sara had hurt Dr. McKay again. Jinx had explained over and over that accidents happen to everyone and his owner Sara was the victim of bad luck nothing more. He was glad to get out of there.

When they got to Sara's room she walked in and sat Jinx on the dresser and she sat down on the bed. Sara looked at Jinx sighed and said, "I can tell by the way your looking at me that you heard what happened." Jinx squeaked in the affirmative as he nodded his head.

"It was an accident!" "I was hurrying and I tripped," said Sara. "Who knew I would knock him down and that he would hit his head?" "What am I all of the sudden a jinx?"

Jinx squeaked at her. "Sorry Jinx, I meant a jinx as in am I cursed?" "Well things can't get any worse now can they?" asked Sara. Jinx squeaked and crossed his fingers that she was right.

Dr. McKay had a small concussion and had to stay in the infirmary overnight. Sara came by to apologize again but was thrown out because Dr. McKay started yelling as soon as he saw her. On her way out of the infirmary she ran into Dr. Zelenka and as he put his arms out to steady her she went into them and burst into tears. Zelenka did not know what to do and just held her for a moment waiting for her to stop. Sara finally got a hold of herself and stopped crying. Then she realized that she was in Dr. Zelenka's arms and started apologizing as she back up and Dr. Zelenka let her go.

"I'm so so sorry Dr. Zelenka," said Sara as she whipped at the tears on her face. "I didn't mean to cry all over you like that."

"Call me Radek, our Rodney can have that affect on people," said Zelenka glad to see she stopped crying. "I take it you were here trying to apologize again?"

"Yes, he must think the worst of me for trying to kill him twice in two days," said Sara.

"You do hold the record," replied Zelenka smiling. Sara found herself getting lost in that smile and was surprised to find Zelenka, or Radek as he asked to be called, staring at her. He must have said something and she hadn't responded. "I'm sorry," said Sara, "I zoned out, what did you say?"

"I said if you are alright now I will go in and help calm Rodney down. "Are you sure you are all right," he asked.

"I'm fine, just fine, go on I don't want to keep you," said Sara and then she turned around and walked away. She wanted to run but she figured Radek already thought she was nuts and she didn't want to make him think her any stranger.

The next day Jinx didn't want to go to Tribble room #2 because he knew what it would be like. All the Tribbles were squeaking about was his owner Sara. When Sara dropped Jinx off he looked for a place to hide out. While he was standing there a new Tribble named Joanie came bouncing down the walkway. She had long red fur with golden highlights in it which she wore it in pigtails like most of the girl Tribbles who had long fur only hers were tied up with tartan ribbons. Joanie bounced over to Jinx and stopped.

"Hi," squeaked Joanie, "my name is Joanie and you must be that Tribble whose owner everyone talks about." "The one that keeps trying to kill Dr. McKay."

"She is not trying to kill him!" squeaked Jinx loudly, so loudly in fact that all the Tribbles in the area stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Jinx gave up on his idea to hide out since everyone knew where he was now. As they gathered around and started squeaking about Sara again. Jinx couldn't take it anymore, he screamed and ran away. He ran until he came to the park and then he climbed the highest tree (to a Tribble that is) and just sat there. He didn't come down for a few hours. When he did come down it was to find Joanie sitting by the tree waiting for him.

"I wondered when you would come down," squeaked Joanie as she got up and walked over to him. Jinx just stood there not squeaking a word wondering why she was there. "I'm here because I wanted to tell you nobody thinks your owner is really trying to kill Dr. McKay," squeaked Joanie.

"Then why are they following me everywhere asking me about her?" squeaked Jinx looking at her.

"Because you two are the most excitement to come along in a while," squeaked back Joanie falling into step with Jinx as he started walking. Joanie continued, "Tribbles are making bets to see if she tries for a third time and I want the inside scoop." "What do you think?" "Will she try to kill him tomorrow too?"

Jinx just stopped and looked at Joanie and squeaked, "For the last time SHE IS NOT TRYING TO KILL HIM!"

"We'll see," squeaked Joanie as she bounced off.

Jinx decided not to wait for Sara to pick him up and left. He was part of the way down the hallway when Sara caught up with him. When she bent down and scooped him up Jinx just looked at her. "I can see you're not in a good mood," said Sara. Jinx gave a soft growl. "Don't you still believe me that it was all just a coincidence and that I am not trying to kill Dr. McKay?" asked Sara sadly.

Jinx saw she felt bad and decided to forgive her, after all she did not know about how she was making his life difficult in the Tribble rooms. Jinx squeaked and hopped onto Sara's shoulder and walked over to her face and kissed her showing her that he was sorry for doubting her. Sara smiled and said, "I'm glad you believe me, I don't think anyone else does."

The next day dawned bright and clear. Sara decided to put what had happened behind her and start anew. For the next few days Dr. McKay either came to the mess hall or sent someone from the lab to pick up his lunch. Sara spotted Dr. Zelenka in the mess hall and sometimes even got to talk to him a little. But she was not sure how Zelenka thought of her. As a friend, someone to talk to, or a potential date? She wished, she just didn't know.

A whole week went by before Sara was told that Dr. McKay had asked for someone to bring him and Zelenka some sandwiches. Everyone was busy down there so they would have to send someone with the food. Sara got the sandwiches ready and even added some fruit, nothing citrus, and set off.

I don't really want to go into what happened, let's just say that after the fire was put out and they got Dr. McKay breathing again everything finally got back to normal. Sara is not allowed around the labs anymore and Jinx finally took off the paper bag he took to wearing whenever they were out in public. Dr. Zelenka still talks to Sara and who knows, maybe something will happen there. But he can never bring her any where around Dr. McKay again who is known to scream and run at the sight of her. Well that's just life in Atlantis.

.

.

The next story is about Joanie the Tribble with maybe some more Jinx.


	353. Joanie loves Carson part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Joanie loves Carson part 1

.

Joanie was in Tribble room #2 waiting by the door watching as Tribbles were dropped off by their owners. She was waiting for a certain someone to drop off his Tribble for the day and there he was Dr. Carson Beckett. Joanie sighed as he walked in to drop off his Tribble Laddie. He was so nice, so handsome and Joanie was in love with him. So much so that she waited by the door every morning for him to drop off his Tribble and then again in the evening when Carson picked him up again.

Joanie sighed as she watched Carson say goodbye to Laddie and then he was gone. Joanie stood there for another minute and then she turned and walked away thinking, "I have got to find a way to get Carson to notice me." Then it was if a light bulb went off, Joanie snapped her fingers and said, "I'm going to make Carson notice me."

Yes Joanie had a plan and the plan was to be everywhere Carson was so that he had no choice but to notice her. When she told her plan to her new friend Jinx he had squeaked, "And then what?" "Are you going to marry him or something, he is human by the way and I don't think it would work out."

"I don't need to marry him, just to be close to him would be enough for me!" squeaked Joanie.

"He does already have a Tribble you know," squeaked Jinx.

"Some humans have two Tribbles," squeaked Joanie.

"What if you and Laddie don't get along, then what?" squeaked Jinx.

"I'm sure Carson won't miss Laddie when he picks me to be his only Tribble," squeaks back Joanie.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you," squeaked Jinx.

"But first things first," squeaked Joanie, "first I need to get him to notice me." Joanie left Tribble room #2 and headed for the infirmary, it was time for 'Operation get noticed' to go into action.

Attempt 1; Joanie came to the infirmary and snuck into Carson's office and hopped up onto his desk, arranged herself prettily and waited. A few minutes later the door opened and a nurse walked in and she shooed Joanie out of Carson's office and back into the hallway.

Attempt 2; Joanie peaked into the infirmary and saw the nurse who threw her out go to another part of the room. As quick as a flash Joanie was back in Carson's office and back onto of his desk. She smoothed her fur and retied her ribbons and stuck a pose. She waited and waited. Soon a hurried Carson ran into his office, picked up something from his desk and ran back out. "Huh?" thought Joanie. She waited a little while longer but Carson did not come back in his office. She heard the nurses talking by the door that Carson had just left to go get lunch.

Joanie left Carson's office and ran as fast as she could for the mess hall. By the time she got there Carson was already at a table eating his lunch. Joanie quickly made her way to his table and hopped up onto it. Then she walked over to where he was sitting, sat down swinging her pigtails as she did trying to get his attention. Being a doctor Carson ate fast so he could get back to work. He noticed the Tribble with red fur sit down and look at him but he didn't give her another thought. Tribbles liked Carson and sometimes he ended up with a few around him wherever he went. As he finished lunch he absently patted the pretty little Tribble on the head as he got up and left.

As soon as Carson left the table Joanie fell over in a swoon. "He touched me!" squeaked Joanie, "he put out his hand and touched me!" Joanie was so overcome she lay there for a moment. Then she noticed that Carson was leaving. "You're not leaving without me!" squeaked Joanie as she hopped up in the air to go after him.

At the top of Joanie's hop a hand reached out and caught her. "Squeak!" went Joanie as she was grabbed and brought up to someone's face. It was Ann, who kept the tables clean. She had been cleaning off the table when she saw Joanie. "Aren't you just adorable?" gushed Ann to Joanie. Joanie looked at Carson's retreating back and did the only thing a Tribble could do in her situation, she bit Ann on the hand. Ann screamed and dropped Joanie back onto the table. Carson who had not yet left the room heard the scream and ran over to see what was wrong.

Meanwhile Joanie was standing on the table spitting trying to clear her mouth of whatever cleaner Ann had on her hands. Then she looked up to see Carson was back and looking at Ann's hand. Carson said, "It may have hurt but the skin isn't even broken so I think you'll be alright Lass."

"Why did it bite me?" asked Ann looking down at Joanie.

"Are you sure you didn't squeeze the poor thing when you picked it up?" asked Carson.

"Of course not, replied Ann, "I didn't squeeze her." "Maybe there's something wrong with her," said Ann, "look at the way she is spitting on the table."

"Tell ya what lass," said Carson, "I'll take her with me and have a look at her." Joanie could not believe it when Carson picked her up. He was going to check on her to make sure she was alright. He was the best human in all of Atlantis.

Carson said goodbye to Ann and turned to leave the mess hall. As Carson walked back to the infirmary he petted and talked to Joanie. Joanie of course was in seventh heaven but her bubble soon popped as the Vet Dr. Michele Tredway joined them. During her chat with Carson he told Tredway about what had happened. Dr. Tredway told Carson that she was on her way back to the Vet clinic and why didn't he let her take Joanie and check her out? Carson agreed and handed her over. Carson went one way and the Vet went another. Joanie was devastated and started moaning. Becoming concerned Dr. Tredway decided to go ahead and give Joanie the checkup as soon as they got back.

Joanie ended up spending the night at the Vets and was released the next day. She slowly made her way back to Tribble room #2. When she got there she ran into her friend Jinx.

"What happened to you?" squeaked Jinx, "You never came back yesterday."

"I went to the infirmary and snuck into Carson's office and sat on his desk to wait for him but a nurse saw me and ran me back out," squeaked Joanie. "Then I snuck back in and waited on Carson's desk again but he only came in his office for a minute and then left for lunch." "So then I followed him to the lunch room and sat and watched him eat."

"And then what happened?" squeaked Jinx, "did he take you with him when he left?"

"Sort of, " replied Joanie.

"What do you mean by that?" squeaked Jinx, "he left with you or he didn't."

"O.K. he left with me but something happened first," squeaked Joanie.

"Alright spill, give me the details," squeaked Jinx.

And Joanie told him all about Carson patting her on the head, about him leaving and her trying to follow him only to be grabbed by some kitchen worker named Ann. With Carson leaving and Ann not letting her go Joanie bit Ann making her scream. Hearing this Carson came back and looked at Ann's hand. Then he took Joanie with him.

"I'm sensing that's not the whole story," squeaked Jinx.

"Alright, alright," said Joanie as she picked up her story again. "Carson was taking me with him when the Vet Dr. Michele Tredway came walking by." "They got to talking and then I ended up with her." "She took me to the Vet clinic and gave me a check up, dosed me with castor oil and kept me for the night, there satisfied?" squeaked Joanie.

"The Vet took you and dosed you with Castor oil?" squeaked Jinx as he laughed.

"Evidently since she could not find anything wrong with me she decided all I needed was a good dose of Castor oil," squeaked Joanie.

"And how do you feel now?" squeaked Jinx.

"All cleaned out thank you," squeaked Joanie.

At that Jinx lost it and fell on the ground laughing after awhile Joanie joined him. It was funny after all.

While Jinx and Joanie were rolling on the floor laughing they were being watched by someone and that someone was Laddie. Laddie had noticed Joanie standing at the door every time Carson had dropped him off and picked him up. At fist he had thought she was looking at him.

Allot of Tribbles admired his colorful tartan patterned fur with its black, red, blue and yellow colors. The same colors in Joanie's tartan hair ribbons she was wearing. That was one of the reasons Laddie had noticed her, Joanie's hair ribbons were the same color as his fur. Yes Laddie had thought that Joanie was after him, he was disappointed to find out that she had eyes only for Carson. Laddie remained where he was and listened to what else they were saying.

After the two of them quit laughing Jinx looked at Joanie and squeaked, "What I want to know is now what?"

"Now what what?" squeaked Joanie.

"What's your next move?" squeaked Jinx.

"My next move is….well my next move should be to….alright I don't have a next move!" squeaked Joanie.

"Your next move should be to hop onto his shoulder so he can tell that you really like him," replied Jinx.

"If I hop onto his shoulder then he would really know that I am interested in him," squeaked Joanie. "Alright I'll do it, I'll hop onto Carson's shoulder the next time I see him."

"With or without Laddie?" squeaked Jinx.

"Hum, without would probably be better," squeaked Joanie, "I want him to see me differently from the way he sees Laddie."

"So that's it," squeaked Laddie to himself, "Joanie wants Carson to adopt her and get rid of me?" "I know Carson would never get rid of me but what if he adopts Joanie?" "Do I even want Carson to have another Tribble?" "I'll have to think about this." Laddie walked off to do some thinking as Joanie and Jinx talked about getting Carson to notice her.

.

.

I think this is a good stopping place don't you? After all I have to give Joanie time to make plans for her next move and then there's poor Laddie now worried about what is going on. So what do you think, will Joanie get Carson to really notice her? Will Laddie want Joanie around if he does?

As always review review!


	354. Joanie loves Carson part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Joanie loves Carson part 2

.

Laddie thought about what he had overheard Joanie saying that she was going to hop on Carson's shoulder and show him that she wanted to be his Tribble. He had also heard the part about her not wanting Laddie on his shoulder at the time. Laddie made a plan of his own and his plan was to never leave Carson's shoulder so that Joanie would not have the chance to get Carson to herself.

The next day Joanie was ready to put her plan into action. She waited by the door in Tribble room #2 but Carson never showed. In fact a week went by and still no Carson. Was something wrong? Surely Laddie was not with Carson all day every day? Maybe Carson was leaving Laddie in his room some days, yes that had to be it.

So to check out her theory Joanie went to Carson's quarters the next morning. She hid across from his door and sat down to watch. A few minutes later Carson came out of his room with Laddie on his shoulder. Joanie followed to see where they went. Carson went straight past Tribble room #2 and did not detour to go to one of the other Tribble rooms either he went straight to the infirmary with Laddie still on his shoulder.

Joanie decided to stay and watch to see if maybe Carson dropped Laddie off somewhere inside the infirmary like the scientists did. In the science labs there were places for their Tribbles to play while the scientists worked. Maybe the infirmary had done the same thing. Joanie watched to find out.

On arriving at the infirmary Carson first went to his office. Then he got ready to go on his rounds. He started to take Laddie off his shoulder but Laddie squeaked that he was staying where he was. Carson shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "O.K." and started on his rounds. Joanie who was in a corner of the infirmary by now saw Carson start his rounds with Laddie still on his shoulder. If that wasn't bad enough Laddie saw Joanie watching and winked at her and squeaked, "Carson is mine!" Then he stuck his tongue out at her.

Joanie was so angry that she couldn't squeak back so she turned her back and left the infirmary and ran back to Tribble room #2. The first Tribble she ran into when she got there was her friend Jinx. Jinx took one look at her face and knew all was not well. "What happened?" squeaked Jinx.

"That that Laddie is what happened!" squeaked Joanie. "Laddie must know that I am trying to get to Carson when he isn't around because he is sticking to Carson like glue now and Carson is letting him." "How am I going to get to Carson with Laddie hanging around all the time?" squeaked Joanie while pacing.

"You'll just have to hop onto Carson's shoulder with Laddie there," squeaked Jinx. "The man does have two shoulders you know."

"All right I'll do it," squeaked Joanie, "I'll just hop onto Carson's other shoulder the next time I see him."

The next time Joanie saw Carson she was getting ready to put her hew plan into action but did not get a chance. As soon as Laddie saw Joanie eyeing Carson's other shoulder he switched shoulders! So Joanie decided to hop onto the shoulder Laddie just left, nothing doing. As soon as Laddie saw Joanie eyeing the other shoulder he changed shoulders again. This went on for a few minutes till Carson told Laddie to find a shoulder he liked and stay there.

Joanie saw her chance and got ready to hop onto the empty shoulder. Laddie saw her getting ready but could not do anything not wanting to make Carson mad. Just as Joanie made her hop Laddie bent down and grabbed one of Carson's pens from his front pocket and dropped it. Carson bent down to retrieve it just as Joanie would have landed on his shoulder but with Carson bent over Joanie soared over his shoulder and his back and landed in one of the ancient chairs sitting along side the wall.

Carson stood up none the wiser about what just happened and put his pen back in his pocket. Then he sat off down the hallway. Laddie waved goodbye to Joanie till Carson turned a corner and she could no longer see them.

"That Laddie!" squeaked Joanie. "He's not going to stop me from getting what I want and what I want is Carson!" Joanie hoped down from the chair and went back to Tribble room #2. She told her friend Jinx what had happened.

"So are you giving up," squeaked Jinx.

"Giving up, giving up!" "Who said anything about giving up?" squeaked Joanie. "I have a new plan and it starts tomorrow."

"What's the plan?" squeaked Jinx. Not wanting anyone to over hear and tell Laddie Joanie went over and whispered her new plan in Jinx's ear.

"Your going to do what!" squeaked Jinx.

"Yes I am," squeaked Joanie.

"You must be really desperate," squeaked Jinx.

The next day Joanie put her new plan 'Operation Laddie' into action. She made her first move at breakfast. She knew which table Carson ate at and waited. Carson with Laddie on his shoulder walked in the mess hall and Carson picked out his breakfast. He went to his favorite table and sat down his tray and after giving Laddie his breakfast started eating.

"It's now or never," squeaked Joanie as she made her move. Joanie's move consisted of walking up to Laddie and kissing him! Yes Joanie's new plan was to make a move on Laddie and get Carson to thinking that Laddie had a girlfriend. If Laddie had a girlfriend then he would of course want his girlfriend around, yes? And if Joanie was around Laddie then she was around Carson!

When Joanie walked up to Laddie and kissed him Laddie was so surprised he just stood there. Carson looked over just as Joanie kissed Laddie and said, "Laddie boy, I see ya got yourself a girlfriend!" "And isn't she just the prettiest little thing," said Carson as he reached over and petted Joanie. Joanie purred at Carson as he petted her and turned and stuck her tongue out at Laddie.

Laddie could not believe it; the Tribble Joanie had done something he had not even considered. Now what was he going to do? Laddie decided to wait and see what would happen next.

All during breakfast Joanie stood by Laddie and squeaked to him. To Carson it looked like two lovebirds but if he could hear what Joanie was saying he would have known better. Joanie was squeaking, "Carson thinks you're my boyfriend now so he'll want us to be together all the time so you better get used to seeing me around!"

Laddie still not sure what to do just stood there while Joanie squeaked at him. When breakfast was over Laddie hoped to see the last of Joanie for awhile but true to Joanie's word Carson picked them both up and placed them on his shoulder before he left saying, "You play your cards right Laddie and you'll soon be wed to this wee lass and then next thing I'll hear is the patter of little Tribbles around the house."

Laddie was shocked! Not only had Joanie gotten Carson to think they were boyfriend and girlfriend but now he wanted them to mate and have babies. Joanie looked at Laddie when Carson said this and was a little shocked herself. Being his girlfriend was one thing but mate with him and have babies, No Way! She loved Carson not Laddie.

The next few days were ruff. Joanie stayed in Tribble room #2 but always hoped onto Carson's shoulder whenever Carson and Laddie were around. She also made sure she was closest to Carson's face with Laddie on the outside. And she would do things to Laddie whenever Carson's head was turned like making Laddie fall off Carson's shoulder into his shirt pocket. Carson though Laddie wanted to take a nap there and even pulled the flap down so the light would not bother him so he could sleep. Laddie sat inside the pocket and fumed.

The next time they were both on Carson's shoulder Carson was doing his laundry. Laddie tripped Joanie and she fell off into Teyla's laundry basket and almost got thrown in the washing machine with a load of clothes but Teyla saw her in time and took her out. Teyla took Joanie back to Carson who told Laddie to keep an eye on his girlfriend so it didn't happen again.

When Carson left the two alone Joanie turned on Laddie and started squeaking her mind to him, "What were you thinking?" "I could have been killed in the washer!"

"I'm sorry," squeaked back Laddie. "I thought Teyla's clothes were clean and she would just take you home with her, I didn't mean to try to drown you in the washing machine. Joanie watched Laddie as he apologized; as he stood there squeaking Joanie took a real good look at Laddie for the first time. Laddie was cute and now that she looked at it he also had the nicest fur. And the color, Laddie's fur was the same color of her fur ribbons.

Joanie just stood there staring at Laddie for the longest time. She had not even noticed when he stopped squeaking. Laddie stopped squeaking his apology and waited for Joanie to say something. She just stood there staring at him and it was starting to make him nervous.

"Joanie, Joanie," squeaked Laddie waving a hand in front of her face. Joanie snapped out of it and noticed Laddie looking at her funny.

"Sorry," squeaked Joanie afraid to say anything else.

"So do you accept my apology or not?" squeaked Laddie.

Not hearing a word Laddie had said Joanie squeaked back, "Ah, yes, ah I do accept your apology." Carson broke the awkward moment by saying his laundry was done and why didn't they all go get something to eat?

For the next few hours Joanie was lost in thought. She was so quiet that Laddie was starting to worry about her. Maybe she had been hurt when he pushed her off Carson's shoulder in the laundry room after all? Laddie decided to sit closer to Joanie just in case she was hurt and needed him.

Joanie noticed right away when Laddie scooted over closer to her. She didn't know why but it caused her stomach to feel like it was full of butterflies. Joanie looked over at Laddie and it hit her, "I'm in love with him!" "I'm in love with Laddie!"

The next few hours passed in a blur and at the end of the day Joanie could not get to Tribble room #2 fast enough. As soon as she was there she hunted up her friend Jinx. She told him all about what had happened and what she had realized.

"It's about time you found out," squeaked Jinx.

"What do you mean?" squeaked back Joanie.

"That you are in love with Laddie," squeaked Jinx, "I noticed it right off."

"Then why didn't I notice it?" squeaked a perplexed Joanie.

"Because you were too busy focusing on Carson," squeaked Jinx.

"I love Laddie but what if he doesn't love me?" squeaked Joanie, "and I was so mean to him too, I don't think I can face him for a while."

The next few days Joanie stayed in Tribble room #2 as she thought about her and Laddie. Meanwhile Laddie was missing Joanie and so was Carson. Carson asked Laddie, "What happened to your girlfriend?" "Did you two break up?"

Laddie had been wondering what had happened to Joanie too. He had gotten used to having her around. When another day dawned and Joanie did not show up Laddie decided to go to Tribble room #2 and find her. Laddie indicated to Carson that he wanted to go to Tribble room #2 today so Carson dropped him off on his way to work.

As soon as Laddie was dropped off he went to find Joanie. He looked everywhere but he could not find her. He finally ran into Joanie's friend Jinx who told him that Joanie was in the park. Laddie went to the park and found Joanie who was just sitting in the grass staring into space. It took a minute for Joanie to realize that someone had just sat down beside her. Turning around expecting to find Jinx by her side Joanie was surprised to find Laddie. The two just stared at each other first and then they started talking. They talked all day and when Carson picked up Laddie that night it was to find Joanie waiting for him too.

Yes Joanie and Laddie had taken the plunge and gotten married and a few months later Carson woke up to the sound of a baby Tribble crying. It was a little boy Tribble who looked so cute with Laddie's tartan plaid coloring and Joanie's golden highlights. Carson ran through some names with them and they all decided on Alex.

So in the end Joanie did get Carson just like she said she would. She also got the added bonus of a mate named Laddie and a baby boy named Alex. And don't worry about Jinx, he is still Joanie's best friend and when needed babysitter. The End.


	355. Baby Alex

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Baby Alex

.

Baby Alex was Carson's pride and joy. You would have thought that he had never seen a baby Tribble before the way he took on. In the evenings in his quarters Carson liked to sit and hold baby Alex in his hand and just look at him. He was so tiny and so cute.

All of the others had warned Carson that baby Tribbles might be cute but they were very hard to take care of. He was told to look before you sit even if you only got up for a second. Never and I mean never put on a shoe or a boot without checking to see if there is a baby Tribble inside. Inspect all trash cans before empting them, the list went on and on. (See chapter 98 Fun with babies to see what all they do)

Carson could not believe it, there was no way a baby Tribble could cause that much trouble. Sitting there looking at tiny Alex Carson could not image him getting into half the stuff that his friends talked about. That is until baby Alex started to explore his new home.

Baby Tribbles can crawl at birth and after a little practicing can move very fast. And after they learn to walk they can get into even more stuff. Carson was in for a big surprise and it all started a few days after baby Alex was born. It was a week to remember for Carson and by the end of it he knew his friends were right about baby Tribbles.

Sunday Carson was tired; it had been a long day in the infirmary. Carson was sitting on the couch holding baby Alex when he dozed off for a few minutes. When he awoke it was to find baby Alex was gone. Carson called to Joanie and Laddie to see if they had him. They came over to Carson squeaking and shaking their heads that they did not have him. Carson started to get up to help look for him but he rose only a few inches before he thought it might be better if he sat back down and let Joanie and Laddie look for him. Joanie squeaked at him loudly and Carson froze a few inches above the couch. Joanie dived under him and extracted baby Alex who had rolled under Carson when he had started to get up. Joanie made sure baby Alex was alright and then took him back to their nest on the dresser top as Carson collapsed back onto the couch. He had come very close to sitting on baby Alex. Maybe the others were right and he needed to start keeping a closer eye on the tiny Tribble.

Monday Carson was holding baby Alex when he got the urge to sneeze just as he brought baby Alex up to his face. Well Carson sneezed on baby Alex blowing him off his hand and into the air with Joanie and Laddie in pursuit. Joanie went long and Laddie went high to see if one of them could catch him. Laddie's hop brought him almost into range but he just missed him. Joanie was able to hop up and catch him as he headed towards the floor. Then Joanie went over to Carson and gave him a good squeaking to before taking Alex back to the nest.

Tuesday baby Alex had been playing on the floor by Carson's shoes. Carson walked over and picked up his shoes forgetting that he was supposed to check them. Carson put his foot inside and yelled as his big toe was bitten hard. He pulled his foot out of his shoe with baby Alex still attached to his toe. Carson learned the hard way that baby Tribbles are born with a full set of sharp teeth.

Wednesday Carson was sitting on the couch reading a book and eating a snack of popcorn. Before Carson sat down he made sure where baby Alex was. Carson sat on the couch and set the bowl of popcorn on the table beside him. Carson would reach over and grab a handful of popcorn every now and then and eat it as he was reading. You know from my stories by now that popcorn is right up there with chocolate and blue jell-o for Tribbles. After awhile all three Tribbles were inside the bowl helping themselves to the popcorn. Joanie and Laddie avoided Carson's hand when he would reach over for more popcorn and Joanie kept a tight hold on baby Alex. Everything was going fine until Alex got away from Joanie just as Carson reached in for another handful. Yes that handful of popcorn included baby Alex. Joanie shrieked and hopped up and grabbed Carson's hand. Carson looked at his handful of popcorn to see baby Alex sitting in it eating his own piece of popcorn. Needless to say Carson only ate popcorn after first giving the Tribbles their own bowl and made sure it was far away from his.

Thursday Carson woke up to find baby Alex curled up on top of his head. Looking up at the dresser he had no idea how Alex had made it from there to his bed. If Carson had been awake he would have seen baby Alex sitting on the edge of the dresser gauging the distance to Carson's bed and then leap into the air. Baby Alex had almost missed and just managed to grab onto the bedspread as he fell. Then he climbed up the bedspread and onto Carson's head. Carson tried to extract him but it only made Alex hold on tighter. Carson had to get Laddie to come and take him out of his hair.

Friday Carson walked into his quarters and saw a small blur dash out into the hallway. It was baby Alex. Joanie was hot on his trail and managed to snag him before he got too far. Carson sighed and stood aside as Joanie walked back into the room with Alex. Something just had to be done.

Saturday Carson came into the mess hall with his Tribbles he picked up his food and went to sit with John and the team. When he sat down his Tribbles Joanie and Laddie hopped onto the table and put baby Alex down. To their surprise baby Alex was wearing a halter and a leash.

Rodney had to ask, "What's with baby Alex wearing the leash?"

Carson said, "You know how you were all a telling me how baby Tribbles get into stuff?" "Well baby Alex here gets into everything, let me tell you about my week…."


	356. Baby Alex has a big day

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Baby Alex has a big day

.

Shadow was having a nice relaxing day at the Castle. Sunshine and the kids were off somewhere visiting and Digger had gone with them. China and Jade the gargoyles were sitting on the roof as usual but they were very quiet because they say gargoyles don't talk. Cuddles was in the moat trying on new costumes to scare Tribbles with while Drago was napping in his room in the dungeon and Shadow was sitting in his favorite shade as I said relaxing.

It was baby Alex's first day at the Tribble Daycare Center in Tribble room #2. Carson had dropped the trio on his way to work. Joanie and Laddie were meeting up with their friend Jinx. But first they were going to drop baby Alex off at the Tribble Daycare Center so he could play with the other babies.

Alex had never been at the Tribble Daycare Center before and looked all around. As soon as he was released from his harness and leash he went over to the other babies and started to play. Before Joanie and Laddie left they explained that Alex did not need his halter and leash on inside the Daycare Center but if they went outside they should put it on him because he likes to take off every chance he gets. The Daycare workers Shauna and Bettie assured Joanie and Laddie that Alex was in good hands and not to worry they would keep an eye on him. Joanie and Laddie said one more goodbye to Alex and then they left.

Alex had never seen so many babies in one room before and had allot of fun playing with them. After awhile the Tribble Daycare workers Shauna and Bettie took the babies outside the Daycare and into the play yard forgetting all about baby Alex's harness and leash. It took only a few minutes to realize their mistake because baby Alex was gone.

Shauna and Bettie looked all over and could not find him. The babies split into teams of two and looked for him too. Babies Mina and Nicky looked over by the swings, babies Jax and Charley looked over by the big blocks to see if he had hid there. The twins Ella and Max looked over by the toy box while Kilian and Becky looked in the sand box.

Everyone looked and looked but no baby Alex and then Shadow popped into the play yard holding a very wet baby Alex and asked Shauna and Bettie if they had lost someone. Shadow said, "I found this baby playing with Cuddles the Moat monster in the moat." The daycare workers thanked Shadow and then he popped back home.

A few minutes later and baby Alex was missing again. Shauna and Bettie started looking again as did the babies. By now the baby Fluttertribbles had been dropped off. They were Gidget, Gadget, Coaster and Mickey. As the Tribbles searched the ground the flying baby Fluttertribbles flew up to get a better view and search from the air but no one could find baby Alex. Just as they were about to give up Shadow popped in again holding baby Alex who was a little singed.

"Did you loose this one again?" asked Shadow as he handed baby Alex back to Shauna. "I found him playing with Drago in the dungeon." Then Shadow popped back to the Castle. Bettie brought out Alex's harness and put it on him and held the leash herself while he played and for awhile he stayed put. But when snack time rolled around and Bettie had to go help Shauna carry out the snacks Bettie tied Alex's leash to a post in the play yard leaving him playing with Jax and Charlie. When Shauna and Bettie came out with the snacks they found baby Alex along with his harness and leash gone.

When they questioned the babies they were told that they had decided to play pet with Alex and had untied him and took turns walking him around the play yard as if he was their pet. It was fun for awhile but the babies had gotten bored and let Alex go without tying the leash back to the post. (Wait for it) In popped Shadow holding baby Alex, he once again handed him over to the Daycare workers and said, "This time I found him on the Castle roof with China and Jade the gargoyles, they say he is not gargoyle material as he can't keep still, how he got on the roof I do not know." Then Shadow popped back out.

Shauna and Bettie looked at baby Alex wondering why he kept going over to the Castle and how did he keep getting over there because it was kind of far for a baby who only crawls. This time Shauna took charge of Alex on his leash and didn't let him out of her sight. Things went well and Alex stayed at the Daycare Center.

When it was nap time the sleep mats were pulled out and each baby Tribble lay down on one and went to sleep. Baby Alex was very tired and started yawning. Shauna took his harness and leash off while he napped to make him more comfortable. Her and Bettie sat by the babies and talked while they slept. It was so quiet that after awhile even they fell asleep. When they awoke it was to find baby Alex's sleep mat empty.

"Do we start looking for Alex or wait for Shadow to bring him back?" Bettie squeaked to Shauna.

"Shadow would have been here by now if he had him," squeaked Shauna, "I think we should call him to help us look."

They called Shadow and told him that baby Alex was gone again so Shadow started looking around the Castle for him since that seemed to be the place he had run off to over and over. Shadow checked the moat, then the dungeon and the roof with no luck at all. Then Shadow went up to his tower to look out and see if he could see him. If Shadow did not have any luck there he was going to do a fly over of the Tribble room. Shadow popped into the tower and appeared in front of his favorite chair and sitting inside the chair looking all around was baby Alex.

Shadow picked him up and popped back over to the Daycare Center just as Alex's parents Joanie and Laddie walked in. They were surprised to see Shadow standing there holding Alex. Shadow handed him over to Joanie as the Daycare workers filled them in about him disappearing all day long and ending up at the Castle over and over. Shadow suggested they have Alex chipped since he liked to run off and explore so much. He told them to see Andrew the Tribble about it and then he popped back out.

Joanie and Laddie did not want to have baby Alex chipped but they did not know what to do about Alex disappearing all the time. But after his fun day at the Daycare Center baby Alex took to disappearing all the time now. They decided they had to do something after Carson took him to work with him the third time in a row. Baby Alex was becoming a small Houdini.

Andrew the Tribble was consulted and he devised an ankle bracelet that Alex was not able to remove as a way to keep track of him. The ankle bracelet not only helped them track baby Alex but had a return button on it that no matter which way baby Alex crawled it brought him back home at the push of a button on the controller Andrew gave them. Now every one could rest easy about baby Alex disappearing all the time. The End or is it?


	357. Sheppard and McKay read what their

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Sheppard and McKay read what their Tribbles wrote.

.

(What if the humans read what their Tribbles wrote in Chapters 344 to 351? I am using the answers Jammeke wrote on her story Personality for the human responses.)

.

.

After filling out the list of questions Odin does not send it on. A few days later when Odin is working on his laptop he came across the list again. He looked again at the question on line 30 that says: Who are you going to send this to? And then to the answer he had written; Not sure I'm sending it to anyone.

After thinking about it a minute Odin erased that sentence and wrote; I am sending it to Hermiod. And for question 31 which asks; Anything to add? He wrote; I am sending this to you Hermiod because I know you like to read and analyze what the humans and the Tribbles do. What do you think of this list of questions the Tribbles have been filing out?

After receiving the e-mail Hermiod read the list of questions Odin had filled out and the lists the other Tribbles had filled out. Hermiod had already read the list of questions the humans had filled out. Then he wondered what the humans would think if they read the lists their Tribbles had filled out. Hermiod decided to send every Tribble owner the list their Tribble had filled out.

John Sheppard was sitting in his office reading his e-mails when a new one came in, it was from Hermiod. Never having received an e-mail from him before Sheppard opened it and began reading. It was a list of questions similar to the one that had been passed around Atlantis a week ago only shorter. As Sheppard looked closer he saw that this list had been filled out by his Tribble Puddles. Sheppard started reading the list.

Numbers 1-5 were standard questions, number 6 on chocolate or blue jell-o Sheppard knew because he could not leave an unattended cup of blue jell-o laying around anywhere because it would be empty as soon as Puddles spotted it.

On number 7 Sheppard was surprised to see Puddles liked Iron Man over his favorite movie Back to the Future. He thought Puddles eyes had glazed over the last three times he had watched it. Maybe he should put on Iron Man tonight.

Sheppard was surprised to see that Puddles liked the Gateroom on question 13 on what's your favorite place in Atlantis. He knew Puddles did not like thunderstorms without reading question 14 and likewise there was no surprise that Puddles greatest fear was losing his blankie on question 15.

Sheppard read question 16 Hershey kisses as favorite candy as no surprise; question 17 was an eye opener though. Sheppard didn't know Puddles had a crush on Sally. Sheppard smiled when he read question 18 about What would you do if you had one day to live? And he knew Fluffy was Puddles best friend before seeing the answer to question 19. Sheppard saw Puddles had listed Andrew as his second best friend. Sheppard sometimes worried about Puddles hanging around Andrew. Maybe he should say something to Puddles?

Sheppard went back to reading, question 20 of course was hot cocoa and the answer to question 21 about Sheppard being the human Puddles wanted to be made him proud. On question 22 he saw Puddles liked Superman just like he did. Question 23 money or happiness? Was of course happiness. Sheppard was sure Puddles did not know what money was.

Sheppard stopped and laughed out loud when he read the answer to question 24 on the stupidest thing you ever did? He remembered clearly coming home and finding out that Puddles had shaved his pet mouse. The poor little thing shivered so badly that Sheppard had Teyla make it something to wear until its fur grew back out.

Sheppard was also surprised to see Puddles answer to question 25 that he wanted to get married someday. Maybe he should have a talk with Puddles? Reading on to question 26 he found out that Puddles had named his pet mouse Bug. Now he knew what to call it even though he did not like the name.

For question 27 Biggest ambition, Sheppard was not surprised to see Puddles was still afraid of the dark. Sheppard had installed a nightlight by Puddles nest because of this. And Sheppard was likewise not surprised to read on question 28 that Puddles was afraid of the Vet. Sheppard finished reading the list and wrote a thank you e-mail to Hermiod for sending it to him.

.

.

McKay was in his lab and for once there was not much going on and he was bored. He was checking his e-mail when he saw the one from Hermiod. McKay opened it and began reading. It was a list of questions similar to the one McKay himself had filled out. He was surprised to see that Fluffy had filled one out. He began reading.

Questions 1-5 of course who are you, where are you and so on. Question number 6 blue jell-o of course! Same with question 7, Batman of course! McKay laughed at question number 8 because he had been just as bored a minute ago.

When he read question 9 he began to realize that he wasn't crazy after all, he knew he had not been drinking that much coffee lately! Fluffy must have been drinking it when he sat the cup down. He read questions 10, 11 and 12 and decided he should cut down on the power bars and eat more real food.

McKay read the answer to 13 and was surprised to see that Fluffy liked watching the Mertribbles play just like Rodney liked watching his whale. McKay had noticed that Fluffy liked thunderstorms, question 14. McKay was surprised to see that Fluffy was afraid that baby Mina would grow up too quickly on question 15 biggest fear.

Question 16 and 17 were no surprise. So was question 18, though he thought it should say Aqua, baby Mina, Rodney and Jennifer on it. McKay smiled when he saw on question 19 for best friend he had listed him first and then Puddles. Question 20 whipped cream on coffee?? McKay knew coffee was only good if it was black.

McKay read the answer to question 21 and thought, "Of course," when he read who Fluffy wanted to be if human, same with question 22 with the answer of Batman for favorite movie. McKay read on to question 23 and thought it was sweet that Fluffy valued happiness over money. McKay laughed about the answer to question 24, Fluffy had looked so naked without his fur on. Both of them had been relieved when it had grown back in. McKay read the rest of the answers and then sent an e-mail off to Hermiod to thank him for sending him the list.

.

.

I was thinking of just doing what Sheppard and McKay thought about the lists. If you want to see what the others thought let me know.


	358. Todd reads what Creep wrote

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Todd reads what Creep wrote.

.

Todd was on Atlantis for a few days and was in between meetings with Mr. Woolsey. He had nothing else to do so he was playing with the laptop Zelenka had been given him and was reading the lists the humans had been passing around. Then he found another set of lists this one was similar but created and passed around by the Tribbles. He was surprised to find one from Creep, he decided to read it. (It's a story so don't over think about giving a Wraith a laptop, besides its Todd.)

Questions 1-5 were the standard who are you, where are you, etc. On question 6 about liking chocolate or blue jell-o Todd read that Creep liked blue jell-o. Todd thought no wonder Creep's ghostly white fur was tinged blue around his mouth whenever we visit Atlantis. Maybe I can ask Sheppard to get me some or scare McKay into giving me a small supply of blue jell-o before I leave?

Question 7 favorite movie? Of course they don't have 'movies' on Wraith ships. Todd did not like movies himself. Sheppard had shown him one once, something called the Terminator. Todd liked the Terminator's and had cheered for them. Sheppard had not shown him another movie since.

Todd knew the answer to question 8 before he read the answer because Creep went straight to visit Miloval as soon as they arrived. Reading question 9 Todd decided to add a request for some cocoa along with the blue jell-o.

Question 10 favorite color rose red of course, Miloval's color. Question 11 Todd knew about but where did he get the cookie he wrote about on question 12, probably Miloval.

Todd read the answers to questions 13 and 14 but was not surprised to see Creep's answer to question 15 where Creep worried about Kilian forgetting him. And on question 16 about favorite candy Todd knew Creep liked candy any kind of candy. Zelenka had given Creep a small bag on their last visit and it did not last long. Maybe Zelenka will help me get some blue jell-o and cocoa thought Todd.

Then Todd read on, question 17 was of course Creep's mate. Question 18 if you had only one day left Creep had wrote Miloval and Kilian. On question 19 he had written best friend Genius first and Dr. Casey. Todd had met Dr. Kavanagh and did not like him but maybe his Tribble was better? Todd thought it odd that they had a doctor Tribble and the fact that Sheppard had once been saved by said Tribble. Todd decided he would like to meet this Dr. Casey.

Question 20 reminded him once again about getting Creep some cocoa. Todd was proud to see that for question 21 that Creep wrote he would like to be Todd. Then for question 22 Creep had wrote Superman. Todd thought back to a poster he had seen of this so called Superman and thought he didn't look so tough and what was it with those silly clothes?

Question 23 money or happiness, Creep had written happiness. Todd thought happiness would be nice but did not know if it was possible. Then when Todd read question 24 about the stupidest thing you ever did and Creep blamed Todd for making him show Sheppard his pet Iratus bug. Todd laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes thinking back to Creep proudly showing him the bug and Sheppard screaming and jumping into his, arms! Todd took out a picture McKay had given him of the event and looked at it and then he put it back in its special place. It was always fun to have something to hold over Sheppard.

Todd read the answers to questions 25 and 26 and then read the one from 27 on biggest ambition about hoping to leave Atlantis with Shep his Iratus bug alive. Todd laughed again when he read question 28 about Creep thinking the Vet would be afraid of Shep. Todd knew for sure that she was because he had been down to the Vets checking on Shep to make sure he was being taken care of. Todd could not tell if Dr. Michele Tredway was more afraid of Shep or him.

Todd read question 29 about if these questions were dumb. Todd didn't think so he thought they were entertaining. Then he glanced at question 30 about who Creep sent it to next, Genius. Then he laughed again at question 31 where Creep asked about help to break Shep out of the Vet's.

By the time Todd finished reading he was summoned back to Mr. Woolsey's office. Back to work thought Todd as he closed the laptop.


	359. Carson finds Laddie's answers to the

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Carson finds Laddie's answers to the list of questions.

.

Carson was sitting in his office reading his e-mails and came across one saved as a draft. Not remembering saving anything Carson opened it to find it was a list of questions similar to the one he had filled out only this one had been filled out by Laddie. Yes Laddie had filled one out using Carson's laptop but had not sent it to anyone. Carson sat down and read Laddie's list of questions.

1. What is your name? Laddie

2. Where are you? In Carson's office using his laptop, I lost mine and I wanted to fill this list out, man is it hard to type on a human size laptop!

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Black, red, blue, yellow colors in a tartan plaid or so I've been told

4. Who is your owner? Dr. Carson Beckett

5. Is there someone with you? No

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? I like both

7. Favorite movie? No real favorite but Carson likes Braveheart; I have seen it way too much!

8. What were you doing before you got this? Looking for my laptop, I think Joanie has it

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? All of them

10. Favorite color? Red

11. What did you have for breakfast? A jelly donut, but don't tell Carson he says I eat too much sugar

12. What was the last thing you ate? A second jelly donut

13. Favorite place in Atlantis? The infirmary

14. Do you like thunderstorms? No

15. Biggest fear? That Joanie likes Carson better than me

16. Favorite candy? Reese's pieces

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? Joanie

18. What would you do if you had only one day left to live? Spend the day with Joanie

19. Best friend? Jinx

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? All of them but don't tell Carson

21. If you were human who would you be? Dr. Michele Tredway who is a vet and helps Tribbles

22. Batman or Superman? Superman because he can do anything!

23. Money or happiness? Happiness of course

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Use Carson's laptop, it's wearing me out

25. Would you liked to be married someday? Yes to Joanie

26. Do you have a pet? No

27. Biggest ambition? For Joanie to say yes

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Yes but don't tell Carson

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Maybe

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Don't know yet

31. Anything to add? No

Carson finished reading the list and then left it where it was saved as a draft incase Laddie decided to send it to someone. Carson had noticed that Laddie had filled this out before he had asked Joanie to be his mate. Carson loved having Joanie as part of the family and wee baby Alex, a handful, was the cutest baby Tribble ever.

Reading the list of questions had made him understand Laddie a little more. He was proud to see that if Laddie was human he wanted to be the Vet Dr. Tredway. A doctor was a doctor after all.

Carson also saw that he was going to have to get onto Laddie about the sweets, two jelly donuts in one day is a lot of sugar for a Tribble. He was going to have to hide the whip cream too. Carson smiled thinking of his little family of Tribbles as he got up to go do his rounds.


	360. Lilly and Dave read what their Tribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Lilly and Dave read what their Tribbles wrote

.

Lilly and Dave did not fill out the list of questions being passed around Atlantis. Lilly thought it was silly to fill one out even though Lorne had filled one out. And Dave had deleted the list when it had shown up in his e-mail. Each found an e-mail awaiting them from Hermiod and opened it up.

Lilly opened the e-mail from Hermiod wondering why in the world the Asgard would send her an e-mail. Then she started reading the list that her Tribble Stephanie filled out.

Questions 1-4 were the standard questions. Lilly thought question 5 was funny because Stephanie inferred that no one was allowed to be in or know where her candy stash was.

Question 6 was like Duh, about deciding between chocolate or blue jell-o. Chocolate would always be the winner around Stephanie. In question 7 Lilly liked the fact that Stephanie liked the same movie she did. One day a week her and Stephanie would hole up in Lilly's quarters and watch Pride and Prejudice.

Question 8 what were you doing and Stephanie saying eating candy was another Duh! Lilly read that Stephanie put down Dr. Pepper as her favorite drink for question number 9, that Tribble drank way too much Dr. Pepper. And question 10 was Stephanie's new favorite color yellow ever since she started getting along with Buttercup.

On questions 11 and 12 what you had for breakfast and what did you lave last Lilly saw that Stephanie had put down Twizzlers. In the past few days Lilly had found Twizzler wrappers everywhere. She had no idea where Stephanie had gotten them either.

On question 13 about favorite place in Atlantis Lilly knew it was where ever Stephanie flew her flying car. It was bad enough when it just drove around like a regular car but Andrew had to go and make it fly!

Lilly read on to question 14 and remembering she was surprised when she had first found out that Stephanie sometimes liked to stand at the window and watch thunderstorms. That was until said storm got real bad and then Stephanie would zip across the room to wherever Lilly was and dive into one of her pockets.

Question 15 about biggest fears Lilly knew for Stephanie was spiders. Any spider, even a speck of a spider would send Stephanie screaming and running to wherever Lilly was. Lilly remembered Lorne had almost had a heart attack the first time Stephanie had found a spider in his presence.

On question 16 about favorite candy Lilly was surprised not to see 'anything chocolate' wrote down instead it was Twizzlers again. The Twizzlers must be pretty good to get Stephanie to stop eating chocolate for awhile. And where were they coming from? The Daedalus had not been in for awhile and no one she knew had been back to Earth through the gate? Unless…Oh no! Could Stephanie have found someone's Twizzler stash? Lilly would have to check around and see if anyone was complaining about missing Twizzlers.

Question 17 Lilly knew about first hand and it had been embarrassing trying to pry Stephanie off the driver Jeff Gordon when they had met him in person on vacation last year. So was question 18 about Stephanie wanting to spend her last day driving around with Jeff Gordon was no surprise either.

Lilly was glad to see that on question 19 that Stephanie had listed Buttercup as her best friend. Lilly was glad they were getting along now. Lilly thought Buttercup was somewhat of a diva. Yuck thought Lilly as she read question 20 about Stephanie liked to put whipped cream on Dr. Pepper. And on question 21 Lilly was pleased to see that if human Stephanie would like to be her.

On question 22 Batman or Superman Stephanie had put Batman. Lilly preferred Superman. On question 23 about money or happiness Stephanie had wrote both. Lilly thought Andrew was behind the money part. Andrew was the only Tribble she knew who had a gold MasterCard and money in a Swiss bank account.

Reading question 24 about the dumbest thing you ever did and Stephanie putting down about stuffing her fur with gum and going sun bathing brought back the horrible memory. If the gum had still been in its wrappers it would not have been so bad but Stephanie had put unwrapped gum in her fur for faster access and when it melted it was a mess. Dr. Michele Tredway the Vet had helped Lilly get the gum out of her fur but they had to trim allot of fur off. Lilly was surprised to see how skinny Stephanie was without all her curly fur. Both were glad when the fur grew back in. Lilly because Stephanie looked better and Stephanie because she couldn't hide any candy in her fur till it grew back.

Lilly was glad to see that on question 25 that Stephanie was not ready to settle down. Lilly did not know what she would do if Stephanie found a mate and had babies. It would be like having little Stephanie's running all over the place. Lilly was just not ready for that.

Question 26 asked if you had a pet. Lilly wished Stephanie would have chosen something bigger than a ladybug. Lilly laughed reading question 27 about Stephanie wanting to be the first Tribble NASCAR driver. That might take awhile, a long long while. Question 28 asked if you were afraid of the Vet. Lilly knew Stephanie was not afraid. Lilly read questions 29 and 30 but laughed once again at the answer to question 31. After reading the list Lilly sent Hermiod a thank you e-mail.

.

.

Dave was in his quarters counting his Twizzler supply. Yes he was missing a bag of Twizzlers, the second bag in the last two days. Who was taking his Twizzlers? As Dave sat there thinking about the missing Twizzlers he heard his laptop chime that he had just received an e-mail. Dave picked up the laptop and looked to see who it was from. It was from the Asgard Hermiod. Dave opened it and saw that the Asgard had sent him a list of questions that Andrew had answered, a list like the one he had deleted. Dave started to read.

Questions 1-5 were just standard questions. For question 6 about chocolate or blue jell-o Dave saw that Andrew had written both. For question 7 Andrew had written all the Star Wars movies. Dave glanced at a shelf near Andrew's nest where every Star War movie ever made was sitting there.

Question 8 about what are you doing now Andrew of course was thinking up things to invent. Andrew was always investing stuff and his inventions were making them both rich. Dave had been miffed at first that his Tribble Andrew had gotten a gold MasterCard before he had even been able to get one. And he was not sure how much Andrew had in that Swiss bank account. But Dave himself benefited from Andrew's inventions too getting 20% for each one he sold. Andrew used to give him 10% but Dave got him to increase it.

Question 9 about hot cocoa being Andrew's favorite drink was nothing new or that on question 10 that Andrew's favorite color was blue. Questions 11 and 12 were not new Andrew loved the crunch of the Tribble kibbles and ate Chex mix when some was around.

On favorite place on question 13 Andrew had wrote his lab which was the lab Dr. McKay assigned Andrew when McKay did not know Andrew was wearing a human suit and going by the name Dr. Andrew McPherson. Dave was still amazed that McKay allowed Andrew to keep it along with the scientists assigned to him after he found out. Dave asked Dr. McKay about it once and he said he let Andrew keep the lab because it was one of the better run ones next to his.

Question 14 on Andrew liking thunderstorms was no surprise. But Dave wondered just what Andrew was working on when he answered question 15 that he did not want Sheppard or McKay to find out. You never knew what Andrew would think up next. On to question 16 and Zero candy bars. Dave looked up and saw that there were only three of them left, time to order more.

Dave read that on question 17 Andrew did not have a crush on anyone. But Dave really wondered about question 18 on what Andrew would do if he had only one day to live. Take over Atlantis and rule it his way? Dave hoped he never found out what Andrew's way was.

Question 19 was best friend Puddles, Sheppard had talked to Dave once about trying to keep the two Tribbles apart because he thought Andrew was a bad influence on Puddles. But Puddles and Andrew were best friends and liked to invent and build things together.

Question 20 hot cocoa again. Dave read that on question 21 Andrew would like to be McKay since he would get to play with all the alien tech. Question 22 Superman of course probably because Superman was invincible. Then on to question 23 where Andrew had wrote money and happiness of course.

Question 24 the stupidest thing you have ever done reminded Dave of the time the Terminator robot Andrew made got loose. Dave hoped Andrew never found out it was him who had accidentally set it loose. Sheppard used it as an excuse for a training exercise for the Marines, not much left of it afterwards.

Question 25 was a surprise on seeing that Andrew wanted to get married someday. What if he did and had a bunch of little superbrain Tribble babies? Dave put that thought aside for later. On question 26 about pets Dave looked up at Andrew's robotic cat he had built. It was lying next to Andrew's nest. It looked like a real miniature cat. Dave just shook his head wondering again how Andrew was able to make it.

On question 27 he read that Andrew wrote he wanted to take over Atlantis. Dave did not know why Andrew wanted to do that but everyone had their ambitions. Dave laughed about Andrew being afraid of the needles at the Vets on question 28. Then Dave read the last three questions. After he was done he sent a thank you e-mail to Hermiod.

Dave heard a noise behind him and turned around in time to see the Tribble Stephanie dragging off the biggest bag of Twizzlers he had. Dave jumped up and grabbed the bag and picked it up with Stephanie still attached to it. Dave could not get Stephanie to turn the bag loose so he decided to bring Stephanie, bag and all back to Lilly's.

Lilly heard the door chime and went to see who it was. Dave stood there with a big bag of Twizzlers with Stephanie still holding on to it. Lilly sighed and detached Stephanie from the bag of Twizzlers and apologized to Dave. Dave left, with his bag of Twizzlers intact and Lilly had 'another' long talk with Stephanie about stealing other people's candy. If Stephanie wanted Twizzlers then Lilly would 'buy' her some. Then Lilly grounded Stephanie to her nest for the rest of the day.

.

.

Hoped you liked it, Hermiod is sending out more e-mails so expect a few more stories about the lists.


	361. Lorne and Mr Woolsey read what

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Lorne and Mr. Woolsey read what their Tribbles wrote.

.

Lorne had eaten dinner with Lilly at her place. They were now sitting on the couch watching a movie. Stephanie was sitting on the back of the couch not having anyone to talk to. Mr. Grey, Buttercup and the twins were with Mr. Woolsey tonight. After awhile Stephanie disappeared and it was only the two of them. Lorne turned towards Lilly for a kiss but was pushed out of the way by Lilly as she jumped up and yelled, "Stephanie!"

Lorne looked over at Stephanie who was holding two long ropes of pull and peel Twizzlers. She had raided Dave's Twizzlers stash again. Lilly made a grab for Stephanie who dodged her and went behind the couch. Lilly got on her hands and knees to look under the couch as Stephanie ran from underneath and across the floor. Lorne did a double take as he saw Stephanie run across the floor. She had pulled apart the Twizzlers and stuck them all over her fur. She looked like a small porcupine only her quills were red Twizzlers with Lilly in hot pursuit.

Deciding this could take a while Lorne decided to check his e-mail. He picked up his laptop that he had brought with him and went to the inbox. He was surprised to find an e-mail from the Asgard Hermiod. Looking at the list of questions he saw that his Tribble Buttercup had filled out a similar list to the one he had. He began reading.

As usual he saw that questions 1-4 were standard questions. Reading question 5 he saw that she was in the Hair/Fur Salon when she filled out the list. The Hair/fur Salon was one of Buttercup's favorite places. Lorne quickly moved sideways and pulled up his feet as Lilly ran by the couch still chasing Stephanie who was chewing on a piece of the licorice as fast as she could as she ran. Lorne went back to the list.

Question 6 was chocolate or blue jell-o, Buttercup loved chocolate and chocolate bon bon's were her favorite. Question 7 on favorite movie was of course Princess Bride. Lorne had named Buttercup after Princess Buttercup in the movie. Question 8 was the Hair/Fur Salon again. Then onto question 9 favorite drink, tea and question 10 favorite color which was yellow.

Question 11 was what was for breakfast, dry toast and the answer to question 12 was the same. Question 13 on favorite place was Hair/Fur Salon again and Lorne was not surprised to see that she gossiped allot. Lorne felt the impact before he saw what hit him. It was Stephanie and she had just jumped onto Lorne's chest and hopped off again over his head. Lorne caught Lilly as she made a grab at Stephanie moving the laptop just in time. Lilly thanked Lorne for catching her and jumped up to resume her chase.

Lorne watched the chase for a minute and seeing no end in site went back to reading Buttercup's list. Lorne laughed at the answer to question 14 about thunderstorms. He read question 15 and realized why Buttercup squeaked at him so much when he petted her and mussed up her fur. Question 16 had the answer of chocolate bon bon's for favorite candy.

Question 17 was if you had a mate and of course Buttercup had wrote in Mr. Grey and called him dashing. Buttercup must really love him. Lorne laughed at question 18 that if she had only one day left to live she would have her fur done and go out looking ravishing. He was glad to see that Buttercup thought Stephanie was her best friend on question 19. He remembered how they used to fight.

He laughed again about the empty calories Buttercup said were in whipped cream for question 20. Lorne was not surprised to see that Buttercup wanted to be a fashion model for question 21. And he down right laughed reading question 22 that Batman or Superman could come and save her.

Lorne looked up when Lilly crashed onto the couch breathing hard holding a squirming Stephanie who did not have as many licorice quills as she used to. Lilly picked out the remaining ones and was giving Stephanie a good talking to. Lorne decided to go back to the list while Lilly talked to Stephanie.

On question 23 Lorne was not surprised to see that Buttercup thought you needed money and happiness. It took money to keep her fur looking good and Buttercup liked to shop. He didn't know what Tribbles did for money or even had money but Mr. Grey kept Buttercup looking good. Lorne had to laugh at question 24 and the red fur. He remembered when all the Tribbles had dyed their fur red including Buttercup. He was so glad when it washed out.

On to question 25, already married to Mr. Grey. Question 26 no pets but did have twin babies. Lorne loved the twins and missed them when they were not with him. Question 27 biggest ambition was to be the most beautiful Tribble in Atlantis. Lorne already thought she was. Question 28 are you afraid of the Vet Buttercup wrote no and then the last two questions. After reading the list Lorne sent a quick thank you e-mail to Hermiod.

Noticing that it had gotten awful quiet on the other end of the couch Lorne noticed that Lilly and Stephanie were both asleep. They must have tired themselves out from the chase. Lorne closed his laptop. Made Lilly more comfortable on the couch and covered her and Stephanie with a blanket turned out the light and left.

.

.

Mr. Woolsey was sitting at his desk putting away a stack of paperwork he had just done. He decided to check his e-mail before he left his office for the day. He was surprised to see one from the Asgard Hermiod. Opening it up Mr. Woolsey saw a list of questions that Mr. Grey filled out. It reminded him of the one everyone was passing around a few days ago. Mr. Woolsey himself had not filled it out yet. Mr. Woolsey was curious to read how Mr. Grey had filled out his list and began to read.

Questions 1-5 were standard questions. Question 6 on favorites Mr. Grey had said blue jell-o. It seemed to Mr. Woolsey that ever since the Tribbles had come to Atlantis they had to order allot more of blue jell-o than they used to. Question 7's answer was Mr. Mom on favorite movie. Maybe that's who Mr. Grey felt like since the arrival of the twins.

Question 8 on what were you doing before you got this Mr. Woolsey was surprised to read that Puddles was delivering a laptop to him. The Tribbles have laptops? When did this happen? I'll have to ask Sheppard. On to question 9 where Woolsey read that coffee was a blessed invention, the twins were behind that statement for sure. Of course on question 10 for favorite color Mr. Grey had wrote yellow. Mr. Woolsey read what Mr. Grey had for breakfast on question 11 and Tribble kibble for a snack on question 12.

On question 13 Mr. Woolsey saw why Mr. Grey liked to stand in his office and look out at everyone. He had noticed that Mr. Grey liked to watch the gate open. Mr. Woolsey smiled when he read question 14 on if you like thunderstorms and that Mr. Grey had said no that it woke the twins. Mr. Woolsey saw on question 15 that he and Mr. Grey shared biggest fears; being reassigned back to Earth.

Question 16 on favorite candy lemon drops Mr. Woolsey now knew why his supply ran low earlier than expected. Maybe he should start buying a bigger bag? Question 17's answer was Buttercup of course. Question 18 was something that no one liked to think about. On question 19 he saw that Shadow was Mr. Grey's friend. Having an ascended Tribble or with Shadow's family ascended Tribbles on Atlantis was no stranger than anything else he had seen since taking over.

On question 20 Woolsey saw that Mr. Grey liked lots of whipped cream and on question 21 Mr. Woolsey was proud to see that if Mr. Grey was human that he wanted to be him. Mr. Woolsey laughed when he read on question 22 that Buttercup called Mr. Grey her Superman. He was glad to see that on question 23 that Mr. Grey preferred happiness over money.

Question 24 Mr. Woolsey agreed that he had never seen Mr. Grey do anything stupid. Question 25 of course was already married. Then question 26 do you have pets and Mr. Grey said no. Mr. Woolsey smiled reading the answer to question 27 that Mr. Grey wanted to be the best mate to Buttercup and father to the twins. Questions 28 are you afraid of the Vet of course was no. then Woolsey read the last three questions and sent Hermiod a thank you e-mail.


	362. The list of questions gets sent to the

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The list of questions gets sent to the SGC Tribbles.

.

After he finally got his laptop back from Joanie Laddie downloaded his list of questions from Carson's laptop to his own. He updated the questions that needed updated like Joanie becoming his mate and baby Alex being born and then he sent the list to his friend Bob at the SGC the next time Atlantis checked in with them.

Bob was looking over his new Tribble size laptop. Bob had gotten his laptop from Andrew's 'No Tribble Left Behind' program. Andrew wanted all the Tribbles in Atlantis and on Earth at the SGC to be able to talk to each other. Andrew liked the idea of supplying the Tribbles with a way to communicate to each other and as a way to mess with the humans at the same time. Whenever Atlantis opened the Stargate to send its mission reports on a high compression data burst to the SGC Andrew would send along any news and e-mails from the Atlantis Tribbles to the SGC Tribbles and the SGC Tribbles did likewise.

The humans were always surprised that the Tribbles knew whatever was going on at Atlantis and at the SGC. The humans at first failed to find the reason. Then it was like 'duh' Tribbles were everywhere and since they loved to gossip any news got passed along. Now that they had laptops they could communicate even faster which meant that the Tribbles on Atlantis often knew before the humans did what was going to happen before the SGC told them. That was what messed with the humans minds. Until they figured it out of course. As Andrew always says, "The humans are smarter then we give them credit for, every now and then they surprise even me."

So Laddie had emailed the list of questions to Bob who belonged to Jack O'Neill. Bob was sitting in Jack O'Neill's office and he was bored. He had just been grounded from fishing in Daniel Jackson's fish tank again. He couldn't help it if those little fish that looked like catfish were easy to catch and very tasty. Yes Bob didn't catch and release anymore he had developed a taste for the fish he caught and because of it Jack was forced to replace Daniel's fish every now and again. Bob read the list of questions and Laddie's answers and then he started to fill it out himself.

1. What is your name? Bob

2. Where are you? I am inside Jack O'Neill's office eating a fish I caught in Daniel Jackson's fish tank

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Short dark and light green fur like camouflage

4. Who is your owner? Jack O'Neill

5. Is there someone with you? Only a dead fish and I am eating him

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Blue Jell-O till it is gone and then chocolate

7. Favorite movie? Jaws, I wish I could catch a fish that big

8. What were you doing before you got this? Eating a fish

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa

10. Favorite color? Silver like the scales on fish

11. What did you have for breakfast? Not fish

12. What was the last thing you ate? Fish

13. Favorite place at the SGC? (yes Laddie modified that question) The new Tribble room with trees and grass in it

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Were 28 stories below the ground here

15. Biggest fear? That Daniel Jackson will run out of fish

16. Favorite candy? Peppermints

17. Attached to or have a crush on anyone? Rainbow

18. What would you do if you had one day left to live? Spend it in Daniels fish tank and then have a big fish dinner

19. Best friend? Footloose

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Yes

21. If you were human who would you be? Jack O'Neill

22. Batman or Superman? Batman

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Jumped into the fish tank in the zoology dept. one day with a big fish, now I know what a piranha is, LOTS of teeth!

25. Would you like to get married someday? Yes

26. Do you have a pet? A fish, but I ate him, how was I to know that Daniel had given him to me as a pet?

27. Biggest ambition? To sneak into Daniel Jackson's office without being discovered

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Footloose

31. Anything to add? No

.

.

Footloose was in the new Tribble room at the SGC sitting under a tree with his new laptop. He was sending an e-mail thanking Andrew for the new Tribble size laptop. He saw he had an e-mail and opened it. It was from Bob, Footloose read the questions and Bob's answers. Footloose was not surprised to find out that Bob was in trouble for eating Daniel Jackson's fish again. Footloose used to worry about Bob going after the Mertribbles but Bob told him that he did not consider Mertribbles to be the kind of fish you eat. Footloose was happy to find this out since the Mertribbles were his friends. Footloose started answering the questions.

1. What is your name? Footloose

2. Where are you? In the new Tribble room sitting under a tree

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Short red fur

4. Who is your owner? Cameron Mitchell

5. Is there someone with you? Well, there are people and Tribbles here and Mertribbles and Fluttertribbles but no one is right by me

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Chocolate

7. Favorite movie? The Right Stuff

8. What were you doing before you got this? Writing an e-mail to Andrew

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa

10. Favorite color? Red

11. What did you have for breakfast? Cookies

12. What was the last thing you ate? A pickle

13. Favorite place at the SGC? In the cockpit of an F-302

14. Do you like thunderstorms? Do you know where I am?

15. Biggest fear? That Bob will change his mind about the Mertribbles being fish

16. Favorite candy? Carmel's

17. Attracted to or have a crush on anyone? Delilah

18. What would you do if you only had one day left to live? Sneak up on Delilah and kiss her

19. Best Friend? Bob

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot coca with whipped cream? Don't you?

21. If you were human who would you be? Bruce Wayne

22. Batman or Superman? Batman, he has money and brains

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Told Bob that Daniel Jackson usually drops by the Pet Store for new fish on Thursdays, now Bob is waiting for him on that day

25. Would you like to get married someday? Maybe

26. Do you have a pet? No

27. Biggest ambition? To go to Atlantis

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Yes

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Maybe

30. Who are you going to send this to? Yoda

31. Anything to add? No

.

.

That's the first two then I am doing one on Yoda, Delilah, Iris and Rainbow only. And I don't think I'll do one on their owners reading what they wrote like I did in Atlantis. Time to move on to other stories after these.


	363. The list of questions are sent to Yoda &

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The list of questions are sent to Yoda and Delilah

.

Yoda was sitting in the new Tribble room by the lake meditating. He was interrupted by Delilah who shoved a green laptop at him. Yoda looked up at her and sighed heavily, he knew when Delilah wanted your attention she would stay and bug you till she got it. Yoda took the offered laptop and squeaked, "What's this?"

Delilah smiled and squeaked back, "It's your new laptop, look I got one too." Sure enough Delilah held a pink one in her hands. Yoda had not noticed it at first because it was the same color pink as her fur.

"O.K.," squeaked Yoda, "but why do I need it?"

"Because all the Tribbles have one," squeaked Delilah like in 'Duh!' Then she offered to help him set it up. Delilah was very good with computers and had Yoda's laptop up and running in no time. Yoda was impressed that Delilah was so good at setting up the computer and after a little while he found that he liked the laptop. "Look," squeaked Delilah, "you have an e-mail." Yoda looked and sure enough he had an e-mail from Footloose. How Footloose had found out what his e-mail address was he did not know but considered that Delilah had told him because Delilah had helped Yoda set it up. Delilah leaned over Yoda's shoulder and they read the e-mail. "Cool," squeaked Delilah, "as soon as you do the list e-mail it to me." Yoda nodded his head that he would and Delilah took off. Yoda began answering the list of questions.

1. What is your name? Yoda

2. Where are you? Inside the new Tribble room by the lake

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Dark green fur and I am wearing a beige Jedi robe

4. Who is your owner? Teal'c

5. Is there someone with you? Just me and a Mertribble that is staring at me

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Teal'c and I like chocolate the best

7. Favorite movie? Star Wars

8. What were you doing before you got this? Delilah was helping me set up my laptop

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Hot cocoa

10. Favorite color? All colors are nice to look at

11. What did you have for breakfast? Nothing I was meditating

12. What was the last thing you ate? A cookie, Delilah gave it to me

13. Favorite place at the SGC? Sitting here by the lake watching the Mertribbles, I hear there will be baby Mertribbles soon and I can't wait

14. Do you like thunderstorms? I saw one once and it was very noisy

15. Biggest fear? That they will run out of the chocolate sprinkled donuts on the mornings Teal'c goes to buy them

16. Favorite candy? The sprinkles they put on chocolate donuts

17. Attached to or have a crush on anyone? Why would I be attached to or crush someone?

18. What would you do if you had one day left to live? Spend it mediating

19. Best friend? Delilah

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Hot cocoa with chocolate sprinkles on top

21. If you were human who would you be? There are too many upstanding humans to pick just one but secretly I would like to be Jack O'Neill

22. Batman or Superman? They are both good specimens to choose from, Batman is rich and has lots of cool 'toys' as Bob says and Superman is strong and can fly….How about Batman with Superman's powers??

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? So far as I know I have never done anything which would be called stupid

25. Would you like to get married someday? Yes

26. Do you have a pet? I wish I could have a Mertribble for a pet

27. Biggest ambition? To be the best Jedi Tribble ever

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Are you?

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Some of them

30. Who are you going to send this list to? Delilah because she has told me to

31. Anything to add? I do not believe so

.

.

Delilah was sitting in her and Vala's quarters waiting for Yoda to e-mail her the list of questions. While she was waiting she had already painted her fingernails and toenails and done and redone her pigtails and was starting to get bored. Just when she though she could not wait one minute longer she saw the e-mail from Yoda appear. Delilah quickly read what Yoda wrote and then started answering the questions herself.

1. Who are you? Delilah

2. Where are you? Inside my room

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Long and silky hot pink fur which I wear in pigtails

4. Who is your owner? Vala Mal Doran

5. Is there someone with you? Yes, Vala is but she is taking a nap

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Chocolate, Chocolate, Chocolate!!!

7. Favorite Movie? National Treasure and the sequel

8. What were you doing before you got this? Waiting on Yoda to send it

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? A good cup of tea now and then is good but hot cocoa is the best

10. Favorite color? Hot pink of course

11. What did you have for breakfast? Pancakes

12. What was the last thing you ate? Cookies and I gave Yoda one too

13. Favorite place at the SGC? Anywhere people are gathered gossiping

14. Do you like thunderstorms? No not really

15. Biggest fear? That Footloose will read my diary

16. Favorite candy? Anything chocolate

17. Attached to or have a crush on anyone? Footloose

18. What would you do if you had only one day left to live? Sneak up on Footloose and kiss him

19. Best friend? Yoda

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? Hot cocoa

21. If you were human who would you be? Daniel Jackson because he is so smart

22. Batman or Superman? Superman

23. Money or happiness? Vala says happiness is overrated and that you can never have enough money

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Left my diary where Footloose could read it, good thing he didn't!!

25. Would you like to get married someday? Yes

26. Do you have a pet? No

27. Biggest ambition? To be just like Vala

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this to? Iris

31. Anything to add? No


	364. The list of questions gets sent to Iris

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The list of questions gets sent to Iris and Rainbow

.

Iris was sitting in Daniel Jackson's office watching 'her fish' swim around in the big fish tank Daniel Jackson had bought her. Iris just loved watching her fish, if left alone she could spend all day just watching them. Delilah knew this and that was why she made sure Iris had one of the new laptops too. Iris was not too interested in it until Delilah told her she could surf the web to find out things about her fish. When Iris heard this she was more than ready to start surfing. Delilah helped her set everything up and then she told her to be sure and read the e-mail she had just sent her. Iris looked in her e-mail and sure enough there was one from Delilah. Iris wondered why Delilah didn't just tell her what ever it was about while she was there instead of sending her an e-mail but you never know with Delilah what she was up to.

Iris opened the e-mail and read it and the list Delilah had filled out. Then she filled out the list herself. Not because she really wanted to but because she knew Delilah expected her to.

1. Who are you? Iris

2. Where are you? In Daniel Jackson's office sitting in front of my fish tank

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Medium length lavender fur

4. Who is your owner? Daniel Jackson

5. Is there someone with you? Do fish count?

6. Chocolate or blue Jell-O? Chocolate

7. Favorite movie? Princess Diaries

8. What were you doing before you got this? Watching my fish

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Coffee and I drink it black

10. Favorite color? I like all fish colors

11. What did you have for breakfast? Coffee

12. What was the last thing you ate? Cookie, Delilah gave me one

13. Favorite place in the SGC? Right here in front of my fish tank

14. Do you like thunderstorms? No

15. Biggest fear? That Bob will sneak in and eat ALL of my fish when I am not around

16. Favorite candy? Chocolate mints

17. Attached to or have a crush on anyone? Not Bob

18. What would you do if you had only one day left to live? Spend the whole day in front of my fish tank

19. Best friend? Rainbow

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot coca with whipped cream? No (shudders)

21. If you were human who would you be? Elizabeth Weir because she lives in Atlantis

22. Batman or Superman? Daniel likes Batman but I like Superman

23. Money or happiness? Fish

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Before I knew Bob was eating my fish I let him fish sit for me while Daniel and I were gone for two days. When I got back all I had left in the fish tank was water. Bad Bob!

25. Would you like to get married someday? Yes

26. Do you have a pet? Pets yes and they are fish

27. Biggest ambition? To make Bob quit taking my fish and eating them, it wasn't too bad when he would just catch and release them but now he eats them! Bad bad Bob!!

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? No

29. Do you find these questions dumb? Yes

30. Who are you going to send this to? Rainbow

31. Anything to add? Yes, I just counted my fish and two are missing, I'm coming after you Bob!

.

.

Rainbow was sitting in Samantha Carter's office playing with her new laptop. She had already taken it apart and put it back together twice and now she was making it run faster. Rainbow loved computers and how they worked. When she got around to checking her e-mail she was surprised to see one from Iris. Rainbow read the list of questions and what Iris had wrote and then she started answering them herself.

1. Who are you? Rainbow

2. Where are you? Samantha Carter's lab playing with my new laptop

3. What color and type of fur do you have? Medium length red, blue, yellow and green fur

4. Who is your owner? Samantha Carter

5. Is there someone with you? No

6. Chocolate or Blue Jell-O? Blue Jell-O

7. Favorite movie? The Sound of Music

8. What were you doing before you got this? Taking apart my new laptop and putting it back together

9. Coffee, tea or hot cocoa? Herbal tea

10. Favorite color? Blue

11. What did you have for breakfast? Bagel with cream cheese

12. What was the last thing you ate? The bagel with cream cheese, been busy

13. Favorite place in the SGC? Samantha Carter's lab

14. Do you like thunderstorms? I like to run experiments during thunderstorms

15. Biggest fear? That something might happen to Samantha

16. Favorite candy? Blue Jell-O

17. Attached to or have a crush on anyone? Does Carter's lab count? I love it in here!

18. What would you do if you only had one day left to live? I would spend it with Samantha in her lab

19. Best friend? Have lots of friends

20. Do you drink coffee, tea or hot cocoa with whipped cream? YES

21. If you were human who would you be? Samantha Carter

22. Batman or Superman? Sam likes Batman but I like Superman

23. Money or happiness? Happiness

24. The stupidest thing you have ever done? Let Sam catch me taking apart her laptop

25. Would you like to get married someday? Yes

26. Do you have a pet? Used to have a fish that Iris gave me and then along came Bob and now all I have is an empty fish bowl

27. Biggest ambition? To work along side Sam in her lab

28. Are you afraid of the Vet? Are you kidding me? The Vet has big needles!

29. Do you find these questions dumb? No

30. Who are you going to send this to? Everyone in my address box

31. Anything to add? No

After Rainbow answered the last question she hit send, sending it to everyone listed in her mailbox. She wanted to share the list with as many Tribbles on Earth as she could.

.

.

That's the only SGC Tribbles I am doing. Hope you have enjoyed them, now back to regular stories. And yes the list of questions made the rounds to all the Tribbles who had access to a laptop or the internet on Earth. And no I don't really think I can write a story about them, I did think about it but could not come up with one. The End to the 'list of questions' stories.


	365. Paintball Tribble style

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Paintball Tribble style

.

The Tribbles had watched in fascination as the Marines played paintball out on one of the piers. The Tribbles were at the windows outside the windows and on all the balconies that faced that side. They even picked teams and cheered them on. They had all been disappointed when the game had ended.

Andrew had been outside too only he of course was taking notes and snapping a few pictures of the paint guns. After the game was over Andrew slipped away to his lab in Tribble room #2. He was met there by Puddles and Fluffy; they made plans and got busy.

The next day the humans were going about their business as usual when they heard lots of squeaking and running of many little feet. It was the Tribbles and they were all armed with paintball guns. From the two colors of paint it looked like they had divided into two groups, one with yellow paint and one with blue paint.

They were running and firing at each other with abandon and from how many times some of them had been shot they were not leaving the game if they got hit. Yes they just kept playing and it was getting out of hand. The Tribbles were everywhere and did not care if they shot Tribble or human so the humans were running too trying to get out of the way.

By the time Rodney had reached the control room he was covered in blue and yellow paint. Sheppard looked just as bad when he arrived only he had blue hair too. When asked about it he pointed up, up at the Fluttertribbles who had joined in the game. Yes about ten Fluttertribbles had paintball guns and were flying around shooting at anything that moved.

The humans fell back into Mr. Woolsey's office whose glass walls offered them protection a good view of the Tribbles who had now filled the Gateroom. Some of the Fluttertribbles had positioned themselves on top of the gate and were firing into the crowd on the ground. There was nothing the humans could do except let them run out of paint.

After the last paint ball was fired the humans slowly made their way down the stairs and among the Tribbles who were dripping in paint. The cleanup took the rest of the day. They had to clean up the Tribbles, the walls the floors etc. They followed the path of paint and found out that it had started outside of Tribble room #2. Andrew, Puddles and Fluffy were going to take them out to the pier the Marines had used but one or two Tribbles had had a fight and the paint started flying before they had gotten even a few feet from the door and then all heck had broke loose.

Needless to say that paintball had been banned for humans and Tribbles alike around Atlantis. The next time the Marines played paintball they were made to go to the mainland. The Tribbles still got to watch and cheer on their favorites thanks to Fluttertribble cam. But the Tribbles still wanted to play paintball too so a few of them scouted out a big room in the unused portion of Atlantis and set up paintball headquarters there. It had the benefit of showers so the Tribbles could clean up afterwards. They still did not stick to the paintball game rules but they had lots of fun and the humans never found out. The End


	366. The Shrine

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

The Shrine and how the Tribbles handled it

.

The Tribbles were worried about Dr. Rodney McKay; he had not been his usual grumpy self as of late. You could almost say he was nice and he kept forgetting things. The Tribbles knew there was something real bad wrong when he started referring to them as pretty little kitties.

The Tribbles had always watched over Rodney and taken care of him because they knew that it was Rodney who kept Atlantis running and it was Rodney who kept them safe. Whenever Rodney got hurt on a mission or working on the city the Tribbles took care of him. And whenever Rodney ended up in the infirmary they made sure he got his blue jell-o even if it was from their own private stashes.

As Rodney got worse and worse the Tribbles were there for him watching him and helping him whenever needed. They helped him by keeping a water bottle handy for when he got thirsty and they helped him by opening a power bar when the wrapper proved too much for him. And they also helped him by keeping him company and making him laugh when John was unable to be with him.

Yes the Tribbles took care of the one who always took care of everyone else. They all cried when Rodney was brought to the shrine thinking that was the last they would see of him. When Rodney was brought back 'cured' the Tribbles heard he was back and all of them went to the infirmary to see for themselves that he was back.

When it was time for Dr. Keller to check on Rodney again she was surprised at what she saw. Every Tribble that could fit was in the bed with Rodney all snuggled up to the weary scientist. And the ones who could not fit on the bed with him were in the empty beds on either side of him. And if that didn't show how much the Tribbles loved Rodney then the big pile of blue jell-o cups on his bedside table did. The End


	367. Rodney says no

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Rodney says no

.

John Sheppard was sulking and it was all Rodney's fault. John was bored and had wanted to take his favorite Puddle Jumper out just to fly it around and Rodney wouldn't let him. Rodney had told John the jumper needed some down time for routine maintenance and if he would just leave him alone he could have his toy back in a couple of hours. Then he had shooed John away.

John of course came back every fifteen minutes to see if he was done. Rodney had lost his temper the last time and threatened to disable the jumper for the next few missions so that John would have to fly another one if he did not leave him alone. John left, he loved that jumper. Now of course it was fifteen minutes later and John was on his way back. But he did not get too far because in his absence Rodney had posted Tribbles as guards around the jumper to keep John out.

John tried and tried but he was not able to get within three feet of the jumper before being turned away by the Tribbles so he had left. Fifteen minutes later he was back and standing on the other side of the hanger door peeking inside to see if the Tribbles were still there. Yup, they were still there and they were there the next time and the time after that and so on.

Why was Rodney taking so long? And it was no fare that he was using Tribbles to guard it. Normally John would not have thought twice about taking another jumper when his was being worked on but today he wanted to fly his jumper and the others just would not do.

John had had enough and marched into the hanger bay and up to the jumper or as far as the Tribbles let him and yelled, "I'm taking my jumper out for a ride and you can't stop me, you can do the routine maintenance another time!"

"Alright," said Rodney as he gathered his tools and shooed the Tribbles away, giving them a bag of candy as he did so. "I'm all done so why don't I go with you?"

Taken aback John just stared at Rodney for a minute and then nodded his head in agreement. John went in to the jumper and sat in the pilot's seat. Rodney put away his tools and came and sat in the co-polite chair. John contacted the tower and then they were off.

As they climbed into the sky John asked Rodney, "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Rodney

"Why the Tribbles keeping guard?" asked John.

"To keep you out so I could do my work," said Rodney, "every time I try to do any maintenance on 'your jumper' you take off in it." "That's why it took so long because I had a big list." "Now let me show you what regular maintenance can do for you." Rodney had John run through some maneuvers and then he asked him what he thought.

"Wow, it's allot smoother and more responsive than it was," stated John.

"That's what regular maintenance will do for you," said Rodney. "Now will you give me the time I need in the future to keep it this way or do I need to call the Tribbles back?" The End


	368. Flash Mobs Tribble style

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Flash Mobs Tribble style

.

Nobody knows how it started or why but for some reason only known to the Tribbles they started having Flash Mobs. One minute an area would be empty then it would be full of Tribbles. Sometimes they would dance; sometimes they would sing and sometimes they would just stand there and stare at the humans. The spooky part was how one minute they were there and the next gone!

It was starting to get on the humans nerves like the Flash Mob pillow fight in the infirmary last night at midnight. One minute the infirmary was quite and empty and then at the stroke of midnight it was full of Tribbles, Tribbles with pillows. The pillow fight lasted five minutes and then in the blink of an eye they were gone. If not for the feathers and stuffing left by the pillow fight you would not have know they had been there.

Then in the mess hall the next day at 3pm the Tribbles showed up and had a food fight. But the weirdest flash mobs were when they would just stand and stare at the humans. Like just before SGA-1 left for an off-world mission. They were standing in front of the gate waiting for the gate to be dialed and then they Gateroom floor was covered in Tribbles dressed as mimes and all they did was stare at the humans.

"This is creeping me out," said Rodney looking at all the Tribblesized mimes looking at him.

"Yeah," said John as he tried to stare down a few Tribbles in front of him.

"Can I stun em?" asked Ronon.

"You can't stun them for just standing there," said Teyla.

"Yeah I can," stated Ronon.

Just then Chuck dialed the gate and the whooshing it made during the activation made took their attention off the Tribbles. When they looked around again all of the Tribbles were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked an unnerved Rodney.

"Damn!" said John as he did a slow circle.

"They were just here," said Teyla a little unnerved herself.

"I should have stunned em," replied Ronon.

Shaking off the spookiness of what had happened they stepped through the gate and got on with their mission. Over the next few days the Tribbles appeared here and there and then the whole thing stopped, there were no more Tribbles flash mobs. The humans gave a sigh of relief as things went back to normal.

Andrew was inside his lab in Tribble room #2 writing up his notes on how the Tribble Flash Mobs had affected the humans. After he finished he picked up a recorder near him and started squeaking into it……………….


	369. Do What I Tell You

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Do What I Tell You (Special thanks to the Llama for letting me write about him.)

.

Atlantis had its own internet and when they connected to Earth to file reports everyone could connect with the internet on Earth. One thing everyone liked the most was following the Llama on Twitter that says to Do What I Tell You, which is an experiment in basic mass action. You are to do as the Llama tells you.

So you can see why everyone was surprised to find the Llama on Atlantis's internet after the gate shut down. Not only that but someone was updating it. Yes someone was posing as the Llama, who could it be?

Andrew the Tribble was conducting experiments, experiments on the humans. He had organized the Tribble Flash Mobs and now he was ready with something new. Andrew had taken over the internet's posting of Do What I Tell You. Yes Andrew was posing as the Llama on Atlantis's Twitter and Andrew was coming up with some fun things to do.

Below is the last thing posted by the real Llama when the gate to Earth was open and before the copycat took over on Atlantis:

Chuck who was an avid Llama fan had just read the days posting that said; "Pick up a writing utensil and pretend it is a lollipop stick. Lick the invisible lollipop and announce the flavor. Good." Chuck picked up his pen and licked his invisible lollipop. He turned to Amelia and said, "Mine is lemon flavored."

Amelia who was busy working on her own invisible lollipop turned to Chuck and said, "Mine is strawberry."

McKay was walking by and asked, "You two actually do what that Llama says?" and shook his head as he walked over to Mr. Woolsey's office.

Chuck turned to Amelia and said, "He's just grumpy because he doesn't have an invisible lollipop." And then they both laughed and said "Good".

As I said that was the last message from the real Llama. The next postings were from Andrew and they went like this;

Every time someone walks by you snap to attention and say, "The Aliens say everything is A OK sir!" Then sit back down and act like nothing happened. Good.

So for the next half hour, until Mr. Woolsey put a stop to it, everyone in the control room snapped to attention whenever someone walked by and said, "The Aliens say everything is A OK sir!" And then sat down and acted like nothing happened. They scared Zelenka so bad that he dropped his cup of coffee.

When McKay walked into his lab later that morning everyone stood up, clicked their heels together three times and then sat back down again. The posting said, "Whenever someone comes in the door of the room you are in stand up and click your heels together three times and then sit back down." Good.

Yes Andrew was having fun, fun at seeing how many people did exactly as he wrote. He was so happy that everyone followed the Llama. After awhile Andrew got up and went for a small walk. While he was gone his sister Stephanie came looking for him. She saw his laptop on his desk and went over to take a look, and then she started writing;

Today you must give every curly furred Tribble you meet a piece of candy. Good.

If the curly furred Tribbles name is Stephanie you must give her two pieces of candy. Good.

Lilly heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Stephanie dragging in the biggest bag of candy she ever saw. Everyone who had read what the Llama said had given her candy. Having read the posting herself Lilly just rolled her eyes after letting Stephanie in and didn't say anything.

Andrew came back and saw that his sister Stephanie had been there so he wrote; Anyone Tribble or human with the name Stephanie should give a piece of candy to everyone they see today. Good. After reading the posting Stephanie hid in her nest and would not come out the rest of the day. No one was taking her candy!

This went on for awhile and the next time Atlantis contacted Earth Andrew who was having allot of fun took over the Llama's Twitter account and locked the Llama out. When the Llama found out that someone was posing as him he showed it to his manager. His manager read it and decided to find out who was doing it. He had his geek friend trace it and the trace lead him to the SGC.

The Llama's manager demanded to see the one responsible. When the SGC would not even talk to the Llama or his manager the Llama called in a favor from his biggest fan the President of the United States. The next day the Llama, his manager and his human aide were ushered into Brigadier General Jack O'Neill's office. Jack had thought he had seen everything till he saw a Llama step into his office with a brown wooly furred Tribble sitting on top of its head.

The Llama came in and walked up to Jack's desk and the Tribble who rode atop the Llama's head hopped off and landed on Jack's desk. The Tribble handed Jack a card which read; Marvin J. Preston Esq. manager of The Llama.

After reading the card O'Neill looked back at the Tribble and then the Llama again. "Okay I give up, what's this all about?" The Tribble snapped his fingers and a human standing by the door walked up and explained everything and then he handed Jack an official paper that said the Llama, his manager and aide were allowed to go wherever they needed to go to confront the person or persons who had taken over the Llama's Twitter account.

Jack had everyone wait in the conference room while he called his geeks to find out who had taken over the Llama's Twitter account. While he was doing that lunch was to be served to the Llama and his companions. Jack didn't even raise an eyebrow when spaghetti was requested for the Llama. After lunch Jack came and told the Llama and his companions that they had found the one that was responsible. It was a Tribble named Andrew who lived on Atlantis.

Yes the Llama, his manager and aide were told about the lost city of Atlantis (Presidential approval, the President really loved that Llama.) and about it being in the Pegasus Galaxy and the Stargates. Atlantis was contacted and Mr. Woolsey was informed that O'Neill would be coming to Atlantis in the next few minutes. He would be accompanied by the famous Llama everyone had been following on Twitter.

Everyone was excited but not as excited as Chuck and Amelia who got someone to cover for them so they could be ringside when the Llama walked through the gate. Chuck and Amelia were both wearing their black "The Llama knows you Cheated" hoodies and each carried the official Twitter Llama coffee mug in one hand and an autograph book in the other.

The gate activated and the Llama and his companions walked through the gate along with Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. As soon as the gate turned off Chuck and Amelia ran up and requested an autograph. The Llama smiled at them and indicated that he wanted them to put their autograph books on the floor. Chuck and Amelia laid them on the floor. The Llama lifted his hoof which his human aide inked and stomped once on each book leaving a perfect Llama hoof print on each page. Chuck and Amelia picked up their autograph books and gushed their thanks to the Llama and then they were sent back to work by Mr. Woolsey.

As the Llama and his companions toured Atlantis O'Neill told Mr. Woolsey why they were there. On hearing why Mr. Woolsey and Sheppard both said the same thing "Andrew the Tribble". O'Neill agreed that they had discovered that Andrew was the culprit. Sheppard had someone send for Andrew and they continued the tour while they waited. Soon Lorne appeared with Andrew on his shoulder. On seeing the Llama Andrew's mouth dropped open. He had not thought the Llama to be real; he thought some human was writing for the Llama. When he saw that the Llama was real he confessed and apologized to the Llama. The Llama looked at his Tribble manager who typed out what Andrew said. The Llama read it and said, "Good."

As soon as the Llama talked everyone stared at him. "What, you never see a talking Llama before?" asked the Llama. When he was asked why he had hired a Tribble to be his manager and a human to be his aide if he could talk for himself the Llama only said, "My Tribble Marvin translates the Tribble language for me and my human aide helps by making all my traveling arrangements." "And the reason I don't talk in public is because once I talk no one ever gives me any rest," stated the Llama. "If people don't know I can talk they leave me alone."

"So why let us know you can talk?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Because I will be here only a short time so it does not matter," replied the Llama.

"What about me?" asked O'Neill, "I know and I will be going back to Earth with you."

"If you tell anyone on Earth that I can talk they will only think you are crazy," replied the Llama.

"Smart Llama," replied O'Neill.

So to make a long story short Andrew unlocked the Llama's Twitter account. The Llama talked to his loyal Twitter followers with Chuck and Amelia sitting as close as they could to him. And then they had a special meal of spaghetti, the Llama's favorite, before he left Atlantis. Life as we know it got back to normal in Atlantis.

Back at the SGC Carter and Daniel were surprised to see a signed picture of a Llama on Jack's wall the next time they came in his office. All they could get out of Jack was that it was from a close friend. The End


	370. Just another day

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Just another day or who's up for a prank?

.

Andrew was bored and wanted something to do. He thought and thought and then he had it, he was going to prank Sheppard! Yes Andrew loved planning and doing things and things that involved Sheppard were allot of fun.

Andrew had known Sheppard for awhile now and the prank he came up with was just right for driving the Lt. Colonel insane. Andrew started collecting what he would need to pull off his prank.

About a month later, yes it took Andrew a month to gather just what he needed and what Andrew had needed was Sheppard's hair, lots of hair. Andrew did not do anything halfway and he needed Sheppard's real hair for this prank. For the last month Andrew had gathered hair from every haircut Sheppard had gotten and now he was ready.

Sheppard woke up at his usual time and got out of bed. He sat on the side and yawned as he stretched his arms skyward. He got out of bed and went to take a shower. After the shower he dressed talking to Puddles as he did so. It was when Sheppard went to make his bed that he saw it, a few dark hairs upon his pillow.

Sheppard wasn't too concerned; he had seen hair on his pillow before. Sheppard brushed the hairs off his pillow and made his bed. He made a mental note to start checking his pillow every morning. Sheppard then collected Puddles and left the room heading for the mess hall.

Andrew was in his room watching the feed from his hidden camera he had put in Sheppard's room. Everything was going according to plan. The next day and the next Andrew made sure Sheppard found at least six dark hairs on his pillow every morning and if that was not bad enough Sheppard started finding just as many hairs in the drain of his shower.

But he finally went running to Carson when the number of hairs on his pillow increased to ten and twelve. Carson took the hairs from John and did some tests on them. Carson told John that he found the hair samples to be healthy. Then John asked Carson if they were indeed his hair and not someone else's. Maybe someone was pulling one over on him? To John's dismay Carson said he had thought of that and so he had run a test and the hair John had brought him was indeed his.

John was becoming a nervous wreck, to you or me a few hairs would not upset us but to John a few hairs today meant looking like Rodney McKay later. If that wasn't bad enough John started finding hair in his shower and even on his collar during the day. If John batted them off he found more hairs later. (I bet your wondering how Andrew is doing all of this? I won't tell.)

By the end of the month, yes it had gone on a month, John woke up one morning, turned to look at his pillow screamed and then fainted. For upon his pillow he saw a wad of hair, yes Andrew had dumped the rest of the hair he had gotten at the barbers and decided today was the day to go for broke.

Sheppard woke up in the infirmary later. It turned out that someone passing his room had heard him scream which was fortunate since John had hit his head on the bedside table when he fainted.

Unknown to Andrew Rodney had set up a video feed himself outside and inside of John's quarters because Rodney wanted to find out who was pranking John. He knew it to be a prank because for someone losing so much hair John had allot left. So as Rodney sat by John's bed in the infirmary he watched the video feed from the last few days and when he saw Andrew the Tribble he said, "Got ya!"

When John woke up later Rodney told him that he had been pranked and that Andrew the Tribble was the one doing it. Then he whispered to John what he was going to do. John smiled for the first time in days.

Puddles was mad at Andrew, he had heard Rodney and John talking about how Andrew had been making John think that his hair was falling out. So when Rodney asked Puddles to switch Andrew's favorite body wash for the one Rodney had mixed up he agreed.

Andrew was singing, singing in the shower that is. He had gotten away with pranking Sheppard and life was good! After his shower with his favorite body wash Andrew went in search of John to see how he was doing today. Andrew had not meant for John to faint and hit his head. So he went to the infirmary to check up on him.

Andrew came into the infirmary and went up to John's bed. He had his laptop with him and asked John how he was doing. He was surprised to find John sitting up in his bed smiling. In fact Rodney was sitting by John's bed and he was smiling too. It was when he heard Puddles starting to giggle that Andrew noticed something, he was feeling a draft. Andrew looked down at his fuzzy brown fur to see that it was slowly falling out.

Yes the body wash was starting to do what it was designed for which was to remove all of Andrew's fur. As the last wisps of his fur fell off Andrew held his laptop in front of himself and stood there and glared at the smiling trio. Looking around for something to put on Andrew saw nothing but the Tribble sized pink sun dress that John offered him.

Andrew seeing no other option turned around and shimmed into the sundress. As soon as he turned around again Rodney, John and Puddles broke out in laughter. Hearing the laughing Carson and the nurses came over to see what was so funny. When they saw poor hairless Andrew standing there in a pink sundress they started laughing too. The loudest one was his sister Stephanie who had been in the infirmary giving John some get well candy.

Poor furless Andrew left the infirmary and went back to Tribble room #2 where he got busy making himself an outfit till his fur grew back in. It took awhile but his fur did grow back and while it was growing in Andrew was making plans lots of plans.


	371. Andrew goes after Rodney

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Andrew goes after Rodney

.

Andrew figured that without Rodney's help it would have taken John a lot longer to figure out who was pranking him. But he was mainly mad at Rodney for switching his body wash with the antifur one he had made. Yes now Andrew was going to go after Rodney.

Andrew was in his home in Tribble room #2 putting finishing touches on a pair of coveralls he had made. Being furless was no fun and he needed clothes to wear. He put on the blue coveralls and looked at himself in the mirror. Andrew thought he looked O.K. but mainly he felt warm again. The best thing about the coveralls he found out was that now he had pockets. Andrew liked the pockets over the work apron he used to wear.

Now that Andrew was comfortable he got to planning what to do to Rodney who was the cause of his furless state. Andrew first thought about making Rodney bald but decided that would be too easy. No he wanted to do something more dramatic to Rodney and got to thinking. And then he had it, the idea of ideas and smiled evilly.

The next morning Andrew, wearing his McPherson human suite went to Rodney's quarters. He opened the door and walked right on in. Rodney was in a deep sleep. Andrew smiled; the sleeping gas was working just fine. Andrew did what he came to do and then he left.

When Rodney woke up he screamed as loud as he possibly could the word "LEMONS"! John and everyone in the vicinity came running. When John looked inside Rodney's room he did not see anything different from how it usually looked. But Rodney was sitting up in his bed still screaming "Lemons, everywhere I look I see lemons. John still not seeing any lemons walked over to Rodney and noticed his eyes looked strange. Dr. Carson came running into the room, he had been nearby, and asked what all the screaming was about.

Rodney said, "Everywhere I look I see lemons!"

Carson said, "Rodney there are no lemons."

John said, "Doc look at his eyes, there's something wrong with them."

Carson came closer to Rodney and took his trusty penlight out and shown ot into Rodney's eyes. Yes there was something strange about Rodney's eye's alright he was wearing a pair of contacts and Rodney did not wear contacts. Carson popped the lenses out of Rodney's eyes and asked him what he saw now. Rodney said, "Everything is normal but I swear I saw lemons everywhere."

"Right you did lad," said Carson looking at one of the contacts he had taken out of Rodney's eyes and then he showed Rodney.

Rodney took the lense and held it up to one of his eyes and looked through it. He saw lemons. "What the?"

"Let me see?" asked John and took the other lense and looked through it and saw lemons too.

"Who did this?" asked Rodney, "who put contact lenses in my eyes?" "And how did they do it without me waking up?"

"Look there's a card," said John picking it up off the bed and handing it to Rodney.

The outside envelope had Rodney's name on it and the card on the inside was signed by Andrew the Tribble and the words CHECKMATE. "That little rodent Andrew did this!" said Rodney.

"I think he is getting you back because you made his fur fall out," stated John.

Rodney smiled thinking about the furless Andrew and said, "Yeah I got him good didn't I?"

"And now he has gotten you back," stated Carson, "you are both even now so I insist you stop thinking whatever it is your thinking, both of you."

"Who us?" asked both John and Rodney at the same time.

"Yes you two," said Carson, "It might help to remember who you're dealing with." "Whatever you do he will one up you!"

"But he started it!" said John.

"This time," said Carson. "If I remember right you three do things to each other constantly." "Why not call a truce?"

The guys agreed and set up a meeting with Andrew with Carson present. They talked for awhile and then called a truce on pranking each other. "Now guys isn't it nice that you three are all friendly now and not after each other all the time?" asked Carson.

"Yes," said Rodney and John. Andrew squeaked and nodded his head meaning yes too. Carson smiled and left the three alone feeling great that he had gotten them to stop doing things to each other. If Carson had bothered to look behind their backs as he left he would have seen that all three had their fingers crossed. The End


	372. Fluffy story

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Fluffy story

.

Fluffy was filing sad and unloved. Rodney was spending so much time trying to one up Andrew that he barely had anytime for him. Fluffy was tired of it and decided to get Rodney's attention any way he could. He opened the package that had arrived on the Daedalus just that morning and smiled when he opened the box.

Rodney was in his lab, everyone else had left hours ago when their shift ended. But not Rodney he was busy thinking about what to do to Andrew after the lemon contacts Andrew had put on Rodney's eyes make him think lemons were everywhere. Rodney thought of one thing and then another but nothing stood out as something he could do so he gave up and went to his quarters.

Fluffy was on top of his dresser waiting for Rodney. When the door opened and Rodney came into the room Fluffy pulled the trigger and started firing! Yes that's right Fluffy was armed and dangerous, he was on top of the dresser with his new Nerf Rapid fire 20. It fired 20 rounds in less than three seconds. After the last dart was fired Fluffy looked down from the dresser to Rodney who lay on the floor covered in darts.

Rodney lay in the floor for a moment wondering why he was not dead. Someone had shot him right? Rodney lifted up his arm and pulled one of the nerf darts from his forehead and looked at it. A nerf dart, he had been shot with nerf darts? Who would shot him with nerf darts? Then Rodney looked up and saw Fluffy on top of the dresser standing by his new nerf gun.

Rodney looked at Fluffy and asked, "Why did you shoot me, are you mad at me or something?"

It made Fluffy mad that Rodney did not even have an inkling at what he had done wrong and fired off another round of nerf darts; he had reloaded after Rodney fell to the floor. John walked in after the second round of nerf darts were fired off and saw Rodney laying on the floor covered in them. "What the?" asked John as he looked from Rodney to Fluffy who was busy reloading. "What is going on here?"

Rodney said, "Fluffy's mad at me."

"I'll say," said John as he helped Rodney up. "Do you know why?"

"No, I have no idea," replied Rodney. Fluffy growled and shot off the third round at both John and Rodney.

"Duck!" yelled Rodney as they both hit the floor.

"Just how many nerf darts does he have?" asked Rodney.

"Maybe you should find out why he's mad?" asked John pulling nerf darts off his forehead.

Fluffy was busy reloading for the fourth time when Rodney stood and approached him. Fluffy growled and Rodney stopped where he was. "Don't shoot Fluffy," said Rodney. Fluffy stood by his nerf gun waiting to see what Rodney would say. "I take it that you are mad at me, right?" asked Rodney. Fluffy nodded his head. "O.K., so you're mad, want to tell me why?" Fluffy fired off two darts at Rodney. "O. K., so I'll guess why," replied Rodney trying to think of what it could be.

Rodney started asking Fluffy questions and every time Rodney asked the wrong question Fluffy fired off two darts at him.

"You're not doing very well," said John watching Rodney pulled off the latest nerf darts.

"Why do you think think he's mad at me?" Rodney asked John.

"Maybe I can help you figure it out," said John, "how has he been acting lately?"

"Lately," said Rodney thinking, "lately he's ah, he's ah, I don't know how he's been acting lately to tell the truth." "I've been too busy trying to think up ways to out prank Andrew." Fluffy growled at the sound of Andrew's name.

"I think we found the reason," said John "have you spent any time with Fluffy lately?"

"Let's see there was the….no that was Andrew, and then there was the….no that was Andrew too," said Rodney as the light bulb finally went off over his heard." "I don't think I've spend any time with Fluffy lately," replied Rodney. Fluffy squeaked in agreement from the dresser top.

"Oh Fluffy I'm so sorry," said Rodney as he walked over and picked up Fluffy and hugged him. Fluffy squeaked and hugged Rodney back. "I promise to spend more time with you from now on." Then they picked up all the nerf darts and John asked if he could borrow Fluffy's Nerf Rapid fire 20 to play with. Fluffy squeaked "No". Then John challenged Fluffy to a nerf gun battle as soon as he could order a nerf gun. Fluffy accepted the challenge.

The next time the Daedalus arrived John pickup his box with his new nerf gun in it. It was a really big nerf gun called the Nerf Vulcan. It came with a tripod and ammo box. Inside the ammo box was 25 nerf darts loaded in an ammo belt. It could shoot 25 rounds in 10 seconds. Unknown to John Fluffy had researched nerf guns and found that although the Vulcan could shoot 25 darts in 10 seconds it had a tendency to jam unless you kept the belt straight with your left hand as you fired.

John set up his Nerf Vulcan and across the way Fluffy set up his Nerf Rapid fire 20. Rodney counted down and yelled, "Fire!"

Nerf darts started flying across the room. John did well with his Nerf Vulcan for awhile; he had bought extra belts and had Lorne sitting by him reloading the belts as they emptied.

Fluffy reloaded as fast as he could and kept up with John dart for dart. He also had someone to help him reload. Puddles was helping him and thought it was fun to shoot nerf darts at John and Lorne.

Then it happened, on John's fifth belt of darts his Nerf Vulcan jammed and while he worked on it Fluffy got off enough rounds to win the game by having fired the most nerf darts. A pizza party was held afterwards and then everyone took turns playing with the nerf guns. The End


	373. Tribbles and Peeps

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

(This story idea came from stella-pegasi's story A Peep a Day)

.

Tribbles and Peeps

.

Easter was over, for the humans anyway, but not so the Tribbles. The Tribbles had embraced Easter, the candy that is, and had not stopped celebrating. Most were still totting around their Easter baskets even though they were empty now. The last egg had been hunted long ago as had the last chocolate rabbit been eaten. And if that load of Peeps had not been aboard the Daedalus the day after Easter, well then none of this would have happened. It all started with Colonel Caldwell and Mr. Woolsey auguring…

"No one ordered these, you have to take them back!" shouted Mr. Woolsey.

"Someone ordered them or they wouldn't be on my ship," shouted by Colonel Caldwell.

"Who in their right mind would order sixty-four cases of Peeps?" shouted back Mr. Woolsey.

"I don't know and I don't care," shouted back Colonel Caldwell. "I just deliver them, I don't take them back."

"Well what am I supposed to do with them all?" asked a defeated Mr. Woolsey.

"I don't care what you do with them as long as you take delivery!" yelled Colonel Caldwell. After Mr. Woolsey signed for them plus the rest of the supplies Caldwell had Hermiod beam him directly back to the bridge of his ship and he stayed there till the Daedalus left.

Mr. Woolsey handed the copy of the supply list to Chuck and asked him to track down the one who ordered all the Peeps. Then he went back to his office.

Note: A case contains 24 packages of Peeps. Each package holds 5 Peeps each so that makes a total of 120 Peeps per case. What Mr. Woolsey just took delivery of were 64 cases of Peeps for a grand total of 7,680 Peeps!

Who had ordered them you ask? Andrew the Tribble of course but he had only ordered 30 cases of Peeps. When he went back and looked over the invoice he saw where the number 30 had been lined through and the number 64 had been wrote in. Stephanie and her love for sugar had gotten them in trouble again. Andrew sighed as he looked at the room full of Peeps. Mr. Woolsey had gladly handed them over when he found out it was Andrew who had ordered them.

Well 7,680 Peeps were a lot of Peeps but the humans as well as the Tribble liked them and dug right in. Andrew passed them out to anyone who wanted them but after a few days the humans and the Tribbles stopped eating them. Everyone was getting tired of Peeps and no one except Stephanie, Andrew's sister, was still eating them. In fact Andrew had to lasso Stephanie as she went back for more. He had chased her as she ran back to the store room with a yellow bunny peep under each arm. Stephanie was laughing hysterically as she ran and ate the Peeps at the same time. After Andrew lassoed Stephanie he locked her up at Dr. Casey's for sugar detox.

That does not mean the rest of the Peeps went stale sitting in the storeroom. After people and humans got tired of eating the Peeps they started doing other things with them and here is a list of what they did;

The Marines took two cases of Peeps for target practice. Afterward there were yellow, pink, blue and purple pieces of Peeps everywhere. The Marines found out the Peeps were more fun to shoot than cleanup though.

The scientists took a case for experimental purposes but no one knows what kind of experiments. Later a very colorful scientist came back for another case.

Sheppard took a case but would not say why. But later McKay was heard screaming in his lab when he woke up from a nap, he had worked late the night before, and found himself surrounded by yellow Peeps all staring at him with big eyes.

Monk was seen walking around Tribble room #2 holding and talking to a pink Peep chick like it was his only friend.

Sally invited Puddles over for a tea party and when Puddles got there it was only him, Sally and two purple bunnies Peeps as the guests. Needless to say Puddles was a little concerned especially when Sally served the Peeps first.

On and on it went until the last case of Peeps was gone. Andrew vowed never to order Peeps again. Stephanie was finally let out of sugar detox and life around Atlantis slowly got back to normal. The End

.

.

I hope my math was correct. This story ought to get a review out you guys who read but never review, at least I hope. Enjoy!


	374. Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

(This story idea came from stella-pegasi's story Hostage)

Attack!

.

They moved down the darkened hallway towards their goal. Everyone froze against the wall as a lone guard turned down their hallway on his nightly patrol. They all gave a sigh of relief as the guard passed by without seeing them. As soon as the guard's footsteps could be heard no more they set off again.

Down one dark hallway and another till there goal was in front of them. They stopped in a dark corner across from it and then seeing that the way was clear they all made a run for the door. Yes, they were inside! They had made it. The room they found themselves in was so big and they were so small that it seemed to take forever to cross it.

As soon as they reached the other side they gathered at the last doorway, the doorway that would lead them to what they sought. They pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. There it was sitting on top of a counter just across the way with a light shining down on it.

They all gave a collective sigh of delight just gazing upon it and then they surged forward to claim their prize! But just before they reached it alarms went off and the lights came on and there standing in front of them holding a rolling pin was Mabel, the mess hall's dessert chief.

"Stop right there you varmints!" yelled Mabel at the Tribbles. The Tribbles froze mid step. They all knew Mabel and if Mabel said to freeze you froze.

Mabel took a step closer to the Tribbles and pointed her rolling pin at them. "You lot are not going to get one single piece of that chocolate cake so you might as well leave right now before I call the guards."

The chocolate cake Mabel was referring to was what was sitting on the counter with the light shining on it. It had been what the Tribbles were after. It was the chocolate cake that Mabel had made special for Mr. Woolsey and the Tribbles, who loved chocolate, wanted to eat it.

Mabel had made the cake for Mr. Woolsey because she had heard that he liked chocolate cake and Mabel was a little sweet on Mr. Woolsey. She had made him the cake in the hopes of getting noticed by him. Mabel shooed the Tribbles out of the kitchen, locked the door and reset the alarm. The Tribbles were not going to get a hold of her chocolate cake and that was that! The End

.

.

Sometimes even the Tribbles don't get what they want:( .


	375. Mabel

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Mabel

.

Mabel had arrived in Atlantis a few weeks ago. She was a dessert chief and she could make anything and would too, for the humans that is. Yes Mabel did not think the Tribbles were anything special and having never owned one she did not give them a second thought. To her they were just little varmints after her sweets.

As I said Mabel seemed immune to the Tribbles and not even the biggest puppy dogged eyes or the sweetest little Tribble in the world could make her part with her sweets. Stephanie had tried the most and went down in flames each time. She had been after one of Mabel's special brownies ever since she had gotten to finish off one Lilly was eating. But nothing she did got her even a crumb.

Even Andrew, Stephanie's brother was not immune to Mabel's desserts. He had an advantage over the other Tribbles though. Whenever he craved one of Mabel's desserts he just donned his Dr. Andrew McPherson human suit and went right up to the dessert table and took what he wanted. Sometimes he let his sister Stephanie sit on his shoulder beside his pet Tribble Bucky and picked up extra desserts. Then they would head back to Dr. McPherson's room and eat them.

Yes Mabel did not care for Tribbles but they seemed to be everywhere in Atlantis even in the kitchen. In the kitchen was a Tribble named Pickles. She was a cute little thing that lived there. No one owned her she just showed up one day and never left. All the staff liked her but she had not adopted anyone. She got the name Pickles because she loved eating pickles, sweet or sour. She even looked like a pickle, her fur was light green and she had green eyes.

Pickles never got in anyone's way and she stayed away from the stoves and the people preparing the food, who would want Tribble fur in their food? She just sat on one of the shelves or on top one of the counters and munched pickles as she watched everyone working. Everyone liked Pickles but Mabel; Mabel did not think Tribbles should be in the kitchen.

So it was strange when Pickles started following Mabel around. Not only that Pickles found a spot on a shelf near where Mabel worked and watched her work. Mabel just ignored her and got on with her work. After a few days it became a routine, Mabel came to the kitchen and set up her work station, Pickles would already be on the shelf nearby with a stack of pickles to nibble on and sit and watch Mabel work.

Every once in awhile Mabel would glance over to see if Pickles was still there and Pickles would wave a pickle at her. Mabel thought it strange that the Tribble liked to watch her but since Pickles left her alone Mabel did not mind.

Pickles liked to watch Mabel make the desserts but she soon noticed that Mabel was one of the few people who never used pickles in anything she made. Now Pickles loved pickles and thought they went good with everything so she decided to help Mabel find this out by 'helping' her.

The next day while making desserts Mabel ran out of whip cream and went to go get some. When she got back and saw what Pickles had done while she was gone her jaw dropped. Yes Pickles had been busy and on top of every one of Mabel's luscious brownies were pickles! Not only that but the banana pudding Mabel had been putting in bowls now had pickles added to it to make it banana and pickle pudding.

So when Mabel turned her head to look over at Pickles, Pickles waved a pickle at her and smiled knowing she had helped Mabel. Pickles was not prepared for Mabel screaming and flinging the bowl of banana and pickle pudding at her.

Everyone in the kitchen stopped and turned around and stared at Mabel when they heard her scream and heard the bowl of pudding break. The bowl of pudding had hit the shelf just over Pickles head and there she stood with banana and pickle pudding dripping down on her. Then Pickles did something she had never done, she cried. No one had ever heard Pickles cry since she was always such a happy Tribble.

The kitchen staff looked from the poor crying Tribble to Mabel and they didn't look happy. One of the staff went over and picked up Pickles and brought her to a sink to wash her off. Mabel felt bad that she had tossed the pudding at Pickles and started cleaning up the mess. For the rest of the day Pickles stayed away from Mabel and Mabel found herself missing Pickles whenever she looked over at the empty shelf.

After awhile Mabel couldn't take it anymore and went over to Pickles and apologized to her. She even brought over a bowl of banana, pickle pudding as a peace offering. Pickles accepted the pudding and smiled at Mabel. When Pickles was done with her pudding she moved back over to the shelf by Mabel's work station.

Now I won't say Pickles didn't still try once in a while to show Mabel that pickles went good with everything because she did. Mabel would just sigh and take the pickles back out of the dessert and Pickles never knew. Once in awhile Mabel wouldn't catch which dessert Pickles had decided needed pickles and they were picked up by someone unknowingly and there would be a complaint.

Like the time Mr. Woolsey's found sour pickles in his lemon pie or the time Ronon took a big bite of a brownie and found a big fat juicy pickle in the middle of it. To Rodney's disgust Ronon just shrugged his shoulders and ate the rest of the brownie saying it gave it a different taste.

Pickles never did adopt anyone and Mabel never did adopt a Tribble of her own saying that having Pickles around the kitchen was enough for her. But she did start making a few treats for the Tribbles and she let Pickles help her make them.

Pickles invented the brownie, pickles and ice cream delight complete with pickle juice poured over it for added flavor which was a big hit with the Tribbles and Ronon. Ronon liked to eat his sitting my McKay who usually turned green and left his dessert untouched after watching Ronon eat it. This was alright by Ronon who then ate McKay's dessert. The End


	376. Bungee jumping

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Bungee jumping

.

John and Rodney were out test flying one of the Puddle Jumpers that Rodney was working on. It had been crashed and Rodney was getting it flight ready again. Puddles and Fluffy were along for the ride. Puddles sat in the chair behind John and Fluffy sat in the chair behind Rodney.

As the guys talked the Tribbles listened to what they were saying. John was talking about the time he bungee jumped off a bridge. "I tell you Rodney it's a lot of fun!" said John.

"No no no no," said Rodney, "there's no way no how you would ever get me to bungee off anything."

"Talking about bungee jumping makes me want to do it," said John. "I know what, why don't you take over and I'll bungee jump off the back of this jumper?"

"Bungee jump off…what, no, no, no!" stated Rodney, "there will be no bungee jumping off the back of this jumper and that's final!"

Of course this made John all the more determined to do it. Unknown to Rodney John had been thinking about this a lot and had even put some bungee jumping cords in the jumper before they took off. Before Rodney knew it John had the jumper hovering over the ocean at just the height he had calculated and went to the back and got out the bungee cords. John had the back of the jumper open and was attaching the cords as Rodney ran up to him with the Tribbles following.

"Stop, don't do it!" "It's not safe," stated Rodney as he ran at John, tripped over a bungee cord and fell out the back of the jumper. Rodney happened to grab hold of the cord John had just attached and screamed as he bounced up and down on it under the jumper.

"No fair Rodney," yelled John, "I wanted to go first; by the way you're doing it wrong!" said John as he hauled Rodney back into the jumper.

"I was not doing it wrong I tripped!" said Rodney, "and it's all your fault!"

The Tribbles had watched Rodney hanging from the bungee cord bouncing up and down under the jumper and decided it looked like fun. They watched John connect the bungee cord to an ankle attachment he had around his leg as he got ready for his turn. Puddles decided he wanted to go too. Being small Puddles crawled inside one of the ankle attachments and tied himself in it and Fluffy attached a bungee cord to it. Then Puddles squeaked "Cowabunga" in Tribble as he jumped off the back of the Puddle Jumper.

John and Rodney turned as they heard Puddles squeak and John, who already had his ankle attachment on, ran to the back of the jumper and dived off the back after Puddles not knowing that Puddles was tied to a bungee cord. John grabbed but missed Puddles so he was glad to see that Puddles was attached to a bungee cord and relaxed as they both bounced up and down on the cords. When they got back aboard the jumper Fluffy of course had to have a turn and then John and Puddles had another go at it. Rodney sat and watched the three.

When everyone was on board for the last time Rodney asked them, "If you three are quite done can I go home now?"

John looked at Fluffy and Puddles who nodded their heads that they were ready to head back so John said, "Okay we'll go back now, but we'll do it again soon." Both Tribbles squeaked "Yes" but Rodney only scowled. He did not see what was so much fun about throwing yourself out of the back of a jumper over and over. He only agreed to come with them again in order to make sure Fluffy was safe.

Word got around like it always does and soon almost every man and women wanted a try at Puddle Jumper bungee jumping. Mr. Woolsey said o.k. as long as they took precautions. It soon became a serious pastime. The Tribbles loved it as much as the humans too and the ones that had humans that would not go bungee jumping got to go with Andrew and Puddles in their Tribble sized puddle jumpers and dive off the back of them. The End


	377. That Andrew

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

That Andrew

.

Sheppard walked into the mess hall for a bite to eat and wondered why there was a big line at one of the tables. He walked over to check it out and saw Andrew the Tribble sitting on top of a table signing books people handed him.

There was also a pile of books for sale nearby on another table for people who had not bought one yet. Sheppard walked over and picked one up. On the cover was a picture of Andrew the Tribble and the title of the book was, 'You Too Can Become Rich'. As Sheppard stood there looking at the book Chuck walked by holding his signed copy. He stopped by Sheppard and gushed, "Look he signed it; To My Good friend Chuck from Andrew." Sheppard looked at the page and saw that Andrew had indeed written that and then signed his name with a flourish.

After Chuck walked off Sheppard opened the book he had picked up and looked through it. It was all about making money, something Andrew was very good at. Sheppard stood there reading and soon felt someone jerking on his sleeve, it was Stephanie the Tribble. When Sheppard looked at her Stephanie squeaked and held out her hand. Sheppard looked at her like, what? Stephanie rolled her eyes and pointed to the book Sheppard was holding and then at the sign on the table that said, $20 a book. And then she held out her hand again.

"I'm not paying $20 to read a book wrote by a Tribble!" stated Sheppard.

Stephanie snapped her fingers and a Marine appeared by Sheppard and said, "Sir either purchase the book or put it back, no free reading."

"Your working for her?" asked Sheppard.

"Actually sir I'm working for Andrew," said the Marine. "He pays quite well."

"Are you on Atlantis's time or your own time?" asked Sheppard.

"I'm off the clock," said the Marine.

"Good," said Sheppard starting to walk off still holding the book.

"Sir?" asked the Marine who held out his hand, "It $20 or put the book back."

Sheppard grumbled and handed a twenty to Stephanie. She took the twenty dollar bill and held it up to the light to see if it was counterfeit or not. "It's good," growled Sheppard. Stephanie saw that the twenty was good and put it in the money box and then she gestured for Sheppard to go to the next table and have his book signed. Having paid for the book Sheppard decided to get his money's worth by having it signed too and went to the next table.

Andrew looked up as Sheppard handed him the book and thought a moment and then Andrew wrote: To My Most Honored Adversary Lt. Colonel John Sheppard from his Arch Nemesis Andrew. When Sheppard picked up the book and looked at what Andrew had wrote he smiled and said, "Shouldn't an Honored Adversary get a discount?" Andrew thought about it a moment and then he squeaked something to Stephanie. Stephanie squeaked back and hopped over from her table to Andrew's and gave Sheppard a five dollar bill. Sheppard looked at five and then at Andrew and said, "Five bucks, gee thanks," and then Sheppard walked over to get his lunch and went and sat at the team table and started reading Andrew's book.

"You've got one too?" asked Rodney as he sat down; he had one of Andrew's books under his arm.

"Yeah," said Sheppard absently not taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

"What chapter are you on?" asked Rodney, "I'm on chapter 4, 'How to turn your knowledge into gold."

"What?" asked Sheppard, "I'm only on chapter 1 'How to get started', I just bought it."

"Did you get yours signed?" asked Rodney.

"Yeah, yeah I did," said Sheppard as he showed Rodney what it said.

"Look what he wrote in mine," said Rodney shoving it under Sheppard's nose. In Rodney's book Andrew had wrote: From One Great Scientific Mind to another to Dr. Rodney McKay from Andrew. "Can you believe that?" "Comparing himself to me?" "Me the smartest man in two galaxies!"

"Yeah, imagine that," said Sheppard starting to read again.

By the end of the day almost everyone who wanted one had one of Andrew's books. It was the talk of Atlantis. A few weeks later Andrew left on a book signing tour while his owner Dave took a two week vacation on Earth. The people of Earth loved his book as much as the people of Atlantis and when Andrew returned he was even richer than before he left.

Sheppard and McKay happened to be in the Gateroom when Dave and Andrew came back. They had lots of luggage. Sheppard walked up to Dave and said, "How was the vacation?"

"It was great," said Dave. "I had a few days to myself and then I followed Andrew and his group around for a few days."

"Andrew's group?" asked McKay.

"Yeah, you know his publicist, body guards, food chef, and the movie people," said Dave.

"Wow," said McKay.

"Yeah, wow," said Sheppard. "Ah, why does he need movie people?"

"Oh, they wanted to make a movie about Andrew's life," replied Dave. "Andrew's a little mad about the fact that he can't get permission for it since his life is here on Atlantis and Atlantis is top secret." Andrew growled when Dave said this. "Sorry Andrew," said Dave. Then Dave leaned over and whispered to the guys, "He's still a little touchy about it."

Sheppard and McKay offered to help Dave to his quarters with all the luggage and they talked about what had been going on in Atlantis in their absence. Over the next few days whenever he could Sheppard would tease Andrew about the movie by saying things like; "A movie about your life would be awful short." "Who would they get to play you, Alvin the chipmunk?"

Andrew would just growl at him and leave but unknown to John he was plotting something, something big!

.

.

Review if you want more stories


	378. Irresistible Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Irresistible Part 1

.

While Andrew sat and read over old mission logs of SGA-1 he was thinking about Sheppard and how mad he made him. He wanted some revenge on Sheppard but he did not know what kind until he picked up the next mission report and there it was staring him in the face! Andrew read the report all the way through and then smiled evilly as he thought of his next move. He had to get to planet M6H-491 as soon as possible; it was the only planet where the herb grew.

Andrew read on, at the time of the report Planet M6H-491 was a major Wraith outpost set up by an alliance of three hives. But when the Wraith started fighting each other because of a low food supply the planet had been abandoned and the alliance broken. Andrew thought a minute and knew he had heard the name of the planet recently. He pulled over and laptop and typed in the name and was surprised to see that SGA-2 was going on a mission there in two days. It was a scouting mission; they were going to look around and see if the planet was still abandoned and then do some scouting on foot to check and see if any of the herbs survived. If they did they had standing orders to burn it. Andrew decided he was going to go off-world with that mission.

SGA-2 was in the ready room gearing up for the mission. The team leader was Major Loren; his second in command was Lieutenant Al Porter, their scientist was Dr. Steven Taylor and then Private Aiden Ford. They were going to be going by Puddles Jumper so they could be cloak and not be seen. Where the four were in the ready room gearing up Andrew the Tribble was in Puddles Jumper #4 putting away the supplies he would need and making sure there was a place to bring back the herb he sought. By the time SGA-2 came aboard Andrew was already in hiding.

As everyone stowed their gear and Lorne did his preflight check Ford said, "I don't know why they tell us to burn that herb every time we go there, that stuff is like a weed it grows everywhere."

"I know," Dr. Steven Taylor their scientist, "I swear the more we burn it the more it spreads!"

"Standing orders ladies are standing orders," replied Lorne who privately agreed with them. He had even talked to Colonel Sheppard about it but Sheppard, who hated the herb and what it did to people, just said that they should continue to burn it whenever they see it.

Soon Lorne had taken them through the Stargate to the planet. They cloaked and did the flyover and scanned for life signs. The planet was still abandoned. Then they parked the Jumper beside a big bunch of the herb, they had burned this patch out twice before. As they all set off to scout out the area for more of the herb Andrew came out of hiding dragging a big sack behind him. He snuck over to the back of the Jumper and looked out making sure they were all leaving, then he set off for the herb parch near where they had landed and started gathering the herb. He was on his second bag when he heard the others returning. He quickly closed the bag and went to hide it with the other one. The bags were so full Andrew could barely squeeze in with them.

SGA-2 returned to the Jumper and got out there flamethrowers. Two of them went back to the other patch they had found and two stayed by the Jumper and burned that patch. As they stood there burning the herb field Dr. Steven Taylor said, "You know maybe Colonel Sheppard was right about burning the herb every time we see it."

"How so?" asked Lorne turning on the flamethrower and starting to burn the herbs.

"The patches we burned last time did not all grow back like they did the first time we burned them," said Dr. Steven Taylor. "And I noticed one patch was entirely gone."

"Good," said Lorne, "then we won't have to do this much longer."

Hearing this Andrew was glad that he had gotten to harvest two big bags of the herb plus collect a bag of seeds to grow his own herbs if they proved useful.

Soon SGA-2 were all done and got back into the Jumper and headed home. When Lorne parked the Jumper in the Jumper Bay Andrew stayed inside until they were all gone. Then Andrew came out of hiding and left the Jumper to go get his own personal puddle jumper. He flew it into the big Jumper and landed by his hiding spot. Andrew got out and pulled the two bags of herbs and the bag of seeds and put them aboard his jumper. It was a tight fit but he managed to get the back door closed. Andrew got into the pilot seat once more and headed off to Tribble room #2. As soon as he got there he pushed a button and the roof of his garage opened up and Andrew parked his jumper inside it and then he closed the roof again.

Andrew pulled out the bags and hid them in the basement of his house and then went to do some more reading as he got himself a snack to eat. As he ate Andrew reread the mission report and all about the herb and how it causes the one who drinks the serum made from it to release pheromones. And when people are exposed to the pheromone's in close proximity it makes them easy to influence and the longer they're exposed, the worse the addiction gets. You could say the one who has the serum has an addictive personality. Andrew put down the mission report and decided it was time to get the herbs and extract the serum.

Later that day the serum was ready. Not being stupid Andrew made an antidote of the serum to counteract the chemical in the herb. Because when he decided to stop using the serum he did not want people to suffer the withdrawals like the people in the village did.

Andrew was finished! He held up the vial of serum he had extracted from the herbs, before he could change his mind he took a drink. "Yuk," squeaked Andrew, "got to do something about the taste." And then he set off to spend some quality time with a certain Colonel Sheppard.


	379. Irresistible Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Irresistible Part 2

.

Over the next few days Andrew made sure he was around Sheppard as much as possible. And he made sure he was alone with Sheppard so only Sheppard would be susceptible to the pheromones.

During his time with Sheppard Andrew found out that the humans weren't the only ones the pheromones affected, they also affected the Tribbles. Yes Puddles, who was with Sheppard most of the time, was becoming just as addicted to Andrew as Sheppard was.

"Sheppard!" "Sheppard get you butt down to the Gateroom now!" ordered McKay over his radio. Rodney looked at Ronon and Teyla and asked, "Have either of you seen Sheppard today?" Both shook their heads no.

Sheppard ran into the Gateroom with half his gear on putting the rest on as he arrived. "Sorry, sorry guys to keep you all waiting but I was kinda busy with Andrew," said Sheppard.

"Andrew?" asked McKay, "what's the little rodent done now?"

"Don't call Andrew a rodent!" yelled Sheppard to a startled McKay, "you know how much I like that little guy!"

"Since when?" said McKay, Ronon and Teyla at the same time, all three knew Sheppard did not like Andrew.

"Since since…I don't know," said Sheppard at a loss for words. "Never mind, we have a mission to do and the faster we get it done the faster we can get back to Andrew."

"Get back to Andrew?" asked a worried McKay.

"Sensing the others concern Sheppard changed it to, "I mean the faster we get done the faster we get back, they're having brownies in the mess hall tonight."

"Brownies!" said Ronon, "I love brownies, come on let's get moving." With the promise of brownies the others let the subject drop and went through the Stargate. All but McKay that is, when they got back he vowed to find out what was wrong with Sheppard.

-------------------

Sheppard's team wasn't the only ones to notice that something was wrong with Sheppard, the other person was Lorne. Lorne was Sheppard's second in command and so he was in Sheppard's office a lot. He did not wonder about Andrew being in Sheppard's office the first or second time, Andrew got into a lot of trouble. But when Lorne started seeing Andrew in Sheppard's office daily and Sheppard started acting like Andrew was his best friend that raised the warning flags.

One such day after Andrew left Lorne turned to Sheppard and said, "Sir why are you spending so much time with Andrew?"

"Oh, am I?" asked a distracted Sheppard.

"Yes you are Sir," replied Lorne, "is something going on I need to know about?"

"That's my business and none of yours," said Sheppard when he saw Lorne wasn't going to drop the subject.

"But Sir," began Lorne.

"Stay out of it," said Sheppard, "if I want to spend more time with the little guy then I will!" With that said Sheppard stormed out of the office.

---------------

All the time they were off-world Sheppard seemed distracted. It was a good thing the planet was not inhabited and they had no problems. Soon they were back on Atlantis and everyone was on their way to the infirmary for their post mission checkup. All through the checkup Sheppard seemed antsy. "Is there anything wrong?" Dr. Keller asked Sheppard.

"No, no nothings wrong," replied Sheppard, "are you done yet I need to go."

"Meeting someone are we?" asked Dr. Keller, "it wouldn't be a certain nurse I know named Diane would it?" Dr. Keller had heard Diane and the other nurses talking about a date she had with Sheppard.

"Diane, Diane who?" asked a distracted Sheppard as he jumped off the bed and started to get dressed. "Are you done I really need to go." Having said that Sheppard left he infirmary.

Dr. Keller walked over to McKay and asked, "Have you noticed anything wrong with Sheppard?"

"Yes I have," said McKay, "He's not himself lately."

"Keep an eye on him and I'll run his blood work and see if anything peculiar shows up," said Dr. Keller.

On his way to see where Sheppard went McKay ran in Lorne. "Hey Dr. McKay, you got a minute?" asked Lorne as he came up to McKay, "It's about Sheppard."

"What about Sheppard?" asked McKay as he stopped and looked at Lorne.

"Have you noticed how weird he's acting lately?" asked Lorne.

"Yes I have and in fact I was on my way to talk to him," replied McKay.

"He won't be alone when you find him," says Lorne matter-of-factly.

"He won't be?" asked McKay, "Who will be with him?"

"Andrew the Tribble," replied Lorne, "Andrew the Tribble has been with him a lot lately."

"Andrew!" stated McKay, "I bet he's the reason Sheppard is acting so weird!"

As McKay and Lorne walk up the hallway to Sheppard's office Andrew is seen leaving it. McKay and Lorne wait till Andrew is gone before they go in.

Sheppard looks up as they both enter and says, "What's going on?"

"Andrew has done something to you Sheppard," says McKay, "and I know what it is, it came to me on the way over, remember Lucius Lavin and his elixir, does the term 'irresistible' mean anything to you?"

"What has Lucius or his elixir have anything to do with me and Andrew?" asks Sheppard, "why is it so weird that Andrew and I are friends?"

"Alright if you two are such good friends then you won't mind if we give you the serum that will neutralize the chemical in the herb." "If you and Andrew are just friends then nothing will happen, but if Andrew has taken the elixir and used it to enthrall you then by giving you the antidote we can unenthrall you."

"Unenthrall?" "Is that even a word?" asked Sheppard. "Alright, alright I will let you give me the antidote so you will both know that Andrew has not done anything to me and we are just friends."

McKay called Dr. Keller over his radio and she came and injected him with the antidote. A few minutes later and Sheppard was as McKay said earlier 'unenthralled' of Andrew.

"Your not going to let him get away with it are you?" asked McKay.

"No, no I'm not," said Sheppard. "He and I are going to have a long talk about this later." "He has gone too far this time and I need time to think up a 'good punishment' for him."


	380. Irresistible Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

.

Irresistible Part 3

.

Sheppard was sitting in his office waiting for Andrew. He was going to punish Andrew for using the 'irresistible elixir' on him. While he was waiting Sheppard was thinking back to yesterday when Andrew had found out that Sheppard was no longer enthralled with him. Andrew had really been surprised that McKay had figured it out. And then McKay had locked up Andrew's Dr. Andrew McPherson human suite for awhile for punishment. Everyone in Andrew's lab was told that Dr. McPherson was on vacation. That was McKay's punishment for Andrew, now Andrew was coming to see what Sheppard had in mind.

Sheppard heard a knock on the door and he told Andrew to come in. He knew it was Andrew because the knock came from the floor level. In walked Andrew and his sister Stephanie. Stephanie had a small bag of popcorn and hopped up onto the counter by Sheppard's desk. Being the loving sister she was, not! She wanted to see what Sheppard was going to do to Andrew. She sat and munched her popcorn as Andrew hopped up onto Sheppard's desk to see what his punishment would be.

Sheppard gave Andrew a lecture first and then when he was about to tell Andrew the punishment all the power shut down all over Atlantis. Sheppard wondered what was going on and tried his radio, it did not work. Sheppard was getting worried so he found a flashlight and left his office to make his way to the control tower. Andrew and Stephanie of course went with him. Stephanie who was afraid of the dark stuffed her popcorn bag into her fur and hopped into one of Sheppard's shirt pockets while Andrew hopped onto his shoulder.

As Sheppard and the two Tribbles made their way to the control room they heard running, screams and blaster fire. Sheppard was just about to round a corner when his gut told him not to. Sheppard flattened himself against the wall and peeked around the corner and saw Wraith! Yes Atlantis had been invaded by the Wraith. Sheppard not having any weapons on him drew back before they sensed him. Sheppard decided to go to the armory and pick up some weapons and maybe some men along the way.

On their way to the armory Sheppard and the Tribbles managed to keep out of the Wraiths way. Sheppard thought it weird that none of the Wraith were feeding on anyone; instead they rounded up the humans and were putting them in the brigs. What were the Wraith up to? The armory was just up ahead and there were no guards at the door. Sheppard and company made their way up to the door only to be caught by the Wraith Lt. who was inside. Sheppard was captured and taken to the main conference room along with the Tribbles.

Upon entering the room Sheppard was surprised to see Mr. Woolsey and McKay sitting at the table with a Wraith Commander. The Wraith Commander gestured for Sheppard to take a seat by Woolsey and McKay. Seeing no other option he complied. As soon as he was seated the Wraith Commander said, "Welcome John Sheppard, we have been waiting for you."

"Sorry I'm late, I guess I didn't the message about this meeting," snarked Sheppard.

"Well you're here now," said the Wraith Commander, "let's get down to business." "I have been sent here by my Queen to capture Atlantis, which I have, and to take you humans as prisoners, which I also have."

"Not to be ungrateful for being taken prisoner instead of eaten but why have you taken us prisoners?" asked Sheppard.

"Yeah," piped in McKay, "I thought the Wraith only ate people, not that I'm not happy to be not eaten…that is."

The Wraith Commander stood up and started pacing and said, "We do as we wish but the Queen wanted you all taken prisoner so she made sure we were all well fed before we came." McKay sighed in relief, seeing this the Wraith Commander said, "Not that we might enjoy the occasional snack if you humans don't comply with our wishes."

"And your wishes are?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"Our wishes are to make you help us destroy our greatest enemy, another clan that has gone rouge and does not even answer to a Queen!" stated the Wraith Commander angrily. "I think you know their Commander, He is the one you call Todd." With that the Wraith Commander went to the door but before leaving he turned and said, "I will give you all a few minutes to talk things over and then I will be back." As soon as the door shut everyone started talking.

"They want to destroy Todd," stated McKay.

"And we're the bait," declared Mr. Woolsey.

"I think I'll call him George," said Sheppard.

"George, you're going to call him George!" sputtered McKay. "Instead of sitting there thinking up a name for our latest Wraith foe you could be thinking of a way out of this!"

Andrew and Stephanie were sitting on the table watching the humans argue. Stephanie pulled her bag of popcorn out of her fur and munched on it while watching the humans argue. Andrew sat and listened to the argument.

"Alright, it's settled then," said Sheppard, "George it is!"

"Fine you've named the Wraith Commander, now can we think of a way out of this?" asked McKay.

Andrew stood up and walked over to McKay and typed something on his laptop. McKay looked at it and back at Andrew. "Does it even work on Wraith?" Andrew typed something else and McKay looked at it and then at him again and said, "I guess we could find out."

Mr. Woolsey and Sheppard asked what they were talking about and McKay said, "Andrew asks why don't we try the Irresistible elixir on the Wraith."

"Does it work on Wraith?" asked Mr. Woolsey looking towards McKay and Andrew. "Besides we don't have any because we made Andrew destroy it all." Andrew pulled a glass vial of it out of his fur. Then Mr. Woolsey said, "Would that be enough?"

"Yeah," said McKay besides don't they have to be around you awhile for it to work?" Andrew turned the vial around and they saw the roman numerals XXX on it. "That stuff is triple strength?" Andrew nodded his head.

"That means it will work quicker?" asked John.

"It should," said McKay, "but who wants to try it out?" Then all the guys started arguing about who would be the one to take it. Even Andrew put in his two squeaks about it. Stephanie shook her head and squeaked 'men' under her breath as she walked over to Andrew and took the vial and downed it in one gulp. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her; they could not believe she had done that.

Stephanie walked over to McKay's laptop and typed, "Let's do this." As soon as they read what she had typed they started arguing who would be the one to help her, it worked they were all under her spell! Stephanie chose Sheppard to help her but told the others that they could help too when they started crying. Everyone except Andrew who had taken the antidote he carried as soon as Stephanie had taken the elixir. Too bad he didn't have anymore. Stephanie hopped onto Sheppard's shoulder and he walked over to the door and asked to see the Wraith Commander.

As soon as the Wraith Commander came into the room Stephanie hopped onto his shoulder. The Wraith Commander said, "Get your rodent off my shoulder before I…before I…aren't you the cutest little thing?" said the Wraith Commander as he started petting Stephanie.

As soon as the Commander was enthralled with Stephanie Sheppard told him what they wanted him to do. At first the Wraith Commander was not going to do what Sheppard said but Stephanie acted like she was going to cry if he didn't so he did. Sheppard told the Wraith Commander that there was an important mission that he needed to do for Stephanie. So the Wraith Commander ordered all of the Wraith to get back to their ship and they left after beaming aboard something. As soon as the Wraith were gone Andrew went and got the antidote for the elixir and gave it to Sheppard, McKay and Mr. Woolsey. All of the humans had been let out of the brig and everything got back to normal.

Later as Lorne and Sheppard were walking back to Sheppard's office Lorne asked, "Where did you send the Wraith sir?"

"Back to their Queen," replied Sheppard.

"But won't they just come back?" asked a worried Lorne.

"Nope," replied Sheppard, "we sent the Queen a present along with them."

"A present sir?" asked Lorne.

"Yes we sent them back with a nuclear bomb," replied Sheppard, "McKay set it up to blow when they get back to their Queen so we won't have to worry about them anymore."

"By the way sir did you ever get around to punishing Andrew?" asked Lorne.

"Oh yes I did,' replied Sheppard, "come and see." They went to Sheppard's office and found Andrew sitting up on top of Sheppard's desk typing away on a laptop. He was doing Sheppard's paperwork. "Andrew will be doing all my paperwork for the next three months," said Sheppard smiling as he looked at Andrew, Andrew growled back.

"Aren't you afraid he'll miss up the reports?" asked Lorne.

"Nope," said Sheppard, "I'll be checking them and if he does mess them up I have a backup punishment, I'll give his sister Stephanie the elixir and she can make her brother Andrew her slave for as long as she wants." Then they left the office, Andrew typed away as he thought of his plan to turn his punishment to his advantage. Then Andrew smiled. The End

.

.

This is the end of the 3 parter. The line 'Then Andrew smiled' just shows that Andrew will turn anything to his advanage. For those who asked about Diane's date with Sheppard, Diane was just one of the nurses he dated, maybe I will use her in a furture story and I just thought of one!Hope you liked the story.


	381. Sheppard's date with Diane

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Had not been writting stories due to computer problems.

Sheppard's date with Diane

(In chapter 379 Dr. Keller asked Sheppard about his date with Diane.)

Diane was talking to the other nurses as Dr. Keller was examining Sheppard. Every once in awhile she would glance over to see if he was looking her way, he wasn't. In fact he seemed distracted. Diane was a little put out that Sheppard had not come over and said anything to her before he left. Ah well, she thought, Our next date will be soon enough after all Sheppard was a busy person.

The next few days went by without Sheppard contacting Diane at all. She was starting to get really miffed until she found out that the Tribble Andrew was the cause of Sheppard's inattentiveness. Then the Wraith attacked Atlantis and she spent the day in a brig wondering if she was going to see the next day or not. When things finally calmed down she was the one to approach Sheppard to see if he wanted to go out again. After all they had been through lately Sheppard agreed with her that it would be nice to just go out on a normal date, as normal as you could on Atlantis that is.

It was the night of the date and Diane took her time getting ready, she wanted to look her best. Too soon it seemed John was at her door. When the door opened and she saw him in his jeans and a pull over shirt her heart did a little flip. He was one good looking man. They had planned for a picnic on the south pier, so romantic, that is until Diane saw something move inside John's shirt pocket.

"What's that?" asked Diane pointing at the black furry thing popping out of John's pocket.

"That's just my Tribble Puddles," said John reaching in and pulling out Puddles. "I hope you don't mind but he wasn't feeling good and I didn't want to leave him alone."

"You left him alone on our last date, didn't you?" asked a puzzled Diane.

"I left him with Rodney and Fluffy," said John as he petted Puddles who just layed in John's hand and watched Diane with big eyes.

"Maybe you should drop him off at the Vet's if he sick," said Diane not wanting to share her time with John with his pet.

"No," replied John, "he's not that sick he'll be fine." Then John put Puddles back in his shirt pocket. "Lets go."

Diane looked at Puddles who had his head stuck out of John's pocket looking at her. "Hum," thought Diane, "It's almost as if he can tell I don't like him." Which she didn't. Diane had a Tribble once. She had gotten one because everyone else had one. Diane had named her Trembles because the thing trembled all the time and it had, to Diane, ulgy brown fur. Anyway she did not treat it well and it had run away. Diane hadn't really liked the Tribble anyway and had not gotten another.

Puddles looked at Diane, he knew who she was, she was the former owner of his friend Trembles. Poor Trembles had run away from Diane because she was mean and half the time forgot to even feed her. It had taken the other Tribbles days to make Trembles feel at home in Tribble room #2 but now she did, she had even renamed herself Tilly. Puddles looked at Diane and wondered how a human could be so mean. Unfortunately Puddles was going to find out.

Diane had a good time with John but barely acknowledged Puddles during the meal. Once Puddles had tripped and fell into John's coke splashing it on Diane. Diane had jumped up and swore at the Tribble. When she turned to see John's face she apologized and said, "I'm sorry I overreacted." And then she reached out to Puddles as if to pet him. Puddles ducked and headed back over to John. John looked at Puddles wondering why he had acted that way. John then put Puddles in his pocket to keep him out of trouble.

Seeing this Diane swore to herself, she had wanted to snuggle up to John but not with that little rodent in his pocket! After a few more minutes Diane was almost glad when John was called away for business. Diane vowed to get rid of Puddles so she could get closer to John. John sensing none of this kissed Diane and told her they would get together again soon.

"Yes," said Diane as she kissed John back, "yes let's make it soon."

Over the next few days John and Diane saw allot of each other and poor Puddles was kept hopping trying to stay out of Diane's way. Because Diane kept trying to get rid of him. There was the time that John answered the door with Puddles by his side and when Diane came in and kissed John hello she 'accidentally' kicked Puddles outside into the hallway letting the door close behind her. Lucky for Puddles the Tribbles had ways to go in and out of their owners rooms. Puddles was back inside in no time. He went straight to John and never left his side all the time Diane was there.

Then there was the time that they were watching a movie and Diane tried to throw Puddles away with the trash when it was over. Puddles had managed to chew his way out of the plastic bag but he had nightmares about it for days.

But the night that it all came to a boil was the night that Sheppard found out what she was doing. John and Diane were having dinner in his room. He had forgotten the ice and went to the mess hall to pick some up leaving Diane and Puddles alone. Diane saw that John had left his black wrist band laying on a table and went to pick it up. Puddles knew that if she picked it up she would keep it and it belonged to John! So Puddles ran as fast as he could towards the table and just before Diane picked the band up Puddles hopped through it and rand off with it around his waist.

Diane was furious and grabbed up a flyswatter and started chasing Puddles around the room with it. Just as John opened the door he saw Diane bring the swatter down right on top of Puddles! John yelled and ran across the room and picked up poor Puddles who had been hit pretty had. John looked at Diane and said, "Leave now!"

"But but John, you don't understand," sputtered Diane as she backed towards the door, "I was just trying to get your wristband back." John looked down and saw that Puddles did have his wrist band around his waist. John took the wrist band off Puddles and said, "There is nothing you could say that would justify what I just saw." And then he walked Diane to the door. As soon as she was gone John brought Puddles to the Vet to be checked over and told him what had happened. Who knows what else Diane had done when he left the room.

The Vet checked Puddles over and said he was alright. John picked up Puddles and brought him back to their room. John sat on the couch and petted Puddles and told him he was sorry that he did not know that Diane was such a bad person and that he would make sure that she was sent away the next time the Daedalus was in which he did. The End


	382. Dr Who revisited

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Dr. Who revisited

(In Chapter 326 Andrew and his sister Stephanie visited the real Dr. Who)

Stephanie was in Andrew's house looking at the Tardis he had made. She had liked meeting the real Dr. Who and wanted to go visit him again. But mainly she wanted more of the candy he had given her. It was the best candy in the world and she wanted some more. Stephanie tried the door but it was locked. While she was standing there shaking the door handle Andrew walked up.

"What are you doing?" squeaked Andrew.

"I want to go visit the real Dr. Who again," squeaked Stephanie.

Andrew thought for a moment and then squeaked, "Yes I would like to go visit him too because I have heard that the Doctor has regenerated and I would like see what he looks like now."

"He regenerated?" squeaked Stephanie, "he..he's changed?" "Why did he change, I liked the way he looked!" Then Stephanie started to cry and nothing Andrew could do would make her stop. Andrew unlocked the door of the Tardis and pulled Stephanie inside. Maybe seeing the new Doctor would help because although he may have changed he was still the same Doctor inside.

Andrew set the controls, the first time they met the doctor it had been by chance but this time Andrew had worked out how to find him. All through the trip Stephanie just sat there and mumbled to herself over and over, "He changed, why did he change?" "I don't want him to be changed!"

The new Doctor was sitting alone in his Tardis, his companion Amy was elsewhere and he was feeling a little lonely. He heard a familiar noise and looked over and saw a small Tardis materializing on the floor. The Doctor remembered seeing this small Tardis before and walked over and sat down by it waiting for his furry little friends to come out. Andrew opened the door and came out first, seeing the Doctor he reached back in and pulled out a reluctant Stephanie.

Andrew squeaked hello to the Doctor and the Doctor said hello back. Hearing the Doctor's voice Stephanie looked up and saw the Doctor. He had indeed changed, his brown hair was now black and the clothes he wore were completely different. Stephanie just stood there and looked at him while Andrew talked to the Doctor through the Tardis's translator.

Andrew explained that he had heard that the Doctor had regenerated and had wanted to come and visit him. Andrew then explained that his sister Stephanie was upset when she heard that he had regenerated. Stephanie just kept staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor remembering that Stephanie liked candy brought a piece out from his pocket and gave it to her. Stephanie took the candy and ate it, it was the same candy as last time and it was good! That's all it took to open Stephanie up and she started squeaking a mile a minute as she hopped over to the doctor. "Hi Doctor! It really is you! You really look different. I thought your last face was cute, but your real cute now! Are your pockets still bigger on the inside? asked Stephanie as she dived into his coat pocket. Wow they still are bigger on the inside than the outside. Oh, hey candy! May I have some more candy? Thanks I'll help myself." And Stephanie talked on and on till she finally crawled back out of the pocket with more candy than she should be able to carry.

Listening to Stephanie's running commentary the Doctor could not keep from laughing. He laughed even harder when he saw Stephanie crawl out of his pocket with the big load of candy. Andrew was mortified and told Stephanie to give the candy back to the Doctor.

Laughting the Doctor said, "No let her have the candy, she deserves it for making me laugh." "Truth was I was feeling kind of loney before you two showed up." "Here let me help," said the Doctor as he picked up the pieces of candy Stephanie kept dropping as she made her way back to their own Tardis.

Andrew and the Doctor talked while Stephanie made her candy stash secure inside the Tardis, too soon it was time to go. Andrew and Stephanie promised to visit again and before they left Stephanie said, "Please don't change again before I come back!" And the Doctor said he would try not to.

As the Doctor's companion Amy came back into the Tardis she thought she heard a familiar noise and she saw the Doctor sitting in the floor and asked him, "Why are you sitting in the floor?" "And did I just hear a Tardis?"

"I was just visiting with some small friends," replied the Doctor. "And yes you did hear a Tardis, a very small Tardis."

Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes at the Doctor and said, "I never know when to believe you." "A small Tardis indeed!" The End


	383. Captain Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Captain Jack

Captain Jack was at Tourchwood working late one night when he heard the sound of a Tardis. "No it can't be," said Jack out loud as he turned hoping to see the Doctor's Tardis. "What the?" said Jack as he looked at the empty space and then he looked down and saw that the space was not empty at all for a Tardis had indeed arrived, just not the size he expected. For the Tardis in front of him was small, very small and as the door opened two small furry animals stepped out.

Yes it was Andrew and Stephanie. Stephanie had wanted to go back and visit the Doctor again and had not waited for Andrew to set the controls. Andrew had seen Stephanie go into his Tardis, he had just been in there and had not relocked the door, and had just got in the door himself before the Tardis took off. Both Tribbles came out and Stephanie squeaked, "This isn't the Doctor's Tardis!" and Andrew sueaked, "Of course it isn't, you didn't set the controls right!" Then they looked up at Captain Jack who had walked over and Stephanie squeaked, "It's Captain Jack!" and ran over to him and started climbing his pants leg.

Captain Jack steps back as one of the furry animals squeaks and runs up to him. He is not fast enough and the little furry thing is up his pant leg and onto his shoulder in no time squeaking a mile a minute. Finally Andrew's Tardis starts translating what is being squeaked and Captain Jack can understand them. He now knows the one on his shoulder is a girl and is called Stephanie because the fuzzy brown one by the small Tardis is yelling for her to get off Captain Jack. And he knows the fuzzy brown one is called Andrew because Stephanie is yelling back, "Are you kidding Andrew, this is Captain Jack! This is almost as good as seeing the Doctor!"

"You know the Doctor?" asked Captain Jack.

"Yes," replied both Tribbles.

"Alright," says Captain Jack, "just who or what are you and how do you know the Doctor let alone me?"

Andrew explains to Captain Jack that they are called Tribbles from a place called Atlantis and that he, Andrew had built a Tardis just like the one the Doctor has. He also told Captain Jack that they had visited the Doctor twice and that his sister Stephanie had wanted to go visit the Doctor again but did not set the controls right and they ended up here.

By now Stephanie had hopped off Captain Jack's shoulder and onto the nearest console and said, "Look at all the alien tech!" "What does this do?" asked Stephanie as she picks up a strange looking device and pushes a button. Captain Jack yells and Stephanie looks over at him, he now has a bald spot down the middle of his head. Stephanie watches as the hair grows back. "Cool," she says, "can I do that again?"

"NO!" yell both Captain Jack and Andrew. "And don't push that button!" yells Captain Jack just as Stephanie pushes a big red button. A warning noise sounds and then a count down begins...20 seconds till launch...19...18...17...16..."Damn!" exclaims Captain Jack as he pushes Stephanie aside and starts to impute the code to shut down the launch...15...14...13...12...11...in his rush Captain Jack inverts two of the numbers and the countdown continues...10...9...countdown aborted. "Thank God," sighs Captain Jack and then he picks up Stephanie and places her on the floor beside Andrew and says, "Does she always cause this much trouble?"

Andrew sighs and nodes his head as he says, "She excels in getting into trouble."

Stephanie just sticks her tongue out at Andrew. Then she perks up and looks at Captain Jack and asks, "Candy?"

"Candy?" "You want me to give you candy after what you just did?" asked Captain Jack.

Stephanie starts to pout and look like she is about to cry. Captain Jack looks at Andrew and says, "She can't be serious can she?" "If I don't give her candy she'll cry?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Andrew.

Captain Jack starts looking through his pockets for candy as Stephanie starts crying. When Captain Jack says he can't find any candy Stephanie perks up again and says, "I'll help you look." She then hops onto Captain Jack again and starts going threw his pockets. Captain Jack is ticklish and starts dancing around and laughing as Stephanie goes from pocket to pocket talking as she does. "Your pockets are allot smaller than the Doctors. Some of them are full of papers do you ever clean them out? What the heck is this?" As soon as Stephanie says that Captain Jack looks like he has been hit by lighting and a mused up angry looking smoking Tribble crawls out of one of the pockets. "What do you mean carrying something around like that. I could have been killed! And by the way you don't have any candy at all!" declared Stephanie as she marched back over to Andrew trying to smooth down her fur which was still standing on end. She gives up and goes into the Tardis slamming the door behind her.

"She's real mad, isn't she?" asked Captain Jack as he smoothed down his own hair. He looked a little smokey too.

"Don't worry about it," says Andrew, "I keep a candy stash on board and as soon as she has some she will calm down." And he was right a few minutes later a much calmer Stephanie walks back out of the Tardis, not only that she has managed to comb her fur back to its curly self. She came over to where the two were and joined the conversation. A few hours later Andrew and Stephanie said their goodbyes and left.

All in all it had been an unusual evening for Captain Jack. He was not sure if he would see the two Tribbles again but one thing he was sure of, he needed to lay in a supply of candy just in case. The End


	384. Andrew's little helper

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Andrew's little helper

Andrew was in his garage in Tribble room #2 working on his latest invention when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see the cutest baby Tribble ever. She, he knew it was a girl because she was wearing pigtails, had the prettest dark pink fur ever and her two pigtails were tied up in purple ribbons that matched the purple polka dots in her fur.

Andrew looked at the baby Tribble and squeaked, "It looks like I have found an escapee from the Tribble Daycare Center." Andrew looked down at the baby Tribble and squeaked, "What is your name?"

The baby Tribble squeaked back, "McKellen."

"Well McKellen let's get you back to where you belong," squeaked Andrew as he picked her up and set off for the Tribble Daycare Center. Andrew brought her there because that was where everyone brought lost baby Tribbles so he knew either she belonged there or her mother would show up looking for her there if she didn't. When Andrew got there he went in and asked if they were missing a baby. The Tribble Daycare worker Sue walked over and took McKellen from Andrew and squeaked, "Yes she is one of ours, McKellen likes to take offevery chance she gets." "This is the second time today someone has brought her back, thanks Andrew."

Andrew went back to his garage and started working on his invention again. He stopped when he started getting hungry and decided to go inside and make himself some lunch. As he turned to go inside he almost bumped into McKellen who was standing right behind him. "McKellen!' squeaked Andrew, "what are you doing here again?"

"McKellen smiled and squeaked back, "I like you."

"Uh, thats nice," squeaked Andrew, "but you should be at the Daycare Center with all the other babies." Andrew picked her up and brought her into his house. He decided since she was there he might as well make her some lunch too. He called the Daycare Center, yes he and Puddles had given phones to all the Tribbles who wanted or needed them, and told them McKellen was with him and that he would bring her back after they ate lunch. Sue the Daycare worker said that was a good idea because McKellen had missed lunch. Andrew hung up the phone and made them lunch, Shells and cheese his favorite.

He sat two bowls down on the table and pulled up an extra chair for McKellen. He put two cushions on the chair for McKellen to sit on and they ate. After lunch Andrew once again took McKellen back to the Daycare Center. He waved goodbye to McKellen and went back home. By the time he got home McKellen was there waiting for him.

"What the?" squeaked Andrew. "I just left you...how did you...your not one of those ascended babies are you?" McKellen shook her head no. "Then how did you get here so fast?" squeaked Andrew. McKeller smiled and squeaked that on her way back she had been picked up by Drago who was flying to the castle, he had asked her where she belonged and she had told him Andrew's house. So Drago had set her down here. "I like flying Dragontribbles!" squeaked McKellen.

"I bet you do," squeaked back Andrew. Having just gotten back home again Andrew didn't want to go tramping all the way back to the Tribble Daycare Center again so he picked up McKellen and put her inside one of his small flying robots he had made and programed it to bring her back to the Daycare Center. A few minutes later it came back and McKellen was still onboard. It seems that his robot did indeed fly her back to the Daycare Center and Sue had taken her outof it. But before the robot could return McKellen had crawled back inside and here she was again. And that's how the rest of Andrew's day went. He sent McKellen back a total of six times before he gave up and stayed with her till she was picked up by her mother.

Sharyn hurried to the Daycare Center to pick up her baby. She was running late. When she went in to pick McKellen up it was not Sue who gave McKellen to her it was the Tribble Andrew. He handed McKellen over and squeaked, "Will you be dropping off McKellen tomorrow?"

"No," squeaked back Sharyn, "MeKellen and I are going with our owner to the SGC for a few days, but she will be back next week."

"She'll be gone till next week," repeated Andrew, "she'll be gone till next week!" squeaked Andrew again as he ran out the door and back to his house.

Sharyn looked at Sue who had just come in and squeaked worriedly, "Is he alright?"

Sue smiled and squeaked, "He is now."

Sharyn shruged her shoulders and decided not to ask why. Then she took McKellen home. The End


	385. McKellen

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

McKellen or how was your day?

Baby McKellen was sitting in the floor watching her mother Sharyn. McKellen thought her mother was the most beautiful Tribble mother in all of Atlantis. Where McKellen's fur was dark pink with purple polka dots her mother's fur was dark purple with pink polka dots.

McKellen was sitting in the floor waiting for her mother to finish whatever she was doing so she could take her to the Daycare Center. McKellen had already promised over and over to stay at the Daycare Center and not run off. It's not like she had anywhere to go today, Andrew was away on a book signing tour for a book he had wrote about getting rich. She was sure that the day would be a total bore. Was she ever wrong.

Sharyn was finally done and bent down and swooped baby McKellen up off the floor and threw her up in the air. McKellen liked it when her mother would did that! Sharyn caught McKellen again and placed her on her hip and squeaked, "Your getting heavy, your swooping days are numbered."

Baby McKellen was sad to hear that until her mother said, "We'll just have to find something else to replace it with, I've got an idea!" She placed McKellen back on the floor and then she held out her hands. McKellen put her hands into her mothers hands and her mother grabbed hold tightly and twirled her around the room as McKellen squeaked in delight. "Yeah that could work," squeaked her mother as she caught up McKellen and placed her on her hip again and headed out the door.

Sharyn dropped baby McKellen off and then went to her job. Yes some Tribbles did have jobs. Sharyn was a nurse at the Tribble Medical Clinic and she went with Dr. Casey as he made his rounds in Tribble room #2. After the rounds were made they would finish off the day at the Clinic. As Sharyn looked at the list of homes they were to visit today she saw Monk's name. Monk and his owner Gill were both hypochondriac's but Sharyn was sure that Monk was far worse one than Gill his human owner was. Sharyn put the list down and got the supplies ready for Dr. Casey so when he came she would be ready to leave. As she worked he wondered how McKellen was and if she was being good.

Baby McKellen was doing alright and for the moment was not bored. They had been watching a nature tape and the sound went out but did not mind since that meant that baby Nicky, who could make any sound she wanted, took over. So for the next twenty minutes baby McKellen was amazed at all the nature sounds Nicky made. Too soon the film was over and it did start to get a little boring till Gabby the Fluttertribble came by and dropped off her three babies Gidget, Gadget and Coaster for a couple of hours.

Baby McKellen watched as Sue and the other Daycare worker Bridget brought out the nets when babies Gidget and Gadget refused to land and have lunch. Baby Coaster, who was a little bit lazy was laying on an empty table eating his lunch. Finally the other two Fluttertribbles were caught. So the two would not fly off again they were eating their lunch on the floor under an overturned playpen. After they finished they both lifted the playpen up and walked it over to a corner and sat it down and started squeaking to each other. A breakout plan was forming for sure.

Sharyn and Dr. Casey were making good time on their rounds until they got to Monks house. He met them at the door dressed in plastic from head to toe complaining about being too hot and feeling dizzy. It took awhile but they talked Monk into taking off the plastic outfit, which was causing his problems.

"But what if I want to go outside?" squeaked Monk.

"What happened to your hamster ball?" squeaked Dr. Casey.

"It got broken," squeaked a sad Monk.

"How did that happen?" squeaked Sharyn.

"I was just rolling around the hallways one day minding my own business when all of the sudden the hallway was full of Marines!" "My ball was kicked this way and that way and before I knew it I was punted down the hallway and hit a wall." "My ball was broken into so many pieces I couldn't fix it."

Dr. Casey wrote Monk a prescription for a new hamster ball and told him to go give it to Andrew. Andrew would give him a new one. Monk was very happy and ran off to Andrew's house as soon as Dr. Casey and nurse Sharyn left. He was disappointed to find Andrew not at home but Puddles was in so Monk asked him when Andrew would be back. Monk was devastated to learn that Andrew was off on a book signing tour but brightened up when Puddles told him he could help him. Monk gave Puddles the paper and Puddles said he would be right back. Puddles went into their shared basement where he and Andrew kept a lot of their stuff and was soon back with a new hamster ball for Monk. Monk was so happy he thanked Puddles and hopped into his new hamster ball and took off. Unknown to Monk Dr. Casey had asked Andrew to lay in a supply of hamster balls since they got Monk out of the house and gave him some exercise.

Back at the Daycare Center the two Fluttertribbles under the playpen were ready to make their move. They had enlisted some of the other babies to help. About ten minutes after lunch baby McKellen faked falling down and started crying bringing Sue and Bridget over to her. While everyone was focused on McKellen the Fluttertribbles Gidget and Gadget were escaping. Baby Jax and Charley had helped them turn the playpen back over and the two Fluttertribbles flew up into the air. It was a short escape for their mother Gabby showed up and made the two land. Gabby collected Coaster who had fallen asleep under a table and then took off with her three babies, with Gidget and Gidget on leashes and Coaster fast asleep in a bag tied to her foot.

After awhile it got boring again and all the girls got together on one side of the room and the boys got together on the other side. The girl babies McKellen, Becky, Mina, Nicky and Ella played house while the boy babies Charley, Jax, Kilian, Max and Alex played a rough boys game. The girls had just set up their corner of the room the way they wanted it when the boys game spilled over onto their side of the room and everything went flying. The small table they had just fixed up for a tea party was overturned as well as the juice and cookies Sue had given them. By the time Sue and Bridget came and separated everyone the juice was spilt all over the floor and the all that was left of the cookies were crumbs. Everyone was turned out into the play yard while the room was cleaned up.

"Great," squeaked baby McKellen to baby Becky, "the boys ruined everything, now what are we going to do?" She didn't have to wait long for an answer because just then the ascended babies Starlight and her brother Shade popped in along with their mother Sunshine. Starlight flew over to the girls and Shade flew over to the boys as their mother talked to Sue. Sunshine needed to go somewhere and Starlight and Shade wanted to be dropped off at the Daycare with their friends.

As soon as Sunshine was gone everyone got busy playing games together and everything was going fine until someone suggested hide and seek. Hide and seek were the ascended babies favorite game ever but there were not allowed to play it without supervision. Of course they forgot all about this and started playing. Baby Becky was it and started counting, everyone spread out and hid but were soon found. Baby Nicky could never stay hidden for long because she always got bored and started making noises. Babies Charley and Jax were always found together arguing about something. McKellen was a good hider but she was pushed out of her hiding spot by Ella who wanted to hide there. And so it went till all of the babies were found.

"This is boring," squeaked Shade. "Let's play hide and seek the way me and my sister do." Starlight nodded her head yes forgetting all about promising not to because the way the ascended babies played hide and seek was for them to hide the others and this was the part that got them into trouble. So Shade started hiding all the babies as Shade counted. When he was done and turned around the only one he saw was his sister Starlight who tagged the spot he stood at and squeaked, "Safe!"

Shade just shook his head at her and smiled, she always did this to him. He knew she did it so she could follow him around while he tried to find the other babies. Shade found baby Max on top of the Castle sitting by China and Jade. Shade flew Max back to the Daycare Center and then he and his sister Starlight went hunting for the others. As soon as Shade found one he would bring them back to the Daycare Center and count them to see who was left to find.

This went on until Sue walked out into the play yard just as Shade flew in with baby Mina and sat her down by Max. Sue looked at baby Mina and Max and then noticed that they were the only babies there except for Shade who was taking off again. When Shade came back with baby Nicky Sue made him land and tell her where the rest of the babies were. "I don't know where they are, yet," squeaked Shade, "Starlight was the hider and I am the finder."

"Where is she right now?" squeaked Sue.

Starlight and Shade had the ability to call to one another and he did. Starlight appeared next to Shade and asked him, "Why did you call me, you haven't found all the babies yet?" Shade pointed to Sue and Starlight knew their game was over. Sue told the two ascended Tribbles to gather up the rest of the babies and bring them back. So for the next few minutes Starlight and Shade popped back and forth with each baby. When they were all there and accounted for Starlight and Shade got put in time out.

Since you could not put an ascended baby in time out without it's a wonder that they went. The reason they went is because they knew when their mother came back they would be in trouble enough without adding to it by not doing what Sue said.

Baby McKellen was glad that the game had been canceled because Starlight had put her atop the Stargate and it was kind of scary up there. She decided in the future to try to get the ascended babies to play different kinds of games. Soon it was time to go home. Sharyn picked up McKellen and took her home. While they were eating supper they took turns telling each other about their day. When McKellen told her mother she had been on top of the Stargate today her mother sighed and squeaked, "You have some imagination." McKellen just smilied she knew she had really been on top of the Stargate today and maybe it was better if her mother didn't think so.


	386. Stephanie and Shadow have a run in

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Stephanie & Shadow have a run in

Shadow was floating around Atlantis making sure all was well with the city and the inhabitants. It was as he flew through the walls of Lilly Patterson's quarters that he found something. Inside one of the walls was the biggest stash of candy he had ever seen and sitting in the middle of it counting the candy was Stephanie the Tribble.

Shadow materialized in front of her and said, "This must be the biggest hoard of candy I have ever seen."

Stephanie who had been counting her candy jumped when she heard Shadow's voice and squeaked, "What are you doing in here?" "No one but me can be in here, go away!" And she threw a piece of candy at him. Shadow had materialized but not become corporal yet so the piece of candy went right through him.

Shadow came closer to Stephanie and landed on the floor in front of her. He became corporal and picked up a piece of candy from some stacked near him. "Hmm," said Shadow as he started to unwrap it.

"Hey!" squeaked Stephanie, "that's mine and I didn't say you could have it!"

Shadow looked at Stephanie and said, "Surely you have enough you could share?"

"No," squeaked Stephanie, "mine, mine, mine, out, out, out!"

Shadow dropped the piece of candy and disappeared, Stephanie resumed her counting and every once in awhile she would look around to see if Shadow had come back.

Shadow was still there only Stephanie could not see him. He watched her counting her candy and decided to give her a lesson. Shadow thought for a moment and then he smiled.

One minute Stephanie was sitting there counting her candy and then it was as if she and her candy were out of phase of each other. Stephanie could see her candy but when she tried to touch it or pick it up her hand would go right through it! Stephanie tried again and again but she could not pick up one piece of her candy. She wondered what had happened and then she thought of Shadow's visit.

"Damn that Shadow!" squeaked Stephanie, "he made my candy out of phase with me because I wouldn't share, I'll show him share!"

What Shadow and allot of Tribbles and people too did not notice about Stephanie was that she had a brain, a brain that ran on candy, but a brain as smart as Andrew's. Shadow didn't know it but he was about to be put in his place.

Stephanie smiled as she thought up a plan on how to get her candy back, she was going to 'share' her candy with him! Not only that but by the time she got through with Shadow he would not ever want to see another piece of candy again. Stephanie hummed her favorite song 'The Candy Man' as she put her plain into action.

Stephanie jumped into her number 24 racecar and went and rounded up all the candy she could find, she had stashes of candy all over Atlantis, and then she headed off to the Castle. When she got there she parked her car in front of the Castle and dumped the load of candy. The ascended babies were outside and came over as soon as they saw the candy. As the two babies sat down to enjoy their sugary treat Stephanie went off for another load. In a few hours Stephanie had dumped enough candy in front of the Castle for all the Tribbles in Atlantis. And by now the two ascended babies were so high on sugar it was getting scary. Shadow was beside himself trying to control them.

When he saw Stephanie coming with yet another load of candy Shadow yelled, "STOP!" But Stephanie smiled as she unloaded more candy and squeaked, "But Shadow I thought you wanted me to share my candy with you?"

"No, no more candy!" yelled Shadow as he tried to catch Starlight and Shad but it was too late. They had eaten too much candy and were zipping in and out and around the Castle faster than he could catch them. They weren't the only ones eating the candy either, the other Tribbles in the room came and got candy too. Soon everyone in the room was on one big sugar high.

Stephanie took pity on Shadow and stopped bringing in more candy. Shadow finally caught Starlight and Shade who now had big tummy aches and all the candy Stephanie had dumped in front of the Castle had been carried off by the other Tribbles. Shadow vowed never to cross Stephanie again. And if your wondering why Stephanie had so much candy to give away it because it was getting close to its expire date. Stephanie not only stashed her candy by which she liked to best she also stashed it by the expire date. The End

Review once in a while people so I know someone is reading, it's no fun to write if no one is reading.


	387. Andrew, Dalek's, Cybermen and Baby Trib

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Andrew, Dalek's, Cybermen and Baby Tribbles

Andrew had his four Dalek's and four Cybermen out looking them over. Ever since he had watched the Dr. Who show with the new Dalek's on it he had wanted to make them. He got busy and soon had replica's of the five new Dalek's. He decided to make five new Cybermen so his Dalek's would not be outnumbered. After he was done he programmed his Dalek's and Cybermen to walk around the room and to come back to see how they were working.

He lined up his Dalek's the new ones first and then the old ones. Then he lined up his Cybermen behind them. Andrew pushed a button and his creations started a slow march around the room. As they were passing the Daycare center the babies had saw the Dalek's and the Cybermen and ran out and hopped on. Baby McKellen got on top of the leader, a white Dalek. Baby Becky hopped on top of a red Dalek, baby Nicky was on top of the orange one, baby Mina was on top of the blue one and baby Ella was on top of the yellow one.

Ella's brother Max hopped atop the first of the older Dalek's along with baby Kilian, Jax and Alex. Other Tribble babies had seen what the babies at the Daycare Center had done and wanted a ride too, but the Cybermen heads were so small they could not hop on top of them so instead they crawled onto the Cybermen's backs which made it look like all of the Cybermen had on furry backpacks. Not knowing they had picked up hitchhikers the Dalek's and Cybermen continued on.

Andrew stood in front of his house waiting for his Dalek's and Cybermen to come back . He soon heard them coming but he also heard lots of squeaking and giggling. Finally as the Dalek's and Cybermen came into view Andrew was surprised to see each one had a baby Tribble on it. Andrew just shook his head as baby McKellen on the white Dalek waved at him.

When the Dalek's and Cybermen came to a stop all the baby Tribbles squeaked, "Again! Again!" Andrew squeaked that he would give them another ride if they got off when they got to where they got on. The babies agreed and Andrew sent the Dalek's and Cybermen to marching again. When they returned this time they did not have anyone with them. Andrew put them back in storage and began to work on his next project.

############

Sorry for a short one but the next one about Andrew's new project will be longer.


	388. Andrew's watching too much Dr Who

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Andrew's watching too much Dr. Who

For being a Tribble Andrew liked to build things big. Like his eight foot tall Terminator Skeleton he had built last week, it was the third one. Some new recruits destroyed the first one and his owner Dave sold the second one. Andrew also had built an eight foot tall replica of the Autobot Optimus Prime. Now he was working on his latest project, an eight foot tall Dalek.

Ever since Andrew had made the small Dalek's he had wanted to make a big one. And he designed it to be run by remote control or he could sit inside it, where a real Dalek would sit if there were real Dalek's, and drive it around.

After Andrew finished his new Dalek he decided to take his creations out together so he used a remote that could control all three. He elected to sit on Optimus Prime's shoulder with his Terminator Skeleton on his right and his new white Dalek on his left. As he went out the door the person assigned to Tribble room #2 did not even give Andrew and his trio a second glance. Not after all the other things he had seen Andrew make. But he did call Sheppard, it was a standing order for anyone assigned to the Tribble room to call Sheppard if Andrew was up to anything.

Mr. Woolsey was in a good mood, things were quiet and the city was never looking better. What a great day to show around his soon to be arriving guests. Mr. Woolsey stood by the gate awaiting their arrival.

The Stargate activated and Mr. Robert Silverman the head of the IOA walked through followed by one of his staff and Major General Jack O'Neill. They were coming to Atlantis to do an inspection.

Mr. Woolsey stepped up to them to shake hands and said, "Welcome to Atlantis Gentlemen, would you like some refreshments before starting the inspection?"

"No," replied Mr. Silverman, "let's get this inspection over with." Major General Jack O'Neill rolls his eyes as he kisses that cup of coffee he had wanted goodbye. Mr. Woolsey smiles and leads the way out of the Gateroom, the inspection has started.

Meanwhile Andrew is having fun walking around Atlantis with his favorite inventions. As he is walking around with them some people come up and admire the Dalek and complement Andrew on it. The Marines salute Optimus Prime but nobody gets too close to the Terminator Skeleton because it looks scary. Especially the red eyes. After a few remarks Andrew pulls a pair of sunglasses out of the Terminator's pocket and has him put them on. That's better but not by much.

Dr. Peter Kavanagh walks up to Andrew's new Dalek and looks it over and then says, "I guess it's an O.K. Dalek, but I'm sure I could have done a much better job." (Andrew starts to get mad.) "And look at this Terminator you made...silly, just silly."( Andrew is getting angrier.) "And don't even get me started on what I think about your Optimus Prime, Ahhhhhh!"

Yes Andrew had had enough and Dr. Kavanagh was now feeling his wrath as Andrew set his trio into 'chase mode'.

Mr. Woolsey and his guests rounded a corner just as Dr. Kavanagh runs by screaming while being chased by a Dalek yelling, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" They were followed by a Terminator Skeleton wearing sun glasses and carrying a big gun. Bringing up the rear were Optimus Prime with a the Tribble Andrew on it's shoulder holding a remote control. And they were followed by Lorne and a squad of Marines.

The party just stopped and stood there as everyone ran by. Before Mr. Woolsey could comment Major General Jack O'Neill said, "That's something you don't see everyday." "Let's follow and see how this turns out." Mr. Silverman agreed and Mr. Woolsey followed from behind feeling like his career was over.

They soon caught up with everyone. The Dalek had Kavanagh pinned up against the wall and the Terminator Skeleton stood grinning behind it. Optimus Prime had taken up a position off to the side by Sheppard who had shown up as Lorne and the Marines caught up.

Sheppard told Andrew to make the Dalek release Kavanagh. Andrew did and Dr. Kavanagh slid to the ground. Lorne had two Marines help him up and lead him away. Sheppard heard someone approaching and groined when he saw Mr. Woolsey, Major General Jack O'Neill and Mr. Silverman coming towards them. He had forgotten all about the inspection tour. Why did Andrew have to get into trouble today of all days?

When Andrew saw Mr. Woolsey and his guests arrive on the scene he knew he was in for allot of trouble and one thing Andrew was good for was knowing how to get out of trouble. Besides he did not want to make Mr. Woolsey look bad since in his opinion Mr. Woolsey did a great job running Andrew sent a silent command to his McPherson suit, then he waited.

In the meantime Mr. Woolsey and company had joined them and Mr. Woolsey said, "What is going on here?" Before anyone could answer Andrew could see his McPherson suit coming into sight. Andrew quietly hopped down from Optimus Prime's shoulder and hopped over to his Dr. McPherson suite. He was inside the suite before anyone turned around. As he walked up to the group around his creations Andrew said through his McPherson suit, "How did you like our little demonstration?"

"Demonstration?" asked Mr. Woolsey looking puzzled. "Dr. McPherson just what kind of demonstration are you talking about?" Remember only Rodney and Radek know that Andrew the Tribble is Dr. McPherson. "The demonstration I set up, I am the one who made these creations."

"Are you saying that you made these," asked Mr. Silverman. "Why?"

"Let's go have some refreshments and I'll tell you all about them," replied Dr. McPherson aka Andrew. "But first let me put these guys up and then I will meet you there." Dr. McPherson took the remote Andrew had put in his hand and used it to march his creations back to Tribble room #2. Sheppard was still looking for Andrew who he was the one who had the remote last. Andrew couldn't help himself and winked at Sheppard as he passed him by. He knew he had given himself away by the look on Sheppard's face but he didn't care.

So Mr. Woolsey and his guests went to have lunch and were soon joined by Dr. Andrew McPherson who told Mr. Silverman and everyone about how he was making different things to help fight the Wraith. And Sheppard went in search of one Dr. Rodney McKay to talk about Dr. McPherson.

"You knew he was Dr. McPherson?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"Yes and Radek knew too," replied McKay.

"You knew he was Andrew and gave him his own lab?" asked Sheppard not believing it.

"I found out he was Dr. McPherson after I gave him his own lab," replied McKay.

"And you let him keep it?" asked Sheppard not believing it.

"Why not?" said McKay, "his lab is one of the best besides mine."

"But he's a Tribble!" yelled Sheppard.

"So?" said McKay.

Sheppard dropped it since he saw that McKay would not budge. So he went back to his office and looked up Dr. McPherson. Sheppard saw that McPherson's full name was Dr. Andrew McPherson.

He also saw how many times Dr. McPherson had helped save Atlantis in the past year and how much his people in his lab cared for him. When he was done reading he just could not believe Andrew and Dr. McPherson were one in the same.

Meanwhile Mr. Woolsey was saying goodbye to Mr. Silverman and Major General Jack O'Neill. Mr. Silverman thanked Dr. Andrew McPherson for his ideas on fighting the Wraith but said, "Maybe you should come back to Earth to work for the IOA?"

"No sir I'm sorry but that just wouldn't work out," replied Dr. Andrew McPherson. "I like it here on Atlantis."

"Well if you change your mind give me a call," said Mr. Silverman then he stepped through the gate.

Jack O'Neill said goodbye and before he to stepped through the gate looked Dr. McPherson in the eye and said, "So long ANDREW, see you next time." And then he too stepped through the gate.

Mr. Woolsey looked at Sheppard who had joined him and said, "That's not the worst inspection we've had but it could have been worse if Dr. McPherson had not joined us for lunch and smoothed everything out with Mr. Silverman." "That McPherson is a good fellow to have around.:

"Yes," replied Sheppard as he followed Woolsey to his office. He was going to tell him that Andrew was Dr. Andrew McPherson. They entered the office and then a few moments later Chuck and Amelia heard Mr. Woolsey exclaim "What!". The End

####

Mr. Robert Silverman sounded like a good name for the head of the IOA. Sorry this story took so long but its hard to write stories when hardly anyone reviews.


	389. Deblease

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Deblease

Deblease was so happy, they were going back to Atlantis! Deblease had left Atlantis with her adopted human Dr. Charlotte Daily, a scientist who had been sent back to Earth for awhile. And today they were coming back, coming back for good!

Deblease has wavy light brown fur and she is the mother of the Tribbles Andrew and Stephanie. Deblease could not wait to see her children again even through Andrew visited her while on his book tour and Stephanie had visited when Lilly took her vacation. It just was not the same as seeing them anytime she wished.

When they went through the Stargate and back to Atlantis it was like coming home for both of them. Atlantis was their home. Charlotte had only taken the reassignment because they had really needed her and it was temporary. As she gathered her things and went to her old room, which they had kept open for her, she vowed never to leave Atlantis again.

Deblease looked around the Gateroom sadly, her children were no where to be seen. Had they forgotten? Deblease squeaked sadly as Charlotte gathered up their things and headed to their room. As they neared their room Deblease's keen ears perked up. Tribbles could hear very well and she heard something inside their room. When Charlotte opened the door Lilly Patterson, Charlotte's best friend yelled, "Surprise!" to Charlotte's delight Lilly had gotten a few of their friends together for a small welcome home party.

Deblease squeaked in delight too when she spotted Stephanie and Andrew on top the dresser waiting for her. Deblease hopped off Charlotte's shoulder and over to her children. She hugged both of them and they all squeaked a mile a minute to each other. They had allot to catch up on. Stephanie and Andrew had been busy.

Stephanie had redone Deblease's nest with the softest and prettiest materiel she could find. Stephanie just hoped Lilly would not get mad when she found her favorite robe had gotten smaller. Besides Lilly might like being the only person in Atlantis with a robe shruggie. Andrew had made a gift basket with different Tribble treats for his mother to snack on.

The three Tribbles were soon joined by the Tribbles of the guests to Charlotte's party and they soon had a party of their own. Lilly passed by the dresser once and thought she recognized the material in the nest, but it couldn't be right? Stephanie couldn't have, wouldn't have? Lilly looked over at Stephanie who was looking at her. The way Stephanie was looking her confirmed it, as soon as she got home there was going to be one Tribble in allot of trouble! To be continued...

This is just a short intro for Deblease a Tribble who writes stories about Tribbles and their adopted humans. It's about time I became a Tribble too. The next story is allot longer.


	390. Tribblefiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Tribblefiction

Deblease was sitting in her house in Tribble room #2 one day trying to think of something to write a story about. It was now three weeks since she had came back to Atlantis. The first thing she had done, after the party, was to go to Tribble room #2 to see her house. As soon as Deblease walked inside her house she finally felt she was truly home. Deblease checked everything out and it was just the way she had left it. Everything but Stephanie's room, from the looks of it Stephanie still stayed there once in a while. Stephanie did not keep a house in Tribble room #2 like Andrew or her mother did because she liked going back to Lilly's every night. But when she did stay over she had a room in her mothers house to sleep in.

Deblease was thinking about all of this instead of what she needed to think about. She was trying to come up with a new story. You see Deblease liked to write. She liked to write stories about the Tribbles and their adopted humans. She had kept her writing up when she was gone and sent her stories in whenever the SGC contacted Atlantis. She was now up to 389 stories about the Tribbles and their adopted humans and it was getting harder and harder to come up with ideas.

After awhile she gave up trying to think something up and decided to go for a walk. Walking was not only good exercise but was a good way to come up with story ideas. Besides, thought Deblease, I can't write anything anyway until I get my laptop back from Andrew. She had dropped it and Andrew said he would fix it.

Deblease set out for her walk. She made the rounds of all her favorite spots. The Tea Shoppie, Tribble Kibble Delights and other places where Tribbles gathered to talk. Sometimes she got story ideas from what she heard. Deblease's walk took her past the Tribble Daycare Center. She was not surprised to see Andrew returning baby McKellen as she walked up. Andrew handed McKellen over to Sue the Daycare worker and walked off. He waved at his mother in passing and reminded her to come to his house for lunch and to pick up her laptop.

"Hi Sue," squeaked Deblease as he left, "I see you #1 escapee is back."

"Yes, baby McKellen here is my best escape artist," squeaked Sue as she put McKellen down to play with the other babies.

"At least you always know where she is," squeaked Deblease.

"Yes, we now have Andrew on speed dial," squeaked Sue, "I don't know why but that's where she always goes."

"Yes he told me all about it," squeaked back Deblease. They talked for awhile then Sue left to get lunch ready for the babies and Deblease left to join Andrew for lunch. She wished Stephanie could join them too but Stephanie was being punished for ruining Lilly's favorite robe. It seemed Lilly did not like having a bathrobe shruggie after all and had tossed it in the trash. When Lilly's back was turned Stephanie took it back out. Yes, thought Stephanie, there is enough left to line my nest too. So Stephanie cut off what she needed and lined her nest with the soft material. When Lilly came back later it was to see Stephanie all snuggled up in her nest sleeping. "Some punishment," said Lilly with a smile as she shook her head at the sleeping Stephanie.

Deblease arrived at Andrew's house and went in through the open door. Andrew was in his kitchen making lunch and so was McKellen! "Didn't I just see you..." squeaked Deblease, "Andrew didn't you just...I mean...you just brought her back!" "How did she get here so fast?"

"That's a question I would like the answer to myself," squeaked Andrew, "I even chipped her and I still don't know how she gets back here so fast." "The information from the chip is always blank, she's got to be getting help from someone." Andrew summoned one of his robot cars and put McKellen in it. He then programmed it to take her back to the Daycare Center. And he made sure that when it got there it would not just bring her back like last time. Deblease gave her two cookies when Andrew's back was turned and waved goodbye.

As soon as McKellen was gone they sat down to eat their lunch. McKellen showed up two more times before lunch was over and Andrew told Deblease it was her fault for giving McKellen the cookies. Soon the meal was over and Andrew brought out Deblease's laptop all fixed.

Deblease squeaked her thanks and picked it up. "Thanks Andrew, I'll try not to break it again." Then the two talked some more so it was no surprise to Andrew that Deblease forgot the laptop when she left. Andrew wasn't worried though, you see his mother Deblease had one bad problem and that was with her memory. She was always forgetting things, so when Andrew fixed her laptop he upgraded it. And a few minutes after Deblease walked out the door so did the laptop. It popped up from the table where it had been set and out popped a pair of legs with feet and it walked out the door. Yes Andrew had given the laptop a pair of legs and feet so it could follow his mother anywhere and not get left behind anymore.

After the laptop left Andrew sat down in his chair by the phone and waited. 1..2..3..Ring! Ring! "Yes mother," squeaked Andrew into the phone. (Lots of excited squeaking from the phone.) "Open the door and let it in, its just your laptop," squeaked Andrew. Andrew listens over the phone to a door opening and closing. Then his mom is back on the phone asking how to make it turn back into just a plain laptop again. Andrew tells her which button to push and she does. Her laptop draws its legs and feet in and becomes just a regular laptop again. Deblease said, "Next time I ask you to fix something for me I don't want to see it walking around." Andrew laughed as he assured her that he would remember that and hung up.

Deblease approached the laptop again and opened it up. She was pleased to see that it behaved like a regular laptop. Then she started writing a story...


	391. McKellen's secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

McKellen's secret

After Andrew turned around and found McKellen behind him for the third decided it was time to find out how she got around so fast. As far as Andrew knew McKellen was a normal baby Tribble and normal baby Tribbles could not appear with the regularity that McKellen did.

To start his investigation Andrew decided to time her. Andrew put McKellen in his robot car and sent her back. He started his stop watch when the car left. The robot car returned six minutes later. Three minutes to get there and three minutes to return. McKellen showed up two minutes after the robot car did.

There was no way a normal baby Tribble could make the trip back to Andrew's house in two minutes if it took six minutes by robot car to send her back. McKellen was being helped and there were only four Tribbles on Atlantis with the ability to send a baby Tribble somewhere and that was the ascended Tribbles. Yes, Andrew decided that one of the ascended Tribbles must be helping McKellen. So off he went to the Castle to get some answers.

As Andrew approached the Castle he saw that Shadow was outside. Andrew walked up to Shadow and squeaked, "I am trying to solve a mystery and I think you can help."

Shadow asked, "What mystery?"

"It's the mystery of McKellen, a baby Tribble who keeps showing up at my place."

"Ah," said Shadow, "I know the one, she is friends with my daughter Starlight, how may I help you?"

"I want to know how McKellen can appear at my place just minutes after I have sent her back to the Daycare Center," squeaked Andrew. "She has to be having help."

"So you came here to see if one of us was helping her?" asked Shadow.

"Yes," squeaked Andrew, "it is the only way a baby of her age can get around so fast."

Shadow said, "Give me a minute and I'll go ask if anyone is helping her." Then Shadow disappeared. He came back a few minutes later and said, "I asked Starlight and Shade and they said they have not been helping McKellen." "I even asked my wife Sunshine and she said she was not helping her either."

Shadow and Andrew heard a noise and looked to see baby McKellen sitting on the grass beside them. Shadow said, "I see what you mean, she was not there a minute ago, she just popped in."

"So who is helping her?" squeaked Andrew.

Shadow bent down and picked up baby McKellen and using his ascended ability scanned her. Then Shadow looked at Andrew and said, "You're not going to believe this but McKellen has the power of teleportation." "I don't know where she got it or how she got it but baby McKellen here has the ability to transport herself anywhere she wants to go."

Andrew was stunned! He just could not believe it. How did baby McKellen get this power? He asked Shadow what his best guess would be. "Well," began Shadow, "I've been thinking about it and I remember hearing once that a person who spent allot of time with an ascended person picked up a power or two." "And McKellen here does spend allot of time with Starlight, so it could be possible."

Shadow said, "Well I guess we better tell her mother Sharyn about it."

"I will," squeaked Andrew, "I don't know how she's going to take finding out her baby can teleport through." Andrew brought McKellen home and told her mother about what Shadow said.

"My baby can teleport?" squeaked Sharyn looking at McKellen. "Why...when...how?"

"Shadow thinks it might be a byproduct of her spending so much time with his daughter Starlight," squeaked Andrew. "It's the only explanation we could think of unless this power was passed down to her from her ancestors?"

"Our ancestors?" squeaked Sharyn, "I've never heard of anyone in our families having any powers."

"So Shadow's explanation must be true," squeaked Andrew." "At least I now know how she keeps popping up at my place."

As Andrew left Sharyn turned to baby McKellen and just looked at her. "My baby can teleport," squeaked Sharyn. Sharyn picked up McKellen and said, "Well I always knew you were special."

The End


	392. Andrew's in trouble with Sheppard again

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Andrew's in trouble with Sheppard again

One thing Andrew the Tribble was good at and that was getting in trouble with Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Today he was in Sheppard's office because Lorne had caught him in the armory. Andrew had not taken anything, yet, but just being in the armory meant he was probably going to. Sheppard had questioned Andrew on why he was in the armory but Andrew would not tell him anything. Andrew did not think Sheppard should know that he was after some C-4 for his latest bomb. Sheppard did not like it when Andrew made bombs.

Andrew was now standing on Sheppard's desk waiting for Sheppard to punish him. What Andrew did not know was that Sheppard had found out that Andrew's mother was back and had sent for her. Right now Sheppard was sitting in his office glaring at Andrew. They heard a knock on the open door and both looked down to see Andrew's mother Deblease standing there. She hopped up onto Sheppard's desk and grabbed Andrew by the ear squeaking a mile a minute. Sheppard watched as Andrew's mother read him the riot act and then proceeded to drag him out of the room. Sheppard smiled as he put his feet up on the desk. Now that Andrew's mother was back Andrew was going to be allot easier to handle, yes indeed. Was he ever wrong.

Deblease took Andrew to the room she shared with her human Charlotte. Andrew waited till his mother ran out of steam. Finally she stopped squeaking and looked at him and asked, "Why in the world were you in the armory?"

"For stuff," squeaked Andrew.

"Stuff?" squeaked Deblease, "why kind of stuff?"

"C-4," squeaked Andrew, "I was thinking of making a new kind of bomb that...

"A bomb!" squeaked Deblease, "My baby is building bombs?"

"Its not the first time," squeaked Andrew.

"I bet," squeaked back Deblease, "ever since I got back I have been hearing things like you building eight foot robots!"

"Yes," squeaked Andrew.

"Made flying cars and spaceships," squeaked Delbease.

"Yes," squeaked Andrew.

"But the weirdest one of all I've heard about is that you made a human suit and walk around like you are human!" squeaked Deblease.

"Yes I did and I do," squeaked Andrew. "I'll show it to you."

Andrew pushed a button and a few minutes later someone knocked on the door. Andrew opened it and in came a human wearing a lab coat. He came over to where they were and just stood there. Andrew pushed a button and the face opened up revealing a chair and controls. "This," squeaked Andrew, "Is my human suit that goes by the name Dr. Andrew McPherson."

Deblease could not believe her eyes. Her Andrew had made a human suit, not only made it but went around in it acting like he was a human. Andrew persuaded her to hop onto the shoulder and he got into the suit. Deblease felt like she was sitting on the shoulder of a real human. It even felt warm. She knew Andrew could build almost anything but this was surreal.

Andrew asked his mom if she was ready and then he walked out the door. Andrew started talking through his suit as Dr. McPherson. "I'm going to show you my lab, the one I have as McPherson." Andrew walked until he came to the door of his lab. Deblease was surprised to see that the door even had his name on it. It said, 'Dr. Andrew McPherson's Lab'. They went inside and everyone looked at them. Deblease was sure that any second they would be found out but the humans just went about doing the things they usually did and the Tribbles in the room all squeaked hi to Andrew and Deblease.

Dr. Andrew Dr. McPherson, walked around the room to see what everyone was working on. Deblease noticed that everyone liked Dr. McPherson and did not mind him checking their work. As Andrew looked at their work he praised it or gave advice as needed. Deblease could see why all the humans liked him. In fact Dr. McPherson's lab had a waiting list for it of people who would like to work for him.

After the lab tour Deblease was so proud of Andrew she forgot all about punishing him for breaking into the armory. And everywhere she went she told everyone how proud of Andrew she was because he was such a genius and could make anything!

"Andrew's a genius?" squeaked Genius, "he can make anything?" "NO!" "I am the only true Genius and it is I who can make anything!" squeaked Genius who had just walked into Tribble room #2 when he heard Deblease talking about what a genius her son Andrew was. "They want to see true genius?" squeaked Genius, "I'll show them true genius!" And with that Genius walked off thinking up what he could do to show up Andrew.

?

Yes the Daedalus was in and so was Genius. You'll find out what Genius does in the next chapter titled, 'I am Genius'.


	393. I am Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

I am Genius

Genius stopped walking and stopped dead, he had it, he knew what he was going to do to best Andrew. He, Genius was going to make his own human suit. Not only that, he was going to expose Andrew and his human suit in the process! "Oh Genius you crafty devil," muttered Genius as he went on his way.

Genius found putting his plan into motion would take more time than he had if the Daedalus left on time. Lucky for him Colonel Caldwell decided to stay a week longer in order to let the science team do some routine maintenance that had gone too long undone.

Genius finished his human suit with two days to spare. Andrew as Dr. Andrew McPherson was in his lab one day when he heard someone behind him gasp and then all talk in the lab stopped. Dr. Andrew McPherson turned around to see a human male he had never seen before come into the lab. The closer Andrew looked he could tell that something was wrong with the person, he looked kind of plastic looking and when he walked it was as if one leg was not cooperating with the other, almost a lurch. Andrew looked at the name tag and saw the name Genius on it, nothing else.

Andrew watched Genius walk across the room. "It looks like one of the leg servos is not working properly," muttered Andrew watching the human suit lurch across the room. Andrew thought Genius had not do too bad a job on his human suit. Andrew knew it was probably the time constraint that kept Genius from making a better one. But what was Genius up to? And why use his own name?

When Genius came face to face with Dr. Andrew McPherson he stopped and held up his hands getting everyone's attention. Then to everyone's surprise Genius opened up the head of his human suit to show that the person was a fake and that it was controlled by him, a Tribble. Then he pointed a finger at Andrew and squeaked, "That man is also a fake, it's only a human suit controlled by a Tribble the same as mine is." (The human suit translated what he said for him.)

Everyone looked from Genius to Dr. Andrew McPherson and then back again. Then they laughed, there was no way that Dr. Andrew McPherson was a Tribble controlling a human suit. Besides Dr. McPherson looked totally human where as the human suit Genius wore looked a little plastic. Genius suspected that they would not believe him so he had come prepared. Before anyone could stop him Genius made the arm of his human suit pull out a knife and stab Dr. McPherson in the arm. Dr. McPherson screamed in pain and grabbed his arm, he started to pull the knife out but those around him would not let him. They told him to let the doctor do it. Blood was everywhere.

No one was laughing now. Someone called security while someone else called the infirmary. When Sheppard and the security team showed up it was to a strange site. There was a human suit with the head open. Genius the Tribble was sitting on the table tied up and guarded. But the thing that struck Sheppard the most was Dr. McPherson sitting at a table holding a small towel to his arm with a knife sticking out of it and covered in blood.

Blood? thought Sheppard, Dr. Andrew McPherson was just a human suite Andrew the Tribble had made. Only a real human would bleed like that. That's what he thought but what he said was, "Alright what happened here?" Everyone started explaining at once. While they were explaining the infirmary team showed up and took Dr. McPherson to the infirmary.

Sheppard had Lorne take Genius to his office where he would wait for Sheppard and Dr. Kavanagh. The human suit was also taken to Sheppard's office. On his way to his office Sheppard stopped by the infirmary as Jennifer was putting in the last of the stitches into Dr. McPherson's arm. When she finished Sheppard asked to speak with him alone. They went into Jennifer's office and shut the door.

As soon as the door shut Sheppard turned and asked, "It is you, right Andrew?" Dr. McPherson nodded his head and then his head opened to reveal Andrew sitting inside. "Alright," said Sheppard, "if this is just a human suit then how come it bleeds real human blood." "I know it's real because I asked Jennifer and she confirmed it."

Andrew spoke through his human suit and said, "I had heard what Genius was doing so I upgraded my suit, it not only bleeds real blood but the skin looks and feels like real skin." Andrew held out his arm showing Sheppard where Jennifer had just put five stitches in. Sheppard reached out and felt the arm, it felt warm and the skin felt real. Andrew said, "As long as nobody scans the suit it can pass for a real human." "But I'm working on that," replied Andrew shutting up the face once again and becoming Dr. McPherson again. Sheppard believed if anyone could fool a scanner it would be Andrew. Sheppard let Andrew go about his business while he went to his office to take care of Genius. Andrew went back to his lab to asure everyone he was alright.

Sheppard arrived at his office to see Lorne standing by a small metal cage on top Sheppard's desk. Inside the cage was Genius. Dr. Kavanagh arrived a few minutes later ready to give Sheppard what for arresting his Tribble. But when Kavanagh walked in the room and saw the human suit he was in awe. Being smart it took him no time to discover that it was a human suit that could be controlled by a Tribble. (Of course the small chair inside the head helped.) When Genius was released into his custody Kavanagh asked for and received the human suit since it belonged to his Tribble. Of course a note was sent to Colonel Caldwell about what had happened incase a new crew member showed up on board his ship.

Soon the Daedalus left and things got back to normal or about as back to normal as it gets. You see Andrew was standing on top of Sheppard's desk waiting for Sheppard to punish him...


	394. The blinking light from hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

The blinking light from hell

Stephanie was miserable, she ached all over and could not get comfortable in her nest no matter which way she lay. If that wasn't bad enough the light on the DVD player was blinking and there was no one to shut it off.

You see both Stephanie and her adopted human Lilly had the flu. They had not been out of their room in days. Earlier they had tried to take their minds off their illness by watching a DVD but Lilly fell asleep before the end of the movie and did not shut the player off and the blinking light was driving Stephanie mad. Her plaintive squeaks went unanswered by Lilly.

Stephanie lay there awhile longer and then pulled out her Tribble sized cell phone. She dialed a number and squeaked at the person who answered. The conversation went something like this, "Squeak, squeak, squeak!" squeaked Stephanie. "Yes? oh you poor thing!" "I'll pop right over!" Stephanie hung up and waited.

Lilly was really feeling bad. She heard Stephanie squeaking but just felt to groggy to get out of bed. She went back to sleep. Lilly tried to wake up when she heard an odd grinding sound. She peaked open her eyes to see a big blue bleary thing appear in her room. She decided she was hallucinating and went back to sleep. As she went back to sleep a man stepped out. Without glancing left or right he went straight over to the DVD player and turned it off so that the blinking light no longer bothered Stephanie. Then he went over to Stephanie and spoke softly to her as he made her more comfortable and gave her a pill of some kind and a glass of water.

As the Doctor walked back to his TARDIS he looked down at Lilly and left a pill by her bottle of water. Then he walked into the TARDIS and it disappeared. Lilly had slept through the grinding sound again. When she woke up again she saw the pill by her water bottle and decided Lorne must have stopped in and left it for her. From the looks of it he had turned off the blinking light too. Lilly took the pill and went back to sleep.

The next morning when Stephanie and Lilly woke up they felt great and Lilly thanked Lorne at her first opportunity. "It wasn't me," said Lorne, "are you sure it wasn't Carson or one of the nurses?"

"He was about your height and had dark hair," said a bewildered Lilly, "are you sure it wasn't you?"

"I'm sure, I think I would have remembered checking on the both of you and leaving you a pill to take," replied Lorne. "Why don't you check with Jennifer or Carson?"

"I think I will," replied Lilly as she walked off. But Lilly never did find out who had left her the medicine that had made her and Stephanie well. But Stephanie knew who it was and had already called and thanked him. The End


	395. Dr Andrew McPherson goes offworld

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Dr. Andrew McPherson goes off-world

Yes Dr. McPherson was about to go on his first off-world mission. Dr. Rodney McKay tried to keep him on Atlantis ever since he had learned Dr. McPherson was Andrew the Tribble in a human suit but due to the flu Andrew in his human suit was one of the few able bodied scientists available.

SGA-2 were getting ready to go off-world, their scientist Dr. Steven Taylor had the flu so Dr. Andrew McPherson was going in his place. Major Lorne nodded to Dr. McPherson as he walked in and introduced him to his second in command Lt. Al Porter and Private Aiden Ford. Lorne was glad when he saw Dr. McPherson and not Dr. Zelenka come into the ready room. Dr. Zelenka was alright but was afraid of everything when he stepped through the gate.

Dr. McPherson was soon ready and then they were all standing in front of the Stargate ready to go. Sheppard came walking by with McKay and saw Dr. Andrew McPherson dressed to go off-world standing with Lorne's team. He stopped so fast McKay ran into him. "Warn a guy!" yelled McKay at Sheppard's sudden stop. McKay had been looking at the device he held and had run into Sheppard when he stopped.

"Why is Dr. McPherson aka Andrew the Tribble going off-world with Lorne's team?" asked Sheppard so only McKay could hear him."

"Because everyone else has the flu," replied McKay as he continued to work on the device he held.

"What happened to Zelenka?" asked Sheppard as he turned to McKay. "When I signed off on this mission Zelenka's name was down for the scientist, is he sick too?"

"No Zelenka's fine," replied McKay, "I just can't find him."

"You can't find him?" asked a puzzled Sheppard.

"As you know Zelenka hates to go off-world and as soon as he saw his name on the roster he took off," said McKay still fiddling with the device he held.

"Well find him!" yelled Sheppard.

"What do you think I have been trying to do?" asked McKay as he got the device working. "Like I said when Zelenka saw his name on the roster he took off and made sure no one can find him using his subcutaneous transponder." "I have been modifying this device to find him and look there he is," said a satisfied McKay when a blip showed up.

"Well go get him," said Sheppard while I stop Major Lorne's team from going off-world with Andrew's human suit."

"Wait," said McKay holding up a hand, "you'll have to let the Major's team go because getting to Zelenka will be harder than you think," said McKay holding up the device for Sheppard to see it. The blinking blip was as far away from the Gateroom as it could get. In fact Zelenka was on the other side of Atlantis and out of radio contact. "As you can see it's going to take awhile to go get him and bring him back, so you might as well let Dr. McPherson, I mean Andrew the Tribble go on the mission."

Sheppard didn't want to but he had no other choice. He could and did pull Major Lorne aside and told him something just before his team left. As Major Lorne walked through the gate he looked at Dr. Andrew McPherson thinking, "Andrew? Andrew the Tribble made a human suit? Andrew the Tribble is Dr. McPherson and Dr. McPherson is just a human suit that has a Tribble in it?" And Sheppard only tells me this now?"

Even though the mission was an easy one, check out an energy source someone had found on a flyover, Major Lorne could not keep his eyes off Dr. Andrew McPherson aka Andrew the Tribble. Lorne had few encounters with Dr. McPherson around Atlantis but when he did encounter him he had seemed totally human. Lorne knew Andrew the Tribble was a genius but his human suit was so real it was scary. Like right now it was hot and everyone was sweating, even Andrew's human suit! Lorne made a mental note to have a talk with McPherson-Andrew when this mission was over.

Well like I said this mission was an easy one and a few hours later they came back through the gate triumphant with a fully charged ZPM. When Dr. McPherson saw Sheppard staring at him Andrew the Tribble couldn't help it, he made McPherson stick his tongue out at Sheppard as he went by. Lorne almost cracked up seeing him do it but said nothing. The ZPM was handed over to Dr. McKay and everyone went for their routine physical, even Dr. McPherson. Andrew had thought of everything when he made his human suit.

Their post physicals over everyone went off to make their reports. No one was surprised to see Dr. McPherson's report show up 30 minutes later all done neatly and accurately. Andrew's suit filled out the report on the away mission and when it was over the report was sent to Dr. McPherson lap top where all Andrew, as Dr. McPherson, had to do was print it up and hand it in.

Yes Dr. Andrew McPherson's first off-world mission was a success, but what about the next one?


	396. Dr Andrew McPherson vs the Wraith

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Dr. Andrew McPherson vs the Wraith.

Lorne was in Sheppard's office requesting Dr. Andrew McPherson for the scientist on his next mission since his scientist was laid up with a sprained ankle. Sheppard did not want to let Dr. McPherson aka Andrew the Tribble go on another mission in his human suit.

"I know you don't trust Andrew sir," said Lorne, "but he really did well on our last mission and I would like to have him on my next one." I've been talking to Andrew..."

"You've been talking to Andrew?" asked Sheppard, "have you learned to speak Tribble?"

"I mean I have been talking to Andrew when he is in his human suit," replied Lorne, "as you know his human suit converts Tribble into English."

"O.K., O.K.," snapped Sheppard, "go on."

"Andrew would like to go on more off-world missions," said Lorne. "and if he does as well as he did on our last mission I would like to make him apart of my team replacing Dr. Steven Taylor." "Who as you know is not only is the biggest klutz in the world but he really hates going off-world."

"Let me see if I understand you," said Sheppard, "you would like to replace your human scientist with a Tribble in a human suit?" "Andrew the Tribble to be more precise?"

"Yes," replied Lorne. Lorne knew that Sheppard's problems with Andrew the Tribble was the reason he was so negative. Maybe if Andrew proved himself off-world? After much talk and arguing Lorne finally got Sheppard to approve Dr. McPherson aka Andrew the Tribble for his next mission so he let Andrew know. Maybe if Andrew did well he could become apart of the team.

The next day SGA-2 stepped through the gate and into trouble. The planet had just been culled by the Wraith and they were taken prisoner by a Wraith Lieutenant and a squad of drones who had been guarding the gate. Lorne figured that this was the mop up crew and the Wraith must have just deactivated the gate just before they came through. Lorne noted all this in the few moments before they were all stunned. Andrew seeing his team go down did the only thing he could, he dropped with them acting stunned. The Wraith Lt. walked over to the people lying in the dirt and noted the uniforms of Atlantis they wore. He immediately had then taken to the hive ship up in orbit. All this time Andrew was watching and listening wishing he could something but with three unconscious team mates Andrew knew he could not help them right now.

Back on Atlantis when SGA-2's check in time came and went Sheppard immediately sent another team out to see what had happened. In fact he had one standing by. He figured with Andrew on the team in his human suit something was bound to happen. The team he had standing by were a little weirded out that they were needed. They knew Sheppard was good but did he now process ESP? They went through the gate and reported back what they found, a culled planet with no SGA-2 team in sight.

Everyone knew what that meant, SGA-2 had been captured by the Wraith. Sheppard knew his second in command Major Lorne would take care of his team and try to get them back home and even though he didn't want to think about it he knew with Andrew along in his human suit they might just have a fighting chance of coming back alive.

McKay and his scientists started working on a way to track SGA-2 as SGA-2 were starting to come around on the hive ship. Lorne was the first followed by Porter and Ford. When they saw Dr. McPherson standing by the cell door looking none the worse for being stunned Porter said, "How come you're already up and around, didn't they stun you as hard as they did us?"

"He must be made of sterner stuff," replied Ford holding his head wishing for it to stop hurting.

Lorne looked at Dr. McPherson and came to a decision, knowing their odds of escape would be better with Andrew's full help Lorne took Dr. McPherson to the side for a conversation. "Dr. McPherson, or should I say Andrew the Tribble," said Major Lorne. (Andrew was surprised that Lorne knew about him but Lorne's next statement told him how.) "Sheppard told me all about your human suit before our first mission.". (That answered that question thought Andrew.) "And I think it's time to tell the rest of the team."

This did not surprise Andrew as much as you would have thought. Andrew had been thinking up escape plans and some of them required the use of a Tribble, but not a Tribble inside a suit. It required a Tribble outside the suit. Andrew nodded Dr. McPherson's head yes and they walked back over to the other two. Lorne looked at Porter and Ford and said," What I'm about to tell you will sound crazy but it just might save our lives." "Dr. Andrew McPherson is not what you think he is..."

"Don't you mean who, not what?" asked Ford.

"Both really," said Lorne confusing Ford even more. "Dr. McPherson is not human, he is just a suit, a human suit if you will..."

"You feel alright Major?" asked Porter. "The Wraith didn't stun you too hard did they?"

"I know it sounds weird but Dr. McPherson is just a human suit with a Tribble inside it," said Lorne. When he saw both Ford and Porter looking at him like they were about to seize and sedate him Lorne waved a hand at Dr. McPherson and said, "Just show them Andrew."

Ford and Porter were both amazed when Dr. McPherson's face opened up to reveal Andrew the Tribble sitting inside.

"Wow!" gasped Ford, "I know Andrew was always making things like robots and stuff but this is so cool!"

"I'm not sure I would call it cool," said a somewhat freaked out Porter.

Knowing they may have little time before a guard appeared Andrew called their attention back to the problem at hand. Using the translator through his human suit he told them about a plan he had. A few minutes later Andrew was scampering down a hallway leaving his human suit behind.

Lorne, Ford and Porter watched as Andrew leaped from his human suit and out through the bars. He had a mission of his own while his human suit helped the others escape, Andrew had set his suit on robot mode and left Major Lorne in command of it while he was gone. They would meet back up later if all went well. After Andrew had leaped out of the suit the face closed back up and the suit walked over to the bars and pulled them apart far enough for everyone to get through. Then the suit walked in front of them keeping them safe from any Wraith they would meet. When they encountered the Wraith the energy weapons would hit the suit and then the suit would attack and disarm the Wraith.

Andrew met up with them a short time later and got back into his suit. He told the others that everything had went according to plan and he had not only found their weapons he had found a way off the hive ship too. After retrieving their weapons they made their way to the nearest hangar bay and could not believe what they saw. There sitting in front of them was a Puddle Jumper. On closer inspection they found out that it was one that had crashed and been recovered and restored by the Wraith. The Wraith must have fixed it intending to use it but could not because none of them possessed the ATA gene.

Before they could board it a Wraith Lt. appeared out of no where and struck Dr. McPherson in the chest as hard as he could intending to feed on him. The face of the Wraith was priceless as his hand not only made no mark on the human but broke from hitting it's chest so hard. As the Wraith looked confusedly at his broken hand Dr. McPherson knocked him out.

Then every one got aboard and Lorne jumped into the pilot seat with Lt. Porter in the side chair. Ford sat behind Lorne and McPherson was behind Porter. Lorne closed the hatch and then took off crossing his fingers that they could leave without incident. That would have been too easy of course. Soon Lt. Porter was kept busy firing drones at the darts that came after them in pursuit until his weapons cut out. McPherson was out of his seat and at the crystal tray rerouting power. With weapons restored Lt. Porter made short work of the rest of the darts and soon they were away from the hive ship and on their way.

"You know they'll soon be sending more darts and coming after us," said Lt. Porter.

"No they won't they're too busy by now, that is if Andrew did his job right?" asked Major Lorne as he turned to look at McPherson aka Andrew. The human suit smiled and Andrew said, "See for yourself" and pointed out the window. They all turned and watched as the hive ship blew up. Then they set a course for the nearest Stargate.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," said Chuck.

"Do we know who it is?" asked Mr. Woolsey.

"It's Major Lorne's IDC," answered Chuck.

"Deactivate the shield," says Mr. Woolsey.

As soon as the shield deactivates a Puddle Jumper comes through the gate. Inside they can see Major Lorne and the others. They wave and then ascend into the hangar bay. Much later after debriefing and post off-world physicals Sheppard found three of the SGA-2 team in his office. Sheppard was not surprised when they asked for Dr. McPherson aka Andrew the Tribble to be assigned to their team. Seeing that they were serious he granted them their wish. When Dr. Steven Taylor found out he had been replaced he let out a sigh of relief. He was so tired of getting hurt off-world and looked forward to staying in the lab. And the next time Dr. Andrew McPherson went off-world it was as an official team member of SGA-2. The End.


	397. Got chocolate in my fur

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Got chocolate in my fur.

Stephanie woke up from a two day chocolate binge. She felt woozy and sat up slowly. There were wrappers all around her nest. As Stephanie stood up to climb out of her nest she looked down and saw that her fur had melted chocolate on it. "Dang!" squeaked Stephanie looking closer at her fur, "I better take a shower before Lilly gets back today." And off she went to get cleaned up.

Yes Lilly had been gone off-world for the last two days and Stephanie had decided to have a one Tribble chocolate party. After Stephanie got herself cleaned up she started cleaning the top of the dresser throwing away all the candy wrappers. After that she cleaned the now empty Tribble size chocolate fountain that her brother had given her for her last birthday.

By the time Lilly got to her room Stephanie was disposing of the empty chocolate milk container. Who knew a Tribble could drink a whole quart of chocolate milk by herself? Yes and by the time Lilly opened the door Stephanie was all cleaned up and sitting on top of the dresser. Lilly opened the door and Stephanie sprang at her as soon as Lilly got close enough.

For the next few minutes there were hugs and Tribble kisses and lots of squeaking as Stephanie tried to tell Lilly everything that had happened while Lilly was gone. And believe it or not Stephanie told the truth, yes she did! You would say you were proud of her for doing so but why wouldn't she? Lilly did not understand a single word of Tribble so Stephanie could say anything she wanted to. The conversation went like this:

"I'm so glad to get home," said Lilly.

"I'm so glad you're home," squeaked Stephanie.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" asked Lilly.

"I ate so much chocolate that I thought I would throw up," squeaked Stephanie.

"I bet you were scared staying here all alone," apologized Lilly.

"It was great!" squeaked Stephanie, "I did whatever I wanted to!"

"Next time I leave I'll make sure you have some company," said Lilly.

"I don't want company," squeaked Stephanie, "then I would have to share my candy!"

"I brought you something," said Lilly going through her back pack. She pulled out a package and handed it to Stephanie. It was a homemade chocolate bar from the village where Lilly had stayed. Lilly handed it to Stephanie and Stephanie tore off the wrapper and ate the whole thing.

"Dang!" squeaked Stephanie looking down, "I got chocolate in my fur..."


	398. SGA2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

(If you are reading this story without reading any of the others Andrew is a Tribble inside a human suit he built which he named Dr. Andrew McPherson.)

SGA-2

Once again SGA-2 found themselves in the usual trouble of being locked up in a cell. Everything had went fine with the meet and great until Lieutenant Al Porter, Major Lorne's second in command, screamed and shot a rat the size of a full grown rottweiler would be on Earth. Thinking himself a hero Porter was surprised when the village not only threw him in a jail cell but his team mates too. Turns out that the rottweiler size rats on the planet were sacred. Porter and his team mates faced the sentence of hanging the next day.

"Rats, they worship big giant rats!" ranted Porter .

"Yes for the tenth time, yes they worship rats!" yelled Private Aiden Ford who was tired of Porter's ranting.

Major Evan Lorne and Dr. Andrew McPherson were standing on the other side of the cell talking. Major Lorne said, "If you two are through ranting about the rats you could come over here and help us hatch an escape plan." "As you know we won't be missed till after the hanging tomorrow so we better not be here when they come for us." Then Lorne turned back to Andrew and asked, "Can your human suit break through the cell wall?"

"No," replied Andrew, "unlike our previous wooden cells we have found ourselves this time in one that is made out of reinforced metal." "I'm afraid there's only one way out and none of you are small enough."

"I'm small," said Ford. Andrew pointed to the only way out. "Not that small," said Ford looking over at a small uncovered sewer pipe.

Lorne looked at Andrew and asked, "It's a sewer pipe, you sure you want to go down there?"

"What choice do I have," asked Andrew, "it's the only way out of here but if you want, I'll stay here, not die like the rest of you when we are hanged and be worshipped as their immoral god." Lorne looked at Andrew a minute and then said, "Down the sewer pipe with you then, find our weapons and spring us out of here."

Andrew walked his human suit over to the sewer pipe in the floor and then he was out of the right leg and into the pipe before anyone knew it." His human suit then walked back over to Lorne. To any on lookers it looked like Lorne was talking to Dr. McPherson. In reality Lorne was talking to Andrew as he made his way through the pipe. Andrew was wearing a comlink so he could hear Lorne and Andrew squeaked into the comlink and the human suit translated what he said. So Lorne and the others knew when to be ready when the cell doors opened. Andrew lead them to their weapons and they fought their way out and back to the gate.

Andrew's fur was so gunky from the sewer that he refused to get back into his human suit. "If I get back inside my suit I will never be able to get the smell out," said Andrew through his comlink. "Would you like to be locked inside something that smelled like a sewer?" Lorne sighed and then said, "Alright, alright, I know I will regret this but get inside. Lorne then held one of the pockets in his jacket open and Andrew jumped inside. So Andrew came back to Atlantis inside Lorne's jacket pocket and his human suit walked beside him.

Sheppard and Lorne were in Sheppard's office the next morning discussing the mission. Sheppard said, "So Dr. McPherson aka Andrew is working out for you?"

"Oh yes, you don't know how many times the little guy has come in handy, said Lorne. "Like that mission we just came back from. "A reinforced metal cell." "If it wasn't for Andrew being a Tribble and going down that small sewer pipe we would still be there."

"But I thought you said that they were watching you on video all the time?" asked Sheppard, "how did Andrew open up the face of the suit to get out?"

"That was a major problem with the suit off-world," replied Lorne, "so Andrew designed another exit for himself." "He now has an escape route out the legs, right or left." "Like I said in the report they were watching us so Andrew walked his human suit over to the sewer pipe in the floor and then he was out of the right leg and into the pipe before anyone knew it."

"And his human suit?" asked Sheppard.

"After Andrew left the suit it walked back over to me and we stood there talking for all anyone who was watching us knew," said Lorne, "while in reality I was talking to Andrew as he made his way through the pipe." "He opened the cell door for us and showed us where our weapons were then we fought our way out."

Sheppard smiled, "It must have took Andrew two days to get all the gunk out of his fur when he got back, boy was he mad!"

"Yes," laughed Lorne, "His fur was so gunky that he refused to get in the suit and came back to Atlantis inside my jacket pocket." "I don't blame him," said Lorne, "I had to burn that jacket."

Sheppard and Lorne laughed a minute more and then Sheppard asked, "How is Lt. Porter and Priv. Ford handling a team member who is half Tribble half robot?"

"Oh Ford is loving it," said Lorne, "he and Andrew can sit for hours talking techno when Andrew's in the suit." "I'm kind of worried about Porter though."

"What's wrong with Porter?" asked Sheppard.

"Well he's just slow to come around you could say," said Lorne. "He liked Dr. McPherson allot and to find out your friend was really a Tribble in a human suit has been hard on him." "I think he'll come around though."

"Well keep me informed," said Sheppard.

reviews = stories, no reviews no new stories


	399. Jingles

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Jingles

Jingles was a young male Tribble with light brown fur with white patches on it, he was sitting in the window at the Vet's office watching the humans walk by. Jingles was sitting in the window because he was waiting to be adopted. That's where all the Tribbles were kept who wanted to be adopted. Not all Tribbles liked to be adopted and those Tribbles usually found their way to one of the Tribble rooms and set up house. Not Jingles though, he wanted to be adopted and every time a human stopped and to take a closer look at the Tribbles in the window Jingles would get all excited wondering if this was the 'one'.

But so far he had not had any luck. As you know by now the humans may think they are adopting a Tribble but its really the Tribble who adopts the human. And they won't go to just anyone, look how long it took Dr. Kavanagh to adopt one. Yes Jingles wanted to be adopted but the right human just had not shown up yet.

But lets get back to Jingles. As you know most Tribbles aren't named till they are adopted. Sometimes the human picks the name and sometimes the Tribble does. How did Jingles get his name you ask? It all started when one of the nurses in the Vet's office received a bracelet covered in little bells for her birthday. Jingles loved the sound the bells made and took off with the bracelet every time the nurse needed to take it off and lay it down. He was always easy to find though because Jingles played with the bracelet after he took it.

It was therefore a sad day when Jingles found out that the nurse was reassigned back to Earth. But to his surprise the nurse gave him a gift on the day she left. She took one of the bells off her bracelet and put it on a string for Jingles to wear around his neck. Jingles had his own bell and that's how he got his name.

Like I said before Jingles was sitting in the window watching the humans walk by. As he sat there he was thinking; did he want a female or a male human to adopt him? Females were nice but he heard that they tended to like to play dress up with their Tribbles. Males on the other hand just left their Tribbles alone except for a bath when needed.

While Jingles was sitting there thinking about which human made the best owner he saw the scariest sight in the world. A small petite woman walked into the Vet's office with one of the toughest, meanest Tribbles on her shoulder. The Tribble had black fur with little patches of white here and there and he was bigger than all of the other Tribbles. Even bigger than Dred, Ronon's Tribble. Monster was so mean that all the other Tribbles and even the Vet's had named him 'Monster'. But that was not what had scared Jingles. What had scared Jingles was what Monster was wearing. Sitting up there on the petite woman's shoulder sat Monster all in pink! He had on a pink bonnet, a pink tutu and matching pink booties. Jingles shuddered at the sight and right then and there he decided to adopt a human male.

Poor Monster had been adopted by a human female named Karen and she loved dressing Monster up. It didn't help that her favorite color was pink. Karen came in and sat Monster on top of the counter and started talking to one of the nurses. Jingles, one of the few Tribbles who had befriended Monster decided to give up his adoption quest for a few minutes and went over to visit with Monster.

As he hopped over to where Monster was Jingles saw the look that Monster had worn on his face since being adopted. It was the look of pure adoration and it was aimed at Karen his owner. Monster had adopted Karen the moment he sat eyes on her. She was the cutest little human he had seen and he had been so happy that she had wanted to adopt him as much as Monster wanted to adopt her.

Jingles had seen this happen over and over to other Tribbles. When a Tribble saw the 'one', the 'one' that was meant for them they did whatever they could to catch that human's attention. And as soon as the human saw the Tribble meant for them they automatically choose that Tribble. Jingles had heard that one of the Scientists was even writing a paper on what he called the bonding effect of Tribbles and humans. And this was what Jingles wanted a human of his own to bond with. But let's get back to poor Monster and the pink outfit he was wearing.

"Monster," squeaked Jingles as he came over and sat next to him. "Monster, come on Monster wake up!" squeaked Jingles loud enough to make the humans look over to see what was going on. Seeing nothing wrong the humans turned back to continue their conversation. Monster turned to Jingles as if seeing him for the first time and squeaked, "Hi."

"Monster, Monster," squeaked Jingles, looking Monster up and down. "What in the world has Karen got you wearing today?"

Monster who never paid any attention to what Karen dressed him in looked down and squeaked, "Damn, pink again!"

"You really should pay more attention about what she dresses you in," squeaked Jingles.

Monster shrugged his shoulders and squeaked, "I can't help it, she's just so cute and nice and she talks and talks to me as she's dressing me that I usually don't even know what I'm wearing till I hear some Tribble laughing at me."

"That would never happen to me," squeaked Jingles, "I would never let someone dress me up in pink." "Not even if she was the bestest human ever!" After that statement Jingles left Monster and went back to the window to watch the humans again. "That Monster," he squeaked to himself. "How in the world can he stand living with a human female who dresses him up like a girl all the time?"

The Vet who picked Monster up to weigh him and give him his physical felt the same way. As he put Monster through the paces he asked Karen, "You do know this is a boy Tribble right?"

"Yes," replied Karen.

"Then why do you dress him up in pink all the time?" asked the Vet sitting Monster down so he could write down his weight.

"I just love pink, besides Monster doesn't mind do you?" said Karen as she ruffled Monster's fur. Monster who loved Karen purred.

"That's another thing I always wanted to ask," replied the Vet. "Why in the world did you pick such a Monster of a Tribble to adopt?" "There are so many cute little Tribbles."

Monster growled at the Vet and showed him his teeth. Karen petted Monster until he was purring again and looked at the Vet. "I don't want a cute little Tribble, I love Monster." Hearing this Monster purred louder.

"Well to each his own," said the Vet finishing up. "As usual Monster is in great health." Karen smiled at the Vet and picked up Monster and sat him on her shoulder. Monster settled himself and they both left. Jingles sat in the window and watched them leave. He sighed sadly heavily wondering again if he would ever find the right human for him.

Well a month later and Jingles was happily sitting on the shoulder of Carol, a friend of Karen's. They were on their way to the mess hall to have breakfast with Karen and Monster. The two friends met and joined the food line. They gathered their breakfasts and went to find a table. After they sat down they each picked up their pets and sat them side by side on the table. Jingles and Monster sat and smiled at their adopted humans.

As more of the humans friends joined them for breakfast their Tribbles joined Monster and Jingles. After awhile Jingles heard the laughing of the other Tribbles and knew before he looked that it had happened again. Jingles looked over at Monster and then he looked down at himself. Then together Jingles and Monster both squeaked, "Damn, pink again!" The End.


	400. Pretty in pink

.sitnaltA etagratS nwo ton od I :remialcsiD

Story number 400!

Pretty in pink

John and Rodney were sitting in the mess hall eating lunch and people watching. Then John saw Karen walk in with her Tribble Monster on her shoulder, he nudged Rodney and pointed. Rodney turned to see what John was pointing at and his mouth feel open. Rodney had not seen Monster before and to see such a big Tribble on such a petite woman's shoulder was a shocker.

"That's one big Tribble!" exclaimed Rodney as he watched Karen make her way to the food counter.

"Isn't he though," said John looking at Monster.

"How did such a small person pick such a big, I mean huge Tribble?" asked Rodney, "and what do you mean he?" "It must be a girl Tribble because it's wearing pink," said Rodney.

"No, Monster is a boy Tribble," said John.

"Monster, good name for it," interrupted Rodney.

"As I was saying," began John, "Monster is a boy Tribble but Karen loves pink."

"Fluffy would never let me dress him in pink," said Rodney as he looked down at Fluffy. Fluffy squeaked back in agreement. Rodney watched Karen walk over to a table and sit down. Karen took Monster off her shoulder and sat him on the table. She gave him some food and talked to him as she ate. Monster just sat and looked at Karen totally besotted as he ate his own lunch.

"From the look on Monsters face I think he would let Karen dress him anyway she wanted," said John watching the pair.

Soon Carol arrived with her Tribble Jingles on her shoulder and their tray of food. She sat Jingles beside Monster, gave him some food and started talking to Karen.

Looking at Jingles dressed all in pink Rodney said, "Now that Tribble must be a girl."

"Wrong again," laughed John. Jingles is a boy Tribble too." "Carol likes pink as much as her friend Karen does."

"Two male Tribbles in pink!" exclaimed Rodney, "are they crazy?"

"Just crazy over pink," replied John.

Fluffy and the other Tribbles were watching Monster and Jingles too and started squeaking to each other about it. "Monster and Jingles look so silly wearing pink," squeaked Fluffy.

"Boys don't wear pink!" squeaked Puddles.

Dred just shook his head and squeaked, "No pink."

"Lola squeaked, "I like pink and Monster and Jingles look so cute in it."

Dred, Fluffy and Puddles looked at Lola like she was crazy. Puddles who was younger than the others squeaked, "Boys do not wear pink, pink is for girls!" "Someone should tell Monster and Jingles not to wear pink!"

"Yeah," squeaked Fluffy and Dred. "You'll never catch us wearing pink.

"Oh really?" squeaked Lola.

"Yeah really!" squeaked Fluff, Dred and Puddles back.

"Would you like to make a bet on that?" squeaked Lola.

"What kind of a bet?" squeaked Fluffy.

"A bet that you can make Monster and Jingles stop wearing pink," squeaked Lola.

"What do we win if we make them stop wearing pink?" squeaked Fluffy.

"Hmm," squeaked Lola, "how about I give you guys my blue jell-o cup every day for a week?"

"There's three of us and that's just one blue jello cup to divide between us," squeaked Puddles.

"I know where I can get more," squeaked Lola, "so you each will get an extra blue jell-o cup a day for a week."

The three boys liked this idea and agreed. Then Fluffy squeaked, "Wait a minute, what happens if we lose?"

Lola smiled and squeaked, "Then each of you have to wear pink for a week!"

The bet was on! As soon as lunch was over Fluffy, Dred, Puddles and Lola followed Karen, Carol and their Tribbles out of the mess hall.

As soon as Karen and Carol dropped their Tribbles off in Tribble room #2 they were surrounded by Fluffy, Dred and Puddles. Lola just stood back and watched. The boys decided to take the direct approach and went up to Monster and Jingles. "Monster, Jingles," squeaked Fluffy, "Dred, Puddles and I are here to help you."

"Help us to do what?" squeaked Jingles and Monster.

"Help you guys to stop wearing pink," squeaked Fluffy.

"What if we don't care if we wear pink?" squeaked Jingles.

Fluffy did not know what to think to that. They liked wearing pink? Weird. Fluffy looked over at a smiling Lola and tried again. "But Jingles pink is for girls."

Monster growled low in his throat, it made Monster angry whenever anyone made fun of him wearing pink. Jingles knew he better get the conversation off the color pink or the Tribbles in front of them would find out just how Monster got his name. So he squeaked, "Guys, guys pink is only a color."

"But pink is for girls!" squeaked Puddles disgustingly.

That was it, Monster lost it. He gave one horrible roar and jumped on top of the three Tribbles in front of him and pinned them to the floor. Lola and Jingles could not get Monster off of them. Lindsay the room attendant just stood and stared afraid to approach. Lucky for them Major Lorne had come by to drop off Buttercup. He reached down and picked up Monster, getting a few bites, and put Monster inside a timeout box by the door just for that purpose. Sometimes Tribbles, like children, needed a time out for bad behavior. Monster roared and tried to get out of the box, he couldn't and after awhile he settled down and just sat there looking out the windows in it.

Fluffy, Dred and Puddles had been picked up and checked out. They were OK Fluffy and Puddles were scared but Dred wanted tried to get into the box and at Monster. Lorne had shut the lid so Dred could not get inside. Dred would not give up so Lorne had Ronon come and pick Dred up.

The humans decided that the fight was over the pink outfits that Monster and Jingles were wearing and decided to make an example of Fluffy, Dred and Puddles by making them wear pink outfits themselves for a week.

There stood Fluffy and Dred in pink bonnets, tutu's and booties. Puddles, since he was smaller was wearing a pink bonnet, diaper and booties and was given a pink blankie in place of his black one. For a whole week the three had to wear the pink outfits everywhere they went. Some Tribbles laughed at the trio but not all. When the Tribbles in Tribble room #2 had seen how mad Monster had gotten when told guys don't wear pink it had made an impression. So a few of the guy Tribbles started wearing some pink here and there just to keep on Monster's good side.

Lola laughed her head off and was pleased that with the way it turned out, she had won by default. The guys were mad because they were forced to wear pink and their blue jell-o had also been taken away for a few days for punishment.

By the end of the week all three were glad to shed their pink clothes, all except for Puddles who hid his new pink blankie in his nest. The End.


	401. Youtube on Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Youtube on Atlantis or Hand over the candy Stephanie

.

Stephanie the Tribble was in Tribble room # 2 looking for her brother Andrew. She was looking for him because he had done something and she was very mad. Andrew had snuck in and filmed his sister in her candy room counting out her candy. What's so bad about that you ask? It's not that she was counting her candy, it was the way she was counting her candy.

Stephanie not only counted her candy she also sang while doing it and Andrew had filmed her and put it on the Atlantis's version of Youtube. Not only that he had translated her squeaking to English so the humans could enjoy it too. Yes everyone on Atlantis was watching Stephanie dance and sing while she counted her candy and the song was of course 'I want Candy'. Her version of the song went like this:

I know a candy that's tough but sweet,

It's so fine it can't be beat

It's everything that I desire

Sets my sweet tooth on fire

I want candy, I want candy

.

Got to see my stash at the end of the day

Ain't no finer stash I say

You're all mine, just what my tummy ordered

So sweet you make my mouth water

I want candy, I want candy

Yeah

.

Candy on the beach, there's nothing better

I even like candy dipped in batter

Some day soon I'll make you all mine

Then I'll have candy all the time

I want candy, I want candy

I want candy, I want candy

Give me some candy!

She then finished her song by diving into the biggest pile of candy she had.

.

The humans who saw the video all thought it was cute but the Tribbles were angry. It had been a tough few days with supplies running low and the Daedalus was late. When the Tribbles saw Stephanie's candy stash they of course all wanted some.

So when Stephanie went into Tribble room #2 she was so mad at Andrew that she did not notice at first that she was being followed. At first it was just a few Tribbles, then it was more and more. By the time Stephanie got to Andrew's house she had a large mob of angry Tribbles behind her. So when Stephanie saw Andrew's house she ran for it and did not stop till she was inside with the door locked. As soon as the door closed the Tribbles on the outside started pounding on it wanting to be let in. They all were squeaking the word 'candy' over and over.

Andrew had been downstairs in his basement. He headed up stairs when he thought he heard a noise. When he reached his living room he found his sister Stephanie standing with her back against the front door trying to hold it shut as the mob outside pounded against it. As soon as Stephanie saw him she squeaked, "This is all your fault!"

"What is?" squeaked Andrew, "and may I ask why there is an angry mob at my door?"

"It's all your fault," squeaked Stephanie again, "it's that stupid video you made of me counting my candy!"

Andrew sighed and then squeaked, "Sorry I didn't stop to think before I posted that." "The problem is that Daedalus is late and except for you no one has had anything sweet for days." Then Andrew squeaked, "They just want some candy, did it ever occur to you to share?"

"Share!" squeaked Stephanie. "Share my secret stash of candy?" "No way!"

At that moment the door gave a big thump, big enough to knock Stephanie away from it. The mob of angry Tribbles had brought in a battering ram. "Maybe I could share a little," squeaked Stephanie as she stood up. Then there was another big thump and the door shuttered alarmingly. "Maybe I can share allot?" squeaked Stephanie backing away from the door.

Andrew was worried, not about his door. He was worried that when the angry Tribbles broke in they might do something to his sister. So he grabbed Stephanie by the hand and squeaked, "We better not be here when they brake in." He lead Stephanie to his garage and they both got into one of his puddle jumpers. The roof on the garage opened and they flew out. The angry mob of Tribbles shook their fists at them as they flew away.

Stephanie feeling better since the escape gave a sigh of relief and squeaked, "Thanks bro for saving me." "Just drop me off at my place."

Andrew looked over at her and squeaked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" squeaked Stephanie.

"You were going to share your candy with the others?" squeaked Andrew.

"But we got away from them, surely I don't need to share with them now?" squeaked Stephanie.

"Are you forgetting that they know where you live?" squeaked Andrew.

"Damn!" squeaked Stephanie, "I forgot all about that."

"So?" squeaked Andrew.

"Fine!" squeaked Stephanie, "take me there."

Andrew flew the puddle jumper to Stephanie's candy stash. They landed and filled up the back of it with as much candy as they could and then they flew back to Tribble room #2. When they got there the Tribbles were still gathered around Andrew's house as angry as before and his door had been smashed in. "You owe me for a door," squeaked Andrew.

Stephanie scowled and squeaked, "Let's just get this over with, I'll get you a new door later."

Andrew flew over the crowd of angry Tribbles and opened the back door of his puddle jumper. The Tribbles below squeaked in delight as candy flew through the air down to them. When the jumper was empty Andrew landed back inside his garage. By the time they went outside all the Tribbles and all the candy were gone. After inspecting Andrew's house for damages, only the front door was damaged, Stephanie left after promising to replace the door. Andrew had to leave for awhile and was surprised to find a new door already installed when he came back. He laughed when he came inside and saw the note. It said: Andrew I decided to replace your door with a better one just in case something like this happens again. Stephanie had replaced his normal door with a steel door that not only had three locks of various sizes inside but it also came with a place to put a bar of metal across it. No one and I mean no one would ever break that door down. The End.


	402. Geekette

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Geekette

Geekette had long silvery fur which shimmered as she walked giving the illusion of tiny stars in it. She paused for just a moment at the doorway to Tribble room #2 and then she walked in. Everyone who saw her was mesmerized by her. She was beautiful, just beautiful. Geekette sighed heavily as she walked through the room hoping it would be different this time. You see Geekette was so beautiful that everyone who saw her only saw her beauty. It made her want to scream at the other Tribbles "I am not just a pretty face, I also have a brain!" And indeed she did have a brain. In fact if her intelligence were to be measured she would be right up there with Andrew one of the smartest Tribbles in Atlantis.

Speaking of Andrew he was in the front of his house under the hood of his sister's #24 flying car making some adjustments to the engine. Just as Geekette walked by Andrew reached out a hand and asked for one of the various wrenches he had layed out nearby. Andrew didn't know it but Puddles, who had been helping him, had went into his house to get a drink. So it was not Puddles who had handed him the wrench it was Geekette. Andrew used the wrench and when he straightened up and looked into Geekette's eyes he instantly fell head over heels in love...Not! At least that's what all you romantics out there are thinking! But its not going to happen! Not to Andrew anyway anytime soon.

You see Andrew made me sign a contract as soon as he was created that I was not to make him fall in love and or marry him off to anyone without his written consent. And I must ask for said consent in writing at least seven days before I write anything. Not wanting to be sued by Andrew or his pack of lawyers I do what he says.

Now on with our story...As I said, Andrew straightened up to see that it was not Puddles who had handed him the wrench, it was someone else. "Hi," squeaked Andrew as he looked at the newcomer, she must be new because he had never seen anyone like her before.

"Hi," squeaked back Geekette.

"You're new here aren't you?" squeaked Andrew as he put the cars hood down.

"Yes we are," squeaked Geekette.

"We?" squeaked Andrew puzzled.

"Yes me and my friend Jewles," squeaked Geekette pointing beside herself. Seeing no one there Andrew was begaining to wonder if Geekette had a mental problem. Seeing the look on Andrew's face Geekette turned to where her friend was supposed to be and squeaked, "Jewles! stop it and make your self visible." A girl Tribble with long rich purple fur with maroon swirls in it appeared beside Geekette. Standing together they were the prettiest Tribbles anyone ever saw.

Andrew looked at Geekette and Jewles and then shook both their hands and welcomed them to Atlantis. Jewles was surprised when Andrew did not make any comments about her being invisible a few moments before, others usually screamed and ran off, or that the hand she put out to shake was a dark green. Her other hand and her feet were the same color as her fur. Everyone else always made a big deal about it but not Andrew. This was Atlantis and strange and weird went hand in hand together.

After Andrew shook their hands Puddles came out of the house with 4 drinks. He had looked out and seen that they had company. He brought the drinks out and handed everyone one. Geekette and Jewles both took one, they were Tribble sized coke cans. The last time Andrew was on Earth he had managed to get the formula to Classic Coke and they now the Tribbles had their own Coke plant. Andrew popped the top on his and drank it down. He was thirsty after fixing Stephanie's car. Puddles drank his coke straight down as both the girls sipped theirs.

After the drinks they guys took the girls on a tour of Tribble room #2. The best part of the tour was always Shadow's castle. He and his family must have been gone because when our group went by Digger was running around squeaking loudly trying to end another castle siege. The group went over to Digger to see what was going on.

"Who's taken over the Castle this time?" squeaked Andrew to Digger.

"It's Timmy and Jimmy!" squeaked back Digger.

"They haven't been in trouble since they were adopted," squeaked Puddles, "what happened?"

"Their owner Captain Frank Levine is off world and they were bored," squeaked Digger, "add to that the fact that Genius is visiting and he was also bored."

"That explains everything," squeaked Puddles. Everyone knew that whenever Genius was in town he tried to take over the Castle and he was the major cause of Timmy and Jimmy getting into trouble.

Things were starting to get serious when Genius started lighting and throwing firecrackers off the top of the Castle. But before anyone could get hurt Shadow appeared and put an end to his unwelcome guests. He made Timmy and Jimmy start cleaning up the mess around the Castle for their punishment. Then Shadow snapped his fingers and Genius disappeared. When asked what he had done with him Shadow smiled and said, "I popped him down into Drago's dungeon, it needs cleaning." "Drago has been very sick for the last few days." It almost made you feel sorry for Genius, almost.

The excitement was over so the group moved on. Finally the tour was over and the girls left Tribble room #2 to go back to their room. As they waited for their owner to get back from her first day at work they talked about their day. They both decided that Atlantis was not going to be boring.

NOTE: Why can Jewles disappear and what's wrong with Geekette? You'll have to wait for the next story.


	403. Addicted

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Addicted or Addiction it's the same thing.

Jewles and Geekette were spending the day in their owner's quarters. Since they had spent yesterday exploring Tribble room #2 they had not had the time to set themselves up a nest or put any of their stuff away. They were lucky that the dresser was a nice big one, just the size for two nests. Their owner was civilian Aurora Lin Fisher, one of Dr. Rodney McKay's scientists, had provided them with lots and lots of soft and silky materials in which to build them.

Aurora herself was busy too. Yesterday she had been at the labs with all the other new scientists getting a tour of the labs and then attending orientation. Today was a free day for everyone to get settled in before starting their jobs. As Aurora unpacked she kept up a running dialog to her Tribbles.

"I still can't believe it girls, we're on Atlantis!" squealed Aurora. Both Tribbles squeaked happily back to her. "And you'll never guess which lab I was assigned to," said Aurora as she emptied one of the few boxes she had been allowed to bring. "I have been assigned to the great Dr. Rodney McKay himself!" Aurora gave another squeal of delight and danced around the room. Her Tribbles Jewles and Geekette squeaked back happily at her. "Just think how much I'm going to learn working with the great Dr. Rodney McKay!" Aurora danced the room again and this time both Tribbles joined her. When Aurora passed by them they both hopped onto Aurora making her fall back towards the bed. All three bounced up and down squeaking and squealing.

"Enough, enough," sighed Aurora, "we'll never get unpacked at this rate." "Back to work girls." Jewles and Geekette hopped back over to the dresser top and Aurora picked up the next box to unpack. Soon all three were done.

"Looks like we're finished," sighed Aurora, "and do you know what I want to do now?" Both Tribbles squeaked in anticipation for they knew what Aurora like to do best and that was to baking. And the one thing that Aurora did best was to bake cherry pies. Aurora loved cherry pies so much that one of her boxes had contained the mixings for cherry pies, with the promise of more fixings to be shipped to her from one of her friends from the SGC. Aurora continued to talk to her Tribbles as she got busy putting together her cherry pie.

"Aren't we lucky that most of these rooms contain a mini kitchen" stated Aurora as she mixed the ingredients. "And that we were one of the lucky ones to get one?"

Geekette and Jewles both squeaked that they were very lucky indeed for they were the recipients of Aurora baking skills. They both loved the fact that Aurora was one of those few people who could make something out of almost nothing. They never lacked for desserts. But Aurora's favorite was cherry pie which she made as often as she could. Soon the smell of cherry pie filled the air. Both Tribbles shivered in anticipation waiting for it to be done. After the pie was baked and eaten Aurora left two very full Tribbles sleeping in their nests as she went out to investigate Atlantis.

Jewles was asleep but Geekette was wide awake and thinking about cherry pie. Unknown to Aurora and Jewles Geekette had an addiction problem, an addiction to cherry pie. On Earth Aurora made the dish enough that Geekette was always able to satisfy her addiction but what about now? Geekette was smart enough to know that once the cherry pie supplies ran out it might be a long time till she got to eat one again and this worried Geekette. She decided she would just have to be strong is all and then she to fell asleep.

A few months later and Geekette was beside herself with worry. It had been three weeks since the cherry pie ingredients had run out. Geekette's hands shook as she thought about cherry pies. Jewles noticed Geekette was worried and came over to her nest. She climbed in beside Geekette and squeaked, "What's the matter Geekette?"

Geekette did not want Jewles to know about her problem so she squeaked back, "Nothing, leave me alone." This really surprised Jewles for Geekette had never talked to her this way to her before so she knew something was wrong.

Jewles tired again, "If you tell me what's wrong maybe I can help," she squeaked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" squeaked Geekette so mean and loud that it startled Jewles so bad that she disappeared. Yes disappeared, you see for some strange reason neither of the girls knew Jewles could disappear whenever she was mad, sad or scared. But that's another story.

Geekette waited but Jewles did not reappear. It was when Geekette heard Jewles softly crying that she felt bad for yelling at her. "Jewles, Jewles I sorry," squeaked Geekette. "Please reappear, you're scaring me." Slowly Jewles began to reappear. As soon as she could see her again Geekette hugged her and told Jewles how sorry she was. "It's not your fault that I'm out of sorts," squeaked Geekette.

"Then what's wrong?" squeaked Jewles as she dried her tears.

"It's...it's, you won't laugh will you?" squeaked Geekette.

"Never," squeaked Jewles.

"I have to have some cherry pie!" squeaked Geekette.

"Cherry pie?""I know you really like it," squeaked back Jewles.

"Not just like it, love it, addicted to it!" squeaked Geekette, "I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get some soon, it's all I can think of."

"But Aurora Lin is all out of cherry pie makings," squeaked Jewles.

"I know," squeaked Geekette.

"And who knows when she'll ever get more," squeaked Jewles.

"Not helping!" squeaked Geekette.

"I know, we can check the humans kitchen in the mess hall," squeaked Jewles happily.

"Came up with the same idea an hour ago and already looked," squeaked Geekette, "they're all out of most of the ingredients too till the next Daedalus run."

"This wouldn't have happened if Atlantis had a full ZPM," squeaked Jewles. "That's what Aurora says, she says that when the ZPM is full they can dial Earth anytime like when we came here. Now that it is almost depleted they have to depend on the Daedalus again."

"You don't think Dr. McKay is still mad at Aurora's team for depleting it do you?" squeaked Geekette.

Yes the reason the ZPM was depleted was the fault of Aurora's team. They had been assigned a simple experiment that had gone horribly wrong. Wrong because of a certain scientist named Steven St. James who thought he knew everything and had not followed orders, depleting the ZPM. Even though it was his fault everyone on the team had been punished.

Aurora had spent many hours in their room crying over the injustice of it. That was when the idea hit her to bake Dr. McKay a cherry pie. It used up the last of the ingredients but it was worth it. Aurora baked it and then left it outside Dr. McKay's door with a note apologizing for the team and saying it was from all of them, except Steven of course. Turns out that cherry pie is one of Dr. McKay's favorites. Aurora's team was once again working on ancient tech and a certain Steven St. James had his bags packed for him and was awaiting the Daedalus for a return trip to Earth.

"The Daedalus will be here in a few days," squeaked Jewles.

"I know, I know but I don't think I can wait that long, squeaked Geekette. After awhile Geekette took a nap. Jewles sat by her trying to think of a way to help her friend. Then she remembered something she had heard in Tribble room #2 the other day. Someone was complaining about being out of something and someone else had said to go see if Andrew had any. If not Andrew had enough connections to get what was needed. Jewles slowly and quietly slipped out of Geekette's nest and went to Tribble room #2 in search of Andrew.

When Geekette woke up from her nap later she found her friend Jewles sitting beside her holding a Hostess cherry pie. Before she could say anything Jewles started squeaking, "I know it's not a fresh pie like what Aurora makes but it is cherry. Geekette thanked Jewles for the pie and tore the wrapper off. She took a big bite and her eyes rolled back into her head from the cheeriness goodness of it. "It may not be the same as a fresh pie but it hits the spot!" squeaked Geekette, then she broke the pie in two and gave Jewles half.

As they sat and ate the rest of the pie Jewles informed Geekette that she had gotten the pie from Andrew and that he said he could always get more. The first one was free but others would cost something in money or trade. A few days later the Daedalus make its appearance and Aurora had received a box of cherry pie makings from her friend. All was right with the world again until next time.

NOTE: Why can Jewles disappear you ask? Find out in the next story titled ; 'Now you see me, now you don't.'


	404. Now you see me, now you don't

I do not owns Stargate Atlantis.

.

Now you see me, now you don't.

.

As you know Aurora has two Tribbles. Geekette and Jewles. When Aurora had adopted a Tribble she had thought she was adopting just one. It wasn't until she picked up Geekette and felt another Tribble, an invisible one, holding onto Geekette that she knew she had two. When Aurora told the person in charge of the Tribbles about the invisible Tribble the person said, "Oh that's a strange little Tribble that one is." "For some reason unknown to us she can disappear." It's mainly when she is mad, sad or scared." "You must have scared her."

"How does she do it?" asked Aurora as she held the two Tribbles softly petting the one she could see and the one she couldn't see.

"Like I said we just don't know," replied the person, "we've had the Vet's and the scientist's both check her out, it's just one of those unexplained things."

"Come on little one," whispered Aurora to Jewles, "let's see what you look like." Since Aurora was so nice Jewles appeared. Aurora had thought that the Tribble she had picked out was pretty but this one was pretty as well with its long rich purple fur with maroon swirls in it. And as she looked closer she saw that it had one dark green hand and the other hand and feet were purple.

The person adopting out the Tribbles asked her, "So do you want both or just the one that you picked out?"

Aurora smiled and said, "Picked out, I think she picked me out because when I put my hand in to pick her up she hopped onto my hand bringing her friend with her." "She must have wanted her friend to come with her."

"So...?" said the person again.

"Oh sorry," replied Aurora, "I'll take both." And she did. As soon as she got home she sat down on her couch and placed the two Tribbles on the coffee table in front of her. Looking at the two Tribbles she started to recite a list of names. As soon as Aurora said Jewles the purple Tribble with the maroon swirls in her fur squeaked showing Aurora that she liked that name. Aurora had a harder time naming the silvery furred Tribble until she said, "I swear your just like my geeky friend Mary." As soon as the silvery furred Tribble heard the word geeky she squeaked.

Aurora looked at her and said, "You like the name Mary?" Thinking that was the name she wanted. When Aurora said the name Mary again Geekette blew a raspberry. Aurora laughed and said, "If it wasn't the name Mary it must have been at the word geeky?" As soon as the silvery furred Tribble heard the word geeky she squeaked again. "Geeky, a Tribble named Geeky?" "Doesn't sound feminine enough, how about Geekette?" Hearing the name Geekette the silvery furred Tribbles squeaked happily showing Aurora she liked the name. "Alright then Jewles and Geekette it is," said Aurora.

One day Aurora came home and told them they would be moving, moving to Atlantis. Jewles and Geekette had heard all about Atlantis from the other Tribbles at the SGC where Aurora worked and were as excited as Aurora was to go there.

Jewles was squeaking to herself, "Now here we are in Atlantis and I catch a cold, a stupid old common cold." Yes Jewles was sick, she was not sick enough to stay at the Vet's, she just had to stay home. Aurora had been surprised when she had taken Jewles to the Vet's and Jewles was examined by another Tribble, a Tribble named Doctor Casey. Doctor Casey's owner Doctor Michele Tredway, the head Vet, told Aurora all about her Tribble and how he was a Doctor Tribble. Aurora had been told that some of the Tribbles on Atlantis were much more than just pets. They even had Tribbles that went off-world and techno Tribbles who crawled into the walls and helped make repairs etc.

As Jewles was laying in her nest thinking about all this she heard a noise at the door. She expected it to be Aurora coming in to check up on her again but it wasn't it was an intruder, a stranger Jewles had never seen before. Jewles gasped and the intruder heard it. He went over to the nest to look inside but it was empty so he turned away and started looking for things to steal. He didn't see anything because Jewles was invisible, she had disappeared as soon as she saw it was not Aurora who had come in.

Jewles didn't know how she did it or why she did it, she just did and right now she was very glad she had that ability. Jewles was alone in the room she regretted sending Geekette away. Geekette had stayed with her and would still be with her if Jewles had not told her to go and bother someone else because all she wanted to do was sleep.

Jewles watched as the intruder swept through the room picking up and discarding things until he came to Aurora's jewelry box. It had been a gift from Aurora's mother and was highly treasured. Inside were mostly fake jewelry except for one or two items. The intruder smiled as he looked through the box. He frowned when he didn't find much of importance inside. He took the few good things and tossed the box on the floor. When Jewles saw him toss Aurora's favorite jewelry box on the floor she got mad and cold or no cold launched herself at him and landed on his shoulder. The intruder screamed as Jewles bit down hard on his ear. In the next few minutes Jewles got in a few more good bites before the door opened and Major Lorne with the Atlantis security team came in. The neighbors on either side of Aurora's room had called in that they had heard screams and loud noises coming from her room.

Aurora was called to her quarters and arrived as they were taking Steven St. James out of her room. Lorne told Aurora that Steven had broken into her room as he had many others. Since he was leaving Atlantis in disgrace anyway he had decided to line his pockets before he left hoping no one would discover who was stealing things till he was long gone. This time Steven St. James was put into the brig till the Daedalus arrived. Lorne also said something else before he left. He said that Steven had fresh Tribble bites all over his ears and face but they did not see a Tribble in the room when they came in.

After a few minutes Lorne left and Aurora was alone in the room. She started looking for Jewles and calling her name. Not finding Jewles anywhere Aurora sat down on her couch wondering what had happened to Jewles and then she felt her. Aurora felt but did not see Jewles as she ran up her arm and to her neck. Jewles was still shaking in fear from her encounter with Steven. Aurora picked her up and petted and talked to her till Jewles became visible again. They were soon joined by Geekette who started squeaking as soon as she came into the room and saw the mess made by Steven. She soon joined Aurora and Jewles on the couch. Jewles squeaked and squeaked telling Geekette all about what had happened.

In a couple of days the Daedalus arrived. The needed supplies were off loaded and their prisonier for the return trip was taken aboard. Jewles finally felt safe again after they took him aboard. Life slowly got back to normal. Aurora had gotten a fresh supply of cherry pie makings and made one for her and the girls to celebrate. In the end Aurora didn't eat any and Jewles only got a small taste. After Aurora baked the pie she left it to cool. Aurora left for about an hour and when she got she found Geekette sitting in the middle of the pie eating away.

"Aw Geekette," sighed Aurora picking up the cherry covered Tribble, "I think you may have a cherry pie problem."

"Duh!" squeaked Jewles from the dresser top and so ends another Tribble story.


	405. I'm Back

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

.

I'm back

.

Deblease peeked out from under the covers at her daughter Stephanie and squeaked, "Is everything still pink?"

"Yes, " squeaked Stephanie.

"Ahhh!" squeaked Deblease weekly as she pulled the pink covers back over her head.

Deblease had been sick, so sick that she had needed someone to take care of her 24/7. The two Tribbles who had volunteered to help Stephanie and Andrew take care of their mother were Geekette and Jewles. They were great nurses but their love of the color pink was slowly driving Deblease crazy.

Deblease had not minded the pink nightgown or the pink quilt but little by little her room was being turned pink. It had gotten so that she had been afraid to take a nap because it when she was asleep that things got pinker.

Deblease awoke slowly from another nap and looked at the pink clock sitting on her now pink nightstand. She had slept for two hours. Stephanie was gone and Deblease could hear Jewles and Geekette talking in the other room. As she lay there Deblease turned her head this way and that and slowly looked around the room to see what her two nurses had been up to since her nap. Her room now was entirely pink!

Jewles and Geekette had been very busy while Deblease had slept. They had finally covered and replaced everything in the room with pink. They had even covered the walls with pink material. Gone was the seafoam green it used to be. Deblease sighed and covered her head with the pink quilt muttering, "I will get better and when I am I will get rid of all this pink!"

Deblease did get better and she did get rid of most of the pink. After all she did not want to hurt the feelings of her two best nurses, she might need them again one day.


	406. Andrew makes a Stargate, a Tribble sized

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Andrew makes a Stargate, a Tribble sized one.

Andrew the Tribble was busy, he was busy building a Stargate, a Tribble sized Stargate. Andrew had been off world through the human's Stargate many times with Major Lorne's team as their scientist Dr. Andrew McPherson in the human suit he had made. Andrew had even went on a few missions as himself but now Andrew wanted to go off world any time he wanted to go and having a Stargate of his own made that possible.

That was one reason he was building a Stargate, the other reason was that he wanted to go somewhere very badly. He had heard all about the ancient spaceship Destiny and the people who were trapped aboard her. Andrew wanted to go there and help them get home. After all he was the smartest Tribble ever and if anyone could help them it was him.

Andrew finished hooking up the power to his Stargate and dialed out. He had gotten the gate address from hacking into the SGC last time he was there. He had read everything and was up to date on what was going on. Andrew powered up his Stargate and grabbed his back pack which was packed full of the things he thought he would need. Knowing this may be a one way trip Andrew took a last look around his comfortable home and then stepped through the Stargate.

On board the Destiny Eli Wallace was in the ships Gateroom getting ready to run a diagnostic on the controls when the gate activated. A scared Eli looked up wondering what kind people or alien was coming through the gate but he saw no one. No one that is until he looked down, way down to the floor that is and saw something with brown fuzzy fur walk through. "It can't be," said Eli out loud.

Dr. Rush called down to the Gateroom asking why the gate had activated but Eli did not hear him. He was too busy looking at the brown fuzzy Tribble in the floor. It was a Tribble. Eli knew what a Tribble was, hey he was a geek and every geek who had seen the Tribble episode on Star Trek the T.V. show knew what a Tribble was. Besides that Eli had heard about the discovery of Tribbles in the Pegasus Galaxy made by the Atlantis team. Eli had decided to get himself one when he went back to Earth after helping the scientist Dr. Rush at the secret offworld base. But things did not work out that way and before Eli knew it he and the others were evacuated from the base to the ancient starship Destiny.

Andrew using his language translator said, "Hi my name is Andrew and I'm here to save you."

A few hours later Chuck said, "An unknown spaceship has taken up orbit around our planet."

"Hail them," said Mr. Woolsey. Chuck did and the next words heard were..

"This is Colonel Everett Young of the starship Destiny..."


	407. Hey, that's my candy

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Hey, that's my candy.

Sheppard sat at the conference table listening to Dr. Rush and Colonel Everett Young and a few others talk about their time onboard Destiny. They were stopping over at Atlantis not only to return Andrew but for some food and other needed supplies before heading for Earth.

As he listened Sheppard happened to look over at the door which opened and closed without anyone coming in. On closer look someone did come in they were just not tall enough to be noticed. It was Stephanie the Tribble. Probably coming to see her brother Andrew thought Sheppard. Andrew was sitting on the table to his left.

Sheppard looked down again and noticed that Stephanie was dragging something behind her. "Oh no," thought Sheppard, "this could be a problem." For you see Stephanie was dragging a bag of candy behind her. She had decided that the people on board the Destiny had not had candy in a long time and would like some. Sheppard knowing that they had not had any candy knew that this could get ugly and it did.

Stephanie hopped up onto the table with the bag of candy before anyone could stop her. Before she could offer them someone grabbed and tore open the bag. In seconds all the candy was gone. Stephanie just shook her heard at the empty bag as she pulled a piece of candy from her fur and ate it. Stephanie had stuffed her fur with candy as usual.

One of the people from the Destiny noticed and before Sheppard could save her Stephanie was grabbed. Squeaking loudly Stephanie disappeared into the crowd. After a few minutes Stephanie escaped looking much thinner and with her fur looking wild stumbled across the table toward Sheppard and Andrew and squeaked, "I feel so violated!" Then she turned, shook her fist at the people at the other end of the table and squeaked, "That's the last time I do something nice for you people!" Andrew just rolled his eyes as Sheppard picked Stephanie up and put her inside one of his pockets.

As the meeting dragged on Sheppard started getting hungry. So he pulled a candy bar out of his pocket to munch on. He had forgotten that it was the same pocket he had put Stephanie in. When he pulled the candy bar out Stephanie was attached to the end of it like a baby to a bottle eating away. "I guess you are feeling better?" Sheppard asked her and then he put her and the candy bar back into his pocket. "This is going to be a long meeting," said Sheppard to himself.


	408. If it wasn't for Fluffy

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

If it wasn't for Fluffy

Fluffy sat on the shelf by Rodney's desk watching the work driven scientist. Everyone else had left hours ago but not Rodney, he worked on.

On days like this, which were far too common, Fluffy made sure that Rodney was alright. Fluffy knew all about Rodney's hypoglycemia and took care of Rodney when needed, like tonight.

Fluffy hopped off the shelf and went over to the coffee maker. He had a fresh pot of coffee going in no time. As the coffee perked Fluffy got out the bread and a jar of peanut butter and made Rodney a peanut butter sandwich. He cut it in half and put both halves into a plastic bag for easier delivery. As soon as the coffee was done Fluffy filled a cup full and grabbed the plastic bag with the sandwich in it and hopped over to Rodney's desk.

Fluffy hopped over to Rodney's desk without spilling a drop of coffee, practice does indeed make perfect. As soon as he landed Fluffy put the coffee by Rodney's hand. He was always amazed how Rodney knew the coffee was there. Rodney's right hand came down and grabbed the cup of coffee and it was sat down empty in seconds.

While Rodney was drinking his coffee Fluffy had set out the peanut butter sandwich. As soon as Rodney put down the coffee cup Fluffy snagged it and hopped over for a refill. When Fluffy got back the sandwich was gone and the coffee cup was grabbed up again as soon as Fluffy sat it down.

While Rodney drank his second cup of coffee Fluffy looked through the power bar drawer. Fluffy knew one sandwich and coffee was not enough to keep Rodney going so he got out two power bars and sat them down beside the empty coffee cup. Then Fluffy set off for another coffee refill.

It went on like this for a few more hours till Rodney straightened up, stretched and said to Fluffy, "I think that's enough work for tonight." "Come on Fluffy let's go get some shut eye."

A very tired Fluffy slowly got up from where he was sleeping, by the coffee cup, and walked over to Rodney and collapsed into Rodney's hand. Rodney looked at Fluffy and said, "Your always so tired when I work late." "I don't know why because I'm the one doing all the work and all you do is sleep!"


	409. Puddles is a big help

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Puddles is a big help.

Puddles was with Rodney and Fluffy tonight because John was offworld overnight with Ronon and Teyla. It was an easy mission and they did not need Rodney so he was working in his lab.

Puddles watched as Fluffy got Rodney coffee, with refills, a sandwich and power bars. Puddles thought Fluffy was the best and it was cool the way he took care of Rodney when Rodney worked. Puddles just knew that if he went to work with John that he could help him just as Fluffy was helping Rodney.

The next day at breakfast when John picked up Puddles he decided to take Puddles to work with him since they had not spent much time together lately. Puddles was ecstatic, he was going to go to work with John and he would be able to help John just like Fluffy helped Rodney! Right?

After breakfast was over John set off for his office with a very happy Puddles on his shoulder. John had allot of paper work to catch up on and was happy to have Puddles with him to break up the monotony. John went to his office to find Lorne already there. Lorne had the daily report ready and handed John his first cup of coffee.

Puddles was not happy that Lorne had already beat him to the coffee pot but consoled himself with the knowledge that he, not Lorne would give John his second cup of coffee. Puddles hopped off John's shoulder and onto the desk so he could get John a refill when he needed it. But things did not go as planned because Lorne did not leave right away. He had to do the morning report with John and had refilled John's coffee cup every time it emptied.

Puddles was bored and started a paperclip chain while he waited. Finally Lorne left and it was just him and John. Puddles had noticed that Lorne had poured out the last cup of coffee on his way out and the pot was now empty. So while John was occupied Puddles hopped over to the coffee pot. He got the empty pot and took it over to the sink. Puddles filled it with water and then tried to pick it up.

As you know Puddles is a little smaller than the other Tribbles and could not lift the full pot of water so he poured some out. Now it was easier to carry but still too full for him. By the time Puddles made it back with the coffee pot it was only half full and there was a trail of water on the floor. Puddles sat the coffee pot down and got out the coffee jar. He had watched Fluffy measure out the coffee and was sure he could do it too. Puddles measured out the coffee forgetting that he only had half the amount of the needed water. He even put in a little extra coffee because John liked his coffee strong.

While the coffee was perking Puddles hopped over and took John's empty cup and hopped back to the coffee pot. The coffee was ready so Puddles filled up the cup and hopped back over to John's desk. The full cup of coffee splashed out here and there as Puddles hopped over. When some of the hot coffee landed on Puddles he squeaked and dropped the cup pouring coffee over John's paperwork.

John jumped up grabbing papers as he did so, leaving only a few papers to get soaked with the coffee. Papers that he now had to do over. John looked at Puddles and could not yell at him because he could tell that Puddles was very sorry about it. So John just sighed and mopped up the coffee after setting the finished paperwork up onto a shelf away from any more possible coffee spills. John then took his empty cup over and poured himself another cup of coffee and took a big drink. Then he spit the mouthful of coffee out because it was so strong even he could not drink it. By now Puddles was feeling really bad. He had spilled John's coffee and he had made the coffee too strong. Things were not going well.

It was lunch time so John decided to take a break. He made a fresh pot of coffee and ordered lunch to be brought to his office. In the mean time he started cleaning up the water trail left from Puddles making coffee. Soon a knock at the door meant lunch had arrived. The kitchen worker who brought John's lunch came into the office and fell flat on his back! John had missed a spot when wiping up the water. As the worker fell the lunch bag he carried sailed through the air and landed on the floor by John's desk.

While John was busy helping the fallen kitchen worker Puddles retrieved John's lunch from where it had landed on the floor and put it on John's desk. Then Puddles opened the bag and proceeded to lay it out on John's desk. There was a sandwich, fries, Tribble Kibble and two blue jell-O's. One for John and one for Puddles. John always ordered Puddles blue jell-O when he ate with him. Puddles smiled as he unwrapped the sandwich and not finding anything to set it on he choose one of the pretty trays with pictures in it that set on John's desk. Then he set out the fries on the other pretty tray. Puddles then found the two ketchup packets and looked to see if there was anything to put them in. Not finding anything Puddles opened them and put them straight onto the desk top by the fries. After he was done Puddles stepped back and looked at the good job he had done.

After helping the kitchen worker up off the floor and sending him on his way John turned around and saw what Puddles had done. Seeing John look his way Puddles squeaked in delight and gestured for John to come over and eat his lunch. John sighed as he looked at his sandwich laying on the picture of him and his brother at an earlier age. He sighed again as he looked at his fries covering the picture of his favorite Aunt Marge. And if that wasn't enough his ketchup was squeezed out onto the top of his desk.

John did not know why but for some reason Puddles was trying to please him. Maybe it was because they had not seen each other much lately. Who knew? But John knew he could not hurt Puddles feelings after Puddles had went to so much trouble of setting everything out. John sat behind his desk and started eating his lunch, even dipping his fries into the ketchup on top of his desk. Puddles was so happy that he had helped John and sat happily eating his blue Jell-O.

Lorne came in once with some papers and beheld his superior sitting at his desk eating his food off pictures frames and his ketchup off the desk top. When it looked like he would have said something John shook his had no and pointed to Puddles. Having a Tribble of his own Lorne took the hint and left the room without saying anything. Tribbles will be Tribbles after all.


	410. But my Tribbles's a girl

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

But my Tribble's a girl

Lorne shock his head as he left Sheppard's office. Sheppard sure put up with allot with his Tribble Puddles. Having Tribbles for pets had really changed things around Atlantis. Rodney had gotten the first one and then soon there were a few more and a few more till everyone who wanted one had a pet Tribble.

Lorne had a Tribble too, a girl Tribble. He had not set off to get a girl Tribble it had just happened that way. And with it came different problems. Most of the guys had male Tribbles so when Lorne adopted his girl Tribble, which he named Buttercup, he had came in for allot of teasing.

But she was worth it. Buttercup was beautiful and had the prettiest long silky bright yellow fur. Princess Bride was Lorne's favorite movie and when he saw the yellow Tribble that was to be his he thought of the name Buttercup immediately. So of course everyone called her Princess Buttercup and teased him about it. But that was not his problem, his problem was that being a girl she acted like a girl. She liked to wear ribbons in her fur. Ribbons that Lorne had to learn to tie. Lucky for him and a few of the other guys with girl Tribbles some of the women had took pity on them and taught them how to tie bows and such. Lorne still remembers one day when Sheppard caught him teaching a marine to tie a ribbon on a P-90 because that's all they had to practice on.

Lorne could take the teasing and everything but he had stopped inviting any of his friends over when Buttercup insisted that he buy her a pink Barbie dollhouse. Most of the Tribbles built their nests on top of the dressers but not his little girl, she demanded and got a pink Barbie dollhouse to build her nest in. And there it sat on top of Lorne's dresser for everyone to see who walked in. He was still mad at whoever had shoved the magazine under his door with Barbie stuff in it. When Buttercup saw the dollhouse in the magazine she had whined and whined until he broke down and ordered it. He made sure that it came in a plain brown wrapper though. He owned that guy on the Daedalus big time.

Lorne had changed his mind about how bad it was to have a girl Tribble when he found out that Buttercup could be a chick magnet. The ladies loved Buttercup's long silky fur and the little bows Lorne tied in it. And when his latest girlfriend accidentally saw the pink Barbie dollhouse in his room she loved it! So let the other guys have their boy Tribbles, girl Tribbles were the best.


	411. Super Puddles

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Super Puddles

John was in Rodney's lab doing what he usually hated, touching ancient artifacts to turn them on so they could find out what they were for. It was the only time Rodney let him touch things in the lab. It was a boring job but anything to relieve the boredom. They had not had a mission in over a week and John was so bored that he had volunteered his services.

While John was busy Puddles, who had come along, was busy going around the lab visiting with the other Tribbles. His favorite Tribble to visit was Zelenka's Tribble Miloval and her baby Kilian. Puddles liked to talk to Miloval and play with baby Kilian.

While Puddles visited John touched artifacts. With his touch some came to life but most did not, it was truly a boring job. By now Puddles had made the rounds of all the lab Tribbles he wanted to see so he went back over to where John was. As Puddles hopped over to were John was sitting a beam of light shot out from the ancient artifact John held and it zapped Puddles in mid hop. Poor Puddles gave a loud squeak and fell to the floor.

John just sat there a moment dumb struck, had he just killed Puddles? John jumped up to run to his pet but before he could take a step Puddles was up off the floor and flying towards him. As John and the others watched Puddles flew around John's head squeaking happily.

"Rodney how come Puddles can fly?" asked John as Puddles flew a circle around him.

"I think," said Rodney, "that artifact you were holding did something to him when it zapped him."

"You don't say," said John as he watched Puddles fly over to the other lab Tribbles and start squeaking at them. "I wonder what else he can do?" asked John as he called Puddles back to him. Puddles came flying back so fast that he hit John in the chest knocking him over.

"I think we can add super strength," said Rodney as he looked down at John.

"Yeah," said John as he got up slowly rubbing his sore chest." "I feel like I just got hit by a marine, a very big marine."

Puddles was sad that he had hurt John so he helped him up and up! John went flying through the air to the other side of the room. But before he landed Puddles flew over and grabbed him by the belt and stopped his fall. John looked very silly hanging there by his belt. Puddles slowly lowered John to the floor and then landed lightly on his shoulder. Puddles was starting to get the hang of it and squeaked happily to John.

The next few days were quite a challenge for John. Having a super Tribble was hard. Puddles had went through the door to his room so many times that people could look in. Woolsey would not let him have any more new doors after the third one until Puddles problem was solved.

And if that were not bad enough John was tired of Puddles taking him to work every day. The way Puddles brought John to work was to make John sit in a chair and then Puddles would pick up the chair and fly it and John to work. John did not like this but Puddles would pout if John did not let him do it. After the first day John made sure Lorne was outside his office every day to make sure the door stayed open.

Because the first time Puddles brought John to work he forgot all about the door being closed. Puddles had went through the door with John and the chair. John had woken up in the infirmary later sore and with a headache. So John had Lorne open the door every morning and make sure it stayed open till Puddles brought him to work.

Lorne loved his new job in front of John's office everyday to witness the event. He liked to tease John about too. But Lorne stopped the teasing after getting in trouble one day by asking Puddles just how fast could he get John to work. Puddles had obliged the next day and as soon as John clamed down from the fastest ride ever he ever had made sure Lorne kept his mouth shut by telling Puddles to take Lorne on a round trip as fast as he could to John's room and back. A very sacred Lorne showed up a few minutes later with a white face and an apology.

So it went until one day two weeks later when Puddles woke up without any powers at all, they were gone. John wondered if Puddles missed his super powers but Puddles gave no sign of it and seemed if anything happier than ever. If they would have checked Puddles nest then they would have seen the reason he was so happy...


	412. XTribbles for real

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

XTribbles for real? (Written by my daughter Stephanie)

Yes Puddles had hidden the ancient artifact that made him have those wonderful superpowers in his nest. He had really loved the flying the best and wanted to be able to do it again. Puddles had tried to zap himself again but the artifact had stopped working. So a few days later he took his device to Andrew's house to see if he could fix it. Fluffy happened to be there too and helped Andrew look it over. Andrew and Fluffy then did some tests on it.

Puddles was too keyed up to help them so he waited impatiently and watched them work. As he was sitting there Stephanie and a few friends stopped by and listened as Puddles talked about the ancient artifact. So when it was ready it wasn't just Puddles that wanted powers. It was their friends too. Now Fluffy warned everyone that in fixing the artifact it may not work like it did before when it gave Puddles super powers. It may only give them one power now. Everyone nodded their heads that they understood and so the process began.

Fluffy went first as any good scientist does, after he was zapped everyone waited to see what his powers or power was. He didn't feel any different until he moved and he stretched all the way to the other side of the garage! Well everyone wanted to be next after that!

Puddles was next because he brought the device, everyone else made a line behind him. Zap, Puddles opened his eyes slowly, did he have his flying power back? He jumped up and zoom, away he went! He laughed as he made laps around the ceiling, it was a great feeling to fly without a ship!

Dred so wanted a power like the Hulk or Wolverine, zap! He tried to see if claws came out of his hands, nope. He tried to see if he was stronger than he usually was nope. He then moved and he had powers like the Flash! He ran around so fast he was just a blur!

Lola didn't know what power she wanted but she was next and tried to think of a cool one, zap! She looked herself over, so far nothing new. She then thought of her favorite Xmen, Storm and tried to make the breeze in the room stronger, it worked! She had Storm's power! But next time she would have to try and not blow the Tribble babies all over the room. Lola smiled as she went over to help retrieve the babies.

Genius stepped forward and he knew that he was going to get a cool superpower, zap! He didn't feel any different. While he was waiting to see what his power was he realized that he had missed the new shipment of blue jell-O, in seconds he was teleported to the cafeteria and next to a pile of blue jell-O. He decided he liked his new power of teleportation as he dug in.

Timmy and Jimmy fought over who was going next so Andrew zapped them together. They tried everything they could think of until they found their powers, Timmy could go through walls, called phasing, but he had to think about being solid or he sank through the floor. Jimmy could crawl up walls and had crawled all the way to the ceiling and sat upside down like Spiderman watching Puddles zooming around the room.

Stephanie dragged Thomas over because she thought he shouldn't be left out of this fun. Zap, it startled him and he jumped. When he came down the whole place shook! He had earthquake power! This is so cool thought Thomas.

Stephanie was next and she was hopping up and down in anticipation. Zap, she wondered what her power was and then her thoughts drifted off to one of her favorite movies and instantly everything around her and Tribbles near her changed into that movie! So cool!

Andrew was last, he knew that his power was going to be awesome! Zap, he wondered how to test it first then was thinking that it would be cool if he could go back in time without a Tardis, so he decided to try and see if that was his power. He went back two minutes and saw himself get zapped and then went to whatever time he wanted. But he knew that just like Doctor Who, he could not change certain things.

All the Tribbles loved their powers but didn't realize that with great power comes great responsibility or price. Dred ran around and around, then stopped suddenly. He looked down and all of his fur was gone! He had run so fast that he burned his fur off, just like the Flash would burn his clothes off before he had his special suit, this was no fun thought Dred as he found a blanket to wrap up in.

Lola found that controlling weather might be fun but mini monsoons were not and the flooding in the Tribble room was out of control! All she wanted to do was water her garden a little more, not drown it!

Puddles was enjoying his flying but all of his friends were on the ground, not up in the air. And after he got so dizzy from flying in circles that he crashed into a tree he landed and went over to his friends. Flying was not as much fun as he had remembered it.

Fluffy was having fun stretching but after stretching too much he hurt all over! Man was he going to have to find some Icy Hot and Aspirin!

Genius was just teleporting around everywhere but he realized that it wasn't fun to teleport into the Hair/Fur Salon when it was full of girl Tribbles. He did not enjoy his new makeover and teleported out as the girl Tribbles giggled.

Timmy was tired of constantly thinking about not going through the floor his head was hurting, where was the fun in this? He wanted to be normal again.

Jimmy was tired of climbing on walls and when he upside down sat on the ceiling all the blood rushed to his head. And worse of all things kept getting stuck to his fingers!

Stephanie enjoyed being in the movies and stuff, but she couldn't get out! An illusion is fun for awhile but you have to get back to reality once in awhile besides she was going to miss the next Nascar race soon!

Thomas couldn't jump or hardly move, every movement was causing the not only the Tribble room but all of Atlantis to shake and bob in the water! His stomach was rolling and he didn't like it, not to mention everyone else on base. Earthquake power might be fun but not if your home floated on the water.

Andrew enjoyed his power the most, but what is the fun of traveling thru time and not meddling in it a bit? He tried to fix one thing and it took him two hours to fix it back, having everyone on Earth bald was not as funny now as he thought it would be.

Everyone came together and talked about what to do, Fluffy and Andrew said that they didn't have to do anything because the powers would wear off in a few hours because of zapping so many Tribbles. So thankfully everyone went back to their normal selves and the ancient artifact was put into storage where Andrew storied all the dangerous things they found. Having powers might look good in the movies but in real life it was not all that fun!


	413. It's what's inside that counts

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

It's what's inside that counts

Rodney and Radek were exploring a part of Atlantis they had never been in before and as usual they had someone assigned to them. This time it was Lorne and John. Rodney was never sure if they were there to protect them or just to make sure that the scientist themselves stayed out of trouble.

Knowing how boring it would be Lorne and John had brought their Tribbles with them. It was fun to watch Puddles and Buttercup every time a new door was opened because they would get excited. The two Tribbles would jump up and down on Lorne and John's shoulders and squeak with glee when a new door was opened. If the room was empty they would give a halfhearted squeak of sadness but then get excited all over again with the next door.

They had looked at four empty rooms and were starting to open the door to the fifth room when John started whining, "Why should we even bother to open the door?" "It's probably empty too."

"Right," sighed Lorne, "all that is left are empty rooms, so why do we bother?"

"Because of this!" exclaimed Radek as he threw open the door to the fifth room. Inside it was filled to the brim with consoles and equipment.

John and Lorne were the first to step into the room. Rodney yelled, "Don't you touch anything till I get a look at it!" But it was too late, John had already touched the first shiny button he had seen. There was a blinding flash, then John and Lorne disappeared, along with their Tribbles.

Rodney and Radek ran to the console with the button John had pushed. They both studied it and then Rodney pushed the button again hoping to bring them all back. There was another blinding flash and John, Lorne and their Tribbles were back, but unconscious. Radek called for a medical team and they were all taken to the infirmary.

An hour later John woke up in the infirmary. He put his hand up to his face and groaned. A nurse heard him and hurried over to his bed. "That's funny," she said.

"What's funny?" asked Dr. Keller as she walked over to the bed with John and Puddles on it. They had put the Tribbles in bed with their owners.

"I thought I heard Colonel Sheppard's voice," replied the nurse.

"You did," said John.

"There it is again," said the nurse leaning over John, "but he does not seem to be awake."

"What do you mean?" asked John, "I am awake! That's when both Dr. Keller and the nurse turned to see Puddles standing on the bed looking at them speaking in John's voice.

"Puddles can talk?" asked Dr. Keller looking down at the Tribble.

"I'm not Puddles, I'm John Sheppard!" yelled John as he looked up at Dr. Keller. "Hey, when did you get so big?" asked John as he backed away from her and backed into an arm, his real body's arm. His body's arm? "What's going on here?" asked a scared John Sheppard as he looked at his sleeping body and then took a good look at himself. "Hey I'm a Tribble!" yelled John shocked. It was just about then that he heard Puddles wake up. "Puddles is that you?" asked. A very confused Puddles squeaked yes . That's right Puddles and John were in the same body, Puddles body. "This isn't like that time us and the Tribbles exchanged bodies is it?" asked a worried John as he looked at his body. (See story #203 SwitchARoo)

"Not really," said Dr. Keller, "this time you are sharing your Tribbles bodies with them and you can speak, last time you squeaked like a Tribble."

Before anything else could be said Lorne woke up on the next bed, and you guessed it, as Buttercup. For the next few minutes chaos rained as the humans came to grips with the fact that they were trapped inside the bodies of their Tribbles and the Tribbles were inside there with them. The humans being in charge of speech and the body and the Tribbles in the background unable to talk or do anything except complain, leaving the two human bodies empty.

While someone was calling Rodney and Radek to the infirmity John and Lorne stood on a table between the two beds talking. "This is so much weirder than that other time," said John.

"How?" asked Lorne, "I was not one of the affected that time."

"We could only speak Tribble and Puddles was in my body and I was in his," replied John. "This time we are both in here." "Is it the same with Buttercup?"

"Yes she's in here and she's not happy," replied Lorne grimacing.

"I take it she's not giving you an easy time of it?" asked John.

"Yes, she keeps going on and all about how I am mussing up her fur and she's still mad at me for losing her favorite bow," said Lorne.

"Oh look, here it is," said John picking up the pink bow and handing it to Lorne.

Lorne put the bow in his fur and then turned to John, "Is my bow straight?"

"You did not just ask me that," replied John.

Lorne turned to John with his furry hands on his furry hips and says, "Buttercup wouldn't be caught dead with a crooked bow, just saying."

"Ok, ok your bow is straight and you look very nice," said John.

"Thanks," answered Lorne as he twirled around in a circle making Buttercups long silk fur swirl around. "My, ah, Buttercup's fur is so soft and silky, this is fun!" And he twirled again.

John twirled but nothing really happened. His or Puddles fur was short and spiky and stood up like John's hair. John sighed and looked over at Lorne who had stopped twirling and started laughing at John because he could not twirl his fur the same way.

"Your jealous, your jealous," sang Lorne as he twirled one more time.

"Who's jealous of what?" asked Rodney as he walked up.

"Nothing," said both John and Lorne. They did not want Rodney to know what they had been talking about.

"Do you know how to change us back yet?" asked John.

"Keep your britches on or should I say fur on!" exclaimed Rodney, "I just started working on the problem."

"That's easy for you to say, " said John, "your not inside a Tribble!"

"At least you can talk this time," said Rodney, "last time we could only squeak." "Any who Radek is down in the lab we found running some tests." "We'll let you know what we find out."

Dr. Keller walked up and Lorne asked, "Doctor, what about our bodies?" "Is it alright to leave them like this?"

"Their fine, "said Keller, "they are just empty, of a consciousness that is."

"I think you were right the first time," said Lorne elbowing John.

"Look who's talking," said John to Lorne.

"Guys, guys," said Dr. Keller, "why don't you two go somewhere and take your minds off everything while we work this out."

"But where could we go?" whined Lorne.

"I know where," said John, "let's go to Tribble room #2."

"We can do that?" asked Lorne.

"Yes and it will be allot of fun," said John.

Rodney dropped off John and Lorne at the door to Tribble room #2 on his way back to help Radek find a way to turn them back. John and Lorne walked into the room and looked around. As always the Tribbles were very busy. They liked building and rebuilding so much that John hardly recognized the room from his last visit. But thanks to Puddles help he and Lorne were able to find their way around.

Now Puddles and Buttercup had been quiet up till now. Puddles was quiet Buttercup was another matter, everything Lorne did iratated her. From mussing up her fur to almost losing one of her favorite bows and she let him know it. It was like having a small child in your head having a tantrum and it was being to show.

"Lorne, where are you going?" asked John as he watched Lorne start to walk off.

"It's not me it's Buttercup!" exclaimed Lorne. "She does not like the fact that I am the one controlling her body, she is trying to take it back." John watched as Lorne went one way and then another as Lorne and then Buttercup took control of the Tribbles body. Finally Lorne said, "Alright alright I'll let you control the body for awhile!" Buttercup squeaked happily and took off. John followed wondering where she was going. After awhile Buttercup stopped in front of a building and went inside, it was a fur salon. Not as big as the Hair/Fur Salon where she usually went but any port in the storm because she was in dire need.

John stood outside a minute and then he went inside after Buttercup. He found her sitting in front of another Tribble getting her fur done. When he questioned her he found himself talking to Buttercup, she said Lorne was "resting" and she was in control for now. John looked worried about Lorne and decided to wait for Buttercup.

While he waited he talked to Puddles. He asked Puddles if he wanted to take over the body for awhile too. Puddles said no he was fine with letting John be in charge. He was having fun watching John and Lorne. "Besides," said Puddles, "We both know Rodney will figure this out and have us back to normal soon so I'm just sitting back enjoying myself watching you be me."

About an hour later Buttercup emerged from the fur salon looking better than before. Her fur had been shampooed, combed, and tiny bows of various colors adorned her fur. She was beautiful. John went up to her to tell her how beautiful she was but before he could his stomach growled. It had been awhile since they had eaten. Buttercup sighed and told John to follow her. They made their way to the nearest restaurant.

Puddles helped John order and Buttercup ordered for herself. When the meal was finished they went on their way. It was soon after that that Buttercup gave a big yawn and then Lorne said, "I'm back!"

"Where did you go?" asked John.

"Where ever it is Buttercup and Puddles go when we are in control," said Lorne. "It was really interesting but scary at the same time, I was there but not in control." "No wonder she wanted to take control back."

"So Buttercup just let you take over again after all the fighting?" asked John.

"Yes, right now she is asleep, she needed a nap after all that pampering I guess," said Lorne. "Plus I promised her that from now on I would take turns with her." "They did a good job in there, I feel so pretty and my fur feels so soft," said Lorne as he popped open a pink parasol and started walking.

A worried John ran to catch up and asked, "You mean HER fur is so soft, right?"

"Right, right HER fur," said Lorne in a distracted way.

"I think we need to get Lorne back to his own body and soon!" said John in his mind to Puddles. Puddles agreed. John and Puddles keep a sharp eye on Lorne the rest of the day. And after Buttercup woke up it was totally weird the way one minute it was Lorne and the next minute it was Buttercup.

So the two or should I say four stayed in Tribble room #2 the rest of the day. The only bad part, for John, was when Puddles friend Sally came by. John had to let Puddles take over and deal with her. It was just like Lorne said about being inside with no control, interesting but scary. John was glad when Puddles let him take over again. But he decided to let Puddles out more like Lorne was doing for Buttercup.

Finally the day was over. They checked in with Rodney and Radek who both told them to leave them alone so that they could work. When pressured they both did agree that they were close to a breakthrough on how to bring them back. Now the problem was where to sleep? Lorne's room, John's room or one of the Tribble rooms. The problem was settled when Buttercup said she would only sleep in her own room in her own nest. So they went to the Lorne's room to spend the night. They stopped off and grabbed some supper on their way.

Now John had not been in Lorne's room since he had bought Buttercup the pink Barbie doll house. It was a Mattel Barbie Pink Dream Townhouse and was three stories tall with a pink elevator. On the ground floor was Buttercup's nest and not just any nest. It had only the softest and silkiest fabric's in it. On the second floor was Buttercup's bow and jewelry collection and on the third floor sort of a guest room or guest nest. It was made of the same fabrics Buttercup's nest was.

The Barbie furniture that had came with the Townhouse was sitting out on the dresser top. They hopped over and ate their supper at the Barbie dining table. This was the deluxe Barbie house, explained Buttercup. The lights inside really worked as did the doorbell, cracking fireplace, flushing toilet and shower music. There was even a working whirlpool. Only the best for Buttercup.

After eating everyone was tired. Puddles did not like it when Buttercup made him take a bath. Puddles did not like baths so he made John take over for the bath. Just for the fun of it John took a long bubble bath, if that was not bad enough when Puddles took over again Buttercup made him hold still and brushed out his fur. By the time John crawled into the guest nest Puddles was complaining hard and long. But the soft fabrics soon soothed the complaints till both John and Puddles were asleep.

The next morning they were woke up by Rodney who had figured out how to put them back in their own bodies. Rodney took them both to the lab where their bodies awaited them. John and Lorne's bodies were put back on the spot where they stood the first time. Then John and Lorne in their Tribble form stood where they had. Rodney pushed a button and in a blinding flash all four were gone. Rodney made some adjustments on the machine and then pushed the button again. Another blinding flash and all four were back and in their own bodies!

"I am so glad that is over!" exclaimed John as he picked up Puddles and put him in his pocket. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Yes," said Lorne as he picked up Buttercup. They all went to the mess hall and had their favorite desserts which the cooks had made just for the occasion.

As Lorne set Buttercup into her nest that night he stayed a minute and said, "I think I understand you allot better now." The End.

Note: still waiting for the reviews on story #412. Let Stephanie know how she did.


	414. Lorne and Buttercup

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Lorne and Buttercup

When Lorne got back to his room that night he took one look at his bed and knew he was in trouble. Because on his bed sat Buttercup looking through the latest toy magazine. Damn that Sheppard! After he had seen the Barbie Dream Townhouse that Lorne had bought for Buttercup he had sent off for all the toy magazines he could. Lorne had managed to get rid of most of them but one or two always found it's way under his door. He suspected Sheppard.

Anyway back to the problem on hand. As soon as Buttercup heard Lorne come in she had started hopping up and down pointing and squeaking at the opened magazine on the bed. Lorne looked down at it and sighed, Buttercup was pointing at the Tangled Rapunzel Fairytale Tower. Lorne had expected this. Ever since she had seen the movie Tangled Buttercup had acted like the long haired Princess in it. It did not help that Sheppard had bought her the long hair extension clip on to wear. Which by the way matched Buttercup's fur exactly. Buttercup had took to sitting on the top of the dresser wearing the hair extension and would make Lorne ask her to let down her hair. If that was not bad enough she even made Lorne sing the song with her too. Lorne was still not sure how Sheppard had made the hair on the clip glow when he sang the song, Andrew? But it did.

The next day Lorne put in the order for the Tangled Rapunzel Fairytale Tower. He made sure that it would come in a brown paper wrapper. He didn't want Sheppard to know yet that he had caved and bought Buttercup one. Lorne set off for Tribble #2 with Buttercup in his pocket. He was going to drop her off on his way to work. Just before he reached the Tribble room he was waylayed by Sheppard who reminded him that today they had a meeting with Mr. Woolsey and all the other department heads. Lorne forgot all about Buttercup in his pocket.

They got to the meeting and were standing around waiting for everyone to show up. Mr. Woolsey and McKay walked over and started up a conversation with Sheppard. Sheppard spied Buttercup inside Lorne's shirt pocket and got an idea. When Lorne was occupied talking to Woolsey Sheppard leaned over to get a cup of coffee off the nearby table and as he did so he whispered to Buttercup "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your golden hair." Out of Lorne's pocket came a golden rope of hair. Lorne did not notice at all. Soon though everyone around Lorne did notice as the hair kept coming, getting longer and longer. When the conversation died down completely and everyone was staring at Lorne's shirt pocket Lorne looked down and was morafied to see about three feet of golden hair hanging out of his pocket.

He could tell by the smile on Sheppard's face what had happened. Lorne excused himself rolling up hair as he went heading for Tribble room #2 to drop off Buttercup. After he dropped her off Lorne called and told Sheppard not to expect him back. Sheppard let Lorne skip the meeting having already had his fun with him.

A few days later, since they had a full ZPM, Lorne and Buttercup came to his room to see a package on his bed. As soon as Buttercup saw the package she hopped off Lorne's shoulder and onto the bed squeaking with glee. She was beside herself as Lorne opened it and put it on the dresser next to her Townhouse. As soon as Lorne set it on the dresser Buttercup was inside it. The first thing she did was to go to the top of the tower, open the window and let down her hair.

Lorne sat on his bed and watched as Buttercup let her hair down and brought it back up a few times and smiled as he heard her excited squeaking as she explored the tower. Standing a little over three feet high the tower had five rooms to play in. It also came with Rapunzel's friend Pascal the chameleon and a place for hiding her crown which was included, along with furniture. There were even murals for Buttercup to"paint" with cold water.

As Lorne sat on his bed he could not help but to smile. Yes his little Buttercup was spoiled but that was alright by him. Buttercup's stuck her head out the window of the tower with the little plastic chameleon Pascal on her shoulder and started squeaking at him. Lorne knew his cue and went over and asked her to let down her golden hair...

Note: I wrote this after watching the movie Tangled. If you liked this one you will really like the next one that features Buttercup again but set in Tribble room #2 and it even has a Castle takeover in it. No one has taken over the Castle for awhile and Digger is lonely. It's a longer story so it make take a day or two to get it written.


	415. Tangled a Princess Buttercup story

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Tangled a Princess Buttercup story

Buttercup was in Tribble room #2 looking around. She needed something, she did not know what or where it was but she would know it when she saw it. Buttercup turned a corner and then she saw it. "Of Course," squeaked Buttercup, "the Castle is the perfect place." And she made a beeline for it.

Of course you know who's castle she was referring to, it was Shadow's Castle. But Shadow and his family weren't home much, being non corporeal ascended beings they tended to be gone allot.

Digger was the caretaker of the Castle and he tried his best to keep the other Tribble from taking it over. But for some reason unknown to him the Castle was like a Tribble magnet. It attracted every kind and today was no different because Digger was about to be descended on by every girl Tribble in Atlantis. Back to the story...

It was movie night and the movie playing was Tangled. The Tribbles loved watching the story of the lost princess with the long long hair. And you know when the Tribbles loved something they acted it out.

So the next day in Tribble #2 started out the same but it was to soon change. Some blame it on Jimmy and Timmy the twins. They always liked making a quick buck and when they saw Buttercup walking around the room with her long hair extension clipped to her fur and carrying a small cast iron skillet they followed her, all the way to the Castle.

They watched as Buttercup knocked on the door, no one was home so she went right in. Digger must be out on one of his walks. They waited around and saw Buttercup lean out of the tallest towers window. They watched as Buttercup looped her hair extension around a hook and lowered her long hair. It was so long that it hung all the way down the tower to the floor. Then Buttercup rolled up her hair again to wait for someone to ask for her to let it down. Then she sat in the window and squeaked, "Woe is me, woe is me," "Here I am locked away in this tower, will anyone come to save me?"

Timmy and Jimmy watched as some of the girl Tribbles gathered around and started squeaking about how Buttercup was just like the Princess in the movie and they wished they had long hair like Buttercup's so they could sit in the tower window and so on. Timmy and Jimmy had watched the movie too and this gave them a great idea.

A few minutes later the two boys had sat up a stand in front of the Castle. Then they put up some signs. The first sign said: For a few dollars you too can be Princess Ranpunzel. The second sign said: Long hair extensions for sale. The third sign said: cast iron skillets for sale. The fourth sign said: For $2 you can sit up in the Castle Tower and be rescued by your prince. The fifth and last sign said: 15 minutes only. The reason for this was because they only had the use of one of the two towers that the Castle had. Buttercup had not only gone up into the highest tower but she had locked the door so no one else could follow her. Jimmy and Timmy had tried to talk her into sharing but only got a cast iron skillet to the head for their troubles. Yes the twins had gone into business and they were soon surrounded by girl Tribbles who wanted to be a princess if only for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Buttercup who was sitting in the other tower heard someone squeak; "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your golden hair." Buttercup looked down and saw a grey furred male Tribble standing at the foot of her tower. She excitedly hooked her hair extension to the hook and let down her hair. She felt a tug as the Tribble started climbing up. When the grey furred Tribble got closer Buttercup saw that it was not who she thought it was and shook her hair until the grey Tribble fell off. "Of all the nerve," squeaked Buttercup as she rolled her hair back up. The rejected grey Tribble got up and walked over to the other tower to see if any girl Tribbles over there would appreciate him. Over the next hour Buttercup shook off two more grey furred males from her hair extension. You see she was looking for one and only one certain grey furred Tribble to climb her hair and that was a Tribble named Mr. Grey. Buttercup was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to show up.

Digger had a nice refreshing walk and was on his way back to the Castle. As he got closer he saw a crowd gathering. Digger sighed as he continued on, someone had taken over the Castle in his absence. The closer Digger got the more confused he became. It wasn't the usual takeover scene he was prepared for. Digger stood back and just watched for awhile. The first thing he noticed was a stand in front of the castle selling cast iron skillets and hair extensions? Then there was the line to one of the towers, only one of the towers. And in front of the line was Timmy selling tickets to a line of girl Tribbles wearing hair extensions and holding cast iron skillets. What was going on here?

Jimmy sold the next Tribble her hair extension and cast iron skillet, "There you go, your all set," squeaked Jimmy. "Move over to the next line and buy your ticket for the tower." The girl Tribble moved over to the next line where Timmy sold her a ticket to the tower. "Each ticket guarantees the holder to the full Tangled Tower experience," squeaked Timmy." "For the $2 ticket you can go up into the tower and have your boyfriend climb up to rescue you." If you do not have a boyfriend one will be provided, Timmy pointed to Fred and Bruce, so you get the true tower experience." Yes Timmy was paying Fred and Bruce to climb up the hair extensions of the girls who did not have boyfriends. Fred and Bruce had decided it was a great way to meet girls. Each ended up with a girlfriend by the end of the day.

Digger had seen enough! He charged over to the line of girls waiting to enter the tower. When he got there he ordered them to leave. It did not turn out the way he expected. Digger expected to run them off instead the girls took one look at him and raised their cast iron skillets. "Clang!" went the skillets as one girl after another hit Digger over the head. Digger covered his head with his hands and ran inside the Castle, locked the door and leaned on it as he head the Clanging noise over and over as the girls hit the door with their skillets. Soon the noises stopped. Digger sighed with relief and then went to investigate the other tower. He was wondering why no one was lined up there. Why were Timmy and Jimmy only using one tower when they could have made twice the money on two? It was with this question that Digger went over to the other tower.

When Digger went to the door at the base of the tower he found it locked. Since Digger was the caretaker he had a key so he unlocked the door and started up the stairs. Up and up he went until he was at the top, the door leading into the tower room was open so Digger walked in. He was surprised to see Buttercup sitting by the window. She looked so forlorn sitting there and she was crying softly. Digger went over to Buttercup to see what was wrong. She told him how she had been trying to get Mr. Grey to notice her. She had even sent him a note to meet her in the Tribble room #2 today by the Castle, but he never showed. "He must not like me," squeaked Buttercup. Digger wrapped his arms around Buttercup and let her cry. He wondered why Mr. Grey had not come.

While Digger was comforting Buttercup they did not see Mr. Grey climb through the window. Buttercup had forgotten to roll her hair back up from last time she had let her hair down and Mr. Grey had climbed up. When he saw Buttercup in Diggers arms he became jealous and pulled him away from her. Then Mr. Grey pulled out a cast iron skillet he had picked up from below and challenged Digger to a duel. Digger was defenseless until he backed up to the table where Buttercup had layed her skillet. Digger picked it up and the two went at it. Buttercup watched in awe as the two Tribbles fought over her. "Mr. Grey must really like me to fight over me," squeaked Buttercup to herself. The battle was a short one because after the second hit with the skillet Digger went down and stayed down.

"My hero!" squeaked Buttercup as she ran into Mr. Grey's open arms. They kissed and then left the tower. Digger played it smart and stayed down until they were gone. Then he got up and went back down stairs. When he reached the door Timmy and Jimmy were at it wanting to know if they could use the other tower too since it was now empty. Digger sighed and squeaked, "Why not?" as he went to get some ice for his head. For the rest of the day Timmy and Jimmy sold tickets to both towers and lots and lots of girl Tribbles got the full Tangled Tower experience.

When Shadow came home the next day it was to find signs, cast iron skillets and hair extensions all over the place. When he went inside to confront Digger about it he found his caretaker sitting in a chair napping with an ice bag on his head and a bottle of aspirins at his side. When questioned all Digger who was half asleep would mumble was, "Timmy, Jimmy, the movie Tangled, lots and lots skillets and girl Tribbles. Shadow was starting to think Digger was going insane till there was a knock at the door. It was Timmy and Jimmy with Digger's cut of the money from the day before. Shadow sat the money down beside Digger and then sat in a chair across from him. As soon as Digger woke up from his nap he had allot of explaining to do. The End.


	416. Got fish

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Got fish or Bucky and the Mertribbles

(You might want to reread chapter 333 when Bucky adopted Dr. McPherson.)

Andrew had a problem and that problem was his pet or should I say Dr. Andrew McPherson's pet Bucky. As you know Bucky had adopted Andrew's human suit. Andrew had tried to tell and show Bucky that Dr McPherson was just a human suit that he controlled but Bucky just did not get it. Andrew had finally given up and let Bucky adopt the suit. Andrew set Bucky up in the room he kept as Dr. Andrew McPherson which was next door to his owner's room and that was that. But now Bucky was lonely, he was lonely because now that Dr. Andrew McPherson aka Andrew the Tribble was on Lorne's SGA-2 team he was gone allot. Andrew was either in his lab or off-world with his team leaving poor Bucky alone.

It wasn't that Bucky couldn't go to one of the Tribble rooms or go stay with a friend, Bucky liked to stay in his own room and didn't like to go out much. That was one of the reasons that Andrew had an automatic setting just for Bucky in the human suit. When Andrew did not need the suit it used to just lie on the bed. Bucky would sit on it's chest and talk to it like it was real. Andrew had tried and tried to show Bucky that it was just a human suit but Bucky did not get it or did not want to so Andrew had made the suit respond to Bucky when he was not in it. The McPherson suit could do things like talk to Bucky, bathe him and brush his fur and take care of him. Almost like a robot, which was good for Andrew because sometimes he needed to be McPherson and Andrew at the same time.

Back to Bucky's problem. Andrew knew how much his being gone affected Bucky so he decided that Bucky needed a pet to take care of so he would not be so lonely. First he started off with a small lizard. But Bucky thought that the lizard was creepy and would not go near it. Andrew then tried a mouse, allot of the Tribbles had pet mice. Bucky liked the mouse but kept forgetting to put it's leash on or put it in it's cage at night. Bucky did not like things to be kept in cages. After the fourth mouse ran away Andrew decided to try fish.

An aquarium full of fish would be just the right thing for Bucky. Bucky loved the aquarium full of bright colored fish and he named each one. Bucky loved them so much that he even took over their care. He fed them taking care not to overfeed. He even picked out things to put into the tank like a castle, treasure chest etc. Now when Dr. Andrew McPherson aka Andrew was away Bucky was happy. And so it went for awhile till a week later after Andrew had taken Bucky with him to Tribble room #3 after finding out that Bucky had never been there before.

Andrew picked up Bucky with his puddle jumper and they set off for Tribble room #3. When they got there they set up their stuff by the lake and watched the fun as the Fluttertribbles flew through the air and the Mertribbles played in the water. Bucky was beside himself with joy! He had seen a few Fluttertribbles before but not as many as were in here. Seeing how much Bucky enjoyed watching them Andrew had Swat, Sheppard's Fluttertribble pick up Bucky and fly him around. Bucky loved it! But what really caught Bucky's eye were the Mertribbles, he had never seen a Mertribble before. Bucky asked Andrew if he could have a Mertribble for his fish tank? Andrew told him no, that Mertribbles were like regular Tribbles and liked to stay where they. They would not like to be kept in a fish tank.

The next day Andrew aka Dr. Andrew McPherson was scheduled to go off-world with his team and he forgot all about the conversion. That evening when Andrew walked into the room to drop off his human suit he was surprised to see an angry Mertribble in the fish tank. As soon as Bucky saw Dr. McPherson walk into the room he started squeaking excitedly about the Mertribble. It was a young female, she had short silver fur and her mermaid tail and fin were gold and she was not happy. Andrew went and got a small fish tank and scooped up the unhappy Mertribble telling her he was going to take her back to where she belonged. The Mertribble settled down and Bucky hopped onto Dr. McPherson's aka Andrew's shoulder. As Andrew walked to Tribble room #3 he told Bucky that the Mertribbles were to be left alone. He asked Bucky how he had gotten the Mertribble in the first place but Bucky was not telling, he was angry that Andrew was putting the Mertribble back.

Andrew didn't know how Bucky did it but every time he came back from being gone for a few hours he always found a Mertribble in the fish tank. Andrew would take it back but Bucky would always bring another one home. This couldn't go on, the Mertribbles were getting angry and quit swimming in the lake in Tribble room #3 which made the other Tribbles angry. So Andrew came up with an idea. Since Bucky liked watching the Mertribbles swim with his fish Andrew made it possible for the Mertribbles to swim back and forth from Tribble room #3 to Bucky's new bigger fish tank. Bucky loved watching the Mertribbles swim with his fish and sometimes he jumped in and went swimming with them. Everyone was happy but Andrew because Andrew never did find out how Bucky got those Mertribbles from Tribble room #3 to his room. Was Bucky smarter than Andrew thought he was?


	417. How Bucky smuggled the Mertribbles to

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

How Bucky smuggled the Mertribbles to his room.

I bet your all wondering, just as Andrew is, about how Bucky got those Mertribbles from Tribble room #3 all the way back to his room? Well here's how:

Bucky sat on the dresser top in his nest admiring the five beautiful fish Dr. Andrew McPherson had given him. As he watched them swim he started thinking of names for his new pets. Bucky named the blue fish Bluie and the Red fish Reddish. He named the yellow fish Yello and the stripped fish Zebra. And the last fish a clown fish he named Scary, Bucky did not like clowns and figured that a clown fish was no better. After naming each fish Bucky wrote it's name with a label maker and stuck it to the cage. Then Bucky stood back and admired his work. He looked at the castle, treasure chest and other things Andrew had bought for him to put into the tank. Bucky was a happy Tribble.

Yes Bucky was happy, until that day that Andrew decided to take him to Tribble room #3. Bucky had never been there and could not wait to go. They were going to have a picnic! Bucky wished it was Dr. McPherson who was going with him but Andrew said he was going to take him. Bucky liked the puddle jumper Andrew picked him up in and soon forgot all about Dr. McPherson when they flew into Tribble room #3. There were trees and grass in there and a lake! Andrew sat them down by the lake and started taking out their stuff. While he did Bucky just stood there and watched as a group of Fluttertribbles flew by.

Seeing how much Bucky enjoyed watching the Fluttertribbles Andrew had Swat, Sheppard's Fluttertribble pick up Bucky and fly him around. Bucky loved it! But what really caught Bucky's eye were the Mertribbles, he had never seen a Mertribble before. "Can I have a Mertribble for my fish tank?" squeaked Bucky.

"No," squeaked Andrew, "Mertribbles do not being cooped up in a fish tank." "They like it here in the lake." The next day Dr. McPherson aka Andrew was scheduled to go off-world with his team and forgot all about the conversation. Bucky had not forgotten and now that he knew the way to Tribble room #3 he was going to go and get a Mertribble for his fish tank!

As soon as Dr. Andrew McPherson aka Andrew left Bucky left too. He was halfway to Tribble room #3 before he wondered how he was going to actually get a Mertribble for his fish tank. Bucky stopped and thought a minute but nothing came to mind. Bucky shrugged his shoulders and decided that he would check out the room first and then see if anything came to mind.

Bucky arrived at Tribble room #3 and went inside. He loved the feel of the carpet of soft grass under his feet. Bucky looked up into the trees and decided since he was here he would climb one. When he reached halfway Bucky stopped and looked below. From here he could see the Mertribbles playing in the lake. Remembering why he was here Bucky climbed down and set out for the lake. When he got there he sat down and watched the Mertribbles playing. It made Bucky want a Mertribble even more. As Bucky sat there he started thinking about how to get one back to his room.

Bucky sat there and thought about how to get a Mertribble. He sat there he watched some of the humans and their Tribbles who were there having picnic's. As he watched one human tossed an empty plastic bag in the trash, Bucky got an idea. After the human left he went over to the trash can and took out the plastic bag. It was just big enough for a young Mertribble. Bucky then took the bag to the lake and washed it out, he wanted it clean for the Mertribble. He then put some water in it. As he was doing this a young female Mertribble swam by and watched. Mertribbles were very curious and before she knew it Bucky had her in the plastic bag and closed it. He then picked up the bag and ran out the door before anyone knew what he had done.

The bag was heavy with the Mertribble and the water in it and the Mertribble did not like being in a bag of water and let him know it by struggling and squeaking. Bucky ran for his room as fast as he could. By the time he got to the room the Mertribble had stopped struggling but kept giving Bucky mean looks. As soon as Bucky was inside his room he hopped onto his dresser and climbed the ladder that Andrew had made him so he could feed the fish. Bucky opened the plastic bag and dumped the Mertribble into the tank, then he climbed back down and watched her swim with his fish. Bucky was very happy. But the Mertribble was not, she wanted to go home.

Andrew aka Dr. McPherson walked into his room and stopped in his tracks. There was Bucky on top of his dresser squeaking excitedly about the Mertribble in the fish tank. Now how did Bucky get a Mertribble into the fish tank? It was a young female Mertribble with short silver fur to her waist and her mermaid tail and fin were gold and she was not happy. Andrew, still in his McPherson suit, went and got a small fish tank and scooped up the unhappy Mertribble telling her he was going to take her back to where she belonged. The Mertribble settled down and Bucky hopped onto McPherson's shoulder. As Andrew walked to Tribble room #3 he told Bucky that the Mertribbles were to be left alone. He asked Bucky how he had gotten the Mertribble in the first place but Bucky was not telling, he was angry that Andrew was putting the Mertribble back.

Andrew didn't know how Bucky did it but every time he came home from being gone for a few hours he always found a Mertribble in the fish tank. Unknown to Andrew Bucky had become very industrious in how he was getting the Mertribbles for his fish tank. You know he used a plastic bag to bring in the first one home but after getting a hole in it it no longer held water so Bucky had to use other means. The next time Andrew found a Mertribble in the tank Bucky had snuck it in using someone's paper cup.

Janet was in Tribble room #3 drinking some water out of a paper cup. She would take a sip or two and then set the cup down. Bucky watched her for awhile and decided that the cup was just the right size to put a Mertribble in so the next time Janet set her cup down Bucky dumped in a Mertribble he had just snatched, but before he could grab the cup Janet took another sip with the poor Mertribble cringing in the bottom of the cup. "Yuck!" said Janet as soon as she took a sip and sat the cup down, "my water takes fishy." Before Janet could pick up the cup and toss it Bucky ran up, grabbed the cup and ran out the door. "He must like fishy tasting water," said Janet to herself as she watched Bucky run away with her cup.

Bucky ran all the way to his room and dumped the Mertribble in his fish tank as soon as he got there. Then he collapsed tiredly and watched the Mertribble swim around the fish tank looking for a way out. Andrew came home an hour later and had to return another angry Mertribble to Tribble room #3. It went on this way for a few days. In all Bucky had brought five Mertribbles to his fish tank. After using the plastic bag and the paper cup Bucky had hit on the best thing of all to bring Mertribbles home in. He used Dr. McPherson's thermos, it was perfect. It was big enough, it held water and it was reusable! Yes Bucky was one smart Tribble. And he would have kept on using the thermos too if it had not been for the Mertribbles getting mad at him. They stopped swimming in Tribble room #3 which made the other Tribbles mad at Bucky too. Poor Bucky.

But Andrew came up with a way to help Bucky and keep the Mertribbles and the other Tribbles happy. Andrew made a way for the Mertribbles to swim back and forth from Tribble room #3 to Bucky's new bigger fish tank . This made everyone very happy. The Mertribbles could quit worrying about Bucky snatching them and Bucky was happy that he could have Mertribbles in his fish tank. Everyone was happy but Andrew who never figured out how Bucky did it or why his thermos smelled like fish. The End.


	418. Bucky thinks he is a Mertribble

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Bucky thinks he is a Mertribble.

"There he goes again," squeaked Andrew in exasperation as he watched Bucky get up from his nap and hurl himself across the dresser to the fish tank. Lucky for Bucky Andrew was faster. He body tackled Bucky and held him down till Bucky quit struggling. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Andrew and squeaked, "Let me go!" "I'm a Mertribble and I must get to the water before I die!"

"What am I going to do with you?" squeaked Andrew as he dragged Bucky over to a cage and put him in it.

"Please don't lock me up, I'm a Mertribble and I must get to the water!" squeaked Bucky and then he started crying. Two days ago Bucky was taking care of his fish tank. He was admiring his fish and watching the Mertribbles come and go. Bucky was so busy watching his fish tank that he forgot to watch where he was going and fell off the dresser hitting his head on edge as he fell to the floor. Andrew found him and hour later unconscious and had brought him to the Vet. The Vet told Andrew or McPherson, he was wearing his human suit, that Bucky had a small concussion but was otherwise fine. She wanted McPherson to keep an eye on Bucky for the next few hours and then Bucky should be fine.

But Bucky was not fine, not by a long shot. You see every time Bucky fell asleep he would dream that he was a Mertribble and Mertribbles needed to be in the water. Sooooo every time Bucky fell asleep for a few minutes he would sleep walk or run over to the fish tank and jump in. Since Bucky was not a Mertribble and there fore could not breathe under water Bucky would start to drown. It got so bad that Andrew had to station two Mertribbles in the fish tank and a regular Tribble outside just in case Bucky jumped in while he was gone. The two Mertribbles would fish Bucky out and hand him over to the regular Tribble who would take care of him. Andrew had tried locking Bucky in a cage when he left but it only worked the first few times. It seemed that when asleep Bucky was quite an escape artist.

So Andrew had no choice than to bring Bucky with him wherever he went. Bucky liked this because he got to spend more time with his owner Dr. McPherson. Andrew tried bringing Bucky with him to Tribble room #2 but Bucky kept jumping into the water ride without a boat and the other Tribbles had to keep stopping the ride to fish him back out. Needless to say Bucky was not welcome in Tribble room #2 and there was just no way Andrew was going to let Bucky anywhere around Tribble room #3. It was a real problem.

Stephanie was babysitting Bucky while Andrew took a needed break. She had heard about Bucky's problem and decided to help him. Stephanie thought the way to help Bucky was to keep him awake and the best way to stay awake was a sugar rush. So while Stephanie watched Bucky she feed him lots and lots of the squarest candy she had. By the time Andrew picked up Bucky his eyes were wide and wild looking and he could not sit still.

"What did you do to Bucky?" squeaked Andrew as he watched Bucky running around in circles.

"I'm helping him stay awake so he won't go to sleep and think he's a Mertribble and drown," squeaked back Stephanie as she handed Bucky another handful of candy as he raced by.

"Your not helping!" squeaked Andrew as he took the candy from Bucky and tried to sub do him. But Bucky had had too much sugar and ran past Andrew straight towards the bathroom, someone had left the door open. Just as Andrew and Stephanie got to the door they heard the toilet flush. Yes Bucky had accidentally hit the handle and flushed himself down the toilet when he jumped in! Stephanie screamed and Andrew just stared, then he shook himself and went to work. Andrew called up the semantics of the drain system and found out where the water went and off he raced hoping Bucky was holding his breath. Andrew was in luck, he managed to get to the drain system in time to pull out Bucky who had gotten stuck in one of the pipes. Bucky was a soaking mess and Andrew gave him a good hosing off before he brought him back to the room.

Maybe it was a good thing that Bucky got himself flushed because after that he stopped dreaming he was a Mertribble and for awhile he did not even go near water. But Bucky is now back to enjoying his fish tank but at a distance for now.


	419. Bucky and the Wraith

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Bucky and the Wraith

Bucky was running for his life and he was getting tired. "Come on Bucky run faster!" squeaked Bucky to himself as he looked over his shoulder. "Banana's!" squeaked Bucky when he saw that the one chasing him was getting closer. It was a rat and it was a big one. Bucky had been out exploring and had run into the biggest meanest rat he had ever seen! It had been chasing him for awhile now and Bucky was getting tired and the rat was getting closer.

While looking over his shoulder Bucky tripped and fell down. Bucky closed his eyes and threw up his arms as the rat gathered itself up to jump on him. When the rat failed to land on him Bucky opened his eyes to see a Wraith holding the rat in his feeding hand draining out it's life force. As soon as the rat was drained the Wraith tossed the rat aside. "Yuck," said the Wraith, "I hate rat but that seems to be the only thing down here." Then the Wraith looked over and saw the thing that the rat had been chasing. It wasn't a rat that was for sure but what was it? It had orange and black fur and big bucked teeth. " I wonder if that's a Tribble?" said the Wraith, he had seen Creep, Todd's Tribble and this thing look similar. "I wonder if he tastes better than rat?" said the Wraith as he looked at Bucky.

Now Bucky knew all about who and what the Wraith were but this one had just saved his life so he must be a good Wraith. Bucky smiled at the Wraith and started squeaking at him telling the Wraith how happy he was that the Wraith had saved his life.

"Noisy little thing," said the Wraith as he continued to watch Bucky. "If I drain it's life force then it will at least be quiet again." But as the Wraith reached for Bucky he fainted again from his injuries. You see the Wraith had crashed his ship during the last battle over Atlantis. His injuries were so bad that he could not leave his wrecked ship. Since the life signs detectors in this area did not work no one knew he was there. And with no other food source than the occasional rat the Wraith could not heal himself properly.

Since the Wraith did not try to harm him Bucky decided right then and there that the Wraith was indeed his new friend. And from that day on Bucky came to visit the Wraith whenever he could. He even brought the Wraith food. Now the Wraith did not eat the food but the rats did, so the Wraith used the food to lure in the rats for nourishment so he could heal. Because of Bucky the Wraith now had a steady diet and was starting to feel pretty good.

It took a few days but Andrew finally noticed that Bucky was not acting his normal self, in other words he was not driving Andrew crazy as usual. And when Bucky declined to spend a whole day with his owner Dr. Andrew McPherson, Andrew knew for a fact something was up and followed Bucky the next time he left the room.

Andrew was surprised to see that Bucky was headed for an area that had been damaged. It was dark and cold here too, why was Bucky here? Andrew followed Bucky till he saw him stop by a wrecked Wraith ship. It was one of two that had crashed here during the last Wraith attack. What did Bucky want with a crashed Wraith ship? The next thing Andrew saw made his blood freeze. Bucky had stopped by what looked like a dark shadow and the shadow had put it's arm out and petted Bucky. That was no dark shadow, that was a Wraith! Andrew stood there hardly breathing as he watched the Wraith pet Bucky. What was a Wraith doing here? Why was it's petting Bucky? Andrew got as close as he could to the two and sat down to listen. After a few minutes Andrew drew a sigh of relief for he had identified the Wraith. The Wraith was Kenny, one of Todd's Lieutenants who had been captured. Kenny had escaped during the attack, his ship was fired upon by the Wraith attacking Atlantis and crashed. As soon as Andrew had identified the Wraith as Kenny he e-mailed Sheppard who showed up with a medical team.

As the medical team loaded Kenny up for a ride to the infirmary Andrew went over to Bucky who looked very sad. "What's wrong?" squeaked Andrew.

"My friend is being taken away," squeaked Bucky.

"You can visit him in the infirmary," squeaked Andrew.

"But it won't be the same," squeaked Bucky as he turned and walked away.

Andrew wondered how long the Wraith would have stayed down there if he had not intervened. And why hadn't the Wraith tried to communicate through Bucky with a note or anything? Andrew found the reason when he looked in Bucky's nest. It was full of scraps of paper. He picked one up to read it, just then Bucky hopped on top of the dresser and grabbed the note from Andrew. "Those are mine!" Bucky squeaked. "My friend gave them to me!" The pieces of paper were notes Kenny had wrote asking for help. He had been trying to get Bucky to give them to someone but Bucky, who could not read, had kept them thinking they were for him from his friend. The End


	420. Bucky ate what?

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Bucky ate what?

Bucky was bored now that Kenny had been found and Todd had picked him up. All Bucky did all day was sit in his nest and sigh heavily. It got on Andrew's nerves so he decided to bring Bucky with him to Tribble room #2 today to see if he could snap him out of it. Andrew hardly ever took time off from his various projects but since Sheppard had found the missing C-4 anyway, he had decided to take the day off and show Bucky some fun. They went to the Fun Park and started with the Ferris wheel and ended the afternoon over by the bumper cars. Bucky was feeling much better so after lunch he and Andrew went their own ways. Andrew had just heard that Sheppard was off-world and went to find some more C-4 and Bucky just went for a walk.

As Bucky walked he took a good look around him. He had never gone to the Tribble rooms much before. Just having the best owner around was enough for him. So he had never really looked at all the things to do in the different Tribble rooms. Here in Tribble room #2 he could do anything he wanted like the Fun Park he and Andrew had gone to, not the water ride though, he was still not welcome there. But he could go to the rest of the Fun Park or he could build things or even build himself a house. If he did not want a house he could rent a room at one of the Hotels.

And the food! Bucky had never had so many different kinds of choices before! Bucky had sampled a little at every restaurant he passed. He was full so he continued his walk around the room. An hour later Bucky was getting hungry again. Bucky was standing in front of the Castle, not too close, and looked at it. It was very impressive. Bucky did not get too close though because he did not want to run into Cuddles the Moat monster or Draco the Dragontribble. And epically Shadow the ascended Tribble. No, Bucky keep his distance from the Castle. As he stood there looking at it Andrew ran by followed by John Sheppard. Sheppard had not gone off-world after all, he had set a trap for Andrew.

As Andrew ran past Bucky he passed him something that looked like a small brink with the words C-4 wrote on it. Bucky who was hungry thought it was some kind of a candy bar, opened it and took a bite. "Not very good," thought Bucky but he was hungry and ate the whole thing anyway. By now Sheppard was coming back with Andrew in hand, literality. Sheppard had seen Andrew hand something to Bucky so he stopped and demanded the brick of C-4. Bucky handed Sheppard the empty wrapper and burped loudly. Sheppard and Andrew looked at the wrapper and then back at Bucky. They had a problem, a very big problem.

Bucky was worried, after he had given the paper to Sheppard because both Sheppard and Andrew had looked scared. Then Sheppard had the room cleared out and a person in a weird kind outfit came in and gently picked up Bucky and placed him inside a metal box and shut the lid. It was dark in here, what was going on?

Sheppard, Lorne and Andrew sat in Sheppard's office watching Bucky on a monitor. After they brought Bucky to the weapons room they had put in a light and a camera so they could watch him. "He ate a whole brick of C-4?" asked Lorne as he watched Bucky on the monitor.

"Yes, a whole brick!" exclaimed Sheppard looking over at Andrew accusingly.

"How was I supposed to know he would eat it?" typed Andrew on his laptop.

"How are we going to get it out of him?" asked Lorne.

"I've asked the Vet Dr. Michele Tredway to stop by and help," said Sheppard. But as it turned out they didn't need Dr. Tredway because at that moment Bucky got the hiccups and after the third "hic" he blew up!"

Sheppard, Lorne and Andrew stood and stared at the blank monitor, they had lost the camera when Bucky blew up. "Bucky!" squeaked Andrew not believing his eyes.

After a few minutes Sheppard turned the monitor off and they all sat down. Andrew was sick at heart knowing he was responable for Bucky's death. He sat on Sheppard's desk crying softly. Lorne tried to make Andrew feel better by saying, "It's not your fault Bucky ate the C-4."

"Yes it was," declared Sheppard looking at Andrew. "If you had not stolen the C-4 Bucky would still be alive!" Andrew looked up and nodded his head yes. He knew it was his fault Bucky was dead and he would never get over it. Andrew stood up and got ready to leave but before he left there was a shimmering on top of the desk next to Andrew. As all three watched Bucky appeared followed by Shadow.

"Bucky!" squeaked Andrew as he went and hugged him.

"How come he is alive?" asked Sheppard and Lorne at the same time.

"He is alive because I helped him to ascend at the moment he blew up," said Shadow.

"So he's an ascended Tribble now?" asked Lorne.

"No he's not," replied Shadow.

"But you just said he...," started Sheppard.

"Oh, I mean he was ascended for a few minutes but he is not anymore," replied Shadow.

"What do you mean?" asked Sheppard.

"I mean that the ascended world is not ready for an ascended Bucky," said Shadow and then he disappeared.

"What do you think he means?" asked Lorne to Sheppard.

Before Sheppard could answer him Chuck in the control room called, "Uh, ah sir could you come to the Gateroom please?"

"Why?" asked Sheppard.

"You'll have to see it to believe it sir," replied Chuck.

When Sheppard, Lorne and the two Tribbles arrived in the Gateroom they were each handed a spoon. For you see a certain newly ascended Tribble named Bucky had wanted some ice cream and his last thought before he blew up and ascended was, "Boy could I go for a ton of ice cream right now!"

So you see, it's probably a good thing that Shadow turned Bucky corporeal again. I don't think the ascended world or the real world was ready for an ascended Bucky. The End.

.

.

.

I hope you are all liking the Bucky stories. I have one more before I move on to other Tribbles. It's called Bucky's wild adventure or Bucky goes off-world.


	421. Buckys wild adventure

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Bucky's wild adventure or Bucky goes off-world.

Bucky was sitting on top the dresser watching his owner Dr. Andrew McPherson aka Andrew the Tribble pack, he would be going off-world tomorrow. Bucky usually did not mind this too much because he knew Dr. McPherson always came back when he said he would. If his owner was going to be gone one day, he would be gone one day and if McPherson was going to be gone two or three days, McPherson always came back in two or three days. What worried Bucky was that last time Dr. McPherson had not come back, he had been captured and was gone for three weeks! It was right then that Bucky decided there was no way Dr. McPherson was going to go off-world without him.

As soon as Dr. McPherson was finished packing he sat the backpack by the door and then went over and sat down on the bed. As soon as he sat down his face opened and Andrew the Tribble hopped out. The face closed back up and Andrew hopped on top of the dresser beside Bucky and talked to him for a few minutes before he left. Andrew knew Bucky was worried and explained that it was an easy mission and he would only be gone overnight. Bucky listened and then as soon as Andrew was gone Bucky reached into his nest and pulled out his own backpack, strapped it on his back and hopped down from the dresser top and over to Dr. McPherson's backpack. Bucky unzipped one of the pockets and climbed inside. No way was Dr. McPherson going off-world without him!

Bucky awoke the next morning wondering where he was, then he remembered, he was in his owners back pack. Bucky smiled, he was going off-world! Bucky listened as Lorne told his team about where they were going. Bucky was beside himself with excitement as they picked up their packs and went to the gate room. Bucky unzipped the pocket he was in just enough to see the gate. The big whooshing the gate gave after it was dialed scared Bucky but he was determined to watch as they went through. Bucky held his breath as McPherson strode through the gate. "Wow!" squeaked Bucky quietly as they appeared on the other side. That was so cool!

Lorne's team stepped through the gate and onto the planet. Private Aiden Ford took a deep lung full of air and said, "This planet smells great!" "So clean and unspoiled."

"You say that about all the uninhabited planets we go to," said Lieutenant Al Porter.

"You would to if you had seen half the planets I did when I was on the run," replied Ford.

"Alright guys," said Major Lorne, "quit the talking we've got some walk en to do."

Everyone started off towards an ancient building they had found the last time they were here. They had not been able to get into the building last time and Dr. McPherson aka Andrew had brought some different tools to try. It was a short walk, about a mile and a half. Bucky unzipped the side pocket he was in a little more and entertained himself by watching everything they passed. Soon they came to the building and Dr. McPherson aka Andrew went over to the building to check it out. Ford and Porter set up camp as Major Lorne scouted the area.

Bucky had taken a nap while the camp was set up and when he awoke he was the only one there. The others were all at the building which Dr. McPherson aka Andrew had gotten open. Bucky crawled out of the backpack and walked around the camp. He had never been camping before and looked all around. He went in and out of everyone's tents and ended up over by the fire pit that had been dug and all set up for the fire they would make later. It was then that Bucky got the idea of 'helping' them. He would make it easier on everyone by making the fire and cooking them all supper. Yes he would help, Bucky set down his own backpack and got started.

It was an hour later that everyone came out of the building they had been exploring. The first thing that they noticed was the smoke. They ran over to their camp to see a smoky furred Bucky holding a box of matches standing in the middle of what had been their camp. Every tent had been burned to the ground and there was burned cans of food in the camp fire. Before they could say anything Bucky squeaked and gestured at them. Lorne turned to McPherson aka Andrew and asked, "What did he say?"

Andrew answered, "Bucky says the miniature candles he found are defective." Yes Bucky had found a box of matches and did not know what they were. After he lite one it had scared him and he had thrown it on the twigs of the camp fire. After Bucky saw it start the fire he wondered what else he could use them for. Then it hit him! If he put the little candles in each tent then it would not be dark in there when the men returned and so he did! Bucky had put four little candles in each tent, he had moved fast so he did not see the matches continue to burn and by the time he lite the matches in the last tent the other three were burning but Bucky did not notice this as he had his head in a backpack pulling out some cans of food. When he pulled out four cans, one for each man, he tossed the cans into the fire. It was then that he saw the four burning tents.

The men put out the last of the tent fires and raked the burned cans of food out of fire pit. No one spoke as they were not too happy with Bucky. Bucky himself was sitting on a log in time out. Every once and awhile he would glance over to McPherson and then divert his eyes again. He knew he had screwed up big time and was not looking forward to his punishment.

Chuck was sitting in his chair on gate duty. He was surprised when Major Lorne's team came through the gate since they were supposed to be gone overnight. Chuck leaned over the balcony and looked at the sightly singed group filling in through the gate. He was about to ask what had happened when Major Lorne held up his hand and shook his head no. Chuck sat back in his chair and wondered what the story was. Then he noticed a singed Tribble sitting on Dr. McPherson's shoulder, Bucky. Chuck sighed and shook his head guessing what had happened.

Chuck watched the group as they headed to check in. Chuck knew by the time they hit the showers that the grapevine would be a buzz with the news of what had taken place, he could wait. Chuck decided he was truly glad that he never had to go off world...


	422. Chuck goes off world

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Chuck goes off world

Chuck for once was not sitting at his desk. He was sitting on the bottom step of the Gateroom watching Dr. McKay and Zelenka. The gate was being worked on so no one would be going off world today and Chuck was bored. He had a few minutes of diversion when his Tribble Gatester and his mate Gabby the Fluttertribble showed up with their babies Gidget, Gadget and Coaster. Gatester would pick up a baby and toss it up in the air. Gabby would catch the baby and zoom up high and would drop it. The baby would then put out it wings and fly back to Gatester. But not Coaster, he was L-A-Z-Y, all he seemed to do was nap. When Gatester threw him up in the air Gabby caught him and zoomed him up high and let go, Coaster fell like a rock. Gabby had to go after him and catch him. When she set him down he just curled up for another nap.

After awhile Gidget and Gadget tired of the game and were zooming around the Gateroom. Gabby joined them while Gatester curled up beside Coaster. Chuck watched as Gabby and the other two babies zoomed happily around the Gateroom. Chuck picked up Gatester and Coaster and put them in his pocket after someone almost stepped on them going up the stairs. After awhile Gatester woke up and climbed up on Chucks shoulder. Coaster slept on in Chuck's pocket.

Chuck looked up to see where Gabby, Gidget and Gadget had gotten to and noticed that they were awful close to the gate. McKay and Zelenka were finished working on the gate and were now running the gate through a series of addresses. Fearing that his Fluttertribbles might anciently fly through the gate Chuck ran over to the gate calling for them. As he ran he tripped, Gatester hopped off his shoulder as Chuck fell through the gate. The gate shut down after him.

McKay and Zelenka had seen Chuck fall through the gate and stood there with their mouths open for a few seconds then McKay said, "Did you see what I saw?"

Zelenka replied, "Yes, Chuck tripped and fell through the gate." "Do you remember what address we dialed?"

"I remember all the address I dial," remarked McKay.

"Then dial it back!" yelled Zelenka.

"That won't help," said McKay, "The gate only goes one way, Chuck will have to dial us from his side."

"But what if he's hurt or something?" asked Zelenka.

"If he doesn't come back in a few minutes we'll send someone after him," replied McKay. Then he stood there looking at his watch calculating how long it would take someone to get to the dialer, if there was one, and dial back.

As McKay expected the gate started up again and in walked Chuck, his clothes in tatters with an excited Coaster on his shoulder flapping his wings and chirping loudly. When asked what had happened to him Chuck just waved his arms around and said, "They were pink!""Pink and fuzzy, they were everywhere!" Then Chuck ran over to Mr. Woolsey, fell down and grabbed him around the knees and said, "I don't ever want to go off world again!" And then Chuck broke down crying.

McKay turned to Zelenka and said, "Not everyone is a canadidate for going off world."

"Ain't that the truth," said Zelenka as he watched them take Chuck to the infirmary.


	423. Chuck sees pink

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Chuck sees pink

At first Chuck thought he was losing him mind. There over in the corner of his room where he had kicked off his torn clothes was something pink. Chuck held his breath as he walked over and poked the pink thing with a ruler he had found in his desk drawer. Chuck let out his breath and looked at the piece of pink fur that must have gotten caught on one of the buttons of his shirt. It was only some pink fur, it was not one of those pink things that had overwhelmed him after he fell through the gate.

As he stood there it all came flooding back. Falling through the gate, the dark forest, then the hoard of pink fuzzy things that came pouring out of the dark forest. Before Chuck knew it he was covered in the little things. They almost looked like Tribbles but they had claws and sharp teeth. Before Chuck could think up what to do they were gone. If not for his clothes being shredded Chuck would have thought he had imaged the whole thing.

Andrew was in his master control room watching what was going on in Atlantis. First he checked Sheppard's office, no one was there, as he went from camera to camera he came upon Chuck holding a piece of pink fur. "Poor Chuck," thought Andrew as he watched Chuck walk over and throw away the piece of pink fur. First Chuck just tossed it into the trash, then he buried it under more trash. Chuck was not satisfied until he could no longer see the pink fur. "Humm," thought Andrew as he thought up some fun to have with Chuck.

All the next week Andrew had fun scaring Chuck. First it was pink cotton balls Andrew had swiped from someone's room. Andrew tossed them here and there in Chucks's room and put a few in Chucks desk drawer. Then there was the day all the food in the mess hall was pink. Chuck did not go near the mess hall the rest of the day and had someone to bring him his meals, nothing pink allowed!

Andrew was having so much fun with Chuck, but it was time to bring it to a close, the grand finally was set for the next day. Andrew sat in his master control room with his camera trained on Chucks sleeping face. "Aw, now to wake up Chuck. Andrew used his microphone to yell Chucks name. Chuck sat straight up in bed and started screaming. His room was covered in pink Tribbles. Andrew had rounded up every pink Tribble he could find and when he saw he did not have as many as he wanted he even dyed a few white ones pink.

Sheppard had been passing Chuck's room when he heard the screaming. He opened Chucks door to an outpour of pink Tribbles. Scared pink Tribbles. Chucks screaming was scaring them. Sheppard fell to the ground as the hoard of pink Tribbles ran over him and out the door. Sheppard got up and went over to Chuck who was still screaming. To make a long story stort Chuck was sent to Earth for a long needed rest and Andrew was sent to Sheppard's office for punishment.

A team did go back to the planet Chuck had been to but they never saw the pink fuzzy creatures that Chuck had encountered. The scientist's decided that the creatures must have been migrating and were long gone from the area. The name recorded for the planet was Chuck's planet, which was wrote in pink.


	424. Now thats just silly

I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

Now that's just silly

Andrew was sitting in Shepard's office waiting for his latest punishment. "Really," thought Andrew, why all the fuss about the pink Tribbles Andrew had put into Chuck's room. It's not like it was his fault that Chuck was sent back to Earth for a much needed rest. And what was taking Shepard so long?"

"Oh well," sighed Andrew, "I might as well find some way to pass the time." Then he saw it or them you could say. Up on a shelf was a case of silly string. Andrew had heard of silly string but had never seen any. He hopped up onto the shelf and got out a can. Andrew pushed the button and out came a string like mixture. "This is so cool!" said Andrew to himself and he pressed the button again.

Sheppard was on his way to his office. Andrew should be waiting for his punishment. Sheppard had thought and thought and had finally decided upon a good punishment for Andrew. But when Sheppard opened the door to his office everything went out of his head when he saw Andrew up on the shelf holding a can of silly string spraying it everywhere.

Hearing the door open Andrew slowly turned around and saw Sheppard. "He looks a little mad," thought Andrew as he watched Sheppard's face go from white to red. Sheppard held out his hand and demanded that Andrew give him the can of silly string. So of course Andrew let him 'have it' full in the face till the can ran empty. Then Andrew grabbed a fresh can and dodged Sheppard as he tried to grab him.

Missing Andrew Sheppard grabbed his own can of silly string and went after him. All over the office Andrew and Sheppard dueled with the cans of silly string. By now they were each on their 4th can when Loren walked into the office. He started laughing as soon as he saw the two. Sheppard was covered head to toe in silly string and you could not even tell what color Andrew was because he was covered as well.

Hearing the laughter at the door the two combatants turn and started firing silly string at Loren. Poor Loren didn't have a chance against the two and went down in a stringy mess. He was just lucky that the two were on their last cans of silly string.

Sheppard of course made Andrew clean up the mess and told him to replace the case of silly string because it was supposed to be for a party he was hosting soon. Andrew dutifully ordered 'a case' for Sheppard and then ordered 6 cases for himself. He made sure one entire case was pink, after all Chuck had to come back sometime and when he did Andrew would be ready.


	425. Note

A note

Hello my name is Stephanie and I am Debra's daughter, also known as Deblease. I regret to write that she has passed away on the 9th of March. She had a massive coronary. She loved writing the tribble stories and loved to read all of your comments. I miss her so much and I just wanted to let her faithful readers know.


End file.
